


Heart at the Hazbin Hotel

by Animegreywolf95



Series: The Radio's Heart [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Anguish, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 507,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: Heart is just a demon looking to be redeemed, but when she finds herself at the Happy Hotel she meets The Radio Demon himself, Alastor. She doesn't want to change her mind about rehabilitation, but why does she seem to be affected by Alastor's charm. Her views start to change and maybe her own heart as well? Even so, she doesn't seem to be the only one effected by her arrival there. Even Alastor is starting to feel things he didn't know he was even capable of.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Radio's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025770
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. The Happy Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> A fun story I started to do for myself but I deiced to just upload it to share with others, so please keep that in mind when reading.

(Heart’s POV)

I look down at the piece of parchment paper I had in my hand, my handwriting almost unreadable. I remember I tried to write down all the information I could from a few days ago off the tv. A slight rain was starting to fall as I made my way down the road to my destination. It was hitting the tips of my wolf ears in annoyance. I just hoped I was going the right way. I have only been past this place twice before in my time here. I try not to go out much. I had on my back all my belongings I could carry with me in my bag, I know my sister wouldn’t miss me or my stuff. This place I was going, I planned to stay here for a long as possible. Man, I can't even imagine what this place would be like. I feel I could finally find what I have been looking for, a place in heaven. I never belonged in hell in the first place, I was always a good girl when I was alive and human. I just blame my parents for pushing me too far. That night will always haunt me, even in death.

I turned the corner of the next street and then I saw it, just ahead of me lay the place I was looking for. The Happy Hotel. A place of redemption, a place of change, a place to try and be better. This is where I belong and where I planned to be. I wanted to come here to help the little Hotel but also to help myself as well. A way to pick up its feet for its new beginning. I knew I wasn’t the worst person in hell that needed redemption, but I wanted out of this place. I kept to myself, I had no friends, I had my sister, but she isn’t much company. Just another annoyance to my everyday life.

When I saw Princess Charlie on the TV the other day talking about this hotel, I was amazed. I remember my tail wagging with excitement. I was very intrigued, I wanted to be there. I felt bad for her when people laughed at her idea after she finished singing. The poor girl, I wanted to be there for her. To help her.

I walked past a closed store front and looked at my reflection to see if I looked ok still. I still had my same attire on of my red coat, with my purple vest and light red shirt under neat. I straighten my light red bowtie as well as my choker that hung high on my neck. I fixed my hair a little. Made sure my ears were clean as well as my horns. My wings looked alright and I made sure to brush my tail extra today before I left. I was a wolf dragon demon. I have wolf and dragon parts, but for the most part I was in a normal human looking form. I only took my full demon forms if I needed to.

I continued to walk then got closer to the doors of the hotel. I looked down once again to the paper in my hand to double check the address. “This is it.” I smiled and walked up to the door; my tail started to wag a little.

I didn't hesitate, I knocked a few times on the door and then stood there to wait. Not even a minute went by and the door swung open. There to greet me was the Princess of Hell herself, Charlie. She was dressed in her normal attire and her blond hair was shining from the slight lights that hung by the doorway.

She smiled wide, “Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” She greeted excitedly, a bounciness to her voice. “I am the runner of this fine place. My name is Charlie!” She extended her hand out to me.

I took her hand without question and shook it. “My name is Heart. It's finally nice to meet you in person.” I took my hand back. “I actually saw you on the news the other day.” Charlie blushed a little and looked down slightly, I knew that it was a little embarrassing for her because of the fight she had with the news anchor. “As soon as I heard about your hotel here I needed to come.” That statement seemed to lift the girl’s spirits. “I wish to help you, if I can, but at the same time I wish to get redeemed.” I told her.

“Of course! That's what we are here for and I am glad to hear you are willing to help out. We could use the extra hands.” Charlie grabbed my hand again. “Come inside I’ll introduce you to everyone. Plus, you can tell me all about yourself. Then we can get you a room.” She pulled me in through the doorway. “I know you’ll love it here.”

I walk in and Charlie closes the door behind me, I am amazed by how fantastic the hotel looked. The bright colors, pictures on the wall, the pretty furniture, the very interesting front desk slash bar, and the amazing fireplace. All was washing over me, I stopped in my state of aw. I got out of your thoughts when Charlie grabbed my hand again.

“Amazing I know. My staff did an amazing job cleaning this place up.” Charlie said to me as she led me to the winged grey and white cat demon managing the bar. He had a bottle of booze in his hand and looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

“Husk!” Charlie greeted the cat demon.

Husk jumped up in surprise and squinted his eyes, “The fuck you want?” He asked in a slur, taking another sip of booze.

Charlie seemed to not be fazed by the bad-mouthed demon, “Husk we have a new hotel guest! I wanted to introduce her to everyone.” She said with a big smile.

“Oh yea? Nice to meet ya. Now go fuck yourself and scram.” Husk said and then walked away.

Charlie rubbed the back of her head with slight embarrassment as Husk walked away, “Sorry about him. You warm up to him eventually.” She said.

“No worries. He seems...charming.” I said, trying to find a nice word to say about the cat demon.

Charlie then takes me over the couch in front of the fire where a spider demon was sitting. I walked around the front of the couch and automatically knew who the demon was, the adult film star, Angel Dust.

“Oh, my goodness! Your Angel Dust!” I blurred out with excitement.

Angel smiled big, “Another fan I see.” He chuckled.

I nod. “Oh yes. You are probably one of my favorites.” I tell him and then tell him which one of his movies I liked the best.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a DVD copy of the movie I mentioned, “Think you can sign my copy for me?” I asked him.

Angel reached into his chest fluff and pulled out a marker, “Ah that was an enjoyable one indeed, but Hell yea I’ll sign it for ya babe! Anything for a fan.” He said as he took the movie from my hands and signed it.

I took the movie back from him when he was finished. “Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to never lose this and I know my sister won't steal it from me again since I’ll be here.” I put the DVD back in my big bag.

Angel smirked. “Ya know if ya ever need someone to scratch that itch for you, just come to me because I know people.” He snapped his fingers and pointed them at me with a devilish smile.

I blushed at the statement. Just because I watched the movies doesn't mean the thought crossed my mind to have sex with anyone. Especially down here.

Charlie then stepped in, trying to change the subject. “Angel this is Heart, I brought her over here to introduce her to you. She is going to be staying at the Hotel.”

Angel let out a laugh “Ah fuck! Another redemption seeker. Welcome to the joint and make yourself at home. It's wonderful here.” I could tell there was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. I could tell that he didn’t want to be here.

“Heart please sit.” Charlie gestured to me to sit on the couch. “I want to hear all about you. That way we can help you. I'd let you meet the others, but they aren't around right now so hopefully they'll stop by later.” Charlie sat down next to Angel.

I took a breath and sat down next to Charlie. I was nervous, unsure of what to say or where to start. I've never had to tell someone my life's story before. “Um. Well. Let me see. Um. Where would you like me to start?” I asked, playing with my hands.

Charlie smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder, “Don't be nervous. I understand it's hard. How about starting when you were a human?”

I took another breath to calm myself and think of what to say. I looked at the fire and it calmed me a little. “Well, I guess I'll start about me. I died in 1945. I'm 25 years old, at least when I died anyway. I used to live in Tennessee with my parents and my younger half-sister, Elizabeth. She liked to go by Lizzy. My mom was a drunk plus liked to abuse us and my dad was a coal miner. They didn't give two shits about us. My younger sister wasn't any better, she used to get in trouble and steal all the time. So, you can say my family was a little messed up. To be honest, I felt like the normal one out of them all.” I took a pause on where to go next. My memories of my past weren't the best and I tried my best to push them down for now.

Angel let a pssh sound escape his lips, “Wow, but I got you beat kid with my family. We were all shitbags. My dad especially.” Angel said.

Charlie smacked Angel on one of his arms, “Angel, stop being rude. Let her finish.” Charlie turned to me. “Well if you felt like the normal one, how’d you end up down here?” Charlie asked, a look of concern on her face.

I sighed. “I got angry. I was blinded by hate. I had enough of it. I lived 20 years with my mom abusing me, beating me and threatening me. One day, I just snapped and couldn't stand her any longer. When she fell asleep on the couch that night, I took the knife from the kitchen ...and I stabbed her. At least 20 times right in her chest and neck ...I hated her. I hated her so much. At the time, when I was doing the stabbing. It felt good. I felt relieved. Almost free.” A tear fell down my face, but I quickly willed it away. “Unfortunately, I didn't stop there because I went into my parent's room, took a pillow and suffocated my dad in his sleep. Hate blinded me. When I was done with it all and my adrenaline stopped. I realized what I had done. I couldn’t stand it. I ran out of the house and to the police station. I turned myself in. I just had all this guilt on my shoulders and I just couldn't stand it.” My hands pulled into fits, I still hate my parents and have avoided them all these years down here.

“Where was Lizzy during all this?” Charlie asked me.

“Luckily my sister wasn't home at the time, she was spending the weekend over her real mother's house. I wouldn’t have harmed her though. I loved my sister, to a point, anyway. She never did anything to hurt me. Just annoying like any sibling,” I answered.

Charlie nodded. “Then how did you die?”

I took a breath and let it out loud. “Well the police started an investigation, but I don't know why they bothered. I confessed everything to them. I was in my holding cell; they were transferring me to a real prison the next morning. I didn't want to bother. They knew I was guilty. I was probably going to die or at least get life in prison. I didn't want to deal with that, plus all that guilt weighing on my shoulders. I didn't want to live with that the rest of my life. So, I took the bed sheets from the bed in my cell, tied them up and hung myself from a beam that hung above my cell bed. I made sure to jump fast and hard. I died instantly. Then, when I woke up, I found myself here. In hell. The last place I expected to be, but I figured with what I had done. It didn't take too long for it to sink in.” I let out more tears. “I hate it here.”

Charlie wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “Shh. It's ok. I understand. You were a kind person in life and then you made one mistake and it screwed you over. So, you ended up here.” Charlie handed me a tissue from her back pocket. I took it with a thanks and wiped away my tears.

“What about your sister? What happened to her?” Angel asked.

“Her real mom got custody of her. She played around with the wrong people when she got older. Then in 1959 she died by getting shot by police from a theft gone wrong. Ironically, she ended up in hell too. She found me and has been living with me ever since. That's how I know all that.” I told them. I reached into my bag and pulled out a picture of me and my sister to show them what she looked like here in hell.

Angel whistled, “She’s a doll, tell me where she is, and I’ll give her a good bone to fetch. I know some people.” Angel said with a cackle.

My half-sister was a wolf demon. So, I understand where he was getting at by making the bone joke. I gave a little chuckle at Angel. “Sorry man, she’d probably rip your dick off if you tried to get anyone close to her.”

Angel sat back on the couch, closed his eyes and crossed his arms, “Eh. Her loss then.”

We all jumped in surprise when the front doors of the hotel opened and standing there was a girl with long white hair that covered part of her face. A red X was over her left eye. She had a few bags of groceries in her arms.

“Ah Vaggie your back!” Charlie greeted as she got up from the couch and walked over to the girl to help with the bags.

“Sorry I took so long. It's been awhile since I've had to go shopping so I wasn't sure of all to get.” Vaggie said as she handed some bags to Charlie.

Vaggie looked up and saw me sitting on the couch with Angel. “Charlie do we have a new hotel guest?” She asked with a little excrement in her voice.

“We do! Let me introduce you to them real fast then we can take the groceries into the kitchen.” Charlie said and walked back over with Vaggie to the couch.

“Heart this is my friend Vaggie, she is like my rock through all this. Keeps me calm, focused and on track.” Charlie said all with a smile and looked at Vaggie.

You could tell the moth demon girl was embarrassed by the introduction because of the small blush on her cheeks.

“It's nice to meet you Vaggie. My name is Heart and I hope that you can help me as well while I am here. I plan to help you guys at the same time, so I am excited to work with you.” I said.

“Thank you and I hope you have a nice time here. Just be careful.” Vaggie said.

I wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘be careful,’ especially here at the hotel. I was safe here. Wasn’t I? I didn’t dare to question what she meant, but maybe I’ll ask later.

“I will try. Thank you.” I said with a little unsure in my voice.

“Angel will you help us put some stuff away in the kitchen?” Charlie asked the spider demon. “You are taller than us and can reach higher.”

Angel threw his head back groaning in annoyance. “Fine, but just this once.” He stood up from the couch.

Charlie turned to me, “Sorry, Heart, will you be ok here for the moment while I help out? I’ll show you to your room when I’m done.” She said with an apologetic look.

I waved her off. “Of course, of course. I’ll be fine. You do what you need to.” I told her.

Charlie nodded with a small smile. “Be back in a jiffy.” She said and the three headed towards the kitchen.

I sat there on the couch, looking at the fire as it burned bright. I was warm and content. I felt safe and for once in my life I wasn't afraid of Hell. It was more amazing then the little shithole I called home for the last 75 years here. I just hope Lizzy is ok, but I know she can look after herself. I sat back on the couch and let out a small sigh in content and closed my eyes.

It was then that I felt something. A static seemed to fill the air, my hair on my arms seemed to rise from it. What in the world was going on? I perked up my ears and I then heard footsteps clicking on the floors. They were distant at first, there was also a small tune being hummed. I couldn't make out the song, but I heard them come closer and closer. Then I heard them on the steps as they slowly made their way down. Who or what was it? Was it my imagination? Did I fall asleep? I felt scared for a moment.

My fur on my ears were feeling tingly now from a static sound as it sounded louder as it got closer to me. Soon the footsteps stopped as well as the humming, but I felt a presence by me. The air was thick with the static and my hairs on my arms wouldn’t go down. I almost didn’t want to open my eyes, but there was something that seemed to make me open them.

I slowly opened my eyes and the static seemed to lift immediately. I looked at the fire in front of me first. Then to my left and looked at the doors of the hotel. I saw nothing there. Was I dreaming?

Then I looked to my right. That's when I saw them. I almost let out a scream, but I didn't, I couldn't, it’s like it was stuck. I held my breath at the sight of the person next to me. The light of the fire hit them to show them off to me. It was a man. He was tall and very skinny, dressed in all red. He looked to be a deer demon from the small horns that stuck out of the top of his red and black hair. His ears were up in anticipation. A large grin was across his face that showed a row of sharp teeth. His crimson eyes glowed, even in the fire light.

He slowly made his way to the front of me. My eyes never left his. I was frozen in place. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t speak. Time seemed to stop or at least slow as I tried to take it all in. I was trying to think, where had I seen him before? Then it clicked and I automatically knew who he was. I’ve heard the stories and seen old posters that still were posted around the buildings of hell.

“The Radio Demon.” I finally said but only in a small whisper.

Either he ignored the statement or just didn’t hear me, but he quickly reached out and grabbed one of my hands. “It's a pleasure to me you my dear. My name is Alastor! I help Charlie run the fine establishment here.” The demon greeted; his radio sounding voice threw me off for a moment.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I looked like a fish out of water. I definitely felt like I was drowning. His clawed hand holding mine calmed me for a moment. His eyes almost kept me in a trance though.

“I-I-I’m Heart.” I finally got out.

“A very nice name for you, I will agree. You are a very nice specimen. That indeed.” Alastor said. He let go of my hand.

I blushed at the deer demon’s words. He seemed to be a real gentleman. “Thanks.” I whispered.

Alastor chuckled a moment and fixed his monocle on his face. “I heard from a little bird that a new resident was here in the hotel, so I wanted to take the pleasure to greet them myself. I see Charlie is missing in action, so I am sorry for not coming to see you earlier.” He bowed slightly at his apology.

“Charlie went to the kitchen to put away groceries. I’m glad to finally meet you Alastor.” I said.

My eyes couldn’t leave him. What was it about him? I felt scared when I first saw him, but now that fear was subsiding, and I started to feel calmer.

“As the same to you darling. I do hope you enjoy yourself here.” Alastor said to me, his smile never left his face.

I then heard footsteps and saw Charlie, Vaggie and Angel all coming back from the kitchen.

Vaggie’s expression turned angry. “Alastor, what are you doing to her? You better not be scaring the new girl.” Vaggie hissed.

“I did nothing to her, dearie. I was just introducing myself. I didn't harm a hair on her head.” Alastor said and put a hand on my head, avoiding my horns, and started to pet me slightly.

My ears shot up in surprise from the action, but my tail wagged a little from being petted. Vaggie growled and walked away.

Charlie walked up to us. “I'm glad you were finally able to meet Al here. He’s done a lot for me for this place so far.”

Alastor put an arm around her shoulders, “I am happy to help!”

Charlie grabbed Alastor’s hand and unwrapped his arm around her. “You're still creepy Al.” She stated.

Alastor was unfazed by Charlie’s action and still smiled.

“So, Heart, are you ready to head to your room?” Charlie asked me.

I nodded and stood from the couch. I started to reach for my bag but Alastor reached down and picked up my bag. “Let me get that for you, sweetheart.” Alastor looked at Charlie. “Charlie my dear, let me show our new guest to her room. It's the least I could do since you’ve been so busy.”

Charlie had a surprised look at her face, I assumed she wasn't used to the Radio Demon’s action.

“Well, ok. Sure. Thanks, Alastor. Just remember to sign her in and assign her a room key.” Charlie reminded him. She then looked at me. “If you need anything Heart just call us down here and let us know.”

I nodded.

“No worries! I can handle it. Now off you go!” Alastor said, making a shooing motion with his hands at her.

Charlie smiled and waved by and headed off back to the kitchen.

I looked to Alastor; I still have a twinge of fear from him. He held out his hand to me. “Shall we?”

I was hesitant at first, but I took the Radio Demon’s hand and he led me over to the front desk bar, my bag slung on his arm still. Alastor went behind the front desk and grabbed a key from the many hanging on the wall. He then went to the small book that laid on top of the desk. I watched him write as I sat on one of the stools patiently. He wrote my name and my room number down and then put the pen back down on the book. I took a close look at the book and noticed that there was no other name there besides Angel’s, Husk’s and someone named Nifty.

Alastor came back around the front of the desk, he held up the key to me real fast. “Room 217.” He said and put the key back down. “Allow me to show you to your room.” Alastor said as he held out his hand to me again, his toothy grin was still wide on his face as he looked at me.

I took his hand again, but not with hesitation this time. “I would like that.” I said as I smiled.

Alastor took his other hand and placed a clawed finger under my chin, “Ah, that's much better. I was hoping I would get a smile out of you darling. I say you are never fully dressed without one.”

Alastor started to walk towards the stairs with me in tow.

I chuckled from that, I thought it was an interesting phrase. I will admit that Alastor was scary, but he had an interesting vibe about him. I know that he was just being kind to me, but I knew deep down that Alastor had cruel intentions.

Alastor chuckled, “Ah laugher. I love it. You have a nice one especially my dear.” Alastor purred to me as he looked over his shoulder to me.

I blushed like mad from that as we walked down the hallway. This deer demon was hard to figure out. Not that I have ever figured out demons before, but Alastor confused me. I never liked the company of demons, I always kept to myself. I’ve been attacked a few times in the street but sometimes I barely get away. I’m afraid that one day a demon might kill me in the streets, I’m afraid that Alastor might possibly be one of them if I ever met alone with him outside the hotel.

Soon we arrived at the door and stopped. The room was the very last door at the end of the hallway. Alastor took the key in his hand and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and we walked inside, he flicked the main light on in the process.

The room was very big and a little messy. Dust hung heavily to everything. Some of the furniture was a little messed up as well by being out of place. The bed was a king side, but it wasn’t made. I could see there was a dresser and a vanity in the room. I chest sat at the bottom of the bed. To the left of the room was the bathroom. A window was on the right. I went to the window and looked out. I saw a small part of the city stretched out to me. I let out a small smile from the little view I had.

I looked up and saw the reflection of Alastor’s face. His eyes glowed against the windowpane. I jumped a little in surprise.

“Sorry there, didn’t mean to give you a fright.” Alastor apologized.

I let out a small chuckle. “It’s ok Alastor. I actually forgot you were here with me.” I looked back to the window.

“Is the room to your liking?” Alastor asked.

I looked back to the red-haired demon. “Oh, most definitely! It's big but I like it. After I clean it up a little it will probably start to feel like home soon enough.” I told him.

“I can have Niffty come up and help you out. She loves to clean, the cute little thing. I even let her know to bring you some sheets for your bed.” Alastor took my bag off his arm and placed it on the chest at the foot of my bed as well as my room key. “Also, as Charlie said as well, if you need anything please let me know. I am residing in the room diagonal from you. So, if you need anything, I'll probably be the first to help you.” Alastor reminded me as he put his hands behind his back.

Across the hall from Alastor, oh boy. I had a moment of panic and worry. Did he just want me close to eventually hurt me? I don’t know if I liked the idea but maybe after a few days I’ll get used to it. Nonetheless it still felt nice mentally to have a powerful being nearby if needed.

“Thanks, Alastor. It's nice to know that you’ll be close by.” I thanked him with a small smile.

“Of course! I am happy to be of service!” Alastor walked up till he was close to me. I couldn’t move, I didn't want to. I looked up into his crimson eyes as he looked down at me. He was closer to me then before that I could smell him better, he smelled of old books that you would get from the library. His smile softened a little as he took my chin in his fingers. “Keep smiling my dear.” Was all he had to say before he let go of my chin, turned on his heels and walked out the door. He closed it behind him.

My heart was racing. I could feel it in my chest. I was holding my breath and didn’t realize it. He got so close to me. Did he want to remember my scent? I wasn’t at all sure, but it was a little freaky. I felt scared at first when he got close but what was this other feeling I had? I couldn't figure it out. I looked out the window again. I grabbed one of the old chairs in the room and set it by the window. I got lost in my thoughts from the day.

Charlie was an amazing person. She was so kind, and I was glad I came here. I wish more demons gave her respect. Angel was, a little more than I anticipated. The man seemed to be horny 24/7, but I wasn’t going to get caught in his web of sex. I still enjoyed him as an actor thought. Vaggie, even though I met her for a little bit of time, seemed nice but didn’t seem to enjoy the presence of Alastor around.

Alastor. The Radio Demon. I couldn’t understand Alastor. He was so nice and charming. Minus the little bit of creepiness, he gave off. I couldn’t figure out though, was he always so touchy? Was he always so unknowing of personal space? I sighed in frustration; it was making my brain hurt. Maybe a few more days here in the hotel and I’ll understand him a little better. Plus, I can always ask the others too.

There was then a knock at my door. I got up from the chair and walked to the door and opened it. I looked for a moment, then looked down. I saw a little one-eyed cyclops demon standing in my doorway, but I couldn’t see much of her because she was carrying some sheets.

“Grab these please.” The small girl said.

I quickly took the sheets from her.

“Hi I’m Niffty! You must be Heart! Alastor told me to come up here and help you clean.” She talked so fast. “Oh man is this room dusty!” She ran into the room and was pulling out a duster and was quickly making nice work of the room.

She was an interesting demon. Never seen one who loved to clean. I waited as she quickly cleaned the bed a bit. I took the sheets and laid them down on the bed and started to make them.

Nifty started to talk again, “I don’t understand why Alastor didn’t just put you in a room I already cleaned! I didn’t even touch this floor besides his room! I remember him saying he didn’t want anyone living on the same floor as him. I wonder what changed his mind?” She said as she worked around the room. “He even gave you one of the suite rooms. Wonder why?”

Nifty may have talked fast but I was catching what she was saying. I kept trying to make the bed, but now Nifty had me thinking again so I was doing it slower now.

Alastor gave me this room, but she says he didn't want anyone on the same floor as him. So, it's not like it was a mistake from someone else. Alastor personally gave me this room. Why though? Again, this deer demon had me confused and wondering what his plan was. I didn’t see it as anything good.

Nifty stopped and looked at me as she stood on the bed. “Hey are you ok?” She asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.” I told her.

Nifty shrugged and continued to clean. I managed to finally finish the bed. Nifty put in a new light bulb to the little lamp by the bed.

“There, all clean. Alastor better thank me for this.” Nifty said.

I looked at the small demon. “Thanks, Niffty. You did an awesome job.”

“Your welcome! See ya around!” Nifty then ran out the door.

I sat on the end of the bed and put my face in my hands. I was so confused by all this. I realized that maybe I was just thinking of it too hard and shouldn’t worry. I am here to find redemption so I can finally get into heaven. Plus help this hotel to make it have a good light. Nothing was going to change my mind for what I wanted. Not even Alastor.

* * *

(Third person POV)

Charlie looked into the sign in book to make sure Alastor had done everything correctly and how she wanted, but was in a state of confusion. Alastor had put down the number of a room that he specifically said was off limits. Not only that but the room was a suite. He didn’t want anyone on the same floor as him. Why did he put Heart there?

Charlie saw the Radio Demon walk down the stairs. She closed the logbook and walked up to him. She wanted to ask him about this. To make sure there wasn’t a misunderstanding.

“Alastor, I thought you told me you didn’t want anyone on the same floor as you? You put Heart in 217, that's right diagonal from you. Plus, it’s a suite.” Charlie put her hands on her hips. “Care to explain?”

Alastor just smiled and looked down at her. “I don’t see what the big deal is and why I should explain my actions to you?” He said.

“Because this is my hotel and I need to know what's going on. You put this rule down yourself and you went and broke it.” Charlie said sternly.

Alastor was unfazed by the girl’s small anger, he just chuckled. “I was the one showing her to the room, so I had the control so I decided to put her there because I wanted her there. End of story.” The deer demon said, and his voice got a little deeper at the end and his face darkened.

Charlie sighed; she didn’t want to anger him. That's the last thing she needed. “Ok fine, but just remember that it's you who put her there.” She said pointing at him sternly. She turned on her heels and walked away from him.

Alastor turned and looked behind him back up the stairs. “That’s because that is where she will be the safest.” He said softly under his breath.

Alastor turned back around and continued walking so that he could find Nifty to help Heart out with her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know how you enjoy!


	2. Its Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued day from chapter 1 since i originally had it as all one chapter but i decided to split it up. Heart tried to take up some advice from Vaggie but dons't know if she should take it seriously or not. Plus Alastor seems to be feeling something towards the new hotel guest but he doesn't understand why.

(Heart’s POV)

My stomach growled; I hadn't eaten since this morning before I left. I should probably head to the kitchen and grab something or see if they made anything down there. I'm not sure how all of the hotel works just yet or how much freedom I’ll have. I guess that's some questions I’ll have to ask Charlie. I sat up from my bed and made sure to fix myself. I decided to take my jacket off since I probably wouldn't be going outside. I remembered to take my room key and put it in my pocket. I headed out of my room and locked the door behind me.

I stood by my door for a moment and looked down the long hallway. I stood frozen in fear. I didn't know if Alastor was in his room, I waited a few seconds. I didn't hear anything, so I decided to head down the hallway and to the lobby. I walked down the hallway slowly, I stopped at what was Alastor’s room, number 216. I quickly turned my head then walked fast down the hallway. I got to the stairs and looked down into the lobby. Not much was happening, Husk was at the blackjack table with Angel as they played a game of cards. Charlie stood behind the bar wiping it down while Vaggie swept the floor. No sign of Alastor though.

I headed down the steps and made my way towards Charlie, but on my way, I was stopped by Vaggie.

“Psst, Heart, can I have a moment?” She asked me fast in a whisper.

I was taken aback but I nodded my head to her. “Sure.”

Vaggie nodded her head to the stairs, telling me to follow her. Vaggie put her broom up against the stairs and headed up the stairs. I walked back up the steps behind her and Vaggie turned to me once we got to the top.

“What's on your mind Vaggie?” I asked her as I put my hands in the back pockets of my pants.

“Heart, I’m warning you now about Alastor.” Vaggie said as her eyes squinted in anger.

My ears stood up, but I turned them backward, “Alastor? What about him? He seems ok to me.” I told her, my tail slightly wagging at the thought of him.

“It's all an act.” She growled angrily. “I don't trust him, even while he’s here and helping Charlie I still don't trust him. Neither should you.” She took her finger and poked me in the chest. “Besides, he’ll be in the way of your rehabilitation. If you know what's good for you, you’ll avoid him at all costs.” She warned.

I gulped at the moth demon girl's anger towards the Radio Demon. My ears fell back slightly, and my tail stopped. All I did was nod. “I-I understand.” Was all I was able to get out.

Vaggie nodded with a smirk, “Good. Now be off and I’ll get back to work.” Vaggie walked back down the steps and picked her broom back up where she left it at the bottom of the steps.

Keep away from Alastor.

The words rang in my head. To be honest I should be able to do that. If it is all an act, then maybe I should take Vaggie’s warning seriously. I sighed and headed back down the steps. I walked up to Charlie who was sitting behind the bar.

“Hello Charlie.” I greeted the princess.

“Ah, hello Heart!” Charlie cheered. “I hope you are settling in nicely?”

“Oh yes I am! All thanks to Nifty she cleaned my room very well. Lots of energy she has.” I laughed.

Charlie giggled as well, “I agree. I thank Alastor for bringing her in.”

I put my lips together at the name of Alastor being mentioned. He did a lot for Charlie. If what Vaggie says is true though, what could be his plan deep down?

Charlie must have noticed me going silent. She reached over and grabbed my hand. “I saw Vaggie talking to you. I hope she didn't scare you. She can be...a little nasty and straight forward sometimes.”

Should I tell Charlie what Vaggie said? Would she believe me? She’d probably tell me something different. Who should I believe in all this then? Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

I looked at Charlie with a small smile and shook my head. “No no, she was fine to me. It's nothing major princess.”

Charlie seemed to believe me and nodded.

“I have a few questions for you though. I'm sure you have rules here and I want to make sure I follow them.” I told her.

Charlie nodded quickly, “Of course! What questions do you have for me?”

“Well, I was wondering about going out? Do we still have the freedom to go out into the city?” I asked first

“Good question.” Charlie said as she raised a finger. “While you are a resident here you can come and go as you please, but you must sign out when you go out into town. You must also be back within 24 hours. You only have one day to be out. Since you are also going to be part of the staff here then the rules won't be as strict for you but at the same time you must keep your rehabilitation in mind.” Charlie explained.

I nodded, “Second question. How do meals work here? Do we make our own or do you have a schedule?”

Another good question. “Unfortunately, we have no one to work in the kitchen, although I will say that Alastor is a very amazing cook. So, he will cook every now and then for us. Usually it's certain days of the week.” Charlie said.

“Alastor? A cook? I would have never thought.” I said surprised.

“Oh yes! All thanks to his mother. He talks about her recipes and her cooking a lot. To think of it, he is actually in there right now making something. Alastor has some southern background so he makes a lot of home cooking. Very good at it.” Charlie told me.

Should I trust Alastor cooking food? Could poison it. At the same time, I wouldn't mind trying it out. A man that can cook. Sounds like heaven enough. I shook my head. No! I can't think of Alastor. Why was I thinking of Alastor a lot? What was it about him that I couldn't get out of my head? Did he have a spell on me? I mean, Alastor was from Louisiana, maybe he knew Voodoo magic and had a spell on me.

Oh no I just sound crazy saying that. I pushed it aside and didn’t want to think about it.

“How long has he been in there?” I asked out of curiosity.

Charlie put a finger to her chin to think. “Maybe about 2 hours. He takes his time.”

As if on time, Alastor walked into the lobby. You could feel his presence. That static feeling was him. It weighed me down, but it was almost comforting.

“Dinner is served everyone.” He announced with his arms outstretched.

I turned slowly on my bar stool to face him. What I saw him, I thought my heart would stop. Alastor’s coat was gone, his sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up. He didn't have his monocle on as well. He has a little bit of flower on his arms and shirt. What really made me out of breath seeing him was he had his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. It almost looked like he had a rabbit tail on his head. He actually looked quite handsome. What also surprised me was I finally saw his tail. That little deer tail of his was probably the cutest thing. It was red with black underneath. I almost wanted to reach out and touch it, but I knew better than to do that. My tail wagged slightly. No! Stop that! Tail, you’ll give me away to my thoughts.

I looked up and down at this demon. Why was he making me feel this way just by seeing him?

I stared and I didn't know for how long, but it must have been long enough to notice because Alastor looked at me and was grinning.

“My dear are you alright? You look almost like a flamingo with being that pink.” The radio demon let out a small chuckle and covered his mouth.

Oh Lucifer...I was blushing!!

Everyone looked at me. I felt so embarrassed and Alastor had pointed it out to everyone that I was looking at him. My ears started to fall against my head. I couldn't stand all the eyes on me. I felt stressed with all the eyes and it started to get to me. I felt a little bit of anxiety.

I really started to feel it all weigh on me when Angel started to laugh at me.

“Haha, someone has a turn on from Alastor.” Angel held his sides as he laughed.

That was it. I was then uncomfortable at that point. I needed to get out. I tried not to let the tears fall that started to build.

I stood up from the bar and ran up the stairs and headed to my room. I opened it and slammed it behind me. I was breathing heavy as my back was up against the door. I soon just broke down and cried. I went to my bed and cried into my pillow. I made a fool of myself and it was only my first night here. I don't know if I could stand going back out there. Not after Angel’s statement. I didn't feel hungry anymore, but I was excited to try Alastor’s cooking. The day was ruined for me. I hate other demons. Why was I put here?

Eventually after crying for so long, I felt my world slowly drifting to black and soon I was asleep.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [back in the lobby]

Everyone watched as Heart ran from them. Up the steps and out of the lobby. They could see that Angel had pushed her too far.

“Angel!” Charlie exclaimed, turning her head to him. “That was too far!”

“What!? How was I supposed to know she would react that way!?” Angel said as he put his hands in the air.

“It’s her first night here and you go and embarrassed her like that.” Vaggie yelled, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

“Heart is different from other demons Angel.” Charlie pointed out. “She has a lot more feelings than others probably do.” The princess sighed. “She kept herself away from other demons to be safe for this reason. It's bad enough that she’s so sweet but because of one wrong thing that she was cast down here in hell in the first place. That's why she’s here, to get help from us!”

“I feel you should apologize to her!” Vaggie demanded.

“Apologize!? I don't need to!” Angel yelled.

Alastor was paying no mind to the fighting behind him. He had his back to them, blocking them out. His eyes lay at the top of the stairs where Heart had gone. His ears were perked up and he heard her in her room, she was crying. His smile still laid on his face but wasn't as big as normal. The Radio Demon didn't mean to get the poor girl embarrassed, especially on her first night here. To be honest with himself, he almost felt bad for her. At the same time though...it was all Angel’s fault.

Alastor raised his power, it grew dark around him and you could hear the static coming from him. Shapes and symbols started to float around him.

Everyone had stopped yelling and looked towards Alastor. They all looked in fear.

He was angry.

Without looking back, Alastor raised his right hand backwards and seemed to make a glowing aura around Angel. The spider demon was then raised off the ground, and he struggled to get free from whatever magic Alastor had put on him.

Angel grunted, “Let me go you fucking strawberry asshole!” Angel yelled as he continued to struggle.

Alastor closed his hand more, almost like he was squeezing. He turned around to look at them and they could see that Alastor’s eyes had changed and grew bright. The static he gave off was also hard to bear and it grew louder.

“You will apologize to her!” Alastor commanded, his voice deeper and scarier. He started closing his hand more around Angel.

“Al stop it!” Charlie screamed.” You’re hurting him!”

He jerked his head towards Charlie, “That's the point! I won't let go until he agrees to apologize!” Alastor yelled and looked back to Angel.

The Radio Demon squeezed more.

Angel couldn't breathe now. “Ok!” Angel finally got out.

Alastor then let go of Angel with his powers and returned to normal. He fell to the ground in a heap. Charlie and Vaggie went over to help him up.

“What was that?” Alastor asked, cupping his one long ear.

“I said ok!” Angel yelled looking up at the Radio Demon. “You crazy fuck. I said ok to apologizing to her.” Angel put a hand around his sore neck. “You could have killed me.”

Alastor put his hands behind his back and tilted his head slightly. “Indeed, I could have, but I didn't. I wanted to watch you squirm.” Alastor laughed.

“Your sick man.” Angel pointed out.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at him angry.

“Thank you. I'll excuse myself now.” Was all Alastor said and walked away into the kitchen.

“Why did he react that way?” Charlie asked aloud.

“Because he’s dangerous, Charlie.” Vaggie said. “I told you this right from the start that it was a bad idea to let Alastor in here.” She helped Angel up onto the bar stool.

Charlie looked in the direction Alastor left and then up to the stairs.

“I have a feeling that it's not because of that Vaggie. He did it for a reason.” Charlie told her.

“Then what could it be!? Just because of what Angel said? I agree it wasn't necessary, but I don’t think Alastor needed to take it that far!” Vaggie exclaimed.

“I'm not fully sure yet because I don't want to draw to conclusions but give me a few days and I might have an answer for you.” Charlie said.

Vaggie sighed in frustration.

After all that happened that night, Alastor seemed to disappear. He knew that no one probably wanted him around. Everyone still ate what Alastor had made but they were glad he wasn't around right now.

Alastor was in the kitchen after everyone had left the area. He grabbed a plate and small bowl and fixed up some food. This wasn't for him. He was making it for her.

Before, Alastor was watching from the kitchen door window while Heart was down in the lobby talking to Charlie. He saw that when Charlie mentioned that he could cook he saw a smile come to the girls face even though it quickly left. He knew she would be surprised that a powerful demon like him could cook. It seemed to make her excited. She must have really wanted to try his cooking. Alastor remembers chuckling at the thought.

Alastor still wanted to give her that chance. He hoped that she would at least let him in her room. Once he was satisfied with the plate, he turned into a shadow and sneaked by everyone in the lobby, who were now talking and laughing. Alastor got out of his shadow form when he got to the hallway. He looked back at them in the lobby and then went on walking.

Charlie was busy talking but in the corner of her eyes she saw something go up the stairs. She looked up and then saw Alastor walking down the hallway. She saw something in his hand. She gave a small smile at the sight. Alastor still wanted to make sure Heart got some of his good food.

Alastor walked down the hall and stopped at Heart's door. He gave a small knock. He waited a moment but heard nothing and got no answer. He tried the door handle, it was unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room quietly.

Alastor saw her there. She laid on the bed on her side, her head in her pillow. He could hear from her steady breathing that she was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, so he gently put the food down on the side table by the bed. Hopefully she liked what he made.

Alastor looked down at her sleeping face. He memorized it, but he has already done so beforehand earlier that day. This creature that has come to the hotel, she was different. Something Alastor couldn't explain himself. Something about her just screamed at him but he didn't know what it was saying, he just had that knowing that he needed to protect her. He didn't want to see her sad. He wanted her happy and bright all the time. Her smile was the purest he had seen, and her laugh made him feel light on his feet. His cold heart after all these years, felt warmer. This feeling though, what was it? It tore at him, unknowingly on what to do with himself. He wasn't good with feelings, he never expressed them much, so he had no knowledge of them. He was going to learn though. Learn what this feeling was so that he could better understand. Plus understand why this girl had this effect on him.

Alastor took one of his clawed fingers and ran it across the soft flesh of the girl’s cheek. The feel of skin under his fingers sent him back to memories of the past, memories that he enjoyed. The killing and slaughter; that always made him happy. For some reason though, he couldn’t even try to harm her. The thought crossed his mind many times, but something seemed to stop him. Something in the back of his mind told him not to harm her. The voices in his head were calm and quiet.

In fact, Alastor had the opposite feeling. The feeling of protection. Protection? Why though? Alastor couldn't understand. He only did things to please his own accord, but protecting another demon? The thought never once crossed his mind.

Alastor again took his finger and ran it up Heart’s cheek this time. He led his hand up till he was at her hair and he set his hand on top of her head. Once he did that, he then saw her tail wag against the bed. He started to stroke her head and her tail wagged more. Making a thumping against the bed. The Radio Demon let out a small chuckle at the sight. He eventually went to her ears and played with the soft short fur on them.

The deer demon then felt the girl start to stir under his hand. He must have done too much and she was waking up. Quickly he acted and became a shadow and slithered across the floor and out the door, reappearing in the doorway. He slowly closed her door as she started to wake up.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I slowly started to awaken from my tired state. I could feel someone had a hand on my head slightly as they petted me lightly and I could feel my tail was wagging. Stop it tail! I felt a strong presence was also by me as well. I shifted slightly and then I felt the hand leave my head.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder towards the door. I barely saw who was in the doorway, but they were closing my door. The door fully closed, but I could have sworn I saw the slight dark silhouette of Alastor. Alastor? Why would he be in my room?

Then I smelled it. I used my nose and looked to the side of my bed. There was a plate of food there. Did Alastor bring me this? I sat up in my bed and looked at it. Why would he do that? Wonder if he made sure everyone in the hotel ate? It must have been what he made tonight. There was a bowl as well, I picked it up and looked at it. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it smelled amazing. My mouth started to water. I then felt my stomach growl. I knew I was still hungry. I decided to give in to my stomach and started to eat.

I had no idea what the food was, but it was fucking amazing. I gulped down all the food within a few bites. It was so good for something I’ve never had before. I lived in Tennessee all my life when I was alive but whatever Alastor made was more southern than me.

I put the dirty dishes back beside my bed. I then hesitated. I didn’t want to go back downstairs. Not after all that. I was still too afraid to face anyone. At the same time, I felt bad just leaving them here and not taking them down to the kitchen.

I know what I can do. I’ll take it down later when I know everyone is away in their room and asleep. I decided to spend some of my time unpacking what I brought with me and put it away in the dressers and stuff. I pulled out one of my dresses I had packed. I rarely wore dresses, but I figured I’d bring one or two with me. Never know when you’ll be invited to a party. I looked at my vanity mirror and put the dress up against me and did a little swing like a dance. I gave a twirl and laughed at my silliness. I put the dress away with some other clothes and soon I was all unpacked. I’m sure that if I realized I forgot something I could always go back to my home and get it. Hopefully Lizzy will be taking care of it and I won't come back to a mess.

I think I should have brought my Tv, because I had nothing to watch in my room. I brought some DVD’s but no way to watch them on a tv. I took a player but I figured there would be a tv but there wasn’t. Maybe I’ll go back tomorrow to my home and grab the small one I kept in the kitchen because the other one would be too big. I’ll ask Charlie if I can go out tomorrow.

Soon it was almost midnight, so I stuck my head out of my hotel room door and perked my ears to see if I heard anything. I had the dirty dishes in hand. I walked down the hallway, walking quickly past Alastor’s room and to the end of the hallway. I peeked around the corner to look down into the lobby. I saw no one, except for Husk who was passed out on top of the blackjack table with a bottle of whisky laying on his chest. I gave a small chuckle at the sight.

I snuck down the steps and past Husk and into the kitchen and flicked the light on. I haven't been there yet, but it was a little bigger than a normal kitchen, but not as big as a restaurant kitchen. I went to the sink and placed my dishes inside. I figured I’d better wash them too. I turned on the hot water and grabbed the sponge next to the sink and put a little soap on it. I made sure the water was hot and cleaned off my dishes real fast. I put them in the strainer for now and grabbed a towel nearby to clean the water off my hands.

It was then that I heard it, the static in my ears and the footsteps close to the kitchen. I looked up at the door and through the small window on the door I saw the face of Alastor that lit up in the darkness behind the door.

I almost screamed in shock and surprise, but it was stuck in my throat. My heart started to race, and my breath was heavy.

The door opened and Alastor walked in, he stared at me for a moment.

“Did you like the food?” Alastor asked right away. “I wanted to make sure you got some of it.”

“Oh-Oh yes. It was very good. Something different I've never tried before.” I answered. “I felt bad leaving my dirty dishes in my room. So, I figured I’d bring them down and wash them real fast.” I got silent again.

“At midnight?” Alastor chuckled, amused that I was down here so late at night.

“I couldn’t face everyone again.” I whispered, my ears going down slightly.

I wanted to apologize to him from before. I played with my hands a moment and looked down at the floor, I dared not look at his face. My ears went flat against my head. “Alastor...I wanted to apologize to you...From earlier.” I heard him start to walk over to me, but I continued to talk. “I didn’t mean to stare at you. I know that some say that staring can be rude.” Alastor was soon standing right in front of me, but I still did not look up at him. I started to get air stuck in my throat from being so close to him. “I hope you can forgive me?” I finished.

Alastor said nothing. He took one of his clawed fingers and put it under my chin, he forced my face up to look at him, but I kept my eyes to the side, looking over his shoulder.

“Darling, look at me.” Alastor finally said.

I was hesitant, but I obeyed. I laid my eyes upon his grinning face. The way he spoke and gave people nicknames was normal, but it was unusual for me, so I ended up blushing a little bit from him calling me Darling. My tail wagged.

No! Stop it tail! You’re not helping me!

“You don’t need to apologize to me. It is Angel who should apologize to you and I realized that...I should too.” Alastor told me.

I was taken aback from the statement. He wanted to apologize...to me? My ears went back up fully from that, he had my full attention.

“You? Why?” I asked him.

Alastor took his hand away from my chin and kept his smile but it wasn’t as wide as it usually was. His eyelids fell slightly, and he spoke softly, “Because of me I made everyone look at you and I didn't realize how uncomfortable that made you till it happened.”

It was weird to see a big powerful demon like him to care; I was amused slightly. I smiled a tiny bit and let out a small laugh. “It’s ok Alastor. It's not like you would have known in the first place. Sometimes when people just look at me, I will get slight anxiety and freeze. I get embarrassed.” I told him.

“I know that I wouldn't. Now that I do know now, I feel bad about it. Which is surprising...even for me. Because I like to see people suffer, but you ...you're different.” Alastor told me. “I-I don't actually want to see you like that.”

I blushed again slightly. What was up here? Was I speaking to the right Radio Demon? He seemed to be nice and caring. It was probably all an act, like Vaggie warned me about. He just wants to butter me up. I pushed that thought aside for now and enjoyed the moment anyway.

“I always knew I was different. I don’t belong down here. All because of one little mistake I ended up here.” I sighed and looked away again. “I hate it down here.”

Alastor was silent, but his smile got big again. Like a thought went off in his head. “I don’t blame you for hating it. I will say one thing though, I’ll make sure you still can be safe here.”

I let out a breath that was a small laugh. Yea right, “Safe? That would be nice, but I know that if I’m anywhere in hell. I’m not safe anywhere. Not even here.” I said that with a little hate in my voice.

I walked around the Radio Demon and out of the kitchen. I left him there. I walked fast, almost angered by the thought. Safe? In Hell? I don’t even think I could believe that, not even from the strongest demon there. I tried to hear behind me, and I didn't hear footsteps, so I knew that Alastor wasn’t following me. Good. I didn’t want to deal with him anymore today.

I headed straight to my room, making sure to lock the door. I got in my pajamas and just went to bed. My first night here and I wasn’t in the best mood. I tried my best to just sink off into sleep. I couldn’t be by Alastor, who knows what he could do to me. He made me scared, but at the same time there was something about him I couldn't understand. I didn’t know him. I think the next best thing I’ll try and do while I’m here was...to avoid Alastor as much as I possibly could. I’d watch him from afar if I could, to better understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2! Im excited to share this story with you all!


	3. A Day Out Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart has been trying her best to avoid Alastor as much as possible since listening to Vaggie, but it seems to be harder then it would appear. So much that she will go out and run errands for Charlie, but one day when she goes out she is saved by the person she least likely would think would come to her aid.

(Heart’s POV)

Two months had gone by since I signed myself in with the Happy Hotel. I can say that things were different, and I actually enjoyed it now. Although for like a week straight when I first got here, after that fiasco with Alastor and Angel, I didn't leave my room. Angel did eventually stop by my room the next day after it happened and apologized for making me upset, but even so I still was embarrassed and no will to face anyone.

I had gone back to where I used to live and managed to get a few more things that I needed. My little tv, some more clothes and a few of my other personal items. I could tell Lizzy was still there. Some food still in the fridge, clothes laid on the floor and my sister didn't seem to keep it how I left it. Surprisingly she didn't come looking for me yet. I figured she wouldn't. She didn't enjoy me much.

I eventually got out of my room and hung out with everyone at the hotel. It was nice to make friends, even if no one wanted to admit.

Charlie said my rehabilitation was going well though. And that I seemed to be well on track. I helped Vaggie and Nifty clean up the hotel though, so we got along and helped each other out. Husk managed to teach me how to play blackjack though, so I at least talked to him during that time, he was still an asshole though. Angel and I got along for the most part.

Then there was Alastor. I couldn't even face Alastor.

Alastor… My heartbeat fast just thinking about him. Although I did take Vaggie’s advice and tried not to deal with him at all. I didn't even really talk to him after that one night in the kitchen. If anything, I let him say hello to me and I said hi and that was it. I didn't try to look at him, to get lost in his gaze again. It seemed like Alastor knew though, he was almost like a cat. The more you ignored him, the more he seemed to come around. It became harder to avoid him. I started to go out more into town to run errands for Charlie just to get away.

Even so, I felt like Alastor’s eyes were always on me no matter where I went.

I managed to actually study Alastor though. Even though I was avoiding him I still watched him interact with others. I wanted to know how he worked. I’d never understand how he thinks but maybe I can figure out his actions.

What I discovered about Alastor was very interesting indeed. I found out that his touching was normal. He touched everyone the same way as he was me. Besides him loving to cook he also liked theater and enjoyed singing. I could tell that because I’d hear him humming through the hallways or when I would walk past his door I’d hear a record player with some old-time music playing. He made jokes but they were so cheesy, but funny. It made me laugh nonetheless, Angel always tried to shut him up though and didn't seem to enjoy them. I also started to notice he always talked sweet to everyone, using those sweet nicknames to everyone and being a gentleman. I was a little saddened by that fact because I actually wanted to feel special, but I tried to block those out of my head. I wasn't going to let the demon take control of my mind nor my heart.

Even though I’d hate to admit it, that Radio Demon seemed to have done something to me. I couldn't explain it. Even though I avoided him every day for the last two months, the man never seems to leave my mind. What was the feeling I wasn't sure. Did I...actually...have a crush? Oh Lucifer. I couldn't. He’d never be the same towards me. It was a crazy thing to even think! Stop it!

* * *

I walked into the hotel after going out for dinner. I walked in the doors, but they slammed shut behind me. The hotel was dark, I couldn't see a thing. Then the fireplace lit up. I was shocked and jumped in surprise. I slowly walked forward towards the fire; I didn't know what was going on. My ears laid flat and my tail wrapped around my waist in fear.

“Charlie?” My voice echoed through the lobby. “Vaggie?” I got no response.

I keep slowly making my way towards the fireplace. I was becoming more afraid of what was going on.

“Angel? This isn't funny you guys.” I said.

The fireplace then went out and I was left in the dark again. I let out a slight scream.

A few seconds went by before I heard something behind me. Static. My body froze. I looked over my shoulder and I saw an old little radio sitting on a table. It was making that static sound. I slowly walked over to it, but the static started to get louder, I covered my ears. I eventually got to the radio, reached for the knob and turned it off. The static stopped and I sighed a little, the sound was getting to my ears.

Before I could even blink, the static sound came back but not from the radio in front of me. It was coming from...behind me.

I stiffened again and slowly turned around. Then I saw them, eyes in the darkness. Glowing eyes that looked like dials and sharp teeth. That only meant one person...Alastor.

My breathing quickened. I was scared more than ever now.

“Alastor?” I whispered.

“Hello my dear.” His voice was deep, demonic and threatening.

He walked forward into the light, his mic cane in hand behind his back. Static surrounded his form, the world around him was distorted and symbols floated around the area.

“Alastor...what...what's going on?” I asked, my voice cracking from the fear.

I started to have tears fall.

“Now now my dear, do not cry.” Alastor said. He walked forward and grabbed my chin but grabbed it rougher than he usually would. I noticed that his clawed fingers were longer than normal. “It won't hurt. I'll make sure it’s fast.”

My eyes widened, what?

“What do you mean?” My voice was shaky.

All Alastor did was laugh, “You’ll die here.”

The static around him went around me and covered me as well. Alastor took his hand from my chin and grabbed my throat. I couldn't breathe now. “A-Alastor.”

His mouth opened to show his sharp teeth more. His eyes glowed and was almost blinding. His antlers grew as well. The power he radiated was too much.

The last thing I saw was the Radio Demon lifting his other hand and slashing towards me. The world seemed to slow then. My world then went black.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with a startle. A light sweat covered me. I buried my hands in my face. I had the dream again. It was the third day in a row. Why though? Why did I keep having it? Was my mind telling me something? Was it the future?

Did Alastor want to harm me?

I shook my head.

No. That wouldn't make sense. If he wanted to harm me, he would have done it when I first got to the hotel.

Right?

Unless I was part of his entertainment and he was just toying with me?

I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking of Alastor and my nightmare.

I got up out of bed and did my normal routine. Went to the bathroom, got a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on my pants then my long shirt with my vest and then my coat. I put on my boots and made sure to grab my hotel key and put it in my pocket before I headed out of my room.

I grabbed the hell phone by my bed and put it in my pocket. Charlie convinced me to buy a phone to be in better contact with everyone if I needed it. I've never had one, but I understood how they worked. I mainly used it to see the news for today or use it in emergencies.

I made sure my hotel door was locked and walked down the hallway. I knew Alastor wasn't in his room that morning because every Friday he was down in the kitchen making breakfast, it was always French Toast.

I walked down into the lobby and saw everyone heading out of the kitchen. Alastor must have been done with breakfast.

I couldn't stick around. I haven't really stuck around for food because of Alastor.

“Morning everyone.” I greeted.

“Morning.” Charlie and Vaggie said. Husk just puffed and shoved food in his mouth and went to the bar. Angel wasn't down their yet, he sleeps in a lot from long nights. I couldn't see Alastor though.

I walked up to Charlie, “Hi Charlie. I am heading out today. Is that alright?” I asked.

Charlie smiled, “Of course! You think you can stop by the store on the way back? Need a few things.”

“I can do that!” I saluted.

Charlie laughed, “I'll make you a list. Hold on.”

“I am going to go sign out first before I forget. Then grab some food. I'll grab your list on the way out.” I told her

She nodded and started to write what she needed.

I walked over to the sign out book and wrote my name and the time. I went to the kitchen and saw some of the French toast all on one plate. I walked over and grabbed a piece and took a bite. My heart warmed up at the taste. Delicious.

“Good morning darling!”

I jumped in surprise. I knew who it was. Alastor. I turned around and saw the deer demon behind me. His smile as big as ever. His normal outfit he wore when he cooked; his rolled-up sleeves and pulled back hair almost made me choke on my food. I managed to swallow and tried to control my heart from the sight of his handsome attire. At the same time, my nightmares the last few nights made me almost scared to see him.

“Morning Alastor. Sorry I can't stick around. I have to go out and get stuff for Charlie, so I have to eat and run.” I took another piece and another bite of the other French toast and walked past him. “Man, this is good.” I whispered before I left the kitchen.

I went to Charlie and she handed the list to me. “Most of it is some cleaning supplies we need to stock back up on.” She pulled out some money from her pocket. “This should be enough to cover it.”

I took the list and the money and put it in my inner pocket of my jacket, it was my safe spot that I always put the money.

“I'll make sure to be careful and be back in before it gets dark.” I said. “See you all later.” I waved bye to them. I saw in the corner of my eye was Alastor, he stood against the kitchen door with his arms crossed and he was just looking at me. I tried to ignore his stare and headed outside.

I walked down the road and it was actually a nice day. It was quiet. Which was strange for a day in hell, but I wasn't going to question it. I wanted to hit the store on the way back, so I headed to the coffee shop I knew of not far away. It was a nice little place, but the owner was a little bit of a bitch. I liked tea but coffee sounded good to me today.

I got to the shop and sat down to a little table outside. I ordered my coffee, with lots of French Vanilla cream. They brought the coffee out to me, I paid for it and I sat back to enjoy the day. I took out my phone and looked at the news for today. It was just how I liked it.

I then felt it, like someone was watching me. I lifted my head a moment and just casually looked around the area. I saw no one out of the ordinary that seemed to be looking. There was only one other person outside the coffee shop, and they had a newspaper covering their face. I just shrugged it off for now.

I finished my coffee and just sat there for a few minutes more while I finished the article I had. I put my phone back in my pocket and got up and headed farther into the city. I headed to the theater; I feel a play would be nice to me. I didn't care what was showing. I got there, bought a ticket and headed inside. Three hours I saw and enjoyed the play, it ended up being a romance. Made myself feel better, especially after my nightmare last night. When I left the theater, I decided it was time to head to the store and then head back to the Hotel.

As I walked down the street to the store, I felt that presence again. That I was being followed. I started to walk a little faster. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to pay them no mind.

I soon saw the store, but I didn't get to make it inside. My pursuer grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alleyway. The person was strong and hand big clawed hands from what I saw. They covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and had their arm around my waist and up against them. I could usually get out of a demon's grasp, I’ve been attacked before, but this one was different. Way stronger than any of the others I’ve dealt with. I tried to struggle but they just held tighter. I then felt breath by my ear followed by a long tongue licking it.

“Give me all the money you have, or I'll fuck it out of you.” The attacker demand, I could tell it was a man and was most likely lizard demon judging by his tongue.

I shook my head; his hand still covered my mouth.

“You say you ain't got no money then?” He hissed in disappointment.

Again, I shook my head.

He chuckled, “Well then. Looks like it's the hard way for you.” He turned me around. I was correct to see he was a lizard demon. He was green and had orange stripes along his body. He wore a ripped white tank top and ripped shorts. He punched me right in the face then threw me to the ground, but I had no time to react as he kicked me hard in the back. I rolled in pain as air rushed out of me. I could feel that one of his claws cut my face as I felt the blood ran down my cheek. He then managed to grab my left wing.

“I going to ask again. Give me what you have, and I’ll let you go.” He demanded again.

“I said I didn't have any money. That's the truth.” I lied to him.

“Oh yea.” He reached down with his other hand and ripped my jacket where the pocket was on the inside. “You are a lying bitch. I smelled it on you. Now you get to pay up.” He had a firm grip on my wing and with his foot, he kicked it. I heard the snapping sound of my wing breaking and the pain ran through my body. I let out a scream. It was the first time I experienced my wing being broken. The lizard demon then kicked me in the chest, making me lose my breath.

“Now be a good little dog and let me do the rest to ya.” He grabbed my tail and yanked hard. I let out a yelp in pain.

The demon laughed hysterically. He grabbed my jacket again and ripped it the rest of the way off me. He started to rip parts of my shirt as well. Blood spilled as he had scratched me in the process, but then something made him stop, be looked frozen. A pink aura surrounded him. Soon a hole formed in the ground below him and a few black, I guess I can call them tentacle like things, shot out and grabbed the lizard demon so that he was spread eagle above the ground.

“What the fuck! What you do to me ya whore?” The lizard demon asked in anger.

I sat up and put myself against the wall, lifting some of my clothes to cover the claw marks, my hands got covered in my blood. I knew that power wasn't me. I’d never seen this power before. Who did it belong to? Soon, I heard it and my ears perked up. The sound of radio static filled the air and I looked to the end of the alleyway. It was then that the person rounded the corner and started to walk down the alleyway towards us.

I knew who it was just by his dark form. Alastor. His hand was glowing with the same pink aura. His mic staff in his other hand behind him. He had a more demonic smile then I’ve ever seen before, his eyes glowed bright.

“Excuse me young man, you seem to have harmed my friend here.” Alastor said very calm like, gesturing to me with his mic staff.

“Yea and what's it to you asshat?” The lizard demon spat. Considering the situation he was in, I wouldn't want to mess with Alastor but he didn't seem to know who he was.

All the Radio Demon did was laugh. “You see, when you hurt my friends.” He started to move his fingers and the black tentacles seemed to start to pull on the lizard demon. He let out a grunt in pain, I then heard a pop as one of his arms came out of its socket and soon, he screamed. “You get hurt by me way worse than you can imagine.” Alastor finished in his deep scary static voice.

Alastor flicked his hand and the Lizard demon went flying when the black tentacles threw him down to the end of the alleyway. He hit a big garbage can at the end of the way and seemed to be knocked out. I heard him groan in pain.

Alastor went back to normal, losing his devilish grin as he looked down at me with a softer smile. He reached his hand down to me. “My dear are you alright?” He asked in a soft voice.

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet slowly. “I could be better. He broke my wing though.” I sighed as I looked over my shoulder at my wing, it hurt to even move it. It drooped a little. “He ripped my clothes to. Ripped my jacket to shreds.”

“Oh my.” Alastor looked at my wing as well. “It seems we must get you back to the Hotel immediately. I can mend that wing for you as well as your scratches.” He told me, looking at my blood-stained shirt.

I felt that hardness in my stomach, I was afraid to be alone with this man still. At the same time though, he did just save my life so I should give him that credit at least. I looked up at him and made sure to give him a small smile. I knew he would at least want to see that from me.

Alastor chuckled lightly. I was correct. “I still get a smile from you.” His eyelids slid down like he was in content. “My favorite.”

I saw the state of my jacket, I sighed, it was my favorite. Then I remembered. “The money Charlie gave me!” I tried to turn and head to the lizard demon, but Alastor held me still. I looked back at him. He held up his hand to show the money was safe between his fingers. “No need to threat. I have that right here. It's safe, but I'm afraid that your little shopping trip will have to wait.” Alastor pointed out.

I nodded in agreement. Still holding my hand, Alastor let me out of the alleyway and back to the sidewalk. I let out a little wince in pain as I walked.

“Are you going to be alright to walk?” Alastor asked.

“No need to worry. I'll be ok. The hotel isn’t far, I can deal with it.” I told him.

He nodded and we continued to walk. I noticed that the whole way, Alastor never let go of my hand. I was blushing like mad from the contact. The deer demon probably thought nothing of it, but me...it felt nice. Nice? Walking with Alastor. Imagine if I wasn't injured and we were just going for a normal walk, my mind wandered at the thought and it made a big smile come to my face.

No! Stop that! Alastor is bad! He doesn’t care for me. Even if I did like him, he would never give my feelings back in return.

Soon we arrived at the hotel and Alastor opened the door for me and I slowly walked in. Charlie was in the lobby and when she looked at my state, she gasped.

“Heart!” She exclaimed and ran up to me. “Are you alright? What happened?” She asked all in worry.

“I’m fine Charlie.” I put my clean hand on her shoulder. “I got attacked by a mugger on the way back. I was heading to the store to get the things you wanted but I didn't get there.” I sighed. “He managed to break my wing though and left a small scratch on my face, plus some on my chest.” I then smiled and looked over at Alastor, “If it wasn't for Alastor, I think I would have walked away with more than just a broken wing and scratches.”

Charlie looked to the powerful demon, “No wonder you ran out of here so fast. You knew she was in trouble. Well done Al I’m proud of you.”

Charlie’s words seemed to trigger in my mind. Alastor...ran out of the hotel? To save me. Why? How did he know in the first place?

“It was my pleasure my dear Belle.” He bowed slightly. “I couldn't have a brute like him hurt her any further. It would be...un-gentleman like.” Alastor stood up straight and pulled out her money. “This is yours. Managed to get it back from the fool. It seems your shopping will have to wait.”

Charlie took the money. “No worries. I'm glad you got it back. And I’m glad you got to Heart on time. I'll probably just have Vaggie go out later and get the stuff.”

Alastor nodded then looked down at me. “Now darling let's get you mended up.”

He took my hand again and led me up the stairs. I smiled at Charlie as we went up the stairs. He led me down the hall and to my room. I grabbed the key from my pocket and unlocked it. We headed inside. Alastor pulled over the one chair and put it in the middle of the room.

“Please sit, I’ll get you fixed up in a jiffy.” Alastor told me.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do but he walked into the bathroom. I sat down and Alastor came back out with a first aid kit. He took a bandage and put it on my cheek first.

My chest on the other hand was a different story.

“My dear the state of your garments will most likely have to be removed so I can get to the wounds beneath.” Alastor told me.

I hesitated. I didn't want to remove my shirt ...not in front of him. I was too scared.

“Alastor, I think I’ll take care of those wounds myself.” I rubbed my arm in embarrassment. “I don't think I’m comfortable with taking my shirt off for you.”

Alastor took a moment to process what I was saying but I think he understood.

“That’s fair. I’ll leave those to you then.” He went back into the first aid kit. “If you need my help with it though just let me know.

He then took some splints and went behind me. Most likely to fix up my left wing.

“Can you lift your wing up at all?” Alastor asked

I tried to do as he asked but unfortunately my wing still dropped.

“Oh my, well this won't do.” He made a tisk tisk sound. “I’m sorry my dear but I am going to have to position your wing properly so it can heal correctly.”

I nodded, “Do what you have to.”

Alastor grabbed my wing and started to pull up the end of it. I let out a hiss of pain but tried not to scream. Alastor took the splints and put them on each side of my wing and took a lot of medical tape and taped the splints to me. When he was done, I looked at his work. I couldn't bend my wing at all, I’d probably have to stick with it for a few days.

“There you are my dear, good as new!” Alastor said as his smile grew big. “Now tell me, does anything else hurt? Did he injure you elsewhere?”

I shook my head.

“Very well. Let me put this away then.” Alastor reached for the first aid kit and took it back to the bathroom.

I was silent. Alastor was...being so nice to me. I didn't understand why. I had my thoughts going a mile a minute trying to figure it all out. At the end, I just decided to ask.

“Alastor, can I ask you something?” I asked as I brought my tail to my lap and started to play with it.

The deer demon walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of me. “Of course, darling! How can I be of service?”

I fisted the fur of my tail. “Wh-Why did you save me?” I finally got out.

Alastor said nothing at first, he just stood there and gave a small radio sounding laugh. He walked forward till he was almost on top of me. He then got down to one knee so he could look me in the face.

“I don't want to see you get seriously hurt. I want to protect you.” He finally said.

“Well then, how did you know I was in trouble?” I asked.

“I heard your scream.” Alastor admitted. “I felt your pain.”

He...felt it? “How?”

“I marked you.” Alastor answered. “The one night you were asleep.”

“So, it's like a tracker?” I tried to make the connection.

“In a way, yes, but magically and probably more powerful.” He explained.

“But why?” I looked away from him. “Why me?”

Alastor smiled. “Unfortunately, that's a question I have to answer at a different time.” He grabbed my chin softly so I could look at him again. “Can I at least get another smile before I leave? It fits you much more.”

How could I say no to that? Say no to that sweet smile he gave me. I did smile. Not because he asked me to, but because he made me feel happy and his comment made my heart flutter.

“That's better.” Alastor let go of my chin and stood up, his smile bigger after that. “Again if you need help with those chest wounds, just let me know. I won't be far away.” He headed out the door and closed it behind him.

My heart wouldn't stop. It was beating so fast. Why did he do this to me? Although it made me think, did he care? I never thought that a demon like Alastor would care for anyone more than himself. It was almost weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day will be continued into the next chapter! What will be in store?


	4. Dance with A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alastor saves Heart it starts to become clear to her that maybe he doesn't want to harm her after all. Although, it seems a little song and dance at night seems to bring out feelings the both weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs will be featured in this chapter. All will be listed:  
> Prisoner's Song by Vernon Dalhart  
> Ain't Misbehavin by Fats Waller  
> I Can’t Give You Anything but Love by Cliff Edwards  
> My Melancholy Baby by Gene Austin

(Heart's POV)

I got up from the chair and went to the bathroom. I discarded my vest and my blood-soaked shirt and looked at the claw wounds. I sighed and tried my best to clean them. They stung like a motherfucker but weren't that deep thankfully. I managed to dress it up as best I could and put some gauze to cover it. When I was satisfied, I got another long-sleeved shirt and just slipped in on carefully.

I knew I should go downstairs. I'm sure everyone was worried or at least Charlie probably was. I didn't want her to be worried about me.

I headed out of my room and down the hallway. I got to the top of the stairs and Charlie automatically spotted me.

“Heart!” Charlie cheered in surprise as I made my way down the steps. “How are you? Are you doing alright?”

I saw Vaggie and Angel on the couch. Husk was at the bar like always. I didn't see Alastor though. He didn't come back down.

I nodded at Charlie. “I’m fine.” I pointed to my left wing, “Alastor patched me up good as new.”

Angel looked over at me, “Did he make sure to kiss your wounds to make them feel better?” He asked in a mocking baby tone.

I blushed, “He did no such thing.” I said quickly.

“Your face says otherwise.” Angel laughed.

Vaggie hit Angel in the arm, “Be nice.” She hissed.

I cleared my throat, “I wanted to come down to show you I was alright, but I think I’ll just go relax in my room for a little bit.”

Charlie nodded, “Go right ahead. We are all glad to have you back safe.” She gently pushed me towards the stairs.

I walked back up and into the hallway. I stood there for a moment as I heard it, my ears up. Music. It was soft and coming from down the hall. That could only mean one thing...Alastor was in his room. I walked slowly down the hall until I came up to Alastor’s door. What surprised me was, he left it open just a crack and a little bit of light beamed into the floor of the hall. I heard the song end and a new one starts up. Then I started to hear him sing along with the song.

_“Oh, I wish I had some-one to love me”_

I walked closer to his door, my heart beating faster.

“ _Some-one to call me their own_

_Oh, I wish I had some-one to live with “_

I got to the door and managed to peek into his room.

_'Cause I'm ti-red of liv-in' a-lone”_

I looked and saw that he had his jacket off and was looking in the mirror he had. I saw his tail, but I tried to not let it distract me this time.

“ _Oh, please meet me to-night in the moon-light_

_Please meet me to-night all a-lone_

_For I have a sad sto-ry to tell you_

_It's a sto-ry that's nev-er been told”_

I then watched him as he started to dance. It was slow and he acted like he was dancing with someone. I liked the slow rhythm of the song and it was very nice. I almost wanted to dance myself.

“ _I'll be car-ried to the new jail to-mor-row_

_Leav-ing my poor dar-ling all a-lone_

_With the cold pris-on bars all a-round me_

_And my head on a pil-low of stone”_

I couldn't hold back now. I started to slowly dance myself out in the hallway.

“ _Now I have a grand ship on the o-cean_

_All mount-ed with sil-ver and gold_

_And be-fore my poor dar-lin' would suf-fer_

_Oh! that ship would be an-chored and sold”_

I eventually snapped out of my dancing and looked back into Alastor’s room to watch him dance. He was so elegant. Part of me wished I was dancing with him.

_“Now if I had wings like an an-gel_

_O-ver these pri-son walls I would fly_

_And I'd fly to the arms of my poor dar-lin'_

_And there I'd be wil-ling to die”_

He went back in front of the mirror. I froze when I saw Alastor seem to perk up after the song was over and I watched him from the mirror. His eyes narrowed and his smiled softened. I saw him look towards the door.

I quickly backed up from the door until my back was against the wall, so I was out of view. He must have known I was there.

I heard his footsteps get close to the door. I heard the next song start up.

“ _No one to talk with_

_All by myself”_

I wanted to run and head back to my room, but I felt frozen in place.

“ _No one to walk with_

_But I'm happy on the shelf_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you”_

Soon his door swung open _a_ nd the light from the inside shined out. He saw me standing there. He said nothing, just looked at me.

“ _Like Jack Horner_

_In the corner_

_Don't go nowhere”_

He then held his hand out to me _._

_“What do I care?_

_Your kisses are worth waitin' for_

_Believe me”_

I was stuck in a moment. Time almost frozen. He wanted me to dance? With him? His eyes almost pleaded me to. I didn't think at all. I just reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled me inside his room, he used his powers to close the door.

“ _I don't stay out late_

_Don't care to go”_

I was then nervous. I wasn't the best at dancing.

“ _I'm home about eight_

_Just me and my radio”_

He put my hands up on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_“Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you”_

The beat of the song then got up as drums started to be played and went faster. Other instruments joined in.

Alastor started to dance with the beat and I tried my best to follow. He made me spin, being careful of my wing. He even picked me up at one point. I was smiling so wide from ear to ear. I was having so much fun. I haven't danced in ages. Not like I was the best when I was alive either.

Soon the song got slow again, and we went back to the position we started in and just swung back in forth.

Alastor started to sing the last part of the song as we danced along.

_“I don't stay out late_

_Don't care to go_

_I'm home about eight_

_Just me and my radio_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you”_

My breath quickened. He had me pulled in so close to him. I had my hands resting on his chest, I felt his heart under my hands. I was looking down at my hands but then looked up and saw his face so close to mine. I felt his gaze just locked into mine.

Before anything could be said, the next song started. Again, Alastor started to sing along and we danced.

“ _Gee, but it's tough to be broke, kid._

_It's not a joke, kid, it's a curse._

_My luck is changing, it's gotten from_

_simply rotten to something worse_

_Who knows, some day I will win too.”_

He gave me a small spin.

_“I'll begin to reach my prime._

_Now though I see what our end is,_

_All I can spend is just my time._

_I can't give you anything but love, baby._

_That's the only thing I've plenty of, baby.”_

I was just looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. I didn't feel intimidation. I felt my heart swell with joy.

“ _Dream awhile, scheme awhile_

_We're sure to find_

_Happiness and I guess_

_All those things you've always pined for.”_

I don’t know why this was happening, but I hope it would all make sense afterwards. I was safe. I was comfortable.

“ _Gee I'd like to see you looking swell, baby._

_Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn't sell, baby._

_Till that lucky day you know darned well, baby._

_I can't give you anything but love._

In his arms. The feeling was great for me. I think...I think I was finally understanding my feelings for this crazy man.

There was a break from the lyrics, and I decided to lay my head on his chest. He didn't move me, so I stayed there. My feelings? I never experienced before. After all this time here in this Hotel, I avoided him. I think I realized that maybe...I shouldn't have done that. I should have followed my feelings. Right from the beginning, this demon had a hold on my heart. I just didn't realize it. Whether or not it was all an act or real, I honestly didn't care. I loved this feeling I had towards him.

I actually liked him more than just a friend. My dreams of him I didn't want to have again. I knew now, he never wanted to hurt me.

Soon the lyrics picked back up, so the deer demon started to sing again.

“ _Gee I'd like to see you looking swell, baby._

_Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn't sell, baby._

_Till that lucky day you know darned well, baby._

_I can't give you anything but love.”_

The song finished and again we were close together. I feel that Alastor was trying to tell me something with these songs. Maybe he didn't understand himself the feelings he had. So, song made it better for him to express.

Did he...like me?

I saw him use his powers to stop the player and look down at me. For once, I think he looked happy. Like a normal happy and not sadistically. He pulled away from me but kept my hands in his. He took my one hand and raised it up to his lips. He then softly laid a kiss on top of it. I blushed like mad. It was the first time I felt his lips against my skin...and it felt amazing. If that's the closest thing I was getting to a kiss...I was perfectly fine with it. I was content.

“Alastor-” I started but he interrupted me.

“Darling, it is getting late. It’s probably time for you to head to bed.” He finally said.

I looked down. Was I wrong about all this? Where these feelings I felt all for nothing? He just needed a dance partner because he was in the mood? My heart hurt. Alastor took his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

“Don't you dare think what I think you are my darling.” Alastor said sternly. “I can tell you now, that this feeling in my heart for you is only for you. It's something I’ve never experienced before. Only you seem to make my heart feel this way.” He whispered.

I actually wanted to cry. Some tears actually escaped my eyes as I let out a smile. Alastor laid his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away.

“Now now, my little wolf. No crying.” Alastor said softly.

“I-I feel the same way about you Alastor. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you for a while since I arrived at the Hotel.” I apologized.

“No need to apologize. I understand that you were probably afraid of me. All the stories if my past you probably heard. I can see why.” Alastor said. “I really like you.”

I tried my best to stop my tears. “I-I really like you, my heart was just blinded and confused because I couldn't understand you well.”

Alastor gave a nod, “I am, how do you say, not good with emotions.”

I gave a tiny laugh. “To be honest, me too.” I took a pause and looked Alastor in the eyes. “Can I... can I at least…have one more dance before bed?” I asked him.

Alastor gave a small chuckle, “Of course sweetheart.”

Alastor made the player start back up again. It took a few minutes, but the song started to play as we got back into a dance position.

Again, Alastor started to sing.

“ _Come, sweetheart mine, don't sit and pine_

_Tell me of the cares that make you feel so blue_

_What have I done, answer me, hon_

_Have I ever said an unkind word to you”_

It was then that I started to sing now to, I knew this song. It was my favorite as a kid. Alastor smiled as I sang.

_“My love is true, and just for you_

_I'd do almost anything at any time_

_Dear, when you sigh, or when you cry_

_Something seems to grip this very heart of mine”_

Alastor sung the next part. Our eyes never left each other.

“ _Come to me my melancholy baby_

_Cuddle up and don't be blue_

_All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe_

_You know, dear, that I'm in love with you”_

I smiled and started to sing again the next part.

“ _Every cloud must have a silver lining_

_Wait until the sun shines through_

_Smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear_

_Or else I shall be melancholy too”_

There was a small break from the lyrics, and we danced close. I wrapped my arms around Alastor’s shoulders more as he held me tight around my waist. He put his forehead against mine.

When the lyrics got close to coming back. We both sung the last part, together.

“ _Every cloud must have a silver lining_

_Say, wait until the sun shines through_

_Smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear_

_Or else I shall be melancholy too”_

The song ended. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew not to. After watching Alastor for the last two months I made the conclusion that he had to make the first move. He had to be comfortable. To be honest, I was fine with that because I didn't want to anger him or make him uncomfortable.

If this was his first time feeling this way like I was, then slow steps had to be taken at his pace. He was experience things he never knew.

We separated but Alastor kept my hands in his.

“You have a beautiful voice. I didn't know you could sing so nicely.” Alastor said.

I blushed, “Thanks. I try not to sing too often.” I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

Alastor gave a small chuckle, “Well I’d love for you to sing for me again soon. So, don't feel bad.”

I gave a small laugh, “I mean. If you really wanted me to.”

Alastor took my chin in my hand and he brought his face close to mine, “I'd love for that very much.” Before I knew it, he leaned up and laid a small kiss on my forehead.

My face turned a darker red. Alastor noticed and laughed. “Now, I think it's time for you to head to bed dear.”

I nodded, “That's probably a good idea. I had a long day.”

“Agreed.” He took me to his door and opened it. He led me out into the hall and across the way to my room. He opened my door, I remembered I did not lock it beforehand.

“Alastor, you didn't have to come with me to my room.” I said with a small laugh.

“I wanted to. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” Alastor told me.

I smiled at him and walked inside my room. I stopped and turned back to Alastor. “Alastor, I wanted to thank you again. For saving my life from that demon today. I don't think I properly thanked you.” I took a pause. “Thank you.”

Alastor took back my hand into his clawed one, “My darling. I was happy to help you. From my heart, you are welcome.” Alastor took my hand and kissed it. “I never want you to be harmed again. By any demon. I will harm them before another demon will look at you. You are important to me now. More than anyone I have ever thought before. You...are my little wolf.” He took his other hand and played with my ear between his fingers.

My tail wagged with excitement.

I blushed at his statement and at his touch. Alastor really did want to protect me. He did like me. My heart fluttered again.

“Now, off to bed with you.” He let go of my hand and my ear then made a shooing motion.

I smiled and grabbed the door and shut it a little. I looked back to the deer demon. “Goodnight Al.”

He gave a small bow to me. “Goodnight.” He turned and walked back into his room. I closed my door.

I stood there a moment, looking at my door. I heard Alastor turn his music back on. I gave a big smile.

I pinched myself. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming…Ouch! Yea, definitely not dreaming.

I moved away from the door and got dressed into my pajamas and got in bed, I laid out with my wing beside me so that I couldn't ruin the bandage. I stared at the ceiling. My mind racing but the sound of the music coming from across the hall seemed to lull me to sleep.

Alastor and I? A thing? Oh my, I would never have thought. The Radio Demon secretly a softy. I laughed at the thought. He was mine now.

I started to close my eyes and started to let sleep take me.

“I feel that Hell just got a little brighter.” Was last I said before I fell into the darkness of my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they just adorable?


	5. The Radio Demon Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the two are together, Alastor decided to spend the day helping Heart and making sure her wounds heal from her attack. Charlie lets Alastor help her but once Vaggie finds out she goes to confront Heart for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is my weakness

(Heart’s POV)

“Alastor!” I screamed.

I was running, someone was chasing me. I didn't know who it was. I didn't look back to check. The streets of hell seemed to go on forever. They were so dark. I couldn't find my way back to the hotel. I felt like I was going in circles.

I called for Alastor, but he was nowhere. I didn't see him. What if he couldn't save me from this evil following me?

“Al! Please, help me!” I screamed again.

I then tripped in a hole on the sidewalk. I knew I was done for. I turned to face my pursuer. It was a man. He was a snake, his hood outstretched. Eyes looked at me. He came closer and I recognized him. Sir Pentious.

He took his tail and wrapped it around me tight.

He hissed, “With you in my graspppp. Alastor will have to do asssss I say.”

I punched him in the face, “Let me go asshole. Alastor defeated you before he can do it again.”

He held his stinging cheek and hissed back at me in anger. “That's true, but thissss time. I haveeee you.” He laughed. “Will he harm me sssstill knowing I, have you?”

Then it hit me. What if I become a target for bigger demons and Alastor wouldn't be able to defeat them? All because of me.

Sir Pentious seemed to notice my silence as I was in my thoughts because he let out a maniacal laugh. “As long assss you’re with him. He issss weak.”

I closed my eyes and started to cry. It was all my fault.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in bed at the hotel. I looked up and looked at the time, I slept in a little. All that dancing last night wore me out.

Then the memories of last night came back to me.

Alastor.

We both danced together. Sang together. Finally revealed our true feelings, well to the best of our abilities.

It made me smile.

The Radio Demon was mine. No one else would be able to say that. I giggled at the thought.

Then, my dream came back to me. What Sir Pentious had said. I know it was just a dream, but I was worried that...maybe it was true.

What if I made Alastor weak? Distracted? Would he hurt me if I was in the way? Would he understand? Would I stop him from using his full potential?

Maybe it was something I had to talk to him about. Or at least, maybe we should keep it a secret. No one needed to know. At least...not right away. Besides, I knew we would be taking everything slow any way. So, in due time.

I looked down at my left wing, the bandage had still stayed on during the night, but I could feel that my wing was sore. I should be healed within a few days I’m sure. My chest also hurt from the slight claw marks that lizard gave me.

I then heard a knock at my door. It startled me a little.

“Come in. Its unlocked.” I told the person behind the door.

The door slowly opened. I was half expecting it to be Alastor and got excited, but it was Charlie. I was still happy to see the girl.

“Hi Charlie.” I greeted.

“Hello Heart.” Charlie closed the door behind her. “I came in to check on you. I figured after yesterday you’d definitely be tired, so I let you sleep in.” She sat on the edge of my bed. “Plus, with you injured I want to make sure you don't overdo yourself. I’ll give you till your wings are better, but you don't have to worry about helping the Hotel for a little bit. Ok?”

I understood why Charlie would be concerned. She didn't want me to injure myself more than I already was.

“Thanks Charlie. I appreciate that. I’ll be back to 100% in no time.” I told her with a small smile.

“I'm glad to hear!” Charlie said excited. “Now, why don't you just stay in bed today and relax. If you need anything, just let us know. Alright?”

I nodded. “Of course, Charlie. Thank you.”

Charlie patted my hand on the bed then got up. She headed to the door, but when she opened it Alastor was standing there.

My ears perked up and my tail wagged as I saw him.

Charlie jumped in surprise from seeing him. “Alastor you gave me a heart attack. How long were you standing here?” She asked him.

“Not long.” Was all he said.

Charlie sighed, “Listen, Al, I told Heart to just stay in bed today. Think you can help her out if she needs it?”

“Of course! It would be my pleasure! Just leave her to me and don't worry about a thing.” He answered her as he smiled. Then he winked towards me.

I blushed.

“Thanks, Al. You’re the best.” She gave me one last wave and walked past the deer demon.

Alastor walked into my room and closed the door behind him. “Good morning, my dearest. How did you sleep?” He asked as he walked to my bed.

Should I tell him about my dream? I feel I should. I didn't want to keep anything from him. I wanted him to always trust me.

“I slept ok, but I didn't have a good dream.” I told him as I pulled the covers up more.

Alastor leaned down and kissed my forehead then sat on the edge of my bed close to me. “A bad dream you say?” He places his hand on top of mine. “Care to tell me about it? I’ll listen and make it go away.”

I smiled at his touch and I found it was cute that he wanted to listen to me.

“Well, I was being chased through the streets, but it was dark, and no one was around. I screamed out for help, but no one seemed to come. I tripped and noticed the person following me was Sir Pentious. He wrapped me in his tail. Holding me tightly.” I took a pause and gripped my blanket. “He said I was part of his plan ...a plan to…to get to you.” I finally said as I was looking away from him. I sighed. “I realized in that dream, that maybe...maybe I-” but I was silenced by Alastor putting a finger to my lips.

“Darling, don't think such wacky nonsense.” He took his finger away. “I know what you were getting at. You think you’d make me weak by getting in the way.”

Surprised he figured it out, I just nodded.

Alastor chuckled. “Oh, my little wolf. Don't you worry. I'll be here to protect you.” He took his hand and cupped my cheek so I could look at him. “Nothing will stop me from helping you out. I'll face all the demons in hell if I have to...just to get to you.”

I smiled at his answer. It made me feel better.

“Ah, now you're fully dressed.” Alastor pointed out. “That's just the way I want to see you.” He rubbed his finger against my cheek.

I chuckled at his statement. He made me happy and in return for that I made him happy.

“Alastor, can I ask one thing?” I wanted to get this out of the way.

“Anything my dear!” He took his hand away.

“Can we...maybe...keep this a secret from everyone? You and me? At least for now?” I asked him.

“If that is what you wish. I do not mind at all.” The deer demon answered. “I was thinking about the same honestly.”

“Thank you. I'm glad you feel the same. Plus, I feel this is going to go slow for us. Even now, I’m happy and content with what I have.” I told him.

“I’m sure it will definitely get better from here. I promise that.” Alastor said and gave me a pat on the head.

My tail wagged at the contact. I didn't want Alastor to leave. I wanted him here with me. Charlie told him to take care of me, so I’m sure no one would miss him.

Although our moment was interrupted when my stomach growling. I blushed and wrapped my arms around myself.

“Sorry, I never did eat dinner yesterday.” I explained.

“I can help you with that. You stay here. I’ll get something for you.” Alastor said as he stood up.

“Oh, you really don't have to.” I wasn't used to someone doing stuff for me.

Alastor waved his hand at me. “Now now, Charlie said for you to rest and stay in your room today. She asked me to help you, so I am.” He walked to the door. “I’ll be back in no time.”

Alastor walked out of my room. I sat in bed a little surprised. I wasn't expecting the deer demon to do something like this for me. It was nice. I felt prouder to have him.

Soon Alastor returned with a bowl of cereal in hand. He walked back over to my bed and handed it to me. “I made sure to get your favorite.” He sang.

I laughed and took the bowl and he sat back on my bed. It was my favorite! The cereal with marshmallows in them!

“How did you know?” I asked and took a bite.

“You weren't the only one observing someone for two months.” Alastor admitted.

“You you've been watching me?” He nodded. “You’re my personal creeper then.” I said with a laugh.

He gave out a small laugh as well at that. “Yes I am.” He admitted with a purr. I blushed slightly.

I took another bite of the cereal.

I wanted to swallow my spoonful before I started to talk again. “Al, can you...stay in here...with me? Just for today?” I asked him shyly. “We can watch, what do you call them, picture shows? If you’d like.”

Alastor got up from the bed and in the process took off his coat. He placed it on the chest at the foot of the bed. Again, my eyes went straight to his small tail, but I tried to push the thoughts away. The thought of me still wanting to touch it. No! Stop! Push it away!

Alastor looked up at me. “I would love to.” He answered.

I smiled at his answer. “Will you sit next to me in bed?” I asked. Hopefully I wasn't pushing my luck.

“Only if I can sit on the side with your uninjured wing.” He answered.

I nodded excitingly. He was going to be in my bed with me! My tail wagged so fast.

I pointed to the closet dresser by the bathroom. “The tv is there. You need me to help you figure it out?”

I knew Alastor didn't like technology too much and wasn't interested in learning how they worked. He was just old school.

Alastor waved me off, “No no. I'm sure I can work it.” He sounded a little unsure, but I took more bites of cereal.

Alastor had a little trouble at first. He didn’t even know how to turn it on. He eventually figured it out. When I would try to get out of bed, he used his magic to put me right back in it. He managed to pick a movie and get it into the player. He handed me the remote.

“See, told you I could do it.” He said proudly.

“It only took you 45 minutes, but very great job honey.” I told him.

Alastor was proud of himself.

I had finished my cereal a long time ago, the bowl now on the side table. I managed to move over so there was enough room for Alastor. He then got into the bed next to me. Both of us were sitting up with our backs against the headboard. We had a tiny space between us at first.

I started the movie.

Not even twenty minutes in, he reached over and grabbed my hand. He pulled it over so that it laid in his lap. I moved over a tiny bit until we were actually touching. He didn't say anything or move away so I assumed he was ok with it. A little bit later, Alastor switched the hand he was holding mine with and used the now free arm to wrap it around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. He rubbed his hand lightly on my arm.

This feeling was so nice. I was enjoying this immensely. I wrapped my good wing around him as well. Could we call this our official date night? I wanted it to feel that way. I leaned into Alastor’s side and rested my head on his chest. I could hear the slight sounds of his heart. Relaxed. Calm.

Something I would never thought I would have experienced here in hell. Nor thought I would experience with the most powerful demon here. But he was all mine.

We sat in a nice silence while the movie played. I could tell Alastor had never really watched movies, but he didn't seem to ask questions, so it was nice. Then before we knew it, the movie was over. Alastor unwrapped himself from me and got up to take the movie out. I looked out my window to see what I could see from my bed. It wasn't much for today, but I did see an explosion off in the distance, probably another turf war going on.

Alastor walked back over to my bed then reached over and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips to place a kiss on top of it.

I smiled softly in content.

Alastor then looked at my abandoned dirty bowl. “Let me go take this down to the kitchen.” He reached over and grabbed it. “I’ll be right back.”

I nodded and then he walked out of the room.

I took this moment to get up out of bed and stretch a little. It was hard to sit for a while and I'm sure Alastor will make sure I stay in bed.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [In the lobby]

Alastor walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the lobby. Charlie was there as well as Vaggie. The two sat on the couch and were talking about stuff for the Hotel. Husk was at the bar, drinking again. Angel seemed to be admiring himself in a mirror.

Alastor managed to walk by everyone and into the kitchen. He cleaned the bowl and put it to dry. He walked back out into the lobby.

Charlie then noticed Alastor’s presence and looked at him from the couch. “Hey Al, haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?”

Alastor stopped and looked at her, “You wanted me to tend to Ms. Heart, did you not?”

“Well yes I did, but-” Charlie started but Vaggie interrupted.

“You put him in charge of taking care of her?!” Vaggie exclaimed.

Charlie looked to her friend, “Well yea, I saw no harm, plus he is right by her anyway.”

Angel then walked over and leaned against the back of the couch, “Or he could be doing nasty things to her without anyone knowing.” He chuckled with a smirk.

Alastor laughed at the spider demons remark, “No my friend. I’m not into doing stuff like that and neither is she.”

Angel groaned. “You guys are no fun.”

Vaggie Growled and looked to the Radio Demon. “You better not be up there scaring her or harming her!” Vaggie warned, pointing a finger at him. “Because if I found out you did anything ill-” It was then Alastor that interrupted her.

“My dear I would do no such thing to her.” Alastor told her sternly. “I would never harm her.”

“How can I take your word?” Vaggie said as she stood from the couch.

“If you do not believe me then come see for yourself.” Alastor gestured to the stairs.

“Fine. It will probably be best if someone normal checked on her anyway.” Vaggie then walked up the stairs and Alastor followed.

Charlie watched them go. She hoped Vaggie wouldn't be hard on them. She wished she had as much faith in Alastor as she did. Heart seemed to just enjoy him in the first place anyway.

* * *

(Heart’s POV) [Back in her room]

I noticed Alastor's jacket was still on the chest at the foot of the bed. I hope he wouldn't mind, but I took the jacket and put it on. It was probably too small for me since I had a bigger frame than him, but I snuggled into it a little. It was so warm even though it’s been sitting there for a few hours without it being on him. It smelled like him. I felt relief wash over me.

I took off the jacket but did not put it back, I took it with me into bed. I laid it out over top of the sheets on me.

I had gotten back into bed just in time as my door opened again. I was hoping to see Alastor, but I saw Vaggie first. Alastor then walked up behind her.

Alastor looked at me and he looked down to notice his jacket on top of me. He raised one eyebrow as he looked. I gripped Alastor’s jacket and gave a sheepish smile.

She looked behind her at him. “Alastor can you maybe give us a moment ...alone?” She whispered.

“Of course! If you need anything I’ll be across the way.” Alastor said as he walked over on the other side of the hallway.

Vaggie walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to me beside the bed. “Hi Heart. I hope you’re feeling ok?” She asked.

“I’m ok. It’s weird taking it easy today but it’s nice.” I told her with a small smile.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Charlie wanted me to come up and check on you. Make sure you were ok. Especially with-” But I knew what she was going to say so I interrupted.

“Especially with Alastor looking after me.” I gave a giggle. “I figured that much.”

Vaggie was amazed that I knew.

I knew Vaggie though, for the short time I’ve been here. She wasn't up here for Charlie’s sake. She was up here for her own. Vaggie didn't trust Alastor, but that's understandable. I didn't trust him either. After last night though, I realized that he wasn't as bad as people thought. Or at least for me. I did something to him no one else has.

“Don't worry Vaggie. I’m fine and Alastor is taking amazing care of me.” I laid my hand on her shoulder. “I’m ok in his hands.” I smiled and placed my other hand onto Alastor’s jacket that laid on top of me.

Vaggie was surprised by my answer. She just looked at me. It’s almost like...she thought I was crazy. I don't blame her though. She didn't understand and I wasn't going to tell her. Not yet. Alastor and I together needed to still be secret.

Vaggie pushed my hand off her shoulder. “He’s brainwashed you!” She exclaimed and stood up.

I was surprised by her outburst. I almost didn't know what to say.

Vaggie continued. “He did something to you!”

I put my hands up in defense, my ears going back slightly, “Vaggie he did nothing to me! I swear to you.” I told her.

She reached over and grabbed the collar of my shirt. “Stop lying to me! He used his magic on you. He shouldn't be trusted, and you know it. I saw you’ve been avoiding him for two months, focusing on your rehabilitation. Now that he saved you your spending time with him.” She let go of my shirt and pushed me back. “Just because he saved you doesn't mean he’s your hero.” She grabbed his jacket from off the bed.

I tried to reach for it back. “Hey, give that back to me!” I yelled with a small growl.

She held it out further from my reach and I tried to get on my knees to grab it, but I didn't want to fall off the bed. “He is nothing but a lying scumbag who just does something to get a reaction out of someone for his own creepy entertainment.” She threw his jacket on the floor a little way away. “Open your damn eyes.”

My ears went back against my head in sadness. Tears filled my eyes. I was angered by her action and how she was treating me. I put my ears to the side in anger. “You don't even fucking know Alastor!”

“And you do?” Vaggie yelled back to me.

“No, but I’m actually giving him a chance. I'm giving him the chance to tell me. To treat him like a normal individual. Not a monster! How do you know how he is? Just because of his past? From stories?” I stood up from the bed and stood in front of her. “Maybe that's not how he is anymore!” I said to her face, my tears falling. I walked past her and grabbed his jacket from the ground. “Maybe he’s changed.” I gripped his jacket and put it close to myself.

My door then opened. I looked up and saw Alastor walking in. Finally. I didn't want to deal with Vaggie alone anymore.

“Alastor.” I whispered as I cried.

Alastor said nothing, but I saw his crimson eyes were bright with his eyes slanted in slight anger, his whole face aglow. He walked up to me, putting one of his clawed hands on my cheek and tried to wipe away my tears but they kept falling. He didn't like to see me cry. It seemed to make him angry. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close to him. I cried into his chest.

It seemed to him...it didn't matter if Vaggie was in the room or not. He wanted to comfort me no matter what.

He snapped his head up to look at Vaggie with his eyes still slanted and they glowed brighter as they looked at her. “I think it's time you left.” He said in a deep voice.

Vaggie looked shocked. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She said nothing and just shuffled around us, Alastor’s eyes never left her. She closed the door behind her.

I continued to cry into him. He said nothing though. Alastor did something I wasn't expecting...he picked me up into his arms. I didn't let go of his jacket, I kept it close to me. He carried me to the bed and sat me down on the bed. Being careful of my injured wing, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was basically almost laying on his chest.

“Al I-” I started to say between my tears, but he put a finger to my lips.

“Shhh. Its ok.” He took his finger away. “I heard everything that was being said.”

I stiffened a little. He...heard everything?

Alastor chuckled slightly. “Don't worry too much sweetheart. I was actually proud you stood up for me the way you did.” He took a pause. “But I heard you crying when she started to be too much for you. I knew I had to step in. I would have done something since she hurt you, but she is Charlie’s friend. I can't harm her.” I looked up at him and I had tried my best to stop the crying. He took his hand and tried to wipe them away.

“I'm glad you did. I couldn't handle her anymore by myself. I tried my best to defend you.” I told him.

Alastor patted my head softly. “I know. I'm glad you didn't listen to her lies. I wouldn't do anything to you like that.” He looked down into my eyes and his smile grew. “Now, can I get a smile from you my dear? You know what I say-”

That smile of his, I couldn't hold it back. Seeing it, just made me want to smile all the time. I couldn't deny his request either. I gave a smile back, the best I could muster. “You're never fully dressed without a smile.” I said.

He let out one of his little radio sounding chuckles. “That’s right.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently.

I laid my head back down on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He continued to pet my head; my tail wagged from the touch. I heard his heart under my ear, and it was almost lulling me. To think, the Radio Demon actually had a heart to begin with. After the mental and emotional struggle, I just had with Vaggie it seemed to take energy out of me. I was falling asleep, my eyelids got heavy. The combination of the silence of the room, him petting me, his warmth around me and the sound of his heart was just enough for me.

Soon I felt my world going black as I slowly drifted into sleep. One last sentence escaped me before the world went black. I didn't even realize because it just slipped out. Although, I didn't regret it.

“I love you Alastor.”

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Heart was now asleep on Alastor. He heard her accidental sentence. He wasn't sure if she meant it since she was in the haze of sleep. Even so. Sometimes they say dreams are thoughts from the heart. So even so, if she didn't mean to say it now, she meant it.

Alastor was smiling so hard. He kept his hand on her head. She was just so calm asleep. He looked at her face and got lost in her.

She was amazing.

What kind of monster like him, The Radio Demon, deserved such a pure and innocent soul like Heart? That answer he wouldn't know.

He knew her story. Sent here because of something she regretted. Alastor liked any murder compared to his own, but he never felt bad about his. He was a psychopath. At least, he was. Something was changing in him; he didn't know what. He was still a crazy lunatic, but for the most part...he just wanted to use his powers for something better. To protect her.

Alastor didn't know what to feel, but all he knew was that...this girl was important to him.

The door to Heart's room opened, but Alastor knew it was Charlie. He felt her approach. He didn't want to move, but he was ok with that. He wanted her to see them like this.

The door was fully open. Charlie stood there a moment in the doorway. She gave them a smile. It seemed like she needed to talk to him. She waved to him to come into the hallway.

Alastor didn’t want to get up from the spot on the bed. He was comfortable because Heart was.

Unfortunately, he couldn't when it came to Charlie.

Using his powers so he wouldn't disturb her, he kept her still so he could sneak out from under her. He reached for his jacket but then realized she should keep it for now. He gently laid her down on the bed, she laid on her stomach. He used his power to get the blanket from the bottom of the bed and put it on her.

He looked to Charlie and nodded, letting her know he’d be with her in a moment. She nodded as well, and Charlie closed the door.

Alastor looked back down at Heart.

“I love you too, my little wolf.” Alastor whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and walked out, being careful not to close it to loud.

Alastor looked to Charlie who stood next to the door. “What can I do for you dear?” Alastor asked.

Charlie just looked at him with a smirk. “Getting comfortable, are we?” She joked.

Alastor seemed to blush ever so lightly but he didn't want her statement to faze him, so he kept calm.

“Maybe I am, but I’d like that to stay between us if it may?” Alastor asked.

Charlie nodded “Don't worry Al. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I’d also like if your friend wouldn't come up here again alone and try to harm her with her words.” Alastor suggested. “She really made the girl upset.”

Charlie nodded, “Yes, that's why I came here to speak with you. Vaggie told me some things but I know her. She doesn't trust you, but I do. She said you had a spell on Heart but from what I just saw and been seeing, that's not true.” Charlie crossed her arms and gave Alastor a look that said she was entertained.

Alastor cleared his throat, “Yes, well, you could say that the girl” He looked back at the hotel room door, “...put a spell on me instead.” He then gave a sheepish smile and looked back to Charlie and that's all she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Vaggie, she is one of my favorite characters but just based on the pilot she hates Alastor, so I wanted to keep that anger around.


	6. Date with A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alastor and Heart now dating for a month, the two havn't had the chance to even leave the hotel since its been so busy. Finally the find the time to have their real first date. How will that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured in this chapter:
> 
> Nat King Cole- I Love You For Sentimental Reasons

(Heart's POV)

After a month went by things in the Hotel were basically normal. I tried to avoid Vaggie for a little while and couldn't really talk to her like normal. Charlie seemed to have a talk with her, and she was actually nice to me and talked to me normally after about 2 weeks. It was nice to be back on ok terms again with her. We got work done a lot better.

My wing was fully healed within a week, so it was nice to not have to worry about it plus to get back to work around the hotel. My scratch on my cheek wasn't there so that was nice. On my chest though, I had light scars left behind from the scratches.

If anything was different, it was Alastor. He wasn't always right behind me, but he always seemed to be around close by. That L word I slipped out that one night never came up again. I was scared to say it again, I was waiting for him to say it first. After that day of me resting, he followed me around the hotel to make sure I didn't hurt myself. Of course, though, he tried to make sure it wasn't obvious to the others. He made his shadows watch over me. I didn't mind it at all but as long as I knew that he made them watch me I was perfectly fine with it. When he made dinner, I stayed in the kitchen and watched him cook. I didn't want to be in his way, so I just sat on a stool over in the corner to watch him. It was truly amazing. I feel I was learning stuff as well. Plus, I could stare at his amazing form he had when he cooked. Many times, I wanted to reach and grabbed that tail of his but held back. I was still afraid to make him angry. He might one day, ya never know.

Although I was a little saddened, after that one night me and Alastor didn't have an actual date. A real one. We didn't get to go out at all. We were busy but at the same time, did he want to be seen in public with me? If he did, we’d have to not make it suspicious. I’d probably have to ask him because I’d love to have a night alone with him without the hotel guests.

I woke up in the morning with a stretch. I looked at the clock. It was Friday morning and that meant one thing, Alastor was making breakfast. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my hotel key and my hell phone and headed into the hallway. I walked down the stairs, no one was down there at the time, so my excitement didn't have to be noticed as I headed straight to the kitchen.

There he was at the stove. He knew I was there as he looked over his shoulder. “Ah good morning my dearest!” He greeted. He went back to working on the stove.

I went up next to him with a big smile. “Morning handsome.” I wrapped a wing around him.

He told me it was ok for me to touch him around his shoulders. He loved my wings though, so I used them a lot to hold him.

“How did you sleep?” Alastor asked me.

“I slept well.” I played with my hands. “I'll admit that your music last night put me to sleep.” I told him shyly.

Alastor just chuckled, “I know.” He looked at me with a devilish smile.

I blushed.

Alastor saw because he let out a small radio laugh. I took my wing back and decided to sit in my chair. I watched him keep working. Although today I was focused on one thing. That tail. He never really showed it off unless it was him cooking. I noticed he would wiggle it once or twice around me. He never wanted anyone to touch it, but my goodness I wanted to. He touched mine, but that's because he found out I loved it.

Alastor looked over at me and I took my eyes away and looked down at my hands. I think he caught me in the act. I tried to act dumb. I haven't even kissed the man yet because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but that tail. I have no idea what drive was making me want this.

Alastor took out the last piece of toast from the pan and then turned off the stove and turned his attention to me. He walked up to me. My heart started to quicken; I was in a corner. I was trapped. Between a wall and a sexy powerful demon. He put his arms on either side of me on the wall. He leaned down until he was close to my face. His body away from me.

“I saw you looking.” Alastor said in an almost seductive tone.

“L-l-looking? At what?” I tried not to look at him.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He had a grin on his face. “It's not the first time I saw you looking. If you really want to, just ask me.”

I was starting to sweat. My mouth felt a little dry. I was stuck.

Alastor gave a chuckled. “I know you’re thinking it. So just do it. I’m letting you.” Alastor got closer to me, his legs touched my knees. Contact. I felt a jolt of Electricity go through me.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his hip.

I took my hand around his hip and to his lower back. I reached down until I felt fur under my fingers. It was so soft. I let out my breath. I didn't realize I was holding it. Finally. I touched his tail; it was everything I thought it would be.

Alastor took my other hand and put it on his other hip. Was he letting me fully touch it? My heart raced more; this is the most he ever let me touch him. I reached around till my other hand was in his tail fur.

Alastor laughed. “It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” He said softly then put his hands on my back and actually pulled me close to himself.

I played with his fur, my arms around him. I breathed in his scent more. I was enjoying this moment. I let go of his tail and put my hands on his back so that I could hug him. I held him tight. This moment was nice, I wanted to stay like this.

Although, our moment was broken. Alastor must have felt someone was coming because he took my arms quickly and unwrapped them from around his waist. He must have had one of his shadows watching out.

“Angel is coming.” Alastor said. He straightened up his shirt and went back over to the stove.

Angel then burst in. “Hey Smiles, what's taking so long? I'm starving.”

“I just finished Angel. No worries.” Alastor told him and put the giant plate on the island.

Angel grabbed a plate then looked at me then back at Alastor, he smirked. “Maybe you shouldn't have a distraction there.” Angel pointed his thumb towards me. He grabbed a few pieces of French Toast. “Before I know it, I’ll see ya both naked on the counter.” Angel laughed and walked out.

I blushed like mad. That thought if doing such a thing with Alastor never came across my mind. That's a step I don't ever see us having. At least...not anytime soon.

Alastor wasn't fazed at all by Angel’s comment. He looked at me and saw my blush. He chuckled at me. “Don’t let Angel get to you darling.”

“I-I know. It just gets uncomfortable for me when he jokes like that. I know it’s just how he is though and it’s all for fun.” I giggled. “Besides, we haven't even fully kissed yet. So, the thought of something like THAT is just.” I shuttered. “Besides that, kiss can be for later though.”

Alastor came back up to me and grabbed both of my arms gently. “Why wait?” He asked with a devilish smile.

My heart started to pick up again. He was slowly leaned down towards my face. Was he going to kiss me? Kiss me on the lips finally? I almost wanted to think I was dreaming. Soon he was face to face with me, he was so close.

Again, the moment seemed to be ruined, Alastor jolted back up and backed away from me a little as he looked at the door.

Husk came in. He said nothing, just shoved some food in his mouth and walked out

My face was still hot. My blush wouldn't leave.

“Maybe it will have to wait.” Alastor said, a little disappointment was heard from him.

I stood and placed my hand on his arm. “Don't worry. We’ll get the right chance.” I gave him a smile. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on top of my ear.

I was a little disappointed though. Alastor and I both agreed to keep our, I guess you can call it a relationship, a secret from everyone. It was starting to get hard to do so. Even behind closed doors. The kitchen probably wasn’t the best place though to be doing what we were doing, but I didn't care. My room or his room at night, that was the only safe place for us. He was more affectionate then he gave off around others, he was more open, no one to judge us, no one to judge him. A safe place. Even so, closed doors were hard to keep shut. Especially with random moments like we just had here in the kitchen.

Really the only person who knew was Charlie, I could tell that she had figured it out. Plus, Alastor told me about when she walked in on us when I was sleeping on him. Charlie might have told Vaggie, which is why she seemed to cool down a little around me, but I wasn't entirely sure. Angel probably knew but never said anything. The rest of the Hotel, I doubt it. 

I went and grabbed a piece of the French Toast and took a bite. Delicious, as always.

A date night out came across my mind again. I wanted to try and bring it up to Alastor, I wanted to go out for dinner. Just the two of us. Alone. How could I do it though? Should I just be blunt? Should I lead up to it? I was trying to figure out the best course of action for it.

Alastor walked up behind me while I was lost in thought and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I was surprised by the hug and jumped slightly. He put his mouth by my ear. “My dear I have something I’d like to ask you.” He started.

I almost wanted to give a little shiver from his breath hitting my ear. “Anything.” I almost wanted to melt in his arms.

“How about we go out tonight? Me and you. I know a nice place not far from here I’d love to take you to.” Alastor said.

I was surprised! He must have been thinking the same. Plus, I’m sure he could use a nice night out. A night to just go out and enjoy himself. I’m sure he got tired with helping around the hotel.

“I'd love that actually.” I placed my one hand on his that were still around me. “I was thinking the same thing the other day. I wanted to go out and have a nice night with you. Alone. Just the two of us.”

Alastor gave a small chuckle. “I'm glad we both had the same idea. A night alone with you would be amazing.”

I giggled at his statement.

I turned in his arms, “Do you want me to dress up nice or anything like that?” I asked him.

“You don't have to, but you can if you wish.” He put a clawed finger under my chin. “I think you look perfect my love.”

My face felt like a tomato. He knew just what to say to me.

Alastor chuckled at me. “Now go and eat and I’ll see you later.” Alastor said and kissed the top of my hand.

I nodded and grabbed another piece and ran out of the kitchen.

I had to tell Charlie. At least let her know I was heading out tonight. I found Charlie just outside the kitchen, Vaggie was next to her, it seemed she was heading that way.

She spotted me and greeted me, “Morning Heart. How are you this morning?”

My mind flashed to the moments in the kitchen I just had with Alastor and had a dreamy look on my face. “My morning has been fantastic.” I answered.

Charlie seemed to notice my chipper mood and just gave a smile, “Well I am glad you woke up on the right side of the bed then.”

I heard it with my ears but did not turn around, the sound of the kitchen door opening, and I knew Alastor was standing there as he leaned against the door. I could just picture his toothy grin as he looked at us. He almost made me nervous to ask Charlie that I was going out. Vaggie huffed with a small glare to Alastor as she continued to walk and headed inside the kitchen since the door was open.

I put my hands together, almost like a beg. “Oh Charlie! Before I forget! I was wondering if it would be ok for me to go out tonight. I was invited to something and I told them I’d go.” I told her.

Charlie gave a smile and nodded, “Of course! We have nothing planned for tonight. I’m sure you could use a break as well, so you go out tonight and have a good time.”

“Thanks Charlie! You're the best!” I said with a wide smile.

Charlie giggled at my response. “Your welcome.” She walked by me and I turned as she walked.

I saw as she looked at Alastor for a moment since he was still by the door. “Just not too much fun ok.” She told him.

All Alastor did was give a small laugh. I gave a blush. She knew that it was for us to go out. She was basically giving him permission as well without it being too obvious. Alastor looked at me and gave me a wink then headed back inside the kitchen so he could clean up. I knew I had stuff to do around the hotel, so I went off and started my chores.

* * *

It was midafternoon and I was busy sweeping the one hallway. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Charlie was walking towards me.

“Heart, I’m glad I found you.” Charlie said as she got up to me.

I was surprised to see her. “What can I do you for princess?” I asked.

“I want you-” Charlie grabbed the broom from me. “To stop and be done for today. You did a good job.” She leaned the broom against the wall.

“Stop? Are you sure? I’m about halfway done here.” I told her, slightly confused.

She leaned in and whispered. “Don’t you have a date to get ready for?”

I felt a small blush come to my face. “Well… Yes.” I said softly.

“Well I am letting you go early so you can get ready. I’m sure you don’t want to go out looking like that.” She gestured to me.

I was covered in dust that clung to my pants and my hair was a bit of a mess. “I guess you're right.” I rubbed the back of my head with embarrassment.

“Well go on then.” She nodded down the hallway.

I smiled big and gave her a hug. I let her go and took off down the hall. “See you later Charlie!” I said as I ran down the hall.

I got to my room in no time and decided to hop into the shower. I made sure to clean up well and then stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel. I was trying to think on what to wear. I know Alastor said it didn’t matter but I still wanted to look a bit nicer than usual. Then I remembered, I had brought a dress with me from home. I went to the dresser that had the dress in it and pulled it out. I thought it would be perfect. It was dark red that came to about my knees with some sparkling fake gems on the bottom with some see through short sleeves.

I made sure I was dried off enough and then slipped on the dress. I looked in the full mirror that hung in the bathroom to see how I looked. I was amazed. I forgot how well this dressed looked on me. I hope I didn't draw too much attention while we were out. I then put my choker on as well with my heart pendant attached. Since I didn't have pockets, I pulled out one of my small purses that was black with red trim. I grabbed my Hell phone and hotel key and put them in the purse. I swore I packed some nice shoes to; I didn’t want to be wearing my boots with this dress and I wasn’t a fan of high heels. I looked around and id did in fact find some black flats and I figured they’d be perfect.

A knock at my door had me jump, but I slipped my other shoe on and walked over to the door. I opened to see Charlie there. She looked at me and I saw that she was surprised at my outfit

“Wow, Heart, you look beautiful.” She said with her mouth agape.

I gave a small laugh and rubbed my arm with embarrassment. “You think it's too much?” I asked for her opinion.

“Maybe a little but I know Alastor will love it. I know he’ll look after you while you two are out so don’t worry.” Charlie told me. “That’s another reason I came up here. Alastor already headed out, but he is going to meet you at the corner up the street. I figured you guys don’t really want to be seen leaving together so I gave the suggestion.”

I smiled at her, I’m glad she understood our situation. “Thank you, Charlie, I appreciate it.”

She nodded. “Now get going. Don’t leave the man waiting.” She gestured me into the hallway.

I grabbed my purse and locked my door. I walked past Charlie and gave her one last smile and a wave. I got to the top of the steps and saw only Vaggie was down there at the couch. I saw her look at me, but I paid her no mind. I went to the book and signed out, as I wrote I looked above and saw Alastor had written his name too. Just seeing how he wrote his name, it told me that he was old school. I finished and walked out the doors. I remember Charlie said he was waiting for me up the street, so I started to walk. Soon I saw him standing by a streetlight not far. He was leaning against it as he played with his mic cane, twirling it in his hands. As I got closer, he looked over and saw me. He stood up straight, fixed his coat and his hair real fast. I saw that he was staring at me as I wore my dress.

I got nervous as I got closer to him, “It’s too much huh?” I asked.

Alastor held out his clawed hand to me so that I could take it. I slipped my hand into his. “Never. I think it's beautiful.” He said as he kissed my hand. “Mainly because you're the one wearing it.”

I blushed at his complement. “Thank you.”

He gave a small chuckle. “Shall we?” He started to pull me along.

I let Alastor lead the way to our destination. He said he knew of this great place he wanted to take me, but he didn’t tell me where it was or what it was called. It was all a mystery. He was holding my hand as we walked, his mic cane tucked under his other arm. I felt my face just be warm and red the whole time, I was holding Alastor’s hand while walking down the streets of hell. Alastor! THE Radio Demon! I was just bubbly about the whole thing. I was so happy to call this man mine. Hopefully it stayed that way, because underneath that evil, scary and heartless demeanor; was a sweet gentleman who seemed to like me just as much as I did him. He had a heart; he just didn’t know how to show it right.

Alastor must have realized that he was still holding my hand, so he let go. I know he didn’t want to, but it seemed like we got to a busy part of the town. I tried to stay as close to him as possible. People looked at him, some even got out of his way, I even saw one demon hide by jumping in a trash can close by. People knew of him, obviously, but I never got to experience how people treated him outside. He probably didn’t mind it at all, he was an Overlord after all, so he was probably used to it...and probably loved it. Soon Alastor turned down a small side street I followed him. Above was almost like a lit up sky, it was just lights hung down and went down the street. I noticed that it was actually a walkway up to a house, but I saw a sign above a little archway and noticed that it was a restaurant. It was called, Hell’s Personal Place. I could see other demons outside talking at little tables, music came flooding out when the doors opened, and I saw silhouettes in the windows from other demons walking around. There was a gate that separated the walkway from the little garden out in the front of the house.

There was an Imp that greeted us at the gate, he wore a tuxedo type outfit.

“Ah, Mr. Alastor, it’s nice to see you.” He seemed to know Alastor. “I haven’t seen you come by in a while.”

Alastor just smiled at him “Good to see you to, Derik. I apologize for my absence; I haven't had the time to come out to come here lately.” Alastor told him.

Derik peered around Alastor and saw me, I hid behind the deer demon more. I was shy when it came to new people. I put my ears back and let out a small wine.

The Imp smirked, “Ah a lady friend. Never took you for someone to take your victims out for dinner first beforehand.” Derik laughed.

Alastor waved him off, “No no, she is just a friend of mine I’m taking out for a nice night together. Get out of working. Relax.”

Derik gave Alastor a look that said that he didn’t believe him but shrugged it off,” If you say so.” He opened the gate for us. “Would you like your usual table, Mr. Alastor?”

Alastor lifted a finger, “Actually, no. I called ahead and asked for the Red Room to be reserved for me.” Alastor corrected him

Derik nodded and waived for us to follow and we walked behind him. So many demons here, some dressed very nicely. They stared at us, but I knew they were just staring at Alastor. I wrapped my tail around myself nervously, my ears still a little flat. The Imp let us inside and up some stairs and there was a dark red door that said “Private” and a sign under that said “Reserved”. He opened the door and led us inside.

The room was a light red and a pretty chandelier hung from the ceiling. The carpet was also red. There were about three small tables in the room, but only one was made up. It was on the far side of the room. On the table was a black tablecloth with the table all set. I see why they called it the Red Room. The rest of the room seemed big enough to have a few people dance in. Alastor got it all for us it seems because no one else was there. Which was perfect for me. I could still hear the music being played downstairs with the door closed, but it was soft.

The Imp laid menus on the one table for us.

“Thank you, Derik.” Alastor said.

Derik nodded. “My pleasure. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He walked away.

Alastor then took my hand and led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down while he pushed it in. “Thank you.” I whispered. Alastor then sat down across from me.

“I guess you are a normal customer here?” I asked him as I put my purse down on the table.

Alastor sat back in his chair with his one leg over the other. “I am. Plus I can pull some strings sometimes with my title.”

I played with my tail that I wrapped back around me. “I’ve never been to a place as fancy as this.”

Alastor must have saw I was nervous. He reached across the table and put a hand on my arm, “No need to be nervous, my dear. We have this room all to ourselves. We are away from prying eyes. I wanted to make sure you stay comfortable. Plus, to make sure we had our time together.” Alastor told me.

He did this.... all for me? What did I ever do to deserve him? I felt more relaxed after that and I gave a small smile. I unwrapped my tail finally from myself and let it lay

“Thank you, Al. I appreciate that.” I said.

Alastor moved his hand down my arm and took my hand. He reached across and placed a kiss upon it. “I’ll do anything for you my dear.” He said.

My heart swelled with joy and I held onto his hand tight.

He let go of my hand so we could look through the menu. Soon the door opened again as Derik walked back in. I had such a hard time choosing, but I eventually found something I knew I liked. Derik took our order and left us. Again, we were alone.

I could hear the music downstairs, the band was playing music Alastor always listened to. It was usually playing something old timey, something that sounded jazzy, anything of that nature or close to it.

Alastor stood up, “Would you care to dance? It will be a while till they come back.” Alastor came around to my side of the table and held his hand out to me.

I smiled. “Just one dance, ok?” I took his hand.

“One dance. That is all I need.” Alastor helped me up out of my chair and led me to the middle of the room.

The song was getting to an end and I knew the next one would be starting soon. Alastor put my arms around his shoulders while he put his around my waist. He pulled me close and our bodies were just so close together. It was fantastic. We haven't had a chance to dance again since that night. Those memories came back to me for a moment before going away.

Then the song started, and we slowly started to dance.

_ “I love you for sentimental reasons _

_ I hope you do believe me _

_ I'll give you my heart” _

He looked at me in the eyes caringly. He softly started to sing the song as well to me.

“ _ I love you and you alone were meant for me _

_ Please give your loving heart to me _

_ And say we'll never part” _

He moved his hands from my waist up to my lower back but left one hand there and put the other behind my head. He brought me close to his chest. He continued to softly sing the song.

“ _ I think of you every morning _

_ Dream of you every night _

_ Darling, I'm never lonely _

_ Whenever you are in sight” _

I pulled my head away from him and looked at him back in his eyes. He put his forehead against mine, still he sang on.

_ “I love you for sentimental reasons _

_ I hope you do believe me _

_ I've given you my heart” _

The lyrics were just so sweet and to be honest, it’s like Alastor was almost talking to me directly. I smiled at him and laid my head back down on his chest and there was a break from the words. I didn’t want him to see me cry, but I wasn't crying out of sadness, they were joyful. Happy. He was showing me just how much he cared the best way he knew how.

“ _ I love you for sentimental reasons” _

Alastor wasn’t singing this time. He let the song go on without him.

“ _ I hope you do believe me” _

Alastor held me tight and then slowly dipped me down. I wasn't expecting it, but I steadied myself.

“ _ I've given you my heart” _

As the last word was being sung out. I felt the world slow. Alastor had decided at this moment it was the perfect time. I agreed, it was perfect. He slowly leaned down and laid a kiss on my lips. My ears went up! Fireworks exploded in my mind. I felt him slowly lift me back up from our dip, but his lips never left mine. It felt like it lasted forever but I know it was only a few moments.

Alastor soon pulled away from me, but still held me firmly in his arms. “My darling little wolf.” He took his one hand and rubbed a thumb against my cheek to wipe some of my tears away. I leaned against his touch. “I love you. You make my heart fill with something I have never felt before. I want to keep feeling that.” He whispered.

“Al, my great buck, I love you too. So much.” I whispered back to him. My tears still fell, but Alastor knew that they were just joyful as I kept a smile on my face.

“Come. They’ll be back any moment now.” Alastor said. We pulled apart and he led me back to my seat. One dance, just like he promised. We sat back down as if on time, because Derik arrived back with the food. I never really took Alastor for a drinker, but he ordered some wine as well for us. White wine, sweet, just how I wanted it. He knew me well.

We sat in ate with some little chit chat now and then. This night was amazing. I didn’t want it to end. I wanted the moment to last forever.

A thought popped in my head! Maybe it could. I waited till we were all finished with our food.

I hope I wasn't pushing my luck asking this.

“Al, can I ask you something?” I started.

Alastor finished his glass of wine. “You just did.” He said with a mocking tone.

I gave a small laugh. “Ok you got me with that one.” I reached for my purse. “Seriously though, can I ask you something?” I opened it up.

Alastor looked at me questionable for a moment. “Of course.”

“Can... Can I take our picture together?” I asked as I pulled out my phone. “I just don’t want this night to end and... I just want to look back and remember it.”

Alastor went silent as he looked at me phone with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to.” I quickly said.

I know Alastor wasn't that big on technology and stuff, but one picture wouldn't hurt. Right?

“I will do this. On one condition.” Alastor started

“Anything.” I just wanted a picture with him, so I’d do anything.

“Show no one. Keep it to yourself. I stay there.” Alastor said pointed to the phone in my hand.

I smiled, “I promise. This will be for my eyes and my eyes only. No one else.”

“Alright then.” Alastor straighten his shirt. “Just one.”

“Just one.” I repeated.

I stood and Alastor stood up next to me. I remember Charlie and Vaggie helping me with the phone and I remembered where to get to the camera and flip it around to face us. I smiled and Alastor smiled as well but it was just a small one. I took the picture. I put it down and looked at it. It was perfect. It made me smile more.

“Its perfect Al. Thank you so much.” I kissed his cheek and then went to put my phone back in my purse.

Alastor paid for the food and we headed out.

We past by Derik on the way out. He said goodbye to us, and we walked back onto the streets of the city. Again, we didn't hold hands on the way back. Once we got out of the city he reached over and grabbed my hand.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Alastor asked.

I leaned closer to him. “I absolutely loved tonight. I hope we can go out again sometime.” I said giggling with excitement. “Best night ever.” I sighed happily.

Alastor smiled and gave a chuckle. “I'm happy you enjoyed yourself my little wolf.” He kissed the top of my head. “We definitely can go out again. This Is just the beginning.”

We walked up to the hotel. I stopped a moment. “Should we be seen walking in together?”

“I see no harm. If anyone asks, we bumped into each other on the way back.” Alastor said.

I nodded. “Good idea.”

Alastor opened the door and went in, holding the door open for me. I walked in and Alastor closed the door behind me. There was only one person down in the lobby, it was Charlie.

“Hey guys your back.” She greeted as we walked up to her. “How did it go?” She asked in a whisper.

“It was fantastic. I had an amazing time.” I said softly.

“I enjoyed myself as well.” Alastor answered.

Charlie smiled, “I'm glad you two got to have fun.”

I gave a yawn.

“Looks like its someone’s bedtime.” Alastor pointed out with a chuckle.

“Yea, I am pretty tired. Especially after tonight.” I told him.

“Well you two go on off then. I’ll see you in the morning.” Charlie said and walked over to the bar.

Alastor and I wanted up the steps and down the hallway. Alastor walked past his room and stood with me at my door.

Every night he would tell me Goodnight at my door or in my room. It was a nice way to end the day.

Before I could do anything though, Alastor had grabbed me from behind and turned me around. He pinned me up against the wall next to my door. I couldn't say a word as Alastor placed a kiss upon my lips. I melted into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, my hands finding his hair and I buried my fingers into it. I could tell he had been holding this one back.

He pulled away from me and I felt out of breath. “It even better the second time.” I breathed out.

“Sorry about that being so sudden my dear. I have been wanting to give you another kiss all night.” Alastor apologized.

“I had no issue at all.” I gave him a smile.

Alastor took my chin in his fingers. “Goodnight, my little wolf. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He placed a kiss on my nose.

“Goodnight, my great buck.” I said back.

Alastor unwrapped himself from me and turned to go to his room. He opened his door and closed it behind him.

I stood there in the hallway. Not moving. I needed to try to get my heart rate to slow first. My mind to come back. I was up in the clouds. I gave a happy sigh and managed to get my key out of my purse and unlock my room. Closing it behind me.

This was probably the best night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tail touching and a kiss in the same chapter? Hell yes! His tail is another weakness of mine so i had to have that somewhere.


	7. Sister Impacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest comes to the hotel asking to talk to Heart. Once she finds out who it is, she automatically regrets having the feeling that she missed them. A fight accrues and it ends up pushing Heart to letting out a secret she agreed to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for new character introductions!

(Heart's POV)

After my date night with Alastor another three months went by. All I can say is that it’s been the greatest time in hell I’ve ever had. All thanks to this one demon. Our relationship was still a secret, but that was fine with me though. The right time will come for those to know.

Although recently I noticed I’ve been down about something lately. I was starting...to miss my sister a little. Many times, I thought about going back to my home and stopping by to see her but...I just couldn't get the guts for it. Besides, I honestly started to think; if Lizzy hasn't gone out looking for me, that just shows me that she probably never did care about me. I loved my sister but if she didn't want to show that love back to me, it hurt slightly. Maybe it was something I had to face. I mean, fuck, my parents didn't even know I’ve been down here for the last 75 years. What's a whole lifetime?

Besides, I saw my life in hell. It was standing in front of me. He was kissing me deeply up against his hotel room door. A fantasy? No, a reality. I wanted to greet him this nice morning at his room before I went off to help around the hotel. Before I even knocked on his door, he had pulled me inside and pushed me up against his door.

Alastor finally pulled away, letting me catch my breath. “Good morning my love.” He purred as he cupped my cheek.

I gave a small chuckle. “Good morning, Al. My I ask where this came from?” I asked him as I pointed to his lips. The kiss was so random.

Alastor gave a devilish smile. “Let’s say I dreamed about kissing you all night. I couldn't wait another moment.”

He now made me blush. Did he really dream about me? He could have been making that up just so it's an excuse to get a reaction out of me. Either way, it was sweet. He chuckled at me.

“I seem to have made you speechless. Cat got your tongue?” He asked jokingly.

I just gave him a smile. “No, but I can say a deer does.” I leaned back up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Alastor let out one of his little radio laughs as he fixed his monocle. “You know how to get to me my dear.”

I giggled. “Now, as much as I'd like to stay with you all day, I have stuff I need to get done.” I reached for his door, but I was stopped when arms wrapped around me. “Al.” I groaned. “I’ll be with you tonight. I promise.”

Alastor let go of me and I opened the door, but he grabbed my hand as I was halfway out into the hallway. “May I ask you something?” He started.

“Sure. What is it?” I wondered.

“Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? With me?” Alastor asked, he seemed confident when he asked, but then again, he could just be masking it that he was nervous to ask me this.

I had to think a moment. If he was asking me, that means he was probably comfortable with it or at least wanted to see how it would be. I was taking everything at HIS own pace. I was letting HIM take the reins for everything. I wanted him to be ok with his own comfort level. Him asking me...well that means that he was ready.

He must have noticed I was lost in thought. “Did I break you?”

I snapped out of it, “No no, I’m ok. Was just surprised by the question.” He was still holding my hand, so I took my other hand and covered his. “I wouldn’t mind at all sleeping in your room tonight. I’ll be happy to.”

Alastor’s grin grew bigger. “Wonderful!”

Our moment was broken when I heard someone running down the hallway. I looked and saw it was Charlie.

“Heart!” She waved and then came up to me, “Heart, I have something to tell you.” She started.

Alastor let go of my hand and I turned my attention to the demon princess. “What's wrong Charlie?” I asked.

“Well, how do I put this, um,” She took a pause. “You have a visitor?”

I was surprised, “Me? Are you sure?”

“They asked for you directly. They are waiting outside. I invited them in, but they refused to take a step in here.” Charlie told me.

My mind was trying to think. Who would be here for me? I knew no one. There was only one demon I could think of that would know me. Lizzy. But how did she find me? Also why was she here? What did she want?

I let out a small sigh, “Ok I’ll go greet them.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Alastor asked me as I started to walk.

I turned to look back at him. “No, if it is who I think it is, I should be ok.”

Alastor bowed. “As you wish.”

Charlie and I started to walk down the hallway together. We walked down the steps and to the door.

Charlie grabbed my shoulder. “Are you sure you’ll be ok? They looked...pissed.”

I nodded, “If I need help. I’ll let you know, but I’m hoping it won't come to that.”

Charlie nodded and backed up a little from the door.

I took a breath and opened the door and stepped outside. I didn’t see anyone at first. But I then saw a figure not far away leaning against the poll of the hotel. A female white wolf demon with a red underbelly, a star tattooed on each of her outer thighs, her tail was white at the tip but had different colors going up it; red, dark red then black. Her hair was white but had some black highlighted bangs and a few piercings in both her ears. She wore a ripped tube top with a leather jacket and ripped shorts that covered just her upper thighs. She was there smoking a cigarette.

When I stepped over to her she looked up and smiled. “Well fuck me till I’m blue. You are here.” She blew out her cigarette smoke and threw the bud to the ground and stepped on it. “I should have known to look here first, knowing you Heart.”

“It's nice to see you to sister.” I greeted, crossing my arms.

“I’ll tell you what. You’re a lot harder to find than I thought.” Lizzy said as she walked away from the poll and stood in front of me.

“You were...looking for me?” I asked amazed.

“Not at first, but I didn't notice you were gone since I never saw you much to begin with.” Lizzy 

I figured that would be her answer. I let her continue.

“Soon I noticed that more and more of your stuff was gone, but I still smelled your scent around the house. When your scent started to fade, I knew that something was up.” She took out another cigarette and lit it.

“How did you know I was here?” I wondered.

“At first it wasn’t easy. I looked at some places in the city. Quiet places. Places that didn’t have many people. Even your favorite coffee shop. Nowhere.” She took a puff, “Until I found out about this place.”

Lizzy went into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me. I took it looked at it closely. It was a flyer I had helped Charlie make for the hotel to get some more business.

“I don’t understand how you got I was here from this?” I told her, folding up the flyer again.

Lizzy let out a laugh. “Shit sister, I know you.” She looked at me sternly. “Always talking about how you hate it here. How you didn’t belong here. You wanted to be in heaven away from all this shit. All that stuff I heard you whisper to yourself at night for the last few years I’ve been living with you.” She took another hit from her cigarette. “When I heard this place was a place for redemption and trying to be good so you can repent. I put the puzzle pieces together quickly.” She took another hit but blew it into my face.

Her smoke didn’t affect me. I know she was just trying to intimidate me. Get a reaction out of me. I didn’t want her to get to me.

“It’s true I came here for redemption. That was the plan.” I told her calmly.

“You know, you were always the goody to shoes. Miss. Perfect.” She spit at my feet. She then took off her leather jacket. “I’ve hated you for that, but guess what Perfect? You still ended up down here. Know what that means?” She finished her cigarette. “You’re just as fucked up as anyone else here.” She flicked the bud at me. It bounced off my arm and fell to the ground.

“Lizzy if all you’re going to do is come here and mock me then I am going to have to ask you to leave.” I said, my eyes not leaving hers.

To think...I was missing her. Not now. Sometimes I forget how much of a bitch she can actually be. Especially to me.

She laughed at me. “I didn’t come here for that, dumbshit. I came to make up your mind about all this.”

“Make up my mind?” I was confused.

“About this shit show of a hotel you call home right now!” She yelled as she gestured up to the building.

“This place isn’t a shit show, thank you very much.” I looked towards the door. “It's a place full of misfits and people who don’t fit in sure. But it's not what you think. It's better than that.” I tried to explain.

“Misfits?” Lizzy huffed and she waved her hands at me. “Listen Heart. I came here to take you back home. Forget about this.”

“Lizzy. I can’t do that. I belong here now.” I had an idea. “You know, you can always check in here to. You just have to play nice. If you just-” I started but she got angry and interrupted.

“Stay here! Who the fuck do you think I am?!” She yelled.

“You’re my little sister and I still try to look out for you as best I can!” I shouted.

“Fuck you. You never looked out for me. I'm your half-sister may I remind you as well?” Lizzy grunted.

Then, before I could even react, Lizzy jumped at me. I wasn’t expecting it at all. She pinned me down and punched my face a few times. I managed to push her off me, but she stood on all fours now growling at me. Lizzy could go from an anthro form to feral form with ease.

“Lizzy, I don’t want to do this.” I told her with my hands up.

“To bad.” She jumped at me again, but I ducked in time and she jumped over me.

I didn’t like to do this. I didn’t want many people to know. I can transform into a feral form of myself. If I wanted to have a chance of fighting off Lizzy, it was my only option.

I got down on all fours and soon I started to get covered in black fur. My hands and feet turned into paws. My clothes would be ripped when I got out of this form, but I didn't care. I was in wolf form, but my wings still stood out of my back and my horns on my head. Lizzy looked at me and growled again.

I jumped at her and we tumbled around on the ground a moment. Teeth and claws going everywhere, barks and screeches we let out as we rolled. She left a few scratches on me but I put a few bite marks in her.

We must have been making enough noise because the door of the hotel opened and Charlie and Vaggie stood in the doorway.

I pinned down Lizzy, but she managed to push me off.

“Lizzy! Stop this! I don't want to do this with you!” I yelled at her.

“Not until you let go of this fantasy of yours!” She growled and ran at me again.

I flapped my wings to make myself jump up and I landed on her back and pinned her down to the ground.

I looked down at Lizzy “It's not fantasy! I’m here for a different reason now besides rehabilitation. I can’t come home with you even if I wanted to.” I told her.

“What other reason would you have to stay here!?” She used a lot of strength and managed to push me off her. I used my wings to hover a moment. “What crazy reason would you have!?”

I looked to the doorway again. I saw that we had made enough noise that everyone was now outside. Then I saw him in the back...Alastor. I never wanted to have him see me like this, guess it was too late now though. I turned back to Lizzy and landed on the ground.

“I’ve made friends here! I even met someone that actually cares about me!” I bared my teeth.

“Someone cares about you? Don’t make me laugh!” Lizzy slashed out her paw and scratched my front left leg. I yelped in pain and picked up my injured leg. Lizzy took the chance and rammed herself into my side, making me fly back. I landed with a thud on my side.

“Give up sister! You know I have always been a better fighter than you.” Lizzy gloated as she stalked over to me.

“I’ll never give up. Not to you.” I told her trying to sit up.

Lizzy stood on her two legs and kicked me. “No one cares about you here.”

“Yes, they do.” I breathed once I got my breath back.

“I care about you!” She kicked me again. She sure had a funny way of showing it.

I then saw out of the corner of my eye, Alastor was not happy. People had stepped away from him. I saw the world around him distort and fill with static and his eyes glowing ever brighter.

Lizzy grabbed me by my neck fur and picked me up. I was just dead weight. I saw her reach back and try to punch me, but she had stopped and then I fell to the ground as she dropped me. Something stopped her. Or I should say, someone.

A pink aura had surrounded Lizzy. I automatically knew who it was. Alastor.

“What the fuck!” She looked down at herself then back to me. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

I managed to get back up on my paws and looked to see Alastor had stepped out from behind everyone and had a clawed hand raised at Lizzy. I appreciated him helping me, but I needed to finish this. Without his help.

“Alastor please!” I looked at him fully into his glowing eyes. “Let her go! This is my fight. She is my sister, let me handle it!” I saw that Alastor was hesitant, but I slowly watched him lower his hand and the pink aura around Lizzy disappeared. His crimson eyes went back to normal, but I saw that he was angered still.

Lizzy caught her breath and looked at me. “You bitch. Having someone interfere with this.”

“I would never. He acted on his own accord. You know I always wanted to fight fair.” I growled.

Lizzy was back on four paws, “And you know...that I fight dirty.” She kicked up some dirt in my face and tackled me back down.

I was expecting her attack again, but she didn’t. I tried to get the dirt out of my eyes. When I got most of it the best I could I saw her smirk at me and then turn towards everyone by the doorway of the hotel. I saw her run after them. Out of everyone there, she chose him. Even though he just had her in his grasp, she wasn’t afraid of him at all. She headed towards Alastor.

No!

I quickly got up. Pushing past the pain and me not being able to see that well. I ran at her. I know Alastor could take care of himself, but I didn't want him to harm my sister. Using my wings to give me more speed, I pushed off the ground. “Leave him alone!” I yelled and landed on top of her again to stop her in her tracks.

I got off her and stood in front of Alastor, my teeth showing, and I growled deeply. “Stay away from him.” I warned and opened my wings and my fur started standing up so I could intimidate.

Lizzy stood up on wobbly paws. “You don't scare me. Nor does he. Don't fool me sister.”

She jumped but tried to jump over me, but I knew she would, so I got my paws underneath her and threw her back instead. She couldn’t get footing, so she fell on her side.

“I said leave him alone!” I yelled and ran up to her.

She stood back up “Why are you protecting him!? He’s just another demon who doesn't give a shit.”

“That's not true!” I got to her and put my paws on her and pushed her, this time with claws out.

She was trying to hold me back. “Then why are you protecting HIM?” She demanded again and managed to push me away from her.

She had finally got me to far now, I let it slip. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!” I screamed.

There was a silence and I heard a few gasps.

Oh shit.

The cat got out of the bag. My ears fell back in fear. I was afraid to look back at anyone. Especially at Alastor. We promised to keep ourselves a secret till we felt it was ready. Guess that won't happen now.

 _“I’m sorry Al.”_ I apologized in my mind.

All Lizzy did was laugh. “Your fucking me right!? Tell me your joking.” She laughed again and I looked at her with slanted eyes. “You’re supposed to be here for rehabilitation, right?” She huffed. “What happens when that's over, huh? When your ‘redeemed!?’ Guess what? You’ll be leaving him behind you stupid fuck. He won't go with you. How's that supposed to work?”

I took a moment. My head cast down at the ground. When my rehabilitation...was over?

She was right. If I finished my rehabilitation here, then I’d be free. I could escape here, and I could go to heaven. At the same thought though...I’m leaving Alastor behind. I also know that Alastor will never redeem himself either, it's just how he was. He liked it here. He was gifted.

My heart broke at the thought. I couldn’t do that. Not to him.

“Didn’t think that one through now, did ya sweetheart?” Lizzy mocked.

I shook my head in anger. I looked up at my sister. “Leave, Lizzy. Now!” I stomped my paw on the ground.

Tears filled my eyes.

She huffed and stood back up on two paws. “Fine. I’ll leave. If you want to come back though. You know where to find me.” She grabbed her leather jacket where she left it and ran off up the street until I couldn't see her anymore.

My tears finally started to fall. My legs began to shake, I sat down on my hunches. My crying got harder and it shook my body.

Why? Why did she have to come? Why was she so insistent on finding me? I didn’t understand. She came here and made me fight back. Pushed me too far. She made me start to think of my reasons for being here.

Rehabilitation.

I was doing it, I made progress. This probably pushed me down a few notches. I didn't care. I probably shouldn't be here anyway. After falling in love with Alastor. Lizzy made me realize that I shouldn’t be here anymore. At the same time though, I still wanted to stay and help. I helped Charlie so much. I couldn’t leave that. After all this though, would she still want me around? If I told her I wanted to stop my rehabilitation, would she still let me stay here.

My thoughts were broken when I felt a hand being placed on my head. The hand slowly stroked my fur. I looked up and behind me to see Alastor. Seeing him, made me cry harder.

“I’m sorry, Alastor.” Was all I was able to get out in a whisper.

I looked back at the others and they all were looking at me. Some the face of shock. I didn’t know what to think. I could only imagine what they were thinking of me. Thinking of us. I started to feel my anxiety from everyone looking at me.

I darted back into the hotel. I ran past everyone.

I heard Charlie call my name, “Heart come back!” But I didn’t listen. I kept running.

When I was running down the hallway I transformed back to normal form. I got to my room slammed the door shut and locked it. I didn’t want to face anyone today. Not after all this. I put my head in my knees and cried.

I looked at my arm and it was throbbing from the scratches Lizzy left me. All of me ached. I stood up and took off my clothes, discarding them piece at a time as I headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had a bruise on my cheek as well as a few small scratches all over me. I ran the shower and then just stepped in. The warm water felt good on my aching body. I watched as my blood ran down the drain from my wounds. My tears still fell down my face, but in the shower, you wouldn't be able to tell. I put my back against the cold tile of the shower. I wrapped my wings around me.

“I’m sorry Al. I’m so sorry I broke our promise.” I cried.

I slid down until I was sitting in the tub of the shower. I could just imagine what everyone thought. I’m sure Alastor wasn’t happy with me either. Why did my sister have to show up and do this to me? My life was finally looking up, now I feel like I’ve crashed back down, and I’ve died again. I might as well have.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [Back outside]

They all watched as Heart ran back into the hotel and up the stairs. This turn of events had really upset her. All of it being too much. From her sister showing up to her accidentally letting out a secret. No one wanted to follow her. Alastor didn’t even follow, but he really wanted to. She needed to cool off and be alone. Alastor would give her space.

When Heart had disappeared, they all turned their attention to Alastor. He just stood there like nothing was the matter. Although, deep down, he was concerned.

The ice was broken when Angel spoke first, “So did ya fuck yet?”

“No.” Alastor quickly used his magic and flung Angel back and into a set of bushes not far off.

Angel yelled in surprise from the action. As he laid in the bushes he said, “Ya virgin prick.”

Husk went to the bush to help Angel, but he laughed at him the entire time.

Vaggie walked up to Alastor with a glare. “I still don’t trust you. Even after all that Charlie tells me. That fact that Heart did all that to protect you when she didn’t need to. I find that suspicious. What game are you playing?”

Charlie went up to Vaggie and grabbed her hand. “Vaggie come on just-” but she got cut off by Vaggie.

Vaggie took her hand away from Charlie, “No! I don’t like this! Especially to a girl like Heart. She’s too innocent for someone like. Him.” Vaggie gestured to the deer demon.

“Are you saying I’m not good enough for someone like her?” Alastor asked with a raised eyebrow. That one hurt him a little, but he didn’t show it.

“I’m saying you’re not good enough for anyone because you do everything for your own selfish gain.” Vaggie pointed at him with a stern look. “You are using that girl just so you can feel special. Guess what, Alastor? You’re not! Don’t use innocent souls just so you can feel love for the first time ever in your life. You heartless bastard.” She turned and stormed off into the hotel.

Alastor watched Vaggie walk away. He tried to not let the Moth girl demon’s words affect him. She just didn’t understand. Everything he did was true, but it was just a side of himself he never knew he had. He still is trying to get the hang of it. Affection. A new thing for him, but he seemed to be doing pretty good so far. Heart loved him and that he knew was true.

“I’ll prove you wrong.” Alastor whispered.

Charlie walked up to the Radio Demon. “Alastor, I’m sorry Vaggie just snapped at you like that.”

“No worries my dear.” Alastor said waving her off. “She just doesn't understand.”

Charlie sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll change her mind after a little while.”

“I don’t see her changing her mind dearie. Although, it would probably make it easier after it does.” Alastor admitted.

Charlie almost felt bad for the guy. All he wanted was to love freely and not be judged by his title and his past. Sure, Alastor liked to show off sometimes and talk, but she knew that he did deeply care about Heart.

Husk eventually got Angel out of the bush and Angel tried to pick off some leaves from himself. He walked up to Alastor with anger. “You have a lot of nerve strawberry boy.” But then his expression changed to a seductive look. “You know if you need any help at all with seduction. You know where to find me.” He gave Alastor a wink and walked inside.

“Not going to happen.” Alastor said as Angel walked.

“God you are so lame!” Angel said as he threw his arms in the air in frustration.

Husk didn’t have much to say unfortunately. Alastor was his ‘friend’ so he at least gave him some words. “Good luck.” That was all he said and walked back into the hotel.

Charlie was the only one left standing outside with Alastor now.

“Just so you know, with this now, you guys don’t have to be behind closed doors.” Charlie said and that made Alastor smile. “Especially that kitchen door,” Charlie started to walk back inside on that, “There's no lock on that.” Charlie said jokingly over her shoulder.

Alastor chuckled at that thought. That kitchen was more magical with Heart in it. Less lonely. He was glad to have her around. That smile in the corner of the kitchen he would take over anything any day.

Alastor realized that maybe he should check on the poor girl. So, he headed inside and closed the door behind him. He walked past the kitchen and heard some yelling, sounded like Vaggie. Hopefully she wasn’t ruining the pots and stuff in there. He walked up the stairs and slowly down the hallway. His heels clicked on the hard floor as he walked. He soon arrived at Heart’s door. He didn’t know of her condition, but he had to see her. He checked the doorknob first. Locked. She did want people out.

Alastor then tried to knock. “Heart my dearest, may I come in?” He waited a moment but got no answer. He got no noise of feet going across the floor. He knocked again. “I would really like to see you to make sure you’re alright.” Again, Alastor got no answer.

He put his ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He heard water running. Was she getting a shower? Alastor was still worried about her wellbeing and her injuries. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he was afraid for her, especially since she was not answering him.

Using a shadow, he made it go under the door and unlock it from the inside. He heard a click and then turned the doorknob. When he entered inside, he saw a trail of clothes that led up to the bathroom door. It was open ajar, and steam was coming out. The water could still be heard running. Alastor slowly made his way to the door.

So that he wouldn't invade her privacy, unless necessary, he stood by the door and gave it a gentle knock. “Sweetheart are you ok?”

He heard a sniffle and the sound of the slippery tub with someone standing up. The water then turned off.

All he heard was his name. “Alastor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little tiny cliffhanger but its nothing major, it will continue into the next chapter.


	8. True Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their relationship is know to the hotel and the aftermath of the fight has Heart all worried. She has a nightmare that makes her wonder, does she really know the man she loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Slight gore and violence mentioned in chapter.

(Heart's POV)

I stood up in the shower and quickly turned the water off. “Alastor?” I called out.

“It’s me dear. I'm sorry I barged into your room, but I had no answer from you. I was worried about you.” Alastor told me, I heard concern in his voice.

I smiled, “Its ok Al. Thank you.” I reached out and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around myself. “Sorry I didn't answer you. I must have been lost in my thoughts.” I stepped out of the shower.

I noticed that Alastor was talking behind the bathroom door, I guess I didn't close it all the way.

“It’s alright my dear. I would have come up earlier, but I figured you wanted to be alone for the moment.” Alastor told me.

“Yes, I appreciate that.” I looked down at my arm, it stopped bleeding, but I needed to take care of the wound. “Al, you think you can help me with this wound on my arm?” I looked down at myself. “I have my towel wrapped around me, but I can put clothes on if that will make you more comfortable.”

Alastor took a pause. He was probably taking a minute to think about that. “The towel will be fine.” He finally answered.

He opened the door and came into the bathroom. He looked at me and gently grabbed my arm. “Well at least you don't need stitches.” He reached into the small cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit.

Alastor cleaned my wound, put some ointment on it and then wrapped it up. He leaned down and gave my fresh bandage a kiss.

“All better.” Alastor said as he stood back up straight. “Do any of your other scratches hurt at all? Do they need tending to?”

I shook my head, “No all the rest of me is fine.”

Alastor looked down at me and traced his finger under my bruised cheek. I took his hand into mine. “I'll be ok my buck. Wouldn't be the first time me and my sister fought.” I said.

“So that was your sister?” Alastor made sure.

“Oh yea. There was no question about it. She can be a little...wild.” I explained.

I walked past Alastor and into my room.

“You don't say.” Alastor said from the doorway.

I looked back at him. “Al do you mind if I get dressed. I just want to put something comfy on the rest of the day.” I asked him.

“Of course. Let me give you your privacy. I'll stay here.” Alastor closed the bathroom door so I could get dressed.

I found some lose fitted sleep pants and a tank top and slipped them on.

“It’s ok to come out now.” I told Alastor.

The door opened and he walked in. I could see something was on his mind.

“Is there something troubling you?” I asked him.

Alastor took a pause and just looked at me. “Why did you stop me?” He finally asked.

I sighed, I figured he would ask that. “Because even though Lizzy hurt me, she is still my sister. I love her still even though she is a brat. I want to look out for her. I don't want her to get hurt. I didn't want you hurting her. I don't agree with what she does, but I can't control her. All I can make sure of, is she has somewhere safe to be.”

Alastor seemed to be ok with that answer. “I understand she’s your sister, but I think next time she hurts you I'm making it my business.”

I bit my lip. “If you do, just promise me one thing.” I walked up closer to him. “Don't hurt her to bad. If anything, just toss her across the street. I don't want to see her hurt.” I told him.

“I promise.” He said and then leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

There was a knock on my door. I went away from Alastor to answer it. On the other side was Charlie.

“Oh Heart, I’m glad to see you’re ok! How is your arm?” Charlie asked with relief.

I lifted my now wrapped arm. “It’s ok. I had Alastor help me.”

Charlie nodded. “That's good to hear. Why don't you take the day and just rest up, ok?”

“If you’re sure that's what you want me to do?” I asked to make sure.

“Yes, I’m sure all this from today put a strain on you. Take it easy and relax.” Charlie told me.

I smiled, “Thank you.”

Charlie gave me a smile back and she looked back to Alastor. “Al, you still want to cook dinner tonight. I’m not going to make you do it if you don't want to today.”

Alastor walked up and stood behind me. “I'll do it. Don't want to mess up routine. I'll be ok to cook tonight. Unless everyone says otherwise.” He answered her.

“I'll make sure everyone wants to eat first beforehand. I'll let you know.” Charlie said.

Alastor bowed his head as a thanks.

“See you two later.” Charlie waved goodbye and headed down the hallway.

I closed the door and turned to Alastor. “You know, if you’re really not in the mood to cook you don't have to. Charlie wasn’t forcing you.” I told him as I walked to my bed.

“I know, but I still want to.” Alastor answered. “I know something I can make tonight to have you feel better.” Alastor said as he walked up to me.

I smiled. He still wanted to take care of me. “Can I still come down and watch?” I asked him.

“If that is what you wish?” Alastor made sure

“Absolutely.” I answered.

Alastor went and put a hand on my head, “Why don't you lay down and rest for a little bit ok?”

I felt my body was heavy. Besides it aching, it's a lot of energy for me to transform into my feral form anyway.

“That's probably a good idea.” I said as I got further into bed and got comfy.

Alastor grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and brought it up to cover me. He made sure I was all comfy in bed.

“You want me to wake you later when I go down to make dinner?” Alastor asked.

“If I am still sleeping by then, yes.” I answered. “Al, can you stay with me?”

Alastor reached down and held my hand, “I wish I could dear, but I have stuff I need to do. It's important that I run some errands today.”

I was a little saddened he couldn’t stay with me, but I understood that he could be busy most days. I nodded my head. “Ok, but you’ll be back right?”

Alastor leaned down to look at me. “I’ll be back.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips. “I love you.” He said once he pulled away.

I almost wanted to melt into the blankets. “I love you too.” Alastor let go of my hand and walked to the door. “Please lock the door when you leave.” I told him as he got to the door.

“Want me to put a spell on it so no one will bother you?” He asked me.

“No, it will be ok.” I told him.

He nodded and made sure the door was locked before he closed it behind him.

I sighed in relief. It was nice that Alastor did come and check up on me. I was getting lost. He was just amazing. I didn't deserve him. Is it weird to call a demon a secret angel? Probably. Especially the Radio Demon. An angel? I’d get beat up or just have some crazy looks.

My eyes started to get heavy. Soon I was asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I was expecting to see my room being a little brighter from the city outside, but it was pitch black. I was confused. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock next to my bed. It was 11:25 at night. Now I was more confused. One being, I couldn’t have slept that long. Second, was because Alastor was supposed to wake me up for dinner. I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed a robe I had sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed. It was a good thing I could see in the dark well.

“Why didn’t Al wake me up? He promised.” I said a little angered.

I looked out the window. The lights of the city weren't there. Instead, I saw a swamp. A swamp? I started to go to the door, but I stopped at my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I was...human again? My wings, horns and ears were gone. My tail was gone as well.

“What’s going on here?” I asked aloud.

I had to go check on everyone, so I went to my hotel room door and unlocked it. I opened the door and expected to see the hall of the hotel, but instead...I saw, what looked like, a study.

I heard music right off the bat. It came from an old record player that sat on the far side of the room. There was a fireplace that was lit. It was the only light in the room. A couch was set up in front and a chair was in a corner but the corner was dark so I couldn't see it well. There was a window by the chair as well. There were bookshelves along the walls. A gun sat on a holder above the fireplace. Around the room hung stuffed head trophies. All of them where the same animal. Deer’s. All bucks to be more accurate.

I heard rain as it started to fall.

Where the hell was I?

Definitely not the hotel. Had someone kidnapped me? This didn’t feel right.

I heard a shuffle from the corner where the chair sat. “Ah, I see your awake dear.” I heard a voice say. I didn’t recognize it, but at the same time it sounded...awfully familiar.

I looked in the corner and saw a shadow stand up from the chair. He slowly walked into the light the fire gave off. I made him out better. It was a man, that I could tell. He was tall and slim with short brown hair. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up past his elbows. He wore a tan vest and a red bowtie. Slim wire glasses sat on his face.

“Sorry if I gave you a fright.” I didn’t move or say a word. I was confused on who this man was. I didn’t trust him. “I didn’t expect you to awaken just yet, so I apologize for not looking at my best.” He apologized with a small bow.

“W-Where am I?” I asked.

“That's none of your concern right now.” He said as he went to a small table and it looked like it had alcohol on it. It looked to be Whiskey. He filled a glass halfway.

“Can I offer you a glass?” The stranger asked me.

I shook my head. Didn’t want to do that. He could spike it.

He gave a shrug and then just shot it down in one swing. He placed the glass back down.

“Where is Charlie?” I demanded.

The man looked at me funny and gave a chuckle. “My dear I unfortunately have no idea who that is. You’re here alone.” He started walking up to me slowly.

I tried to back away, but soon my back hit a wall. The way the man’s face looked in the light of the fire, it looked like he was crazy. His eyes almost seemed to glow as his glasses sat far down his nose and the shadows danced across his face. I was afraid.

My back was against the wall. I couldn’t do anything as I was frozen. I didn’t even react as he jumped at me. He grabbed me by my arms and took a cloth that was in his back pocket and tied it around my mouth. He took me by my wrists and threw me to the floor. He got on top of me and took my hands around my back and I felt him tie them up. He tied my feet together as well.

I was now crying. All in fear. If I wasn't in the hotel, Alastor couldn't help me. I was trapped and at this man’s mercy. I couldn’t see him since I was on my stomach, but I heard him walk around the room. I heard a sound but couldn’t explain what it sounded like. I heard him walk back. He grabbed me and flipped me over. I then saw that he came back with a big knife in his hand.

I tried to back up from him, but he stepped on my leg hard, making me stop and pain shot up my side. “Where are you going my dear. I thought we were going to have some fun.” He laughed.

Lightning flashed outside. Illuminating the room. The man's shadow cast on the wall beside him. I almost went into shock, the shape his shadow took...it looked like Alastor.

Alastor? But Why? Was this him? There was no way I could have been.

The man jumped on top of me with his legs on both sides of me. He held the knife to my throat. My tears still fell.

He leaned close to my face. “You are lovely here on the floor, but I think your blood on the floor will look better.” The man said as he smiled big, rubbing one of his fingers down my cheek.

I panicked. He was going to kill me!

He took the knife and slid it down my face. I screamed but was muffled by the cloth. He laughed and then took the knife to his lips and licked the blood off it. He was psycho. I had nowhere to go. No one to help me. I was trapped.

He took the knife again and cut down my arm and then the other. He was just toying with me. He was doing this to entertain himself. I saw it in his eyes. Every time he laughed. He wanted to watch me struggle. He enjoyed this, perhaps too much. I heard the rain outside still, lightning would crack now and then. The man continued to cut me in places on my body, but after while of screaming and struggling I decided to just give up and just stopped trying. He was just covered in my blood, the sleeves of his shirt, pants, hands, even his face.

The man seemed to be a little upset about me not struggling anymore. “Aw, you gave up. Good.” I heard him stand up and walk away a moment.

I couldn't see where he went, I had my eyes closed from the blood on my face. I just laid there, waiting for what he had next for me. The rain was loud on the roof and I tried to have that calm me but that didn't work.

Was this even real? I was scared. What if my hell life was just all a dream and this was me dying? In that hands of this maniac killer.

I heard him walk back and I heard a click sound. “You are no longer needed. I don't like prey that doesn't give me good entertainment after a while.” I heard him say.

He reached down and took the cloth off my mouth. He took it and wiped away the blood from my eyes.

I managed to finally open them, and I saw him stand above me again. This time though, he had a gun in his hand. It was the huntsman’s rifle that was on top of the fireplace.

“Any last words prey?” The stranger asked.

I tried to find my voice; from my muffled screams it was sore. I never got anything out.

The man huffed in frustration. “No fun.” I saw him point the gun at me.

The last thing I heard was the sound of the gun firing.

* * *

I shot up and let out a loud scream. My breath was fast. I had a light sweat on me. I felt tears running down my face. I looked down at myself, patting parts of my body. I saw no scratches, no marks, no blood. I was fine.

I heard pounding on my door. “Heart!” It was Angel Dust. “Ya ok in there kid?” I heard him ask.

I tried to catch my breath. “I-I-I think so.” I managed to say. I got up from bed and tried to wipe my tears away and opened the door.

“I heard ya screaming from the lobby.” Angel said, a slight look of concern on his face.

I was that loud? “Sorry. I had a nightmare.” I told him.

Angel put one of his hands on my shoulder, “Don't worry I get em all the time as well.”

That comforted me a little, “Thanks for checking up on me. I appreciate it.”

“Eh, no sweat. Just because I can be a dick doesn't mean I have to be all the time.” He chuckled.

I gave out a chuckle at that. “Your still awesome Angel.”

“Ya give me too much credit kid.” He rubbed the top of my head, messing up my hair. “So hey, while I’m here. I wanted to ask ya.” He took a pause and leaned in slightly. “How long you two been a thing?” He whispered.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Alastor and I. I let my secret slip and now all the hotel knows.

I blushed. “Well I don't see why that is your business, but I’ll tell you anyway.” I gave a small giggle. “It's been 4 months.”

“Four months!” Angel said in surprise. “You guys were good, but I clearly could see how ya looked at each other. Kinda disgusting really.” Angel crossed his arms.

“Well, we didn't want to tell because of Alastor’s history, but I guess that doesn't matter now.” I told him.

“Yes I can understand, but hey, if you guys ever get to that next step. I'm here to help out. I'm the master at seducing men.” He gave me a wink.

I blushed wildly. “Thanks Angel.” I cleaned my throat from being awkward. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Angel laughed, he must have really enjoyed my reaction. “Well I’ll leave you be. Al isn’t back yet. Want me to send him up here when he does?” He asked.

“Please, I’d like that.” I said.

Angel nodded “Sure thing babe. See ya later.” Angel turned and walked back down the hallway.

I watched him walk away and closed my door. I headed back over to the bed. My thoughts just went back to my dream. Why did I have such a horrible dream? Especially of that man. I tried to remember if I had seen his face before but again my memory wasn't the best. Even after my first 25 years of being alive I had a hard time putting a name to a face. Nothing came to mind, so I gave up. My main concern was...why did he seem like Alastor? Even when the lightning flashed and for that split second, I saw his shadow on the wall. It confused me and concerned me.

I tried to think of something else. It was just making me scared again.

Then another thought went by. Something my sister had said. About me finally being free, but the cost of doing so...was leaving Alastor behind. Alastor would never redeem himself, he had it to good down here. If that was the case, then I'll have to just stay here in hell. I’d have to give up what I’ve wanted for 75 years, but at the same time...I never met anyone that gave me a reason to stay. I loved it here now. All because of him. He made it better. Sure, this place was a shit hole and always will be but I can't picture my life without Alastor there. Without him, I probably would still want to be gone from this place. I’d miss Charlie and Vaggie, plus all the other friends I made.

I realized I needed to talk to Charlie about this. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. I was glad they showed me how to do it but was still slow. ‘Can you meet me in my room? I must talk to you. It's important.’ I sent the text.

A minute later my phone dinged, and she replied back, ‘I’ll be up there soon.’

I waited on my bed. I pulled up my photo gallery on my phone. Alastor didn't know, or maybe he did and just let me get away with it, but I took photos of him when he wouldn't be looking. That's all there was, it was all him. I scrolled to the first picture though. Our first date. I smiled at us as memories came back of that day. Dancing in the room. No one around. He was all to me. I swiped in and looked through the rest of the pictures. Each one, of course, was Alastor smiling happily. Besides my friends, Alastor was all I needed. He is my everything. My great buck.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to the door and opened it to see Charlie.

“Thanks for coming up here on short notice.” I said to her as I invited her in.

“It was no problem.” She walked in and I closed the door behind her. “I just got done with some things, so it was timed well.” She turned around to look at me, “I’m glad to see you are feeling ok.” She said with a smile.

“I do feel better but had a nightmare so it woke me up. I didn't feel like going back to sleep.”

“Is that why you needed to talk to me?” Charlie asked.

I shook my head, “No, unfortunately. The nightmare I had I need to talk to Alastor about. I feel he would know.” I told her, rubbing my arm.

“So, what do you need to talk to me about?” She wondered.

I sighed and went to my bed and sat down. “I have something I need to discuss with you. It's about me being here.”

Charlie grabbed the one chair that was in my room, it was by the window and sat down in front of me. “I’m here for you. Tell me what you need.”

I didn't know where to start. I didn't know what to say first. I was just hoping I wouldn't upset her.

I took a breath. “I want to stop my rehabilitation.” I finally said.

All Charlie did was smile. I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought she would be frowning at me for sure.

“I knew you would tell me this. After this morning, I heard what your sister said. I know that probably had you thinking a lot.” Charlie told me.

“So... your not mad with me?” I asked.

Charlie let out a giggle. “No silly. I knew about you and Alastor before you said anything. I slowed your rehabilitation because of this. I know you don't want to leave now because you belong here, with Alastor.”

“I still want to help out. I want to help you run things here. In any way I can.” I told her, then looked at my hands. “Besides, wherever Al goes. I'll go with him. I know he won't leave. I know he doesn't want to be redeemed. So I’ll stay here, because I know that he’ll always be here for me. In the crazy fucked up world.” I laughed at the last part.

Charlie gave a laugh to. “I understand. Even though you don't want to be redeemed now. I’ll still let you stay here. For as long as you want. I don't want you going back to live with your sister. Plus, if you want to help me, I know you’ll always be around.”

I let out a tear, “Charlie, oh my goodness, I don't know if I can thank you enough for this.” I gave her a hug; she was surprised by it.

She wrapped her arms around me. “Your welcome, Heart. No need to thank me. I'm happy to have you around.”

I pulled away from the hug. “I’m happy to be here. It is the Happy Hotel, isn't it?” I gave a chuckle.

That made Charlie smile and gave a chuckle to. “Very true.” She stood up from the chair. “I would want to stick around but I have some stuff I need to finish. I hope you understand?”

I nodded. “No worries. Go on. I'll see you later.”

“Later. Feel better.” She waved by and left my room.

I took the chair Charlie was on and set it by the window again. I then took a seat and looked out at the city. This city feels more like home then it ever has.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but was lost in my thoughts and didn't even hear the first knock on the door until I heard a second. I looked at the door.

“It’s unlocked.” I finally said, getting out of my daze.

The door opened and that's when I saw Alastor walk in. “Hello doll! As soon as I walked in the front door Angel said that you needed to see me about something urgent?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. I watched him ever so sneaky lock it as well. He slowly made his way over to me.

For a moment, my mind flashed to my dream. Afraid. I felt my stomach churn. I sat there a moment staring at him.

He soon noticed my silence. “My dear are you alright?” When he got up to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I've never flinched at his touch before. He seemed to be taken aback by my action as he took his hand away from my shoulder slowly.

“Darling did I do something wrong?” He wondered; I could hear the slight upsetting tone in his voice.

I gave a big sigh. “I’m sorry Al. I had a nightmare when I was asleep, and I've been jittery all afternoon since I woke up.” I explained to him.

Alastor’s face softened a little, “You want to tell me about it?”

“Yes, I was afraid to really tell it to anyone else. Plus, I feel you would know a little better about what I saw.” I told him.

“Want to be more comfortable?” He asked gesturing to the bed.

I nodded and stood up from the chair and crawled in bed. Alastor sat at the edge of the bed, facing me.

“Tell me your tale.” Alastor said.

I went on talking to him. Explaining my dream. How I woke up in my room but not in the hotel. That I somehow was human again. How I found a study outside my door. The stranger.

“What did this stranger look like?” Alastor asked. He almost seemed...nervous.

I went on to explain the man in my dream. “Well, he was tall and slim. He had short brown hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up with a tan vest and had a red bowtie. He also had glasses.” I described.

Alastor...seemed to tense up from me talking and explaining the man.

“And what did this man...do to you?” He asked, standing up from the bed.

I was worried of his actions. I went on explaining how he tied me up and started to torture me. I left the part of me seeing his shadow out of it. While I talked, Alastor seemed on edge about something. He walked to the window, looking out into the darkness of the city. I was worried. His smile was gone, at least not as big. He wasn't showing his teeth, but a small smile still laid on his face.

I continued, “Then when I thought he was done, he ended up taking the rag out of my mouth, cleaned the blood from my eyes and then...he shot me. He used the gun displayed above the fireplace. It was a-”

“A Huntsman's Riffle.” Alastor finished.

My blood seemed to run cold. How…. How did he know that? I never mentioned the type of gun it was.

I saw Alastor’s gaze was still out to the city. He signed lightly and looked to the floor.

I went to the edge of the bed. “Al, is there something you're not telling me?”

He lifted his head slightly and looked at me from the corner of his eye then back outside. “That man in your dream. He is no stranger. You know him. Pretty close to him actually.” Alastor said, his voice low and almost sad sounding.

It took me a moment to think, but then it clicked. My heart dropped a moment. “It was you, wasn't it? Human you? You were the man in my nightmare?” I said, my voice shaking.

He closed his eyes, “It appears so. From all that you explained, that used to be me.” Alastor said, laying one of his clawed hands on the glass of the window.

I stood up from the bed and walked over slowly towards him. I stood next to him and laid a hand on his arm lightly. He pulled away from my touch. He probably wasn't in the mood for me touching him.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered.

He turned his back to me. He took a breath in, “I want you to understand one thing from that nightmare of yours.”

“What's that?” I asked

Alastor looked over his shoulder at me but then slowly turned the rest of his body around too. He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. “I would never, ever do something like that to you. I killed for entertainment yes. Do I still do it? Of course. It's how I am. Would I ever do it to you? No. Not ever. My human self, well, that would have been possible because I wouldn't have known you. I killed almost for sport. Killed for fun. It makes me happy. Watching someone beg for mercy, it gave me goosebumps. Now, all I feel is protecting you from whatever wants to harm you.”

I looked away from him, should I believe him? If he snapped and got angry one day, would he hurt me? Would he take it out on me? Would he find it entertaining to watch me be bloody and broken, begging to live? He was crazy, no doubt about it. At the same time though, I loved him. It would be bad of me if I didn't believe him just because of some dream. Right?

I looked at him back in the eyes. “I believe you Al, but how can I be sure?”

Alastor slanted his eyes in a seductive manner then took his other hand and put it on my hip and pulled me close to him. “I’ll show you.” He whispered.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. He kept me there for a few moments and he took the action I wasn't expecting. He maneuvered to slip his tongue into my mouth and I gladly let him in. My ears went up with excitement. He was making out with me! This was a first. It was an amazing feeling, have his tongue touch mine. He explored my mouth for a short minute and then pulled away. His face still close to mine. My face had a blush on it from the heated moment.

“Because I love you... my little wolf.” Alastor whispered to me.

I sighed in happy content. There was nothing that could change my mind about that all. He loved me. That's all that mattered.

“I love you too my great buck. I'm sorry I questioned you.” I apologized.

Alastor gave a small chuckle. “I'm glad I was able to change your mind.” Alastor let go of my slightly and held my hands. “Now, how about we go start dinner.” He said.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let’s go.” I smiled.

Alastor took my hand and lead me out into the hall and down to the kitchen. I was still in my comfy clothes, but I honestly didn't care who saw me like this. For once in our relationship, we walked down the stairs into the lobby holding hands. It was an amazing feeling actually. We could show our slight affection now, all thanks to me and my big mouth. That didn't matter to me though, all I cared about was him.

This man showed me that he did love me, and I won't question him again. No matter what nightmares I have. No matter what people tell me. They won't change my mind on my thoughts on this crazy demon. He might have been a mad man, but he was my mad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love human Alastor so i had to put him in here somehow, so why not a nightmare. Seemed fitting.


	9. Deathaversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart has been in hell for a over 70 years, the day she died was the best thing was probably the best thing that happened to her. So in honor every year of her death she goes out to a nice restaurant. This year though, its going to be a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:
> 
> Long Ago (and Far Away) by Bing Crosby

(Heart's POV)

After two months went by, things felt different around the hotel. It was in a good way though. With my little slip on the tongue and everyone knowing about Alastor and I, it was nice to not have to worry. I’d kiss him in the lobby in front of everyone when he would return from errands and he would do the same. We started to cuddle up on the couch by the fireplace at night. Alastor would read a book while I laid on the couch with my head in his lap and he would pet my head. It was so nice and content. Sometimes I fall asleep like that.

It was nice not having to worry. Although we still haven't gone on another date night. At the same time though, I was just enjoying what I had here.

What me and Alastor had was just enough for me. I was content. I was happy. That's weird coming from me. I'm happy in Hell. Who would have guessed?

Alastor and I were down in the kitchen. I was helping him make dinner that night. He started to let me help him more often. I honestly didn't even ask. He stood me up from my chair one day and told me he was going to teach me a few things about cooking. I knew HOW to cook but I know a lot of the things he made were a little different then what I would normally make. Of course, some recipes were his mother’s so there were some ingredients he wouldn't tell me what they were.

As of now, he was looking for something that was important to the dish he was making.

“Darling, did you buy more hot sauce?” I heard Alastor ask as he looked through a cupboard.

I gave a smirk. “Yes, I did.” I answered.

“Then why can't I find it?” Alastor wondered, opening another cupboard.

“You might just be looking in the wrong spot.” I sang.

Alastor stopped in his tracks and looked at me as I held the bottle in my hand. I still had a smirk on my face. All Alastor did was give me a large grin.

He closed the cupboard and slowly walked over to me. “Now how am I supposed to get that back?” He pointed to the bottle.

“I have it up for ransom. You have to buy it back.” I told him.

He was soon right in front of me, “Now what am I supposed to buy it with?”

I laughed, “Whatever you want.”

“WHATEVER I want?” Alastor made sure, lifting an eyebrow.

I nodded and put the bottle down on the counter. I knew what he was going to do. I've been doing this every other time in the kitchen. Always with something different. At first, he wasn't into it, now he just goes along. Enjoying it.

“Well, I better pay up.” Alastor said, almost seductively.

The Radio Demon leaned down and laid a kiss on my waiting lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He was a little more into it then normal today as he forcefully pushed his tongue into my mouth. Making out with him was probably the most exciting thing I have experienced. My body tingled, my heart raced and half the time he got me so excited and into it ...I thought about more. Wanting more. Feeling more of him. I knew I shouldn’t, but I had a feeling Angel Dust’s talks were starting to get to me. That stupid spider demon. Putting images in my head. I knew Alastor wasn't even close to that step yet. I know I had to wait. It was a step I couldn't push onto him. I had to stop thinking that way.

Soon Alastor pulled away from the kiss and he had me breathing heavily. My body had that exciting feeling. Damnit. He really did it to me today.

While in my daze Alastor grabbed the hot sauce and let out a laugh as he walked back over to the stove. I soon got out of my daze and walked up next to him to watch.

“You really had me going there.” I admitted to him.

“Sorry dearie.” He looked down at me with a grin. “Some days you taste so good it's hard to resist.” He gave me a wink.

I felt the blush creep onto my face. He did it again. Alastor laughed at me and then looked down at the food in the pot. “It's almost done.”

The thought again of a date night crossed my mind. “Hey Al, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He answered, not looking up from his work.

I played with my shirt, why was I still so nervous around him. “I was wondering if we can go out again for a date night. I wanted to take you somewhere this time.”

Alastor looked down at me smiling. “I think that's an amazing idea my dear. We haven't gone out together in a while.”

“That's what I was thinking as well. This time though,” I reached out and grabbed his hand. “I want to hold your hand the whole way there.”

Alastor squeezed my hand in his. “I would like that.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead. “When you want to go?”

“Tomorrow night?” I suggested.

“That would work nicely.” He agreed. He took his hand out of mine and went back to stirring the pot.

Should I tell him what tomorrow was or should I wait. No, maybe not. I feel it might affect the night if I popped it on him randomly. “Al, there's also something going on tomorrow as well. Which is why I suggested it.”

“Oh? What might that be, little wolf?” He didn't take his eyes off the food.

I took a pause, I was still unsure if I should tell him, but I let out my breath. “It's the anniversary of my death.”

Alastor stopped and froze but it was only for a split second. He looked at me. “Are you sure you want to go out tomorrow then?” He asked.

I nodded, “I may have died but every year I just go out and celebrate it. I make it a night for myself.” I smiled as I explained. “Am I happy I died? No. Was I happy I was down here at first? No. But I was glad for one thing...I was free from my years of neglect and all the other stuff my parents did to me. So, it was a celebration for me. Freedom.”

Alastor seemed to understand, he grabbed my hand. “Well I am glad I can be around for your celebration.” He said softly with a smile.

“Thank you Alastor.” I went and gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. “I wouldn't want anyone else with me besides you.”

He took his hand and took my chin between his clawed fingers so I could look up at him. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips then let go of my chin.

The doors of the kitchen then slammed open. We both jumped in surprise. I unwrapped my arms from around Alastor and looked to see Angel Dust standing in the doorway.

“Can ya two get a fucking room alrighty!? I'm starving and you're in here playing ‘find the back of your throat with the others tongue!’” Angel exclaimed.

I looked down and blushed with embarrassment.

Alastor laughed, “No need to worry, Angel. It's done. Was making sure it was perfect.” He turned the stove off.

Angel grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. “Good because if I had to watch ya make out again I might have to stab out my eyeballs and eat em instead.”

I knew Angel was just joking of course but at the same time it wouldn't surprise me. Even so, I couldn't tell if he was actually annoyed or jealous. I mean, Angel did try to go for all the guys. Angel got his food and didn't say a word as he walked out.

Alastor walked up to me and chuckled as I still had a blush. “You going to look nice again for tomorrow night?”

I looked up at him with a small smile. “I do. I dress up nicely and go to my usual place.” I answered.

“I can't wait to see you then.” He smiled big at me with slanted eyes.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and gave a small twirl. I wore a long black skirt with a black shirt that fell off my left shoulder. I haven't worn this outfit in a while, and I was glad to wear it for Alastor. Tonight, was our date night and my death Anniversary. I went and made sure all my stuff was in my purse and then went to my door and walked across the way to Alastor’s door. I went to knock but the door alrighty started to open. It slowly opened to show Alastor.

“Knew I was coming huh?” I asked.

Alastor smiled “Perhaps.” He looked up and down at me. “You look wonderful my darling.”

“Thank you.” I smiled big and gave a small curtsy.

Alastor laughed and walked out of his room and into the hallway next to me. He held his hand out to me.

“Shall we be on our way?” Alastor asked.

I took his hand, “Absolutely.”

We walked down the hallway hand in hand and down into the lobby. Vaggie and Charlie were down there on the couch.

Vaggie just turned her head away.

Charlie looked at us with a smile as we walked down the steps, “You guys heading out?”

“Just for tonight.” Alastor answered.

“We’ll you two have fun.” Charlie told us.

“We will.” I smiled.

We walked away from them and to the book so we could sign out. Alastor led me to the door and we walked out into the streets. I led the way since I didn't tell Alastor where we were going. We walked through the streets of hell...hand in hand. I didn't want to let his hand go and I’m glad we didn't. I led us mainly around the quiet places of the city. Past a few clubs, bars and drunk demons. Some actually saw us and just stared. To be honest, I don't think they were staring at Alastor. Because they couldn't look away as we walked by. No one ever wanted to look at Alastor. They were definitely looking at us then.

Soon I took us through a park and on the other end was where I was heading. It was a small, old time themed restaurant. It was called Giuseppe’s It reminded me of home. It was where I came every year. I remember the inside: pictures on walls, trinkets and knickknacks from all over. Was a cool place. There was a dance floor, so while you were there you could dance to the live band.

Alastor stopped before we got inside. “I've never been here before.” Alastor said

I looked up at Alastor, “I know you'll love this place, Al.”

Alastor gave out a small hum of uncertainty “Will you be ok with how they will react to me?”

I Knew the answer without thinking “Probably not but I’ll look past it.” I smiled.

“If you say so. Let's go.” Alastor kept walking again.

When we got up to the place and Alastor held the door open for me. We headed inside and I walked up to the host stand. I made Alastor stay back so he didn't freak the host out at first. At the stand was a rat demon I know who worked there for a long time. He was all white furred with red eyes. He was so nice, and we would chat when I came in. He wore a bow tie with a red button up shirt.

He noticed me when I got up to the stand. “Ah, Heart!? Is that you?” He greeted me. He came around the host stand and gave me a hug.

I gave a chuckle as I hugged back. “Hi Stanley, it's good to see you.”

He pulled out of the hug. “It's good to see you as well Miss. I hope you’ve been well?” He asked.

“I've been fantastic actually. Best I felt.” I told him

He went back behind the stand. “Ah wonderful to hear. Do you want your normal seat?” He wondered.

“Yes, but this time I have someone with me.” I gestured to the door where Alastor stood.

Alastor walked forward and took my gestured hand into his. I looked back to see that Stanley had froze looking at Alastor.

I wanted to calm him. “Stanley, my guest will not hurt you or anyone here. He made a promise to me to behave tonight.” I assured him.

“A-A-A-Are you p-p-positive?” Stanley stuttered.

Alastor gave a small bow, “Good sir you have my word.” Alastor said.

Stanley seemed to calm at that and fixed his bowtie. “Very well.” He grabbed the menus. “This way.” and headed us into the area.

The way the room was set, it was almost like a concert. The dance floor was in the middle with the band in the front of the room. Tables spread out across the room around it. Stanley led us back all the way to the back corner of the restaurant. It was my normal seat, I always sat alone, and I wanted to be away from everyone, so it was a nice spot.

The rat demon laid the menus on the table. “Enjoy.” He looked at me. “Would you like your usual starting drink Miss. Heart?” He asked.

“Yes please. Give him the same too. Thank you, Stanley.” I answered.

“Be back in a jiffy.” He said and quickly walked away.

I knew Stanley was probably afraid of Alastor because usually he’d stay and talk with me, but he left in such a hurry.

“I hope you don't mind a shot of bourbon?” I asked Alastor as I went to sit down.

Alastor pulled out my chair and pushed it in. “Not at all. I do like my drinks now and then.” He answered and sat down.

“Good. I have a shot to start off my night. Celebrate.” I told him.

Stanley returned with the shots and walked away again.

I took mine and held it up slightly. “To another year in hell for something I regret” Alastor lifted his shot as well. “but years after this I know will be a lot better than they ever have.” I smiled.

“To the future as well.” Alastor toasted.

I feel it was the perfect toast. I always say the same thing every year but this time...I could finally spend my time here with someone I love, and I knew loved me.

I downed the shot and put my glass down on the table the same time Alastor did.

This death anniversary night was going to be the best one I’ve had, all because Alastor was here with me.

“I’m happy you were with me Al. All these years I’ve done this, I’ve been by myself.” I told him.

Alastor reached over and grabbed my hand from the table. “You’ll never be alone again my dear.” He said to me softly. “Not while I'm around.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of my hand.

I felt like I was going to melt at his touch. He was too much for me to handle sometimes. Soon Stanley came back to take our order and then went off again.

Alastor started to ask me about my human life, it was something we never talked about. I told him a few things here and there but never a full-on conversation like we had. I told him about my school life, how I would be bullied since I was a girl, because back in those days they still weren't keen about girls in school. Teachers beating me, then going home and getting beaten by my mother for stuff I didn’t do or had no control over. I wanted nothing to do with how my mother lived. I wanted to be different. Out of the norm. I wanted to go off and learn history, I wanted to be a historian. Teach people stuff. That never happened though. I realized that I would never be able to be what I wanted. That’s ok though, because even so, I still tried to live the best I could as a kid.

I had ordered another alcoholic drink and sat back in my chair, “My parents tried to arrange a marriage with me too. I hated every second of it, even the thought of it.” I made a funny face. “I hated the man. I still remember his name, Robert. One day I went over to meet the family and finally met him. I can say it didn’t go well.” I took a sip of my drink.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Alastor wondered.

I looked away and looked at the dance floor, lost in thoughts, lost in memories. “They left us alone so we could talk but talking wasn’t on his mind. He had different plans.” I took a breath. “He beat me. Pretty good too. He broke my wrist in the process of me trying to stop him.” I looked down at my left arm and made my hand a fist. “He tried to rape me to, but he didn’t get that far. The most he got was ripping up my skirt I had on. I remember me kicking him well with my heels I had on, but it didn't stop him much. My parents came in just in time and got me out. You can say that they still cared about me because they cut off the marriage because of that incident.”

“How old were you?” Alastor asked me.

“About 17. Those were magical years.” I huffed and finished my drink.

“Is he here in hell?” Alastor asked with curiosity.

“Oh yea, I’ve seen him once or twice, but I avoid him. He is a ram looking demon. I can’t face him. I’m afraid. Who knows if he would even remember me though?” I told him.

I looked at Alastor and I could tell that he seemed a little angry when I was talking. I almost felt the static from him rise slightly.

I sat up straight and looked at him. “Alastor did I say too much? I’m sorry if I made you upset. Those memories are just so burned in my mind. I can’t help it.” I apologized.

I felt his energy die off after I said that.

“It's alright darling. I can understand that the memories of your past will always be there, especially the bad ones.” Alastor said. “Although, if you ever see him again, let me know. I’ll make sure he learns a lesson.” Alastor gave an evil sounding chuckle.

I smiled at him, “Thank you Al.”

“I’d do anything for you my dear...even take out your old enemies.” Alastor told me with a big smile.

Soon the food arrived, and we ate in silence a little and just listened to the music being played. I saw people go on and off the dance floor. It was always a few fast and dance songs and then a slow one mixed in. I still loved and enjoyed this place and I'll never get enough of it. I never danced on the floor, I never had anyone to dance with. This year I feel it will be different.

We finished eating and we talked for a little bit more. I then wanted to ask.

“Al, can we have one dance before we leave?” I asked him.

“Are you sure? We'll probably be the center of attention out there.” Alastor pointed out.

I didn't care, “I know, but I’ve never danced here before since I’m always by myself. I want to dance with you.”

“If that is what you wish for, my little wolf, then I shall make it so.” Alastor smiled as he stood up from the table. He walked over to me and held his hand out to me. I slid my hand into his and he closed his clawed fingers around it. I stood up and we slowly made our way to the dance floor. This was it! I was finally going to dance here, and I was doing it with this amazing man I called my own.

The song the band was playing was a jazz type song that I had never heard. We walked out and stood by the edge a little. No way I wanted to go in the middle, I felt I would get to nervous. This way the edge was a fast escape. Alastor was pulling me around with the party type song. The jazz was very nice, even if I wasn't too crazy about it, I always loved the live band that played here either way. I could tell that Alastor was having fun. When the song ended, he picked me up but set me down quickly. I noticed in the corner of my eye’s others were looking at us but now I didn't care and the only one who had my attention was Alastor.

Then I could feel the music go slow again. That was some good timing. I always loved to dance slowly with Alastor. The song was perfect as well, I knew it back when it first came out back in the day. I have a feeling it was something Alastor would sing to me, but I don’t think he’ll be singing with everyone around. I knew what was starting just from the beginning.

I wrapped my arms around him as he did so to me.

“ _ Long ago and far away _

_ I dreamed a dream one day _

_ And now that dream is here beside me” _

Alastor looked down at me and gave me a smile.

“ _ Long the skies were overcast _

_ But now the clouds have passed _

_ You're here at last!” _

I felt him tighten his hold on me, pulling me closer to him.

“ _ Chills run up and down my spine _

_ Aladdin's Lamp is mine _

_ The dream I dreamed was not denied me _

_ Just one look and then I knew _

_ That all I longed for _

_ Long ago was you” _

There was a pause from the lyrics _ as _ we slowly danced together. I was looking up at him and I couldn't leave his face as I smiled lovingly up at him as he smiled down at me. To be honest, I felt this song almost fit us well. I needed him and after so long, he needed someone like me as well. Someone to make him feel that it's ok to feel love. It's ok to love another. To show affection in a greater way to someone you care about. Someone to make your heartbeat to something different. Have a different purpose. Your life changes. Even though I didn't want to believe it, Alastor was still himself. Crazy, psycho, evil and powerful overlord of hell, but in a way, he changed slightly too. He showed that he can have an affectionate side...he just needed to find the right person to show it off to. To share it with.

Alastor put his forehead to mine and softly he started to sing the last part of the song to me as well.

“ _ Just one look and then I knew _

_ That all I longed for _

_ Long ago was you” _

Alastor leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips as the last bit of the song played. It was such a gentle one. One I felt a lot of love behind. My tail wagged. This song probably touched him as much as it did me. I heard some whispers not far off, I heard Alastor’s name but didn't catch what all they said. Mostly because I didn't care. I heard the next song start up and Alastor pulled away from me.

“You ready to go home my dear?” He asked me.

I nodded in response, “My night is done.”

Alastor took my hand and we walked off the dance floor and back to the table. I paid for the food and we headed back out.

This night was amazing and one of the best nights I had.

We walked back through the less busy streets of hell. Again, he never let go of my hand. Demons we walked by stared again, most were afraid to just do so because of Alastor. I was lucky because I knew no one would hit on me like normal on the way home. Alastor was intimidating enough.

Although I saw one person, I never thought I would see again after last time. Lizzy. She was standing outside of a club up ahead. She was smoking and talking to her group of friends. I remember her hanging out with them before, they all looked familiar. I tried to pay no mind to her, I didn't look at her at all. But as we got closer, I saw her look at me. I knew my nice night would be over.

I saw her hit her cigarette one more time and threw it to the ground. When we got up to her she stepped in my way. She obviously forgot that Alastor was with me and what he would be capable of.

“Why lookie what we have here. It's my big half-sister on a cute little walk with her boyfriend.” She made a gag noise. “How sweet.”

“Nice to see you to Lizzy. I hope you are well?” I said, trying to be calm.

Surprisingly Alastor said nothing and stayed there holding my hand, he knew he wanted me to handle my sister myself unless needed.

She made a pssh noise, “In a way yea. I'm glad to see that you still care about my wellbeing.” She chuckled. “So how is that rehabilitation going?” She said ‘rehabilitation’ with a growl of disgust.

“I stopped my rehabilitation.” I told her.

Lizzy’s eyes got big in surprise. “Well holy shit. Who are you and what did you do with my sister? What made you change your mind? I always thought you hated this place?”

“I will agree that I don't enjoy it here, but I changed my mind because of Alastor.” I got closer to him.

“All that shit about going to heaven and being pure. All those years I heard you complain. All just thrown out the window?” She pointed to Alastor. “All because of him?”

I looked at her softly, “That's right. A life without him in it, it's just not worth it. What's the point of going to heaven, when all I have is right here?” I felt Alastor squeeze my hand.

Lizzy made a gag noise. “Please, leave the lovey dovey shit elsewhere.” She rolled her eyes. “I get it, you love him. Does this mean you’re coming home or no?”

I gave her a small frown, “Sorry Lizzy but the hotel is my home now. At least for now. Charlie is letting me stay there because I help out around the place.”

“Ok I can see that. I’m glad you’re somewhere safe then.” Lizzy took out a cigarette and lit it. “Well hey, also, I wanted to apologize to you.”

I was surprised by that. “Apologize? I didn’t know that was in your vocab sister. It's rare.” I joked.

“Yea yea whatever.” I could tell she was embarrassed with this. “I wanted to apologize for fighting with you and all that stuff that happened when I came to see you. I was just a little blinded and enraged by my own anger that I didn't see how well you had it.” She took a puff of her cigarette. “Heart, you’re my sister. I still love you. I want you to live how you choose. I shouldn’t have tried to force you to do anything.”

I smiled, at least she still cared. “Thanks Lizzy. I love you too. I always want to look out for you as well. I’m just hoping you stay safe.”

Lizzy chuckled. “Yes I am. You know I can hold myself.” She reached into her jacket and pulled out a knife. “Especially when I have Elliott.”

Lizzy always named her knives. Even as a kid. She was very strange indeed. Always will be.

“Oh, you still have Elliot. That’s good. He’s gotten you out of a lot of scraps.” I said.

“Fuck yea.” She put the knife back into her jacket. “I’ll let you go. I’m sure you were on your way back.”

“Yes, it was nice to see you again Lizzy. I’m glad to have you back as my sister.” I let go of Alastor’s hand and held out my arms to her.

“Heart, not in front of everyone.” She whispered, pointing behind her at her friends. “I’m already embarrassing myself,

I put them down a little disappointed but let one hand out for a handshake. “Handshake then?”

Lizzy took my hand into her furry clawed one. “That works.” She held my hand and pulled me in a little. “Don’t be a stranger ok?”

“You too. If I visit you, you promise to visit me?” I wanted to make a deal with her.

“Deal.” Lizzy smiled.

We let go of our handshake and I looked back at Alastor. He walked up next to me and looked down at my sister. I felt his energy spike a little.

“It’s nice to meet you on better terms. I will warn though” Alastor’s eyes glowed and he started to get that static around him. “Harm her and I’ll break you in pieces.” He warned in his deep creepy static voice.

Lizzy’s ears went back in fear and her eyes went wide. She put her hands up. “Y-Y-Yea man. I-I-I understand.”

Alastor went back to normal, “Good.” He looked over to me. “Darling shall we be off?” He held his hand out to me.

I took Alastor’s hand. “Yes.” I looked at Lizzy and gave her an apologetic look. “I’ll see you later?”

Lizzy nodded with a small smile and then went back to her group of friends.

We walked again and soon saw that hotel in sight. We finally got to the doors and headed inside, and it was empty in the lobby, except for Husk who was asleep at the bar. We both headed up the stairs and down the hallway to our rooms. Of course, we went to mine first.

“I had an amazing night, Al. I’m glad I could celebrate this day with you.” I told him.

“I was happy to be with you my dear.” Alastor said.

“You know you didn’t have to scare my sister like that?” I said to him as I dug through my purse for my key.

“I know, but it was fun.” Alastor admitted.

I gave a chuckled and shook my head. “Don’t worry. Lizzy hopefully won't be a problem.” I finally found the key and pulled it out. “Especially after that.”

“That’s what I made sure of.” Alastor said.

I unlocked my door and turned back to Alastor. “What would I do without you, my great buck?” I said with a smile.

Alastor gave a big smile and wrapped one arm around me. “You probably wouldn't be here, my little wolf. You probably would have kept following that old dream of yours.” He poked my nose.

I giggled. “I wouldn’t want to go to heaven now.” I looked up at him. “You are my heaven.”

Alastor let out a chuckle. “My dear, I certainly am no angel. That’s for sure.”

I just looked at him lovingly. “You definitely are more handsome than an angel. So maybe not.” I said with a small laugh.

Alastor said nothing. He just leaned down and gave me a kiss and wrapped his other arm around me to pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pulled away and still had a big smile on his face.

“Goodnight my little wolf. I love you.” He whispered.

“Goodnight my great buck. I love you too.” I whispered back to him.

Alastor walked away slowly and slowly released me from his arms. He went to his hotel room door and went inside. I went and walked inside my room and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister ruinous are always so nice.


	10. A Year in The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time fly's when you are having fun. After Heart arrived in the hotel its all been uphill, so they decide to throw her something special for her big impact on the little place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THE ONE PART WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BUT I AM A HUGE FANGIRL SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME! XD

(Heart's POV)

Four months went by so fast; it was like a flash. My days were always amazing. I helped Charlie out the best I could. Vaggie seemed to be coming around more, especially warming up to Alastor a little bit. Niffty always was trying to look out for me and help me out when I needed it. Angel was still...well Angel. And Husk was still a drunk asshole. I had amazing friends, even if some didn't really want to say they were. I was happy here. For once in my life, in the rotting hole that's called hell, I was happy. I was enjoying myself.

Lizzy kept her promise and did come to visit me at the hotel now and then. It’s probably the closest my sister and I have ever been since she arrived down here as well. I still couldn’t convince her to stay at the hotel, but she was stubborn. To be honest though, I wouldn’t want her to now, I need her here with me as well. I loved my sister. We played games, laughed and talked like we used to. I missed her. I missed having my real sister. We got along so well when we were alive. She was annoying now and then, but what sibling isn’t. I still wanted to look out for her. She looked out for me too.

Alastor seemed to warm up to her a little as well, but still was cautious when she was around.

Everything was amazing. I couldn’t ask for anything better.

The extermination happened as well. I've been through them a couple times. I made sure to lock myself away in my home. Keep hidden. Stay quiet. Make sure Lizzy was safe as well. I remember the screams though as they echoed through the city. I would hold my ears through it all. I couldn’t take the screams. This time though. I was safe. I stayed in Alastor’s room that day, wrapped up beside him under his covers. He told me he would protect me if any angels came. I knew I would be ok. I knew everyone was safe in the hotel. Lizzy was too, I helped her board up the house the day before it happened. Made sure she had her normal hiding spot. When it was over, I finally looked outside and sighed in relief. Charlie took it hard still though, the poor girl. She didn’t want this to keep happening, it still broke her heart. I watched her cry the next morning for a good bit. I stayed with her though and made sure to comfort her the best I could.

With the extermination out of the way. It would be a whole year before it came again. At least I knew I would always be safe from it all.

* * *

I woke up today jumping out of bed almost. I stretched a little then went to take my shower.

Today was the day I came to the hotel a year ago.

A year? Man, it seems like only yesterday I arrived here. Of course, I came in with different intentions then I do now. My purpose from before was to reform myself. Go into heaven. Happy ever after. Right? Well, not anymore. My purpose was to help Charlie run the hotel as best I could. Keep people happy, help them with their rehabilitation, clean when it is needed and make sure everyone stays out of trouble.

Then my other purpose for staying here. Why would anyone want to stay in hell? Well I found my main reason. Alastor. Yes, The Radio Demon overlord still had my heart and he held it close. I knew I had a hold on him as well. I remember walking back to the hotel one night from one of our dates and Alastor basically ripped apart a dinosaur looking demon for looking at me and slapping my ass as we walked by him. It was gruesome. I wasn’t that big on that stuff, but I will admit that I did enjoy seeing it when I knew Alastor did it for a reason. No touching, that was his job. I was his. It made me smile when he would protect me from demons. Maybe he was just rubbing off on me. I would never get enough of it though.

I got out of the shower and managed to get dressed. I made sure my stuff was in my pockets before heading to the door. When I opened it though, I saw Alastor standing there already. He made me jump in surprise.

“Al! I hate when you do that. You’re going to kill me one of these days.” I told him, holding my beating heart, hoping it would slow down.

All Alastor did was chuckle. “Darling you should know by now that you should always expect me anywhere at any time.” He reminded me with a smirk.

I groaned, “Yea I know.”

Alastor laughed and then looked at my hand and laid a kiss on top of it. “How are you this morning my little wolf?” He asked.

“Excited.” I answered right away.

Alastor took a step closer to me, “Oh, and why might that be?” He wrapped an arm around me.

“Al, I told you.” I wrapped my arms around him. “It's been a whole year since I came to the hotel.”

Alastor was surprised. “A year? Time flies when you're having fun.” He gave a small growl at the last part.

I laughed. “I agree. I will say though, the year that has gone by has definitely been the most interesting.” I looked up at him lovingly.

He looked down at me with a big smile. “Interesting you say? How so?”

“Does falling for a crazy, psychopathic, deer demon overlord count?” I chuckled.

“That is very interesting indeed.” He put his face closer to mine. “Do you think that crazy deer demon has fallen for you too?”

“I hope he does.” I said, sounding hopeful playing along.

“Oh, believe me my dear, he most certainly does.” Alastor leaned down and then kissed me on the lips.

My mind exploded and my tail wagged. When he would surprise me with a kiss like that it always made me swoon.

Our kiss was interrupted with a fake cough, “Can you stop sucking each other’s faces already!?”

It was Angel.

We pulled apart and looked up at the spider demon as he stood a little way down the hall from us and had both sets of arms crossed.

Angel walked up to us. “Alastor you were supposed to come up and get Heart, not seduce her.”

“I’m afraid that wouldn't happen my friend, but thanks for the thought.” Alastor laughed at him. “My apologies for falling behind.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Whatever, will you just bring her downstairs already? We’re waiting.”

“You guys are waiting for me? For what?” I asked.

“It's a surprise.” Angel whispered.

“We’ll let’s go!” I said and then quickly started down the hallway.

The two demons walked behind me.

I then heard Angel talk to Alastor, “Hey Al can I get a kiss like that?” The spider demon asked seductively.

Alastor gave a quick laugh “Only in your dreams!”

I then had a thought, I turned around to face them, walking backwards now. “I wouldn't mind seeing that.” I winked.

Alastor froze a moment. “What?”

Angel stopped after I said that. “You're shitting me, right?”

I stopped as well and gave a chuckle. “No. I like watching you in your movies Angel. So, a kiss would be nothing for you.”

“Well...yea. So, you're giving me permission to kiss him?” Angel asked pointing at himself and Alastor at the same time.

“Yea.” I giggled.

Alastor was silent, I could see he was not sure.

“Al, just this once. It won't be bad. Please? For me?” I begged.

Alastor gave a sigh and pinched his nose a moment in annoyance. “One!” He said sternly. “Only because it's for you.”

“That's all I ask.” I said to him with a smile.

“This doesn't leave this hallway.” Alastor warned both me and Angel.

“I promise.” I put my hand up.

“Yea, whatever, I promise.” Angel said.

“Alright. Let's see it then.” I leaned against the wall.

Angel took no time and grabbed Alastor by his jacket. “I’m ready for my kiss big boy.” He said seductively.

Alastor seemed lost at first but then seemed to play along as he wrapped his arms around Angel. “Only if you call me daddy.” He said seductive as well.

Angel threw his arm upon his forehead for a dramatic effect, “Oh Daddy, please kiss me.” Angel pleaded.

To my surprise, Alastor leaned down and kissed Angel. They stayed like that a few moments and then they pulled away from each other. Angel was surprised and looked lost in a daze for a moment. Alastor, well, looked a little uncomfortable.

I literally thought I was going to faint. That was so fucking sexy. I honestly couldn't handle it. I think my nose is starting to bleed. I put my hand up to my nose and pulled it away. Yep. That was all too sexy for me to handle.

“You aint that bad of a kisser, Al. I see why she likes it so much.” Angel said with a grin.

Alastor pushed the spider demon away from him and fixed his clothes. Angel fixed his chest fluff by pushing it up.

Alastor cleared his throat. “This never happened. I did this for her and that was all that needs to be known.”

“No worries. My lips are sealed.” Angel said as he did a zipping motion with his fingers to his lips.

“Good, because if it doesn't-” Alastor started to distort the world around him.

Angel held his hands up in defense. “Ok ok I get it.”

Alastor went back to normal then looked at me. “Darling are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“I'm fine.” I answered quickly. “That was too sexy for me to handle.”

Alastor chuckled, “Don't get used to it.”

“I know. It won't be asked again. I only needed it that one time. I'm satisfied.” I told him.

Alastor nodded. “Now. Let's head downstairs.”

“Oh yea. I forgot everyone was waiting down there for us.” Angel said.

We all started to walk again. He put all of what happened in the hallway behind us. My nose was still bleeding but not as bad. I think it could be an excuse for me being late.

We got to the end of the hallway and to the top of the steps. I saw everyone at the bottom of the steps. Charlie, Vaggie and Husk. Lizzy was even here, plus some other guests. As soon as I saw them, they all threw their arms up and said. “Happy one-year anniversary Heart!”

I was surprised, I was not expecting this at all. I walked down the steps and stood on the last few. “What's all this for?” I asked with a smile. I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Charlie walked up to me, “We wanted to have a little celebration for you for your one year here at the hotel. Especially since you have been such a big help as well.” She told me with a smile.

I walked down to her and gave her a small hug “Thank you Charlie. That means a lot.” I said, I tried to hold the tears back.

She pulled away from my hug. “Well it was mainly Alastor’s idea as much as it was mine.” Charlie admitted to me.

I looked back behind me and up at Alastor, who stood at the top of the stairs with Angel and he just looked at me with a soft smile. I just gave him a small smile back. I looked back at Charlie.

“Well let's get the party started!” I cheered.

Everyone cheered and I heard Alastor snap his fingers. His shadow friends came around and started to play music and the lights dimmed a little in the lobby. The music was almost like a live band and they played something that you could really dance to.

As everyone started to dance, I walked up to Lizzy and gave her a hug. “It's good to see you sister. Thanks for coming.”

She pulled out of my hug. “I was happy too. Plus, there was no way I was missing a party.” Lizzy said with a small laugh.

I laughed as well, “That doesn't surprise me that you came here just to party.”

“No, I came here to see you. There just so happens to be a party.” She said with a smirk.

I giggled. “I love you Lizzy.”

She punched my arm lightly and playfully. “And I love you, big sister.”

“Let’s have some fun.” I said.

“Now you're talking.” Lizzy grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the other people dancing.

As I danced with Lizzy, I noticed that Alastor just stayed at the top of the steps. Like he was just watching over everyone. Observing. He probably wanted to make sure it was all safe. I looked away and just kept dancing.

The day seemed to go by. Charlie made sure that the drinking was to a minimum, so no one was crazy wasted. This hotel still wanted to keep some credibility. I was surprised they threw this all for me. I feel it was a little much but at the same time I knew they did it because they truly did care about me. It’s amazing that in a year that I made such amazing friends. In hell of all places. It was hard for me to believe.

After a few songs I was just sitting at the bar. I figured I could have my one drink and be done. While I sat there, I felt the static in the air hit me. Then before I knew it, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I calmed and melted into the embrace. I knew it was Alastor.

“Are you having fun my dear?” Alastor asked into my ear.

I turned my head slightly to look back at him. “I’m having a wonderful time. Thanks, Al.”

“It was my pleasure.” He unwrapped his arms and stood next to me. “Mind if I join you?” Gesturing to the bar stool next to me on the left.

“Not at all.” I answered with a smile.

Alastor then sat down and had his body turned to me. I turned and faced him. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Everything is always better with you around.” I told him with a smile.

I heard someone walk up to us, “Barf, can you not.”

I looked over and saw Lizzy with a drink in her hand.

“Hi Lizzy.”

“I always knew you were a hopeless romantic sister but actually seeing it.” She fake gagged.

I laughed at her. “Oh please. I remember how you were when you dated, Victor.” I said, raising my eyebrows.

He pointed a clawed finger at me, “Don’t bring up Victor.” She warned.

“Alright alright, I’m sorry. I know you still miss him.” I apologize.

Lizzy sighed and sat down on the bar stool on the other side of me. “I still miss him. He was an idiot though. Drunk stupid ass. Going out on the extermination day.”

I placed my hand on her shoulder. “Lizzy, I told you not to beat yourself up for it. I remember you did all you could to keep him inside.”

Lizzy said nothing and just nodded. “I loved him so much.”

“Lizzy, I'm sorry I brought him back up. I honestly forgot that you still hurt from it.” I told her sadly.

“It’s ok. I know. I just...never found anyone as amazing as Victor was.” She looked at me. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Heart. I’m actually jealous of you.”

“Jealous?” I was wondering why she thought that.

“You have someone who loves you. Someone who has their head in the right place...for the most part. Plus, on top of everything, he’s a demon overlord. Can’t get more powerful or scarier than that. So at least you have someone to look out for you.” I then saw her smile and let out a chuckle. “You definitely need it.”

“Hey now that’s a low blow.” I said laughing and hitting her in the arm playfully.

“Victor wasn’t like that. He drank too much for his own good, so he was an idiot. I still loved him though. He looked out for me, but not the way Alastor does for you. You have something good their sister. Don’t let it slip.” She finished her drink and put it on the bar. “Besides, this is probably the happiest I've seen you in years.” Lizzy stood up from the bar and pulled out a cigarette. “I’ll see ya, Charlie told me no smoking inside. Especially after the last time.”

Lizzy turned and walked away so fast that I didn't even get the chance to say anything. I sighed and turned back in the stool. I put a hand to my head. I felt bad now bringing up my sister's dead boyfriend. I should have known better.

I felt a hand cover mine on top of the bar. I then remembered Alastor was still sitting next to me. I looked up to see his clawed hand covering mine. I looked over at him.

“Sorry about all that. I took her to a dark place, but it was an accident.” I told him.

“It's ok. Mind telling me about this Victor fellow?” He asked.

I sighed, “It's probably been about 20 years now since he died. Victor was another wolf demon that was Lizzy’s boyfriend. They dated for a long time. Ten years. The longest guy she even been with.” I took a pause. “It was an extermination day. Lizzy had Victor over, so we tried our best to keep him inside, but when we slept, he snuck out. He was drunk and he was stupid when he was. Rebellious. Kept saying he could fight off any angel. Unfortunately, when we went out to look for him, we found him dead not far away on a sidewalk. Lizzy was heartbroken. She blamed herself.” I took a sip of my drink. “She hasn’t dated anyone since. She hates to love now. She doesn't want to get mixed into it again. Have her heart played with but gets jealous when she sees it. Deep down I know she wants to date again, but her pain haunts her.” I sighed. “I love my sister, so I try to look out for her the best I can because she was never the same after that day.” I downed the last of my drink.

Alastor was silent at first. “That’s terrible to hear.”

“It's in the past. I let it go, but she hasn’t. I’m hoping she’ll come around. One day.” I hoped.

The day seemed to go by and by the time 6pm hit, the party was slowed down starting to disperse. It was such a fun time and I talked to almost everyone. I was still shy about all of them, but I still enjoyed it. Everyone helped clean up the place and in no time, it was all clean. Lizzy stayed and helped as well.

Lizzy had to go, and I was at the door hugging her goodbye. “I’ll see you later. Be careful going home.”

Lizzy got out of my hug. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine. You’ll be over this weekend, right?” She asked me to make sure.

Lizzy and I decided to have a sleepover at my old place, well I guess I should call it her place now. So, I agreed to stay the weekend, with permission from Charlie.

“Yep. I'll be over around noon Saturday.” I told her.

“Awesome. See you around.” Lizzy said as she turned and walked up the street.

I closed the door and gave a yawn. I turned around to see Alastor there.

“Looks like some wolf is tired.” Alastor said.

“Oh definitely. I’m probably going to head to bed.” I told him.

He held his hand out to me, “Well let me take you to your room dear.”

I took his hand. “Thanks Al.”

We walked to the steps. I waved and said goodnight to everyone. Alastor walked with me to my room and I unlocked the door. I turned around to face the deer demon.

“Thanks for the little party today. I really had fun.” I said to him

He grabbed my hand and then kissed the top of it. “I wanted to show that you made a big impact here at the hotel. You are amazing.” He let go of my hand.

I blushed. “Oh stop. I don't need that much credit.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“You’ll get it from me because you're amazing in my opinion.” Alastor said to me softly.

I blushed more; my face felt hot. “Oh, Al, stop. You really know how to make me blush.”

Alastor laughed. “I do and I love it.” He took his other hand and cupped my cheek. “I love everything about you, my little wolf.”

I couldn’t help it with his words, I let out a small laugh and smiled so big. My tail wagged happily. I knew he loved to see people smile so I knew he would enjoy that from me. He made my heartbeat so fast and made me feel so light. I almost felt like my wings would lift me off the ground without me knowing.

“And I love you, my great buck.” I whispered to him.

I put my hands on his chest and gently gripped his jacket. I pulled him closer to me and looked up at him lovingly. I leaned up and kissed him, he graciously kissed me back. He took his arms and wrapped them around me. I loosened my grip on his jacket and just had my hands lay on his chest. I would never get enough of these.

What he did next I wasn't expecting. He pushed me up against the wall next to my door still kissing me and decided to make the kiss deeper. I let him enter and let him explore. He took his hands and traveled them up my body and up my arms then back. He was going to get me excited. He probably didn’t even know what he was doing to me. Although, he was getting into it because he wasn’t paying attention to his sharp teeth though, because he ended up scratching my lip. He left a gash and blood fell from my lip. I pushed him away, not out of anger but because it hurt.

“Ouch!” I yelled and put a hand to my mouth to catch the blood.

I looked up at Alastor and blood fell from his lips and covered his chin. His eyes didn’t seem...normal. They were almost a dark crimson and it's like he was lost in a trance as he watched blood drip to the floor. He took his finger and touched his lips to look at the blood, but then he licked it. This was something I didn't want to see or experience. Alastor wasn’t himself it seemed. What was wrong with him?

Alastor looked up at me and seemed to snap back into reality as he looked at my frightened face and realized what he did. “My dear, I'm sorry. I-” but I cut him off.

“Be more careful when you kiss me like that. I don’t know what I just saw from you, but it scared me. You actually scared me just now.” I tried my best to talk with how my lip was. “What the hell is wrong with you? I’m going to take care of this and I'm going to bed.”

Alastor reached out a hand to me. “You want me to help you?”

“No!” I said quickly. I then saw the hurt in his eyes. “No, thank you. I can do it myself.” I told him. “I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow.” I quickly went into my room and closed the door behind me. Making sure it was locked.

I went to the bathroom and tried my best to stop the bleeding of my lip. When I got it to slow down, I saw that there were two small slashes on my bottom lip. They weren’t that deep so I didn’t need stitches, but I would have to keep an eye on them. I wasn’t sure what to do so I put some ointment on and took a piece of gauze and taped it to my face to hold it there. It was just for tonight, so I didn't bleed all over my bed. I knew they would heal up fast, so I didn't have to worry.

I know Alastor didn’t mean to hurt me. He just wasn’t careful when he started to make the kiss more...hot. I didn’t know what he was doing but it was amazing. He honestly didn’t realize what he was doing to me. Unless he did but just wasn’t aware. I sighed and got into bed. I was scared of him in that state of his. What was up with that? I didn’t understand. It's like he was being controlled by something else. Or just some kind of other force was taking over him. Was it something he never told me? Something he kept hidden. If so, he probably would have to tell me now. After what I just saw, I was afraid to kiss him again. I started to cry a little. Tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

This day was so good, but it ended on a bad note. I felt bad leaving Alastor in the hallway like that and rushing in, but I couldn’t help it. He scared me. He hurt me, but I knew it wasn’t on purpose. I needed to be away from him. Maybe I should head over to Lizzy’s tomorrow instead of Saturday since tomorrow was Friday. An extra day over there wouldn't hurt. Get away from Alastor for a little bit. I knew that wasn’t the best way to handle things right now, but I honestly didn’t feel safe. More tears fell but I tried to wipe them away as best I could.

I picked up my phone and called Lizzy. After the third ring she picked up.

 **“Hello?”** I heard Lizzy answer.

“Lizzy, its Heart.” I answered back.

**“Heart, what's up? What's the matter? I know you’d only call me if it was something important.”**

I took a pause. “Lizzy can I come over tomorrow instead of Saturday now?”

**“Tomorrow? W-w-well sure. I guess. The place isn't clean, but I can try before you get here.”**

“Can you come to the hotel and walk with me?” I asked her.

**“I thought Alastor was going to walk you over?”**

“I changed my mind.” I said quickly.

There was a long pause on her end. **“Heart did something happen?”**

I sighed. “...Maybe.”

**“You want to talk about it?”**

“Not right now. I’ll tell you tomorrow ok?”

**“Fair enough. I’ll try and be there before noon ok?”**

“Ok. Thanks Lizzy.”

**“No problem. See you tomorrow then.”**

We both hung up. I looked down at my phone. My lock screen was of Alastor, I never told him I did it. I would take pictures of him without him knowing. Especially in the kitchen because he was always focused on the food. This one on my screen was of him when he was stirring food. He was slightly turned to me, but his eyes were down casted at the pot in front of him on the stove. His face was just so calm, and he was just so handsome. Tears fell down my face again. They landed on my phone. I put my phone on the table beside my bed and tried to stop my crying.

Tomorrow will be better. That’s all I had to think. I know it will. I tried my best to fall asleep and hopefully not be haunted by dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of some drama? Lets find out.


	11. Sister Club Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Heart going to spend the weekend with her sister, some crazy stuff happens and slowly starts to add on more drama to already building problem that Alastor is facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a sister chapter! Plus, some sexual stuff is talked about towards the end of the chapter so be warned if that makes you uncomfortable.

(Heart's POV)

I woke up the next morning later than I usually do. It was a crazy night last night, so it didn’t surprise me. I got up and stretched then headed to the bathroom. I stopped at the medicine cabinet mirror and decided to take off my gauze, luckily it stayed on my lip all night. I saw that they would be ok and not open again, the marks probably wouldn't stay...at least I hoped. It would just be a reminder for poor Alastor of what he did.

I tried to push past it. I had to get ready if Lizzy was going to be here by noon. I still needed to tell Alastor I was leaving early. I knew he was down making breakfast, but I still couldn't face him right now. I forgave him for it, because I still love him and could never stay mad at him, but what he did after...I was just afraid. The look in his eyes. I just couldn’t handle it.

I jumped in the shower, got cleaned and dressed for the day. I took my small bag out from under the bed and started to put some clothes that I would need for the weekend. As I was folding up another shirt, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. There stood Alastor, he still had his coat off and hair up from him cooking. He seemed normal, but I could also see that he was a bit nervous being here. I also saw a little sadness, but he did his best to cover it. I noticed it as well as he stared at my lips as well. The scratches he left me still fully visible.

“Alastor, good morning.” I greeted him.

“Morning my dear. I was worried when I hadn't seen you this morning, so I came to check up on you.” He told me.

“Sorry I didn't come down for breakfast. I woke up a little late and I wanted to start packing for my sleepover with Lizzy.” I said gesturing to my bag on the bed.

“I see.” He took a pause. “Sweetheart...about last night. I-I’m sorry for hurting you. It was an accident.”

I raised my hand to stop him. “I know. I forgive you for that, Al.” He seemed to relax after I said that. “I honestly don't know what I saw last night from you after that fact, but I will say I'm scared for my own wellbeing.”

I saw his ears slightly fall back. “Darling, its...it’s hard for me to explain.”

“I don't want you to explain. Not now. To be honest Al, I don't feel safe around you after last night.” I sighed and looked at the ground. “I'm going over Lizzy’s today instead of tomorrow now. I called her last night to see if it was ok.” Alastor was silent, I knew my words hurt him, but I had to be honest with him. “She’s meeting me here instead of having you walk me over. I figured you can stay here and relax for the day.” I had my ears down on my head. It was so hard for me to say this.

“I understand.” He said sadly. “Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” He asked.

“In time. For now, I think time away will be best for me right now. I can think things over. Clear my head. Talk to Lizzy.” I told him.

His ears were fully back and down a bit more. It was the first time I had seen him a little upset. “Ok, I’ll-I’ll leave you to it then. Just don't forget to eat before leaving. Ok?”

I still gave him a small smile and my ears went back up. “I won't forget. I still love your cooking, so I wouldn't miss out.”

That statement seemed to perk him up a little. He reached out a hand to me. “May I at least kiss your hand?”

I was unsure. I hesitated a moment. What if blood made him just react and attack? He knew what mine tasted like now, so what if he wanted more? What if he bites me when I don't expect it? I still had to show I trusted him slightly though, so I granted his request and I laid my hand into his. He smiled more and took my hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on top of it. He let go of my hand slowly and stood back up straight. He said nothing else and just turned on his heels and walked back down the hallway with his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry Alastor.” I whispered sadly before I closed the door.

I felt like crying again, but I managed to keep myself calm and I tried to continue to pack. I was all ready and decided to head down to the lobby to wait. I figured I could already be down there for when Lizzy arrived, so no one had to come to get me in my room. I made sure my door was locked and headed down the hallway, my bag around my shoulder. I got to the top of the steps and looked to see who was around. Charlie saw on the couch reading something while Husk was still asleep at the bar. I walked down the steps and decided to sit on the couch next to Charlie. I still had to tell her I was leaving.

I turned to her, “Charlie?” I started.

She looked up from her magazine. “Heart.” I saw her look at my bag on the floor. “Are you going somewhere?” She asked.

“Yes, I wanted to let you know that I am leaving a day early to go over Lizzy’s house for our sleepover. I hope that's ok?” I told her.

She waved a hand to me “Oh that’s totally fine, as long as you told me you are ok.”

I gave a small smile. “Thanks Charlie. Also, I'm having her come over and getting me instead of Alastor walking me.”

“Yes, he told me before he went back into the kitchen. He told me that he was glad your sister would be with you. He had something come up and he had to take care of anyway.” Charlie explained.

I nodded. “Ok good. Just wanted to make sure to keep you in the loop.”

That’s when I saw her look at my lips, I knew she would notice eventually. “Heart, what happened to your lip?”

I just tried to laugh it off, there was no way I could tell her Alastor did this to me. She would be furious if she found out. “Oh these?” I pointed to my lips. “It’s nothing serious. I fell and hit my face on the edge of the sink last night. I ended up cutting my lip pretty good because of it. It will heal in a few days.” I hated lying, but I had to.

“Oh. Well, alright. Good thing it wasn’t something more serious.” Charlie said.

“Agreed.” I said with a nod.

“When will your sister be here?” Charlie asked me.

“She said before noon, so hopefully within the next 20 minutes.” I told her.

Charlie nodded and looked down at her magazine. “Surprised I didn't see you down in the kitchen today with Alastor.”

I played with my hands for a moment. “Uh, well, I was asleep. I slept in a little, especially after that party last night. Plus, I had to get my stuff ready since I was leaving early.”

“Yes, I can see that. That way when she gets here you are all ready to go.” She pointed out loud.

“Exactly.” I said to agree with her.

She put a finger to her chin, “Although I did notice that Al was acting weird this morning. Hopefully nothing bad happened.”

“Weird? In what way?” I asked.

I knew why.

“Not really sure. He just didn't seem like his uppity self this morning. Not as energetic. Less talkative.” She said and looked at me. “Think you can go check in on him? He's still in the kitchen cleaning up.”

I was hesitant at first, but I had to grab food anyway so. “Sure. I should probably grab some food before I go so.”

Charlie nodded and I walked over to the kitchen. I stopped a second but walked inside. I looked around and saw Alastor by the sink. I played with my hands a moment and then saw the French toast on the plate. I grabbed a piece, took a bite. Probably want heaven tasted like, but probably not. Still amazing. I took another bite then walked up to Alastor.

“Alastor?” I started.

“How can I help you, my dear?” He asked, not looking up.

“Charlie asked me to check up on you.” I said, finishing the piece I had.

“I'm doing fine darling.” He told me.

I knew that was a lie.

My guilt was just laying on me. I felt almost like that night I killed my parents. Of course, that feeling was much worse, but this was on the same type of feeling as that. I have always been an emotional person and I hated people staying mad at me and I hated staying mad at them. I hated seeing people upset or down. Especially if I was the reason behind it.

I cracked. “Alastor, I'm sorry.” I couldn't hold back, and I started to cry.

Alastor stopped what he was doing and looked over at me as I just stood there and cried. “I don't blame you, Al. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I shouldn't have just left you in the hallway like that last night.” I paused. “I was just afraid.”

Alastor said nothing and took a towel to clean off the wetness from his hands. He went and wrapped his arms around me and started to pet my head. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. My hands were tightening in his shirt. I just needed his embrace.

“My little wolf, you are so worked up. It's ok. I can understand your fear and I apologize for all that happened last night.” I heard him sigh. “I'll try to explain to you when you get back. For now, maybe some time away will be better. Enjoy yourself with your sister. Have fun.” He pulled me away from his chest and put my chin in his fingers then used his other hand to wipe away my tears. “Ok?”

I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

Alastor pulled me back into him and put his face into my hair, being careful of my horns of course. “I’d never hurt you, not on purpose. Just remember that my dear. I care for you so much.” He whispered to me. “More than I have anyone ever. You are the only one that has ever made me feel this way.”

I had nothing to say. I know Alastor cared for me. He was probably scared last night almost as much as I was. Well, I was probably more but still. Especially since I've never seen him like that before. Even so, I still loved him no matter what.

Alastor pulled me away again and planted a small kiss on my forehead. “Now, how about you eat a little more and then wait for your sister to get here.”

I nodded; I wiped my tears as best I could. Alastor let me go from his hug and I went to grab another piece of French toast.

“Will you come say bye to me before I leave with Lizzy?” I asked him, finally getting my voice back.

“If that's what you wish?” The deer demon made sure.

“Yes. Please. I'd enjoy another hug before I left.” I told him.

“Then I shall be there.” He said with a small bow.

I gave a small smile and walked out of the kitchen. I headed back over to Charlie and sat down on the couch.

“He tell you anything?” Charlie asked me right away.

“No not at all.” I said quickly. “He didn't really tell me. Said he probably would after I got back.”

I was getting uncomfortable with this. I didn't want to tell Charlie that he hurt me. Especially since it was just an accident. I couldn't help how I felt seeing that way though. I just feel so bad, but at the same time how can I fix it? Maybe I was overreacting?

I heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” I quickly stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Lizzy, she was just finishing a cigarette and threw it to the side.

“Hey you made it.” I gave her a quick hug. “Again, I’m sorry for changing the time on you on short notice.” I let her out of the hug.

Lizzy waved a hand at me to brush it off. “Eh no worries. I don’t mind spending an extra day with my sister.”

“Let me grab my bag and we can head on out.” I told her.

I walked back over to the couch and grabbed my bag. “I’ll see you in a few days Charlie.”

“Alright, Heart, have a good time. Call us if you need anything ok?” She reminded me.

“Of course.” I said with a smile

I walked back over to the door and was just about to walk out when I heard the kitchen door open. Alastor walked out and looked around and spotted me at the door. He walked up to me.

He saw Lizzy and bowed, “Pleasure to see you again dear.” He stood up straight and turned to me. “Have a good time with your sister my little wolf.”

“I will Al, thank you.” I said with a smile.

“Remember, I still have you marked. So, I'll know if you're in any kind of pain. I’ll be looking out for you still even when I'm not with you.” Alastor reminded me.

I nodded with a small smile. “Yes Al, I know.”

He smiled back at me. I knew he always enjoyed a good smile. Especially from me. He gave another little bow. “I’ll let you go off now. Just wanted to say goodbye. I have to finish cleaning the kitchen.”

I fixed my bag on my shoulder. “Goodbye, Alastor. I’ll be back Sunday.”

I went to him and gave him a small hug as he stood back up. He wrapped one arm around me and just held me tight for a moment. I let him go and he gave me one last smile before turning around and headed back to the kitchen. I was a little sad, I was hoping he would have given me a kiss before leaving. At the same time, I understand though, he was worried about hurting me again. It was ok though, when I come back, we can talk.

I turned to Lizzy. “Let's go.” I walked out and closed the door behind me.

As we walked, Lizzy lit another cigarette. “He do that to you?” She asked out of the blue, pointing her cigarette at my lips.

I looked down and away from her, “Yea.” I said softly.

“Want me to give him a beating when we get back?” She asked.

I looked up at her. “No, it was an accident. It's not the reason why I wanted to leave early. I forgave him.” I told her.

She took a hit, “So why did you want out so fast?” She asked, blowing out.

“I'll talk about it later when we get to the house.” I faced forward but my gaze was at the sidewalk in front of me.

“Fair enough.” Lizzy said. “You up for a club tonight?”

I wowed. “Oh man it's been a few years since I’ve been to a club.” I laughed. “Fuck yea man I’d be down.”

“Alastor doesn't go?” Lizzy asked.

“Nah, he isn't into those kinds of places. He’s old fashioned. I moved forward with the times. He didn't.” I said with a chuckle.

Lizzy laughed, “So he’s like a grandpa? That’s fucking funny. You’re dating an old man.”

We both laughed as we walked down the street.

“Hey man, I died only a few years after he did so I’m almost just as old. Even so, I don't mind it. I'd rather do what he wants so he’s comfortable. Plus, it's a change of pace.” I added.

“Eh, you are a cheesy fuck.” Lizzy huffed then took another hit if her cigarette.

“I still love him.” I said with a smile.

Lizzy did a gagging sound. “Please, I’d like to keep my breakfast down.”

After another 5 minutes we made it to the house. Lizzy unlocked the door and we headed inside. We walked in and entered the living room. Lizzy went to the couch and jumped onto it, laying down. She let out a sigh of relief. I went to the chair and put my bag down and looked around. Lizzy seemed to have kept the house the way I left it. It was clean but she said she did have to clean before I came over so who knows how bad it was. The living room was the same. Of course, my tv was still intact. I had a big TV for the living room, but I had to leave it because I would have nowhere for it at the hotel. I walked across the living room and into the kitchen. It was all still the same as well. I opened the fridge and saw some beer on the shelves. It was even the kind I liked. Made me wonder if she stocked up just for me, but that was probably not the case. I looked back to Lizzy in the living room.

“What do you say about starting the party early?” I asked her.

She looked up and me, I was upside-down in her vision. “Early? Man, you sound like me. What did you do with Heart?” She joked and sat up on the couch.

“Well, I feel if I’m going to spend the weekend with you, I might as well let lose right?” I said and took out two beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

“Fuck right.” Lizzy agreed and took a beer from me.

We both used our fangs and opened them. We clanged them together and took a chug of the beer. I sat down on the couch next to Lizzy.

“So.” Lizzy took a swig of beer. “Wunna tell me what happened with you and your demon overlord boyfriend?”

I took a swig myself and then gave a sigh. “Well it all started with a kiss. Then the kiss got a little heated and then he wasn't paying attention and he cut me with his sharp teeth.”

Lizzy whistled. “Oh shit. Heated kissing, sexy.”

I shooed her with a hand. “Oh, me and Alastor aren't on that level yet.” I took a swig again.

Lizzy gave a puff. “Oh man, that's lame.”

“I'm taking everything at Alastor’s pace. I realized after knowing him that I can't force anything on him. He must engage everything. When he is ready. I don't want to force him into anything. Plus, I wouldn't want to make him angry because of it.” I explained to her.

“Even so, he gets you all heated and bothered when he gets you in those deep kisses doesn’t he?” She laughed around her bottle and took a sip.

I blushed. “Well, yea, but I’m not going to tell him that. I'm letting him enjoy himself. I'm content with what we have.” I took a big sip of beer.

“If you say so.” Lizzy took another swig. “You still have your V-card huh?”

I was a little uneasy about that. In hell for 75 years, surrounded by porn stars and sex videos. Yet I was still a virgin. I enjoyed the videos and did my own stuff, but I never did anything to anyone. After I met Alastor I stopped doing it in general and in case it messed with my rehabilitation. Now that didn't matter but still, I didn't find the urge to do it. Although lately, I’ve had it come back like a roaring fire.

I rolled my beer bottle in my hand. “Yea I do but I find nothing wrong with that. I still believe in losing it to the right person.” I went and chugged the rest of my beer.

“Still have your head in the clouds sister.” She finished off her beer. “But I'll respect your decisions. I learned that. Plus, the last thing I want to do is fuck off an overlord.”

“Thanks.” I said softly.

“Anyway, sorry for going off topic. Continue what happened after the kiss.” Lizzy said and got up from the couch and took my empty bottle to throw them away.

“Well after he cut me, I started to bleed, and I pushed him away because I was surprised, and it hurt.” I took a pause and tried my best to explain what I saw. “Then, while he stood in front of me. I was then afraid of what I saw. It's almost like he was a different person. Like, he was being controlled or taken over. It wasn't him anymore. His eyes went dark and he licked the blood that was on his fingers. It... freaked me out. I was scared he would attack me or something.”

Lizzy walked in with two more beers. “Damn. And you’ve never seen him like this?” She handed me the beer.

“Never, this was a first. That's why I was so shaken up about it.” I took the beer from her and ripped the cap off with my fangs.

“I can see that.” She sat back down. “Well at least you can sit back and relax. Not worry about anything. Anyone. Don't have to worry about Alastor either.” Lizzy said as she started her beer.

“Yes, I guess that's true.” I sat back on the couch and took a sip of the new beer. “Hopefully when I go back things can be normal.”

Lizzy punched my arm light to be playful. “Eh don't worry. Let's enjoy the weekend. We’ll hit the club tonight and have some fun.”

I smiled, “I actually can't wait.”

“It’s a sister party then!” Lizzy exclaimed.

“Promise tomorrow we still go get coffee in the morning?” I asked her.

“I fucking hate coffee.” Lizzy said with a gagging noise.

“Tea then?” I suggested.

“That works for me. Makes me feel fancy.” Lizzy said as she chugged her beer. “Get ready for tonight sister. I’m taking you to my personal favorite club tonight!”

* * *

“Welcome to The Full Moon. My personal favorite spot.” Lizzy said as we stopped in front of a club.

I was excited. “Well let's get to it!” I grabbed Lizzy’s hand and we walked inside.

When we got in the music blasted from the inside with some dubstep rave sounding music. It's been a long while since I've gone to a club, so I hoped to enjoy myself.

We started off the night with some shots and we got down on the dance floor. Lizzy automatically went to a dragon looking demon and started to dance and talk with him. I had a grey furred cat demon walk up to me and tried to make me dance with him, but I was just too uncomfortable about it. I went to a different part of the dance floor but 10 minutes later he would walk back up to me. I left the dance floor. I sat at the bar and just had a few drinks. I just felt too weird dancing with some stranger. If I was going to dance with anyone it must be Alastor. Plus, at the same time, I didn't want to feel like I was crossing borders as well. Even in my living life I never liked the thought of cheating, so this almost made my mind think in that way. I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize my relationship.

This mentally I had though, slowly started to slip. The more I drank, the more my mind became clouded. I went back to the dance floor. That same cat demon came up to me and this time, I danced with him. My body decided it wanted to do its own thing even when my mind was yelling at me. Lizzy was getting a little too friendly with her new dragon friend as they did some weird things one the dance floor that I didn't even want to describe. The cat demon who had me though, had pulled me in by my shirt and started to try and grind on me. My clouded mind was just going along with it as I danced with him. He had his hands on my hips as I just danced with my hands in the air. I then felt him reach around and grab my butt.

No!

My mind seemed to snap to reality after that. This was too much for me now.

I pushed him away. “Stop it, I don't like that.” I yelled over the music

The cat demon still tried to grab me. “Oh, come on baby, let me feel you up a little.”

I smacked his hand away. “I said no, leave me alone.” I stormed off the dance floor.

I went to the bar and paid my tab and walked outside. I know I left Lizzy in there, but she could handle herself, I know she could. For me, it was becoming too much. I loved the club, but it's not the same anymore. Not that anyone ever really danced with me, except maybe once or twice. Sure, I would get a little feely and stuff but never really any further than that. This time was different though. My mind may have been clouded by alcohol but didn't let it try to take me over because of some stranger who wanted to touch me.

I couldn't have that.

Only Alastor could do this to me.

I sighed and decided that maybe I should just head home. I didn't want to be out anymore. I enjoyed the club, but I didn't want to do something I would come to regret. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Lizzy to let her know I left the club and that I would see her at home.

I started the 15-minute walk back to Lizzy’s house. This small part of town had a lot of clubs and bars, so a lot of people were always out. Gangs, drunks, people literally have sex in alleyways. It freaked me out. I always walked the streets myself, but tonight it was too intense. I am not sure if it was because of the alcohol I drank or what it was but part of me wished Alastor was here beside me. Scaring everyone away just with his presence.

I saw in the corner of my eye, a shadow. I turned to look but it was gone.

“Alastor I hope that shadow is one of yours.” I whispered.

I saw a shadow move again and this time stayed visible for me to see it. I smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Alastor had a shadow watching over me too. Even when I wasn't around, he still looked out for me.

“Thank you Alastor.” I whispered to the shadow and then continued to walk.

I actually had no problems getting back, probably thanks to Alastor ‘s shadow friends. They usually scared people away. Kept other demons away from me. It was like I was invisible. I was happy to know that Alastor was still helping me out.

I got to the house and unlocked the door and headed inside. I knew Lizzy would be out all night probably, so I went to my old bedroom. I grabbed my bag off the chair and headed down a hallway to the right of the living room. The door on the left was mine and I opened it. Surprisingly Lizzy kept my room just as I left it. The bed is still made, and everything was kept neat in place. I decided to get into my pajamas and just call it a night. I decided to look around my room in case I wanted to take anything back with me. I looked through my closet and most of my clothes I had already taken with me, but I looked at some boxes that were on the floor of the closet. Some were shoes or just little nick knacks I kept. I then reached and grabbed a box in the far corner and opened it up.

“Oh wow, haven't seen these in a while.” I said shocked from the contents inside.

I found my adult toys. Never thought I'd see them again. I hid them so Lizzy wouldn't find them. My mind went back to before I went to the hotel. Before Alastor. The urges I've had started to return. My mind went to Alastor and some of the times he had me flustered. He turned me on, and he never realized it. One time won't hurt...right? I didn’t want to do anything to myself till I was ready with Alastor, but to be honest...I was craving it more than I ever have. Especially since he was always kissing me so passionately some nights, but that’s something I would never push onto him. The thought may have crossed my mind once, but I knew I couldn’t do that to him. I feel that’s something we might not ever do because of the way he is. Things could change though.

“This one time won't hurt.” I said out loud.

This will hopefully help me with my urge I’ve been having. Lizzy wouldn’t be back for a few hours if I know her so I could do it without having to be quiet if I had to. I sighed in frustration and I pulled one of the items out of the box and made sure my door was locked just in case.

It was probably wrong of me, but I let my imagination go and my thoughts were of Alastor. Even if it was something we would never do together, I could still dream. Couldn’t I? I may have said his name once or twice, but I didn't care. No one was home to hear me. I hoped his shadow wasn't watching me. It would be so embarrassing if the shadow went back to him and told him what I did. The last thing I need him to know is that I was having erotic dreams and imaginations of him for something he didn’t want to take part in. I didn't want it to upset him in any way in case.

I can say that by the end of my actions, I was satisfied. My urge was gone.

* * *

I awoke and heard Lizzy come back home late that night. I sat up in bed with the covers against me since I was lazy and didn’t decide to put my pajamas back on. I didn’t hear anyone with her, so I assume she left her dragon friend back at the club. I just decided to head back to sleep for a bit, so I laid back down in bed.

That didn’t happen as I heard a bang on my door.

It was Lizzy, “Heart, you in there?” I heard her ask, a slight slur to her voice.

She was drunk.

I sighed and sat back up. “Yes, Lizzy I'm here. What do you want? I’m trying to sleep.”

She then opened my door; I had unlocked it once I was done with my deeds. “Yo man, why did you bail on me?” Lizzy asked as she stumbled into my room.

“I started to get uncomfortable Lizzy, so I left. I don’t want to do anything that would ruin my relationship with Alastor.” I told her.

“Holy fuck sister. Come on and live a little! One guy grinding on you won't hurt.” She said walking as best she could to my bed and sat down.

“That’s beside the point Lizzy. I was drinking too. I didn’t want my drunk and clouded mind to make me do the wrong things I wouldn't do. Especially if another demon is trying to feel up on me on the dance floor.” I explained.

Lizzy hiccupped. “You're too soft. What’s the point of relationships here in hell? They won’t last. People aren't loyal down here. Face it, we all end up alone.”

Lizzy then passed out on my bed, falling back.

I groaned. Some sleepover this was. Just felt like a normal day back when I still lived here. This was only the first night too. I could get through it though. Besides, we planned to not go to a club tomorrow night. Just a nice relaxing day at home with a trip to my favorite coffee shop in the morning for some tea.

I knew Lizzy was drunk and just going on a rant, plus I knew that after the events of Victor...this was just her point of view now. No love. Love was pointless.

I wouldn't believe that though. Love was around. In people. All around. Even in this crazy damned place. You just had to find the right one. Luckily for me I found that in Alastor. I looked out my window. I missed him. I stood up from bed and just put my pajama top on and walked over to the window. I could see the hotel in the distance from my window. Part of me did wonder what Alastor was doing. I wondered if he missed me too. I wouldn’t mind a hug from him right now. I know I said I was trying to get away from him for the weekend but part of me couldn't get my mind off him.

“I hope you are doing ok without me, Al.” I then giggled softly. “Well you survived without me for many years. So, I guess I’m just sounding stupid.” I sighed. “After this night though I could really use an embrace from you. The place I'll ever be safe is in your arms.”

I turned around and looked at Lizzy. I sighed. I grabbed her under her arms and pulled her into my bed more so that her legs weren't hanging off. Lizzy was a bed hog, so it looks like I was spending my night on the couch. I grabbed my pants and put them on.

I looked back over at the window. “Goodnight Alastor.” I whispered.

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and headed into the living room. I used the blanket on the back of the couch and tried to make myself comfy. I gave a yawn and settled down for the night.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [At the Hotel]

Alastor stood at his window at the far side of his room. He looked out into the city. His face in an angry scowl. His eyes were aglow and reflected a little off the window.

Unfortunately for Heart, the shadow watched her as she did her erotic deed halfway through and it did in fact report it to Alastor after. It told him everything. At first the Radio Demon was angered. Saying how she was like every demon here. Sex always on the mind, hungry for it and always horny. He took out his slight anger by punching a picture he had sitting by his bed. He never told Heart, but he had a picture of her by his bedside. He always hid it when she came into his room. The glass had shattered, and it fell to the floor and he left it there. Glass had cut his hand, blood fell slightly from the injuries, but he didn’t care. Alastor sat himself on his bed and just let his mind wander.

Of course, after he calmed from his angered state, he realized that maybe he was just overreacting. He put too much thought into it. He jumped to conclusions. At least he knew one thing: At least she wasn’t like Angel Dust. Heart was a kind soul. She would never do anything to hurt his feelings. It just made him...uncertain. Uneasy. It was something he himself never thought about doing. What made her want to do this? Was it something he did to her to want this? Or was it just urges she had? He remembered the shadow said that she hadn’t seen the toys in a while. So even so, she probably did this way before him.

Alastor concluded that since she came to the hotel, she stopped doing this action. In case it affected her. Then she met him, and she knew that he didn’t want to take part in such actions as well, he’s never said but she knew the way he was. She didn’t care about leaving hell anymore so when she found the opportunity, she just dived into it. At the same time though, he was glad it was just her alone and not with someone else. Alastor knew she was loyal to him, so the thought of her cheating never crossed his mind. Even when his shadow explained what happened at the club Alastor knew that she would react that way, even in her alcoholic state. That at least made him feel better about her being out at the club.

Even so, he was just upset he couldn’t give her what she wanted. Whether she said it or not. He couldn’t….at least not yet. He wasn’t comfortable. It was something he never thought he would take part in. At the same time though, Alastor never thought he would find someone to love. Someone to make him feel the way he does. Even his feelings were all too new to him. All the years he’s been here he has never felt this way. At least he knew that she wasn’t using him.

“She isn’t like that. I know.” Alastor gave a sigh. “I feel ridiculous for acting this way.” He put his head in his hands but then gave a small chuckle. “At least she imagined me.” The deer demon then let out a laugh. “I guess that makes it ok, but at the same time though I can’t satisfy her like she would like me to.”

Alastor looked down at the floor and saw the smashed picture frame. It fell face down on the floor. Being careful not to cut himself again, he picked up the frame and took the picture out of it. Using a little bit of his magic, he cleaned up the glass and put the frame back together. He took Heart’s picture and placed it back inside the frame.

“I'm sorry I ever questioned you my little wolf.” Alastor said as he rubbed his thumb around the frame. “I won’t do it again. Although, I don’t know what to do now. You have urges I can’t help you with.”

Alastor put the picture back on his bedside table. He wanted to be honest and admit that he did miss her. Probably the first time they were apart like this since they got together. He didn't mind it; he’s been alone all his life. That didn’t mean that he still didn’t miss her. Alastor knew that she probably missed him too. He got an idea, but he had to see if Charlie would help him. It would be a nice surprise for Heart. He might even sneak out to where she was to give this to her.

Even when Heart did come back, he had a lot of explaining to do when she got back though. Something he didn’t want to look forward to. So, then he had another idea. Something he wouldn’t want to do, but he felt that…maybe it was the best…. for both of them. He was afraid of doing this, but he needed to see for himself first if this action needed to be taken. It was so drastic, but at the same time he felt that it might be needed.

He would go out and see her tomorrow night. Test out his hypothesis and act from there. He just hoped…he didn’t have to. For both his sake and hers, even if it broke their hearts.

Alastor stood up from his bed and back to the window as he looked up at the dark red sky.

“Goodnight my dear. Hope you sleep well.” Alastor whispered and then walked away from the window and out of his hotel room to find Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crazy weekend continues into the next chapter


	12. Karaoke Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart spends another day with her sister before he goes back to the Hotel. They spend the night at one of Heart's favorite bars. Of course its Karaoke that night and when Heart plans to sing a song, she get a visitor she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:
> 
> I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill

(Heart's POV)

I woke up in the morning, well it was more like afternoon. and stretched. I was confused at first why I was on the couch, but I remember Lizzy coming into my bed and passing out there. I guess I should check to see if she's ok. I got up and headed to the room and saw Lizzy still asleep on my bed. She was spread out across it.

I walked up to her and shook her arm. “Lizzy.” I said but got no response, so I shook her again. “Lizzy.” I said again but a little louder.

Lizzy started to stir a little. She lifted her head and perked her ears up. She blinked her eyes open.

She let out a groan. “Oh shittttt.” Was all she said and laid her head back down.

“Lizzy get up. It's not even morning anymore. We slept in.” I told her as I shook her again.

“Alright. Alright. Just stop moving me around.” Lizzy said groggy.

“We still have to go out for tea.” I reminded her. “It can be our little lunch thing today.”

“Oh yeaaaaaaa.” She sat up but only onto her elbows. “Maybe something can help me with this hangover.” She said as she grabbed her head.

“Possibly. Now get up and clean yourself. I’m going to go get a shower and get dressed.” I walked over to where I left the bag on a dresser and grabbed some clothes for the day.

I walked across the hall into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. As I washed off, my mind went to what I did last night. Part of me actually felt ashamed for doing it. I broke my promise to myself to save that stuff for Alastor, but at the same time...I didn’t know if that would ever happen. Either way, I had calmed my urge and was satisfied...at least for now. I could never speak of it to Alastor. It had to stay my secret. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings about me doing such a thing. Especially since I had imagined him the entire time.

I finished getting cleaned up then jumped out of the shower and got dressed. When I walked out into the hallway, I saw Lizzy was still on my bed. Although she was sitting up now, clenching her head. She definitely had a hangover.

“You going to be ok to go out?” I asked her just in case.

Lizzy waved me off. “Yea. Yea. I’ll be alright.” She slowly stood up from the bed. “Let’s get going.” She walked past me and into the living room.

I gave my hair one last dry off with the towel and threw it on the rod in the bathroom. We headed out of the house and walked down the road. Lizzy knew where my favorite shop was but at the same time, I knew she wasn't all there because of her hangover.

Soon we arrived at the shop. We went inside and ordered what we wanted. I wanted to get myself some tea and probably something small to eat since it was technically lunch time now. We got our orders and decided to take a seat outside.

Lizzy just groaned and her head resting on her hand on the table. “This tea better help.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll definitely feel better afterwards.” I took a bite of the bagel I had ordered.

I watched as she slowly sipper her tea. Lizzy wasn’t a fan of tea either but preferred it over coffee. It was an ok day, besides a turf war going on a little way away. I saw an explosion cloud puffed into the air. I didn’t mind the turf wars as much as I used to. They were still annoying, but I didn't mind them as much. Almost entertaining in a way.

Wow was Alastor rubbing off on me.

I gave a small laugh around my cup at the thought.

“What's funny?” Lizzy asked.

“Nothing. Was just thinking of stuff.” I told her.

“Like?” Lizzy was pushing for an answer.

I gave a small chuckle again. “Was thinking about how I find Turf War’s entertaining now.”

Lizzy sat up straight when I said that and gave me a funny look. “Yo, Heart, you feeling ok?” She waves her hand in front of my face. “You crazy or some shit?”

I knew she would react this way, so I just gave her a smile. “I’m fine Lizzy. I was laughing as well because I was thinking how Alastor is rubbing off on me a little bit.”

Lizzy let out a tiny laugh. “Sister, you are really changing. It's weird but at the same time I'm glad.” She took a sip of tea. “As long as you don’t turn into a cannibal as well, I think we’re good.”

I looked at her confused. “Cannibal? What are you talking about?”

Lizzy raised an eyebrow at me. “He’s never told you?” I shook my head. Lizzy sat back in her seat and shook her head. “Fuck that’s a rumor I’ve heard many times about Alastor.”

“I feel that if Alastor is or was a Cannibal he would have told me.” I told her confidently.

“Oh yeah? I’m sure there are things that he has never told you. Things you found out on your own.” She leaned forward a little. “What about that dream you had? That dream with Alastor being human. He never told you about how he looked as a human. He never told you he used to kill people. Was a serial killer.” I looked down at my tea as she talked. Maybe she was right. Lizzy pointed a clawed finger at me. “I bet he doesn't want to tell you about stuff because otherwise...he’ll scare you. He’ll push you away. He doesn't want that.”

“Maybe he does it because he truly cares for me. He just wants to give it to me little at a time. Plus, it would be a lot to handle at once.” I assumed.

“If you say so. Ask him. See how far it gets you. You’ve been with him almost a year and he is still a mystery to you.” She drank the rest of her tea. “You know what I think happened that night when he tasted your blood? It triggered him. It triggered that darkness deep inside himself that he keeps hidden from you. That blood thirsty side.”

I sighed in frustration. “Next time I see him. I’ll ask.”

I didn’t know what to believe. Maybe my sister was right. There was only one way to find out but that will have to be for later when I see Alastor tomorrow. I gripped my cup for a moment. My mind was just all over the place with all this. There was one thing I did know though. No matter what Alastor would tell me...I'd always love him.

Lizzy took out a cigarette and lit it. “Anyway. Sorry for snapping at you. You know I am only looking out for you.”

I gave her a smile. “I know and I thank you for that Lizzy.”

She took a hit of her cigarette “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Well, I had the idea of going to one of my favorite little bars. I haven't been there in a long while. Plus, it's karaoke night!” I said as I threw my arms up with excitement.

“Oh shit.” Lizzy put a hand to her muzzle. “Heart you know I don’t like karaoke.”

“I know, but I want to enjoy the time. Plus, I haven't been to it in a while. Please Lizzy? Just this one time?” I begged.

Lizzy sighed, “Fine, but just for today.”

I smiled wide. “You won't regret it!”

“Yes, I will.”

* * *

It was a little later in the day. Lizzy and I were walking to where I wanted us to go tonight. We headed down a small street in a quiet part of town. Not many demons out, which was nice. This little bar was my favorite. It was usually filled with nicer demons. Still some drunks but at least it wasn’t overwhelming. We turned down a little alleyway and there was a little neon sign at the end of it.

I turned to Lizzy. “Welcome to The Raven.”

“I’m letting you know now...I’m not singing.” Lizzy said as she crossed her arms.

“I won't make you. Now drinks on the other hand, I know you’ll enjoy that. The bartender, his name is Jason, he is like the best there is.” I told her.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Lizzy said.

I looked down at the end of the alleyway and I thought I saw a shadow at the end. I assumed it was one of Alastor’s watching over me still. This one seemed bigger than the one I saw yesterday though. I ignored the thought and we headed inside.

We walked in and rock music played as the bad sound of a demon singing hit our ears. Just a great start to the night. Me and Lizzy sat at the bar. Behind the bar was a spider demon. He juggled bottles around using all 4 of his arms and made drinks before you could blink.

“Jason!” I greeted him as I waved to him.

The spider demon looked at me and smiled, not losing focus on what he was doing. He put all the bottles down and came over to us.

“Hey, Heart, is that you? Man, it's been a little while.” Jason greeted and looked to Lizzy. “Ah you must be her half-sister? Lizzy, right?”

“That's me. Now are you going to get me a shot or what?” Lizzy said grumpy.

“Sorry about her Jason. I dragged her here today.” I apologized.

“Eh, no worries.” He waved me off. “Tell you what. First shot is on the house. For you, Heart, and your beautiful looking sister.” He said.

“Thanks Jason.” I replied and he walked off for a moment.

I heard Lizzy growl low in her throat.

“Jason is always like that. Don’t worry so much. He says kind words to people.” I told her.

“Whatever.” She pulled out a cigarette. “Can you smoke in here?” She asked me.

I shook my head. “No. If you want to smoke you have to go outside.”

“Fuck man, this is lame.” She put the cigarette in her pocket for later.

Jason returned with the shots and even had one for himself.

“Cheers ladies.” He said as he downed the shot.

I took my shot and downed it as well.

Lizzy took hers, downed it and then put the glass down with some force. “I’m going to smoke.” She said and quickly got up and walked out.

“What stick got shoved up her ass?” Jason pointed.

“She doesn't enjoy karaoke, so this is probably annoying to her. No worries, a few more drinks and she’ll be loosened up.” I told him.

“Eh, sometimes you get those who hate it but a few drinks later they are up there singing their heart out.” Jason said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. “That’s very true.” I stood from the bar. “I think I’m going to go sing now myself.”

“Have fun.” Jason cheered.

I walked up to the person doing the karaoke and requested a song. No one else was up so I was next to go after the person currently singing.

I stood close by looking around the room for a moment. The way the karaoke was set up was you were facing the back of the room. Then, I saw in the corner of the room that shadow I had seen earlier at the end of the alleyway. I almost didn't want to believe the shape of the shadow. Before I knew it, Alastor stepped out from the wall. He was in the far corner in the darkness, so no one saw him. He looked at me and put a finger to his lips to say, be quiet.

Was he actually here? Why?

My eyes never left Alastor’s form.

I had an idea. If he was here, I wanted to show him that I still cared for him. I knew the best way to get to that man's heart. I turned to the karaoke person and changed my song. They were ok with that and hurried to change my song.

The person singing ended and then it was my turn. I slowly walked up to the microphone and grabbed it. I wanted to say something, I knew no one in the room would care, but mainly I did it for Alastor.

“Before I start, I just want to tribute this song to someone special. Someone dear to my heart. I want them to know-” I looked up and looked at Alastor with loving eyes. “that I still love them.” I saw him smile, even with the darkness surrounding him.

The song started.

_ “Everything you do it sends me _

_ Higher than the moon with every _

_ Twinkle in your eye _

_ You strike a match that lights my heart on fire _

_ When you're near, I hide my blushing face _

_ And trip on my shoelaces _

_ Grace just isn't my forté _

_ But it brings me to my knees when you say _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore.” _

I then saw in the corner of my eye Lizzy walking back in. She glanced at me and sat at the bar. Surprisingly she did sit to face my direction.

I continued.

_ “We're as different as can be _

_ I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed _

_ And I'm overly uptight _

_ We balance out each other nicely _

_ You wear sandals in the snow _

_ In mid-July I still feel cold _

_ We're opposites in every way _

_ But I can't resist it when say _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

_ Finding words, I mutter _

_ Tongue-tied, twisted _

_ Foot in mouth, I start to stutter _

_ Ha, ha, Hell help me _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ I fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

_ Every little thing _

_ Ba ba ba ba _

_ Every little thing _

_ Ba ba ba ba _

_ Every little thing you do. I do adore” _

I finished the song and some clapped, even saw Lizzy clap twice. I saw Alastor lightly clap as well for me. With him hiding he didn't want to be heard. I knew he liked it when I sang and hopefully with the song, I got my point across to him. I put the mic back on the stand and walked to the back of the room towards him. As I got closer to him, he turned and walked down the hallway that was to his left, past a small curtain. I didn't know people were allowed back there but I didn't care because I followed him.

I pushed past the curtain and the room was just a small private type room or just a room that they didn't use anymore. I saw Alastor sitting on one of the couches in the room not far off. His legs crossed over each other as he sat back and his mic cane in hand.

“You sang beautifully my little wolf.” Alastor stated as soon as I noticed him.

“Alastor? Is it really you?” I asked as I walked up to him.

“In the flesh, darling.” He answered as he spread his arms out to me. “I see your wound is healing well.” He said, pointing his mic cane in the direction of my face.

“It is. It's much better. I shouldn't have a mark so that's good.” I said, a little uneasy talking about it. “Why are you here?” I wondered.

He stood from the couch and walked up to me, putting his mic behind his back. I backed up slightly, but my back was up against the wall. He was right up in front of me now. I looked up at him and into his crimson eyes.

“I wanted to see you. I'm glad I did because your little song touched my dark heart.” I blushed a moment and played with my hands. “Plus, I wanted to give you something. It couldn’t wait because I really wanted to give it to you.”

“Oh, a surprise? I like surprises.” I said excited.

Alastor laughed. “Indeed. I actually had Charlie help me out.” He leaned down till he was right in my face. “I have something to ask of you first.” He said seductively. The way he said it made a shiver go down my spine.

“What do you want me to do?” I whispered.

He took a long pause and I started to feel a sweat on my face. “I want you to kiss me.” He finally said in a whisper.

I froze for a second. Was he testing me? Did he see if I would do it? To be honest, part of me didn’t want to, but my entire being was screaming at me to just do it. Why? Why was this something I had to think on? I loved kissing him. I knew I took too much time thinking, because he noticed.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head my dear. I didn’t know you needed time to think about this?” He stood up straight and brought his mic to the front of him. I saw him tighten his grip on it. “Looks like you lost faith in me after all.” I heard the disappointment in his voice, and he took a step back from me.

“No! That’s not true!” I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

He seemed to resist me at first but eventually he seemed to ease up. He made his mic disappear and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I wanted to show him that I still cared. That I trusted him. I wasn’t afraid of him. I couldn’t be. My grip on his jacket tightened slightly. I didn’t want him to go. He decided to make the kiss deeper by forcing his tongue in my mouth and I gladly let him in. My mind was lost in this amazing kiss. He was more careful this time compared to the last time he kissed me.

I was surprised next when he picked me up, stopping the kiss in the process, and my back was pressed against the wall and he made my legs wrapped around him. My hands were still on his jacket. I was at his height now. I could say nothing as he leaned in again and kissed me. Making out with me right away. I was almost out of breath.

What was happening? This was all so new. He never did this to me. Did he miss me that much? Or was it just a way of apologizing. Either way, I didn't care. This kiss was amazing. The feelings going through me were off the charts. The urges I had calmed down last night were slowly starting to come back. No, I had to stop them. I didn’t want them to cloud my mind with lust, but it was failing. I was falling very fast. My mind clouded and my heart raced more. I started to really kiss him back.

Either he didn’t notice or didn’t care, but I slid my hands down from the collar of his jacket to his small buttons. It was hard to always see them, but they were there. I managed to undo them and spread open his jacket. My mind was fully clouded. My mind went racing. My urges full on. I honestly didn’t realize what I was doing. My hands seemed to move on their own. I rubbed my hands up his chest and to his shoulders. I started to slowly push his jacket off his shoulders.

He then seemed to notice. In one motion he let go of me, pulling away from the wall and I fell to the floor. I landed with a thud on my butt but laid on my side and in the action of doing this my mind seemed to snap back to its reality. I gasped and sat up slightly onto my elbows. What have I done? I looked up at Alastor and I saw him backing away from me. He almost seemed to be...afraid.

“Al. I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” I got up onto my knees. “I just lost control of what I was doing.” I tried to apologize to him.

“You went too far.” Was all he said in a deep whisper.

“Alastor, please. I didn’t mean to.” I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

This is exactly what I never wanted to happen. I pushed him too far. I pushed him into something he was uncomfortable with. I started to force him into something. The Radio Demon went and fixed his jacket and redid his buttons back up. He looked away from me and sighed.

He put his hands behind his back. “My shadows have been watching over you. It... saw what you did last night.”

I then felt so embarrassed. Then I got a wave of anger. “That's invasion of my personal privacy!”

Alastor was unfazed by my anger. “I know. It left not long after you started. It knew not to stay. It only caught the beginning of your...erotic actions.”

“It's none of your Goddamn business to know what I did. I'm not ashamed.” I pointed a finger at him. “I did it way before I even fucking met you.”

“I realize that. I understand you have certain urges, but...that's something I can't give to you.” Alastor said sadly.

I looked down and sighed. “I know. I’m ok with that though! I’m satisfied with what I have. I'm sorry for what I just did. I knew better but my mind was clouded by-”

“Lust.” Alastor finished.

I felt ashamed. Embarrassed. I hated myself. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. I was half tempted to punch myself.

Alastor broke the silence. “Darling...I'm going to go away for a little while.” Alastor finally said.

I slowly stood up, “Go? Why?”

Alastor looked up at me, he showed nothing, but I knew. I knew this was hurting him. “I feel we should be apart for a little while.”

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. More tears started to fall down my face. My ears went back, and my tail wrapped around me. “When will you be back?”

Alastor took a long pause then said. “I don't know. I’m hoping before the next extermination happens.”

“That's about a year. I... I don’t know if I can wait that long for you. Why so long?” My tears continued to fall.

“If I don’t come back after the extermination. I probably won't come back at all.” Alastor said.

I could have sworn my heart cracked at those words. “Won’t come back?” I whispered.

Alastor continued. “If so, my dear I want you to try to keep going on. I don’t want to hold you back from falling in love again if you do.”

There’s no way I could. I loved this man more than I ever have anyone ever. He gave me a reason to stay in hell. Hell was my heaven as long as he was with me. Without him...I don't think I could live here anymore. “Alastor, I love you. What did I do wrong?” I asked through my tears.

“I love you too darling, but I'm afraid of you this time.” He admitted.

My eyes went wide, and my ears stood up slightly from his words. “Afraid of me?”

He nodded. “I can't give you what you desire. I can't give you what you need right now. These...actions of yours I can't be around for.” He told me

I got a wave of anger back, “Then why the fuck did you just kiss me like that for? What you were doing was hints to me saying you wanted more. It makes my body...tingle.” I admitted to him

“I do not know any better. I didn't realize what I was doing to you. I don't have those same urges as you. I've never experienced them. I don't know what they feel like.” Alastor explained.

I took a step towards him and reached my hand out to him. “Then let me show you.”

He stepped back. “No. I can't let you do that. I must find them my own way. I feel that it's just right for me to do this on my own. So that when I come back, I can give you what you want, when you want it.”

“I don’t want it though!” I screamed. “I’m fine with what I have with you. I’m content.”

“Your actions tell me otherwise.” Alastor said coldly.

I stopped and put my hand down. “Maybe, we are just both confused then by our emotions and what we want.” I looked up at him. “Why are you really here, Alastor?”

“I'm here to say goodbye.” The deer demon told me.

“That's my surprise?” I asked angered.

“No.” Alastor turned and walked back towards the table he originally sat at. He reached down and pulled out a little box. He walked back over to me and handed the box out. “I wanted to give you this.”

I slowly lifted my hands and took the box from him. “You want me to open this now?”

“If you wish.”

I took the lid of the box and opened it. I was shocked about what was inside. I reached in and I pulled out a little doll. Not just any doll, it was one that looked like Alastor. I looked at it and caress it with my fingers. I felt more tears falling.

Alastor walked up to me. “I made it for you. So that when we are apart. You still have me around.” I looked up at him. He cupped my cheek in his hand. “I even made one of you my little wolf, for myself. That way...I'll always have you to.”

“My great buck.” I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around him, being careful of the doll in my hands.

I didn't want him to go. This wasn't fair. It's all my fault that he is deciding to do this. All my stupid actions and words. My mind makes me do stuff. I was so angry with myself for letting this happen. I pushed the man I love too far and now I pushed him away from me for good.

He actually wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair a moment. He started to pet my head.

“When you return to the hotel tomorrow. I wouldn’t be there.” He said.

“What about Charlie? What about running the hotel?” I asked him.

“She said it was ok, she understood.” Alastor answered.

“Alastor, please don't leave me.” I said as I cried into his chest. “I can fix this. I can fix myself.”

“I have to. I feel it's for the best...for now. If we want to fix ourselves, then we must be apart.”

I cried harder into him. “No, it's not. I don’t want that. I can do this without having to be apart”

“I'm sorry.” Alastor whispered. “But...I can't. I have to be away.”

He pulled me away from him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Goodbye my love.” That's all Alastor said.

“Alastor, please.” He then slowly disappeared as a shadow. “Alastor.” I stood alone in the empty room. My tears start falling. I started sobbing. They started racking my body, shaking it uncontrollably. I slowly fell to my knees. Why? Why did this happen? I'm so sorry Alastor. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault. All my fault. Never again will I do something to hurt him. I wish I could have made him understand. I looked down at the little Alastor doll in my hands. I brought it close to my chest.

I didn't even hear the person come into the room. They yelled my name, but I had the world blocked out. My heart was too busy breaking.

“Heart!” I heard it now. “Heart what happened?” I felt my shoulder being shaken. I jumped in shock and looked up and saw Lizzy. “Heart, what the fuck happened to you?” I heard her ask.

My tears continued falling. “Alastor.” That's all I was able to say.

“What about him?” Lizzy got on her knees in front of me. “What the fuck did he do to you?”

I just kept crying. My sobs got stuck in my throat.

“Heart, calm down.” Lizzy said and wrapped her arms around me. “Tell me what happened.”

I tried to calm down, but I honestly couldn't. “He...He...He’s gone.” I managed to stutter out. “He left. Left me.”

“I’ll kill him.” Lizzy whispered and then she held me tight. “Why did he do that?”

“It's all my fault!” I cried out.

“Heart no. It's not your fault. Nothing is. It's ok.” Lizzy said as she tried to calm me down.

I felt myself just starting to shut down. My emotions were becoming a blur of depression that started to just fill me up. “I want to go home.”

“We can. Come on, let’s go.” Lizzy said as she helped me up.

I had stopped sobbing. My tears still fell. My mind raced. It wouldn't stop. Why did he have to do this? I didn't feel safe anymore. I couldn't do anything now. Alastor was gone...who knew when he’d come back. If he even did decide to come back. It was all my fault. All because of my selfishness with my sexual intentions. I hated myself so much.

I held the doll Alastor gave me close to myself. We walked out of the bar and made our way down the street. My mind had shut down. I felt like an empty shell. Before I even knew it, we were back to Lizzy’s house. She opened the door and she led me inside and took me to my room and sat me on my bed.

Lizzy kneeled in front of me. “Heart, you going to be ok?”

I shook my head and held the Alastor doll close to me. Lizzy growled and ripped the doll out of my hands. If I knew her, she’d rip it to shreds.

No! She can't take that from me! That made me lose it. It was the only thing I had from Alastor right now. A gift from him I'll always treasure.

“Give that back to me!” I yelled and demanded tears started to fall down my face. “Please Lizzy. It's the only thing I have of him right now. He gave it to me before he left.” I slipped off my bed and onto a pile on the floor. “Please.”

I saw Lizzy give me a look of sadness. She was feeling bad for me. This is probably the worst she has ever seen me. I was literally being broken on the floor. My heart was already shattered.

She handed the doll back to me. I gently took it into my hands and cradled it close to myself.

“Heart, try and go to bed ok?” Lizzy told me.

I nodded. Not trusting my voice.

She patted my head “If you need anything...just let me know. Alright?”

I nodded again.

Lizzy stood up with a small sigh and headed out of the room. She closed the door behind her but left it slightly ajar.

I lifted myself from the floor and just laid in bed on top of the covers. I held the doll close to myself. As I started to cry again, I felt the weight of the world on me. I no longer felt safe here. I didn't feel like belonging. Everything that kept me grounded to this place...had just vanished before my eyes. Alastor...why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me alone? Was I actually a part of his game after all? Had I dreamed everything up just to make myself feel good? Feel wanted. I don’t understand.

Lucifer help me.

I had to go back to the hotel tomorrow. How could I even contribute now? I don't know if I can function. I don't know if I will even stand walking by Alastor’s room without bursting into tears. Being in the same hallway as he was. Too many memories. Too many good times. I honestly don't know if I could go back. I don't know if I could even be in my own hotel room.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I looked at my lock screen. It was of Alastor on the couch in the lobby. He was reading a book and the fire reflected off him. Who knows when I'll see this handsome man again? I had to hold onto the memories that I had. I opened my gallery. Almost every photo was of me, Alastor or both of us together. He had gotten use to just taking selfies together. He was ok with it. I flipped through the pictures and went to my very first one. Alastor and I’s first date. I stayed on the picture. Just looking at it. Memories returning from then. Our first kiss as well. The lyrics of the song are still in my head.

Soon I felt my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. All my feelings and crying had taken its toll on me. I was feeling tired. Soon I went into the darkness, my phone still open on the pillow beside me. The Alastor doll is still close to my chest.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Charlie sat in the lobby of the hotel, Vaggie sitting next to her as she had an arm wrapped around her. Once Alastor had told Charlie that he was going away for a little bit, she started to cry. Alastor did a lot for this hotel. He helped her get it off the ground. He made it look the way it did. Charlie was going to miss him being around. Also realizing that he wouldn't be around cooking anymore either. At least, who knows how long he’ll be gone. He didn't say.

All he said was that he was leaving. He had to leave. To find himself. To get away from everyone for a little bit for a time so he could go on a self-finding quest. Also, to find a way to help Heart with needs he couldn't provide for her. Of course, Charlie wasn't going to question his actions. He was a demon overlord after all.

Even so, Charlie’s mind automatically went to Heart. He went to go say goodbye to her, but she could only imagine how hard she was taking it. The poor girl.

Charlie felt her phone go off in her pocket. Someone was calling her. Vaggie unwrapped her arm from her as Charlie pulled out her phone. She looked at the ID, it was Lizzy.

Charlie answered. “Hello?”

**“Charlie?”** Lizzy made sure.

“Yes, Lizzy, what's up?” Charlie asked.

Lizzy took a pause,  **“Charlie…Heart isn't doing so well.”** She finally said.

Charlie sighed and sat back on the couch. “I had a feeling that she would be broken all from this. This was just so out of the blue as well. It even caught me off guard”

**“Charlie, I've never seen her like this before. I've seen her through some things but this...this is probably the worst I’ve ever seen.”** Lizzy told her.

“It's not like he broke up with her. He just got up and left. You think she’ll be ok coming back tomorrow?” Charlie wondered.

**“To be honest with you Princess? No, I don't think so at all. She probably won't really want to be there.”** Lizzy admitted to her.

“I guess when she comes back tomorrow you can wait here if you wish to see what she does?” Charlie suggested.

**“I might have to. Charlie, I know this might sound bad, but…she probably won't want to be there at all if he isn't.”**

“I realize that, it's even hard for me to. He did so much for me here, but I must keep running the hotel. It is still mine. Whether Alastor is here or not.”

**“Did he say how long he’d be gone?”**

“No, all he said is that he would come back within a year. If he wasn't back by the next extermination…. he probably won't come back here.”

**“He can't do that! If he had any feelings for my sister, he’ll come back! I'll kick his ass when he does! He deserves it! I won’t stand for this shit where it affects my sister in this way. She loves that motherfucker and he does this to her. This is why I say that love is pointless down here. It never fucking lasts!”** Lizzy hung up the phone in anger.

Charlie winced a moment and pulled the phone away from her ear. She looked over at the moth demon girl.

“What should I do, Vaggie?” Charlie asked as she put her face in her hands.

Vaggie laid a hand on Charlie’s shoulder in comfort. “Charlie, there isn’t much you can do. Alastor did this to himself. He caused this. You can't control him or force him to come back. Alastor is his own free spirit. Nor can you control how Heart will feel through all this.”

“I know.” Charlie said disappointed, “I’ll just hate to see her all upset, and I can't do anything to help her.”

“It will be hard, but we can make it through without Alastor. Plus, if he keeps his word he’ll be back before we even realize.” Vaggie reassured her.

“I hope so. Otherwise, I feel something might happen if he doesn't come back. Especially to Heart. He changed her mind about hell, and she stopped her rehabilitation because of him. She always says that she was the happiest she has ever been down here.” Charlie paused for a moment. “That reason for all of that, just left. How she reacts, I don't even want to think of what she’ll do. If he doesn't come back, I feel I might have lost another soul and a friend all at the same time.” Charlie started to cry again.

Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie and just held her close. There was nothing anyone could do. No one knew where Alastor had gone. No one knew when he would be back. All they could hope for was that he would come back soon. Not only for everyone's sake, but for Heart’s as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the ending of this was so improvised and I liked the idea, so I just kept with it. It does suck yes, but I feel it was appropriate. Just to be clear so it's not too confusing: Alastor is leaving on his own free will after realizing he can’t satisfy Heart the way she wants, even though she is fine with what they have. He has become uncomfortable with her behavior even though he still loves her. He didn’t want to leave. He wants to be separated for a while so they can both clear their minds. Think about what they want. How to be better.


	13. A Dragon's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart goes back to the hotel, but after what happened last night and Alastor gone out of her life...how will she take it? I'll give you a hint: Not Good.

(Heart’s POV)

I slowly opened my eyes after I had slept what felt like forever and looked around my room. I looked down beside me and saw the doll Alastor gave me. It was still wrapped in my one arm. My phone still sat on the pillow next to me. I woke up feeling ok, but I knew things were not. My memories of last night slowly started to come back to me. A few tears fell and I held the doll close to me again. My ears were flat against my head.

“Alastor. I hope you come back to me soon.” I whispered.

As I laid there in bed, I slowly started to think about some things. Alastor said he would return, before the next extermination. That gave me almost a year. To get my things straight. Even so, not having him around hurt me so much. Why did he have to go? It made me sad and angry at the same time.

Then I remembered...I had to go back to the hotel today.

But could I really do that? Everything there will remind me of him. I don't know if I could handle it. There was only one way I was going to find out.

I got up out of bed and stretched for a moment. I went to my bag I had brought with me and rearranged everything so that it would fit ok in it. I made sure I had everything as well. I walked out of the room to find Lizzy. Luckily, I found her on the couch still asleep.

I walked up to her and shook her shoulder, “Lizzy?”

Lizzy shot up from surprise. “I'm up, I’m up. I promise.” She opened her eyes fully and looked up at me. “Heart? How are you doing?”

I frowned and looked away from her. “Not good. I could be better.” I told her as I rubbed my arm and laid my ears against my head.

“Are you sure you want to go back to the hotel?” Lizzy asked, tilting one of her ears.

“No, I'm not, but I'm still going to. I need to see how I will be when I'm there.” I explained.

Lizzy sighed and stood up. “Well, I’ll make us breakfast if you’d like and we can head on our way.”

I nodded. “That sounds good.”

Lizzy gave me a small smile. “Want me to make your favorite?”

I smiled and my ears stood back up. “Pancakes? Yes please, might make me feel a little better.”

“Sounds good.” Lizzy got up and headed to the kitchen.

I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. I took the doll and brought it to my chest. I put my ears down. I picked up my phone and plugged it in so it would charge, and I saw my screen light up. Alastor. I'll never change my lock screen now. I needed ways to see him. I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but I heard a knock at my door.

“Come in.” I said, putting my phone down on the bedside table and my ears perked up.

Lizzy then walked inside. “Breakfast is done. Come and get it when you can.”

“Thanks. I'll be out soon.” I told her.

Lizzy nodded and then closed the door but left it ajar. I sighed and just hugged my doll one more time. I got up out of bed and gently put the doll back onto my bed against my pillow. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen. I walked in and saw a pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. Lizzy was already sitting down eating.

Lizzy swallowed her mouthful. “I made them just the way you like em.”

I sat down at the table and noticed that there were chocolate chips in the pancakes. My sister knew me too well.

I smiled at her. “Thank you, Lizzy.”

“Yea yea, shut up and eat.” Lizzy told me as she took another bite.

I didn’t have to be told twice as I grabbed two pancakes and started to eat.

Halfway through Lizzy said to me, “Heart, I called Charlie. I asked her to come pick you up so you can go back to the hotel in her car. That way you don’t have to walk.”

“Lizzy you didn’t have to do that.” I said to her after I swallowed.

“I wanted to. I thought it would be nice. Something different.” Lizzy said.

“Will you come with me?” I asked her.

“Do you want me to?”

“Please? Just in case.”

“In case of what?”

I paused and looked away for a moment “In case I break down or lose it.”

“Ok, I’ll come with you then, but you know how I still don’t enjoy cars.”

“Yes, I know, but I just want you around right now.”

Lizzy reached across the table and grabbed my hand. “I’m not going anywhere sister.”

I looked up at her with a smile. “Thank you.”

We finished eating and then I helped Lizzy clean up the kitchen.

“Since when do you help around the kitchen? You always made it my job.” Lizzy said with her ears up as she picked up a plate to wash it.

“I’m just so used to it now. I helped Alastor in the kitchen.” I answered as I whipped a plate clean.

“Oh yea, you told me how he was a really good cook and stuff.” Lizzy put the dish in the drying rack.

“Yea, he always made amazing stuff. Better than mom ever could.” I said with a laugh.

Lizzy laughed too. “Mom was always bad at cooking.”

We both started to just laugh.

There was then a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” I put the towel down and headed to the door.

I opened the door and saw Charlie and Vaggie at the door.

“Hey Charlie, Vaggie, it's good to see you.” I greeted and hugged the princess while my tail wagged.

“Good to see you to Heart.” Charlie hugged me back.

I pulled out of the hug “Want to come in for a little bit?”

“Sure, but just for a little bit.” Charlie answered and walked inside with Vaggie behind her.

I lead them to the couch and gestured to them to sit down.

“Me and Lizzy just got done eating. I’ll make sure I have all my stuff together before we head back.” I told them.

Charlie waved me off “Take your time. It will be ok.”

Charlie looked like something was on her mind. She was probably worried about me. To be honest, I looked ok, but inside my heart was still shattered into pieces. I wanted to hide it, but I don't know for how long I would be able to. I knew that once I got to the hotel I’d probably break down, but I still wanted to try. I had my mixed emotions of anger and sadness fighting each other over all this still.

I walked to my room and made sure I had everything back in my bag. Double checking everything. I looked to my box in the closet, I still had it pulled out. I let out a growl of frustration and pushed the box back in the closet and started to cover it with anything I could. Stupid shit is what got me in this mess.

I went to the bedside table and grabbed my phone and my charger. I looked at my phone again, looking at Alastor on my lock screen. When the screen went black, I put it back in my pocket and grabbed my doll on the bed. I held it in my hands a moment and pulled it close to me. I walked out of the room and back into the living room where everyone sat. Lizzy was done washing dishes, so she was talking to Charlie and Vaggie.

Charlie looked at me then looked at the doll in my hands. “I’m glad he gave that to you before he left. I didn’t know what his intentions were until afterwards.”

I looked down at the doll. “It's the only thing I have left. I just wish he didn’t give it to me then. I would have preferred before all this.”

Charlie looked at me sadly “Heart, you sure you’re going to be ok coming back to the hotel?”

I shook my head with my ears flat. “To be honest, no, but I’ll see how I feel after I get there.”

Charlie stood up and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Heart, I’ll understand if you don’t want to be at the hotel for a little while. Once we get there, just let me know. I won't force you to stay.”

I had a few tears fall, “Thank you Charlie.”

She nodded. “Alright then, let's get back.”

We all headed out the door and to the car waiting outside. We all piled into the large back seat and then the car took off. I stayed silent as we drove, I kept the Alastor doll close to my chest. I looked out the window at the city. I started to hate it again, I didn't want to deal with it. Just the shit hole that it was. We drove by the clock tower, the countdown to the next extermination. 358 days it said. I think that’s the time I'll give myself. If he doesn't come back before it was time, I think I will take myself out on the town. Get cut down. What was the point of going to heaven anymore? I was better off in a void. Hopefully I don't remember things. Alastor was my Heaven and he was gone. If he didn’t come back, it just showed that maybe he never did care for me. I still love him either way. Too bad I won't be able to show him one last time.

For now, though, I had to try and be my best I could be. Live how I want. Until that day comes. Part of me just hoped...that it didn’t come down to it.

Soon we arrived at the hotel and we all got out of the car. I stood there looking up at the building. It felt like it was towering over me. Mocking me. My heart started to beat faster and I felt frozen in place. Why couldn't I walk towards it? What was stopping me?

I got out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my back. I looked to see Lizzy and she just gave me a small smile. I gave a breath and slowly walked forward and into the open door that Charlie held for me. I walked into the lobby. I saw Angel Dust and Husk at the bar. They were talking or at least trying to have a normal conversation. Angel Dust laughed at something Husk said and then turned to the doors to see us. He slowly let his laugh die and just looked at me. You could tell that he was upset by Alastor’s absence as well. I knew the spider demon liked him, but I’m sure he knew how hard I was taking it as well.

I looked around for a moment. No one said anything to me, they probably wanted to give me space. I was fine with that because that’s what I wanted. I wanted to be lost in my thoughts. In my memories.

I looked to the kitchen door. My mind flashed to a bunch of things that happened there. I had a lot of bonding times with Alastor. He even taught me how to cook a lot more things than I ever knew how to or thought of. It was always so fun. He would always wrap his arms around me as I tried to stir things together in the pot. Laying his head on top of mine. Those moments were nice. Content. Safe. I gripped the strap of my bag tight. Made me wonder if he actually enjoyed those moments. That I was just a nuisance to him. In the way all the time.

My eyes went to the couch in front of the fireplace. I remember the long nights I had there with Alastor as he read a book and I just laid on the couch with him. I’d read some things on my phone and sometimes I would just look at the fire and just be content in the moment. I’d glance over and see the fire dancing off Alastor’s face and I would just get lost in him. He caught me once looking at him. All he said was ‘It's rude to stare, my love’ and he just leaned over and kissed me. Some nights I'd lay my head in his lap and he would pet my head as he was reading. One time I remember, I asked him to read some of the story he was reading out loud. It was boring, but the combination of everything put me to sleep. I’d wake up in my bed if I did fall asleep on the couch. Alastor made sure I was always comfortable.

I walked over to the steps. I took a moment and looked up the set of stairs. I remember the one-time Alastor and I were just being playful, and he chased me from his room down the hallway and caught me at the top of the steps. He spun me around in his arms as we both laughed. He held me up in his arms a moment as he leaned in and kissed me quickly before putting me back down. I started to slowly walk up, the memory slowly vanishing as I took each step. My hand gently ran against the railing. I got to the top and looked to my right and down the hallway. I was afraid. The hallway seemed to stretch out in front of me and almost spin slightly. I held my Alastor doll close to my chest.

I was nervous but I slowly started to walk down the hall. The memory of when I made Alastor kiss Angel came to my mind and it made me chuckle and smile at the thought. I remember the time Alastor and I just spent one afternoon sitting in the hallway, we just talked, had songs play from his open room door and we danced a little. We held hands and it was just a relaxing evening. We had this whole hallway to ourselves. We are the only ones on the floor, so it made it nice. No one could bother us.

I kept walking down the hall and soon...I reached Alastor’s room. Did I dare go in? Was it even open? Part of me didn't want to but...the other part of me said to do so. I reached for the knob and turned it. It WAS unlocked. I was surprised. I slowly opened the door and let it swing open. His room looked the same. Nothing was moved. I dropped my bag in the hallway and placed my Alastor doll inside it. I walked into the room. 

I had a lot of memories in this room. I went over to the bed and ran my hand against the sheets. The bed was all made and perfect. My memory of the time I slept in his room during the extermination. I made him board up the windows because I was paranoid, even though he kept telling me I would be fine. Hearing the chaos outside I laid curled up at his side, holding him tight. He would just pet my head and hold me. He was comforting and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear when I would tense up. The memory soon faded, and I looked out the window a moment at the city. This disgusting place.

I turned back to look at the room. I saw his player was still here. I went over to it and turned it on. A song automatically started to play.

“ _ Come, sweetheart mine, don't sit and pine _

_ Tell me of the cares that make you feel so blue _

_ What have I done, answer me, hon _

_ Have I ever said an unkind word to you” _

I remembered the song; it was one me and Alastor danced to that night we made our feelings clear for each other.

“ _ My love is true, and just for you _

_ I'd do almost anything at any time” _

The memory of us dancing came into my mind. Tears started to fall down my face.

“ _ Dear, when you sigh, or when you cry _

_ Something seems to grip this very heart of mine” _

It’s almost like I could picture the dance happening in front of me.

“ _ Come to me my melancholy baby” _

“Why?” I whispered as the song played on. “Why did you go?” I felt my hands curl up into fists.

“ _ Cuddle up and don't be blue _

_ All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe” _

I felt my sadness fade away as anger started to take over me. I was angry with Alastor. He left me. Sure, he didn't technically break up with me, but he still left me. For a dumb fucking reason. I didn't want to agree with it. It’s like he was overacting. Was it my fault? I don't think so now. He just couldn't accept what I did that one night and he got scared.

“ _ You know, dear, that I'm in love with you” _

I never liked to tell anyone, but I had another demon form, it was my dragon form. It only happens to me when I lose control of my emotions. I am filled with rage and consumed by it.

It started, I felt the black scales start to form on my arms and my form changing. Claws forming and growing on my hands. My horns grew as well as my wings. I felt my clothes start to rip as well. Unlike my wolf form that was feral, in my dragon form I stood on my two legs and grew in size.

“ _ Every cloud must have a silver lining _

_ Wait until the sun shines through” _

“Heart?” I heard my name being called but my mind had the world blacked out.

My rage had everything blinded. All my rage was focused on how Alastor hurt me. I felt used. My emotions toyed with.

I heard the song still playing. It then triggered me.

“ _ Smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear _

_ Or else I shall be melancholy too” _

I grabbed the fucking player and yelled as I threw it across the room. It hit the wall so hard it smashed to pieces and hit the ground. The song now stopped playing. The player in pieces. I looked in the large mirror. I walked up to it and punched it, shattering it all over the ground.

* * *

Third Person (POV)

Charlie, Vaggie and Lizzy started up the steps to where Heart had gone. They heard the music playing. They all got worried and realized that she was in Alastor’s room. That was the last place they wanted her to be alone. With how emotionally unstable she was through this whole thing; she couldn't be in there alone. As they walked into the hallway they stopped as they saw the door open to Alastor’s room was indeed open with Heart’s bag sitting by the door.

“Heart?” Lizzy called.

They heard no answer they slowly walked to the door. Then they heard a big crash! Then the music stopped. They looked at each other for a moment and then ran to the room. They then heard something else being smashed.

When they got to the doorway, they expected to see Heart. Except they saw about a 7ft tall black dragon. Shining black scales covered its body. Giant horns that curled slightly around its long-pointed ears. It had giant wings that it had against its back. Spikes going down its back to its long tail where the end had a large spike. Smoke escaped the dragon’s nostrils from its long snout. It had dark purple eyes that glowed with, what looked like, anger.

It didn't take notice of them as it then spit out fire at the now broken player on the floor, setting it all ablaze.

All three girls screamed in fear. The dragon turned its gaze to them at the scream. It slowly went up to them and let out a roar. It growled at them.

“What is it!?” Vaggie screamed.

Lizzy stepped forward in front of them, “Its Heart.”

“What?” Charlie asked in disbelief.

Lizzy looked over her shoulder at them. “She has this form as well, but it's only triggered out of anger.” She turned her head back to the dragon. “She has no control over herself either.”

“What do we do?” Vaggie asked in a panic.

Lizzy took a long pause then spoke over her shoulder again. “Nothing.”

Heart slashed a clawed hand at them, and they jumped back from the attack.

“Heart! Stop this!” Lizzy yelled up at her.

Heart just roared. She had no control; speech wasn't a part of her anymore either. She swung her tail and smacked Lizzy, sending her flying back against the hallway wall. Charlie and Vaggie went to her side.

“Lizzy! Are you ok?” Charlie asked and tried to help her back up.

“I’ll be alright. I have to stop her before she wrecks everything.” Lizzy groaned.

Heart went back into the room and went to a dresser and smashed it under her foot. She went to the bedside table and slammed her hand into it. The drawer fell out and onto the floor and she stepped on it.

Lizzy had got down on all fours and ran into the room and jumped onto Heart’s back.

“Heart! You have to calm down!” Lizzy yelled.

She hated hurting her sister right now, but she did because she knew how crazy she could be. She dug her claws into Heart’s back.

Heart roared in pain and tried to reach Lizzy on her back but had no luck as her arms were too short. Lizzy climbed up Heart’s back to where she couldn't reach.

“Calm down! You know you can tell me anything, Heart!” Lizzy said, trying to get through to her sister. “Wrecking Alastor’s stuff won't help you.”

Heart then fell backwards and rolled. Lizzy got pinned under the weight of the dragon and lost her grip. Heart turned back to Lizzy on the ground and roared at her then stopped her foot down on her.

Lizzy screamed in pain. Charlie and Vaggie didn't know what to do. Charlie wanted to do something. She looked down at the burned items on the floor. She took a piece of wood and threw it at Heart. “Stop it!” Charlie screamed and it smacked Heart in the arm.

The dragon turned to her. She breathed fire in their direction. They jumped into the hallway out of the way. Heart then felt pain go up her leg as Lizzy had gotten up and bit down on her left leg. She let out a screech. She kicked her leg and threw Lizzy against the wall and she landed in the pile of glass that was from the mirror.

Heart had had enough of them. She walked to the window and punched it out. Glass fell and went everywhere on the floor.

Charlie ran back into the room. “Heart, stop!”

The dragon turned to her a moment and just glared at her. She turned back to the city then jumped out the window.

“Heart!” Charlie called out and ran to the window.

The hell princess watched as Heart flew off. She flapped her wings and glided. Charlie sighed. She wasn't expecting this to happen when she brought Heart back to the hotel. She turned to Lizzy and walked up to her as she was getting up on wobbly paws. She decided just to sit and got out of her feral form. Vaggie walked over to her as well. Lizzy held her arm, it had a gash in it from the glass of the mirror on the floor.

“We have to follow her.” Vaggie said.

“No.” Lizzy started. “She can't be stopped easily. She has to blow off her anger and calm down.”

“What if she is getting hurt?” Charlie asked.

Lizzy spit and it was all blood. “She’ll be ok. She can be pretty strong in her dragon form.”

“Why did she never tell us about it before?” Vaggie said as she took her ribbon out of her hair and started wrapping it around Lizzy’s wounded arm.

Lizzy watched Vaggie wrap her arm. “She doesn't like people knowing. She never gets angry though, she is never in it. Even so, she doesn't want people to take advantage of her because of it. She can be wild, aggressive and sometimes unpredictable.” She explained.

Vaggie tied up the ribbon to hopefully stop the bleeding of Lizzy's arm. “So, we just sit and wait?”

“Pretty much.” Lizzy said with a sigh.

“Well, let's try and get this stuff cleaned up. My dad will kill me if he finds out the room was like this.” Charlie suggested.

“I’ll help you.” Lizzy said.

“No! You sit and rest.” Vaggie said sternly.

Lizzy sighed in annoyance and slowly stood up.

“You go downstairs and watch over the lobby. Have Angel come help and see if he can find Nifty as well?” Charlie told her.

“Fine. Let me take Heart's stuff to her room first.” Lizzy walked to the doorway and picked up the bag. “It's pretty obvious that Heart can't stay here. If she is going to be triggered by anger because of Alastor leaving it's probably best if she wasn't here. She has to many memories with him here.”

“I agree. I don't want to be cleaning up her messes and wrecking the hotel.” Vaggie said.

“I'm afraid that you are right, Lizzy. I think Heart should go home with you for now.” Charlie agreed.

“If she doesn't come back to the hotel, I’m going out to look for her.” Lizzy told them.

“That's fine, but please rest first.” Charlie told her.

Lizzy nodded and then headed to Heart's hotel room. She took out Heart's key from the bag and unlocked the door. She went to the bed and set the bag on it and headed back out of the room.

Heart was on a rampage out in the city and she couldn't do anything about it. Her dragon form was too strong. Even for her. Lizzy sighed. It was all Alastor’s fault. Next time she saw the deer demon freak she was going to kick his ass for doing this to her sister.

* * *

(Heart's POV)

I started to turn back to my normal form. My head hurt and was spinning. I landed in an alleyway and landed very poorly. I rolled until I hit a garbage can. My back was already sore from scratches left there so I was in pain. I laid there. Trying to recall everything. When I turn into my demon dragon form, I don't remember much of anything. I had flashes of my fighting against Lizzy, I hope I didn't hurt her too badly. I'm sure she was back at the hotel. As much as I didn't want to go back, I had to because I didn't want her to worry about me. I tried to recall what happened next. I remember breaking a window and jumping out of it. After that everything is a little foggy. I just hope I didn't hurt anyone. Whatever else I did out in the city; it was probably just another normal day for someone.

I tried to get up, but I had no strength left in me. I laid back down. I had to wait. My clothes were ripped, and I had left my phone in my bag, so I had no way to contact anyone. I was stuck.

I laid there, trying to get up now and then but was failing. I didn't want to make too much noise. I didn't want to bring attention to myself especially if I couldn't fight back or get away. I just stopped and thought back to things. I let my anger get the better of me, I knew I shouldn't have. I made a mess of Alastor’s room. I feel bad now doing so. I hope he won't get mad at me for breaking his stuff. I must apologize to Charlie and Vaggie as well. I'm sure I scared the shit out of them.

I waited about 10 more minutes and then tried to get up. I managed to slowly push myself up and into a sitting position. I tried to use the wall and pulled myself up. I leaned against the wall to support myself and I tried to get my balance. My leg was still wounded from Lizzy's bite, so I knew I’d walk with a limp for now.

I took a breath and slowly made my way down the alley. I still leaned against the wall so I could balance myself and then soon reached the end of the alley. I looked out into the street and I couldn't tell at first where I was. I looked around to see if I knew anything familiar. Then I saw something, it was the restaurant I went to during my death anniversary. Giuseppe’s. I knew where I was now. I started walking.

I walked past the restaurant and looked inside the window to see people singing and dancing, making chit chat. I also saw a help wanted sign in the window too, hopefully no one I was friends with got fired. I managed to push myself off and walk the way I knew back to the hotel from where I was. I walked through the park and through some busy streets. Past some demons that gave me some looks. I kept hoping the whole way they wouldn't jump me.

I was so used to walking outside with Alastor beside me. Intimidating everyone who looked at him or even me. They never bothered us. Unless they were drunk or stupid enough. At that point though Alastor would just kick the shit out of them. I enjoyed his little torture and rambunctious actions. I always liked seeing his powers in action.

I then saw the hotel not far up ahead. My ears perked up. I was almost there, I just hoped Lizzy was still waiting for me. I soon got up to the door and was about to knock but I heard yelling on the other side. I wasn't sure what anyone was saying.

The door then swung open, my ears went back in surprise. It was Lizzy but she wasn't looking at me because she was looking back at Vaggie who stood back from her.

Lizzy was yelling, “She’s still my sister! I have to look for her!” Pointing at the moth demon girl.

I smiled and felt my tail wag. “I'm right here Lizzy.”

The wolf girl jumped in surprise and then turned to me. I was surprised when she jumped at me wrapping me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her.

“Oh God Heart, I'm so glad you're ok.” Lizzy said with a sigh of relief.

“I'm ok. I’m glad you thought of me.” We pulled away from the hug and I looked down and saw her bandaged-up arm. “Lizzy, oh my god did I do that to you!? I'm so sorry!” I apologized.

Lizzy waved me off. “Don't worry Heart. You’ve done worse to me.”

I looked down and away ashamed, my ears down in sadness. “I don't want to hurt anybody.”

Lizzy placed her good hand on my shoulder. “It’s ok Heart. I know it's hard for you to control yourself in your Dragon Demon form.”

I looked up and saw Charlie walk up next to Vaggie. I walked past Lizzy and bowed to Charlie with my hands together. “Charlie, Vaggie I am so sorry for the damage I caused!”

“Heart its ok. I can understand that you’re going through a hard time right now.” Charlie said to me.

I stood up straight but kept my gaze to the floor. “I don't know what came over me. I just got so overwhelmed with anger.”

Charlie walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug, I hugged her back. “You have mixed emotions of sadness and anger. That's totally fine to feel those things as well.” She pulled out the hug but kept her hands on my arms. “After all that you and Alastor did together, I’m sure your memories just made you realize how much you miss him. Questioning his actions as well during those times.”

I nodded. “I don't think I can stay here Charlie. Not after everything that happened. He made this place feel like home. It made me feel safe. It makes me feel complete. We made so many memories.” I looked up and looked past Charlie into the main lobby. “Now my memories are just coming back to haunt me.”

Charlie frowned slightly. “Let’s let everything calm down for now. Play stuff by ear and then hopefully soon, you can come back. We’ll always have your room ready for you.” Charlie said with a smile.

I smiled back. “Thank you, Charlie, you’re an amazing person.”

Charlie rubbed my arms, “Maybe you should go back with Lizzy for right now. We can try and get some of your stuff together if you’d like?”

“That be nice, thank you.” I backed away from her. “I think I’d be best if I wait here or outside. I don't want to cause any more trouble.”

“We understand. Just wait here, I’ll be back in a moment.” Charlie said and turned to head towards the stairs. Vaggie followed her.

I stood in the doorway with Lizzy. But I saw Angel Dust get up from the bar and walk over to me.

“Angel, I think I’ll actually miss seeing you every day.” I told him as he walked up to us, my tail wagging.

“To be honest, I'll miss ya being around kid.” Angel said as he got up to us. “I have something for ya but you don't have to take it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Angel reached into his chest fluff and pulled out what looked like a few pictures. “I helped Nifty clean up Al’s room. I found these in the rubble of the bedside table. I figured you could hold onto em if you wanted.” He handed them out to me.

I slowly took them and looked to see they were indeed pictures. There were only 3. They all seemed a little ruined. They were bent and crinkled, probably thanks to me. I looked at the one in the front and it was just a picture of my face as I smiled. I put that one behind to look at the next, it was another picture of me, but it was me asleep on the couch. I flipped to the last picture, it was of me and Alastor. Looks like it was taken mid conversation as me and him sat on a bench in the park nearby. I remember that day, we went to the park just to have a nice relaxing evening away from the hotel. I smiled at the pictures. How did he get these? Why did he have them? Maybe he truly did care.

I had a smile but didn't realize it till now. “Thanks Angel. I think I'll hold onto them.”

Angel nodded. “I can tell from those that he did truly love you. You should be grateful. Will be weird not having Al here either. Hopefully he comes back.” Angel said with a little sadness in his voice.

I put the pictures close to me and looked away. “Me too.”

Charlie soon came back and she had my bag in hand. “Angel you better not be doing anything to her.”

“Nah babe, I was just saying my goodbyes.” Angel answered. He waved one last time to me and walked away. I gave him a wave as well.

Charlie handed my bag to me. “I put some new pairs of clothes in there as well as some other stuff.”

“Is my-” Charlie cut me off.

“Yes, Alastor’s doll is in there. I made sure.” She told me with a smile.

I let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’ll be back for probably more.”

Lizzy walked up to me, “No, you aren't coming back here. I’ll come back and get more of your stuff.”

I looked over at her and put my ears down, “I guess that would be best.” I looked at Charlie. “Will you guys come visit me at least?”

“Of course, we will.” Charlie answered.

I nodded in thanks. Lizzy put an arm around me.

“Come on Sis. Let's go back home.” Lizzy said to me.

“Well, see you guys. Again...I'm sorry for all this.” I said.

“It’s ok Heart, we forgive you.” Charlie said and gave me one last hug.

We waved one last time and walked out. Lizzy lit a cigarette as we walked up the sidewalk. As we got to the corner I stopped and looked back. The place I came to find a home, I had to leave behind. One day I plan to go back. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plans still ahead!


	14. Back on My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have gone by since Alastor left, leaving Heart in a deep world of depression. She had tried to find a job to distract her from what happened, but cant find anything of interest. One day though, she receives a flower that seems to spark her up again and go to a job interview at one of her favorite restaurants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Featured:
> 
> “That's Entertainment” From the movie The Band Wagon

(Heart’s POV)

My world seemed to slow. It felt different.

Meaningless.

Dark.

I had lost myself in my thoughts. I had dark thoughts. I had nightmares. I locked myself away in my room for days. As soon as Lizzy and I got back to the house I just stayed in my room. I didn’t come out. I didn’t talk to anyone. My phone was on, but I ignored everyone. I laid in bed, my Alastor doll just in my arms close to my chest all the time. I came out to eat but I didn't say much. I know my sister was worried about me, but she didn’t know what to do for me to help. She would invite me out with her, but I declined and stayed home. I knew I was at least safe at home.

Eventually all the stuff I had taken over to the hotel was now back in my room. Lizzy went over every day and just took a few things at a time. I am grateful she helped me out with that though.

I was like this for about a month. One day Lizzy had enough of it, she told me I had to get out of the house. Get a job. Distract my mind somehow. I was against it at first, but after about a week I decided to give it a try. I looked around. Nothing caught my eye. Nothing interested me. I didn’t want to be some dumb waitress at a bar. Or a clerk at a small store. I wanted something else. Something I would enjoy, I quit looking after about 2 weeks.

Charlie came to visit me. I was happy to see her. I asked her if she had seen any sign of Alastor, but unfortunately, she shook her head with a frown. She had seen nothing. I figured as much, but I still had my hopes up. It was still a nice day to have Charlie over and catch up on stuff, tell her how I was looking for a job to occupy my time. She thought it was a good idea as well for me to keep looking. I’ll find something. I told her how I missed helping around the hotel. I missed it all in general. I missed Angel Dust and his strange sexual puns and his attitude. Nifty was always the best to talk to, even though she talked fast. I miss getting my but kicked in blackjack by Husk. I missed it all. Charlie couldn’t stay for dinner unfortunately as she had to get back. I told her to come visit again soon.

Before I knew it, it was the day, I remember it well. The day that would have been my one-year anniversary with Alastor. It was hard for me. My mind went back to memories. That night he and I danced together. He showed me that he truly cared for me. I was the only one that made him feel the way he did. How he experienced emotions he never had before. He had a romantic attraction to me and that made me feel special enough. To think a demon overlord would fall in love with someone like me. I didn’t deserve it. I felt I wasn't good enough for him, all the time. I still was a horrible person to him in the end. That was how I felt. I had emotions and urges he didn’t know anything about, and I pushed that all onto him. I made him uncomfortable. I made him leave.

It was the next day after then. I had fallen asleep with my phone out and open again. A picture of Alastor was still up. I had gone through my gallery on my phone. Again. It was special that night though, I was happy looking through everything. The memories of each picture. A smile on my face. Looking at Alastor, always brought a smile to my face. Besides that, he made me happy, it was almost natural in a way as well. I was used to it.

I was still asleep, but as I slept, I could have sworn I felt a presence by my bed. I was starting to awake from my deep sleep when I realized it. I wasn’t sure if it was all just a part of me dreaming or if there truly was someone by my bed. I could feel my hair stand on end a moment. Alastor? I opened my eyes fully, but when I did...the presence lifted and I looked up and over my shoulder to see, but no one was there. I was saddened by this. Was it Alastor that was by my bed, if so, why was he? I looked over to the other side of my bed and there was something there that surprised me. It was a flower. A red rose. I remember it not being there last night. I sat up in bed and looked at the flower a moment then picked it up.

Why was this here?

I got up out of bed and took the flower with me. I walked out and to the living room to see Lizzy watching tv.

“Lizzy, did you give me this?” I asked as I held up the flower.

Lizzy looked up at me. “No. I wouldn’t have gotten you one of those.”

I looked at the flower in my hand. “Then who did?”

“Have a secret admirer?” Lizzy asked jokingly.

I quickly shook my head “I woke up and it was on my other bed pillow.”

“On your bed? That is strange.” Lizzy said as she got up and looked at the flower closely. She took it from my hand and sniffed it. “Smells pretty at least.”

I took a pause, “I think it's from Alastor.” My tail wagged.

Lizzy looked at me and gave me a sad look and put her ears backwards. “Heart don’t.”

I took the flower back. “I have a feeling it was him though. I felt someone by my bed this morning. It was a strong presence. It made my hair stand up. There was only one demon that made me feel like that.” I walked past her and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and put water in it then placed the rose inside it.

Lizzy stood in the doorway of the kitchen. “Believe what you want, I guess. If you think it was from Alastor. Then maybe it was.” Lizzy said, but I knew she was just saying that to agree with me.

“It was our anniversary yesterday, so maybe he remembered and wanted to give me something.” I lifted the glass and looked at the flower as my ears went to the side. “Plus, to show me that he is still around. To show me he still cares.” I walked past Lizzy and into my room. I placed the flower on the bedside table and just smiled at it. “Thank you, Al. I’m glad you remembered.” I said in a whisper so Lizzy wouldn’t hear me.

I also had on the table the pictures that Alastor had in his bedside table that I accidentally crushed. I then noticed that they had shifted slightly so that all three pictures were showing. My ears went up with surprise. Maybe he was here after all. Lizzy never touched my pictures or my stuff in general. I picked up the picture of me and him in the park and set it up against the glass of the flower.

Seeing that flower, it made my day. It made me motivated. I felt great. My tail wouldn’t stop wagging. I should go back out and search for a job again. I then remembered. The one place I remembered that had a help wanted sign in the window. Maybe it still did. If there was somewhere, I was ok working, it would be Giuseppe’s. I didn’t know what they were hiring for, but I didn't care. Hopefully they were still looking.

I pulled out my phone and I had their number already in as a contact just in case. I called and the phone started ringing.

After 4 rings someone picked up. “ **Hello, thank you for calling Giuseppe’s, this is Marc. How may I be of service to you?”**

“Hello, I was wondering if your restaurant still had the help wanted sign in the window?” I asked.

 **“Yes, ma’am we do. Were you interested in the position?** ” Marc wondered.

“I am. I don’t even care what it is, but I am interested in working at the restaurant.” I answered with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

“ **T-T-Thank you so much for your interest. We still require you to come in for an interview. When are you available?”** I could tell that he was a little surprised by my response.

“I’m available today if it's possible.” I told him.

**“That will work fine. When can you be here?”**

“How about in the next hour?”

“ **Perfect. May I get your name ma’am?”**

“Heart.”

“ **Well thank you so much, Heart. The manager's name is Glenn. When you arrive ask for him. I will let him know that you will be arriving.”**

“Ok, thank you so much Marc.”

“ **We will be expecting you soon then. Goodbye.”**

“Goodbye.” I hung up.

I got even more excited. I quickly got dressed. I made sure to wear something nice and made sure I had everything with me in a purse. I walked out of my room and Lizzy was in the kitchen.

“Lizzy I’ll be back in a little while. I have an interview!” I told her with excitement.

“That's good sis. Good luck. Call me if you need anything.” Lizzy said, her head in the fridge.

I walked out the door and headed on my way. I was so excited. This interview was going to help me out. Pick me up off my feet. To be honest, that flower just really motivated me to just get out. I really hope I get this job. Part of me was even ok being a waitress. I loved this place so I think working there would be just as great.

I soon made my way to Giuseppe’s. I walked in and went up to the host table. Standing there was a calico colored cat demon.

“Hello.” I greeted the host as I walked up to him. “I'm here to see Glenn please.”

“Ah you must be his interview today.” The host gestured to one of the couches. “Please wait here and I'll get him for you.”

“Thank you.” I said and headed to the couch and sat down as the host walked away a moment.

It was only 5 minutes till the cat host returned and behind him was a very tall humanoid looking demon, but he had cat-like ears with a tiger striped tail. He walked up to me and gave a small bow.

“You must be Heart yes?” He asked.

“I am. I’ll assume you are Glenn?” I made sure.

He stood up and held out a hand to me. “I am. Please follow me and I'll get this underway.”

I took his hand and he helped me up. Holding my hand still we walked into the dining area and sat at a corner table, away from most of the guests that were currently there. The music played softly in the background. Glenn pulled out my chair for me and then pushed me in.

“Thank you.” I said as I put my purse on the table.

Glenn sat down across from me. “So, Heart, what made you interested in working here?” He asked.

I fixed my skirt for a moment. “Well, I actually come to this restaurant every year on a special day. It's my favorite place. One day I was walking to clear my head and I saw your help wanted sign. I wasn't looking at the time but this morning I remembered seeing the sign. I need to try and get a fresh start. Do something with myself instead of locking myself away in my room all day.” I explained.

Glenn nodded. “You have any idea what the job position is?”

I shook my head. “I do not, but I'm willing to work and do anything.” I said with a smile.

Glenn put a clawed hand to his chin. “Can you sing?” He asked.

I paused for a moment; my ears stood up more in surprise from the question. “Well, yes I do sing but never have in front of people. Except for Karaoke at the bar. I am told I sing well.”

Glenn didn't say anything. He just looked at me. He then pointed to the stage. “Show me what you got. Go up on stage and sing something.”

I then got a little nervous, my ears going back slightly. “Sing? Now?”

Glenn nodded in response.

I took a breath. “Well ok. Anything in particular?” I wanted to make sure.

“Anything before the 1960’s and you’re good. You can sing anything.” He answered.

I stood my ears up straight. “Ok, let's get it going then.” I said as I got up from the table.

I was so nervous. I've never sang in front of people, in karaoke sure but that was a bar. This is a fancy restaurant, different atmosphere. I made my way to the stage. I wanted to see confidence in myself as I walked. I made sure my ears stood straight and my tail stayed behind me and down so that I didn’t show any emotion. I got to the side of the stage and walked up the small steps and up to the band. They finished their song and they all looked at me.

I waved at them shyly. “Hi, I'm doing a job interview and Glenn sent me up here to sing.”

“Alrighty, what cha got in mind sweetheart?” A raven demon playing the trumpet asked.

I told them the song I wanted to sing.

“Ah a nice choice. Let's get ready boys!” The raven demon said.

The band got into position and I slowly made my way to the mic in front of the stage.

This song I knew because I always heard Alastor reference it and I thought it was a pretty fun one. He quoted it all the time. We sat down and watched the movie it was from as well. It was one of Alastor’s favorites. I’ll sing this song for him. Maybe if he is watching me somewhere, he’ll be smiling at me for remembering a song he enjoyed.

Maybe I'll watch that movie tonight.

The band agreed to sing along with me for some parts so at least we had it settled.

The music started and the people on the dance floor looked at me. I got nervous a moment but kept my mind in focus on the song.

“ _Everything that happens in life_

_Can happen in a show_

_You can make 'em laugh_

_You can make 'em cry_

_Anything_

_Anything can go..._

_The clown with his pants falling down_

_Or the dance that's a dream of romance_

_Or the scene where the villain is mean_

_That's entertainment!”_

Everyone was definitely enjoying themselves. It made me happy that I was doing a good job. Almost all were dancing on the floor.

“ _The lights on the lady in tights_

_Or the bride with the guy on the side_

_Or the ball where she gives him her all_

_That's entertainment!_

_The plot and the hot simply teeming with sex_

_A gay divorcee who is after her ex_

_It could be Oedipus Rex_

_Where a chap kills his father_

_And causes a lot of bother_

_The clerk who is thrown out of work_

_By the boss who is thrown for a loss_

_By the skirt who is doing him dirt_

_The world is a stage,_

_The stage is a world of entertainment.”_

As I let the band play on with the break in the lyrics, I decided to do a little dance as well. I had to make it exciting somehow.

“ _That's entertainment!”_

The dancing continued. Everyone was wooing and having a good time.

“ _That's entertainment!”_

We all sang that part and I continued to dance. Even one of the band members decided to come out and dance with me up front. I was having so much fun.

“ _The doubt while the jury is out_

_Or the thrill when they're reading the will_

_Or the chase for the man with the face_

_That's entertainment!_

_The dame who is known as the flame_

_Of the king of an underworld ring_

_He's an ape_

_Who won't let her escape_

_That's entertainment!_

_It might be a fight like you see on the screen_

_A swain getting slain for the love of a queen_

_Some great Shakespearean scene_

_Where a ghost and a prince meet_

_And everyone ends in mincemeat._

_The gag may be waving the flag_

_That began with a mystical hand_

_Hip hooray!_

_The American way_

_The world is a stage,_

_The stage is a world of entertainment”_

I had finished the song and people down on the dancefloor actually started to clap for me. It was definitely something new. I liked it.

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Glenn walking up the steps to the stage. He walked up to me.

“That was very amazing. You sing beautifully.” He held his hand out. “Congratulations my young girl. You got the job.” Glenn said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. I smiled so big. This was it!

I took his hand and shook it excitedly. “Thank you! I promise to not let you down sir.”

“Good.” Glenn took his hand back. “Come back tomorrow in the morning when we open, and we can get you all ready and have a schedule for you. I’ll be waiting at the host stand for you when you arrive.”

“Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I waved to the people in the crowd and then waved bye to the band. I headed down the steps. I grabbed my purse that I had left on the table and headed outside.

I let out a small cheer and danced as I got out the door. I had to tell Lizzy.

Now this was something I never do but I decided to fly back home. I was always nervous flying, but I was so excited that it didn't bother me. I took off into the air and quickly flew home. I landed in front of the house and then quickly walked inside.

“Lizzy!” I called.

I got no answer. Was she already gone?

“Lizzy?” I called again.

I heard a shuffle in the hallway. Lizzy soon appeared out of the hallway, it looked like she was sleeping. Her hair was all a mess and she let out a yawn.

“Heart?” Lizzy yawned again. “How did the interview go?” She asked in a tired voice.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. “I got the job! I’m so excited!”

“I'm glad to see your happy sis.” She got out of my hug. “So, what was the job at Giuseppe’s for?”

“To be a singer for the band!” I answered her excitedly.

“That's great. I know that you like to sing and stuff. You have a nice voice.” Lizzy told me.

I blushed slightly at the complement. “Thanks. Now you have to come see me!”

Lizzy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Only if I'm up to it.”

“I have to tell Charlie! I’m sure she’ll be excited!” I said as I ran to the door.

Lizzy ran and stood in front of the door. “You are not going to the Hotel, Heart.”

“But I want to tell her in person.” I said sadly and my ears fell.

“You’re not going to the Hotel, Heart.” Lizzy said again sternly.

I looked down to the floor. “Fine. I’ll call her then.”

I headed to my room and closed the door behind me. I was a little upset, but I understood that Lizzy was just trying to look out for me. She did technically forbid me to go to the hotel at all. I looked at my rose on the bedside table and it brought a smile to my face again. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone from my purse.

I called Charlie.

It rang twice before I heard her pick up. **“Hello”**

“Hi, Charlie.” I greeted her.

 **“Oh, Heart, how are you?”** Charlie asked happily.

“I’m fantastic.” I answered.

 **“Really? That's great to hear. What’s got you all excited?”** She wondered

“I finally got a job!” I exclaimed.

**“Oh congrats! That's great. Where at?”**

“Giuseppe’s.”

**“That’s that restaurant you go to during your anniversary of your death isn't it?”**

“It is. They had a help wanted sign and I went in for an interview this morning and I got the job.”

**“What are you going to be doing?”**

“Singing!”

**“That’s amazing! Congrats!”**

“Thank you. I’d like to invite you guys to come when I do my first shift. If you are not busy.”

**“Of course, we can come. I’d love to see you sing. I’m sure Vaggie won’t mind either. Angel says he misses you, so he’ll probably come too. Husk, I am not sure about though. Might have to convince him.”**

“That would be amazing Charlie. I'd really love that.”

**“Of course. Just let us know when you start, and we’ll be down.”**

“Thanks. I wanted to tell you all this in person, but Lizzy wouldn’t let me leave to come to the hotel.”

**“Oh, Heart that’s ok. I understand your sister is just looking out for you. If you're in a great mood, I'd hate for you to feel bad once you got here.”**

“I guess you're right.” I sighed. “Charlie, would you like to get lunch with me today?”

**“I can’t today Heart, I’m sorry. How about this weekend? That sound good?”**

I was a little saddened by her answer, but I know she was busy. “That’s fine. Well I will keep you updated on everything. I’m glad to talk to you Charlie.”

 **“It was nice to talk to you too.”** I could hear the happiness in her voice, so I know she meant it.

I smiled, “Bye. Till next time.”

**“Bye Heart, good luck.”**

We both hung up.

* * *

The next morning, I still felt great. I was ready to go! I had to get to Giuseppe’s before 9am. I had an alarm set just in case and I jumped out of bed full of energy. This was the best I have felt in weeks. I felt like my normal self. Maybe I would be ok with Alastor gone. I miss him so, but I feel I’ll be ok. I just had to stay bright though. He’ll be back before I realize.

I made sure to still look nice. I wore my dark red dress. It was the dress I wore to my first date with Alastor. It would be perfect for tonight. I had to go shopping for better outfits because I didn't have to many that would be appropriate for Giuseppe’s. I had a list of songs alrighty to go, I just hope the band knew them well. I put everything in my purse and made a look at the rose that was given to me yesterday.

I gave a gentle smile. “Wish me luck, Al.” I whispered.

I walked out into the hall and I knew that Lizzy was still asleep. I told her last night I'd be leaving early in the morning. If she needed me, she could text me.

I walked down the streets of the city and made my way to the restaurant. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the doors. I noticed the help wanted sign was now gone. That made me smile. I took a breath and opened the doors.

Just as he said, Glenn was standing at the Host stand. He saw me and waved to me. I waved to him back as I walked up to him.

“Good morning.” I greeted him.

“Good morning young lady.” The demon greeted me back. “I’m glad to see you on your first day. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be sir.” I said standing up straight.

“That's the spirit.” He offered me his hand. “Now before we begin, I’d like to discuss some things with you.”

I took his hand generously. “Of course.”

We walked to one of the tables in the corner and he had me sign some papers and stuff. He then went over the schedule with me.

“So, you work all day, I hope that’s alright?” I nodded. “But you have long breaks in between. Mainly you come up and sing during the busy times. Lunch and Dinner. You’ll be up there for as long as you want, 1 or 2 hours at the least, but you are more than welcome to stay up there longer. You’ll work every other day. We have another singer as well that does the other days of the week.” Glenn explained.

“Sounds good to me.” I agreed.

“Wonderful. Now lunch won't be served till 11am so why don’t you go talk to the band and talk about your songs you have planned for the day.” Glenn suggested.

“I will. Thank you, Glenn. I’ll do my best.” I said as I stood up from the table. “You mind if I make a phone call first?”

“Go right ahead, but not too long ok?” Glenn said sternly.

“Yes sir.” I walked away and went to the back corner of the restaurant.

I pulled out my phone and called Charlie. When she answered I told her about my schedule and how I would be singing today. I asked her if she could bring everyone down for dinner and watch me. She agreed and said she would try her best to bring everyone. I thanked her and told her I would see her later. I ended the call with her and called Lizzy. I asked her if she would come tonight and said she would try. I know she would try to come to at least support me. I thanked her and I hung up the phone and then walked up to the stage to talk to the band. I needed to plan the songs for today.

* * *

My lunch show went a bit better than I thought it would, people really liked the songs I picked, and I was happy people were enjoying themselves.

When I went to walk off the stage, I was met by a humanoid looking demon, but he had a snake tail and fangs poked out of his mouth. He was dressed in a button up black shirt and some nice pants with boots. He had his hair styled to one side. He had a scar over his left eye that went vertical and split at the end at the bottom of his eye. He was a handsome fellow though if I did say so myself.

“Can I help you?” I asked him as I got to the bottom of the steps.

The snake demon gave a bow. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Russell, but please call me Russ. I saw your performance and really enjoyed what I saw up there.”

“Well, thank you Russ. I appreciate that.” I said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you to. My name is Heart.”

“You are quite welcome. Do you mind if I give you some critiques?” He asked.

“Oh absolutely. I don't mind. I'm new to this so I'd appreciate getting all the help I can get.” I answered.

Russ pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to me. “I think your dancing needs some more work. I'm a professional dancer and some days I teach it to people that need it. Yours needs some fine tuning. I think the crowds would love it.” He told me.

“Oh yes. My dancing has never been the best.” I admitted. “I could definitely enjoy a few lessons.”

“Perfect! If you want to find me, everything is on the back of that card. Call me to make an appointment and we can go from there.” Russ said. “I hope to see you soon.”

“Oh well, how about I make an appointment now?” I smiled. Say tomorrow at 2pm?” I suggested.

Russ pulled out a little blue book, most likely his schedule. “I have 2pm booked. Wunna do 1pm?”

I nodded. “Sure, that would be fine.”

Russ wrote something down then closed his book. “I penciled you in.” He looked down at his watch. “Oh boy I better get going. I'll see you around, doll.” He said as he bowed again and walked off.

He was an interesting man, so I figured I could give him a shot with all this. I do agree that my dancing needs work, so I was excited to learn a bit.

The rest of my day went uneventful as I waited till it was dinner time to start up again. I kept an eye out for Charlie and the little gang, but I hadn't seen them yet. It was soon time for me to go back on stage. I had 15 minutes. Where were they? I stood close to the door and just kept looking out around the tables and on the dance floor just in case as well. I know I shouldn't be upset if they don’t come. They can be busy with the hotel after all.

Soon I saw Charlie walk in. My tail started to wag, and I got excited. Vaggie walked in behind her, I saw her reach back and pull someone in. It was Angel Dust. All were dressed a little nice, even Angel was dressed a little nicer than normal. I didn’t see Husk or Nifty though, I was sad they couldn't get everyone to come.

I started to walk over to Charlie, she spotted me and then opened her arms up for a hug.

I got to her and hugged her tight. “Thanks so much for coming you guys.” I said as I pulled away from the hug.

“We were happy to come.” Charlie told me with a smile.

“We wanted to support you and congratulate you in person for getting a job and finally getting back on your feet.” Vaggie added.

“I was dragged here.” Angel said annoyed. “But I miss ya kid, so I wanted to come sees ya. Do your best out there.” He said with a small smile.

“Thanks everyone.” I almost felt like crying. “I’m so happy to call you my friends.” Everyone gave me a small smile. “Now, I’ll let you guys go sit down and enjoy yourselves. I have to get up on stage soon.”

Everyone waved. “Good luck.” They all said.

I gave them one last smile and walked over to the stage so I could start the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have her singing a few songs so I’m going to put the rest of the night in another chapter. Also Russ is another OC i plan to have in the story a lot more. So keep a look out for more of him.


	15. A Little Song and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart's first night at her new job, lets see how it all goes and plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" from the movie Annie sung by Donald Craig  
> "It’s Been a Long, Long Time" by Kitty Kallen  
> "It's Magic" by Doris Day  
> “The Man I Love” by Dorothy Lamou

(Heart’s POV)

I got to the steps of the stage. I got a little nervous again. I was fine during lunch time, but I noticed there were a lot more people here for dinner. It was my second time up on stage for a long period of time. I took a breath and went up to the stage as the band finished their last instrumental song and they took a bow.

The Raven demon playing trumpet, who I found out his name was Randy, waved to me.

“Hey there little miss. Are you ready to get this show on the road?” Randy asked.

“Ready as I'll ever be. We all remember the songs I picked for tonight?” Everyone nodded. “Alright let's get started then.”

I walked up to the microphone. I looked out into the crowd of tables to find Charlie. I soon spotted them; they all were sitting on a table to the left that was close to the dance floor. I saw Charlie wave at me. I gave a small wave back.

I looked back out to the rest of the dining area. “Good evening everyone. Welcome to Giuseppe’s. Enjoy your dinner while we sing you some tunes. Don’t be afraid to get onto the dance floor either.” I took a pause. “The songs for tonight are some songs for that special someone in your life or just some fun ones to get you on your feet.”

I finished and then looked down a moment. Alastor, I still miss you so much. Some of these songs...I'm dedicating to you. I’ll sing for you. This first one especially I knew was a song he referred all the time.

I grabbed the mic as the music started and started to sing.

“ _ Hey, hobo man  _

_ Hey, Dapper Dan  _

_ You've both got your style  _

_ But Brother,  _

_ You're never fully dressed  _

_ Without a smile!” _

I heard people starting to cheer slightly. They knew the song.

“ _ Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly  _

_ They stand out a mile --  _

_ But Brother,  _

_ You're never fully dressed  _

_ Without a smile! “ _

I had a smile as well this whole song. I just think of Alastor when he would always quote it or hum it as he walked down the hallway.

“ _ Who cares what they're wearing _

_ On Main Street,  _

_ Or Saville Row,  _

_ It's what you wear from ear to ear  _

_ And not from head to toe  _

_ (That matters)” _

I glanced at Charlie and them at their table and they certainly looked surprised by the song I chose.

“ _ So, Senator,  _

_ So, Janitor,  _

_ So long for a while  _

_ Remember,  _

_ You're never fully dressed  _

_ Without a smile!  _

_ Ah, the lovely Boylan Sisters “ _

I stopped singing and some of the band members that had a high voice sang the next lines.

“ _ Doo doodle-oo doo  _

_ Doo doodle-oo doo  _

_ Doo doo doo doo  _

_ Doo doo doo doo  _

_ Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly _

_ They stand out a mile  _

_ But, bother  _

_ You're never fully dressed  _

_ You're never dressed _

_ Without an  _

_ S-  _

_ M-  _

_ I-  _

_ L-  _

_ E. _

_ Smile darn ya smile” _

I finished and almost wanted to cry. I did that song for Alastor. The man that made me smile every day since I met him. He lived by that song. I looked and saw Charlie clapping but Vaggie and Angel kind of looked at each other with a look of shock on their face. I didn't care how anyone reacted; I did that song for him. I just hoped Alastor was out there watching me and proud of what I did.

I sang two more songs that managed to get some people out on the dance floor. I then switched it to a slow song to get those lovers on the floor.

There was a lot of instrumental with this song, so the boys played the song and I kind of did some twirls on stage until it was time for me to sing. I noticed that Charlie had dragged Vaggie onto the dance floor finally and the two started to dance. I thought it was adorable, but pour Angel was alone. I noticed him sigh as he put his head in his one hand while his other played with the water glass on the table. If I wasn't on stage, I would have danced with him.

I then got to the singing part.

“ _ Never thought that you would be  _

_ standing here so close to me  _

_ there's so much I feel that I should say  _

_ but words can wait until some other day _

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ Haven't felt like this, my dear _

_ Since I can't remember when _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ You'll never know how many dreams _

_ I've dreamed about you _

_ Or just how empty they all seemed without you _

_ So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time” _

The trumpet started back up. Again, this song made me think of the deer demon that I was missing in my life. The kisses every day. Every night when he would come to my room and tell me goodnight. Kiss me deep and passionately.

“ _ Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long time _

_ Haven't felt like this my dear _

_ Since I can't remember when _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ You'll never know how many dreams _

_ I dreamed about you _

_ Or just how empty they all seemed without you _

_ So, kiss me once then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ Long, long time” _

I stood back and people clapped. It was so fun being up here. Charlie and Vaggie went back and sat down. I then spotted her; it was Lizzy! She was at the front desk. The host walked her to Charlie and them. They greeted her and she sat down with them. I got nervous again. I was surprised Lizzy came. I don't know if she has ever seen me sing before. She's seen me sing at karaoke, but this was different.

The next song was starting so I had to be focused.

“ _ You sigh, a song begins _

_ You speak and I hear violins _

_ It's magic _

_ The stars desert the skies _

_ And rush to nestle in your eyes _

_ It's magic _

_ Without a golden wand _

_ Or mystic charms _

_ Fantastic things begin _

_ When I am in your arms _

_ When we walk hand in hand _

_ The world becomes a wonderland _

_ It's magic _

_ How else can I explain? _

_ Those rainbows when there is no rain _

_ It's magic _

_ Why do I tell myself _

_ These things that happen are all really true _

_ When in my heart I know _

_ The magic is my love for you” _

The band kept playing the song. As there was a tiny break from the lyrics.

“ _ Its magic _

_ Why do I tell myself  _

_ These things that happen are all really true _

_ When in my heart I know _

_ The magic is my love for you” _

The song ended and again people clapped. I looked over and I saw Lizzy clapping as well. I was surprised and happy. My night wasn't over though. I still had a few more songs to do.

I went away from the slow songs and went to some more jazz and ones you could really dance to. I did about three of those songs. I was having so much fun after a while, I didn't even realize what time it was. I had time for one last song.

I was also surprised that my friends and my sister stayed this entire time. It made me happy to see that they truly did support me, and it made my heart just fill with joy. I was happy to have them around on my first day.

I then got to my final song.

I went up to the mic. “OK folks I have one more song for you tonight and then I’ll be off.” I announced.

Everyone clapped. They really did enjoy me. I was just smiling.

The last song started up.

“ _ Someday he'll come along, The man I love _

_ And he'll be big and strong, The man I love _

_ And when he comes my way _

_ I'll do my best to make him stay _

_ He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand _

_ Then in a little while, He'll take my hand _

_ And though it seems absurd _

_ I know we both won't say a word _

_ Maybe I shall meet him Sunday, _

_ Maybe Monday, maybe not _

_ Still I'm sure to meet him one day _

_ Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day  _

_ He'll build a little home, That's meant for two _

_ From which I'll never roam, Who would, would you _

_ And so all else above _

_ I'm waiting for the man I love.” _

There was a break in the lyrics as the band continued behind me. Soon the lyrics came back.

“ _ Maybe I shall meet him Sunday, _

_ Maybe Monday, maybe not _

_ Still I'm sure to meet him one day _

_ Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day “ _

This song reminded me of Alastor because I am missing the man I love most. Maybe someday I’ll see him again. I tried to keep my mind on the rest of the song.

“ _ He'll build a little home, that’s meant for two _

_ From which I'll never roam, Who would, would you _

_ And so all else above _

_ I'm waiting for the man I love.” _

The song ended and people stood from their tables and clapped for me. I was so surprised. I gave a small bow and then gestured to the band behind me who also bowed. I bowed one last time, gave a little wave and then walked off the stage.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I was met with Charlie and the others.

“Heart you were amazing.” Charlie praised her as her eyes went wide.

“I agree. I had no idea you sang so well.” Vaggie added as well.

Lizzy punched my arm lightly. “You killed it up there sis.”

Angel slung one of his arms around me. “You did a great job kid. I enjoyed everything ya did up there.” Angel said to me, he sounded like he was drinking and had a small slur.

“Thanks everyone.” I had such a big smile on my face.

I couldn't believe how tonight went. Too bad Alastor couldn’t be here to see me, I'm sure he would have enjoyed it.

Soon Glenn walked up to me. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand, they were red roses. When he got up to us, he handed them out to me. “Heart, these arrived for you. They are from someone that wanted to remain anonymous.”

“For me?” I questioned as I took the flowers.

Glenn nodded. “They just showed up on the host stand when no one was looking. There is a small card attached but I didn't want to read it.” Glenn told me. “You may leave for tonight as well. Very good work tonight young lady.”

Glenn then walked away.

I looked and did see a small card. I pulled it off and looked to see the writing on it. I almost didn't want to believe it. My ears went back. I knew the handwriting. Alastor’s.

The card said: “To my Little Wolf, you sang wonderful tonight. Keep smiling, my dear.”

I started to cry, putting my ears flat against my head. Alastor was here. He did watch me. I put my hand to my mouth as tears fell. Charlie took the card from me and read it. She gave me a sad look. She put a hand on my shoulder.

“Heart, you going to be ok?” Charlie asked me.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

“What the hell does that jerk want?” Angel said as he read it as well over Charlie’s shoulder.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Lizzy said as she wrapped an arm around me and led me towards the front door.

We all headed outside. Once we got outside Charlie handed me back the card that was on the flowers and put it against me.

“Heart, I thought it was nice of him to buy you flowers. It was your first night.” Charlie said to me.

Lizzy lit a cigarette. “When I see that asshole again, I’m going to beat the shit out of him.”

Charlie looked over at Lizzy, “I don't think that's necessary.”

“I think it is. He broke my sister; I say it’s only fair if I break him to.” Lizzy said as she took a hit.

“Charlie, it's ok.” I said finally.” I agree, it was nice of him. It shows me that he did in fact watch me.” I looked down at the flowers. “Maybe he’ll be back soon then.” I smiled.

I could tell everyone was giving me a sad look.

“I wouldn't keep your hopes up.” Lizzy whispered as she blew out smoke.

“Time will tell.” Vaggie said.

Eventually we did say our goodbyes, I said my thank you, gave hugs and went our separate ways. Me and Lizzy walked home together but it was a silent walk. At least no one bugged us along the way.

We got home and I went to my room. I placed the flowers in with the other one I got yesterday. At least they were all roses. I had a smile. My ears to the side in content. I looked at our picture together. I placed the card that came with my flowers down besides the picture.

“Heart.” I heard my name be called.

I turned and saw Lizzy in the doorway.

“Lizzy, what's up?” I asked her, turning around.

She walked up to me. “Don't get your hopes up with these flowers and shit you are getting. Whether they are from Alastor or not I don't know but I just want to tell you. To be careful.”

I was a little upset that Lizzy was saying these to me but at the same time I understood that she didn't want to have my feelings be hurt again.

“Thanks Lizzy, I understand your concern. For the moment though” I turned back to the flowers. “These are what have gotten me to go out and do stuff. For me to get a job. It just has me excited.”

“Ok, but still. Be careful.” She said with concern.

“I will. Oh, by the way, I'm going to be taking dance lessons. I'm going tomorrow. You want to join me?” I asked her.

“Eh, no thanks. Not my thing. Have fun though.”

I nodded, “Ok, well Goodnight Lizzy.”

“Goodnight.” She closed my door.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and got ready so I could go to my dance lesson with the guy I met yesterday. That snake demon, Russell. He was a pretty charming guy and I was going to give him a try on how this dance stuff would go.

I got dressed and was getting ready to leave. I looked at my flowers on the table beside my bed and I had a smile go across my face. It got me going today.

I made sure I had everything, and the card Russ gave yesterday and walked out of the house.

After walking a big through town, I got to my destination.

I held out the card in my hand to look at the address. This was the place that was on Russ’s card. The building looked like an old small theater, it almost looked abandoned but when you looked closer at the one door you could see a sign in the window that said, ‘Russell’s Dance Lessons’

I decided to head inside. The place still looked a little run down and a tiny bit dusty. I didn't know where to go so I walked to another set of doors. I perked up my ears and soon heard the tune of music playing behind them. I looked in to see a stage all lit up and the music was clear. I saw Russ on stage, he had another client with him. I was a little early, so I walked down the aisle and sat in a seat close to the stage and sat down to watch.

Russ noticed me sitting, “Ah hello there young lady. This lesson is almost over so I'll be with you shortly.” He said with a smile.

I sat and waited the last 10 minutes until they were done. Just from watching them it seemed that the person he had on stage had been learning for a while and Russ was satisfied with their work. They said goodbye to each other and now it was probably my turn.

“Now, shall we get started dearest Heart.” Russ said as he gestured to the stage.

I was nervous a moment as my ears were back and my tail wrapped around me, but I got up from the chair and went up to the stage. As I got to the top of the stage in front of Russ, I dropped my tail from my waist.

“Are you ready to start?” He asked me with a smile.

“I guess so. Where do we begin?” I wondered with a little excitement.

“Well I say we start with tap dancing, but I go through all the types of dances with first timers to see what they know. Then go with what they want to focus more on.” Russ explained.

“Ok sounds fair, let's start then.” I said with a smile.

We started with some little dance styles and even ones I never knew of. Tap, Ballet, Swing and even Hip-Hop, which was an interesting one to try. Some of them I wasn't really a fan of. For the most part I was pretty into all the dancing. I still love to do it. Russ was a pretty good teacher and did show that he did know what he was doing. Sometimes he was a little hands on with everything I tried but I knew he was just trying to teach me, so I just brushed it all off.

“Alrighty, very very well dear. Now we have one last one I’d like to try and do today, I hope you don't mind a partner?” Russ asked with a small bow.

“Well if a partner is needed then I don't mind.” I answered.

Russ went up to me and took my hands and put one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He put his hand on my hip.

“The normal ballroom waltz.” Russ said.

I was very uneasy, but I had to show him I was ok with dancing.

“Have you done this dance before?” He asked me.

“Oh yes. I danced a lot with my…old significant other.” I told him.

I had such a hard time thinking of what to call Alastor. I didn't want to call him an ex. I didn't want to call him an old thing. He was still mine even though I haven't seen him in two months…. right?

“Ah well good. Let's get started then.” Russ said as he started the music.

It was weird at first. Doing the dance with Russ since I only ever danced with Alastor. Was nice to dance again though. Russ dipped me at one point as well, I wasn't surprised by it as I was used to Alastor dipping me all the time. Of course, Alastor used to kiss me so it was a weird feeling to not have one. Russ was very close to me though after the music was done though.

He cleared his throat and pulled away from me. “Very nice, your old dance partner has taught you well. I will say that you need no work on this at all.” 

“Thank you. So, what do you think will be best for me?” I asked him curiously.

“I’ll say that since you work where you do some entertaining, I say we start with more tap dancing for you.” Russ suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” I said smiling.

“We can start that in the next lesson then. You have an idea on when you’d like to come back?” Russ asked.

“I'd love to come back and learn more. How about in two days? That sounds ok?” I asked.

“That's fine. Want me to put you down for the same time?” He made sure

“Yes please.” I answered.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you next time then dear.” Russ said.

We said our goodbyes and I walked back home. I was looking forward to more dance lessons. Russ was an amazing teacher and I was glad to have met him. Nice guy too, I was happy to have another lesson from him.

I was hoping these next few months will turn out ok and hopefully I can live them to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russ what do you have up your sleeve, hmm?


	16. Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart has been doing well since Alastor left. Ever since she started taking her dance lesson's with Russ she has been doing well with him and they have become friends. Although it seems the snake demon might have more then just feelings of friendship towards Heart, but she doesn't realize it because, in her mind, her heart still belongs to the man she will always love till the end, Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured:
> 
> "Hello, Dolly!" sung by Barbra Streisand with Louis Armstrong in Hello, Dolly!

(Heart's POV)

A month went by after I started my job and I was so happy and chipper. I went to work and always had a blast. Glenn was pleased with my performance and people really liked me on stage. It was something new and so fun. I enjoyed it.

I was still doing lessons with Russ every other day. I was learning so much. Basically, my lessons have been about learning to tap dance and a lot of those moves I used at work and everyone was happy with it. Russ was so happy with my progress, but I still had a bit to learn.

A month after that I went to more advanced stuff with learning tab dance. At the same time, I was getting to know the snake demon a little better. He offered to take me for some tea the one day before our lesson. He had no one scheduled before me so I saw no harm in it. That day was nice as we sat in the coffee shop.

I learned a little more about him as well. Russ was very sneaky, like any snake. He died in 1986, a year which was crazy for him as it was. He lived in Texas, which explained his slight accent. In his old life he was a professional theater performer and a dancer. Doing plays and musicals of all sorts. He did the same down here as well and was busy with a musical right now. His old life he did a lot with drugs and stuff like that. He had an addiction to cocaine and hallucinogens, then told me how he died as well. One day he went on a binge after a successful night of his new show. He had a little too much and drank a bit on top of it all. He lost control of his car and drove it right off a cliff. He didn't die right away but once they found him, it was too late to save him. Russ was a young man living his life and died too young.

I asked him if he still did drugs and he only told me he dabbled in it a little but not as much as when he was alive. Nothing too crazy plus he needed to keep his dance lessons in business.

Two months after that day I was still doing my lesson with Russ, but we had switched from tap to a little bit of ballet. I wasn't too keen on it, but Russ convinced me to learn a little so that I can be lighter on my feet. Plus, something else I could try when I sang at my job.

Russ also seemed to hint towards me some things I wasn't sure of. I had a slight feeling he was hitting on me sometimes. Maybe he liked me? Especially that day at the coffee shop. He was a nice guy and I'll give him that. Very charming and funny as well. He made me feel a little better when I had my down days. It was upsetting because I'd hate to break the man's heart when it was already owned by someone.

Or at least...I think it still was.

I haven't seen or heard anything from Alastor at all since he gave me the flowers that first night I worked. My flowers had long died, so I had nothing to really start my day off good. I still had my pictures and my little card, those still made me smile. Not as much anyway. Alastor didn't seem like he was coming back. It’s been 6 months now since he left. I honestly...was losing hope. Nothing was really keeping me grounded here anymore. I had my sister and my friends, but I couldn't help myself from thinking that I should just end myself the misery like I planned.

Lizzy would miss me, but she knows how my original plan was and how I hate it here.

Charlie would be sad because I was gone and not redeemed like she would have liked.

I loved my job; it was so nice, and I enjoyed it.

Even with all this...my reason for wanting to stay here...was Alastor. He has been gone. No one has seen him. With him not here with me, I honestly don't want to be here anymore.

Even so, I’d still give him till extermination day. That was another 6 months away. So, I had to keep it together. Stay strong and live my life to the fullest till that day.

* * *

I woke up and got ready for the day. I was having lunch with Charlie today before my lesson with Russ. It was nice to go out with her. I haven't seen her in a while. It would be nice to catch up.

I walked out of the house that morning to see Charlie’s car in front of my house. She was already waiting for me. I smiled and headed into the car. I was greeted by Charlie with a big hug.

“Heart it’s so good to see you!” She cheered.

I hugged her back. “Nice to see you Charlie.”

The car drove off and we soon made it to the coffee shop. We ordered and sat outside to talk a little.

“How have things been?” I asked as I took a sip of coffee.

“Very well. The hotel has been doing great, still trying but it’s been nice to see those actually take interest.” She told me.

“That's great to hear. I'm glad things are going as you would like them.” I was happy to hear the hotel was going well.

“How have you been?” Charlie asked me.

I gripped my cup for a moment. “I’ve been fine but could be better.” I looked away for a moment.

Charlie frowned. “You haven't heard anything from him, have you?”

I shook my head, “Nothing. Ever since I got those flowers that night.” I took a pause. “I honestly don't know what to think right now. I don't think I can do this much longer.”

Charlie reached across the table and held my hand. “Heart, it will be ok. You survived this long. I know you can do this.”

I nodded and a tear fell from my eye, but I wiped it away. “I hope so Charlie because if I can’t...I might do something I’ll regret.”

Charlie squeezed my hand. “It won't come to that. I promise.”

I let out a stern nod. “Thank you.”

Charlie wanted to change the subject and I honestly was glad she did. “So how are your dance lessons going?” She asked.

“They are going great. Russ is an amazing teacher. I’ve learned so much from him and I am glad about that because it has affected me in a good way at work.” I told her with a smile.

“That's great to hear. I’m glad this Russ guy has been helping you out.” Charlie said.

“Would you like to meet him? Come with me to my lesson today?” I asked her.

“Sure! I’d love to come.” Charlie had excitement in her eyes. “Only for a little bit though.”

“That’s fine. I won't keep you long. Just at least meet Russ.” I smiled.

Charlie nodded. “I’d like to see some of those dance moves too.” She let out a chuckle.

I laughed. “Alright, I’m still pretty bad though.”

Once we finished our lunch and our coffee and went on our way to my lesson. Charlie could only stay a short while, so I had to walk back home. I told her that was totally fine. We got to the little old theater and we both went inside.

Russ was just finishing a lesson with someone when he noticed me. “Ah Heart, it’s wonderful to see you again.” He looked at Charlie. “I see you have brought a guest as well.” Russ walked off the stage and up to me. “Ah well it's the Princes of Hell herself.” Russ gave a bow. “Pleasure to meet you in person ma’am.”

Charlie was not used to that kind of treatment from someone greeting her, “Uh, well, thank you. Nice to meet you as well. Heart has told me about you, Russ.”

“Oh, she has huh?” Russ said as he stuck his snake tongue out and looked at me. I blushed. “Well I’m sure she told you that I am a handsome young dance teacher.”

Charlie laughed. “In some ways yes.”

“I am glad to hear. Will you be staying Princess?” Russ asked.

“Only for a small amount of time. I have other things to attend today.”

“Of course, of course. You are a busy lady after all. Stay as long as you like.” He turned to me and gestured to the stage. “Heart let us begin.”

I nodded and walked up to the stage. I got my ballet shoes on and did a few stretches on stage.

I saw Charlie take a seat a little way up the aisle.

Soon Russ began the lesson, today I was dancing with a partner and that partner was him. He showed me the correct way to try and lift someone. He did it to me as well. He made sure my positions were correct, staying close by to help. I was weirded out by the touches at first, but I got used to them since I knew he was only trying to help so I thought nothing of them.

Soon I noticed Charlie leaving. She gave a small wave to me. I gave a wave back and we continued with the lesson.

Our hour was then up, and I was worn out today. I couldn’t wait to go back home and get a shower. I sat down on the stage and took a sip of water.

“You did a good job today, Heart. You have improved a lot. We might start up the more advanced stuff next lesson. If you’re up to it?” Russ said as he wrote down some stuff in his blue book.

I caught my breath. “Thanks. That sounds fine. I’d be ok with that.”

Russ hissed with glee, “Fantasticcc. I’ll write you down for the day after again?” He asked to make sure.”

I nodded. “That’s fine.”

Russ wrote in his book and then put it down. “Heart I have something for you.” He started.

“Oh, what is it?” I asked curiously.

Russ turned around and walked up to me. He had something in his hand. It was a ticket. He handed it to me. I stood up from the stage and took it from him. I looked at the ticket.

“Russ, is this to your new play?” I guessed.

“It is. That ticket is for opening night nexxxxt week. I was hoping you could come.” Russ said as he played with the bottom of his shirt.

I could tell he was nervous asking me. I wasn't sure why, but I was thankful for his offer.

“I’d love to come Russ. I would really like to see you in action.” I told him.

I saw the snake demon get a smile on his face. “Really? You’ll come?”

I nodded. “I don’t have to work that night, so I have nothing planned.”

I was surprised next when Russ wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. “Thank you. I am glad to see that I have impacted you so much. It makes me happy that you will be there.”

I returned the man's hug and smiled. “Of course, Russ.” We pulled away from the hug. “You helped me out a lot these last few weeks. Not just with dancing but with life in general.”

Russ raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I have?”

I smiled wider this time. “Most definitely. These last few months have been hard for me since my boyfriend left.” I told him.

Russ frowned. “You mean the boyfriend you told me about that just walked out on you one day because he was uncomfortable about the sex stuff?”

I sighed, “Yea that one. It's been hard waiting for him to come back. Part of me is having a hard time believing he will.”

Russ put his arms behind his back. “Well what do you plan to do if he doesn't come back? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Try to move on, I guess. It just shows me that he doesn't care for me as much as I thought.” I would never be able to tell anyone what my real intentions were if Alastor didn’t come back. My life would end on the day of the extermination. I wouldn’t be able to carry on.

Russ rocked on his heels “So like, find a different boyfriend then?”

I shrugged. “Maybe. I guess I'll see what my heart says.”

Russ nodded. “I understand. I hope it all goes well.”

I looked at him and noticed that he was still nervous.

“Russ, do you have something you want to tell me?” I asked him curiously.

He took a pause and cleared his throat a moment “Well, Heart. I have been wanting to ask you.” My ears perked up at him. “Would you like to come out to a little party with me? The guys at the theater are throwing a dinner party and they said we can invite someone. I was wondering if you’d go with me?” Russ asked, I could tell he was nervous again.

I smiled. It's been a while since I have been to a nice party. Plus, this was just Russell I was going with, so I was just going as a friend. “Sure. I’d love to go with you Russ.” I answered him.

Russ smiled big and lit out a happy hiss. “Thanks Heart. It's this Sunday, is that ok?”

“That’s fine.”

“Mind if I pick you up at your house?”

“Not at all. When you plan to be there?”

“Five o’clock sound ok?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Russ cleared his throat. “Well I’ll see you next lesson then. Keep up the good work.”

“Thanks, see you then.” I packed up my stuff and headed out of the old theater.

* * *

It was soon Sunday and I was getting ready for that dinner party that Russ had invited me to. I wore a blue dress that went below my knees and was sleeveless, so my shoulders were exposed. I then put on my choker. Russ told me he was going to be wearing blue as well because each pair was going to match. Each a different color. Luckily for Russ I had just bought a new blue dress that I planned to wear to work but I figured the party would be a good time to wear it.

“I tell you Heart this guy has the hots for you.” Lizzy told me as she fixed my dress.

“Oh, stop it.” I said, smacking her arm. “He is just a friend and my dance teacher. I’m going to this dinner with him because he asked me nicely.”.

Lizzy shrugged “Whatever you say. I say that he likes you, I mean he even got you a ticket to his play. A close seat to.” Lizzy said with a smile.

“Oh, he did that because it's a reward for all my hard work in my lessons.” I told her, waving her off.

“You're just making excuses for yourself.” Lizzy laughed.

“They aren't excuses. It’s true. Besides, I have to wait for Alastor to come back.” I said sternly as I slipped my shoes on.

Lizzy sighed “Heart, it's been 6 months. What makes you think he’ll be back?”

“I know he will. He has to.” I looked down. “If he loves me then he’ll be back.”

Lizzy shook her head. “Love is a pointless feeling. You shouldn’t let it control you.”

I was going to say something but then I heard a honk outside. “That's my ride.” I grabbed my purse. “I’ll see you later Lizzy.”

“Be careful! Call me if you need me.” Lizzy sad as I ran out the door.

Russ had his car sitting up in front of the house. He stood outside the car, leaning against it. He wore a blue button up dress shirt with some dark blue pants. He wore a black fedora on his head and even had a cane with a cobra head on top.

He looked so well dressed.

“Ah, a woman who is ready and fast. I like it.” Russ said as I got up to him.

“Oh, I always hate being late so I make sure to be ready as soon as I can.” I told him with a smile.

Russ smiled at me. “That's a good thing to keep. Never lose that.” I saw him look at me up and down. “You look very lovely as well. That dress is definitely you.”

I blushed “Well thank you.”

He opened the passenger side door for me. “Now let’s be on our way, shall we?”

I was humbled by the gesture and got into the car. Russ closed the door and then went to the driver's side. He started his car up and we were off. It was about a 15-minute drive till we got to our destination. It was a decent sized house, a little smaller than mansion probably would be. It was all a dark gray color. There were cars lined up in front and we waited till it was our turn. An Imp took Russ’s car keys and we headed inside the party. Russ held out his arm to me. I was hesitant at first, but I went and lopped my arm with his. We walked into the party and you could hear music playing as people chatted. There was a good amount of people here. I hope I will be ok, because sometimes I would be so antisocial at parties. I just sat in the corner most of the time and just watched everyone.

“Do you mind if I introduce you to a few of my friends?” Russ asked.

He had snapped me out of my thoughts “Oh, I don’t mind at all.”

“Great, come one then.” Russ said as he led me around the room.

All the people here were from his theater group so he knew them well. He just introduced me as a good friend and one of his newest dance students. Which I was fine with. Russ was just a friend. I drank some wine that people had around the room. With me drinking the wine it eased me out a little more from all the people here. Loosened me up.

After about an hour of being at the party, Russ was trying to get me to sing. I kept telling him no, but he was really laying on the puppy dog, or should I say, snake eyes.

“Come one, just one. I’ve told everyone how amazing you sing. Please.” Russ begged me again.

“Alright fine.” I sighed. “Just one song.” I said holding up a finger.

Russ clapped his hands together. “Wonderful.” Russ wrapped an arm around me and led me to the band playing. “Hey boys, my friend here is going to sing a song. Mind if she joins you for a moment?”

“Not at all. Just tell us what you want to sing.” The Imp of the band said.

I thought for a moment and then told them a song.

“Wonderful. Let's go then.” The Imp smiled.

“Good luck Heart.” Russ said and took his hand off my back and walked back into the crowd.

I stood in front of a microphone and took a breath. I just had to think of it as another day at work. I was used to all the people in front of me, watching and listening. There was the other singer there, he was a Cyclops looking demon and he agreed to sing the one part with me.

I heard the band start up and I got ready to sing.

“ _ Hello Rudy, well, hello Harry _

_ It's so nice to be back home where I belong _

_ You are lookin' swell Manny, I can tell Danny _

_ You're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still goin' strong _

_ I feel the room swayin' for the band's playin' _

_ One of my old favorite songs from way back when _

_ So, bridge that gap, fellas, find me an empty lap, fellas _

_ Dolly'll never go away again _

_ Well, hello Dolly (look who's here) _

_ This is Louis, Dolly (hello Louis) _

_ It's so nice to have you back where you belong (I am so glad to be back) _

_ Ah you're lookin' swell, Dolly (thank you, Louis) _

_ I can tell, Dolly (does it show?) _

_ You're still glowin', you're still crowin' you're still (mmm goin' strong) _

_ I feel the room swayin' _

_ And the band's playin' _

_ One of our old favorite songs from way back when, so (I remember it so, you're my favorite) _

_ Show some snap, fellas, find her an empty lap, yeah (yeah uhm) _

_ Dolly'll never go away again _

_ Well, well hello, Dolly _

_ Well, hello, Dolly _

_ It's so nice to have you back where you belong _

_ You're looking swell, Dolly, (wow) _

_ We can tell, Dolly, (wow) _

_ You're still glowin', you're still crowin' _

_ You're still goin' strong _

_ I hear the ice tinkle (I hear it tinkle) _

_ See the lights twinkle (I see them twinkle) _

_ And you still get glances from us handsome men _

_ So _

_ Mmmm, wow wow wow, fellas _

_ Hey, yeah _

_ Look at the old girl now, fellas (wow) _

_ Dolly'll never go away _

_ Dolly'll never go away _

_ Dolly'll never go away again” _

Everyone in the room clapped. I was smiling wide. I was glad everyone liked me singing. Russ went up to me and gave me a hug.

“That was amazing dear!” Russ exclaimed with excitement.

“Well thanks. I figured I'd do a song that no one would forget me by.” I said with a chuckle.

“Definitely a good one to choose.” Russ said.

The rest of the night after that went awesome. I enjoyed myself at the party and people came up to me saying how amazing I sang. I was probably blushing the entire time I was there, but of course at the same time I was drinking as well so by the end of the night I couldn’t tell.

We left the party and Russ drove me back home. My mind was so clouded on the way home. I definitely drank to the giggly stage because I was laughing for no reason on the drive home.

Soon we got to my house, but I didn't even realize it. Russ got out of the car and over to my door and opened it for me.

“Alright there Miss, this is your stop.” Russ said as he held out his hand to me.

“Oh man, already?” I managed to swing my feet out of the car. “I was having such a fun time.” I reached out and grabbed Russ’s hand and he helped me out of the car.

“I’m glad you had fun. Thank you for going with me to the party.” Russ told me.

“It was no problem at all. I was happy to come.” I said, I still held his hand.

I saw Russ get a small blush.

“Well if there is another party would you like me to invite you again?” He asked me.

“Yea! I’d love to go with you.” I smiled. “Your fun to be around Russell.”

“Why thank you. I’m glad you think so.” He was still holding my hand. He brought my hand up to his face and placed a kiss upon it. “I will let you go. Get some sleep ok.”

“Ok. Have a nice drive home.” Even in my alcoholic state I blushed at his action of kissing my hand.

Russ smiled as well and gave a small hiss noise. “Thanksss. See you at our next lesson?”

“Most definitely.” I winked at him and headed inside.

When I got inside, I looked out the window of the door and saw Russ drive away. I headed to my bedroom. I didn’t even bother changing because I fell onto my bed and automatically went to sleep.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was Thursday and I was standing outside the Theater. It was the opening day for Russ’s play, and I promised him I would go. There was a good amount of people here already for the opening night. I looked at the sign. The theater was doing an adaptation of a movie called, ‘Footloose’. Russ told me about the movie, it came out way after myself. It was in the 80’s so Russ knew all about it. It was one of his favorites, so he was excited to be doing this play and got a part in it.

I looked at my ticket, took a breath and headed inside. I got inside and I managed to find my seat. I was four rows back from the stage and right in the middle of the row. This was a pretty good seat. I saw the stage well. 

As I sat waiting for the show to start, I just looked at my phone. I then got a text. It was from Russ. **_‘I see you came. Thanks for showing up. Hope you enjoy the show.’_**

I gave a small smile and replied back. ‘I wasn’t going to miss it for anything.’ I knew he was probably getting ready so I knew he wouldn’t be able to reply.

Soon the show was starting. I silenced my phone and then sat back to watch.

I was used to the theater. I always enjoyed it. As the show went on, I was really enjoying it. All the singing and dancing was fun to hear and watch. I saw Russ up on stage, I found out he was playing a character named, Willard. It wasn’t the main part, but Russ still did an amazing job up on stage. It was cool to see him act and dance on stage. I saw he was still having fun.

Soon it was intermission. I stayed in my seat and just pulled out my phone.

I sent another text to Russ, ‘You are amazing on stage.’ I sent it.

Russ replied. **_‘Thanks. I’m glad you are enjoying the show.’_**

‘I can’t wait to see more.’

**_‘Can you meet me after the show?’_ **

I was surprised by this question. ‘Sure. Where would you like me to meet you?’

**_‘The back of the building. There is a door for staff only. Meet me back there.’_ **

‘Ok, I’ll see you then.’

I smiled and just kept looking at an article I was reading earlier. Soon it was time for the show to start back up, so I put my phone away again. The show was amazing all the way up to the end. I really did enjoy it. It was so fun. I probably would never be able to do anything like that though. It was a lot of pressure.

Everyone started to leave the theater. I exited out the front doors and walked around the building to the back. I went down a small alleyway. I looked until I sat a door that had, “Staff Only” painted onto it.

I stood back from the door and leaned against the other building. I didn’t have to wait to long because after a minute, Russ walked out of the door.

He saw me and smiled. “Hey there. You actually came to see me.” He took a broom and propped the door open so it wouldn’t close behind him.

“Of course. I wanted to congratulate you in person anyhow.” I told him.

I went up to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but he accepted my hug by wrapping his arms around me.

“Thanks, Heart. I was glad to have you here on the first night.” Russ said as we got out of the hug, but he still had his hands on my arms.

“Well, you did get me a ticket after all. I would have felt bad if I didn’t come.” I said shyly.

Russ chuckled. “You know, you made this night so much better for me.”

“I did?” I raised an eyebrow at that.

Russ nodded and let go of my arms. “Usually I’m so nervous up on stage for the first night. When I saw a familiar face in the crowd though, it kept me focused and made it better for me.” He explained.

“I’m glad I was able to help you get over your jitters.” I smiled.

“Absolutely. I appreciate it so much.” Russ hissed happily.

“Well I better get going. I have a long walk home. I’m sure you want to celebrate with everyone in your theater crew.” I said.

Russ seemed a little disappointed. “Oh, well, ok, if you say so. Unless you want to stay?”

I shook my head. “I have work in the morning, I can’t unfortunately.”

Russ nodded slowly. “I understand. Well I’ll be doing this play for about two weeks, so I probably won’t see you for lessons.”

“I know. I don’t mind the little break. I’ll make sure to come again though. Bring a friend or two along.”

“That would be nice. Let me know when you plan to come. I’d like to get you tickets in advance, reserved for you.”

“Oh, Russ you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. I can.” He let out a laugh. “It’s on me. Ok?”

I wasn’t sure but let out a smile anyway. “Alright. If you insist.”

Russ hissed with joy. “Excellent. I’ll let you go then. Be safe going home.”

“I will thank you.” I turned to walk away.

Suddenly I was stopped as Russ grabbed my arm. I turned and wanted to ask him what the matter was, but before I could say anything, he had pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide in surprise. What was happening!? I had a sneaking suspicion that the snake demon liked me, but to go this far…it surprised me. I honestly didn’t want to kiss him back, I was feeling bad enough already, I didn’t have the same feelings for him. He was just a friend to me. My dancing instructor. Plus, my heart belonged to someone else, at least as far as I was concerned in my mind. This was feeling so wrong.

Before I could push him away, he stopped. I could feel my face get hot, with embarrassment. I had kissed another man, not on my own accord but it felt wrong to me. Alastor, I hope if you are still around me that you didn’t just see that happen. I had a feeling that he wasn’t, otherwise, he would have appeared and kicked the shit out of Russ. At the same time though, maybe he wanted it to happen. Alastor did say he wanted me to move on if he didn’t come back.

No. I couldn’t think that way. Alastor WAS coming back…. he had to.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

Russ seemed to be surprised by his action as well. He must have done it without thinking. “Heart…I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that so suddenly.” My tears fell and I know he noticed. “Oh Lucifer, what have I done?” He hissed in annoyance. “Heart, please, forgive me.”

“I’m sorry Russ, but I don’t feel the same way for you.” I cried through my tears.

I couldn’t even look at the snake demon. I got my arm out of his hand and quickly ran away from him. I was so uncomfortable from the kiss. I heard him try to follow me. I had to get away. I didn’t want to, but if I wanted to get away, it was my only choice. I flapped my wings and took off flying. I heard Russ say my name as I flew off, but I had blocked him out. I knew he wanted to probably talk this out. Apologize. I couldn’t face him though. Not tonight. I needed time to calm down and let my mind process stuff. I flew off into the darkened Hell sky and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I just crushed everyone’s ships. Don’t worry, this one is not sailing. Just the struggle of a guy liking you when you don’t like them. Poor guy, sorry Russ.


	17. SnakeDust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little incident with Russ after his play, Heart decides to take Angel Dust to her dance lessons with her...after he constantly persists her into doing so. The spider demon, unknowingly, seems to have gotten a thing for Russ. After a little while of Angel going with Heart to her lessons, Russ seem's to have gotten a soft spot for the porn actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some more time skipping around for this chapter, because I really want to get to a chapter, I am super excited to write about. For the moment, let another ship come sail along as well, just for this chapter anyway. It's a longish chapter so enjoy.  
> Songs featured:  
> "Let's do it (let's fall in love)" by Ella Fitzgerald  
> "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole  
> "Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes  
> "So This Is Love" by Ilene Woods and Mike Douglas  
> "Love Me Tonight" by Elvis Presley

(Heart's POV)

Two weeks went by after the incident with Russ kissing me. To be honest I felt so bad for having to break the snake demon’s heart, but I couldn't help it. I didn’t have the same feelings for him. My heart still belonged to Alastor. I held my Alastor doll closer to me after that night. I didn't want to let him go. I slept with it even more every night.

I still talked to Russ but only via text. It was weird texting him back and forth, but I don't know how I'd deal with him in person. It would still be too weird for me. I hoped that when I got back to my lessons, we would be ok. Or maybe I won't go as often as I used to. I needed to maybe separate myself from him for a less amount of time.

I did go see the play again though. As promised, I told Russ when I was going there, and I had tickets reserved for me when I went. One night I took Charlie. One night I dragged Lizzy, literally dragged her. Another night Angel decided he wanted to come with me. I was surprised he wanted to go, but it was nice to have just a night out with him. He seemed to take an interest in Russell though; of course, this was Angel I'm talking about, so it didn’t surprise me. I told him he can have him. I didn't go to see Russ again, even though he would text me to. I couldn't face him, not in person. Not yet. I'm sure he saw me in the crowds though. I’d see him look at me, I would always give him a small wave. He was still an amazing performer.

Russ’s play was over now since the two weeks was up. I was still glad to be able to see it so many times. With that though, I realized it was time for my dance lessons to start back up. I agreed to myself that I wouldn't go as much as I would. Angel actually came to visit me at my home the other day and told me he wanted to go to one of my dance lessons. I knew Angel didn’t need them; the dude could dance on a stripper pole like it was no problem. I knew he just wanted to come so that he could meet Russell. Which I was fine with. I feel the two might hit it off. Would be cute.

The day of my return lessons with Russ, Angel met me at the old theater where Russ taught. I was nervous to go inside. I looked at the building, questioning if I should even go in, but I felt with Angel with me I could face him in person though. The horney spider might even distract the snake demon so that he didn’t have to think of me.

“I’m glad you decided to come with me today Angel.” I told him, looking away from the building and up at the spider demon.

“No problem babe. I want to see more of this guy in action anyway.” Angel said as he fixed his chest fluff.

I gave him a small chuckle. “Well I'm sure you’ll enjoy it.”

We headed inside. There was no one on stage with Russ but he had music playing and was dancing up on stage, probably just getting stretches in. I stopped in front of the stage, but Angel decided to jump up and sit on the edge of it. This scared the snake demon as he saw Angel and jumped in surprise.

“Pretty nice dance moves ya got there.” Angel said in a slight seductive tone.

Russ looked at Angel with wide eyes but then slit them, “Thanks.” He then looked at me. “Heart is this another friend of yours?” He sounded agitated.

“He is. Sorry Russ. Didn’t mean to break your concentration.” I apologized.

“That's quite alright.” He gestured next to him. “Would you like to join me on stage?”

I gave a tiny nod and slowly made my way up next to him.

“Hey, mind if I show you some of my moves?” Angel asked.

“Um, well-” Russ was at a loss for words.

I interrupted him. “Angel was thinking of taking lessons from you too, so he wanted to come with me to see for himself how your lessons went.” I told Russ but it was a lie.

“Oh, well, another student? That will be fun indeed.” Russ said with a smile, but it looked forced.

“I’ll make your lessons even more fun if you want, sexy.” Angel said as he spread himself out more on the edge of the stage.

I saw Russ still looking at Angel with annoyance. “Thank you for the offer, but no. I just want to focus on my lessons.”

Angel looked up at the snake demon with a smirk. “Ya know how to pole dance? I could show ya a few things.”

“I will admit I have done it once or twice, but not something I’m interested in.” Russ admitted.

“Sad, but if ya want more lessons just get a pole up there and I'll fucking show ya a thing or two.” Angel winked.

Russ cleared his throat again and looked at me. “Can we, maybe, get a start on this.”

“We can.” I looked at Angel. “Angel, why don't you go sit in the seats? Maybe you can come up after I'm done.”

Angel groaned. “Fine, but I like it up here. I can see,” I saw Angel look Russ up and down. “Everything pretty well.”

Russ’s face turned a slight red and his annoyance seemed to drop slightly. He was embarrassed now from Angel’s words.

 _“I’m so glad Angel came with me now.”_ I thought almost letting out a laugh.

“Fine, you can stay there if you wish. I don’t mind.” Russ said. “Just don’t be in the way.”

My ears went up, I was surprised by Russ’s response.

“I’ll behave. I promise.” Angel said, but he didn’t sound too convincing.

Russ started my lesson, but I was still on edge with him. It was nice to have Angel there but at the same time I felt a little uneasy still around Russ. Midway through, Russ just gave a sigh and stopped the music.

“Russ, what’s up?” I asked as I was still in mid pose from the song.

“I’m sorry Heart, but I just can't concentrate today.” Russ told me.

“I can help you concentrate there sweet thing.” Angel said, sitting up.

I looked at Angel sternly. “Angel, he has something on his mind. Let him talk.”

Angel just shrugged me off and laid down on his one set of elbows and put his head in his hand.

Russ gave another sigh. “Heart, I want to apologize to you. I haven’t had the opportunity to see you in person since that night to truly apologize to you for what I did.” He almost looked like he was going to cry.

I gave the snake demon a smile. “It's ok Russ, I forgave you. I understand it was just an uncontrolled reaction. I’ve done that before.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “I will admit for a few days I was lost and confused; I didn't want to be near you. Even today I was scared to be here. That’s another reason Angel is here, because I wanted someone here with me so I wouldn't back out of my lesson.” I sighed. “But I forgave you Russ.”

Russ looked up at me and a tear fell but he wiped it away. “You did? You are too kind.”

“I know, sometimes I'm too kind for my own good. I do want to apologize to you as well Russ.”

“For what?” Russ wondered.

“For breaking your heart.” I gave him a sad look as my ears went back. “I’m sorry, but I don't have the same feelings for you as you do me.” I told him.

Russ looked down sadly. “I figured that was the case, so I apologize for kissing you. I didn’t know what I was thinking at the time.”

I gave him a soft smile. “It’s alright, but I want you to understand that my heart belongs to someone else still. I can't just let him go.”

Angel laughed then. “You're still on about Alastor?” He let out a groan. “You need to let him go babe. It's been 6 months, ya know he isn't fucking coming back.”

I got angry and looked at Angel with slanted eyes. “Alastor will come back!”

“Oh, I touched a nerve.” Angel sang.

I growled at him, but I didn't want to get angry and turn into my dragon form. I didn’t want to wreck Russ’s theater. “Alastor will come back. He must. If he actually had any feelings for me then he will come back.”

Angel huffed. “I’ll make a damn bet to say he doesn't.”

I growled louder.

Russ was surprised and looked at me. “Alastor? Wait? THE Radio Demon? That's your boyfriend!?” Russ asked.

I stopped my growling and put my ears back then let out a sigh. “Yes, he is.”

“Was.” I heard Angel whisper.

“Shut up Angel.” I growled lowly.

Russ took a step back from me, “That’s a little scary.”

“I know, but I try not to tell many people. I know how people react with him around or even when just mentioning him. Plus, with him gone right now, it's just hard for me to figure out my feelings for anything. I’m a mixed bag of confusion. I still love him though. Nothing will change that.” I said sadly.

“I understand. I’m just surprised that a guy like him even had a heart to even know the emotion of love.” Russ let out a small chuckle.

“It was all new to him. He didn’t know what to feel, but he sure knew how to act. He was a gentleman already so just doing that but better is all he had to do. It all was aimed towards me but times a hundred compared to others.” I then started to feel tears fill my eyes. “He treated me right. He did everything for me. Protected me. Made me feel special, feel like I belong. My reason for staying here. For living in this eternal suffering life here in hell.” The tears fell. “Now I feel alone. I feel lost. I don’t feel safe anymore.” I tried to wipe the tears away. “He left and it was all my fault. It’s my fault and I have hated myself ever since that day.”

Russ placed a hand on my shoulder “Heart, you just want to end your lesson for today?” Russ asked me.

I nodded, “I want to go home.” I cried.

“You want me to drive you home?” Russ wondered.

I shook my head. “No, I'll be ok. I want to be alone right now.” I went to my bag and picked it up off the ground. “Why don’t you show Angel some things for the rest of my lesson?”

Russ looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “You sure?” He looked at Angel who blew him a kiss, Russ just rolled his eyes.

“Yea.” I walked down the steps of the stage. “I’ll see you guys later.”

I walked out of the old theater and into the streets. I headed home.

Alastor, why must you make me feel like this? I hate being like this. Broken. Confused. Questioning. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I still have a long way to go, at least that's what it feels before you can even return. I hope that you come back soon. I'm tired of questioning your love for me. I know I shouldn’t, but after these last few months I am

I wrapped my arms around me as I walked down the sidewalk. “Come home, my buck. Please. At least show me you still care.” I cried.

* * *

After 3 more months I still saw no sign of Alastor. There was nothing. What happened? The first two months after he left be gave me flowers. Now, why suddenly did he just disappear? He did nothing else to show me he was still around. It wasn’t fair. I was having such a hard time trying to stay positive. I felt like I was putting on a mask every day just to seem happy. Deep inside though I was slowly falling apart. I was still down. After each passing month I felt worse. I felt a piece of myself just leaving. At the end I feared I would be an empty shell.

I went to work, put on a show, then just went home and locked myself away. I knew Lizzy noticed my mood, but she didn’t know what to do to help me. All she would do is make it worse. Saying to just let Alastor go. To just give up on him. Saying he wasn’t coming back. It hurt. It really did put me down to hear it. It would play in my head, haunt me.

Charlie would come to visit me, which did make me feel a little better, but I feel she could start to see behind my mask of lies. We would have lunch here and there and most times I'd tell her my feelings about everything happening. I know she felt sorry for me, but I had a feeling that she was giving up as well. Alastor helped Charlie with the hotel, so she was having a hard time with him gone as well.

I still went to my dancing lessons with Russ, me and him were back on ok terms. We were friends and that was fine. He made my day a little better. I knew Russ still probably had a crush on me, but he slowly accepted that I wouldn’t be with him. We went out for coffee some days. Just little friend outings were always nice. Kept me distracted. Although I feel that the snake demon probably had someone else on his mind, even though he would deny it.

Angel was going with me to my lessons. Not to learn, but to hit on the snake demon. Russ seemed to be annoyed with the spider demon being there, but at the same time he never told him to leave. Angel would hit on him and it was funny to see Russ blush slightly at Angel’s comments. It made me smile and laugh. I had a feeling that Russ was just denying him and acting all annoyed because he was always so nervous around Angel when he would come. Russ seemed to be warming up to him a little more each time he was around. Angel hit on anyone, but at the same time it seemed to me that he was obsessed with Russ. It was a little weird and strange considering it was Angel Dust I was talking about. I never really pictured anyone tying him down, in a relationship kind of way. Did Angel have a crush on Russ or was he just playing with him?

To my surprise, when I went in for my lesson today, there was a pole up on stage. What? Did Russ get a pole to dance on? Angel was with me today as well, so he was excited and surprised as well.

When I got closer to the stage, I saw Russ come from backstage.

He noticed us and gave a small wave. “Well hello there! I hope you like my surprise?”

“The pole is a surprise?” I asked, pointing to it.

“Sure! I took Angel’s advice from the other day when I talked to him. He convinced me that it was a good idea to start teaching it as well.” Russ told us.

“You...actually had a normal conversation with Angel?” I put one ear up while one ear was down and tilted my head. “I’m surprised.”

“No one ever fucking listens to me. I’m surprised you did, sweet thing.” I heard a little surprise tone in Angel’s voice.

“Of course! I try to listen to ideas from everyone.” Russ then got a small blush on his face. “Especially your ideas Angel, they are very inspiring. Different.” Angel seemed taken aback by the statement as I saw his cheeks turn pink. Russell laughed. “These last few months with you around Angel have been annoying, but I will admit that you have grown on me a little.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Angel said softly.

“How about you show us some of your moves?” Russ suggested, gesturing to Angel.

Angel’s head snapped back up to the snake demon. “Ya want me...to...dance? Your fucking with me, right?”

I smiled and looked up at Angel. “Yea Angel go up there. I’d love to see you work on it in person. I’ve only seen you in videos.”

Angel seemed hesitant at first, but then smirked. “Alright, ya guys better take notes then.” Angel said as he snapped his fingers and headed up on stage.

I went and sat on the edge of the stage while Russ went and got music ready.

Angel went to the back of the stage. “I’m not dressed for this kind of thing, but I can improvise.”

“Tell me when you're ready, Angel.” Russ said.

“I’m always ready, baby.” Angel answered seductively.

Russ lowered the lights, where Angel stood went black and only one was on that illuminated the pole. Russ started the song and then took a chair and sat it on the stage in front.

When the music started Angel walked up to the pole with a sexy stride. He had undone his top so that his chest was exposed, but the article of clothing was still on him. I knew it probably wouldn’t for long though. We watched as the spider demon danced around the pole and rubbed up and down against it. It was a different show in person then on tv. Angel slowly removed his top and went up to Russell. He sat in the snake demon's lap and took his top and wrapped it around the snake demon's neck. He kissed his cheek. Russ had a blush creep onto his face. Angel stood back up and went onto the pole. It was so amazing to watch him do so many moves on it, of course his extra set of arms helped him out it seemed. He went upside down, did some twirls, hung by his legs and so much more. It was crazy to watch. My arms hurt just watching. It was just amazing to watch him move the way he did.

When the music ended Angel looked a little out of breath and had a light sweat covering him. It was a workout, but it looked fun. I clapped and so did Russ.

“Man, Angel you got to show me some of those!” I said excited.

“Ya got to start with basics first, sweetheart before you do what I just did.” Angel told me.

“Some of those moves were…amazing.” Russ finally said.

“Oh, I have way more than that babe.” Angel said as he leaned against the pole. “I could do a lot to you in that chair as well.” He pointed one set of hands towards Russ. “If you let me.”

“M-Maybe another time perhaps.” Russ stood up from the chair and up to Angel. “Here is your top back.”

Russ was about 6 inches shorter than the spider demon, but he never let his tall size intimidate him.

Angel took back his top but didn’t put it back on. “I hope you took your notes.” Angel winked.

“Mentally yes, although I will say you are way better than me.” Russ told him.

“That's because I'm a professional baby.” Angel said as he jumped back on the pole and spun upside down in front of Russ, his legs twisted around the pole and his bottom set of arms holding onto the pole.

I stood up from the edge of the stage. “Russ what if Angel teaches us today?” I suggested.

Russ seemed uncertain at first, but he soon put on a small smile. He looked at the upside-down spider demon. “How about it, Angel? Want to teach us today?”

“If you pay me.” Angel answered, that was his usual response.

“Can I pay you with dinner tomorrow night?” Russ asked.

Angel seemed taken back by that, he lost his grip and slipped from the pole and ended up in a pile at the bottom. “You’re shitin’ me, right?”

Russ shook his head. “I am not.” Russ held his hand out to Angel to help him up.

Angel hesitated but placed one of his hands into Russ’s and the snake demon helped him to his feet. Angel brushed himself off.

Angel pointed two sets of fingers sternly to Russ. “I’ll agree to this one time, but only because you offered, and you asked nicely.”

I walked up to them. “Hey why don't you guys come to Giuseppe’s? I can make sure to get a table reserved for you?” I suggested. “Plus, you can see those dance moves you’ve been teaching me in action.”

“Heart that is very nice of you. I'd like that very much.” Russ looked to Angel.” Does that sound ok?”

“Someplace fancy? Oh shit well, I mean, I don't know.” Angel seemed hesitant; it was probably because he was never really offered something like that.

“You’ll get to see me sing tomorrow too since I’ll be working.” I reminded Angel.

“Alright fine.” Angel threw his arms up in surrender. “You can fucking take me to dinner there.”

Russ put his hands together. “Wonderful. Would you like me to pick you up?”

“Sure, I'm crashing at the Happy Hotel. Ya know where that is?” Angel asked.

“Of course.” Russ nodded.

“Cool. Pick me up at 6pm.” Angel said.

“I’ll be there.” Russ saluted.

I cleared my throat, “So, now that that's out of the way, let’s get to learning.”

Russ turned to me, “Right!” He looked to Angel. “Now show us some basic moves that we can try ourselves.”

Angel cracked his knuckles, “Let's fucking get to work.”

* * *

  
  


It was the day after our little session with Angel at my dance lesson. I will say that pole dancing is a lot harder than anyone would think. I am very sore, but it was a fun experience to try out that's for sure. Very good way of exercise is so a good workout never hurts anyone. I was surprised that Russ had had the pole in the first place. He seemed like he didn’t like Angel Dust but now it seems he has got a soft spot for him. Unless it was all an act at first, to try and push him away, but knowing Angel...he was persistent. That and he was attractive. Russ was pansexual so it didn’t matter to him. I was glad to see him happy though.

Angel was so nervous on the walk home though. He didn’t know how to feel about being at a fancy place with someone for them to buy him dinner. I joked and said he would have a nice date. He snapped at me and told me it wasn’t a date, just a nice dinner payment. I rolled my eyes, he was lying. Deep down I know Angel was considering it a date because he really liked Russ. I could tell. He just didn’t want to admit it out loud.

I had a devilish thought come across my mind; I was going to play matchmaker. The songs I was going to play during their dinner would help them along. I laughed slightly at the thought. I was going to get them together because I thought they would be cute. Plus, it seemed the spider demon helped Russ’s heart out after being broken by myself. I could tell how much better Russ was when Angel would come to my lessons. Of course, Angel’s intentions to come with me to my lessons were different, but it seemed to me that he had changed his mind.

As promised to Russ, I made sure to get a table reserved for the two. I got them a table in the upper corner of the dining area. It was private there so I knew they would be ok and not to disturbed. Plus, I wanted to make sure that Russ had a good view of me up on stage since I still did want him to check out how well his dance lessons were paying off. My plan tonight was to get them to dance together. Even though Angel wasn’t much of a dancer I knew Russ would try to.

It was getting close to dinner time and I hoped Angel wouldn’t back out of their date because my song list tonight was going to be for them, and I had a lot planned for tonight for the two.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [With Russ]

Russ pulled up to the Happy Hotel in his car and stepped out. The snake demon was dressed in a nice black long-sleeved shirt with a jean jacket vest. He wore some black dress pants and dress shoes. He had his hair styled back like normal with that greasy look to it. He never lost his 80’s dress style.

Russ looked up at the hotel a moment and was slightly intimidated by it. Russ wondered why Angel stayed in this place. He always said how he hated it and didn’t really want to deal with the hotel, but Russ felt it was because Angel made friends, like Heart, and didn’t want to leave. He just didn’t want to admit it.

Russ remembered the hotel was a place to seek redemption, it didn’t suit Russ. He didn’t find the idea of leaving hell to be in his favor. He liked it in hell because he had it good here and he didn’t want to let go of that. Plus, Russ also didn’t want to admit that Angel Dust made him feel happy then he ever had down here. He just hoped that tonight would get Angel to break down that wall he has. Russ didn’t mind that the spider demon was a famous porn star, a drag queen nor did he mind his smart-ass attitude. None of that mattered to him, he just liked Angel as he was. As himself. A beautiful creature of hell.

At first Russ found Angel annoying and just in the way, but after a few more lessons he grew accompanied to the spider demon. He wanted him to leave. That's why he acted so rude to him at first. Plus, he didn’t want Angel’s flirting to get to him. Then he would just always put on an act when he was there because he wanted to push him away, but that didn’t seem to work. Angel was very stubborn, and Russ liked that.

Russ finally got out of his thoughts and walked up to the door and knocked. He felt a slight sweat form on his forehead. He was a little nervous about tonight as well. He pulled out a comb and combed his hair back to fix it.

Not long after, the door opened, and Russ was greeted by Vaggie. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel, can I help you?”

Russ cleared his throat, “I’m looking for Angel Dust.” Russ said, a little nervous.

“Oh, you must be Russell, right?” The moth demon girl asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Russ answered.

“Would you like to come inside.” Vaggie gestured inside the lobby.

“Oh, uh, sure. I guess.” Russ Nodded and walked in.

Vaggie closed the door behind him as Russ took in the look of the hotel lobby. Russ turned back to Vaggie. She let a small smile creep on her face. “He’s been talking about you for a while so it's nice to see you in person.”

“He...talks about me?” Russ asked, surprised.

“Oh yea. He always says how he likes going with Heart to her dance lessons. Talks about her nice-looking dance teacher.” Vaggie told him.

Russ felt his face get hot slightly. He cleared his throat. “Well it's nice to know that he enjoys my lessons so much.”

Vaggie let out a chuckle. “Right. Well stay here and I’ll go get him for you. Will be nice to get him out of my hair for a few hours.” Vaggie walked away to get Angel.

Russ just stayed by the door, looking around at the hotel lobby. It was a truly amazing place. Very beautiful on the inside. He looked at pictures on the walls. Husk was not at the bar front desk, so Russ took a seat and wasn’t disturbed. He looked behind the bar and saw a picture hanging on the back wall. It was a picture of the whole group back when the hotel was just getting on its feet. Charlie was hugging Vaggie up front, Niffty was just barely seen in front of them, Husk was off to the left side of them with a miserable look on his face, Angel was on the other side of them as he was winking, behind Charlie was Alastor and Heart as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Russ looked at the picture with a smile. Everyone here was truly amazing and almost looked like a family. They must have been close. He also noticed that Heart was happier looking in the picture then he has seen her lately. He didn’t know much about Heart and Alastor and how close they were because bringing him up or asking anything about him always made her shut down.

Russ was brought out of his thoughts when he felt and a poke on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked behind him. It was Angel Dust. Russ looked at the spider demon, he was wearing a dark blue dress that went to his knees, it had transparent light blue sleeves. He wore his black boots and it looked like he had makeup on as well.

Angel had his one set of arms rubbing the others, “I hope you don’t mind the dress. It was the only nice thing I had clean right now.” Angel told him.

Russ was surprised. He looked at Angel with wide eyes and didn’t want to leave his figure.

The snake demon slowly stood from the stool; he was almost lost for words. He looked up at Angel in his eyes. “You look amazing.” Russ smiled.

“You think so?” Angel asked.

“Absolutely.” Russ breathed out.

Angel seemed to blush. The snake demon made him feel special. Angel saw something in Russ that he has never felt in another person. He may have been a porn star and had sex for money and drugs. Never felt much for falling for someone, but Russ, he was different. Sure, the man pushed him away at first but that was normal. He knew how stubborn and annoying he could be to others. It was just how he was, but Russ, even though he had a mask at first, put up with it all. Never had he seen someone put up with him.

Angel was brought out of his thoughts when Russ reached out his hand and grabbed Angel’s.

“Well, let’s get going then. Don't want to have dinner waiting.” Russ reminded him.

“Oh, yea, right. We better get going.” Angel stammered, realizing that his hand was being held.

Russ didn't let go and walked to the front door. They got to his car and Russ opened the passenger door for Angel Dust. Angel was surprised by this Chivalry action and he liked it. Angel got into the car and Russ closed the door, being careful of Angel’s dress. Russ went to the driver side and started driving to the restaurant.

Their car ride was silent as both were a little nervous. It wasn't long till they got to Giuseppe’s. Russ parked his car and again Russ went to the passenger side and opened Angel’s door and held out his hand. Angel placed his hand into Russ’s and helped him out. Russ closed the door with his other hand and the two walked inside. The two walked in with no hands held.

They walked up to the host stand and were greeted by the rat demon Stanley. “Hello, welcome to Giuseppe’s. Just the two of you?” He asked

Russ nodded. “Yes, but I actually should have a reservation.”

“Ah ok.” Stanley opened a book. “What’s the name.”

“Russell. Russell Snakebite.” He told him.

“Yes, here you are.” He looked up at them. “Special reserved for you from our lead singer tonight. That's sweet.” Stanley smiled. “Follow me please.” He grabbed some menus and walked towards the dining area.

Russ held out his arm and Angel didn't hesitate and looped his arm around Russ’s. They followed the rat demon to the table that was in a corner of the room. The view of the stage was good. Heart was up on stage singing a tune. The two thanked Stanley and Russ went and pulled out the chair for Angel.

“Thanks.” Angel said as Russ pushed him in. The snake demon smiled and sat down in his own chair. “To be honest I am not used to this shit you have been doing for me already tonight. Its fucking weird to me.”

Russ gave a chuckle. “I understand. Don't worry, if you want me to stop I can. It's just a force of habit.”

Angel waved both sets of arms. “Oh no no your fine. I'm just saying it all. Don't fucking take me seriously.”

Russ sat back. “If you say so.”

The two looked up to the stage as Heart finished a song. Then she looked over at them and waved. The two waved back with a smile. She was happy the two showed up. The band soon started up the next song.

_“Birds do it, bees do it_

_Even educated fleas do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_In Spain, the best upper sets do it_

_Lithuanians and Letts, do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it_

_Not to mention the Finns_

_Folks in Siam do it - think of Siamese twins”_

During the middle of the song a waiter came to their table and took their drink orders and would be back soon.

_“Some Argentines without means do it_

_People say in Boston even beans do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Romantic sponges, they say, do it_

_Oysters down in Oyster Bay do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it_

_Even lazy jellyfish do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Electric eels, I might add, do it_

_Though it shocks 'em I know_

_Why ask if shad do it? Waiter, bring me shad roe!_

_In shallow shoals, English soles do it_

_Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love”_

Everyone clapped from the song.

Russ let out a chuckle. “I feel she did this on purpose.”

“Did what?” Angel asked.

“Asked us to come here so she can sing certain songs to us.” Russ said with a smirk.

Angel felt a blush come onto his face. “What ya fucking moving your lips about?”

Russ leaned over the table. “She’s playing matchmaker.”

Angel let out a chuckle. “Please, don’t be silly. This is just a nice payment meeting we are going on. Nothing else.” He crossed both sets of arms.

Russ lost his smile slightly at those words, but he knew that Angel was only saying that to keep up his tough exterior. Russ had a feeling by the end of this night though, Angel would be his. He wouldn’t give up. Not yet.

Deep down Angel did want to call it a date, but he wouldn’t admit that. He didn’t want to open his heart out, not yet. Sure, he liked Russ, but he wanted him to earn him. So far though, he has done amazing.

“Well if you say so. I’ll take it that way.” Russ finally said.

Soon a waiter came back with their drinks and took down their food orders and went away again to go put it in.

The two were silent a moment, they both were watching Heart up on stage. She switched to a jazz dance type song and Russ was watching her.

“Looks like your damn lessons are paying off.” Angel pointed out, his eyes still on stage.

“I agree. She has gotten a lot better performing up on stage than when I first saw her.” Russ said, his eyes not leaving Heart as she danced.

“Well that's good then. I agree that she has gotten way fucking better. She invited us to her first night she worked. She had a lot of damn fun. It was the happiest I'd seen her in a while.” Angel turned back in his seat and took a sip of his margarita he ordered. “Now though, she isn’t happy. I can tell it's all fucking fake. She might be having fun up there but as soon as she is done, it all fucking melts away.”

Russ raised an eyebrow and turned back to Angel. “What do you mean?”

Angel gave a small huff. “You can’t tell? Damn.” He put his drink down. “She’s waiting for a man she loves, that ain't fucking coming back.”

“You shouldn’t put her hopes down with that.” Russ told him.

“What’s the damn point? It's been 9 goddamn months. He said he would be back before the extermination. I don’t think he’s fucking coming back.” Angel reminded him.

“There's still 3 more months till that happens. I wouldn’t play cards on it just yet.” Russ said.

Angel shrugged. “I don’t fucking care. It's her damn fault for falling for the guy. It's not my goddamn fault he left because he couldn’t satisfy her sexual needs when she had them. He was a pussy when it came to that shit.” Angel picked up his drink again and took a sip.

“That’s why he left?” Russ asked, surprised.

Angel looked at him with a raised eyebrow “Damn, she never told you?”

Russ shook his head. “She only ever told me he left because it was her fault. That’s all she ever said.”

Angel let out a chuckle. “It wasn’t really her damn fault. It was his, the jagoff. He left on his own accord. Saying he was going on some kind of fucking ‘self-finding quest’” Angel said as he made air quotes.

Russ nodded. “I can imagine that must be hard though. For someone to leave you just because of that. I mean, shit, it’s hell, it's normal to my ears to hear talk of sex every day.”

“Fuck I’m a porn star and that’s almost every day for me.” Angel laughed.

Russ laughed at that. “That’s true.”

In the background the song had ended and changed again, but the two made no notice.

“That’s not a turn off for you is it?” Angel asked nervously, playing with the tablecloth.

“What is? You being a porn star?” Russ asked to make sure.

Angel nodded.

Russ smiled. “Not at all. You have to make a living somehow, right?” He reached over across the table and took one of Angel’s hands into his own. “I don’t mind how you live your life. You are an amazing person all on your own Angel. I won’t judge you for anything. Damn, I do drugs now and then myself still so I’m in that same boat as you.”

Angel blushed at his gesture of taking his hand. Angel smiled and looked up at Russ in his eyes. He almost got lost in his snake like pupils.

The moment was broken when the waiter came back with their food. The two just enjoyed the music that was going on and ate mainly in silence listening to the music.

_“L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you”_

As there was a little break in the song. They were still eating, but Angel did a brave move on his part. He took his one foot and managed to find one of Russ’s and put it over top of his. He said nothing, he just kept eating. Russ was surprised by the action. He stopped a moment and looked up at the spider demon but said nothing. He gave a small smile and went back to eating. He was just hiding affection.

_“L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you”_

Up on stage they were getting ready for the next song, but there were a few more microphones as they got ready for a song that required a few more voices.

_“Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

_Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_So, please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bring me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung”_

Russ always liked this song, and he looked up at the stage to see how well Heart was dancing. He was amazed at what she did. Russ looked at Angel, who caught him looking at him. Russ smiled and gave a small chuckle at the spider demons action.

_Mr. Sandman (yes), bring me a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like uh Liberace_

_Mr. Sandman, Sandman, someone to hold_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam (turn on your magic beam)_

_Mr Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bring us a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Hey! Sandman, please bring me a dream_

_Make him just the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Hey Sandman spread the word that I'm not over_

_Then tell him I love 'em and his lonesome nights are over_

_Sandman, Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody here that I can call my own_

_So, please please please why don't you turn on the magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring us_

_Oh please please please_

_Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bring me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bring me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bring us a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung”_

They both had finished eating.

“Ok everyone let’s get those slow dances in tonight what do you say?” Heart said up on stage to the crowd as they clapped.

Russ held out a hand to Angel from across the table.

“Angel, would you like to dance with me?” Russ asked.

“Dance? With you?” Angel stammered. “I, um, I, ugh.”

“You can say no if you want.” Russ told him.

Angel paused, “I’m just fucking afraid of stepping on your damn feet.” He said, thinking of an excuse.

“Nonsense. I have had many people step on my feet; you will be no different.” Russ smiled.

Angel played with the napkin in his lap. “To be honest with you Russell, I’ve never danced a slow dance with anyone before.”

Russ had a feeling that was his problem. “It’s easy. I’ll show you. If you are nimble at working a pole you can do this easily.” Russ held out his hand more.

Angel looked at his hand and then sighed. “Ok, but just one damn dance.” Angel placed one of his hands into Russ’s.

Russ smiled and they both stood up, walking to the dance floor. When they got there, they noticed Heart look at them and smile. She winked. Angel blushed as Russ gave a chuckle.

The song soon started, and Angel was nervous and unsure of where to put his hands. Especially since the snake demon was a tiny bit shorter than him.

“Relax.” Russ whispered. “Here.” He grabbed Angel’s lower hands and placed one on each of his hips. He took Angel’s upper arms and placed one on his shoulder as Russ held the other in his hand. “That's not so bad now is it?”

Angel shook his head.

“Now just sway back and forth for now. I’ll lead ok?” Russ told him, still whispering.

Angel nodded.

The song started and the song was a lot of musical instruments and everyone on the dance floor went with it. Almost reminded everyone of a nice spring night on a merry-go-round.

Soon Heart started to sing.

_“Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So this is love_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow and now I know”_

A guy singer soon came in to sing as well. (and now I _know)_

_“The key to our heaven is mine”_

The male singer went away a moment.

_“My heart has wings and I can fly”_

The two started to sing together.

_“I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So this is love”_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Angel and Russ stayed together though. They didn’t separate. They were looking loving into each other’s eyes.

“Now that wasn’t bad was it?” Russ asked softly.

“Not at all. I think I have this fucking down.” Angel answered confidently.

“You think so? Want to go for another?” Russ wondered.

“Damn right I do.” Angel said with determined eyes.

Russ gave a chuckle as another song started. Angel was getting more comfortable.

_“May this tenderness cling_

_When the fire of Spring_

_Is a memory_

_May you still be my own_

_When a hundred years have flown_

_But if it can't be_

_Give this moment to me_

_While our dream is bright_

_Put your sweet arms around me_

_And love me tonight”_

Angel tightened his hold on Russ. Russ brought the spider demon closer to himself.

_“Love me tonight_

_Let me feel your lips on mine”_

Angel leaned in and put his head on top of Russ’s. The snake demon's face was right by Angel’s chest fluff, but he didn’t mind that.

_“And though I pray_

_Forever and a day I'll be_

_Possessing you_

_I'll confess to you_

_If I knew that our love would be gone_

_With the stars in the dawn's grey light_

_I'd still hold you close and whisper”_

The two separated a moment and Russ sang the last line of the song as he looked up at Angel in the eyes.

_“Love me tonight”_

Angel blushed. So... he did have feelings for him? Angel felt his heart leap. It was a feeling he never felt before. Angel always had sex with anything that moved and didn’t really fall for no one, but Russ, he somehow fell for. He didn’t even realize it. He loved how charming he was. Tonight, it also showed how he treats someone as well. He was gentle.

Angel was surprised with himself of what he did next. He started to lean down and soon placed his lips on top of Russ’s. The snake demon was surprised by the kiss but soon started to kiss him back. They felt the fireworks go off. It was a spark.

They separated and looked each other in the eyes.

“Well that certainly surprised me.” Russ chuckled.

“Once I’m comfortable I can be pretty straight forward.” Angel said with a devilish smirk.

“Oh, I know.” Russ said, also putting on a smirk.

“You want to get out of here?” Angel suggested.

“Wunna come back to my place?” Russ asked.

“It would be better than us going to the hotel. I can't do anything fun there.” Angel said.

Russ and Angel walked off the dance floor and back to their table. The waiter came back with their check.

“Your meal has been paid for by our amazing lead singer. So, you two are free to go when you please.” The waiter told them.

Russ and Angel were surprised by this. Heart had paid for their meal as well. It was so sweet of her. They didn’t expect that. Russ had a feeling that she did that so that they could have a good night. She was too kind. They looked to the stage and saw Heart looking at them. She just gave them a smile. The two smiled at her and waved goodbye. She gave a small wave as well. Russ took Angel’s hand and the two walked out of the restaurant and headed to Russ’s car. When they got to the car, Russ didn’t expect what would happen next.

There was a wall right behind the car, Angel took Russ and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Russ was surprised by this but started to kiss Angel back. Russ wrapped his arms around Angel’s shoulders and was getting into it as he forced a tongue into Angel’s mouth. The two were locked into a heated kiss in the parking lot. Soon Angel leaned his body more into Russ’s. He started to rub the snake demon’s body and even that sensitive area below his belt. Russ didn’t pull away or tell him to stop. He was enjoying this. The two were getting more than they would have thought tonight.

Russ pulled away from the kiss out of breath. “Shall we continue this...elsewhere?”

“I’ll go wherever you go.” Angel said breathless.

The two pulled apart and Russ opened the door for Angel. Then he went and got in the driver seat. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing he had now because of Angel’s actions but he knew he would hopefully get that relieved. Russ started the car and drove to his apartment.

Let’s just say that when they got to his apartment, both their needs were satisfied. Angel fell asleep in Russ’s bed and the snake demon let him stay that way the entire night. He felt bad if he disturbed him. He was so content and cute while he slept, Russ didn’t want to ruin the moment.

They both were happy. They both were content. Angel found out that Russ was very good in bed. Either way, they had shown their feelings for each other. They hoped it stayed that way. The love story of the spider and the snake was just beginning, and it was a very good beginning at that.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I had watched their entire date tonight and I was so happy for the two. I wanted to make sure they had a good time and I paid for their bill ahead of time. I wanted their first date to go well. I wanted them to express their feelings. Seeing them out on the dance floor and then dancing made my heart fill with joy. When I saw them share that first kiss on the dance floor, I tried so hard not to let out a shriek of excitement. I was happy to see my friends together. I hope that this wasn’t a one time thing though. The two looked too good together. I was so happy for them. When I saw them leave hand in hand, I knew I had accomplished something. I had won. I just hoped they lasted. If Russ could put up with Angel, then I'm sure he was in good hands.

My night was coming to an end as I sung the last song. My heart was soaring with joy because of Russ and Angel, but soon I started to come back down. Their love was starting. It reminded me of Alastor and I when we first started. Of course, we were like that till he left. He made me feel special and wanted. He showed me affection I always wanted. I’m sorry for bringing him up again, but I can’t help that. I missed him. I missed him so much. Why hadn't he returned yet?

I finished the song and headed off the stage after I bowed. Glenn gave me a good job for the night, and I headed out to head home. I stopped in the park that was close by and sat down on a bench. I looked up; in the sky I saw a planet, it was heaven. I sighed and sat back on the bench. I put my head in my hands.

I started to cry.

My heart was hurting. Like it has every day. I don’t know how much more I could take. I was tired of feeling this way. I broke every night. Cried on the bench in the park for this past week. I couldn’t keep my tears in anymore. I was tired of wearing this mask. Seeing others in love made me happy but it took me back to my memories back with Alastor. Our love was something I felt I would never feel again.

“Alastor, why don’t you love me anymore? I’m sorry, for everything.” I said through my tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter. I was not planning for it to be this long, but I feel it's fitting to have all of it in one chapter. It's just too cute with those two. Will they last, we’ll find out. Will Heart last, maybe...not so much.


	18. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, the time of year that everyone in hell dreads...Extermination Day. For one demon though...it seems to be a day she has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real tragedy can begin. Lots of anguish in this one but also a return. Be ready.

(Heart’s POV)

Three more months had passed since Russ and Angel’s date together. They officially started to call themselves a couple. It was thanks to me they got together. It was so sweet.

They were happy. I was happy for them. Russ was romantic towards Angel, always spoiling him and the spider demon was a little protective of Russ. It was a little funny, seeing a spider protect a snake. It was cute to see them together though. It was also funny how the two acted together. They were fun to be around when I was in a better feeling mood. Russ would go to the hotel and visit Angel. Some nights Angel went home with Russ back to his apartment. I would be invited to go with them on their little lunch dates, so Angel always told me what was going on with him and Russ. Angel told me the stuff that went on in bed, but I didn't really want to hear about it. But it was Angel, so I put up with it and would listen.

Some days Russ invited me over for game night that they started to try and host once a week. Of course, since the two were known for drugs, mainly that white stuff, it would become involved sometime into the night. I never partake, but I let the two indulge in what they liked. I would just sit and drink a few. Eventually it would get to awkward for me to stay so I would just up and leave. Russ would text me the next morning to apologize, but I always told him it was ok and that I didn’t mind. I wanted him to have fun and enjoy themselves.

I was just glad to see him happy. They both were. Angel mainly, especially after all that stuff that happened between him and Valentino.

Charlie still came to visit me. She would even invite me to go have coffee with her but eventually I just stopped going. Made up excuses not to go out. It wasn't in my heart anymore. I started to block people out. I even started to hurt myself, but I didn’t keep that up for long. I found it meaningless to do so after a while.

I had stopped going to my dance lessons for the past month. There was no point anymore. Before I used to go every day on my days off. Then I started going once a week. Then I stopped going all together. I found no point in going anymore. I found no company in no one. I started to put up a wall around myself.

I loved my job. It was my life. Everyone loved me. Everyone was fun to work with, but just last week. I quit. I put in a week's notice. Then left. Glenn told me he would always welcome me back if need be. He liked me and liked how I sang. Was sad to see me go. I found his gesture nice at least. I didn't tell him however that he probably wouldn't need to worry, because I probably wouldn't be coming back.

Tomorrow was the day. The day I have been looking forward to for a whole year.

Before...I used to dread it.

Now? I couldn't wait for it to come.

Extermination day.

He said he would come back before that day. He hasn’t. He didn't show. I didn't hear a word. I saw nothing. No one heard a thing. He had vanished. It's like he never existed. I never even noticed a shadow watching over me. Alastor was gone. He didn’t care for me anymore. He never loved me.

Maybe he was all in my head. Imagination. I was just loony. Perhaps my whole life here in hell was just all part of me being in an insane asylum my entire life. Perhaps not, but it sure did feel like it. I felt like I was almost going insane.

Alastor, the love of my eternal hell life. My buck. My protector. Had gone away. Forever. There was no point. No point to my life. My life was him and now...it is gone. There was no point. Why should I go on? I wanted to leave hell my entire time I was down here. He gave me a reason to stay. Now, I can finally go, because he wasn't here anymore to keep me grounded. Although I wanted to go to heaven before, but now...I just wanted nothing. Black. Abyss. That would be my eternal suffering. To die at the hand of an angel. That’s all I wanted now.

I was a shell of no emotions. My spark had faded. My light had gone. My life was meaningless. I sat in my room. Locked away. I had finally put up my wall. I turned off my phone. All it did was sit on my bedside table now. Off. My Alastor doll held close to my chest as I sat on my bed. My ears always were down, I never seemed to put them up anymore. My tail just kind of dropped behind me with no life. I cried, but I had cried so much that my tears were now dry. I had no more tears to shed.

Lizzy was trying to get the house ready for extermination day, but I had no heart to help put into it. I didn't want to be safe. I wanted to be exposed. She yelled at me a few times behind my locked door. Banging. That’s all I heard. Banging on my door. Everything else was blocked out.

I had everyone blocked out from my mind.

All I had was nothing.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

“Heart come on. Please come out. The house isn’t going to be ready in time if you don’t help me.” Lizzy said angrily, but again she had no response.

It was no use. Lizzy again sighed in defeat. She gave up. Heart never came out. She locked herself away. Lizzy couldn’t help her sister; she had buried herself. She builds a wall. She didn’t even really speak anymore.

Lizzy missed her sister and she still blamed Alastor for making her this way.

Lizzy growled at the thought of him.

She walked away from Heart’s door and sat on the couch with a thud. She sighed again. She didn’t know what to do.

Then an idea came to mind. She pulled out her phone and called Charlie.

After three rings she picked up. **“Hello?”**

“Charlie, it's Lizzy. I need your help.” Lizzy told her.

“ **Of course. What do you need?”** Charlie asked.

Lizzy sighed, “Heart won't come out of her room. She locked herself in. She has been in there all day. I have a few hours left and I need to get the house ready for the extermination tomorrow, but I am doing it all myself. I can’t get her to help me. There is no way I'll have it done in time.”

Charlie took a pause on the other end. **“Her walls are up huh?”**

“Oh yea. They are pretty thick too.” Lizzy said.

Charlie then sighed. **“Tell you what, why don’t you two come to the hotel? It's safe here. That way you don’t have to secure your house. We already have it secured here.”** Charlie suggested.

“I don’t know Charlie. You think she will be ok there?”

**“If she is zoned out as I think she is...she won’t be a problem.”**

Lizzy took a pause to think. “Ok, we’ll come. I’ll be over as soon as I can. I have to get Heart out somehow though.”

“ **I’ll come over. I’ll pick you guys up and I can help you get Heart out of her room.”**

“Thanks Charlie, I don’t know what I would do without you to help me with her right now.”

“ **It's no worry. I’ll be over as soon as possible.”**

“Alright, bye.”

The two hung up and Lizzy went back to Heart’s room. She had to get her to come out. Somehow.

It was about 30 minutes later, and Lizzy heard a knock on her door. She had no luck getting Heart out of her room. Lizzy went to the front door and opened it. Charlie stood there.

“Thanks for coming Charlie.” Lizzy greeted, gesturing her inside.

Charlie walked in, “It was my pleasure. I’m glad to help you guys out.” Charlie looked around. “She still hasn’t come out?”

Lizzy shook her head. “Nothing. I even told her you were coming, and she didn’t make a sound.”

Charlie sighed. “Looks like I have to take drastic measures if need be.”

“Drastic? How drastic?” Lizzy asked worried.

“I’ll just use my magic to unlock her door.” Charlie answered.

Lizzy was relieved. “Oh, well that's good. I didn’t want to break down the door. I don’t want to deal with replacing it...again.”

Charlie walked up to Heart’s door. She knocked first, just to try. “Heart, It’s Charlie. Can you come out to see me?” Charlie got no answer. She turned to Lizzy. “Did you mention the Hotel to her?”

Lizzy shook her head. “I didn’t want to try just in case she freaked out.”

“I’m going to try, see if it triggers anything. I apologize if she does anything, but it's worth a shot.” Charlie turned back to the wolf dragon girl’s door. “Heart, we are going to go back to the Hotel, you want to come back with us?”

Charlie waited a moment; she heard a shuffle behind the door.

“Hotel?” Heart asked, they finally got a word out of her.

Lizzy and Charlie looked at each other with a smile. Charlie turned back to Heart’s door.

“Yea, the Hotel. You want to come visit for a little while?” Charlie wondered.

Again, they hurt shuffling and then footsteps come to the door.

Soon the door opened.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I slowly made my way to my door. My Alastor doll is still close to me. Charlie was here. She wanted to take me to the hotel. Why? What if Alastor was back!? What if she knew and she was surprising me? I had to find out. Plus, I knew with the extermination coming, it would be a safe place for me to be if Alastor was there. I couldn’t ask that though, I had to wait. I wanted to find out on my own.

I got to my door and opened it. On the other side was Charlie and Lizzy and they looked at me with concerned smiles.

“I’d like to come to the hotel.” I said as I looked at them a moment, my ears slightly going up.

“Wonderful.” Charlie said softly. “Let's get going then ok?” Charlie held her hand out to me.

Putting my Alastor doll in one arm, I took her hand with the other hand. “Let’s go.”

Both smiled and I followed them out into the living room. I put on my shoes then we all headed out and into the back of Charlie's car.

All I did was look out the window. My ears back to being flat against my head. The streets were still full of demons. Some were getting ready for the extermination. Some just didn’t seem to care. Before we knew it, we were at the hotel. I slowly stepped out of the car and looked up at the building. I hadn’t been here since I destroyed Alastor’s room. I walked by it now and then, but never stopped because I didn’t know how I would react. I was fine though. I had my idea going through my head. Alastor was here or at least he would be showing up. I had a feeling he would. I felt good. My ears went up a little at the thought.

We headed inside.

Some of the residents were getting ready for the day long extermination. Stocking up on stuff and making sure things were boarded up that needed to be. Husk was behind the bar, organizing the booze. I saw Niffty running around everywhere to make sure stuff still stayed clean as people worked. Vaggie walked around with a clipboard as she talked to each demon. Angel walked out of the kitchen with a box, most likely food to keep in his room. To my surprise, Russ was behind him with a box as well. Why was Russ here? To stay with Angel during the extermination. It made sense to me. Angel probably wanted him close by to him during the day, especially at the hotel. It was probably the safest place to be.

I turned to Charlie. “Thanks for having us here.” I let my tail wag, it's the first time I’ve done that in a long while.

“Of course.” Charlie pointed up the steps. “I had Niffty clean your room for you if you wish to stay there.”

I nodded. “Thank you. I promise to behave and not lose my temper this time.”

“And I’ll make sure of that.” Lizzy growled behind me.

I looked back at Lizzy. “Well let's go and make sure to get the room setup. Then we can come down and get what we need.” I turned and walked towards the steps.

I walked down the hallway, I slowed when I got to Alastor’s door. It was open. I saw that the room was fixed. The burned walls were repainted. A new mirror had been put in as well as a new bedside table. The window had been replaced too. All his stuff was still there though. His bed is still made. I shook my head and quickly walked away. I couldn’t get distracted, not now.

I got to my room and it was still how I left it. I had a smile come to my face. I heard Lizzy walk in behind me. I turned around to look at her.

“Let’s get to work then.” I said sternly.

The time I was in the hotel, I was fine. I had no sparks of anger. I had no moment of sadness. I was ok. My ears were perked up and my tail wagged behind me. Although, each passing hour that went by, it was closer to extermination. I saw no signs of Alastor. Maybe he would show up last minute?

I helped Lizzy get the room ready. We boarded up the one window. Got some extra blankets. As we were going to be bunking out in the bathroom instead of the regular bedroom just to be safe. We got candles as well, even though me and Lizzy could see in the dark fine, but it was better to be safe because Charlie would cut off electricity to the whole hotel just to stay on the safe side. We got some food and water to last us the day. Luckily, I had some sleeping pills as well left over in the cabinet in the bathroom. We both took them to sleep through most of the extermination. I told Lizzy I would take them, but secretly, I wouldn’t take them at all today. I planned to stay up. Like a kid on Christmas Eve night waiting to see Santa Claus.

If Alastor didn’t show up, I was sneaking out of the hotel while everyone was asleep. I would wait though, for as long as I could.

We all met in the lobby one last time. It was two hours till midnight. Charlie gave us some words of encouragement to get us through the extermination. Saying that the hotel was the safest place to be. The front doors will be locked with some extra locks, so nothing should come in that way. That we shouldn’t come out of our rooms just in case. Until it was all over.

As Charlie talked, I just kept looking around the room at all the demons. I kept my eyes out for anything. My ears up for sounds that would be familiar. Any sign of Alastor. A shadow. The sound of radio static even. I looked in dark corners and around everyone. There was nothing. Where was he? I slowly felt my hopes dying. Was he not going to be coming? I felt myself slipping. Falling back into my darkness. Back behind my wall.

Charlie said goodnight to everyone, and they all started to disperse.

I stood there though. Still looking. I walked to the front doors and stood there a moment. I don’t know how long I stood there. My ears were back to being against my head and my tail wrapped around myself. I felt tears fill my eyes and then just fell down my cheeks. I was just looking at the colored glass apple designed windows. Waiting for him to walk in. His arms opened to give me a hug. I waited.

I then heard my name being called behind me. “Heart?”

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and looked to my left. It was Charlie. I felt the tears on my face still. She was looking at me with a frown.

“Heart come on. It's 11pm. Time to go to your room.”

I said nothing as I looked at her. I turned my head back to the door. “I have to wait for him.” That’s all I said.

“Heart. I don’t know if Alastor is coming. I’ve been in the dark this whole year, just as much as you have.” Charlie laid a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think he’s coming back.” Charlie paused. “I think...I think it's time to let him go. For us both to.”

Her words tore at my heart. Whatever was left of it had finally shattered and went into the void. So, she actually didn’t know if he would come. This whole time I thought she knew and would just surprise me. It was all part of my head toying with me. My mind went dark. I couldn’t think of anything. This was it; I was finally the empty shell I said I would be by the end of it all. I said nothing to Charlie. I looked back up to the doors. Tears fell but I did not feel them. They were meaningless. My body felt heavy, my legs felt like they were shaking.

I felt Charlie wrap her arm around me. “Come on. Let's go.”

She moved me, I obeyed. I told my body no, but it was moving on its own. Charlie led me up the steps and down the hallway to my room. I didn’t want to go to my room. I wanted to stay there. Where he knew where I would be.

I heard Charlie talk to Lizzy, who was getting everything set up in the bathroom. “She shut down after I told her he wasn’t coming. She just went dark almost. She won't say anything.”

Lizzy frowned. “I’ll take care of her. Thank you, Charlie. You and Vaggie stay safe.”

“We will. See you guys when it's over.” Charlie said and walked out of the room.

As they talked, I walked to the boarded-up window. There was a small gap in the boards, and I looked out into the city. I stood there till I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder.

It was Lizzy. “Come on Heart. We must get ready for bed. We still have to take our pills.”

“Can I stand here?” I asked her out of the blue.

“What?” She asked.

“Can I stand here? Watch it start?” I repeated.

“You want to watch the Angel’s fall?” Lizzy made sure to understand what I was talking about.

I nodded.

I could tell Lizzy was unsure of answering. “Ok, but just a few seconds. Plus, you have to promise me to take the sleeping pills.”

I nodded in response.

“Ok, I’ll go get them.” Lizzy said and walked back into the bathroom.

She came back to me with the pills and a small glass of water. “I’m going to take mine. So, when I come back, they better be gone.” Lizzy said sternly and walked back into the bathroom.

I looked down at the little blue pills. I told myself I wouldn’t take them tonight. Lizzy didn’t have to know. I put them into my pocket. I drank the water though so she wouldn’t be suspicious. I looked back out into the city. It was starting soon. I looked to the dark maroon sky and saw Heaven was shining brighter than ever.

Then the lights went out. Charlie had cut the power just in time.

“It's starting.” I said loud enough for Lizzy to hear.

I heard her walk back and into the room and put an arm around me.

We watched.

We saw the figures fly down from Heaven and fall through the air and land down onto the ground of hell. So many. I never pictured so many came down. Of course, they did have to spread out to every part of hell, not just the city. So, I understood.

We stood for a minute watching. Then, we heard screams. I saw an explosion not far off.

I felt Lizzy start to panic. Her breath was getting heavy. She was afraid. Lizzy didn’t show it, but she was strong. She picked me up over her shoulder and ran into the bathroom. She laid me down on the floor then closed the door and locked it then put a chair in front of the door. I heard her gasping for breath, like she had just run a marathon.

“Ok, that was enough looking. It's time for sleep.” Lizzy said sternly.

I heard her shuffle around in the darkness while my eyes quickly adjusted. I saw her getting into the tub. She had made her little makeshift bed in it tonight. I could see that I had a few blankets spread out on the floor. A pillow laid nearby. During the extermination, we both agreed to stay quiet and not talk, but since we would be asleep for most of it, we didn’t have to really worry. I said nothing, I just sat on the floor where Lizzy had dumped me. Lost in my thoughts. I was listening. I could hear the screams outside.

The extermination had started and Alastor...was not here. With me. He promised me he would be back before then. He broke his promise. He was like everyone else down here. Selfish and in it for themselves. He probably was enjoying watching me fall apart. To tumble down. As he loved to watch people fail like that. I was just a pawn in his game of chess and shit did he play me well. I fell right for him. I landed in his trap. It was all his plan. Then he would do this to watch me crumble. Like the fucked-up man he truly was. Maybe I should have taken Vaggie’s advice back when I first got to the hotel. Avoid Alastor.

All our moments together. All our kisses. The times he protected me. Was all fake.

I wanted to cry, but I had no tears left.

I heard another scream outside.

I had made my decision. Once Lizzy and hopefully everyone in the hotel was fully asleep...I would sneak outside. Into the chaos. Into the hands of death. I would greatly welcome them.

Tonight....I will be...no more.

* * *

It was late at night. I’d want to say around 4am. Lizzy had been passed out asleep. I heard the scream outside still, but they seemed to fade. Maybe the angels were moving to another area. I didn’t move from my spot. When it was time though, I slowly stood up. I went to the door and carefully moved the chair out of the way and unlocked the door. I opened it just enough for me to squeeze out.

I looked back at Lizzy as she was asleep in her makeshift covers in the tub. “Goodbye Lizzy. I love you. I’m sorry I couldn't be a better sister to you.” I thought and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I walked over to the window and peaked out from the small hole. It looked quiet outside. I saw no Angel’s around, but I saw a building on fire not far off and a few stray demon’s dead in the street.

I couldn’t get out this way, it would be too noisy with me having to pry the wood away. The window at the end of the hallway was boarded up as well. I had to think of a way out without a lot of noise. I walked away from the window and to the door. I unlocked it and looked out into the hallway. I perked my ears up to hear anything. All was dark and quiet. I locked the door again and closed it behind me. I was this far. I had to keep going.

I went to the room across from mine and tried the door. Locked. I walked to Alastor’s room. It was unlocked when I tried the door. To my surprise, the window was not boarded up. I went to the window and looked out. I could see the other side of the town. There was a lot more going one. More buildings destroyed or on fire. Carnage left in the street, bodies and weapons of all kinds.

I went and unlocked the window and then opened it. Then it hit me: the smell of smoke, blood and death. It was very overwhelming. I had never been out when the extermination was going one so this was all new to experience. I stuck my head out and looked around for any angels. I saw none.

Using my wings, I went out the window and hovered there to close it behind me. As I stood there flapping, I looked around again just in case. I saw nothing. I flew off into the city. I saw no angels as I flew, I kept my ears and eyes sharp just in case. I decided to land. I then spotted an alleyway nearby and landed in it.

I took a moment and just stood at the end of the alley. I slowly walked forward to the street. To be honest, I was afraid. Each step I took I almost felt myself regret this. At the same time though, I shouldn’t be afraid of death. I was scared when I died the first time, but a lot of my mind was clouded with fear and regret. This time, I wanted to face death head on. Although I was filled with heartbreak. To see an angel face to face for the first and the last time, scared me. I stopped a moment and took a breath. I was halfway down the hall when I started to have thoughts go through my head.

I felt sorry though. Sorry I could never make proper goodbyes with my friends. To tell them that I would miss them and how amazing they all were to me. The family I never had or at least wish I had. Sorry I wouldn’t be able to say bye to them all.

Husk for all the amazing blackjack games we had, even though I lost about all of them.

Niffty how I would miss our little talks with her just talking away and I enjoyed listening.

Vaggie for showing me that you shouldn’t be afraid and to live like you always had a spear in hand.

Angel for all his amazing laughs he gave me and his tips on flirting that I never wanted.

Russ for teaching me to dance and all the good times we had together and even the bad.

Then Charlie, I wanted to thank her most of all. The demon princess with the heart of gold that treated me like a true friend then anyone ever has. I was glad to call her my friend and I am glad that she took me in when I had nowhere to turn. Then to put up with me after everything.

Then Alastor. The reason I was out in the god forsaken city for the last time during the most chaotic and tragic time of the year. I’m sorry I wouldn’t be able to tell Alastor how I felt. How much I loved him one more time. To say all my feelings to him. To just spill my heart out to him. I’ll always question him from this. Did he truly love me? Or was it part of his game? I’ll never know. I’ll never be able to ask. Never know.

All I knew now was that he pushed me this far. I had a chance to redeem myself and leave hell to go to heaven, but he changed my mind. I loved him, so I stayed here just because of that. So, I could be with him. Now I realize that he probably never wanted to be with me in the first place.

I felt it was time. I took another breath. I walked forward, pushing all my fears down. This would be my end.

I reached the end of the alleyway. I peeked out. I put my ears up to listen just in case. It was almost silent, besides the crackle of flames and car alarms going off in the distance. I saw some blood and dead demons on the streets. A building was on fire not far off. Both ways down the road I saw no angels. I stepped out and went to the middle of the street. I looked up and down. I was surrounded by blood and carnage from what was left of demons in the streets. I decided to walk. Right in the middle of the street. No cars were coming. Some that were parked on the side of the road were flipped over or damaged in some way. Store fronts were broken into, broken glass was everywhere. Bodies laid spread out in places. Blood just seemed to cover everything.

As I walked, I soon saw not far off, a figure. They were by a fire, so a shadow was cast over them. I saw them with a spear type weapon in hand as they went and stabbed something with it. I heard a scream. I let out a small gasp. I took a step back and, in the process, glass under my foot made a crunching noise.

The figure looked up and quickly turned its head in my direction. I saw it then, its face almost seemed to light up with a devilish smile and its sharp teeth showing. Its white eyes almost seemed to hate my existence. Horns stuck out of its head and curled around like a ram. I could see the halo that hovered above its head. The wings on its back stuck out and some feathers fell to the ground. Blood covered its dark grey body and parts of its face. The angel pulled out its spear from its victim, still staring at me.

My heart started to race. I felt frozen in place. I had a twinge of fear go up my spine. It was my first time seeing an extermination angel before. Besides from afar, but this one was about 25 yards away from myself. Soon after though I calmed my breathing and got rid of my fear. This was the fate I was looking for. This is what I wanted. I wanted it to end. I went onto my knees in the middle of the street. I was letting this angel have me. I was leaving myself open and exposed.

Before I could blink again, the angel appeared in front of me in a flash of light. My mind went blank. I had nothing more I wanted. This would be my end. To die at the hands of the angels. Something I wanted to be. What a fucking crazy idea that was. Originally, I wanted to enter heaven, but after everything with Alastor, I didn’t want that anymore. The dark void of nothing sounded a lot more pleasing to me. More fitting. No one and nothing would bother me again. Alone. Forever lost.

Time seemed to slow. I watched as the exterminator angel lifted its spear at me. Ready to strike me down. I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see it coming. I wanted it to be a surprise when it came down on me. I knew that their weapons were the only ones that could kill a demon.

My last thought was, “I love you, Alastor.”

I heard the spear fall, but for some reason...I never felt it reach me. I was confused. What was going on. I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw surprised me.

The angel was wrapped up in black tentacles that seemed to be squeezing it very tightly. What? What was going on? I had a moment of confusion.

Until I heard it. It was behind me. The sound.... of radio static. My hair on my arms started to stand on end. My whole body tingled. My mind flashed to memories I had locked away back to when I felt like this before. My body froze in place where I was on my knees in the street. My head fell and I looked at my knees. My hands laid on my thighs. I felt my tears return faster than I could ever think. I was surprised I still had any left to cry. There was only one demon I knew that had this kind of power.

Alastor. 

My mind raced. I had one thing pop into my head. Why? Why now? Was it because he didn’t want me to die so he can still watch me torcher myself? I slowly looked up and through my tears I could see the shadow of the figure behind me. His shape was one I knew of. There was no denying it.

I wanted to call out to him, but I started to sob so my breath got stuck in my throat. I had never been happier to see this man then right now.

I then heard him speak. “It's a good thing I found you in time, my dear. I was afraid I wouldn't get to you in time.” I heard him walk around me and to the front of me, I only saw his shoes in my vision. “I had to go through a lot of trouble just to find you. My shadows had to look everywhere for you. You truly had me worried.

What? He was looking for me. Why though? I thought he was gone. I thought he left me. I thought he didn't care. That he didn't...love me.

I then saw a hand being held out to me; one I was very familiar with. “We should get out of here dearest before more hounds show up.”

I realized that now probably wasn't the time to be asking questions or to be lost in my thoughts. I was hesitant and reached up to him. I placed my hand in his. At first, I thought my hand would slip right through his, like he was an illusion, but it didn't. His warm clawed hand wrapped around mine and helped me to my feet. My tears still fell from my face as I looked up at him finally. The first thing I saw was his glowing Crimson eyes. That toothy smile he always wore on his face. He had his mic cane behind his back. His antlers on his head were bigger as he was still using his power to hold back the exterminator angel.

Oh Lucifer...how I missed him. Missed seeing all of him. How I always got lost in his eyes. That smile most of all though.

I finally found words, the first ones I wanted to say to him. “My great buck.” I whispered.

Before we could both say anything else the exterminator angel seemed annoyed now by being held back. It let out a horrible loud screech.

That…probably wasn't good.

Alastor growled radio static and turned back to the angel, he waved his mic cane as it glowed a light red and soon had his tentacles tear it apart. That was something I had never seen. Alastor was a powerful demon alright but I didn't know he would tear apart an angel.

Before we could react, more flashes of light surrounded the now dead angel.

“That's our queue to leave.” Alastor said quickly, he went and wrapped his arms around me. “Hold onto me. This might be unpleasant for someone who has never experienced this before.”

I quickly obeyed and wrapped my arms around him, my hands gripping into the back of his coat.

The angels made a screeching noise and jumped at us. Time slowed again. They never connected with us though because we soon seemed to disappear from them and the world around me started to blur. Whatever Alastor did, he was right that it was a strange feeling I was experiencing. I squeezed my eyes shut because I was afraid to open them. It was then I realized that he had made us both shadows and we were moving quickly along the ground and on buildings. I almost started to feel sick from the motion, but I kept my breathing calm and let Alastor do his thing. I kept my eyes shut; I didn’t want to open them. My hold on Alastor kept, I almost had him in a death grip because I didn’t want him to disappear from my grasp. Not again.

He came back for me. I was just...so surprised. I thought he was gone. I thought he left me. I was so happy, but part of me was actually.... angry. Mainly because I wondered why. Why now did he decide to come back and show himself to me? Why didn’t he come back before?

Soon, we stopped. I opened my eyes and noticed that we were back inside the hotel. We stood inside my room. That was fast, I was surprised how fast we got here. I had trouble standing as my legs were a little wobbly. I had my hold on Alastor as I was afraid of falling. Before I could do anything, Alastor picked me up into his arms. Carrying me bridle style as he took me to the bed. He used his powers to pull the covers back and gently placed me down onto my bed.

“I’m sure your sister will be worried about you if she woke up and found you gone.” Alastor whispered, staying quiet for people sleeping. “I’m sure everyone would be worried.”

“Al I-” I started but the Radio Demon took one of his clawed fingers and placed it to my lips.

“Shh now dear. We can have time to talk later, once this day has passed. Is that ok?” Alastor said.

I nodded my head to answer as his finger was still on my lips.

Alastor took his finger away. “Now, why don’t you take those sleeping pills in your pocket? That way you can sleep the rest of the time through this.”

My eyes widened; how did he know I had those pills in my pocket?

Alastor let out a small laugh at my reaction. “Remember my dear, I know a lot more than you think.”

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pills. I just stared at them. I closed my hand around the pills, putting my hand into a fist. I grabbed onto Alastor’s sleeve with my other hand, gripping it tight. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I looked down. I shut them. What if I was dreaming? What if everything that just happened wasn’t real. It was all in my head. That Alastor was made up.

I felt a finger being placed under my chin. I was forced to look up and I opened my eyes while I did, my tears still building. I looked into Alastor’s eyes as they looked softly back at me.

“I am no dream, my love. I am here. I am real.” Alastor reassured me.

“Prove it.” I whispered.

Alastor put on a small smirk. “If it wasn’t real, would you be able to feel this?”

I wasn’t expecting it at all, but Alastor leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. My eyes went wide at first but soon they slowly closed, and I kissed him back. My tears escaped my eyes. My grip on his sleeve loosened. God did I miss this. I missed him kissing me. His lips against mine were always the best feeling in the world.

Alastor soon pulled away. “No, will you sleep?”

I nodded, my tears still falling.

Alastor used his powers and had a small cup appear filled with water. I took the cup and took the sleeping pills. He made the cup disappear. He used his powers to bring the covers up to me. He placed a hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away. I placed my hand on top of his, leaning into his touch.

“Will you stay with me?” I asked. “Please. I don’t want to be alone. Not again.” Tears fell again.

Alastor gave me a reassuring smile. “Of course, I’ll stay, my little wolf.”

I smiled at that. Not only because he told me he would stay but because I missed being called by my nickname he gave me. I missed him calling me that, to hear it fall from his lips. He always made my heart flutter even if it wasn’t on purpose.

“Fully dressed, just the way I like to see you.” Alastor said softly. “I will say that I missed your smile most of all.”

I gave a small laugh, I missed hearing that saying of his. I almost forgot what smiling felt like, but Alastor always reminded me. He made me smile all the time, even when he didn’t try to. Sometimes that smile of his own was just contagious. I couldn’t hold back sometimes.

He took his hand away from my cheek and then went to take his jacket off and laid it on the chest at the foot of the bed so that he could lay with me. He went to the other side of the bed and got in next to me. I curled up next to him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as well. I felt him hold me tight a moment, but he loosened his grip. I had a feeling he missed holding me as well.

His arms wrapped around me again, made me feel safe and content. Again, I was safe in his arms. I no longer needed to feel worried or scared of this place. Alastor made the bad go away. He was back and I knew he would protect me. I had so many questions to ask him, but I had no time to do so. It would have to wait till tomorrow. To be honest, I didn’t care. He was back, that’s all I cared about. I still questioned his actions of him leaving, but at the same time I wasn’t worried about that right now. I wanted to deal with what I was experiencing right this moment. Happiness and relief.

Me and him.

Together again.

Even with all the noise happening outside, it all seemed to disappear, faded away. My ears filled with the sound of Alastor's steady breathing and his heartbeat. 

“I missed you Al.” I whispered as I buried my head further into his chest.

With the combination of the pills starting to kick in and the sounds in my ears. I was soon falling fast into sleep and would be for a long while until the day was over.

I heard him say one last thing before I slipped off into the darkness of sleep though and it made me smile to hear him say it.

“I’ll never leave you my wolf. I won’t do this to you ever again. I promise.” I then felt him kiss the top of my head before I was fully engulfed in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a tissue box. I was so happy with this chapter. It makes me happy to have Alastor back in the story because I missed writing my fluff!


	19. The Radio Demon Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Alastor sparks a lot of feeling, questions and new found bravery in Alastor that Heart didn't know she would ever experience with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the deer boy is back how will everyone react. Hint: Lizzy won't like it. Warning for some sexual talk and stuff in the middle of the chapter so be warned if that makes you uncomfortable.

(Third Person POV)

Alastor stayed awake the whole time the extermination went on. He never slept really. He had to keep his eyes out for anything that might come in or attack. He also kept awake to keep an eye on Heart. He still had that urge to protect her, especially after earlier this morning. He never expected she would do that.

Alastor looked down at the girl who was still curled up at his side sound asleep, her arms tight around him. He had a clawed hand running on the top of her head, petting her to keep the girl calm in her sleep. His other hand rested on her arm that was around his waist. He deep down really missed her dearly and regrets leaving her for so long. He should have come back sooner, but even he was fooled by her masks. He kept his eye on her from time to time when he was away. He also went off and did his own thing as well. If he did come back to her, he had to be ready again for what was in store. So that he wouldn’t be scared anymore about the idea of...sex. He had friends that he sought out to help him mentally with this while he was away from her. Would he be ready, only the time would tell.

Alastor loved to watch people squirm, fail and make themselves fall into a pit of despair. For Heart though, he hated seeing her sad and depressed the way she was. He wanted her to move on from him, to be happy. He thought that if he went away, she would be fine. He soon realized it was the complete opposite.

That’s why he led Russ to her. Russ didn’t realize it obviously, but Alastor made shadows convince Russ that whole day to go to the restaurant on Heart’s first day. He thought Russ was a nice guy. He wanted Heart to fall for him, help her out and hopefully heal. That wasn’t the case. She still loved him, even though he had been gone for so long. Russ fell for her, but she never opened her heart back up. Even to a demon as charming as Russ was.

She waited for him to return. He may have told her he was coming back but he never planned to. When he realized that she never really moved on from him, he planned to come back. After the extermination. To surprise her. That plan didn't go as well as he thought either. He never would have thought that she would go on a suicide mission into the city to be killed by an angel. To end her life. He realized then that it was a mistake to do all this. He felt stupid for thinking this would work out well.

Secretly the whole time though, Alastor missed her. He missed her so much. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he wished he could go to her side to comfort her, make her tears go away, make sure she was happy again. One time his shadows actually held him back, because he specifically told them to hold him back if he ever tried something. His shadows watched over her still, but not all the time. It would just be a quick pop in to see how she was doing then they would update to him. Sometimes he would even go himself. The Radio Demon couldn't break away from the wolf-dragon demon girl either. He still loved her; he would never stop loving her.

When his shadow came back to report that she had gone missing from her hotel room during the extermination, for once in his life he was afraid and panicked. He had his shadows spread out everywhere to look for her as fast as possible. He never thought she would go that far. When a shadow finally found her, he rushed to her side. When he saw her kneeling there in the street before an angel, he knew she was looking for one on purpose and not by accident. He was angered, he had to protect her, he couldn’t let her go through with this action. He would have that guilt on his shoulders for the rest of his life. To have the one person he ever truly loved, die by the hand of an angel. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

Alastor gave out a sigh, he had a lot of explaining to do. He hoped that she would let him do so.

Using his powers, he kept Heart in place, and he snuck out from under her so that she wouldn’t be disturbed by his movement. He gently put her down on the bed. Remembering she still had the doll he made her, he used his powers to make it appear from out of the bathroom where she left it and he placed it in her arms just in case. She shifted a moment but went to hugging the doll.

Alastor looked at the clock on the bedside table. Only 5 more minutes and it will be over. He went to the window and looked out into the ruined city. The bright red sky was filled with smoke and fire as blood ran down the streets. Another extermination can finally be over with. Alastor grabbed one of the boards on the window and pulled it off, then another and another; till the whole window was free from the boards. It made some noise but Alastor kept checking over at the bed and Heart was still sound asleep.

It did, however, wake someone else up.

Lizzy heard the boards being pulled off the window. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in the tub. She cleared the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She noticed that Heart was gone. Lizzy was unaware of the time, so she thought the extermination was still going on and Heart was missing. She jumped out of the tub and quickly opened the bathroom door.

“Heart where did you-” She started to say as she walked out of the bathroom, but she stopped herself when she saw who was standing at the window.

Alastor.

Lizzy’s ears went back as she started to growl deep in her throat at him. Slitting her eyes in anger.

Then on cue, a firework shot into the sky and exploded. Charlie was letting everyone know in the city that the extermination was over.

The deer demon turned around and faced her, “Ah Lizzy my good lady. It’s nice to see you again.” He greeted her with his normal wide smile.

“Give me one good fucking reason to not rip you apart?” Lizzy growled lowly at him.

“Well I could give you a list if you’d like?” Alastor asked, putting his hands behind his back.

“A list? Oh, I can give you a list alright. One that tells me to kick the living shit out of you!” Lizzy bared her teeth at him. “She hurt a lot from you. Why did you come back!?” Lizzy asked through her teeth.

“I came back when I needed to. She needed me.” Alastor answered calmly.

“When you were needed!? That’s bullshit!” Lizzy shouted, walking up closer to the deer demon.

“Please no shouting dear. Some are still asleep.” Alastor said gesturing to Heart in bed.

Lizzy perked her ears up and stopped her growling. She looked over and saw Heart asleep on the bed. She quickly snapped back to Alastor growling again.

“I could care less. She should be awake to see this.” Lizzy said, stepping closer.

“She knows I’m back. I found her last night. In the streets.” Alastor told her.

Lizzy’s ears went up in surprise. “Say what? You're telling me she snuck out last night?”

“Indeed she did. Right under your nose.” Alastor said as he put a finger out and poked Lizzy on the nose.

“Don’t fucking touch me you bastard!” Lizzy yelled, smacking his hand away. “You're a real asshole for showing up!”

Alastor was unfazed by Lizzy’s action and kept his hand in the air. “I am, but as far as I’m concerned, she wants me here.”

Unknown to the two, Heart was slowly starting to wake up. Mainly from the yelling but mainly because her sleepiness was wearing off.

“No, she doesn't.” Lizzy growled.

“On the contrary, I think she does.” Alastor fixed his monocle. “She didn’t tell you what she did last night. I know what she did.”

“What do you know that I don’t?” Lizzy wondered.

“Your sister was almost killed by an angel last night. I was there to save her.” Alastor told her, he was still calm in the conversation.

“Your-You're lying.” Lizzy took a step back, surprised. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“She did and it was on purpose.” Alastor corrected her.

Lizzy took a moment and thought, but then realized it was him that caused her to do it. “It’s your fault then!” Lizzy bared her teeth again. “She wanted to die! The way she acted before the extermination explains it. When she found out you weren't coming back” She bawled her clawed hands into fists. “She almost died and it’s all your fault!”

Lizzy pulled an arm back and then punched Alastor right in his face.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

My sleep was wearing off. Finally. I hoped that when I woke up the extermination would be over. As I slowly started to come out of my sleep, I heard someone. My ears started to perk around to listen. I started to come out of my sleepiness and the yelling became clearer. It was Lizzy, but why was she yelling? I also felt that Alastor was not in bed with me anymore. I lifted my head from the pillow and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I blinked and the figures in the room became clearer. My ears moving at the sounds.

Alastor stood near the window as Lizzy stood in front of him, yelling. She was angry. What for though? I was still tired, so my brain didn’t fully understand what was going on. Maybe it was because I kept what I did last night a secret for so long? I sat up a little more in bed, putting myself up onto my one elbow.

I was just about to say something to interrupt Lizzy’s yelling but what she did next, I didn't even expect.

“She almost died and it’s all your fault!” Lizzy pulled an arm back and then punched Alastor right in his face.

I gasped and jumped out of bed, my ears shot up in worry and surprise. “Lizzy what the fuck is your problem!” I yelled.

I ran up to Alastor who just stood there with his face away and down from Lizzy from the punch. 

“Heart! What the fuck? Why are you worried about him!?” Lizzy asked as she yelled at me.

I ignored her. “Al are you ok?” I asked worried, putting my hand on his arm as my ears went down a little bit.

He picked up his head and she had really punched him good. There was already a mark forming on his cheek and had a small cut on his lip with blood. He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his long shirt.

“I deserved that.” Alastor said, then started to laugh.

I was taken back by that. What? He was saying he deserved to be punched?

“You bet your ass you did. After all this shit you put my sister through, I think you deserve more than just that one punch.” Lizzy growled, pointing her clawed finger at us.

I stood with my arms out in front of Alastor, “No, no more punching.” My ears falling flat and I gave her a growl as well.

I heard Alastor’s laugh die behind me. “Just be lucky you're still alive girl, you have to remember who I still am.” Alastor said evilly. “You get one and that’s all you get. Plus, I'm keeping my promise I kept to your sister, so be glad.”

Lizzy stopped at those words. Alastor wasn’t wrong. She was lucky to still be alive after doing something like that to him. He WAS still the Radio Demon. The most powerful being in all of hell. Plus, I did tell Alastor to never harm my sister, so he was keeping his promise.

“Everyone just calm the hell down.” I said with my arms still out.

“Heart tell me the truth. What did you do last night?” Lizzy asked, walking closer to me.

I sighed and put my arms down and then wrapped them around myself. My ears falling to the side as my tail wrapped around me. “I’ll be honest with you sister.” I took a pause. “I-I tried to die last night. I snuck out of the hotel and into the city to find an exterminator angel.”

“Why? What made you do this?” Lizzy wondered with worry in her voice and her ears going to the side as well.

I sighed. “The reason for me still being here in hell was gone. What was the point of living here any longer if the reason I was staying here wasn’t with me anymore?”

I could see the sadness in her eyes. “What about me and your friends? Don’t we matter?”

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. “Of course, you do! I thought of them. I thought of you. All the time, but they weren't the glue that held me together.” The tears fell. “They were all pieces. Everything was just falling off without it. I was just crumbling and falling apart.” I then felt Alastor wrap his arms around me, comforting me. It calmed me a little. “Without Al, I didn’t feel whole here. Lost. Alone.” I took a breath, “So I figured...what’s the point? If I was just going to keep feeling like this, then I don’t think I want to be here. I didn’t want to feel that way anymore.”

Lizzy just stared at me, “He is still the reason behind it all though. Aren't you angry with him?”

“There is no reason to show my anger. All that anger went away last night. He came back to me, that’s what I care about. It wasn't when I would have liked but he still came back.” I took my arms and unfolded them from myself and placed my hands over top of Alastor’s that were still wrapped around me. My ears went up slightly. “He saved me last night. That showed me he still cared for me. If he didn’t...he would have just let me die on that street. It proved to me that I should have never doubted him.”

Alastor leaned down and kissed the tip of my ear. “I would have never forgiven myself if I didn’t save you.” He whispered to me.

Lizzy seemed confused, but also still angered. She sighed in frustration and her ears went up, but they were backwards. “I don’t know what I would have done without you here, Heart. I’m just glad you're safe. Just promise me, not to do that again. Don’t be Victor.” She put her ears down in sadness.

I nodded. “I promise you, Lizzy. I won't go out on extermination day again.” I gave her a smile.

Lizzy nodded. “Good.” I saw she was nervous now. “I’m-I’m going to go head to the lobby. See if Charlie is down there yet.” I didn’t get to say anything before Lizzy turned and quickly walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I just leaned into Alastor with a small sigh of relief. “I’m sorry she punched you. Are you ok?”

“I will be fine darling.” Alastor answered me.

“Thank you, Al. For saving me last night. I realize now that I was just so crazy and clouded with depression. I never thought of other feelings fully.”

Alastor leaned his head down and touched his small deer horns to my dragon ones. “Nothing will harm you. Not while I’m around.” Alastor reassured me. “I’d save you a thousand times over from all the angels if I had to.”

I just felt comfort wash over me. The content I loved to feel when I was just in his arms. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. My hand unconsciously rubbing up and down Alastor’s arm.

“I’m just glad to be back in your arms again.” I whispered. “I missed you so much, my great buck.”

“I missed you as well, my little wolf.” Alastor said lovingly. “I’m glad to hold you again. You have no idea how hard it was for the whole time I was gone not to.” Alastor lifted his head up from mine. “I’m sure you would like an explanation?” He asked.

I turned around in his arms. “You don't have to tell me.”

“But I feel you deserve to know.” Alastor told me.

I looked at him sternly, “If that’s so, then I’m not the only one that deserves to know.”

“I know, Charlie does as well.” Alastor realized.

“That's right. So why don't we go down into the lobby as well and look for her?” I suggested.

Alastor gave a small sigh but nodded, “That’s a good idea.” He then pulled me closer to himself. “But first” He leaned his head down slightly, “I'd like to do something to you that I greatly missed doing.” He gave a devilish smirk.

I then smirked as well, “Oh? What might that be?” I had a feeling I knew what it was.

Alastor said nothing else, all he did was lean down and place a kiss on my lips. We stayed like that a few moments until Alastor wanted to give me more. He licked my bottom lips, asking me for entry and I gladly opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. Letting him explore what hasn't been in a long while.

Lucifer, I missed kissing him like this.

My body hasn't felt this way in a long time. A tingle of excitement went up my spine. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped the back of his jacket. Never would I try to let this man go. His hands traveled from my sides up to my back and back down to lay on my hips. I haven’t had this urge in so long, not since he left. It was the main reason he left so I didn’t even want to think of doing such a thing. He still had this effect on me though, teasing my body to make me feel this way. I still had that sexual attraction and he triggered it right back up.

We pulled apart a moment to take a breath, but he came right back to kiss me again. More forcefully but I could tell he was putting a lot of passion into it. He missed me and it made me happy that I had this effect on him. What he did next, I never thought he would do. He took his right hand off my hip to travel it slowly up my side and then cupped my breast into his hand. Then he laid his full hand on top and squeezed it very lightly. The feeling that went through me I never felt before, I let out a small breath between our kiss as my ears stood straight up. Not only in surprise but out of the small pleasure I felt from it.

Where did this confidence in him come from to do this? I didn’t mind it at all, but it was all so new and different from him that it confused me. It was a whole new level to Alastor I didn't know existed.

He pulled away from our kiss and dropped his hand from my chest. He almost looked embarrassed from it.

“Where did this come from hmm?” I asked him, looking at him seductively.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” Alastor said.

“I didn’t mind it at all. I actually...liked it.” I told him as I felt a small blush come to my face.

Alastor let out a chuckle. “Little bit at a time my love. I did a lot while I was away and making sure I wouldn't be afraid to do things with you was one of them.”

“Al, you didn’t have to do that for me.” I put my ears to the side.

He placed a hand on my cheek. “But I wanted to. I feel that if I wanted to be more confident in our relationship, I better get over my fears. Although, I feel you will be the only person I will ever feel this confidante about doing this for.”

I leaned into his touch. “Little at a time then. That’s fine by me.” I said with a smile.

Alastor leaned closer to my face again and had a devilish smile on his face. “That was only the beginning my darling.” He said in a low seductive voice.

I felt that chill run up my spine. I got goosebumps. My blush got darker on my face. I still had to remember, Alastor had to be the one to take the steps. I didn’t want to push him like I did before. If he was willing to explore new things, then I still wanted to take it at his pace. Him touching me like that, was just a start.

He leaned back up straight. “Now, how about we go down to the lobby and find Charlie?”

“Yea, let's head down.” I agreed, my blush not leaving my face.

Alastor laughed still at my flustered state. We walked out of my room and down the hall but Alastor’s stopped when we got to his room, the door was slightly ajar from when I left out the window.

“I saw what you did that day.” Alastor said, breaking the silence as we looked at the room.

My ears went back in shame. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I don’t like to be angry and be in my dragon form. Plus, I apologize for wrecking your room while you were gone.”

Alastor went to the door and pushed it open and he stood in the doorway. “It’s alright my dear. I can understand that you were angry with me. Questioning my actions.” He walked in a little further and looked around the room. “They at least did a good job of cleaning it up.”

“Sorry they couldn’t fix your music box.” I said as I walked up behind him, rubbing my arm. “I broke it really bad Charlie said.”

Alastor turned around to face me, “I can easily replace that, so don’t you worry so much.” Alastor took a step closer to me. “Although I think you have something of mine that Angel found. I would like those back.”

I looked away from him and at the floor. “I have them at my house, but they got damaged pretty bad when I stepped on them.”

“I can fix a few folds and rips; I can handle that.” Alastor reassured me. “Although I know there are some things that can’t be replaced nor can they be fixed.” Alastor took one of his clawed fingers and put it under my chin, making me look up at him. “Like you.”

“Me?” I questioned.

Alastor nodded and took his finger from my chin and laid that hand on my cheek. “You are my light, little wolf. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He leaned his head down to lay his forehead against mine. “I would have never forgiven myself if I didn’t save you in time. You are something...that cannot be replaced.”

“Al, you know just what to say to me to make my heart flutter. I missed that.” I said with a happy chuckle that escaped my lips as I smiled. “I can at least be fixed, in time.” I added.

“That is true. I hope I can help you through that as well.” Alastor leaned in and laid a small kiss on my lips. He pulled away from me and moved his hand to my shoulder. “Come on now, let's go see Charlie.”

I nodded and we both turned to walk out of the room, Alastor closing the door behind us. We walked down the hallway. Alastor had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked. I didn’t want the feeling of him to leave me. I wanted him to hold me forever. I was afraid to leave his side, what if he disappeared? My mind wouldn’t be cruel, would it? Soon we got onto the stairs to look down at the lobby from the railing. Soon we spotted Charlie as some demons were walking up to her and talking to thank her and to make sure everyone was still there. I looked around until I spotted Lizzy who was at the bar, drinking a beer and talking to Husk. I’m sure her fight with Alastor really got her annoyed. Vaggie was over by the kitchen to help demons put some left-over food back. I didn't see Niffty. Nor did I see Angel or Russ yet, but the two were probably enjoying their time together still.

Charlie didn’t notice us yet, so we walked down the stairs and walked up to Charlie. Her back was to us. Alastor let me go and then walked up more to Charlie, he reached down and grabbed her hand and then twirled her around. He stopped her by wrapping his hand around her shoulders.

“Good to see you my demon belle.” Alastor greeted.

“Alastor!!” Charlie’s face lit up with excitement as she had a big smile on her face. “You are back!” Charlie surprised Alastor as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alastor stood stiff from the action but he soon calmed but pushed her away after a few seconds.

I noticed Vaggie walk up by us and she just had an annoyed look on her face as she had her arms crossed.

“I almost didn't want to believe Lizzy when she told me. I was thinking it was all a part of a dream she had or something.” Charlie laughed. “Now I can see it's true.”

Alastor gave a small chuckle as well. “I’m sure you’d like me to explain my absence for so long?”

“You don't have to explain if you don't want to Al.” Charlie told him.

“But I feel I must.” Alastor said with a small bow.

“Well, if you insist. Let's go sit on the couch then.” Charlie said as she gestured to the couch by the fireplace.

We walked over to the couch. Lizzy stayed at the bar. Alastor sat in the middle and I sat on one side of him while Charlie sat on his other side and Vaggie next to Charlie. As we all got comfortable Alastor went on to explain what went on and what he did while he was gone.

He explained how...he never really left. He had stayed hidden, in the darkness, having shadows watch over everything. How he went to visit some friends, that he didn't explain to much about, to help him with his personal matters. Mentally helping him as well with their methods. He explained leading Russ to me, to make me forget him, but Russ falling for me was not on his accord. That didn't matter now though of course since the snake demon fell for Angel Dust. To hear him explain how, even though he was gone, he never fully left. That means he watched me break down, watched me cry, but at the same time...watched me sing every night when I worked, he tucked me in bed when the covers fell off me while I slept and even watched me at my dance lessons. He was there, but I never knew it. He still cared and I doubted him every moment. He said he never planned to come back, but after seeing everything that took place with Russ, he did. He said he realized that...I would never move on from him, at the same time though...he never moved on from me.

“I planned to surprise everyone by coming back after the extermination, but that didn't go as planned.” Alastor said.

Charlie tilted her head to the side, “What made you change your mind?”

I raised my hand shyly. “That would be my fault.” I said.

Everyone glanced over at me, “You? Why?”

I held my hands together and started to twiddle my fingers. “Well, I um...kind of um. Went out during the extermination last night.”

“You What!?” Charlie and Vaggie both exclaimed.

I flinched at their reaction, but I was also expecting it. “Let me explain my actions.” I then went on to tell the girls what I told Lizzy and Alastor earlier. How Alastor was my glue but I had fallen apart without him. Then how I snuck out and went to find an angel to kill me. “So, while I was out there, Alastor came to save me.”

They then looked to Alastor, “You saved her from the angel? That’s pretty nuts to think Al.” Charlie said.

Alastor had sat back on the couch at this point, he looked at the fireplace, the flames danced across his face. “I had to, if I wouldn't have…. I would never forgive myself.” He then took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. “One angel was nothing for me. Even if there were more…. I’d kill them all or die trying to save her.” Alastor then pulled me to his side, almost like it was a comfort for himself.

I followed with his gesture and leaned against his side, enjoying the touch.

“Well Alastor, I think you deserve a big thank you.” Vaggie said.

“I agree. Thank you for saving Heart. For saving my friend.” Charlie added.

“I’m sorry for all of this, I just...didn't want to feel that way anymore.” I sighed.

“It’s ok Heart, we understand to a point. We are just glad you are alive and ok.” Charlie told me.

“I'm better now than I ever have.” I said with a smile and I leaned more into Alastor.

I saw Charlie and Vaggie smile in the corner of my vision.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Vaggie asked.

“I honestly don't know. I guess I have to figure that out.” I said looking down at my lap.

Lizzy then walked up to me besides the couch. “Heart, we still need to clean up our stuff in your room. Will you come up and help me?”

I looked up at her. “Oh yes. Let me help you out with that.” I unwrapped Alastor’s arm from myself and stood up.

“Good, after that we can head home.” Lizzy said and started to walk to the stairs.

“Al why don't you stay down here and catch up with the girls?” I told him.

“That's perfectly fine my dearest. Do what you need to but I’m walking home with you.” Alastor said to me sternly.

I smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” I then went and followed Lizzy up the steps.

She was way ahead of me, so she got to my room before I did. I walked into the bathroom and picked the blankets off the floor as she folded the ones she had in the tub.

“I know you're glad he’s back, but I feel you shouldn't forgive him so easy.” Lizzy said, breaking the silence as we worked.

I sighed. “I know but I honestly don't feel mad.”

“Not yet.” Lizzy corrected.

“I’ll see but for now I’m just enjoying the moment.” I told her.

“If you say so.” Lizzy folded a blanket. “He isn't staying at the house by the way. He can visit but he can’t stay.”

I was mad that she didn't want Alastor over, but she was stubborn. Plus, technically the house was hers now, so I wanted to obey her rules.

“Fine. I’m not fully sure what I am doing yet anyway.” I said as I folded. “Whether or not if I should stay home or come back to the hotel.”

“Do what you think is best.” Lizzy told me.

“Wherever Alastor goes, I will try and follow.” I answered.

Lizzy looked at me. “Just don't follow him to deep.” She warned.

I went silent at her words. What did she mean? Alastor wouldn't do anything crazy. At least I hope he wouldn't. Not with my life on the line.

Me and Lizzy finished cleaning up and put everything in a nice pile so they could collect it.

I went to the bed and grabbed my Alastor doll out from the covers. I held it to my chest. I then followed Lizzy out of the room and down the hallway back into the lobby. When we got to the top of the steps the girls were still talking to Alastor. They were laughing. This time though, I noticed that Angel was down by the couch and Russ was behind him. It seemed they came down and Angel was interested in talking to the deer demon. Russ seemed nervous though being near him.

We walked down the steps and up to the group.

“Seems like you guys are enjoying yourself.” I said with a smile as I stood in front of them.

“We all missed Al.” Angel said, punching Alastor in the arm lightly.

Alastor made a static noise. “Don't do that, again.” He warned with a deep voice.

Russ wrapped his arms around Angel and held him. Russ was afraid of Alastor and wanted to keep control of Angel.

I gave a small chuckle. “Oh Al, I know you won’t hurt Angel.”

“Try me.” Alastor said as he looked at me through slanted eyes.

I just stood my ground and continued to smile. I held my doll still close to myself.

“We’re leaving.” Lizzy told them.

“It was wonderful to have you guys back here.” Charlie said as she got up from the couch. She walked to me and gave me a hug.

“I'm happy that you invited us in, Charlie. It was nice to be back in the hotel.” I told her.

“You can come back anytime.” Charlie said smiling.

“Thanks.” I turned to Alastor. “Al are you going to walk with us?”

“Of course, my dear.” Alastor stood up from the couch. “I would be happy to.”

Alastor went up to me and stood next to me then wrapped his arm around my waist.

“I’ll see all you guys later. It was nice to see everyone is still here.” I told everyone.

“And we are glad to still have you around as well Heart.” Vaggie said.

I looked away embarrassed. “You can thank Alastor for that.” Leaning more into the deer demon next to me.

“And we do.” Angel said. “I don't know what we would do without ya girl.”

I felt a blush. “I'm glad to have friends like you. I'm sorry for doing something so selfish.”

“It’s ok babe.” Angel reassured me. “You were in a dark spot and we couldn't really do anything to help.”

“And I feel anything we would have done wouldn’t have helped.” Russ added as he still had his arms around Angel.

“I was and I’m sorry.” I apologized.

I wasn't expecting it but then Angel, Russ Charlie and Vaggie walked up to me. Alastor stepped back and unwrapped his arm from my waist. They all went and hugged me together. I was so happy. I had amazing friends and I was glad they cared about me. It was honestly to good to be true. I started to cry.

“I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” I cried.

They all pulled away from the hug and just gave me a smile. After that we all said our goodbyes. Lizzy, Alastor and I all walked out of the hotel together and we walked home.

My hand was holding Alastor’s as we walked down the sidewalk.

I was so happy. Alastor was back in my life. What happened between us and what we went through I never want to experience again. It was a dark time, especially for me. We had a rough spot. It was our first and I know we will hit more along the way. I was just going to appreciate the now and not worry too much about the future or the past. Just live in the now. Whatever happens though, I plan to face it with Alastor together. We will face everything that hell must throw at us...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I finish this story? Absolutely not! Do I have more in store? Absolutely yes! Stay tuned.


	20. Make Up For Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alastor back in Heart's life, she is soon conflicted on what to do now. Should she go back to the hotel? Or stay at home with Lizzy? Although, Alastor gives her an option she didn't know she had and she grabs it by the horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what this chapter will be, but it might contain a lot of fluff, lol. Some sexual stuff as well so be warned. There will slowly become more and more of it as it continues. I will put the scenes in between bold just in case anyone is uneasy reading that stuff.

(Heart’s POV)

It's been a month since Alastor came back into my life as well as saving me from the extermination. It’s the happiest I have been in so long. I felt like myself again. It was nice to have Alastor back. The first few days I didn't want him to leave my side. That day we got back home Lizzy kicked him out, but he became a shadow and snuck back inside and threw my window. He would lay in bed with me as I slept, having his arms wrapped around me and I felt safe and protected again. I almost felt like a kid who didn't want to let go of their parents. I'd have my hands fisted into his shirt and my face in his chest. When the morning came, he would sneak back out my window and then show up at the front door. Acting like he left and came back the next day when secretly, he never did.

Some days I had nightmares; they didn’t want to go away. Mostly it was that night during the extermination. What would have happened if Alastor didn’t show up? If he showed up but not in time. He would show up but also died. It was all too much for me. Alastor would shake me awake from them and then I'd cry into him. He would bring me closer to his body then hum me a song to calm me those nights. It worked. My breathing calmed, I stopped crying and I just listened to him hum then drifted back off to sleep as he held me. The nightmare wouldn’t come back after that. Lately they have gotten better, and they seemed to go away, but I was still glad to have Alastor around to make it better.

I was still unsure of what to do. Where to go. Alastor didn’t hint towards anything of what he was doing. I feel it was just because he was fine with the current situation or just thinking of what to do. Either way, I was in no hurry. I was enjoying the current moments.

We also got more...feely with each other the last month as well. Alastor was the one calling the shots on it of course. I think after he did it the first time, he found out that he really enjoyed it and because I was to. It always happens during our little random make out sessions, which just added more fuel to the fire. Like that first day he came back, he would take my breast in his hand and gently squeeze it. Eventually he went on to both and held one in each hand. The feelings that went through me I couldn't even describe. He then got more adventures when he decided to snake his hands under my shirt, only staying around my stomach or just my back. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of my skin under his fingers. Of course, being the serial killer he was, I knew he enjoyed the feeling anyway, but I made the assumption that this was different for him, because it was me. He wanted to make me feel good, not put me in pain. I know he never wanted to hurt me, plus the feeling of his long-clawed fingers going lightly against my skin gave me goosebumps. The feelings were just making me tingle all over and just want more. These were all steps he was taking; I was proud of him that he got as far as he did. I couldn’t wait for the day when he would let me touch him in return, I had to keep my hands to myself and it was very difficult.

Overall, I was just content with what I had.

I went to the hotel again to visit Charlie and everyone else. It was nice to be back to seeing them again without having to worry about me freaking out every time I went to the hotel. I’m sure Charlie was glad to see me happy and chipper again. Angel always seemed in a better mood as well, but I knew it was because of Russ. The two invited Alastor and I out for a double date, but I told them I wanted to wait a little more till things started to get back on track. They were ok with that answer. Plus, I had to ask Alastor if he would be ok with it.

In the meantime, Lizzy even had made a new friend, if you wanted to call him that. Although everyone in her gang were all cool with each other. She was putting him through some tests to see if he would be accepted into her small gang. Initiation in a way. I only met him once when Lizzy brought him over to meet me. I was glad to have Alastor there, because the guy was a little intimidating to me, but I could tell he knew who Alastor was because he didn’t want to look at him too much. His name was Kota and he was a wolf demon with more humanoid features but had the ears and a tail. He was mainly an asshole. So that meant Lizzy got along with him just fine and their gang. Lizzy probably didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she seemed to like him. Knowing her though, she would brush it off if I said anything.

Today I was going to try to get some answers out of Alastor, I wanted to see if he had any plans of going back to the hotel. I wanted to go back but I wasn't going to unless he was. I needed to find out. Unfortunately for myself, Alastor had to leave my side and I was home with Lizzy and her new friend Kota. I begged him not to leave me with them, but he insisted that he had something important he had to attend to. I understood since he still technically was an overlord and had things to do, but I still didn’t want him to leave me right now. Kota sat on the chair across from me, just staring, while Lizzy was in her room getting ready. His eyes on me just made me uncomfortable. Especially since he wasn’t much of a talker.

We sat in silence for a moment until I thought of something to ask him at least. “So, Kota, how long have you been in hell for?” I asked to break the silence.

“Since 1974.” He answered with a gruff tone.

I nodded. “You enjoy it?”

“No, but it can be fun when you're beating the shit out of someone.” Kota went and put a fist into his one hand as a pretend punch as he looked at me.

I gulped. “Well that's interesting. As long as you're enjoying yourself.” I said nervously.

Kota huffed. “Sure. Now can you stop asking me these stupid questions?” He said as he sat back in the chair. He turned his head away from me.

I closed my mouth; he obviously didn’t want to talk to me and probably just wanted to beat the shit out of me instead.

I soon heard Lizzy walk into the room and then turned to Kota, “You ready to go?”

“Been ready.” Kota said as he stood up from the chair.

Lizzy looked at me. “I’ll be back later alright. If you go out let me know.” She told me.

“I will.” I answered.

The two then headed out the door, but Kota gave me one last snarl before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I put my face in my hands. “Alastor where are you?” I sighed.

I stood up and went into my room, closing the door behind me. I went to my bed, grabbing my Alastor doll that was on my pillow and laid down in bed with it close to my chest. At least I got some comfort in it. Plus, I’ve been having Alastor hold it now and then, it would smell like him afterward. I laid there for a while. Waiting for him to return. I know I shouldn't worry about him, but I couldn't help it. That and part of me almost felt like I had a separation anxiety disorder or something. Ever since Alastor got back I didn't want to be without him. Not for long. I always wanted him with me. I was just afraid he would leave me again, even though I know that he wouldn’t do that. My mind was almost like a constant battle. I just wanted him to hold me, to know I was safe, and he would be here with me.

I soon felt a presence behind me, I knew who it was as I felt static fill the air. Alastor was back. I didn’t turn to face him, I wanted to see what he would do. I felt him close to my ear, his breath brushed against my hair as he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of it. I then felt a hand being placed on my arm as he rolled me towards him, and I laid on my back. I looked up at him into his crimson eyes as he looked down at me.

“I was wondering when you would be back.” I said as I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

“I told you I would be back soon darling.” Alastor said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

“I know, but you left me alone with that new friend of Lizzy’s. He was freaking me out. Just looking at me and stuff. I felt he wanted to beat me up.” I said nervously as I took my hand back.

Alastor smiled less, not showing his teeth. “I’m sorry I left you in that situation my dear. I’ll leave a shadow behind next time if you are ever alone with him.”

“Thank you.” I sighed in relief.

“I have something I want to show you today.” Alastor told me.

“Is it a surprise?” I wondered.

“It is. I hope you don’t mind that it's on the border of town though?” Alastor asked me.

“I don’t mind at all.” I answered with a smile. “When do you want to leave?”

“As soon as I'm done with you.” Alastor said in a deep seductive tone as he stood up straight and took his jacket off and laid it on the floor.

My eyes widened as a shiver went up my spine at his tone. Him saying that meant one thing.

**(Warning, just in case for the more intimate interaction that will take place, skip till you see bold again to be safe)**

Alastor got on top of me, straddling my waist with each leg on either side of me. He took the wrists of my arms and held them down above my head with his left hand. He leaned down slowly, his eyes just looked into mine and I was just lost in him. I already felt my brain switch off. He soon had his lips touch mine and it was soft at first, but he quickly forced his tongue in my mouth to kiss me more passionately. As he kissed me, his stray right hand that was free went down my side and then he pulled my shirt up a little and slipped his hand under the fabric. He ran his hand lightly over my stomach and to my sides. My goosebumps came back at his touch. He pulled away from our kiss, I was out of breath.

“Mind if I go a little further today?” He asked in a low whisper.

“You don’t even have to ask.” I breathed out.

Alastor smirked. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, but then started to kiss me down my jaw line and then down to my neck. He stayed in one spot a moment till he kissed down to my collar bone that was exposed. He kissed back up to my lips. His free hand was sitting on my stomach, but he started to move it up. He laid his hand on top of my breast, my bra was in the way of course. This was another new thing; he didn’t go this far. Above my shirt sure, but under it was a different story. He took his other hand that was holding my wrists and put it under my shirt as well, but he pulled it up in the process. He pulled it up just enough to expose my bra to him. Alastor sat up and looked down at me a moment.

I thought this was as far as he was going but I was totally wrong. He grabbed the bottom of my bra and pulled it up and my breasts fell out from it. I was now exposed to him; I didn't mind it at all. I was comfortable with him; he was probably the only one to ever really see me like this. He was still looking down at me but just had a big smirk on his face.

Alastor took his hands and slowly trailed them up my sides until they laid on both of my now exposed breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze. This was something I never experienced, and it made me thrilled. I was just glad I was having a moment like this will Alastor as well. I'm sure he was nervous though; he never did anything like this. Probably wouldn't be the first time he saw breasts, but it was probably his first time feeling them.

He gently massaged my breasts and then he took a hold of both of my nipples and rolled them between his fingers. I let out a gasp at the feeling that shot through me. I have never played with my nipples before, I now realized that they were very sensitive. Alastor stopped for a moment when I gasped.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” He asked with concern in his voice.

“No.” I breathed. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Alastor seemed surprised by the answer, but he soon got his smirk back on his face.

“Oh, so you like this?” Alastor asked playfully as he rolled my nipples again.

I took in a sharp breath. “Yea.” I breathed out.

Alastor then chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me again but at the same time he continued to play with my nipples. The combination of him kissing me and playing with me made my mind cloud and full of desire. A desire for more. At the same time, I just felt pleasure.

I let out a small moan between our kiss. Alastor pulled away from kissing me and hovered above me.

“That’s a nice little moan you have.” Alastor said in a seductive manner. “I might have to hear more of it later.”

I blushed and looked away.

**(You may continue to read safely)**

“I think this is something we will need to explore more into.” Alastor said with a devilish smile.

“Oh god Al, don't leave me like this.” I said between breaths

“I'm sorry, my love but I have to.” He told me, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I let out a groan. “Fine.”

“Maybe I’ll do a little more next time. I promise. Remember, little bit at a time.” Alastor told me.

“Little bit at a time.” I repeated.

Alastor got off me and reached down to pick up his jacket from the floor. I sat up in bed to fix my shirt. My mind and heart were still racing. He was getting braver each time and I liked that, but I hated that I had to leave unsatisfied. I always remembered to not be too mad though, Alastor was doing as much as he could stand. He was doing what he was feeling comfortable with. Although I just wish he would start letting me touch him, but I know that he has to get used to me first before he lets me go to him.

Alastor reached a handout to me, “Shall we be on our way?”

I nodded and took a hold of his hand as he helped me up from the bed. I grabbed my phone, sent Lizzy a text that I was heading out with Alastor and we headed out of the house. Alastor reached over and grabbed my hand and laced his fingers within mine.

“So, do I get a hint of what the surprise is?” I asked as we walked.

“No, it's 100% going to be a surprise.” Alastor answered.

I let out a huff, “You no fun.”

Alastor let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry my dear, you’ll definitely be surprised.”

“You said it was on the border of town?” I made sure.

“Correct, I wanted it to be kind of secluded and private.” Alastor told me.

“Well I can't wait then.” I smiled.

We continued to walk and Alastor was the one leading the way. We walked past the Hotel, but we didn’t stop, I didn’t feel like it till after we were done to where we were going. We continued to walk, and it felt like 15 minutes from the hotel. We were heading towards a forest of trees. The leaves were brown and red, and the road turned to dirt.

“Not too much further.” Alastor said. “We just have to follow this road.”

I felt worried now, going into the woods. I stopped and just looked down the road and it seemed to go into darkness. Alastor stopped when I did and looked back at me.

“Al, I'm scared.” I told him with shakiness to my voice as my ears went flat against my head.

Alastor just gave me a small smile. “Don’t be scared darling. Nothing will harm you. This area is safe.”

I was hesitant for a moment, “I trust you.”

I continued to let Alastor lead the way and onto the dirt path. I wrapped my arms around his to feel more comfortable and closer to him. My ears close to my head and my tail close to me. Even though the forest looked dark, once we got inside it wasn’t as bad as it looked. I loosened my grip on Alastor’s arm a little and looked around.

Soon we reached a gate. It was big and blocked off the dirt road. The gate was probably steel and I noticed that there was a shape of a deer’s head designed in it. Alastor waved his hand and it started to open. Once past the gate I soon saw a house at the end of the dirt path. My ears went up. It was big and looked to be made of wood. We continued to walk towards it and Alastor led me up to the front door.

“Alastor, what is this place?” I finally asked.

“This my dear, would be my home.” Alastor answered.

My eyes went wide. I looked at the house then back to him. “You have a house?” I wondered in surprise.

“Why of course! Why wouldn't I?” Alastor exclaimed with excitement.

“It’s just...you never mentioned it to me.” I said as I looked down.

“I did that on purpose. I wanted it to be a surprise.” He took my chin between his fingers and I looked up at him again. “I had the room in the hotel so that I would be closer to the work. I would visit my home every now and again though.” He let go of my chin.

I looked around the area and said, “It is very secluded and private, I like it.” I started to wag my tail.

Alastor smiled at my reaction. “Shall we head inside?” Alastor gestured to the door.

“Absolutely!” I said excitedly.

Alastor unlocked the door and we walked inside. I walked in and the doors opened into a foyer that went all the way up with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A giant window was on the back wall and you could look out into the forest. A fireplace was in the middle with a couch and a few chairs in front of it. There was also a set of French doors that went out onto a wooden porch as well. It was a very open area. To the right was a doorway and I looked inside to see a giant kitchen. By that doorway was a set of stairs that went to the second level. To the left was another doorway and there was a hallway that stretched out.

My tail wagged with excitement; this place was amazing.

I felt Alastor grab my hand. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

I was bouncing with excitement as Alastor led me through the house. He showed me around the kitchen, then took me down the hallway where an extra bedroom was, a restroom and at the end was some glass door that led into a greenhouse. Alastor grew a lot of stuff and he used it when he cooked, he preferred to grow it then buy it in a store. He then took me up the stairs to the second level. Up there was a study, it was filled with shelves of books as well as one of those big old time radios. It was just so cozy looking. There was also a master bathroom that connected to the master bedroom. Alastor led me into the bedroom and I was amazed at the size of it. Pictures hung on the walls, they looked old and pictured cities and forests. There was even a stuffed deer head hanging by the doorway. I saw an old record player on top of one of the dressers as well.

I stood in the middle of the room and turned back to Alastor. “Your house is amazing.” I told him.

Alastor smiled at me, “I’m glad you think so. I actually built it.”

“You did!? That’s so cool!” I said with excitement.

“This is also where I stayed as well when I was away.” Alastor said sadly, “I knew you wouldn’t think to look for me here.”

My ears went down slightly. “Oh, that’s good I guess.” I looked away from him, saddened as I thought of that time. I honestly didn’t want to think of it.

Alastor walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back memories.” Alastor started. “Although I stayed alone in this house for many years, I didn’t mind that.” Alastor took one of his hands and placed it on the back of my head. “Now, I have never felt more alone. Those days I stayed here, were the loneliest I ever felt.”

I looked up at him. “Al.” I whispered sadly.

He looked down at me. “I don’t want to feel that way ever again.” He told me softly.

I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek. “And you don’t have to. You have me. We have each other.”

Alastor took his other hand and placed it on top of mine that laid on his cheek. “My little wolf, I have something I’d like to ask you.” I heard a gentleness in his voice.

“Anything.” I responded eagerly with my ears to the side. I didn’t know what he was going to say to me. I was worried about what he was going to say. My heart was racing.

Alastor took a pause as he looked down at me with loving eyes. “Will you move in with me? Live with me, here? We can still go to the hotel, help Charlie. We can go every day! I won’t mind. I just want to be with you. Just you and me. Here.” He took my hand away from his cheek and was just caressing it with his fingers.

I was shocked, my ears going up in surprise. I wasn’t expecting that to be asked. Move in with Alastor? I honestly didn’t even need to think about it. I would be alone with him with no one to bug us. No guests or workers at the hotel. Nor my sister at home. We were secluded in this forest, away from others...that’s how I liked it.

I smiled big up at Alastor, “I’d love to move in with you. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Alastor smiled so big, it was almost scary. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Alastor took my hand he was holding and laid a kiss on top of it.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Al. With you is where I belong and where I will stay.” I told him lovingly.

Alastor laid his forehead against mine “I love you.” Alastor said.

I was so filled with content, “I love you too.” I said in return, my tail wagging.

Alastor leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly. The kiss had so much love behind it, I could tell. It just made my heart explode with happiness.

We pulled apart. “Can I move in as soon as I can?”

“As soon as you want my dear. I could even have your stuff here with the snap of my fingers.” Alastor said, holding his one hand out with his fingers together.

I let out a chuckle, “I should tell Lizzy before I start doing anything.”

Alastor put his hand back down. “I guess that’s reasonable.”

“How about we stop by the hotel and let Charlie know?” I suggested. “It will be nice to work back at the hotel.”

Alastor nodded and we made our way down and out of the house. We walked down the dirt road again. I skipped as we went.

“I’ll miss you singing almost every day back when you worked at the restaurant.” Alastor told me.

I turned around to look at him, still skipping. “I can sing for you.” I said with a smile. “You can have your own private concert.” I chuckled.

Alastor smirked. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

I laughed, “I know.”

We got out of the small woods and back into the city and back onto the paved streets. We made our way to the hotel. I had stopped skipping and stood by Alastor's side again, my hand wrapped in his as we walked. Within 15 minutes, we stood at the door. We walked in and looked around to see if anyone was around. My ears perked around to listen for anything. I then spotted Charlie sitting on the couch by the fireplace as she read a magazine.

“Charlie.” I called out so I didn't frighten her.

She turned her head and looked towards us with a smile. “Hey Heart, Alastor, it's good to see you guys.” She stood up from the couch and walked over to us. “What brings you guys here today?” She asked.

“We were walking by and wanted to stop in.” I answered.

“Oh, where were you going if you don’t mind me asking?” Charlie wondered.

“Well we were actually at Alastor’s house. He wanted to show it to me.” I said with a smile, my tail wagged again at the thought.

Charlie looked surprised and looked at Alastor. “I didn’t know you had a house.”

“That’s because it was something I was keeping secret.” Alastor told her.

Charlie's smile got bigger. “Can I see it?”

“In due time.” Alastor responded and patted the top of her head.

Charlie frowned. “Fine.”

“Charlie, there was something else I wanted to tell you while we were here.” I started.

She turned to me with a look of confusion, “Oh? What is it?”

I reached over and grabbed Alastor’s hand for comfort, he didn’t pull away. “Charlie, I’m going to be moving in with Alastor. He asked me and I said yes.”

Charlie let out a squeal of excitement. “Aw Heart that’s great! I’m glad you guys are taking that step.”

I looked at her confused as I had one ear up and one down. “You aren't mad?”

Charlie still had her smile on her face. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because I wouldn't be staying here at the hotel.” I said, looking down and my ears going back.

Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder. “Heart, it's ok. I understand you have things going on. Plus, I know you want to focus on your relationship right now to make up for lost time. I think moving in with Al is a great idea.”

“I still plan to come in help though.” I added quickly, my ears shooting back up. “I want to come back to helping you. At least to come every other day.”

“That would be fine! I love that idea. I miss having you guys around.” Charlie said with soft eyes.

“I miss you to Charlie.” I told her.

We stayed at the hotel for a little while longer, talking to Charlie and some of the others. I was hoping to see Angel Dust, but Charlie told me that he was over Russ’s place today. Eventually we said our goodbyes and headed home to see if Lizzy was back.

We walked down the streets again, hand in hand. It was nice to walk in the city and not be stared at by every demon like a piece of meat. Alastor was the one that scared them away. I was so happy to have him back with me.

We got back to the house and walked inside.

“Lizzy!” I called out.

I got no answer. Lizzy had still not come home. I hope she was ok.

“Lizzy!” I called again just in case.

I heard nothing.

I turned around to face Alastor. “It looks like she isn’t home.” I shrugged.

“Want me to send a shadow to find her?” Alastor suggested.

“Maybe, just in case. I know she is probably ok, but I need to be sure.” I told him.

Alastor snapped his fingers. “They’ll find her.” I watched as a shadow slunk out the door.

I sighed, “I was hoping she’d be here. Oh well, I guess I can start packing.” I headed towards my room.

As I got to the hallway, Alastor grabbed my hand though. I looked up at him and he was just looking at me with what seemed like a loving gaze and a seductive smile.

“I have another idea in mind right now.” Alastor whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

“Al what if Lizzy comes home and she walks in on us?” I asked quietly, my ears going back slightly in concern.

“She won't.” Alastor answered.

Alastor placed a hand on my cheek and then leaned down to place his lips on mine. He kissed me softly and gentle. I kissed him back, my ears slowly going back up. I could only imagine what he had planned for me now. It made me excited. Would he continue from earlier? Lucifer, I hoped so.

Alastor then pushed me up against the wall, he pressed his body close to mine. He stopped the kiss and then started to trail small pecks down my neck. He took his hands and laid them on my hips. He slowly rubbed them and then slipped his right hand under my shirt. While he did that, he trailed kisses back up my neck and back to my lips. He slipped his other hand under my shirt and wrapped his arms around to lay at the base of my wings. He was gliding his fingers lightly over my skin, his claws almost tickled. I got goosebumps all over from the feeling.

Alastor stopped the kiss and I managed to catch my breath; he was breathing a little hard as well.

“I never realized feeling skin this way felt good.” Alastor breathed out.

I gave a small chuckle, “You mean not digging in and covered in blood?”

Alastor let out a little radio sounding laugh then, “Perhaps. I do like that as well, but I would never want to hurt you that way.”

I smiled and looked at him lovingly. “I’m not one for pain, but I wouldn’t mind a little feel of it when feeling this way with you.” I told him shyly.

Alastor looked at me confused. “You want me to hurt you?”

“No, but I just want you to be a little rough. I’m new to feeling this way, I want to know my limits.” I explained.

Alastor kept looking at me concerned. “I’m new as well, I don't know how far I will go.”

“I’m willing to take that chance.” I whispered to him as I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

“Ok. If you trust me then I’ll trust myself.” Alastor said with a small smile.

“How about we take this to my bed? It will be more comfortable.” I suggested.

Alastor took his hands out from under my shirt and grabbed my hand to lead me into the room. I closed the door and locked it behind us. Alastor took off his jacket and dumped it onto the floor then took a seat on the bed. Now alone and locked in my room, I felt a little more confident in what I was going to do next.

“Mind if I make myself more comfortable?” I asked, looking at Alastor with a seductive tone.

I saw a flash of amusement in Alastor’s eyes and he sat up straight. “Be my guest.”

**(Skip to the next bold area if you do not wish to read this part)**

I smirked at him and slowly started to take my shirt off in front of him. I managed to slip it off and then drop it to the floor next to me. Alastor’s eyes never left me, whatever I was doing I hoped he was liking it. I then reached behind me and unlatched the hooks of my bra and then slid it off as well. I was now topless in front of him, but I kept my collar on. This was something new to me. I started to get a blush on my face from doing this as my ears went backwards as well, but I tried my best to stay confident.

Alastor’s expression never changed, but he held out a finger and gestured to me to come to him. I obeyed and walked up to him as he sat on the bed.

“You look beautiful, my little wolf.” Alastor breathed out.

I blushed even more from his statement.

“I-I’ve never shown myself this way to anyone.” I said nervously, my tail pressed up against me. “But I feel confident enough doing it for you.”

Alastor smiled more. “I’m glad I made you feel this way.” Alastor stood up, “How about I show myself off to you as well. That way you don't feel so-” He looked at me up and down. “Underdressed.” Alastor then started to undo his bowtie and let it fall to the ground.

This was it; I was finally going to see him topless. My ears went up with excitement. It was something I only imagined before, but in order to make me feel comfortable, he was going to do the same. It made me happy, I was going to touch him. Feel him under my fingers. It got me excited as my tail wagged a little. This is a step we were taking together, and it made me happy to finally have him be confident enough to do so.

Alastor started to unbutton his top and when it was done and let it slip off himself and fall to the floor. I was amazed at the sight of him. His skin was almost perfect, but he had a few scars here and there on his body. It made me wonder why, but I pushed the thought aside. I didn’t even realize it, but the Radio Demon was built a little, you just never saw it. Now he wasn’t chiseled like a God, but he had some muscle to him.

I felt almost in a trance looking at him.

Alastor grabbed my wrists that were at my side and held them out. He pulled me forward slightly until my hands laid on his now bare chest. I felt like melting into a puddle at that moment, everything seemed to stop. He was soft under my fingers. I had never touched his skin before, unless on his face and hands, but this was different. My tail started up again and wagged at this moment. He let go of my wrists and I started to rub his chest a little bit. Alastor took his hands and placed them on my hips as I felt him up. I ran my hands down his sides to the top of his pants and then back up and around to his back. My fingers lightly went over his scars as well, but they didn’t feel any different than the rest of him. Alastor pulled me closer to him, our bare chests touching, my breasts squashed up against him. I looked up at him as my ears went to the side and he leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me deeply and went straight to putting his tongue in my mouth.

He pulled me down and up onto the bed. We broke the kiss a moment as he laid on his back and he pulled me down to lay on top of him.

Alastor then grabbed me by my collar lightly. “Your mine little wolf.” He growled and pulled me back down into a kiss.

My hands traveled all over his bare chest and part of his upper arms. I didn’t want the feeling of him to go away from me. Alastor had his hands trail to my back. My mind was going a mile a minute. This feeling was amazing. I never thought I would have this moment, but it was happening. My body got that tingling sensation back. I wanted more.

I soon felt Alastor dig his fingers into my back, a sharp pain was felt but it only mixed in with the pleasure my body was feeling. He then ran his claws down my back, I don’t know if he broke skin and honestly, I didn’t care because it felt good. He pulled from my lips and kissed down to my neck when he started to suck on a spot. He nipped at me lightly but knowing how sharp his teeth where I knew that I was bleeding. He licked the wound and nipped me lightly a little below where he did it before. Again, I did not feel pain from it. I had so much pleasure going through me that it was just blocked out.

“Alastor.” I moaned out. I couldn’t hold it back; I just had all these feelings going through my body at once.

I felt that he was enjoying this, it might have just been what was needed from him. I say this because I soon felt something press against my thigh. I was still laying on top of Alastor, so I knew exactly what it was. He was feeling pleasure just from this. Feeling that against my leg, made me just feel more excited. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I just didn’t know if he would let me. I wanted to try.

I slid my left hand down his side until I reached his pants, I hesitated a moment but continued with my hand on top of the fabric. I traveled down until I felt the bulge against my hand. I lightly put my hand on top of it and rubbed my hand across. Alastor pulled away from my neck and put his head back to lay against the bed. He let out a small groan.

“I... have never felt this before.” Alastor breathed out.

“Never?” Alastor shook his head. I leaned down to be close to his face. “Want me to have you feel more?” I asked seductively and rubbed over his bulge again lightly.

Alastor seemed to hold his breath a moment from my action. He paused to think about my question. “Maybe....Maybe not today. Another time. This is still all new to me.”

I was disappointed by his answer and my ears fell back a little for a moment, but at the same time I understood. I didn’t want to push him. If he was uncomfortable with me moving forward, then I wouldn't press it any further.

“Alright, I understand.” I said and took my hand away from his bulge and back up to his chest. “Sorry if I pushed you too far.” I apologized, my ears falling to the side.

“Nonsense.” Alastor laid his hands-on top of mine that were also on his chest. “I feel I made your back bleed. I made your neck bleed from me biting it. I'm sorry for that.”

“Honestly if you did, I don't mind because it didn’t really hurt that much.” I told him with a smile.

“Let me take care of you at least?” Alastor suggested.

“You may.” I answered.

**(Safe to read again)**

I had a feeling that what we were doing was over and it made me sad, but that was something further then what we had before. I got up off Alastor and he got up from the bed. He left my room and headed to the bathroom to grab something to take care of my marks. I watched him walk, looking at his bare back and that tail of his as it wagged behind him. I could tell he was happy. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him to come back. I put my hand to my neck and pulled it away to see the small amount of blood.

Alastor returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cloth. He sat down next to me on the bed.

“This will probably sting a little.” Alastor warned as he put a little rubbing alcohol on the cloth

“I can bear it.” I told him.

Taking the cloth and pressed it against the little marks he left on my back. They did sting but it wasn’t anything I couldn't stand. The marks were not deep so that was ok with me. He did my whole back and then took it to my neck. I let out a small hiss of pain from it, it was different there. I let Alastor continue.

“I would say wait till later to put your shirt back on so that no blood gets on it.” Alastor suggested.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere else today, so I’ll probably just stay home.” I said.

“I can help you pack, make it easy to get everything over my house.” Alastor told me.

“Yea, let's get started on that.” I smiled at the idea of me living with Alastor now. “Lizzy probably won't be home for a little while.”

We started to put some stuff away or just put it in piles in my room to make it organized. I would go out later for boxes. I left my shirt off as I did so, I was too lazy to put it back on and I wanted to make sure my marks were closed first before doing so. After a while of doing that a yawn escaped my lips.

“You want to rest for a little while?” Alastor asked me. Alastor had put his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned.

“I think that’s a good idea.” I said as I put one last thing together. I looked over at Alastor. “Will you stay with me?”

“If that is what you wish?” Alastor wondered with a slight bow.

I nodded. “Always.”

He stood up straight “Then I shall stay.”

I got up from the floor and crawled into bed. “Will you lay with me?”

“Of course.” Alastor answered me with a smile.

He got into bed next to me and I laid close to him. I put my head on his bare chest and wrapped arms around him. I held him tight.

“I love you my buck.” I said as I breathed out with content.

Alastor leaned down and put a kiss on my forehead. “And I love you too, my wolf.” Alastor wrapped his arm around my shoulders to bring me closer to him.

I never wanted this man to leave my side again, ever. I don’t know what I would do without him now. I needed him, but at the same time he needed me. I couldn’t wait for all that was in store for us in the future. Soon I escaped to the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very hot in here from all the spiciness in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly loved writing it! Thanks to my friend, Kaleb, for letting me put their OC, Kota into the story. You'll be seeing him a little more in the story too.


	21. A Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their two year anniversary and Alastor decides to show Heart exactly how much she means to him by doing something he didn't realize he was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s keep this going. Also warning again for the areas between the bold! Alastor is getting braver with his actions so it might be interesting. Explicit Content!!

(Heart’s POV)

It was another month since that night. I was basically all moved in with Alastor now. It was so nice, just me and him alone there. I remember the next day, after Alastor asked me, I woke up and told Lizzy I was moving in with him, she wasn’t happy about me leaving again. I was hoping she would be happy for me, but she didn’t seem to care. Just told me to get out if he was more important than her. After a little while she eventually calmed down and apologized to me for snapping. She just didn’t want to be alone, but she then told me how she might invite Kota to live with her since he didn’t really have a place to live right now. I told her that it was a good idea and to do it once I was all moved out.

When I had everything from my room in boxes, Alastor used his powers and snapped his fingers so that boxes would appear at his house. Made moving easy. Less stressful.

It was wonderful to live at the house. It was so quiet and peaceful, just how I liked it. Away from people and the sounds of the city. I felt I slept better. I fell asleep in Alastor’s arms every night; it was the best thing I could ask for. It was the best thing in the world to me. He also took care of me a little as well. One day he told me just to relax and take a bath, which he drew for me as well. Then he even washed me to that day, it was amazing to have his hands go across my skin with the soap. I was just so content and almost wanted to sleep in the tub, but he kept me awake. The day was so nice.

( **Little sexual talk, but putting this here just in case)**

Also, with us being alone and by ourselves, Alastor seemed to get braver with this in mind. We still didn't go all the way yet, but it was still amazing to have the experience he was giving me with him. I found out, since I wasn't sure from the first time, that I loved it when Alastor ran his claws down my back. Although one day he did it a little too hard and my wounds on my back were deep. We got blood all over the sheets of the bed. He felt so bad for doing that to me that day. When I let out that tiny scream of pain, he stopped. He has been afraid to do it ever since then, but he will still gently rub his hands on my back.

Another thing I found out from our little sessions, besides my nipples being sensitive, one-time Alastor decided to take one into his mouth and suck on it. The feels that exploded in me were so great from the feeling. He would even suck on one while playing with the other in his fingers. He would get me to moan softly from this. The feeling was just so amazing that I couldn't hold them back.

We also tried something that Alastor let me do, I was surprised when he let me do it. He let me rub his bulge he would get when he got to that point of excitement in our times. I would feel his hardened member under my hand as I rubbed. Besides him feeling pleasure from this it made me excited even more. I even undid his pants and rubbed his hips. I just wanted to...feel him. I wanted him more. I couldn’t though, I had to wait. I would groan with annoyance at the thought.

Besides me rubbing him, just the other day he let me go even further than that. I will say one thing, porn stars in the movies make it seem way easier than it was. He let me give him a blow job. You wouldn’t expect it but Alastor was a little more than average. He had to be 8 inches at least and that was fine by me. I honestly was hesitant at first because I had never seen a penis in real life. In the movies sure, but that was different. To just have right up in your face, it was interesting. I didn’t know how to even give a good blow job, but I tried. I'm sure Alastor didn’t mind because he has never had one before. So, it was new to both of us to try it out. I saw him put his head back as I started, I licked at first and then just took him into my mouth. For once, I heard him let out a small moan. It was almost inaudible, but my ears picked it up. It made me motivated in a way, I must have been doing something right. My jaw hurt after a while, but he told me to stop if it was being too much for me. I considered that maybe I shouldn't push myself too far the first time.

Even though I had taken my mouth off, I had a devilish idea. I took my hand and started to stroke his now hard member while it was still wet with my saliva. He wasn’t expecting it and he let out a breath, but it seemed it was in pleasure then surprise. I stroked him for a small amount of time because he eventually grabbed my hand to stop me. He told me to stop. When I asked why all he said was, he wanted to wait.

I assumed he was waiting till we did something together before he would climax the first time, will assume as well that he has never done that before either. I was ok with this, because I like that thought of him doing that our first-time making love.

Whenever that may be.

( **Safe to continue)**

I feel I needed to talk to Angel Dust for some pointers on stuff.

I was excited for today though, it was technically Alastor and I’s two-year anniversary. Yes, I still counted the year when he was away. Alastor just went along with it as well, he didn’t mind. I woke up that day excited, usually Alastor was next to me when I woke up, but today he wasn't in bed with me. I got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. When I got to the top of the steps, I used my nose. I smelled something being made in the kitchen. I walked down the steps and around the corner into the kitchen. There was Alastor standing at the stove. No wonder why he wasn't in bed. He was down here making food. He just wore his red shirt rolled up and had his pants on. His hair pulled up and I saw his deer tail gave a small flick.

I walked up behind the deer demon and wrapped my arms around him. “Morning, Al.” I greeted him as I put my face in his back a little.

Alastor didn't get distracted on what he was doing but looked over his shoulder. “Good morning my dearest.” He greeted me cheerfully.

“What are you making?” I asked, trying to pear under his arm.

“One of your favorites.” Alastor answered.

“You're making pancakes!?” I guessed with excitement.

“Correct.” Alastor chuckled. “I hope you don't mind that I put my own little twist to them though?”

“Oh, what might that be?” I wondered picking my head up to look at him.

“Cornmeal Pancakes.” Alastor told me. “Usually I put blueberries in them, but I know you don't like them.”

“Did you put something else instead of the blueberries?” I said making a face when I said blueberries.

Alastor looked over at me and chuckled at my expression. “I did! I put another one of your favorites. Chocolate.”

My tail started to wag, and my ears went up fully. “Oh boy! You're the best Alastor.” I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Alastor smiled, “I do my best to please you my dear.” He leaned down quickly and kissed the top of my head. “Now go sit down at the table and I'll bring them over to you when they’re done.”

I smiled big and wagged my tail the entire time and sat down. I waited a little bit more and Alastor walked over with a plate of pancakes for me.

“Dig in.” Alastor told me as he smiled.

“Thanks Al!” I then started to eat the pancakes. “Wow! These are really good!”

“I'm glad you like them.” Alastor said as he walked over and sat on the other side of the table and just sat with his legs crossed. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, black, just how he liked it.

We were silent as I ate but I felt Alastor's eyes on me. I feel he was admiring me.

I looked up at him. “Is something on your mind honey?” I asked after I swallowed a bite.

Alastor shook his head. “No, I'm just...admiring you.”

I looked away from him and blushed with my ears down slightly. “Not while I’m eating. It feels weird.”

Alastor just chuckled. “Sometimes I can't help myself dear.”

I tried to change the subject now. “So... why did you decide to make breakfast for me today?” I wondered and took another bite.

“Because I wanted to.” Alastor's smile widened. “Plus, I wanted to treat you today.”

He was so sweet; I honestly couldn't handle it. “Alastor, you saying you made these for me because it's our anniversary?”

Alastor nodded. “Absolutely.” He reached a hand across the table and put it on top of mine. “I want to take you out for dinner today.”

“Al, you don't have to do that.” I told him.

“I want to. I feel my little wolf should be treated like a princess today.” Alastor said with a wide smile.

I felt like I could melt into my chair. My tail wagged. “Alastor.” I blushed. “You treat me well. I feel spoiled.”

“I think you should be.” Alastor admitted to me.

I giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alastor replied back.

“Where are you going to take me tonight?” I asked as I finished my pancake.

“I'm not saying. It's a surprise.” Alastor smirked.

“Aw no fun.” I said and stood up. I walked over to Alastor and he uncrossed his legs as I swung one leg over and got on top of him, straddling him in his seat. “Speaking of surprises.” I took my finger and traced it down his jaw line. “I can’t wait till we get to that final step. Do I get a hint when that will be?” I asked seductively.

Alastor just gave me a devilish grin. “No hint. All in time.” He took his hands and grabbed my waist. “But while you're here, how about a little something?”

I smirked. “Oh, does the Radio Demon want something from me?” I said seductively as I put my face close to his.

Alastor took his hands from my hips and slipped them under my shirt and laid them on my lower back. “He might but only if you're willing to give.” He slightly dug his claws into my skin. 

“Always.” I breathed out.

I leaned forward and placed my lips on top of Alastor’s and kissed him deeply. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I just wanted to feel more of him. He was holding back though. I could tell. Maybe he was waiting till tonight? It started to make sense to me. It was our anniversary, maybe tonight after dinner it would finally happen.

I stopped kissing him. “Sorry, I couldn't hold back.”

“No need to be sorry love.” He took his arms out from under my shirt. “I started to get into it as well.”

“I don't mind. I love when you...get into it.” I whispered seductively.

Alastor let out a small radio chuckle. “Now now my dear. How about we save our activities for later?”

“That's fine. I don't mind waiting.” I said and stood up from his lap. “How about we go to the hotel for a little bit today?”

“Great idea! I think a visit to everyone will be good for today.” Alastor agreed.

I put my hands together and clapped as my ears stood up with excitement. “Let’s go then. We can come back, and I can get ready.” I smiled.

Alastor stood up from the chair. He snapped his fingers then his jacket appeared on him as well as his mic cane in hand.

“Let’s head out.” Alastor said, holding out his hand

I took his hand and we headed out. We walked down the dirt road of the house and into the streets of the city. My arm looped around Alastor’s as we walked. I would have never thought I would be experiencing this again. The feeling of walking down the street with Alastor. It was so nice. I was so happy to have him back in my life.

Soon we arrived at the hotel and headed inside. We got into the lobby and saw Husk but no one else.

I walked up to the winged cat demon. “Hi Husk, how are you?”

“Horrible.” He answered.

“Husker my friend. It's good to see you again!” Alastor greeted.

“The hell you want from me?” Husk groaned.

“Well have you seen Charlie anywhere?” I asked him.

“No.” Husk took a sip of the booze in his hand.

“Well, if you see her, let her know we're here.” I told him. “We’ll be upstairs in our old room.”

“Yea. Sure. What the fuck ever. Now leave me alone.” Husk said.

Alastor looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but I grabbed his hand again and led him up the stairs. I led him halfway down the hallway and he stopped me.

“Why are we going here first?” Alastor asked me.

“I figured it would be nice to experience some memories. Some of our first together.” I told him.

“Ah, I see. I like that idea.” Alastor then started walking again. “Want to go to my room first?”

I nodded. “Yes, I want to experience that first night we danced.”

We stopped at Alastor’s room. We walked in since the door was unlocked. Alastor closed the door behind us. I looked around the room as memories came back to me. I sighed in content as a smile laid on my face. I then felt Alastor wrap his arms around me from behind.

I leaned into him. “Al, did you ever expect something like this to happen to you?” I asked as I snuggled into him.

“Never in my whole immortal hell lifetime.” He told me.

“I’m glad I met you Alastor.” I smiled. “Besides all the little things we went through at first, I still don't regret a thing.”

“Neither do I. I was glad to put you in the room diagonal from me.” Alastor told me and he turned me around in his arms. “I felt a spark in me from the first time I met you.”

I gave a small giggle as I looked up at him. “I didn't at first. I ignored my urges to you at first but that day you saved me from I knew I shouldn't ignore them any longer.” Alastor placed his hand on my cheek as I spoke. “I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

Alastor leaned down closer to my face. “You don't have to. Your love is all I need.” Alastor whispered.

Alastor then laid his lips on top of mine in a kiss. He wrapped his other arm around me and brought me close to his body. He then started to trail his lips down my jaw to my neck. He started to lightly suck on it. He took his hand and slipped them under my shirt to place them on my bare back.

“Alastor.” I breathed out from his actions.

The Radio Demon lifted his head from my neck and went up to my ear. “Yes, my little wolf.”

I shivered from his breath on my ear. “Let's save this for later, we’re still in the hotel and not at home.” I told him.

Alastor pulled away. “Very true. We still have our date tonight as well.”

There was a knock on Alastor's door, and we pulled away from each other. He went to the door to open it. It was Charlie.

“Hi you guys!” The hell princess greeted. “Husk told me you guys were here.”

I walked up next to Alastor. “Hello Charlie. I hope you don't mind us stopping by to help for a little today.” Alastor wrapped his arm around me.

“Not at all! It's good to see you. I hope I wasn't interrupting something?” Charlie laughed.

I shook my head. “Oh no, not at all. We have a date planned tonight but that's it.” I told her.

“Aw a date? That's sweet. Special occasion?” Charlie wondered.

“Two-year anniversary.” Alastor answered.

“Aww you guys that's amazing! You're so sweet together. It's amazing how time flies.” Charlie cheered.

I blushed. “Oh, Charlie come on.” I hid my face in Alastor’s side.

Charlie laughed.

We stayed at the hotel with Charlie for a while. I helped her clean a little and helped the others around the hotel as well. Alastor agreed to make dinner for the hotel tonight so that they would be good. Alastor told me to head home and get ready while he made the hotel dinner. I wanted to get ready for our date tonight. He had one of his shadows follow me home, so I was ok getting back to the house.

* * *

I got ready for our night out and Alastor wasn't back just yet, so I was making some final touches. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. I wore a red dress that exposed my shoulders with a flower patterned over it that went to my mid-thigh and beads hung at the end of the dress that went down to my knees. I wore some gloves that went to my elbows and I put a rose in my hair for a little effect.

As I fixed myself a little, I heard a knock on the bedroom door. “Come in.”

I was still looking in the mirror and the door opened. I could see the doorway in the mirror and saw Alastor’s silhouette as the light shines behind him. I turned around to face the deer demon.

I did a twirl for him. “What do you think?” I asked him.

Alastor walked up to me with his arms behind his back. “You look amazing my dear. Takes me back to old times.”

I giggled. “Yes, I wanted to get a dress that looks like it would back when you were alive. I hope that's ok?”

“It looks amazing on you my love.” Alastor took his one arm out from behind his back, they were a dozen red roses. “I hope you don't mind that I got you a little something.”

I gasped in surprise. “Aw, Al, they're so pretty.” I took them from him. “Thank you.”

Alastor took his other arm out from behind his back, it was a box, “I also got you this.”

I took the box from him slowly and opened it. It was a necklace. It looked to be made of gold. It was a set of deer antlers with a heart in between them.

“Alastor.” I breathed out. “It's beautiful.”

“I got it specially made for you.” Alastor told me.

He grabbed the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck.

“Al, I don't know what to say.” I touched the necklace. “It’s amazing.”

Alastor kissed my forehead. “I'm glad you do.” Alastor reached out and grabbed my hand. “I’d do anything for you, my little wolf. I love you.”

“I love you too, my great buck.” I replied. “Let me put these flowers in a vase and then we can be on our way.” I said as I grabbed my purse and the flowers then headed downstairs into the kitchen.

I found a small vase to put the flowers in then set them on the kitchen table for now.

Alastor reached out a hand to me. “Ready to go?” He asked.

I took his hand. “I am.”

We walked out of the house and down the dirt road into the city. I wasn't sure where Alastor was taking me tonight, but I hoped it was somewhere I could dance with him. We walked about 15 minutes into the city till we got to a building with multiple floors. Alastor led me inside and into an elevator. We got in and took it all the way to the top. The doors opened and there was an entrance to a restaurant. It was called, “The Hot Rooftop”

Alastor walked up and held the door open for me. I walked inside and the whole restaurant was open to hell’s dark red sky. Lights hung along the outer rim and zig zagged through the rest of the area. There were not many demons here. There was some music that was being played from a live band but really no place to dance. Made me a little sad that I couldn't dance with Alastor tonight. Maybe when we got home, I'd ask him to dance.

Alastor and I walked up to the host stand where there was a skull faced bull demon with orange fire around its head was there to greet us. “Good evening. Do you have a reservation?” The demon asked.

“I do.” Alastor answered. “I hope I don't have to tell you my name?”

The demon got nervous. “N-No Mr. Alastor. I see your name right here.” He waved for us to follow him. “This way please.”

We followed the skull bull demon to a table at the far corner or the restaurant and you could look out into the town. It was a very nice view. He placed the menus on the table and left.

Alastor went and pulled my chair out for me. I thanked him as I sat down, and he pushed me in. Alastor went and sat across from me.

“I’ve always wanted to come here but never found the chance. I hope you don't mind.” Alastor told me.

“Oh no, not at all.” I answered. “Plus, the view is actually pretty.”

Alastor smiled. “I am glad. I do hope you enjoy yourself either way.”

I gave a small chuckle. “As long as I am with you Alastor I'll always enjoy myself.” I placed my hand on top of his.

Alastor flipped his hand up and wrapped his fingers around mine. “It makes my day brighter to see you happy.”

I smiled big at him.

The waiter came and ruined our moment as he took our drink order then left.

It was the best time I've had with Alastor in a long time. He’s been gone and my shattered heart has managed to build itself back up. I was glad to have him back in my life. To feel that happiness again.

We then chit chatted a little while. The restaurant was just so nice. I enjoyed a lot of it.

As we sat there, Alastor hinted towards what he wanted to do tonight. He may have been on the other side of the table and couldn't reach me, but that did not stop him from summoning one of his tentacles under the table and having it slowly work its way up my leg. It started at my ankle and slowly twisted itself up till it got to my mid-thigh. With my dress being so short this was easily accomplishable to get that high.

“Alastor.” I started in a whisper.

“Yes, my love?” Alastor answered as he took a sip of his drink with a smirk.

“Can you maybe call off your friend?” I asked.

“Why should I, I'm enjoying you.” Alastor told me softly. “I can still feel you through them.”

The tentacle then went further up my thigh and rested its end on the edge of my underwear.

“Not here, please.” I pleaded nicely. “Can you wait till we get home? I don't want to embarrass myself and then I won't be in the mood.”

“Fine. You make a good point. I apologize.” Alastor said and made his tentacle back off and made it disappear.

“Thank you.” I breathed out.

“Sorry my dear. Ever since I came back, I've been very pushy to you.” Alastor apologized.

“Alastor, I don't mind at all. I want it. I've wanted you for a long time.” I admitted to him and softened my gaze.

“I'm glad to be on the same page as you then.” Alastor chuckled. “I'm glad I can make you happy because that makes me happy in return. Plus, I get to experience things I didn't know I would want.”

“To be honest with you Al, I'm nervous.” I admitted to him.

“Nervous? Why so?” Alastor questioned.

I played with the end of my dress. “Because I... I’ve actually never had sex before.” I said in a low whisper so no one would hear.

All Alastor did was smile. “Well, I am nervous too, but I try not to show it. It would be a first for me as well.”

“That makes me feel better at least.” I gave a small sigh in relief.

Alastor placed his hand on top of mine to calm me. “Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow.”

I nodded.

Our conversation ended when the waiter came back and took our order. When he left, we just wanted to talk about something else.

The rest of the night went amazing. We ate with the nice music as it played in the background. This was a very romantic evening I was having with Alastor. When we were done, Alastor paid for our dinner and we started our walk back home.

Even though Alastor made me feel less nervous about tonight, it still came back to me as we walked down the street back home. I don’t know why I was so nervous. I never was before. At the same time though, the events of last time I did anything to Alastor to start off an erotic moment, I pushed him away. Then he left. I know things will be different but part of me still had that fear.

Alastor broke our silence as we walked, “Too bad we couldn’t dance tonight.” He stated.

I was snapped out of my thoughts. “O-Oh yes, I was sad about that as well. I was looking forward to a dance.”

“Well there will be other times. For now, we can save our energy for other things.” Alastor said the last part with a seductive tone.

I blushed, “Can always dance at home.” I suggested.

“Very true. Just alone to dance with you. Sounds wonderful.” Alastor said.

We soon got to the dirt road that led home. Alastor still had my hand but he squeezed it a little. Made me wonder if he was still nervous. I feel it's something you just shouldn't think about and just do it. I'm sure that once we start to get into it, it won't be as bad.

“Al, I had an amazing time at dinner tonight. Was nice to finally go out for another date night.” I said as I got to the front door of the house

“I’ve been wanting another night out with you as well.” Alastor agreed as he opened the door.

We walked inside and I walked upstairs to get undressed. I took my gloves off my hands as I walked up the stairs. I then heard that Alastor was following me. Was he still going to go through with tonight? I was still so nervous. I don’t know why it won't go away.

Before I got to the bedroom door, Alastor grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned back to look at him. I was going to ask him what he needed but I didn’t say anything as he took his other arm and wrapped it around me then leaned down to kiss me. I dropped my gloves in the process, but I didn't care. I kissed him back. Alastor pulled away from me and then pushed me up against the wall and put his hands on the wall on either side of my shoulders. He leaned down so his face was close to mine and he had a smirk on his face.

Alastor went to my ear. “Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight my dear?” I was speechless as a shiver rose up my spine from his tone. I couldn't form words out of my mouth. Alastor gave a chuckle. “I seem to have caught your tongue darling.” He took his right hand and ran it up my thigh and under my dress. “That’s ok. Words aren't needed right now.” Alastor undid my necklace he gave me tonight and took it off and placed it on one of the small tables close by. “Don’t want that getting ruined.” He stated and then went to my neck and started to lay kisses on it as he placed his hand back on my outer thigh rubbing it.

The tingling in my body returned and I also started to feel goosebumps on my arms. I was loving this, whatever he was doing. I know I started to feel my nervousness leave me. I finally managed to lift my arms up and laid them on Alastor’s sides. I gripped his jacket in my hands. I knew Alastor was probably leaving marks on my neck, but I was ok with that. I took it as a mark of me belonging to him. I was his.

Alastor pulled away from my neck a moment and looked at me in the eyes lovingly. “I want you to be fully mine.” He took his left hand and placed it on my cheek.

I placed my hand on top of his. “I want to be yours, my buck. To become one with you.”

Alastor’s smile widened. “Can I, have you?”

“I want you to take me, all of me. Mark me as yours.” I whispered.

“As you wish.” Alastor whispered and then leaned down to kiss me again, this time with more passion.

**(Scene starts here, so skip to the next chapter if you don’t want to read this part)**

Alastor put both hands on my shoulders and pulled my dress down, I slipped my arms out from the small sleeves and went to Alastor’s jacket to undo it. When I finished unbuttoning, I started slipping the jacket off his shoulders. He took his arms away from me, stopping the kiss a moment, and let the jacket slip off his arms and onto the floor. He went back to kissing me deeply. 

The deer demon continued to pull down my dress until my breasts were exposed to him. I had a strapless bra on still, but I took my hands behind my back and quickly undid the hooks and threw it to the floor. I was now topless to him. He took his hands then cupped my breasts in his hands and gave them a light squeeze. I let out a hum in between our kiss.

I pulled on his shirt so that it came untucked and undid the buttons to his shirt. He was bare chested, and I ran my hands along his nicely formed chest and across some of the scars that were spread out on his body.

We stopped the kiss and I felt Alastor wrap his arms around my hips then picked me up and he made my legs wrap around him as he pushed me up against the wall to hold me there. He wrapped his arms around me, so I was hooked under my arms. Our chests touched and I felt electricity go through my body. I laid my arms around his neck. I leaned in to kiss him again. I let him explore my mouth and I was loving this moment.

I pulled away from our kiss a moment. “Alastor.” I breathed out.

Alastor looked at me and I saw that he was out of breath as well. “Yes, my love?”

“Can we...take this elsewhere?” I asked.

“Of course.” Alastor answered with a devilish smile.

Alastor set me back down on the floor but kissed me again. He pulled away and the door to the bedroom was not far away. We walked in but as soon as Alastor closed the door he grabbed me and pushed me up against the back of it. I didn’t get a word in as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. He put his hands on my thighs and up my dress until he got to my panties. He slid his fingers underneath and started to pull them down. They slipped down my legs and onto the floor. I got my feet out and tossed it off to the side. He laid his hands on my now exposed hips and gently caressed them with his fingers.

He pulled away from the kiss. “I love the feeling of your skin.” He breathed out. “You're just so soft.”

I felt my face get hot from his words.

I then felt claws start to dig into my hips. I got scared for a moment. “Al, please don’t hurt me.”

He loosened his grip and pulled his hands away. “I’m sorry darling. I started to have my past come back to me.”

I pushed him away for a moment. “Are you going to be ok going through with this?”

Alastor nodded. “I’ll be fine my dear. I won’t lose control.” He took my hands off his chest and held them in his. “I won’t hurt you.”

I let a tear fall; I didn't even realize it was building up.

Alastor took his hand and whipped away my fallen tear. “Don’t be scared of me.” He whispered.

“I won't. I just want to have an amazing time with you.” I admitted to him.

“As do I.” Alastor said and then leaned down to kiss me again.

He took the rest of my dress and slipped it down off me as it went to my feet. I was now naked. I had never been fully naked in front of him yet. That time he drew me a bath, he gave me privacy to take off my clothes and there were bubbles in the bath so it covered me. It was new and was almost exciting to be fully in front of him. He traveled his hands all over my body. He was exploring himself.

He pulled away from our kiss and looked up and down my body. “You look beautiful my wolf.”

I felt my face get hot and I stood there nervous as his eyes were now fully on me. I looked away.

“You really think so?” I asked softly.

Alastor took my chin into his clawed finger and turned my face to look at him again. I was afraid to look him in the eyes though, but I forced myself.

Alastor just smiled. “The most beautiful creature I've seen.” Alastor whispered to me.

I gave a smile to that. I have always been unsure of myself when it came to my body. I was afraid to show it off sometimes. I didn’t really want to show it off to people. I’ve never shown my body off to anyone before, this was the first time that someone has seen me like this. I was glad it was Alastor.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back. I then felt him pick me up and take me over to the bed. He threw me onto it, I was surprised but then gave a small laugh as I bounced on the bed.

Alastor then gave a chuckle. “I think I’m a little overdressed. I should fix that.” He said as he slid his shirt the rest of the way off him onto the floor.

He undid his pants and slowly pulled them down off himself. I watched him with interested eyes. I didn’t want to leave his form. Before I knew it, he was naked in front of me as well. This was a first for him. I had never taken his pants off before when I did stuff to him. He was an amazing figure that was for sure. I eyed him up and down, I noticed that his scars he had on his chest were over the rest of his body as well. Down his arms and his legs, it was interesting to me. I looked to his semi erect member and saw his little bush of red hair. It was probably weird of me to think, but I found it cute.

Alastor slipped off his shoes as well and crawled into bed and pushed me down onto my back as he hovered over on the side of me. “Like what you see?” Alastor growled seductively. He noticed me staring.

“Maybe.” I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed down his arms. “You're interesting indeed.” I told him.

Alastor leaned down and then kissed me. He took his hand and traveled it up my side and laid it on my breast. He took my nipple and started to rub it between his fingers. I let out a small moan as he did this action. I loved it when he did that. I stopped his kissing and then trailed his lips down my body until he got to my other breast and took the nipple into his mouth. I let out a gasp as he did so. He took his hand away from the other nipple and glided his claws lightly down my stomach and to my thigh. He laid his hand on my inner thigh and brought it up slowly till he laid a finger on my clit.

“Don’t hurt me.” I whispered with slight worry.

Alastor lifted his head and looked at me. “Don’t be worried, I can dull my claws down. I don’t want to injure you there.” Alastor told me as he lifted his hand and I saw that his claws were indeed dulled.

“That makes me feel better then.” I sighed in relief.

Alastor put his hand back and continued. Plus put his lips back onto my nipple to lick it. He laid a finger on my clit and slowly started to rub it. I felt a jolt of pleasure run up my body. It was so much different with Alastor touching me like that. It felt...better. He continued to rub me there and started using two fingers and he pushed a little harder. I tried to hold back; my hands gripped at the bed sheets under me but couldn’t hold it in any longer. I let out a moan in the pleasure I was feeling.

Alastor continued to rub me but lifted his head to look at me. I saw him have a devilish smile.

“Does this feel good?” Alastor asked seductively, continuing what he was doing.

“Yes.” I breathed out.

I could feel myself getting wet from what he was doing. His fingers were starting to slide against me more. Alastor leaned down and kissed me. I felt him move his fingers down to my slit and gently push one finger inside. I moaned against his lips at the feeling. He then added another finger. Lucifer I just wanted to feel him. All of him.

As he kissed me, I took my hand and grabbed his hard member in my hand and started to stroke him. Alastor pulled away from our kiss a moment and let out a small grunt. I knew I had him feeling good now. I smirked at this. I stroked him more and a little faster.

Alastor continued to slide his fingers in and out of my slit. I stroked him at the same time. My body was just so hot. I don't know if I can hold back any longer. I wanted to be his.

Alastor took his fingers out of my slit and he pulled my hand away from his member. He went in between my legs and just leaned over me. His arms on either side of me. I felt him press his member against my clit. He didn't move though; he was toying with me.

I couldn't help it. I had to feel him, more of it. This was just strenuous. I wanted to move. I started to but Alastor placed his hands on my hips to stop me.

I groaned. “Alastor, please.”

“Please what?” Alastor asked, teasing me.

His nature to watch people suffer and beg was still there, but this was a different form of it, and I think he was enjoying it from me.

“I-I want you.” I breathed out.

He moved a little bit, rubbing me with his member. “Want me to what?”

I threw my head back and held my breath at his action. “Damnit.” I whispered softly.

Alastor laughed. “If you don’t tell me what you want then you won't receive it.” He moved again.

I gave in, I couldn't hold it any longer. I needed him. I want to be his.

“Goddamn it Alastor! I want you to fuck me!” I finally yelled.

Alastor let out a small growl at hearing me yell, he enjoyed that. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

He took his member and slid it down till it was at my slit and he slowly started to push it inside. I was still wet from his actions to me earlier, so he got in with no trouble. I let out a small moan as he did so. I felt Alastor’s claws dig into my hips slightly as he pushed in and he let out a small groan as he did. I’m sure this feeling was new to him as well. Just the warmth of myself around him probably made it feel good. Something he never experienced before. Sparks exploded in my head, he felt amazing already. It was so different. My hands gripped at the sheets below me again.

It was new.

To both of us.

He was all the way in, and we stayed like that a moment. We were both breathing heavy already. Just the feelings we had going through us were just so pleasing. My heart was racing. We didn’t even start yet.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Alastor asked looking down at me.

I shook my head. “No, I’m ok.” I answered.

“I'm going to start moving.” Alastor warned me.

“Oh God, please do.” I groaned, putting my head back.

Alastor slid out till it was just the tip and then back in. He started slow, making sure to not hurt me. I knew he wouldn’t, but I understood his worry. He didn’t know his limits, nor did he know mine. He kept that pace a while. I saw him breathing heavy and he would let out small grunts now and then. His head was up, and he was looking at the ceiling. This probably felt good to him. He has never experienced something like this before.

“You're just...so warm...around me.” Alastor breathed out as he continued.

He took his hands from my hips and put them on either side of me to lean over me. I saw a light sweat was starting to cover his body. It was just so sexy to me to see him like that.

“You...feel good as well.” I said between my breaths.

Alastor soon started to get a little faster. I knew that he wanted to feel more. He was getting into it. My mind was just exploding. He leaned down and started to kiss me as well. I went and wrapped my arms around him and placed my hands on his back. This was amazing. I was having this moment with him. I knew it wasn’t a dream. If it was then my mind was very cruel to me.

He pulled away from the kiss. He looked into my eyes as I investigated his. I felt lost in his gaze a moment.

“Go harder!” I pleaded.

He didn’t say anything but granted my request and started to thrust into me harder than he already was. I felt like I was seeing stars now. I threw my head back again and let out a moan. He was hitting a sweet spot now. My nails dug into his back and he let out a small groan as I did so. Alastor went and slid his hands under my back and held onto the base of my wings. He put his face into my neck, his breath hot against my skin. I wrapped my legs around his lower back.

The angle I was in just kept hitting me just right and I kept letting out moans of pleasure. This moment just made me happy. This was the closest me and Alastor were ever going to get and I was happy he made this happen. I was glad to know that he was willing to take this step together.

“I’m close.” Alastor moaned out but was slightly muffled since his face was in my neck.

He thrusted a few more times into me fast. I then felt him release. He lifted himself up from my neck and threw his head back. He let out a loud moan. God that was sexy. He had finally climaxed; it was probably his first time as well so I can imagine how it felt. I remember him stopping me the other day when I was pleasuring him. He stopped me from making him climax because he wanted to wait for this moment. He wanted his first time to be when he was making love to me. Was kind of sweet when you think about it.

We stayed like this a few moments more. He was over me breathing hard, he was still buried deep inside me. I was breathing hard as well from this.

This had to be the best night of my life.

We had finally reached that point in our relationship where I was officially marked as his own. I loved him and now I can say I lost my virginity to him as well. I wouldn’t want it any other way.

“That was amazing.” Alastor finally said.

I gave a small giggle. “It was. You were amazing my buck.”

“Now I see why Angel does it so much.” Alastor said with a small chuckle.

I laughed at that. This moment together, I hope we had more times like it. I feel I would never get enough of it.

“I love you, Alastor.” I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

“I love you too my little wolf.” Alastor said back.

Alastor took me into his arms and then lifted me up. He sat back as I sat in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he laid his hand on my hips. He was still inside me, I felt him getting hard again. Did he want to go another round?

“I want more of you. I don’t want this feeling to end yet.” Alastor whispered.

“I’m all yours.” I whispered back. “Take me as many times as you want.”

Alastor smiled wide at me. “You're mine.”

I felt Alastor was now hard again. He lifted me up and slid me back down onto his member. I let out a moan as he groaned as well. I started to lift myself as well and fall back down onto him. We were in a rhythm together. He was soon thrusting into me hard and I was falling onto him. It was an amazing feeling, I moaned louder than I did before. This just felt so great. Alastor buried his face into my chest. I laid one hand on the back of his head that was now covered in sweat. He was really into it now.

After a few more thrusts like that I then felt him release for a second time, filling me with his seed as he let out a groan. I moaned softly as he did so. We just sat there for a few seconds, coming down from our high.

“I can't get enough of you.” Alastor said as he finally caught his breath.

“Make love to me all night if you wish.” I told him.

“I might just do that.” Alastor said as he let out a chuckle. “I want to make up for those times without you. Those times I made you feel that tingling feeling like I am now.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.” I said.

“I don’t want to do it just for you. I want to do it for us.” Alastor said.

I looked down at him with loving eyes and he looked up at me “Al, I love you so much.”

“And I love you too. Your mine forever. I’ll make sure people know that.” Alastor then went to my neck and started to kiss me. Sucking on my neck and leaving more marks then were already there. He took his claws and ran them down my back lightly. He meant what he said that he would mark me. I didn’t mind that at all. Let him do it, I didn't care. The Radio Demon is mine, no one else’s. No one would take him from me. Never again.

Our night lasted. It didn’t end there with those two rounds. Alastor wanted to keep going. So, I let him. I didn’t want to stop either. I've been waiting for this my whole life. Now I can say that I have finally experienced love making. With the one I love most. I was so happy Alastor came back into my life and I was happy to have this step together.

When he finally was done, it was almost the morning. We spend the whole night making love. I wasn’t going to complain at all. I was exhausted and I knew he was. We laid in bed, that was now a mess from our activities. I never really saw Alastor sleep, but now that I did, he was actually cute. He had me laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. He didn’t want to let me go. I sighed in content. I was happy and it was all because of him. This night will never leave my memory, this was a night I will remember forever. The night I made love to the man that has my heart forever.

**(Safe here, it’s over)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the best damn smut I have written in a long time. If you read between the lines, you're welcome because that is cold shower material.


	22. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together, Heart has a dream that sparks her curiosity on something. As well she decides to go visit Lizzy to tell her what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more explicit stuff in BOLD so just be warned.

(Heart's POV)

“Mom!” I heard someone call out, my ears flicked.

It sounded like a young girl.

“Mom!” I heard again.

I then noticed I was standing in the bedroom and was looking around a moment.

What was going on?

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and I was surprised at what I saw. My ears went up in surprise. It was a small girl, she looked to be about 6 or 7. She had a dark red long-sleeved shirt on with black pants. Her hair was red and was long to her shoulders. She had wolf ears on her head that were red, but the tips were black. She had, what looked like, deer antlers on top of her head. I noticed that her eyes were red.

I just looked at the small girl in shock. She looked like...Alastor.

“Mom, I found you!” The girls laughed as she ran up to me.

She jumped at me and I wasn't expecting it, but I managed to grab the girl in my hands. I just held her a moment and she looked at me. She was smiling. As I looked at her that moment, I saw small wolf fangs in her mouth.

“Dad was looking for you. He asked me to find you.” The girl told me. She got out of my arms. “Come on, let's not have dad waiting.”

She grabbed my hand and I started walking with her.

What is happening and who was this girl? My ears were sideways in confusion. She called me...mom. Was she my kid? If so, how? I was just so confused. I noticed, being behind her, that she had a red wolf tail. She was wagging it happily.

The girl led me down the hall and down the steps to the other side of the house. She led me down the hall to head towards the greenhouse. We walked past the extra room of the house and I noticed drawings all over the door and a name sign on the door.

The name on the sign said “Elena”

Was that this girl? Was that her name?

I managed to see a few pictures on the door, and one looked like the girl with a dog looking demon with wings. Another seemed to be her and Alastor.

I was confused on what's going on.

We walked into the greenhouse and I then saw Alastor standing not far off. He had his sleeves rolled up and had dirt on his pants. His hair was pulled back as we.

“I found her dad!” The girl cheered.

She let go of my hand and ran up to him.

Alastor stood up and whipped the dirt away from his hands. “Ah, there you are my little light.” Alastor held his arms out and she ran into his arms and he picked her up.

The girl hugged him.

Alastor looked at me. “My wolf, I wanted you to help us. It was weird not having you down here.”

“We are planting my flowers today!” The girl said excitedly as she wagged her tail.

I said nothing. I was so confused. My ears were up and backwards, but I felt...happy. Was this my life or just a dream? Either way. I didn't care. It was something I've always wanted.

“Are you alright my dear?” Alastor asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. “Oh, yes. Sorry. I've been thinking.”

Alastor put the girl down. “Well come on then. Elena’s flowers won't grow if we don't help.”

I nodded and then walked up to the two. “Let's get started then.”

Elena cheered and she went over and grabbed a few seeds from the table and handed some of them to me. “Dad already made the holes. I want you to help me plant them.”

“Ok.” I smiled.

I kneeled down and I helped Elena plant the seeds in the holes and covered them up. We planted all the seeds and the young girl hugged me after we were done.

“Thanks mom.” Elena said.

“Your welcome sweetheart.” I told her.

Alastor walked up to the girl. “Now will you make sure to water them daily?” Alastor asked her.

“I will dad! I promise.” Elena told him.

“Ok good. I’m not helping you this time.” He placed a hand on her head. “Now why don't you go off and play.” Alastor said.

Elena nodded. “Ok Dad!” She ran out of the greenhouse.

I stood up from the ground, cleaned the dirt off my hands and turned to look at Alastor.

All he did was smile at me. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to himself. He leaned down and kissed me. My tail just wagged.

“I love you.” Alastor whispered to me.

“I love you too.” I whispered back.

I was just about to lean up and kiss him, but our moment was interrupted by a bark. I felt Alastor freeze a moment at the sound. I knew Alastor was afraid of dogs. Why was there one in the house? I turned and looked to the doorway and saw a hellhound run into the greenhouse. It had big bat ears and small red bat wings with a long red colored devil-like tail. Red horns curled around its ears. It was dark grey with a grey body and light grey on its face and down its back. It had massive paws. It jumped at me and started to lick my face. I laughed and pushed the hound down to the ground.

“Down boy.” I laughed.

“Rufio!” I heard Elena call out.

That must have been the hellhounds name. I saw Elena run into the greenhouse.

“Sorry! He was in my room and then bolted out when I opened my door.” She said as she ran up to us.

I looked behind me to see that Alastor was standing behind me a little ways off and I saw his world was distorted a little around him.

“Dad, you're still afraid of Rufio? You know he won't hurt you.” Elena told him.

Alastor seemed to calm. “Sorry, natural reaction when hearing a bark.” Alastor said.

Elena laughed. “You're weird. You bought Rufio how long ago for mom?”

“That’s not important.” Alastor stated. “Take Rufio outside to play.”

“Rufio! Come!” Elena commanded.

The hellhound winded and looked at her then back to me. I patted his head.

“Go on boy.” I said to the hound.

Rufio shook himself and then went to Elena. He licked her face. She laughed and hugged him around the neck.

“Let's head outside!” Elena cheered.

The hound’s tail wagged and ran after the small demon girl.

I heard Alastor give a sigh in relief. I turned back to him.

“You ok?” I asked as I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

“I’ll be fine.” Alastor answered. “I think I was crazy getting a hellhound for you.”

“I say so.” I replied.

Alastor chuckled though. “No matter. I got him for you to protect you when I’m not around. Now he protects Elena to. It works out in the end.”

“I’m grateful for that.” I sighed in relief.

This dream was starting to feel real.

Alastor looked down at me with a seductive look. “I believe we were interrupted?”

I laughed. “I believe so.”

I then slowly leaned up and Alastor met me halfway to meet me in a kiss.

Soon though, the images started to fade away until it was all blackness.

* * *

I woke up, blinking my eyes open. I honestly didn't know what time it was. Nor did I care. I sat up in bed, but I felt a jolt of pain go up my back. I let out a wince as my ears went back. What the hell. I looked down at myself and noticed...I was naked. I blushed. I pulled the covers back up to cover me. My memories of last night started to come back to me. My night with Alastor. We finally made love. More than once actually. I lost count but it was all amazing, so I didn't care. My tail started to wag lightly as my ears went up.

Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been.

“Oh Lucifer.” I breathed out loud softly. “Did that really happen?”

I looked to the other side of the bed and there was Alastor. He was still asleep. His back was to me as he laid on his side. The blanket was covering him up to his hips. It was hard for me not to just reach out and touch him, but I didn't want to disturb his sleep. I looked at his back and saw the scratch marks that were light on his back. Did I do that?

I sat back in the bed with my head against the headboard. I just had a smile come onto my face. I let out a little chuckle. I sighed in content. Alastor and I were finally one with each other. I was fully his and he was mine. My marks proved it. I couldn't get enough of the man. I loved him so much. I'm glad we took this step together.

I then thought of my dream. My ears went down slightly. What was with that? My mind played with my heart. It honestly, made me happy. To have a child with Alastor, I never thought about. Although, having that dream...it actually didn't sound like a bad idea to me. I smiled. With all we did last night...would we be put in that situation? I’d have to ask but I put the thought to the side for now.

I decided to get out of bed, hopefully I didn't disturb Alastor's sleep. I swung my legs off the bed and managed to stand. My back still hurt but I managed to push back the pain. I decided I should probably get a shower and get cleaned up. I managed to walk to the bathroom and get to the shower to turn on the water.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw the love marks, bites and scratches all over my body. I smiled. The marks that I belonged to Alastor. I'd wear them proudly. I had no shame.

When the water was ok, I stepped inside. I sighed in content as the hot water hit my back. I washed myself off and managed to stand there with my eyes closed and I leaned forward against the shower wall and water falling down my back.

I didn't even hear someone enter the shower with me since I was so content, but I jumped in surprise when I felt arms wrap around my waist. My ears going up. I looked and saw that it was Alastor's arms that were wrapped around me. I calmed.

“Al, you scared me.” I laughed.

“Sorry my dear. I felt the bed empty and the shower going. I wanted to join you.” Alastor said as he kissed my shoulder.

Alastor pressed his body against mine and he rubbed his hands over my wet skin. He pulled me away from the wall.

“I hope I didn't wake you when I got out of bed.” I replied.

“Not at all.” Alastor answered as he kissed up to my neck. “I just noticed you missing and wanted to be by you.”

“You're so sweet, my buck.” I smiled.

Alastor chuckled. “I try. Your mine, little wolf.” He growled.

**(Don’t read after here if uncomfortable)**

Alastor slid one hand down my side and went between my legs and started to play with my clit. I gasped in surprise at the action. My ears went up in attention.

“Alastor.” I breathed out. “Didn't you have enough of me last night?”

Alastor kissed the top of my ear. “I’ll never get enough of you.” He growled.

He put his body closer to mine and he used his other hand to grab my breast and massage it in his hand. I felt his member pressed against my back and it started to harden. It was almost a turn on to me to feel him get hard. He then took my nipple between his fingers. Alastor kissed down to my neck. He then bit me, I saw blood run down my body and mixed with the water. I let out a gasp and it did hurt a bit, but from Alastor doing the other actions to me, the pain subsided.

“Alastor.” I moaned. “Mark me as yours.”

“Your alrighty mine.” Alastor breathed in my ear. He took his hand from my breast and took his claws and ran them down my side lightly.

I gasped. Alastor turned me around in his arms. He picked me up, and put my back against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. His arms around me and holding the base of my wings. He positioned me over his member and started to slide inside me slowly. He let out a groan in pleasure as I knew the warmth of myself surrounding him felt good.

“You feel so amazing.” Alastor breathed.

“So, do you.” I whispered.

Alastor then started to thrust into me. God, I couldn't get enough of him. He just felt so good. I moaned in pleasure. My nails dug into his back and ran them down.

“Al! Oh fuck!” I moaned.

He was getting so deep at this position. He leaned in and kissed me hard. I could tell it was full of passion. The steam of the water and our actions just made everything so hot.

Alastor pulled away from the kiss and kissed down my neck. I felt him suck on my neck. Leaving me another love mark.

“I'll mark every part of your body.” Alastor whispered evilly as he pulled away from my neck.

“I want you to have every part of me.” I breathed. “Bite me again.” I pleaded.

Alastor growled in his throat. “As you wish.”

Alastor kissed down to my shoulder and then bit into it, I watched the blood flow into the water. He then licked the wound.

“I’m so close.” Alastor groaned.

I tightened my hold on him at those words. “Release inside me.” I whispered in his ear.

“I intend to.” Alastor breathed out.

With a few more thrusts Alastor let out a loud groan and I felt him fill me with his seed. We both were out of breath. He slowly put me back onto the floor of the shower. I managed to find my footing and tried not to slip.

**(Ok to read again)**

As we caught our breath back. I put my hands on Alastor's face and leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you Alastor.” I told him.

“I love you too, my amazing little wolf.” Alastor said back as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him so wide. “Now, let me get washed off…Again.”

Alastor just laughed at my statement.

I managed to get clean again and got out of the shower and Alastor started to wash himself. I made sure to take care of my new marks first and clean them. I went to the bedroom and started to get dressed.

As I got dressed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked at the marks all over my body. I smiled. I was Alastor's, nothing could change that. I managed to find some underwear and pants then put them on. I found a bra and a red button up shirt but didn't button them up because as I looked at the marks on my stomach in the mirror, I then had a thought cross my mind and it worried me a moment. My dream came back to me again. I traced a mark on my stomach without thought. My ears went down slightly. I heard the water stop of the shower. What brought this up? I never thought of something like this, never once has it crossed my mind. I should ask, just in case.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and Alastor walked out with just pants on, he had a towel on his head to dry his hair.

“Alastor, can I ask you something?” I started, not looking away from the mirror.

“What's on your mind my love?” Alastor wondered as he put the towel around his shoulders.

“With all that we’ve been doing last night and this morning, should we have used...protection?” I asked out of the blue, putting one ear up and one ear down.

“Why do you say that my dear?” Alastor questioned as he walked up behind me and in sight of the mirror. “It's not really necessary for us.”

I looked up at him through the mirror, “But what if I…” I got nervous now trying to ask, my tail wrapped around my leg.

Alastor just smiled at me softly. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed his hands on my sides and traced his finger along a few of the marks that were on me. He put his head on my shoulder.

“You won't get pregnant dearest.” Alastor finished for me.

I was shocked, my ears went up. How did he know I was going to say that?

As my eyes went wide, Alastor just chuckled. “You didn't know?” I shook my head. “Demons who are Souls of the Damned can't have children. So, we are safe.”

I was glad he told me and cleared my curiosity but why did I feel so...sad about it. I looked down and away from his reflection in the mirror. My ears went down. My dreams played with my emotions again. Damnit.

“Oh...well…. I guess that's good then.” I said but my tone of voice was sad. It threw Alastor off.

“Why do you sound so sad about it my dear?” Alastor asked puzzled as he grabbed my chin gently with one of his hands.

“I... I don't know. To be honest with you.” I admitted to him, but I did want to tell him about my dream. Not yet. “I guess that thought of having a child didn't sound so bad to me.” I looked back into the mirror and looked at Alastor. “Especially yours.”

Alastor smiled softly and kissed my cheek. “I'm sorry for ruining your thoughts.”

“No no, it's ok.” I told him. “I would be glad to know instead of having it be a worry in the back of my mind.”

Alastor rubbed his hand up and down my sides. “I won't lie though; I feel the figure would look good on you.” Alastor whispered to me.

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. “You're just saying that.”

“I would not lie to you my wolf.” Alastor said as he tightened his hold on me.

I gave a small chuckle and put my ears up. “Well thanks I guess.”

Alastor kissed my neck. “Come my dear. Let's finish getting ready.”

I nodded as Alastor unwrapped his arms from around me and turned to finish getting dressed. I looked at my figure one last time in the mirror. I wrapped my arms around myself. I gave a sigh and my ears went back down. I guess my dream I had will just stay that way...a dream. That little girl. She was so pretty. Elena, I had to remember that name. I still gave a smile. I won't forget her. My tail wagged remembering.

I went and buttoned up my shirt. I wanted to put on the necklace Alastor gave me last night, so I didn't worry about putting on my choker.

I was thinking of what I wanted to do today. I then thought of my sister. I was wondering how she was doing. She called me the other day saying that Kota was all moved in. That and he was a full member of her small gang. She kept talking about him. I had a feeling that my sister was falling for him. It reminded me of when she would talk about Victor. I didn't want to say anything though just in case. I didn't want to make her mad.

I looked at Alastor who was buttoning up his shirt. “Al, I want to go see Lizzy today. I want to see how she is.” I told him.

Alastor turned to me as he buttoned the last one. “If that is what you wish to do. I must go run some errands today. I unfortunately can't go with you.”

“Oh, alright. Will you be back by tonight?” I asked him.

Alastor put on his jacket and then looked over at me with a smirk. He made his mic cane appear and he walked over to me. He got up close and he just looked down at me with a devilish smile.

“I plan to come back tonight, to be with you.” He took my chin into his fingers. “I’d like to feel more of you tonight. If you’ll let me.” He took his claw and traced it down my cheek to my neck.

I felt my face get hot with a blush, but I smiled at him. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Alastor chuckled, “I’m looking forward to it.” He growled.

I leaned up and kissed him on his lips quickly.

Alastor laid his hand on my cheek. “I must be off my love.”

I leaned into his touch. “See you tonight then.”

Alastor kissed my forehead and then I watched as he walked out of the bedroom. I sighed in content and placed a hand on my beating heart. He always made me feel light on my feet.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Lizzy.

“Are you home?” I sent the text.

_**“I am. What’s up?”**_ Lizzy replied.

“I wanted to come over today. That ok?”

_**“Yea sure. I miss you. Kota is out right now so we can have some girl time.”** _

“Cool. I'll be over soon. I have a lot to tell you.”

**_“I can't wait!”_ **

I put my phone in my pocket. I walked into the hallway. Some of our clothes we discarded last night still laid on the ground. I went and picked them up and put them into a pile in the room. I walked back out and found my necklace on the table where Alastor put it. I put the necklace on and headed downstairs. I walked out of the house and headed my way down the dirt road. It was so nice out and the city was quiet for the most part. I walked past the hotel and just looked at it for a moment and continued walking. When I had time on the way home, I'd stop and see Charlie and everyone else.

I managed to get to Lizzy’s house and knocked on the door. I wanted to make sure she knew I was here. The door opened and Lizzy was there to greet me.

“Hey Heart, good to see you.” Lizzy said.

“Nice to see you too.” I walked into the house. “I have a lot to tell you.”

Lizzy closed the door. “You're excited.” She turned her head to me. “That necklace is pretty.”

“Thanks, Alastor gave it to me last night.” I told her as I touched it.

“Aw that's sweet.” I then noticed she just stared at me and her eyes got wide.

“What?” I asked her.

“Heart, your neck is a mess.” Lizzy finally said.

I blushed and rubbed my neck lightly. “Well, that kind of has to deal with what I want to talk to you about.” I laughed.

Lizzy went and grabbed the collar of my shirt and she exposed more of the bites and love marks that Alastor left me.

“Did he hurt you!?” Lizzy asked angrily.

I waved my hands to her. “No! No! It's the opposite!” I quickly told her.

I saw Lizzy calm. “Heart...did you and Alastor-”

I finished her sentence. “Make love? Yes, we did.” I said smiling at her.

Lizzy then smiled and then hugged me. “My big sister lost her v-card finally!!” She cheered and she held me up in the air.

“Oh god Lizzy please.” I said blushing. “Don’t tell all of hell.”

Lizzy put me down. “Aw but sis it's such good news.” Lizzy went to the couch and sat down. “Tell me the juicy details.”

I laughed and sat down next to her. “Well, ok if you say so.”

I then talked to Lizzy about my night with Alastor last night and she was just amazed. I knew she was happy for me. I was glad. She got a drink halfway through me talking and gave me one as a celebration.

“How many times?” Lizzy asked out of the blue as she sipped her beer.

“What?” I questioned.

“How many rounds did you go?” Lizzy wondered with a smirk.

“Well, it felt nonstop to be honest.” I laughed. “But if I could count.” I took a pause to think. “I want to say...10 times. Counting this morning.”

Lizzy spit out her drink and almost choked. “Holy shit.” She finally said.

I looked at her funny. “You ok?”

“Yea. Yes, I’m good.” She gave me a look. “How are you standing!?”

I laughed. “I don't know. I will say I was in pain this morning.”

Lizzy then laughed. “Damn. Alastor is an animal huh?”

“Like you wouldn't believe.” I laughed while taking a sip of my drink.

We both just started laughing.

“So.” I started. “How is it with Kota around?” I asked her.

“It's been weird, but nice. He can be charming now and then.” Lizzy told me. She looked at her beer and almost had a dreamy look on her face.

I saw her dream off and smirked. “That's good. I'm glad he is here to take care of you.”

“Damn, more like the other way.” She laughed.

I leaned more into her. “So, you guys do anything yet?”

Lizzy just looked at me with a smirk. “Maybe.”

“Wow I’m surprised.” I said. “You're usually all over guys.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Kota is...different.” She drank the rest of the beer.

I could tell she was nervous about something.

“Lizzy, do you...like Kota?” I asked. Hoping my head will be attached after asking.

Lizzy then went quiet with her ears down. “I.” Lizzy paused. “I don't...know.” She said. “I’m honestly confused.”

“Confused on what?” I asked her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “Lizzy, you can talk to me. You know this. Tell me what's on your mind.”

Lizzy took a deep breath in. “I feel something towards him. I just don't know...what it is. My heart is confused. I didn't want to fall again. I don't want to get myself hurt.” She then started to cry putting her ears flat against her head. “I don't want to have another Victor in my life.”

I held her tight. “Lizzy, it's ok to feel something towards someone still. Love or just liking someone, won't go away. Even when you push that feeling away it's still going to be there. Victor was his own person. I can tell Kota isn't like how Victor was. He’s better on his feet.” I tried to comfort her.

Lizzy still let her tears fall. “I don't know what to do.”

“Give it time. Give Kota a chance. Victor is in your past, let it go. Kota is strong, I can tell. I may not know much about him, but I think that he would be good for you sister.”

“How will you know?” Lizzy cried.

“I had the same thing with Alastor.” I admitted to her.

“You did?” Lizzy asked through her tears surprised.

I nodded. “You weren't around at first when it all happened. I ignored Alastor, I pushed him away for the first two months I was at the hotel. No matter what I did though, he wouldn't leave my mind. He was always around it seemed. It's like he watched me from the shadows. I couldn't keep my thoughts off him. He did something to me. Something I've never thought.” I explained to her.

“You pushed him away at first? Wow. Looking at you two now I’d never thought.” Lizzy’s tears seemed to stop. Me telling her that seemed to calm her.

I laughed. “Oh yes. The night we told our feelings for each other, it was different. We danced. The songs playing were perfect. We never really said anything. The songs just did it all for us. Us dancing just explained it all.” I looked off and had a dreamy look in my eyes thinking of that day. “If I didn't go to that hotel. I wouldn't feel what I have.”

“Your conclusion?” Lizzy questioned, she wanted me to get to the point.

“In conclusion, even when you try to push someone away that you might have feelings for...give them a chance. They might surprise you. Don't ignore your feelings. Let them flow. They come out their own way.” I said.

She nodded slowly. “Give him a chance. What if he doesn't feel the same way?” I could tell she sounded worried.

“Rejection is normal, but even so. Find a happy medium for you guys. Something that gets you connected to each other.” I let her know.

“I only say because I’m not sure how he feels about me.” I saw Lizzy play with her bottle. “We, do things, but that’s all I think he wants from me. I feel more though. He just isn’t’ a thing to me I feel. I’m feeling something more from it. I’ve never experienced that with someone before.”

I frowned. My sister was having such a hard time with Kota and understanding her feelings towards him. Them having sex probably didn’t help her with her mental thoughts. “Maybe you two should go out together. Have a date or something. Tell him how you feel. Maybe he likes you to. Maybe he has that same feeling as you when you guys are together in bed?” I told her.

“I don't know.” Lizzy said unsure, her ears down.

“Let's go on a double date.” I suggested.

She perked up. “Double date?” She repeated.

“Sure! Alastor and I will be with you. You don't have to call it a date but you two can come with us to figure it out.” My tail wagged.

Lizzy gave me a small smile. “I like that idea.”

I smiled as well. “Ok, we have it down then. When you want to do this?”

“How about over the weekend?” I put it out there.

“Saturday?”

“I'll work it out with Alastor and give you the details and work it out. Sound good?” I made sure.

Lizzy put her ears up. “Sounds good.”

I gave Lizzy a hug. “I’ll help you get through this”

“Thanks sis.” I heard that she was happy.

* * *

I was on my way home from seeing Lizzy and I stopped to see Charlie to say hi. Angel was there and he noticed right away my marks on my neck.

'Oh shit! You and Alastor finally did it!' I remember Angel yelling in happiness. He hugged me and picked me up.

Charlie and Vaggie just gave me a look with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they heard. I didn't care though.

I laughed again as I thought of the moment. I had amazing friends.

I walked back into the house and Alastor still wasn't home. That was fine. I decided to get changed into something comfier. I just put on a long one-piece pajama top. I went to the kitchen and looked at the flowers Alastor gave me yesterday and just smiled.

I got a glass of wine and went to the back porch that looked into the woods. I noticed there was a small radio outside, and I decided to put it on then took a seat in one of the comfy chairs outside. Being out of the city was so nice. It was quiet and peaceful out here. I just sighed in relief. I sipped on my wine and listened to the music. I was so content.

I soon heard the radio start to distort and I glanced over at it. I looked at it confused. Was Alastor playing with me? I heard my heartbeat fast in my ears. I almost was scared.

“Al?” I asked out loud.

The radio then shut off.

Alastor then appeared from the darkness beside the radio.

“God you scared me Alastor.” I told him as I held my fast beating heart.

“Sorry my dear. I didn't mean to scare you.” Alastor apologized as he walked forward.

“It's ok. I was just relaxing out here, so it caught me off guard.” I said.

He wrapped his arms around me. “I understand.” He looked at me with wanting eyes. “How did your day go?”

“It was good. Lizzy was fine. She has some confusing thoughts on that guy Kota who lives with her now. I told her we should go on a double date and have them together in that way.” I explained. “Would you be ok with that?”

“I do not mind at all. I’ll be happy to help your sister get that spark back.” Alastor answered.

“Thanks Al, that means a lot.” I smiled.

Alastor leaned down and kissed me.

“Were you ok with running your errands today?” I wondered.

“I’m, here aren't I?” Alastor purred.

“True. I'm glad you're back.” I kissed him again.

Alastor ran his hand up my side. “I missed you.” He whispered.

I gave a chuckle. “Al, it's only been a day. I missed you as well though.”

He put his forehead against mine. “I love you, my little wolf.”

“I love you too, my great buck.” I whispered with a smile.

Alastor kissed my forehead and then leaned down to kiss me on the lips. He trailed his lips down my neck. He wrapped his arms around me more. Holding me tight. He trailed his hand down and played with my tail between his fingers.

“May I make love to you again my darling?” Alastor asked in a whisper.

“You don't even have to ask. Take me Al.” I answered.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

We started that night like we did last night, and I hope every other night. In love. I would never get enough of this man. He was mine and I was his.

Although my dream from this morning was still lingering. I just had to push it back. I had to forget about my dream. It would never come true. Something I'd never be able to experience. Part of me was ok with that but the other part was saddened by the thought. I wanted to tell Alastor, but I was afraid of it. I didn't know what he would think.

It would just be me and Alastor, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't keep them apart. I just love it all. Plus, Alastor is enjoying the love making more than he thought but Heart isn’t complaining. Hehe.


	23. Picnic Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart decides to put on a little date for her sister Lizzy so that she can understand her feelings for Kota. With help from her friends and Alastor, it might turn out well. We hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little scene between the bold at the begging so be warned.

(Heart's POV)

For the last week I have been trying to get things straight and working together with Lizzy to get this double date planned together. Maybe even a triple date because I still owed that double date to Angel and Russ from a while ago. I asked Lizzy if that was ok if they joined us for the date and she didn’t mind. She said it would be better if more people were probably there. Won't be as awkward with me and Alastor because of how Alastor can be scary sometimes and we can be very ‘lovey dovey it's disgusting’. Those were her words not mine. I just blushed and gave a laugh.

Trying to figure out where to go for a date that would suit everyone was so hard to do. I didn’t want to go to a club because Alastor wouldn’t enjoy that. I didn’t want to go anywhere fancy because it wouldn’t be comfortable for Lizzy or Kota. Could go to a restaurant but it wouldn’t be anywhere fancy. I thought of a picnic as well, but I don’t know if everyone would enjoy that. Lizzy told me that Kota liked the outdoors so she thinks a picnic would be nice. She doesn't mind that kind of thing as well. I agreed since I was doing this for her, and I knew that she wanted Kota to be as comfortable as possible with this process.

I was trying to think of where we could have it. I wanted it to be nice and not too crowded. That way we had our own space. No one staring. Alastor told me there was a clearing in the woods not far off by the house that he felt would be perfect for all of us. We could be alone, and no one would bug us there. Plus, if I knew Alastor, he would want to probably sing a song or just have music playing in general. I’d probably make him play something. I loved it when I would hear Alastor play his instruments, he was just so elegant. Made my heart melt.

We all agreed to go out Saturday, Lizzy talked to Kota and he said he didn’t care. I guess she took that as a yes so hopefully he behaved. I mainly talked to Russ about these date plans and he was happy to help me out. I was happy to try and do this all for my sister. I wanted her to be happy again. To help her break down that wall she put up around her heart after Victor died. I was willing to do anything to see her be happy again. Plus, it would be a nice day for all of us.

With help from Alastor he agreed to help me make the food for our little picnic date. So at least the food would be all covered.

I was so excited to go through with this. It would be nice to have everyone there. It wouldn’t be as awkward for them, I hoped.

We agreed to have everyone meet at the end of the dirt road that led to the house and Alastor would lead us to the clearing. About 1pm everyone would try to show up. I was excited to go out with everyone and hoped they all enjoyed themselves. Plus, to have Lizzy and Kota connect more. I was nervous about that.

This morning though my mind wasn't on the picnic today. I was in bed...with Alastor.

**(Don't read if you don't want to see!)**

“Oh Fuck!” I moaned out. “Alastor!”

I was on my hands and knees on the bed as Alastor was behind me. He had my tail in his hand as his other gripped onto my choker on my neck.

The feelings going through me were amazing.

I found out that out of all the positions me and Alastor tried, this had to be my favorite. He could just get so deep and he felt amazing.

“Fuck.” Alastor breathed out.

Alastor still held onto my tail but let go of my choker and put his hand between my shoulders and pushed me down. “Get down there bitch.” He held me down onto the bed.

I groaned. God, I loved the name calling. I found that out I loved when he called me a bitch during love making. I don't know what it was, but it did something to me.

He thrusted hard into me and I just moaned every time. He felt so good.

“Are you going to say it?” Alastor asked between thrusts.

My mind couldn't focus. I was so high in the clouds. I couldn't concentrate on anything else then the pleasure that was rippling through my body.

Alastor grabbed one of my horns and he pulled slightly. He didn't hurt me. I also found out that he did like to grab me by the horns, but it never hurt so I didn’t mind it one bit. The one time I went down on him he held me by the horns almost the entire time I was sucking on him as he gently bucked his hips into my mouth now and then. It was very arousing.

My mind went out of that memory and went to the now when Alastor spoke again.

“Are you going to say it?” Alastor repeated. “I want to hear you beg.”

I took a pause and just was breathing hard. I said it one time and now Alastor liked it. He made me beg for it. He loved to hear me beg. He didn't let me say it all the time but this morning he was really into it.

“I'm getting close but I'm not giving you want you want till you say it.” Alastor grunted. He sounded angry but it was all part of the act and him getting into it. He was holding back his release, I bet that was painful now.

I finally got my mind to focus on his words and said what he wanted. “Daddy, please, fill me up.” I finally moaned out as he thrusted hard into me.

“That's a good bitch.” Alastor whispered and put his hand in between my shoulders again to hold me down.

I felt him go faster. And after a few more thrusts I heard him let out a grunt and I felt his seed fill me. He slowly released his grip from my tail and took my hand off my back.

We stayed like that a moment until he slowly pulled out of me. I laid down fully on the bed on my stomach.

**(Its ok now)**

I laid there out of breath.

Alastor leaned over me, putting both of his hands on the bed at my sides. I felt the warmth of his body radiating off him. He bent down and kissed my back between my wings.

“Sorry darling. I couldn't handle myself this morning.” Alastor apologized, still breathing a little hard.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a loving gaze. “It's ok. It's a nice way to wake up.”

Alastor laughed. “Maybe I should make that your wakeup call then.” Alastor purred.

“I wouldn't mind that.” I said with a smile and laughed as well.

Alastor started to trail kisses down my back.

“Alastor, I have to get cleaned up and ready for the date today.” I told him sternly.

“Can I have you later?” Alastor asked as he whispered into my ear.

“Later. I promise.” I said as a shiver when up my back from his breath on my ear.

Alastor chuckled and got up off me and out of bed. I managed to pull myself out of bed and head into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard Alastor behind me.

“You going to join me Al?” I asked as I started the water in the shower.

“If that's ok?” Alastor made sure.

“I'm fine with it.” I told him and jumped into the shower.

Alastor followed behind me. As I washed my hair though, Alastor decided to run his hands down my wet body.

“Al, no.” I said sternly.

“Please?” Alastor pleated lightly as he ran his hands down my back.

“No.” I answered, turning my back to the water and started washing the suds out of my hair.

Alastor leaned forward when I was done. “I can make you say yes.” The deer demon whispered in my ear.

“I’d like to see you try.” I said playfully.

“Is that a challenge?” Alastor wondered as he pressed his body to mine.

“I know you like a challenge.” I winked at him.

Alastor let out a small hum. “Indeed, I do. I accept.”

Alastor wrapped his arms around me then leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

We stood at the end of the dirt path where it met the cement road that led into the city. We were waiting for our friends to arrive. I stood against a tree with my arms crossed. A blush still lingered on my face. Alastor stood a little way away, humming a tune. Alastor didn’t have his jacket on and just was wearing his red long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up. I got a view of his tail nicely with him like that though. He had a boater hat twirling in his fingers. I’ve actually never seen him wear the hat, so it was a first. I will say it looked nice on him when he wore it out of the house. He wanted to be comfortable for today.

Alastor looked over to me and stopped humming. “What’s the matter my dear? You look like a flamingo over there.” Alastor joked.

I just blushed more, my memories of this morning coming back. “It’s nothing.” I answered.

Alastor laughed. “I know that’s a lie.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said, looking away embarrassed.

“You did challenge me, and I accepted. You should know better.” Alastor said and laughed again.

I should have. Alastor made me say yes...more than once. Damnit. I couldn’t help myself. He knew what to do to me to get me turned on. I couldn’t say no to him.

Alastor walked up to me, my head was still turned away from him. He leaned down and I felt his breath against my ear. I shivered from it.

“You can’t resist me.” The deer demon whispered seductively in my ear.

I rubbed my face as my cheeks felt hot. “To be honest. I can’t.” I said low.

Alastor let out a radio chuckle. He leaned over and kissed my warm cheek. “I’ll be done for today, I promise.”

I looked over at him and his face was close to mine. I just smiled. I couldn’t be mad at him. I enjoyed everything we did together. I loved him so much. I leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. Alastor smiled.

“I love you Alastor.” I told him.

“I love you too.” Alastor leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [With Lizzy]

Lizzy and Kota walked out of the house. They were falling a little behind on time. Lizzy wanted to blame Kota since he wanted to have one last round before, they left. Lizzy didn’t care but quickly got a shower to wash the scent off and quickly got ready.

Lizzy told Kota to bring his guitar with him. When he asked why, all she said was that she wanted everyone to get to know him more and music was the best way to any of them. Lizzy liked when Kota played as well. He had a nice singing voice. She’d listen to him play and sing in his room. He sang country most of the time, which surprised her. She never really listened to that kind of music, but Kota made it sound amazing. Plus, he did a lot of Hip Hop which she did enjoy. He was good at freestyling it.

Lizzy was still having trouble thinking of her feelings towards the wolf demon. After everything with Victor, she shut herself down, saying love was meaningless. With Kota though, she felt something. Almost a spark but she didn’t want to believe she was falling for him. Those times they had sex, she felt something for him. He didn’t know if he felt the same. So, it’s not like they were making love, it was just sex. He was basically a friend with benefits and a friend in her gang. That’s all.

Or was it?

Lizzy honestly didn't know. She didn’t even know if Kota felt the same way about her. Was he having confusing emotions too? Lizzy knew that he had trouble showing his emotions sometimes. Maybe he was hiding it from her.

Lizzy hoped that Heart’s idea for a date thing worked out.

Kota had his guitar in its case slug on his back. “I won't be able to sing in front of strangers you know.” He told her.

“Don’t worry Kota. Everyone will be fine with it. Plus, maybe we can get others to sing and stuff. If that makes you comfortable?” Lizzy said.

“We’ll see.” Kota looked over at her. “So, who all is going to be there again?”

“My sister, Alastor and then their friends Angel Dust and Russ will be there.” Lizzy reminded him.

Kota stiffened up. “A-Angel Dust?”

Lizzy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeaa. You like his movies too?”

“Well, maybe, here and there.” Kota said.

Kota didn’t want to admit it to Lizzy, but he had a crush on the spider demon. He liked him. It was hard to hide it sometimes. Even so, Kota didn’t want to tell Lizzy that he did. When he arrived in hell, he found Angel’s movies and just fell for him. It's like he was a fan guy and his number one fan. He met him once outside the porn studio and had him sign his picture he had but he never got any further than that with him. Kota keeps the picture framed and by his bed.

Kota was confused in the situation he was in with Lizzy though. He liked her too, but there was something more about her that he felt something towards. He couldn’t explain it. He could tell that she had walls up around herself. That she didn’t want anyone close. He liked that she had a tough outer exterior, but there was something about her that Kota couldn’t put a finger on. The wolf demon girl made him feel confused.

The times that they had sex he almost felt something more was going on between them. Sure, he liked it, but at the same time...it was just sex. It wasn’t love making. Even so, Kota felt something was happening to him, but he didn’t know what to do.

Lizzy pulled out a cigarette. She patted her pockets looking for her lighter. “Shit!” She exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Kota asked, getting broken out of his thoughts.

“I fucking forgot my lighter on the table at home.” Lizzy said angrily.

Kota pulled out his lighter from his pocket. “Here I got you covered.”

The two stopped and Kota lit the lighter and Lizzy wrapped her hands around his to start her cigarette. Kota almost felt a blush form from the touch of her soft clawed hands against his. Lizzy pulled away and blew out smoke.

“Thanks man.” Lizzy took her hands away from his.

They continued to walk towards where Heart told them to meet her. They passed the hotel on the way but were surprised that Angel and Russ didn’t cross paths with them. They didn’t see them on their walk towards the forest.

They soon saw the dirt path up ahead. They almost didn’t know if they were in the right spot because they didn’t see Heart or Alastor at first. Lizzy used her nose and sniffed around. Her sister was here. The two stepped onto the dirt path and Lizzy let her nose lead her right towards the two. She peaked around a tree slightly and saw them. They were deep in a kiss as Alastor had Heart pushed up against the tree.

Lizzy cleared her throat.

The two jumped in surprise and stopped their kiss.

“Can you two keep your hands off each other for like 5 minutes?” Lizzy said agitated.

“Lizzy, sorry about that. Good to see you made it.” Heart greeted. “We were just passing the time.”

“Right, ok. Next thing I know I would have seen you naked if we got here any later.” Lizzy crossed her arms.

Heart blushed at her sister’s statement. “No! Besides, I told him no funny business right now.”

Alastor wrapped one of his arms around Heart’s waist. “I got it all out this morning.” Alastor added.

Heart’s face got redder. “Al!” She looked away from him.

Lizzy and Kota laughed. Kota went up next to Lizzy and looked at the two. Kota wanted to be honest with himself, he feared Alastor. The Radio Demon was scary, but he didn't seem as intimidating when he was around Lizzy's sister. All the stories he heard; the man actually seemed calm.

Heart looked at Kota and looked to see a guitar on his back. “Aw Kota, I didn't know you played.” She said.

Kota looked behind him at his guitar case. “Oh yea. I love to play.”

“I hope to hear from you. Alastor has some songs planned to sing to us.” Heart mentioned as she leaned into the man beside her.

“You’ll be singing to my darling.” Alastor reminded her.

“I remember.” Heart smiled.

“Have you heard from Russ or Angel Dust?” Lizzy asked.

Heart pulled out her phone. “Russ texted me. They are running a little late. They'll be here soon.” Heart said and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Probably distracted again.” Lizzy laughed.

“Knowing those two then yea.” Heart laughed as well.

“Thanks for inviting all of us to this. Will be nice to do something a little different and away from people.” Lizzy thanked her sister.

“No problem. I'd rather us all be private anyhow. Away from city noise.” Heart told her. “Ever since I’ve moved in with Alastor I felt way better than I ever have. It's calm here in the woods compared to the city.”

“I’m glad your happy sister.” Lizzy responded with a small smile.

Heart smiled in return. She hoped to have her younger sister be happy after today as well.

After about 5 more minutes Heart spotted Angel Dust and Russ walking up the street towards them. The two walked hand in hand, but Angel had his upper arm wrapped around Russ’s shoulders as well.

“Hey here they come. Finally!” Heart let everyone know.

Lizzy turned around to look, “Crazy love birds. I feel they are as bad as you guys.” Lizzy laughed.

Heart blushed at her statement. “I highly doubt that.”

Kota turned to look as well. When he saw Angel Dust his heart fluttered, but then he noticed that the demon next to him was holding his hand as the spider demon had an arm wrapped around him as well. Angel was dating someone. He never would have guessed. Kota felt sad a moment as his heart broke a little seeing them.

He leaned over and whispered into Lizzy’s ear. “Are they dating?” He asked her.

“Yea, Heart actually got them together a few months ago. They are officially a couple, but Angel hasn’t really made it public yet.” Lizzy whispered in response. “Aren't they cute?” Lizzy sighed happily.

Kota’s ears went down from Lizzy’s response. So, it was true, the guy he had a crush on was already dating someone. He looked back up at the spider demon and sighed. Kota wished for a moment that he had the chance to see Angel again so that he could tell him his feelings, but it seemed that ship had long gone now. Kota looked down at Lizzy and then felt a smile come back onto his face. His ears were going back up slowly. He still had a boat at the dock, but he had to find a way to get some wind to make it go. He felt his tail wag a little bit.

Soon the two walked up to the group. “Sorry we’re late.” Angel apologized.

“Angel took a lot longer to get ready today.” Russ told them.

“That’s because it was your fault.” Angel said. “You said we had time for one more go.”

Russ’s face got a little pink. “That’s not important information everyone needs to know.” He mumbled.

“No worries guys.” Heart said to them with a small chuckle. “Thanks for coming out though.”

“No problem babe, we were happy to come.” Angel responded.

Heart then gestured to Lizzy and Kota. “Russ, Angel, this is my sister’s friend, Kota. I asked them to join us today, so I hope that is ok?”

“We don’t mind.” Russ answered. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I already know Lizzy.” Angel winked at her. Lizzy growled. “The hunk next to her is quite a treat though.” Angel complemented.

Kota felt a small blush form on his cheeks from the spider demons complement but tried not to let it show.

“Well since everyone is here now, shall we head to our destination?” Alastor wondered.

“Lead the way Strawberry boy.” Angel answered as he winked at Alastor.

They heard the radio static rise from Alastor for a moment, but it quickly died down. He looked at Russ. “Please keep your spider on a leash so he behaves himself.”

Angel put a set of fingers up. “But he already-”

Russ covered Angel’s mouth quickly so that he didn’t have to finish his sentence. “I make no promises Alastor, sir.”

Heart and Lizzy let out a small chuckle.

Alastor just turned around then put the hat he had on his head. He held out his hand to Heart who placed her hand into his and they started to walk into the woods as Alastor led the way. Lizzy and Kota were behind them. Russ and Angel took up the rear.

Alastor was just glad to be here to help Heart with her sister and that boy. He didn’t enjoy the company of Angel, but he would get over it once they were all comfortable. Plus, Heart was friends with Russ and Angel, so he didn’t want to argue with having her friends.

Heart was so excited; she couldn’t wait to get this date officially started with all of them there together. Hopefully the music would set the mood for today. Alastor suggested singing, I knew mainly it was because he wanted to hear me sing but the deer demon liked music anyway so I agreed that it would be a nice thing to do. She just hoped her sister walked away from this understanding her feelings for Kota better.

Lizzy was growing nervous. This was a date to the set of couples but to her and Kota, it was like they were both a third wheel and it was almost awkward. She tried to push down her fears and try to look past it. Heart was helping her. That she was grateful for. She was still trying to understand her feelings towards Kota. Her mind was just a mix of emotions and confusion. A constant battle. Hopefully a side would win in the end.

Kota just walked with the group in silence. He was still a little heartbroken from seeing Angel with a guy when Kota really liked him. Even so, he was glad to still be here with Lizzy. He just tried to put on that rock hard, no emotion, tough exterior he had so that he didn’t show anything through. He was glad to be in the small group though; he may have been an asshole, but he tried to get along with people if they would let him. Hopefully he would get comfortable enough to figure out his clouded mind of confused feelings towards Lizzy.

Russ was glad that Heart took up his offer from before to do the double date, but when she told her the twist to him, he almost said no. After talking to her for the last few days he did finally agree because he wanted to make sure that Heart was happy that her sister was happy. Plus, they got to spend the time together, even if it was with others he didn’t fully know. Russ was always excited to meet new people though.

Angel was annoyed in a way that he had to be out with Russ with all these people he didn’t know. He wasn’t the best at making friends. That big wolf demon with Lizzy though, he was hot. Angel didn’t want to say out loud just in case. He didn’t want to hurt Russ’s feelings. He might have been dating the snake demon, but he couldn’t turn that switch off sometimes. Russ told him that this date was for Heart’s sister and the guy Kota to get together. Damn, the guy was handsome. He wouldn’t have a problem.

They walked a few minutes bit more until they emerged in the clearing. It was just surrounded by trees with some rocks in the middle. A giant tree also sat in the middle of the clearing. The city was still in sight, but you could only see the tops of the tall buildings. All the business noise it gave could not be heard. It was quiet. Flowers bloomed all along the ground. Heart let go of the Radio Demon’s hand to run out into the middle of the clearing and just danced around the flowers laughing.

“Alastor this is amazing!” She cheered happily with a laugh.

Alastor just looked at the girl with a loving gaze. He wouldn’t get enough of that smile and laugh she had.

“I’m glad you like it my dear.” Alastor said as he walked closer to her.

Everyone else looked around and liked the little clearing as well.

“So, were we setting this up at?” Angel asked.

“By the tree.” Heart answered as she ran over to it.

Alastor laughed at the girl's excitement and they all followed. They all stopped and looked up at the tall tree that was in the middle and shielded them from the bright sky.

“Did you bring anything?” Lizzy asked.

“Not to worry. I have it all covered.” Alastor told her and snapped his fingers.

Alastor used his powers to make a big blanket appear that would fit all of them. The food that Alastor and Heart got together last night appeared on the blanket as well.

“That was cool.” Kota whispered.

Alastor looked over to the wolf demon. “I have more than just that up my sleeves. Just you wait.”

“It all looks awesome guys.” Lizzy stated. “Thanks for doing this.”

“It was our pleasure.” Heart said.

The couples all took a seat on the blanket under the shade of the tree. They all talked as they just picked at the food that was around. They all sat in a circle around the blanket. It was such a nice day and with being away from the city it was even more relaxing.

At one-point Lizzy and Kota reached for the same thing but their hands touched. They both pulled back and they blushed slightly. Heart saw this and tried not to let out a laugh at how cute they were. Heart had a feeling that Kota felt the same for her sister, but the guy just had a hard time. He was probably about the same way as Alastor was, just hard at expressing his feelings. Hopefully this day would be the right day.

Heart turned to Alastor, “Al why don’t you set the mood right now.” Heart suggested.

“The mood?” Alastor chuckled. “What would you like me to do my dear?” He wondered.

“Play the violin Al, I love it when you do.” Heart said.

“You sure you won't fall asleep?” Alastor grinned.

Heart’s cheeks when a slight pink. “I’ll try. I can’t help it because it relaxes me so much.”

Alastor smiled. He took his hat off his head so it wouldn’t get in the way and put it to the side. He used his powers and made a violin appear in his hands. He went to tuning it a moment.

“Al, I didn’t know you played.” Angel said as he swallowed his mouthful.

“I do! I also know how to play the piano, trumpet and the saxophone.” Alastor told him.

“He’s amazing no matter what he plays. Piano and Violin has to be my main favorites.” Heart said with a dreamy look and leaned into him.

“I play you pretty good as well darling.” Alastor said with a smirk, not looking up from the violin.

Heart’s face got redder than a tomato. “Alastor!”

Everyone laughed. Heart’s ears just went sideways as her tail came to the front of her to wrap around her waist and she hid her face in her hands.

Alastor calmed his laugh. “I’m sorry my dear I had to.”

Heart looked away from him.

Alastor smiled, he knew what to do to get to her.

“Je t'aime de tout mon coeur” Alastor said.

(I love you with all my heart)

Heart snapped her head back to him with ears up. “Oh Alastor don’t speak French to me.” Heart said flustered.

“Mais j'aime te voir troublé” The deer demon replied.

(but I like to see you flustered)

“Al, I don’t know what you're saying.” Heart blushed with a small laugh.

“Mon amour tu es belle”

(my love you look beautiful)

“Ok I know that one because I’ve heard you say it before to me.” Heart chuckled with a big smile.

“Then what did I say?” Alastor asked.

Heart looked at the Radio Demon loving in the eyes. “You said, I look beautiful.” Heart told him.

“I would not lie.” Alastor whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“French to? Your impressive Alastor, sir.” Russ said.

“I only know a little.” Alastor said sitting back.

“It’s enough.” Heart whispered.

“Ok you're distracting the guy.” Lizzy said. “Let him play already.”

Heart huffed. “Sorry.”

Alastor chuckled and he pulled away from Heart. He checked the violin one more time and went to a ready position. He started to play.

_(Picture him playing Can't Help Falling in Love By Josh Vietti Violin, but just the violin, imagine nothing else)_

The music was so nice and calming that everyone was soothed from the sound.

Heart just sat with her eyes closed, she would be leaning into him but couldn't so he could play better. Heart loved it when Alastor played his instruments. He was always so elegant. Made her heart flutter as well.

Angel leaned onto Russ who wrapped his arms around the spider demon. Angel was surprised that Alastor played so well. Almost hard to believe. He was calm for a bit and with Russ’s arms wrapped around him, Angel was just content.

Kota was wagging his tail slightly at the sound. Alastor was cool when seeing him like this. The demon was probably still a psycho but now he seemed like any normal demon. Well kind of normal. He was in love and it showed. Just from the soft sounds he was making it was a loving mood. Kota looked at Lizzy a moment. He thinks...that maybe he truly did like her more than a friend. He wanted to protect her that was for sure. He knew she could take care of herself, but he had that slight urge somewhere. He thought she was a badass and liked it when she got angry. Kota might be able to do this today, but he honestly thinks that this music thing will help him better.

Lizzy was surprised that the deer demon was so talented. She was happy that her sister had someone so amazing like that. Lizzy glanced over at Kota for a moment. She hoped she could feel that again. She felt parts of her wall fall down little by little every time. Being here now and surrounded by her sister and her friends, made her happy. They put love in the air, it was so sweet. With Kota here it just made it better. Lizzy was so wrong about love. It could be possible. Plus, it was all over the place. You just had to look in the right places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date continues in next chapter because of all the songs.


	24. Music of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little date for everyone continues. As Heart and Alastor set the mood for the day, it seems that Kota might actually have feelings for Lizzy after all, but the guys doesn't even realize if she feels the same or not. He sings some songs that are for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this date end?  
> Songs:  
> "Dedicated To You" By Ella Fitzgerald   
> "My Love For You" By Frank Sinatra   
> "I Remember You" by Jo Stafford  
> "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock  
> "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> "A You're Adorable" by Perry Como  
> "Brown Eyed Girl" by Von Morrison

(Third Person POV)

Alastor had finished playing his song on the violin and everyone clapped. He gave a small bow of his head. Heart had a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at the deer demon. Her tail was wagging, and her ears were to the side as she was lulled by his tune. Alastor looked over at her and saw the look she had. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her nose. Heart blushed.

“That was amazing, Alastor.” Angel said.

The Radio Demon looked over at Angel with a smile. “Thank you. Practice makes perfect.” Alastor told him.

He made the violin soon disappear. He looked back over at Heart who still had a blush on her face. “Would you like to sing my love?” Alastor asked her.

Heart got out of her dreamy daze and perked her ears up at him. “What?”

Alastor chuckled. “Did I put you in a trance dear?”

Heart’s blush went a bit darker. “Huh? No, no way.” She quickly answered.

Everyone gave a small chuckle at her. They knew she was lying.

“I asked if you would like to sing.” Alastor repeated to her.

Heart’s ears went up with excitement. “Yea! I know what I want to sing first.”

“I can have my shadows help you if you’d like.” Alastor said and snapped his fingers.

A shadow appeared from the shade of the tree and crawled up Heart’s back until it was by her shoulder. She gave a shiver from the coldness of it and looked over at the small shadow with a smile. She patted its head and it gave a small purring sound.

Heart looked at Alastor. “Al, you don’t have to have them do that for me.”

The shadow was being nice to Heart and snuggled up in her neck. She was glad his shadows liked her as well.

“But they enjoy you darling. They help you all the time.” Alastor told her.

Heart sighed and gave up. “Alright they can help.”

The shadow that was tucked under her neck made a purring noise and then darted off. The shadow came back with others that all sat under the tree. Heart gave a chuckle.

“They’re ready when you are dearest.” Alastor said.

Heart stood from the blanket and went to stand near the shadows. They all gave her a hug. She chuckled at the feeling.

“Your shadows may be cute Al, but they are still scary.” Angel Dust told him.

“Oh, don’t mind them. They usually have a mind of their own as well, but they usually feel the same way I do.” Alastor explained.

“You control them?” Kota asked.

Alastor nodded. “I do. Shadow magic is just one of many things I know.”

“Cool.” Kota said under his breath as he looked over at the shadows again.

The shadow that looked the most like Alastor had basically wrapped itself around Heart.

“Alright you guys behave.” Alastor warned.

The shadows uncurled themselves from Heart.

Alastor sat back and uncrossed his legs as he leaned back on his hands. “Go ahead and start dear. They won't keep bugging you.”

Heart gave a chuckle. “Ok let’s get it going.”

_ “If I should write a book for you _

_ That brought me fame and fortune too _

_ That book would be like my heart and me _

_ Dedicated to you” _

Heart glanced at Alastor a moment and she saw him smiling at her with a loving gaze.

_ “And if I should paint a picture too _

_ That showed the loveliness of you _

_ My art would be like my heart and me _

_ Dedicated to you _

_ To you because your love is _

_ The beacon that lights up my way _

_ To you because with you I know _

_ One lifetime could be just one heavenly place _

_ If I should find a twinkling star _

_ One half so wondrous as you are _

_ That star would be like my heart and me _

_ Dedicated to you” _

There was a break from the lyrics.

“Show us some of those little dance moves I taught you Heart.” Russ called out.

Heart smiled and did as told from Russ as she did some dance moves. As she did So Alastor got up from the blanket and walked up to her. She smiled as he got up to her and he started to dance with her.

When the lyrics started back up, she started to sing again. Alastor just danced with her slowly as she sang.

_ “To you because your love is _

_ A beacon that lights up my way _

_ To you because with you I know _

_ One lifetime could be just one heavenly place _

_ If I should find a twinkling star _

_ One half so wondrous as you are _

_ That star would be like my heart and me _

_ Dedicated to you” _

As the song ended Heart leaned up and kissed Alastor on the cheek. She gave a small chuckle.

Alastor decided that why he was up there he would sing as well. He wrapped his arms around her and started to sing a song.

_ “My love for you is past imagination, _

_ My love for you is such a revelation. _

_ I never could feel before, kisses were real before, _

_ Heaven was here today and gone tomorrow. _

__

_ But now I know that love’s no mere sensation, _

_ ‘Casue I’m aglow with joy and adoration. _

_ I worship the sight of you , darling in spite of you, _

_ I’ll make you mine. _

__

_ Every way you’re all that I want you to be, _

_ Every day, you seem to be nearer to me, dearer to me. _

_ My love for you is like the great elation _

_ That Shelly knew when he found inspiration. _

_ You can never change it now, ‘cause it’s immortal, _

_ My love for you.” _

Alastor leaned down and kissed Heart on the lips as the song ended. Russ and Angel awed at them. Lizzy just kind of rolled her eyes and looked away. Kota just turned his back towards them. They could be a little much sometimes it made the two sick.

Unknown to them, Lizzy and Kota thought the same thing. “If we ever fell in love, I hope I didn’t turn out that way.”

Lizzy turned back to the two who just had their foreheads together. “Alright guys knock it off. Get off the stage.”

“I have another one though.” Heart pouted.

Lizzy sighed, “Fine.”

“I think it's lovely. Sets a nice mood.” Russ said to Lizzy.

Lizzy looked at the snake demon as he winked at her. Was he hinting that they the two were singing the songs more than just for themselves? They tried to set the mood for them as well. Lizzy looked at Kota and he looked at her. They both felt their faces get hot as they looked at each other in that moment. They both turned their heads away.

Heart saw them and smiled. She felt they were getting somewhere, but she also realized that she was probably going to be getting something from this tonight from Alastor because she knew that singing love songs to him really made his love for her known. She didn’t care. Her main thought was her sister.

“Sing my darling.” Alastor whispered to Heart as he kissed her forehead.

Heart smiled up at him and started the next song she had planned. Alastor gave her a small twirl as she started to sing.

_ “Was it in Tahiti? _

_ Were we on the Nile? _

_ Long long ago, say an hour or so.” _

Alastor slowly just went around the girl as she sang. He just looked at her with a loving gaze. When he was in front of her she put a hand to his cheek.

_ “I recall that I saw your smile _

_ I remember you _

_ You're the one who made my dreams come true _

_ A few kisses ago” _

Alastor’s smile widened and he placed his hand on top of hers.

_ “ I remember you _

_ You're the one who said "I love you, too" _

_ I do, didn't you know? _

_ I remember, too, _

_ A distant bell _

_ And stars that fell _

_ Like rain out of the blue” _

Alastor took her hand into his and placed a kiss on top of it.

_ “When my life is through _

_ And the angels ask me to recall _

_ The thrill of them all _

_ Then I shall tell them _

_ I remember you _

_ Then I shall tell them I remember, you” _

Heart leaned in and kissed Alastor on the lips again. He wrapped his arms around her, and he picked her up and twirled her around. She gave a small laugh.

“Al, put me down.” She laughed.

“Never.” Alastor said and he stopped spinning and held her in his arms.

“Get a room.” Lizzy huffed.

“Don’t say that to him.” Heart looked at her sister sternly.

Heart knew that Alastor could just make them reappear in the bedroom. She didn’t want to leave without being successful.

Alastor gave a chuckle and put Heart down. “I won’t do anything my dear.” He said to her.

Heart looked at Kota and saw that he still didn’t get his guitar out of his case. She wanted him to be comfortable.

“Hey Kota, you want to sing a song to?” Heart asked him.

Kota looked at her and then looked down at his guitar. “I don’t know.”

“We’re all friends here. We won't judge you. Play us a song.” Angel said to him.

Kota took a breath. They did like music, like Lizzy said. It was obvious that Heart and Alastor’s relationship almost circled around it. He was nervous though.

“Don’t be nervous.” Russ told him.

Kota looked up at the snake demon. “How’d he know?”

Russ laughed. “I’m a professional dancer and performer. I can tell when someone is nervous.”

Heart went and sat down back on the blanket. “You don’t have to stand in front of everyone if that’s what you’re worried about. We can all stay down here and enjoy a song.”

Alastor then sat down behind Heart and pulled her in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace.

“My shadows can help you as well if you’d like?” Alastor asked him.

Kota was hesitant. He looked back at the shadows who all stared. He looked down at his guitar case. He gave a big breath in and let it out. He slowly unzipped the case and took the guitar out. He looked at it a moment and ran his hand over the strings.

“Kota, I’d love to hear you play a song.” Lizzy said to him.

Kota’s ears stood up at those words. He looked up at Lizzy to see her looking at him with a soft gaze and a smile. God, how could he say no to that? HIs tail wagged at the sight. She wanted to hear him sing. So be it. He’ll sing for her.

“Ok, one song.” Kota finally said as he put on a smile.

Everyone gave a small cheer and a clap.

“It’s a little different then what you guys sang. I have a different taste in music. I hope that's ok?” Kota made sure.

“I’m open to anything!” Heart said excitedly.

“I’m ok with that.” Russ said as well.

“You like what ya like.” Angel added.

Alastor just nodded.

“I’m staying sitting though. I'm still nervous.” Kota told them.

“That’s fine. Go on.” Alastor encouraged.

Kota took a breath and sat his guitar in his lap. He tuned it to make sure it was ok.

He started his song.

_ “It was 1989 _

_ My thoughts were short my hair was long _

_ Caught somewhere between a boy and man _

_ She was seventeen _

_ And she was far from in-between _

_ It was summertime in Northern Michigan _

__

_ Splashing through the sand bar _

_ Talking by the campfire _

_ It's the simple things in life, like when and where _

_ We didn't have no Internet _

_ But, man, I never will forget _

_ The way the moonlight shined upon her hair _

__

_ And we were trying different things _

_ We were smoking funny things _

_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song _

_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle _

_ Not thinking 'bout tomorrow _

_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Catching Walleye from the dock _

_ Watching the waves roll off the rocks _

_ She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul _

_ We'd blister in the sun _

_ We couldn't wait for night to come _

_ To hit that sand and play some rock and roll _

__

_ While we were trying different things _

_ And we were smoking funny things _

_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song _

_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle _

_ Not thinking 'bout tomorrow _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Sweet Home Alabama _

_ Turn it up” _

There was a break from the lyrics, and it was cool to watch him just play the guitar.

_ “Now nothing seems as strange _

_ As when the leaves began to change _

_ Or how we thought those days would never end _

_ Sometimes I hear that song _

_ And I start to sing along _

_ And think, man, I'd love to see that girl again _

__

_ Man, I'd like to see that girl again” _

Kota glanced up at Lizzy a moment with a smile. Heart saw her sister's tail wag.

_ “And we were trying different things _

_ And we were smoking funny things _

_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song _

_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle _

_ Not thinking 'bout tomorrow _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ We were trying different things _

_ And we were smoking funny things _

_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song _

_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle _

_ Not thinking 'bout tomorrow _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

__

_ Singing Home Sweet Home Alabama all summer long _

_ Singing all summer long” _

Kota finished the song, and everyone clapped. The music was something Alastor wasn’t into but still clapped, nonetheless. It was still enjoyable.

“Kota that was amazing.” Heart said with her eyes wide.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing more.” Russ said. “That stuff is up my lane. I was a rock guy when I was alive.”

Kota was surprised that they liked it. His nervousness went away slightly. He was comfortable and confident now. His tail wagged happily. He looked at Lizzy who looked at him with a big smile.

“Well I can do another one if you guys want to hear?” Kota asked.

“Yea go ahead.” Angel answered him.

“I’ll be outnumbered so be my guest.” Alastor said.

Kota smiled and got his guitar back in place, “This song will probably show my age.” He gave a laugh.

Everyone gave a small chuckle at that.

_ “I see a bad moon a-rising _

_ I see trouble on the way _

_ I see earthquakes and lightnin' _

_ I see bad times today _

_ Don't go 'round tonight _

_ It's bound to take your life _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise _

_ I hear hurricanes a-blowing _

_ I know the end is coming soon _

_ I fear rivers over flowing _

_ I hear the voice of rage and ruin _

_ Don't go 'round tonight _

_ It's bound to take your life _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise _

_ I hope you got your things together _

_ I hope you are quite prepared to die _

_ Look's like we're in for nasty weather _

_ One eye is taken for an eye _

_ Oh don't go 'round tonight _

_ It's bound to take your life _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise” _

Everyone was bouncing a leg during that song. It was a fun song. Kota looked down at Lizzy who was wagging her tail as she looked at him with her ears to the side. It made him smile.

“That was a fun one.” Angel said.

“Thanks. I’m glad everyone enjoyed it.” Kota said.

Kota looked at Lizzy and smiled. He looked into her eyes and just felt something radiating off her. Something different. He never felt it before from her. He had an idea.

Kota looked to Heart. “Heart, can I talk to you? Privately?”

Heart was surprised and perked her ears up. “Well, sure I guess.” She heard the static rise from Alastor behind her and he tightened his hold. She looked back at him. “Al, I’ll be fine. Let me go.”

Alastor was hesitant but slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and she stood up.

“Come on, we’ll go on the other side of the tree.” Heart suggested.

Kota nodded and stood up from his spot, putting his guitar down and followed Heart.

Alastor still had a static rising from him. He still didn't trust Kota. This picnic date might have been for him and Lizzy but having him be alone with Heart made him uneasy. Alastor just kept a shadow to watch them just in case.

Lizzy was surprised that Kota wanted to talk to her sister. What was it he needed to talk to her about? Lizzy was concerned and confused. Was something going on? Lizzy was so comfortable with Kota and his singing touched her heart. He had his gentle side and she did love that about him even though he hid it. She wasn’t sure what to do. Should she tell him how she felt? How she was feeling? Should she wait till later? Lizzy had to decide and soon. Although if she found out that he didn’t like her in return, she might hurt a lot from it.

Heart and Kota walked around the tree and away a little so they could be out of earshot. Kota was nervous. He took his tail to the front of him and he took it into his hands. Heart turned around to face him and saw he was nervous.

“What did you want to talk to me about Kota?” Heart asked him.

Kota took a pause and played with his tail still. “I wanted to ask you a few things about Lizzy really fast.” Kota finally said.

“Sure, I can help. What do you want to know?” Heart wondered with a smile.

Kota took another pause. “What color were her eyes when she was alive?”

“Brown. We both had our dad's eyes.” Heart told him.

Kota smiled a little. “Did she ever have a favorite kind of music?”

“No not really, but while down here she's gotten into the rock and dubstep kind of thing.” Heart told him.

“You think she likes me?” The nervousness behind the question was in his voice.

“That's a question you’ll have to answer yourself sir.” Heart said with a slight grin.

“Darn.” Kota’s ears went back slightly.

Heart gave a small chuckle. She didn't want to disappoint him, but She wanted him to find out on his own.

“Thanks. I plan to sing a song and I want it to be perfect.” Kota told her.

“Kota, that's sweet.” Heart awed.

“Heart I want to thank you and also apologize.” Kota said.

Heart put one ear down and tilted her head slightly. “What?”

“I want to thank you for putting this date on. I know it's nice for you guys as well but it’s actually a nice atmosphere in my opinion.” Kota started. “It’s actually making my thoughts clearer.”

“I'm glad you’re enjoying yourself and it is helping you out. Music is a good way to express yourself. That's how Alastor expressed his feelings to me.” Heart said with a big smile.

“Really?” Kota tilted his head.

Heart wagged her tail happily. “Yes. Al has a hard time expressing his feelings because he doesn't know what he feels since he has never experienced them before. Music helps him a lot.”

Kota felt better from hearing that. At least he wasn't the only one.

“And you're apologizing for?” Heart wondered.

Kota put his ears down a little. “I want to apologize to you for the way I acted to you at first. That and Alastor scared the hell out of me.” Kota chuckled.

Heart chuckled as well. “That's normal. Don't worry yourself. He is intimidating.”

“Heart, can I ask you one more thing?”

“Sure.”

“He doesn't hurt you, does he?” Kota whispered.

Heart’s ears went up in surprise. Everyone always asked that. Alastor would never hurt her, not on purpose. The marks left behind on her from their love making she was proud of, but others didn't know that. She always had to tell people. “What? No, absolutely not. He would never hurt me.” She said slightly angered.

Kota put his hands up. “Don't take it the wrong way please. I was just asking because of how your neck looked.”

“I let him do it. I enjoy it. I'm his and I make sure everyone knows it. I have no shame.” Heart explained wagging her tail with a small smile.

“I understand. I was just curious.” Kota defended himself.

She leaned in a little. “You definitely don't want to see my back then.” Heart whispered.

Kota blushed. “Yes, that's fine.” Kota cleared his throat. “Ok let’s head back now”

“Good idea. I am excited to see what you sing.” Heart said.

“You think you or Alastor can sing something first before I do? I want to get in the mind set.” Kota questioned

“Of course.” Heart answered with a smile.

The two then headed back around the tree and to everyone on the blanket. The four were in a conversation about food. Probably Alastor started it.

Heart went to Alastor and kneeled down next to him and Kota went back next to Lizzy.

Lizzy automatically wondered what Kota and Heart talked about. Made her wonder if it was about her. She hoped so.

Heart went to Alastor’s ear to whisper. “Al, can you sing a song for us. Kota wants to sing for Lizzy, but he wants a mood first.”

Alastor smiled and nodded. He stood up and fixed his clothes.

“How about more music my friends? It's such a nice day for it.” Alastor said as he walked up to his waiting shadows under the tree.

“Sure, Al. Sing us another song.” Angel said.

Angel was leaning against Russ who was on his knees and Angel laid in his lap.

“I wouldn't mind another song.” Russ said with a smile.

Alastor held his hand out to Heart. “Sing with me darling.”

Heart was surprised, he wanted her to sing with him.

Heart took his hand and helped her up. “I’d be happy to.” She smiled.

Alastor and Heart walked back to the shadows. “I have something I’d like to tell you dear.” Alastor said to Heart when they stopped.

“What's that?” Heart wondered.

“You take up all of the alphabet.” Alastor answered and put a finger under her chin.

Heart gave a small chuckle. “How so?”

“Let me tell you.” Alastor whispered. “Sing the alphabet with me my love.” He soon started singing the song.

_ “When Johnny Jones was serenading Mary _

_ He sure could quote a lot of poetry _

_ But he'd much rather tell 'er what he learned in his speller _

_ When they both attended PS 33 _

_ you're adorable” _

Heart started to say the letters of the Alphabet while Alastor sang.

_ “(A) you’re adorable _

_ (B) you're so beautiful” _

Alastor touched Heart’s cheek.

_ “(C) you're a cutie full of charms _

_ (D) youre a darling and _

_ (E) you're exciting” _

Alastor ran his hand down her neck with his claws.

_ “(F) you're a feather in my arms _

_ you look good to me _

_ (H) you're so heavenly _

_ (I) you're the one I idolize _

_ (J) we're like Jack and Jill _

_ (K) you're so kissable” _

He ran his thumb across her lips.

_ “(L) is the love light in your eyes _

_ M, N, O, P (you could go on all day) _

_ Q ,R, S, T (alphabetically speaking, you're OK) _

_ made my life complete” _

He runs his hand down her side and placed it on her hip.

_ “(V) means you're very sweet _

_ W, X, Y, Z _

_ It's fun to wander through _

_ The alphabet with you” _

He pulled her closer to his body.

_ “To tell (us what?) I mean (uh-huh?) _

_ To tell you what you mean to me _

_ (We love you alphabetically)” _

Alastor leaned down and kissed her deeply. Alastor deepened the kiss.

Angel cleared his throat. “Hey, save that for later or go behind a tree!”

Alastor pulled away from the kiss and Heart had a big blush on her face.

“Sorry about that.” Alastor apologized. “I got very into the song.”

“We can tell.” Lizzy gagged.

Alastor and Heart then went back to the blanket and sat down. He pulled the girl into his lap.

Kota was nervous. He wanted to do this. He had to. He had a song that he wanted to sing, and it was for Lizzy. It may not have been as well as Heart and Alastor just did but it was all he knew.

Kota stood up with his guitar in hand. He took the strap and put it around him. He turned around to face them.

“I’d like to sing a song. It's probably my last one for today. I want it to be a good one.” Kota told them as he put his tail against himself.

He was just so nervous. This was his time. He had to give a hit to Lizzy that he liked her.

“Well go ahead. I’m sure it will be great.” Angel said.

Kota felt good hearing those words from Angel. Sure, his crush may have been dating someone, but he still had that amazing feeling hearing Angel talk and being here.

“Ok, here goes...something I guess.” Kota breathed.

He started to play.

_ “Hey, where did we go? _

_ Days when the rains came _

_ Down in the hollow _

_ Playin' a new game _

_ Laughing and a running hey, hey _

_ Skipping and a jumping _

_ In the misty morning fog with _

_ Our hearts a thumpin' and you _

_ My brown-eyed girl _

_ You, my brown-eyed girl _

_ Whatever happened _

_ To Tuesday and so slow? _

_ Going down the old mine _

_ With a transistor radio _

_ Standing in the sunlight laughing _

_ Hiding behind a rainbow's wall _

_ Slipping and sliding _

_ All along the waterfall, with you _

_ My brown-eyed girl _

_ You, my brown-eyed girl _

_ Do you remember when we used to sing _

_ Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da _

_ Just like that _

_ Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da _

_ So hard to find my way _

_ Now that I'm all on my own _

_ I saw you just the other day _

_ My, how you have grown _

_ Cast my memory back there, Lord _

_ Sometimes I'm overcome thinking 'bout _

_ Making love in the green grass _

_ Behind the stadium with you _

_ My brown-eyed girl _

_ You, my brown-eyed girl _

_ Do you remember when we used to sing _

_ Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da _

_ Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da _

_ (Bit by bit, by bit, by bit, by bit, by bit) _

_ (Sha la la la la la la, la te da, la te da _

_ Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da _

_ (La te da, da da da da da da da da)” _

Kota got done and looked right to Lizzy. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He was hoping she understood.

Lizzy was almost confused. How did he know? Did he realize she had brown eyes when alive? The song seemed to be aimed at her slightly. Whether he knew or not, it was still sweet. Lizzy stood up from the blanket and went up to Kota.

She was silent for a moment. Her tail twitched behind her. He had her hands curled up at her sides. “Did you sing that for me?” She finally asked.

Everyone was silent as they looked at them. They didn't know what to say and didn't want to interrupt them. Alastor had his arms around Heart. He felt her grip tighten on his arm as she seemed to be holding her breath. Alastor kissed the tip of her ear slightly and rubbed his one hand along her side to calm her. He knew she was nervous with what was happening.

Russ and Angel were silent. They recently went through the same thing in a way, so it was important to let them have their moment.

Kota was silent as he looked at the wolf demon girl in front of him and he had a slight sweat on him now from him being so nervous. Kota had to be honest with her. If he wanted to get a relationship off the ground with Lizzy, he had to tell her and be honest.

Kota took his guitar strap off and put his guitar on the ground gently. “Yes...It was.” Kota told her.

“Why?” Was all Lizzy asked.

She wanted to hear him say it.

Kota tried to be strong. He didn't want something a little as his feelings to hold him back right now. “Because...because I like you Lizzy.” Kota finally said. “I like you more than just a friend with benefits. I am just bad with expressing my feelings, so I wanted this to be a way to do it. I wanted to sing, and it was aimed towards you.” Kota explained. Lizzy was silent though; she didn't know what to say. She has so much going through her head at the moment. The biggest one being, he actually said it.

“I’ll understand if you don't feel the same for me.” Kota told her as his ears went back. “We can just go back to things like they used to.”

Again, there was silence. Kota just sighed in disappointment as he put his head down. Heart was about to get up out of Alastor’s arms but then Lizzy did something.

Lizzy jumped at Kota and she wrapped her arms around him. Kota wasn't expecting this, so he lost his balance and the two fell backwards. Kota’s ears were up in surprise. He was about to say something, but Lizzy leaned down and kissed him. She kissed him deeply. He then kissed her back. He slowly and gently laid his hands on her sides.

Lizzy pulled away and she just smiled big down at him. “I've been waiting for you to say that ya big meat head.” Lizzy breathed.

Kota let out a chuckle. “Does that mean you feel the same?”

Lizzy huffed. “Duh!”

Kota got a wide smile and then leaned up to kiss Lizzy again.

Heart relaxed again in Alastor’s arms and just smiled at the scene that was going on with her sister. Finally, her little sister could be happy with someone Heart knew would treat her right. Alastor placed his head onto hers as she was snuggled up into him.

Russ and Angel glanced at each other with a smile. They were happy the two finally got it out about their feelings. Russ knew that Heart would be happy that this little date today worked out.

The rest of that day was nothing but joy for everyone.

Lizzy finally found someone to open her heart to again and in return, he opened to her. Only time will tell for where things will go for all these couples. All they cared about right now, is that they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this story is over!? Think again *laughs evilly* I have more in store!


	25. Be With Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor stays home all day with Heart, but he might have a plan up his sleeve and a question in his pocket the girl did not even expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me" by Bing Crosby  
> "You, My Love" by Frank Sinatra  
> "It Only Happens When I Dance With You" by Judy Garland

(Heart's POV)

My life continued as normal for the next 6 months. Well as normal as it could get really. It was always interesting when it came to Alastor. He showed his love for me every day and I wasn't complaining a bit. We’d go out and people looked at us. People knew I was marked as his. Alastor didn't let people forget. He let my marks heal after a while. He slowed down on them and didn't make them crazy. I'm glad he loved me and having him back in my life was great. I was protected again. I was always reminded every day why I loved this man. I didn't want him to leave me. I never planned to leave him. He was mine forever.

Lizzy and Kota’s relationship was going well. I was so happy to see her in love again. She was always in such a better mood now. She’d call me every day and tell me something Kota did for her. One day he made her breakfast. The other night he made her dinner. Or even the small things he did, mainly when he’d sing her a song or two. One night they went out and Kota beat the shit out of a guy who started to feel her up and she said no but he kept going. So, Kota came and beat the shit out of him. Then they went home and had a passionate night. I remember her telling me that story and she just sounded so dreamy. She loved him. That I could see.

We went on double dates, sometimes triple when we asked Russ and Angel to join us. One-time Charlie and Vaggie joined us as well and it was just a fun time for everyone. Was nice to have everyone together that way.

We still helped Charlie at the hotel, and it was nice to be working there again. Although, I missed working at Giuseppe’s. I went there one day to see everyone, and they all said they missed me. Alastor was with me when I went so some workers were scared. Then some were even surprised that the boyfriend I always talked about was an Overlord of hell. Some workers even said customers missed me. Glenn made a deal with me, he said I could come back to work there and could work whenever I wanted. Whether it be one day a week or every other day. He wanted me to come back and sing for the restaurant. I happily agreed. I worked when I didn't go to the hotel to help Charlie. Kept my mind distracted when Alastor wouldn't be home. Alastor was there...every night when I worked a dinner shift. It was fantastic to finish my songs and have him waiting at the bottom of the stage steps for me. It was so nice to finally be back to work there as well. I enjoyed singing and I knew Alastor enjoyed it when I did. Me working was better now than it was back when I first started.

This morning I woke up to Alastor kissing me. He laid on top of me, his hands holding my wrists down above my head. We both had no clothes on since we kind of fell asleep last night like that.

“I have no plans today. We are going nowhere.” Alastor told me as he parted away from the kiss.

“Oh, you cleared your schedule today?” I asked him with a wink.

“Only you are on my schedule today my dear.” Alastor answered me with a smile

“Alastor, what do you have planned for me tonight? I know you have something up your sleeve.” I laughed as he looked down at me.

“Now now my love. I don't want to spoil it for you. You’ll see.” Alastor leaned down and kissed my nose.

He let go of my wrists, got off me and stood up from the bed. I looked at his back a moment, watching his tail wiggle as he reached down to put his pants back on. Once he put on his pants, he leaned over to me in bed and laid a kiss on my forehead.

“I’m starting your day off by making breakfast for you today.” Alastor said as he stood back up. “Then I’m making us dinner tonight.”

“Al you don't have to do that for me.” I said.

“I'm treating you. Today, you're my hell Princess.” Alastor told me with a wink.

“Alastor, that's so sweet of you.” I sat up in bed. “I’ll get a shower first.”

“Actually, how about you get a bath and I’ll join you this time today.” Alastor suggested.

I felt a blush creep on my face slightly. “I think I like that idea.”

Alastor headed to the bathroom. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He closed the door slightly.

I laid back in bed and let out a sigh of happiness. I can't think of what Alastor was up to, but I could only imagine. I didn't care. I’m glad to have him home with me today. I then heard the water start. He was going to treat me again today and I loved it when he did that. I always thought that I was no good for him. I was just a weak little demon that tried to find kindness in all. I was part wolf too and Alastor was more of a cat guy since he had a small fear of dogs. Made me wonder what he saw in me to get past his small fear of canines. It was hard to think he still fell for me. I almost didn't want to believe it. This was not a dream though; he was real, and I knew his feelings for me were real.

I did eventually get up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. I saw Alastor sitting on the edge of the tub as he turned the water off. He even had bubbles in there. He had a candle lit as well. Alastor looked at me and he had a gentle look in his eyes. He held his hand out to me. I walked up to him with my tail wagging behind me and placed my hand into his. He held my hand as I got into the tub and sat down. I sighed in content and leaned back a moment.

“Alastor, this was a good idea.” I said to him as I closed my eyes.

I heard him give a small chuckle. “I made sure it was warm enough because I know you can ache after our activities sometimes.” Alastor said.

I gave a small chuckle. “Thank you.” I opened my eyes and looked at him. “Are you going to join me?” I asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely my dear.” Alastor answered as he stood up from the edge of the tub.

I watched him as he took his pants back off. I moved up a little in the tub and Alastor joined in behind me. When he was settled down, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. It was so relaxing being in his arms. Alastor started humming a tune as he rubbed his hands across my skin. I could tell what he was humming, “I Want to Set the World on Fire”. I loved when he would sing that song. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him as he hummed. I let out a small breath in content. I was enjoying this moment and I’ll be spending all day with him. Made me wonder what else he had planned for me.

“Am I putting you to sleep, my love?” Alastor asked with a small chuckle and stopped humming.

“Maybe a little.” I answered with a smile. “I’m just enjoying the moment.”

“So am I.” Alastor said and kissed me on the top of my head.

Alastor took some of the bubbles and put them on my head in between my horns with a small chuckle. I giggled from his action. I turned slightly to look at him. I took some bubbles and put them on his head as well. I started to gently rub my hand on top of his head and got to his horns and gently touched them with the tip of my fingers.

“When your horns fall out can I have them?” I asked him.

Alastor looked at me sternly. “Why do you want them?”

I shrugged. “I don't know. I just like how they feel, and I know you don't like me touching you that much.”

Alastor gave me a look as he raised his eyebrow. He gave a small sigh in surrender. “Alright, fine. Next time they fall out I'll give them to you.”

I smiled and took my hand away, but Alastor grabbed it. “Don’t think I don't want you touching me. You’re the only one I’ll let do this. I actually like it.”

I smiled and placed my hand back on his head. I then went to touch his one ear and gently ran my fingers across them. His other ear flicked when I touched the one. It was an adorable action to see.

“You're so cute.” I whispered.

Alastor chuckled. “I'm glad you think so.” He leaned closer to my face. “So are you.” He placed a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed. I just went and laid back against him, laying my head on his chest. Alastor fixed his arms and put one around my midsection and placed a hand on my head and started to pet me.

“Don't fall asleep now dear.” Alastor whispered to me.

“I won't.” I breathed out.

Alastor just held me tight and went back to humming. His heartbeat in my ear just made everything more relaxing. I traced my fingers along some of his scars without thought. He never did tell me how he got them, and I was fine with that, I didn't have to know. Alastor moved his hand to my ear that wasn't against him and gently caressed it with his fingers.

When Alastor finished humming I was starting to feel my eyes get heavy. Dammit he could put me to sleep so easily. He pushed me away from his body.

“Come now, let's get you cleaned up.” Alastor told me.

I nodded and he started to just wash me, and I didn't mind it at all. I turned so that my back was to him again and he lathered up my hair and I let him gently rub his fingers against my head. I was so relaxed. When he was done with that, he washed the rest of me and was basically rubbing my back in the process. He was good at it.

After I washed myself off and we were both clean we got out of the tub. We both got dressed and Alastor went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. I stayed in our room for a bit to call Lizzy and talk to her.

“Lizzy, how are you?” I asked once she picked up.

**“I'm doing great. What about you?”** She asked.

“I’m great as well. Just got out of the bath.” I told her.

**“Oh? You have Alastor wash you?”** I knew she had a smirk on her face.

“Yes actually. He was in the tub with me this time.” I said smiling.

“ **Ah how sweet. You guys do anything?”** Lizzy wondered.

“Actually, no. Was surprised to be honest.” I told her.

**“Think Alastor is losing his touch?”**

I gave a chuckle. “After last night, I highly doubt that. I think he has something planned today.”

**“Any idea what?”**

“No, no idea. He’s making breakfast right now. Alastor cleared his schedule for me. We aren't going anywhere today. He said he’s even making dinner for me tonight too.” I explained to her.

Lizzy was silent on the other side of the line. I then heard her chuckle.

“What?” I asked laughing.

**“Oh, come on sis. I feel it's obvious.”**

“What's obvious? I feel it's just a nice day for us to hang out together and he just wants to treat me well.”

Lizzy laughed again. **“Sister, I don't want to say anything. So, call me tomorrow alright? Let me know how your night goes.”**

I paused a moment. “Well...ok. If you say so.” I chuckled. “I guess I’ll talk to you later then.”

**“Later sister. Have fun.”** Lizzy said and hung up.

I shook my head and stood up from the bed. I headed out of the room and down to the kitchen where I saw Alastor finishing off making breakfast.

He even had the table looking nice a little. It was cute.

“Alastor, you're being awfully more affectionate then normal.” I said with a laugh as I walked up to the table.

“You saying you don't enjoy it?” Alastor asked as he walked up next to me.

“No no, not at all.” I told him. “I love it. It's sweet.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Alastor chuckled. “I'm glad then.” Alastor pulled out my chair.

I sat down and ate the breakfast he made. It was amazing as I wagged my tail. He sat on the other side of the table.

“Do you have anything else planned for me?” I asked.

Alastor shook his head. “No. Just staying home. We can do whatever you want.”

I smiled. “Think you can play some music for me today?” I asked.

“I’ll do whatever you wish.” Alastor reached across the table and took my hand. “I’ll make this your day.”

“Aw Al, I don't know what to say.” I smiled.

Alastor chuckled. “I just want you to have a nice time.”

I eventually finished breakfast. I usually helped Alastor clean up, but he told me no and to just go and do something else and he would take care of it all. I was surprised but did as he said and headed out of the kitchen.

Although I stood in the living room a moment, I had that dream come back to me a few months ago. I was surprised, I had the dream again three other times since then. It’s kind of bugged me a little. Why was I having it? I still never said anything to Alastor. I was still worried about what he’d say. I looked down the hallway to the second bedroom and started walking towards it.

I slowly walked down the hall until I was in front of the room. I just looked at it. I put my hand on the door a moment, imagining the name sign and pictures that were on it in my dream. I didn't open it, I just stood there.

“Elena” I whispered out loud. “I hope I can meet you one day.” I smiled and my tail wagged a bit.

Soon, I heard footsteps next to me. “My love, what's the matter?” I heard Alastor ask.

I looked over at him and took my hand off the door. “It's nothing honey, don't worry about it.” I answered my ears going back slightly.

Alastor reached over and took my hand in his. “You seem distracted my dear. Want to tell me what's on your mind?” He rubbed his fingers across mine.

I looked away from him a moment, my ears against my head. “I...I don't know if I can. I'm afraid to tell you.”

“Darling, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. My ears are open for you to listen.” Alastor told me as he flicked one of his ears.

I sighed. I looked back up at him. “Can we sit down at least?”

“Of course, we can.” Alastor led me back to the main room and sat down on the couch.

He never let go of my hand. We sat down next to each other, I sat sideways slightly so I could look at him. I felt so nervous. I was afraid of telling him still but now it felt unavoidable.

I took a deep breath.

“Take your time my dear.” Alastor reassured me. “Tell me as best you can.”

I let out my breath. “Well, I’ll start with a dream.”

“A dream?” Alastor asked curiously.

I nodded. “I had it after that night after we first made love.” I was a little embarrassed.

“What kind of dream was it?” Alastor wondered.

I took a pause and looked down from him a moment. “I...It.” I took a pause as I put my other hand to my face. “I dreamt that...we had a kid.”

Alastor didn't say anything at first. I was worried about what he would say. I felt tears starting to build.

“Is that why you were worried and asked me that next morning if you could get pregnant?” Alastor made sure.

I took my hand away from my face. “Yes.” I finally answered. “I was just afraid to tell you about it because I didn't know how you felt about it all. I didn't want you to be mad.”

I felt Alastor tighten his grip on my hand a moment but loosened. “Why would you think I'd be mad?”

“Because I didn't know your thoughts on kids. Then once you told me it wasn't possible for us; I was sad about it because it is something I wanted. I just don't know how you felt about it all. I didn’t want to push you into a conversation you were uncomfortable with.” I felt my tears fall then.

Alastor took his other hand and took my chin. I didn't want to look at him because I didn't want him to see me cry but I obeyed as he moved my face towards him.

“My little wolf, do not cry.” He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “You're overreacting.” He whispered.

“How do you feel about it then?” I asked between my tears, my ears went up slightly.

“To be honest with you, I've never even once thought about something like it. It was something I didn't think I'd be able to have. To experience, so I never even thought of it.” He looked me in the eyes and wiped my tears away as best he could with his thumb. “Now, I honestly wish it was possible. Here in hell though, it's not possible for us to have kids.” I leaned into his touch as he talked.

“I understand why it's like that. To control overpopulation, but it's kind of cruel in my eyes for couples like us.” I whispered. “It felt so real in my dream. We looked so happy.” My tears escaped my eyes again.

Alastor leaned his head onto mine, “If there was a way to have it be possible, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” He whispered back.

I smiled and my ears went up fully and I felt my tail give a small wag, “I would as well.” I looked at him in his eyes.

“Mind telling me who Elena is?” He asked. “I heard you say that name and was curious.”

I pulled my head away from his and smiled. “That...was the name of our girl in my dream.”

“A girl huh?” Alastor made sure. I saw his ears perk up.

I gave a small chuckle. “Yes, and she seemed like a daddy's girl.” I said jokingly as I looked at him.

“Wouldn't surprise me.” Alastor joked as well and gave a chuckle from it.

I smiled and I know Alastor would have wanted me to. He loved to see me smile.

“Fully dressed, that’s how I want to see you my darling.” Alastor said to me.

“Alastor, I love you so much.” I told him.

“I love you too, my little wolf.” He replied and then kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back. It made me so happy to hear that Alastor would be ok if it was even possible for us. Surprised a big crazy guy like him would enjoy children but it made my heart swell at the thought.

Alastor pulled away from our kiss. “Are you feeling better now?” I nodded at him with a big smile. “Good.” He stood up. “Now, I believe I owe you some music, my love?”

My tail wagged. “Yes! I actually almost forgot.” I said.

“I know just what to do to make you feel better.” Alastor told me and held his hand out.

I took his hand and he led me over to a small room that was hidden behind a wall by the steps. Alastor didn't show it to me during the tour because it was a secret area for him. It held his instruments. We walked in and Right at the far end was a piano. Alastor let go of my hand and he walked over to sit on the stool. I stood in the middle of the room and watched him. Alastor glanced at me with a smile and then look down and started to play.

The song was so nice to hear, and he just played on the piano beautifully. He soon started to sing.

_ “Your eyes are blue, your kisses too _

_ I never knew what they could do” _

As he sang, I started to walk over to him.

_ “I can't believe that you're in love with me _

_ You are telling everyone I know _

_ I'm on your mind, each place you go _

_ They can't believe that you're in love with me” _

The words he sang touched my heart. I was loving it so much. He looked up at me a moment as he continued to sing.

_ “I have always placed you far above me _

_ I just can't imagine that you love me” _

He continued to play the piano and it was just a wonderful sound to my ears. I soon got up to the piano and leaned onto it as he sang.

_ “After all is said and done to think that I'm the lucky one _

_ Cannot believe that you're in love with me _

_ I have always placed you way up there above me _

_ Could never imagine that you love me _

_ And after all is said and done to think that I'm the only one _

_ I can't believe that you're in love, can't believe that you're in love _

_ Can't believe that you're in love with me” _

As he stopped, he looked at me with a smile. I went to him where he sat and kissed him on the lips.

“Can you keep playing for me?” I asked softly.

“I can, absolutely. For you my dear.” Alastor responded. He moved over a little on the seat. “Sit with me?”

“I'd love to.” I answered happily and sat down next to the deer demon.

He started to play again.

_ (Imagine him playing a piano cover of the song ‘How Am I Supposed to Live Without You’) _

As he played, I just was lost in my thoughts. Memories going through my head. These past 2 ½ years have been the best of my life. I would have never thought I would live out my hell lifetime like this. Being loved by a man who was a serial killer in his past life. Made me think back a moment, back to my human life. Trying to remember if I would have heard about him, but I was 13 when Alastor died so I honestly wouldn’t remember much to begin with. Plus, he was more down south then I was so it might not have reached me back home. Even so, part of me wished I could have met him in a past life. Whether I was a kid or an adult, made me wonder if he was the same and how he would have treated me. Would he have killed me? Or spared me? I don’t know how Alastor was in his past life, he didn’t talk about it much, but part of me didn’t honestly care. I wouldn’t care what he told me he did in his past life; I would still love him no matter what. Our past lives were behind us. I wanted to just focus on the now.

He finished the song and I clapped. “That was beautiful Al. I wish I knew how to play an instrument, or I’d play with you.”

“I can teach you if you want?” Alastor suggested it to me.

“Really? Well I don't know; I feel I would be bad.” I told him as my ears went down.

“Nonsense, with some time and practice you’ll be fine.” Alastor told me as he took one of my hands.

“You think so?” I questioned, my ears going up a little.

“I know so.” Alastor answered and he took my hand to his lips to place a kiss upon it.

I blushed, “Can we try with this first?” I asked, putting my finger on a piano key.

“We certainly can. Want to start now?” Alastor asked.

“Can we?” My tail wagged with excitement behind me.

“Of course. We can do whatever you want today.” Alastor said as he leaned over and kissed my ear.

All that time Alastor started to teach me. It was so hard because I was having trouble with how to use my fingers across the keys. I also couldn’t really have my hands on two things at once. It was hard. I was frustrated at one point, but Alastor helped me out. I knew I wouldn't get everything right on the first try. Alastor played on the one side of the piano as I was on the other and I tried to copy him. I felt I was getting somewhere by the time we stopped.

“Our lesson will have to be over today, maybe we can do more another time.” Alastor said as he stood up from the piano bench.

“Aw already?” I wined.

“Unfortunately, my dear. I have to start dinner if I want it to be done in time.” Alastor turned around to look at me. “It’s a surprise for you so can I please ask that you stay upstairs until I say so?”

“Al, you know I’m going to have trouble knowing you're surprising me.” I told him with a smirk.

“Oh, I know, that's why I'll have someone watch over you to make sure.” Alastor smirked now as he said that. His shadow left him then appeared by me and slithered its way around my legs and to my waist.

“Ok I see, well I guess you have me trapped then.” I giggled. “Fine, I’ll stay upstairs. I promise.”

“Good.” Alastor then headed towards the door. “I have an outfit for you upstairs in the bedroom. When it's time I’d love for you to put it on.” He told me as he walked.

I got excited. He had an outfit...for me? I was honestly surprised. I followed Alastor and gave him a hug from behind. He stopped his walking and just placed his hands on my arms. I heard him give off a small radio humming noise.

“I better be surprised!” I laughed and let go of him.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked up the stairs and went into the study for now. I didn’t want to look at the outfit Alastor gave me just yet because I wanted it all to be a surprise.

* * *

I sat in the study reading a book, I was surprised Alastor had it in his little collection. It was just a romance novel, hidden away in all the books. I just laid on the couch in the study with a light on beside me with the curtains shut. I was comfortable as I read the book. Alastor’s shadow was still around, watching me as Alastor said he would. It made sure I didn't leave or get too close to the stairs to peak down to see what Alastor was doing. It was currently laying in the shadow of the couch on the floor. I saw its eyes now and then just staring at me. I decided that since I was stuck up here, I'd distract myself with a book.

I was about a quarter of the way into it but put a mark for my spot. I sat up from the couch and gave a stretch. Alastor’s shadow came out of the floor and up onto the couch with me. I looked over at it as it looked at me with a blank expression, but it always had that same Alastor grin. I just smiled at it.

The shadow took my hand and then stood in front of me, pulling me slightly. “You want me to follow?” I asked it.

It nodded.

“Ok, I trust you.” I said and put my book down on the couch and stood up.

The shadow led me out of the study and down to the bedroom door, it pointed at it.

“You want me to go in?” I made sure.

It gave a nod. It let go of my hand and slid underneath the door. I went and opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. I didn’t see anything off the bat, but I saw the shadow by the bed. I walked up next to it and was surprised at what I saw. It was the outfit Alastor said he got for me. I was surprised. It was a dark red spaghetti strap dress with a black zig zag pattern going across it. He also laid out the necklace he got me a few months ago, I always alternated between it and my choker. I saw a red rose lying next to the outfit as well and there was a note attached to it.

This man was too much for me.

I picked up the flower and took the note off it. I unfolded it and read it to myself.

_ ‘To my little wolf, _

_ I love you more than I can express sometimes. You are wonderful to me in my eyes and I just want to always keep seeing your face. You are the world to me. I have a small poem for you, so I hope you enjoy it. It was not made by me, but it felt right for you when I saw it: _

_ Every day with you give me a thrill; _

_ All my dreams you richly fulfill. _

_ I'm a fool for your charms; _

_ You belong in my arms; _

_ Love me; please say that you will. _

_ -By Joanna Fuchs _

_ I want you with me forever, my darling. For I felt it was meant to be. I made this day all about you because I wanted to show you that I am willing to do anything for you. My little wolf, I do not fear you, for you are a loyal canine I will never let go of. It does not matter to me what you are, but who you are. You are mine and I am yours. For now, until the end of time. _

_ Love, your great buck, Alastor’ _

I started to cry at how cute his little note was. It was so heartfelt and beautiful. I wanted to just give him a hug so much. I put the note close to my chest and continued to cry. They were just tears of joy. My tail wagged happily. Alastor’s shadow went up to me and wrapped its bottom half around my waist. I tried to calm myself and take deep breaths. I looked at the shadow and smiled so big.

“He is wonderful, you know that?” I said to the shadow.

The shadow said nothing but gave me a soft gaze.

I wiped my tears away as best I could. “I better get ready if I want to be downstairs in time.”

The shadow unwrapped itself from me and disappeared into the floor. I decided it was time I should get ready if his shadow was leading me in here. I got on the dress, it went to about my knees and then put on the necklace. I looked in the mirror at myself when I was done, and I loved how it looked on me. I smiled so wide. I twirled as my dress spun when I did. I giggled.

I then saw the shadow come back to me as it appeared from the wall beside the mirror.

“Can I go downstairs yet?” I asked it.

It shook its head. I frowned with my ears back slightly.

“Can I go to the top of the stairs at least?” I wondered.

The shadow nodded.

I smiled and walked to the door and walked out into the hallway. I slowly walked to the stairs and waited at the top. I looked over the railing at the living room below. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Made me wonder what Alastor had planned. I then spotted Alastor walk back into the room from the back porch. My tail wagged when I saw him. He looked up at me and smiled. He said nothing as he walked over to me and stood at the bottom of the steps.

I noticed him just looking at me, enjoying my presence and admiring me. “You look beautiful in that.” Alastor finally breathed out.

“I love this dress you picked out for me Al.” I told him with a smile.

“I’m glad you like it so much.” He held his hand out towards me. “Care to join me?”

“Absolutely.” I said softly and made my way down the steps.

I got close to the bottom and slipped my hand into his waiting one. He wrapped his fingers around my hand. He brought it to his lips and laid a kiss on top. He helped me walk the rest of the way down the steps.

“I hope you don’t mind sitting outdoors?” Alastor asked, using his other hand to gesture to the glass doors that led outside.

“I don't mind at all.” I answered and followed Alastor.

He led me to the glass doors that went out to the porch and he opened the door for me. When I walked out I was surprised what Alastor had ready. Alastor had a table set up with some flowers in the middle and some candles around the area to light it up. The food Alastor had made was already ready on plates. Some flower petals even spread around the area as well. I heard the radio playing softly in the background.

“Al, this is so amazing.” I said, almost wanting to cry. My ears were to the side.

“I did all of this for you my dear. I wanted to have a romantic night with you at home.” Alastor told me.

“You're so sweet, Alastor.” I said as I walked up to the table.

“You're the sweet one.” Alastor purred to me.

The deer demon pulled out my chair and pushed me in. Alastor went to the other side of the table and sat down as well.

“Before we start. I’d like to make a small toast if that's ok?” Alastor mentioned.

“I think that would be nice.” I agreed.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was next to him. “Hope you don't mind my alcohol choice.” Alastor told me.

“I don't mind at all. I’ll drink some with you.” I said.

Alastor went up and over to a little table with wheels he had set up. He grabbed two glasses then put ice in them and filled them halfway with the whiskey. He returned to the table and gave me a glass. Alastor still held onto his.

The Radio Demon lifted his glass a little. I did the same as well.

“To us. As we look forward to the road ahead. May nothing stop us or get in our way.” Alastor toasted.

“To us. For a flaming love that will never burn out.” I added.

Alastor nodded with a smile to that. We hit the glasses together softly and drank the whiskey in one go. We both put the glasses down on the table.

“Now we may eat.” Alastor said.

I didn't have to be told twice as I dug into the food Alastor had made. God his cooking was so good. I don't think I'd ever get enough of it. We basically sat in silence the whole time, but Alastor turned up the volume to the radio as we did. I think Alastor just wanted us to enjoy our night together like this. No words needed, just music. I reached my foot under the table to put it on top of his. It was a nice comfort for the moment. About halfway through eating Alastor grabbed my hand. I swallowed my bite and looked up at him. He had such a loving gaze in his eyes tonight. It just seems to make me melt. I loved this man so much. He looked like he had something on his mind though. I waited for him to say something, but he said nothing. Part of him almost seemed nervous. He picked up my hand, leaned over and placed a kiss on top of it then put it down. We continued to eat.

This night was so nice. It was so dream-like but I knew now that it wasn't. Alastor was so sweet to me and I was so glad to have today with him.

When we were done Alastor stood up and held out his hand to me.

“Care to dance with me my darling?” Alastor asked.

I cleaned my face before I spoke. “I’d love to.” I put my hand into his and stood up.

Alastor walked us away from the table a little then pointed his hand towards the radio and started to turn the knobs. He stopped when he heard the one song starting to play.

It was a lovely piano that started the song off. Alastor started to sing with the song as we danced.

_ “My love is ever you, my love, _

_ now and forever, you my love.” _

He was just looking into my eyes as I smiled.

_ “You walked into my lonely world, _

_ what peace of mind your smile unfurled.” _

He took his one hand and traced his fingers along my cheek.

_ “Yes and because of you, my love, _

_ my wishful dreams came true, my love.” _

He placed his hand on my shoulder and he brought me close to him.

_ “In my uncertain heart, _

_ I'm only certain of how much I love you. My love.” _

The song went on as the lyrics stopped. My head laid on his chest as he laid his head on the side of mine.

The words came back, and he pulled me away a moment to sing to me face to face.

_ “In my uncertain heart, _

_ I'm only certain of how much I love you. My love.” _

As the song faded away, he leaned down and kissed me with a lot of passion. It was light but I felt him hold onto me tightly. He pulled away from the kiss and we didn’t say a word as he laid his forehead against mine.

There was another song starting and we stayed like this, but we gently swayed to it.

I sang to him this time.

_ “It only happens when I dance with you, _

_ That trip to heaven 'till the dance is through,” _

Alastor lifted his head and I looked at him this time.

_ “With no one else do the heavens seem quite so near, _

_ Why does it happen dear, _

_ Only with you?” _

I placed my hand onto the side of his face.

_ “Two cheeks together can be so divine, _

_ But only when those cheeks are yours and mine, _

_ I've danced with dozens of others the whole night through,” _

I trailed my hand from the side of his face to his shoulder.

_ “But the thrill that comes with spring when anything could happen, _

_ That only happens with you.” _

The song then ended and Alastor took my chin into his fingers.

Alastor just smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me I was in love with you?” He asked in a whisper.

I chuckled as my smile grew bigger. He knew the song and the movie it was from. I loved that line when the song ended.

“My dear, mind if we go for a small walk. I have something I want to show you.” Alastor told me.

“In the woods? It can be dark and scary there.” I said with my ears back a little.

“Don’t worry darling. I’ll be the only thing scary in these woods.” Alastor said with a laugh.

I smiled from that and my ears went back up. “I know I’ll be safe with you around Al. Let's go.”

Alastor unwrapped his arms from me and took my hand. He led me to the side of the porch and down the steps. I've never gone down into the woods before. I was scared to go without Alastor. I didn't know what or who was out here. When we got to the bottom of the steps, we walked a little bit through the trees until eventually I noticed a path was forming. We followed it for a few minutes, and I peeked my ears up at a noise I haven't heard in a while. A waterfall.

I looked ahead and saw light from the gap in the trees. We walked into a small clearing and it was bright a little from the sky above. You could see hells moon and heaven not far away. There was a small waterfall in a cliff face and a stream flowing further into the forest. Flowers were around the area and glowed in the light the moon gave off.

I walked forward a little, the deer demon let go of my hand. “Alastor.” I breathed out. “It's beautiful out here.”

“It is.” Alastor agreed. “I think you're the one that’s beautiful out here my wolf.”

I blushed. “Oh, Alastor, stop.” I chuckled a little.

I turned around to look at the Radio Demon. His eyes were soft as he looked at me and his closed lip smile was so wide on his face.

“Why didn't you tell me this was out here?” I asked with a smile.

Alastor put his arms behind his back a moment. “I wanted to take you out here when the time was right.”

“Right for what?” I questioned in confusion as my one ear went down and I tilted my head.

What was he planning? Why did he bring me all the way out here tonight?

Alastor said nothing as he walked up to me. He took one of his hands from behind his back and brushed the back of his claws against my cheek.

“May I tell you something?” Alastor asked me in a whisper, taking his hand back.

“You can tell me anything Al.” I gave him a small smile to reassure him.

“I wanted to tell you that, you make me feel things I never thought I would feel. You opened my eyes to so many things and so many possibilities. Things I didn’t know I would be experiencing. I experienced love. You showed me this feeling. Something I never felt once in my life, living and dead. There was just something about you that just...pulled me towards you. I didn’t know what it was.” Alastor reached out and grabbed my one hand. “You're so different from me. Your personality is so much more innocent than mine. I wondered why. Why you? I questioned myself why I was pulled to you, but no matter how many times I tried to cut the ties with you. They always came back, stronger, harder to break free.” I soon felt tears fill my eyes from his emotional words as he brushed his fingers against mine. “I realized then, I had that need to protect you. Keep you from harm. To wrap you in my arms and never let go. I would be your knight. I felt the need to protect someone for once in my life instead of wanting to watch them bleed at my feet. I was so confused. That was only because I didn't realize what I was feeling.”

“Alastor, what are you getting at?” I wondered; I felt my tears fall from his words.

I made him feel this way. It made my heart swell. I felt nothing but joy. This man was spilling his feelings to me. I could only imagine how nervous he was. That note he left me today, that was only the beginning.

Alastor took a pause. “I soon realized the feeling I had was love. I loved you. I love you still. You did things to my heart. I am grateful for that. My heart belongs to you and no one else. I’d do anything for you. I will protect you with all my worth until I'm broken and bleeding, but I won't give up. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Alastor took his other hand and placed it on my cheek and tried to wipe my tears.

“Alastor, I wouldn't want you getting hurt over me.” I told him as I cried.

“I don’t mind. I do whatever it takes. I’d never leave you.” Alastor told me.

“But you’ve left me once before.” I cried. “How do I know you won’t do it again?” I remembered the memory of him leaving. That day broke my heart.

Alastor placed his hands on my shoulders. “That was a great mistake on my part. Probably one of the greatest ones I've made. I did that out of fear and selfishness. I thought I was protecting you from me, but I didn't realize how much I was hurting you instead.” Alastor kissed my forehead. “I'll never hurt you that way again.”

“You promise?” I asked through my tears.

“I promise.” Alastor answered me softly. “Cross my heart and hope to die, again.”

He put one of his hands back on my cheek to clear away my tears.

“You love me for who I am, not what I am. You ignored all the warnings. You ignored the words of others.”

I leaned into his touch and placed my hand on top of his on my cheek. “I don’t see you as a monster, I see you as a man. No matter what you did, present or past. I know I’d love you no matter what because you are still the same gentleman, I met back in the hotel 2 ½ years ago. You have that same smile I find contagious and I will never get tired of seeing it. Even when you are creepy as fuck.” I gave out a chuckle at the last part.

The deer demon chuckled as well then leaned his forehead against mine. “I have something I need to ask you, my love.”

I pulled my head away a moment to look in his eyes. “Ask away.” I said.

Alastor slipped his other hand from my shoulder down my arm and intertwined our fingers together. I felt Alastor tighten his hold on my hand a moment. “Our minds are one. Our bodies are one. Now...I want our souls to be one as well.”

“Alastor.” I breathed out; I tried my best to stop my tears.

The Radio Demon took his hand away from my cheek and took a hold of my other hand as well. “Heart, my beautiful, amazing little wolf. I want to ask you something important right now. Something that will change our lives.”

I knew that he was serious. Never did he use my name when talking to me. It was weird to almost hear come off his tongue.

I watched as the tall deer demon then went to the ground and went on one knee. I felt tears really starting to fall now. I couldn’t hold them back. Was he doing what I think he was?

“I want to be the only man in your life, my darling. I know I will be, but I want to make sure that everyone will know it.” Alastor let go of my hands as he reached into his jacket.

I saw him pull out a small black box. My ears went up in surprise and my tail wagged so fast. Oh Lucifer, he was doing it! I felt like I was flying. He opened it to show a ring inside. It was on a silver band and looked to almost be the shape of a flower. On the outer rim dark red, then a lighter red and in the middle was a diamond. I almost wanted to just jump around from the excitement I was feeling but I held back and tried to keep my feet in place. My tail was wagging a million miles a minute though. My hands went to my mouth to hold my lips shut.

“Will you be my wife? Be with me forever? Until the end of time?” Alastor finally asked, I’ve never seen such a wide smile on his face.

My tears just wouldn’t stop. I covered my face a moment, closing my eyes and putting my ears against my head. I didn’t want to leave him hanging too long. I started to nod my head. This whole time I had a smile on my face, it almost started to hurt from how wide it was and how long I was holding it. I didn’t care. I loved this man with all my heart, and now he was asking me to marry him.

I slid my hands down to uncover my eyes and I opened them to look at the deer demon kneeling in front of me. I managed to choke back a sob and find words to answer him. “Yes, of course I will.” I finally managed to get out. I managed to get my ears to stand up a little as well.

Alastor said nothing as he stood up from the ground, his smile never left his face. He took the ring out of the box then grabbed my left hand. I watched as he slipped the ring on my finger. I choked a sob back again. He leaned down and kissed my hand once he had the ring fully on.

I looked at the ring a moment and then flung myself at Alastor. Jumping and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, my tail still wagging behind me. He wrapped his arms around me to hold me close as I put my face in his neck, crying. My eyes were just closed the entire time. He knew that they were just tears of joy. He put one of his hands on the back of my head and he gently ran his claws through my hair.

“My little wolf.” I heard him whisper, there was happiness in his voice.

I didn’t want to let him go. I wanted to hold him forever. He did eventually put me on the ground and unwrapped my arms from him. He put his hands on my face and cleared my tears.

I finally opened my eyes to look at him. What I saw surprised me, my ears going backwards. Alastor was still smiling, but he was crying. Never once have I seen him cry. Ever.

I placed my hand on his cheek. “Al, you're crying.”

Alastor gave a chuckle. “I know. I’ve never really cried before, didn’t know I could.” He placed his hand on top of mine. “They aren’t of sadness though.”

I smiled and stood my ears up again. “Ok good. I’ve just never seen you cry before.” I breathed out. I wiped away his tears.

He put his forehead against mine and let out a sigh in relief. “I’m probably the happiest demon in hell right now.” He whispered.

“I feel the same.” I said in return.

The deer demon leaned in and kissed me with a lot of passion. I felt him take his hands and put them on my back that was exposed from my dress. He slid his claws lightly down my skin. I heard him let out a small groan between our kiss. The feeling of his claws against my back made me excited for a moment. My wings flapped once from the feeling.

Alastor pulled away from our kiss. “I could make love to you right now.” He breathed out softly.

I looked him in the eyes, and I could see that he had a mixture of love and lust in them. “Then why don’t you.” I whispered seductively.

I saw his eyes start to glow. “Are you giving me permission to take you here in the woods?”

I smirked. “No one will come back here. Take me you sexy deer.” I gripped his jacket in my hands, pulling him close to me.

I heard Alastor let out a growl of static in approval. “We are animals in the woods. I will ravish you tonight.” He said in his dark voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read what happens this night after this, continue to the next chapter. If not, skip to chapter 27 because nothing really happens in it except a lot of love making.


	26. Constant Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alastor asks Heart a important question, she says yes and now the deer demon is all wired up and ready to go as they do some things in the woods. Then Alastor seems to have gone into his rut at this moment as well, which he was not expecting but he tries his best to keep it hidden but you can't keep anything hidden from a demon who is part wolf and is very lustful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is going to be a handful of smut so just skip to the next chapter if you don’t want to read that. The beginning is the end of the last chapter though, so read at your own risk.  
> EXPLICIT CONTENT: SEXUAL SCENES

(Heart’s POV)

Alastor leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. There was a tree not far from us. He slowly pushed me back until my back hit the tree. He pressed his body close to mine. He took my dress and started to slip off the small straps and then pull it down to expose my breasts.

He didn't waste any time as he just took my nipples between his clawed fingers and just played with them gently. I slid my hands down his body and tried to undo his jacket.

He pulled away from our kiss huffing. “Let me help you with that dear.” He smirked as he snapped his fingers and the whole top was now gone and he was topless.

I let out a small growl from the sight now in front of me and ran my hands down his chest.

He took my hands and he looked deeply into my eyes as they glowed. “I’m not going to take my time with you tonight. I want to hear you scream my name.” He said deeply.

I watched him as he let go of my hands then took his and undid the button of his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. His erect member quickly fell out of the fabric that held it back.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I reached up and pulled him into a kiss and took my other hand to rub his hardened member. God, he felt so good in my hand. I stroked him as he made out with me. I soon felt him bucking into my hand.

“Does that feel good?” I asked, breathing hard.

He held back a grunt, his face up in a grin. “Yes.” He finally got out. “But I need to feel all of you tonight.”

He pushed my hand away from his member and turned me around so that I was up against the tree now and he was behind me. I put my hands on the tree to steady myself. He pulled up my dress and just pulled my panties off to the side, he didn't even bother pulling them down. He positioned himself and he just slid right into me. I must have been wet from our actions before.

Alastor leaned into me and I felt his hot breath against my ear. “You're so wet.” Alastor grunted. “We didn't even get to the fun part. Did I make you that excited?”

Him being inside me now I just wanted him to move. Feel the friction. My walls contracted around him. He wasn’t doing anything yet and he felt so good.

I looked at him over my shoulder. “You always make me excited Al. It doesn't take much.” I breathed out to him.

I felt Alastor put his face in my hair. “You smell so good.” He breathed.

I moved my hips to start to pull him out, but he quickly grabbed my hips to stop me. His claws sinking into my flesh. I gasped at the feeling.

I heard him give off a static sound. “Do you want something my dear?” I heard his breath against my ear again.

“Yes.” I moaned out.

Alastor took one of his hands from my hips, blood now dripping from the end of his claws, then ran his hand down my back. I felt the wetness of the blood as he slid his hand down.

Alastor pulled me close to him and he put his hand around my neck softly as his other rubbed along my stomach. “Then tell me who you belong to.”

“I belong to you.” I whispered.

He put his face close to mine “Who am I?” I saw from the corner of my eye that he had a big grin on his face.

“Alastor.” I breathed out. I was getting impatient, I needed to feel him.

“I couldn’t hear you.” The deer demon growled static and I felt his tongue against my cheek. “Who do you belong to, my little wolf?”

I don’t know how much more I could take of him teasing me. “Alastor.” I said a little louder.

“That’s better.” The deer demon then pulled away from me a little and put his hands at my sides.

I felt Alastor pull back and then slam back into me. I felt the pleasure run through my body. He started at a slower pace but was slamming into me hard. I moaned in delight at the feeling. I felt his claws dig into my sides as he slid in and out of my entrance with ease. He made me so turned on. I dug my nails into the tree that held me.

“Alastor.” I moaned out. “Ah! Yes!”

“Moan for me.” He grunted softly in between thrusts.

He started to then go faster. He was hitting that bundle of nerves that made me scream out in pleasure. I heard Alastor huff and I heard a small radio chuckle escaped him. He was pleased at what he was doing. He wanted to hear me. I wasn’t going to hold back tonight. If he wanted to hear me, so be it.

“Alastor, please! Oh fuck!” I yelled as my nails dug more into the tree.

I let out a howl at the feeling of the pleasure. I have never done that before. It was new to me. Alastor did say we were animals in the woods after all.

As I howled, I felt Alastor let out a moan, but it sounded more like a small bellow than a moan. That turned me on more than I thought, I cut off my howl and moaned loudly.

I think our animal sides were coming out tonight. As long as I didn't breathe fire and burn the forest down, I think we’ll be good.

I felt like my legs almost wanting to give out on me from standing here. My muscles tightened around him. I have never cum before for him, but tonight he must have really been pushing me far enough to do it. I honestly never felt this feeling before, this growing tightness. I was reaching my peak. This feeling was amazing.

“Alastor…I think….I think I’m gunna-” I cry out.

I heard Alastor let out a radio hum, “You going to cum for me?”

My breath was fast. “I don’t know.” I managed to get out.

“Don't know?” He said deeply. I then felt him move one of his hands to my shoulder and the other gripped onto the base of my tail. He was getting a better hold onto me. “Maybe we should definitely find out then.” He started to slam into me harder than he was before. He pulled me back into him with force. I let out screams of pleasure every time. They almost echoed through the forest as well as the slapping sounds of him against me.

“Cum with me.” Alastor grunted.

I couldn’t hold back any longer, I felt my climax. My walls clamped onto him more and I just let it escape me. I howled again as I released. I felt it get all over my panties, go down my leg and some of it dripped from me onto the forest floor. Alastor moaned loud at the feeling and soon I felt him slam into me one last time and he grunted as I felt his release. It felt warm as it filled me, and I let out a breath at the feeling.

“Fuck.” I said between my breaths.

We stayed like that a moment as we both were breathing heavily. I then felt him slip out of me and pull himself back from me a moment. I felt his seed fall out of me and drip down my leg. Mixing with my own fluids I had let out.

My legs felt unsteady from all of it. I slid down, using the tree as leverage and fell to my knees out of breath.

I heard Alastor give out a chuckle. “You want to be a good girl and help me clean up?”

I turned my head around to look at him over my shoulder. I saw that he had a big grin on his face. I looked down and saw his member leaking with his after cum and covered in my juices. It looked like he was hard again. Already?

I managed to turn myself around, still on my knees and looked up at him. I knew what he wanted me to do. I just gave him a smirk and went up more on my knees so that I was face to face with his crotch. I put my hands on his hips and then licked the tip of his member, tasting the cum that still lingered there. I took the tip into my mouth and heard Alastor let out a happy sigh at the feeling. I swirled my tongue around the tip, and I felt Alastor give a twitch from what I was doing.

I slowly took more of him into my mouth. I slowly moved my head back and forth, sucking him lightly.

“Good girl.” I heard him whisper. He reached down and I felt him grab both of my horns in his hands. “Your mouth feels so warm. It's so arousing.” He was moving against me now.

I couldn't take all of him in my mouth since he was so big for me, but from once before Alastor found out that if I deep throat him, I can take all of him. I tried myself from that time, but I almost gagged from it. Alastor had to face fuck me for this to happen.

That's what he started to do.

He gripped my horns more and then started to buck his hips faster and I couldn't keep up with him. He reached the back of my throat and I almost couldn’t get air. I had to hold it as best I could. I felt him move his hips to try and time me with my head movements, but he was getting too fast. I stopped moving my head and just let Alastor control everything. He had his hold on my horns, so he was moving my head against him. I felt his member go back into my throat, but I tried my best to keep calm and relax myself. I heard him moaning above me at the feeling. I don’t know how much more I could take though.

“I’m close.” I heard him breath out.

He pulled out of my mouth and he stroked himself a few times before he eventually released. My mouth was open and waiting for it. He got it all over my face and into my mouth. When he was done, he let go of himself and put his hands on the tree behind me. He was hovered over me now. His chest rising and falling as he was out of breath. I swallowed his seed and took a few breaths as well since I was holding it now and then when he was thrusting into my mouth.

Alastor looked down at me. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, still breathing heavy.

“No, you're fine. I’m ok.” I answered him.

“Sorry, I got into it.” Alastor said as he pushed himself away from the tree.

“I enjoyed it.” I said smiling.

He gave me another smirk, “My dear you are very dirty. We should get you cleaned up.” Alastor said as he took his one hand and tried to clear some of his release from my face.

“It's more than my face that’s dirty.” I laughed.

Alastor laughed as well. “Well you know. There is this stream right here. It's deep enough if you want to clean up?” Alastor suggested.

I looked back at Alastor and back at the waterfall. I smiled. “Will you join me?” I asked.

“Absolutely.” Alastor answered with a wide smile. “You need help getting up?”

“Yes please.” I said as I put my arms up to him.

Alastor leaned down and picked me up into his arms and carried me bridal style over to the stream. I put my hand against his chest and just unconsciously rubbed along it and across his scars. I saw him look down at me with a smile.

We got to the end of the stream and he placed me down. I almost lost my balance, but he had an arm wrapped around me still. I steadied myself.

“How about we get you out of that outfit.” Alastor told me.

He snapped his fingers. My dress and panties disappeared off me. I wasn’t expecting this and jumped in surprise.

“Warn me before you do that.” I growled.

Alastor laughed. “Sorry dear.” He snapped his fingers again and this time made his pants disappear now. “Come on, let's get cleaned up a little.” Alastor said and grabbed my hand.

We walked into the stream. It was cold at first, but I quickly adjusted to it. I dived under the water, trying to clean the cum off my face as I did and emerged not far off. I saw Alastor a little way away as he still just walked into the water. When he was about chest high in the water, he dived under.

I was expecting him to pop up by me but since the water was dark, I couldn't see him.

I got worried a moment. “Al?” I called out.

I then felt a hand on my leg, and it pulled me under. I let out a scream in surprise as I went under the surface. I opened my eyes and noticed Alastor in front of me. His eyes glowed a little. I looked at him with slanted eyes. Bubbles escaped his mouth as he laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. We both went to the surface.

“You’re an asshole, you scared me you know that?” I said angrily at him.

Alastor chuckled. “Sorry my dear, I had to.”

“I can't stay mad at you.” I giggled and pinched his cheek.

Alastor just leaned forward and kissed me again. I felt his chest touch mine and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. He put his hands on my sides.

We pulled apart a moment. “You want some more of me?” Alastor joked.

“I’ll never get enough of you.” I told him with a devilish smile.

Alastor chuckled. “How about I give you this part of me?” I saw his eyes start to glow.

I was confused about what he meant. I then felt something wrap around my leg. I jolted in surprise from the touch.

“Alastor is that you?” I asked worried.

“It is.” Alastor answered.

I felt the thing that was around my left leg slowly work its way up to my thigh. I shuddered at the touch. He was using his tentacles on me. He has never done this before. This should be exciting. I soon felt another go up my other leg. I kept my hands on Alastor shoulders while he still had a hold on my sides but pulled me away from him a moment.

I calmed a little. “What made you decide to use your little friends?” I asked as I looked seductively at him.

“I just wanted to see how fun it would be.” He said, smirking.

I felt the one on my left leg work its way up further until it was to my clit and it started to rub the end of itself on me. I gasped at the feeling. I saw Alastor throw his head back slightly.

“I can feel you with them.” Alastor grunted. “This is different than I expected.”

The black appendage still rubbed against my clit and I started to breathe heavy from the feeling. The one that was on my right leg snaked itself up until it was by the entrance of my slit. It rubbed itself against my entrance. That feeling just made me want it inside, it was teasing to me. I tried to move but having them wrapped around me held me in place, plus Alastor had a hold on me.

“You want it?” Alastor asked with a devilish smile.

“Please, yes.” I whispered. “Fuck me.” I let out a growl in frustration from the feeling of the tentacles rubbing me.

“As you wish.” Alastor whispered back.

I then felt the black appendage slip past my vaginal lips and into my slit. It slowly made its way up into me. I took in a breath as it did so. I breathed out and moaned. It filled me up so much and it was amazing. The tentacle that was on my clit continued to rub against it. I gripped Alastor’s shoulders, my nails digging into him.

“Do my friends feel good?” Alastor chuckled.

I nodded, not being able to find my words.

I felt the tentacle inside me twitch a moment then start to move. It started to go in and out of me under the water. I saw Alastor’s face was scrunched up a little since he was feeling me through them as well. I took my one hand from his shoulder and trailed it down his chest to his member. It was hard and I felt his pulse strong against the shaft as I wrapped my hand around it.

My mind was so clouded from the feelings of everything at once. The combination of the appendage going in and out of me, the other rubbing my clit and my hand rubbing the hard member I was seeing more than just the stars in the sky.

I was moaning with the thrust and Alastor was groaning from my touch. The tentacle started to go a little faster and tried to get deeper into me. I moaned and groaned louder now and then at the feeling. The one against my clit went faster as well and I was feeling my body tighten once more. There was so much pleasure going through me again. I tightened my grip on Alastor’s member as I continued to stroke him.

“I have to feel more of you.” Alastor groaned.

He pushed my hand away from his member and slid his hands from my sides to my butt and pulled me up and closer to him. His tentacle stayed inside me, but I then felt Alastor start to try and slide himself in as well with it. I felt myself stretch a little and bit my lip from the pain of both being inside me. The pain subsided and Alastor started to move me up and down on him. I was being double penetrated now and I was surprised how amazing it felt to have both him and the tentacle in me at the same time. They both were at a different rhythm so that when one pulled out the other was in. I felt Alastor’s claws dig into my butt cheeks. The one on my clit basically distracted me from all the pain that was happening.

I soon let out a howl again at the feeling. Water just splashed around us from our movements.

I heard Alastor let out a small bellow again between his thrusts, god why did that sound amazing coming from him.

“I’m going to climax.” I heard him grunt.

“Cum inside me please.” I pleaded.

I saw Alastor grin and after a few more thrusts, not only him but the black appendage as well buried deep into me. I wrapped my arms tight around him. They both released. I didn’t even know that they could do that, but it made sense if they felt the same Alastor did. So, when he came so did they when they were out. I felt the warmth of the release just fill me and it was an amazing feeling just being filled up that way.

I panted as he finished, my arms still around him. He slowly pulled out of me and backed off both of his tentacles from me. He moved his hands to my back and just had me wrapped up. We just held each other in an embrace. Our chests moving against each other as we tried to catch our breath back. I buried my face in his neck as he rubbed my back lightly. We were just silent in this moment. I was just tired after all that. We listened to the waterfall and the other sounds of the forest. We just floated in the water gently.

I was so happy. Alastor made me happy. I looked at my hand and saw the ring still on my finger. I almost forgot about it. I was his. I would be forever. He would never let me forget that.

I don’t know why, but I started crying. My face buried in his neck. Why was I crying? I didn’t understand. Were they of happiness? Perhaps, because they weren’t of pain or sadness.

I let out a sniffle from my crying. Alastor noticed.

“My love, why are you crying?” Alastor asked, I heard worry in his voice. “Did I hurt you?”

I shook my head.

Alastor put one of his hands behind my head and just held me tight. “What are these tears for?” Alastor had a calmness in his voice.

I let out a sniffle again as I still hid my face in the crook of his neck. “I don't know.” I breathed out softly.

I took a pause as I just felt calmed with his hand going through my hair.

“They just started out of nowhere.” I said to him, catching my breath. “I'm just...really happy right now. I honestly don't know how to explain it.”

“I know what you mean. It's ok. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you.” Alastor whispered to me. “I'm happy right now too. Plus, we are both coming out of that sex high we just had.” Alastor said that last part with a laugh.

I laughed as well. I picked my head up from his neck and looked at him. “I love you.”

Alastor smiled wide and placed a hand on my cheek. “I love you too.”

I leaned my forehead against his and I put my hands in his hair. “I’m yours forever my great buck.”

Alastor rubbed his hands down my back a little. “I’m glad to have you, my little wolf. You're mine for all eternity.”

I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Then when we parted I laid my head back in his neck.

This night was probably the best day of my life. The man I love asked me to marry him and I said yes. We just made passionate love in the woods, just enjoyed each other's company. I was so happy.

I never even noticed me falling asleep against the deer demon as we floated in the water.

* * *

I woke up to have the feeling of claws going down my back. I was naked in bed. I fell asleep on Alastor last night in the woods while we floated in the water. I don't even remember getting back in bed. Alastor must have taken me back home after I fell asleep. Everything from last night came back to me slowly. I smiled.

I felt the claws reach my hips and slowly rub the skin there. I felt a kiss being placed on my one wing. Then more followed and trailed to my back. I shuttered.

I opened my eyes to look over my shoulder to see Alastor as he lifted his head. “Al, didn’t you get enough of me last night?” I said softly since I was still sleepy.

Alastor took his tongue and licked up my back. He kissed the back of my neck and started to suck on it. He took his hand that was on my hips and rubbed it up my stomach to lay it on my breast.

“Never.” Alastor growled low in his throat.

He took my nipple between his fingers and started to gently rub it. I let out a breath.

“Alastor.” I whispered. “I don’t know if I can do anything right now.”

Alastor took his hand away and then pulled me onto my back and he looked down at me. He laid half on top of me. He leaned down to my ear. “You don’t have to do anything. Let me do it all.” The deer demon breathed. “Stay like a good bitch.”

My body shivered at his breath on my ear. He took my ear and nibbled on it a minute and then trailed kisses down the side of my face. He ran his claws down my stomach lightly and stopped at my thigh. He kissed my lips a moment and then continued down my neck. He slowly moved his body down in the process. His hand never left my thigh, but his lips moved to my chest and to my breasts. He took my one nipple into his mouth then sucked on it a moment. He let go of it and continued his kisses down to my stomach.

Alastor moved his body as he kissed down my body. He laid his lower half on top of my legs. His upper body was hovering above me a little as he kissed my hips. His hands laid on my outer thighs.

What was he doing? This was all new. I didn’t know what he was doing.

If he was going to do what I think he was. It got me excited. I felt my nipples get hard.

Alastor bit down on my hip slightly and then licked it as the blood started. Then he went lower and bit me again. I let out a groan from the feeling. He looked up at me a moment.

“I haven’t marked you there yet.” Alastor hummed. “I won’t stop until I’ve marked every inch of you.”

I shudder from that. God why was I so turned on from when he did that. He kissed the bottom part of my stomach then. He slid his hand to my inner thighs.

“Are you going to open for me?” He growled.

Oh Lucifer!

He pushed his hands onto my thighs and I gladly spread my legs for him. He went between my legs and laid with his face close to my crotch now. He kissed my inner thigh and started to kiss up.

He lifted his head a moment. “I can smell your desire for me.” I heard him growl. “I don't like sweet things but you...are an exception.” He licked my thigh.

I gave a shudder at his touch.

He took his tongue and then slipped it between my vaginal lips. He slipped it into my entrance for a moment but trailed his tongue up to my clit. He laps at it a few times then takes it between his lips and sucks on it a moment. I buck my hips from the feeling, my body moving on its own accord. A moan escaped my lips as he continued to suck on my clit. He went back to licking it. Alastor took his hands and put them on my hips to hold them down. He dug his claws lightly into my skin.

I felt his warm tongue tasting every inch of what was between my legs, lapping and sucking.

My moans got louder as he continued. I never thought I would experience this with him. He was amazing. It didn't surprise me though with a tongue like he had.

I felt something start to build when he started circling my clit with his tongue. He dips lower to slide his tongue into my entrance once more and I let my back arch at the sensation, his tongue going into me more.

He took his head away a moment and I looked down to see the lust in his eyes as he looked up at me.

“You taste amazing my dear.” I heard him purr. “You like your treatment?”

“Oh absolutely. Your tongue is amazing.” I breathed to him. “Please keep going.” I pleaded.

“As you wish.” Alastor whispered.

He dipped his head back between my legs and slipped his tongue into my entrance again. My legs trembled at the feeling. My hands managed to find his hair and I tangle my fingers in it as I let out moans and loud breaths of pleasure. I felt something build up in me like last night.

“Alastor...you're going...to make me-” I couldn't finish as I bit my lip from pleasure.

He went back to sucking and licking my clit. He pulled away a moment. “I want to taste all of you. Cum for me you dirty bitch.” Then he went back to pleasuring me.

His claws dug into my hips more and I felt him rake them down my legs. I felt the blood escape the wounds.

“Ah! Alastor! I'm...I'm going to.” I breathed out.

He really shoved his tongue further into my entrance. I then felt my climax. I felt my muscles tighten and my release escaped me. It went onto Alastor’s face. He brought his hand forward a moment and my release went between his fingers. He let out a groan at the feeling of the wetness between them.

He lifted himself up from me and got up off the bed. “I am satisfied. Are you my dear?” He asked as he leaned over me.

“Oh god, Al. That was amazing.” I breathed out and closed my eyes in content.

“You tasted amazing darling. I’ll have to do that again sometime.” Alastor said as he looked down at me with a lustful stare.

“I wouldn't mind that.” I said back seductively. “Now, you going to clean me up?”

“Of course, I can.” Alastor said as he snapped his fingers. The sheets below me were clean. I also noticed that he was clean and dressed as well.

“Al, don't tell me you have to leave?” I wined.

Alastor grabbed my hand. “I do my dear. I have something quick I must do today. Once that's done I’ll be right back to you. I promise.” Alastor told me.

I groaned again. “Alastor, don't leave me like this.”

He leaned down to kiss my forehead. “I’m sorry my love. Don't worry. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He let go of my hand and walked out of the room.

I laid down on the bed fully and groaned out loud. I was so turned on still and he had to leave. What the hell. He usually jumped all over me. Now he got up and left me naked on the bed. I sighed in frustration.

I just pulled the blanket back up to me and closed my eyes to see if I could sleep a little longer.

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor walked down the street to go to where he needed to today. He hated to leave Heart like that at home, but he only did it to calm himself. He thought what he did this morning would have helped him with his problem, but it did not.

Ever since coming to hell and taking on this form he didn't realize he would take on the urges of the animal that he represented. Just like his antlers falling out like a real deer, he got the urges as well during certain times of the year. Rutting season. It was triggered last night after he proposed but he didn't want to mention anything to her about it. He smelled her want for him and it made him lose it. That explained his noises he made as well last night. He held them back as best he could.

During this time in the past he wasn't bad about it and kept it under control and never really had those urges. Now that Heart was around and they started to make love, when it came around again it was very strong. He couldn't control himself. The smell of her just added fuel to his fire.

He left her like that at home, but he couldn't stop his thoughts and urges he was feeling. He tried to hide best he could as he walked but he was so hard, and it hurt. It was difficult to hide his bulge, but he tried to hold his jacket closer to himself. His member kept twitching ever so often and he felt himself leaking precum. Damnit. He hated this time of year. If he didn't have to run this important errand today, he would still be at home with Heart. He could satisfy himself all day by taking her. She always let him. He needed satisfaction.

Then an idea came to his mind as he continued to walk. He gave a devilish smirk about it.

Even though he wasn't home. He could still fill that need. Plus, I'm sure Heart wouldn't mind because he could tell she wanted more of him. She was probably still turned on and lying in bed.

He snapped his fingers.

Back at home, Heart couldn't get back to sleep. She just laid on her back in bed with the covers up to her chest. She sighed again as she closed her eyes.

Then, she felt something in bed with her. She ignored it at first but then felt something start to wrap around her arms and legs. She snapped her eyes open then looked around. Heart tried to pull her arms away but whatever had her had a strong grip on her. She noticed then that the things wrapping around her and holding her down were black tentacles. She stopped struggling. Then smirked.

That slick asshole. He knew she was still here aroused from earlier and she knew he was as well. She was part wolf after all, she smelled it coming off him last night. That scent of want and sexual desire. He was in season, that turned her on and triggered her as well. She assumed he did that to her this morning to hold back his urges. From the look of it though...it didn't work.

She felt the tentacles slowly make their way up her legs and up her arms, slowly wrapping her up. The one on her wrists spread her arms out to her side. The ones on her legs then spread her out as well. She was now spread eagle on the bed as the tentacles held her down. There was one that took the blanket off her and snaked its way across her stomach and up to her breasts. He circled around it once before it went to her nipple and rubbed its end against it.

She moaned out at the touch.

“Alastor, you asshole, when you get home, you're going to get it.” Heart breathed out as she bit her lip.

She saw another one appear at the bottom of the bed and she could see that it was already leaking with precum, Alastor was really in heat right now.

The one leaking went and hovered above her mid-section for a minute before he laid itself down on her and slid itself between her legs. It went across her clit a few times and Heart let out sharp breaths from the action.

Alastor, as he walked, bit his lip a moment from the feeling of the tentacles that he was receiving. He held back a small moan when the tentacle went across her clit. His member twitched in his pants again from the feeling. He had to try and get through this and get it over with before he reached his destination. He looked over and saw a park with a set of trees clustered together not far up ahead. Maybe he could conceal himself in there for this quick moment so no one had to see him like this.

Alastor walked normally as he got to the small park, no one was there. He slipped into the cluster of trees. He put his hand against a tree and started to really breathe heavy now. He tried to keep his breath calm as he walked but all the feelings through him had his heart racing. He hid his face in his other hand a moment as he felt his member twitch again. He also had to keep his radio sounds at bay, he didn’t want them giving him away right now. His claws against the tree started to dig into the trunk. He had to feel more of her.

Back with Heart she was enjoying the treatment the tentacle on her clit was giving her. She felt her wetness between her legs. She was so turned on.

“God Al what are you waiting for.” She groaned out loud.

As if he heard her, the tentacle stopped rubbing her clit and slowly moved down to the slit and rubbed around her entrance a moment that was now all wet from the actions. Heart tried to move a moment, but the tentacles held her down tightly. The appendage then started to slip itself inside her. She moaned at the feeling of it going in and she felt her muscles contract around it. It slipped in so easy and went so deep inside her.

The tentacle then went and started to thrust itself in and out of her, it wasn’t holding back as it went at a hard and quick pace. Alastor must have really been turned on. Heart almost wondered how he was doing with all this out in public.

Alastor took his hand away from his face and started to rub his bulge. Rubbing his member that was trapped under the fabric of his pants. Having the feeling going through him as the tentacle entered her had him almost let out a moan, but he held it back. He didn’t want to make any noise out here to give him away. He undid his pants in one motion and his erect member quickly fell out of the fabric holding it back. Alastor let out a small sigh at the relief. He had the feeling of going in and out of her and he put both of his hands on the tree now and dug his claws into it. He was breathing more rapidly now . “Fuck.” He whispered out loud.

Heart was moaning loudly as the tentacle moved in and out of her deeply. She almost was screaming from it. One of the tentacles that held her down by her left leg snaked its way up further and started to play with her clit. She was seeing stars. She might cum again from all this at this rate though she knew that Alastor wouldn’t last much longer.

The black appendage that was around her breast stopped what it was doing to her nipples and snaked up more towards her face. With her eyes closed she didn’t know what it would do. When she threw her head back in a moan again the appendage found its way into her mouth. The moan muffled by the object in her mouth. She almost was angered by this action but that subsided as everything that was going on to her at once was just so overwhelmed with pleasure. She just relaxed herself.

Alastor knew he wouldn’t take long with this. He was already close to releasing, but he wanted to keep having this feeling for a little bit longer. He was hunched over against the tree. His claws slid down the trunk, leaving marks. He tried his best to hold back his moans, but one would escape low through his teeth.

“I can’t hold it back anymore.” He lowly groaned out.

He let his tentacles thrust a few more times into her, feeling the pleasure ripple through his body. He eventually climaxed, his seed going all over the tree and the ground. He moaned from the feeling of finally releasing. His claws were dug into the tree. He pulled them free and leaned against it a moment to catch his breath.

Back with Heart she felt close to releasing herself. The tentacle in her mouth was letting her catch her breath a moment before going back in. She felt the one at her entrance twitch a few times. Alastor was close. So was she, just a little more. After a few more thrusts she couldn’t hold back any longer as she soon released again. She then felt the tentacles bury themself deep in her, the one in her throat going in deep as well. The both released into her. Filling her up. She choked a moment on the seed in her mouth, but the appendage pulled back and then it got it on her face as well. The one below released a lot and even some escaped around it and onto the bed to mix with her release.

Alastor managed to catch his breath finally and put himself back into his pants and redid them up. He fixed the rest of his clothes to straighten up and made sure no one was around before stepping out of the trees and walked out of the park. He continued his walk as if nothing happened. His urge was finally subsided for now.

Heart was trying to catch her breath as all the tentacles slowly unwrapped themselves from her and disappeared. One stayed around though.

She looked at it a moment, “I love you Al. You’re getting it when you get home.” She let out a little chuckle. Alastor probably couldn’t hear her but she wanted to say it anyway.

The tentacle did nothing but went and laid itself on top of her and slid itself down her body and disappeared.

She let out a sigh and she relaxed on the bed a moment. She had a plan for him when he got back. If he was in rut, then she was going to help him out with that. She got up out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up and get ready. She already had a plan for what she wanted to do, and it was something she has been really wanting to try.

* * *

Alastor was walking back home after he was done with the errand he needed to do today. He was glad to be heading home because he was feeling himself getting turned on again. Especially when he got closer to the house and he could smell Heart’s scent around the area. When he walked into the house though, he was surprised to see flowers on the floor, and they seemed to lead somewhere. He smirked and followed the flowers. They went straight up the steps, slowly making his way to the second floor. When he got to the top, he noticed that the flowers led to the bedroom. His grin grew bigger. Heart had definitely planned this for him when he got home. Hopefully she wasn’t waiting long for him.

As Alastor got to the door, he knocked. “Sweetheart, are you in there?” He asked.

“I am.” Heart said behind the door. “ I’ve been waiting for you to come back honey.”

“Hopefully I didn't have you waiting long.” Alastor said as he turned the nob.

When Alastor opened the door the smell of Heart filled his nose. He also smelled she was very turned on as well. Being how he was right now; it didn’t help with his rutting situation. His member slowly got harder and more uncomfortable in his pants. Especially once he saw her on the bed.

Heart was dressed in a dark red see through gown. You could see that she had no bra on but had panties on that matched underneath. She laid on her side. He noticed she had a black collar on and there was a black leash attached to it that she was twirling in her hand. Her tail was draped on her side and her wings flat against her back.

Alastor froze in the doorway a moment at the sight in front of him. She never dressed up for him before, but then again, he never really gave her the opportunity to. At the same time, he never really thought that he would be turned on by such a thing as lingerie, but he loved her so much and found her very attractive. Her giving herself away to him like this was something different. He also wondered what the leash was for but had a few ideas go through his head.

“You didn’t have me wait long at all actually.” Heart answered him.

Alastor slowly closed the door behind him and walked halfway to the bed. “What’s all this then?”

“I wanted this to be a surprise for you. You went away after letting your tongue have fun with me, then had your little tentacle friends have fun with me. I felt it was important that you should have some more fun with me.” Heart answered as she laid on her back and looked upside down at Alastor. She wagged her tail slightly and ran her hand down her side in the process.

Alastor just stood there and stared. His pants were definitely uncomfortable now. Seeing her like that turned him on even more on top of everything else. He felt his face becoming hot and his heart beating fast.

Heart rolled off the bed and walked up to him. She walked up to him and the smell of her was stronger now. When he was like this, she smelled of vanilla and it was amazing. He tried to hold back jumping on her at the moment. When she stopped in front of him, she had a seductive look in her eyes.

“I think I've been a bad dog; I feel I should be dealt with by my master.” Heart said seductively as she gave a puppy dog eyed look to him.

Heart took the leash attached to her and placed it in Alastor’s hand.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Don’t you want to breed me? You horny little buck.” She whispered in his ear.

Alastor felt his heart quicken, good god he has never felt like this before. His urges were taking over very strongly right now. She slid her hands from his shoulders and placed them on his chest. She used her tail to go down his leg slightly.

“H-How do you know I'm in season?” Alastor asked her, trying to keep his breath calm.

Heart could tell she was getting to him. “I’m part wolf, I can smell it coming off of you.” She gripped his jacket in her hands. “It turns me on.”

Alastor soon snapped out of his shocked and frozen state he was in. He lost his control now. His eyes started to glow bright as a big smirk started to come across his face. The end of the leash Heart gave him was still in his hand, he tightened his grip on it.

In one swift motion, he twisted the leash more into his hand, pulled Heart into him with force. He leaned down and kissed her as she was surprised by the action. He started to kiss her with a lot of passion. Forcing his tongue in her mouth as well. His other hand was on her arm and he dug his claws into her flesh. Alastor took his tongue back then went and trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheek and down to her neck. He licked her skin there a moment then he started to suck on a spot to make a mark.

He pulled away from her neck and looked down into her eyes. “You want to be a bad dog who wants to be bred? So be it. I’ll fuck you till you can’t stand anymore.” He said in his dark evil voice as his eyes still glowed and reflected in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her again. Alastor wasted no time at all, he wanted to do this and feel her again. His urges couldn't wait any longer. He snapped his fingers together and he was soon naked. He was relieved from the feeling of his member being freed from his pants. He left her with what she had because he found it very attractive on her.

Heart was aflutter from all this. She wasn't expecting all this from him. She honestly didn't care because she was having fun and enjoying it.

Alastor broke from the kiss and then picked Heart up in his arms. He took her over to the bed and laid her down. He held the leash still in hand and pulled on it a moment. Heart was pulled from this but didn't mind. She liked it more than she thought she would, she wanted him to control her. She had the idea of Alastor having a leash on her for a while. She could finally pull it off and experience what she had only pictured in her head.

Alastor took a finger under her chin and made her look up at him as he held on tight to the leash in the other hand. She looked up at him and was just lost in his eyes.

“Come here darling.” Alastor purred.

Heart went up to Alastor, who was still on the side of the bed. She sat back onto her legs. He pulled her leash and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He was forceful. She took her one hand and wrapped it around his hard member for a moment.

Alastor slapped her hand away. “No, bad dog.” He said as he broke their kiss. “No touching.” He wagged a finger at her.

Heart wined and put her ears against her head.

“You have to be a patient little dog.” Alastor said as he bopped her on the nose.

Heart’s tail wagged.

“Get on your knees.” Alastor demanded as he pulled on her again.

Heart obeyed. She crawled to the middle of the bed and stayed on her hands and knees. She looked over at Alastor with a smirk. She started shaking her butt and wagging her tail at him.

Alastor smirked evilly and got into the bed with her. He got behind her and between her legs. The deer demon pulled up her gown a little and smacked her ass. Heart gave a yelp from the action.

Alastor pulled her panties to the side. He could tell that she was turned on from the wetness he saw and the smell of her just got him more aroused. He took one of his fingers and brought it up to slide it inside her entrance. Heart let out a gasp from the action as the finger entered.

“You’re already so wet for me.” Alastor let out a chuckle. “This should be fun.”

Alastor took back his finger and then replaced it with his hard member. He had no trouble as he slid right into her entrance. He groaned at the feeling of her warmth around him. He didn’t wait as he started to just slam into her. He grabbed onto the base of her tail and held onto the leash. Heart had to keep her head up and back from the action of him holding it. It pressed against her throat slightly but it wasn't enough to choke her, so she was enjoying it.

The sounds of slaps filled the room as Alastor thrusted in and out of Heart. He groaned as she let out moans. This was probably the best sex they’ve had. They were not sure if it was just the air right now since Alastor was rutting, but they didn’t care because all they cared about was the feelings they were having through their bodies. The sexual electricity.

Alastor let go of her tail and grabbed her side. He then ran his claws down, breaking her skin in the process. The smell of blood mixed into the air. Alastor couldn’t hold back as he let out one noise that Heart couldn’t even explain. It almost sounded like a bellow, but it was deeper and longer. Alastor didn’t even realize that these noises were possible to him. He didn’t care because Heart seemed to enjoy them.

The deer demon felt his climax coming and it was going to be a big one. He could feel it.

“I’m ready.” Alastor breathed out.

“Oh god, Al, give it to me please.” Heart pleaded to him.

Alastor thrusted a few more times before he released inside of Heart. Some of it couldn’t be contained as some spilled out of her entrance around him and onto the bed. Heart let out a howl in the process.

When he was done, they were both out of breath. Alastor didn’t pull out though, he stayed put, but he pulled on Heart’s leash to pull her head back up. He leaned over her and bit into her neck. She let out a moan from the feeling.

Alastor pulled away from the now fresh bite mark he left her. “You want to be bred. I’ll breed you alright. Just you wait, this is only the beginning of our time.” He went to her ear. “You better be ready for this buck to fuck you dry you bad little bitch.”

Alastor let out a radio static laugh before he continued again, and they went on. All. Night. Long. Until they both passed out on the bed together from their actions. Happy and content they slept basically the whole day. Alastor had his urges taken care off, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome. Let me know how many boxes of tissues you went through from your nosebleeds when reading all this. I honestly couldn’t hold back, and I wanted to write this chapter like this. I will blame my discord server for this. I am not sorry for it though.


	27. Something to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alastor and Heart are officially engaged, they finally go to tell their friends. Everyone is happy about the news. Although it seems that in the dark, some should not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that all that fun is out of the way. How about we go tell everyone the news? Although, there might be one demon you don't want to have find out.

(Heart's POV)

After Alastor proposed to me, we stayed at home for three days straight. Just enjoying each other's company and staying in bed for almost all of it. I figured that we should try and get out of the house and we should finally go tell our friends the news. I'm sure they were all worried about us, I haven't touched my phone to tell them anything.

When I got up this morning, and after a small session, I managed to get to my phone and text everyone that we were ok and that we would be stopping over to see them. Alastor gave the idea of just having everyone meet at the hotel. So that's what I told everyone. Made it easier to tell everyone at once the exciting news. I told them all to be there at noon.

As I laid there in bed, catching up on things I’ve missed, Russ texted me back.  **_“Angel won't be around today until later tonight. He has a job at the studio to do.”_ **

I texted him back, “That’s ok. I can always call him and let him know. Thanks Russ.”

I saw Russ replying,  **_“No problem, see you later.”_ **

I looked down to Alastor, he had his head laying on my stomach with his arms around my waist. I smiled at him. I laid one of my hands on his head and took one of his ears into my fingers and gently started to pet it. I saw his tail give a small flick at the touch. Why did he have to be so cute?

“Al, Russ told me that Angel won't be around today. Should I just call him and tell him now?” I asked him.

Alastor stayed where he was, “I don’t see why not. Unless you want to stop at the studio and see him.” I heard him say.

My ears went down a little. “I really don’t want to go by there to be honest with you.”

“That’s fine by me.” Alastor ran his hand down my leg. “I don’t want to have to deal with Vox or Valentino right now anyway.”

“I guess that’s true.” I looked back to my phone. “Now no funny business while I call Angel. You know how he can be.”

All Alastor did was chuckle.

* * *

(Third Person POV) [With Angel]

Angel was in his dressing room getting ready when he heard his phone start to vibrate. He looked to see it was Heart, he gave a sigh of relief since he hasn’t heard or seen the girl in the last few days. He had a few minutes till he had to be ready, so he answered.

“Well well, look who it is. You went silent for a while their babe. Was afraid something happened to yas.” Angel said off the bat.

**“Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to worry you.”** Angel heard Heart apologize.

Angel gave a cackle. “No, it was Russ who was worried and when he got worried then I started to as well.”

**“Either way, I’m sorry I worried you guys.”** Heart apologized.

“No sweat babe. Don’t worry bout it.” Angel sat in his chair, he had to keep getting ready, so he put her on speaker. “So where have you been the last four days?”

**“I’ve been home, I've just been unable to get to my phone.”** Heart told him.

Angel laughed. “Al been keeping ya in bed eh?”

**“THAT’S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN ANGEL!”** Angel covered his ears from the sound of the static that went through the phone as Alastor answered his question.

“Ok ok I’m sorry.” Angel then fixed his hair in the mirror.

Unknown to Angel, the scream from the phone caught someone's attention as they walked by. They were actually there to tell Angel that he was needed soon, but that voice made them question what was going on. They stood by his dressing room, listening to the conversation now as they heard the Radio Demon speak again.

**“Keep your dirty mind there please.”** Angel heard Alastor growl with static. He then heard Heart talk to Alastor.  **“Al calm down, you know Angel is only joking around.”** Angel heard some shuffling around and it seemed that Alastor had got up. He heard a door shut, Alastor must have left the room. Heart sighed.  **“Sorry about that.”** She quickly said.

“How did you know I was at the studio?” Angel asked them.

**“Russ told me. I texted him to have you guys meet at the hotel later, but he said that you would be busy all day at work.”** Heart answered.

“Meet at the hotel? Why what’s up?” Angel wondered with a look of confusion.

**“Well I wanted to have everyone there when I told them the news but since you can’t be there till tonight, I figured I’d let you know now.”** Heart explained to him. Angel could hear that cheeriness in her voice as she said that.

“News? Well lay it on my toots.” Angel said with excitement, wondering what his friend was going to tell him.

There was a pause on Heart’s end. **“Alastor asked me to marry him.”**

“Tell me ya said no.” Angel said with a small laugh.

Heart laughed as well. **“I said yes, ya jackass.”**

Angel then laughed louder; he knew she was only playing around. “Aw, well congrats babe, I’m happy for you guys. There a date yet?” Angel got out some of his makeup and started to put some of it on his face.

**“Not yet, we haven't really talked about it.”**

“Yea because you’ve been busy getting busy.” Angel laughed as he paused from putting on his eyeliner.

**“We’re busy being animals.”** Heart joked at him.

Angel just looked at his phone with wide eyes, “Yea alright I get it, don’t go into details ok.” Angel went back to putting on his eyeliner.

The person eavesdropping at the door stood back surprised from what they just heard. They didn’t even know the Radio Demon was even with someone. They had a devilish smile come onto their face. They had to tell their boss about this though, they knew he would love it. If they knew anything, the boss was not a fan of Alastor.

Heart’s voice went soft for a moment.  **“You want to be in my bridal party Angel?”**

Angel’s mouth went open and he stared at his phone. “You pullin my leg?”

**“No, I’m being serious.”** Heart answered him with a chuckle.

Angel let out a smile, “I’d love to babe. Thank you for considering me.”

**“Your welcome. I don’t care what Al says, but you're my friend Angel and I want you to be there.”** Heart told him.

“Aw, I’m glad I’m considered as such.” Angel looked at the time. “I’d love to stay and chit chat doll, but I got to finish getting ready.”

**“Oh of course of course, don’t let me hold you up any longer. Talk to you later Angel.”** Heart then hung up.

Angel shook his head, “They are engaged now. That’s nuts.” Angel said to himself as he continued to put on his makeup again. “I’m happy for them though.”

There was a knock-on Angel’s dressing room door. There was a female demon that walked in. “Boss wants you out there in five more minutes Angel cakes.”

Angel looked at the demon through his mirror. “I’ll be done in a few, Sarah. Tell him I’ll be there.”

The female demon nodded and closed the door. Her devilish smile came back on her face as she quickly went to tell her boss what she found out.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

As I talked to Angel, Alastor had gotten a little angry with our conversation. Of course, it was the spider demon’s fault, I was expecting it though. He had got dressed in his shirt and pants then walked out of the room as I continued to talk to my friend. Knowing him he probably went to his study. I decided to get up and head to the bathroom to get cleaned off first.

When I was done Alastor was still not back in the bedroom, so I went to look for him. When I walked out of the bedroom, I heard the sound of music filling the hallway coming from inside the study. Alastor was definitely in there.

I walked into the room and found Alastor in the corner of the room by the window with the curtain drawn as he looked out into the woods. His chin was sitting in his hand that was on the arm rest of the chair. He had a closed lip smile on his face. He had the big radio in the room on as it played some soft jazz.

I stood in the doorway and smiled as I looked at him. I admired him sitting there in content. Alastor lifted his head to look at me. He smiled at me, showing his teeth. He held his other hand out to me. I said nothing as I walked into the room over to the deer demon. I placed my hand into his and he pulled me down onto his lap. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before pulling me close to his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

We sat in silence as the music was still playing. I just cuddled up with Alastor with my head laying in the crook of his neck. We said nothing at first, I was just enjoying the warmth of being wrapped up in his arms. I am always reminded how much I love this man because he always showed his love for me in the littlest of ways. I just loved it.

“How did your conversation with Angel go?” Alastor finally asked to break the silence.

“It went fine. You know you shouldn't get so angry with Angel. You should know how he gets to be.” I told him as I kissed his neck.

Alastor chuckled. “I know, I apologize.”

“It’s ok.” I picked up my head to look at him. “Are you ready to head out? We should leave soon.”

Alastor nodded. “I am.” He squeezed his arms around me a moment. “I just want to stay like this for a little while longer.” He just continued to look out the window.

We went back to being silent as the music played behind us still. I closed my eyes in content as I just got comfortable against him. I listened to his calm breathing as well. This moment was just pure bliss and I honestly wanted to stay here with him. I didn't want to leave the house.

Unfortunately, I knew we had to leave to meet our friends soon.

Alastor unwrapped his arms from me. “Come my dear, I guess we should be on our way.”

I groaned and managed to get up off his lap. I straightened out my clothes a moment once I got up. Alastor stood from the chair and went to the radio to turn it off. He snapped his fingers and was soon dressed into his jacket and his mic cane appeared. He turned to me, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, let’s be on our way then.” I answered.

We walked out of the house and headed down the dirt road into the city. I reached over and grabbed Alastor's hand. He then laced his fingers with mine.

“I'm honestly nervous to tell everyone.” I admitted to him.

“Why my love?” Alastor questioned.

“I don't know. I guess it's just me being nervous. I guess it’s getting to me. I'm excited though.” I told him as I walked closer to him.

“I’ll be there with you darling. Don't you worry. These are all our friends. It will be fine.” Alastor assured me as he squeezed my hand a moment.

I let out a breath and smiled. “Your right Al. It will be fine.”

Alastor leaned over and kissed the tip of my ear. We continued walking in silence.

Alastor then stopped, I looked up at him a moment as he flicked one of his ears. I heard his radio stations flickering around a moment. Like he was trying to pick up something.

“Honey, is something the matter?” I asked him worried, I had never seen him act like that before.

Alastor said nothing as his radio static slowly died down. “It’s nothing. I thought I felt someone was following us, they didn't have good intentions. They gave off something I couldn't pick up.”

I held onto Alastor's hand tighter and got close to him. “Should we be worried?” I had a nervous tone in my voice.

Alastor took his other hand and placed it on my head, he caressed my ear between his fingers to keep me calm. “Don’t worry my dear. I’ll just be on extra alert just in case.”

I let out a small breath from his touch. “Well let's hurry and get to the hotel then.”

“I agree.” Alastor responded as he took his hand away.

We quickly started walking again. I could tell Alastor was more alert as we walked, he had a stern look on his face as he looked around everywhere. I saw his ears flick and his radio noises rising and falling as well. I was glad to finally be at the hotel. We walked in through the front door and saw all my friends in the lobby. They all were by the bar. Russ was here too, but it looked as though Lizzy and Kota weren't there yet. Was even surprised to see Husk and Nifty down there as well, they were technically Alastor’s friends after all so I’m sure he was glad they were there. I smiled so big as we walked up to the group.

“Hi everyone.” I greeted them when we got closer.

“Hey guys!” Everyone greeted us.

Charlie walked up to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

“Is Lizzy and Kota here yet?” I asked her just in case as we got out of the hug.

Charlie shook her head. “No, I haven't seen 'em yet.”

“I hope you don't mind if I wait till they get here?” I wondered to make sure.

“Of course! We don't mind waiting. Come over with all of us.” Charlie said and pulled me away from Alastor and over closer to the bar.

I started to talk with everyone, and it was super nice to just be around them all and catch up on some things. Of course, most of them asked me where I had been the last four days. Alastor just chuckled from the question. I just had my face get red as I told them I've just been at home and just enjoying a few days with Alastor. Of course, the reason as to why I was home is why I had them all there. I tried to hide my hand from everyone so they wouldn't see my ring so most of the time I hid it in my pocket.

Alastor stood on the outside of the circle of friends. He seemed like he was distracted. I guess whatever happened earlier still had him on edge and alert.

It was probably about 10 minutes before Lizzy and Kota walked into the hotel. They apologized for not being here earlier. Told them it was fine, and they stood by the bar. I let them all talk as I saw Alastor wonder off a moment. He stood by the fireplace.

I walked over to him and slid my hand into his. “Al, what's wrong?” I asked, concerned.

Alastor closed his hand around mine in comfort. “I don't know. Ever since earlier I’ve been all on edge. Something just feels off.” He told me.

I leaned into him, “Alastor, don't worry about it so much right now ok. We are probably going to celebrate tonight.” I smiled up at him.

Alastor gave a small sigh. “I guess you're right.” Alastor turned to me and his smile widened. “I’ll try not to let it bug me too much. I want us to have fun.”

I nodded and we walked back over to everyone at the bar.

“Alright, now that everyone is here, what is it you wanted to tell us?” Charlie wondered.

“Yes, yes, yes. I'm curious.” Nifty said.

“Yea I’m wondering the same. So, spill the beans.” Russ said with a smile.

“Well,” I stopped and looked at every one of my friends in the face. I looked up at Alastor who looked down at me with one of his big smiles as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I took a breath. “Alastor and I are engaged.”

I watched as everyone gave wide eyes, even Husk. They all were silent. I was honestly afraid of what they were going to say.

Then I saw smiles slowly all come to their faces.

Charlie started to cheer with a squeal of excitement. “Oh, my goodness guys congrats!” She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

I laughed happily and wrapped my free arm around her.

“Can I see the ring?” Charlie asked, pulling out of the hug.

“Of course.” I answered and unwrapped my hand from Alastor’s and held my hand out to her.

Charlie held my hand and looked at the ring. Vaggie, Russ and Lizzy then walked up next to Charlie and looked as well.

“It's so pretty!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Nice lookin rock for sure.” Russ said.

“Thanks guys.” I laughed as they complimented my ring.

Lizzy glared at Alastor. “So, what makes you want to marry my sister?” She asked sternly as she crossed her arms.

I know she was asking because she wanted an approval on what he said. My little sister loved me, and I knew that she just wanted to look out for me. Charlie let go of my hand and they looked at Alastor, I looked up at him as well. He told me his feelings all the other night when he proposed, I’m sure he wasn’t going to give that same speech to Lizzy. He was on the spotlight now with all the eyes on him.

Alastor put his hands behind his back. “Why would you ask me this young one? I feel it would be obvious.” Alastor said.

“I’m her sister, you need to have my approval too. So, tell me why?” Lizzy said again as she stared at him with slanted eyes.

Alastor took a pause as he looked down at Lizzy. He adjusted his monocle. “Dear Lizzy, I love your big sister with all my heart that I have left.” I started to blush from his words. “More than I ever thought I could love another. She makes me feel feelings I didn't know I had. She's the first one that's made me open up this way.” Alastor cast his eyes to me a moment. “I would protect her with all my worth. Plus, the first one I’ve ever made love to. I'd never do that with any other.” I blushed more and just hid my face in my shirt a moment when Alastor mentioned that. 

“Alastor now you're just embarrassing me.” I said.

I heard Alastor laugh and lean down to kiss the top of my ear.

I looked up to look at Lizzy. I saw her face was not as stern and she looked at us softly.

She huffed, “Fine. I’ll agree to this.” She pointed a clawed finger at him. “But if you pull anything like you did when you left her, I will personally kick the shit out of you.”

“You have my word, young girl, that I will never do that again to your sister. I never plan to hurt her ever.” Alastor answered her with a small bow.

“I’ll take your word.” Lizzy said with a bear of her teeth.

“I say we have a drink.” Husk said.

“That’s a good idea.” Russ said as he walked back to the bar.

“Let’s all have a drink.” I agreed.

“One won't hurt.” Alastor agreed as well.

We all went to the bar as Husk pulled out some shot glasses. He filled them with whiskey, and everyone took a glass when filled.

Charlie lifted her glass to them. “We will toast right now to these two. So that they may have a great future together.”

Everyone else raised their glass. Alastor wrapped his arm around my waist in the process. We clinked our glasses together and downed the shots.

The rest of the day we did a little celebration type thing as we talked with everyone and had drinks. It was such a nice time to talk to everyone again. Of course, I never told them why I hadn't talked to them the last few days. Although I’m sure they figured out why. Angel did eventually come back to the hotel after his time at the studio. Was so happy to see him today. He hugged me tight and it was like he didn't want to let go. They were all happy for me.

I was glad to have such awesome friends that supported me. Alastor didn’t seem on edge the rest of the day, although I feel the alcohol was just making him calm is all. I just didn’t want him worrying so much over it. Whatever it was he felt today, I’m sure he’ll investigate.

We all were sitting by the fireplace now. Me and Alastor on the couch with Angel next to me as well. Charlie, Vaggie, Nifty, Lizzy and Russ all sat on the floor around us. Husk and Kota were still at the bar talking.

“You have a date yet?” Vaggie asked. 

“No, we haven't talked about it yet.” I told her.

“Well, if you had to choose right now, on the spot. What would you choose?” Charlie asked.

Alastor snickered. “If you’d ask me, I'd say as soon as tomorrow.”

I blushed so hard. Alastor was just so old school sometimes, just wanted to jump to me getting to be his wife as soon as possible. Alastor noticed me blushing. He laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on my cheek.

“I wouldn’t do that to you my dear. That would be stressful.” Alastor said to me.

I chuckled. “Had me scared there a moment, but you know to be honest with you guys, I would probably say as soon as possible myself, if it wasn't’ so stressful.” I took a sip of my drink. “In all seriousness though, I’d say in the next year or two. On our anniversary to make it more...meaningful.”

“Why would you say that?” Nifty asked.

Alastor reached over and grabbed my hand, I tangled my fingers into his. “That night of our anniversary, the day we got together, was the best night of my life. I would just want to add on to that memory.” I felt Alastor lean over and kiss my cheek. I looked over at him and smiled.

“How did dat night go? I’ve always wanted to ask. I hope ya don’t mind my curiosity.” Angel wondered.

I gave a chuckle as I glanced at the spider demon. “It's no worry. Well, the best way I can explain that night is that...we didn’t really say much to each other. The songs we danced to were perfect enough to us to show us the true light of our feelings.” I explained to him.

“Was a very elegant evening with a beautiful lady.” Alastor added.

My blush came back as I felt my cheeks get warm again. I looked to the deer demon next to me. “Well, minus everything that happened that day before hand with the demon that attacked me. You saved me, it showed me that you cared. I then felt bad for ignoring my feelings I was having and ignoring you at first. I didn’t know how much that day was going to change my life.”

“And I’ll always protect you and save you from anyone that wants to harm my sweet wolf.” Alastor said as he took his other hand and poked my nose lightly.

Everyone gave a chuckle at us from that.

“You guys are so cute.” Nifty said with a smile.

I smiled so wide; I was just glad everyone approved of us.

The rest of the night was so much fun with everyone. They kept asking me questions about what I’d do for the wedding. I feel it was too much to think of right now, but I just threw out an answer. Made me wonder what Alastor was thinking about all this. I’d have to talk to him more about it, but maybe not tonight.

A question then came to my mind. Who all would I want in my bridal party? I know I wanted it to be small. I honestly didn’t want to have that big of a wedding happen. I’m sure Alastor wouldn’t mind that either. I already asked Angel, but I had to think of who my Maid of Honor should be. It was a hard decision.

“Lizzy, can I ask you something?” I asked her, I felt bad taking her out of her conversation with Vaggie.

“What’s up sis?” Lizzy wondered as she turned to me.

I took a pause and just smiled at her softly. “Will you be my Maid of Honor?”

Lizzy’s eyes went wide, and I saw her tail wag a moment. “Me? Why me?” She questioned.

A gave a small chuckle from her response. “Because you’re my sister silly. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you.”

Lizzy soon smiled and her tail wagged more. “I’d love to sis.” She answered with a smile.

I stood up from the couch and Lizzy got up from the floor as we shared a hug.

Everyone just awed at us. It was so nice to have my sister be around with me for this moment in my life. Something I never thought I would have the experience to have. I was so happy I found someone to love.

It was soon getting late, so we decided to just stay at the hotel tonight, so we didn’t have to walk home. Plus, I was sure that we both had a good amount to drink, so I didn’t want to walk home the way we were. Russ thought the same, so he went with Angel to his room. Lizzy and Kota stayed as well, and I told her she could sleep in my old hotel room. We just decided to spend the night in Alastor’s old hotel room ourselves. Of course, just getting to the room was a challenge on its own with us having been drinking a little.

Alastor had me pinned up against the wall of the hallway as we tried to get to the room. He had me in a deep kiss as his hand snaked their way under my shirt.

“Al.” I started through our kiss and pushed him away a moment. “Can we get into the room first before you start anything.” Even though I pushed him away from my lips, he went to my neck and started to lay kisses there as well. “We aren't home you know.”

Alastor pulled away from my neck and looked at me. “I know, you think I care?” I heard him give a small radio growl in his throat.

“I don’t want to be caught in the hallway is all I’m saying.” I told him defensively.

“Fine. Come on.” Alastor said and he lifted me up into his arms.

I let out a yelp in surprise from him picking me up. He took us to his hotel room, using his powers to open and close the door, and he took me over to the bed to lay me down in it. He disposed of his jacket to the floor and then climbed in bed on top of me. He sat on my legs as he leaned down and started to kiss me again. My hands laid to the side of my head, Alastor put his hands into mind and intertwined our fingers.

He pulled away from our kiss a moment. “I love you.” He said as he looked down at me with a loving gaze.

“I love you too.” I said in return as I looked up at him softly.

“I don’t think we’ve made love on my hotel bed before.” Alastor realized with a smirk. “Tonight, will be fun.”

I smirked as well. “Well I guess we better change that.” I said as I pulled him down back onto me and kissed him deeply.

The rest of the night was history.

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

“Are you sure of this?” The tall figure asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Sarah said with a small bit of anger. “I’m most positive, I heard the conversation correctly.” The girl that was at Angel’s dressing room earlier stood in front of two figures that sat on a couch.

The tall one laughed. “I feel this would be a perfect opportunity to get to that rival of yours.” The tall one said as he looked to the other male figure next to him.

“I agree. I’ve wanted to push his buttons for a while. This will be the perfect way to do it.” The second male said.

The tall one laughed deeply. “Plus, I feel it would be a good time to try out that little experiment we have our little friends making.”

“You can have your fun with that. I’m not taking part in it. I just want to watch him squirm as I broadcast it directly to him.” The second male laughed.

Sarah widened her eyes at them. “Sir you don’t mean-” She was afraid to finish.

“Yes, I mean that.” The figure stood and towered above her. “Leave and go tell our little scientist friend to get the serum ready. We have some planning to do.”

Sarah stood shaky a moment. “Y-Y-Yes sir.” Then she ran out of the room.

“We can finally get to that asshole. I’ve wanted this for years.” The male on the couch still said.

The tall one standing laughed. “We’ll both get to him. In more ways than one.”

“Think we should send out someone to investigate?” The second asked as he stood up now as well.

“Yes, I believe so. I know he has been hanging out at the stupid Hotel in town. I think we can start around there.” The tall one said as he went to the window.

“This is going to be fun!” The second one laughed. “I’m coming for you Alastor!”

They both then gave out an evil laugh as they started to work out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, trouble in the dark. Who will do it? We’ll find out soon.


	28. Overlords Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With those kept in darkness know about Alastor's lover, they seem to want to get back at the Radio Demon...in more ways then one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart isn’t feeling so safe right now. Things probably aren't going to be looking up like she’d like.

(Heart's POV)

It's been about a week since I told my friends about my engagement. They all were trying to give me suggestions now with the wedding. If I had a theme, if I knew what flowers I wanted, what kind of cake flavor. I just laughed at them and said I wasn't really thinking about that stuff yet. I feel they were blowing it out of proportion now. I understood that they were only trying to help me though. I appreciated it, but I wanted to have at least a month before I started to do any planning.

I finally asked Charlie as well to be another bridesmaid which she happily accepted. I was so glad to have her now as part of my wedding. Charlie was probably my first friend I ever made. She was just so kind and sweet. It made me glad I knew her. If it wasn’t for her and her little hotel, I would have never met Alastor. My wedding should be fun with her around. I just stuck with having three in my wedding party and I felt it was nice to have a small one.

Alastor actually asked Husk to be his best man and was surprised when he said yes. Husk was Alastor’s best friend even though he didn't’ really act like it. I’m sure Husk cared for Alastor though and was happy for him. Then he asked Russ as well, which was another surprise to me. Alastor didn't know Russ too much but I'm sure he liked him enough to ask him. After all that stuff when he left, I’m sure Alastor appreciated him taking care of me when he was gone. Become my friend. Alastor still had to think of one more person but he had time, so he wasn’t worried.

Alastor always joked saying he was going to take me into town to sign the papers. I couldn't do anything but laugh at him. I know he was joking to me, Alastor was just old school and wanted to just get it over with so I can be his all the way around. I would truly belong to him. That didn't sound bad to me though. Besides bitemarks and sucker bites to show I was his, I would have a ring as well. That would seal the deal.

I also noticed that Alastor has been on edge since last week when we went out and I didn't know why. He was way overprotective lately. He seemed more twitchy than normal and I also heard his radio stations more than I ever have. He was always on alert; he almost didn't want to leave me alone in the house. When he did leave it wasn't for very long. He was always by my side. I didn't mind it, but I was worried about him stressing himself out over whatever it was he was concerned about.

I woke up this morning in Alastor's arms and he had my back close to his chest as my wings were folded against me, his head resting on top of mine behind my horns. He was basically spooning me. Although he has been keeping me in his arms like this the last few mornings, I didn’t mind because it was the safest place for me to be and my favorite. I knew he was doing it for his own comfort as well. I felt the light rise and fall of his chest from him sleeping. I felt his breath on the back of my ear slightly.

I let out a small sigh in content at this. I took my hands and started to rub his arms that were against me. Just feeling his skin under my fingers felt so nice. I watched as his fingers twitched. I chuckled a moment from it. I felt him move and he tightened his hold on me more. He must have been waking up. I was soon correct as I felt kisses being planted on my ear. I let out a chuckle at the feeling.

“You awake now Al?” I whispered over my shoulder.

He didn’t say anything as he unwrapped one of his arms and glided his claws down the side of my leg. I felt goosebumps start to form from the touch.

“I am awake, yes.” He finally answered. “I don’t, however, want to get up.”

“I don’t want to either. I’m quite happy where I am.” I told him and I snuggled into him.

Alastor chuckled. He shifted, taking his other arm out from under me and I rolled to my back as he hovered over me now. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away but I kept my arms wrapped around him, my hands going through his hair.

“I don’t want to go out today. I want to stay with you.” Alastor whispered as he looked down at me.

“Then stay.” I told him. I pulled him back down into another kiss.

He pulled away again. “I have to, but I’m worried since I’ll be away longer than usual today.”

“Don’t worry about me Al.” I told him as I put a hand to his cheek. “I don’t want you to get stressed because of it. I’m afraid of you running yourself down over it.”

“I would never. Don’t you worry about me.” Alastor took my hand from his cheek and kissed the top of it.

“I can worry about you. Powerful or not, I’ll still worry about you.” I told him sternly.

Alastor chuckled and just kept his smile. “I just want to look out for you.”

I still smiled at him. “I know, I’m glad you do. Especially since I am just a small weak demon.” I put my ears back slightly.

Alastor took the hand he was holding and brought it to his chest. “You are not weak my love. You have your own strength in you. You don’t need powers to be mighty.”

“Says you.” I whispered.

I saw him give me a sheepish smile. “You have some kind power over me though.” Alastor leaned in and kissed me deeply.

I gave a small chuckle against his lips and kissed him back. I guess that was true. I did seem to change this icy hearted demon into something different. He was warmer and more open. At least to me anyway. I loved him so much and nothing would change that.

I heard a static sounding growl in his throat. “Mind if I have a piece of you before I leave?” He asked in a whisper and he kissed my cheek.

“Don't take a piece, take all of me.” I answered with a breath.

I saw Alastor smirk before he went to my neck and started to attack it with bites and kisses.

* * *

I laid in bed on my stomach as I had the covers pulled up to my waist. After Alastor was done with me he went to go clean up before heading out. He told me to just rest as he pulled up the blankets to cover me. Then he joked and said that he would be back to have more of me later. I just laughed at his statement, I loved him so much. He placed a kiss on my head before leaving the house. I had fallen asleep not long after he did.

I was slowly waking up. I thought I heard footsteps in the room. Alastor couldn't be back, yet could he? I then heard a whisper, but it was more than one. I was almost freaking out, but I kept my eyes shut. I wanted to make sure they didn't think I was awake.

If they planned to do anything to me, I'd take it upon myself to defend myself.

I heard them whisper a few minutes as they walked around the room. I then could tell someone was by the bed.

“Let’s get her and get it over with.” I heard one say. “We don't know when The Radio Demon will be back.”

“Make it fast.” I heard a second say. “Boss wants us to not come back empty handed.”

They were going to do something to me! I wouldn't stand for that. I felt that if I had to defend myself then I had to do it with more strength. I wasn't going without a fight.

I snapped open my eyes and jumped up out of bed, transforming into my wolf demon form as I did. My engagement ring fell off my hand in my transformation, but I noticed it landed on the bed. I got a look at the demons beside my bed. There were only two, they were both humanoid looking demons with cat ears and horns coming from their foreheads. I flapped my wings to keep aloft as I looked at them. They had a state of shock on their faces. I'm sure they were surprised with me waking up.

“What are you doing here? Leave at once!” I demanded.

They both got rid of their shocked faces and then smirked at me.

“Afraid we can't do that miss.” The one with grey ears said.

“We have a job to do.” The other one with orange ears added.

“I said leave!” I yowled and bared my teeth.

“Not without you.” The orange one said.

I saw them reach at their sides and pull out rope. They threw lasso at me. I dodged their ropes and I dived down to the grey eared one. My teeth out, I aimed for his neck. I managed to knock him down, but I couldn't get to his neck as he had put his arm up and I bit on that instead. Blood came out but I didn't let that stop me. The demon grunted in pain and tried to push me off. I then felt a pain in my side. I howled in pain. I jumped off the demon and landed back on the bed. I looked to see a knife in my side, the demon stabbed me. I looked at him and growled. I jumped at him, but he jumped out of the way, I slammed into the bedside table. The lamp toppled and fell as well as the picture sitting there. I chased the cat demon with a bark.

“Brother don't stand there, help!” The grey one yelled.

I jumped onto his back and knocked him down, but we tumbled around on the ground a moment. I got pushed and got pinned up against the wall. The orange demon finally came to the other aid. I then felt weight on my back as I got pushed to the ground, I wasn't expecting it. I tried to bite at him, but I couldn't reach. I then felt pain in my back now as a knife got put into it then aggressively ripped out. I howled again.

“Knock her out! Knock her out!” The grey screamed.

I found my strength and pushed up and bucked the one demon off my back and bit the arm of the one holding my side. When they let me go, I ran away from them. I ran to the other side of the room. I was out of breath, my wound in my side and back still hurt. I stood on shaky paws.

The two cats stood up. “How much fight you got left in you girl.” The orange one laughed.

“You don't look good now.” The grey one grinned.

They were right. I don't know how much fight I had left but I had to keep them at bay long enough. I had to keep fighting till Alastor got back. Unless, I just ran out. I'd bump into him, eventually wouldn't I. I saw the door was still open slightly, just enough for me to get out.

I bolted and headed for the door. The two cat demons jumped the same time I did, but I managed to get out the door before they got me. I heard the door slim from them hitting it. I then heard the door swing open as they ran out into the hallway. I jumped over the railing of the stairs but as I was in the air, I felt a rope got around my one wing. I couldn't stay aloft and fell to the floor in the living room, smashing the coffee table in the process. I was in pain now. I felt my left paw was injured, I don't know if it was broken or not.

I then felt weight on my back and then a stabbing in my neck. “Got her!” It was the orange demon.

He got up off me. I felt dizzy. Woozy. I tried to stand but I fell back down. They both laughed.

“Not getting away from us that easy pretty dog.” I heard the Grey one say.

I lifted my head and I felt my eyes getting heavy as I looked at the demons. What did they do to me?

The grey one walked up to me and kicked me in the face, and I fell to my side. “We have you now. See if your little Radio friend can save you now.” He then kicked me in my injured side.

I couldn't move. Couldn't think. What was that stuff they injected into me? Must have been something to make me sleep because I was really feeling weak. They had gotten me. They had won. I felt myself transform out of my wolf demon form and I laid there naked. That was embarrassing for me now, I never wanted to really show my body to another. Whatever was planned for me I did not know. All I could hope for...was Alastor would save me now.

The two demons laughed again. I felt my world slowly go to black as my body went limp.

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor was walking home from his plans he had today. He tried to get them done as fast as possible so that he could get back home. He didn't want to leave Heart alone for long. He usually had shadows watch over her, but she told him to not have them watch her today because she was worried about his wellbeing and didn't want him stressing. He granted her wishes by doing so.

He didn't realize that doing that was a bad idea.

Alastor walked down the dirt road back to the house. He then had an uneasy feeling hit him. He froze a moment from it. He tried to push it aside and continued down the road. He soon got to the front of the house. The uneasy feeling was really hitting him now. It almost felt like a weight on his shoulders. When he went to the front door his heart almost sunk a moment. It was open, it was only ajar, but it was open, nonetheless.

He didn't even think as he quickly walked inside and was almost surprised at what he saw. The living room was a mess, the coffee table broken. He could smell Heart, but he also smelled her blood as well. He walked over to the coffee table and examined the spot. He saw blood stains and black fur. There was also an unfamiliar smell in the air mixed in with everything, but he didn't know what it was. His heart quickened. Where was his love? What happened here? For again in his life he was worried about Heart and fear was starting to come upon him. Just like it did that night of the extermination.

“Heart!” Alastor called out just in case.

Maybe she was hiding from what it was that attacked her. Hoping she was still in the house somewhere. He left the spot in the living room and ran up the steps and into the bedroom. When he saw the sight of it, his heart dropped.

The bedroom was even more a mess. Blood stained the walls and the floor, the bedside table all knocked over and the sheets of the bed were everywhere. Alastor knew that the blood was Heart's, her scent was embedded into his memory, so he knew. That feeling he had outside now was pushing him down. He felt his stomach almost drop at this site of whatever happened. Heart had to be safe. She had to be.

“Heart?” Alastor called out again.

She couldn't be gone, could she? Who would have done this? Why her. The one time he didn't have shadows to protect her because he was actually granting her request...and this happened. He just wanted to show her that he would listen to her. To push his worries aside. He knew that since last week something wasn’t right. No matter how hard he tried to keep a lookout for something dangerous, it still snuck by him. How? There had to be some bigger picture here.

He went to the bed and looked at the state of it. Black fur and blood covered it. Then he saw it there, in the middle of the bed. He reached over and grabbed it. He held it in his hands a moment...Heart's engagement ring. She told him she’d never take it off.

Something happened to her. Why though? And who? Who the fuck would do this? Alastor had no idea, he knew he had enemies. To many. The question would have to be who? More importantly, how would they have found out about her? They never really made it public that they were together. Nor engaged. Only close friends knew. Unless someone saw them when they were out in public, it was the only thing he could really think of.

Just when they were starting to pick their lives back up after Alastor returned. To finally live their lives how they wanted. Then this happens. No such thing as a happy day in hell. Nor a happy ending.

Alastor didn't even realize it, but he was crying. He clenched his fist around the ring.

“Heart.” He choked out through his tears.

He fell to his knees and put his arms on the bed. His other hand gripping at the sheets.

“Why, why her?” Was all he said aloud.

As he kneeled there and cried, he realized that he had never experienced this before. True sadness and despair. He knew what loneliness felt like, but this was another form of it he never felt before. He almost felt...lost. Whoever did this to them...would pay with their lives.

His sadness soon melted away and was replaced by anger. He felt it boil through him. It powered him. Someone deliberately wanted to hurt him by taking the one thing he cared most about. To take the person he finally felt love for. It was personal. He stood up, his tears still falling down his face. The void around him shifted as his radio static filled the air. His voodoo symbols floated around him. His antlers grew bigger from his head. His eyes glowed and they just seemed so bright from the anger that was going through him.

He looked at the ring in his hand again. “I’ll find you my little wolf. I promise.” Alastor put the ring in his pocket. “I need to find out who did this, but I will need help first.” He said in a deep radio static voice.

Alastor then ran out of the house. He needed help from the demons he considered friends. He needed Charlie’s help. Lucifer would never help him, he hated him. He would probably laugh in his face. Charlie was Heart’s friend too, he needed her to help him. Plus, the help of all her other friends. He had to find Heart; he just didn’t know where to start.

Alastor tried to list off all the people that could do this. He didn’t want to go around destroying the city. The person who kidnapped Heart probably wanted him to do that. He had to control himself though. Heart would hate it if he went around slaughtering everyone just to find her. She’d probably never forgive him. He wanted to, so bad. His old self would have, but he had to know better. Think with a straight head.

He tried to locate her, used his shadows to go out and look. Something was blocking her from him. It had to take a lot of power to do that. Block him out from her. His shadows would stay out looking for her, no matter what. I'm sure they were feeling the same he was. Worried. Scared. Something he never really felt before. Heart was in trouble and he seemed powerless to help her right now.

Alastor soon arrived at the hotel and he burst in through the doors. He was almost out of breath from everything going on. He made everyone in the lobby jump in surprise. Then some screamed in fear from him since he still had a strong aura around him. Some of the guests ran away and back to their rooms. His anger still was going through him, distorting the world around his form.

Charlie was in the lobby when Alastor barged into the hotel. He scared her from his anger. She needed to calm him down. She saw tears were still falling down his face. Charlie had never seen the deer demon cry before. Something had him upset. Very upset.

Angel Dust and Husk were surprised by the burst in of the Radio Demon and hid behind the bar but peaked out to see what was going on. Angel was almost shaking from seeing Alastor’s form. The main thing he wondered was, where was Heart if Alastor was here?

Vaggie stood behind Charlie from the sudden burst in from the demon. She gripped onto Charlie’s shirt and just looked at Alastor with slanted eyes. Wondering why he was here and in such a state. Charlie started to walk towards him, but Vaggie stopped her a moment. Charlie looked back at the girl to let her go. Vaggie didn’t trust it but did as she said.

Charlie slowly walked over to him. “Al, calm down.” She said calmly to him. “I can see your upset. Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you here?”

Alastor looked down at Charlie, he tried to calm himself. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him. If he wanted her to help him, he had to calm down. He tried to hold back his radio static and make his symbols disappear.

He looked down at Charlie, he tried to stay calm. “My princess, this is important. I have no one else to turn to.”

Charlie walked up closer to Alastor, his eyes were still aglow, and his antlers were still large above his head. He was asking her for help, this surprised her. “I’m here to help you Alastor.”

Alastor felt tears fall down his face still, but he had no control over them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Heart’s engagement ring. He held it out to Charlie. The demon princess took it into her hands.

Charlie was shocked to see it was Heart’s ring that he had just given her. “Alastor, this is Heart’s ring. What’s going on?” Charlie asked with worry.

Alastor took a pause, he felt his sadness taking back over himself. He never felt this before. It confused him; he didn’t know how to act. He fell to his knees in front of Charlie as his tears fell.

“Heart’s gone. Someone has taken her.” Alastor cried softly to Charlie, looking her in the eyes.

Charlie kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Where is she, Al?” She asked him.

The deer demon shook his head, “I don’t know. I can't find her. Something is blocking her from me.” He cast his head down to the floor. “I’m lost.”

Charlie looked at him with sad eyes. She had never seen him this upset before. He was taking this very hard. She also knew that he has probably never felt this way before, so he was probably wondering what was going on with himself as well. Someone strong had to have the ability to block out Alastor’s powers. The question had to be, who?

“Al, come on, get up. Let’s go to the couch, ok? We can talk.” Charlie suggested.

All Alastor did was nod. He stood up and walked with Charlie over to the couch and they sat down. Vaggie had also walked over and sat next to Charlie. Husk and Angel got out from behind the bar and went over to the couch as well. They all felt bad for Alastor right now. Someone had kidnapped the love of his life and he couldn’t find her. He felt powerless. Useless. How can he ever live up to protecting her now? He broke that promise to her.

As Alastor sat on the couch he had his elbows on his legs and his face on his hands. His tears fell but he couldn’t find a way to stop them. All his shadows were coming back to him empty handed and with no sign of her at all. This made things worse if even his shadows couldn't find her.

“Al, tell us what happened ok? Think you can do that?” Charlie asked him.

Alastor lifted his head and looked at the fireplace. “I can try.”

“Try, that’s all we ask.’” Charlie told him, looking at him softly.

Alastor took a breath and went to tell them about when he came home.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I felt the world coming back. My head was just killing me. I was slowly waking up from what was going on. I tried to remember what happened. I remember the two cat demons, then they were trying to kidnap me. They had succeeded. I heard nothing at first. I tried to blink my eyes open from my sleep but when I did, I was surrounded by darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted, and I noticed that I was in some kind of bedroom. It definitely wasn't’ my own. Where the hell was I?

I tried to move but then I realized...I was all chained up. I was standing and was up against a pole. Whoever had me now, still didn’t even take the time to dress me. I was still naked. I was so uncomfortable now. I didn’t like being naked in front of strangers, I had a hard-enough time being comfortable around Alastor. Now I was forced.

I then heard voices from somewhere. I saw light protrude from a door not far away. My ears flicked at the sounds. I was trying to catch what they were saying.

“My boys came back successful. Now I get to see this prize of Alastor’s in person.” I heard one male say.

“I’m interested in seeing as well. This is definitely going to be fun to torture him with.” I heard a second male say.

I heard the door unlock and the light from the hallway spilled into the room. It was right in my face, so I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away from the change in light. I couldn’t even get a look at the men in the doorway. I heard the light of the room being turned on, but I kept my eyes shut.

“Looks like someone’s finally awake.“ I heard the first male say.

I heard footsteps going across the floor, they were getting closer to me. I felt a hand take my chin roughly to make me put my head up.

“Open your eyes.” The voice demanded.

I did as told. If I was to survive this, I had to be cooperative. I opened my eyes and when I did, I was greeted to a very tall demon with muted blue skin, he had red eyes that were covered by pink and gold heart glasses. I saw he was wearing a top hat and saw two antennas sticking out of it, one having more fuzz. He had a fur-lined coat with more of his fuzz as his 'collar' having hearts implanted in it, and plain white fluffy cuffs. I knew this demon; I've seen him before. Valentino

I saw him giving me a wide pink toothy grin. “What a beautiful specimen Alastor has here. No wonder he never told anyone he was with someone.”

“I couldn’t care less, Val. I’m just more concerned about getting back at the scumbag.” I heard the male behind Valentino say.

Valentino let go of my chin and turned to face the demon behind him. He had a giant flat-screen TV for a head, a black top hat sat on top. His eyes were red with light-blue pupils, but his left eye had black stripes and a jagged pupil. He was wearing a striped tuxedo with a black and red striped shirt. He had a red bowtie and a white-ish blue undershirt. Vox. From what I remember Alastor telling me, he was one of his enemies he hated the most.

“Vox, are you sure you don’t want to partake in this part?” Valentino asked the Tv demon.

“No, I’m going to be more focused on recording it and getting under that Radio Demon’s skin.” Vox then laughed.

“What do you want with me?” I finally found my voice to ask.

“Ah, it speaks after all.” Valentino turned back to me. “If you must know, little dog, we plan to get back at that boyfriend of yours. He has had his time with us, now it's time we returned the favor.” The blue demon laughed.

“Alastor will find me in no time, then he’ll kick the shit out of you.” I said cocky.

They both then laughed then.

“We thought ahead you stupid bitch.” Vox said. “The stuff our boys injected you with not only knocked you out but blocks out his powers too. He has no idea where you are.” He laughed.

I felt my ears go back against my head. Oh no. Who knows how long I’ll be here then if Alastor can’t find me?

“We have other plans for you, little dog. You're going to be part of our little experiment.” Valentino told me.

Vox laughed. “In the meantime, we are going to take care of you while I broadcast the whole thing. It will make its way to Alastor eventually.” I saw an evil smile come onto his face.

My heart was racing so much. I felt my blood pulsing in my ears. I was at their mercy. I was tied up with nowhere to go. I was in their clawed hands. I didn’t know what they would even do to me.

“Let's get our scientist friend up here to start. I think it's time we see if this will finally work.” Valentino said.

“I’m already here, Val.” A voice said.

They turned to the doorway. I looked around them the best I could and saw a red furred wolf demon wearing a lab coat. He had a clipboard in his hand.

“Doctor. Good to see you here. We were going to have you inject her with that serum you’ve been working on for me.” Valentino said with a grin.

The wolf demon pulled out a syringe from his pocket. “I have it right here and ready for you sir.”

“I hope that you have been doing better with it since the last time we tried to use it.” Valentino said with a small growl.

“I won’t know if this version works. If not, I will have to tweak it again.” He glanced at his clipboard. “I am about 95% sure it will work though. Once I see how it reacts then I might be able to fix it to be a better percentage.” The wolf demon scientist said.

I was feeling scared, what were they going to do to me? What in the world was in that syringe? I tried to struggle out of the chains that bound me, but it was no use.

Vox turned to me. “No point in struggling you little bitch. You can't get out. Your ours now.”

Valentino reached and grabbed my chin again, “I’ll make you be a good girl and obey.”

“I would never obey you! You can’t make me do anything!” I growled.

“Let's take a bet shall we.” Valentino chuckled.

Valentino opened his hand in front of me and I saw pink smoke release from his hand. It went around me; I didn't want to breathe it in. I didn’t know what it was. I was still scared. Why me?

“You can't hold your breath forever.” Vox laughed.

He went up to me and then punched me in the stomach. I opened my mouth and breathed in. The pink smoke entered my lungs.

The scientist grabbed the tv demon's sleeve. “Be careful!” He yelled at him. “If you hurt her there then I don’t know how well the serum will work.”

Vox huffed and pulled his arm out of the demon's grasp.

I felt my body start to tingle. What was happening? I felt my control over my mind slipping. It was like I was being trapped while my body was doing its own thing. Then I realized, Valentino wanted to control me. Put me in a trance. Almost like hypnotizing me. I tried to fight it off, but I don’t know how long it would last.

“You can’t fight an overlords’ power. You're just a weak damned soul. When I have full control over you...you’ll do as I say.” Valentino said evilly and then started to laugh.

He was right, soon I stopped struggling. I was still here but not fully. He had his trance over me now, but it felt like I was having an out of body experience. My body stood where it was but all I could do was just stand off to the side and watch.

“Good girl.” Valentino patted my head and then he turned to the scientist. “Inject her with it. Once that’s done, we can start the real fun.”

“As you wish.” The scientist said and walked towards me.

I wanted to move but I couldn't because my body wasn’t listening. I just stayed still. The doctor took my arm and then took the syringe and started to inject the purple serum into me. I had no idea what it even was or what Valentino’s evil plan was with this. All I knew is that it wasn’t good.

The two overlords just laughed.

“Vox, why don’t you go get ready. Meanwhile, I’ll get her ready in here.” Valentino growled seductively.

“Let’s see how Alastor likes this for his entertainment.” Vox laughed as he walked out of the room.

“I usually don’t partake in my own business, but for this, to get back at that Radio asshole, I’ll gladly do so.” Valentino turned to the scientist, “Do you want to stay?”

The wolf demon shook his head. “No, I will be off. I’ll check on her after you're done.”

Valentino nodded and the doctor walked out. The blue demon turned back to me.

I wanted to just punch him so bad, but my body still would not move. He went around me and undid the chains; they fell to the floor. I wanted to run, but again my body did not listen.

Valentino stood in front of me and just looked at me up and down, I was still naked after all. The demon smirked, “Hopefully this serum works this time, you will be the perfect one to experiment with this.” He laughed again. “When I’m done with you, Alastor won't look at you the same again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, what do these two have planned up their sleeves? Let's find out yea. Next chapter.


	29. No Longer Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Heart at the mercy of Vox and Valentino, things are going down hill and very fast. Alastor is left to wonder what in the hell happened to Heart and he is slowly being effected by her disappearance and trying to figure out who took her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will things play out?

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor stood in the middle of the bedroom in his house. Looking around for any clues as to who took Heart, but he came up empty handed. It's been a day since she was taken, and he had no leads as to who it was. He felt so alone right now and didn’t even know how to feel about everything going on. He was such a mix of emotions and some he didn’t even know what they were.

When he was at the hotel yesterday all he did was break down and cry. That was something he never thought he would do in his life. Telling everyone about what happened when he got home. How he found the house a mess, blood on the walls and Heart not being there. She left her ring behind, that just proved something because she told him that she’d never take it off. He tried his best to not lose control and freak out during the whole thing. He didn’t want to take his anger out on others. Especially his friends.

Charlie had called Heart's sister yesterday as well to let her know what happened. She was over the hotel so fast before you could blink. She punched Alastor as soon as she got there and yelled at him. Saying it was his fault that her sister got kidnapped. Saying he was a failure. That hurt him really good, but he deserved it. Vaggie and Angel had to hold her back from him, so she didn't injure him anymore or have him hurt her with the way his emotions are. Lizzy was not happy with him right now.

The deer demon agreed with one thing the wolf demon said though, he was a failure. He couldn’t even protect the one he loved most.

Alastor didn't even want to go home that night. He actually stayed at the hotel, but he couldn't even sleep. All this had affected him really hard. He felt powerless to even help and with no leads on who was even responsible it just made his head hurt just trying to think.

Keeping his emotions under control was hard for him right now. He went home that morning to see if he could find anything that hinted towards who took Heart, but he found nothing. He just decided to clean up the place. Starting with the living room and fixing the coffee table.

Alastor went up to the bedroom. He stood in front of the door a minute before opening it and heading inside. He decided to start with the bed and cleaned the sheets and made the bed. He then fixed the bedside table. He picked up the picture that had fallen and broke on the ground. It was the picture of them in the park. He felt his tears come back to him as he sat on the bed. He just looked at the picture.

He didn't know what was happening to Heart at this moment, he just hoped it wasn't anything bad. He didn't know how she was. He was afraid of what will happen after he found her. Will they be able to go back to normal? Time would have to tell.

Alastor used his powers and fixed the frame the picture belonged in. He put the picture back on the bedside table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Heart's engagement ring. He played with it a moment in his fingers. He sighed and then put it on the table as well next to the picture.

“I'll get you back soon, my love. I promise.” He whispered out loud.

Alastor went about fixing up the rest of the room. He was going to head back to the hotel to talk with everyone on what to do. He honestly was afraid to even be around his friends. He needed their help though. If they wanted to find Heart, he needed all the help he could get.

He walked out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs a moment, looking one more time. Empty handed. He walked down the stairs and went to the front door. He opened the door and stood there a moment in the doorway. His mind raced. Ideas going through his head on what to do with the kidnappers after he got his hold on them. It wouldn't be anything pretty, that’s for sure. He sighed and closed the door behind him and made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I was in pain. I was always crying. I couldn’t take this. It was only one day, and I was tired of it all. I’ve been used and taken advantage of, but I was under his control so I couldn't do anything about it. I felt impure now. This may have been hell and it was normal for probably others, but I couldn’t think the same way in my head. I no longer was just Alastor’s and it sickened me. I never wanted anyone else to have me the way he does, but with Valentino’s control on my mind...that had changed. I cried the whole time after the whole scene was over and his control over me wore off. This whole plan to get back at Alastor seemed so extreme.

I was no longer just his. I just cried at the thought. I had been bedded by another man, I never wanted that to happen. I just wanted to be for Alastor and no one else. That was no longer the case. I now felt...Impure. Tainted. Marked by another. What would Alastor think of me after all this? Valentino bit me, marked me up, and went over old bite marks that Alastor had left on me. It didn’t feel the same. Those marks Alastor made on me, I could feel love and pleasure. These once that Valentino made on me, all I felt was hatred and pain. He bit too hard.

I was definitely a guinea pig in this experiment of theirs too. That scientist friend of theirs was always poking and prodding at me. It was very annoying. He never even said what that serum he made for Valentino was even for. I asked him once, but he ignored me. I didn’t feel or look any different. This whole thing was just a mystery to me. I was afraid of the result of it all.

I couldn’t sleep. My body was just in pain. My wounds were not tended to well, so blood just covered me and the ground at my feet. My bruises were dark, and they hurt as well. They chained me back up to the pole once done with me. They didn’t even dress me still. It was a new day and I wasn't even looking forward to what was planned for me.

I saw the door to the room open again. It was the wolf demon scientist. He came in with his clipboard as he looked at me.

“How are you feeling?” He asked once he got up to me.

I didn’t answer him, I turned my head away. The last thing I wanted was to talk to him.

“Fine, have it your way.” The scientist said.

He flipped through his clipboard real fast. He was talking to himself. “Everything came back negative. Blast. Even with the serum being 95% there was still a margin for failure.” He flipped through more pages. “Hopefully if my nights work pays off, I'll finally have it at 98%. Plus, I am trying to make this a permanent thing. Only one way to find out.” He flipped his papers back down and set his clipboard aside.

He pulled out a syringe with the purple liquid in it again. I struggled a moment, but my chains held me still. I growled at the scientist when he got closer to me. I snapped at him.

He jumped back a moment. “Might need to get you a muzzle if you keep acting up.” He warned. I continued to growl at him. “If you value your life then I would cooperate. I’m making a breakthrough for all the damned souls down here and you’re being stubborn.”

My ears perked up at his words. Helped the damned souls. In what way? What was he planning with all this? Fine, I'd cooperate with him. If I wanted to see Alastor again, I had to behave.

I calmed a moment and let the scientist get close and he shot the serum into my arm again. I hissed in pain; it stung a little.

“I’ll tell them to give you another hour before they do anything.” He grabbed his clipboard and started to walk off. “Good luck.”

As he closed the door behind him, I hung my head. My tears fell again. I didn’t want to do this, but I had no choice. I was their doll in all this. They made me do these things. I felt tired, but I didn’t want to sleep. I fought the urge to do so.

“Alastor, please.” I cried. “Help me.” I whispered.

I couldn’t fight it off anymore, darkness consumed my mind as I finally fell asleep.

This was not given to me long as I heard something being banged against the pole I was chained against. It vibrated against me as the sound died off.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty.” I recognized the voice as Vox.

I opened my eyes to see Valentino towering over me, a cane in his hand. Most likely what he used to bang against the pole.

“So little dog, how are we feeling today?” Valentino asked as he bent down to be faced to face with me.

I looked away from him and said nothing.

Valentino huffed, “Well our little scientist friend said that you would be ready to go for testing. We gave you that hour and I see you spent it to rest.” He grabbed my chin forcefully and made me look at him. “Too bad that little bit of rest isn't going to help you.” He said with a grin.

I looked at the blue demon with fear in my eyes. After all he did to me yesterday, I didn't want him touching me. My body still hurt from what he did, I don't know if I could take any more of him. It was obvious though; he wasn’t done with me.

I finally found words to speak. “What are you injecting me with anyway?” I asked. I was hoping they would give me an answer. Valentino took his hand away and stood up.

The two overlords laughed. Vox spoke, “That’s none of your business for what our experiment is. I will say though, it might change the way things go down here.” Vox then laughed again.

No good, I wasn't getting an answer. I was worried about what they were doing.

Valentino patted my head, I growled at the touch. “Now now little dog. All in good time.” He leaned down again. “By the time we tell you, it will be too late to do anything.” He growled.

My ears went flat against my head. I had to still stay strong through all of this though. I was trying my best.

“Now, how about we get this little show on the road.” Vox said as he headed to the corner of the room.

“Indeed, my friend, let's start.” Valentino said as he watched Vox then he turned to me. “How about it dog? Let's put on a show for your little friends today.”

I flinched at his tone. I watched as he opened his hand and the pink smoke came at me again. I tried to hold my breath, but I knew I wouldn't be for a while. Valentino laughed at me as he grabbed my throat with force, digging his claws into my skin. I let out a cry in pain and surprise, but the pink smoke soon entered my lungs. He let go of my throat and then went to undo my chains.

Valentino walked towards the bed in the room. “Come dog. Let’s teach you a lesson.”

I couldn’t fight it as my body started walking.

Again, I was under his control... and at their mercy.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Alastor was back at the hotel now, he was sitting on the couch with Charlie. The two were trying to figure out who would have kidnapped Heart. Alastor’s walk back to the hotel was a slow one. Him lost in his thoughts. He still had his shadows go out and look for her. Sometimes further than he ever would have thought to look. Again, they came up empty handed each time. He had to keep trying, he wouldn’t give up. Not for her. He already failed by not protecting her, he needed to make up for it by getting Heart back.

As they talked on the couch, they tried to narrow it down to about four possible demons. Alastor was having such a hard time, his emotions were all over the place and it confused the poor man since he didn’t even know what half of them were. He had never been so lost before. He was always so strong and knew what to do, but now he felt weak and lost. He had to think though, maybe if they started with one of them, they could get somewhere. Find a lead.

“Think Al, if we can start somewhere. Who could we start with?” Charlie asked again.

Alastor groaned. “I-I can only think of the overlords. If they wanted to get back at me, it would be them.” Alastor answered her.

“Ok, so which ones do you think would want to get to you?” Charlie wondered.

Alastor paused to think, “I can think of Vox, Valentino, Velvet or-” Alastor looked at Charlie. “Or Lucifer, your father.”

Charlie looked at him sternly. “Alastor, I don't think my dad would be out to get you. Let alone steal Heart away.”

Alastor looked down. “How would you know that? I know your dad secretly hates me. I’m sure he would want to see me like this.”

Charlie put a hand on Alastor’s shoulder. “I know because he knows that Heart is one of my friends. He would never want to hurt me by doing something to my friends.”

Alastor was still unsure but nodded with a sigh, “We'll narrow it down to the three V’s then.”

Charlie put a finger to her chin. “Don’t they all hang out in the same place?” Charlie wondered aloud.

“I believe so.” Alastor gave a sigh. “The place I hate going by...the Porn Studio.”

“You think they could be working together?” Charlie questioned.

“It's possible, but if we are going to narrow down to those three and they are all in the same area then I say we just attack them all.” Alastor growled.

“I say we investigate it first before we attack anything.” Charlie told him.

Alastor calmed and nodded. “True, there’s only one-person I could think that could do that for us.”

The two looked at each other. “Angel Dust.” They both said at the same time.

“I think he is there now actually.” Charlie remembered.

“Think he’ll answer the phone?” Alastor wondered.

“I don’t know. I’ll find out.” Charlie said as she took out her phone.

The demon princess called Angel. She waited a few rings, but he didn't answer. He must have been away from his phone at the moment. Charlie wasn't sure what to do. She just decided to leave him a message.

“Angel its Charlie. We have something important we need you to do while you're there at the studio. Call me back when you get the chance. Bye.” She finished the message and hung up.

Charlie turned to Alastor. “Hopefully he calls me back soon.”

“I hope so.” Alastor stood up. “In the meantime, I need to see how many people will help me.” Alastor walked towards the door.

“Al, where are you going to go?” Charlie asked him as he walked by.

“I need to go see Lizzy and Kota.” Alastor answered.

“Lizzy still isn't happy with you, Al.” Charlie pointed out.

“I don't care. If she actually cares for her sister...she’ll help me.” Alastor replied.

Alastor walked out of the hotel and down the road to Lizzy's house. He had to confront her about this. He had to try. If she wouldn't do this for him then hopefully, she'll do it for her sister instead.

Alastor got to the house and knocked on the door. He hoped she would be home or at least someone would. He waited a moment and knocked again.

Soon the door swung open and Kota was the one to answer the door. The wolf demon looked at him.

“You better have a good reason for being here.” Kota growled with a scowl on his face.

“I came to speak with Lizzy. Is she in?”

“No, Lizzy is out looking for Heart. It’s what you should be doing as well.” Kota tried to close the door on him but Alastor stopped it with his hand.

“I have a lead on where she might be. May I at least speak to you?” Alastor said to him with pleading eyes.

Kota slanted his eyes at the deer demon but opened the door again. “Fine, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Kota invited Alastor inside. Kota sat on the couch as Alastor sat on the chair.

“I'm all ears.” Kota said, almost agitated.

Alastor went on explaining his theory of how Heart was kidnapped by one of his big rival overlords and his hunch was that she was being held up at the Porn Studio. He was asking for help so that they could raid the place to look for her. He hated going off a hunch he had but it was better than nothing. Alastor also mentioned how Charlie had called Angel Dust to see if he could help while he was at the studio today to snoop around. If they had any chance of finding Heart, then it was the only thing they had.

As Alastor talked, Kota just looked at him but let the deer demon talk.

“So, all I ask of Lizzy is for her help. To not do this for me, but at least do this for her sister.” Alastor finished.

Kota was sitting against the back of the couch, he leaned forward. “I honestly don't like that you are going off a hunch.” Kota paused, Alastor was almost angered but kept calm. “But I’m going to help you. With or without Lizzy.” Kota finished.

Alastor was surprised by his answer. He wasn't expecting to get this wolf’s help. Alastor was glad nonetheless though. It was better than nothing.

“Thank you, dear sir. I appreciate this so much.” Alastor stood up from the chair. “Just please tell Lizzy my words. If she wants to give me an answer. She can meet us at the hotel tomorrow. You as well.”

Kota stood from the couch and stood in front of him. He put his hand out to the demon. Alastor reached out and took his hand to shake it.

“Heart is my girlfriend's sister. She did a lot to help me and Lizzy get together. So, I’m definitely more than willing to help her out.” Kota told him.

Alastor's smile widened a bit “Thank you. It means a lot to me either way.”

Kota nodded and showed Alastor out the door. They shook hands one more time before Alastor left.

Kota closed the door but stood there a moment. “He is holding himself together well. I'm honestly surprised.” Kota peaked past the blind of the door window as he watched Alastor walk away. “He is really hurting though, he’s good at hiding it but not that good. The poor guy. I'm sure his anger will crack eventually.” Kota then went and sat down to call Lizzy about the conversation he just had.

Alastor headed into the city, towards the old theater where someone still taught dance lessons. He had to talked to Russ. If anyone that would agree to help him, it had to be the snake demon. He got to the theater and went inside, luckily for him, Russ was alone as he practiced. Alastor walked up towards the stage. Russ looked over and saw the deer demon, he stopped.

“Alastor?” Russ made sure as he stopped the music.

“Russ, may I speak with you?” Alastor asked as he walked towards the stage.

Russ took a towel to clean the sweat from his face, he walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. “Sure. What’s up Mr. Alastor?”

Alastor then went and told Russ the same he told Kota. About his hunch on the overlords taking Heart and holding her at the Porn Studio. How they called Angel and asked him to look around the place before heading out.

“Will you help me?” Alastor wondered.

Russ didn’t even need time to think. “Absolutely I’ll help you.” He answered.

Alastor was surprised by his quick answer. “Thank you, Russ, it means a lot to me.”

“No problem, Heart is my best friend. I’d do anything to help her.” Russ explained.

Alastor nodded, “Of course, will you be able to meet us at the hotel tomorrow?”

Russ held his hand out to the deer demon. “I’ll be there. I promise.”

Alastor took the snake demons hand into his to shake it.

Back at the hotel Charlie was talking to Husk and Nifty about the plan that Alastor wanted to carry out. They both agreed since they were Alastor's friends as well as Heart's. Charlie’s phone started to ring, and she noticed it was Angel.

Charlie quickly answered it. “Angel! Thank goodness you called me back.” Charlie breathed out in relief.

**“Yea I got your message babe. What’s cookin?”** Angel asked.

“Alastor and I had an idea that we need you to carry out. Are you still at the studio?” Charlie wondered.

**“Yea I am. What's this plan?”** Angel questioned.

“We have a theory that Heart might be at the Studio somewhere. We were wondering if you could sneak around for a bit and see if there are any clues.” Charlie explained.

**“Here? What makes you think that?”** Angel wondered.

“Because of Vox, Valentino and Velvet. We think one of them might have kidnapped Heart to get back at Alastor some way. They usually all hang out there, don't they? So, we were thinking that you could look around for clues.” Charlie told him.

Angel paused on the other side of the call, he finally spoke  **“Charlie, I’ll do this for yas. I’ll make sure to get what I can without getting caught. For Heart and Alastor.”**

Charlie smiled. “Thank you, Angel. That means a lot. I'm sure Alastor will be glad to hear.”

**“I just want things back to normal. I hate seeing Al the way he is right now. You can tell he is really holding back is anger from all this.”** Angel said sadly.

Charlie sighed. “Yes, I noticed as well. I'm afraid he might crack soon if we don't do something. At least with this it will hopefully keep him at bay.”

Angel sighed. **“Let's hope so. I’ll see you later Charlie, I’ll make sure to look around before I leave today.”**

“Thank you again, Angel. Talk to you later.” Charlie then hung up the phone.

The hell princess put her head in her hand and groaned. Her head hurt from all this, but she had to keep going. She needed to help get Heart back.

Soon Alastor walked back into the hotel. Charlie saw that his ears were down, and he actually wasn't smiling, just had a thin line on his face. That was the first time she was seeing him like that. He walked by them without a word and headed towards the steps.

Charlie took a few steps towards him. “Al.” She said to stop him.

He stopped halfway up the steps. His hands behind his back.

“Yes, my belle?” Alastor wondered, glancing over his shoulder.

“How did it go with Lizzy?” Charlie asked him.

“She wasn't home, but young Kota was. He agreed to help me at least.” Alastor answered. “I also went to see Russell while I was out. He will help as well.” He turned around a little more towards her. “If you don't mind though Princess, I’d like to rest in my room for a little bit.”

Charlie frowned at him. He was upset from today. This happening to him was hurting. He has never experienced this before.

“Well can I at least tell you that Angel called me back? He said he would look around the Studio before he returns. He said he’ll get us what he can.” Charlie told him fast before he went off.

Alastor nodded. “Good, I’m glad to hear he’s helping out.” Alastor then turned so his back was to Charlie again. “Please don't disturb me.” He let off radio static at his statement.

“We understand.” Charlie said and backed away from him.

Alastor went and walked off up the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped in front of his old hotel room but when he reached for the doorknob, he stopped. He glanced down the hallway to Heart's old hotel room. The deer demon walked away from his door and walked down to the other room. He turned the knob and it was open. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood at the door a moment and looked around the room. Memories with the girl came back to him. He walked away from the door and over to the bed. He glided his hand over the still made sheets.

He thought of something he hasn't had in a while. The doll he made for himself that looked like Heart. Like how he made one for her that looked like him. He knew she still had it, she kept it on the bedside table. He kept his in the room with all his instruments. He was so glad to have made the little dolls, with help from Charlie. The deer demon wanted comfort in some way right now and this was all he had. This is all he could think of.

Alastor snapped his fingers as the doll appeared in his other hand. He looked at it a moment, caressing his fingers against it. He then felt them, tears falling down his face. He brought the doll close to his chest and held it tight. He missed her so much, he felt so horrible for not protecting her when he promised he would. No matter what, he will get her back.

Alastor then went and laid down on the bed, the doll still close to him. The Radio Demon was actually afraid. If Heart was in the Studio like he thought she was, he didn't even want to imagine what they were doing to her. If they touched her in a way that she would only allow him to do, they would pay. He would make them suffer. Alastor was afraid that Heart would never be the same if they did that to her. He loved her, all of her. She was his. The thought of her no longer being so, scared him a lot. He would kill whoever would touch her in that way. Taint her. He honestly doesn't know how he would feel. He would understand it wasn’t her fault, but would he still control that predator side of himself?

Alastor just felt more tears fall down his face. “I love you still, my wolf. No matter what. Please remember that for whatever happens in the future.”

The deer demon just had this gut feeling that nagged at him in the back of his heart, things won't be the way they were once he got her back.

* * *

Angel walked into the hotel, he was done at the studio and tried his best to sneak around to find any clues. He had to help Alastor in any way he could. He was mainly doing it for Heart though, she was his friend. She saw Angel as a friend, enough so to ask him to be in her wedding. That was an honor. Although Angel had the feeling that the wedding won’t be happening anytime soon.

Angel had a thought, if Heart was at the studio, then she probably was at the mercy of Val. He wasn’t a nice guy. He may have been Angel’s boss, but he was a straight up asshole. He liked to torcher and play around with his employees. If Heart was at his mercy, that wasn’t good. Angel knew of Val’s ways. He could get what he wanted by controlling the individual. The spider demon honestly didn’t want to think of what he would do to her. All he knew, is that it wouldn’t be good.

Angel saw Charlie at the bar when he walked up to it.

“Hey, doll. I’m back.” Angel greeted her.

“Angel, good to see you.” Charlie greeted back to him.

Angel sat down next to Charlie. He noticed Husk and Nifty were at the bar as well. They must have been talking over stuff.

“Charlie, I want to apologize to ya.” Angel stated.

The demon princess turned to face him, “Why?” Charlie wondered.

Angel sighed and messed with his hair, pulling it back. “I couldn't find any clues of Heart being at the studio.” He admitted. “I tried. I did get caught by someone and they yelled at me to get out of the area I was in.”

Charlie placed a hand on Angel’s shoulders. “It’s ok Angel, I’m glad to know that you at least tried.”

“He was weird though.” Angel put a finger to his chin as he remembered the guy in the hallway upstairs. “I had never seen him in the studio before. He was dressed like a doctor. There was no way he was a new guy, because he was upstairs on the higher levels. Newbies aren't allowed up there. Nor would they start them as a doctor right away.” Angel gave a chuckle at that.

“What is upstairs?” Husk asked.

“Val’s personal rooms. He uses them for his own personal use. No windows and only he has access to them. Almost like a prison in my opinion.” Angel answered him.

“So, with this guy being up there and walking around on his own free will. It was suspicious?” Charlie wondered.

“Yes, Val never lets anyone walk around up there without him glued behind them. This doctor guy was alone. He threatened to call security on me, so I left. I didn’t want to get in trouble. That’s all I have, but it might be something.” Angel had a small smile come onto his face.

“I think it's something we could definitely check out.” Nifty said.

Charlie nodded in agreement. “I say that definitely has to be something. Why a scientist though?” Charlie wondered as she put a hand to her chin in thought.

“I did hear Val mention something about a scientist friend working on a project of his. Never said what it was though. That might be the guy I ran into.” Angel mentioned.

Charlie got a look of worry in her eyes. “Angel, if Heart is there, you don’t think that Val has that scientist experimenting on her, do you?”

Angel went silent a moment, he looked at Charlie with a blank expression, “To be honest, it wouldn’t surprise me if he was.”

“We have to find Heart; we have to go to the studio.” Nifty said sternly.

Charlie shook her head, “We can’t. Not right now. Not with Alastor the way he is at the moment.”

“Where are Smiles anyway?” Angel asked as he looked around the lobby.

Charlie sighed again, “He went to his room. He doesn't want to be bothered right now. I’ll tell him all the news when he comes down.”

“He’s not doing too well huh?” Angel frowned.

“Not one bit.” Charlie put her hand to her forehead. “I’m afraid he’s going to snap any moment.”

“I’m sure he will, there will probably be something that will push him though.” Husk said as he was cleaning a glass.

Charlie looked at the cat demon. “When he does, I don’t want to be in his way.”

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

It had to be nighttime now. I honestly couldn’t tell since there were no windows in the room. I was chained back up to the pole. I just felt so weak. I was exhausted from them doing things to me. Valentino did what he needed to do and then left to check up on his employees to make sure they were doing their jobs. Made me wonder if Angel was here. If so, would he know to even look for me? I had no way out. No strength to really try and break free.

I eventually succumbed to sleep, finally I could rest a bit. My eyes slid closed and I didn't want to open them again.

I had a nightmare. It was of Alastor. No, why did it have to be of him. The last thing I need is nightmares of him. He was hurting me, using his powers against me. My blood all over him. He never said he would do that. He was yelling at me about something, but words were distorted and muffled. I tried to make it all disappear, make the nightmare go away. I was trapped. I curled myself into a ball, my hands on my head with my ears pinned back.

The nightmare faded, I then seemed to be in a closet now. I was sitting there with my head covered. The door to the closet opened. I was afraid it was Alastor, but to my relief...it was Elena. The little girl from my dreams, I haven't dreamt of her in a while. I actually let my fear fade away as I felt joy go through me.

“Elena.” I whispered, my ears going up.

“Found you mom.” The girl giggled, her tail wagging behind her.

I laughed as well. “Yes, you did.”

I must have still had a sad expression on my face because the girl frowned. She crouched down and looked at me. “Mom, you don’t look happy. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was thinking of a nightmare I had.” I told her.

Elena smiled and just went up next to me and then hugged me. I was surprised by the hug. I calmed and then wrapped my arms around the girl. I felt tears starting to fall now as I held her. Why couldn’t this little girl be real to me right now, I would feel so much better.

Elena pulled out of the hug. “Mom, don’t cry please.” The girl pleaded.

“I’m sorry.” I said as I wiped the tears away. “I’m just happy to see you. You make me feel better.” I told her.

“I won't go anywhere mom, I promise.” The girl chuckled. “Just don’t let dad see you sad and frowning.”

I just reached out and patted the girl on the head. “Then give me another hug and I’ll feel better, I promise.” She smiled again then went and hugged me around the neck.

“You just have to remember what daddy says all the time.” Elena said to me.

“You're never fully dressed without a smile.” We said simultaneously.

We both chuckled softly from that.

I just held her tight for a moment. At least my dreams made me feel better.

“Will you help me find dad?” She asked me as I let her out of the hug. “I can never find him.”

I chuckled. “Of course. If I know him, he’s cheating somehow.”

The girl laughed as well from that. I got up from the floor of the closet and walked out of the room with her.

I was jolted away from my sleep from a banging. I looked around and saw that I was still in the room, held against my will. My dream faded and my sadness returned. I sighed, my ears going down.

_ “I’m sorry, Elena, our game will have to wait.” _ I thought.

I noticed the wolf demon scientist was in front of me. Who knows how long I was even asleep for?

“You’ve been asleep for a while.” The scientist said. “I came in last night but didn’t want to bug you. I saw how bad you looked. I figured I'd let you rest.”

“Can you at least tell me what time it is?” I asked him softly, getting my voice.

“It’s morning now. Probably around 10:30 I’d say. You slept basically the entire afternoon and into the night. I don’t blame you though, it’s exhausting I assume.” The scientist said as he pulled the small table that had some equipment on it, he brought it to the front of him.

“I’m just always in pain.” I told him.

The scientist said nothing nor gave me a look of sympathy. He didn’t care. I don’t know why I bothered.

He pulled out an empty syringe, “Now, let me get these tests done and then I can leave you alone for now.”

I sighed and just let the doctor do what he needed.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

It was now the next day. Alastor didn’t come out of the room the rest of the day yesterday. He didn’t come out till this morning. He was alone in the lobby as he sat on the couch. He tried to wrap his head around everything, trying to think of a plan. He hoped Lizzy and Kota came to the hotel today.

Alastor got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He decided to make himself some coffee, but he knew that it probably wouldn’t help him. When it was brewing, he looked around the kitchen. Memories flashed at him for a split second.

He walked over to where the chair still sat in the corner where Heart would sit, watching him, laughing with him. The smile in the corner he enjoyed so much seeing. He looked at it a moment more. The world around him started to distort as the radio static grew in sound, he didn’t even realize that he was raising his powers. Even though he felt anger, tears fell down his face. He put his hands on the wall, his claws then dug into it. He slid them down, leaving gashes now in the wall. His static was very loud now as his voodoo symbols circled him.

He had to calm down. He didn’t want his anger to get to him. Not yet. Control. He took some deep breaths and felt his powers die down and then soon disappear. He tried to stop his tears from falling.

The door to the kitchen opened, Charlie and Vaggie walked in. They had heard Alastor’s static through the hotel almost. They saw him standing in the corner of the kitchen, his claws dug into the wall still. They saw the deep gashes left behind.

Charlie walked up to Alastor, Vaggie held onto her hand. “Alastor.” Charlie called out to him.

His head snapped up and he looked over to her with a look of surprise. “Charlie!” He pulled his claws out of the wall. “I’m sorry about the wall. I wasn’t thinking.” The deer demon put his hands behind his back.

“Al, it’s ok. I was just worried about you. We heard you from upstairs.” Charlie told him.

“You did?” Alastor put his ears back a moment.

The two nodded.

Alastor looked away from them, “Sorry about that. I was losing it a little bit. It's getting harder to hold back.”

Charlie put a hand on his arm, “We understand. Once everyone gets here, we’ll go over everything ok?”

“Can you at least tell me what Angel told you yesterday?” Alastor wondered.

Charlie gave him a small smile, “Of course. We’ll wait out here for you ok. Take your time.”

Alastor nodded. He looked back to the claw marks in the wall now. He sighed and went back to get his coffee and met the two out in the lobby.

* * *

Angel was up in his room, relaxing a little before he had to meet everyone downstairs. He had music playing in the background. He was just looking at his phone. Taking selfies here and there as well. He would send some to Russ he liked. The snake demon loved the pictures Angel took. Angel got a text saying that he was almost at the hotel. He couldn’t wait to see him.

Then his phone went off as he got an email. It was important. Angel looked and saw it was from his boss, Valentino.

“Oh good, wonder if he has another gig for me. That was fast.” Angel said with a laugh.

Angel opened the email, all it said was ‘Why don’t you help?’ There was a video attached in it as well. Angel was confused. He clicked on the video attachment.

It seemed normal at first, but as Angel watched…his eyes got wider. He had tears form and then fall from his eyes, his bottom set of arms covered his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he was watching. What the fuck was this? He couldn’t watch anymore.

He quickly closed his phone and ran out of his hotel room. Almost tripping as he did. If what he just saw was true...everyone had to know what was happening.

He ran and soon got to the lobby. Everyone was down there, even Russ had just walked in and went over to the group. He was breathing hard now as his tears fell still. His heart raced from what was happening. He wanted the images he saw to leave his memory.

Charlie looked up and saw Angel at the top of the steps. He looked like he was in a state of shock. “Angel, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

Angel said nothing as he quickly ran down the steps and stood in front of Alastor. The radio demon looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

The spider demon held out the phone to The Radio Demon with a shaky arm. “Al, I think...I think there’s something....you have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! *Evil laugh* What could be on the phone that effect Angel so much?


	30. The Radio’s Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't take what rightfully belongs the The Radio Demon so easy. When you mess with the deer you get more then his horns. Alastor finds out what's was sent to Angel's phone and when he discovers sets him in a rage of fury and revenge. Its time to save Heart, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out what’s on that phone. All I can say is...Alastor isn’t going to like it. Not one bit.  
> Warning for: sexual actions, violence and slight gore that will take place during this chapter

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor slowly took the phone out of the shaking spider demon’s hands. What was Angel freaking out about? He was almost worried about what he was showing him. Once Alastor took the phone, Angel went and ran over to Russ. The snake demon took his boyfriend into his arms and just held him as he cried. Alastor wasn't sure how to work these future devices but he has watched Heart use hers before, so he knew a little from watching. He unlocked the phone and it was still on the video Angel was watching.

Alastor slid the video bar to start the video from the beginning. Everyone went around the couch and over Alastor’s shoulder to look as well. He pressed play. At first the deer demon was appalled at the site that it was a porn video Angel was showing him. He was just about to yell at him when he froze in shock at the demon on the bed.

No, it couldn't be? He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Was this a joke? If so, this was a horrible one to play on him.

It was Heart. Laying on her hands and knees on the bed. He noticed that she was tied up this way. Her wings were tied together as well. They didn't want her to get away. Alastor noticed she was naked; his anger spiked a moment from seeing this. What was happening? She would never just be naked in front of someone, let alone a camera. It made her uncomfortable. Alastor didn't know what this was.

Alastor heard a laugh come from the video, the camera swung around to show the two demons he was hating the most right now, Vox and Valentino. Alastor let out a radio sounding growl.

“Well hello there.” Vox started with a wide grin. “We have a little dog here that's been very bad.” Vox went out of the view of the screen and a smack was heard followed by a yelp, Alastor knew it was Heart.

Alastor started to feel his blood start to boil. How dare he touch her like that.

Valentino laughed. “Yes, but Alastor, our dear friend, we want to thank you for this little gift. Although if you want it back, it's not going to be the same when returned.” Valentino then walked off screen chuckling.

Alastor was confused on what was going on, all he knew that was that he was right about them kidnapping Heart. He was glad he was right but angered that it was true. He just wasn't expecting...this. He wanted to jump up and storm out the door, but he felt frozen in place still from the scene taking place in front of him on the phone. His mind going a mile a minute with everything that was going on. All his emotions going through his head.

“We have a show in store for you Mr. radio star.” Vox said with slight venom to his voice. “Here's your entertainment for today.” Then the tv demon laughed evilly.

Vox turned the camera and then Valentino was there naked now and had joined Heart in bed. Alastor felt his anger rise. No! This wasn't happening! How dare he bed her in front of him!

Val ran his claws down Heart's back and looked as if he was doing it deep, blood fell and went everywhere on the bed. Alastor was expecting Heart to scream from the pain, but instead...she moaned. Val then went and bit her shoulder, again it looked he was biting her too hard, but she still moaned.

Alastor felt his heart drop. No, there was no way she was enjoying this. He was doing everything too hard. Alastor was never like this with her. He was rough, sure, but not like this. He knew her limits and this was too much for her. All Alastor could think was, why was she enjoying it?

Alastor continued to watch as the blue demon bit and scratched at Heart. It looked as though she was enjoying it. Alastor felt his heart almost breaking from it all. His mind was clouded with this emotion of betrayal. He felt tears form and fall down his face a moment. How could she do this? Enjoy another man's company besides his own? She said she would never do this. Not to him.

Then what Valentino did next, he didn't want to see happen in front of him like this. He penetrated her. Alastor's anger then spiked through the roof then. His powers started to rise as he watched. How dare he do this to her! She was his. His prey! Only he was allowed to do this to her! He felt the predator side of him start to peek through.

Vox was the one holding the camera and he went closer and went to Heart's face. Alastor was expecting her to be in pain but she looked to be enjoying it. No. She couldn't have been liking this. Alastor looked closer and saw that she had tears just falling down her face and she had a pink tint to her eyes. Alastor then connected it, Val was controlling her! Making her like it as an act. It may seem he was doing this because she wanted him to, but it was all a fake! She was scared and in pain. The camera pulled away and Vox showed off all the bite marks and scratches that now littered her body.

Alastor noticed...there were other bite marks and scratches on her body. More than what Val had just done. Alastor knew that they weren't his, because he hasn't left any on her lately. He wanted her to heal from the past ones he gave her. That meant one thing...they did this more than once to her!

Vox pulled the camera away again.

Alastor’s anger was now almost to its max. Everyone had backed away from him. They were afraid of what he would do. They were also worried. They knew that this wouldn't end well. They had seen what was happening on the video as well. They were feeling so bad for both of them. The space around Alastor was distorting and his static was almost starting to be ear deafening. His eyes glowed and he just felt rage.

The video still went on. How long was this!? How long did they make her suffer!? How dare they do this to her. Forcing her to take part in this deed. Using her as a doll just for this! To get to him!

“You want your gift back now Alastor!?” He heard Vox say behind the camera. “Now that she's tainted!” Vox then laughed more. “She’s no longer marked as your own!”

That pushed Alastor now. His powers went off the charts. His demon form is now fully out. Voodoo symbols floated around him. His radio static just laid heavy. His antlers had now grown big on top of his head. His claws grew long. He couldn't watch anymore of this disgusting display. He crushed the phone in his hands.

In one motion he threw the phone into the fire as he let out a horrible loud screech of white noise. He dashed off past everyone and burst out of the hotel, making the doors fly off. His shadows seemed to lift off the walls and follow behind him. He was enraged now. They had pushed him to his limits.

Charlie was scared to see him like this but watched him rush out. “Alastor!” She called out behind him.

It didn't matter because he was already gone.

They all looked at each other and ran towards the door or what was left of them. When they got there, they heard screams coming from the city. They looked over and saw Alastor disappear around a building. He was now floating in the air as his shadows followed behind him. They noticed a few things were on fire and a few of his shadows were following demons as they screamed.

He was now on a rampage.

“What do we do!?” Angel asked out loud with worry.

“We have to go!” Nifty said and started to run up the street.

“We have to follow him. We know where he’s going.” Husk said as well and ran after Nifty.

“He’s going to need our help guys! Let’s go!” Charlie said and ran after the other two.

The group looked at each other and then ran off to follow.

They knew which way Alastor was going because he was leaving chaos behind him. Cars were ablaze, his shadows going after demons, one shadow was even eating one. Blood was soon covering the streets and buildings. Windows were shattered from the sheer volume of Alastor’s static noise.

Charlie got sent back to the times when Alastor first arrived in hell. The same carnage he was leaving behind was almost similar. She felt bad for him at that moment. Alastor had just watched the one woman he had ever fallen for, one he finally found the courage to open his heart to, bed and wanted to marry just get violated by another man. By an enemy of his, nonetheless. So, she could only imagine how heartbroken he was. As well as how enraged, he must have been to do all this. It would be hard to stop him now.

Vaggie ran next to Charlie, she wasn't ready to fight but knew the situation could not be avoided now. As much as she hated Alastor she was feeling bad about Heart. Although Vaggie was stubborn and didn't want to join in this, she did it to follow Charlie and protect her. At the same time, she wanted to make sure Heart would be safe and back to them.

Husk and Nifty ran close behind Alastor, they were laughing a little and seemed to be having fun from the carnage, was different for them. They would follow Alastor into the chaos without thought. They were his friends and they have experienced his times before. They enjoyed a little fun now and then as well.

Lizzy ran fast after Alastor. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was pissed. She might not have a demon form like Alastor’s, but she was still enraged enough to turn into it. She wasn't that impressive in her demon form: she looked like a werewolf and had horns grow out from the top of her head and curled around her ears slightly. Lizzy was not happy when she watched that video. They hurt her sister. They broke her. Now all she wanted to do was break them.

Kota was following beside Lizzy. Trying to keep in pace with her. Even with her in a demon form he was still able to keep up. He honestly didn't want to turn into his form. He was almost afraid to in front of Lizzy. He had never done so before. Not really in front of anyone. Once he got to the real fighting. Then he would but now Alastor was doing all the work for them. Kota was angered by the video that those two scumbags would stoop that low. Never in his life would he stand for that. He felt bad for Alastor, not that he blamed the guy, he was on a rampage full of anger and he just wanted to save her.

Russ was following along behind the others. He had transformed into his full demon form. He mainly just looked like a naga. His lower half was a snake tail while he kept his upper half the same. Russ was just as enraged by that video. Heart was someone he found to be a friend; someone he had a crush on at one point. Even so, he always had that need to protect her as well. This was seriously a low blow and Russ wasn't going to have any of it. Not to Heart, she didn't deserve that. Although he realized he might have to buy Angel another phone.

Poor Angel, he didn't even have time to think before they all went rushing off. Luckily for him Russ had let him tag along on his back. His mind was still racing. Why Val, what did he have to send it to him. Of all people. He didn't want to see that. It was too horrible. Angel knew that Valentino was a dirt bag, but this put a whole new level to it and it really sickened him. After today, he honestly didn't even want to go back to work for him. Not again. Valentino may have hurt him but to do this to his friend...that was too far.

* * *

(Heart’s Pov)

They dragged me off the bed. Literally. It was more like forcefully dragged though. I was still chained up, so they took me by the chains that were around my wrists and pulled me off the bed. I fell off besides the bed onto my side. The effects of Valentino’s control had finally worn off. I just wish it was after they put me back on the pole. I was still bleeding from the scratches and bites. All I felt was pain and a feeling of fire from the wounds. My muscles hurt and I ached all over. I still had tears falling down my face and I had a sob stuck in my throat. I just laid there a moment. I felt a pull of the chains as I got dragged against the carpet that was by the bed. My blood smeared the white carpet as I was dragged.

“Get the fuck up.” I heard Vox demand.

I tried to do as told and stood about halfway before falling back down onto my stomach. I then felt a foot on my back and then the weight of someone standing on me. I let out a yell from the pain. I glanced up and saw Vox standing over me. He reached down and grabbed me roughly by my horns. I let out a yell from the action.

“I said STAND UP!” Vox exclaimed as he pulled me up from the ground.

I stood with the strength I could muster. I couldn’t even find balance before he threw me and when I landed, I was by the pole they had tied me to the last few days. I grabbed onto the pole and managed to pull myself up and lean my back against it. Blood smudged along the ground and onto the pole as well. I felt lightheaded as I tried to stand there.

Vox walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat. I felt my breath get stuck. “Next time we won't be easy on you.”

My eyes went wide. Next time? Oh god no. I couldn't take any more of this. I was tired of this torture and the pain. Of being used like a doll or a board game piece, I just wanted it to end.

Vox then laughed and let go of me. “Although I’m excited to see how Alastor reacts to the little video we made for him.”

I stared at the tv demon. What was he talking about? No, they didn't? Did they really video me being violated by Val and sent it to Alastor? Oh God, I can only imagine how he’ll react to that. I have a feeling it wouldn’t be good.

Vox took my chains and tied me back up to the pole.

My curiosity was too much, “What video?” I was then afraid I asked.

Vox leaned down and had a grin. “Oh, you were definitely out of it then.” He laughed. “We made a little video and sent it to that little deer if yours. I'm sure he’ll be surprised.” He said as he grabbed my chin.

“That was a mistake.” I growled at him in anger.

Vox squinted his eyes amused, “Oh, tell me how?” Vox asked with a purr.

“He doesn't like when people touch me in the way you just did. He’ll rip you to shreds.” I said with a smirk.

“Let’s see him try.” Vox let go of my chin roughly, scratching me in the process.

Vox turned and walked out of the room, turning the lights off in the process as he closed the door behind him. Leaving me in the dark. He locked the door behind him. Val had already left after he was done with me. That all I was good for, being his toy. Now I realized that they were only doing this to me to get to Alastor. The bastards!

I hung my head down with a sigh. I was glad it was over...for now. I'm sure that scientist will be in soon, all he will do is poke at me again. Doing whatever testing he needed from me. I wanted to just go home. Forget these last few days happened. I wanted to just lay in bed with Alastor wrapped around me in safety. To be relaxed and calm, wrapped in warmth. God, a hot bath even sounded nice to me right now. I just felt so gross and disgusting from the last few days. About everything.

It made me wonder if Alastor would still accept me after all this. I wasn’t just his anymore and that made me the most upset. What would he think of me? How would he react to me? Would he still love me? I don’t even know if he would want to make love to me again after all this. Of course, for myself, I don’t know how’ll I’ll be after this experience. I just wanted out.

I continued to cry. “Alastor.” I watched my tears mix with my blood that still laid on the floor.

I was so weak and dizzy. All these activities had me in pain. All of me was hurting. I felt my stomach hurting me the most. Who even knows what the weird serum that scientist was injecting me with was doing to me? I didn’t feel good. This had me all scared. I had to close my eyes. Rest, but I didn’t want to. I tried to fight it all but soon darkness consumed me.

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Vox walked out of the room and down the hall. He laughed as he walked. He wasn't expecting Alastor to come here. The deer demon hated this place. They’d play him like a fiddle with his plan. Maybe send him another video tomorrow too. He’d play into their hands.

Vox didn't know how wrong he was.

When he walked past a window, he saw a view of the city from how high up he was. Then he saw it, fire, chaos and destruction not far off into the city. He saw shadows up in the sky. He watched a few more moments and he then noticed the lights of the building started to flicker. What the hell was going on out there?

He got closer to the window, then he saw the purpose of the chaos in the city round a corner and was now down the road from the studio.

The face he saw...made him freeze in fear.

“Oh, fuck me.” Vox said as his eyes went wide.

He ran, he needed to find Valentino. Who he saw outside was someone he wasn't expecting! He ran until he got to Valentino’s main office and ran in. He swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

The blue demon jumped in surprise from the action. He turned to the tv demon with a growl. “Vox what the fuck are-” He was cut off by Vox running up to him and grabbing him by his coat.

“He’s coming!” Vox yelled at him.

“Who?” Valentino growled as he ripped the demons hands off his coat.

“We were wrong Val! Very wrong! He’s coming here!” Vox exclaimed.

“Damnit Vox, who!?” Valentino asked as he stood up from his chair and grabbed the demon by his shoulders.

The lights of his office flickered. They heard static fill the air. The two overlords froze for a moment. Val had a boombox in the corner of his office, he heard it come to life and white noise filled the room. Now he knew exactly who Vox meant.

“Oh shit.” Valentino whispered as he let go of Vox and looked towards the boombox.

Then they both heard a voice come through the white noise. It was scary, deep and serious. “You’ll both pay with your lives for what you did.”

They underestimated him, that was for sure.

Valentino felt panic, he reached under his desk and hit a button. Red light started flashing.

He turned to Vox sternly. “This is an alert. Get everyone outside the building, now!” Valentino pushed the demon away from him. “Get every demon willing to fight outside now!”

Vox caught his footing from when Valentino pushed him then ran out of the office screaming, “Fuck!”

* * *

The group managed to keep up with Alastor. They were surprised when he stopped though. He stood a good way away in front of the Studio. He just looked up at it. He was not floating off the ground anymore and stood on his two feet. He didn't want to cause any more trouble when he entered. The Radio Demon wanted to see if the overlords inside would just hand her over. Part of him just wanted to ram into the building but he held back. His shadows were still running amuck in the city but that was ok with him. He was letting them have their fun.

Everyone had formed a line behind Alastor. They looked at him all afraid and to the building.

Charlie was brave enough to walk forward towards him.

“Al?” Charlie started. “What’s the plan here?” She asked.

Alastor turned his head to her. When she looked into his small red glowing eyes that showed nothing but fire and anger. The red X on Alastor's forehead was also aglow. Charlie flinched and looked away from him a moment.

Alastor turned his head away from Charlie and back to the building. “I want to make a deal with them first. If they decline, then be ready.” His voice was deep as it was clouded in static.

“Do what you need to Alastor. We're behind you no matter what.” Charlie told him and walked back to Vaggie.

Alastor raised his mic cane as it glowed now as well. Everyone looked at the studio and saw the lights flickering around the building. If Alastor was going to get through to them, he had to show them he meant business. Showing off his power was the best way he knew to intimidate someone. Alastor took control of anything in the building he could protrude his voice out of.

Leaving his mic out he spoke. “Hand her over to me or you'll regret everything that you've done. Do this and no one else gets injured and we will leave. Decline and there will be blood.”

Alastor wanted to make sure that if Heart was in there somewhere that she heard him. To let her know that he was here and he came to save her from the grasps of his enemy overlords. He just hoped she was ok and not being tortured anymore by those two. Alastor’s blood still boiled as the images from the video came back to him. He was worried how she would be after this whole ordeal was over. No matter what though, he would take care of her. If she took a while to come back to him mentally, so be it. He would always wait for her and do anything to make sure she stayed happy.

Alastor waited to see if he would get a response from his request but soon, it seemed he got his answer. The group saw a bunch of figures run out of the building. All seemed to be holding weapons and stood in front of the building.

“It looks like we have a response.” Alastor growled deeply. It was the answer he didn’t want. He had already killed enough. Although, in his mind right now, it wasn’t enough. He wouldn’t be happy until everyone was bleeding at his feet. Although, if he told Heart what he had just done to get here, she probably wouldn’t be happy with him. He didn't want to do this.

He then spotted Vox behind the small army of demons he had in front of him. Alastor’s eyes burned and he just wanted to put a hole right through his stupid tv head.

Vox held his arms out. “You want her Radio Star! Come and get her!” Vox challenged.

Alastor felt his radio static rise at the challenge. “Vox! You’ll pay!” He cut the palm of his hand and his black blood ran down his wrists. He then made shadows come from the ground.

Alastor ran towards the building, not caring how many demons there were. The group behind him hesitated a moment but followed. They knew Alastor didn't really need the help but if he wanted to get inside, they wanted to help him. To distract the other demons from him.

Charlie had transformed into her demon form. If she was going to help her friends, she needed to use her powers to help as best she could.

Vaggie was besides Charlie, her spear out and ready.

Husk and Nifty were going to help their friend. No matter the risk. They’ve been through scrapes before with him and this time would be no different. They were close to his heels as best they could, but he was going so fast. They knew his blood was just boiling with anger.

Kota knew the fight was upon them, he hesitated a moment. He took a breath and let himself go. He felt himself change into his demon form. Fur started to grow all over his body. He never showed anyone this side of himself. He was a Rougarou. The best way to explain how he looked was a Werewolf with deer antlers that formed out of his head and they were serrated like blades. Kota was bigger than Lizzy was, and he ran faster. He ran past Lizzy as his breath could almost be seen, like a coldness was in the air.

Lizzy slowed when seeing Kota run past her. Her eyes in shock. She was surprised and at the same time amazed at him. She had never seen anything like him. He was radiating with power, almost a green aura was around him. He got up next to Alastor. Lizzy just smiled and ran to catch up. Lizzy did admit that Kota was full of surprises, but this was definitely one that surprised her the most.

Angel had then got off Russ's back and ran beside him. Angel had a goal in mind already. He wanted to get inside. He needed to follow Alastor if he could. Help him by telling her where Heart was. Alastor could go after her but Angel had a focus on finding that scientist guy. He felt he was a key to this situation as well. He needed answers and he would get them out of him. Angel would look high and low if he had to, he wouldn’t give up until he found him.

Alastor’s shadows reached the front line of demons first, their teeth exposed and knocked some of them down. They screamed. Alastor jumped over all of them and went straight for Vox. The tv demon wasn't expecting the deer demon to jump at him the way he did. Vox didn't have a chance to dodge out of the way because Alastor summoned his tentacles to wrap around his legs to hold him. The tv demon tried to pull himself free but it was too late as Alastor had kicked Vox right in the chest as he went to land. Vox doubled over in pain. Alastor stood in front of him and punched him in his tv screen, making it crack from the impact.

Vox growled and then slammed his head forward to smack it against Alastor’s. It scratched him and blood fell from his forehead, but it didn't phase him. Alastor looked at him with his eyes blazing with rage. Vox swung out with claws extended and managed to get Alastor in the arm. Black blood hit the ground. Alastor summoned more if his tentacles and wrapped around Vox’s arms to hold him still.

Alastor got close to the demon's face. “You will suffer.” Alastor sounded sinister and spoke with venom.

Alastor reached out with his long claws extended, piercing Vox’s chest deep. Black blood started to fall around Alastor's claws. He twisted and Vox let out a scream. He wanted to rip his heart right out. Another one of Alastor's tentacles then appeared and then went right through Vox’s stomach.

Alastor took out his claws from Vox’s chest roughly as he laughed, blood dripped from his claws to the ground. “My friends will have fun with you. For now. I'm going to find my way inside, thank you.”

Alastor patted Vox's head and ran past him, slamming open the doors to the Studio and ran inside. Screams could then be heard.

Charlie wasn't used to fighting, nor did she want to, but in order for Alastor to get inside, she had to. She needed to help. Her hands almost hurt from punching. Lucky for her, Vaggie was helping her with her spear.

Kota ran into a group of demons on all fours, his sharp antlers down. Like a bull going after a red cape. Demons got penetrated by his antlers and threw them all to the side. His eyes almost glowed with rage. He started to use his teeth and claws he made easy work of some of the demons. Swinging his massive paws around to knock the demons away. Some started to run away in fear of him.

Lizzy stayed close by and was smacking demons out of the way. They must be a distraction so that Alastor could get in, find Heart and get out. She would die trying if she had to. She needed her sister back. She wouldn’t go without a fight.

Angel laughed as he shot some demons with his gun. He was enjoying himself. Then he looked over and saw Alastor fighting Vox. He watched Alastor beat the shit out of him then run past the tv demon and into the building. He had to go with him. He needed to get inside, now. Angel put his gun away and quickly turned to Russ.

“Russ, I need you to throw me.” Angel told him.

Russ punched a demon and looked to Angel Dust. “What?” Russ gave him a confused look.

“Just shut up and throw me at the doors!” Angel demanded.

Russ said nothing else, he knew questions had to be asked later. He wrapped his snake tail around his boyfriend then threw him at the doors of the building. Angel flew through the air, over Vox who was still getting beat up by Alastor's tentacles and landed by the doors of the studio. He landed on his feet and ran inside. He spotted Alastor as he had blood dripping from his claws and a demon fell to the ground. Blood and bodies were scattered around the lobby area. Angel was almost sickened by the sight but had to push past it. Alastor turned to further into the building.

“Alastor!” Angel called after him. Alastor heard his name being called and looked at Angel. “I want to help.” Angel said as he got up to the deer demon.

“If you want to help, then stay out of my way.” Alastor hissed white noise at him as his red eyes glowed brighter.

Angel was not fazed by his anger because he was serious about this. “At least let me tell ya where she might be.”

The light from Alastor’s eyes dimmed a little bit at his words. “Go on.” Alastor flicked an ear.

“Top floor. She is probably in one of Val’s personal rooms. Look there.” Angel paused. “As for me, I plan to find the scientist that I saw yesterday. I think he had a connection to all of this. Ima try and get answers out of him.” Angel took his fists and punched his palms.

Alastor nodded. “Thank you, my fine fellow. Be careful.”

Angel nodded and then ran off. Alastor turned into a shadow and went up the elevator shaft to the top floor.

Alastor was glad to have Angel help him out. He remembered the scientists that Charlie mentioned to him that she heard from Angel. Alastor was suspicious of the man as well. Wondering if he did have part in whatever was happening to Heart.

All Alastor was worried about at the moment was, he had to find her.

* * *

While Alastor went up, Angel was going to head down. There was a basement to the building. With about 4 levels but it was worth a shot to find this scientist. Angel pressed down on the elevator. He tapped his foot. He was impatient. He had a job to do.

To his surprise though, when the elevator came to pick him up, he was surprised when he saw the scientist he was looking for. The scientist looked at him as his eyes went wide.

“You!” Angel growled and then jumped forward at him, grabbing the wolf demon with all 4 of his hands. His hands on his white lab jacket and around his throat. He held him up in the air slightly.

“I know Val has ya working on something and have been experimentin’ on Heart. If you respect ya life-” Angel made his third set of arms come out and was holding a tommy gun. “You'll tell me what you’ve been doin’.”

The scientist dropped his clipboard in the process of Angel grabbing him. He put his arms up. “Please! Please don't hurt me. This is my life’s work I've been doing. Val was just giving me money to fund my project. Plus allowing me to test on some of his customers.”

“What did you do to Heart? I know you’ve been doing something to her!” Angel picked up the wolf demon and slammed him against the back of the elevator. “If you don't tell me, my friend the Radio Demon will get an answer out of yous.”

The scientist’s eyes went wide when Angel mentioned The Radio Demon. “Ok, ok! I'll take you to my office. I’ll tell you everything. Just...please, don’t kill me.” The scientist pleaded.

Angel let him go, putting him to the floor, but kept this gun on him. “Pull anything and your heads gettin blown off.”

The wolf demon nodded. He reached out and touched B2. The elevator doors closed, and they went down.

* * *

Alastor went up the elevator shaft and burst through the doors of the top level. He had some shadows spread out and scan the level to look for Heart. Alastor saw doors going down the hallway. He had his shadows investigate every room. As Alastor walked down the hallway, he scraped his claws along the wall and the windows. Leaving deep gashes and the sound of glass screeching. He kept his breath calm and his ears sharp. Then something hit his nose. The smell of blood. His pupils constricted. He knew the smell. Too well.

Heart!

Alastor took off in a run, his shadows close behind. Door after door he passed until the smell almost smacked him in the face. He stopped by a door. There was a sign on it that said “Do not enter” underneath there was something written in marker. “PDS Experiment 00297”

Alastor was angered, where they experimenting on her? If so, for what? What was this PDS Experiment? This angered him at the thought of whatever they had done to her. Those were questions he would have to ask later though.

He reached out to try and open the door, it was locked. This would not stop him. Summoning a tentacle, it smacked right through the door and it split it in half. The bottom part went flying off into the darkness while the top of the door just barely hung by its hinges. With the door open, Alastor smelled the blood filling up his senses. It was so strong. There must have been so much of it. Besides the blood, he smelled the musty smell of sex that lingered in the room. 

Alastor carefully walked in. He saw a light switch to his left and flicked it on. What he saw…almost made his heart stop.

Heart was here. She was chained up to a pole in the middle of the room. The girl was naked. Blood was still on her body; some of it had dried up but still left streaks going down her body and was all around her. He walked up closer to her. He saw the bruises and bite marks that covered her body. Marked by another and not himself. His blood boiled at the thought. Just the state of her almost made him lose his breath. His anger rose again from her state. Those bastards how dare they do this to her! To leave her in this condition.

Alastor walked up to Heart and placed a hand on her cheek and picked up her head. She was still asleep. Just looking at her face, all bruised with dark marks and scratches. He was hurting from looking at her. Oh, how he had failed her. He felt something fall down his face, but it was not blood. He realized it was tears. He didn’t even realize that he had started to cry.

“Heart.” Alastor whispered.

He put his other hand on her other cheek and put his forehead against hers. The feeling of her skin under his fingers again was almost a calming sensation. It was still smooth even though it was marked up badly. He missed the feel of it after 3 days of her missing. He missed the feeling of running his fingers across her skin. The sensation of the kill still lingered but it was overpowered by just the feeling of it being relaxing and made his mind calm from her touch, just overwhelmed with love and protection.

Alastor pulled his face away from her and looked down at her sleeping face. “I’ll get you out of here. Don't worry.”

Alastor then felt a power behind him, it made his ears tingle a moment, then a laugh followed.

“Alastor! Good for you to stop by!” Alastor knew the voice, Valentino.

Alastor’s anger grew more as he turned around to face the demon.

If looks could kill, Valentino would be dead, a second time.

“I see you want your gift back. Sorry it’s not in the same condition as when we picked it up.” Valentino laughed.

Alastor stood in front of Heart and made shadows appear beside him. His static raising in the air. “If you value your life, you’ll get out of my way.” Alastor warned him through white noise.

“I don't, but I’m sure you're curious what this little thing on the door means?” Valentino said as he tapped a finger on the sign from the piece of the door that still hung.

“Why were you experimenting on her? What is it for?” Alastor wondered.

“The scientist needed a specimen. She was here. Plus, what better way to see if his little experiment works then with the love of the Radio Demon.” Valentino answered and walked into the room, Alastor’s eyes never left the blue demon. “I’ll let you know now, dear friend, that beside her being now tainted by someone other than yourself, she has a harder burden on her shoulders now as well.” Valentino then let out an evil laugh.

“What else did you do to her?” Alastor hissed.

Valentino continued to walk around the room slowly. “Well let's just say that the scientist finally got a breakthrough on his experiment. He just told me not long ago the news. They were successful in achieving something that they never thought was possible down in hell.”

Alastor tilted his ear. “What would that be?”

Valentino chuckled, “Now where is the fun in telling you? I feel it be way more fun to have you find out on your own.” The demon had a large grin on his face. “Congrats.”

Alastor growled.

“Take her. Go ahead. I insist.” Valentino smiled, but the tone of voice didn’t sound passable.

Alastor didn't trust him. He summoned tentacles and made them go to Valentino. The blue demon wasn't expecting him to attack and got wrapped up in the tentacles of the Radio Demon. Alastor walked up to him, mic cane in hand that was pointed at him as it glowed.

“Listen closely! Mess with her again and I will kill you! She’s my prey!” His voice echoed, he made it like an announcement over the radios and speakers of the building. “Don't mess with the deer or you’ll get more than just my horns! I'll rip you to shreds!” Alastor twisted his fingers and the tentacles on Valentino twisted. Alastor heard a few of his bones break and Valentino let out a scream. “Yes, that's right, scream! Show others that I mean business. The Radio Demon will not show mercy to anyone that gets in my way from what's mine! She’s mine!”

Alastor then stops his small broadcast and put his mic down. He still had his tentacles wrapped up on Valentino, holding him tightly. “She’s mine and always will be.” He hissed one last time to the demon as he turned his back to Valentino and went to Heart.

The deer demon grabbed the chains around her and pulled. He had strength and the chains pulled apart from around her then fell to the ground. Then he pulled the chains that held her wings together off her. The girl was still dead asleep, she was just so drained, so she fell forward, and he caught her in his arms.

The fall must have woken her a little because as he held her against his chest, he felt her hands grip at his jacket.

She started to squirm in his arms, her eyes did not open as she started to freak out and thrash around. Like she was fighting back an invisible force. She started to say, “No, No, No, please. Not again. Please!”

Alastor kept a hold on her though. He tried to calm her. “Heart. Heart my dear, open your eyes. It's ok, it's me. I’m here.” He whispered to her.

The girl slowly stopped fighting him, her breath calming, and she opened her eyes. That voice, was it him? She looked. “Alastor?” She questioned as tears formed in her eyes, her ears slightly up in surprise.

“It's me, my little wolf, I’m real. I’m here.” Alastor whispered down to her. He placed a hand on her cheek to reassure her. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

All Heart did was get a small smile on her face and let tears fall. Her ears falling back. She started to cry hard into him. “Alastor.” Was all she whispered, putting her head in his chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

Alastor noticed the girl was still not decent. That would not do. He took off his suit jacket and then put it around her shoulders, it was better than nothing. He knew she was very weak; he could feel how limp she was in his arms. “Let’s go home darling.” He whispered to her.

She looked up at him through tears. “Please get me out of here. I don’t want to be here any longer.” She put her ears to the side

Alastor reached down and picked Heart up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style. He headed towards the door.

Valentino then spoke as he left the room. “You may have gotten in Alastor, but let's see you leave!” Valentino laughed and managed to snap his fingers.

Alastor now in the hallway heard footsteps behind him fast approaching. He couldn't fight, now with Heart in his arms like this. He had to make a fast escape.

He looked down at Heart in his arms. “Can you get on my back and hold on?” He asked her.

Heart nodded, “I can.”

Alastor put her down on the ground fast. Heart tried her best to keep her balance and fixed the Jacket to put her arms in the sleeves, so it didn't fall off her. Alastor did something he never really told anyone about. If he needed a fast getaway this had to work. Alastor had a deer form that he quickly went into. Dropping on all fours as red fur covered him. Heart was surprised by this and her eyes went wide. He looked so majestic. She was slowly losing balance and put her hand on the wall to steady herself.

Alastor looked at her. “Well get on.”

She didn’t have to be told twice as she went onto his back; she was on him like a horse with her arms around his neck.

Heart laid against his form. Feeling the red fur under her fingers. She looked up at Alastor with a smile. “Well this is cute.” She told him, admiring the form.

He ignored her comment for the moment. “Hold on!” Alastor then took off running, his hooves hitting the tile underfoot.

Heart tucked her head into his neck and didn't want to look. She was just glad that Alastor was here and had saved her from all this. Something felt off to her though, she didn't know what it was. She felt sick on top of everything else that still ached and was burning. She didn't want it to bug her right now as all she felt was the joy of seeing Alastor again.

Alastor heard the demons behind him give chase. He wasn't going to be caught. Not today. Alastor had one option, he was getting to the end of the hallway and looked at the window.

“Brace yourself!” Alastor warned.

Alastor jumped and broke through the glass of the window. Sending glass shards everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They finally got Heart back. Although, what did Valentino mean? Hmmm. This should be interesting.


	31. My Heart Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rescue of Heart, Alastor takes her back to the hotel to take sure of her and her wounds, but when Dr. Talon shows up, things seem to still be going down hill and takes a horrible turn for Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us get to the aftermath of all this. Might learn something unexpected at the end, I’ve kept you all suspended for it long enough.

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor went flying out the window of the studio. Glass shattered around them. He was not afraid even though they were about 20 stories up. It was not the best plan, but it was the only one he had on quick thought.

Heart felt the rush of wind hit her face as Alastor broke through the window. She protected her face from the shattered glass. As a national reaction from the feeling of falling, she let out her wings. She snuck them out from underneath of Alastor's jacket that was still on her and spread them out, holding onto Alastor tightly, wrapping her legs around him as well. Alastor sensed this and was thankful for it. He would have gotten down his own way, but this worked just as good. They gently glided to the ground.

In front of the building, everyone was still fighting but they were all exhausted. Some of the demons had ran away or just stopped fighting but there was still a good handful left. Where was Alastor? They do not know how much more they could take. They soon saw him, but he was...a deer? That was new. They saw the wings and they automatically knew. Alastor had found heart and saved her.

When Alastor’s hooves hit the ground, Heart's wings went back up and under the jacket.

Alastor started running. “Retreat everyone! Let’s go!” He yelled to them as he ran past.

They didn't have to be told twice as they finished off a few more demons and took off after him.

Russ had turned back into his humanoid form and started to run, but then stopped and looked back, “What about Angel?” He questioned.

Charlie turned to look at the snake demon. “He’s still inside?!” Charlie asked.

“He must be! I never saw him come out.” Russ said in a panic.

Kota ran up next to Russ, “Let's go in and find him. I will help you. I have a good nose.”

Russ nodded. “Thanks Kota.”

Charlie frowned, “Be careful you two. Meet us back at the hotel!” Charlie then ran again after Alastor.

Both nodded and ran back to the studio. Some of the demons that were left they easily took care of. Vox was still being tortured by Alastor’s tentacles, screaming in pain as one of them had ripped off his arm. They glanced at him and winced before going in. Kota sniffed around the lobby area to see if he could get a scent on Angel. He picked something up, it had to be the spider demon. Kota knew his smell well. His nose down, he followed it to an elevator. Kota sniffed the door a moment and around the doors.

“Which way did he go?” Russ wondered with slight worry.

“He went down.” Kota said, pulling his head away.

Russ looked at Kota with a surprised look. “How can you tell?”

“I smelled the buttons.” Kota said and pushed the down button for the elevator.

“Wow, you do have a good nose.” Russ complemented.

“Thanks, in my demon form my senses are heightened. Comes in handy sometimes.” Kota told him.

The elevator arrived and the two stepped in. Kota sniffed around again. He smelled Angel but it was mixed with another demon, it was probably that scientist. Kota sniffed around and then sniffed the buttons, one had that scientist demon’s smell more on it. Kota pushed it.

The elevator went down. Kota looked over at Russ, he still seemed nervous as he tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator.

The wolf placed a hand on Russ’s shoulder. “Angel will be ok. He can take care of himself. We’ll find him in one piece.”

Russ sighed “I know he can, but I can’t help but worry still.”

“I understand. It’s just that gut feeling we always have.” Kota said to him with a toothy smile.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They were met with a bright hallway. Kota walked out and sniffed around. Oh yes, Angel was down here. Kota went and followed the smell.

Then they heard a yell from down the hallway.

“You have got to be shittin’ me!”

It was Angel.

The two looked at each other before running down the hallway. They heard more yelling and then turned to an opened door.

When they turned inside they saw Angel holding a tommy gun to the head of a red furred wolf demon with a lab coat on. The wolf demon was sitting at a desk, his hands in the air. He had a look of fear on his face as Angel held his gun to the demon's head. Angel had a lot of anger in his eyes.

“Angel!” Russ called out.

Angel looked up and saw the two in the doorway. He was surprised to see them.

“Russ? Kota?” Angel kept the gun pointed at the scientist as he glanced over to them. “What are yous guys doin here?”

Russ stepped forward towards him, “When we didn't see you come out of the building, I got worried. Kota used his nose to help me find you.” He explained.

“Did Alastor find Heart?” Angel asked them.

Russ nodded with a smile. “He did. They are all heading back to the hotel now.”

Angel seemed calm for a moment and sighed in relief, but his calmness disappeared quickly as it came. “I'm glad, but we have another big problem.” He slanted his eyes. “And Alastor is not going to be happy about it one bit.” Angel turned his attention back to the scientist. “Tell them what you told me.”

The wolf demon flinched.

“Angel, what's going on with this?” Kota questioned.

“This jagoff was experimentin’ on Heart. He did something to her!” Angel yelled.

“Experimenting? For what?” Russ wondered and looked to the wolf demon scientist.

Angel pushed the gun to the wolf demon’s head. “Tell them, ya fucking asshole!”

“Ok ok I’ll tell them! Please don't hurt me. Please! This has been my life's work since I came down here.” the scientist pleaded.

“You aint going to have a life no more if you don’t start talkin.” Angel warned.

“I swear to you I didn't know she was his. I’m telling the truth. Mr. Valentino never told me. If I would have known I wouldn’t have done it.” The scientist explained.

“Bullshit.” Angel huffed. “Talk!”

The wolf flinched again from the tone of Angel’s voice. “Alright. Gather around the computer.”

Kota and Russ went up to the desk behind Angel.

“We’re all ears.” Kota growled, intimidating the scientist.

The wolf demon gulped and then went to his computer and started to pull stuff up to show them. “I titled it, PDS.”

* * *

[With everyone else]

Alastor ran. Never in his life has he ran as fast as he did now. His heart pounded against his chest. He heard it in his ears. His breathing was heavy. All he felt was adrenalin going through his veins. He just wanted to get away. Run away as fast as he could. Don’t look back. His legs burned especially with the extra weight of Heart on his back. He did not care. He needed to get her away from there. Had to get back to the hotel. Get her to safety.

Heart had passed out on his back but kept her grip around his neck. He was worried when her breath got shallower and she didn’t respond to him. He cursed those bastards up and down for this.

Blood was still falling from Hearts wounds, soaking his jacket that still was on her and covering his fur, but he didn’t care. He was already covered in the blood of others. Hers is the last one he expected to have though.

All he cared about was getting her back.

He saw the hotel in sight. Finally. He looked back to see that his friends were still behind him, he was leaving them in the dust, but he couldn’t help it. He just had so much adrenaline and just wanted to run. He was glad the mission was successful though. Alastor was glad to have such amazing friends help him with this. Of course, some of them did this for her and not so much for him. He got Heart out of there before they did anything else to her. Part of him wished that he could have killed the damned overlords but that would have to be another time.

Alastor ran into the hotel, he honestly felt bad having blown the doors off earlier, but he didn’t care about that right now. He didn’t know where to put her at first, but then thought she would rather be comfortable and took her upstairs and to his old hotel room. When he got to the door, he transformed out of being a deer. Heart was still on his back and he put his one arm around her to make sure she did not fall. The Radio Demon opened the door and headed inside. He pulled back the covers of the bed and gently laid her down. He slipped her arms out of his jacket but kept it under her still.

Her wounds needed tending to. Some still bleed or just looked bad. They were unattended to and that angered him that they didn’t take care of her. He wanted to dress her so she would be decent, but at the same time she was so banged up that it would be pointless to ruin clothes that way. Alastor knew he was no medic of any kind, but he still needed to do something. He went to the bathroom in his room to grab the medic kit that was in there. Most of her body was covered in marks and some of her skin was just black and blue.

He heard a knock at his door, “Alastor?” It was Charlie behind the door.

They must have finally caught up to him and they were probably just as worried.

“I want to be alone right now.” Alastor told her.

“Alastor can we at least see Heart?” Charlie wondered.

Alastor looked down at the girl on the bed, they couldn't see her like this.

Alastor sighed, “No, wait till I treat her. She is very injured. You can come see her when I'm done.” Alastor took a pause. “I just…I just want some alone time with her right now.” He said between shaking breaths.

Charlie was silent for a moment. “I understand Al. I'll be back in a little while.” She said. He heard her walk away down the hall.

Alastor turned his attention back to the demon girl on the bed. He tried his best to put something on the wounds so that they could heal. As he did this, he was just caressing her skin on spots that were not marked. He just looked at her, his eyes just couldn’t leave her form. She just looked awful. If she were gone any longer, he didn’t want to think of what would have happened. He knew that these marks and that would go away within a few days, but they probably would never leave his mind. He would try to bandage up the area as best he could, placing gauze on it and taping it to her. She had so many scratches and marks on her left arm that he had to wrap up the whole thing.

Her legs weren’t marked as bad, thank goodness, but he saw some puncture wounds from claws though going down her thighs. Probably where Valentino grabbed her a lot and held onto her. He treated those and tried his best to get everything.

He had to flip her over so he could get her back some way, he didn’t want to hurt her. She was still unconscious so she would not be waking up anytime soon probably. He used his powers to hover her off the bed and then gently flip her over and lay her back down. Alastor was in shock at the state of her back. There were so many deep claw marks that ran down the whole length of her back, some even to her butt cheeks. Alastor again started to treat her back as best he could. Part of him was glad she wasn’t awake; he didn’t want to picture how much she would be screaming in pain. He could only imagine how these would heal though; they'd probably turn to scars. Once he was done treating her back, he then just decided to wrap up all around. Using his powers to hold her in the air slightly he wrapped her up. She was just covered in a bandage from her chest to her stomach. It was a horrible site to see for Alastor.

He checked her wings for injuries but saw none, luckily those were ok. They weren't even broken. He ran his hands along the appendages. Feeling the soft leathery feel of her wings under his fingers. It was weird to just see them just lay limp on her though, he was so use to her wings moving and twitching with his touch. He moved his one hand to her tail as well, it just laid lifeless to the side of her. Alastor just rand his fingers through the fur, part of it was so matted. Alastor knew the girl liked to keep her tail nice. He went to the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a brush to take care of the girl’s tail, doing it gently as he ran it through her fur. He knew how much Heart liked it when he brushed her tail. Some days she could not stop wagging it, so it made it hard to do so. Alastor gave a chuckle at the thought. His chuckled soon died because this was not the same as those other times. Her tail was just so lifeless in his hands, it almost put him on the edge.

He missed her. All of her. He let out a sigh as he gently laid her tail back down, now fully brushed.

When he was all done, he used his magic to flip her back over onto her back. He made sure her wings were tucked right under her then positioned her tail to the side. He reached down and grabbed the blanket of the bed then covered her with it. At least now she can be covered a little for the time being. Alastor looked down at her calm face. He reached out and gently glided his fingers across her one cheek.

As he looked down at her, he just felt anger grow within him. Not only because of them doing this to her, but because his dark and twisted mind was toying with him. He didn’t know how to feel. Betrayal ran into his mind a moment. The sinking thought of her being touched then bedded by another besides himself; she was tainted in his eyes. The marks on her where not his. Marked by another to say that she was there’s. This was his prey, how dare they. A disgusting creature of hell. It angered him. The thought of, ‘How dare she do this to him.’ And ‘She’s now a tainted little whore.’ ran over and over in his mind. He felt the static in him rise a moment from this. He almost wanted to hurt her himself from doing this to him. His hand almost reached out to grab her by her throat, but he held back.

Alastor quickly shook his head and his static died.

No, Heart did not betray his love. How dare his mind even call her such names. What the hell was wrong with him? She was forced against her own will to do the things she did with Valentino because of his control over her. She would never do this to him on purpose and he would never hurt her. Emotions in his way. He tried to push that bad thought aside. All the things that happened to her were forced onto her. She was still his no matter what.

The deer demon placed his hand on her cheek gently and then leaned down to plan a kiss on top of her forehead. As he stayed there a moment, his ears went flat against his head. The whole time he was tending to her, he tried to keep a smile but soon it slowly faded, and his mouth was a thin line. He was not dressed. The Radio Demon started crying. He was having all these emotions running through him, he knew this would be next. He placed his forehead against hers. Tears fell from his eyes like a constant stream. Never had he cried this hard before. He didn’t cry much to begin with, but this...this was different. Just the thought of Heart being gone, then saving her so she could come back to him. It was almost a happiness mixed with sadness. At the same time, he was afraid. He was afraid he lost her. That he would never see her again. It was all his fault this happened. He let out a sob from crying. He was glad no one was in the room to see him like this. The last thing he needed was to have someone see him hit this low. Pitifully crying and sobbing over a girl. He had no shame though. His heart was broken from her being gone, then seeing her the way she was only added to the heartbreak. Now that she was back, it was almost hard to believe.

She wasn’t just any demon though to him. No, she was more to him then just that. He loved her, more than he had ever loved another. Except maybe his own mother. To him, she was someone that lifted his spirits high and made him feel like a better person. Keep him under control from his wicked actions. At least to a point. She was almost like a light in the darkness and her light pierced his heart like nothing ever has before. She was herself, there was nothing special about her; no powers or anything magical. So what? It didn’t matter to him; she was special in her own way. And he loved that about her. To lose that feeling he got from her, he didn’t even know how he would react.

He slowly fell to his knees besides the bed. His head now laid on the bed beside her arm. His hands slid from her cheek and laid on her chest a moment before he reached under the blanket to pull out her right hand. He held it tightly in his own. He then brought it to his forehead as he continued to cry. He had no words. They weren't needed. He was just glad to have her back right now. To see her face and feel her again under his fingers. Another sob escaped past his lips. He gently took his other hand and rubbed up and down her arm lightly, being careful of the bandages.

Alastor had to calm himself. He took deep breaths. Taking one in deep and letting it out shaky. His sobs went away slowly. The tears slowed down but he still had them falling. He stayed there on his knees though beside the bed. Alastor didn’t want to leave her side. He wouldn’t. Not again. Not after he has just gotten her back. He let out a breath he was holding in and just relaxed himself. He was also very tired from everything today. Usually a lot of his powers drained his energy, so he was so worn out as well. He had come down from that emotional high and finally just rested his head on the bed. His hand was still holding hers as he closed his eyes.

* * *

With everyone downstairs: Charlie and Vaggie where on the couch by the fireplace. Husk and Nifty were at the bar in their own conversation. Lizzy was in the lobby pacing. The wolf girl could not keep still. Alastor didn't let anyone in to see Heart and that aggravated her. She understood that he was taking care of her, but it angered her still. She wanted to see her sister! She was also worried about Kota since he has not come back yet.

Lizzy growled again.

She turned to Charlie and Vaggie who sat on the couch. “Charlie, it's been 45 minutes since you went up there. Can you please go check again?” Lizzy asked with worry in her voice. “I’m just worried. I’m sorry.”

Charlie looked over to Lizzy with a frown. She understood her worry since Heart was her sister after all.

Charlie stood up from the couch and out of Vaggie’s arms. “Don't worry Lizzy. I’ll go check on them.”

Lizzy nodded and continued pacing, lost in thought.

Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s hand. Charlie looked down at the moth demon girl. “Charlie, you want me to go up there with you?” Vaggie asked.

“No, it will be ok. Stay here and watch over everyone ok?” Charlie told her.

Vaggie nodded.

Charlie headed up the steps and went down the hallway to Alastor’s hotel room. She slowed as she got to the door. She paused a moment to see if she could hear anything but didn’t. The girl knocked. She got no sound.

“Alastor?” She knocked again. “Can we come in?” Charlie asked.

The Demon Princess waited a few moments but again heard nothing. Not even any footsteps. She was worried still though.

“Al, I’m sorry but I’m coming in. We are all worried downstairs.” Charlie said sternly.

She turned the knob and it was unlocked.

Charlie slowly opened the door to the room and peaked inside. What she saw, made her just aw at the sight. Alastor had fallen asleep next to the bed on his knees while holding Heart’s hand. Charlie carefully walked closer to the bed and looked at Heart. She almost let out a gasp in shock from what she did see. Heart was still asleep on the bed and covered up to her chest. Charlie saw all the black and blue marks on parts of her body and the bandages that Alastor had covered her in. There were so many. She only imagined how worse the rest of her body was.

Charlie brought her hand to her lips as she cried at the sight of her friend. They did so much to her. She understood now why Alastor had told them not to come in. Heart was just in such bad shape. Sure, her wounds would heal in a few days, but who knows what would be left behind once they were. Charlie felt sorry for Alastor to see her like this and that Heart had to be treated like some doll to some demons.

Charlie went to the other side of the bed and looked down at Heart, she brushed some hair out of the girl’s face. “Oh Heart, I’m so sorry.”

Charlie stood there a few more moments before she decided to walk out away from the bed and out of the room to leave the two alone.

Charlie closed the door slowly and made sure to not make much noise. She stood there and cried against the door a moment. She took deep breaths to calm herself and headed back down to the lobby. She slowly walked downstairs. Her mind just so lost in thought.

Lizzy was still pacing in the lobby. When she saw Charlie walking back down the steps, she quickly walked up to her.

“Charlie, what’s the news?” Lizzy quickly asked.

Charlie was caught off guard by the wolf demon girl at first because she was lost in thought, but quickly had her mind come back. “What?” The Princess asked.

Lizzy groaned. “Can we go see Heart or not?” She asked with a slight growl.

“Oh yes, right.” Charlie looked down. “I would recommend not going in there right now.” She told her.

Lizzy’s ears went back in anger. “Why not!?” She growled.

Charlie sighed. “She’s resting. They both are. Alastor fell asleep up there with her by the bed.” Charlie looked back up the stairs. “I think we should leave them to rest a little while. They’ve both been through a lot.”

Lizzy cast her eyes down a moment and sighed. “Can you at least tell me how my sister is?”

Charlie looked back at her with a sad gaze. “She’s pretty beat up. Alastor took care of her wounds but I don’t know how they will heal.”

Lizzy just balled her hands into fists. She turned quickly and headed to the front of the hotel. “I’m going to smoke.” Was all she said as she walked out the hole where the doors used to be.

Charlie sighed as she watched Lizzy go and walked back over to Vaggie with her head down. She went and sat down then let out a breath.

“She’s that bad huh?” Vaggie wondered, breaking their silence.

Charlie nodded slowly. “She almost looked like a mummy from how wrapped up she was.” The image she saw flashed in her head. Charlie put her head in her hands. “I don’t know what to do Vaggie.”

Vaggie wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders. “There isn’t much you can do, hun. All we can do now is just playthings by ear.”

Charlie sighed again. “I know, but it’s just so hard.”

Vaggie frowned and just held the Princess close. “Things will be ok Charlie. It will take time, but I’m sure things will go up from here.” Vaggie reassured her.

“I hope so.” Charlie breathed.

The two didn’t know how wrong they were.

* * *

Alastor opened his eyes back up again. He snapped his head up and looked around a moment. He was surprised he fell asleep. Hopefully, it was not for too long. He looked at the clock and saw that it’s only been an hour since he last looked at it last. He then looked back to Heart on the bed, she was still passed out. He imagined how tired she was from all this, so he let her sleep.

Alastor saw that his hand was still holding hers. He held it tight a moment then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her hand. The deer demon stood up slowly from where he was on the side of the bed. He looked down at Heart and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead again.

“I love you, my little wolf.” Alastor whispered as he pulled away from her.

He figured he should probably let everyone come in and see her. He was sure they are all still worried. Alastor didn't want to leave her though, not alone. He didn't trust to be away from her side. He was reluctant to leave at first. Maybe he should be safe about it. He took extra precaution and summoned 7 shadows around the bed.

He looked sternly at them. “Look after her while I’m gone. I won’t be long.” Alastor ordered.

They all glanced at Heart in bed. The smallest one made a purr noise and got into bed by Heart and laid down by her arm. Alastor smiled and then walked out of the room quickly. He headed out into the hall stretched a moment and headed down to the lobby. As he got to the top of the steps, he looked down to see Charlie and Vaggie on the couch. Husk and Nifty were at the bar. Lizzy was outside the front of the hotel, smoking, the doors were still blown off from earlier.

Alastor then noticed some of the people that came with him were not there. Where was Angel Dust, Russ, and Kota?

He walked down the steps and as he did, Charlie noticed him. “Alastor!” The girl jumped up from the couch and went over to him. “Are you ok? How is Heart doing?” Charlie quickly asked.

Everyone looked in the direction of Charlie’s cheer and now all eyes were on him. Nifty walked away from the bar and up next to Charlie.

“Please tell us she is ok?” Nifty added.

Alastor let out a chuckle and patted the Princess’s head. “I’m ok now, doing much better than I have been. Heart is still asleep, I'm afraid, but if you guys want to go see her...you can.” Alastor answered her with a small smile. “I have a few shadow’s watching her so be weary.”

Lizzy flicked her ears at hearing Alastor say it was ok to see Heart. She took a hit of her cigarette then threw it to the ground and ran back into the hotel. She ran past Alastor and up the stairs. The wolf girl was worried about her sister. Nifty walked past Alastor as well and followed.

“Thanks for taking care of her.” Charlie said with a smile.

“I always will. I want to thank you for helping me get her back.” Alastor told her, his smile widening on his face.

“I was happy to help Al. Everyone was happy to lend a hand. We did it. Together.” Charlie replied.

Alastor gave a small chuckle. “I guess that’s true. Either way, I will thank you. From the bottom of my heart.” Alastor then bowed slightly to her. He stood back up straight. “May I ask. Where is Angel, Russ and Kota? Did they not return with you?”

Charlie shrugged, “I don’t know where they are. Russ and Kota went back into the studio to look for Angel.”

“He didn’t come out?” Alastor was surprised as he tilted his head slightly.

“No, none of us saw him.” Charlie frowned.

“He went in to look for the scientist he saw yesterday. Angel said he wanted to find him because he was a key in all this.” Alastor explained.

“A key? In what way?” Charlie questioned as she put a finger to her chin.

“I have no idea. I guess if they come back, we’ll find out.” Alastor said.

Alastor’s request for that was soon answered as they heard footsteps running into the hotel. Alastor and Charlie looked to see the three they mentioned all walk in. Kota was still in his demon form and something was slung over his shoulder. Angel still had his gun out, but his other set of arms were wrapped around Russ as they walked.

“There you boys are!” Charlie said as she stepped away from Alastor a little. “We were worried about you.”

“Sorry there babe. We got distracted.” Angel answered her. “But we came back successful.”

Kota took the thing off his shoulder and they realized that it was a wolf demon. He was tied up and gagged, his eyes wide and scared as he looked around. The demon looked at Alastor and then started to freak out and yell behind his gag. He tried to back up from the deer demon.

“Shut up!” Kota warned and made the wolf demon sit on the floor.

Alastor walked up to them. “Is this the scientist that you were talking about Angel?”

“Sure, is and I was right that he was involved.” Angel told him.

Alastor then felt a spike in his power from anger. “He was, was he.” Alastor said in a deep static voice as he looked at the wolf demon on the floor.

Angel stood in front of the wolf demon. “Don’t kill him. He has something important to tell you.” Angel glanced over his shoulder and down at the demon. “Don’t you?” Angel said with a deep angered voice.

“To tell me?” Alastor questioned as his power died down.

Angel turned back to Alastor. “Al, he was experimentin’ on Heart while she was there. What we found out from this guy...you're probably not goin’ to like.” Angel let out a sigh. “Just please don’t kill him ok?”

“I figured as much she was. I saw a sign on the door of the room she was being held in. Valentino mentioned it but never told me.” Alastor put his hands into fists. “I’ll try my best not to kill him though.” Alastor answered.

Angel went to the wolf demon and took the gag out of his mouth and untied him as well. The scientist took a deep breath in and let it out. He looked up to the Radio Demon in fear.

Angel pointed his gun at him. “Tell him!” Angel demanded.

“Why don’t you tell him?” The scientist asked nervously.

“Because it's better coming from the source.” Angel pointed the gun closer to the scientist. “Tell him!”

“And start from the beginning.” Kota added with a growl.

The scientist took a breath before he spoke. “Well, my name is Dr. Marcus Talon. I was trying to find a better source of income to fund my experiment I have been working on ever since I arrived in hell. I named it PDS.” He took a breath again to calm his nerves. “I tried to reach out to anyone I could. Surprisingly, Mr. Valentino reached out to me instead a few months ago.” Alastor let out radio static at the name. “He even offered me to let me experiment on his clients that came in. Plus gave me a room down in the basement of the studio so that I can have a workspace. He helped fund my project fully.” Dr. Talon took a pause, he was afraid of how the deer demon would react with what he was going to say next.

Kota smacked Dr. Talon’s head. “Finish!”

The scientist rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He looked up at Alastor. “What I am about to tell you, I swear to you on my wife’s dead body, that I did not know that the girl belonged to you. I was not aware of this information. If I would have known...I would not have done it to her. To put this burden onto her.” He explained. “The last thing I would want is for you to be angry with me.”

Alastor has his full attention at that, he felt his power rise slightly. “What did you do to her?” Alastor asked with a light static growl.

Dr. Talon flinched at that. He continued. “This experiment was something different and I wanted to change lives down here. With help from your significant other, I was finally able to complete my experiment. It was finally successful. After so much trial and error over 3 years, I had a breakthrough. She was the one that was successful.” He turned his head away. “Now I realize that I shouldn’t have had her be the one to finally be the success of my experiment.” He signed. “I’m sorry.”

Alastor reached out a hand and grabbed Dr. Talon by the scruff of his shirt. “What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?” He hisses through his teeth and his static grew.

The wolf demon looked at him in fear and grabbed onto Alastor’s arm that held his shirt. “Please forgive me. Please. Spare my life so I can continue my work. With her involved like this, I have to monitor her now. I have to keep track of progress to make sure everything goes ok.”

“What!?” Alastor took his other hand and took Dr. Talon by his throat, his claws dug in a little. “Why must you still be involved with her!?”

Dr. Talon felt himself not being able to get air in. “Because-” he breathed out once.

No one stopped Alastor, not while he was angry like this. Charlie had stepped away from him and was now standing with Vaggie back at the fireplace. Russ, Kota, and Angel Dust already knew, so they stayed back with their mouths shut and their heads down and away. They knew Alastor was going to act like this. It did not surprise them. The news had angered them as well.

Alastor tightened his grip as his antlers grew and the static in the air rose. “Why!?” Alastor asked again.

Dr. Talon was really struggling now to get words, his hands clawed at Alastor’s arm, but he did not budge. “Because. She.” Alastor loosened his grip a moment so the scientist could finish his sentence. He screamed out with the breath he got back, “Because she’s pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! What!? All will be explained I promise.


	32. Mental Darkness Overcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know what happened to Heart from Dr. Talon's experiment. How will Alasor act towards her now that he knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like the scientist doesn’t have things going in his favor. Let us see how this plays out.

(Third Person POV)

Lizzy ran up to Alastor’s hotel room and stood by the door. Her ears flicked at a noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nifty there as well.

“You followed me?” Lizzy asked, putting one of her ears to the side.

“Yes, I didn't want you to go alone.” Nifty answered her.

Lizzy nodded with a smile and then opened the door to the room slowly. She stepped in to see the shadows that were around the bed turn to look at them. They all slanted their eyes at the two at first, but they remembered who Lizzy and Nifty were and they backed down.

“At least he has shadow’s watching over her.” Nifty said as she walked up to the bed.

“Good, he learned his lesson from last time.” Lizzy huffed.

Nifty turned to her, “He didn’t have shadows watching her because she asked him to. Not all of this is his fault.” She snapped.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I don’t care. I’ll still blame him.” She put her ears back and bared her teeth.

Nifty just sighed and said nothing else. She grabbed a chair from the side of the room and brought it to the side of the bed and stood on it so that she could see Heart better. When she saw her, she let out a small breath in shock.

Lizzy got up next to the bed and put her ears down at the sight of her sister. Her hand was still out on top of the bed, so Lizzy reached out and grabbed it. She couldn’t believe the sight of her. It broke her heart to see her sister like this.

The shadow that was by Heart’s right side moved over to her left so that it could still be by her. The others had backed off from the bed and went into the walls but still had a close eye on them.

“Oh Heart, I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Lizzy spoke softly as she ran her clawed fingers across her sister's bandaged up hand.

Nifty looked down at Heart sadly, “You think she’ll be ok?” She asked.

Lizzy sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know. Her physical wounds may heal, but I am sure her mental wounds will be a little harder I am sure.” Lizzy growled. “I can only imagine what those bastards did to her in there.” Lizzy gripped the sheets under her.

Nifty patted Lizzy’s arm. “I was thinking the same. We have to help her through all this too.”

“That’s what is going to be hard.” Lizzy sighed. “I just hope my sister will be the same after this. That's what I am most worried about.”

“She will, it will just take some time. We’ll have Heart back before you know it.” Nifty reassured her.

Lizzy looked down at her sister's hand that was in hers, the wolf girl still had her ears back. “Lucifer, do I hope so. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

Lizzy noticed Heart’s ears were flicking, like she was listening to something. She started to twitch on the bed and her face started to scrunch up. Her ears pinned against her head. She was saying something, but it was mumbled. The shadow that is by Heart’s arms looked worried and went up to her head, it made a meowing noise.

“She’s having a nightmare.” Nifty quickly said.

Lizzy soon got panicked. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know.” Nifty said frantically.

Heart started to move more on the bed. Her mumbles became more audible. She kept saying ‘no’ over and over. The shadow’s that were in the room didn’t know what to do at first. They all went down and onto the bed. It looked like they wanted to help hold her down. The one by her head went down to her left hand and laid on top of it

“We have to wake her up.” Lizzy growled, she didn’t want to, but she didn’t want her sister to be like this.

“Be careful.” Nifty said.

Lizzy walked towards Heart’s shoulders and shook her a moment. “Heart, wake up.” Lizzy shook her again. “You're having a nightmare, wake up.”

Heart started to thrash more and started to fight back against Lizzy. She was losing her grip on her.

Lizzy growled. “Heart!” She said louder. “Stop!” She tried to hold her down and put some weight on her.

Heart’s eyes then snapped open.

When she did though, she let out a loud scream. It was so piercing that Lizzy took her hands-off Heart’s shoulders and held her ears. That is the loudest she has ever screamed. It was out of fear, you could tell that she was thinking her nightmare was happening. Tears started to fall from her face. Her eyes were open, but she still fought against a force. Then she squeezed her eyes shut again.

Heart screamed again, “ALASTOR!”

* * *

Once Dr. Talon said those words, a lot of gasps went around the room. Charlie and Vaggie just looked at each other with a confused look. Husk actually dropped a bottle of booze he had in his hand. Angel, Russ and Kota already knew so their shock had already sunk in, they just looked at Alastor.

The one most dumbfounded by the words was Alastor. He still held onto the scientist by the throat, but his grip slowly loosened, and the wolf demon slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. Dr. Talon tried to get his breath back as he kneeled on the ground at the deer demon's feet.

Alastor stood there, trying to sink in the information that he was just given. Playing the words over in his head. If this demon was right about this, he just wondered if it was true. How though, how did he do such a feat? It was almost crazy to think. At the same time, why? Why did he want to do this? So many questions went through his head.

Angel was brave enough to walk up to Alastor as the demon almost looked like he was staring off into space. “It’s true too. I know you are thinking it's probably not true, but it is. He showed us all the results on his computer. She actually is.” Angel told him.

The room was just silent, Alastor had a small static hum but that was about it. Husk had come out from behind the bar and was standing on the other side of the couch. Charlie wanted to go up to Alastor, but she stopped herself. She didn’t know what he would do.

“Sorry Al.” Angel whispered and went back next to Russ and hugged him. The snake demon gladly accepted the embrace.

Alastor’s head just went down, as he looked to the ground at his feet. He had no words. His mind was just in a fog. He was just blank with his eyes just wide. This demon had been successful in something that Heart told him that she wanted. Something they talked about just a few days ago. To think it was something that they now could have. It was just crazy talk if mentioned. Then his mind turned dark. There was only one problem...it was not his. It was of his enemy, someone he despised. The man who did this to Heart in the first place. Took advantage of her. Used her like a toy. That spiked his anger at the thoughts.

The humming he was giving off got louder.

Charlie then took a chance, she walked up next to Alastor. “Al, I know this is a lot of information to take in.” She said softly to him. “Especially for something as crazy as this. But I want to let you know that we are here to help you though. Help both of you through this. No matter what.” Charlie wanted to reassure him.

Alastor said nothing. His anger just spiked more; the humming turned to a louder static sound. Like when you first turn on the tv and it's on the wrong channel. He couldn’t go through with this. Not when the child wasn’t even his. This is not how he pictured his life would turn out. He would not play father figure to a kid that wasn’t his own, but it was to his own enemy, nonetheless. He wouldn’t be able to control himself over it. He had to try to convince Heart to get rid of it if it was even possible. Knowing her and how she was, that would be a challenge. So, what if this scientist made it possible and it was all for testing, Alastor didn’t care. It would break his heart and take him back these last few days. The days he failed her.

His thoughts did not last long. He was going to say something about it all but then an ear deafening scream was then heard through the lobby. Everyone held their ears from it. Alastor’s static was cut off dead as his head snapped up and he looked up the stairway. Was that Heart screaming?

“What the fuck was that?” Angel exclaimed as he put his hands down.

Alastor was soon correct as he heard his name being screamed now.

“ALASTOR!”

All the thoughts the deer demon had soon left him. His anger was gone. His heart was now fast paced just from the sound of the scream. Fear rushed through him now as he turned quickly and raced up the stairs. It was no doubt Heart and he wasn’t about to let anything else happen to her. He ran down the hallway and turned to barge into his hotel room. He was shocked to see both Lizzy and his shadows trying to hold Heart down as she fought against them and she was breathing hard and gasping.

Nifty was still on the side of the bed watching in fear, she then looked to Alastor in the doorway. “She was having a nightmare and started to thrash in her sleep. We didn’t want her hurting herself, so we tried to stop her.” Nifty explained.

That was not right. If she was having a nightmare about what happened, they shouldn’t hold her down. It only made it worse because they had her tied up the entire time, she was with them.

Alastor walked up quickly to the bed. “Get off her!” He demanded. “You're making it worse holding her down. She thinks she’s tied up again.”

The shadow’s obeyed him and let go of her. Lizzy looked at him a moment, a fire burned in her eyes, but she did as told and took herself away from Heart’s shoulders. Alastor went to the side of the bed now. He honestly didn’t know what to do to calm her. Just seeing her like this just made him afraid slightly.

Alastor put a hand to her cheek that was covered in tears and then took his other one and went to her ear to caress it. “Heart.” He said calmly as he could. The girl’s motions were soon slowing down as he went from her ear, petting her head and then back to her ear. “Heart open your eyes. It’s me.” Alastor said softly. The demon girl under him started to breathe slowly and her thrashing stopped. “My little wolf, you are safe. Look at me.”

Heart’s breathing had slowed but she was still gasping from it all. She slowly started to open her eyes. She was afraid of what she would see, but the voice she knew had to be Alastor. Now fully opened, her eyes met with Alastor’s crimson ones who were looking down at her with so much worry. She felt him caressing her ear as his other laid on her cheek. She was enjoying the gentle touches he gave. He had calmed her.

Alastor let a small smile go across his face. “There you are.” He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. “You’re ok, my love. You’re ok.” He whispered to her.

“Alastor.” Heart whispered back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her ears going back down. “Don’t leave me please. Please. Please.” She kept begging.

Alastor placed his forehead to hers. “Shhh, calm down. I won't go anywhere, I promise.”

Heart pulled Alastor down onto her slightly and she cried on his shoulder. She didn’t care how much pain she was in from her wounds. She just wanted to hold him close. Not let him go.

Charlie and the others had all ran after Alastor and just stood in the doorway of the room to watch what was happening. Charlie frowned at the sight; Heart really needed him right now to wake her from that. It was almost scary. She reached down and grabbed Vaggie’s hand tightly.

Dr. Talon surprisingly didn't run away after everything. He had no reason to really run and Angel still had an eye on him anyway. He followed the group up to the room so see the scene unfold. The poor girl. He felt bad enough doing what he did to her, now to actually stop and look at all that had happened to her from the two overlords, all her wounds, it almost sickened him. He understood now why the deer demon reacted the way he did when he told him the news. Whether it was Alastor's or not, he wanted to keep track of everything for his research, so he had to stick around. With all this though, it would stress her out. He didn’t know how her body would take to it or react.

Alastor pulled away from Heart a moment. “Are you ok now, my love?” He asked her.

Heart let out a sniffle, but nodded, her ears going back up slowly. “I think so. I was just...having a really bad dream.”

Alastor lost his large smile a moment. “I know. I figured as much. Don’t worry dear, you're safe here with me now. No one will hurt you.” Alastor tried to wipe away her tears.

She took a breath in and then let it out. She then looked to the side of Alastor and saw Lizzy, she had a look of worry on her face. “Oh sister. I’m sorry.”

Alastor pulled away a moment so that Heart could see Lizzy better.

Lizzy smiled with her ears to the side. “It’s ok sis. I tried to calm you, but I guess I wasn't the best at it.” She gave a small chuckle.

Heart chuckled for a moment. “It's ok. Don't take it hard on yourself.” Heart told her.

Lizzy reached out and grabbed Heart's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I'm just glad your home, Heart.” Lizzy smiled wider.

Heart gave a smile. “I’m happy to be home. I'm just sorry you had to see me like this.”

Lizzy frowned. “I know but not much we can do about that. Of course, Alastor made you look like a mummy.” Lizzie chuckled.

Alastor let out a buzzing noise but let it die when Heart started laughing.

“He does his best. I’m glad he took care of me either way.” Heart said.

Then a voice behind the group came forward. “I can help with the wounds if you want.”

Heart froze. She knew that voice. She could hear it in the dark. No, he couldn't be. If he was...why?

The small group parted, and Dr. Talon stepped forward. “I do know things about medicine as well, so I can help” He added.

Heart just looked at the scientist. Her mind went back to those dark times when he would poke and prod at her those days when the two overlords were done with her. Doing all his tests. She felt her breath quicken and her chest tighten. Memories flashed in her head. She felt the pain of the needles in her skin. No! 

Heart reached up and grabbed Alastor's shirt and she pulled him down as she sat herself up in the bed. It hurt to do so but her panic distracted her from the said pain.

“No! No! Alastor keep him away from me!” Heart screamed.

Alastor was surprised by the sudden action of her pulling him but he did wrap his arms around her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he brought her close to his chest. She buried his face into him and started to cry again. She even wrapped her wings around them. Alastor put a hand to her head and started to pet her. He looked down at her and then up to Dr. Talon.

Alastor squinted his eyes in anger. “Maybe you should leave.” Alastor growled.

“Don't you think he should tell her Alastor?” Charlie asked, stepping forward from the group. “I don't think she knows.”

Heart put her wing down slightly, peaked in the corner of her eyes to look at the scientist. Her panic was still there as she tried to control her rapid breath. What were they talking about? Was it what the scientist was testing me for? Did he tell them something about it all? She was now curious. She started to take shaking breaths to controller panic and tried to push her images back. She felt Alastor's hold on her tighten a moment.

Lizzy looked to the scientist wolf demon and growled. “Tell her what? Who is this guy anyway?” Lizzy took a step towards the red wolf.

Lizzy beat Heart to the question of wondering what was needed to be told to her?

The scientist put his ears back and his hands up. “Please, I mean no harm. I will not do anything to her. My name is Dr. Talon.” He introduced himself.

Heart picked her head up from Alastor's chest, putting her wings back behind her. She was still weary and scared of the scientist, but her curiosity was greater right now. In Alastor's arms she knew he couldn't get to her. She looked at him with worry. “What did you do to me anyway? When you did all those tests to me and stuff? Injecting me with the serum every day. I want to know. No more secrets.” Heart said sternly with a small growl. She felt Alastor's claws put pressure against her skin. He must know. He told them already and it seems Alastor was not happy as he turned his head away from everyone. Heart's hands still laid on Alastor's chest, she felt his heart quicken and beat fast against his ribcage. She was worried about how he was reacting.

Dr. Talon sighed and walked up closer to them. “Heart, I want to apologize to you first. If I would have known you belonged to The Radio Demon, I wouldn't have done my experimenting on you. I honestly tell you the truth.” He took a pause. “Second, I apologize for all the poking and prodding I did. I assure you that I meant no harm.”

“What was your experiment?” Lizzy asked.

Dr. Talon took a breath. “I worked on it for the last few years. I did a lot of tweaking and after so long, Heart is the first one to be positive in my experiment. I wanted sinners to be able to experience something they couldn't have down here. I call it, PDS. It stands for-” He took another pause and looked at Heart. “Pregnant Damned Souls.”

Heart's eyes went wide. Lizzy's hands turned to fists. “What!?” They both exclaimed, their ears up.

“Wait wait, wait.” Lizzy waved her arms low. “Are you trying to tell me...that...my sister is-” Lizzy couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“Pregnant? Yes. She is.” Dr. Talon finished with a nod of his head

Heart went silent. Her ears turned backwards. What? So that was the serum he was putting into her, it was his way of making her pregnant because of his experiment. If that was the case, he was testing her to see if she truly was. Is that why she was feeling so weird? Why her stomach hurt? Because it was going through changes it was not used to. Forced to carry something her demon body was not supposed to. Her mind wondered. She felt happy, something she always wanted was finally possible to her. It was in her grasp.

Heart was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the static around Alastor rise. It was strong and it tingled her skin where he was touching her. That is when she realized, he was upset with this news. Why? Then it smacked her in the face almost, if he said she was pregnant now, then…the child wasn't Alastor's. No wonder he was upset.

Heart was lost in her thoughts. She did come to a conclusion though. Even though it wasn't Alastor's, she would keep it...if her body let her. It was still a life. A gift. She understood why Alastor wouldn't be happy over it since the child is technically Valentino’s, one of his biggest enemies. If he was going to make a big deal over it, she'd fight him if she had to. She wouldn't let a life end from someone else's decision.

“So, what does that mean for me now?” Heart asked.

Dr. Talon was surprised by her response. “Well, if you’ll allow me, I want to stick around and monitor you while we go through this process.” He explained. “This is a first and I want to see how your body reacts and changes. Anything of that nature, to all this. I want to document everything I can.”

“I’d be happy to.” Heart answered with a smile.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Their mouths agape.

Charlie was surprised still. After everything, the two overlords put her through, she still wanted to go through with it all. Charlie wondered why. Was it because it was something she wanted? Even so, why go through with it when it wasn’t even Alastor's kid. It made no sense to keep it around. Knowing Heart though, her kind soul didn't want to give up a life so easily.

Lizzy turned around to face her sister with a scowl, “You can't be serious?” She growled.

Lizzy was furious. Not because of this Doctor or whatever he was but because Alastor had let this happen. Then her sister wanted to keep a reminder of what happened to her with this...child. Lizzy still blamed him deep down. Nothing would change her mind about that.

“But I am.” Heart answered her as she looked at her sister with a soft gaze.

Alastor’s static grew louder at this. He was angry. “You can't.” He whispered.

Heart looked up at Alastor with a stern look. “I will. Alastor, it's my body. You can't tell me what to do with it.” She told him with slight anger.

“Why would you want to keep the vile thing?” Alastor asked in a hiss of static.

“It's still a life Alastor. Life has to be given a chance, no matter where or who it's from.” Heart explained to him.

Alastor’s conclusion was right, she wanted to keep it. Damn her kind soul. This situation had sickened him. He didn't feel like being in the room anymore. Being by her at the moment now. The deer demon undid his arms from around her and stormed out, the group separated as he passed, feeling the power radiating off him.

“Alastor!?” Heart called after him. “Can't we talk about this?” But he did not turn around or stop.

Alastor just kept walking. 

Heart's ears went down in sadness as she watched him walk out. She understood why he was mad but she didn't want him to just walk out like that. Her heart broke a moment from the scene. Hopefully, he would clear his head and return. There were still shadows in the room, so he didn't call them off. She noticed the small one still on the bed with her. Usually it cuddled up with her. The small ones liked her but when she reached for it, it backed away and disappeared into the blanket. She was saddened even more, now his shadows were rejecting her.

 _“I feel this will not end well for us.”_ Heart thought.

Everyone watched Alastor walk out as well. They turned back to her with a sad expression.

Angel watched Alastor walk down the hall. He dug his claws into the walls as he walked. The poor guy, he had so many emotions going on that he didn't know what to do. With Heart though, Angel thought she was crazy for wanting to keep the thing. It would just mean that Val had won. Alastor wouldn't accept it. It would be very hard for them. Part of Angel wishes that...her body rejects this process. Otherwise they might crash and burn. That was the last thing he wanted to see.

Heart was not expecting that from Alastor. Lizzy went up to her sister and sat down where Alastor was and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She saw the heartbreak in her sister's eyes, so she wanted to comfort her. She put a clawed hand on Heart's head.

“We’ll talk to him later, ok?” Lizzy whispered to her. Heart just nodded as she felt tears start to form again. She leaned into her sister for comfort.

Charlie walked up to Heart and Lizzy, Vaggie walked close behind her. “Are you going to be ok?” Charlie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and Vaggie stood at the foot of the bed.

Heart Looked up at Charlie. “He just needs to clear his head. It will be ok.” She smiled softly.

Charlie gave her a look that said she didn't believe her but let it pass. Charlie looked back at everyone in the doorway. “Can you guys leave us for a little while? I think we need a little girl time.”

The guys all looked at each other but understood. They all nodded.

“No problem babe.” Angel answered. “Come on boys. Let us leave the ladies be.” He started to push them towards the door.

Dr. Talon had his ears down but started to walk towards the door. He didn't want to intrude on anything that they would talk about. He would just have to talk to Heart another time about everything.

“Dr. Talon.” Charlie called behind him.

The wolf demon turned around to face her. “Yes Princess?”

“If you wish you can stay in the hotel for as long as you need to. I don't want you going back to Valentino.” Charlie told him. “I promise not to tell my father what you're doing, and I’ll try my best to help you.”

Dr. Talon looked at the demon princess with surprise, his ears up. He was not expecting that at all. To have her be this kind to him was unexpected. He gave a smile and a small bow as his tail wagged behind him. “Thank you, Princess. I appreciate that very much.”

“Please, call me Charlie.” She laughed. “No need for thanking. I know you need to keep an eye on things for your research so why not be close by. I know you're not a bad demon Dr. Talon, you just hung out with the wrong individuals.”

Dr. Talon was honestly honored for her kindness. “T-Thank you. Prin- Charlie.” He corrected himself quickly. “I’ll do all I can.”

Charlie looked to Heart a moment. “Will you be ok with him around if he stays?” Charlie made sure.

Heart nodded. “Yes. I want to keep helping him and I know he’ll help me as well. I’m in this now and I don't plan to back out.”

Dr. Talon gave a smile to that. “Thank you, my lady.” He gave another small bow. “I’ll let you girls be.”

The wolf demon walked out of the room and closed the door for them.

Charlie turned to Heart and put on a smile as well and tried to comfort her friend. “Heart, I think it would be good if you stayed in the hotel for a few days to rest up. We want your wounds to heal so you can get back up on your feet.” Charlie suggested to her.

“Thanks Charlie I think that would be a good idea as well. Plus, I’ll have all you guys to help me.” Heart agreed looking at them all. She looked away from them though. “Although I should probably go into my own room though. I have a feeling Alastor isn't going to want to be around me for a while.” She hid her face into Lizzy's side.

They frowned at her.

“Heart, what makes you think that?” Nifty asked.

“It’s pretty obvious.” Heart started, talking into Lizzy's side. “He’s angry with me. Probably wants nothing to do with me now.”

Lizzy rubbed her hand along Heart's arm gently. “It's a lot to take in. Just give him some time. I’m sure he’ll come around. Don't draw conclusions to early.”

Heart shook her head. She honestly didn't see it happening. Not only were her marks on her body not from Alastor, her body was no longer just his, now to add on top of it all this baby wasn't even from him either. She stayed quiet though.

“Heart, we’ll all be here to help you.” Vaggie told her, the moth girl reached and grabbed Charlie’s hand.

Charlie smiled at Vaggie then back to Heart. “She’s right. We’ll be here for you. So, don't be afraid. Ok?”

Heart peaked up at them.

“I'll be here to sis.” Lizzy said to soothe her.

“Stay in Alastor's room for now. If something happens just let us know and we’ll help you go to your room.” Charlie said.

“Thanks, you guys.” Heart responded with a small smile.

“Just because we don't like your decision doesn't mean we won't leave you hanging.” Nifty added.

That probably wasn't the best words to tell her right now, but she wasn't wrong. Every one of them didn't like the idea of Heart keeping this. Even so, they would support their friend with her decision and help her out. Even so, they didn't know how Alastor would be with all of this. All they knew is, if Alastor did anything to hurt her then he’d hear about it, Radio Demon or not.

* * *

Alastor was outside behind the hotel. There was a small garden there that Heart helped Charlie and the other girls with to put together. They did it all two years ago. Alastor and Heart would walk out there when they were helping at the hotel. They spent small breaks out there, walking and having chats and Alastor would complement her to make her flustered so he could hear that laugh of hers. For him though, this walk was not a pleasant one. He was sitting on a bench out there, grabbing his ear tuffs and fisting his hands into them as they were back against his head. The static he gave off was almost deafening as he was lost in frustration. His world around him was distorted.

He got up and started to walk, he had to clear his mind somehow. He looked around at some of the flowers. He went to a rose bush and reached down to get a flower. He picked it and when he did it wilted instantly in his hand. He forgot when he was in a mood like this everything basically wilted at his touch. He sighed and continued walking.

His mind wondered. How was he going to convince Heart to let this go? He honestly didn't know how to. He didn't want to use force. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Of course, with the way his mind was working against him, it was hard. All the pregnancy stuff had thrown him out of whack. He hated the thought of her carrying the child of one of his enemies. To think, they have a chance to have that happen and it was ripped away from him. He had to convince her to get rid of it. He didn't want to end up arguing about it.

He couldn't help how he felt about it all though.

His darkness was rising in him again. Just taking over him. He had an image of his hands around her throat. Never did he want to think such things. Thoughts of wanting to hurt her made him sick. He would never do that to her. He still loved her. Of course, it was what happened to her that made his darkness come back.

She wasn't marked by him; new ones had taken over his old ones. Her scent had even changed, almost different entirely. She had been taken by someone else and that thought of her not being his angered him to no end.

It was an instinct thing that took over him. Part of him hated that animal part of himself. He never had to worry about it before. Now that he was experiencing it...he absolutely hated it to no end.

It is not like he could make up for it right now. To mark hers as his again. Heart was in no condition to do such things. Who knows when she would be able to? She needed time to heal mentally and physically. He needed to hold back his urges.

Who knows when they’ll get married now either? That will probably be on hold right now. Of course, after all this stuff happens. Who knows if she will even want to marry him now?

Alastor stopped when he walked past a small tree that was in the garden. He never even noticed before but there was something carved into the tree trunk. He took one of his claws and traced the markings with it. He knew it was Heart that did it, he knew her handwriting. There was a heart carved into the tree with a ‘H+A’ carved inside it. It was something cheesy that teenagers would do but it made him smile, nonetheless. He gave a small chuckle, but it died down as his smile disappeared. His claws dug into the tree a moment as he clenched his teeth together.

“Damnit.” He whispered between his teeth.

Alastor started to fall, his claws digging into the tree. He let out a yell as he fell onto the ground on his knees. He started punching the ground in frustration. He did it over and over until his hand was bleeding. The pain almost brought him comfort. His black blood now stained the ground from the hole he formed. He brought his now aching and bleeding hand to his chest and just kneeled there on the ground. He started crying again, this time out of frustration. He hated crying. He felt angry that things turned out this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now more drama will be coming in and I will admit I am having a hard time because all the emotions are just crazy.


	33. Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Heart is back she tries to have things go back to normal but instead of Alastor embracing her back into his arms he seems to be pushing her away. So far away that even she can make him snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yea, Alastor is not happy. He might end up being pushed too far.

(Heart's POV)

I was trying to sleep. All the girls had left me for the time being so that I could try and rest. I was in a lot of pain from all my marks, I just hoped that they healed faster so I did not have to worry about being in pain when I moved. Dr. Talon told me not to take anything if it was at all possible. He did not know how medicine would affect my body. I did manage to get Alastor’s jacket out from under me, I still had it with me. It was covered in my blood, but it still smelled of him. It brought me slight comfort in his absence.

I laid on my side and just looked off into the slight darkness of the room. I let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day. I brought Alastor’s jacket close to my face as I got the smell of him in my nose. I had a smile. I don’t care if he wasn’t enjoying my return, but I still felt a great relief over me from him.

Alastor still had not come back to the room yet and it made me worried. I just hoped he did not go back out to find Valentino. He didn’t need to get hurt over me because of this. I was afraid of what he would do to me once he returned. I honestly tried not to think of that. He wouldn’t hurt me over this would he? I feel that’s something I shouldn't question at all with him, but honestly, I didn't know anymore. After all this happened, even though he came to my side when I screamed and held me tightly against him to comfort me. He still felt...distant. Like a force was around, pushing him away.

I knew that that force was just myself. My whole being in general was pushing him away from me. I was trying not to cry again, I didn’t want to get all emotional again over this. I understood Alastor wasn’t happy with this all, but I wish he would talk to me. I'm sure he had a whole mixture of emotions going on. Would he still love me? His mind playing with him over everything, whatever he was feeling were even affecting his shadow’s, I could tell that they were staying away from me. His instincts as well were probably taking effect.

My fingers traced over bitemarks on my upper arms unconsciously. Marks that were not his. Scratches that were not made by his own claws. My scent to him probably felt off and almost threatening because it was from an enemy. Someone he needed to fight against. Of course, if he would take that need out on me, I would fight back. I would be afraid, but I could try and handle myself as best I could.

I would fight for what I wanted. Even though this child wasn’t his, it saddens me but at the same time I still cared. It was just how I was. I couldn’t help that. I still had my caring nature from when I was alive. Which is why I chose the name I did when I first came down here. Tossing aside my old one.

I flipped over gently so I wouldn’t hurt as much, I went to my other side and just looked at the empty space beside me in bed. I reached a hand out and just glided it across the sheets. I just missed the bed being filled beside me. I wanted him with me. After these last few days, I just wanted his comfort and his presence...even though he probably didn’t want mine. I just missed him so much and his comfort was all I needed to have so that the bad things would go away. I didn’t want to have nightmares again.

I then heard footsteps out in the hallway. I knew it was Alastor because I felt the static in the air weigh me down slightly. I quickly closed my eyes and just pretended to sleep where I lay. I hoped he wouldn’t notice that I wasn’t asleep. I held the jacket close to me again as I brought my hand back close to me. I tried to calm my breathing as best I could.

I heard the static at the door, he was probably debating if he honestly wanted to come in or not. He was conflicted on coming in. I heard the static slowly die away and then the creaking of the door opening. I heard nothing after, he must have just been standing there looking into the room. I then heard his heels click on the floorboards; he was making his way over to the bed.

I then felt a presence from behind, he was standing over me. I tried not to open my eyes or give hints that I was still awake. So, I kept still. I then felt his hand reach out and touch my back from over top of the covers. I tried my best to not jump in surprise from the touch. He ran his hands gently down my back so to not hurt me, then rested his hand on my hip. He must have been in thought as he kept himself there a while. I then felt him grip the sheet on me.

He sighed and let go of the sheet. I then heard him walk around the bed and into the bathroom. When I heard the door close, I looked up, wondering what he was doing in there. I heard some noise of things being moved around and then a hissing noise of pain coming from Alastor. Oh no, did he hurt himself? I was worried a moment. I closed my eyes again when I saw the light turn off and the door open.

I heard his heels against the floor as he headed back to the bed. I felt weight on the other side, making the bed bounce slightly. I peeked my eye open and just saw his back as he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. I was honestly trying to determine if I wanted to ‘wake up’ to him or not. I still wanted to talk with him, but I honestly didn’t know if he would want to. Maybe I should keep it till morning. He probably didn’t want to talk to me anyway. I closed my eye again.

I felt him shift and then lay in bed next to me, but he felt far away. He was probably looking at me, so I didn't want to peek. I felt his hand on my head and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. He traced his fingers down my cheek and ran his thumb against my bottom lip a moment. His touch was just so soothing and relaxed me. I just needed to feel some part of him to just let me feel safe.

I heard him give out a small chuckle, “I know your awake dear.” Alastor said softly.

I slowly opened my eyes at that, damnit. He was good. I moved my head to look up at him better. “How could you tell?” I asked with a small smile.

Alastor leaned down to me slightly. “I know more than you think, remember?” He had a small smile across his face.

I gave out a small chuckle. “Sorry, I just couldn’t really get to sleep. When I heard you coming, I didn’t want to annoy you with me still being awake.”

Alastor placed a hand back on top of my head. “Are you afraid the nightmare will come back?”

I looked away from him and bit my bottom lip lightly, “Yea.” I breathed out. I hid my face back into Alastor's jacket. “I tried to find comfort in your jacket, but it wasn't enough. So, I stayed awake, to await your return.” I told him; my voice muffled from the fabric.

Alastor took his hand away from my head. “Were you worried about me darling?” He wondered.

I nodded and lifted my head away from the jacket. “I always worry about you. Doesn't matter the circumstances.”

Alastor still had his small smile on his face. “I’m here now, so why don't you try and get more rest ok?”

I frowned, “But I want to talk with you.” I yawned.

Alastor pressed a finger to my lips. “We’ll talk in the morning alright. I promise.” He took his finger away.

“You won't leave?” I asked with a shaking breath.

“I’ll stay here with you as you sleep.” Alastor promised me.

I smiled. “Thank you.”

Although I was still saddened, I noticed he was still far away from me, he was only using his hands to touch me. He didn't even advance to pull me close. His smile almost seemed forced, which was not like him. I knew he would not hold me tonight, he was disgusted by me, so I didn't even bother asking him to do so.

I accepted this and tried not to cry at the thought. These last three days all I wanted was to be back in his arms and he wouldn't grant me that. I would not force him, I never did. I closed my eyes and laid against the pillow. I held my hand out either way to lay on the bed. Maybe he will at least hold my hand?

I waited for his hand to go into mine, but I did not feel it. I fought the urge to fall asleep until he did but I was failing as I felt myself going into darkness slowly. He wanted nothing to do with me then. Before I slipped into darkness fully...I did finally feel his hand slip into mine. I did feel a small smile go across my face from his touch. I felt Alastor hold onto my hand tightly.

I was just glad to have some contact with him before I finally fell asleep. Hopefully, it would be enough and help subside my nightmares.

* * *

I woke up in the morning without fear. I did not have a nightmare and I was so happy about that. It seemed that with Alastor holding my hand it was just enough for me. I was glad for that. I blinked my eyes open and saw that I was now facing the other way on the bed, I must have turned in my sleep. I lifted my head up and turned to look over my shoulder. Alastor was still in bed but was facing the other way so all I saw was his back. I frowned. It was weird, usually I woke up with his arms around me. I turned my head back and let out a sigh. So much for me getting his comfort.

I wanted to see if I could try and stand. I have been in bed since yesterday when they saved me. I wanted to see if my wounds felt any better. I sat up in bed and surprisingly it didn’t take that much effort. Some of me still hurt but it was not as bad as yesterday. Hopefully, that meant that I was healing. I swung my legs out of bed. I looked down at myself and let out a small sigh. I hope all of these didn’t leave scars; I would hate it all. Just a reminder of everything that is happened. I was also still naked which was still awkward but it’s all I could I do until my wounds healed. I looked to the side of me and saw Alastor’s jacket, I picked it up and put it around me, at least it was something.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were wobbly. I stood for a few seconds, but I fell back down onto the bed. I let out a sigh in frustration. Damn, I was still a bit weak.

“You shouldn’t try to stand on your own, you know?” I heard behind me.

I turned to see Alastor had rolled over to his other side and was looking at me now.

“I still wanted to try.” I whispered and turned away from him.

“Want me to help you?” Alastor asked.

I was unsure of that question. How much help was he willing to give me? Maybe I shouldn't push it.

“I’ll wait a few moments.” I turned back to him. “Don’t want to push myself.” I said with a chuckle.

Alastor chuckled and sat up. He put his back against the headboard of the bed. “Very true my dear. You need to get more strength back.”

I smiled at him. He was being nice to me at least this morning. I looked down and saw his right hand was all bandaged up, his black blood stained the bandages a little. I gasped in shock looking at his hand.

I reached out and grabbed it. “Al, what did you do to your hand? Are you ok?”

Alastor pulled his hand back out of mine. “Don’t worry about it. I just...took out some frustration and did too much. I’ll be fine.” Alastor wasn’t looking at me when he said this.

I was surprised by his action of him pulling his hand away from mine and with such force. “Sorry. I was just worried.” I whispered.

Looks like he was still angry with me. He didn't even want me touching him. I just let out a sigh.

“So-” I heard Alastor say. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Alastor asked.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me. I then got nervous. Oh boy, what do I say. How do I start?

“Um, well, I, um.” I was trying to think of what to say. “I want to start by thanking you for saving me. I appreciate it very much.”

“I will always save you my dear. Nothing was going to stop me. I'm still your knight.” Alastor replied with a small smile.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, “I’m just sorry for whatever Vox showed you.” I took a pause. “In that video I mean.” I tried to keep my tears at bay.

“Well it is what confirmed to me that they were the ones that kidnapped you. I was disgusted by that video but at least it made my thoughts true on where to find you.” Alastor told me.

I bit my lower lip. “Al, I promise you, whatever you saw in that video it was not me.” I looked at him and tried my best to look him in the eyes. I saw something in them I had never really seen much before, pain. “Val had me under some spell. It wasn’t truly me in that video, I swear to you.” I felt tears build. “What he did to me I would have never enjoyed. I hated every moment of it. It's like I was watching myself and I was out of my body. I hated it.” I let my tears fall, but I still tried to keep my eyes in the deer demons. I wanted to show him I was telling the truth.

Alastor just smiled a little more. “I forgive you for that darling. I know what Val can do and I saw the spell he had on you. I know you. I know what you enjoy. He was too rough on you. I hated him for treating you that way.” Alastor reached a hand out and placed it on mine.

I still let my tears fall as I looked at him. “Alastor, I’m still loyal to you. I promise you I am. You know that I would never bed with another. I'd never give my heart out like that to someone.”

Alastor squeezed my hand. “I believe you my dear.” But then he took his hand away. “But it still happened.” He said lowly.

Oh no, I felt my heart sink at those words. I knew...everything was going to go downhill now.

Alastor slanted his eyes a moment “Even if it wasn’t your fault. You were still taken by him. Marked by another.” He looked away from me. “My urge to hurt you is very strong since you don’t have that connection with me right now.” I was now afraid. So, he was going to hurt me? “I don’t want to do that to you. You know I wouldn't hurt you.” Alastor sighed though. “I just don’t know how much I will be able to hold my darkness back though.”

I looked away from him. “So, are you saying we should be apart for now?”

Alastor shook his head. “No, it should be ok. I should be able to control myself.”

I wanted to believe him, but part of me...wasn’t sure. “Can I believe you?” I asked him in a whisper.

Alastor looked at me. “You don't believe I can control myself around you?” He sounded annoyed.

“Given the circumstances….I don’t” I whispered in response honestly.

I heard static coming off Alastor. “You have no faith in me?”

I looked way and down at my lap. I gripped at my bandages on my legs. “Considering the way, you’ve been acting towards me. I think it’s you who has no faith in me.”

I heard Alastor give a small static growl. “That isn’t true.”

I looked at him. “Prove it.”

Alastor just looked at me with wide eyes. He looked frozen. He didn’t know what to do. I was expecting him to know but it was obvious he was having trouble. He was holding back. I saw him fighting on what to do in his eyes. Part of me thinks that there is some part of him that wants to reach out and hold me, take me into his arms and love me like he always has. Then another part of him that he was fighting with. Fighting with that urge to hate me, be disgusted in me and want to rip me to shreds.

“Kiss me. Hold me. Tell me you still love me, Alastor.” I said sternly with anger.

He looked like he was about to say something but did not. He didn’t move. Didn’t say anything. He just sat there looking at me. I saw him make his hands into fists.

I was getting angry now. The bastard. How dare he. I just looked at him with tears of anger falling now. My heart was just breaking, and I felt it deep in my chest. I knew why he was acting this away and it just enraged me.

I was just about to yell and say something to him when there was a knock on the door. I growled low a moment as I looked at Alastor one more time and then turned to the door.

“Who is it?” I asked.

“It’s Dr. Talon. May I come in?” He asked behind the door.

“You may.” I quickly answered.

I heard Alastor behind me give a static growl. I honestly couldn’t care right now how he felt about the scientist wolf demon. I needed to honestly get away right now. I was relieved to see him come to my “rescue.”

The door opened and the red wolf demon walked into the room. He looked at me with a smile and then I saw him glance at Alastor in bed and then got a frightened look on his face. He walked up to me with his fur standing up. I knew Alastor was probably looking at him with a glare.

“Morning Dr. Talon.” I greeted him as he got up to me.

“Morning my dear girl. I hope you are feeling ok?” Dr. Talon said in return.

“I could be better I guess.” I answered him with a laugh.

The wolf demon nodded. “Do you mind if I do some testing on you today? Just some small stuff. Ask you a few things. It won't take long.”

“Of course you can.” I told him with a smile. “Think you can replace my bandages as well? I want to see how well they are healing.”

The wolf demon nodded with a smile. “Of course, I can.” He said to me. “Can you stand on your own?”

“I can try. I tried earlier but I fell.” I admitted to him with a chuckle.

“Well come on. Let us see then.” Dr. Talon encouraged.

I tried my best to push myself off the bed but had wobbly legs still. I stood longer than last time I tried. Dr. Talon came over and wrapped an arm around my waist as I put an arm around his shoulders. I leaned against him and that definitely helped.

“Think if I help you, you’ll be ok?” The wolf demon made sure.

I nodded. “It will help. Thank you.”

We took a few steps and it did help me with walking. My legs lost the wobbliness soon after.

“Come on, I just got done setting stuff up. I’ll take you to where Charlie let me stay.” Dr. Talon told me.

“Well I’m excited to see.” I stopped and looked back at Alastor. His eyes were just glowing bright as he glared at us with so much hatred. I tried to not let it faze me. “I’ll see you when I get back Al. Ok?”

He said nothing. He turned his head away as I heard his static rise.

We went back to walking and closed the door behind us. To hell with him. He was being selfish. With help from Dr. Talon, we walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He pushed up and we managed to step inside. He hit the number 5 and we headed up. The walk was silent between us. I was trying to focus on walking mainly. Of course, I was still technically naked, besides the jacket I had wrapped around me, but there wasn’t much I could do about that.

The elevator stopped and we stepped out and walked a few steps to the first door on the left. Dr. Talon opened the door and we walked inside. The room was basically transformed. Half of it looked like a small doctor's exam room and half of it had a lot of his papers, books and a bunch of other equipment he had. Was surprised how fast he moved in.

“This looks amazing in here.” I said as I looked around the room.

“Thanks. Charlie was nice enough to let me take up two rooms.” He helped me over to the table and I sat down on top of it. “I was honestly surprised. One for myself and one where I can practice and still do my experiments and research.” Dr. Talon said with the wag of his tail.

I smiled at his excitement. “We’ll I am glad then. I also wanted to apologize to you for before.”

He was over at his desk and grabbed a clipboard, “Well I think I am the one that needs to apologize to you my lady.” He put on a pair of glasses on top of his muzzle. “I’m sorry I came off as a creepy scientist guy. I did not mean to. I just didn’t realize what dark deed I was tricked into.” He told me as he walked back up to me.

“Don’t worry about it Doctor.” I put my hand on his arm. “You were only doing what you thought was right for your experiment.”

Dr. Talon still sighed, “Yes I know, but now I have you all in a tough spot with the radio demon.”

I waved him off. “Don’t worry, Alastor will be fine.” Even though I was unsure of that fact.

Dr. Talon looked through his clipboard of papers as he talked, “Well, I am telling you now, don’t get into any stressful situations right now since your body is adjusting to all the changes going on.” He said sternly, pointing his pen at me. “Avoid arguing if at all possible.”

I looked at him sadly, I do not know if that could be easily avoided right now. “I still have to have a talk with him. I know he wants me to get rid of it, but I don’t want to. So, I am going to try and keep calm in that situation when it arrives.”

Dr. Talon pushed his glasses back up his muzzle. “To be honest, I don’t know how I could even get rid of it, if I could. I made this experiment to give sinners, souls of the damned, the chance to have children, it's up to their demon bodies to want it. The only way it would be possible is if the body rejects the fetus and it causes a miscarriage.”

I nodded as he talked with my ears down. “So even though I’m pregnant and want to keep it, my body might reject it?”

“Correct. Stress can also play a part in it as well. Just like in the mortal realm.” He answered with a bounce in his step as he grabbed a chair. “But I am still doing research, which is where you are coming in. If anything happens then I can try to correct the serum to make it better.” He sat down in the chair. “Plus, if you ever wanted to try again, now your body is used to having something done to it. Its use to the foreign body.”

I sighed from all the information he was giving me. “Whatever happens with all this, I’ll still help you.”

Dr. Talon smiled with a small wag of his tail. “Thank you, ma’lady. I appreciate that very much.”

I nodded and smiled at him as well.

He clicked his pen and looked down at his clipboard. “Now I have a few questions I have to ask you and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can.” He glanced up at me over his glasses. “Can you do that?”

“I’ll try my best.” I said with a tail wag.

Dr. Talon then went through a series of questions with me. Most of them were about how I was feeling. I tried my best to tell him. At the same time though, who knows if I would be feeling any better considering the circumstances of the situation between me and Alastor. Then on top of everything I just went through with Vox and Valentino, it might take me a while to just heal mentally from all this. I had to try and stay strong though, do my best, I wasn’t going to give up.

“Thank you for giving me your time with that. It’s helpful in all my research.” Dr. Talon stood up. “Now, how about we take care of those bandages? I can see how those are healing.”

“Yes please. Some of them are just annoying.” I told him.

He gave a chuckle. “Well hopefully some of them are healed up enough to where they won’t need to be bandaged up again. Then you can actually put on clothes.”

I blushed as I looked away with my head down. Embarrassed.

Dr. Talon chuckled again. “No need to be nervous about it. I’ll get you taken care of.” He put a clawed finger to his chin. “Tell you what, why not get a bath first and get yourself cleaned up. I’m sure you’ll feel much better after that.”

I looked up at him and wagged my tail. God that did sound nice. “That would be amazing. I haven't gotten a bath since I’ve been kidnapped. I’m sure it will relax me as well.”

Dr. Talon smiled. “Good. Now stay here and I will get that ready for you. We can just use the bathroom in this room here.” He said as he walked to the other side of the room.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard water running. He came back out a moment later. “You want me to help you at all?” The scientist asked.

“No, I can take care of myself. If I need anything, I’ll let you know.” I then tried to stand from the table. I gripped it for a moment so I could steady myself. I eventually got my footing and slowly walked over to where the wolf demon stood in the doorway.

“What me to take your bandages off for you?” He asked me.

I looked back at him. “Sure. I know there are some I won't be able to get off myself.” I said with a laugh.

Dr. Talon gave a laugh as well. I took off Alastor’s jacket that was still wrapped around me. He said he would give it to Charlie so that it could be washed. He then went and started to unwrap and take off my bandages. As he took them off, I just kept looking in the mirror at myself. I just looked at my reflection with my ears down. I looked at myself before, but now seeing all the marks that were on me as the bandages came off, it was then I realized how bad my body truly was. I looked at my back and it was the worst sight I had seen, even Alastor never left marks that deep. No wonder Alastor had a problem with me. I just looked at myself in disgust.

I still had the thoughts going through my mind. I was impure. I was tainted. I was disgusted. How could he ever love me again after all this? I honestly do not think he would. We might just have to start back at square one if we half to. It is honestly something I didn’t even want to think about.

Once Dr. Talon was done, I thanked him, and he walked out of the bathroom. I just stood there a few minutes more looking at all the marks on my body, tracing some of them with my fingers. My hands ran across my body and they stopped by laying on top of my stomach. I hugged myself a moment. I just gave a sigh then got into the tub. The warm water felt amazing, I did not realize how much I was aching until the warmth just relaxed me. I almost fell asleep. I did manage to wash myself off and god did it feel amazing. I am just so sticky and gross from the last few days. I was just glad to get it all washed away.

When I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. Dr. Talon came back in and went to take care of my wounds so that they could heal properly. Surprisingly, some were already healed and the rest of me was healing well. The marks on my thighs were thinning out and would probably go away soon. Some of the bite marks on my shoulders had to be taken care of still but they looked better than before. My bruising had gone down a lot as well. He wrapped me up again because of my back, it was the worst like I thought. Other than that, I was all ok.

Dr. Talon had Charlie bring me some spare clothes she had, and I was just glad I didn’t have to walk around naked anymore. They were big on me, but I would rather have had it that way right now. I just wanted to try and be comfortable.

“Now, if anything feels off or you don’t feel good, come to me. I’ll help you as best I can. I appreciate your time with me.” Dr. Talon said to me as I buttoned up the shirt I was wearing.

“Of course. I was glad to help you out.” I said as I finished buttoning the last button.

“Would you like me to escort you back downstairs?”

“Please? I just don’t want to fall, just in case.” I answered.

Dr. Talon smiled with a wag of his tail. “Let's head off then.”

He held his arm out to me and I looped mine into his just in case to steady myself and we went back to the elevator. We got back to the second floor and we walked back to Alastor’s room. We said goodbye outside the door, and I walked in on my own.

I walked back into Alastor’s hotel room, feeling much better with my wounds being better healed and not having to be as restrained with my bandages. I looked around the room and saw that Alastor was no longer in there. I frowned. I wanted to show him how well my wounds were healing.

I sighed, looks like I am going to be alone again the rest of the day.

* * *

It was about sometime in the afternoon. I just laid in bed lost in my thoughts. I was broken out of them when I heard the door open then saw Alastor walk into the bedroom. I got excited to see him. I made sure to smile as my tail wagged fast and my ears went up.

“Hi Al, I was wondering where you have been today.” I stood from the bed, my legs no longer shaky. “Look, look I can stand on my own now.” I said excited to him as I have a small twirl.

All he did was look at me, his hands were behind his back. “That’s good dear. I’m glad to see you're getting stronger.” He fixed his monocle. “I also see you are now decent.”

I looked down at myself. “Oh yes, I have never been happier to get clothes on.” I laughed. “Charlie gave me some of hers to borrow.”

I was expecting him to at least come up to me and give me a hug, but he didn’t. He just stood there...looking at me. I took a step towards him.

“Dr. Talon said that my wounds are looking good. They should be fully healed within two days.” I took another step. “Although the ones on my back will take a little longer.” I informed him. “I wanted to show you then when I returned but you were not in here.”

Alastor was again silent, I have never heard him be so quiet. I was concerned. He was always so talkative. I walked up to him, but he took a step back.

“I can tell that you are clean as well. Good thing you washed yourself. I was tired of that stench you gave off.” He said with a slight venom in his voice.

I tried to brush off how he was acting towards me, “Oh believe me, I was so glad to get a bath and get washed off. I just felt so gross.” I told him.

“You still smell off though.” Alastor growled low as he stared down at me.

My ears went back a moment. “Well, Dr. Talon said that my scent will be a little strange at first because of my body going through changes.” I let him know. I stood uneasy now by his behavior.

“Fascinating.” Alastor said in a sarcastic tone then huffed as he walked past me and towards the bed.

I stood there with my ears down, my wings even fell. I couldn't even cheer him up by being chipper. That usually always worked. If I was happy, he was happy. It always seemed to brighten his mood. Although, he wasn't happy. He hasn't even kissed me at all today, he was usually all over me. He didn't even say he loved me today...he always said it to me. Everyday.

I had to fix things if I could. I can’t stand this.

I turned around and walked up to where he stood in the middle of the room. I reached out my hand to him and placed it on his arm. He turned around to look at me. “Al, I'll let you do what you need to once I am all healed. It might take me awhile, but I’ll be able to be fully yours again.” I smiled a little.

“In time.” Alastor said as he grabbed my hand and took it off his arm.

I was saddened by this action. Why was he doing this? There was more than meets the eyes here. “Alastor if there is more to this then please tell me.”

“There is not.” Alastor quickly answered.

“Then why don’t you want to touch me!” I snapped in anger.

“I think you know why!” Alastor snapped back.

His eyes glowed red at me and I saw the world around him distort.

I knew why.

My eyes slit in anger. “If this has anything to do with the baby then you're being selfish!” I yelled at him.

“I’m the one being selfish!?” He screamed back at me. “You want to keep the devilish thing! Why!? Why keep it when it's not even mine!?” HIs eyes just glowed more with anger.

“Because that doesn't matter to me!” I told him. “A life is still a life Alastor!”

“I don’t give a shit about its life! Its Valentino’s child. To me it’s almost like a sign that he in the end won the battle! I don’t want that! I will not be responsible for it!” He looked at me sternly. “I want you to get rid of it.”

I looked at him, and I felt my anger start to rise. I needed to hold back though; I didn't want to transform into my dragon demon form. Not now. I was supposed to be keeping calm like Dr. Talon wanted me to, but that was becoming impossible.

“No.” I said sternly.

Alastor gritted his teeth “I will not be the father figure to that abomination!” Alastor said pointing at me.

“Then don’t! Just go ahead and leave me then!” I growled at him, my tears falling.

His gaze softened for a split second but disappeared. He was still fighting. I know he loves me still, but this situation was making it all too hard for him. A constant struggle he couldn’t get out of. “I still want to be with you! Just get rid of it and we can go back to how things were!”

“Then how come you haven't said you loved me today? How come you haven't kissed me at all! I woke up this morning and I expected your arms around me like normal...but no. I was cold and alone. You’re the one acting like a child.” I looked at him as I bared my teeth. “I said no. I won't get rid of the baby!” I repeated.

Alastor’s world was distorted and the voodoo symbols around him appeared. His eyes just glowed as he was just staring at me with anger.

What he did next…was something I never expected him to do.

There was a loud SMACK that was then heard throughout the room.

I was then on the ground from the sudden action in surprise.

Alastor had slapped me.

I looked up at him as I held my stinging left cheek. My eyes looked at him with shock and I felt fear go through me. He hit me. It was a smack sure but...he still hurt me. He said he would never do such a thing. I had tears fall a moment as I looked up at him as his antlers grew bigger from his head.

“If you won’t get rid of it.” He had a dark and creepy static voice now. He held his hands out as his long claws gave off a glow. “Then I will.”

He lunged at me.

No!

I managed to dodge away from him in time. This now had me spiked in anger. Not only did he want to hurt me but now he would do anything to get rid of this child. Even if that meant hurting me in the process. I could not let him do that. I hated fighting and the last person I wanted to fight was Alastor, but he gave me no choice in the matter.

I transformed into my dragon demon form without even a thought. I would have no control over myself, but it was the only choice I had. The bandages on me ripped apart and fell off as the clothes I had on started to rip as well when I grew. I stood tall above Alastor now and roared down at him. I slashed my claws down but he jumped out of the way.

I felt something at my feet. I looked down and saw tentacles wrapping around my legs. I took a breath and breathed fire onto the ground below me. I would be resistant, but the tentacles didn’t seem to. I heard Alastor yell in pain. I looked at him to see smoke coming off his hands.

I jumped at him and in the process, we crashed through the door of the hotel room. I pinned him up against the wall, my dragon claws digging into his neck. He then kicked me right in my snout and I let him go as I stumbled back in pain. I then felt something hit me and I went flying down the hallway. It must have been one of his tentacles because I felt something wrap around my leg again. I grabbed onto and pulled it, digging my claws in in the process. I heard Alastor give a grunt from the action, but it backed off.

Alastor disappeared into the floor as a shadow. I tried to follow him, but I lost sight of where he went. I managed to stand up and walked down the hallway slowly as smoke came out of my nose. I then felt pain shoot up my arms. I let out a roar of pain and looked behind me to see that Alastor’s shadow had grabbed me. Digging in its long claws into my arms. I tried to get out of its grasp, but it held onto me tightly. It dug its claws in deeper. Now his shadows were attacking me as well. I roared louder from the pain.

I looked down to see Alastor appear out of the floor in front of me. His eyes were aglow with anger. His antlers stood high on his head. He had his big evil smile on his face. His radio static bouncing off the walls and annoying my ears. His voodoo symbols danced around him. He summoned tentacles to wrap around my legs.

He walked up closer to me and placed one of his long claws on my chest. “Don’t worry. It won't hurt...long.” He said deeply and laughed.

The Radio Demon started to slowly move his claw down my chest, digging it into the flesh of my under belly not protected by scales. Blood escaped from the wound and fell onto his fingers. I let out a roar of pain at the feeling.

“Alastor!? Heart!? What’s going on up there!?” I then heard echo through the hallway.

Alastor froze a moment. It was Charlie. I looked to see her stop at the top of the stairs and was standing at the end of the hallway. She had a look of fear on her face as she looked at us.

I took this moment I lifted my tail and swept Alastor off his feet. He fell to the floor and his concentration broke. His shadow and tentacles let me go. I reached down and grabbed Alastor within my clawed hands and chucked him down the hallway.

Charlie screamed and ran back down the steps as Alastor landed at the top of the stairs. He rolled a few times but caught himself and was kneeling and slid to a stop. He looked back at me with glowing eyes that almost seemed to burn through me. I ran at him. My anger just pulsated through me at this point. I did not even care. 

I jumped at him but that was a wrong move as Alastor summoned more tentacles and caught me midair. He had more this time, he was not holding back now either. Knowing him, it wasn’t even his full power I was fighting against.

He had trapped me. Having the tentacles wrapped around my legs and my torso. Around my neck and around my chest so that I couldn't use my wings. His hands glowed brightly as I watched him twist his hand and close it slowly. I then felt the tentacle around my neck start to tighten.

“Alastor! Stop it!” I heard Vaggie scream.

I looked down the steps and saw everyone was down in the lobby and looking at us. They all gathered at the bottom of the steps. Charlie had turned her head away from us as Vaggie held her hand. Angel had a look of pure horror on his face. Husk looked so pissed at Alastor as Nifty hid behind the cat demon.

I glanced back at Alastor and all I saw was that same fire in his eyes. There was darkness in them as well. The look of pure hatred. That thrill of the kill he was experiencing. The tentacle around my throat tightened more. I had to stop him. I took in a breath and released fire down onto him. I then felt the tentacle tighten and cut off my fire. I now could not breathe. I started to just fight against his tentacles, but they had a tight hold on me.

I couldn't breathe now. I couldn't get air in or out. My anger faded and now all I felt was fear. I slowly felt myself turning out of my dragon form. The tentacles around me adjusting to my changing form. I tried to fight against it, but I was failing.

“Alastor! Let her go!” I heard Charlie yell this time. I knew she was crying at the scene before her. All of them didn’t know what to do. They were all frozen in shock from what was happening.

The last thing I wanted my friends to see was us fighting and then Alastor trying to kill me.

My vision was slowly fading. I had black spots going across my vision. I was slowly losing consciousness. I stopped my fighting and squirming. I then felt pain. It went through my entire body. I don't know what it was or why I was feeling it, but it was just a shot of pain that went through me. Almost like a stabbing. 

I screamed from it all and the last thing I saw was Husk tackling Alastor to the ground. The tentacles released me, and I felt myself fall but I faded into darkness before I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing all this really hurts. Like for real it hurts so much. I cant wait to get past this drama.


	34. The Twinge of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor attacked Heart out of rage. Everyone is furious about the fight that just happened. No one is happy with Alastor at all, but of course even the Radio Demon soon comes to term with that just happened and he regrets everything. How will this effect things now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly….have no words. I’m sorry. I will admit that me writing these chapters is affecting me. It's weird I know but like, Heart is my personal oc so what she is going through is actually hard for me. Ima get through it though, do not you worry!

(Third Person Pov)

Everyone acted at once when Husk ran up the steps and tackled Alastor down to the ground. In the process he dropped Heart who passed out and went limp in Alastor's tentacles. They uncurled from her and she started to fall. Her body hit the floor. She rolled down a few steps, but Angel was right there when she was falling down the steps and caught her before she rolled down the rest. Angel held the limp girl in his arms a moment and looked down at her in shock.

She was bleeding from the chest wound that Alastor had given her with his claw and some of her old wounds had opened since they were not fully healed yet. Mainly the ones that were on her back. Her transforming into her dragon demon form and then getting into a fight was not good. Angel was getting covered in her blood, but he was too shocked to notice or care.

Charlie was behind Angel as he was running and was surprised when Heart was falling down the steps. Luckily was relieved as the spider demon was holding Heart.

“Angel!” Charlie yelled.

Angel jumped in surprise at his name and looked back at the Hell Princess.

“We have to take her upstairs to Dr. Talon.” Charlie said quickly as she ran up next to Angel. “He should know what to do.”

Angel nodded and he picked the girl up into both sets of his arms and they ran to the elevator.

Husk was holding down Alastor and had punched him in the face once. That seemed to kick him out of his angered state and his breathing slowed as his eyes started to go back to normal.

As the others ran past Husk and Alastor, Nifty stopped and stood with them. Charlie noticed and stopped for a moment to look back at the small demon.

“Will you guys take care of him please?” Charlie asked them.

“We will, don’t worry.” Nifty responded.

Charlie then followed Angel and Vaggie into the elevator. Vaggie pressed the floor Dr. Talon was set up at. The doors closed and they ascended.

The princess felt nothing but worry, fear and a slight bit of anger. She was wondering what the main cause for their fight was. That’s what also confused her, they never fought. If they did it was not this bad, this was too extreme and unnecessary. She was worried for Heart’s safety. Angry with Alastor to want to do this to her, that wasn’t like him. He said he would never hurt her. Something in him must have really snapped. There had to be more to the story here. Charlie could take a guess as to why, but she didn’t want to draw conclusions just yet. Not until Heart was safe and would wake up to tell her tale.

Vaggie was just as worried but she was definitely more angry than anything. She wanted to take her spear and ram it into the deer demon's chest, right through his black disgusting heart, but she knew better than to do that. At least for Heart’s sake, she knew she wouldn’t want to see him hurt. There was definitely something off though, the two never fought that crazy. There was more than meets the eye here. Those are questions she had to save for when Heart woke up though.

Angel was just frozen in place almost as they rode in the elevator. He was just looking down at Heart as she laid limp in his arms, still passed out. Lucky she was still breathing after all that, but it looked like it was shallow. Angel felt bad for the girl, he’s never seen her that angry. Let alone seen Alastor that angry enough to hurt her. He never expected him to do a thing like that. Sure, Alastor was a heartless bastard sometimes but this was Heart he was talking about. Alastor would never do this to her. The spider demon was actually worried. Although it was also accompanied by a slight rage behind it.

The elevator stopped as they arrived on the fifth floor and they walked out quickly, and Charlie knocked on Dr. Talons door rapidly. They waited a moment and the red wolf opened the door. When he opened it fully, he stood there in the doorway in shock, his mouth hung open a little. He dropped the papers he was holding in his hand. His glasses fell down his muzzle looking at the group in the hallway. His eyes cast down to the girl in Angel’s arms. Heart, but what the hell happened? She was fine this morning when he talked to her. Something did not seem right.

“What the hell happened?” Dr. Talon asked with his mouth agape.

“Can we come in first, Doc?” Angel quickly wondered in worry.

“Sure sure.” Dr. Talon waved for them to come inside. “Put her down on the table.”

The group walked in and Angel went over to the table and put Heart down. Her limp limbs just doing what they pleased. Angel put her arms to her side and just looked down at her with sad eyes.

Charlie stood by Dr. Talon by the doorway and started to explain what happened. “Heart and Alastor had a fight, but it didn’t end well. Alastor had his tentacles wrapped around her, the one around her neck cut off her air and she passed out from it. She is also injured. We didn’t know what to do, so we brought her to you.” Charlie told him.

Dr. Talon’s face just slowly turned to one of pure sadness and shock as Charlie talked. That must not have been good. He sighed and then started to shake his head.

“I’ll take care of her. I’m worried though if they were fighting and then it turned aggressive as it did.” Dr. Talon stated.

“Is that bad?” Charlie wondered.

“I don’t know yet. I need to examine her. I’ll make sure to take care of her. She will be ok.” Dr. Talon said to her as he put a clawed hand onto her arm.

“Thank you.” Charlie said as she had tears prick to the corner of her eyes.

Dr. Talon turned to the other two in the room. “I’m going to have to ask you guys to leave while I do this.” He told them.

“Why?” Vaggie asked with slight anger.

“I don’t want to leave.” Angel added.

“Please, I’m asking you nicely to please leave.” Dr. Talon said in a sterner tone.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

“Can at least one of us stay?” Charlie asked him.

Dr. Talon looked at each of them then sighed. “Fine, one of you can stay.”

“I want to stay.” Angel answered right away.

“Angel?” Charlie questioned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow

“Why?” Vaggie wondered.

“Because it will be better if I’m in here then out there ‘cause if I see Al, you bet ya sweet ass im’a kick his.” Angel said as he balled his hands into fists at his sides and clenched his jaw.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and then looked to Angel and nodded.

“Will it be ok if we wait in the hallway?” Charlie asked the wolf demon.

“You may. I’ll come out when I’m done.” Dr. Talon answered.

Charlie and Vaggie headed out into the hallway and they closed the door. Charlie looked one last time at Heart with a sat look on her face and then closed the door all the way.

* * *

Back downstairs Husk and Nifty were trying to calm down Alastor. He seemed to get out of his blind angered state. His breath had calmed, and his eyes had gone back to normal. Alastor watched as Angel walked by with Heart in his arms but his brain didn’t process what was going on just yet. He was just looking off into space, up to the ceiling, trying to remember what had just happened. Wondering how he got to the lobby and was not in his room. He remembered talking to Heart in his hotel room, he remembered he was getting angry with her but after that was a blur.

Husk took the deer demon and shook him as he was looking off into space. “Al, ya asshole, snap out of it!” He yelled at him again.

Alastor got kicked out of his thoughts and looked at the cat demon. “Husker? What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Nifty asked him with a confused look.

Alastor sat up as Husk got off him slowly. He held his head a moment and put his claws through his red hair. Why couldn’t he remember? Was he that knocked out and blinded by with whatever happened? Whatever happened though, it probably wasn’t good. Then he remembered Angel walking by them with Heart in his arms. Something happened to her and it made him feel uneasy a moment. Part of him had a feeling, he knew the answer already.

“I don’t remember.” Alastor finally answered. “But I have an idea.” Alastor looked away from his two friends and down at his lap.

Husk then grabbed Alastor roughly by the scruff of his shirt and pulled the deer demon closer to look at him. “You asshole! You almost killed Heart you dumbshit! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” The cat demon just looked at him with so much anger in his eyes, Alastor probably would have had a hole in his head.

Alastor was surprised by the action of Husk grabbing him and just looked at the drunk demon with wide eyes. He yelled at him and after he was done the events of what happened came back to him. Hitting him like a train. The face of pure fear that he saw on Heart's face as she was in his tentacles grasp was engraved into his mind. Oh Lucifer. What had he done? Alastor didn’t say anything as the full scene of their fight played again in his head. His eyes may have been looking at Husk, but they honestly were just lost. The last thing he remembered was that scream that Heart let out before Husk tackled him.

The deer demon went limp in Husk’s claws. He let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding it. Husk shook him again.

“What the fuck happened?” Husk yelled again.

“I-I don’t know!” Alastor answered quickly. “I lost control.”

Husk let go of him and pushed him in the process then stood up.

Nifty looked at him with a sad look, “I’m honestly surprised by this from you Alastor.”

The deer demon looked over to the small girl. “What?” He heard her clearly, he was just confused.

“I never expected you to lose control to Heart.” Nifty said softly.

Alastor put his hands into fists and clenched his teeth together until it hurt. Damnit. He didn’t expect himself to do it either. He even promised her that he wouldn’t lose control. He said he would be fine around her. He could imagine that she didn’t want to see him. She would probably be angry at him. Probably most of all saddened and maybe heartbroken. He fucked up. Fucked up bad.

He had to see her though.

Alastor knew it wouldn’t matter. He knew that even though he would apologize up and down, left, and right, it wouldn’t count for much. He had to see her.

Alastor stood up from the floor.

Husk turned around to look at him. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“I need to see Heart.” Alastor answered him as he straightened out his shirt.

Husk huffed at him. “Good fucking luck. They weren't going to let you see her. Not after what you just did.” He gave a growl.

Alastor looked at the ground a moment. “I have to try.” He whispered.

Nifty walked up next to Alastor “They went up to Dr. Talon. Up on the 5th floor.” She told him.

Alastor nodded. “Thanks darling.”

Alastor left the two down in the lobby as he went to the elevator and stepped inside and headed up.

The trip in the elevator was an interesting one as Alastor soon broke down into tears as soon as the door closed. He was angry, mainly with himself. Fuck, did he mess up. He hurt her. He hurt the one he loved. All because he was selfish and he let his mind get clouded with anger. Plus, his damn instincts took over as well.

That darkness got let out and it was because she was stubborn. That is what he loved about her though, she always knew what she wanted and wouldn’t give up. He liked her fiery spirit when it came to that. This baby stuff was something different though, it just made him uneasy. Mainly because of the Valentino stuff that had happened.

He gripped his ear fluff as the thoughts came back to him. _“No! Fuck Valentino! How dare he do this to us!”_

“DAMINT!” Alastor yelled and punched the elevator door hard.

He just clenched his teeth and his breathing was hard.

Alastor tried to control himself and get his breathing back. The elevator stopped and he tried to wipe his tears away that had spilled over his eyes and straighten himself up. He took another breath as the doors opened. He stepped out and automatically noticed Charlie and Vaggie out in the hallway. They were sitting on the ground across the way from the door.

When Vaggie first saw Alastor walk out of the elevator, she quickly stood up, walked over to the deer demon, and punched him right across the face.

“Bastard! Why are you here!?” She yelled and demanded at him as Charlie walked up and took Vaggie by the arm so that she didn’t punch him again.

Alastor understood that no one was going to be friendly to him at the moment. He was expecting the punch. Whatever anger that someone had against him right now, he would gladly let them take it out on him. He deserved it all, after what he did.

“Vaggie, calm down.” Charlie said to her girlfriend as she stood in between them.

The moth girl growled. “Give me one good fucking reason to be calm around this asshole!? After what he did to Heart!” Vaggie threw him a middle finger.

Charlie sighed. “I'm just as upset as you are Vaggie. Just calm down right now. Please.” Charlie said as she put her hands on Vaggie’s shoulders.

Vaggie gave a huff and went back and sat down. Charlie then turned around to face Alastor who had turned his head back around to face the girls, a small red mark on his cheek from where Vaggie punched him.

“Alastor, what are you doing up here?” Charlie asked him calmly.

The deer demon didn’t say anything at first as he looked down at the demon princess. “I-I I wanted to come check on Heart.” He answered.

“Why should you care?” Vaggie huffed from where she sat on the ground.

That actually struck Alastor. He did truly care and was afraid for what he did to the girl. He honestly never meant to hurt Heart. Never did he want to hurt her. He broke his promise to not hurt her and he had almost killed the girl. God it haunted him now. The deer demon clenched his teeth and hissed as he balled his hands into fists, his claws digging into his palms.

“I still care for her. What I did was a blind mistake. I was angered from the situation. She...She pushed me to my point.” Alastor told them.

“What would that be?” Charlie asked.

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut a moment. “I...I was...I.” The deer demon sighed. “I tried to convince her to get rid of the baby, but she was being stubborn. She started arguing with me, but my darkness and anger blinded me. I was going to...force her...by doing it myself.” The Radio Demon admitted to them.

He put his head down after he said that.

“Al, I understand why you're angry about the baby stuff. I get it, but…you shouldn’t have acted the way you did.” Charlie said softly, she had a sad look into her eyes while looking at him.

“I couldn’t help myself though. Everything just all added up and crashed onto me all at once. I tried to hold back all day and even yesterday, but today she pushed me. I know I shouldn’t have done that; I never would have. I never wanted to hurt her. Never.” Alastor then felt like he was going to cry again but he held it back. “Now I feel like I ruined everything.”

“You think?” Vaggie whispered, not looking at them.

“That’s up to Heart, Al.” Charlie whispered.

“I just want to talk with her.” Alastor spoke and went to walk towards the door.

“You can’t” Charlie stood in front of him. “Dr. Talon said no one was allowed in while he is working. He was nice enough to let Angel stay in there.” She let him know.

Alastor just stopped and looked at the door with a sigh. “Is it ok of I wait out here with you guys at least?” Alastor wondered.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

At the same time Vaggie answered. “No.”

Charlie looked back to the girl. “Vaggie, you can see that he is upset. Let him stay.”

Vaggie huffed, “Fine, but once Lizzy gets here, she is going to rip you a new one.” She said as she looked up at Alastor.

The Radio Demon looked at moth girl with wide eyes. “Lizzy is coming?”

Charlie played with her fingers. “Well yes. We had to tell her. She is Heart’s sister after all.”

Alastor sighed. He leaned against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting, “Well I will have my fate given to me once she gets here.”

Charlie looked at him then back to Vaggie. She frowned and went back to the girl and sat back down next to her. They were then silent. Nothing could be heard in the hallway now. Nothing was even heard from behind the door of Dr. Talon’s room.

Then Alastor heard the elevator. It was moving. He looked at it. He felt worried but he was expecting it was probably Lizzy and the first thing she was going to do once she saw him was punch the hell out of him.

He was honestly ready for it.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Alastor was correct to see Lizzy and Kota standing there. Lizzy already had a look that said she was pissed.

They walked out of the elevator and Lizzy’s eyes went directly to Alastor. Her eyes shot daggers at him. “You!” She yelled and quickly walked up to the deer demon. “What the fuck did you do to my sister! She is only back for one day and you go and do this! I can’t leave her alone with you or something now!?” She got closer to him, hovering over him from where he sat. “You fucking asshole!”

Lizzy then jumped at him and pushed him down onto the carpeted floor and started to punch the shit out of his face.

“Lizzy!” Kota yelled in surprise when the wolf demon girl attacked the deer demon.

Kota tried to reach and grab her arm and pull her off him, but she ripped her arm away from his hands and continued to punch Alastor. Her knuckles hurt but she honestly did not care. This bastard was nothing but trouble for her poor sister and she wanted to make him feel some sort of pain.

“Lizzy stop. Get off him.” Charlie cried.

“That's enough.” Kota said more sternly this time and wrapped his arms around hers and pulled her off Alastor.

Lizzy was still flailing around but Kota kept her tight in his hold. “Calm down!” He said.

Alastor was just breathing on the ground. His nose was bleeding from the girl's punches and she even cut his lip a little. She punched him good under the eye and already had a black and blue mark forming on his grey skin. Alastor just laid there.

Charlie crawled over to him. “Al, are you ok?”

He didn't say anything as he started laughing.

Everyone looked at each other confused. Lizzy eventually stopped her squirming and calmed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh.” The Radio Demon quickly apologized as he cut off the laugh. “I just needed that really bad.”

“I can give you more.” Lizzy growled, but was still restrained by her boyfriend.

Alastor sat up and covered his bleeding nose with the sleeve of his long shirt. “Thank you young lady. I was expecting this from you and I appreciate it.” He chuckled.

Lizzy looked at him confused, “Wait, you wanted me to punch the shit outta you?”

Alastor looked up at her. “Yes. I deserve everything you just did.” He answered and stood up. “Although part of me wishes that your man wasn’t here to stop you.” Alastor quickly gestured to Kota. “I would have let you have at me. Kill me if you wanted.”

Lizzy was now just looking at Alastor with wide eyes as Kota let go of her.

“Why would you want to die?” Charlie questioned.

“Seems only fitting for what I did to my beloved.” Alastor gave a chuckle. “I regret everything that has happened, and I would take responsibility for my actions. Whether that be seriously injured or just killed.” He said to them and looked down at the ground.

Everyone just looked at each other from his words. He honestly did feel bad about it all and what he did. Death might have been extreme, but he would accept that.

Before any other words could be said, the door opened. Everyone turned to see Dr. Talon taking his glasses off and cleaning them. There was a tiny bit of blood at the edge of his lab coat. He closed the door behind him. He looked up and saw everyone in the hallway.

“My my, looks like I have an audience now. I heard all the screaming out here as well.” The red wolf demon looked around and stopped at Alastor who still had a sleeve to his bloody nose. “You're actually here.” Dr. Talon said coldly.

Alastor was taken aback by the scientist's tone of voice. He was not expecting that. He looked to Charlie for a moment and she just shrugged.

Dr. Talon cleared his throat and put his glasses back on then looked at the group. “Well I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear?”

“Good.” The whole group said at once, but Alastor stayed silent.

The wolf demon just smiled a little, “We’ll she should be ok. Nothing major was damaged to her thankfully, her airway is fine and is breathing normally. I cleaned her wounds and treated them. She should be left to heal”

“What’s the bad news then?” Lizzy asked and she grabbed Kota’s hand for comfort.

The scientist looked at them a moment and took a sigh. “It seems that the situation she was in put her under a lot of stress and to put it short...her body didn’t like that.” He glared a moment at Alastor as he took a pause.

No. Was he about to say what they thought he was?

The wolf demon breathed out again. “Part of me expected it to happen eventually but she seemed so strong about it all. Her body was coping with it. I was not expecting this, at least not this soon. It has only been three days at most. Although this situation didn’t help her.” He put his ears against his head. “Her body rejected the baby and she miscarried.”

The hallway went silent.

For a moment Alastor felt his heart sink. Part of him felt relief, but the other part of him felt regret wash over that. He slowly took his sleeve away from his nose and just let his arm fall to his side. He caused this, putting her under all the stress of everything lately. Between her weird scents and new ones, he wasn’t used to. All this stuff that happened with Valentino. His darkness was telling him bad thoughts, making him hate her more. He never wanted to hate her; he forgave her. Whatever happened; happened. His mind wasn’t his when they fought. Sure, it's what he wanted, for the child to be no more, but why did part of him feel...sad about it all?

He wanted to put the past behind them and just move forward. Of course, this was going to be hard. Heart was going to hate him for this, everyone was going to hate him...and he accepted that. Wouldn't be the first-time people would hate him for something dark he did. She was going to need time and he would give her all the time in the world. She would want to be away from him, probably did not want to see him let alone talk to him. That was going to be hard. Any apology he threw at her would be on deft ears.

Alastor just stood there lost in his thoughts but Dr. Talon continued.

“You guys can head in and see her if you want. Two at a time please. I just don't want her overwhelmed if she wakes up. Angel is taking up his time right now.” He took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. “I would say we should move her to somewhere more comfortable before she wakes up. When you're all done seeing her of course.”

Angel them walked out of the room. He looked up wide-eyed to see everyone there. He was surprised there was more people out there then he thought. His eyes then met with Alastor’s who was just staring at the floor.

Angel growled and grabbed the deer demon by his shirt. “I'd kick the shit outta ya but I see someone already has. I don't wunna beat a dog while he’s already down. Or should I say...shot a deer who’s alrighty been shot.” Angel roughly let go of Alastor. “I hope you're proud of yourself ya jagoff.” Angel gave him one last glare before brushing past him and into the elevator.

Everyone just looked at Alastor as he stood there. He said nothing. Did nothing. Just stood there looking at the ground again.

Charlie was going to reach out to him but Vaggie grabbed Charlie's hand. The princess looked to the girl as she shook her head. Charlie just looked at him sadly as Vaggie just pushed them past Alastor and in the room.

Alastor just put his back against the wall and slid down it to sit down back on the ground.

Charlie and Vaggie took about 5 minutes in the room and then went back to waiting in the hall again. Lizzy and Kota then went in and took just as much time.

As they were in there Dr. Talon stood in front of Alastor and crouched down. “Mr. Alastor, do you want to go in and see her?”

Alastor said nothing at first, but he then looked up at the wolf demon. “Of course, I do.”

“Don't let him go in by himself.” Vaggie quickly growled.

Dr. Talon looked at her over his shoulder and put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. “I won’t. I'll go in with him.” He turned back to Alastor. “When we're done do you want to take her back?”

Alastor took a pause and looked away from the scientist a moment. “I’ll take her back to her hotel room. Not mine. It would probably be for the best right now.” Alastor answered softly.

The wolf demon nodded. “Sounds fair enough.” He stood up.

Lizzy and Kota then walked out of the room. The female gave Alastor a snarl before walking up to Charlie's and they started talking to each other. Alastor just ignored them and he slowly stood up from the ground and turned to the doorway. Dr. Talon was already standing there and just gave the deer demon a small smile and waved him inside. Alastor almost felt frozen in place a moment, his heart beat fast for a few moments as he stood there. He was almost afraid. He didn't know how she looked. He eventually tried to push all his feelings aside and took a deep breath. He stood tall and slowly walked into the room. Dr. Talon was already by the bed as he was writing on a clipboard he had. Damn man could not stop for one moment about his damn experiment. Just let the girl be for a moment.

Alastor walked up to the bed and saw Heart laying there. She didn't seem out of the ordinary, thank Lucifer. Although she did have fresh bandages wrapped around her wounds. She was naked again since her clothes had been ripped when she transformed. He would make sure she was properly dressed. Didn't want her to not be decent. Alastor rested his hand on the table and next to her hand. He was going to grab her hand, but he didn't know if he should have.

“You can touch her. She shouldn't wake up. Not anytime soon anyway.” Dr. Talon said to Alastor as he walked away to his desk.

Alastor was hesitant but did brush his fingers over the skin of her hand. For once in the last few days, he felt relieved to touch her skin again. He then gently laid his hand on top of hers. He was glad she was ok after their huge fight. Never again did he want to experience that.

Alastor had so much to say to her. To apologize for but he could not. He squeezed her hand a moment then took his other hand and caressed her face gently with the back of his fingers. Then laid his hand down on her cheek gliding his thumb across her chin.

“You can take her down if you want. If you're uncomfortable up here with her that is.” Dr. Talon said as he walked back up beside Alastor.

“Are you sure?” Alastor asked just in case.

The red wolf demon nodded. “Go ahead.” He said as he smiled.

“Thank you.” Alastor whispered. “For taking care of her I mean.”

“That’s what im here for.” Dr. Talon said.

“I’m sure she'll be back up here to see you.” Alastor said to him.

“She said that no matter what happened she’d still help me. So maybe my experiment isn't at a standstill just yet.” Dr. Talon said with a small amount of hope.

“Will definitely be on hiatus for now. I am sure she won't be interested in anything physical till she is all healed. Physically and mentally.” Alastor told him.

“I’ll understand that. I’m sure she’ll be back to normal soon.” The wolf demon reassured him.

Alastor just looked down at Heart with sad eyes, “I hope so.”

Taking both his hands, Alastor went under Heart. One around her shoulders, the other under her knees. He lifted her up off the table gently. She was almost like a rag doll in his arms. He brought her close to his body so that she wouldn't be dangling over his arms. Her head just rested against his chest. She just looked to be peaceful, too bad he knew it wouldn't last for long. He walked out of the room and into the hall. Almost everyone had left, besides Charlie.

The demon princess was waiting in the hall across from the door. She looked up at Alastor. “Everyone went down to the lobby. They figured they would wait till she woke up, but I wanted to accompany you. I hope that's alright?”

Alastor looked at her a moment but then nodded. “I won’t mind.”

“Thanks Al.” Charlie smiled. “Here I’ll get the elevator for you.” Charlie said as she went up to the doors and pushed the button.

“Thank you my charming belle.” Alastor responded as he walked behind her.

They stepped into the elevator and Charlie pushed the level button for him. Their ride was silent for the most part. Alastor looked down at Heart in his arms. He leaned his head down and placed his forehead against the top of her head, holding her tight. He never wanted to let go of her. Not again. Plus who knows if she'll even let him hold her after this. Time would tell for sure.

“Alastor.” Charlie started, kicking him from his thoughts. The deer demon pulled his head up and looked over to the hell princess, his attention on her. “Are you going to be ok? You know I’ll be here for both of you guys...you know that right.” Charlie reminded him.

Alastor gave her a big smile. “Thank you. I appreciate that.” His smile lessened a moment. “Just promise me you'll look after Heart when I’m not around.”

Charlie looked at him confused. “Alastor what are you talking about?”

Alastor looked down at the girl in his arms. Her sweet innocent face was just buried into him. Even when asleep she was so cute. Given the circumstances though he was just worried.

The door to the elevator opened and they stopped and walked down the hall, Alastor decided to answer her.

Alastor took a breath. “I’m going to leave her at the hotel while I stay at home. I know she probably doesn't want to see me. Not after everything that happened. What I did to her. She won’t forgive me. I doubt she’d want to talk to me. So...I’ll stay away for a long as she wants me to.”

Charlie looked up sadly at the deer demon as they walked. She understood he was in pain. He blamed himself for what he did. Sure, it caused things to happen but who knows how Heart will react when she wakes up.

“Are you sure that's what she wants?” Charlie wondered.

The Radio Demon took a pause. “I don't know.” He breathed out.

“Tell you what, why not stay till she wakes up and see how it goes from there. Ok?” Charlie suggested.

Alastor wasn’t sure about it. He then thought of something. “Will you wait with me? That way she isn’t alone with just me?” He suggested.

Charlie nodded. “If that’s what you want then I will make it so.” Charlie put on a small smile.

“Thank you.” Alastor returned the smile.

The two got to Heart’s old hotel room and Charlie opened the door for Alastor. He walked in with the girl and headed to the bed. Charlie went and pulled the covers back on the bed and Alastor gently laid her down into the sheets. He pulled the cover back up to cover her. Alastor leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead.

“Charlie.” Alastor started, not looking away from Heart’s form in bed.

“Yes Al?” Charlie responded.

“Can you give her something else to wear for right now?” He looked to the demon princess. “Sorry about the last set you gave her.”

Charlie smiled and waved him off. “Don’t worry Al, they are old clothes of mine so don’t worry. I can go try and find something else for her.” She headed towards the door. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” She then walked out the door.

Alastor watched Charlie walk out and just turned his attention back to Heart. To be honest he just wanted a moment with Heart. Alone.

The deer demon sat down on the bed next to the girl and put a hand to her cheek. “My little wolf, I am so sorry I did this to you. If you were awake I’d tell you how much I love you. I knew you wanted to hear me say it. I apologize for not telling you these last two days. I’m sorry for how I treated you.” Alastor sighed. She wanted to hear him say that he still loved her, but his tongue felt like it was in a knot when she asked. She wanted his arms around her, god he wanted to, but something was holding him back from doing so. He knew he should wait till she was awake to say all this but to be honest with himself he couldn’t hold it back. “I still love you. So much. I hope you can forgive me...eventually.”

He leaned down to place another kiss on her forehead, but he put his forehead against hers. “I hope you can trust me again. I don’t want to lose you this way.”

Alastor didn’t want to admit as well, but he was excited for Dr. Talon’s experiment. The circumstances of her losing the wretched child of Valentino’s was a relief to him. He was sad to have put her through this, but he was glad. It just cleared the way for something greater. Something that the two of them have talked about once before. Starting a family. In hell of all places. To think, he had something like this in his grasp now. Just the thought of it made him swell with joy. He just hoped she would give him the chance to have that opportunity still. He has never wanted anything more in his life with someone. Of course, he just was hoping she still would want to marry him.

He then waited till Charlie returned with clothes and they dressed her a moment so that she was decent.

“You still want to stay Al?” Charlie asked to make sure.

“No, but I feel like I should.” Alastor looked to Heart in bed. “I feel I at least owe her that.”

Charlie nodded. “Then we will stay for as long as we need to, and I'll be here with you Al.”

Alastor went to the other side of the bed and crawled into it, being on top of the covers. He settled down next to Heart who was still peacefully laying down in bed. He reached under the covers and pulled her hand out to lay on top of the bed. He laced his fingers into hers then held it tightly. His eyes just never left her form. Charlie just took the chair and sat beside the bed. A look of worry still laid in them.

Charlie was still angry at Alastor but just the looks on his face, the way he was acting. It was so weird to her. Never has she seen him like this. He must have really been in shock from everything that happened. He couldn't take back what he did but he did show that he was sorry for it all. Charlie was certain that if he could take everything back, he would. He loved her, that was still certain.

They both sat there. In silence. The only noise in the room was their breathing and when Alastor would send out a wave of white noise every few minutes. He was just worried. He didn't know how she would react waking up. He had a deep feeling that things just...weren't going to be the same. He glanced over and saw Charlie had eventually fallen asleep in the chair. As much as he was fighting back his own tiredness, he soon eventually felt his eyes get heavy and he in fact did fall asleep. His hand still holding hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to right this chapter back when i first started it. It’s just weighing on me so much. Hope you still enjoyed.


	35. Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart finally awakens after her fight with Alastor, but it seems like she can't face him right now so she makes him leave. After a few days Heart finally decides to give Alastor the chance to apologize and explain himself. Will she take him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so more of this drama is happening but I promise it will slow down soon.

(Heart's POV)

I was in darkness. I don't know for how long. Just darkness. I don't know where I was, but all my senses were coming back to me slowly. I felt that I was on something soft, it had to be a bed. Around me was silent but I heard breathing that wasn't my own. My ears flicked around to hear anything else but got nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking them to get adjusted to the light. I saw that I was still in the hotel, I knew that ceiling anywhere. I tried to move but my body felt heavy and I felt pain shoot up my back and abdomen.

As my eyes quickly adjusted, I picked my head up to look around me. I looked to my right and saw Charlie. She had her arms crossed on the side of the bed and had her head resting on them. She was asleep, I heard her soft breathing, but why was she here? I tried to remember everything that happened. Why was I back in my old hotel room? What events led me here?

I was going to pick up my hand, but I then felt someone was holding my left hand. I looked over and I saw the man I wasn't expecting. Alastor. He was asleep though, his back against the headboard of the bed. His head was just slouched forward with his eyes closed. That was something I didn’t see often. He looked to be tired from what I saw because of the black bags that hung under his eyes. Why was he here too? Holding my hand, nonetheless. I thought he wanted nothing to do with me. These last two days he didn’t even want to touch me, let along hold my hand.

Then, my memories came back to me.

I may have been in my dragon demon form, but I remembered what happened. Usually my vision was all a blur when I transformed but I must have had some control of my mind then.

The fight Alastor and I had. He attacked me and I tried to defend myself...all because of the baby. Ridiculous thing to fight about in my opinion, selfish bastard. Not taking into consideration my feelings. It was all his fault though. I then remembered being in his tentacles, them gripping me tightly. That look in his eyes...he planned to kill me. Psychotic. Red. Burning with hatred. He probably would have killed me if Husk didn’t come to help. I was glad all I did was pass out. I don't remember anything after that though.

As I looked at Alastor still, my memories of our fight going through my mind. I was scared. I was afraid. Would he still try to attack me again? Try to kill me? I honestly couldn't trust him, no matter what he told me. I didn't want anything to do with him. Not right now. He hurt me...he said he would never do that. He promised. Especially back on that night he proposed to me. I felt my breath quicken the more I looked at Alastor. Even though he was asleep, I couldn't handle his presence. I felt anxiety fill up my very core. My heart just beat faster. I was afraid of him again. I never wanted to feel this way again towards him. After this though, I had my reasons.

I slowly tried to get my hand out of his. He had a firm grip though and I didn't want to wake him. I looked to Charlie and managed to put a hand on her arm.

“Charlie.” I whispered, plus my voice was still raspy.

She mumbled something but did not wake.

I shook her again. “Charlie.”

The hell princess picked her head up and gave a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at me through sleepy lids. They then went wide.

“Heart?” Charlie made sure. “You're awake. I'm so glad.” She smiled wide.

“I'm glad I’m awake to but-” I glanced at Alastor then back at Charlie. “I'm not comfortable Charlie.”

Her smile went away and frowned. “Heart, do you want Alastor to leave?”

I bit my lip but nodded. “I can't trust him right now. I hate to say it but...I don't want him by me. Not till I’m better.” I looked up at the ceiling. “I just need time.”

Charlie sighed. “He is sleeping for now. Is it ok to let him be for the time being?”

I shook my head, I felt tears prick my eyes. I didn't trust my voice to say anything. I tried to get my hand out of his again, but I did manage to pry it out. Once my hand was free, I sat up in bed, I winced in pain from sitting up. My back hurts mainly, my wounds aren't healed all the way. I felt slight pain in my abdomen as well as I sat up. I was hating this.

In the process of me sitting up though Alastor woke up. I knew because I felt his hand being placed on my shoulder and he spoke. “My dear, you're awake.” I heard the cheeriness in his voice.

Bastard. Why suddenly did he care? What changed his mood in all this? I did not turn to look at him, I just turned my head away and put a hand to my face. I just started to feel tears form in my eyes. Damnit, now I was crying. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to cry tears over him. God my moods were everywhere, what the hell. I was so confused

“Go away Alastor.” I managed to finally say in a whisper.

I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder a moment but then loosen and he slowly pulled his hand away. “Darling, can’t I at least talk to you first?” I heard Alastor ask.

I shook my head, “No, please leave me alone.” I said, getting more of my voice back. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.” I clenched my teeth together.

I felt Charlie lay a hand on my arm as I cried. I needed that comfort from her. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I just had tears falling down my face. I heard Charlie get up from the chair and felt her sit on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around me. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, laying them on her back and pulled her close to me. I buried my face into her shoulder.

“Al, maybe you should go.” I heard Charlie say to him in a calm voice.

I heard him give a small sigh and I heard the low sound of his radio static. “I understand. I won’t bug you anymore.” I was surprised by how calm he sounded.

I felt him leave the bed, it bounced as he did. I heard his shoes as they clicked against the floor, he was walking slow. I heard him stop. I lifted my head slightly away from Charlie and looked at Alastor in the corner of my eyes, he stood in front of the bed. I saw him look at me with sad eyes.

“I just don’t want to be attacked again.” I whispered.

“I won’t attack you my dear. I have no reason to.” Alastor told me.

“Why’s that?” I asked with a growl.

I felt Charlie’s hold on me tighten as Alastor looked to the ground.

Charlie took a breath. “Heart, I don’t know how to tell you this but….because of everything that happened and all the stress your body was put under you-” Charlie stopped, she couldn’t even finish her sentence as she sighed.

I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say though. Dr. Talon told me to not put so much stress on myself. That fight pushed me over the edge. Then what Alastor did also added on top of it all. It was all his fault in the first place.

“I miscarried.” I managed to finish Charlie's sentence.

“I’m so sorry Heart.” Charlie whispered to me.

I felt my tears fall. I growled low in my throat, I pulled my head up and looked at Alastor fully as he looked up at me as well. “I hope you're happy now.” I paused to take a breath. “You got what you wanted.” I growled low in my throat.

Alastor didn’t say anything, he just looked at me with emotionless eyes. He was probably at a loss of what to say. I did see he had a little bit of hurt in his eyes though. Why? I didn’t understand him right now. I didn’t care though. I just wanted him gone.

I gripped Charlie's shirt a moment, “Asshole.” I whispered but then I yelled at him. “Get out! I don’t want to see you! This is all your fault!” My eyes just burned into his.

To my surprise, he didn't yell back. I saw no anger. I saw nothing. He just put his hands behind his back.

“If you need me for anything I will be at home. I won’t even be at the hotel so that you can be more comfortable and you can rest.” Alastor glanced at Charlie. “Take care of her.”

I could have sworn I saw Alastor cry, but I honestly couldn’t tell. Why would he? I was confused on why he all of a sudden cared for my wellbeing. Alastor turned and walked away from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Alastor just closed the door behind him and he just stood there in the hallway. Lost in thought. He didn’t want to move; he was just stuck. Dumbfounded at what just happened back there. He knew better. He knew she didn’t want to see him. Alastor had seen the fear in her eyes as he looked at her. Then felt her anger once she found out that she had lost the child. She was just so mixed with emotions right now and he would give her the space she wanted.

He didn’t want to go against her wishes. If she wanted him to leave, then he would. That didn’t mean that he was heartbroken over it though.

As Alastor stood there in the hallway, tears were falling from his face.

Damnit. He felt weak crying. He never cried. When it came to her though, his heart was just being pulled harshly. She did all these things to him and part of him hated it but part of him didn’t mind it as well. He still loved her; he didn’t even get a chance to say so. She probably didn’t want to hear any of it though. It was obvious she was upset. He would give her time. Whenever she wanted him back, he would return. He’ll open his arms to her and wrap her in his embrace. He’d never let her go.

Alastor took a breath. Tried to calm himself. He let it out. He figured he would be useful before he left and tell everyone that she was awake. He was sure everyone in the lobby was worried about what was going on.

Alastor straightened himself up, fixed his shirt and tried to wipe away the tears that stained his face. Then he began to walk down the hallway, his arms behind his back. When he was about halfway down the hallway, he looked in the corner of his eye at his shadow that reflected him on the wall. He stopped. An idea flashed into his head.

Alastor turned to face the wall, looking at his shadow, he saw eyes look back at him. “I want you to stay here. Watch over her but stay hidden. I don’t want her knowing I kept you here.” Alastor looked away a moment. “Even if I can’t be here, I need someone here to protect her. To keep an eye on her.” Alastor turned back to his shadow. “Can you do that for me?”

The shadow nodded in response.

Alastor nodded down the hall and his shadow separated from him and crawled along the wall and disappeared into Heart’s room. Alastor gave a sigh and continued down the hallway until he got to the lobby. When he looked down below, he saw everyone down there. They were all talking to each other at the bar, looks of worry on their faces.

It was Nifty who spotted Alastor at the top of the steps. “Al! Your here. What news do you have?” The girl questioned.

Alastor put his arms back behind his back and made his way down the steps. “I wanted to inform you all that she is awake and doing fine for as far as I can tell.” He got to the last step. “You can go up and visit her if you wish.” Alastor walked past them. “I won’t be in your way.”

He was heading towards the door.

“Al, where are you going?” Nifty wondered.

Alastor turned around to face them a moment. “She is very upset with me and doesn't want me here. So, I am obeying her wishes. I do not wish to make her more upset.” He turned back around. “I’ll be at my home if you need me.” Alastor walked out of the hotel. As he walked up the street, he gave one last look back at the hotel. He gave a sigh and then continued his walk home...alone.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

“You going to be ok Heart?” Charlie asked me softly as she rubbed my arm.

I nodded. “I think so.” I pulled away from her and looked up. “I’m sorry for acting this way. I just...can’t handle him being around right now.”

“It’s ok, I understand. We won't let him in here unless you ask us to.” Charlie told me.

“Thank you. I just need...time. I guess.” I looked down with a sigh.

“It will all be ok, Heart. Don't you worry.” Charlie had a small smile on her face.

“I don't want to feel this way Charlie.” I started crying. “I don't want to feel like I’ve lost everything. That it's ruined and shattered on the ground.” I leaned into her. “I do want to talk with Alastor but I can’t. Not right now. I want to fix things but I can’t even face him.”

“Shh. Heart, don't get worked up ok.” Charlie petted my head a moment. “A few days. It will all be alright. Just you see.” She assured me.

I nodded as I tried to wipe tears away.

I heard a knock on the door.

“Can we come in?” I heard it was Angel.

“We?” I whispered.

Charlie laughed. “They must all want to come see you.” Charlie looked at me. “Is it ok if they all come in?”

I smiled at Charlie then looked to the door. “You can come in guys.” I called to them.

The door opened. Then everyone came into the room slowly. I smiled.

“You guys all didn't have to stay here for me.” I laughed.

“But we wanted to babe.” Angel said as he strutted in.

“Yea plus I’m your sister so I have to be here.” Lizzy said sternly.

Lizzy came beside my bed and pulled me into a hug.

“How did you guys know I was awake anyhow?” I asked them.

“Alastor told us.” Kota said as he leaned against the far wall.

Then Nifty came up to the foot of my bed. “Yes, he told us before he left.”

I nodded and just looked down at my lap. “I'm glad to see you guys though.” I said.

“Sorry we didn't mean to make you upset.” Lizzy said, she must have noticed how I was acting.

“It’s ok guys. I’ll be fine.” I said looking back up and smiling. “Gather around guys. I could really use your company right now.”

Everyone just smiled and laughed lightly as they all gathered around my bed. We all chatted. It was nice to just talk. I knew I should have been resting but I didn't want to. I wanted to see all of them. They all were worried about me. I was glad to see that they at least cared a little bit. All talking about how they wanted to beat Alastor to a pulp as well. It made me laugh bit I told them just to leave him be.

I needed them right now. I needed my friends. I needed my sister. To distract my mind. Distract me from feelings.

Because deep down.

I didn't feel ok.

I felt very afraid and empty. Everything that happened was just a shock. Between Alastor fighting with me the way he did, him injuring me and me losing the baby all just kind of weighed on me. I knew in the end though...it would be ok. I was just in a depressed state of mind. I just need time. Time away to clear my head. Even though I pushed Alastor away. Told him to leave. I secretly wanted him here. Although I knew I needed to talk to him first before I did anything. Made any decisions. For now, I'd stay in the hotel.

After about 4 hours everyone decided it was time to leave. Told me I should get more rest and heal up. Said they would be back again later. Lizzy was the only one left with me.

“You going to spill it or what?” She asked

“What are you talking about?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I know your hurting Heart. I want you to talk to me.” Lizzy said as she leaned into me a little.

“Maybe tomorrow is ok.” I yawned. “I’m just a little worn out.” I told her.

She sighed. “Alright. Just call me if you need anything. Ok?” Lizzy made sure. “I brought you your phone by the way.” Lizzy reached in her pocket and pulled out my phone to hand it to me.

I reached out and took the device from her “I promise.” I said with a smile.

Lizzy nodded in approval. She kissed my forehead and then messed up my hair as she stood up. We both let out a chuckle. I saw her and Kota walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I was alone.

They all left me to rest but part of me honestly didn't want to. I swung my legs out of bed and managed to stand. I hadn't at all since I woke up. I was able to still stand on my own thank goodness. I went and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

God, I looked horrible. I looked like I hadn't slept in two days. Some marks have gone away on my neck but not fully, some of it was still black and blue from his tentacles. I still had bandages on my arms. I pulled my shirt down to look at how much I was bandaged up. My back wounds probably weren't the best, I probably opened them back up.

I sighed and just walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. I put my face in my hands. I then felt myself start to cry again. Oh no please, I don’t want to cry. Too late, they started falling from my eyes. I didn't want to cry, not now.

I had my emotions all over the place. I hated it. I left my one hand on my face as the other wrapped around myself.

I don't know if I could forgive him. Forgive Alastor for what he did to me. The way he acted. The way he treated me. I knew deep down that part of him was there. Part of his darkness was showing through and he let it consume him. Even if I never forgave him, I still wanted to be by him. I know he would make it up to me because I knew he still loved me...somewhere in that black heart of his.

I didn't want to say out loud, but I still loved him.

Even after all he did to me the last few days.

I still love that bastard. He had my heart; I know I could never love another as much as I have him. Damn, I gave my virginity away to him. That meant something to me. I had a connection. I loved him enough to marry him and honestly...I still did.

I took my hand away from my face and looked down at it, the ring was gone but I still imagined it on me. That whole time I was in the grasp of Valentino, I thought of it on my hand. I pictured Alastor the best I could. Never would I not think of him.

I hated that this baby stuff happened to me as well. Never would in a million years would I have thought it possible for it to happen. Let alone to me. I hated how it happened, but I was still happy about it. To have something like that, even for those few days, make it all better. I hated that Alastor just wouldn't accept it and I understood why. Of course,...now I don't have to worry about that. Alastor put me under so much stress anyway...It probably would've happened eventually. I sighed but then smiled. I would still help Dr. Talon with his experiment because in the end...I still wanted to have a kid with Alastor. After I find my courage again to do anything physical, I’ll go back to it. I want to experience what I never thought I could and hopefully it wouldn't be as crazy.

I sighed and decided to lay down in bed. I stared at the ceiling, just lost in my thoughts. Two days. I’ll give myself two days to think everything over. Hopefully by that time, I had enough courage to speak to Alastor.

I yawned. So, I pulled my cover back up to me and decided I should probably rest again for a little while. Hopefully I’ll be in a better mood.

* * *

[Two Days Later]

I woke up with a fright again as I shot up in bed. A light sweat covered me and my hands where shaking. I had a nightmare again. Damnit. I looked beside me to have my bed just be empty. Alastor wasn't here to help me. Keep me calm to make the bad go away. Even though I was mad at him, I still needed him. I felt tears fall down my face as I grabbed a hold of my ears, pulling on them in frustration.

I hated this.

It’s been two days since I made him leave. I was trying to pull through it, but it was so hard. I went over things in my head. Tried to think what I'd say to him. Talked to everyone who all said I should forget about him. All except for Charlie of course because she was the one the saw us through the first part of our relationship before we told anyone. Of course, no matter what they said I would never leave Alastor. He was mine. No one else’s. I still hated him though, but I needed him at the same time. Everything I went over all pointed to me doing the same thing, me back in his arms. I just hope he would let me back into them.

I don't know if I can handle it anymore. Being away from him while I was like this. Especially after my nightmares. I needed him.

Good Lord, was Alastor my drug? Fuck.

I had to talk to him.

I brought my knees to my chest as I cried more.

I was glad my back was healed more. The rest of my body had healed, thanks to Dr. Talon taking care of me. Of course, my body was still getting over me losing the baby so I was still sore from that, other than that my body was physically healed. Mentally I was still having trouble.

“Alastor, I need you.” I said aloud through my tears.

I then felt something by me, it almost felt like it brushed by my figure lightly. I felt a chill from the feeling. I looked up and looked around, I saw nothing. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked but it moved away.

What was going on here?

I felt it again, it ran up my spine. I felt something cover me, like it was draped over my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised when I saw Alastor's shadow. It was looking at me with sad eyes.

What? Why was it here? Alastor wasn’t, nearby was he? Someone would have told me. The only thing I could think of was Alastor left his shadow here to watch over me. I felt my heart warm at the thought.

“Did...did Alastor leave you here?” I asked the shadow.

It nodded.

I chuckled. “Are you trying to make me feel better?” I wondered.

It just gave a smile as it nuzzled into me. I'd take that as a yes.

I smiled, been a while since I did. “Thank you. I appreciate that very much. I really needed it right now.”

I felt the shadow lean on me more and I just sighed in content. It wasn't Alastor sure, but it was still good.

“As much as I want to stay like this can you let Alastor know I want to see him?” I said as I looked back over to the shadow.

It lifted itself from me and it nodded. I felt it leave me and it slithered across the floor and out the door. I smiled and then grabbed my phone by the bed.

I sent a text to Charlie, ‘Let Alastor in if he comes. I have decided I want to talk to him.’

I saw Charlie respond, **‘Are you sure Heart?’**

‘I’m positive.’ I replied. ‘We need to have a talk’

 **‘Ok, I’ll let the others know too.’** Charlie said back.

I put my phone back down and decided to do a little stretching. Dr. Talon said to do some stretches in the morning to help with some left-over aches I might have. That and it would distract me from me being nervous.

I was so crazy nervous to think that I was having Alastor come back to the hotel. Having the scene play over in my head was different. I was nervous that he was going to be here. Could I face him? I couldn't just jump at him. No. I must wait. I needed to remember sometimes that he needed to be the first one to touch you. At the same time, who knows how I will react to him once he does get here. Will I even be able to talk.

Lucifer, what in the world would he tell me?

I pictured him sitting there. Saying how much he hated me. How disgusting I was. How tainted I was. Would he actually say those things, time will only tell?

I did my stretches and I did feel a lot better. I took the chair that was beside my bed and put it back over to the window. The chair always ended up by my bed when someone came to visit me. I always took it back over to the window. I'd sit in it and lean against the window seal. I’d see the forest not far off in the distance. Part of me missed seeing the trees out my window. I still loved being at the hotel and helping when I could, but just waking up and seeing the trees outside my windows, just made me miss Alastor too.

I laid my head down on my arm that was on the window ledge. I sighed. I started to cry again, damnit, I didn't want to cry. How fucking weak of a person, I was. I hated it. Made me wonder what Alastor ever saw in me.

I traced over my one finger over a mark on my arm that still hadn't faded yet. It was getting there but at least I didn't have to feel like a mummy all the time. I was glad that most of all the marks were gone. They were fading and hopefully none stayed.

I didn't know how long I was there for, but I got out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. I held my breath a moment and froze. Was he finally here?

I sat up in the chair, “Who is it?”

“It’s me babe.” It was Angel Dust. “Can I come in?”

“Y-Yea come in.” I answered.

The door opened and Angel walked into my room, but he left my door open. The spider demon walked over to me and kneeled down to look at me. He put one set of his hands on my right arm

“Ya sure you're ready for em?” Angel asked me in a whisper.

I took a breath and let it out. I nodded.

“Want me to stay close by?” Angel wondered as he took his hands away from my arm.

“If you want to.” I answered him.

Angel nodded. “I’ll just be down the hall ok? If you need anything just yell.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

Angel nodded and stood up. He walked back to the doorway and out into the hall. He left the door open, but he walked a little ways down.

He was out of my vision, but I heard him say, “You can go in Smiles, but pull anything and you’ll regret it.” Angel growled.

I then heard another voice, “Don't worry my friend. I’ll behave.” No doubt was Alastor, I knew that voice anywhere.

“You ain't my friend.” I heard Angel whisper.

I heard the clicking of shoes on the floor as it got close to my doorway. I then saw his figure appear. I looked away really fast from him, looking out the window. I heard the door close and footsteps get closer to me. The static he was giving off was low, but it still made my hair stand on end still.

I saw him in my peripheral vision in the corner of my eyes. Part of me didn't want to look at him.

I heard him speak, “You look better darling.”

I clenched my jaw; I didn't know what to say. He still used his sweet words on me. It almost calmed me.

“My dear, do you want to sit there? Would you be more comfortable on the bed?” Alastor asked.

I gripped my pants; my nervousness wouldn't go away. I felt anger towards him and fear, but I didn’t want to feel that way. Damnit, I know I’d do this. I shouldn't be afraid to face him. To talk to him. I needed to show him I trusted him.

“Take your time dear. I’ll wait as long as I need to for you.” Alastor told me softly.

I took a breath and finally turned my head to look up at him. To my surprise he was dressed down, it was definitely weird to see. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a dark red vest, his normal black cross pattern on it. He wore is normal bow tie and dark red pants. He had his hair tied up as well. Oh, my goodness...he looked so attractive. I missed seeing him. Did he do this on purpose?

I must have been staring at him for a good bit because he noticed. His smile grew and his eyes softened more as he looked at me.

“I know it’s strange to see me out of my normal attire, but I wanted to look less threatening to you.” He took a pause. “I hope you don't mind?”

I finally snapped out of my thoughts. “No, it’s ok. I think you look great.” I said and looked him up and down again. “It’s different, but in a good way.”

Alastor just smiled wider. “I’m glad to hear then.”

There was then silence between us. I didn't move. My ears stayed to the side. I stayed in my chair as he stood about 8 ft away from me. I just looked at him and he looked at me. I got lost in those crimson eyes. God, I missed them. I missed him. My state of mind was very different than it was two days ago. I was mad, but it seemed to fade now that I was facing him. I was afraid but just looking in his eyes calmed me. Why did he have this effect on me? I didn't want to break, not yet. We needed to talk first.

Alastor took a step closer, but I didn't say anything. He sighed. “Mind if I start?”

I fidgeted with my fingers. “I-If you want to. Go ahead.”

Alastor cleared his throat, he took another step. “I want to start by saying...I’m sorry. I know that just saying sorry isn't enough. It’s not enough for what I did. All the sorry’s in the world wouldn’t matter. I know that nothing I say or anything I do will make up for what happened a few days ago. I know that you are still mad at me and aren’t enjoying my company, but I was glad to hear that you at least wanted to talk with me.” He took a breath. “I was waiting for you to say you wanted to talk with me. I sat at home, just waiting. Waiting for you.”

No, I didn't want to hear this. I had left him alone. My ears went backwards on my head. I remember him telling me how alone the house felt without me when he would go and visit there. Now he was alone and under these circumstances it didn’t help him. I started to cry and looked away from him. Alastor walked up closer to me, he then got on one knee. He was still a little ways away, keeping his distance. I was at least glad of that, he wanted to make sure I was comfortable still and didn’t want to push himself onto me. Even though I was sitting, and he was kneeling, he was face to face with me.

I let him continue, “I also want to apologize for the way I acted. The way I treated you. I will admit that...I wasn't myself. It was not me. I had this...darkness taking over. It made me hate you. Made me want to hurt you. Things I never wanted to do to you, ever.” Alastor explained.

I felt more tears. I had to be strong in this as he talked though. I lifted my head back up and tried to look at him, lifting my ears a little as well. I then noticed...he was crying as well. He also...was not smiling. His ears were also down to. It caught me off guard and my ears went up a little more from the shock. He was truly expressing his feelings to me and he actually showed them physically. This man was hard at expressing his emotions, I was proud of him at this moment. I saw the pain in his eyes as he looked at me. I knew he meant everything he was saying. I never doubted him but now just seeing it proved it. I softened my gaze at him.

Alastor still continued. “It's all Valentino’s fault. Whatever he did to you it was just triggering all my negatives. He is an enemy and all you did was smell like him. The bite marks you had were from him. The scratches on you were made by him. Everything pointed me to saying that you didn't belong to me anymore. You weren't mine. I felt betrayed when I knew it wasn't your fault. That angered me. Made me mad to no end.” He tried to wipe tears out of his eyes but wasn't being successful, I saw his ears got tighter against his head. “Never again do I want to feel this way. Not towards you. I don't want to hurt you the way I did. I hate myself for it.”

I let him take his moment to compose himself. As he did, I knew there were some things I had to say as well. I put my ears fully up.

“May I speak now?” I asked.

“You may.” He answered softly.

I put my tail in my lap and played with the fur as I put my ears backwards. “I also want to apologize. I felt I pushed you too far. Pushed you into something I knew you didn't like. Whatever happened with Valentino...we can't change. That is something I will regret. I’m still mad at you, I might always be, but I know my feelings for you will always take over that anger” I looked at him as best I could. “I feel impure. I feel tainted. Disgusting. I don't want to feel this way. It's something that will always haunt me. To be taken by another was never something I wanted to do.” I tried to hold back a sob. “I don't feel like I'm good enough for you now. I'm not worthy enough.”

I saw his ears go back up a little and he reached his hand out to me, but he pulled it back quickly. He wanted to comfort me. I actually put my hand out to him, and he was hesitant at first but did put his hand into mine. God, I missed the feeling of his hands against mine. It felt so nice. His touch was nice. My body felt almost relaxed. My ears went to the side again.

“Don't say that dear. You are good enough for me. More than good, your fantastic. You are not some Dumb Dora. You will always be worthy in my eyes. I’ll mark you as mine again, I'm hoping you’ll give me that opportunity again soon. Even so...you’ll always be mine, no matter what.” Alastor said this to me and he squeezed my hand a moment.

“I want to believe that, but all this baby stuff came to the surface and if anything, I was just as appalled at first. Just like you. Eventually I just accepted it and I kept telling myself that no matter what, I’d love it all the same.” I looked away from him now putting my ears back. “Of course, now, I don't have to worry about saying that anymore.”

Alastor moved a small bit closer to me. “I will apologize for that as well. My darkness blinded me. Enraged me. All of the bad things were just pointing towards it saying, don’t accept this abomination that isn’t mine. I never was taking your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry you lost the baby. It was all my fault. I know it was. I put you under all that worry and stress because of how I was acting towards you. I know I can’t make that up to you. I know that you will never forgive me for what happened. I am truly sorry though.” He then had a small smirk and he lifted his ears a little higher. “Me and you could also try” He gave a tiny chuckle.

I didn't laugh. I put my ears flatter against my head, but I did just say. “Maybe. In time.” I noticed he lost his smirk that he had once I said that. His ears going back down. That one hurt him; I knew it did. I know he wanted me to be happy about the thought, but I was still in a mind of depression from it all happening.

I bit my lip. “I will admit, Al. I've actually missed you. Sure, i've been mad at you but I feel this talk was needed first before I move onto anything else with you. I wanted to set things straight.”

I saw Alastor give a small smile and put his ears back up fully. “I’m flattered you missed me.” He put his other hand to his chest.

I know he was just being funny, playing around to make me laugh and smile. I didn't give him a reaction he wanted though. I kept my still face. I saw that he was hurt a little by me not doing anything, he messed with his bowtie a moment as his ear twitched.

“There is one thing I want to ask you though.” I started.

“What's that, my little wolf?” Alastor wondered.

Lord did I miss my nickname coming off his lips. I haven't heard him say it to me since I was kidnapped. Although there was one thing on my mind. I’ve wanted to hear him say it. He didn’t the last time I wanted to hear it, he avoided it. Now I just need to hear it roll off his tongue to give me that comfort I needed.

I took a long pause. I put my ears up a little and looked at my lap then back up at him in the eyes. “Do you still love me?”

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow as his one ear went down, like I had grown a second head or something, “What?”

“Do you still love me?” I said slower and a little louder that time.

Alastor took his other hand and grabbed my other one into his clawed fingers. He ran his thumb over the back of my hands. This gesture calmed me, and I was just enjoying his touch. He was now fully in front of me, I didn't even notice him take those last few movements to be closer. I just looked at him. His eyes glazed over with tears. I saw the sadness in his eyes disappear as happiness came back and his smile widened.

“Why do you ask me this?” Alastor asked curiously.

“I...I just miss hearing you say it. You refused to say it last time. Plus, with everything that happened it just makes me feel...unwanted by you. Unloved. Heartbroken.” I told him.

Alastor just looked at me softly and his smile got a little bigger. “My little wolf. Do I need to repeat myself in the woods again?” He chuckled and I shook my head, I remembered that night. “Of course, I love you darling. Nothing will ever change that. Nor will anything stop me from loving you. You have my heart until the end of time.” He slowly took his one hand away from holding mine and reached over to lay it on my face.

I flinched a moment from the touch, but it went away fast. Just the feeling of him touching me made me miss him so much. He kept his hand there a moment and then ran his thumb over my skin, wiping away some lingering tears. I leaned into it, closing my eyes. My ears rested on my head now.

“I missed you Alastor.” I whispered and opened my eyes slightly. “So much.” I felt tears again. “I needed you to comfort me from my nightmares. You make the bad things go away. You help me out so much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I pushed you away.” I put my hand on top of his that laid on my cheek. “I don’t want things to be like this. I want to go back to our lives. To go back to how things were.”

Alastor took his other hand to lay further up my arm, “I want to go back to normal as well.” He then let out a chuckle. “As normal as it can be in hell anyway.”

For once since he has been here, I actually smiled. I just felt a lift in the air.

Alastor let out a small radio chuckle, “You have no idea how much it makes me happy to see you smile my love.” Alastor said softly.

I tried to look past my blurred vision at him and saw so much happiness on his face. I smiled more, putting my ears up and gave a small chuckle.

“Well you're never fully dressed without one. Right?” I stated, quoting his line.

Alastor let out a small chuckle. “That’s right darling.”

I took my hand and placed it on his shoulder. I then ran my hand up his neck and hooked my fingers around the back of it. I was so glad I had things lifted off my chest now. I was still wary of Alastor, but I knew that all he told me was his true feelings and he meant it all. Just by looking into his eyes I saw just how sorry he was and just how lonely he must have been I just wanted to go back to my life. My life with him. I needed him and I knew he needed me to.

Never again would I lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy. This drama was honestly killing me. Hope you all enjoyed their little make up. I am going to continue with them in the next chapter as well.


	36. Let’s Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart has finally forgiven Alastor, at least for now. For now she just wants to enjoy his presence that he has neglecting her of since she was gone. He gives her the comfort she needs. Plus with her wounds healing, she is hopping she can finally go back home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s continue a little with them. I’m just happy to write me some fluff. I missed it so much. This is continued from the last chapter.

(Heart’s POV)

Alastor just looked at me in the eyes lovingly.

“Can I kiss you?” Alastor asked in a whisper.

My smile widened. “Of course, you can.”

I just saw his face almost light up with excitement. He gently laid his other hand on my cheek and he slowly was leaning in. I understood that he wanted to take his time with me, but goddammit man just kiss me already. I know you want to crash your lips into mine. I know he missed kissing me as much as I missed him.

With my one hand behind his neck still, I pulled him forward until he finally placed his lips on mine. Softly of course, I wanted to savor the moment of this kiss. I heard him give off a small buzzing noise when we first connected but it slowly faded away. I felt my mind melt and I relaxed so much. It almost felt like that first night when we kissed, my mind flashed back to that memory of our dance and when he kissed me after. I laid my other hand on his chest as he leaned in. I missed him kissing me. His lips against mine. So familiar, so safe, so loving.

He soon pulled away, but I kept my forehead against his. “I missed that.” I whispered.

Alastor let out a hum. “Me too. I missed you my love. All of you.” He said as he put his hands from my cheeks to my neck, lacing his fingers.

“Want to kiss me again?” I asked with a small chuckle.

“Absolutely.” He breathed out.

“Let’s go on the bed.” I suggested. “We can be more comfortable, and you don’t have to be on the floor.”

He nodded as he stood up. We headed over to the bed. Of course, I didn’t want to go more than just kissing with him today. My body wasn’t ready. I wasn’t healed fully. It will be a little while till I have him take me again. At least for now, I can catch up on this first. the little things that I missed.

I jumped into the bed and sat against the headboard. Alastor was still standing by the side of the bed. He almost looked worried and I heard him give off a buzzing again.

I tilted my head at him, putting an ear down. “What’s wrong, my buck?”

“I just...don’t want to do something again. I don’t know if I can trust myself.” He said and I saw his ear give a slight twitch.

I just smiled. “I trust you Al.” I pat beside me on the bed. “Come on. It will be ok.”

I saw him bite his lip a moment but then crawled into bed with me too. His buzzing was softer but not fully gone. He sat down next to me and leaned against the headboard. I leaned against him and just let out a sigh of content. He put an arm around my shoulders. I felt him relax and his buzzing went away. He put his head on top of mine,

“This is nice. I missed just lying in bed with you.” Alastor said. He took his other arm and wrapped it around my waist. Pulling me closer to him. “I never want to let you go again.” He whispered.

“And I won't let you.” I said as I snuggled into his side.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him and then leaned up to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him this time. He was surprised at first but soon started to kiss me back. I took my arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

I trusted him, I wanted to make the kiss deeper. I missed him so much, I just wanted something...more. I pressed my tongue against his lips and he gladly opened his mouth and he let our tongues dance with each other. I let out a hum at the feeling. I enjoyed this so much. He managed to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I let him explore what he was missing. I know he missed it, the feeling of me. I felt static come off him lightly as we kissed and my fingertips tingled. I missed this feeling.

We separated from the kiss and Alastor surprised me when he picked me up from the bed and then sat me down in his lap. I let out a yelp in surprise. I sat sideways on his lap; I had my arms around his shoulders still. He pulled me close to him. I laid my forehead against his.

“Can you come home with me?” Alastor asked.

I shook my head. “Not yet. I need more time to heal. I’m not fully there yet. Dr. Talon said I’m not allowed outside yet till I am. He has been keeping an eye on me.” I explained.

“Then I’ll stay here with you. I’m not leaving your side unless you tell me to.” Alastor told me sternly.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at him. “Al, you don’t have to do that.”

“I am and I will.” He smirked. “You going to stop me?”

I smiled and gave a laugh. “No, I guess not. I’d rather you be here anyway.” I kissed his forehead.

“It’s settled then. I’ll make sure your nightmares don’t haunt you tonight.” He said smiling wide.

I looked at him confused and put one of my ears down. “How did you know I was having nightmares?”

“I left my shadow here to watch over you while I wasn’t here.” Alastor told me.

“That's right. I was wondering about that. It comforted me this morning. I was grateful. He was here the whole time?” I questioned.

“The whole time. I told him to stay hidden so that you wouldn’t get freaked out. I still wanted to keep an eye on you.” Alastor told me with a little sadness in his eyes.

I leaned into him, so my head rested on his shoulder. “Thank you, Al.”

“I’ll still try my best to protect you.” Alastor put a hand on my head and pet me lightly. “Even when you don't want me to” I felt my tail start to wag at the touch. Alastor chuckled at that. “Your so cute.”

I blushed. “Oh, stop it.” I whispered as I buried my face into his shirt.

“Darling, can I ask you something?” Alastor asked me as he continued to pet my head.

“Anything.” I responded softly, enjoying his touch.

Alastor took his one hand and put it in his pocket. “I hope it’s not too early to ask but-” He pulled his hand back out and in his fingers was my engagement ring. “Do you still want to marry me?”

I just stared at the ring in amazement, my ears going up in surprise. “You found it? I was so afraid I lost it when it came off.” I reached out gently and grabbed it off him. I laid it in my palm.

“I found it on the bed when I arrived back home.” Alastor told me. “I never let go of it. I left it on the bedside table by our picture the whole time you were gone. That way I knew where it would be.”

I smiled, “I'm glad it wasn't lost then.” I sighed. “I’m sorry you had to come home to that wreck of the aftermath.”

“No worries dearest. I will admit it was probably another moment him my life where I felt real fear.” Alastor told me.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered and my voice cracked a moment from the memory.

Alastor wrapped his arm back around me. “Shhh, its ok. We don’t have to think of that day. It’s behind us now.” He whispered into my ear calmingly.

I just curled up tighter in his lap. It was behind us. I just hated when I would get nightmares about that time. I never want to experience that again.

I looked at the ring in my hand and then just smiled. “To answer your question though.” I was glad to see the piece of jewelry again. “I don't need to think about it at all.” I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and just looked at it. “Of course, I still want to marry you, Al.” I finally answered his question.

Alastor had a big smile on his face. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He laid a kiss upon it. “I’m happy to hear that.” He said softly.

We were silent for a moment now. I just enjoyed this. I absolutely missed him. I missed these moments of quiet with him. He just kept petting my head. I missed his gentle touch. I laid my head on his chest, enjoying the rise and fall of it with his breath. The sound of his heartbeat under my ear, I missed that a lot. He was calm, he was relaxed. I was glad to be back in his arms again. I sighed in content.

Our moment was ruined when I heard a knock at my door. “Hey kid, ya ok in there?” It was Angel just checking up on me. He opened the door since I did not answer right away. I understood that he was just worried about me with Alastor around since he probably didn’t hear anything going on.

When he laid his eyes upon us in bed, he squinted his eyes at us and crossed both sets of his arms. “Comfortable?”

I blushed. “Maybe.” I laughed.

Angel groaned. “Well I take it you forgave him, considering your position.” I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

I lifted my head from Alastor. “Only slightly, Angel. I’m still mad at him but those feelings are buried further down then my other feelings I have right now.” I buried my head back into Alastor’s neck and wrapped my arms tight around him, I felt him hold onto me tight as well. “I missed him.”

I heard Angel huff. “Whatever.” I lifted my head up a little and saw him glaring at Alastor, “Don't think you're getting it off easy Strawberry Boy. I’ll keep my eyes on you.” Angel warned.

“I am aware. I’ll be on my best behavior.” Alastor responded.

Angel did that ‘I’m keeping my eyes on you’ motion with one of his hands. He stood up straight. “I’ll leave you guys alone then. I'll let everyone know what happened.” He started to close the door. “I’m not in control on what happens after the fact.” He said before finally closing the door.

I sighed in relief when I heard his boots echo and leave down the hall. “I know people won’t understand.” I said sadly, putting my ears down.

Alastor put his hand on my head and I felt him play with my ears. “Don’t let it bug you my wolf. It will be ok in the end. You’ll see.” I relaxed at his touch, closing my eyes. “We have something special so of course they wouldn’t understand.” Alastor added.

I gave a chuckle. “You can say that again.”

Alastor moved himself down the headboard until he was now laying on the bed and I was laying halfway on top of him. I looked down at him and blushed slightly. He chuckled. I still put on a small smile and laid my head down on his chest. I nuzzled into him and just let out a breath. I needed this. Just time to ourselves like this. I felt his one arm wrap around me and he laid his hand on my hip while he took his other and rubbed it up and down my back.

“Can you hum something Al?” I asked him, it was muffled since my face was still in his vest.

As much as I liked the silence, I just really wanted to hear him. Just being like this was almost lulling me to sleep. I didn’t even want to sleep but I honestly didn’t care.

“Of course, I can.” Alastor answered me as he kissed the top of my head. “Do you want anything specific?” He asked softly.

I shook my head as I held on tighter to him. I closed my eyes and hid my face in his side.

There was a moment that went by since Alastor was thinking of what to hum. He knew what I liked though, he started to hum ‘I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire’

This man, he knew just what to do to get to me. I missed these moments so much. I was in a more calming state as he continued to hum. I relaxed against him and then I felt myself falling asleep. Just being wrapped up and warm in his arms just added even more worth to it all. I didn’t even make it to the end of the song because I just succumbed to the darkness of sleep, the way I’ve wanted to for the last week, wrapped up in Alastor’s arms.

* * *

I stayed at the hotel for about 3 more days, during that time Alastor didn’t leave my side. He didn’t want to, but to be honest I didn’t want him to either. He slept with me in my room, he always had me wrapped up in his arms when I woke up. I craved that so much from him and I was glad to have that feeling again. Waking up to his arms around me, the rise and fall of his chest, it was just so content for me. The thing I may have missed most of all about the morning was my little morning kisses he gave me. I would feel him kiss the back of my neck when I was just waking up or having kisses planted all over my face. All depending on which way I was facing him when I woke up. It made me wake up with a laugh and I would smile big from it, Alastor just liked to see me happy. I'm sure he was glad to have me back as well.

I still had my nightmares; I woke up to Alastor soothing me from the night terrors. He would just hold me tight against him. One night I accidently dug my nails into his skin so hard he started to bleed. I was just holding him that tightly. He kept telling me not to worry about him, it was something small that would heal in a few hours. I still would apologize up and down for it. I knew he was a fast healer but that still didn't stop me from worrying. I felt bad that he had to deal with me right now with how my nightmares were. He would always say he didn't mind it because he always wanted to make sure I was ok. Even in my dreams.

Everyone came by to see us, one at a time because they were all curious about what was going on. After Angel saw us, to my surprise, Husk actually came up. He said he was seeing Alastor, but I honestly didn’t want to believe that, but it was still nice that he came by. Charlie and Vaggie came together, of course Vaggie was still pissed at Alastor even though he did apologize. She didn’t understand why I forgave him. In my opinion, she didn’t need to understand, she just had to accept it. Charlie was just glad that we made up and just got everything situated. Back to normal almost. It was nice to hear her say that at least. She told me that she was around Alastor the whole time I was gone and told me how upset he was during everything. I just thanked her for keeping Alastor company and helping him through all that. Nifty came by as well, a little ball of energy still. She said she was happy that we figured stuff out and got back together. Of course, being the curious little thing she was, asked when we planned to have a baby. Of course, I just blushed and Alastor just kind of looked away from her. I then went on to explain that my body needed to heal first before I did anything. We didn’t plan anything yet, but it would be soon. The girl was happy with that answer, so she dropped it after the fact. When she left, we just chuckled about it.

Alastor came with me every day when I would go see Dr. Talon. He would wait outside though, because the scientist was uneasy with Alastor being in his exam room. Alastor didn’t argue, he just went across the hall then stood there and waited for me. The red wolf demon wanted me to come every day to check on my wounds and see how I was doing. I was just hoping one of these days he would tell me it was ok for me to go home. I was glad my wounds were faded, and I was basically fine. I feel that he mainly kept me around for the last few days because of his experiment to see how I was doing. Of course, I was doing a lot better with Alastor around, but I did still have a few aches now and then but nothing too crazy.

The fourth day I woke up to my surprise, I didn't have a nightmare last night, it was the first time in the last week I didn't have one. I opened my eyes and was met with the chest of Alastor, not bare chested, he was wearing one of his night shirts, but his top buttons were undone, and I saw his skin underneath. I looked up to see he was still asleep. I snuggled into him closer and breathed in his scent. I took my hand and placed it on the bare part of skin and gently rubbed my fingers against him. I loved the feel of his skin under my fingers.

“Having fun my dear?” I heard Alastor chuckle.

I must have woken him up. I took my hand away from his chest. “Sorry.” I said shyly.

Alastor grabbed my hand and put it back on his chest. “You can continue darling. I won’t complain.”

I didn’t move at first as he put my hand back on his chest. Then I slowly started to rub him again. I felt Alastor start to kiss the top of my head and then put his face into it. I let out a giggle from it. I was enjoying the feeling of his skin under my fingers, but I wanted to feel more of him. I took my hand and went to the hem of his shirt and slid my hand underneath his shirt to touch the skin of his stomach. He was surprised by the touch as he picked up his head to look down.

“Being explorative, are we?” Alastor chuckled.

“I can stop if you want me to?” I said as I just placed my hand on his side.

Alastor kissed my forehead, “No, you can keep doing what you’re doing. I want you to get back to your normal ways, so I'll let you do what you need to in order for you to be comfortable.”

“But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” I told him.

Alastor took my chin so that I could look up at him. “My love, you can do whatever you want to me. I’m comfortable with you, no matter what you do. I’m used to your touches and I honestly missed them slightly.” He admitted to me and let go of my chin.

I smiled at him. “Thank you, Al.”

Alastor leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips quickly. “I’d do anything for you. You know that.” He laid his head back down and I continued to rub my hand across his stomach and his chest. I let out a breath of content I was feeling from the moment.

As much as I wanted to stay like this all morning, we had to get up though. I had to go see Dr. Talon. I saw him each morning once I woke up. I just hoped today that I would be ok enough to go home. I loved it here at the hotel, but I still missed Alastor’s home and the quietness of the woods.

I took my hand out from under Alastor’s shirt. “I have to get up Al. I need to go see Dr. Talon.”

I just felt Alastor tighten his hold on me a moment to hold me still. I laughed and looked up at him. “Do I need to kiss my way out?” I joked.

Alastor looked at me with a smirk. “Maybe.”

I smirked at well and then just leaned up to kiss the deer demon. I pushed him down until he was on his back and I was laying half on him. He didn’t fight back, he just let me do it. I kissed him deeper and I felt him kiss me back. I felt him put a hand on my hip and the other on the back of my head. He pulled me close to himself and he decided to make the kiss deeper as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I gladly let him take over the kiss. My tail just wagged with happiness.

I eventually pulled away when I needed air. “Can I get out of bed now?” I asked him, trying to catch my breath back.

Alastor let out a radio chuckle. “You may.”

I smiled, kissed him quickly again and got out of bed to get dressed. I went into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Alastor on the bed. As I got ready, I managed to look at myself in the full-length mirror that hung in the bathroom. Almost all my bandages were gone except for the ones that were for my back. I sighed. My ears going down. Valentino dug his claws so deep into my back, I know I'll have scars. Alastor never dug that deep so when I healed, he left no marks. Now I will. I don’t want them! I didn't want anything to last from those few days I was in their hold. Luckily, he didn't do any other damage to me. I wrapped my wings around myself for comfort for a moment.

I got out of my thoughts slightly from a knock on the bathroom door.

Then I heard Alastor say, “Dear, are you alright? You’ve been in there a while.”

Have I? I didn’t even realize. How long was I standing in there looking at myself? Hating myself. I didn’t even notice that I had tears falling down my cheeks. When did I start crying? My thoughts going back to those few days. I wrapped my wings tighter around myself.

I heard another knock. I was zoning out again. I decided I shouldn't keep Alastor wondering about me, so I went to the door and opened it. I saw Alastor standing there, a look of concern on his face. I didn’t care if I was still topless, my bandages still wrapped on me and covered me up for that most part, but I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I held onto him tightly and cried into him.

I felt Alastor stiffen from my sudden action. It was a few moments till I felt him wrap his arms around me gently and lay his head on top of mine. “My wolf what’s the matter?” I heard him ask me in a whisper.

I just continued to cry into him, not saying a word. My ears were tight against my head. I was just too wrapped up in my emotions now. I then felt Alastor pick me up into his arms and carry me over to the bed. I didn't fight back; I just gripped his shirt tightly. He got in my bed, sitting himself up against the head board and he made me sit in his lap as I cried still. I just had my face in his chest as I held him tightly. He had a hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair while his other hand laid on my hip. I don’t know how long I cried for, but I eventually started to calm down. I felt Alastor pet my head and every now and then would bring his fingers to my ears to gently touch them with his fingers and back down again. His hand on my hip found its way to my tail as he brushed his fingers in it. He knew what to do to calm me.

My tears slowed and I eventually was getting my breath back. I was breathing so hard, but I tried to control it and calm myself.

“You feel better dear?” I heard Alastor ask quietly in my ear.

“I think so.” I whispered in reply.

I felt him kiss the tip of my ear. “What brought that on?” He wondered, his voice still low.

“I don’t know.” I admitted. “I was just looking at myself in the mirror.” I gripped his shirt tightly as my ears went back down. “I hated looking at myself. I hated everything about me.” I took a breath, so I didn’t start my tears again. “I don’t want these scars. I don’t want them.” I said that last part with a growl in my throat in anger.

“I understand, I don’t want them on you either.” Alastor laid his hand on my back gently. “You know what though.” He took a pause as I looked up at him. “Scars can show weakness, but they can show strength as well.” He told me.

“How?” I wondered.

Alastor smiled and moved some hair out of my face. “Because they tell a story of how you survived. Even though they were made by cruel hands, you still managed to make it past it all. You fought even though you were down. You were brave through it all.”

I looked down at him a moment as he spoke. “I wasn’t brave. I was used. I was a toy. That’s not bravery. That's weakness.”

Alastor took one of his clawed fingers and put it to my chin. He made me look back to him. “It's’ not easy to overcome an overlord’s power. Especially the strong ones. Even after all that though, you still came out with your head high and never lost hope. You still had your fire burning even though you were in a weakened state.”

I sniffed. “Yea, I never wanted to give up. I just felt so tired after everything I had no strength to fight back. Plus, I didn't want them killing me, so I just cooperated.” I paused. “I just wish I could have stopped what they did.”

Alastor leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Everything will be ok darling.” He then leaned his forehead against mine. “I won’t see you any different in my eyes any longer. I won't let my darkness take over again.” He opened his eyes to look into mine. “You are beautiful my little wolf. Don’t hate yourself, love yourself. You know why?”

“Why?” I bit my lip so I could hold back tears.

He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips for a small kiss and pulled away, “Because I love you and I will always love you. No matter what. I’ll look at you and always think you are beautiful. I love you for who you are.”

I couldn’t hold back anymore as tears fell from my eyes again at his words. “Alastor.” I breathed out his name as I closed my eyes. “I love you too.” I put my face into his neck. “Thank you.” Was all I whispered as I let tears fall.

I felt him hold me tightly. I didn’t want to leave the room. Not with myself being this much of a mess. I figured I could hold off seeing Dr. Talon till later. For now...I just wanted to be like this. Wrapped up in Alastor’s arms until I calmed down.

* * *

Eventually I did feel better after a while. I ended up taking a small nap on Alastor, was only about 45 minutes but I guess I just needed it to rest my brain. I felt better once I woke up and did finish getting ready. I figured I can go see Dr. Talon now and get it over with. Alastor told me that if I were able to leave today, he would take me out for breakfast. I got so excited then, I just hoped I was strong enough to go out now.

We were in the elevator now, heading up to where Dr. Talon was. My hand laid in Alastor’s as I leaned against him. Part of me was nervous. I shouldn’t be but I was just having things run through my head. My ears were back, and my tail wrapped around my leg slightly.

I felt Alastor kiss my ear and I looked up at him. “Calm down my love. It will be ok.” He said with a small smile.

I took in a breath and let it out. “I’ll be ok.” I whispered.

I felt Alastor squeeze my hand in reassurance. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. The elevator stopped and we walked out into the hallway. Alastor let go of my hand as we got to the door and he stepped back until he was on the other side of the hallway. I knocked.

Soon the door opened to show the red wolf demon and he had a smile on his muzzle. “Ah, Heart, my young lady, it’s good to see you. I was worried when I hadn't seen you earlier this morning.” He gestured for me to come inside. “Come on in and we can check you out.”

I went inside the room and Dr. Talon closed the door behind me. I went to the table and sat down. I took my shirt off because I knew he would want to check my back. I held my shirt to my chest. We went over the normal stuff, him asking me how I was doing, if anything hurt. Anything of that nature. I answered his questions and then he checked all my wounds. He unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around me and I turned so he could look at my back. I felt him run his furred hands across my back, examining the scratches.

“They look really good. They healed up well. I shouldn’t have to worry about wrapping them up now.” Dr. Talon told me.

I gave a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. They were getting uncomfortable.” I told him.

The wolf demon gave out a chuckle. “I can understand that. Although I will say that your back will probably have scars.”

I frowned and put my ears down. “I figured as much.”

Dr. Talon put his hand on my shoulder and his ears were back. “I know you don’t want to hear that, but I wanted to let you know. If anything, I can put some oil on your back to help with the scaring later on. That's about it though.”

“Thanks Doc, I understand. Not much I can do about it.” I said sadly.

“It will all be ok. Don’t worry. Things will be ok.” Dr. Talon said as he went over to his desk. “By the way, you should be all healed now after your miscarriage. So, you can be sexually active if you choose to.” He added.

I put my shirt back on and just looked down at my lap. I didn’t even have a thought of sleeping sexually with Alastor yet. My thoughts of what Valentino and Vox did to me still haunted in my mind. I don’t think I was ready for that yet. I knew I would eventually, but it would take me a little while. Plus, I still had to talk about the baby stuff with Alastor.

“Thanks Doc, but I don’t think I’m going to be doing anything to to soon.” I told him. “I’m not ready after what happened.” I said low as I played with my pants.

“I understand.” Dr. Talon then walked back up to me. “Plus, if you do get back to that step and want to continue my experiment I’ll be staying here.”

“You’re going to stay at the hotel?” I wondered, my ears going up.

He nodded. “Yes. Princess Charlie said I can stay permanently since I don’t really have anywhere to go anyway.”

I smiled. “That’s awesome Dr. Talon. I’m glad you’ll be around here still.” I put my hands together. “As for your experiment. I’m sorry I’ll be putting you on hold for it.” I apologized. “I still need to talk to Alastor about it all.”

“No need to worry. This time I can try and work on the formula and try to get it better. I want to make it permanent but I’m still trying to determine if I want it to be a permanent thing or not.” He shrugged. “I’ll work it out. Hopefully when you decide to help me again, I’ll have it all situated.”

“Thank you. I still want to help you. I’ll be happy to when I get back up to snuff.” I just smiled. “Because I do want to have a kid with Alastor at some point. I think we might wait till after we get married though.”

Dr. Talon just smiled at me as well, “I hope you guys make up fully then.” He chuckled. “Better invite me to that wedding.”

I chuckled as well, “I’ll make sure you get an invitation.”

The wolf demon sat down at his desk. “You can go home today if you want. I know you want to ask me. The answer is yes. You can go out now and go home with Alastor if you want.” He told me.

I stood up from the table with excitement. “Thank you, Dr. Talon. I appreciate it so much for you looking after me with my wounds.”

Dr. Talon winked. “That’s what I’m here for.” He waved me off. “Now go off. Don’t keep the Radio Demon waiting.”

I nodded. “I hope I can see you soon.” I said as I waved goodbye and walked out the door.

As I closed the door, I looked across the hallway to see Alastor standing there twirling his mic cane. He saw me and pushed himself off the wall and made his mic disappear. “How’d it go?” He asked.

“Very very good.” I answered as I wagged my tail. “My back wounds don’t need to be wrapped up. My other wounds are fully healed.” I told him with a smile.

“And?” Alastor seemed to be pressing me for more.

I gave a giggle. “I can go home with you finally.”

Alastor’s smile widened. “That’s fantastic.” He went up and pulled me into his arms for a hug.

“I agree. I want to get some of my stuff together and we can head out.” I said.

Alastor nodded, “And I can treat you to some breakfast.” He poked my nose.

I giggled again. “I’d really like that.”

We headed to the elevator when we stepped inside, we went back down to my room. With help from Alastor I was able to get some of my stuff all packed up and some of the clothes that Charlie let me barrow. I folded them and put them at the chest at the foot of the bed so Charlie could see them and get them cleaned. We walked down to the lobby after I got everything together and I could say goodbye to everyone before I left.

When we got to the bottom of the steps, Charlie ran up to us. “Oh Heart! Are you ok enough to go out?”

I nodded. “Yes, I just saw Dr. Talon and he ok’d for me to leave.” I smiled.

“Aw I am glad to hear.” Charlie smiled with excitement. “You still going to the garden before you leave? I found that flower you asked me to get for you.”

I saw in the corner of my eye Alastor looking at me funny, but I paid him no mind and I just smiled at Charlie and nodded. “Yes I am. Thanks so much Charlie for doing that for me.”

The hell princess nodded. “No problem. Let me go get it for you.” She walked away.

Alastor turned to me. “You didn’t mention going to the garden.” He whispered to me.

I look at him with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t want to keep it a secret and I didn’t want you to stop me from what I planned to do.” I told him.

“What do you plan to do?” Alastor asked.

“You’ll see” Was all I said as Charlie walked back up to me.

She had a purple flower in her hand. “This is the right one correct? The Hyacinth?”

I smiled and took the flower from her that was in a tiny pot. “That’s it. Thank you, Charlie, I wanted to just close the door finally and I feel that this is the right thing to do.” I told her.

Charlie smiled at me, but it showed a little sadness. “I understand and I think it’s a good idea.” Charlie agreed.

While I talked to Charlie, Angel Dust was just walking down the stairs.

“Hey there babe?” He greeted me as he stood next to me. “Ya all good to go out back to the real world huh?”

I laughed at his statement. “Yes I am. I am all good to go.”

Angel put an arm around me. “Glad to see ya doin’ better, kid.” He grabbed my cheek. “If ya need me for anything I’ll be open to help ya. Alright?”

I gave the spider demon a smile. “Thanks Angel. I know you’re a phone call away.”

Angel smiled and messed up my hair then walked away.

I looked up at Alastor. “Let’s go to the garden before we leave.” I mentioned and all he did was nod.

I looked back at the demon princess, “Thank you again, Charlie. I’ll be back soon. I’m going to just relax at home for a few days.”

“Take all the time you need. I even called Glenn for you to let him know you wouldn’t be at work for a few days.” Charlie let me know.

“I appreciate that.” I gave her a hug. “We’ll be off.”

We both waved goodbye and we headed down a hallway that headed to the back of the hotel and to the small garden in the back. Alastor was quiet and I looked at the flower in my other hand. We walked out into the garden and Alastor let go of my hand. I went straight over to the small tree of the garden. I remember helping plant a lot of this stuff in the garden, this tree was here but I carved into it like the teenager I felt. Head over heels in love and I wanted to show everyone. I laughed at the thought.

I kneeled in front of the tree and dug a little hole beside it. Once I thought it was deep enough, I looked at the flower one last time before putting it into the hole. I put the dirt back over the base of the flower until it was covered back up. I just kneeled there at the ground and looked at the flower. Lost in thoughts.

I felt Alastor walk up behind me. “What’s your plan with this my dear? I’m interested in knowing.”

I looked over my shoulder at him. “I wanted to plant this flower.” I answered, I got nervous about it.

“What for?” Alastor wondered.

I looked away and gripped my hands onto my pants, I was worried about telling him the real reason. I decided to explain the flower first. “The Hyacinth is a flower that’s a symbol of sorrow and regret. It is to let a loved one know that you are aware of their suffering and that you care. It acknowledges the pain when dealing with loss.” I explained. “I thought it seemed fitting.”

There was a long pause until Alastor spoke, “Did you plan this for the baby you lost?” I heard Alastor ask, his tone didn’t change. He didn’t sound angry.

I sighed lightly. “Yes. I just felt it was fitting in some way. To close the book on all this. A goodish ending.” I looked at the flower. “A proper goodbye.”

Alastor put his hand on my shoulder and I just looked up at him. “I think it is a good way to end it. I will agree. I won’t be mad at you wanting to do this. I put you through a lot.”

I smiled, “Thanks Al. It's all ok. I forgive you.” I looked at the flower again and just gave it one last smile before standing up.

Alastor wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Let’s go get some breakfast and head home darling.”

I nodded as I leaned into the deer demon. “Let's go home.” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more planned. Get ready for all the cuteness! Plus i might start diving into the wedding stuff soon.


	37. Rufio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart is worried about Alastor neglecting his overlord duties just to stay home and protect her. Alastor gets a welcome back home present for Heart and to her surprise its something she never would have thought he would get her. Meanwhile, in her mind it seems that Heart is still being haunted by what happened and is having trouble accepting that she still belongs to Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to introduce a cute little character to you all. It’s been a long time coming but he is finally being brought in officially.

(Heart's POV)

It’s been about a week since I got to go home. I will say that I was glad to be back. When I first got to the house though, some memories of that day I was kidnapped came back to me. I had a hard time walking into the house then just looking at the now fixed glass coffee table. It just spiked something in me. That’s the last thing I remembered that day; me crashing down onto it. I slowly made my way around the house again. When I went to the bedroom and I started to cry as soon as I walked in. The memories of me waking up and jumping out of bed to defend myself against my attackers. I remember the blood I stained on the walls. How I tried to fight against them. It was hard for me to be in there but Alastor made sure to calm me.

I was glad Alastor was there to help me get through it. He took me out of the bedroom and onto the back porch. He wanted to calm me. We just listened to the sounds of the forests on the porch swing that was out there. He just wrapped me into his arms and was just relaxed. It was the one thing I missed about being home, the calmness of the forest. That and just being in Alastor's arms.

I managed to sleep that first night very uneasy. Alastor had a hard time trying to wake me up to calm me, I was very deep in that nightmare. I even punched him at one point and when I woke up to see his bruised cheek I apologized so much. He just kept telling me he was fine and that it was ok. I was wrapped up in his arms so tight that night, luckily my nightmare didn’t come back. Alastor told me I slept calmly the rest of the night.

The second night I went to bed before Alastor did, but I couldn't sleep. The darkness of the room scared me a little, I was never afraid of the dark. I ended up getting up and found Alastor in his study, he was in the middle of reading a book. He heard me walk in and wondered what I was doing up. When I told him I couldn't sleep he invited me into his lap. I gladly accepted and sat in his lap while he read his book. I did eventually fall asleep in his arms that night. I woke up in bed that next morning, I assumed Alastor put me there. I was grateful for that.

The rest of the nights he did go to bed with me, I didn't have a single nightmare after that. Being back at home and where I belong just made it all better. I did eventually calm down around the house and I wasn't as jumpy. He made me breakfast every morning and of course I wouldn't complain about it because I always loved his food. He’d make me dinner as well. He wanted to make sure that I was taken care of. We basically didn't leave the house, I was fine with that. I was honestly afraid to.

I did notice that when Alastor wasn't by me his shadow was, his main shadow. I didn't mind though because his shadow liked me. It just always wanted to comfort me. It was almost like a cat; I didn't mind it.

Alastor took care of me this whole week and I was so glad about it. Although he was being a slight mother hen. I didn't mind him watching over me, but he was disregarding his duties though. I didn't want him to miss any more days or skip anything important he had to do.

I woke up in the morning without Alastor. I was surprised to see him not with me. I didn't mind though; it would be nice if he did finally go out and not ignore his duties. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and got a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom dressed and saw Alastor's shadow appear out of the floor. It surprised me.

I jumped in surprise. “Can you not give me a heart attack Shadow.” I said, holding my chest with my heart still racing.

It laughed.

“Is Alastor home?” I asked it.

It nodded its head.

I sighed, “I need to have a talk with that man.” I said a little agitated.

I walked past the shadow and out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs and looked around the doorway into the kitchen and saw Alastor there; already at the table. I saw his shadow return to him.

He put his coffee down to look at me. “Morning dear.” He greeted me.

“Morning.” I greeted back with a smile.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek before going and sitting in my chair, a bowl of oatmeal already ready for me. He was too good to me already; having food waiting for me.

I thanked him and decided to eat. As I did, Alastor was looking at the paper. I noticed that he was in an interesting section of the paper, one I never saw him usually look at. The adoption of hell animals. Was definitely confused on why he was looking at that section, but I decided not to ask and continued eating.

I took another bite and I realized that I should talk about him being at home all the time.

“Al, can I talk to you about something?” I asked him to get his attention.

“Of course, my love. What's on your mind?” Alastor wondered, not looking up from his paper.

I took another bite to think of what to say. “As much as I love you being home, don't you have stuff to do?” I told him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, he almost seemed worried about my question. “Well…what about work for you?” He was answering my question with another question.

I slanted my eyebrows slightly. “I'm off work for about 2 more weeks from Giuseppe’s thanks to Glenn. He wanted me to heal a bit before I go back. Then Charlie already knows the situation and said I can come to the hotel whenever I can.” I explained to him.

“That's fair.” He put down his newspaper. “I honestly don't have a good answer to your question darling other than I want to stay here to protect you.”

“You can't stay here the whole time to watch over me, Al.” I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “I don't want you to worry about me all the time.”

Alastor flipped his hand over and wrapped his fingers around my hand. “I can’t help it though. After what happened I’m just afraid to leave your side again. To leave you unprotected.”

I smiled, “I appreciate your concern. I’d want you here all the time too. I would love for you to always protect me, but you can't neglect duties Alastor.” I told him sternly.

The deer demon gave a small sigh, “Yes, I know, but I can't help but worry over you.” I felt him squeeze my hand a little. “I just don't want to lose you again.” He said. I could tell he was concerned. Plus I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

I gave him a reassuring smile, “You won't lose me, Al. It was mainly my fault in the first place for what happened. I didn't let you keep your shadows around to protect me as normal. I should never have told you to do that.” I then felt a chill and looked over my shoulder to see Alastor's shadow leaning over me. “I know they can help me. I know they can protect me.”

“You shouldn't blame yourself fully. I was glad to listen to your wishes, but I should have still kept a small one around either way.” Alastor told me. “Something in my gut that day was telling me to do so…but I didn’t want you to be upset about it.”

Alastor's shadow rubbed up against me then went away and appeared behind the deer demon.

I looked down, “I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to protect myself on my own.”

Alastor was silent for a moment but I knew he was looking at me disappointed. “You are strong dear, just in different ways.” He finally said.

“Not in a way that's helpful.” I said softly.

I took my hand back and stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. I was just upset. I knew Alastor was powerful the way he was because he made deals and he wanted to be that way. Me, I never wanted that. I was fine with how I was. Did I wish I had some kind of cool power? Yea. At the same time, I knew my dragon form had potential to be powerful, but I never learned to control it. I was just a waste of space. I went to the study and sat in the chair that sat by the window. I opened the curtain and sat in the chair, my knees to my chest.

To my surprise Alastor didn't follow me. Not at first. I assumed that he wanted to give me space. I just looked out the window into the woods to enjoy the quietness. Just be lost in my thoughts. I couldn't understand why I couldn't stand up for myself. I hate being weak.

I heard a knock on the study door. I didn't look up. I honestly didn't want to be bugged.

“What?” I answered annoyed.

“I’m going out my dear, you want to come with me?” I heard Alastor ask from behind the door.

I sighed, “No. I just want to stay at home.” I told him.

What the hell made him change his mind about leaving me? Not wanting to leave my side. Maybe he took our talk to heart then.

He was silent for a moment. “I’ll be back. I promise. I'll leave my shadow with you, ok?”

“Fine.” Was all I said.

I then saw the shadow appear on the wall across from me. I paid it no mind as I looked back out the window. I looked out to watch Alastor leave. He looked back a moment and I saw him look right up to me through the window. He gave me a wave, I was reluctant at first, but I did eventually lift a hand and waved back to him. He gave me a wink then continued walking.

I was wondering where he was going. I wish he would have told me, but I guess it didn't matter. I was just glad he was getting out of the house.

It was a little time before I felt a shiver go up my spine. I looked over and saw the shadow hiding in the shadow of the chair. It purred.

I actually gave him a smile. “Well hi there, did you come to cheer me up?”

It smiled a little.

“Well thank you.” I looked out the window again. “I do feel a little better from earlier.” I sighed. “I just needed time to myself. At least he took our conversation seriously. I'm glad to see he went out.” I felt a chill on my hand and looked down at the shadow to see that it laid its hand on top of mine. I chuckled. “I’m glad to have you watch over me. I’ll never let Alastor send you away again. I promise.”

The shadow just made a purring noise.

I calmed down a little and just settled into the chair. “Maybe I'll read more of that book I was reading a few weeks ago.” I looked at the shadow. “Think you could get it for me?” I asked it.

The shadow nodded and then went to the bookcase. It grabbed the romance novel I was reading and brought it over to me.

“Thank you.” I pulled the curtain and closed it so that the shadow didn’t have to hide. “There, that’s better.” I looked down at the shadow. “Want to come up here with me?” I asked it.

It said nothing as I saw it crawl up into the chair and wrapped itself around my lower waist and laid its head on my shoulder. I just felt relief and got comfortable. I opened the book to where I had my marker and continued to read the book.

I don’t know how much time passed. I was just enjoying the book I was reading. Alastor’s shadow just wrapped around me and I was comfortable with everything. I was close to finishing the book, I probably had about a quarter of it left. I then felt the shadow lift itself up off my shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” I asked the shadow.

The shadow uncurled itself from me and went to the door.

“Is Alastor back?” I wondered.

I saw the shadow nod its head.

I smiled and stood up from the chair. I put the book down on the chair and headed towards the door. The shadow stopped me though.

“Hey, what’s up now?” I questioned it.

The shadow stood up full and took the full shape of Alastor with its arms out in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at it. “I can’t go down there yet?” I sighed. “Does he have another surprise for me?”

The shadow nodded.

Before I could say anything else, I heard Alastor from downstairs call up to me. “Heart my dear, can you come down here a moment?”

The shadow quickly disappeared into the floor and went under the door. I opened the study door and stuck my head out.

“What do you need Al?” I called back, still standing in the hallway.

“I have a surprise for you, can you please come down?” Alastor asked me and he seemed to have a happy tone in his voice.

I was still excited because I love surprises. I went to the end of the hall and looked over the railing of the steps. I looked down into the living room.

Alastor stood there in the middle of the living room and I saw a medium sized box behind him. It was a red box with a small bow on top of the lid. What was he up to?

“A surprise?” I thought out loud. “Al, what did you do?”

“Just come down here and I’ll show you my dear.” Alastor said to me, waving me down.

I decided to walk down the steps and then stood next to Alastor in the living room.

“Alright, what’s this all about? I know you’re up to something.” I said, crossing my arms.

“My love, why would I be up to anything? I just wanted to surprise you with something nice.” Alastor said with his usually big smile.

I put one ear down as I looked at him. “So, what’s this for?” I asked, gesturing to the box.

Alastor went up next to me and wrapped an arm around me. “I got this gift for you as a welcome home present. Since you've been gone for a little while. That and as an apology to you for what happened. I know it won’t make up for my actions towards you but it’s the thought that counts. I also took our conversation we had this morning to heart.”

I looked at him lovingly. “Alastor that is so sweet of you.”

The deer demon nodded with a small smile. “My dear, I listened to what you said. That just gave me all the more reason to get this for you. I was debating it for a long while, but after this morning I finally made the decision. This gift is to keep you company when I am not home.”

I then looked at him confused. “Alastor, what did you get me?”

“Open the box and find out darling.” Alastor answered me with a wink.

I walked forward from where we stood and up to the box. I noticed that the box did have holes in it. What in the world was in this? I grabbed the lid and lifted it up slowly. What I saw inside surprised me.

It was a pet hellhound!

It was about the size of a large dog, probably about the size of a Collie.

A hellhound? Why in the world did Alastor get me a dog? He is afraid of dogs. I was expecting him to get a hellcat. He was more of a cat person. He must have some kind of reason behind it. Why did he get me a dog? Maybe because I liked them more?

It had big bat ears and small red bat wings with a long red colored devil-like tail. Red horns curled around its ears. It was dark grey with a grey body and light grey on its face and down its back. It had massive paws.

It jumped up from the bottom and put its paws on the edge of the box. It looked up at me. It sniffed me a moment and then let out a happy yip.

Why did it look so familiar to me? I know I have seen this hound somewhere before. Then it hit me. The hellhound that Elena was playing with.

This was the hellhound I saw in my dream!

I smiled so wide. “Rufio!”

I held my hands out to the hound and it let out a happy bark and jumped out of the box and into my arms. I grabbed him as he licked my face. I let out a laugh from it all. I tried to not lose my balance from the weight of the hound.

I turned around to look at Alastor, but he was standing a little further away. “Alastor this is amazing. Thank you so much.” I smiled and then laughed when Rufio licked my face again.

“Your welcome dear. I see that you have a name picked out for him already?” Alastor made sure.

“I do. I had a dream about him a few months ago. He was in the same dream I had with Elena in it. As soon as I connected the two together, I knew it was him. This is Rufio.” I answered him and snuggled the hound.

Alastor gave a chuckle. “I am glad that you love him already then. I'm surprised you dreamt of him too. Kind of sweet my love.” Alastor said.

I put Rufio down and he jumped around me. I laughed at him. “Alright boy, calm down.” I looked at Alastor. “I have one question though, why a hellhound. You’re afraid of dogs, Al.”

Alastor took a few steps closer to me. “Well, I may not like dogs, but my thought on it mainly is...hellhounds are more loyal than hellcats.” I gave a small chuckle at that. “I need someone here to protect you when I’m not here. I know you don’t mind my shadows, but I know that their company can be a little weird. So, I figured another creature could also keep you company. I know that you also like dogs, so I figured why not get you a pet. I know that hellhounds can be very loyal creatures.” He explained to me.

“I guess that makes sense.” I looked at Rufio who was still running around me. “Ok boy, sit.” I said sternly.

Rufio looked at me and sat down.

“Good boy.” I praised and patted his head. At least he knew that command. I looked back up to Alastor. “Oh, my goodness this makes me so excited.” I went to Rufio again and took his muzzle into my hands. “I’m going to spoil you rotten.” I whispered to him in a baby voice.

Alastor laughed at me. “I’m sure you’ll take care of him my dear.”

“Absolutely. I need to teach him too. He is probably still a puppy.”

Alastor nodded. “He is. Even though he is big, he is a puppy. He is only a year old.” Alastor told me.

“Do you mind me asking where you got him from?” I asked.

“I found him at the pound. I know I remember you always saying you would rather adopt a pet then buy one.” Alastor said with a soft smile.

“Aw the young baby.” I then looked at Rufio and played with his face. “Being left in a pound all by himself.” I said in a baby tone to the hound.

Rufio licked my nose.

“How did you get the courage to go to the pound anyway?” I said looking at Alastor with a smirk.

Alastor cleared his throat. “Well...actually…about that.” He took a pause. “I actually asked Charlie to go in for me.” I snickered and he gave me a ‘shut up’ look. “I saw some hounds for sale in the paper from the pound. So, I went to the hotel and asked Charlie for help. She went into the pound for me and picked him out.” Alastor looked embarrassed. “So, I actually didn’t pick him out for you. If anything, I paid for him.”

I stood up and went over to Alastor with a smile. “You still did a brave thing Al, I'm proud of you.” I smiled and hugged him.

Rufio then ran up next to my leg and I heard him panting. So much for sitting and staying.

I pulled out of the hug and looked down at the hound and smiled. “Are you already jealous?” I looked up at Alastor and he just stared at Rufio. “Al, are you going to be ok with him around?”

Alastor looked at me with a small smile. “It will take some getting used to darling, but I feel I will warm up to him eventually.”

I smiled. “Just think of him as me.” I chuckled. “I am technically a canine after all.”

“You're a little different than an actual pet, dear.” He said to me.

“Pet him.” I told Alastor.

Alastor had a flash of nervousness in his eyes but he looked down to the hellhound. I saw him reach down a hand and then place it on top of Rufio’s head. The hound’s tail then started to wag from the touch and Alastor started to pet him.

“I guess it won’t be so bad.” Alastor whispered.

I just smiled at the two. “Have a lot of training to do. I have two weeks until I go back to work, so I have a lot of time.” I then leaned down and started to pet Rufio as well.

* * *

For two weeks I was trying to train Rufio, I basically focused on him every day. I have never had a pet before, so it was all new to me. Part of me wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily, Charlie knew someone who was a very good trainer and I was meeting with them every other day to help me with Rufio. Alastor didn’t stick around when I would go to training, mainly because there were others there with hellhounds. So, he didn’t want to partake since he would be too uncomfortable. One hound sure, but multiple, no way. That was ok though, because Rufio was supposed to be for protecting me. Of course, he had to learn basics before going to do anything else.

He learned how to sit and stay. He was a fast learner. I managed to teach him to roll over as well. Even though Rufio had wings, they were too small for him to actually fly. All he could do was hover above the ground for a few seconds. Eventually when he got older his wings would be able to carry him better. The trainer said that flying will come natural to him in time.

Alastor getting Rufio for me was the best thing ever. I was still honestly surprised by the fact that the cat lover got me a dog. He did it all for me he always said. I don’t know what I would do with that man. He was too good for me.

The day after I got Rufio, I went out and bought stuff I would need. I got him this nice red spiked collar and got his name engraved on a name tag in the shape of a skull. I think he liked it because he kept trying to look down at the tag, the poor guy couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. He even stood straighter and puffed out his chest to show it off. What a ham.

Eventually his training was over, and he passed his training with flying colors. Rufio did a wonderful job and learned quickly. His trainer asked me if I wanted to put him in the more advanced class and I accepted because if I wanted Rufio to protect me, he needed to know a lot more than just sit and stay. At the same time, I am sure that protecting me will come natural to him as well. If it was like any dog that wanted to protect its master.

I could tell Rufio liked me a lot already and I was happy that he got along with me so well. Of course, he liked Alastor to, even though the deer demon would stiffen every time the hound barked or came up to sniff him. Sometimes it seemed he wanted to hang out with Alastor more than myself most days. I would just laugh when Alastor would yell to me to come and get him away from him after a while. Alastor had his moments where he got over his fears and would pet Rufio. One day I found them both on the couch; Alastor was reading on the couch while Rufio was lying next to him when his head was on the deer demon’s lap. Alastor used his free hand to pet the hound. I thought it was adorable. I think Alastor was warming up to Rufio little by little.

Alastor insisted that Rufio not sleep in the bed, so I had to train him to not get into bed, at least when Alastor was in it. He had to sleep on the dog bed that was placed at the foot of the bed. When Alastor was not in bed I allowed Rufio to come up and join me. Especially on the days when Alastor would leave early and I just wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Rufio would jump into bed with me and sleep next to me, taking over Alastor’s spot. I thought it was cute and funny.

Rufio was learning to try and stay by the house and not go running into the woods. I would keep him on a chain in front of the house at first to see how he did, but he would try to run out most times. I would put in on the chain every now and then, but I kept a strict eye on him when I didn’t. The last thing I needed was him to run into the woods and get lost. Of course, I'm sure Alastor would help me find him but it was something I still was worried about.

I would honestly say that I was enjoying having Rufio around the house. I liked staying home with him, especially since he followed me everywhere I went. But I absolutely had to get back to work. My two weeks were up, and I was worried how he would act alone without me around. There was no point in crate training him, that hound’s strong jaws would chew right through the bars. Alastor would be home alone with him, I was honestly scared of the thought. I didn’t know how Alastor would act towards Rufio without me there. I had to go through because I told Glenn I would be in, so I just had to leave it to fate, I guess. If I had to, I could always call Lizzy to come over.

I woke up to licks to my face as my alarm, I laughed from the licks and pushed the giant fur ball away from me. “Rufio, stop. Stop. I’m awake.” I said as I laughed.

Rufio backed up from me and sat on the bed, his tongue hanging out. He gave me a bark and then got into a playful position. I chuckled at him.

“Sorry boy I can’t play. I have to get ready for work.” I reached over and patted his head and got up out of bed.

I headed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Rufio followed me into the bathroom and stood by the bathroom door waiting for me. He just laid down till I was done. Once I got out, he was back to jumping and being excited. I sadly had to ignore his playfulness as I got ready. Once I was ready, I headed downstairs, Rufio right behind me. Alastor was in the kitchen, he was at the table drinking coffee.

I decided to greet him. “Morning Al.” I went over to him and gave him a kiss.

Alastor looked up at me, “Morning, my love. I see you're ready for your first day back at Giuseppe's.”

“You bet; I am so excited to get back to work.” I told him with a big smile and gave my wings a flap from being excited.

Rufio nudged me and I looked down to see him pushing his bowl over to me. The bowl was black with red skulls on it with his name in silver letters on the side. I chuckled at him and took the bowl from the floor to fill it with his food. Once back on the floor the hound went and started chowing down.

“Al, will you be ok watching Rufio while I am at work?” I asked him again concerned with my ears down, it was probably for the hundredth time since yesterday I asked.

“I can take care of him darling, don't worry. Stop asking me.” Alastor chuckled.

“I know, I’m just worried about leaving him by himself.” I sighed.

“If I need anything, I know I can call you.” Alastor told me as he took another sip of coffee.

I realized that Alastor did have a phone in the house, it was super old, but it did work. He never used it; it was obvious from the amount of dust. I told Alastor that he could use it to call my phone if he needed my help with Rufio.

I put my ears up and smiled, “Alright, good. If you want, I can have Lizzy come over to help you if you need it.”

“No need. If I need help, I’ll make sure to let you know.” Alastor reassured me.

“Alright, I trust you Al.” I took a breath. “Will you come see me for my dinner show today?”

Alastor just looked at me with a smile. “Absolutely my dear, I would hate missing your first day back.” He told me.

I nodded slightly. “You think he will be ok by himself when you leave.” I looked down to Rufio who was still eating.

“I’ll make sure he is comfortable before heading out.” Alastor reassured me.

I gave a small sigh in relief.

Alastor stood up from the table and went over to me. He looked down at me with loving eyes. Where was this coming from? I felt a blush creep onto my face just from his look. He must have noticed that the dress I was wearing for work was the dark red one I wore for our first date, plus my necklace that he got me. I just kind of grabbed something random today for my first day back, of course it had to be this dress.

The Radio Demon took a piece of my hair and started to play with it between his fingers. “You look beautiful today my dear little wolf.” He whispered to me.

“T-Thanks Al.” I stuttered as I blushed more, feeling my face getting hotter.

He chuckled at my flustered state. “Don’t be second guessing yourself today, alright? You are beautiful.” Alastor took his other hand and wrapped it around me so it laid on my mid back. He ran his clawed fingers across my back, feeling the light scars that were now healed.

I looked away from him when he did that, my ears going down a little. I was still so unsure of my scars left behind on my back. They made me feel less attractive to Alastor, even though I knew that didn’t matter to him. Marks left by a man that was not him. I felt unwanted and I was still tainted. Alastor said that he loved me, but my mind was still in a dark cloud. It was telling me how unloved I felt and how disgusting I truly was. It was still a thought that lingered in my mind. I never wanted to show off my back, but all my dresses for work were like that because of my wings. I had no choice right now. I just hope not many people asked me about them.

Alastor put his clawed fingers to my chin and made me look back up at him. He gave me a small smile. He leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips. “You should get going my dear. Don’t want you to be late your first day back.”

I got out of my thoughts quickly and nodded, my ears going back up. “Right.” I kissed him again. “I’ll see you later tonight.” I said to him with a small smile.

“You can count on it. Better sing a song for me.” He said as he let go.

“I might have something in mind.” I laughed a moment.

I got out of Alastor’s arms and then headed towards the front door to leave. I then heard Rufio run behind me. I got to the door and turned around to face the hound.

I kneeled down and took his muzzle in my hands. “You have to stay here boy; I have to leave. You be good for Alastor ok?” I heard him whine. “Aw don’t worry boy I'll be back later ok. When I come home, I’ll play with you. Try to keep Alastor company today, alright?” Rufio looked up at me and gave me the sad dog eyes. “Now don’t give me that face.” I kiss the hounds head then rubbed his head a moment then stood up. “Be good. Stay.” I commanded.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, Rufio stayed as I did so. I then started to walk down the dirt road towards work. I had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

As soon as Heart left Rufio went to the window next to the door and watched her walk away. He gave out a whine. He just sat there looking out the window. Waiting. He already wanted her to come back and play with him.

Alastor was in the kitchen still and went back to his coffee. He looked out the kitchen window and watched Heart walk away. Alastor looked to his shadow on the ground. “Make sure she makes it to work ok.” He commanded.

His shadow blinked then nodded and left him then went out the door to follow Heart.

Alastor looked to see the hellhound still at the door, he was whining. Alastor sighed. Today was going to be a long one for him. He didn’t really know how to care for the hound, but he promised Heart he would watch over him. Made him realize that he should have paid attention more.

Alastor stood up after finally finishing his coffee and walked over to the hound. He stood behind him a moment, wondering what he could do. Alastor reached down and set his hand down on the hound's head. Rufio wagged his tail and looked back at Alastor. His tongue hung sideways out of his mouth. The deer demon gave a chuckle from that. He was a strange one.

Rufio turned around and got excited seeing Alastor. He knew the deer demon; he was good and the second master. He was nice to him. His tail wagged but he could see that Alastor was nervous. Rufio walked up closer to him and nudged Alastor’s hand. Alastor laid his hand on Rufio’s head to pet him. Rufio liked the feeling of his long claws, especially when he had an itch. He was good at scratches.

“So, what does Heart do with you in the morning anyway?” Alastor wondered out loud.

Alastor was honest and didn’t pay attention to see if Heart had a routine with Rufio. He was hoping the hellhound would give him a hint.

Rufio looked at the deer demon confused. Didn’t he know that the female master took him for a walk? Maybe he just wasn't sure. Rufio had to give him a hint. He went over to the door and there was a hook next to it with his red leash hanging on it. Rufio took the leash between his teeth and pulled it off the hook and took it to Alastor. Dropping it at his feet. He looked up at the deer demon wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out and gave a small bark.

Alastor stiffed from the bark but did reach down and grab the leash from the ground. He looked at the leash a moment and then saw Rufio go to the door and paw at it.

“Oh, a walk?” Alastor guessed.

Rufio gave a happy yip and jumped in circles.

Again, Alastor stiffened from the sound, but recovered and took the leash to attach it to the hound’s collar. Rufio made an exciting whining noise and pawed the door. His tail smacked against Alastor’s leg.

“Hey, watch what your doing with that thing.” Alastor joked.

Alastor opened the door and Rufio pulled on the leash. He pulled Alastor a little from the action, it surprised him, but he got his footing and held him back. Alastor then remembered that Rufio’s leash skills still weren't the best. Maybe he should try and work on those when he was with the hound so that he has helped Heart in some way in training him.

Alastor pulled the leash and held Rufio still. “Sit.” Alastor commanded.

Rufio did as told and sat down. Alastor went to the front of the hellhound. “Ok, me and you are going to work on these leash skills of yours. When Heart comes home, she’ll be so surprised by our work. Are you ready to do this?”

Rufio just looked at Alastor with his tongue out and tilted his head.

Alastor sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance. “A long day indeed.”

What did he just get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor will go visit Heart at work in the next chapter. She still has some stuff that is haunting her though, can Alastor help?


	38. Off My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart's scars that are now on her back make her feel so insecure. She still questions if Alastor still loves her as she is. She just dosn't know what to think and it just puts her mood down. While at work she sings some songs for Alastor when he comes to see her and in the end, she just doesn't want to feel this way anymore. She just wants to reconnect with Alastor so they can be back to how things were. Alastor, being the gentleman he is, will do anything for his love to make her feel comfortable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart wants to get a little bit off her mind. It's been hurting her for a little while now. There is a smut scene in this chapter, so skip in between the bold if you want to. Explicit content!!
> 
> Songs featured in chapter:  
> Smile by Nat King Cole  
> Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

(Heart’s POV)

At Giuseppe’s I was so glad to be greeted back by everyone. They all welcomed me back with hugs and how much they missed me. Some asked me how I was feeling and if I was feeling any better. I told them all I was doing much better now, at least to a point, but I wasn't going to drown them in my current mental situation the scars on my back brought me. I caught people up with what has happened with me the last few weeks, leaving some things out of course because there were a few things that would be hard to explain. I've told them how I have been healing. Thankfully, no one asked me about the scars on my back.

I told them I was engaged now because I never got around to telling them since I wasn’t at work that week it happened. Then I got kidnapped and all that fun stuff. They all congratulated me of course and told me they were happy for me. Some even ask me for an invite. I just giggled at their excitement over it all. Some of the girls asked me if I had thought of anything for the wedding which I told them no sadly. I haven’t had time to think of anything, mainly because of what happened.

I told them about how Alastor got me a dog as a present for me coming home. I even showed them pictures of Rufio, and everyone just thought he was so adorable. Some also thought it was weird of Alastor getting a dog when they remember I told them he was a cat person. I said it was weird, but he did it because he loves me. They all thought it was sweet, nonetheless.

Glenn told me he was glad I was back and that I can keep the same schedule of working when I wanted during the week. He said that since I was still probably healing mentally that I didn’t need to come into work as much if I wanted. Of course, I told him I will probably come every other day for the beginning because I loved the place. Plus, I missed it.

After my showers of congratulations and welcome backs, it was time to start the day.

My lunch show went well and everyone that was a normal customer to the restaurant was glad to see me return. It was almost weird to say I had fans. Made me give a little chuckle. I will say that it brightened my mood.

It was the start of dinner time when I got back up on stage, I had sung two songs so far. I was wondering if Alastor was going to show up like he promised. He always came to my dinner shows, he never missed one. I just hope he was ok with Rufio; he didn’t call me all day, so I assumed that all was well. I went into my third song that night, but while I did, I continued to look around the room as I sang the song. I hope Alastor showed up after this song because the next one was for him. I knew it was one of his favorites. He always stayed till the end of my show, so my last song was for him too. Or at least to express my feelings better to him.

I was just about done with the song when I looked around the room again and then I saw a waiter with Alastor behind him and he took him to his usual table, it was a table on the right side of me and close to the stage. I smiled wide as my ears went up straight and I tried to continue the song until the end.

When I finished the song, I looked over to Alastor who was just looking up at me with a big smile. I smiled at him as well, my tail wagging when I saw him. He put two fingers to his lips and blew me a kiss. I blushed and got a little flustered from the action, but I managed to compose myself and went to try and do the next song. I was glad he finally came to see me and just in time.

The song started and I started to sing.

_“Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by_

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you”_

I took a moment to look at Alastor at his table and he had sat back with his one leg over the other. I did have a big smile on his face as I sang. I knew this song was one of his favorites, because well, duh, it was about smiling no matter what. Which I always tried to do, even though some of mine were forced lately.

_“Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile”_

I finished the song and glanced over at Alastor again and he just looked at me with so much love. I could just see it radiating off him as he had a gentle look in his eyes. I enjoyed it so much, him being here just made me feel better. My tail wouldn’t stop wagging.

I then went to try and continue the rest of the night as normal and of course my last song was just how I have been feeling lately.

I wasn’t loving myself. I was a little upset with everything going on right now. I was feeling so self-conscious. Between everything that happened: me being kidnapped, with how Alastor treated me at first, our fight that happened, the baby I lost and the scars now forever on my back. I was just so worried that my life won't be the same with Alastor. Especially with trying to get back up to how we were with our sex life, that was now nonexistent. Which made me feel bad for Alastor, but I was slowly gaining more courage to work up to it. I knew Alastor didn’t mind, because I knew he made love to me to make me feel good. He did it more for me then for himself so I knew he wouldn’t try to force himself onto me.

I got to the last song of the night and I felt nervous a moment from trying to sing the song.

I walked up to the microphone. “Last song for the night guys. I hope you enjoy and have a good night.” I said out to the crowd and they started to clap.

I looked to Alastor then back to the crowd. I took a breath and started to sing.

_“I've seen the world, done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child”_

I looked at Alastor a moment. I saw him give me a look of confusion almost as I sang. I looked at him as I sang the next part.

_“Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”_

I looked away from Alastor, pulling my gaze out of his. I closed my eyes for a moment as I sang.

_“I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in a new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways, I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul”_

I was making sure I was doing some small moves up on stage. I would run my hands up my sides, swing my hips slightly, ran my hands down my arms; Doing stuff like that to add the effect and atmosphere.

_“Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”_

I kept my eyes closed but started to feel tears fill my eyes as I sang. I was putting a lot of emotion through with the song. It just all weighed on me so. I laid my ears against my head. I opened my eyes, I knew I couldn't keep them shut forever.

_“Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_All that grace, all that body_

_All that face, makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds”_

I felt the tears fall now; I couldn't hold them back anymore.

_“Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will”_

I closed my eyes again and grabbed a hold of the microphone while I sang the last part.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?”_

I took a step back from the mic and took a breath and tried to clean my tears away quickly. I hope no one really noticed that I cried up on stage. I took another breath, put my ears back up and took a bow to the crowd. Then the band did. I gave a wave and headed off the stage.

I can't believe I started to cry. I guess I was that emotion from it. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. I was going through a lot of emotions lately, especially with the feeling of not feeling love, even though Alastor gave me love every day. I just felt I couldn’t give back to him and I felt so bad that I wasn't the same as before. I just felt distant now. I didn’t know what to do. I had to see if I could try. I wanted to try and get back to that step with him, but I knew that it would take some time. I started to cry again, but it was only a little bit. I tried to hide the tears as I got to the steps of the stage.

I got to the steps and I saw Alastor waiting there for me at the bottom, just like always. I smiled as I walked down the steps. I got to him, standing on the last step, but I could see that he was looking at me with sad eyes. I got off the steps and just looked up at him. I noticed that his hands were behind his back.

“You did amazing up there my wolf. A splendid first night back I will say.” He paused a moment. “I have something for you.” Alastor told me.

“Oh? What is that?” I wondered.

Alastor took his hand out from behind his back and he was holding out a small bouquet. It was a mixture of roses, ranunculus, and sedum flowers. I thought it was super sweet of him.

“Aw, Al, are these for me?” I asked as I felt like crying again, my ears going to the side.

“Yes, in dee dee.” He answered.

I took the flowers from him with a smile. “Thank you Alastor. I really needed something like this.”

“Of course, my darling.” Alastor said with a big smile. “I know flowers have meaning so I wanted to get you a little something to tell you how I feel about you.”

“Oh? Would you like to tell me?” I was curious. I know what they stood for, but I wanted to see what he’d say.

Alastor pointed to a ranunculus first, “This one is for radiant charm and attractiveness. I find you so radiant that you charm even myself and you're the most attractive being in my eyes.” I smiled softly at him and he continued, pointing to the sedum next. “This little flower is for broken and or wounded hearts. I know you have both and wanted to show you that I still care and cherish you. I want to help you in the best way I can, as best as you will let me.” Alastor pointed to a rose last. “The rose, a symbol of love and passion. Something I hold dear about you. I love you with all my heart, my little wolf. You give me something else to be passionate about, you.”

I was crying now from his words, “My great buck, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

Alastor just smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. “I feel I’m the one that should be asking you that.”

I gave a small shy chuckle at that.

Alastor put his hands on my arms and rubbed them gently, he was looking at me sadly again. “I saw you were upset up there on stage while you sang, dear. Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

I sighed and looked away from him. “I’ll tell you on the walk home, ok?”

Alastor seemed unsatisfied with that answer but nodded anyway. “Sure. Let's head out then.” He offered his arm to me and I looped mine into his. “Don't want Rufio alone for too much longer.” Alastor added as we headed out of the restaurant.

We got into the streets and headed home.

“Oh yes. I wanted to ask you how he did today? And how you did with him?” I gave a laugh at the last part.

Alastor gave a huff at my statement. “I’ll have you know that he was very good for me, surprisingly. I think you’ll be surprised because I taught him something. It took us almost all day to make sure he was perfect.” Alastor said proudly as he puffed out his chest. “I think we bonded more today.”

I giggled. “Wow Al, I am proud of you.”

“You should be.” He almost sounded hurt. “I was very brave today to face the scary beast all on my own.” He pointed his mic cane in the air.

“You're so brave.” I said in a girly high-pitched voice.

Alastor chuckled. “What kind of knight would I be if I was a whimpering scaredy cat?” Alastor made his voice deeper to play along.

We both started to laugh.

“I love you Al.” I said as I tried to calm my laughter.

“I love you to my wolf. I love hearing that amazing laugh of yours.” Alastor replied to me as he tried to calm his laugh as well.

I blushed at his statement and leaned into him more. My blush soon faded, and my head then went to a dark place for a moment. I cast my eyes downward to the ground in front of us.

Alastor seemed to sense my change in mood. I felt like he was looking at me with sad eyes. We were silent for a moment. I just tightened my grip on my flowers Alastor got me. I looked down at them. He got these for me because he noticed how down I have been. It was so sweet of him but part of me still hurting.

“My love, what’s wrong? Are you going to tell me? You know you can talk to me.” Alastor said to me softly.

I didn’t look up at him, my gaze still to the ground as my ears went flat against my head. “I-I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Try your best dear, I’ll listen.” Alastor told me, I could hear the concern in his voice.

I let out a sigh and took a pause. I was trying to think of what to say. I felt Alastor tighten his hold on my arm in reassurance as we walked.

“Maybe I should wait till we get home. I don’t want to be emotional in public.” I whispered.

“As you wish.” Alastor responded.

Our walk home was silent. We didn’t say another word. It was so awkward. I promised I’d tell him on the walk home, but I knew I would start crying and getting emotional and I didn’t want to deal with that in public. Then I’d be even more anxious and I’d get even more upset.

We soon got to the house and we walked inside. Rufio ran up the greet me as soon as I walked in. He jumped and hooved off the ground a moment.

I actually smiled at him, seeing him made me feel a little better. “There’s my boy!” I cheered at him.

Rufio gave me a bark, he was excited to see me. His tail wagging so fast behind him. He stopped hovering and went back to the ground to spin in circles a moment.

Alastor took my flowers from me. “I’ll put these in water for you dear.”

“Thanks Al.” I said as I watched him walk into the kitchen.

I turned my attention back to Rufio. I kneeled down and he started to shower me with slobbery wet tongue kisses. I laughed at this.

I then started to pet him and talk in a baby tone to him. “Were you a good boy? Hmm? Were you good for Alastor while I was gone?” I scratched a part of his back that made him stop and twitch his leg. I laughed.

I looked around the room and saw nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing chewed up or a mess. So, I assumed that Rufio was good after Alastor left.

Alastor then returned to where I was at the front door still.

“Did you feed him before you left?” I asked looking up at the deer demon.

“I did.” He answered.

“Good, then I don’t have to worry about him till the morning.” I said and went back to petting the hound.

“I still want you to talk to me love.” Alastor reminded me.

I put my ears back a moment. “Right, I know.” I looked up at him. “Let's go into the bedroom. I can get changed and we can talk.”

Alastor nodded in agreement. “Whatever is more comfortable for you dear.”

I stood up and headed towards the steps, Rufio at my heels. I walked into the bedroom and got out of my dress to put on a long sleeper shirt, it went to about my knees. I just wanted to be comfy right now. Just as I was done getting the shirt on, Alastor walked in. Rufio went to the dog bed like a good boy and I gave him a bone to chew on, so he was distracted. I got up into bed, sitting on top of the covers and waited for Alastor. I watched him get undressed. It was almost like a tease. I still found the man very attractive, that was for sure. I almost felt that urge in me as I watched him, but I soon looked away and played with the blankets under me. I peeked back up at him a little bit after to see him putting a sleeper shirt on, his buttons at the top undone. He already had sleeping pants on. I looked down again at the sheets and I was messing with the bottom of my sleep shirt.

I then felt the bed shift as Alastor go into bed next to me. I looked up at him as he sat there with his back against the headboard. He was looking at me, like he was waiting for me to start.

I sifted and sat so that I was facing him better, I looked up and looked into his crimson eyes. “I don’t know how to start.” I whispered.

“Take your time. We can stay up all night if we have to.” Alastor replied with a small smile.

I took a breath and held it a moment then let it out. I tried to find words. I just started to talk. “I-I just...don’t feel like I’m giving you enough love back in return…like I used to.” I looked down and away from him. “I just feel distant from you, even when you're right next to me...you feel so far away. I don’t know why; I just don’t feel like I am putting enough effort back into us. It’s not you, its me.” I felt like I wanted to cry already but I was trying my best to hold back.

I knew Alastor was probably frowning at me now. “It’s enough for me, my dear. You don’t have to do much for me to know that you love me. Sometimes just your presence is enough for me. Your voice, your smile, your laugh, everything about you. It doesn't take much for me when it comes to you.” I knew he was concerned for me; he was trying his best to comfort me.

I continued on though, “I just don’t love myself right now, I hate myself.” I felt my tears building now. “I feel so self-conscious. Especially after everything that happened.” I had my wings tight against my back.

“Is it your scars?” Alastor wondered.

I took a pause. “Part of it is.” I answered him softly. “I just want to be back to normal. I want things to be back to how they were.” I then had my tears fall.

I felt Alastor’s hand grab onto mine. I looked up at him through my teary eyes. I just saw a soft smile on his face as he caressed my hand in his fingers.

“You can’t erase the things that happened in the past. You must let them fade eventually. To move on to feel better.” I then saw Alastor sigh. “I know the way I treated you didn’t help as well. I know I hurt you but if I could go back, I would fix it, but it happened. I hate myself for it, even now, thinking back to it.”

“I just don’t want to be tainted anymore. I don’t want to feel like this.” I was still crying and while I was talking through my tears that now started to stream down my face. “I want to be yours again. I still don’t feel like I do. I’d even let you run your claws along my scars and reopen my wounds. I know that won't matter, but at least they would be covered up by something better.”

“Me covering your scars with my own won't make it better.” Alastor admitted to me. “It will make them worse and more likely to see, I don't want to do that to you.” Alastor took his other hand and put my chin into it, making me look up at him. “Do you feel this way because you still feel like you belong to them instead? Like you can still feel them?”

I had no answer, I just looked at him. Maybe he was right. I felt so uncertain about myself and distant from him because of what all they did to me. They marked me and ‘claimed’ me as their own. Over marking what Alastor did to me. I then thought, maybe I can try tonight. Maybe the best way for me to stop feeling this way was to have Alastor take me. Mark me back as his own again. Would I be able to go through with it though? There was only one way to find out.

I said nothing as I wiped my tears as best I could. I took a deep breath then started crawling across the bed and up to Alastor. I put each of my legs on either side of his lap. He was still resting against the headboard as I sat down on him. He was surprised by my action and looked at me with his eyes wide. He had his hands to his side.

“Darling, w-wh-what are you doing?” The deer demon stammered, still in surprise from the position we were now in.

“I feel that, maybe, there is only one way for me to start to feel better.” I looked down and away from him. I reached down and grabbed his hands and put them on my hips. I felt he was frozen under me though. I knew he wasn’t expecting this from me. “Make love to me, Alastor.”

Alastor looked at me still with sad eyes again. “My love, are you sure? Are you ready for that yet?” He asked me, I could hear that he was worried and unsure.

I shook my head. “I don’t know, but I won't know unless I try.” I looked into his eyes to tell him I wanted this.

Alastor took his hands off my hips and held them away from me, putting them up against his chest. “I-I don’t know dear. I would be more comfortable to do it at a time when you actually want it, not at a time when you think you need to just because.”

“But I do want it. I want to be yours again.” I whispered to him. “Please, Al.”

I saw Alastor was unsure. I saw him bite his lower lips slightly unsure. I took my hands and grabbed his, holding them a moment.

The deer demon sighed. “I’ll do this, for you, but I want you to be the one in control.”

“Me? Are you sure?” I questioned; I was so surprised.

Alastor nodded. “If you want to do this, to try and see how you will act, then I feel it would be best if you would be the one in control of everything.” He gave a small smirk. “We are already in a pretty good position for you to be in.” He chuckled softly.

I blushed but gave a small chuckle as well. “I guess you have a point.”

“If you need to stop, just say so and we can stop.” Alastor told me. “Don’t force yourself into doing it if you get uncomfortable.”

I nodded with a small smile. I took a breath. I was confident. I wasn’t nervous. I could do this.

“Let’s see how it goes then.” I finally said.

**(Scene starts here)**

I took his hands that were still in mine and laid them back on my exposed thighs this time since they were showing now with my shirt riding up slightly. He did not move them. I took my arms and wrapped them around Alastor’s shoulders, and my hands found their way into his hair. He let out a small breath at the feeling as I started to play with his hair.

Slow steps. Slow steps.

I just looked at him in the eyes and I could see his love in them, I absolutely loved that look in his eyes. Made me feel warm. I'm sure my eyes were cloudy with confusion and worry. I tried to push it all aside.

I leaned forward and kissed the deer demon on the lips and just made it a soft innocent kiss. I felt his hands that laid on my thighs slowly start to rub them. I’m sure he was enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. I pulled away from the kiss and just looked at him. I moved my hands from his head down to his chest. I gripped the fabric of his shirt in my hands.

“Can I take this off?” I asked him.

“You may.” He answered.

I went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, he helped me of course by putting his arms up. Once the shirt was completely off him, I tossed it to the side onto the floor. I looked down at his now bare chest and ran my hands over his skin. Part of me almost forgot that he was scared up as well. Even though I never knew the purpose behind his marks, I didn’t find it the matter to ask him. It was obvious that they didn’t bug him anymore. I traced my fingers across some of them, just eyeing at his chest.

I felt Alastor move his hands up my thighs and then up under my shirt more and he laid his hands on the lower part of my back. I stiffened a moment from the action.

“How did you get over them?” I asked him, still tracing my fingers on his skin.

“I didn’t care, I got over them. It doesn't change who I am. I still feel as handsome as ever” He answered me with a tiny chuckle.

I frowned. “It’s different for a man I feel, you make them look attractive. It's different if they are on a woman. I probably look hideous.” I turned my head away.

Alastor then took his hands and put them further up my back, rubbing them lightly over the scars that reside there. “Never. Your beautiful, my wolf. Don’t forget that. I’d love you no matter what. Just as you love me and my body for what it is.”

He did have a point. I did love him, his scars and all. They were a part of him. They told a story I didn't know, but at the same time I didn't care. Scars can exist, but that doesn't mean people have to know the story behind them. Nor do you have to remember.

I looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me. I placed my hands on his shoulders then leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss. I decided to make it a little harder this time and really wanted to put some love behind it. Alastor kissed me back and he continued to run his hands along my back. It felt so good to have his hands go across my skin again like this. I actually forgot how much I missed this feeling. His hands were different, they were gentle, and they slowly glided along my skin. They weren't rough like Valentino’s; he would pull on my skin and it hurt. My head was calm because I knew it was Alastor touching me.

I then felt his hands go to my sides and he slipped them up further. He was soon right on the sides of my breasts; I wasn't wearing a bra after all. I stopped a moment and pulled away from the kiss. I kept my face close to his though. I looked at him with half lidded eyes. I wanted it, I wanted to feel him hold and grope my breasts, just like he always would. The feeling he would give me just by doing so I would enjoy. It almost made me shiver at the thought.

“Touch me.” I whispered to him.

“As you wish.” Alastor said with a small radio sounding growl.

He slipped his hands to the front of my breasts and held them in his slender fingers. I leaned down and kissed him again as he did so. I moved my hands to fist my hands into his hair again. I wanted to keep my mind distracted with everything, I was hoping it would help.

Alastor squeezed them a moment gently and just ran his hands all over my chest. I let out a happy hum against our kiss as he did so. I then felt him take his thumbs and gilded them across my nipples softly. I took in a sharp breath through my nose as he did so, not leaving the kiss. They started to get hard already from his actions. I missed these feelings. He reminded me what I enjoyed the most, while being as gentle as possible. I was happy about that.

He continued to do a circular motion with his thumbs around my now erect nipples. He was doing it in a soft gentle motion, and I was enjoying the feeling so much. I wanted a little more though, so I took my tongue to lick his bottom lip. He was hesitant at first but felt him slip his tongue out to connect with mine. I felt electricity and I got goosebumps a moment from the feeling. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth and let him explore while at the same time he continued to rub my nipples. I let out a small moan in my throat from the feelings.

I missed him and his gentle touches. The way he made me feel. How I felt special. He reminded me why I loved him so much. God this man did things to me and I was happy to be reminded why. I knew that I was liking what he was doing because I felt myself becoming wet. I almost felt bad, because, unknown to Alastor, I wasn't wearing panties. That means I would get my wetness all over his pants soon enough. I decided to take them off when I was getting undressed from work because I knew what I was trying to accomplish tonight. I had a feeling he knew though because of the heat. That and with the way I was sitting on his lap, I could feel him start to get hard under me. It was pressing against my inner thigh.

At first the feeling of it scared me, but I kept telling myself: this is Alastor, he won’t hurt me. So, I eventually calmed and now the feeling of it pressing against my leg was just turning me on. I felt Alastor take one of his hands away from my breasts and started to snake it down my side. I felt him lay his hand on my bare hip.

He pulled away from our make out to let out a little huff of amusement. “I see someone was ahead of the game. Were we eager?” He looked at me with half lidded eyes in a seductive manner.

I shook my head quickly. “N-No, I just knew what I wanted tonight, and I was hoping to get far enough.” I felt a blush creep onto my already warm face.

Alastor chuckled from my response. “I love you, my fiery little wolf. I missed feeling this way with you. I missed feeling you.”

I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I kissed down to his neck until I found a nice spot to latch onto and started to leave him a sucker bite. As I did though, he kept massaging my breast with his one hand while his other hand still laid on my hip. I felt him move the hand on my hip down the lay in my thigh.

“I want to touch you.” I heard him breath out as I was still on his neck. “Please.”

Was he....begging?

I lifted my head away from his neck, expecting the nice sucker bite I now left behind. I looked at him and smirked. I put my one hand to lay it on top of his that was on my thigh. I moved it so that it was closer to the heat. I honestly really wanted him to touch me as well there. The way he would play with my clit when he did so was just an amazing feeling. A feeling I was missing and was craving once again.

“You want to touch me?” I asked seductively.

He nodded his head; he was biting his lip slightly.

I leaned in so that I was by his ear, “Where? You have to tell me?”

I heard him hold back a small groan of annoyance as he put his head back a moment. “I almost forgot how much of a heathen you are.”

I gave a small chuckle. “But you love me.” I whispered in his ear. “Now where?”

I heard him breath out a moment. “I want to touch your womanhood. Please let me touch you.” Again, he was begging. God was that a turn on.

I gave in decided to give him what he wanted; I moved his hand until it was close to my vaginal lips. “Go ahead.” I finally whispered to him.

As soon as I took my hand away, he took his hand and slipped it between the lips, and I felt him slide around because of my wetness. He let out a small groan as he just aimlessly moved his fingers around. He eventually found my clit and started to play with it. I took in a sharp breath at the feeling. I heard Alastor chuckled softly, he knew what to do to get to me. I pressed myself closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

I was feeling pleasure like it was an electrical shock going through my body. It was something I was craving so much. Alastor made me feel this way. Especially with how gentle he was being. He tried to keep his mind steady so that he didn’t loss control of himself. He was doing this for me after all. I asked him to do this because I wanted to be ready. I wanted to be his again.

So far it was going well.

As my face was close to Alastor’s neck I felt him lean down a little and kiss my cheek and he slowly started to trail kisses down to my neck. I felt him start to suck on my neck.

“Alastor.” I breathed out.

He pulled away from my neck. “Was I doing too much?” He asked in a whisper.

“No, please continue.” I answered softly, enjoying what he was doing.

“Ok, but if it becomes too much let me know.” He reminded me.

I nodded and moved my head to give him better access to my neck now. I heard him give a small growl as he attacked my neck again with kisses and latched himself to leave me a sucker bites. As he attacked my neck, he was still working his fingers down below and I kept twitching violently when he would hit my clit just right. I let out a soft moan from the feeling. I wanted to be his again, fully his, he was reminding me why I belonged to him. I would always belong to him. I wouldn’t fully be satisfied until we went the whole rest of the way. I was enjoying this so much though.

I felt his member now rock hard against my thigh, I bet he was feeling so uncomfortable. The feeling of it though was driving me crazy. I wanted to feel him. I wanted all of him. I want to remember what he feels like. To make all my bad memories go away finally. That way I didn't have to feel Valentino anymore. All I would feel is Alastor, all the way around.

“I want you, Al.” I whispered into his ear.

Alastor stopped his actions after I said that and withdrew from me, pulling his hand away and lifting his head up. I pulled away from his so that we were both looking at each other again.

“Are you positive you’re ready for me?” Alastor asked me to make sure.

“Yes, but I don’t know how I’ll react once it happens.” I admitted to him. “I want to feel you, but I just don’t know what will happen at first.”

“Well, I guess we will have to try and find out.” Alastor said with a small smile.

I looked at him in the eyes. “All I have felt so far tonight is your love for me, Al. I want to feel all of it now. I want to be overcome by it. Consumed and drowned in all of it.” I smiled back at him. “I’ll still have control after all, I am on top of you.”

He chuckled. “This is true.”

I back up a little bit then reached down to the edge of Alastor’s sleep pants and started to pull them down. I pulled them to his knees. I looked to see his hard member twitch from the cold air now touching his warm skin. He let out a breath, like he was relieved to have it freed from the restraint of his pants. I took my night shit off as well. I then went back up closer to him, trapping his member in between us. I felt him kick his pants the rest of the way off.

I felt my heart rate quicken, I was nervous and excited at the same time. Almost reminded me of when we first made love together. I can do this. I slowly started to grind myself against his member, coating it in my wetness. He took his hands and placed them onto my hips to hold me. I heard him hold back a moan from the feeling. I was having him hit me right in my clit and it felt amazing if I had it just right. I let out a small moan from the feeling.

I started to go a little faster but because I was so wet Alastor’s member found its way between my vaginal lips went I went up and when I went back down, he entered me. Slipping right on into me with ease since I was so wet. It startled and surprised me with it being so sudden. I wasn’t ready for it at all. I let out a yell.

When he entered me so suddenly memories flashed in my head back to Valentino and Vox. The way they use to be so rough with me and would just trust right into me. Especially when I wasn't prepared. I remember watching from my out of body experience because of the control Val would place on me before each session. I started to cry automatically from it. I wrapped my arms around Alastor quickly and cried into his neck. He was still in shock from what happened with me yelling and now I was crying, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t move when I hugged him at first but soon, he took his hands from my hips and took me into his arms. Wrapping one around my waist and the other hooked up so his fingers were in my hair. He tried to calm me down.

We didn’t move, we didn’t speak, I just cried. I let the wave of memories crash over me for those few moments. Alastor just ran his hand through my hair.

I then heard a whining next to the bed. My memories subsided and slowly faded as I picked my head up to look over to the side of the bed. It was Rufio, my scream must have alerted him, so he came to check up on me.

I smiled at the hellhound, “I'm ok boy, go back and lay down.” I told him.

Rufio put his head on the bed and whined still, showing off those big red and pink eyes of his. I gave a small chuckle at the hound; he was still worried.

“I promise I'm ok.” I reached over and patted the hound on the head. “Go lay down. I need privacy right now.” I reassured him.

Rufio was hesitant for a moment but he gave my hand a lick and then walked away back to his dog bed. I turned my attention back to Alastor and let out a breath.

“Are you going to be ok?” Alastor asked me worried.

“I think so.” I said softly.

Alastor put his one hand back into my hair and started petting me. “You sure?”

I nodded, “Yes, I was just surprised that's all. I had memories come back. I'm sorry for reacting that way.”

“You want to stop?” Alastor wondered as he continued to pet my head.

I took a breath and looked down a moment. I then realized...I was still sitting on Alastor's lap with his member still buried inside me. I felt a blush spread across my face. I looked up at Alastor and smiled sheepishly at him. I just learned myself against him and wrapped my arms back around him. I put my face into the crook of his neck.

“I'd like to stay like this for the moment if that's ok?” I whispered as I settled myself against him. “You have made me feel better though.”

Alastor just chuckled from my action and held me close to him and leaned back a little so he learned more against the headboard. I just relaxed against him as he pet my head.

“I love you Al.” I said but I knew it was muffled since my face was in his neck.

“I love you too.” Alastor replied back.

We both just sighed in content. I will be honest that I was fine with how we were. I was upset though that things happened the way they did, and I feel that I ruined the mood because of it. Although as we laid there in silence, I was enjoying the feeling of him inside me. I was also liking Alastor still petting my head and his other hand ran across my back lightly. He ran his other hand down until he found the base of my tail and started to run his long fingers through it. We had never done this before and I will say that I was enjoying it.

I wasn't noticing the smirk on his face, I felt him shift his hips a moment. I thought he was just fixing himself but when he moved so did he inside me and my eyes went wide at the feeling. Damn him, sneaky bastard. I held onto him tightly from the motion.

“Sorry dear, I was just fixing myself.” I heard him apologize but I heard a playfulness in his voice.

“Surreee.” I said with a chuckle.

I shifted my weight and it made him move in me again. I lifted my head up just in the moment as I saw him bite his lip.

“Sorry, I had to fix myself.” I mocked him as I looked into his eyes.

“Are you mocking me?” Alastor wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. “No absolutely not.” I said innocently and moved my hips again.

Alastor bit his lip again. “Darling can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” I questioned, giving him a small smirk.

“Do you want to continue? Are you feeling better?” Alastor asked me. “Because it seems to me that you would like to continue.” He laid his hands on my hips almost smirking.

I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Maybe, but you promise to be slow and gentle at first?”

“Oh, you want me to be slow darling?” I felt him hold onto my hips tighter. “I'll be slow for you. I'll be nice and gentle so that you can feel every inch of me inside you.” He growled seductively at me.

My eyes went wide after he said that, but I smiled. “Well we should start then.”

Alastor chuckled, “Maybe you should start us off dear. I did say we can take control at first.”

“That's true.” I whispered.

I shifted my hips again and that made Alastor bit his lips as I did. I took a breath and then decided to start moving. I lifted myself up slowly from his member and slid back down again. I let out a shiver from the feeling and breathed out. I lifted up again and slid down again. I let out a small moan as I did so and shivered again. Alastor held onto my hips still as I went at the same slow pace. I heard him static growl low in his throat. He was giving off a low humming as well.

“You feel amazing.” I heard him whisper as he let out a breath.

“I almost forgot how great you feel in return.” I hummed.

I leaned down to kiss him and kiss him deeply.

I decided that I had enough of this slow pace and picked up speed a little. Alastor seemed to notice as he gripped my hips tighter and groaned low in our kiss. He started to thrust against me at the same pace now.

I was so glad I was overcoming this. I was going to do this; nothing would stop me. I wanted this. I wanted him. I was going to be his again fully and I was going to make sure of that.

I gripped my nails tightly into Alastor's back. We were going at a nice pace and I was slowly filling myself up with pleasure. The type of pleasure I haven't felt in a while. A pleasure that was ripped away from me. A pleasure that I feared. I was slowly getting it back now. I was enjoying this intimate moment with Alastor.

I wanted more of it.

I started to slam myself harder down onto him and when I did, I let out a moan from it. Lucifer did I miss this feeling. Alastor groaned louder and he started to thrust faster against me. My one hand found the back of Alastor's head and I pressed his face into the crook of my neck.

“Alastor.” I breathed out. I couldn't get another word out as I moaned again and bit my lip.

I felt Alastor's claws dig into my hips now as I heard him growl. He then started to go faster.

“I want...to hear...you scream my name.” Alastor breathed out as he thrust.

I then felt him try to hit me at different angles. After a few thrusts I felt a jolt of pleasure run up my spine and when I did, I let out a loud moan. He had hit the right spot. He pulled his head away from my neck and looked up at me.

“Did I find it?” Alastor asked as he still thrust into the same spot. I couldn't respond as I was breathing heavy now. “Seems like I have.” Alastor growled in approval. “You going to say my name?” I had stopped moving and he had taken control of everything. “You better say it and scream it so those back in the city can hear you.” He then started to go faster and hit the sweet spot over.

I was holding back at first as I breathed heavy. “Alastor” I moaned out, but that didn't seem to satisfy him.

“You better do better than that dear.” Alastor hissed.

I felt him reach up and grab my beast. He then started to play with my nipple.

I was surprised by that. “Alastor!” I said louder.

I looked down at him and saw that lust in his eyes as he continued to pound into me.

I was surprised that I wanted this, and I knew it would seal the deal with what we were doing. Especially with me wanting to be fully his again.

“Alastor.” I started. “Bite me.”

Alastor looked up at me. “Are you sure?”

I groaned and moaned again as he continued his actions. “Shut the fuck up and bite me you crazy deer fuck.”

Alastor wasn't expecting such language from me but I was getting into this. I needed this. He didn't argue as he went to my neck and kissed it a few times. I then felt him lick my neck a moment then I felt him sink his teeth into my neck.

“Ah!” I breathed out. “Oh fuck!” I moaned out as I felt his teeth enter my skin.

He tightened his hold onto me by wrapping his arms around me and I felt him dig his claws into my back. I know it was weird to say but...I missed that feeling. The pleasure I’d feel from him biting me the way he did. He was gentle.

“Alastor!” That was the loudest I had screamed his name and I heard him let out a hum.

He pulled his teeth out. “I’m close.” Alastor whispered.

I groaned after he said that. “God please give it to me. Cum inside me.” I breathed out.

Alastor then went and bit me again, this time in a different spot. He thrust harder and faster until he let go of my neck and threw his head in a loud groan. I then felt him release and fill me up with his seed. I let out a small moan at the feeling.

Alastor then slumped against the back of the headboard and was breathing hard. We didn’t move as we both tried to get our breath back from our crazy love making. I had my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

I was going to pull off him when I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly.

**(End smut scene)**

“You aren't going anywhere.” Alastor growled.

I laughed at his action. Alastor shifted down until he was laying down on his back and I was on his chest. I laid my head down on his chest. I let out a sigh of relief as I snuggled into him. I felt Alastor lean down and kiss the tip of my ear.

“I love you my little wolf.” Alastor whispered.

“I love you too my great buck.” I whispered back to him.

I felt him rub his hand up and down my back. I know my neck needed tending to but i honestly didn't care at the moment, i just wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

“Thank you, Al.” I started.

“Why so, my love?” Alastor wondered.

I looked up at him. “For making me yours again.” I smiled at him.

Alastor smiled back at me. “You'll always be mine darling. No matter what.”

I laid my head back on his chest and I felt him hold me tightly of a moment before loosening me again. I felt him reach a hand up and put it into my hair and he started to pet me.

I sighed in relief.

“Go to sleep my dear. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Alastor said to me.

I yawned at that, “sounds like a good idea.”

I snuggled back into him and I was enjoying the sound of his heartbeat under my ears. I listened until I succumbed to sleep. Finally, happy and content. Plus, I could finally say I was Alastor's once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to write the smut again. I wanted them to reconnect. Maybe it was to early? I don't know. i liked the idea of Heart just wanting that comfort again from him.


	39. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart feels so much better the morning after her night with Alastor. She feels connected to him again, plus he decides to take care of her in the morning so she can be relaxed. Also! She is finally meet up with her friends to talk about wedding planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get some wedding stuff pumping out! Hell yes! Excited!

(Heart's POV)

I found myself soon waking up. It was morning already? Bleh, I wanted to stay in bed longer. But soon realized that I was... moving? I got confused for a moment but when I opened my eyes fully, I was still moving up and down softly. I picked my head up and was soon greeted with Alastor's sleeping face. I smiled so wide when I saw him. Even though he could be creepy sometimes, but he was cute when he sleeps. I’ve caught him a few times with his eyes open when he is sleeping but he tires his best not to do that for me because I have told him multiple times how it creeps me out.

Then I remembered what happened last night and that made me blush, I felt my face get hot. Alastor and I finally reconnected that part of ourselves I was missing. I got over my fears and my nightmares of Val and Vox seemed to lift. I was really happy about it. It was something I realized I missed so very much; I missed our intimacy. With Alastor, it was different, I forgot how gentle he can be at first and then how good he can actually make me feel. God to have those feelings go through me again was just amazing.

I snuggled back into his chest and let out a long sigh of relief.

As I laid there, I enjoyed the rise and fall of his chest while listening to his heartbeat under my ear. I ran my fingers along a few of his scars on his chest. I then felt a clawed hand rub against my back and lay on the back of my head. I knew it was Alastor, so I let a smile cross my face and let out a small sigh in relief.

“Good morning, mon amour.” I heard Alastor say softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I opened my eyes back up and lifted my head to look at him. “Morning honey.”

“Did you sleep ok darling?” Alastor asked me.

I let out a small hum of contact “Best I've slept in a while.” I answered him.

Alastor smiled wide. “I am glad.” He took his other arm and wrapped it around my waist. “I'm sure you're tired after last night.” He gave a small chuckle.

I felt a small blush form on my face and put my head back down on his chest. “Maybe.” I then remembered; he was still in me! I felt my blush deepen after finally realizing and remembering.

Alastor laughed after seeing my blush. “I hope it's not uncomfortable for you.”

I shook my head. “I’m comfortable.” I lifted my head up to look back at him. “I was glad we did what we did last night. I feel...so much better.” I told him with a smile.

Alastor ran his hand up my back. “I'm glad you feel better my dear. It made me unsettled to see you upset. I was heartbroken and felt I couldn’t do anything to help you. I was glad you let me help you out and was comfortable with me enough. In the process, you are mine again.”

I smiled more and nuzzled my face into his chest. “I'll always be yours my buck. I want to thank you for reminding me of that.”

Alastor tightened his hold on me, “Of course my little wolf” I felt him lean down and kiss the tip of my ear.

I wrapped my arms under him and held him tightly. We laid like this for a little bit as we tried to wake up slowly. It was nice to just feel Alastor’s fingers slowly go up and down my back. I was also aware that I knew I would be so sore once I got up. I knew I had to get up though, but I definitely needed to get cleaned up first. At the same time, I had bites and scratches that I never got a chance to take care of so they might hurt. I could deal with those after I got clean though.

Alastor then stopped his actions, “How about we go get a bath and get ready for the day?”

I picked my head back up to look at him, “I was just thinking the same.”

Alastor smirked, “Well we are going to have to get out of the position we're in somehow.”

I felt my face get warm again. “Well...you could carry me?” I suggested.

Alastor took a moment to think, he smirked. “Let’s try, but I’m going to have to have you get off me still.”

“But I’m comfortable.” I groaned, hugging him tighter.

Alastor chuckled, “I know dear, but you have to get off me at one point.”

I sighed in frustration and groaned again, “Fine!”

With the help of Alastor I pulled myself off him and rolled over next to him in bed onto my back. I let out a gasp from the feeling of him leaving me finally, but I let it quickly pass. I laid there a moment and then swung my legs off the edge of the bed.

Alastor got up and slipped over next to me on the edge of the bed. As soon as we both moved, I then saw Rufio’s peek his head around the bed frame and I saw him stick his tongue out and quickly walk up to me. He sat down and lifted his paw to me.

“Aw there is my boy.” I said to the hound in a baby tone, started to pet him. “I need to get washed first ok and then I'll feed you.”

Rufio just wagged his tail.

Alastor stood and then I felt him reach down, wrap his arms under me and pick me up into his arms bridal style. “Come on love, let’s get a bath together.”

I felt nice in his arms and just relaxed against him and put my arms around his neck. Alastor walked into the bathroom and had set me down on the toilet seat. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and went over to the tub to start the water. Rufio had followed us into the bathroom and laid down by the door as he always did.

I looked in the mirror a moment to look at myself and I got a smile. I lifted my hand up and traced bite marks on my neck, around my shoulders and looked over the love marks as well. I was smiling so big at them. I could look at them and be proud, not disgusted. They belonged to Alastor. I belonged to Alastor. They still hurt since I didn't get a chance to take care of them last night.

I then saw Alastor look over to me and gave me a small smile. “I’ll take care of those for you if you want my dear.” He offered to me.

“After the bath maybe.” I answered him.

Alastor nodded, “Of course, I’ll make sure to take care of you either way.”

Alastor turned back to the bath and made sure it was filled, he even added a little bit of bubbles, he would have added bath salts but he knew that it would sting my wounds so he didn’t put it in. He soon turned the water off. Alastor walked back over to me and held his hand out.

I put my hand into his and he helped me up. I was wobbly getting to my feet but Alastor helped me and I got into the tub. The water was warm, and it felt amazing. Alastor got in behind me and he wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned back against him. I sighed in relief and was just enjoying the moment. Alastor laid his chin on top of my head and he laid a few kisses on my ear.

“You still planning to meet Lizzy at the hotel today with Charlie?” Alastor asked softly to break out silence.

“Yes I am. I need to get all the wedding plans started.” I answered him as I played with some bubbles.

Alastor snickered, “Meanwhile we haven't even picked a date yet.”

I blushed in embarrassment, “Well, no, but while we are on the topic, let's think about it?”

I felt Alastor stiffen a moment, he wasn't expecting that, “Oh, u-um, ok.” It surprised him so he took a moment to think, “Well you know me darling; I’d want you to be my wife as soon as possible.” He nuzzled his face into my hair.

I let out a small chuckle, “Yes I know.” I rubbed my hand along his arm. “It might take some planning out but how about in 5 months? Does that sound fair? On our anniversary.”

Alastor seemed to take a moment to think about that time frame, “Alright my dear, that sounds good to me.” He held tighter onto me. “I know you can do it, but if you need opinions on anything let me know. I'll be happy to lend a voice.”

“Thanks Al.” I replied with a smile.

Alastor put his face into my hair and let out a small sigh of content. As we relaxed that moment in the tub, I then thought of something. I know Dr. Talon had said his experiment wasn't permanent unless I got another injection, but maybe I should go and have a chat with him either way. Especially after last night, I could never be too sure. I had also decided that I’m going to wait till after the wedding to get an injection. The last thing I would need is to be over emotional and have mood swings while dealing with wedding plans. I'd be under so much stress and I wouldn't want that. I don’t want to have to experience that again, especially if it was with Alastor. I feel I would be more of an emotional mess. I tried to push that thought aside though.

“I also thought of the theme.” I let out after the short silence.

“Theme?” Alastor questioned, I felt him tip his head slightly.

I laughed. “Yes theme. Silly. I was thinking of just a color, like purple or maybe do something like a galaxy mixed in. Something like that.”

I heard him hum in thought, “I like the galaxy idea.” I felt him take his head off mine and put it on my shoulder. “Know why?”

I tried my best to turn my head to look at him, “Why?”

I saw Alastor smile big, “Because, my little wolf, you are my whole universe.”

I blushed but smiled so big at him. “As you are mine, my great buck. You're so sweet.”

Alastor chuckled. “I’m excited to see what you come up with.” He nuzzled into my neck a moment, “You can be pretty creative.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” I blushed and put my ears down.

“Don’t worry and don’t be too stressed ok, I'll help you with whatever you need.” Alastor reminded me.

I nodded. “Thanks.” I leaned over and kissed his head, “Now how about we get clean and I can get going to meet them.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He unwrapped himself from me and slid his hands lightly down my back. “Mind if I wash you?”

I shivered at his touch a moment, “Of course.” I answered.

After we got cleaned, Alastor helped me out of the tub and then told me to sit and he would help with my marks. I was grateful he wanted to take care of me. I sat on the toilet seat with a towel wrapped around me as Alastor got out the first aid kit. He had a towel wrapped around him as well. He kneeled in front of me with the kit on the bathroom counter.

He dabbed some alcohol onto a cotton ball. “You ready?” He asked me to be sure.

I nodded; I didn’t know how much the marks would hurt.

Alastor took the cotton ball and started to dab the bite marks on my neck first. I did let out a small hiss from the feeling, but it wasn’t too bad. He then did the small scratches he did to my back and the small scratches he left on my thighs. Once he was done and leaned back a moment and just looked at me lovingly.

I blushed. “What?” I asked with a small chuckle as he looked at me.

“Nothing, my love. I was just admiring you.” Alastor answered and then leaned up to place a kiss on my cheek. “I missed all of you.” He nuzzled his nose into my cheek and pulled away.

I blushed more looked away a moment with a big smile. What would I do with this goof?

Alastor stood up and put the first aid kit back. We both walked out of the bathroom, Rufio got out of our way so we didn’t have to step on him. I got dressed in something a little comfier, a comfy t-shirt with a jacket and some loss fitting jeans. While Alastor got into his normal suit attire. I put on my necklace Alastor gave me and headed downstairs to feed Rufio, the hound was right at my heels. I left Alastor up in the bedroom to get finished getting ready. I picked up Rufio’s dog bowl and filled it with his food and put it back down on the floor. The hound started to shovel it down seconds after I put it down.

“Calm down boy, you act like I don’t feed you.” I said as I laughed at him.

Rufio didn’t acknowledge me and just kept eating at the same pace. I shook my head at him.

“What a weirdo.” I whispered and then went to make some breakfast for myself.

I wanted to just have something easy to make and simple. So, I started to toast a bagel. As I did, I heard the sound of Alastor’s shoes against the kitchen floor as he entered. I took my head out of the cupboard and looked to see him creeping around Rufio carefully. I giggled at him. He was still afraid of the hound.

“He’s eating, he won't acknowledge you at all, Al.” I told the worried deer demon.

Alastor cleared his throat once he was past Rufio, “I know, but one can never be too cautious dear when it comes to a dog and its food.”

I walked up to Alastor and put my arms around him and looked up at him with a smirk. “That’s very true, I know that for certain. They can be pretty aggressive when dealing with their food.” I gave him a wink.

I saw a small shade of pink go to Alastor’s cheeks, but I turned and let him go once my bagel was done. I seemed to have made him become silent a moment. As I was putting jelly on my bagel, I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned my head back to look up at Alastor.

“You are such a bad little thing.” He leaned down and captured my lips in a small kiss. “One of the many reasons why I love you.” Alastor leaned back up.

I smiled. “I know. You can be just as bad and have a secret dirty mind.” I poked his nose and went back to my bagel.

I felt Alastor lean his head back down and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. “Only when it comes to you my wolf.” He whispered.

I felt a small shiver got up my spine and a blush formed. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Trying to distract my mind.

“Indeed, I do, but being a little late won’t hurt no one.” Alastor said as he placed a kiss to the back of my neck.

“I know we just did stuff last night, but can you wait till tonight to do anything to me please. As tempting as it is.” I warned him. “I don’t want to get all worked up before I leave, and neither should you.” I said sternly. “Besides, we just got clean, I don’t want to deal with getting washed again because we always make a mess.”

I heard him growl low in his throat. “Fine, I’ll be good. I promise.” Alastor said and placed another kiss on the side of my neck.

He unwrapped his arm from around me. I took a bite of my bagel and turned around to face him. I know he was just playing around with me, but I wanted to make sure I would meet Lizzy and Charlie today. I really needed to crack down on these plans, I was just glad they would be there to help me. As much as a day in bed with Alastor sounded nice, I had to stay focused for the moment for my task at hand. That task was getting married to The Radio Demon in five months.

I swallowed my bite and leaned up to kiss the deer demon. “You can have me again tonight, I promise.”

Alastor just smiled at me. “I’ll keep you to that then.” He leaned down and kissed me again. “I’ll get going now.”

I then felt a nose hit my leg. I looked down to see Rufio. I leaned down to pet him.

“Are you still taking him with you?” Alastor made sure with concern.

I nodded, “Yep. I asked Charlie if it was ok for me to bring him to the hotel and she said yes. So, he will be by my side the whole time.” I reassured him.

Alastor nodded in approval. “Good.” Alastor kneeled down and made Rufio look at him, the hounds tongue sticking out. I was surprised that Alastor was doing that. He always had his on and off moments with the hound. “You protect her ok? It's your duty. Don’t leave her side for any reason. Understand?” I heard Alastor whisper to Rufio.

There was a moment as the two looked at each other. Soon the hound stuck its tongue out further and gave Alastor a lick on his face. I gave out a small chuckle while Alastor gave out a disgusted noise.

“I think he understands honey.” I said, still chuckling.

Alastor had a groan in his throat and stood up, wiping the saliva off his face. “Disgusting.” Alastor whispered then turned to me. “I’ll see you later darling.” He took my hand and laid a kiss upon it. He let go of my hand and walked out of the house.

I let out a dreamy sigh, but my moment was interrupted by a paw on my leg. I looked down and saw Rufio giving me puppy dog eyes. I didn’t know what he wanted, I looked at my bagel and broke off a small piece and gave it to him. He happily took it and basically swallowed it.

I shook my head. “Chew your food man.” I laughed while looking at him.

I finished off my bagel and headed to the doorway, Rufio behind me. Before I grabbed his leash, I turned around to face him. “Sit.” I commanded.

Rufio did as told.

I patted his head. “Good boy.” I went on one knee to look at him. “Now do you promise to be good while we are at the Hotel?” Rufio just started to wag his tail and then let out a bark. “Alright.” I turned and took his leash off the hook. “Let’s get going then.” I took the clasp and put it on the end of his collar.

I opened the door and headed out. To my surprise, Rufio didn’t bolt out the door as usual. Well he did but it wasn’t as wicked like usual. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it for now. I closed the door behind me and started the walk down the dirt road. I then noticed that the hound wasn’t pulling like he usually would. He stayed at a steady pace by my side. I was really surprised now. Then I remembered Alastor saying that he was training with Rufio all day yesterday on something. This must have been what he meant. Working with Rufio on his leash skills. I smiled at that. Alastor sure had a way with the hound even though he didn’t want to believe it. He really did well.

We walked down the dirt road and out of the forest. We hit the paved sidewalks and into the city. Rufio has been doing better to not get distracted as we walk. He leaned to not bark or chase cars, but he would stare. The hound had to learn to not get distracted from things while out. He needed to be alert while out so that he would be able to protect me. It was something me and Alastor still needed to work on with him, but he would learn in due time. He was still young, a pup, so he had many years ahead of him.

Soon enough we reached the hotel and we walked in. I was wondering if Lizzy was here yet as I looked around the lobby. All I saw was Husk at the bar and Vaggie on the couch.

“Hi guys.” I greeted as I closed the door behind me.

Vaggie and Husk looked up to me. Husk just waved and Vaggie stood up and met me halfway.

“Vaggie, good to see you.” I greeted her as I put an arm around her in a hug.

“Good to see you too. Charlie told me you were coming over today.” Vaggie said as she hugged me back. She got out of the hug and looked down at the hound. “So, this is Rufio?”

“Yep, this is his first time to the hotel, so I hope he is ok with everyone.” I answered her. I looked down to the hound. “Rufio, sit.” I commanded.

Rufio did as told and sat down, his tongue still out panting and his tail wagging as he looked at Vaggie. New person!

I looked to the moth girl, “Now hold out your hand and say paw.” I told her.

Vaggie smiled at Rufio and did as I said by holding her hand out, “Paw?”

Rufio obeyed and lifted his giant right paw and put it into Vaggie’s. The girl let out a giggle. She let his paw go and he put it back down. I pulled a small treat out of my pocket and gave it to Rufio, “Good boy.” I praised in a baby tone.

Rufio barked and took the treat from me happily.

“Where is Charlie by the way? Is Lizzy here yet?” I asked Vaggie.

Her eyes went wide as she remembered, “Oh yea! They wanted me to wait for you down here. Lizzy is here. They are in Charlie’s office. Let’s go.” Vaggie waived for me to follow as she walked down a hallway towards Charlie’s office. I followed behind Vaggie with Rufio at my side. We soon got to the office and Vaggie knocked before heading inside.

“She’s here.” Vaggie announced as she walked in first.

I walked in behind her to see Charlie sitting at her desk, Lizzy was sitting in a chair in front, I also saw Angel Dust was there too sitting in the other chair.

“Hi everyone.” I greeted them as I walked up to them at the desk. “Thanks for meeting up to help me today. I appreciate it.” Rufio sat down beside me.

“No problem Heart. We are glad to help you out. What kind of bridal party would we be if we didn't?” Charlie cheered with a big smile.

I gave a chuckle, “Very true. Thanks Charlie.”

Charlie then noticed Rufio next to me. “Aw is this Rufio!?” Charlie went around the desk and kneeled next to him. She started to pet him. “Heart you have been sending me pictures of him but seeing him in person is different. He is so fluffy!”

I laughed at her excitement, “I’m glad you adore him. He likes the attention. He’s a ham for the ladies.” I laughed again at that.

Lizzy looked at Rufio for a moment. “Hey, I have an idea. Why not try to incorporate him into the wedding?”

“Incorporate Rufio?” I looked down at the hound as he got attention from Charlie petting and scratching him. “I like that idea. How do you think we can?”

“Easy, have him be the ring bearer.” Lizzy answered.

I gave a chuckle. “Ring Bearer? Really?”

Lizzy nodded. “Hear me out. You just get the little pillow and make it a little harness so that the pillow stays on his back and the rings can just be tied onto it. It would be cute I think.” Lizzy explained.

I smiled and looked down to the hound in question. I kneeled down to face him, “What do you say Rufio? Want to be in my wedding?”

Rufio looked at me with his tongue out and let out a yip, I knew that he didn’t know what I was saying but patted his head. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I giggled. I stood up and put a hand to my chin. “You know while I am also thinking of it,” I looked to Vaggie with a smile. “You want to be the flower girl?” I asked the moth girl.

Vaggie’s eyes went wide. “Who? Me? Are you sure?”

I nodded. “Absolutely. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I told her.

Vaggie was taken back a moment from my question for sure, she wasn’t expecting that. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. Eventually she stopped and tried to calm herself.

She lifted her head up to me and smiled. “I’d love to.” She answered.

I went over to Vaggie and gave her a hug. “I’m glad to hear.”

She hugged me back a moment and we separated. I then saw a couch next to Charlie’ desk and took a seat upon it. Rufio, ignoring the pets he was getting from Charlie, walked over to where I was and sat at my feet. Charlie frowned as the hound walked away from her, but she understood that Rufio was here to protect me. Nothing would harm me here with them, but one can never be too sure.

“Ok, now that that is settled, let's get to business, shall we?” I started and sat forward, petting Rufio on the head.

“Yes, let’s try and get this mapped out.” Charlie smiled and stood up to walk back over to her desk chair. “We have a lot of work to do.”

“I’m having you guys know now; I don’t want a big wedding. I’m saying that off the bat.” I told them first. “I went over that with Alastor and he was fine with it. As much as he would love all of hell to be there to show me off, I would be so nervous, and I’d never have the courage to walk down the aisle.” I gave a small chuckle.

Everyone else chuckled at that.

“We understand toots. All those eyes on ya can be nerve wrackin’. Plus, we know how yous can get with all da eyes on ya.” Angel said.

I nodded. “Well in better news Alastor and I finally decided on a date.” I let them know. They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. “I’ll let you know now that Alastor is impatient, but I managed to stretch him a little for this.” I giggled. “Five months from now. On our anniversary. He agreed to that. If it were up to him, we’d be getting married by the end of the week.”

Everyone gave me wide eyes from that.

“Five months!?” Angel exclaimed. “How far off your rocker are ya?”

Lizzy looked at me concerned, “Are you sure we are going to have enough time for that?”

I had a feeling they would react this way once I told them. “If we work together, I feel we can do it.”

Charlie seemed to share my enthusiasm as she smiled big again. “That’s the spirit!”

I smiled at her. “Charlie, can I ask you something important?”

She looked at me with wide eyes. “Of course! ask away!”

I took a moment to gain the courage to ask this. I took a breath. “Can we have the wedding here at the hotel?”

Charlie looked surprised by my question at first with a raise of her eyebrow but that soon melted and I saw her start to jitter in her seat. She was excited. “Absolutely you can! I’d love it if you guys had your wedding here.”

“Why though?” Angel asked with a groan.

“Well.” I took a pause and let a big smile come onto my face, “Because this is where me and Alastor met. We made memories here. Why not make more?”

“Barf.” Lizzy whispered to herself, but I knew she was only kidding around to hide her facade of thinking it was cute.

“Thank you, Charlie. At least that’s one thing out of the way.” I sighed in relief.

“No worries, we do have that ballroom that is like never used so I’ll make sure we get it ready before then.” Charlie told me.

“That sounds like a great plan.” I smiled and then went to somethings else. “I have a theme as well, so that helps.” They all look at me with wide eyes, I was throwing all this at them. “Hey man, I’ve always planned my wedding since I was a kid. I have some ideas.” I gave a chuckle.

Everyone else gave a chuckle at that.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Charlie agreed.

I saw Vaggie take a notepad out of Charlie’s desk and a pen. “Let’s get started with these ideas then. We have lots to do and five months to do it.” She smiled.

I nodded and we started to go through some ideas for things.

I told them the theme was galaxy, but purple was the main color. Everyone seemed to like that. Purple was my favorite color; I couldn’t help it. Alastor didn’t seem to mind it when I told him about the color purple, so I assume he was ok with it. I’ll ask him tonight just in case.

We threw idea’s around for invitations and how they would look. In the back of my mind though I had to think of everyone who I wanted to invite. I know I have some friends that have moved away I could invite so maybe I’ll throw one there way and see if they show up. Charlie said she would be happy to make the invitations for us, so I knew that was in good hands.

Once we had that all done, we talked about their bridesmaid dress. I told them I thought the dark shade of purple for all of them would be nice and they all agreed but I wouldn't come to an ‘approved’ stamp on that till we went dress shopping.

We talked about what I wanted for my dress and in that moment when Charlie asked, I paused and was lost. I wasn’t sure. It’s not like I could have a white dress. I would love to, but I feel the idea of having a white dress in HELL would be a little off putting. We were all down here for a reason, we were not pure at least not anymore. We are all sinners, souls of the damned. So what is the point in wearing a white dress? I told them I’d figure something out when we got to that point and went out to look around at dress I could make a decision. Angel said he knew the best place to get a wedding dress so he would take us all there when that time came. I was glad to hear that because I wouldn't have the faintest clue.

We moved on from that and went on throwing flower ideas together. Trying to look up pretty flowers that would look good with the theme I was looking for.

As much as I am sure Alastor would want to cook the food I would absolutely forbid him from doing so. The last thing I want that man to do the day before our wedding is cooking. He’d be so worn out even though he wouldn’t admit it. God forbid. Either way he will find something to complain about.

After about 4 hours of brainstorming and planning everything out, I called it a day. I feel we had a great start to the wedding plans, and I was so excited to do more. I almost felt tired from all the thinking. Rufio had fallen asleep on the floor beside my feet. I smiled at him.

I then remember I wanted to see Dr. Talon while I was here. I had a few things to ask him.

I looked to Charlie, “Hey do you know if Dr. Talon is in?” I asked her.

Charlie looked up from her notebook at me, “Oh yes he’s here. Why? Do you need something from him?”

I nodded. “I need to talk to him about something, yes.”

“Is it something we should know?” Lizzy said with raised eyebrow.

“No, no its nothing to concern yourself about. I just had a few questions for him, that all.” I explained as I felt a small blush crawl on my face.

“Does it have something to do with the hickeys on your neck?” Angel smirked with a cackle.

I felt my face get hotter. “I...just want to make sure his serum isn’t still affecting me. That’s all. Plus, I feel he would want to know how I’m doing anyhow.” I told them.

“Well if it was that wouldn’t be a bad thing would it?” Lizzy wondered.

I put my ears back a second, “No, but I’m waiting till after the wedding to do anything. The last thing I need is to be pregnant while stressing out over the wedding.” I didn’t want to have to lose another life because of the situation I was in, especially with Alastor.

“That makes sense. We can understand your worry and wanting to go up and see him.” Charlie said with a small smile.

“So how was it?” Angel asked.

Vaggie smacked one of his arms lightly. “Angel that’s private!” She explained to him.

I laughed at that. “Don’t worry Vaggie it's ok.”

“What brought it up then? I am surprised, I thought you would have waited longer.” Lizzy said.

“I thought so as well, to be honest.” I responded. “But I was feeling emotional and all this other stuff that was weighing on me and I felt that the best way for me to get all those feelings out and gone with was to just make love with him.” I explained.

“Did it work?” Charlie wondered with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled. “Absolutely.” I breathed out. “I feel so much better now than I have these last few weeks.” I then got a dreamy look in my eyes as I thought about last night. “He was so gentle with me and we took it slow. It was nice. Re-sparked that fire into a different hue.” I let out a sigh of content. “I’m just glad to be fully his again.”

“We’re happy for you Heart.” Vaggie said with a closed lip smile.

“Yes, after everything that happened, you needed a little spark.” Charlie added.

“I’m just glad everything is looking up. There is a light at the end of my tunnel because it’s been very dark lately.” I said as I played with the end of Rufio’s leash. I stood up from the couch and in doing so woke up the hound at my feet. He stretched a moment before shaking himself and then looking up at me. “I better get going. I’ll stop by the day after tomorrow and we can go over more stuff.” I looked down at Rufio. “Rufio had to go to his lesson later on today so after I talk with Dr. Talon, I'll be leaving.”

Everyone nodded.

“Sounds good.” Charlie said. “We will see you then. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

They all waved bye to me. I waved back as I headed out the door and down the hallway to head back to the lobby. I saw Husk at the bar, but he was busy cleaning a glass and didn’t look up at me, so I just said Hi to him anyway and walked up to the elevator. I hit up and me and Rufio stepped inside. I hit the floor Dr. Talon was on and headed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going to see what happens with the Doc in the next chapter


	40. Questions & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart goes to Dr. Talon and asks him some questions. Then she arrives back home to find Alastor in a very...funny predicament with the pot rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just continuing the last chapter a little because the rest was getting off topic from the last chapter, so I figured I’d split it. Plus, I wanted to focus on Dr. Talon a little since I finally got his backstory together.  
> Smut in bold at end of chapter. EXPLICIT CONTENT!!

(Heart’s POV)

The time in the elevator I was just so giddy and excited with all these plans we started for the wedding. It was five months away still, even so it was an amazing feeling. Especially since I was marrying someone I love, and I knew he loved me as well. I was just so excited. Never in my hell life did I picture myself getting married. Now that it was happening, it was hard to believe. As much as every part of me being hated my parents, a tiny tiny part of me wished that they knew I was here to at least see me get married. I know it was something they always wanted to see me do. Alas I had no idea where they were down here, but I honestly didn’t care. They can still rot for all I care.

We got to the floor and stepped out of the elevator. I went to the first door on the right and knocked. I waited about 30 seconds before the door opened and I saw the wolf demon standing there with his lab coat on and his glasses falling down his muzzle.

“Hi Dr. Talon. Long time no see.” I greeted him with a smile.

“Ah Heart my good lass. It's good to see you.” He greeted me in return and then I saw him glance down at Rufio. “Ah and who might this be?”

“Oh, this is Rufio. Alastor got him for me a week after I got back home. It was a welcome home gift and a small apology gift added in.” I answered him. “He has been facing his fear of dogs ever since.” I laughed.

“He is a very nice and strong looking hound that’s for sure.” Dr. Talon said looking down at Rufio. “He is definitely young. A lot to learn still.”

The hound looked up at the scientist and just wagged his tail.

Dr. Talon looked back up to me. “So, what honor do I have of this visit?” He asked me, fixing his glasses.

“May I come in and we can talk?” I wondered.

“Oh of course.” He pointed to Rufio. “He stays out here. I don’t want him ruining anything.”

I nodded. “I understand.” I pulled Rufio’s leash and took him to the other side of the hallway. “Sit.” I commanded and the hound did as I said. I kneeled down and pet Rufio’s head. “Stay. I’ll be right back alright. Just stay here.” I told him.

Rufio just responded with a bark and a lick to my face. I laughed and pet his head again before standing up. I walked into the room and Dr. Talon closed the door behind me. I looked around the room and saw that he had a lot of paperwork everywhere. He must have been busy.

I turned around to face the scientist. “I hope I wasn't interrupting you?”

“No no you are fine. I could use a break anyway.” Dr. Talon walked over to his desk chair and sat in it. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I have a question for you." I took a pause and rubbed my hand along my other arm nervously. “I remember you saying that your serum was a onetime thing, but how can you be sure?”

Dr. Talon took off his glasses, placing them on his desk, to look at me. “Well it can only survive in the system for so long. When I injected you in the past it was only for a few hours that it would linger. I'm still working on making it last longer in the system. I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to make it permanent but if I can get it to where it lasts at least a week I feel that's enough time.” He explained to me. “Why do you wonder about this?” He asked with a raised brow.

I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. “Well, because, I, um.” I took a pause. God why was this so hard to get out? “I finally got back to that stage with Alastor and we kind of...did stuff last night. I just wanted to make sure. That’s all.”

Dr. Talon gave me a small smile. “I’m glad to hear that you have trusted him enough to do such an act. I’m happy for you guys. Now as far as if anything is happening because of this afterwards, I highly doubt it.”

I put my ears down. “I’m still so nervous about it though.” I said looking away. “Can you look over me anyway?”

“Nervous? Why so? I thought you wanted that?” Dr. Talon asked me with a tilt of his head.

I shot my ears back up and looked at him with wide eyes. Maybe I gave the wrong idea across. “Oh, I do! I do! Don’t get me wrong, I still want to partake in your experiment.” I sighed. “I just can’t go through that right now.”

“Do you mind me asking why?” The scientist wondered.

I bit my lip a moment, my ears went to the side. “I’m planning my wedding. I know that I am going to be stressed out over everything going on. I just can’t deal with being pregnant right now through this wedding process.” I put my ears down. “I don’t want to have to go through losing another life. Especially if it’s with Alastor. I still hurt a little from last time, even though it wasn't his. If it were Alastor's I would have been hurt a lot more from it. I just don't know if I want to go through it again.”

Dr. Talon stood up from his desk chair and walked up to me to put his furred hand on my shoulder. “I understand. Don’t get all upset, I wouldn't want you to either. I don't want to have my patients lose a life either. Not because it's part of my experiment but mainly because I don't want them to be upset about it and thinking they can't do this. That their body just isn’t capable of holding life.” I looked up at the wolf demon now to see him put on a small smile. “If it will make you feel better then I'll take some of your blood and I can run tests. Sound ok?”

I nodded as I put my ears up slowly.

Dr. Talon patted my shoulder. “Go on over to the table then and I’ll get everything.” He nodded his muzzle in the direction of the table.

We turned to some of the drawers he had nearby and started to pull stuff out. I walked over to the table and sat down. I looked around the room to see all his paperwork. I had something come to my mind then. It was something I never really asked but now it has sparked my interest in wonder. Plus, I trust the wolf demon more than I did a month ago. Why was this demon the only one attempting to do this? There had to be a story behind it all.

“Hey Doc, can I ask you something?” I started off.

The scientist didn’t look up from his drawer, his back to me still. “Sure. Ask away?”

I took a pause. “What made you want to start doing this experiment anyway?” I finally asked.

Dr. Talon froze a moment. He closed the drawer he was looking in and glanced at me over his shoulder. I saw that he had a hurtful gaze in his green eyes. He looked away and sighed, his ears going against his head. Oh boy, I feel that I hurt his feelings, or it brought up some hurtful memories.

I put my ears down, I must have upset him. “Dr. Talon, I'm sorry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I told him.

The scientist said nothing as he picked up what he needed and walked over to me and put it on the table next to me. “No no, it’s ok. I can understand why you would be curious about my life's work. I mean that as well.” He took a pause. “Besides the last 4 years of me being down here and working on this, I was doing a similar experiment back when I was alive.”

“Really?” I wondered, my ears going up.

He nodded. “It’s a little personal, which is why I froze a moment. I’ll tell you though, so that it eases your curiosity.” He looked at me with a smile.

“If you're ok with it. I’ll sit and listen.” I said.

Dr. Talon put his glasses back on so he could see better and grabbed the elastic to put around my arm. “Well to start off, I was actually a scientist back when I was alive as well back in Hampshire, England. I was about 27 I’d say and fresh out of college when I started working where I did. I met the love of my life there as well. She was an amazing woman. We dated for about 4 years before getting married.” I saw him have a big smile on his face, he must have really loved his wife. “Soon after we got married, we tried to have kids but in that time frame we found out that she...wasn’t able to bear children. She was infertile.” I saw him frown a moment.

He took the elastic and put it on my upper arm and started to feel around for a vain. “Of course, me being the ‘big brain’ I was, at least that’s what she liked to call me, we started to try and figure out a way to make women who were unable to have kids, fertile.” He managed to find a vein and got the needle ready. “Me and my colleagues worked on the experiment for 5 years. Testing it on animals first. We thought we had a breakthrough and finally did it. So, we went to try it on a human subject.” He put the needle into my arm, and I watched as he took the blood. “My wife, bless her soul, decided to be our human test. We were all against it at first, but she persuaded them to let her be the first test.” He took the blood he needed and removed the needle from my arm and pressed a cotton ball on the small hole. “So, we went forward with it. Of course, when we got home, we wasted no time trying to find out if it would work. Unknown to any of us what it was actually doing to her.”

He took a pause and he took the cotton ball away from my arm and threw it away. He took the blood-filled capsule and went over to a table with a bunch of instruments and small machines on it. I had no idea what any of it was.

He sighed and put his ears down. “Testing on animals is one thing, testing on humans...is a whole different story apparently.” I couldn’t see what he was doing from where I sat, but I listened, and he continued. “It was actually eroding her insides and we didn’t catch that it was doing so...until she got sick. She was in the hospital for a week, meanwhile I tried to figure out what to do to help her. There wasn't much I could do unfortunately because she died in that second week in the hospital.” I put my ears back as I listened to his sad story. I noticed he stopped what he was doing for a moment. “After she died. I didn’t know what to do with myself. We continued to work on the experiment, but I felt guilty from it all. I blamed myself. I lost my wife and it was all my fault.” I saw him clench his furred hands into fists and he put his ears flatter against his head. “I went on for about a year without her, but I honestly couldn’t take it. I felt so guilty, it weighed me down. I couldn’t move on from it. Our lab hung over a cliff face that was in the forest next to a waterfall.” He took a pause and turned around to look at me. “I jumped off that waterfall. I died once I hit the jagged rocks at the bottom. When I awoke, I found myself here. In hell of all places. Why? I do not know. Maybe because I was working against the acts of God? Because I was twisting fate? I wouldn’t know. Either way, I am here and it's where I’ll probably stay.”

I was honestly touched by his story and I honestly felt so bad for him.

My ears still back, I decided to ask him. “Don’t take this the wrong way Doc, but did you find your wife down here?”

To my surprise, he smiled. “No, she didn’t come down to hell. She ascended. I’m happy for her, she was such an innocent soul. Am I heartbroken without her still? Absolutely. Am I happy I am here? No. I'm just happy that she is in a good palace and somewhere I know she is getting taken care of.” He took a pause and I saw him wipe away a tear. “Even so, when I found out that demons who are souls of the damned couldn’t bear children either because of whatever spell, power, whatever you want to call it. I did my studies down here. I wanted to keep working on the experiment I was doing when I was alive. I want those to be happy, even if they do end up down here. Only to a selected few though. I know not everyone would want it.”

I was honestly silent from his words. His story was so sad, and I honestly felt bad for him. I frowned. “I’m sorry about the loss of your wife Marcus. I’m sure she still loves you very much, as you do her.” I told him, I honestly felt like crying myself.

He gave a smile and put his ears back up as he looked at me with his eyes still full of sadness. “Thank you, Heart. I appreciate that.”

I stood up from the table and went over to him to give him a hug, even though he was about 6 inches taller than I was. He was honestly surprised by it when I wrapped my arms around him. Once he got over his shock, he hugged me back. I’m sure he really needed one. I felt his tail wag under his lab coat.

I pulled away from the hug and left my hands on his arms. “I’ll still help you. In any way I can. I’ll make sure your dream becomes real. Of course, the way we met might not have been well and I absolutely hated you, but now...I know that you aren't such a bad guy. Either way, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity.” I looked at him with a smile.

Dr. Talon gave a chuckle. “I can totally understand why you would hate me. I am glad that I had the chance to meet you though. Someone I can trust with this experiment. Someone I know who wants it. Plus, besides me technically being your doctor I am also your friend.”

I giggled. “You are my friend Doc. I’m sorry we had to start off on rocky waters. I will say that the sea has calmed though.” I felt my tail wag as well.

“Most definitely.” He smiled. “If you don’t mind me asking you, why do you want kids? Especially with HIM?”

I’m sure the ‘him’ Dr. Talon mentioned was probably Alastor, but I decided to answer him. “Well, you might think it's crazy, but I actually had a dream of our kid. I’ve had it more than once. She will be in my dreams now and then as well. I didn’t tell Al right away about it, but once I did, he was happy to hear about it. He said that he would love if it ever happened. Plus, we both would do anything to make it a reality. Now that the opportunity is in our reach, I won’t let it slip from my fingers.” I explained. I wagged my tail faster at the thought of Elena.

“A dream you say. Interesting indeed. Maybe you can see into the future.” Dr. Talon said as he waved his fingers around to imitate a spooky vibe.

I giggled. “I highly doubt that Doc.”

He perked up his ears at the sound of one of his machines going off which cut off his train of thought. “Ah it's done. Once we see this you can be on your way. I’m sure you have other plans today.”

I let go of his arms as he turned around and went back to one of his machines. He ripped a paper out that was sticking out and looked at it. He turned back around to me with a smile.

“Well?” I tilted my head to the side.

“You are fine. There is zero percent of the serum in your system. Everything came back negative.” Dr. Talon told me.

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. That’s one less thing I have to worry about right now.” I still smiled and let out a small chuckle. “I am ready, but I am not that ready.”

“I understand. You focus on your wedding plans. You let me know when you are ready to take part in my experiment again.” Dr. Talon told me.

I felt a blush on my face, I already had an idea. “Well, I actually thought about having you inject me before I go on my honeymoon. I figured it would be a good time to do it.” I blushed more and rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. “I know Alastor and I won’t leave the bed.”

The wolf demon nodded. “I feel that would be a wonderful idea. Then once you come back you can come straight to me and I'll look you over.” Dr. Talon then laughed. “I’m happy for you two. When you send out the invites you know where to find me.” He gave a wink.

I laughed then. “No problem Doc. I'll make sure you get one.”

He nodded. “Now off you go. I’m sure you don’t want to bore yourself with me.” He waved his hands towards me to shoo me to the door.

“Yes, Rufio has a training class. I should probably get going.” I answered and walked to the door. I stopped a moment and looked back at the wolf demon. “Thanks Doc, for everything.” I gave him a smile and then left the room.

When I got back into the hallway, I saw Rufio still sitting where I left him. He saw me and wagged his tail excitingly. He was jittering and putting his paws up and down with excitement. He could be impatient, he just wants to greet me. I went over to him and kneeled down in front of him and he stated to shower my face with lick kisses. I laughed at him and pushed him away the best I could.

“Alright now stop it.” I said as I laughed. “We have to go to your lesson today so let's get going.” I grabbed his leash and stood up.

Rufio went to my side and stayed there until I started to walk. We went into the elevator and went back down. When we entered the lobby, no one was there except for Husk who was now passed out. I chuckled at him and headed out of the hotel. We walked for about 10 minutes till we got to the dog trainer and headed inside to start Rufio’s advanced lessons.

* * *

It was later in the day when I got headed back home. I was honestly tired today, so I wanted to relax for a little bit. We were walking down the dirt road back to the house. It seemed like Rufio was tired as well. He worked really hard at his lesson today, so I feel he deserved a little more for dinner today. The hound was working so hard and I was proud of him.

I saw the house and sight and saw that the lights were on, Alastor must have been home. I walked into the house, unclipped Rufio from his leash and I watched as he ran into the kitchen. I heard him bark and I heard a clatter of pans being hit into. I was worried about what happened, so I ran into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, my worriedness went away with a sigh of relief, but at the same time I wanted to laugh at the sight I saw.

Rufio must have scared Alastor because I saw him on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen as Rufio had his giant paws on the ends of the counter. All he wanted to do was greet him. Alastor didn't have his jacket in and had his sleeves rolled up, he must have been getting ready to make dinner. I then saw that Alastor’s antlers had grown a little, whether it be from surprise or him being defensive, I wasn't sure but I wanted to really laugh when I saw that they were stuck in the pot holder above the counter. I saw him trying to get them unstick but he only made the pans clatter more.

I did eventually let out a little snort at the sight. That caused Alastor to freeze and turn his eyes to me instead. He almost looked embarrassed.

“Evening my love!” He greeted me; I saw his tail wag a little. He tried to pick up his head, but he was making his predicament worse.

I walked up to the island. “Evening, Al.” I let out another snort. “I’m sorry I can’t.” I covered my face a moment and started to laugh, I couldn't hold back anymore. “You look so funny.”

The deer demon cleared his throat. “Darling, as much I love hearing you laugh, I would appreciate it if you could help me with my current situation?” I heard him ask calmly.

I tried to calm my laughter as I looked back up to him. “Give me a minute.” I was trying to catch my breath. I looked to Rufio who was still looking at Alastor with his paws on the counter. “Rufio, down.” I commanded him.

The hound looked at me and did as told and sat down onto the floor. I looked back to Alastor who was still stuck. “Alright, I’m coming up to help.” I shook my head and managed to get up onto the counter next to him and looked at his antlers. “Can’t you just retract them back?” I asked him curiously.

“No, I cannot.” Alastor snapped, I saw his tail flick with annoyance. “Not while they are stuck in something. Otherwise I’ll put it down out of the ceiling.”

“Alright alright, I was just asking. No need to get snappy.” I said, holding my hands up in defense.

Alastor sighed. “Sorry dear. I just feel embarrassed.” He cast his eyes downwards.

I gave a small chuckle. “No worries Al. I’ll get you out.” I told him as I placed my hand on his arm.

I then looked at how his antlers were stuck in the hanging rack. I took all the pots off so that it would be easier to get him unstuck. Once all the pots were off, I took a look at how tangled he was. I slowly started to move the rack around to unhook his curled points out of the open holes of the pot rack. As I did so I heard Alastor sigh. I looked down at him and smiled, feeling a little bad for the deer demon. I went and kissed his cheek before continuing my work. I heard him chuckle.

“Almost done.” I let him know as I got another point undone. “One antler out.”

As I continued to get him unstuck, I noticed that the way he was slouched over because of how tall he was and he didn't want to get stuck again if he stood up straight. I then felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I wasn't questioning him at this moment, but I let him keep his arms there. I just assumed it was to keep himself steady.

“One left.” I let him know and got his last point out.

As soon as I got him free, he let go of me and quickly jumped off the counter.

I heard him let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you my dear. That was getting painful.” I looked down to see him straighten out his clothes.

I laughed at him and shook my head. “Do me a favor and don't jump onto the counter again. I don't want to have to deal with that again.”

“Sorry darling, I'll try my best. In all defense, it was his fault.” Alastor said as he pointed down to Rufio.

“Well with him in the house now you should know better.” I pointed out.

“I can't help my fears that have been embedded into me from my death, love.” Alastor reminded me as he put his arms behind his back and looked at me sternly.

I was silent from that and put my ears down slightly. “Sorry.” I whispered and looked away.

Alastor held out both his hands to me, “Don't be sorry sweetheart. I’m not angry.”

I was hesitant at first but put my hands into his and he helped me down from off the island. I stood there a minute while Alastor still held my hands and he just caressed his fingers over my knuckles. My ears still down as I looked at the floor.

“Do you regret getting Rufio?” I asked in a whisper.

Alastor took his one hand and took my chin between his fingers so that I could look up at him. “Absolutely not. Don't think that dearest. I have no regrets getting him for you.”

“But you're so afraid of him. I just feel bad making you uncomfortable in your own home.” I told him.

“For one, it’s our home, not just mine. Two, I may be afraid, but I still face my fears and maybe one day I will get over them.” He leaned down and kissed my cheek. “But I do not regret anything. He is here to protect you when I am not. Then hopefully, one day, he will be able to protect all of us.” Alastor smiled. “You never know how loyal a hellhound can be until it gets to that point.”

I cheered up from his words and my ears slowly stood back up, “Thanks Al.” I let a small smile come across my face.

Alastor kissed my forehead. “Now, how about we start dinner. You can help me out.”

I wagged my tail. “Absolutely.”

I helped Alastor make dinner and even made a little something for Rufio since he did well in his lessons. As soon as we were done, we sat down at the kitchen table and ate.

“So how did your planning go with Charlie and them today?” Alastor asked me as we started eating.

“It went great.” I told him. “We got a lot written down and ideas we are throwing around. It’s a start but I’m hopeful we can put it all together.”

“That’s good. You need my opinion on anything yet?” Alastor asked me.

I took a bite of my food and was trying to think. “Hmm, I don't think so.” I went back to everything we went over today. I then remember how I had trouble thinking of a dress, but should I even talk with Alastor about that?

“Well I’m glad everything is going well so far.” Alastor smiled wide.

“Actually, there was one thing that I had trouble thinking about?” I finally told him.

“What would that be darling?” Alastor wondered.

I took another bite and played with the tablecloth for a moment. “Well, I made the conclusion that since we are in hell, I see no point in a white dress. I was just trying to think of what other color I could wear.” I said, not looking at the deer Demon across from me.

I heard Alastor chuckle softly. “Well if you want my honest opinion dear, you will look stunning in anything. No matter the color.”

I felt my face get very hot from a blush. I held my breath after he said that.

Alastor definitely noticed my reaction, “I only speak the truth my dear. I would not lie to you.” He said to me with a cheerful tone.

I looked up at Alastor finally and saw the soft gaze he was giving me. “You fluster me Al.” I had a small smile on my face.

The deer demon chuckled. “That's because you’ve fallen for my charm.” He said proudly.

I let out a giggle. “It's highly possible.” I lifted my head more. “As much as I appreciate the compliment that still doesn't help me with my decision.” I told him.

Alastor put a finger to his chin. “Yes, I suppose so. Hmmm.” He paused. “I always adore you in red, my dearest wolf but I feel that purple is more your color.” He admitted to me.

I was honestly surprised by that answer. “Purple? Why do you think that?”

Alastor just looked at me with a loving gaze, “It matches your eyes my dear. It's a beautiful color. I feel you can find the perfect one that would match that lovely pale skin of yours.”

Not only did I feel my face get hot, I felt my ears get hot as well. “You're pulling out all the cards today Al.” I said hiding my face with my hand.

“I have an endless deck for you darling.” Alastor said playfully.

I laughed at him. “I’ll definitely keep the color in mind then.” I finally said to him.

Alastor nodded. “You’ll be my wife soon enough.” He growled seductively.

I chuckled, feeling the blush still on my face. “Then you'll be my husband. Think you can handle it?”

“I've done well this, far haven't I?” Alastor wondered as he smirked.

I laughed, “Absolutely. Besides the ups and downs we have faced but I'm sure there will be more waiting for us.”

Alastor reached across the table and put a hand on top of mine. “We will face the future together, my love.”

I smiled back at him softly, “Together.”

Alastor took my hand and he leaned across the table to lay a kiss on it.

We finished dinner and I helped Alastor clean up and put everything away. I put Rufio outside for a little while to play until we had to get ready for bed.

I then felt Alastor’s arms come around me from behind as I closed a cupboard and he pulled me close to him.

“I remembered that I have a desert tonight.” Alastor said softly.

“What’s that?” I asked curiously.

“You.” He whispered.

I felt him place a kiss on the side of my neck, I shivered from the action. I then remembered that I kind of promised him that I would let him have me again tonight. My thoughts on it though were, was I ready again? I feel we would have to go slow again tonight. I wasn’t fully out of my troubles just yet.

“Can I still have you tonight?” Alastor whispered into my ear. “You did promise me this morning.”

I placed my hands-on top of his that was around me. I kind of looked to the ground. I felt I could do it, but part of me was still afraid. What if I had another moment like a did last night? It didn’t stop us but what if I made us? I know Alastor would understand if I said no.

I felt Alastor kiss my ear. “I can see you thinking about this my dear. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.” He kissed my ear again. “I won’t force you.”

“I want to.” I said quickly. “I’m just unsure of how I will still react.” I admitted.

“Well we won't know till you try love.” Alastor told me.

“Your right. I would like to feel you again. I was reminded how good you make me feel.” I sighed softly. “Just go slow with me again?”

I heard Alastor chuckle softly. “I’ll go as slow as you need me to.” He said to me softly.

I smiled. “Thank you, Al.” I leaned back into him more.

**(Smut starts here)**

Alastor took his hands that were around my waist and went to the end of my shirt. He slipped his hands under my shirt and then up my sides. I shuttered at his touch. He would be so gentle and soft when he wanted to be. The deer demon also started to place kisses on my neck, just small butterfly pecks but they were enough to make me feel my body start to warm up. He got to my bra and pulled it up, making my breasts fall out and he was quick to grab a hold of them and give them a gentle squeeze.

I let out a surprised breath as he did so, but I wasn’t going to complain or stop him. As he did, I decided to just take my shirt and bra off and over my head then threw it to the ground. I put my hands on the kitchen counter to steady myself. He started to massage my breasts in his giant hands, and I was just enjoying the feeling. As well as him placing kisses on my neck still. It was a wonderful sensation, one that I oh so missed. He continued to rub my breasts in his hands but then started to slide his fingers over my nipples. Making them go hard after a few passes. He then pinched the now erect flesh between his fingers.

I let out a gasp as I soon felt the pleasure run up my core. My body started to feel warm at his touch and I was enjoying every moment of his gentle hands. I felt him latch onto my neck and started to suck on the spot so leave a nice sucker bite there. I didn’t care how much he marked my skin; I would enjoy it and it told me as well as others who saw, that I was his.

Soon Alastor let go of my one breasts and trailed his hand down my stomach and to the ends of my jeans I wore. With his one hand he was able to unbutton them and then he slipped his hand down my hip and underneath the fabric of my jeans. He laid his hand there on my hip and just caressed my skin there.

I bit my lip at the touch. He was so close. I WANTED him to touch me. My body felt like fire and he was adding to it with his warm hands. He continued to play with my one nipple as he went back to kissing my neck.

Alastor licked over the sucker bite he just made, and he let out a little hum. “You taste very nice my love.” He put his head into my hair on the side of my head. “You're intoxicating. Addicting even.” I felt static vibrate off him and it made my skin tingle from the feeling. “You might just be my drug darling.”

I gave out a small chuckle at his words. “At least I don't have a bad effect.”

Alastor chuckled at that as well. “You do have an effect, but it's a good one.” He took a pause to lift his head up closer to my ear. “It's on my heart.”

Even with my face already hot form his touches I felt like it was on fire now from his words. I felt a blush just cover my entire face almost. I then felt his hand on my hip rub along my thigh, he went to my inner thigh and slowly made his way up, but he stopped.

“Alastor.” I whispered to him in annoyance from him stopping his actions.

“Is there something you want my little wolf?” I heard him hum playfully. “You have to tell me if you do.” He then moved his hand up across my thigh and back again.

I felt a growl low in my throat at his touch. He moved his hand to my other breast to continue playing with that one. I found no words as my mind clouded. He was teasing me, the asshole. I wanted him to touch me. I craved his touch.

I managed to find my breath a moment in order to say. “Please.” I pleaded.

Alastor put a kiss on my cheek, “Please what?” He asked as he stayed close to my cheek.

I felt his breath against my skin, and it was exciting. “Touch me.” I whispered.

I felt him give a small static growl. “Touch you?” He slid his hand on my thigh higher. “You mean here?”

I bit my lip from his touch. “Yes.” I answered him softly.

“It would be my pleasure to do so my dear.” He whispered back.

Alastor slid his hand up my thigh until he was met the warmth radiating from beneath my panties. He laid his hand on top of them for a moment, gently pushing on them. Teasing me with the motion. I growled at this and made sure it was loud enough to hear. I heard him give out a chuckle then he pulled my panties off to the side. He slid two of his fingers past my vaginal lips and rubbed them up to my clit. I let out a shaky breath at his touch. Finally.

The deer demon let out a chuckle. “You're already so wet, are you that excited for me?”

I didn’t get a word out as he started to gently rub my clit with his two fingers so all I was able to get out was a small moan I kept in my throat. I heard him chuckle deeply and continued his actions of rubbing my clit with his fingers as he played with my nipples as well.

I honestly didn’t care that we were doing this in the kitchen. It was almost exciting to think about, we never did anything like this here. Not like anyone ever came over or like we were surrounded by neighbors. No one would see us. No one would care what we did. Besides, it was our home so we could do as we pleased. That means we could be as loud as we wanted.

I let out loud breaths and bit my lip when I moaned at his touch. I felt that he was excited as well because I could feel his erection pressed against my lower back. He was breathing a little heavy as well, probably from the actions he was doing but I knew he wanted more out of me. He loved to make me moan and make other sounds come out of me when we were intimate, I knew he did, that's why I never held back. It stroked his ego so much so.

He slipped his fingers down from my clit and managed to slide them into my entrance and he slowly started to pump them in and out of me. I let a moan get past my lips at the feeling. His long, slender fingers went into me slowly and he rubbed them along my walls.

I soon heard him let out a small groan in annoyance. “You feel so divine.” He put his head on my shoulder. “I want to feel more of you.” He whispered.

I smirked at him, looking over at him. “I’ll gladly allow you to do so.”

I felt him give off static a moment that gave me goosebumps. “Right here in the kitchen?”

“Absolutely.” I breathed out the answer.

Alastor then gave out a chuckle and kissed along my shoulder. He said nothing as he took his hand from my breast and gilded it down to the edge of my pants. Alastor removed his fingers from inside me and put his hand on the other side. He slowly started to pull my pants and undergarment down until they both fell to my feet. I managed to kick it off to the side for now. His hands lay at my hips a moment and he gently squeezed the flesh under his fingers. He rubbed his hands around to grab my butt a moment and then back to the front of me.

He slightly nicked my shoulder with his teeth as he let out a breath. “I love you.” He whispered.

I glanced at him over my shoulder and smiled. “I love you too.” I replied back.

He pulled himself away from me a moment as he took his hands off me and started to undo his pants. I heard the zipper going down and then I heard him give a sigh, it must have been of relief as he pulled his member out from the restricted fabric that held it. He pulled me back close to him and I felt his hard member on my back as he wrapped his arms back around me, it must have been already leaking with precum because I felt it leave a wet smear on my back. He kissed his way back to my neck as he moved his hips a little to have his member rub against my back and upper part of my butt.

Alastor pulled away from my neck a moment, “You still ok?” He asked me to make sure before we went any further.

“I’m fine.” I answered him. “You can continue. Just…be slow at first. Ok?”

I felt him smile against my neck, “Of course darling.”

Alastor pulled himself away from me and at the same time he pushed me down slightly. I folded my arms on the countertop and put my head on top of them. Alastor kept one hand on my back while his other went to his member. I felt him move closer to me as he guided his member in between my legs. He slipped his member in my vaginal lips and started to rock his hips lightly to slide across my slit and clit. Coating himself with my wetness that had built up there.

I heard him hold back a groan from the feeling and I gripped my arm at the feeling of him rubbing against me. I let out a small breath at the feeling. He continued this for a little bit until he positioned himself right at my slit.

Alastor stopped before he could enter. “You are ready for me?” He made sure again.

“Yes.” I groaned out, hating where he stopped.

“What is the magic word?” Alastor asked playfully.

I growled in annoyance. “Please?”

Alastor said nothing as he slowly pushed his way past my entrance and didn’t stop until he was fully inside me. He took his hands and put them on my shoulders, then slid them down my back and stopped at my hips. We stayed there a moment. Unlike yesterday, I was fine once he entered me. I didn’t have any flashbacks or anything like that. I think I was ok. Besides that...god did he feel amazing and he didn’t even move yet. Just the feeling of being filled by him was just arousing enough.

I heard Alastor breathing hard already. “You are so warm.” He said softly. “Your walls are so tight.” I felt his member give a twitch.

Lifted my head up from my arms, “Start moving.” I growled as a demand.

“As you wish.” Alastor replied.

As I told him, he went slow at first. Pulling out till his head was left and pushing back in. The first one made my body shutter and it just felt so good. I let out a small breath at the feeling. He continued the pace and I was biting my lower lip from the feeling.

I then moaned softly. “God Alastor you feel amazing.”

I heard the deer demon let out a happy hum in approval. “As do you my darling little wolf.”

He was still breathing a little heavy but not as much. I knew he was probably getting annoyed with this pace, but he was doing it for me because I asked him to. If I wanted to be honest with myself, I was getting tired of the slow pace even though it felt good.

Alastor let out a small sound of static fuzz, “May I go faster yet?” He sounded like he was holding his breath and clenching his teeth together.

He was asking for permission. Such a good boy.

I looked over my shoulder to indeed see his face scrunched up and his eyes shut, “You can. Go harder while you're at it too.” I smirked.

I saw an evil grin come onto his face as he slit his eyes seductively. “Certainly.”

Alastor moved his hands up to grab the base of my wings and then in one motion started to thrust into my faster and harder as well. I heard him let out a loud hum and it turned into a groan as he went faster. It didn’t take him long to find my sensitive bundle of nerves and I let out a loud moan from it. I readjusted myself to have my hands rest on the counter while I propped myself up. I gripped the countertop, my nails digging into the surface slightly.

Alastor bent over my a little more and took his one hand to cup a breast into his hand. He started to roughly play with my nipple, and he held on tightly to my beast.

I moaned. “Oh fuck.” I breathed out in a whisper as he continued.

“You are going to need to be a little louder than that.” I heard Alastor growl in my ear. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. “Are you going to start saying who you belong to?”

He let go of my breast and slid that hand down between my legs and I felt him start to play with my clit. I let out a gasp in surprise from the action. “Alastor.” I moaned out.

Alastor let out a static noise of disapproval. “You will have to do better than that darling. The forest couldn’t hear you.” I then felt him lick my shoulder. “We need to remind everyone that they don’t fuck with what’s mine.” He growled.

I bit my lip as I moaned. “Bite me.” I whispered to him. “Have to make sure they see.”

“You're very right.” He licked up to my neck. “Let's fix that shall we.”

Alastor then found the spot where my neck and shoulders met then bit down.

My eyes went wide, there was pain, but it felt so good when it came to Alastor biting me. “Alastor!” I moaned, way louder than the first time. “Ah!”

So much was going through me. I felt him start to rub my clit a little harder while still thrusting into me. I felt that something was building in the pit of my abdomen. Oh god, he was going to push me over the edge. I didn’t know how much longer I would last. I kept moaning his name over and over with every other thrust. I knew he was enjoying that. He let go of the area he was at, until he went up higher and bit me again.

“Ah! Alastor! Oh fuck!” I breathed loudly. I felt so close now because of that. “I...think...I’m about to...AH!”

Alastor let go of my neck. “Cum with me.” He said between breaths. “Make sure you scream my name!” Alastor then went and bit my shoulder this time.

Soon that feeling I had built in my stomach released and clamped my walls around Alastor. He moaned and I soon felt him release, spilling his seed and filling me up.

I yelled. “ALASTOR!” As my release escaped me and he continued to fill me.

We both were breathing hard and he continued to rock his hips as he rode out his release. He removed his teeth from my shoulder and started to pant. I was panting as well, my chest rising and falling. We were both trying to fall from our high. Alastor took his hands away from me and stood up straight. He slowly pulled himself out of me and I felt some of his seed escape me and drip to the floor. I looked down at the countertop to see my blood getting all over it from the bite marks on me.

Alastor took a towel from the counter and put it to my neck. “Come on my love. Let's get you taken care of. Ok?”

I held the towel onto my neck and stood up straight, “That sounds like a good idea.” I turned around and faced the deer demon to give him a wide smile. “Was that loud enough for you?” I chuckled.

Alastor started to laugh. “Most definitely.” He leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips. “You are mine little wolf. Don’t you forget that.”

“I won’t. Never again. I am yours forever my great buck.” I leaned up and kissed him again.

**(End smut and chapter)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating if I wanted to add that end smut scene, but I gave in and did it anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Plus my favorite part is Alastor getting his antlers stuck XD That was so fun.


	41. Dress Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart finally goes out with her friends to get all the dresses they need. Heart is trying to find that specially dress that just speaks to her and others will like. Will she come out successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More wedding stuff is getting planned out! Yeeee. Heart finally goes dress shopping.

(Heart's POV)

After three more months I tried my best, with help from my friends, to plan out the wedding. I still had two more months and had almost everything planned out. A lot of it was thanks to Charlie, I honestly don't know what I'd do if she wasn't helping me. I did ask Alastor for help with a few things though. I asked minor things, but he would tell me that he wouldn't mind no matter what I chose. It was my day just as much as it was his. He did voice his opinions at least. I always had a hard time deciding on things.

He would tell me how he wanted to cook, I kept telling him no. I forbid him from cooking anything for this wedding. I know he can be a foodie about things, but I told him he shouldn’t be picky.

As for the guests it was no surprise to me that he wanted to invite all of hell. I told him no and to keep the guests under 150, I told him I didn’t want anything big. He seemed down about that, but he understood that I didn’t want many people there. Who knows if I would even get that many. I know Alastor knew a lot of people, so I just told him to write some down and I’d send the invitations to them anyway. The man would be the death of me already just because he wanted to show me off. Which I understood as well because he just wanted everyone to know that I belonged to him.

Alastor did eventually ask one last guy to be a groomsman and to my surprise he asked Kato. I'm sure he didn't mind but Alastor probably wanted to have someone else that I knew and trusted. If he trusted Kota, then I knew I could trust him with Lizzy. Thankfully, the deer demon was taking care of everything on the guys side so I knew I wouldn't worry about that at least.

As of today, though, it was time for dress shopping for the girls as well as myself.

Angel knew of this amazing place in town. It was a little uppity part of town, but he said they were good. He said that someone always got him outfits from there a long time ago, but they’ve been around for a while.

I was excited that morning when I woke up. Of course, I woke up the best way possible when Alastor started kissing my back since I was laying on my stomach and he decided to crawl onto me halfway and lay kisses onto my back. I had my wings folded up at my sides so that they wouldn’t be in his way. It was a nice way to wake up. I felt my tail wag against him.

“Morning my great buck.” I greeted him when I looked over my shoulder at him.

“Morning my little wolf.” Alastor was muffled by his lips on my back.

He was kissing me in between my wings and he brought his one hand up to glide his fingers across the membrane of my one wing. It twitched a moment from the touch.

I giggled, “You're going to put me back to sleep honey if you keep it up.” I whispered to him.

All he did was chuckle and continue his movements. I just relaxed under his touches, putting my face back in the pillow.

“You know I have to get ready.” I muffled into the pillow.

Alastor took a pause as he continued, “Just a few more moments with you dear. That's all I need.” Alastor answered me.

“No funny business.” I told him sternly.

I heard him let out a breath through his nose. “Darling would I do that?” I heard him ask innocently.

“Yes.” I quickly answered with a laugh.

He laughed. “Ok you caught me.”

Alastor rolled off me and laid his head down close to mine on the pillow and I looked at me. I moved over to my side to face him. We were silent as all we heard was the birds outside. We just looked at each other, enjoying the moment. Alastor put his hand against my check and ran his thumb against my chin and lips. I let out a sigh of content as I leaned against his touch.

“I love you.” I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Alastor leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead and then leaned his forehead against mine. “I love you too.”

We stayed like that for a little while longer until I finally started to get up. I took his hand off my face and just held it, “Ok, I need to get ready to leave. I don't want everyone to wait and we don’t know if they will be busy or not.”

Alastor let out a small groan, “Ok, I understand dear. I know it’s an important day for you.”

I nodded as I wagged my tail with excitement, “We're all getting our dresses today.” I smiled.

Alastor smiled as well.

I looked at him sternly, “No sending your shadows to look either. I want to keep it a surprise.”

Alastor chuckled, “Don't worry darling, I promise I won't peak.” He gave me a small smile.

“Good because I’ll make sure to punish you instead if you do.” I said jokingly.

Alastor said nothing and just put a small kiss on my lips.

I gave Alastor a kiss on his nose and rolled out of bed. I stood up and stretched and was greeted by Rufio who got up from his dog bed. He went up to me and wagged his tail.

I leaned down to pet the hound, “Such a good boy.” I looked over to Alastor who was still in bed. “Can you feed him while I get a shower?”

Alastor gave me a look of concern. I understood that even after a few months of having Rufio around, he was still afraid. I almost wanted to sigh but I held it back since Alastor didn’t answer me and just looked from me to the hound at my feet. I’ll take that as a no then since he didn’t answer me after a few seconds.

I gave the deer demon a small smile, “Don't worry about it Al, he can wait for me to be done. I won't force you.”

I walked into the bathroom and Rufio followed. He laid at the entrance of the bathroom as usual. I turned on the water and got into the shower. As I got washed, I just sighed and put my ears against my head. I just wished Alastor wasn't so off and on with Rufio. Even just asking him to feed the hound was hard. Some days he was ok with him and some days he wasn’t. It was kind of frustrating. I understand that he has his fears but Rufio was ok with Alastor, I could tell and I sure Alastor could tell. I knew he would protect Alastor if he could, even if the deer demon could take care of himself. I know I shouldn’t make a big deal about it but sometimes it got to me. I sighed again.

I then heard a paw tap on the shower door that took me out of my thoughts. My ears went up.

Lately I found out that Rufio was ok with water, mainly because I tried to give him a bath after he got covered in mud. He behaved nicely for me and enjoyed the water. He kept wanting to paly in it.

I opened the shower door and to my surprise Rufio stepped in with me. He played in the water a moment before walking up to me and rubbing my leg with his nose. I sat down in the shower and Rufio walked up to me and put his muzzle on my shoulder. I gave a small chuckle. He must have felt my moods being upset and he wanted to comfort me. The hound always seemed to know my moods and wanted to comfort me when I was upset, even though it was something small.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my face in his short fur. “Thanks, Rufio.” I whispered.

I pulled away a moment and he laid kisses on my face. I chuckled at him. He was too cute. I stood up and turned the water off in the shower.

I looked down at Rufio, “Now you are all wet too.” I laughed and he shook himself as water went everywhere. I laughed at him and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and then took another to try and get Rufio somewhat dry. We both walked out of the bathroom and I noticed that Alastor was not in the room anymore. Hopefully, he didn't leave without saying goodbye. I hope I didn't make him upset because of me getting upset. My ears went to the side slightly.

I dried myself off a little more and then got dressed. I headed down into the kitchen and looked to see Alastor in there. He was sitting at the table drinking his coffee while reading the paper. I also noticed that Rufio went straight to his bowl and he started eating, did Alastor actually put food in the hound’s bowl? My ears went up, I was honestly surprised if he did. I also noticed that Alastor had a bowl of cereal waiting for me at the table. I always enjoyed when he did nice stuff like that for me.

I walked over to the table and sat in the chair, “Did you put the food in Rufio's bowl?”

“I did.” Was all Alastor answered as he continued to look at the paper.

“Thank you.” I told him with a smile.

“I was totally ok putting the food in the bowl while the hound WASN'T here by me. Other than that, I have no issues.” He explained as he took another sip of his coffee.

I nodded, “I appreciate it either way.” I smiled softly and I felt my tail wag a little.

Alastor said nothing as he was lost in his paper. I sighed mentally and went to eating my cereal. As I ate my mind was lost. Did I do something wrong? Alastor didn't seem himself today. Was he nervous about something? Something on his mind? I was just worried about him.

I don't know what his plans were today but maybe it had something to do with the wedding? Did the guys have something planned for him today? Was he just worried? I didn't want to think it was something bad. I didn't want to ask in case it was a surprise. Plus, I didn't want to push him. I guess I shouldn’t ask so many questions right now since I know he was probably stressed about stuff to. He just didn’t show it.

We ate in silence for a moment. I then felt Rufio come to my side next to the chair. I looked down at him and smiled.

“Alastor, will you be ok looking over Rufio while I’m out?” I asked the deer demon as I reached down to pet the hound.

“I’ll be about to handle him sweetheart.” Alastor answered me as he looked over at me. “He’ll be in good hands.”

I smiled, “Ok, thanks Al. I appreciate it.” I stood up with my empty bowl. “I don't know how long we will be but if you need anything you let me know.” I started to clean my bowl in the sink.

“I know dear, don't you worry.” Rufio went over to Alastor and sat next to his chair. The deer demon looked down at the hound and reached a clawed hand down to pet him on the head. Rufio wagged his tail.

These are the moments that I enjoyed seeing with the two. He didn't really notice it most of the time, but they were bonding.

I just smiled and finished cleaning my bowl. I put it in the dry rack. I went over to Alastor and he put his paper down on the table as I went up to him.

He pat his lap and I smiled more as I decided to accept his offer and sat down sideways in the deer demon's lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he put his hands on my hips.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, “I can sense your upset mon amour. What's bothering you?” Alastor asked me softly.

I looked away from him a moment as I put my ears down slighlty, “Its nothing to worry about honey. I just have a lot on my mind is all.” It was true but also partially a lie. I saw Alastor was looking at me like he didn't believe me. “I promise it's nothing my buck.” I gave him a smile.

He wrapped his arms around me more and brought me closer. “If you say so, but if you want to talk to me later let me know. You know I'm all ears.” Alastor flicked his ears at me.

I gave a chuckle at that. “Thanks, Alastor.” I gave him a kiss on the lips. “I have to get going if I want to meet everyone at the hotel on time.”

Alastor kissed me again. “I can't have you for a few more minutes?”

I gave a chuckle. “Few more minutes.” I answered and gave him another kiss.

He put one hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss, but he kept him there for a few moments. He decided to lick my bottom lip and I happily let him in to kiss me deeper. I took my arms that were around his shoulders and put my hands up into his hair. I let him explore a minute and I was enjoying the moment. My one hand found his ear and I started to play with it. Alastor pulled his tongue away and chuckled against our lips.

“My dear if you keep doing what you're doing then you will be very late.” He said as he chuckled.

I chuckled as well and pulled away. “Ok you have a point.”

I kissed him one last time before standing up. “I’ll be going ok. I’ll see you when I get back.” I looked to Rufio and kneeled down to him. “Now you behave for Alastor ok?”

Rufio barked in understanding. Be nice for the second master.

I nodded and stood up. I gave Alastor one last kiss. “Now remember, no peeking.” I told him sternly.

“You have my honor my love.” Alastor said as he put his hand over his heart. “Can my shadow at least follow you to the hotel?”

“Of course.” I answered.

I saw Alastor’s shadow lift from the floor crawl over to me. I smiled and said goodbye and headed out to head to the hotel. I was meeting Charlie and everyone there and we were taking her car to the dress shop.

I walked down the dirt road out of the forests and into the concrete jungle of the city to make my way to the hotel. I could feel the presence of Alastor's shadow attached to me as I walked. I only knew because I had the chill of it and I almost felt heavier. It was a hard feeling to try and explain but I always felt safe. Its like it was attached to my own shadow in a way.

I got to the hotel and stood at the door for a moment to knock. Once I did, I saw Alastor’s shadow lift off me. It gave me a big smile and I saw it zoom off as it went back to Alastor. Soon the door opened, and I saw Charlie in the doorway.

“Heart you’re here!” She exclaimed as she greeted me with a hug. “We were all waiting for you to arrive.” She got out of the hug and pulled my inside. “Everyone is here, we were just waiting on you.”

When I got inside the lobby, I noticed everyone by the bar. Angel, Vaggie and Lizzy were all sitting at the bar talking.

“Sorry for running a little behind.” I apologized. “I wanted to make sure Alastor was ok with Rufio before I left. You know how he can be around the hound.”

“Don’t worry, we know. It's all ok. We won't be late.” Charlie told me as we got to everyone. “Time to go everyone, the bride to be has finally arrived.”

I blushed at her words, that’s something I would not get used to at the moment. Being called a bride. Man, it just felt so nervous and excited at the same time.

Everyone stood up from the bar and walked up to me.

“This is so exciting.” Lizzy said as she put an arm around me. “My big sister is getting married. Who would have thought?”

“We are only dress shopping today. Don’t get me even more nervous than I already am.” I said to her.

“Don’t worry toots, I’m sure everyone gets the jitters thinking about that.” Angel told me with a reassuring wink.

I let out a breath, “Yea you're probably right.”

“Well come on everyone, the car is outside for us.” Charlie announced.

We all headed outside and into the car that was in front of the hotel. We all piled into the back and the car drove off. On the drive into town, Angel talked about how amazing this place was and that they had dresses for about anything you could think of. I kind of had an idea on what I was looking for but who knows how my thoughts will change when I get there. I was going to have them do Vaggie’s dress first, then the bridesmaid dresses before I went to try dresses on myself. Today was going to be a long one and I feel I would be exhausted afterwards.

We arrived at the shop and we all stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk outside. The car pulled away after everyone was out and Charlie closed the door.

Angel wrapped an arm around me, “You’ll like it in here babe. Alice’s Daredevil Dresses are the best around. Trust me.” The spider demon gave me a wink.

Charlie looked at me. “Now don’t force yourself to pick something from here if you don’t like anything, ok? I know there are other places around. So, if there is nothing here, we have other options.”

I saw Angel give the princess a face, but I let out a breath. “Right, I know.” I looked up at the dress shop. “Let's get started then.”

We all walked into the shop and we were automatically greeted by a tall bird looking demon. She almost looked like a cardinal with a red haired mohawk sticking up from her head. She had feathers sticking out of har arms that looked like tiny wings, “Welcome to Alice’s, I am Gruda. How can I help you?” She had a strong Russian accent to her.

I was still so nervous. I had words that I wanted to say but nothing came out. I looked like a fish. God, I was already embarrassing myself.

Angel must have noticed because he put one of his lower arms around my waist and spoke up for me. “This dime right here is gettin’ married.” Angel gestured to the others in the group and pointed at himself. “We’re her weddin’ party.”

Gruda seemed to get excited after Angel said that. “Ah a wedding! That’s so exciting. Congratulations dear.” The bird demon explained as she patted my head.

I gave a small giggle. “T-Thank you.”

Gruda waived for us to follow her. “Come on, I’ll take care of you and we can get all this underway.” She said.

We followed her back to a corner room of the building, they had dresses for everything. All seemed to be arranged for an occasion. All the wedding dresses were in this back room. When we got to the back, I was so surprised by how amazing everything looked. So many different colors and styles, I feel I would have a hard time. I knew what I wanted though so I was sticking to it. The hard part would be finding the right one.

Gruda had chairs brought in for everyone as we all walked up to the corner of the room with a big mirror. The bird demon turned around to face us. “Now, what are we doing first?”

I looked over to Vaggie. “She should go first. She’s going to be the flower girl.” I told Gruda as I pointed to Vaggie.

“Wonderful!” Gruda made a chirp. “Do you have any idea on a theme or something like that?” She asked me.

“Purple.” I answered her right away. “I’m thinking something very dark purple for her.”

“Splendid!” Gruda walked up to Vaggie, “Come with me dear.” The bird demon put one of her small feathered arms around Vaggie and they walked out of the room.

“Let's take a look at this stuff, yea?” Angel said as he walked up to me.

I nodded. “Let’s see what we can find for you guys. I feel if I can at least find three of something I like then you each can try it on and I can see what I like.” I explained to him.

Charlie walked up next to Angel, “That’s a wonderful idea. Let's get started then.”

We started looking around the one side of the room that had dresses that could be considered bridesmaid dresses and to be honest I already had a hard time trying to choose three. With help from Lizzy, Charlie, and Angel they definitely helped me out and gave me their thoughts on some of the dresses. I didn’t get a change to choose any once Gruda came back with Vaggie.

We all went back to the chairs and Gruda showed us the first dress she put on her. It was dark purple and was trimmed with a lighter purple in the shape of flowers.

I told Gruda that I wanted to look at two other ones before I made a decision. While Gruda was taking care of Vaggie I was still looking around and managed to find three of the dresses I wanted to see the others wear.

When it came to make a decision on Vaggie’s dress I went with the second one that was shown to me. The was a plum color and it was ruffled at the bottom and the top half was a lighter purple with lace with a bow around the middle. I also think it looked pretty on her and I know Charlie thought so too because she was quickly to agree with me on the second choice.

Now that Vaggie was out of the way, I gave Gruda the three dresses I picked for the others and she took all three of them back to put a dress on each of them.

While she did that I went around and finally looked at the wedding dresses for myself. Vaggie was there to give me her option but she kept telling me to just pick the ones that just screamed to me. Find one I wanted to see myself in. In my mind I was also thinking of what Alastor would want to see but I knew that it wouldn’t really matter. I managed to find two by the time Gruda came back.

I looked at each of them as they looked at themselves in the mirror as well. I already knew Angel was digging the dress he was in. The one Angel was wearing was dark wine purple and had one shoulder exposed. It had a slit in the one side to show the leg. Lizzy had on one that is more of a lavender purple and faded down into a darker eggplant purple towards the bottom and it was a spaghetti strapped. Last was the one Charlie had on, it was a shorter dress that went to about the knees and was a dark grape purple with a V-neck and exposed shoulders but had sleeves on the upper arms.

“What do you guys think?” I asked them.

Angel of course went first. “I think this one is sexy because ya can pull it up to show off ya legs.” Angel then went and put his one leg out to show off his boots.

I shook my head with a chuckle.

Lizzy then said, “I like this one more because it isn’t as revealing, plus the colors are neat with the fade.”

Oh boy they weren’t making this easy.

Then Charlie told me, “Well to be honest I am not a fan of this one because it feels short and isn't comfortable. If I would choose one, I’d say the one Lizzy was wearing.” Charlie said as she pointed next to her at the wolf demon.

I looked at the moth demon girl next to me. “What do you think, Vaggie? I just want to hear all the opinions.”

Vaggie took another look at them and then turned back to me. “I like the one Lizzy is wearing as well.”

“As do I.” I finally gave my answer. I looked at Gruda. “I think I’m going to go with that one.”

“Chudesno! Wonderful!” Gruda said excitedly. “I will take them back to get them out of these dresses and then we can move onto the bride.”

I laughed at her excitement. I will admit that Gruda was very nice and enjoyed her job very much. She definitely had a positive energy.

Vaggie looked at me. “Want to keep looking for a third dress?” She asked me once we were alone.

I nodded. “I’ll look one more time to see if anything speaks to me.” I answered and stood up.

I went through the dresses one last time and I go to a rack that was on the end in the other corner and way tucked in the back was another dress, I pulled it out and it was purple like the others but it seemed that this was different to me. I shrugged off the feeling and just took it over with the other two I had sitting on the chair.

It wasn’t long till the three came back out and Gruda waved for me to come back with her. I grabbed the three dresses I picked out and followed her back to the dressing room. Again, I became nervous, why I was not sure. I was excited yea, but I guess everyone goes through this when doing all this wedding stuff.

When we got into the dressing room, I hung up the dresses and Gruda was there to help me put on the first dress.

“So, do you mind me asking who the lucky guy is?” Gruda asked as she went to unzip the first dress from its plastic covering.

“Well I kind of want to keep that private, Gruda. I hope that’s ok. I’ve already had enough problems before all the wedding planning happened.” I told her with a small chuckle of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry dear. I can understand.” The bird demon answered as she pulled out the first dress.

It was a slim fitting dress at the top and then went out wide at the bottom. It was a dark purple with a black design all along it with a bow around the waist. I wasn’t sure what I thought about it being so fitting, but I went out to show the others.

They seemed to like it, but they also agreed that it definitely wasn’t me. Even Gruda agreed and she didn’t know me that well. So, we toasted that one as a no and went to the next.

The second was a lighter purple that had sleeves on the top parts of my arms, but my shoulders were still exposed. It was frilled a little at the bottom that went sideways down the dress and the rest was long. I did like this one. When I showed the other, they agreed that it was pretty. They said I should try on the last one before making any decisions. I said that it was a good idea, so I got out of the second dress and put on the last one.

The last one I found tucked away in the corner on a rack.

As soon as Gruda unzipped it from its plastic covering and pulled it out I was amazed at how it looked. It was something different. I actually couldn't wait to get it on. As soon as I got it on, I was so excited to show everyone. My tail was just wagging with so much excitement.

“Ok I have the last one on.” I announced to everyone as I walked in.

Everyone turned to look at me and they all had wide eyes. I noticed they followed me until I stood in front of them. I finally looked at myself in the mirror and was actually blown away by how amazing the dress looked on me.

The dress was a royal purple, it showed off my shoulders but had small sleeves around the upper arms and sleeves that went down past my elbow slightly. It had a frilly neckline and had small purple flower designs just put randomly over the top and down into the bottom. Attached to the sleeves was a see thru fabric that went down and matched the bottom of the dress. When I lifted my arms, the fabric went with them.

I did a small spin and watched as it all moved. I turned around to look at my friends who were all still sitting down and looked at me with wide eyes. Lizzy almost looked to be in tears.

Gruda walked up to me, “Here, let’s see what it looks like with this on to.” She had a veil in her feathered fingers. I looked to see it was the same color purple and had the flower design on it and it went into the veil as well. She placed it on my head.

“Heart, that dress is definitely you.” Charlie breathed out.

“I second this action.” Vaggie said with a smile.

“I agree babe, I think ya should go with that one.” Angel added.

“You look beautiful.” Lizzy told me.

I was so touched by their kind words to me. It was obvious that they like this one over the second for sure. I turned back around to look at myself in the mirror. With the veil on my head it definitely tied everything together. I was blown away by how it looked. I smiled so wide and gave a small chuckle.

I couldn’t wait to see Alastor’s face.

I turned to look at Gruda. “This is definitely the one.” I looked back at my reflection. “I can see myself in this dress.”

The red bird demon clapped her feathered hands together. “Oh splendid! This is exciting. Deciding on a dress is the best feeling.”

I nodded in agreement. I turned back around and followed Gruda out of the room and back into the changing room to take off the dress. I honestly didn’t want to, but I knew I had to. My day would come soon, and I knew I would be weaning it all day, so all in good time. Plus, I had a feeling Alastor would want it to stay on my long once were we're alone. That thought of that made me chuckle.

Once I was out of the dress, I met back up with everyone and they all hugged me. I was surprised. I sure they were just as excited as I was. I was so happy and I my tail just wagging a mile a minute.

Gruda came up next to us. “Now when do you need these dresses by?” She asked us. “I want to make sure they are ready in time for your big day.”

“In two months. November 16th.” I answered her.

“No problem dear, we should definitely have it ready for you by then. We will hold onto them and you can come pick them up any time before.” Gruda let us know.

“Thank you Gruda. You were really helpful today.” I let her know.

The bird demon gave a small bow. “It was a pleasure. It is my job to make people happy.” She wrote a few things down on a paper notebook she had. She handed it to me then pointed to the front of the building. “Just go see our cashier before you leave. Remember to tell people about us. We hope you have a nice day.”

We all nodded and said goodbye to Gruda. As I got closer to the register, I noticed the demon that was there. It was one person I thought I would never have to interact with. Let alone here of all places. Of course, I don’t even know if she would realize it was me. I didn’t look that familiar. She didn’t know I even existed down here, plus I have a different name. Even so, I was still afraid. Lizzy seemed to notice as well because she stopped.

I stopped and everyone looked back at me.

“Heart?” Charlie wondered out loud.

“What’s wrong hun?” Vaggie asked.

“That’s my mom.” I breathed out, pointing to the cashier who was busy with another customer.

“Your mum? Are ya sure?” Angel asked.

I nodded. Everyone looked back to the cashier.

She was a dragon looking demon. She had humanoid features but had light grey skin that shined like dragon scales, a pair of black wings on her back, horns on her head that curled forward at the end, clawed hands, pulse the way her shirt was you could see a dragon like dark grey underbelly.

“It’s her.” Lizzy confirmed.

I felt like I was going to evaporate, I didn’t want to face my mother. Not here, not now. Of all places. I was starting to breath heavily and I tried to look anywhere but there. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack right there in the back of the store.

Charlie walked up to me and put her hands on my arms. “Heart calm down. Take deep breaths.” I looked at the demon princess and did as she said to calm myself. “Now, answer me this; does she know what you look like?”

I took a breath, “I don’t know, I’ve never show myself to her before. I’ve seen her but only from afar.”

“Does she know your name?” Charlie asked.

I shook my head. “I want to say no because I changed it once I came down here.”

“Does she know you are even down here?” Charlie wondered

“I don’t know that either.” I told her.

“Then you should be fine. Plus, we are here for you. We can help you ok. There is no reason to be afraid.” Charlie rubbed my arms in reassurance. “You can do this alright? You just pay and we can leave as fast as possible.”

I took another deep breath then nodded. “I can do this.” I looked shyly at the princess. “I hope it's not weird to ask, but can you hold my hand?”

Charlie smiled and slid her one hand down to hold onto mine. “Of course, I can.”

I smiled. I took another deep breath and started to walk again up to the front of the store. We got up to her and I just looked at her a moment. I saw her name tag on her shirt, ‘Dorothy,’ she still kept the same name I see.

She greeted us once we got to the register. “Hello, thank you for coming to Alice’s. I hope you have a good time and found what you need?”

All I did was nod but Charlie managed to say, “We did, thank you so much.”

I put my hand out and handed her the piece of paper. She looked at it me for a split moment then took the paper from my hand. She took out a pair of glasses and put them on her face. She started to type out everything on the computer.

“Aw, a wedding. That’s so sweet. Congrats, who is the lucky one?” Dorothy asked our group.

Everyone pointed to me.

I gulped as her yellow eyes looked to me again. I gripped onto Charlie’s hand a moment. All Dorothy did was smile. “Well I hope you have a good day dear. Weddings are always a special day.”

“Thank you.” I managed to say.

I almost let a sigh of relief escape my lips. As soon as she was done typing everything in. I pay for what was needed and we quickly left the store. Saying bye to Dorothy and heading out the door.

As soon as I got out front of the store, I let out my sigh of relief. “Oh god I hope she didn’t recognize me.” I whispered.

“You did ok Heart. It’s fine.” Charlie told me with a big smile. “She didn’t look like she knew you. I feel she would have said something if she did.”

I nodded. “I guess you're right.”

Lizzy wrapped an arm around me, “Don’t worry sis, if she finds out just know that we are here for you. Besides it’s not like she knows where you live.” She laughed.

I laughed at that, “Yea I guess that’s true.”

Soon the car pulled back up to the curb.

“Come on guys, let’s go grab a bite to eat.” Charlie announced.

“Great, I’m starvin’.” Angel said and got into the car.

We all laughed at him and we all go into the car and went off.

When we got back to the hotel, I was surprised to see Alastor was there waiting for me. Rufio was roaming around the lobby while Alastor talked to Husk.

Russ was even there, much to Angel’s surprise. Angel ran over to the demon cheering, ‘Russie!’ As he ran. The snake demon was hugged and crushed on the couch from the hug by his boyfriend who was happy to see him.

Kota was there as well, which surprised Lizzy but she didn't question it as she sat next to him at the bar.

When I got into the lobby Rufio spotted me and ran up to greet me. I let him give me a few kisses and told him to go back off and explore. I went up to Alastor and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

“What are you doing here Al?” I asked him.

“Darling, I feel hurt.” He put his hand to his chest. “I was out as well with Rufio and I figured I'd wait for your return here at the hotel so we could walk home.” Alastor told me.

I laughed a little at him, “That's sweet of you my buck. I don't mind at all.”

He turned around in the bar stool so that he was facing me. “You ready to go home? Or you want to be here a little longer?”

“We can head home.” I told him with a small smile.

Alastor nodded and stood up.

I said goodbye to everyone, thanked them for the awesome day and we got Rufio back on his leash before he headed out of the hotel.

We walked down the road back home: Rufio on my left side as I held his leash while Alastor was in my right holding my hand. If was such a nice time and was content as we headed home.

“So, what did you and Rufio do today?” I asked Alastor as we walked.

“We were honestly lazy today. He didn't bug me, but he was excited when we decided to go for a walk.” The deer demon told me.

“Well I am glad he wasn't a problem for you then.” I smiled. “I had a nice day out. Was pretty fun trying out all the dresses.”

“I am glad you enjoyed your day today.” Alastor said as he leaned closer to me. “Did you get everything you need?”

I nodded excited, “Yep, everyone is taken care of.”

Alastor gave a chuckle, “Soon you'll be all mine, little wolf.” Alastor leaned his head down to kiss the top of my head.

I blushed and gave a giggle.

Alastor stood back up straight but looked down at me. “Anything else interesting happen today?”

I was nervous, should I tell him about my mom? That I saw her today? Maybe. Although he knows how I am about my mom. What she did to me as a kid. I guess I should. That way he knew just in case. I knew my mom wouldn’t cause trouble, but you never know.

“I…I saw my mom today.” I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alastor seemed annoyed after I said that and flicked an ear. “She worked at the dress shop we were at. I was honestly surprised to see her. I almost panicked.” I took a breath to calm myself. “Luckily Charlie and they kept me in the right place of mind, so I was able to talk somewhat to her. She didn't seem to know me. I’ll be honest to say I am glad she didn't. The last thing I want to do is deal with my parents.”

Alastor let out a hum, he must have been thinking. “Well hopefully she didn't realize it’s you. They might cause trouble.”

“I highly doubt it.” I said taking my hand out of his and waving him off. “I don't look that much alike from my human self. That and my name isn't my human one. I don't think she would make the connection.”

“Hopefully not. Even so. I’ll keep an eye out for you just in case.” He told me. “Besides if she knows me, then she will know better than to mess with you.”

“Thanks Al.” I smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss my ear again, “Anything for you mon amour.”

I leaned into the Radio Demon more and gave a sigh of relief. “I love you Alastor.”

Alastor put his arm around me and held me close to his side. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I had so many good ideas for the dress but found one I really liked the design of. More wedding stuff happening.


	42. Let's Have A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart is having her bachelorette party but instead of a party she decides to have a sleepover at the house instead while Alastor goes and enjoys a party the guys have for him at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some parties? Well close enough to parties. Hehe.  
> Warning for the ‘sin’ that is at the end of the chapter in bold. Help me, damn my discord server. I love them. Explicit content!
> 
> Also thanks everyone for the Kudos! It means a lot ^_^

(Heart’s POV)

A week after my little dress adventure, it was time for the extermination to come around again. It was another crazy one, of course when were they not. Although, unlike last year, I had no intentions of going outside. I had no reason to. I had my reason for staying in hell now. Alastor was here with me this time again, I never wanted to venture out again when the extermination was going on. Ever again.

I helped Lizzy board up the house and it went faster with help from Kota. I made sure the two were taken care of before leaving them alone. I thought about staying at the hotel again, but I decided I wanted to stay home with Alastor while it happened. I knew the hotel was safe at least. Unknown to me, Alastor had a secret room under the house that he had for the exterminations. The angels would search in his woods for demons who tried to escape from them. This room had no windows and no doors. Only Alastor could get in with his powers. The entrance to it was located from under the back porch and was surprised when I first walked into it.

No sounds could be heard outside. Alastor said it was soundproof. So, no sounds could be heard from the inside either. I didn't pass up a chance like that. Being locked away for a day with the sexiest demon I knew? Yes please. I will say that this was one of the best exterminations. Some would laugh at me saying that but to be honest, it went by faster. I mean, it's not like we had anything better to do. Why not keep our minds off what was happening outside. Right?

When it was all over the next day, I would say that I was exhausted, and I just wanted a shower. So that was an extermination I will never forget for sure. Would say that it was a fun one to experience. Wouldn’t mind doing it again. I actually wanted it again.

I was happy that no one I had planned for my wedding died. Thank goodness. The last thing I would want is to reschedule another florist or realizing the shop that had my dresses got destroyed. I would definitely be heartbroken by that because I absolutely loved my wedding dress and I don’t think I could find anything like it again. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that, everyone was safe. That was less stress I needed to worry about. I was relieved after every phone call I made.

It was getting close to the wedding day and I was honestly just so nervous and excited. I feel that was normal though. It was a month away now and it was crazy to think that it was still so far but also so close.

Charlie informed me that one of her parents is the ones that must do the ceremony. Whenever someone was getting married in hell, someone from the royal family had to be the one to do the ceremony. I was surprised but it did make sense, I guess. Plus, I am sure they judged you secretly while they did it. I knew I would be heavily judged, I was getting married to the Radio Demon for God sake. Charlie said that it would most likely be her mom, Lilith, to be the one to do it since Lucifer didn’t really care for them. Charlie knew how to do them but since she was going to be in the wedding herself, it would have to be one of her parents. That made it even more nerve racking because I have never met the king and queen before so it would definitely be an interesting experience.

As i knew it was custom to have a party, I told Charlie I didn't want to have a bachelorette party, much to Angel’s dismay. I just told them I wasn't in a strip club or any of that crazy stuff. I said that I wanted to do a sleepover slash party instead. Have a relaxing time instead to just hang out. I feel it would be fun to just have everyone over to have some games and normal sleepover stuff. I can't even remember the last time I even had one. Charlie agreed to that and after some persuading Angel agreed and so did Lizzy.

I told Alastor about the sleepover party and asked if it was ok if they came over the house for it. He happily agreed. I was surprised since I know he wanted to keep the house a secret but a little sleepover with my friends won't hurt. That and the boys had something planned for Alastor so he wouldn’t even be home. When I asked what they were doing, he assured me they weren't going to go out and do something crazy. He would just stay at the hotel with Husk, Russ, and Kota while us girls had a fun time.

Alastor was leaving me Rufio though, I was fine with that because I knew the girls would love him. I knew Alastor had a hard enough time with him normally. Plus I knew he wanted the hound around to protect me. Rufio was a ham for the ladies so I’m sure he would love all the attention.

I was going to enjoy the little party tonight. It would be nice to not think about wedding stuff or at least for a little while.

It was getting close to the evening and it was starting to get darker outside. Alastor and I walked to the end of the dirt road that lead to the house, Rufio was by my side as well on his leash. I told everyone to meet me at the end of the road and I would take them to the house. Alastor decided to walk with me and as soon as everyone arrived, he would leave for the hotel. Even with Rufio around he still didn’t want to leave me alone. I don’t blame him though; he still had his worries.

Rufio had passed his advanced training class, even got a little certificate with his name on it that I framed and put up in the living room. I'm sure the hound was proud of himself as well. He was doing well with his training. Alastor suggested to take him to guard dog lessons which I thought was a good idea. Rufio was better at listening to commands, he still had a lot to learn but his trainer said he was doing well. Even though he was turning into a well-trained hound he was still playful at home. It was nice to have him around.

We soon arrived at the end of the road, so I stood against a tree and waited for everyone to arrive. Rufio sat down and just looked out at the road.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” Alastor asked.

I groaned; it was like the 10th time he asked me this today. “Yes, I am sure Al. The guys have stuff planned for you, so you don’t want to disappoint them do you?”

Alastor just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, no I guess not.”

I smiled and placed a hand on his arm, “Don’t worry so much. I have Rufio and I'll have everyone else with me too. It will all be fine.”

Alastor looked at me and his smile widened a bit. “Alright, alright.” He leaned down so that his face was in front of mine. “Mind if we pass the time?”

I smirked at him. “You’re so bad.”

Alastor laughed. “What? I can’t kiss my future wife. You're so rude, mon amour.”

I laughed as well, “Oh I didn't mean it like that.” I leaned up a little towards him. “You can kiss me all you want until they arrive. Why would I deny my future husband that pleasure.”

Alastor smirked and then leaned down to kiss me. I dropped Rufio’s leash and wrapped my arms around Alastor’s shoulders. Rufio would stay, I knew he wouldn’t go anywhere.

Just in case I parted from Alastor a moment to look down at the hound. “Rufio, stay. No move.” I ordered. The hound just responded with a small bark, not taking his face away from the road. That meant he understood what I said.

I was satisfied with that and just went back to kissing Alastor again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me more up against the tree. I let him explore my mouth a moment.

I heard him growl deep in his throat and pulled away a moment, “You make me excited.” He kissed me again.

I chuckled, “No here, Al. You’ll have to wait.” I kissed him back.

“No fun.” He said disappointed but went back to kissing me deeply.

I honestly didn’t know how long we were like that until I heard Rufio give a small bark. I pushed Alastor away a moment and looked to see where Rufio was looking. I looked down the street and I saw a group of figures heading this way.

“I think they are coming finally.” I said.

Alastor stood up straight and looked as well. “That seems to be them. Angel is with them; you can see that tall spider from anywhere.”

I gave a chuckle at that. “I guess that’s true.”

Alastor leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss again and I melted into it instantly. I was surprised by the sudden return of kisses, but I didn’t care. We separated once we heard a fake clearing of the throat.

I looked over and saw the group at the end of the dirt road. I gave a chuckle and I felt my face hot with embarrassment. “Sorry about that guys.”

“Ya done?” Angel asked as he crossed his arms.

“Never.” Alastor answered him and he kissed my ear.

I felt my face get hotter. “Alastor stop.” I hissed.

The deer demon just laughed. “Well since all your friends are here, I think I will take my leave then my dear.” He let go of me.

I snapped out of my small embarrassed trance, “Ok, you have a good time to alright?”

“I don’t know what form of ‘fun’ they think I will like but I guess I’ll find out.” Alastor said as he put his arms behind his back, he walked past the small group. “Have fun tonight.” He gave a wave and walked down the street.

“See ya Alastor.” Charlie said after him.

We all watched him walk. Then the group all turned back to me. I reached back down and picked up Rufio’s leash.

I gave them a smile. “Well let’s go. I’ll lead you guys back to the house.” I waved them forward and I started to walk and Rufio followed.

I’ve walked in these woods and knew that there was nothing that lurked in them. This was Alastor’s territory and no one really wanted to fuck with it. Even so, the other’s in the group probably didn’t know that.

“Hey, babe, there’s nothin’ that’s goin to pop out and get us is there?” Angel asked unsure.

I chuckled and looked over my shoulder at them as we walked. “Don’t worry. These woods are safe. This is Alastor’s turf, no one really comes in these woods.” I explained.

I all heard them give a sigh of relief. I just gave a small giggle at them. They knew that you didn't want to fuck with the Radio Demon. So stay off his territory. We walked past the gate and it closed behind us. That gave them all a shock. I assured them that it was all ok and we continued to walk. We soon got up to the house.

“I’ve never been in Alastor’s house before.” Charlie whispered.

“Me neither, this will be a first.” Lizzy added.

We got up to the door. “Well I can show you guys around the house first.” I opened the door and walked inside.

Everyone walked in behind me. I took Rufio off his leash and he gave himself a shake before running into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Vaggie was the last one to walk in so she closed the door behind her.

“Wow Heart this is awesome.” Charlie breathed out.

“I pictured it to be darker and creepier.” Angel said.

“Same.” Vaggie agreed.

I laughed at their response. “I thought the same when Alastor first brought me to his house.” I looked around the living room a moment. “It’s actually quite peaceful. Makes it feel like home now.” I turned back to the group. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Everyone nodded and I gave them the small tour of the house. After that we settled in the living room and decided we were going to all sleep there. I got almost every blanket and pillow I could find and made a nice little area in the middle of the living room once we moved the coffee table off to the side. We laid out all the blankets and almost made a giant bed out if blankets.

I had some snacks for us, and I set them in bowls in the middle of the blankets. Of course, what is a small little party without drinking so I had some alcohol in the fridge and some other assortments on the kitchen counter for whoever needed them.

“Now we can get this party started.” Angel said as I handed him a drink.

I saw him pull a cigarette. I snatched it from him. “No smoking in the house!” I shouted.

“Says who!?” Angel snapped.

“Says me!” I snapped back and threw the cigarette back at him. “This is my house too. If you want to smoke go do it outside.”

Angel grumbled and stood up and headed to the back porch with his drink in hand. I sat back and gave a sigh. Rufio came up next to me and laid down. I looked down and smiled at the hound. I began to pet him as he relaxed.

“Is this how my night is going to be.” I whispered.

“Don't worry Heart, we'll help keep Angel in line.” Charlie assured me with a smile.

I smiled back at her, “Thank you.” I settled down.

We just did some chit chat until Angel came back and settled down with us.

“So, what do you guys want to do first? I have some games and stuff we could play. Plus, some drinking games we could try out. Or we could just talk.”

Everyone took a moment to think.

“I wouldn't mind telling some stories.” Vaggie said.

“Does anyone have one to share?” I asked.

We went on for some of the night talking and telling some stories of the past. It was so nice to just sit and talk with everyone with nothing to worry about.

I told them some stuff I have never really told anyone, at least in a long time. Stories from my human life. Like in 5th grade how I had a crush on a kid who ended up not liking me at all and actually started to bully me after I told him. I told them how my favorite subject in school was history and that I wanted to be a historian. They all thought that was cool and asked why I didn’t keep on that track. I just admitted that no one was interested in a woman back in those times. We were supposed to stay home and take care of everything there, but I wanted to get out of that norm. I didn't want to be the normal stay at home woman.

Part of me wondered what the boys were up to and hopefully Alastor was behaving himself. Plus, they hoped they kept him in line. The last thing I want to hear is that they let Alastor go out and have fun destroying the city as his party. Although part of me wouldn't be surprised if that is what they had him do. I'm sure they gave him some alcohol, that always seemed to calm him. It’s not like I was going to hold Alastor back for doing what he wanted or what he enjoyed. As long as he didn’t take it out on me again then I’ll be fine.

I told them about my first day in hell when I arrived. How I was surprised and scared shitless out of my mind. “I ran around the city, avoiding anyone I could. Until I found the small little land where my house stands now. It wasn’t much at first, but I built up that house out of whatever I could find. Mainly out of pieces of debris I found lying around. I could tell the area used to be a building but It wasn’t much, but it was something. Of course, it use to look a lot shitter back then, I eventually found someone to come and fix it properly after I was settled into my new lifestyle. I worked from job to job to get enough money to fix it up. Actually make I a home for myself. Then after that I saved up whenever I could. I didn’t like hell, but I figured since I was here for the ride I might as well stay comfy.”

“Wow, Heart I didn’t know you actually build your house.” Charlie said in awe.

I chuckled, “Well kind of. More like just kind of put old walls together to make it look like a house.” I explained.

“That's still pretty neat though.” Vaggie said.

“It was a scary experience since I was trying to get accompanied with my demon body.” I told them. “My first time I transformed into my wolf form I was worried but also thought it was cool. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to have the power of shapeshifting. Plus, wolves were my favorite animal so it was pretty neat to me.”

“So, your demon body actually was to your liking?” Charlie wondered.

“From the beginning I loved myself. After getting over the whole. ‘Oh, shit I am in hell forever.’ thing.” I gave a laugh.

They all gave a laugh from that one.

“Although my first time transforming into my dragon form was even more scary.” I told them as I put my ears down. “It was definitely a blood bath rampage. I hated it. That and i didn't remember a thing. So i avoid being angry as much as possible.”

They all knew how i could be in my dragon form so they all agreed to not get on my bad side.

We switch from stories to asking me about some stuff about me and Alastor. I was surprised they wanted to talk about us, but I guess being curious about the future doesn't hurt. Rufio had fallen asleep next to me as I just had my hand laying on his head.

Angel asked me, “So, I gotta know.” He took a pause to take a sip of his drink. “When are yous guys goin’ to try for that baby stuff again?”

I felt a small blush on my face and looked away from him for a moment as I put my ears to the side. “Well, we haven't talked about it per say.” I took a pause and looked back up. “But I myself plan to ask Dr. Talon to maybe inject me before we go on our honeymoon. I thought it would be nice to do it then.” I said with a small smile and put my ears up fully.

“Aw I think that's a cute idea.” Charlie awed.

“Honeymoon baby? Really? That's cheesy.” Lizzy chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“I thought it would be cute. Makes it more special. Plus, I'm hoping nothing happens to me this time and I can actually get past three days.” I then chuckled.

“You never know what can happen. We are in hell after all.” Vaggie reminded me.

I put my ears back slightly. “That's very true, but I am going to try my best.” I said and put a small smile on my face.

“Do ya guys even want kids? Have ya talked ‘bout it?” Angel wondered.

My smile went wider as I remembered that conversation Alastor and I had. “Actually, we have. Although I thought it wouldn’t be possible after I found out I’m not even supposed to be able to have kids anyway. I didn’t know that at the time, so I was worried about it after the first time Alastor and I made love.” My ears went down slightly. “I was actually upset when he told me it wasn't possible.” I sighed. “Maybe it was just that part of me that still wanted what I couldn’t have when I was alive. I wanted it, but never found the opportunity with anyone.” I then chuckled. “I’ve brought it up about having kids only because it was after I had the same dream four times in the span of a few months.”

“A dream?” Charlie seemed curious about it.

“‘Bout what?” Angel added, seemed interested as well.

I brought my smile back and I felt my tail wag. “Well it was a dream about our kid. It was definitely obvious that she was ours.” I laughed remembering. “She was such a daddy’s girl and it was so cute to see. It was always the same dream of me helping her plant flowers. I found out that she loved to garden.” Everyone gave a small aw after I said that as they looked at me. I glanced down to the hound at my side. “Even Rufio was there, that’s how I knew what to call him when Alastor first gave him to me.” I looked back up to the group, “Rufio and her seemed to be the best of buddies.”

“What was her name?” Lizzy asked.

“Every time I had the dream, she had the same name. Elena.” I answered.

“That’s a Greek name.” Charlie mentioned out loud.

“It is? I never really looked it up to see.” I said.

Charlie nodded. “Seemed fitting that she would have a Greek name. Especially if she is Alastor’s kid.” She gave a chuckle.

“How so?” I wondered as I tiled my head slightly.

Charlie took a moment to think, she was trying to remember correctly. “Well because Alastor's name can be translated from ancient Greek.”

“Really? I didn’t know that. I know history so it’s a surprise to me.” I said as my ears went up.

The demon princess nodded. “Yep, his name translates to the ‘spirit of revenge’ or ‘tormentor’ if I can remember correctly.”

I gave a small giggle. “That definitely sounds fitting to me about him.” I then wondered. “So, what does Elena mean?”

Charlie paused to think, “If I can remember it means ‘light,’ ‘bright,’ or ‘shining light.’” She told me.

My smile was soft, and my mind went back to the little girl I'd only met in my dreams. “Seems fitting with how she acted.” I felt my tail wag again. “Of course, who knows if there is more to that story behind her name.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Lizzy said with a small chuckle.

I chuckled in return from that, “Guess so.” I looked at Rufio and started to pet him again. “That’s why I want to help Dr. Talon with his experiment. To have this fall into my grasp, despite the circumstances of how it came to me, I am truly grateful for it. To make his experiment successful and to give us something we would want.” I looked up to them again and tried not to get emotional. “I just want the little girl in my dreams to be a reality. I want to meet her for real.”

They all gave me soft looks. I’m sure they understood to a point at least. I guess I just have the motherly instinct? Who knows, but I wasn’t going to let the chance slip through my fingers. I wanted this; we both did. No matter what I would keep trying.

“I wish you luck trying on your honeymoon then.” Charlie broke the silence with her statement and smiled at me.

“Me to” Lizzy added. “I think it be fun to be an Aunt.”

Wow I was not expecting that from Lizzy at all. I smiled at her. “You would spoiler her. I know you have a soft spot for kids.” I looked at her with a smirk.

Lizzy turned her head away and put her ears backwards. “Shut up.” She Whispered.

Vaggie then decided to change the subject, “Speaking of the honeymoon, do you have any idea when you guys are going?” Vaggie asked me as she took a sip of her drink.

I shook my head, “I have no idea. Alastor told me he was taking care of it. Hasn't told me anything.”

“Oh a mystery. That should be fun.” Charlie said excitedly.

“I've been trying to take guesses but I don’t know much about other parts of hell. So, I guess I’ll find out.'' I told them.

“I don't blame you.” Vaggie said. “It can be even scarier in some places.”

“Well I am sure that wherever Al takes me it will be ok.” I looked at Rufio then to Charlie. “Are you still ok looking after him?”

“Who? Rufio? Oh, yea don't you worry. I'm sure he will be ok.” Charlie reassured me.

“Ok, I’m just worried since he hasn't been away from me before.” I said with my ears down slightly.

“That’s understandable and I get why you would be worried, but you have nothing to fear.” Charlie saluted to me and I chuckled. “We will make sure Rufio is taken care of. I know you were telling me some of his commands.”

“He does tricks, doesn't he?” Lizzy questioned.

I nodded, “I’ve been teaching him new ones. Mainly fun ones I think he enjoys.”

“Show us.” Angel cheered.

I laughed at the spider demon. “Ok. Let me get his treats.”

When I said the word treat, Rufio snapped his head up at me. I stood up from the blankest and headed to the small table by the door that had a bag of small treats on it. I used it for when out on walks with Rufio or when training. He needed a reward for when he was a good boy. When I turned back around, I saw the hellhound was right behind me. His tongue out and his tail wagging behind him.

I let out a chuckle. “I see someone is eager. Let's show everyone what you can do Rufio.” I walked back over to the group and had the hound in the middle of everyone. “Basics first.”

Rufio eyed the bag in my hand eagerly. He just wanted the treats.

We did sit, paw shake for both paws, lay down, roll over, speak and stay.

“This one is new.” I announced to everyone. I looked to Rufio. “Paws in the air.” I said and put my fingers out like a gun.

Rufio sat back and put both of his paws up, it was honestly so cute. As he tried to keep his balance and would put his laws together sometimes.

“Bang!” I made the fake gun noise and Rufio fell over to his side to play dead. I let him stay there a few moments. “Good boy!” I praised him and he sat up and took the treat from me as I patted his head.

“He is adorable, and he has learned so much.” Charlie smiled and reached out to pet Rufio.

“He has done wonderfully. He passed his advanced lessons with good grades. Top of the class.” I pet Rufio and started to talk to him in a baby tone. “He is such a good boy! Yes, he is! He is so smart.” I was scratching his back and found a good spot right behind his wing.

“Did he start to fly at all?” Lizzy wondered.

“Only a little, he can hover.” I looked at the hound. “Rufio.” He looked up at me. “Fly.”

Rufio pushed off the ground and flapped his little bat wings and he just was in the air above our heads for a few seconds before falling back to the ground.

“Good job buddy!” I praised him again and gave him a small treat.

Everyone was just enjoying the hound now that he was up and walking around to see everyone. He gave everyone attention. He wanted Angel to rub his tummy and with an extra set of arms, Rufio was loving it. He warmed up to everyone and he just wanted people to pet him and give him treats.

When it was getting closer to the night, everyone had been drinking a little and we were definitely starting to get to that silly stage of drunk. We were having fun with it though. We played more games and stuff like that. We would probably embarrass ourselves in public if we were. Especially sharing intimate things with each other. We were all friends, so it didn’t feel weird at all to talk about it with them.

As the night went on, we lost track of time. Which was fine by me, I wasn’t planning on going to work tomorrow so I could do what I wanted. Plus, after all this drinking I would not want to go into work feeling like crap.

We had a pillow fight and Rufio was in the middle of it all as he jumped around and barked at us playfully. It wasn’t fair with Angel since he had extra arms to help him out. We all got tired out from then one and Charlie was the first one to pass out from it all.

“She had the right idea.” Angel yawned, he laid down on elbows. “Although I am not tired. I know I can stay awake.”

Angel was soon wrong as he ended up flailing asleep with his head in his hand. I laughed at him quietly. Vaggie soon was behind him as she laid next to Charlie and was soon sound asleep. Lizzy had gone out in front of the house to smoke.

I looked to Rufio, “Come on. Let’s go outside before we sleep.” I told the hound and headed to the back porch.

Rufio was behind me and as soon as I opened the door he ran out and down the porch steps into the woods of the backyard. I leaned on the railing and looked at the dark red sky above. Even with all the fun I was having with my friends, part of me still wondered what Alastor was up to. I’m sure he would tell me when he got back tomorrow, but I know I shouldn't worry so much.

I felt a chill run up my spine. I knew that feeling. I looked over to my side and saw Alastor’s shadow appear beside me, taking the shape of the deer demon and it towered above me.

“Hi Shadow.” I greeted it softly. “Did Alastor send you to check on me?”

It nodded.

I smiled, “Well I am doing ok. I’m going to be heading to bed once Rufio is done with his business.” I told it, turning back to watch Rufio out in the yard.

The shadow got closer to me and wrapped its dark limbs around me, giving me a hug. Even though his shadow wasn’t physical, Alastor had the ability to make it so that it could be. So, when it wrapped its arms around me I felt the coolness of its touch.

I chuckled. “Did Alastor tell you to say goodnight to me?” I looked back up at it.

It gave off a humming noise, so I took that as a yes.

I leaned into the shadow more and I wrapped my arms around it as well. “Well thank you. You can tell him I said goodnight as well.”

I pulled away from the shadow a moment and it was just looking down at me. It was weird at first when his shadow would be there but not Alastor. I just had to remind myself that it was him even though the figure had a mind of its own. It was honestly hard to explain. It was Alastor and wasn’t at the same time.

“Did he want you to give me something else?” I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

It nodded in response with a radio static growl.

I knew what it was going to do, Alastor has had his shadow do it once before. It would be weird if my friends saw it happen if they woke up so I figured it would be best to get elsewhere.

“Not in front of everyone.” I whispered. “Let's get off the porch.”

Rufio came back from his business so I put the hound back inside and told him to go lay down. I walked off the porch and went behind a tree in the yard, I knew his shadow was following. As soon as I was behind the tree the shadow took Alastor’s form once again and was physical so that it could touch me, and I could touch it.

The shadow then leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around its shoulders as it did so. It may have not been Alastor so to say, but I knew that Alastor wanted it to do this. He would receive it all either way. The shadow’s lip was cold like the rest of it, but I didn’t care as I pulled it in closer to me.

We stopped for a moment and It let out a hiss of a breath as it pulled away.

I chuckled, “Oh come on, don’t be like that.” I leaned closer to it. “You know Alastor would want you to. Isn't that why he made you come to me?I know he wanted to finish our little interaction from earlier before he left. I won’t force you though.” I told it; I was still intoxicated from the drinking I did, so I was only half here.

The shadow looked at me for a few moments but leaned back down to kiss me and this time it made our kiss deeper.

**(Why am I doing this?)**

I felt its cold tongue slip past my lips and explore my mouth. I hummed at the feeling. I felt my skin get heated against its cold touch. Its hands were at my hips and I felt it rub them up my sides and then lay on my breasts. I let out a surprised gasp but did nothing as it grabbed a hold of them gently. I felt its cold touch over top of my clothes and I felt my nipples start to get hard from it. I wasn’t wearing a bra since I had gotten into my pajamas so there was no extra layer to hold back the cold.

The shadow pulled away from the kiss. “You're being bad tonight.” I said seductively. “I know you’ve watched us. You’ve touched me before. How far are you going to go this time?”

The shadow let off radio static and just went back to kissing me, it wanted me to shut up. I knew that I had to be quiet. I didn’t want to wake my friends up in the house. I was honestly excited to see what it would do. Some party this turned out to be.

Alastor had had his shadow touch me like this once before. He wanted to see what it would do. As I said before, we had to pass the time somehow during the extermination. Why not try something new? Again, his shadow’s felt the same way he did most of the time, so they cared for me. I’m sure that if Alastor wanted them to pleasure me, they would do it. So, I was letting it.

The shadow took its hands and slipped them under my shirt and grab my breasts that way, I took in a sharp breath from the action. I then felt like a mist started to cover my chest as the shadow spread itself over me, not only taking a hold of my nipples but my whole breasts as well. It pressed itself against me and I felt some of its body spread out as well, like small arms that spread out from its form or even could say they looked like small tentacles of its own. They are covering me, entrapping me. Part of it decided to slip down past my pant line and they made their way past my panties as well but stopped.

I pulled away from the kiss out of breath. “You’re really exploring today.” I let out a soft chuckle.

I felt one of the mists like appendages come up my back and then circle around my mouth, keeping it shut. I saw the shadow give a small laugh as it went to my neck to kiss it.

I let out a small moan that was muffled by the mist around my mouth. The coldness against my now warm skin felt amazing.

Leaving its mist around my breasts he had another pair of arms. It reached up and grabbed my arms that were still wrapped around its shoulders. It held my wrists gently and undid my arms. It grabbed my hands and put them up against the tree, slipping its cold black fingers into mine. It continued to kiss my neck softly.

I felt the mist like appendages by my panties move again they slipped in they snaked their way to my womanhood. They caressed the lips lightly before slipping past and one managed to find my clit. I gasped from the sudden feeling. I heard the shadow give a small laugh against my neck.

The one at my clit slowly circled around it and went over it hard now and then. I would let out a gasp from the feeling. I felt more start to play with my lips by my entrance and it was just teasing me. I could feel my wetness as it played with me.

Bastard. Just like Alastor being a jerk.

I felt some of the mist appendages slip past my entrance and enter me as they moved around. I let out a moan from the feeling, it was amazing. It was different since it was cold, but it felt good. Plus, there was still the mist around my breasts and it was still playing with my nipples so that added to the mixture. I was still muffled so my moans were low.

This was something his shadow never explored, and I didn't mind this at all. My breath was heavy as I was overcome by all this pleasure. The ones inside me slid in and out of me all while I still had my pants on. I honestly didn’t care what happened. I could always change and get clean. My friends didn't have to know, they were dead asleep.

The shadow pulled away from my neck finally and it looked at me, its mouth open and its tongue hanging out. As it looked at me it started to make its actions faster, more rough, harder. I let out a moan from it all happening at once. A muffled ‘fuck’ escaped my lips.

I felt my body shiver from the cold touches against my now headed body. It was being rough with my nipples and it added to what was going on down below. The one on my clit was almost stroking it now and was pressing hard on it here in there. There seemed to be more of the appendages that entered into me and it was almost like an actual member going in and out of me as they seemed to form together into one. It found my g spot right away and I let out a muffled scream from the feeling.

His shadow almost looked like it was panting now, and it continued to look at me as it held tighter onto my hands that were above my head. I heard it let out a growl. I honestly wasn't sure if the shadow could feel pleasure or not from what it was doing, but even if it couldn't it was making sure I felt good with everything it was doing. The mist around my mouth went away and the shadow leaned in to kiss me again. I moaned against it for a moment before closing my lips around it to silence myself.

I felt my end soon, it started to coil up in my stomach. The shadow just continued its pace on me. Now with it kissing me to, it added to my clouded mind of lust.

My whole body felt like it was encased into the shadow as it was wrapped around me, almost my whole body was covered by the black mist like a blanket. It almost felt comforting.

It hit me just right a few more times and more rough than usual and that caused me to finally reach my climax. I let out a muffled scream against the shadow’s kiss as I finally released. I felt the warmth of it dripping down my legs and covering my pajama bottoms. I rode out my release as the shadow slowed down its movements before finally stopping.

We pulled away from the kiss and I was breathing heavily and tried to catch my wind back. It almost seemed out of breath as it looked to be breathing hard and panting like a dog would. I looked at the shadow with half lidded eyes as it took my hands from above me and put them to my sides, but it still held onto them. I felt it slowly pull all its little arm tentacles back to itself. Until it was back to be the original shape it took of Alastor.

**(Ok here, god what the hell did I just write.)**

“Well that was something new I got to experience.” I breathed out.

The shadow chuckled at me.

“Hey now, you liked it too. I could tell.” I said as I looked at it sternly.

It looked away from me a moment but turned back to lean up and kiss my cheek.

I chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” I looked down at myself. “Now I have to get cleaned and changed. I hope you're happy with yourself.”

I just saw the smile on the shadow go into a devilish grin. Oh, it definitely was pleased with itself. Alastor had to come to me to have it finish what he wanted to start. Such a devil that deer was.

I shook my head. “Alright, you did want you need to. Now go back to Alastor.” I pushed its shoulders lightly.

It let out a small humming noise, it almost sounded sad. It’s balck ears went down.

“You don’t want to go?” I asked it.

It shook its head.

I crossed my arms, “Will Alastor be ok with you being here all night?”

It shrugged.

I sighed. “Fine, you can stay with me, but no more funny business ok?”

It nodded and put its ears back up.

“Good. I don’t want them finding out about this anyway. It would be so embarrassing. Plus, if you get in trouble with your master it's not my fault.” I said sternly.

The shadow only nodded.

I walked out from behind the tree and headed back inside the house. The shadow was attached to me as I felt the weight of it on my own. Lucky everyone was still asleep, even Lizzy. I saw Rufio asleep next to her.

I snuck by them and upstairs to quickly wash myself off and get changed into something else before returning back downstairs with the others.

I laid down and tried to go to sleep. I felt Alastor's shadow next to me as I laid there, its ghost like tail wrapped around my leg. I started at the ceiling a little bit, lost in my thoughts. I tried to not think of how close my wedding was but as I looked at my engagement ring on my finger, I felt my nervousness melt a little. I couldn’t wait to finally marry Alastor. After all we went through these last few months, I think we enjoyed a little bit of happiness. As much as it would allow us that.

Because in hell, you never know what could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% blame my discord server for me committing the sin of having a smut scene with Alastor’s shadow. We are all a bunch of horny bastards but I love em. Hope you all enjoyed it. The wedding is next!!


	43. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Heart and Alastor's big day! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s tie the knot!  
> Also special thanks to some of my friends that let me put them into this chapter of the story ^_^
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! It means a lot <3

(Heart's POV)

A month went by faster than I ever thought. Like a snap of the fingers and bam; we are here. Before I knew it, it was the day before my wedding. Oh my god it was almost hard to believe. I was so nervous but also excited. My day was finally coming. Well I should say our day. It was his just as much as mine.

Alastor and I agreed to be traditional. Which meant not seeing each other for the night before the big day. We both liked the idea, so we are going to go through with it. I even warned him not to send his shadow either. Otherwise there would be consequences, threatening not to do much on our honeymoon like he was probably planning. I put that down because I knew he was thinking it.

I was at the hotel with Charlie and the rest of my bridal party. We were going over everything to make sure it was going well. Charlie said that she was taking care of all the stuff happening in the event hall, so she told me not to worry about it. I was excited to see how it was all going to come together. Charlie even offered that the guests could stay in some of the empty rooms in the hotel if they wished. Especially the ones that were traveling from a good distance from another part of hell. I thought it was so sweet of her to do so and I was grateful for it. So even if the guests wanted to arrive early, they could.

Alastor was here with me at the hotel but he was busy with the boys. He told me he was taking care of everything with the guys. I knew he would be fine so I wouldn't worry. Rufio was at home right now. He would stay at the house with Alastor. He said that he would be fine with that hound during the night and the boys would have him ready to be the ring bearer.

“I'm so glad to have you guys help me with all this and everything seems to be in order.” I said as I put some papers away back into a folder.

“No problem Heart.” Lizzy replied.

“Yea we were glad to help you out with this.” Charlie smiled.

“Thanks. I feel I'd be going out of my mind.” I laughed.

Angel laughed as well. “Can't be more out of your mind then now. You are marrying the Radio Demon after all.” He continued laughing.

I gave a small chuckle as well, “Well you aren't wrong I guess.”

Everyone started to laugh after that. It was true though. Who was crazy enough to marry THE Radio Demon? Well, me, I guess. I loved him though, so I wouldn't regret it.

Then I remembered we were missing one important thing, “You know we have to go get the dresses.” I mentioned.

“Well we could now if you want?” Charlie made sure.

I then got nervous thinking about going back to the dress shop, but I knew I had to. I was just unsure of seeing my mom if she was there again. I know she didn't do anything last time I was there, but you never know. It just made me worried. I could tell Charlie was aware of my nervous silence.

“We will be with you Heart. Nothing will happen.” Vaggie reassured me.

I took a breath and let air out, “You're right. I can do it.” I looked at Charlie. “Think we can leave soon?”

Charlie nodded with excitement. “You bet we can! I’ll get the car pulled around!”

We went over a few more things before Charlie said the car was waiting up front for us. Charlie and Vaggie decided to be the ones to come with me and the others would stay until we returned.

We walked out of Charlie's office and into the lobby. To my surprise Alastor and the boys were not there. I wasn't sure where they could have gone. I wasn't worried about it as the three of us made our way outside and got into the car. We took the drive to Alice's and it was just talk of wedding stuff, which I didn't mind. Had to go over it all again just to be sure.

We got to the dress shop and the car dropped us off at the curb and drove away.

Looking at the doors of the place and I took a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Charlie gave me a big smile. I gave her a small one back and we walked inside.

When we walked in, thankfully, we were greeted again by Gruda. I gave a sigh of relief seeing the tall bird demon again as she walked up to us.

“Welcome to Alice’s.” She greeted but took a pause as she looked at me. “Ah Heart, how are you dear?”

“Wow you remember me?” I asked the bird demon in surprise.

“Why absolutely! I remember customers by their dresses and yours is not a hard one to forget.” Gruda told me with a smile.

I blushed from her statement. “Well thank you Gruda.” I thanked her with a smile.

“Now why are you here today?” She then put her feathered hands up. “Wait wait, let me guess.” She put a clawed finger to her chin. “Are you here to pick up all your dresses correct?”

I nodded. “Right on the money. My wedding is tomorrow.”

Gruda clapped her hands together. “Oh, so exciting!” She rested her hands on my shoulders. “Wait right here and I will go to the back and get them for you.”

“We won't go anywhere. Promise.” I said to her with a chuckle.

The bird demon winked and quickly walked away. The three of us just stayed where we were and just chatted. As we did, I glanced around a moment to see if I could see my mother somewhere. Luckily, I did not. I honestly didn't want to deal with her even though she wouldn’t be a problem. It was obvious that she didn’t recognize me. And I was fine with that.

Soon Gruda came back and had my dress in her clawed hands and behind her, unfortunately, was my mother. She was carrying the other dresses.

Gruda stopped in front of us and handed the dress to me. “Here you are dear. It’s nice and ready for you.”

“Thanks, Gruda.” I smiled so wide and took the dress from her.

The bird turned around and took the dresses off Dorothy and she handed them to Charlie, she took the bridesmaid dresses while Vaggie took her dress.

“Thanks again Gruda. I appreciate your help so much.” I told her.

“Of course, dear!” She patted my head. “Now go and enjoy your day tomorrow. I’m sure you'll be beautiful.”

I gave a chuckle. “I definitely will. I appreciate that.”

We said our goodbyes, tried to avoid the eyesight of my mother, and got back into the car back to the hotel. The car ride back was full of talking about how pretty the dresses are and that the girls were excited to wear them.

When we pulled up to the front of the hotel, I looked at the princess. “Charlie, can you make sure Alastor isn't around or in the lobby. I just don't want him seeing my dress.”

“Sure! We’ll make sure the coast is clear.” Charlie gave me a thumbs up.

“Thanks. We are taking everything to my old hotel bedroom by the way.” I reminded them.

“We got it. Let's head in.” Charlie said and got out of the car.

I saw her look around for a moment before walking up to the hotel door. She opened it and peaked in before walking inside. Vaggie walked out next and stood by the doorway of the hotel. I watched her before she turned back to me and waved to for me to follow.

“It’s all clear.” Vaggie told me.

I got out of the car and walked into the hotel. Vaggie walked behind me and I saw Charlie at the bottom of the steps. We quickly walked up the steps and down the hallway to my old hotel room. We managed to get it all into the room without worry.

“Thanks guys.” I said to them as I put my dress on the bed. I kind of looked at it a moment in silence. “This is so hard to believe right now.” I said out loud.

“What is?” Vaggie asked unsure.

I took a pause and ran my hand over the plastic that covered my dress. I took my hand away from it and turned back to the couple. “I'm getting married.” I breathed out. “Like…its upon me and I’m trying to wrap my head around it all.”

Charlie and Vaggie smiled at me softly. Charlie walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. “It's a big thing. So, it's understandable that you would feel weighed down with everything. Everything's coming together. It’s a big day.”

Vaggie walked up next to Charlie, “Yea, plus I’m sure nerves have something to do with it to.”

I took a breath, “A big life decision.” Then I smiled. “I won't regret a thing.” I turned back to my dress. “After everything me and Alastor have been through so far I feel tying the knot will be the easiest thing we’ve had to go through.”

Charlie then hugged me; I was surprised from the action. “Alastor loves you and I know he’d do anything for you. So, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

I hugged Charlie back. “I know he does, and I love him. I feel we are good for each other.”

“We know you are for sure.” Charlie reassured me.

We left my hotel room after taking the dresses and hanging them up in the closet so they wouldn’t get wrinkled or ruined. That and they can be out of eye view. When we walked back down into the lobby, I saw Alastor had returned and all the boys were at the bar. They all had a shot in their hand, and they all threw their head back to down the shot. He at least seemed to be enjoying himself. I smiled at them.

Charlie, Vaggie and I all walked down the steps and as we did, I saw Alastor look up and over to me. His smile widened and he excused himself from the bar. He walked up to us as we got to the bottom of the steps.

“Good Afternoon ladies.” Alastor greeted us. “Have you been keeping yourselves busy?”

“Definitely.” I answered.

“We’ve been going through stuff all morning.” Charlie added.

“Well I am glad to hear that everything is in good hands.” The deer demon glanced at me before looking back at Charlie. “Do you mind if I steal my future wife away from you for a few moments?” He asked politely.

My face felt hot as he said that.

Charlie giggled. “Of course.” She answered him and I felt her put a hand on my shoulder. “Meet us back in my office when you're done ok?”

I looked over at the demon princess. “Sure thing. I’ll see you guys in a little bit.”

Charlie and Vaggie then walked off, leaving me and Alastor alone by the stairs. I looked back at him to see that he had a soft gaze as he looked at me. I automatically got lost in his crimson eyes, why did they always have to put me in such a trance.

The deer demon laid out a hand to me. “Come with me dear. I’d like for us to talk a moment.”

Nodding, I placed my hand into his. He wrapped his clawed fingers around mine and he led the way to the back of the hotel. I then realized he wanted to go to the small garden, I knew where he was going. That was always our little spot to talk and have a nice walk.

I knew a day away from each other would be ok, but I knew how Alastor can be worried over me. Especially after what happened with the two overlords. He still had a hard time getting over that and I knew deep down he blamed himself for what happened. I wish he wouldn’t beat himself up over it. The two haven't caused us any trouble since then. Even after Angel cut off his contract with Valentino over the whole ordeal, there has been nothing.

We soon got to the small garden and we walked in silence a moment as we walked around the little area. My hand was still in his and I felt him pull me closer to him. I leaned against his side and enjoyed the moment of silence. We walked by the tree that I had engraved on and looked down at the little purple flower I planted next to the tree a few months ago. I gave a big smile to see that the flower was still alive and doing well.

Alastor stopped as we got to the small bench, he sat down, and he pulled me down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we stayed silent in that moment. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against him.

“I’m nervous too, by the way.” Alastor finally said to break the silence.

Surprised by his words, my ears went up slightly and I looked up at him. He was just looking forward and not at anything in particular.

Alastor then turned his gaze to me. “I can tell that you're nervous and I just wanted to let you know that I was feeling the same. So, don’t worry.” He told me as he flashed a reassuring smile to me.

My face got hot with a blush. “You could tell?”

“Knowing you my dear, yes. At the same time though, who wouldn’t be nervous.” Alastor said. “Even I am nervous, and I never get like this.”

I put one ear down and raised an eyebrow, “You sure have a better way at hiding it then me.”

The deer demon gave out a radio chuckle. “I’m not good with showing emotions my dear. Remember that. That’s why I wanted to tell you.” He tightened his hold around my shoulders. “I just wanted to comfort you.”

I smiled back up at him. “Thanks, Al. I appreciate that.”

Alastor leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

We stayed in the garden for a little while longer. It was nice to clear my head and just being there with Alastor for those few minutes made my mind settle. We eventually stood back up and made our way out of the garden. When we got back into the hotel Nifty came up to us, saying that we had our first guest to arrive and that she insisted we greet them. It was early but that’s why we had the hotel ready for this reason so early guests could stay the night.

The guest in question was sitting on the couch by the fireplace having a drink and talking with Charlie.

Nifty walked up to the two. “I found them.” She announced to the those on the couch.

We got to the side of the couch to see a bird-like demon turn to us.

I knew who it was and gave a big smile. “Chicka!” I cheered and walked up to her to give her a hug.

“Heart it's good to see you.” Chicka greeted me as she stood up and accepted my hug.

Chicka was a friend I met from work when I used to go there all the time. She was a waitress that served me almost every time I went. Then when I started to work there, we got to know each other better. She just became a good friend of mine. I even let her meet Alastor and she just loved him. He seemed to enjoy her company as well.

We got out of the hug and Alastor decided to greet her as well by taking one of her hands and placing a small kiss on top of it. A normal greeting for any gentleman.

“Well hello to you, Al.” Chicka chuckled.

“Hello their little chickadee. How are you doing?” Alastor asked her.

“Oh, I am well.” She almost looked flustered from Alastor’s nickname for her. “I am just so excited for tomorrow. I am so happy for you guys.” I saw her sniffle. “Oh no I’m going to start crying already.”

I gave a small chuckle. “Don’t get all emotional now Chicka.”

“I can’t help it. I love you guys so much and it’s just such a happy moment for you two.” Chicka said as she had a few happy tears fall.

I smiled at her, Chicka was an emotional person in a good way. She was a mother type figure, so she loved us, and I loved how caring she was. Especially to me and Alastor. She was so excited when I gave her an invitation before work, she cried then too. I was happy she arrived.

Charlie took care of getting Chicka to a room and then another guest arrived. Aldavyz. She was a wolf dragon demon like me, but she looked more of an animal then I did! She was mainly all white with black paws and feet. Plus, black hair with purple edges. She had dark purple wings on her back. We both loved the color purple ironically. She was my friend that worked at my favorite coffee shop in town. I had to invite her and was surprised she got off work to come. Plus coming a day early.

I was the one that opened the door for her, and we greeted each other with a hug and our tails wagging wildly. “Aldavyz it’s so good to see you!” I cheered.

“Nice to see you to. I'm so happy to be here for you.” She said as well.

We pulled away from the hug and I invited her inside. Aldavyz has never met Alastor before. I’ve talked to her about him all the time. Shown her pictures of him. She has heard of him as well but never met. It was a better time than any to introduce her.

I took Aldavyz by the hand and walked up to where Alastor was on the couch. He had a book in hand. That man, always reading.

“Al.” I started when I walked around to the front of the couch.

Alastor looked up from his book, “Yes, my love.”

I pulled Aldavyz forward and next to me. “This is my friend Aldavyz. She works at the coffee shop I go to now and then.”

“Ah yes, the purple girl.” He stood from the couch. “Heart talks about you when she would come back from that shop. Nice to meet you in person.” Alastor took her hand to place a kiss on top of it.

Aldavyz chuckled, “It’s nice to finally meet you as well. She talks about you to me all the time.”

“Hopefully, nothing bad.” Alastor laughed.

The wolf dragon demon laughed, “Never. Only good things. Surprisingly.” She told him.

“That's good to hear then.” Alastor smiled big.

After Aldavyz a few more guests showed up and we got them all put into a room in the hotel.

After the other guests were settled in, we sat down for some dinner that Alastor made and was glad to see everyone. We sat around and talked for a bit. We laughed and had a great time.

After that and cleaning up, it was time for Alastor to be on his way back home.

We stood by the door of the hotel; it was time for Alastor to leave me. I was staying at the hotel that night and Alastor was staying home alone. Like we promised we would keep to tradition when we were alive. It would be hard, but it would be worth it in the end when we saw each other tomorrow.

We separated from a kiss.

“Think you’ll be ok with not seeing me for a day?” I asked him with a laugh.

Alastor just gave a laugh back. “No, but I certainly will try my best to behave.” He leaned down and kissed me again. “I know the next time I will be seeing you it will be worth the wait.” He whispered.

A blush formed on my cheeks but gave him a soft gaze. “Same goes for you.”

He chuckled deeply. “Until tomorrow my love.”

“Until tomorrow.” I repeated.

He kissed me one last time deeply before walking down the road back to the house. I gave a sigh of sure bliss from the feelings I had. I watched him walk until he was out of site. I went back into the hotel, closing the door behind me.

Tomorrow I will see him, but this time I'll be seeing him at the altar.

* * *

[Next Day, Wedding Day]

I woke up that morning and it almost felt like any other day. Blinking my eyes open, looking at the ceiling. Days back when I first was at the hotel. I'd wake up and go help Charlie around the hotel when I first arrived. Those days before I even thought of Alastor as a significant other. Those days I would ignore him throughout the morning and evening hours. When I took everyone’s words about him to heart. When in truth he was just trying to catch my attention and trying to get me to like him. It worked out in the end though, especially after that day he saved me. That seemed so long ago but it truly wasn't. It was only three years ago.

Now here I was.

At the same hotel and I was going to get married to that same demon I ignored at first. If I had a chance to go back, I’d tell myself that Alastor was an ok guy and to give him a chance. Today, he would be mine. Forever.

I laid in bed for a little while as I was lost in thoughts. Going through memories of the days in the hotel. My first days. Even though I had a rough start that first week and it was all Alastor's fault. I laughed at that moment now. Smug bastard. It's like he planned it from the start. Like he knew I would fall for him eventually. I laughed again and shook my head. I loved him though.

I then heard a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I called out and sat up in bed.

Charlie walked in and had a tray in hand. “Morning there future bride. I hope you don't mind that I brought breakfast for you.”

“Aw Charlie you didn't have to do that.” I told her as I fixed the bed more and she placed the tray on my lap.

“I wanted to. It’s your special day after all.” Charlie smiled.

She took the cover off the plate and it was my favorite, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon. I smiled so big at the generous thought. It was going well this morning already.

“Thank you, my friend. I appreciate it so much.” I told her and took a bite of bacon.

“Just let me know when your done and have gotten a shower. I know the wedding isn't until 4 but we have to start getting everyone, including you, ready.” Charlie told me.

I nodded and continued to eat. Charlie left me alone and I finished up the food. I set the tray on the chest at the foot of the bed. I got up and into the bathroom to take my shower. Once out of the shower I send a text to Charlie to let her know I was all done with my shower.

While I dried my hair, everyone came into my room. All of those in my wedding party.

It was time to get everyone ready.

Angel called himself the queen of makeup as he said he would do all our faces. He saved me for last though because he wanted to wait till I got my dress on so that I didn't ruin my makeup. Everyone was done up quickly since he had extra arms after all. Vaggie did my nails as well. She made them purple to match my dress and had black glitter in it. I think they turned out good.

I decided to not do anything fancy with my hair, it was too short to do anything anyway, but Angel made sure it looked nice at least.

The morning was just us talking and chatting it up as we all got ready. It was so fun. It reminded me of my sleep over a month ago. I wouldn’t mind having everyone over again.

Nifty went around taking pictures. I figured with her quick finger and her being a perfectionist she could be my photographer. She agreed to do it, so it was going to be good to capture the memories.

Everyone soon got into their dresses, with some help. They fixed their hair and their makeup one more time. Then once they looked all pretty and dolled up it was my turn.

I then felt my nerves starting to kick back up as they helped me into my dress. They zipped up the back and fixed my dress in a few places. Laying it out behind me. I turned to my vanity mirror and just looked at myself. I slowly moved towards it and sat back down on the chair, being careful not to ruin the dress. I just looked at my reflection for a few seconds and was honestly surprised it was me I was looking at.

“Hold on!” Charlie cheered and I saw her run off into the closet then come back out with something in her hands. It was my veil. She placed the purple head piece on top of me, making sure my horns didn't get stuck on it. Then laid the see-through fabric behind my head.

“There you go. Now you look ready.” Lizzy said with a big smile.

I looked at myself again. I then felt tears fill my eyes. I looked at my lap. I was glad my makeup wasn't on yet otherwise I'd ruin it. Why was I crying though? I honestly didn't know. I guess all the nervousness and just seeing how pretty I was. It almost felt like a dream. A wild crazy dream I would have back when I was a kid. Of course, what little girl didn’t picture their wedding. I never would have pictured me coming to hell and then getting married, but here I was...in a wedding dress.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. “Heart, what's wrong hun?” It was Vaggie.

I then let out a small laugh. “I honestly don't know.” I looked back up at the mirror and saw everyone looking at me with sad eyes. “I guess everything is just coming onto me now. All the feelings. Plus seeing myself all together is just...amazing.”

I then saw everyone start to smile.

Lizzy walked up to me. “It's a big day sis. We understand. All your nerves and stuff on you. Plus, I will agree that you are very pretty.”

“Bet money Alastor cries.” Angel said with a cackle.

“I’ll take that bet.” Vaggie said giggling.

“I want to bet too.” Nifty added.

I laughed at them. “Are you really going to bet to see if Al will cry?”

“Damn right I am.” Angel replied. “Twenty bucks says he cries.”

I shook my head and tuned them out a moment to just look at myself again. I smiled so big. I may have been nervous, but I once heard that once you look at your groom, all your fears will go away. I hope that was true.

There was a knock on the door. Nifty went to answer it. When she did, she was met with the face of Rufio who licked her face.

“Ewww.” She cried out and tried to clean her face from the hound’s slobber.

Someone laughed, I could tell it was Dr. Talon. I did invite him. I feel he should be around. He was like a friend now, even though we met on bad terms.

“May I come in?” The red wolf demon asked. “I have someone that wants to see the bride.”

That someone was probably Rufio. I hoped that he didn’t give Alastor any trouble last night and behaved himself.

“You can come in.” I said.

Nifty opened the door the rest of the way and I saw that Dr. Talon was in a nice dark orange dress shirt and black dress pants. I gave one look at Rufio and I just about died of cuteness. He had his own little red tuxedo on, and it looked so cute on him. He had a tiny dark red pillow attached to his suit jacket that sat in between his wings but nothing on it yet, didn’t want him losing the rings.

“Aw look at my boy!” I cooed and the hound came up to me. “Sit.” I told him and he did as I said and sat down in front of me. “Look at you.” I said in a baby tone and took his muzzle into my hands. “You are so cute.” I kissed his wet nose.

Rufio’s tail was wagging so fast. He knew he was handsome today. Everyone surrounded him and started to pet him and say how adorable he was. Dr. Talon walked up to us after a few moments.

“Alastor told me to take him to see you. Said it would calm your nerves.” Dr. Talon told me with a small smile.

I gave a chuckle. “You can tell him thank you if you see him again. It does help a little. I hope he didn’t give Al any trouble with me not around.” I reached down to pet the hounds head again.

“He thought you would say that. He said that he was perfectly behaved for him last night.” The wolf demon said.

“Good.” I gave a sigh of relief. “I was worried.

Charlie stood up from petting Rufio. “Are the guys here yet?”

Dr. Talon shook his head. “Not yet, but when I went to the house to check on them, they just said to take Rufio and they would be not far behind.”

Charlie nodded. “Ok, well if you greet them at the door will you take them to my office for now?” She looked back at me then back to the wolf demon. “I just don’t want them around this floor.”

Dr. Talon nodded in understanding. “I understand and I’ll let them know.” He glanced over to where I sat. “You do look very pretty though.”

A warmth spread on my face as I blushed. “Thank you.” I stood up and walked up to him. “Marcus, can I ask you something? I know this is last minute, but I honestly don’t know who else to ask.”

The wolf demon seemed surprised by my immediate action as his ears went to the side a moment. “Sure, what do you need of me?” He asked.

“I know we are in hell and it doesn’t matter. Plus, as much as I’d like my dad to be here, he can continue to burn for all I care because I still hate him.” A smile came to my face. “Would you like to hand me off?”

Dr. Talon’s ears went up in surprise. “M-Me?” He stuttered. He looked to the group then back to me. “Are you sure?”

I nodded sternly. “Positive.” My tail was wagging.

He gave out a breath. “Well, I guess. If you really want me to then I’ll do it.”

My smile went bigger, and I hugged him. “Thank you.”

The scientist was surprised by my hug but after a moment he hugged me back.

“Ok, break it up ya two.” Angel said. “I still have to put your face doll.”

I pulled away from the wolf demon and turned to Angel. “Ok ok , keep your panties on.”

“Too late.” Angel laughed.

“Angellll.” Everyone groaned.

The spider demon continued to laugh. “Hey man what’s a wedding without a little drinking and random sex?”

I put my hand to my face and sighed. I turned back to the scientist. “You better go back downstairs in case the guys come.”

The wolf demon nodded. “Sounds good. See you later then.” Dr. Talon walked to the door and out into the hallway.

Everyone was yelling at Angel when I turned back around. “Alright, enough. Let’s get finished up. We still have about 2 hours so let’s get to it.”

They all turned to me and nodded while Rufio gave a yip. The hound had to stay here anyway because Vaggie was going to walk him down the aisle with her. I'm sure he missed me. He kept wanting me to pet him while Angel did my makeup.

Charlie went to the lobby to make sure if any guests were coming that they headed to the right place. There was only about 100 or so people coming so it was enough to fit in the hall. My nerves came back when I looked at the clock. Another hour.

“Looking at the clock won't make it go anywhere.” Angel told me as he was fixing my hair.

“I know. I’m just excited and nervous.” I told him.

Angel chuckled. “Don’t worry wolf girl. It’ll all be ok. Plus, it’ll be over and done with before ya know it.”

“Guess you’re right.” I took a breath to calm myself.

A knock was heard at the door.

“Come in.” I answered.

Looking over, I saw it was Charlie. She peaked around the door as she entered. “Heart, there is someone that wants to meet you.”

“Oh? Who is it?” I asked with a tilt of my ear.

Charlie opened the door the whole way and standing behind her, was the queen of hell herself. Lilith. My eyes went wide in surprise as my ears went back and I felt Angel stiffen from his actions. Holy shit, she was actually here. My mouth went open in surprise. I had no words. Lilith was taller than Charlie, way taller. She had pale skin with long blonde hair and silver eyes. A pair of red horns protruded from her head and curved at the end. A black thorn looking crown sat on her head. She had on a long black dress that hung to her.

Charlie and Lilith walked into the room and I was still shocked from her presence and just stared.

“I’ll assume we have never met in person before?” Lilith asked.

I shook my head.

“Don’t worry dear, I get that a lot when people are seeing me in person for the first time.” Lilith told me.

“I told mom that she should come see you first so that you aren't even more freaked out when you walk out there.” Charlie added.

Finally getting my words back I said, “Thanks. I appreciate that.” I smiled. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.” I bowed my head slightly.

“It's nice to meet you as well. When Charlie told me that there was a wedding going for one of her friends, I never would have thought it would be for the Radio Demon.” Lilith laughed. “I am definitely surprised after all these years.”

A small chuckle escaped me. “I guess anyone can be full of surprises, right?” I gave a forced smile.

I didn’t want to say anything or show it, but I was scared out of my mind to see the queen. Plus, I was certain she was judging me by coming up here. My hand found Rufio’s head and I started to pet the hound to calm me as he sat next to me. At least I was getting all these fears out now.

“That’s very true. Just look at my husband.” Lilith started to chuckle. “I’m surprised the Radio Demon roped in a doll like you. You are a beautiful young lady indeed. Charlie has told me about you, ever since you came to this hotel.”

“Really?” I asked as I put my head to the side with my ear down.

“Oh yes, but that is a story for another time.” Lilith said as she waved her hand. “I’ll let you finish getting ready.” She flashed me a smile.

“Thank you, it was nice to finally meet you.”

“You as well dear.” Lilith started to walk towards the door, but she stopped to look at me one last time. “And don’t worry about those nerves of yours. It will all melt away as soon as your eyes meet and then the world just seems like a dream.” She winked at me and left the room.

Charlie went with her just to make sure everything was going on ok downstairs. Angel, now unfrozen from the queen’s arrival, started to work back on me. I took another breath and continued to pet Rufio.

Another half hour, oh boy this was coming fast. Charlie returned soon and said that the guys had arrived, and she wanted them to be in her office if they needed to finish. After she said that, my heart started to race. I felt excited now, knowing he was in the same building as me. I was trying to picture what Alastor would be dressed in, he never even showed me what he was wearing. All he said that it wasn’t his normal attire and that had opened my mind to so many possibilities.

I put on the final touch that was Vaggie’s idea. There was a small pearl like necklace with a small Heart pendant dangling from it. It looks so great and looked well with my dress. I absolutely loved the piece of jewelry.

When the clock got closer to the time, we all started to make our way out of the room and down the hall. I felt my heart beating so fast against my chest and I could hear my pulse in my ears. I held onto Rufio’s leash to keep myself calm now with him by me. We got to the end of the hallway and looked into the lobby, no one was there. I gave a sigh of relief, that just meant everyone was in the main event hall. We made our way down the stairs. I was so glad I got a small heel for my shoes, otherwise I would have had so much trouble going down.

We made our way; Charlie went ahead to little just to make sure everyone was ready. I took a few deep breaths as we walked. Vaggie came back to me and had to take Rufio off my hands. I told the hound to behave and listen to what the moth girl told him. He just gave a yip in response. Vaggie took Rufio and the two walked further down the hallway so that she can put the rings on his pillow.

I soon saw the main event hall doors. They were shut at the moment, but I could hear the chatter behind them. Dr. Talon stood there waiting for us to arrive as well as all the other men. Of course, Angel, being Angel, threw himself at Russ. Charlie had to yell at him to behave. Which he just shrugged off and gave her the finger when she turned back around. It was the first time I was seeing the guys in their outfits and they all looked handsome, Husk just looked uncomfortable. They all wore a black undershirt with a dark red tie and a red coat with black pants. They all looked at me in surprise, their eyes wide. All of them looked impressed that I could probably look this good.

“Alastor’s going to drop dead seeing you.” Russ said to me.

I just gave a shy chuckle and tried to hide myself. “Oh god please, I don't want to die yet of embarrassment.” I whispered.

All of them laughed. Lizzy walked up to me and gave me my bouquet, which was of red roses, and gave me a hug as well. “You’re so beautiful sister. It will be ok; we’ll all be up there with you.” She whispered to me as we hugged.

“Thank you.” I whispered back.

We parted from the hug and Lizzy kissed my cheek.

Everyone got in their pairs. They all started to form a line in front of the door. Lizzy was with Husk, Angel with Russ and Charlie was with Kota. Vaggie was at the back with Rufio, who was sitting like a good boy when Vaggie told him. I stood off to the side for the moment, so people didn't see me.

I looked up at Dr. Talon, “Thank you, Marcus.” I told him softly.

The wolf demon looked down at me confused, “For what?”

“For doing this for me. That and I kind of want to thank you for all you did for me a few months ago. Treating my wounds and stuff.” I told him.

He smiled. “It was a pleasure. I am glad you are letting me have this opportunity. That and you find me worthy enough to do so.” Dr. Talon put his arm out to me. “Are you ready?”

I let out a deep breath. “Nope, but I don’t know if I ever will.” I lopped my arm into his. “I don’t regret a thing though.” A big smile came across my face.

It was time.

They opened the doors of the hall, with me off to the side I could not see in and I honestly didn't. Not yet. I heard music start as it was played on an organ and after a few notes Charlie and Kota walked in first and after a few moments Angel and Russ followed then Husk and Lizzy were last since they were the Maid of Honor and Best man. Vaggie started walking in, commanding Rufio to follow. When they walked in, I heard a bunch of awes from guests as they probably were looking at Rufio.

It was a few moments as everyone was probably getting to their spots. I soon heard the music end. In that split moment, my nervousness spiked very high and I held onto Dr. Talon’s arm tightly. He took his other clawed hand and put it on my arm and patted it, telling me to calm down.

I took a big breath in and let it out slow. I can do this. It was my time. I was ready.

I heard the music start up again but this time I noticed it was being played on a violin. I smiled so big. That man knew how to get to me, and I had a feeling he did that on purpose. I took another deep breath and nodded to let Dr. Talon know I was ready.

We put my veil in front of my face as we walked forward and stood in the doorway now. I was looking down at that moment. Slowly I lifted my head up and was greeted by the main hall lined with chairs all full of demons that were standing and turned to look at me. Charlie did an amazing job with making this place look pretty. The chairs all had purple flowers on them and even down the aisle there was purple ribbon but the carpet leading further into the hall was red.

I saw Lilith standing at the altar with a book in her hands. I looked to the left to see everyone lined up with their beautiful dresses. Charlie, Angel and Lizzy all had smiles on their faces. Vaggie was down near Charlie and they looked to be holding hands. Lizzy looked like she was going to cry. I looked to the left and looked at the guys. Kota, Russ, and Husk all had a smile as well. Was almost weird to see Husk smiling. Down by Kota’s feet was Rufio as he sat like a good boy and wagged his tail.

I wanted to observe the rest of the hall, but my brain soon just turned off as I looked at the altar. As I’ve heard and it seemed to be true, all my nervousness left my body and I just felt warmth wash over me. I still had my slight excitement. My heart picked back up in speed. My hand gripped at my bouquet. My breath almost was stuck in my throat.

I saw Alastor.

As soon as I saw him my heart fluttered. He was dressed in a white undershirt, with the first two buttons undone so you could see his skin a little, a black vest and a dark red jacket. The jacket looked to have a design on it but from my distance I could not see. He had black pants and black shoes. His hair looks normal, but his poof almost looked pushed to the side a little. I saw his small deer tail sticking out behind him. Goodness, did he look so handsome. I felt my tail start to wag faster behind me. My wings gave a small flap.

My heart wouldn't stop. My thoughts and feelings left me and all I could look at was him. No one existed to me, just him. That's all that matters. I noticed he was looking at me too, his normal smile that was plastered onto his face looked wider than normal.

I felt myself walking forward, my body just seemed to be going with the motions because my mind was still off in a way. My body is just moving on its own, guided by Dr. Talon who walked next to me. I heard the music as everyone was quiet. Although I heard the blow of a nose in a tissue to my right. My guess is that it was Chicka. I got closer to the deer demon and I wasn't even realizing the tears that started to fill my eyes. Damn, sorry Angel, I’m going to be ruining your makeup you put on me. As I was almost up to Alastor I saw that he looked like he was going to cry, I saw his eyes were glossed over. He put his hand to his lips a moment but put it back down to stand back with his hands back behind him. Must be to hold back words, the man did have a problem being quiet sometimes.

After a few more steps, I was in front of him. Alastor held his clawed right hand out to me. I looked to Dr. Talon who took my arm out of mine and kissed my left hand then placed it into Alastor's. Dr. Talon walked away to take his seat and I walked my way to the side, guided by the deer demon’s hand.

I handed my bouquet to Lizzy beside me then took Alastor's other hand so that both our ours were now holding each other's. Our eyes then never left each other.

The music then stopped.

Lilith spoke, “Friendly demons of all shapes and sizes. I welcome you.” She started as she gestured out into the crowd of demons. “I thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Heart and Alastor, by joining them in marriage.” The queen said, having her open hands to us. “All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship.” She looked at both of us and at that moment we looked away from each other and looked at her. “Heart and Alastor your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. They have chosen this setting in which to be married because it provides an appropriate backdrop for the public affirmation of their love.” I knew she meant the hotel because it was true. It was where we first met and where we fell in love.

Alastor caressed his fingers over my knuckles, keeping me calm. I wanted to not let him go, he was keeping my nerves away.

Lilith continued, “Today promises become permanent and friends become family. However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches.” I looked back at Alastor and I just saw his eyes were full of love and looked like he was holding back his tears. “This day is about love. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn’t just a word; it’s an action. Love isn’t something you say, it’s something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn’t know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes. Love bears all things, believes, hopes, and endures all things. Love never dies.” I smiled so wide and looked back to the queen. “Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today. For their part, the people who love you will also do everything in their power to try to help you hold up your end of the bargain.”

I heard a cry out in the crowd. I looked over and I saw Chicka with a tissue to her nose and she was hugging my other friend from work, the rat demon, Stanley. I just gave her a smile and she gave a small wave. Telling us to continue.

Lilith kept talking for a little while more until it was time to do the vows. I was nervous. Alastor and I agreed to write our own vows and I was going to say everything from the heart, no script needed.

The queen took a pause to look at both of us. “Heart and Alastor, are you ready to exchange vows?” She asked us.

“Yes.” We both answered her.

Lilith nodded. “There is nothing more romantic and sacred than standing before all those dear to your hearts to declare your love to one another. This time-honored tradition is carried on only by those committed to a true life-long love story. I can feel that desire burning bright today.” She closed her book. “These two have offered to write their own vows for each other.” The queen gestured to me first. “Heart, please go first.”

Oh boy, me go first? I felt nervous a moment, but I felt Alastor squeeze my hands in reassuring me.

Taking a breath, I looked up at Alastor. “I Heart, take thee, Alastor, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I love you for who you are and not what you are. The Radio Demon. That might just be a name but it's who you are and I have accepted that. You are more to me then that.” I smiled. “You might be creepy as fuck to most.” I laughed at that and everyone laughed at that too, even him. “But I don’t mind. You don't scare me. Not anymore. I feel love. I have given you my all. My heart, body and soul.” I started to cry now. “Today I am giving you everything else. Every part of me that you haven't gotten. That we can do everything together. I promise to reach for your hand when I am lost. I promise to show you, day in and day out, that you are my everything. On this day, I give you my heart. I will say that you will be my great buck. Forever.” I finished.

Alastor's smile never left his face.

Lilith turned to the deer demon. “Now your turn Alastor.”

Alastor cleared his throat for a moment. “I Alastor, take thee, Heart, to be my lawfully wedded wife. My little wolf, my lawful canine that has taken a hold of my own black heart. I promise to keep being yours no matter what. To keep being your protector. I love you. You will always be mine no matter what happens.” I felt him grab my hand tight a moment. “Today I am giving you a part of me I never thought I would give anyone ever. It’s a feeling I never want to have leave me because only you make me feel like this. I promise to tend to your weakness just as I applaud your strengths. You are strong in your own ways. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are weak because you are not.” My tail wagged so fast. “You are my everything in my life and I can't picture you without me. On this day, I give you my heart. Forever.” Alastor finished. I saw a tear fall from his eye, but I had tears falling like a waterfall down my face.

“Alastor.” I whispered but it was almost inaudible.

He just gave me a wink and smiled wider.

Lilith actually had a smile on her face. “Alastor, do you accept Heart's vows?” She looked to him

“I do.” Alastor answered right away.

Then the queen loomed to me, “And Heart do you accept Alastor's vows.”

“I do.” I answered with a big smile.

Lilith put her hands up, “Now we can exchange the rings.” She announced.

That was time for Rufio. The hound has been so well behaved this entire time and he just watched. He was currently laying down.

I looked to the hound and he wagged his tail as he saw me look, “Rufio, come.” I commanded lowly.

Rufio quickly stood up and walked over to both of us. I bent down to pet the hounds head and reached for the rings tied to his back. I untied them and held them. I scratched the hound behind the ears. “Good boy.” I sent him back to Kota. “Back.” I commanded and snapped my fingers for him to back away. Rufio listened and walked back over to Kota and sat back down. Kota reached down to pat the hound on the head.

I stood back up and held out the one ring to Alastor. We knew which one was for which because he had a few hearts engraved on the inside and mine had deer antlers on the inside, both rings were gold.

Lilith then said, “Heart and Alastor: as you exchange your rings today, you are also reinforcing your faithful commitment to trust, love, and romance. Each ring serves as a constant reminder that you are loved. Your beloved is giving you a rare gift in hell, through love.”

I took Alastor's left hand and put the ring on his finger in the middle. He said that's where he wanted it since he had four fingers instead of five. “With this ring I thee wed.”

Alastor took my left hand and put the wedding ring above my engagement ring still on my finger. “With this ring I thee wed.”

“I love you.” I whispered when the ring was fully on.

“I love you too.” Alastor whispered back with a smile.

I know he was just dying to kiss me. I really wanted him to.

Lilith then put her hands in the air. “By the power vested in me and the royal family of hell, before your friends that sit before you. I now pronounce you lawfully and spiritually united as husband and wife. Please seal your marriage with your first wedded kiss. You may kiss the bride.”

That's all the words Alastor needed. He lifted the veil from my now tear streaked face then took me into his arms and dipped me a little. I let out a small laugh from the motion. Then the deer demon leaned down and kissed me hard. He was holding it back this whole time. I could tell. I put my hand to his face, and we separated. I heard everyone was clapping. Alastor stood me back up and I looked to the small crowd to see everyone was standing and clapping for us.

Charlie came up to the front as she took the mic from Lilith. “If we can ask everyone to wait in the lobby while we transform this hall into the party area, we would appreciate it. Thank you.” Charlie announced and stood back at the end.

I took my bouquet back from Lizzy. Then Alastor leaned in and kissed me quickly again before holding hands and started to walk our way back down the aisle. Vaggie called for Rufio and grabbed his leash and walked behind us. Then Lizzy and Husk, Angel and Russ then Charlie and Kota. We all walked out and headed to the lobby.

We were finally married. It was so hard to believe, but we did it. It was almost amazing. I felt light on my feet. We all headed to the lobby like Charlie asked. Some guests went to the bar for drinks. Nifty decided to take some pictures and we figured we could all get some wedding photos done while they did the event hall up. She said it would be nice to have some and make a photo album or something later on. I agreed so we took pictures around the hotel while we waited. Then mingled with some of the guests.

It would be soon time for the reception to start and it was definitely a new start for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it was so long but so worth it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Officially married!


	44. The Married Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and Alastor are officially married, now its time for the reception to happen. The first dance, songs and other crazy things that will go on. Heart also decided to make a decision and talk with Dr. Talon about something important that will change their future even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for everyone to wine down, have some fun and party the night away. I had such a hard time thinking of their wedding dance song. I had a lot of choices but i went with the one i did because it just sounded like Alastor talking to Heart. I don't know if it was the best choice but i do love it either way.
> 
> Songs featured:  
> How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You? By Dick Haymes  
> Call me Darling by Elle Fitzgerald
> 
> Also thank you so much for the Kudos. I appreciate it so ^_^

(Heart's POV)

Nifty had just got done taking pictures of the whole wedding party around some parts of the hotel. We started on the stairs and took a few there and a solo one of just me by myself and then Alastor by himself then both of us together. Then we went outside to the front of the hotel and of course Charlie and Alastor were playing around with the front door to recreate their first-time meeting. I thought it was cute to see them reenact and laughed so hard when seeing the door slammed in his face. I then asked Nifty to take photos of me and Alastor by ourselves in the garden. That place meant a lot to us so I figured some romantic photos of just the two of us would be nice to have. We even stood by the tree I had carved our letters into. It was just a nice little photo shoot. I enjoyed it so much. There was a feeling I would have a lot of pictures to go through when I got back.

Since they didn’t finish the room just yet, we decided to mingle with a few of the guests that were around for a short moment. We found Yumi, who was an Asian dragon slash dog demon, and his boyfriend Rad, who was a devil cat demon. I knew them from the art studio I had joined years ago. I haven't gone back there in a long while, but I still kept in touch with Yumi now and then. When sending them an invite to my wedding I think they were the first to respond. Yumi was an artist while Rad was a writer for the city newspaper. I haven't talked to them in a while, so it was nice to see them again, catch up, and introduce them to Alastor since they have never met before.

“Heart it was amazing to see you again. Especially like this when you are so pretty.” Yumi said to me as we pulled away from a hug, my tail wagging.

“It was definitely nice to see you again as well. Both of you guys.” I smiled at both him and Rad.

“We’ll let you go mingle right now with everyone else. Was nice to talk with you.” Yumi looked to the deer demon beside me. “It was nice to meet you as well, Alastor.”

“Of course, young sir.” Alastor said with a small bow. “Please do enjoy the rest of your time.”

“We will, thank you.” Rad thanked us.

We then walked away from them to mingle with others.

The whole time we talked with other guests Alastor never left my side. His arm wrapped around me. As we walked around, we stopped at the bottom of the steps. I looked up at Alastor confused a moment before he nodded his head up the stairs, telling me to follow. We did as so, walking up the stairs while everyone was distracted with each other. We walked down the hallway a small bit before Alastor double checked to see if anyone followed us.

“Alastor, no funny business till later.” I warned him softly as I put my ears back.

“I wouldn't do that, darling. Not here. I just wanted to talk with you a moment. Away from everyone so that we can be alone.” Alastor said as he had a small grin on his face.

“Ok well what is it you want to talk about?” I wondered, my ears going up slightly.

Alastor put a hand to my cheek and then with his other hand I felt him grab a hold of the see-through fabric on my arms. “I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today my little wolf. I never got the opportunity to tell you. You took my breath away when I saw you today.”

A blush started to form on my cheeks, “Well you are pretty handsome yourself.” I told him as I looked up into his crimson eyes.

He then laughed. “Made me wonder if it was actually you.”

I smacked him on the arm playfully with a giggle. “Shut up. Just because I get dolled up for one day doesn't mean it isn’t me. It’s my special day as much as yours. I'm allowed to go all out.” I crossed my arms and put my ears back down.

“Don't get your wings all tied up darling.” Alastor put his hands up in defense. “You know I'm only kidding around. You do look absolutely stunning though. That dress is you. Purple is definitely your color.” Alastor said as he brushed his fingers against my cheek.

The blush on my cheeks got warmer and my ears went back up slightly. “Thank you, Al. I loved this dress as soon as I saw it. It was hidden so I'm happy I found it.” I put my arms down.

“It was meant to be then.” Alastor smiled wide. “I’m so happy right now though.”

Flashing my fangs, I returned his smile. “I'm happy too. I love you, Alastor.” I wrapped my arms around his waist then leaned up for a kiss.

Alastor put his hands on me as well as his one hand laid on the back of my neck and another on my cheek. He started to kiss me back. The kiss was gentle at first, but he soon had me walking back until my back was up against the wall. He pressed his lips harder to mine, his body closer. I let out a hum in the back of my throat as I was enjoying the kiss so much. He probably has been wanting to kiss me like this all day since he saw me. My hands gripped onto the back of his coat as we continued this kiss. He even wanted to make it deeper as he snuck his tongue into my mouth and explored for a few moments.

“Alastor.” I huffed through our lips.

He pulled away a moment and hovered his lips close to mine and I felt his breath against my skin as he was breathing a little heavy. “What is it dear?”

“Do you think this can wait till later?” I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

“No.” He answered right away. “I want to enjoy you for a moment more before we have to go back out to the crowd.”

Alastor said nothing else as he pressed his lips back to mine. Again, making the kiss deep and passionate. I couldn't really fight back because I was enjoying it. If we got caught, I wouldn't care. We could indulge in each other for a moment.

Our little make out session was interrupted as we heard Charlie down in the lobby.

“Ok everyone you can come back into the event hall now.” She announced. “Sorry for the wait. Everyone's names are on the tables so please find your correct seat. After that we will get the wedding party back together for introductions. Thanks again.” Charlie finished.

We pulled apart and walked back down the hallway and looked down to see the guests going back down towards the event hall. We waited up there as we saw all the guests leave. Vaggie just walked back into the hotel and had Rufio in front of her. I was glad she was ok with looking after him through this whole time. I’ll have to thank her later and do something nice for her and probably Charlie too since she has been such a huge help.

Once everyone had gone, all that was left was everyone in the bridal party. Russ and Angel were being flirty by the bar with Husk looking uncomfortable as he sat a little way down from them. Vaggie walked up to Husk and started to talk with him.

“Guess we should head down and wait for Charlie to come back.” I assumed.

“Good idea.” Alastor agreed and we headed back down the steps.

Being careful to not step on my dress, I bunched up it up as we walked down slowly. As we got down to the bottom of the steps, Kota and Lizzy then walked back in from outside. Most likely they were taking a smoke break.

Angel then noticed us, “There ya are. We was wondering where ya guys disappeared to.”

Alastor looked at Angel sternly. “That is none of your concern. Just had a moment alone to get away from the crowd.” Alastor told him.

Angel huffed and laughed. “Sure ok.” He elbowed Russ lightly who also started to laugh.

I just rolled my eyes at them.

Charlie soon came back. “Ok guys are you ready? Everyone is in there now.”

“Yea let’s get this party started!” Angel said as he jumped up from his bar stool.

We all shook our heads at the spider demon. Rufio jumped in surprise from the action and growled at him bit I ordered him to calm down and he did so. We all started to head down back towards the event hall. As we got closer, I could hear people talking inside as well as the music playing. Alastor was against it at first but I did manage to convince him for us to get a DJ for the reception and Russ knew one of his theater friends that did DJ in his spare time so that worked out well. I've met the friend before, if I can remember his name was Nicholas and he was a squid type demon, but looked more humanoid, who had multiple arms, he was a good demon and Russ trusted him so I did as well.

Charlie all had us line up outside the doors. She said that the DJ would call us in and should go smoothly.

Charlie opened the doors and I heard the DJ change the song to something more old school. I made sure to let the DJ know to have a lot of old-time songs for Alastor’s sake.

He then went on to announce everyone coming into the event hall. Starting with Vaggie and Rufio, the hellhound jumped up and down with excitement. Charlie and Kota then got announced and they walked in, Kota gave Charlie a small spin as they walked in and made people cheer a little.

Russ and Angel were next, and I knew that the spider demon was enjoying the attention, but I was surprised when Russ took the tall spider demon and dipped him down into a kiss. It threw Angel off in surprise but gave a thumbs up. People started to woo and wolf whistle at the two. I gave a small chuckle at them. They were too much.

Lizzy and Husk were the last to enter and they didn't do anything but that was mainly Husk because Lizzy was the one waving to people.

I took a deep breath and let it out. It was just a moment, but it was weird to be walking into a room full of people and they were going to see me and Alastor again. I was nervous in a way, my ears went back.

I felt Alastor put a hand on my arm that was already looped into his. “You are ok dear. Don't worry.”

I nodded, “I know. I just have a wave of nervousness, that's all.”

Alastor leaned down to kiss my forehead, “Our guests are waiting for us dear. Let's go greet them in our new light.” Alastor said to me with a big smile.

I took another breath then smiled back and nodded.

The music changed again but it was something jazzy and then the DJ built up the atmosphere, making me nervous for a moment.

I then heard him announce. “Let me introduce the married couple of the day, Alastor and Heart. Come on in guys!”

I took another breath, put my ears up, and we both walked into the room. This was my first time seeing how the room was now set up. Charlie and I had the idea of how we wanted everything, and it looked just as we pictured. The tables all had alternative colors, purple and red. The centerpieces were old radios with flowers planted in them, a nice touch I wanted to do for Alastor. Each flower was the opposite color of the tablecloths. The plates were black on every table. The wedding party was sitting at their own table and Alastor and I had our own in front of the room. Our tables have purple with some lights swirled into them. Like a galaxy with stars. The dance floor in the middle of everything.

I managed to take in all of this as we walked in and it all looked fantastic. As we were walking Alastor gave me a small spin as everyone was clapping for us. We stopped at the middle of the dance floor. We were going to do our first dance right away. It would be weird, but I feel it would calm my nerves because I didn't mind dancing with Alastor in front of others.

The DJ then announced, “Now that everyone has been introduced. Why don't we start the party off with the first dance?”

Alastor and I looked at each other a moment and we both smiled wide. Of course, we have danced before but this one would be different. It was our first dance as a married couple. It was special. The song we were going to dance to would be our song. It was hard to figure out a song we both would enjoy but we both eventually chose something that made it all worth it.

The lights dimmed around the room until there was only one that was on and that light was on us and the dance floor.

I took a breath as Alastor and I got into a position.

“Are you ok?” Alastor whispered to me.

“I'm ok, this is probably the best feeling I’ve had in a while.” I whispered back with a nod.

“This is the best feeling I’ve had ever. A feeling that's different than I have ever felt and only you bring me this feeling, my little wolf.” Alastor admitted to me.

I smiled wide and I felt my heart flutter at his words. “Oh Al.”

Alastor put both his hands on my hips while I put mine around his shoulders.

The song soon started. I felt the crowd’s eyes on us disappear. It started off slow and we slowly swayed before the lyrics came in.

_“How many times do I have to tell you_

_That you’re the person that I adore?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_And not repeat what I have said before?”_

I thought this song would be perfect. In a way I think of it as Alastor talking to me. Always saying that he misses me over a short time and that I am the most important person to him.

_“How many ways can I say I miss you_

_And skip the ever familiar rhymes?_

_How many times do I have to kiss you?_

_Don’t make it less than a million times”_

A chuckle almost wanted to come out loud from that line. My tail wagged though. It was honestly so true because Alastor smothered me and I honestly didn't mind it at all. I felt Alastor pull me close to him and it felt like he may have thought the same because I felt his chest move quickly from a small chuckle deep in his throat.

_“I’ve said over and over and over and over again_

_That you are my one obsession_

_But I’d be willing to say it again and again_

_If I thought it would make an impression”_

I feel that's something we can both agree to, being obsessed with each other and I honestly don't mind that at all. It made me happy. This was the best moment, just me and him and it felt like no one else existed.

_“How many dreams do I have to sell you_

_To make the one in my heart come true?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Before you know I’m in love with you?”_

There was a break from the lyrics and in that moment, I decided to lay my head onto Alastor’s chest and hold onto him tighter. I didn't want to let him go, I never would. He was mine forever and everyone would know about it. I felt him hold me tighter as well and he placed his head on top of mine. I felt his breath brush up against my ear. I felt tears form in my eyes and then fall, covering his chest in my tears. They were happy ones because I was just so overcome with joy from everything.

_“How many dreams do I have to sell you_

_To make the one in my heart come true?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Before you know I’m in love?”_

As the song ended, we stopped swaying to pull apart slightly and he leaned down to kiss me softly. Placing one of his hands on my cheek.

When we pulled apart, I heard the clapping of the crowd and I felt myself blush. I did actually forget there was almost over 100 people watching us. They watched us dance and I saw Nifty off to the side holding a camera, so hopefully she was taking more pictures. Alastor took my one hand then leaned down to kiss it before leading us over to the front table. He pulled my chair out and I sat down, being careful of my dress.

The night was just starting, and I was already having a very wonderful time.

As we both got settled down, the DJ came over to Charlie and gave her a microphone. The hell princess was going to give a welcome toast to start off the other part of the night before deciding to serve food. I was honestly nervous about what she was going to say. Alastor reached for my hand that rested on my lap and just held onto it. I looked to him and he just looked at me with a reassuring smile. I’m sure he was going to keep me calm through the whole night.

With the tapping of a knife to a wine glass, Charlie stood up as everyone looked to her. I saw her take a breath. “Hello and good evening, Welcome to the reception party. I am Charlie and I am one of Alastor and Heart’s friends. I helped her out by letting her use my hotel to treat you all, letting her use my event hall to house everyone here for the ceremony and reception. I’d like to start off the evening by telling a small story.” Charlie then looked over at us. “If that’s ok with you two?” She was asking us to be sure it was ok to do so. We both nodded. I was not ready to be embarrassed. “So, I wanted to start off by saying I met Alastor first who came to my hotel for reasons I still don’t know to this day. He was helping me though to get my hotel off the ground. Then a week later Heart showed up to be a patron of the hotel, little did I know that having these two in the hotel together would cause its own sort of chaos.” Everyone laughed at that, even I did. I felt my tail start to wag more. “To make a long beginning to a love story short, after two months Heart fell for Alastor’s charm after he ran out to save her from a demon who was trying to mug and injure her.” I just felt my face start to get covered in a blush as she talked, remembering that day. “It wasn’t till then I saw the signs, that he actually did care for someone other than himself.” I heard Alastor give a small chuckle. “After that day, the two were inseparable from each other because Alastor took care of Heart and her injuries. Even though they were keeping their relationship a secret at first, I found out right away because I caught them red handed cuddling in the bed.” Charlie looked over to us with a smirk and I tried to hide my face. God, just reliving through some memories were going to be so ridiculous to hear out loud being told by others. Charlie laughed. “Anyway, I’m going to end that story there, but there will probably be more throughout the night.” Charlie lifted her wine glass. “I would like to start off the night with a toast though. To Alastor and Heart, who have gone through a lot and I can’t wait to see what else they encounter together. So, I make this toast for love and may it be endless. Cheers.”

I saw everyone lift a glass and the wave of cheers that filled the room. Made my heart feel warm to at least be surrounded by people I at least knew. I took my glass and took a sip as well.

Charlie sat back down, and people went back to talking as I saw some demons come in to get ready for dinner.

Alastor was still holding my hand, he brought it to his lips to lay a kiss on it. I looked to him. “I’m sure we will both be embarrassed throughout the night.” He said to me low with a chuckle.

I just giggled. “Most likely. We have a weird story after all.”

“I will agree to that my dear.” Alastor leaned down closer to my face. “I regret doing many things to you, but at the same time there are some things I do not regret. It all has led us here. I would go back and change some things if I could, but for now I am happy with what I have.” Alastor flashed me one of his big, almost scary, smiles.

“I wouldn’t take back anything. Maybe a few things I would have like to have changed but I am happy. I’m happy with you. I’m happy for us. Maybe the universe threw us through some tests, and I think we passed. So far anyway.” I added in.

“The tests will never end; we will continue to be tested.” Alastor said as he held tighter onto my hand.

I nodded, “It's up to us to make sure we pass. Together.”

Alastor leaned forward and kissed my forehead, “Together.” He whispered.

They served dinner and it was very great in my opinion. Of course, Alastor being the foodie he is, thought it was ok and needed something. He ate it though and enjoyed it, I think. While everyone was finishing Lizzy decided to grab the mic and talk about some embarrassing stuff about me when I was younger and when first in hell. Then said how she hated Alastor and still kind of does. How she beat the shit out of him a couple times for reasons she didn't explain.

Lizzy finished with, “I know what's best for my sister though deep down.” She looked at us. “And I know in my heart that Alastor is good for my sister because together they can get through anything. I’ve seen it firsthand what they are capable of together and that’s some strong shit.”

After Lizzy, Husk decided to say a few words. And by few, I mean like a sentence because he was already getting drunk. “Those bastards love each other, and they are crazy getting married, but they are good together so do whatever the fuck ya want.” That’s all he said.

Me and Alastor both laughed at him.

Since both our parents weren't with us, I thought it be fun to have others want to dance. At least with me since Alastor wasn't much on people touching him. The DJ announced this dance and had everyone form a line on the outer side of the dance floor. To my surprise I had a good amount of people. Everyone had a minute to dance with me.

The DJ put on some slow music and the first one to dance with me was my sister.

“Surprised you wanted to dance with me.” I told her as we started to dance.

“Yea me to.” She answered.

I laughed, “You just wanted a moment to talk?”

“Maybe. I just wanted to tell you that I love you ya know. I know I say that because I’m your sister, but I do love you. You’re my one and only big sis and I’ll look out for you. No matter what.”

“Thanks Lizzy. I really appreciate that coming from you. I love you too. You’ll always be my little sister.” I told her as I hugged her tight.

“Absolutely. I’ll always have your back.” Lizzy told me as a small smile came onto her muzzle.

We danced for a few more seconds and it was Charlie who came up next.

Automatically I wanted to thank her, “Charlie, I can't thank you enough for this amazing night.”

“Aw Heart I was absolutely glad to help you guys out. You don't really have to thank me.” She smiled.

“Well, I'm thanking you anyway. Everything looks amazing. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.” I said.

She giggled. “It was my pleasure. I want to thank you for letting me be a part in the wedding as well.”

“Absolutely. My wedding wouldn't be the same without you.” I smiled.

Soon it was the end of Charlie’s turn and Vaggie was next.

As soon as we started dancing, the moth girl apologized to me. “Heart, I just want to say I’m sorry to you.”

“Sorry? For what?” I asked her.

“For how I convinced you to treat Alastor when you first got to the hotel.” Vaggie said.

I shook my head at her “Vaggie its ok. I didn't listen and we had our arguments, but we are here now, aren't we?”

“Well, yea I guess so, although the road was rocky.”

I gave a small smile, “What road is smooth?”

Vaggie just laughed.

When Vaggie was done I danced with Rufio, who was sitting in line waiting for Vaggie. I took the hounds giant paws into my hands and laughed as we did a small dance together. The hound had fun as he barked and then leaned up to give my face a lick.

After that, it was time with Yumi and Rad, then I danced with some other guests, even Angel decided to dance with me. All he talked about was Russell and how he was going to try his best to catch the bouquet. After about two more guests, Russ came up to me.

“Howdy.” Russ greeted as he came up to me, tipping his head like he had an imaginary hat on.

I smiled, “Hello Russ.”

We went into a dancing position.

A little after we started Russ said, “I know we have said before and I’m sure others have said so, but you look very beautiful today.”

I felt a small blush, “Thank you Russ. I appreciate that.”

“Absolutely.” Russ flashed his snake fangs in a smile.

“Russell, can I apologize to you?” I sighed.

That night with Russ when he kissed me never left my mind. I know that he still liked me even though he couldn't have me. He loved Angel though, but I still feel bad about breaking his heart.

“For what Mrs. Heart?” Russ asked as he tilted his head.

“I know it's behind us in the past and I’ve said it once before, but I still feel the need to say this.” I took a pause. “I’m sorry for breaking your heart back when we first met.”

Russ just gave a chuckle. “Heart, I've told you that I forgave you for that. Besides, we are more like friends now and I would have never met Angel thanks to you.” I saw him look over my shoulder and I saw a soft gaze come to his eyes.

A soft smile came to my face. “You love him?”

Russ turned to me, “Absolutely I do.”

“What if he catches the bouquet today?” I asked him with a smirk.

“Then I hope I catch the Garter.” Russ answered with a laugh.

I laughed as well.

Soon Russ’s time was up and then Dr. Talon walked up.

“Ah, Marcus, it’s good to see you.” I said to him as he started to dance with me.

“Nice to see you too, ma’ lady.” Dr. Talon said.

I'll be honest that I was afraid of the wolf demon at first but that was only because of what he did to me and being under the control of a crazed demon who decided to have things done to me. Now though I found him as a friend, and I knew I was going to get closer to him because of his experiment.

Which reminded me, “Dr. Talon, can I see you after the party is over or close to being over?”

“Why of course. What is it you need from me, fit bird?” Dr. Talon wondered.

I took a pause and looked away from him a moment, but then looked back up at him, “I want...I want you to inject me with your serum before I leave for my honeymoon.” I finally got out.

I felt the wolf demon’s tail wag, “Oh yes, I do remember you mentioning that to me.” I smiled as he said that. “I have some ready upstairs. So just find me later and we can go up to my room to take care of you.”

My tail wagged to. “Thank you. I just want our time away to be special you know.”

Dr. Talon nodded. “I understand. It’s a big day for you guys and I also feel that your days after should be special. We can talk more about it later.”

After Dr. Talon left from our dance, I had a few more guests to dance with and last in line was the small bird demon, Chicka.

“Looks like your last Chicka.” I said to her as we started to dance.

“Oh, I don't mind. As long as I get the chance.” She chuckled.

I danced with her and it was about 30 seconds longer since we waited till the end of the song.

Soon the dances were over, and I decided to rest a little up next to Alastor while the DJ had an open dance floor.

As soon as I sat down Alastor asked me, “You looked like you had fun out there dear.”

“It was very fun.” I said with a smile.

“Made me a little jealous. I wanted to join you.” Alastor told me.

I chuckled, “Maybe we can dance more later.”

“I will make sure we do. Will you sing for me, mon amour?” Alastor wondered.

“I’ll do it for you honey, but later.” I answered and kissed his cheek.

People danced on the dance floor for a while and I watched them. Me and Alastor had some small chat. Again, I asked for a hint on the honeymoon, but he said he wouldn't tell me. No hints. Only thing he said was that we would leave after the party was over. Which I was ok with because I was excited.

The DJ then announced it was time for us to cut the cake and we walked over to the table where it sat. It was my first time looking at the cake all together and I was super happy with how it looked.

It had three tiers that went: purple, red, then purple again. The red cake was just for Alastor, I knew he didn't like sweet stuff but the closest I could get was a dark chocolate cake with some not too sweet icing that tastes like coffee. The red was so nice and even had deer antler designed around it. The purple was vanilla cake with buttercream icing and the design on both purple cakes were black swirls and flowers. It turned out so pretty. On top of the cake was the topper, I had a deer and a wolf put on top of the cake and I thought it looked adorable.

With Nifty still taking pictures we cut a piece of cake and even cut a small one for Alastor of his red cake. We both fed each other a piece of cake at first and it was good. I then saw a smirk come to Alastor’s face.

“Alastor, don't you dare.” I warned.

But his smirk just grew. He then took the plate and decided to push the small piece of cake into my face. I yelped in surprise from the action and all the deer demon did was laugh as well as others. I cleaned some icing from my eyes then took the piece in my hand to slam it into his face while he was too busy laughing. He automatically stopped laughing and then glared at me and then it was my time to laugh at him. We were just having fun and eventually Alastor lost his glare and just started to laugh again. While we still had icing on our lips, we gave each other a kiss.

We eventually cleaned off our faces and they took the cake away to cut it.

In the meantime, while they cut the cake for everyone, the DJ announced for people to get off the dance floor and for all the ladies to get ready for the bouquet toss.

I had my bouquet on the table, so I grabbed it and made my way back to the dance floor where people were gathering.

I stood on one end while the girls stood on the other, Angel also there of course.

I turned my back to them, and the DJ counted down. “3...2...1!”

At one I tossed it back into the air. While it was in the air, I quickly turned around to see who would catch it. I was surprised and honestly not surprised at the same time when I saw Angel use his height to his advantage and even pushed a girl to the ground.

Once his one hand caught it, he came running out of the group screaming, “Haha! I got it bitches! In your face!” He turned and pointed at them laughing. I could also tell that Angel had been drinking a little and sounded slightly drunk. The spider demon went over to were Russ was standing beside the dance floor and pulled the snake demon into a long kiss. Russ’s eyes went wide in surprise from the sudden kiss. I gave a small chuckle from seeing the two.

As I watched them, I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see Alastor had brought a chair onto the dance floor. I heard the music change a moment and then the DJ announced that it was time to the garter toss but first things first; Alastor had to get it off me. This would be fun to watch.

The deer demon took my hand and led me over to the chair and sat me down. He did a circle around me once and his eyes never left me. They almost gave off a glow. He went to my ear while he was behind me. “It’s going to be hard to come up from being under your dress. Considering where I’m going to be.” He whispered huskily into my ear.

Shivers went down my back at his words. I said nothing as he continued his circle around me and then stopped when in front of me again. He kneeled down on both knees and pulled up my dress to sneak his way underneath, he was trying to be careful with his antlers, so they didn’t rip at my dress. I was laughing the whole time.

Alastor could not be seen but he could be felt. Boy did he make sure I knew he was there. I felt him run his clawed hands up my legs as he trailed kisses along my thigh. He slipped his hand a little further up my one thigh and played with the edge of my stockings I had on. I felt him pull it down a little to lick the skin underneath, which sent another shiver up my spine. Alastor knew he couldn’t stay under there forever, so he fixed my stocking and then went to the garter to grab it between his sharp teeth then pulled it down off my leg. He crawled out from underneath my dress.

The deer demon looked at me with a smirk as the matching purple garter hung from his mouth. I laughed at him. “You're so bad you know that?”

Alastor took the garment out of his mouth and laughed as well. “I know, but don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

A blush formed on my face. “Maybe I did, but that’s for me to know and you to find out later.” I answered him sternly.

Alastor’s eyes glowed a moment as he slit them at me, and I heard a low growl come from his throat. “No fun.”

He helped me up out of the chair and I decided to put it to the side while the guys decided to gather on the dance floor now across from Alastor.

Alastor twirled the purple fabric in his fingers while the DJ counted down. “3...2...1!”

At one he shot the garment out of his fingers like a rubber band and flew towards the guys. To my surprise, I watched as Russ jumped high into the air and caught the garter above everyone's head. Looks like those dancing legs of his came in handy. I clapped for him, but I then noticed Kota almost looked disappointed because it was heading towards him.

I brought the chair back out onto the dance floor and Angel quickly appeared and sat right in it. Russ just looked at the spider demon and shook his head. He was way too excited. Angel had his legs crossed and looked at the snake demon almost seductively.

Angel then uncrossed his legs and stuck one out to Russ. “Well ya better be creative when puttin’ that on boy.” Angel told him.

I chuckled when I saw a blush come onto Russ’s face as he kneeled and slipped the garter around his boot at the bottom. He slipped it up a little more before he took the fabric between his teeth and managed to pull it pretty far up Angel’s leg before stopping and pulling away. They say the further you got the garter up the better luck a couple would have. When Russ stood up, he sat in Angel’s lap and gave the spider demon a deep kiss. Angel, being the asshole he was, gave everyone the middle finger while being kissed. I thought it was funny and laughed at the two. Russ pulled away from the kiss and stood up, taking Angel by one of his hands and pulling him up off the chair and off the dance floor. Someone removed the chair while Alastor and I went back up to where we sat.

The DJ was going to then have open dancing now. So, everyone could come out to the dance floor and have fun. He started to put on some more modern music but Alastor seemed ok with it since he wanted people to have fun still. I watched as people soon started to really have fun out there. I just wanted to rest a moment, but then I saw Dr. Talon sitting at his table alone as he sipped on a drink. I then figured that now would be the time to talk to him.

I looked to Alastor next to me. “Hey, Al, I’ll be right back ok?”

“Sure thing dear, go have fun.” Alastor said smiling as he waved his hand for me to go.

“I won’t be long.” I said as I stood up and walked away from the table.

Soon I walked up to Dr. Talon, he saw me walk up to him. “Do you mind if we do it now while everyone is busy dancing?” I said over the music.

“Not at all.” He finished the last bit of his drink. “Come with me, let’s go up to my lab.” He said as he stood up.

I walked out of the event hall with Dr. Talon beside me. The walk to the elevator was silent. When he got into the lobby, I saw a few stray people had made it out here and most of them were just making out if anything. I just ignored them and went up the stairs to go into the elevator.

When the doors closed and we started to head up I spoke, “Thank you for doing this for me right now. I appreciate it.”

“It’s no worry. If that means my experiment can pick back up again then I don't mind.”

“Sorry for having you wait so long.” I said embarrassed as I rubbed my arm.

Dr. Talon put a clawed hand on my shoulder. “Oh, it was no trouble. I understand your worry with everything because of wedding stuff going on. In that time gap I was able to work on it. Make it better. Plus, focus on other things as well.”

“Thank you for understanding.” I looked up to him with a smile.

He looked down at me and a smile came across his muzzle. “Of course. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't understand my patients?”

The elevator stopped and we walked out and headed right into the room.

Dr. Talon went over to his desk a moment. “Just sit on the table and I’ll get everything.”

Doing as he said I walked over to the table and picked up my dress a little so that I could sit down. I watched as the wolf demon went around the room, he rolled up his sleeves. He went to a small metal cabinet and pulled out an already made up syringe with the purple serum inside, but instead of its dark purple color like I remember it almost seemed to be a much lighter shade of purple.

He walked back over to me and put everything beside me on the table. “Now, I want to go over a few things first.” He grabbed a notebook he had sitting there and handed it to me. “I want this to be your journal. Write in it every day. Don’t make it a diary. It’s for my purposes. I just want you to write down everything that goes on for me.”

I opened the notebook and flipped through the empty lined pages, “What do you want me to mainly write?”

“How you're feeling. If you're sick or anything like that. If there's any changes you notice. If Alastor tells you there is something different about you. Anything like that.” He took a pause as he put his glasses on. “I know this will be personal to ask, but I will also need you to write down how many times you made love and how many of those times he released inside you. Can you do that?”

A blush formed across my face when he told me about that last part. “Well, I mean, I can try my best.”

“That’s all I can ask is for you to try.” He told me with a flash of his fangs. “It’s all for research, but I also care for your wellbeing.”

I nodded and put the notebook to the side of me.

Dr. Talon then took an alcohol wipe and grabbed my left arm to clean a spot right in the middle of my forearm. He reached down to grab the syringe.

He looked at me a moment. “You ready?”

“Yes.” I answered without a second thought.

“Alright.” He then took the syringe and placed the needle onto my arm. “Small pinch.” He warned me and then stuck the needle in then pushed the plunger down and I watched at the serum went into my arms, my veins almost glowing a moment from the action. When it was empty and gone, he pulled the needle out then put a cotton ball to my small puncture wound.

“It’s done.” He looked up to me. “Now, it will take about an hour or so to get through your body, but once it’s done. Then you will have a whole week for a window of opportunity.”

“A week?” I made sure.

He nodded and then stood up, taking the now un-sanitized stuff with him. “Correct. I was able to modify the serum to be active for a week instead of just a day now. So, during that time as you are away for your honeymoon it will be a full window.” He went to a notebook and wrote something down.

“I understand.” I got down off the table and went up to the wolf demon. “I know I keep telling you this but, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Dr. Talon said as he stood up straight and took off his glasses. “Now you better get back down to your guests before they realize you're gone.”

“Guess you’re right.” I went back to the table and picked up the notebook. “Are you coming back down?”

The wolf demon shook his head. “Nah, I have had enough fun for tonight. I'm not much for parties.”

“I understand.” I headed over to the door. “I’ll see you later then Doc.”

“Later, enjoy your night.” Dr. Talon waved to me.

I walked down the hallway and back into the elevator. I held the notebook close to my chest. I opened it to the front and noticed that Dr. Talon had written in it. It said: ‘PDS Experiment 00297’. I sighed a moment as I looked at it, looked like I was still just a number, but I understood it was all for him to keep track of paperwork. The elevator stopped and I went to my room to drop off the notebook with my stuff, putting it into my bag I was taking with me. Then headed back down into the lobby and got back to the event hall. I looked around and saw everyone having an awesome time as they danced. I looked over and saw Alastor still at the table, but Charlie was there talking with him. He didn't realize I was back yet. I remembered that Alastor wanted me to sing for him. I then looked at the DJ, Nicholas. I had an idea.

I went up to the DJ and got his attention. I whispered something in his ear, and he nodded his head. He waited till the song was over and then turned on the mic.

“Ok everyone, we have a special request. This one is for the groom.” He announced and then handed me the microphone.

I looked to see Alastor and Charlie had stopped talking and looked over towards the DJ. He started up the song and I was ready to sing as I walked towards the center of the dance floor.

_“Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear”_

I noticed Alastor looked towards me with wide eyes.

_“Thrill me, darlin', with a words I want to hear_

_In your dark eyes so smilin' a promise I see_

_But your two lips won't say you care for me”_

Alastor stood up from the table and started to walk towards me with a soft look in his eyes.

_“Oh my darlin', if my daydreams would come true_

_You would meet me at a secret rendezvous”_

Alastor was then standing in front of me as I sang, I grabbed one of his hands.

_“And I'd find the paradise that lies deep in your eyes”_

I looked Alastor in his eyes as I sang.

_“Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear”_

Alastor gave me a small spin as the lyrics broke away a moment. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me close to him and he started to sway with me to the beat of the music.

The last verse was coming up, so I pulled away from him a moment to sing.

_“And I'd find the paradise that lies deep in your eyes_

_Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear”_

As I sang the last word Alastor put a hand on my cheek then leaned down to give me a kiss. Everyone clapped as we kissed, and I just wrapped my arms around him. Someone came up and took the mic out of my hand to return it to the DJ. We pulled apart from the kiss.

“I love you.” Alastor whispered. “You are my everything.”

“I love you too.” I whispered back. “You're my whole world.”

We both smiled and kissed again, not caring who all saw us.

When we pulled apart Alastor asked, “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Leave? Now? Are you sure?” I asked worried.

“Absolutely.” Alastor breathed out.

“Well, maybe we should tell Charlie first and then say goodbye to everyone.” I told him.

Alastor groaned, “Fine.”

We left the dance floor and saw Charlie by our table still where Alastor left her.

She greeted us, “Heart that was so pretty. That song was beautiful.” She told me.

“Thank you, I thought it be a nice song to do.” I said smiling up at Alastor.

Alastor then asked the princess, “My demon belle, do you mind if we leave this little party early? I have somewhere to take my darling little wife of mine and I’d like to head out before it gets too late.”

Charlie smiled, “Oh no I understand if you have to leave. It won't be a big deal. I can handle everything here. Don't you worry bout a thing.”

“Thank you, Charlie. We appreciate that so much.” I thanked her and then gave her a hug.

“Absolutely. I don't mind.” Charlie said as she hugged me back.

We separated from the hug. “Can you also tell your Mother thank you? I never got to give her my thanks for doing the wedding ceremony.”

Charlie smiled wide, “Of course. I'll pass the message along to her. I’m sure she will appreciate that.”

Nodding, I turned back to Alastor. “Let's say goodbye to everyone and then we can be on our way.”

Alastor nodded in response.

The both of us headed towards the DJ and got his attention. We told him that we would be leaving and wanted to say our goodbyes to everyone. The DJ nodded and as soon as the song ended, he grabbed the mic and handed it to me.

Putting the mic to my mouth I started to speak. “Hello everyone! I want to thank you all again for showing up and celebrating this special day with me and Alastor.” People clapped as I took a pause. “For now, he and I are going to be leaving and head on our way. We just wanted to say bye to everyone and thank you as well. If you want to give us a final goodbye we will be by the main doors. Thank you.” I gave the mic back to the DJ and he continued to play music softly in the background. Alastor and I stood by the entrance of the hall.

As we stood there almost everyone decided to give us last hugs and goodbyes. Chicka came up to us crying and hugging us both before congratulating us again and crying all over us. Saying how happy she was for us both. Yumi and Rad congratulated us as well and Yumi gave me such a big hug and I felt my back crack, which actually felt good. Aldavyz came and said goodbye to us as well and wish us to have a good time on the honeymoon. Nifty came up to us and said that she would have me go through the pictures with her when I got back home, saying she took a lot. I thanked her for that. Angel and Russ were nowhere to be seen but, in my opinion, it was because they were off doing other things that I didn’t want to think about.

Vaggie then walked up to me with Rufio. I got down on one knee to look at the hound. I took his muzzle into my hands and kissed his nose.

“You be good for Vaggie and Charlie ok? I won’t be home for a little while, so you are staying with them. You promise me to behave?” I said to Rufio.

The hound gave me sad eyes as he heard I was leaving, he gave a whine.

“Aw Rufio it will be ok. I won’t be gone long. I promise.” I reassured him.

The hound kept his sad eyes but gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

“That’s a good boy.” I talked to him in a baby tone then kissed his nose again.

I got up and gave Vaggie a hug, “If he gives you any trouble let me know ok?” I told her.

The moth girl nodded. “Don’t worry, Heart, he will be fine with us.” She gave me a smile.

I gave a small sigh. “Ok, thank you so much for watching him for me.”

“Its our pleasure. Don’t worry. Now go have fun.” Vaggie finished with a giggle.

Once we all said our goodbyes Alastor and I gave one last wave before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, reception out of the way. Now let's get to that good stuff for the honeymoon *smirks*


	45. Honeymoon Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the newlyweds are away for their honeymoon what exciting things do they decide to do....It probably pretty obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon night, that means one thing...lots of smut! *evil laughs* So just be careful of what's in bold. This chapter also isn't' as long as the last two so I hope you enjoy.  
> Explicit Content!!
> 
> (Thanks again for the Kudos, it makes me happy to see when people enjoy my story ^_^)

(Heart’s POV)

I couldn’t believe that I was finally married, it was hard to wrap my head around honestly. I have tied the knot and I officially was Alastor’s. I always would be. No matter what. Of course, I’m sure we didn’t exactly have to get married but we wanted to because we just wanted to make it something official to have our minds at ease.

As we walked into the lobby Alastor stopped us, “You have everything you need to go away?”

Nodding I answered, “Yes it's all up in my room. I wasn't sure what I would need so I just packed some extra stuff just in case.” I looked down at myself. “You want me to get changed out of my dress?”

“Only if you want to, dear.” Alastor told me.

Putting a finger to my chin in thought, “I think I'll keep it on.” I smiled.

“Ok, would you like me to make things a little easier for taking your things?” Alastor asked me as he raised his hand with his fingers together.

“Sure, it won't hurt anything. I have a suitcase and a bag with my stuff in it.” I told him

He nodded and then snapped his fingers. “Done.”

“Now are you going to tell me where we are going?” I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

“Nope, but you will see soon enough!” Alastor said as he raised a finger.

“So how are we getting there anyway?” I wondered out loud.

“We are going the fastest way I know best.” He wrapped both of his arms around me. “Better hold on.” He warned me.

Quickly I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled at me and we soon seemed to disappear and the world around us went into a blur. I had no idea where we were going or how far we would be. I hid my face in Alastor’s chest while we went, but it was only another 5 minutes before we stopped. I pulled my head off him slowly to see that we had stopped on a small dock with water that seemed to go on forever. I looked around to see that we were surrounded by cypress trees that had long limbs that went into the water and lots of cattails on the bank. I heard the sound of crickets and other creatures I wasn't sure of. It honestly was very creepy. Behind us was a small forest of trees. Hell was known to have biomes just like on earth, so this was just another piece of hell that I didn’t know about. I couldn’t even see the city. Where the hell was he taking me?

As I looked around, I looked at the deer demon, “Alastor...are we...in a swamp?”

“It's actually a bayou my dear.” Alastor corrected me as he started to walk towards the end of the dock.

I quickly walked behind him. “Alastor can you please tell me where we are going?” I asked as I grabbed the end of his coat.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Alastor reassured me. “Besides this is another territory I have control over. Nothing to fear in here except for Hell Gators, but they are under my command, so they won't harm you.”

We got to the end of the dock and found a boat. Alastor stepped into it and then held his hand out to me. I was hesitant but I grabbed on to his hand and he helped me into the boat. I sat down and made sure not to get my dress dirty or stuck on anything. I don’t know why he didn’t just put us in the spot we needed to be, but I feel he was just trying to be romantic, in his own weird way. If this was another territory he owned then he wanted to show it off to me.

Alastor sat down in the back end of the boat and there was a little engine there that he started up and we slowly headed our way further into the bayou.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Alastor broke the silence. “You’re wondering why I just didn’t put us down where I am taking you, but I just want to build up your suspense. I want this to be an honest surprise.”

“So, do you have a house deep in here somewhere? Is that where you are going?” I guessed.

Alastor nodded. “Very good, yes we are. It's just a cabin I have in this bayou that I visit. Almost like a summer home kind of thing. I'll come out here if I need to get away for a while. I figured it would be the best place to take you. We can be alone, secluded, and I wanted to show it to you.” The deer demon told me.

I smiled at him. “Thank you, Al, I think it’s very pretty in here. I’ve never seen a bayou before. I was honestly a little scared at first but now that I’ve been in here a little while I'm kind of getting used to it.”

“Well I grew up around the bayou, so I am used to it. I am glad you like it.” Alastor leaned forward and kissed me. The boat ride was silent for another 3 minutes before Alastor pointed a clawed finger forward. “There it is.”

I turned myself around to look at where his finger was pointing. It was hard to see because of all the trees but soon a cabin came into view. It almost seemed like it was sitting on its own island in the middle of all this water. There was a dock at the end and that is where Alastor parked the boat. He got out and then helped me out next. As I stood on the dock and looked at the cabin, I thought it was really cute.

The cabin was two stories. A porch wrapped around the whole thing and was covered in a mash, I would assume to keep out bugs. A giant window could be seen on the second floor. There was a small yard that went around the entire house, but it looked to be sand. Alastor grabbed my hand and we started to walk forward towards the cabin.

“This place is so cool, Al.” I breathed out.

“Wait till you get inside.” He told me.

We walked up the steps of the porch and then to the front door. Alastor opened the door. I saw him look over his shoulder at me and give me a grin. I wasn’t sure what he was planning but I had no time to react as he reached down to grab me and then put me bridal style in his arms.

I let out a yelp in surprise from the action. “Al!” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Warn me when you’re going to do that.”

“Sorry darling. I couldn’t resist.” Alastor chuckled. “You know that I should carry you across the threshold, it's bad luck if I don’t.”

Alastor then walked forward into the cabin and into the room that looked to be a living room. Alastor surprised me when he kissed my cheek. I looked at him and he leaned down again to capture my lips in a kiss. When we separated, he gently put me down on the floor. I got to look around the room a little better and it was indeed a living room, a fireplace to the right and a couch across from it on the left side with a table in front of it. I saw stairs on the left as well that went behind the couch, it led up to the second floor. I walked in a little further and looked around. A kitchen was in front of me, I looked to the right to see a door and to the left was a small hallway.

“This place looks a lot bigger on the inside.” I said out loud.

I heard Alastor chuckle. “Indeed. Go ahead and look around a moment dear. I’ll be here.”

Without having to be told twice I went down the small hallway. The door at the end was a bathroom, the door to the right was a small bedroom and there was another door to my left. I opened it. It looked to be another study. Way smaller than his other one back home. There was just a couch in the middle of the room, but I noticed that there were more stuffed heads on the walls, some were deer but there were many other small animals around the room. It was almost like a trophy room as well. I saw in the corner a stuff wolf but pretended I didn’t see that and quickly closed the door. My heart started to pound a little after seeing that, but I pushed past that. I know he would never do that to me.

I walked back to the living room and looked into the kitchen; I saw there was a door in there that led to the back end of the house. A small kitchen table was set up on the right and the countertop was on the left.

I turned around to look at Alastor as I stood in the archway. “This place is so cool.”

“Well you haven't seen all of it yet.” He held his hand out to me. “Come with me upstairs.”

I walked over to him and put my hand into his. Alastor led me up the stairs to the second floor and there was a small hallway with just a bedroom. It was very big as well. The big window that was seen on the outside was for this room. It took up the whole right wall and red light seemed to beam into the room from the sky. A giant bed sat on the far side across the way from the door. Another smaller window took up the left wall and looked out into the back of the house. I also saw a door which I assumed led into another bathroom. The ceiling was slanted and was tall. I then saw my suitcase and my bag sitting by the bedside table to the right of the bed.

“The bedroom is amazing!” I said as I looked around again.

“Indeed. Another lonely spot for myself back in the day.” Alastor said.

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Not anymore” I leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “You have me now. Permanently. You aren't going to get rid of me, my great buck.”

“I don’t plan to.” Alastor whispered back to me as he put a hand behind my neck and another on my shoulder. “Your mine forever, my little wolf.”

I dug my face into his chest a moment as we just stood there in an embrace. Alastor leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He put his head on top of mine and we continued to hold each other.

Eventually I pulled out of his embrace a little, placing my hands on his chest and looked up at him. “I love you, Al.”

“I love you too, Heart.” Alastor whispered and then leaned down to kiss me.

As he kissed me, I just wanted comfort. Not only for me but for him as well. I wanted to let him know that I wouldn't go anywhere. He’d never be alone again. I was always going to be his now.

I took my hands and slipped them under his coat, pushing it off his shoulders. I think he knew what I was doing because he stopped the kiss to shake the coat the rest of the way off his arms and fell to the ground. Alastor leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss again. He put his hands to my back, and I felt him look around for the zipper of my dress. He pulled it down and he glided his fingers across my back that was now bare. I let out a soft hum against his lips.

I pulled apart from him, “I want you.” I breathed out.

He growled a moment, “I want you to. I've been holding myself back from you all day.” His eyes glowed a moment. “You're so beautiful.” He whispered and kissed me again.

**(Scene starts here)**

I went to unbutton his black vest. He slipped more of my dress off, I took my arms out of the sleeves and he pulled it down a little more. He went to my strapless bra and started to undo the hooks in the back. He took the garment and threw it to the side. Soon my breasts were exposed, I felt him reach his hand down and grab the left one softly into his long fingers. I finally got his vest undone and he slipped it off to land with the coat. He then took both of my breasts into his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

We pulled apart from the kiss a moment. Alastor took one hand to cup my cheek and rub his thumb against my skin. We looked into each other’s eyes a moment. I saw a lot of love in his eyes and I started to see a cloud of lust. He loved me and I loved him. We were the only ones we would ever have forever, and I was ok with that.

“Why don't we get more comfortable?” Alastor suggested.

I nodded, “Let me take this the rest of the way off.” I slipped off my dress and it fell to the ground. I kept the stockings on still and my panties.

Alastor just eyed me while I did so. I thought I saw him lick his lips a moment.

Alastor took me into his arms and picked me up, “Come here.” He grunted and took me over to the bed, Alastor sat me down on the edge. He kissed me again and then got onto his knees. “How about I do more of what I wanted to do to you when I was taking your garter off?” He was seductive when he talked and ran his hand down my leg.

I shivered from his touch. “Go ahead.” I insisted.

Alastor growled and he leaned forward to put his face by the edge of my one stocking and pulled it back a little. He laid a kiss to the now exposed skin. He slowly took the stocking off little by little and each time he would lay a kiss down onto my skin. His claws gliding down my leg each time. Soon the one was off, and he went to the other and did the same thing.

My face felt so warm and I knew I was red as a tomato from what he was doing. It felt good to feel his lips against my skin there. Soon both stockings were gone, and he kept kissing my one leg. I looked down at him and had my hand covering my face. The way he looked up at me while he licked my leg sent me higher into a feral mode.

“I'd like to taste you if you’d let me.” He breathed out as he laid another kiss to my knee.

“You can.” I answered right away.

He sat up straight and took his hands on both of my legs then slipped them up to play with the edge of my panties. “How about we take these off first.” he hummed.

He took his claws to the edge by my waist and started to slide them down. I lifted myself up a moment and he slipped them past my butt and then down my legs. They were then completely off, and he threw them to the side. He then took one hand and placed it on my chest, between my breasts and slid it down until he stopped at the bottom of my stomach.

Alastor took his other hand and pushed me back until I was laying on the bed, my legs still hanging off. He then took my legs and hooked one over each of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms up, under and around to lay them on my hips. He brought my lower half closer to the edge of the bed, my tail hanging off.

I felt his warm breath against my leg, and I was getting impatient. He almost was teasing me because I knew what he was going to do. Especially since I couldn't see him now unless I lifted my head.

“I can tell that you want me.” I heard Alastor growl against my thigh. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, please, Alastor.” I whined to him. “I want to feel you.”

“You want me to pleasure you?” Alastor hummed.

I whined again and flicked my tail at him. “Alastor.”

He gave a small chuckle. “Impatient thing.” I heard him whisper.

I felt him get closer to my womanhood, I felt his hot breath as he then stuck his tongue out to lick my leg a moment. He licked up my thigh until I felt him by my vaginal lips. He then dipped his tongue past my lips and into my entrance a moment. He then licked up until he was to my clit and circled around it. He then licked over it a few times, making me twitch from the action. He then took my clit into his mouth and started to suck on it.

I let out a small moan in the back of my throat from the feeling. Which just made him want to do more as he stopped sucking and went back to licking. He then went to my entrance and slipped his tongue in and moved it around a little, getting a bit deep inside.

I let out a small moan that escaped my lips. That seemed to please him as he started to get rougher with his tongue. He went back to my clit and started to do a mixture of sucking and licking it and he did eventually get a bigger moan out of me.

When I felt something starting to build, he pulled away and a groan escaped me. Alastor laughed at that. “Now now dear, I don't want you uncoiling just yet.” He told me and took my legs off his shoulders. I looked up to see him stand up from the floor and then lean over me. “I want us to release together tonight.” He said husky and leaned down to kiss me. I tasted myself on his lips, but I didn't care. My legs fell to lay down again over the edge of the bed.

He pulled away and stood straight up and he took off his shirt. Propping myself up onto my elbows, I watched as he undid his pants. I found myself staring at him and he noticed because once he slipped his pants down a little, he stopped. I saw that he stopped to show off his small red bush.

“You like what you see?” Alastor asked as he smirked.

That snapped me out of my stare, and I looked up at him in the eyes. I was clouded a moment and didn't say anything, but I felt a blush on my face. Alastor laughed. “You're adorable when you are speechless.”

He leaned down to kiss me again then took his pants all the way off now. He kept me at the edge of the bed, and I continued to look at him. He saw me still looking so he took his hard member in his hand and he slowly started to stroke himself in front of me.

Damn him. Teasing me.

“Your mean.” I said with a huff.

“Oh, why so? Are you getting jealous, my wolf?” Alastor smirked.

I let out a wolf sounding growl, my ears going back. Almost like a warning, but it was more me being frustrated from being turned on. He wasn’t giving me what I wanted. He almost was surprised by my animal growl as I saw his eyes go wide a moment. I saw his one ear give a small flick.

“So impatient. A hungry wolf you are, but fine I'll give you what you want.” Alastor fake sighed and then chuckled.

He let go of himself and then grabbed my legs to lift them up again, he pushed them forward a little and I knew I was fully exposed to him. He positioned himself but then grinded his head against my clit, coating himself in my wetness. He continued this a few times and soon a moan escaped me from the feeling. I loved his member’s head against my clit.

“Alastor.” I moaned low.

I heard him give off a static growl. He stopped grinding me and I felt him press the head of his member against my entrance. He rocked his hips a moment and just pressed the head in and out again. He did this for a short time and I absolutely loved the feeling of his head even though it was just entering that little bit, it felt so good. I bit my lip as I held back a moan and put my head back slightly.

Alastor saw this and I missed the smirk on his face. He eventually pushed more of himself in and I let out a breath at the feeling of being filled by him. I let out a hum of pure bliss. He stopped when he was fully seated inside me.

“I love the feeling of you filling me.” I moaned out and gripped at the sheets below.

Alastor leaned forward and captured my lips in a quick kiss. “I love the feeling of you around me. You are nice, warm and tight.” He ran his clawed fingers down my sides as he said that, not hard enough to break skin though.

“Please just start moving.” I pleaded.

“With pleasure.” Alastor answered and stood back up straight.

With my legs pressed against his chest he started to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace. He held onto my legs and pushed them back towards me slightly so he could get a different angle. I bit my lip and hummed at the feeling at this slow pace. I think that Alastor was just savoring the moment, it was our wedding night after all. Plus, if I knew him, he probably would want to pleasure me more than just this one time and I was totally ok with that. I’d let him do as much as he wanted throughout this entire week and a half while we were gone.

Soon this slow pace was getting to be not enough for myself, I needed more and when I looked up to his face, I saw that he was probably getting annoyed with it as well.

Alastor let out a small groan. “May I go faster?”

“Lucifer please do.” I breathed out in response.

Alastor let out a satisfied buzzing noise that made my skin tingle. He slid his hands down my thighs and grabbed a hold of my hips. Without a word he started to thrust harder and faster into me. I let out a moan at the feeling and was starting to breathe harder as I felt my heartbeat pickup pace. He decided to take my legs off him and put them around his hips instead and with the change in position of my legs he was able to get deeper and a better angle.

The deer demon managed to strike me just in the right spot. “Alastor!” I moaned out loud when he hit it the first time. At the sound of his name he then started to hit that same spot repeatedly. “Damnit! Ah! Oh fuck!” The moans escaped my lips and I couldn't hold them back anymore.

As he continued to strike that same spot, I felt that pressure build up again and I didn't know how long I could hold it back.

I heard him let out a low growl. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“I’m so close. Just a little more.” I breathed out in a moan.

He was breathing heavily, and I saw a light sweat already start to form on his grey skin almost making him shine in the red light that entered the room. He leaned down to kiss me, taking my hands into his and he gripped them tightly. He moved my hands to be above my head. He kept the same angle and speed as he thrust into me.

Alastor pulled away from my lips a moment, his hot breath against my cheek. “Cum with me.”

“Together.” I huffed in response.

Alastor lifted himself off me a little but after a few more hard thrusts I felt myself uncoil and release, a loud moan escaped my lips. In that same moment I squeezed around him, and he let out his own moan as well. I felt him soon release and his seed filled me. His thrusting slowed as we both rode out our orgasms until he completely stopped.

He held himself there for a moment, his eyes closed. His hands still were clasped into mine. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Once I did, he opened his eyes and looked over at me with a wide smile.

He went and placed a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, he breathed out. “I love you.” He then put his face into the crook of my neck and laid a few kisses there.

Enjoying the kisses to my neck I responded, “I love you too.”

Alastor laid his body onto mine, I could still feel his heartbeat from under his chest. He took his hands out of mine and slid them down my arms then down my sides till he got to my hips. My legs were still wrapped around him, so he trailed his hands down my legs and back again to my hips. I was enjoying all the skin contact and the feeling of his hands along my body.

He pulled his head up from my neck and placed a kiss on my cheek. “I want more of you.” He whispered as he kissed my cheek again.

“You have all of me now Al, so take as much as you need.” I told him.

He nuzzled into the side of my head and chuckled. “I’ll make sure you don’t leave this bed for a day.”

“Let’s see you try then.” I said with slight confidence.

Alastor lifted his head up to look me in the eyes. “Is that a challenge?” He asked in a playful tone.

I giggled. “Maybe.” I answered him with a bat of my eyes.

A deep growl emanated from the deer demon’s throat. “Then let's see how long you can last then.”

Alastor placed a rough kiss on my lips so I was unable to answer as he soon started up again.

**(End of smut)**

* * *

[Two Days Later]

After two days since the wedding and arriving at Alastor's other little home here in the bayou of hell, I will say that I was glad there was no one around for miles. As Alastor had said, he did try to keep me in bed as much as possible. I honestly didn’t mind. I knew he would. It was just me and him after all, our alone time before going back to regular life. We were just enjoying being by each other. Enjoying the closeness. It was honestly weird to think still that we were married now. It was hard to believe. I knew our life wouldn’t really change much, but at least I had this new form of bonding with Alastor. A new form of closeness and protection. We were connected more than we ever would be.

Eventually he did let me up out of the bed to at least get something to eat, but even in the kitchen I was not safe from him. I almost burnt my food as he had distracted me for a moment too long. I had to pry his hands away, so I didn't set anything on fire. Of course, after I was done eating, he didn’t stop there because he kidnapped me back up into the bedroom.

When I woke up this morning, I was surprised that I wasn’t showered with kisses like I was yesterday. Once I fully woke up, I looked over to the other side of the bed to see it was empty. Alastor woke up and didn’t want to attack me this time? I was surprised.

I sat up in bed and yawned, I gave a stretch and looked over to my stuff that still was untouched from the day before. I then saw in my bag, the notebook sticking out that Dr. Talon gave me. I then remembered he gave it to me to keep track of everything that I was doing. So he could be up to date with my progress with his experiment.

“Shit.” I whispered. I got up out of bed and grabbed the notebook. “I guess I should write everything down now while it's fresh in my head.”

I found a pen in one of the nightstands and started to write in the notebook. I had to think of what I needed to write. Dr. Talon just told me to write down how I was feeling or if I was noticing anything different. To be honest I wasn’t feeling unlike myself. Compared to last time, at least that I can remember, I was hurting. I feel that that was only because of the condition I was in and considering how beat up I was. I was also not in a good state of mind which also probably made it worse.

Honestly, I was too distracted and ‘busy’ to even notice if anything was changing or if it even was working. If it wasn’t, then damn was something wrong there because Alastor was nonstop. I gave out a chuckle from that. My state of mind was better nor was I getting the shit beat out of me every few hours. Hopefully soon I’d probably feel something or, how Alastor noticed before, that maybe my scent would change. Time would tell.

I haven't even told Alastor yet that I got the injection done. I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured he would like that. Especially after we got back and I found out, then I could tell him the news. I thought it would be fun to see his reaction to it. Unless with my changes he somehow would find out, but so far, he hasn’t said anything to me so I must be ok for now.

Writing down what Dr. Talon asked, even if it was personal as he said, I wrote down the amount of times Alastor and I made love and all the other information that the scientist needed or I think he would find useful. As I got done writing I put the notebook down on the bedside table, the pen on top of it.

Standing up out of bed I gave myself another stretch and perked my ears to see if I could hear Alastor. All I got was music downstairs. Maybe he was making breakfast? I found it would be a good opportunity to get a shower then while he was distracted. I had to get one eventually.

I walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty in my opinion. It was a dark onyx color for the walls and floors. A giant shower sat on the far side while a double sink and giant mirror was on the right side. I looked at myself in the mirror a moment, Alastor was not going easy on his marking of me, but I was letting him. Bites and scratches covered up a lot of my body, but I found it nice and it made my tail wag with happiness. I would always be his.

I turned away from the mirror and started up the water in the shower. Once I found it to be ok, I jumped in and let the warm water just relax me a moment. I let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. Taking a nice warm shower always helped me out afterwards and since I hadn’t gotten one the last two days it was nice to finally get one.

As I stood there a moment with my eyes shut and the water falling onto me, I then felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped a moment. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Alastor. My god I couldn't get away from him.

“Can I help you?” I asked with a laugh.

Alastor only just smiled wide. “Well I heard the water going and I figured a nice shower sounded very relaxing. I wanted to join you.”

“Aw well that’s sweet of you. I’m sure you need washed as well.” I leaned back more against him.

“Indeed.” He answered and leaned his head down to put his face in the crook of my neck. I heard him take a deep inhale. “You smell so divine dear.” He whispered then I felt him lick my neck.

I giggled from the action. “Do you mind?”

“How can I ignore you when you are giving off such a nice smell.” I heard him growl and he started to lay kisses on my neck. “It's almost intoxicating.” He ran his hands down my sides.

“It's not my time of year to be in heat yet you know, so I don’t know what you're smelling.” I told him, but I was enjoying his touch.

The deer demon lifted his head a moment, “I honestly can’t tell you or explain, but it is new to me.” He laid his hands on my thighs. “It’s not the same smell you give off during that time, but it’s almost the same. All I know is that I'm attracted to it. That leads me right to you.” Alastor explained and went back to kissing my neck.

I was trying to have his words make sense in my head. Maybe it was something to do with the serum that was still in my system. It is something I would have to ask Dr. Talon when I got back, but for now I would have to write it down in my notebook when I got done in here. Perhaps I was giving off something that only Alastor could pick up on, I certainly didn’t smell any different in my opinion. Or maybe during that first time it left an imprint on me that only he is attracted to. Either way, I had to remember to note it.

“Well if I'm giving off such an amazing smell then why don't you-” I pushed myself flush against him, my butt pressed against his crotch. “Take care of it.”

I heard him take a sharp intake of air and a growl was deep in his throat. “Don't make me breed you wolf.” His static in his voice was loud.

I turned in his arms and put my hands deep into his hair, pulling his head back and licked his exposed neck before kissing a pulse spot. “Let’s see what you can do, you bloody stag.”

**(Another Smut Scene)**

Alastor gripped my hips tightly until his claws broke skin. “You're my little bitch.” He gripped my butt and lifted me up into his arms.

I let out a yelp but wrapped my arms around his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his slim waist. He leaned in and kissed me with a lot of force. I felt the head of his hard member press against my entrance.

Alastor leaned down and kissed along my jaw “I’m going to fuck you and fill you up with my seed till you burst.” He whispered into my ear.

“I won't say no.” I whispered back.

Alastor bit into my neck and pressed himself fully into my entrance. He didn't even stop and started to go fast and rough right off the bat. His claws digging into my butt cheeks.

“Ah! Alastor!” I screamed.

“Fuck, you feel amazing!” He breathed out.

He didn't stop as he continued to be fast. Hitting the right spot over and over right away. He let go of my neck and he pulled away a moment, blood dripping down his chin. I looked into his eye's a moment and saw them glazed over like fire with lust.

“Oh, fuck! Al! Don't stop!” I growled out.

He leaned in and kissed me again, the metallic taste of my blood still on his lips but I didn't care. Some of the water was washing it away. Our tongues danced with each other as he made love to me roughly in the shower. The water danced across our skin with warmth. Soaking both but we didn't care.

“I'm going to cum.” I heard him moan.

“Please do!” I tried to catch my breath. “Inside me please!” I begged.

He thrust a few more time because he let out a groan and I felt him release inside, filling me. He slowed down till he then stopped, but he didn't pull out.

Our chests rose and fell heavy as we tried to catch our breath. I felt his heart beat fast against my arm.

“May I lay you down?” Alastor breathed out.

“Do what you need.” I answered.

The shower was big, and it was big enough for me to lay down again on the tile floor comfortably. Alastor put me down and then we slowly got to the floor of the shower and he laid on top of me.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Alastor said as he kissed me again.

I looked at him lovingly in the eyes. “Go as long as you need.”

Alastor smirked and then went at me again, rough, and hard.

**(End second scene)**

After two more rounds in the shower, I exited out of the bathroom feeling relieved as well as unable to walk. At least after we were done, I was able to clean off. Now I just had to hope Alastor could keep his hands off me for a while.

“I hope you're satisfied.” I said over my shoulder, drying my hair a bit more.

“I am.” I heard Alastor say but he came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. “At least for now.”

I laughed and smacked his arm lightly with the towel, “Your ridiculous.”

Alastor laughed as well, “Well I’m going to go back downstairs and finish breakfast. Care to join me?”

I looked at him and then looked to the notebook on the nightstand. I had to write everything down. I didn't want to forget anything that would be important for Dr. Talon.

Turning back to Alastor I nodded, “I’ll be down soon.”

Alastor gave me a quick kiss on the lips and headed back downstairs. I went over to the bed and grabbed the pen and notebook. I started to write everything down that happened in the shower and included the part about Alastor telling me how I gave off a smell similar to when I was in heat. I wrote some of my thoughts down about it as well. I finished up and closed the notebook again, putting it back on the nightstand.

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where I saw Alastor put plates on the table. It looked like he made bacon, sausage and had scrambled eggs that he put on a bagel with cheese, that’s one of my favorites. I noticed that he also had some cut-up apples and oranges on a plate in the middle of the table. A cup of coffee already ready for both of us. Looks like he had mine the way I liked it, with lots of creamer.

He looked at me with a wide smile, “I hope you're hungry. I made a good bit since we haven't eaten since yesterday morning.” He gave a small chuckle with embarrassment.

“And who’s fault was that?” I questioned as I walked over to the table.

“Yours.” He quickly answered and stood with his hands on his hips.

“Mine?” I huffed. “Surrreeee keep telling yourself that.”

Sitting down at the table I started eating. I took a bite of the sandwich and my taste buds exploded making my tail wag happily. Alastor always had the magic touch when it came to food. The deer demon sat down and started to eat as well. That morning was kind of quiet as the music he had on still played in the background. I didn’t have my phone with me as I left it upstairs, I didn’t want any distractions while I was with him. I only kept it on in case of emergencies back home. So far everything has been quiet, and I haven't heard anything from Charlie or Vaggie about Rufio, so I guess that was a good thing.

Alastor reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked up from my food at him to just see him looking at me. He said nothing as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. A small blush came to my face, but I smiled.

He eventually broke the silence, “Sorry we haven't done anything grand while here so far, darling. I know this probably isn’t the kind of honeymoon you were thinking of.” His smile was small as he said that.

I took my other hand and laid it on top of his that was still on top of mine. “I’ve enjoyed myself so far. As long as I’m with you I will always have a good time. I always enjoy the simple things.” I gave him a reassuring smile. “We still have a whole week ahead of us. We have time to do whatever you want still.”

Alastor chuckled. “Whatever I want? You should be careful of your choice of words little wolf.”

I smirked. “Well what if I want what you want?” I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Let’s wait till tonight though, give ourselves a break.”

“If I can keep myself off you for that long.” Alastor said with a seductive look.

“Do I still have that weird smell on me?” I asked out of curiosity.

The deer demon nodded, “Yes, but it's very faint.”

I hummed in response as I went into thought. What the hell was it that he was smelling that just made him want to jump me? It was so confusing at the moment, but I’m sure in time it will make sense.

Alastor kissed my hand, taking me out of my thoughts. “Come my love, let us clean up the kitchen and we can relax.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” I responded as I stood up and helped Alastor clean the kitchen.

After that we sat down outside on the back part of the porch. We sat down on the bench that was out there and just enjoyed the sounds and just relaxed with each other. Alastor made a book appear and he started to read it while I just leaned against him, his other arm around me. It was a nice morning to just relax. We could do this back home, but the sounds of the bayou were so different than the ones in the forest. They were probably just as calming though.

I meant what I said to Alastor that I didn’t care what we did this week, as long as we were together, I was happy. I wouldn't mind taking a small trip out into the bayou again to see what was out there, but I am sure that we will get to it eventually. If Alastor had other stuff in store I wasn’t sure, but I am sure he had something up his sleeve. For now, I was just enjoying our intimate moments together.

I was excited to see what else was in store for us this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More honeymoon in the next chapter but with no smut, lol. Just some other things they plan to do on their time away. I hope you enjoyed so far


	46. Bayou Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two lover birds continue their times on their honeymoon, Alastor decides to take Heart out to show her around his bayou territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More honeymoon stuff. Just didn’t want the last chapter to be so long as the other ones have been so far. Don’t want to overwhelm you guys.
> 
> Songs:  
> You Are My Everything by Al Bowlly
> 
> This story is almost at 50 Kudos <3 Thank you guys so much for the love. I appreciate it so.

(Third Person POV)

[Four days later, 6 days into honeymoon]

Alastor woke up that morning before Heart did. To his surprise they weren't cuddling like he remembered when he fell asleep. At least that's how they ended up after their activities they did last night. She had fallen asleep on top of him, just like she always liked to. If Heart could be on top of him all the time, she would find the opportunity because she just liked being in his arms and falling asleep on his bare chest. Except this morning his arms were empty when he finally woke up fully.

He lifted his head to see that Heart was still asleep, but she was sitting up on her side of the bed. Her back against the headboard, the light on the nightstand was on and the covers were pulled to her chest. Alastor assumed that she woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and couldn't fall back asleep right away.

Alastor sat up and gave a stretch before looking back over to the sleeping girl next to him and saw that she had a notebook open and laying on her chest. A pen still laying in her right hand.

He shook his head at her. He wasn't sure what she was doing with the notebook, but he figured he should put her back down on the bed fully. Otherwise her back will hurt. Alastor stood up and put on his Boxer briefs that laid on the floor beside the bed. When he stood up straight, he stretched again.

Going around the bed to the other side, Alastor went up next to Heart. He grabbed the pen out of her hands and placed it back on the nightstand. Alastor reached down to lay her down flat on her back. Heart was definitely tired because she woke up a moment, she mumbled something under her breath, but she let him fix her to lay down.

Alastor grabbed the notebook out of her hands gently and was going to close it and put it on the nightstand, but he noticed his name a lot in this notebook. He knew he shouldn't be nosing into her stuff, but his curiosity got the better of him. He looked at the sleeping girl in bed and saw that she moved onto her side, facing away from him.

Should he do it? Look at what she has been writing? Was it some kind of diary that she kept? He wasn’t sure. It only looked like she had just started writing in it so who knows what it could be. She could just be keeping track of their honeymoon that was happening and just writing down memories, although there wasn’t much to really write. Unless you want to count love making a handful of times.

Giving in, Alastor opened the notebook fully and looked at the note she seemed to write last night, the date was written next to the note. ‘I'm starting to feel pain in my abdomen. It's nothing I can't handle and doesn't put me in a lot of pain, but I feel it's just my body getting used to the change it's going through. My lower back hurts but I am not sure if that’s from what’s going on or having too much rough sex. Alastor said that the smell I've been giving off is slowly starting to fade but it's still around. I'll see if he says anything else about it. That’s all I have for today.’

Alastor got done reading the note and looked back at Heart to see she was still asleep. Now Alastor was really curious so he started to read backwards to other entries of the notebook, it was only the first 2 pages, front and back, filled in so far, but it seemed like a lot. He almost laughed to see that she was indeed keeping track of how many times they were making love. Seeing it on paper and out in front of him almost made him blush with slight embarrassment. Maybe he should cut down for the next few days, but it didn’t help when that smell around her was strong and he couldn’t ignore it. He still couldn’t put a finger on the smell, but it was hard to not want to jump the girl and make him hers repeatedly. He wasn’t in heat either, so it was weird to him to experience it.

When he got to the front of the notebook, he saw the original writing of Dr. Talon, he recognized the wolf demon’s handwriting. ‘PDS Experiment 00297’ He seemed to stare at the writing a moment. Below that Heart wrote her name in bubble letters with a heart around her name, it seemed like she was just doodling on the page as well with other little heart’s and just random swirls. When he looked back to the numbers on the page that the wolf scientist had written he was trying to remember, it took Alastor a moment to try and put the pieces together.

Alastor closed the notebook and put it back on the nightstand next to the pen gently. His ear tuffs fell back a moment as he tried to think. Did she take Dr. Talon’s injection without telling him? If so, then why did she keep it a secret? There must have been a reason as to why. Did she want to surprise him? He figured he should just talk to her about it later, he didn't want to draw conclusions about it.

Alastor took a few minutes as he put his chin between his fingers. After thinking about it, it made him excited. His ears went back up and he felt his tail gave a flick, well this was a new feeling to him. With what they have been doing these past few days it was hard to think that it wouldn’t work. Alastor had to wait though, he had to hold back his excitement if it was possible. If he was going to be a dad then he wanted to actually hear it come from Heart. He almost wanted to picture her telling him that the serum had indeed worked. The deer demon gave a chuckle at the thought. He looked down at Heart again and leaned over to kiss her on the temple.

Alastor decided to let Heart sleep and he went to go jump into the shower. He has a plan to take Heart out into the bayou today to show her around his second home. As much as staying in bed sounds nice but he figured they should go out and do something today. There wasn't much out there but he figured a nice boat ride would be enjoyable. Maybe have lunch out there as well. Plus, he might make dinner for them both later. Have a nice romantic evening.

* * *

(Heart's POV)

I was waking up from my sleep and my ears flicked as the bedroom was silent. I blinked open my eyes and sat up onto my elbow. I gave a yawn. Looking next to me I saw that Alastor was not there in bed. Perking my ears, I listened for any clues of where he was. He wasn't in the shower, but I saw the mirrors were still steamed, so he must have gotten out not long ago. I listened again and it was silent. The whole cabin just seemed quiet. I almost got worried.

I was trying to recall last night. Besides our love making, I then remembered that I woke up in the middle of the night and wrote in my notebook. I was trying to remember if I fell asleep like that with me writing but I honestly couldn't remember. I decided to push it aside for now and I figured I should get a shower to clean myself off from our deeds last night.

Getting out of bed, I just saw a bunch of clothes everywhere on the floor. I sighed. What was the point of wearing clothes if they all were just going to get taken off not long after? I didn't worry about it for now and headed into the bathroom to take my shower.

Once I was done getting washed off, I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone, I had a few messages from Charlie and Vaggie. They were all pictures of Rufio. He seemed to have taken a liking to the girls and was having fun. They took him on walks, he slept with them at the foot of their bed. He liked to terrorize Husk it seemed as the hound was behind the bar with the cat demon in one picture. I was just glad he was behaving for them.

I put my phone down and got dressed. As I was getting dressed, I then heard music being played downstairs. I quickly threw on my pants and headed downstairs. I looked to see Alastor in the kitchen as he was sitting at the table. He had his button up red shirt on, with his sleeves rolled up. I saw that he was wearing suspenders with black pants.

He must have heard me come down the stairs because his head was turned towards me, “Morning my love, how did you sleep last night?” Alastor asked me when I walked into the living room.

“I slept ok I guess.” I answered as I got into the kitchen.

Alastor stood up quickly and walked over to the counter. “Here, I made something small for you. I didn’t know when you would be down, so I kept it off to the side.” Alastor returned to the table and set down a small plate for me.

Sitting down at the table I noticed that he had gotten a bagel ready for me and already had jelly spread on it. “Aw thank you Al. That’s thoughtful of you.”

“Of course, dear.” Alastor kissed the top of my head and sat back down.

I took a bite of the bagel and hummed in content. I didn’t want to tell him, but my stomach had been hurting me lately so something light like this should be ok for me. I hoped.

“So, you have anything planned for us today?” I asked and took another bite.

Alastor took a sip of coffee and nodded. “I do actually. I had the idea of taking you out to show you the bayou today. A nice and slow boat ride. Plus, I figured we could have a little picnic for lunch while we are out, if you're up for it?”

My tail wagged at that. “I love that idea! It sounds perfect.” I flashed Alastor a big smile.

“I am glad you are excited for it then my little wolf. I thought it be a nice evening for us.” Alastor said as he took my hand to kiss it.

I giggled and my tail still wagged. “I can’t wait.”

We just talked a little while I ate my bagel. Eventually when I was done Alastor took back the plate to clean it. Luckily, my stomach was being good for me this morning and it wasn’t hurting after I was done eating. My stomach pains were annoying the last two days, but I didn’t think anything of it as I figured it was just my body adjusting to stuff. I didn’t tell Alastor because I didn't want him worrying over it. I wrote it down in my notebook last night just in case for Dr. Talon.

The music was still playing, and I heard a song end, and another was starting. I thought it would be fun to do a little dance. I walked up behind Alastor and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Alastor looked over his shoulder at me.

I looked up at him, “Will you dance with me?”

Alastor smiled and cleaned the wetness off his hands. “I would love to, my love.”

I smiled and wagged my tail. He turned around in my arms and he set his hands down on my shoulders.

_“You're my everything underneath the sun_

_You're my everything rolled up into one_

_You're my only dream, my only real reality_

_You're my idea of a perfect personality”_

I felt Alastor pull me closer to him and I put my face into his chest.

_“You're my everything, everything I need_

_You're the song I sing and the book I read_

_You're a way beyond belief and just to make it brief_

_You're my winter, summer, spring, my everything”_

There was a small break from the lyrics and Alastor gave me a small spin. I chuckled at the action. When I was back up against him, I wrapped my arms back around him, holding onto the deer demon tightly as we danced. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, he leaned down to rub his nose against mine then laid his forehead against mine.

_“You're my everything (everything I need)_

_You're the song I sing and the book I read_

_You're a way beyond belief and just to make it brief_

_You're my winter, summer, spring, my everything”_

When the song ended, we pulled apart a little. Alastor decided to lean down and kiss me quickly before he unwrapped his arms from around me.

“Are you all dressed for our little boat ride, my dear?” Alastor asked me.

Looking down at myself a moment I was making sure I was dressed in what I wanted. “Yea I am all dressed and should be ok.” I answered him.

“Good, want to head out now?” He wondered.

“Sure, let’s go.” I said excited as I wagged my tail.

Alastor chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed my forehead. “Let's go then.” He went and turned the music off from the small radio in the kitchen.

The deer demon took my hand and led me to the front of the house where he left the boat. Alastor got in and then helped me in as well. We settled down into the boat and Alastor started up the little engine and we headed on our way into the water.

I was surprised that the dark little bayou looked creepy at first, but it did just look beautiful. I had to give it a chance. I feel it would be nice to come out here now and then to just get time to ourselves if it were possible. Although after this who knows if we would have time together like this again if a baby was going to be involved soon. I wouldn’t know fully if I was really pregnant until I got back home to see Dr. Talon, but I knew for a fact that my body felt different now. It felt odd and hard for me to explain but I knew I was changing. In a good way, I think.

I looked around the landscape as light came in through the thick treetops. I then saw ahead that there was an opening. We went out of the gap in the trees and was almost blinded by the sudden light as we made our way into an open clearing of the bayou. I looked around with a smile on my face at the way this opened like this. Made me wonder if there were more area’s like it. I heard Alastor turn the engine off.

I turned around in the boat to look at him. “Why are we stopping?”

“Well there is someone in this open water I want you to meet.” Alastor told me.

“Who is it?” I wondered.

“A friend. He protects this place when I am not around.” Alastor answered.

I saw him then put his hand in the water and I watched as his hand glowed red a moment. The light then died, and he pulled his hand back out. We stayed silent a few moments until I heard water splash not far off, I saw the water was disturbed by the tree line. I was almost afraid. What the hell was he showing me?

I reached over and grabbed Alastor’s hand, my ears going back a little. He didn’t take his hand away, so I just held onto his hand with dear life. I heard another splash and it was closer to us. I felt my pulse rise a little. After a few seconds I felt the boat rock a moment. I yelped in surprise, my ears going flat against my head with my tail close to my legs. I went across the small boat and wrapped my arms around Alastor. He wrapped his arms around me to hold me still and to keep me calm.

I heard Alastor chuckle. “Darling, it's ok. There is nothing to be afraid of.” He started to rub his hand up and down my back.

“Nothing to be afraid of? What the hell is in the water then?” I asked with my face still in his chest, my voice was a little shaky.

“Look.” Alastor whispered as he kissed my ear.

I slowly lifted my head off Alastor’s chest. I peeked over the side of the boat and I saw four sets of red glowing eyes that were in the water.

“What is it?” I asked in a whisper, my ears going up.

“This is my gator friend, Wyatt. He protects this place when I am not here. I figured it would be nice of you to meet him finally.” Alastor explained to me.

Alastor reached his hand down into the water and saw him pet the animal between the eyes. The gator made a growling type noise and I saw it pop more out of the water. The hell gator had to be at least 20ft long, four eyes of deep red stared at me, small horns poked out on top of its head. Its spikes that went down its back were larger and looked to be a lot sharper. At the end of its tail looked to be like a giant spear. It opened its mouth a moment and I saw two rows of razor-sharp teeth that looked like daggers. I’ve heard of hell gators but have never seen one up close, each one can be a little different than the other.

Lifting my head up I looked at the gator in the water.

“Pet him.” Alastor said.

Quickly I shook my head and put my ears flat again. “He might hurt me.”

“He knows better than to attack what is mine. I’ve trained him since he was young. He won’t hurt you.” Alastor reassured me.

The deer demon took my hand and leaned it over the boat. He sat it down on top of the gator’s nose and he held it there for a moment. Alastor moved my hand down the gators nose and then back up to the front and back down again. Slowly he took his hand away from mine and I continued the action of petting the large gator. The animal let out a little hum, I assumed he was enjoying it.

“There see. He already likes you.” Alastor pointed out.

“How can you tell?” I asked.

Alastor chuckled, “Because he hasn't tried to bite you yet.”

I nodded in understanding. I looked down at the gator and it gave another breath exhale. I smiled and gave a chuckle. My ears slowly stood back up and my tail wagged a tiny bit. I went on top of his head and scratched between its small horns. I then felt it slap its tail a few times in the water.

Alastor then chuckled at the animal's action. “He must really like you then. I've never seen him so happy.”

“Maybe I’ll be the new favorite.” I said sticking my tongue out at the deer demon.

Alastor crossed his arms, “Don't think so darling. I've raised Wyatt since he was young.”

“So, you're a gator daddy?” I chuckled.

I then heard Wyatt let out a growl that sounded like a laugh.

“Sure, sure laugh it up.” He looked over the boat at the gator. “Why are you taking her side?”

Wyatt did another huff noise and water came out of his nose, spraying us both with water. I let out a yelp and went backwards, if Alastor didn't have a hand on my back I probably would have fallen off the boat off the other side.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Alastor reached his head down to pet the gator again. “Time for you to be off my friend. Don't be afraid to come around the house for the next few days we are here.”

The gator opened its giant mouth and let out a roaring type noise. Made me think he understood. The gator looked at me one last time before disappearing under the water and I wasn't sure which way he went. I then heard the sound of a log being hit off the side of the clearing and I guess it was letting us know he was leaving.

I laughed, “Well that was interesting.” I looked to Alastor. “Why didn't you tell me you had a pet gator?” I asked.

Alastor shrugged, “Never came up.”

“Ok you got me there.” I chuckled.

Alastor took my hand and laid a kiss on it. “Come my dear, let's keep going along the way. There is still some stuff to show you.”

Nodding I sat back where I was in the boat and we went on our way again.

For about an hour we went around the bayou. Alastor was showing me almost every animal we encountered. It was an amazing place for sure. It almost had a different beauty to it. I felt that Alastor's eyes never seemed to leave me though. I almost felt a blush come to my face.

I saw a grassy clearing up ahead and that's where Alastor was heading. There was a gap in the trees so that light shines on the patch of land. I saw a few small flowers there. He parked the boat right on the land. He stepped out and then gave me his hand. I stepped off the boat and onto the grass.

“I figured we could make a little stop.” Alastor told me once I found my footing.

“It's a very pretty spot.” I said as I walked a little way into the grass.

Alastor walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, “Want to have the little lunch picnic I promised?”

I looked up at him, “I think that would be a wonderful idea.” I said smiling so wide.

Alastor kissed the top of my head. “Wonderful. I already have everything taken care of.” He then snapped his fingers.

Once he did a blanket appeared on the grass with some sandwiches. Alastor took my hand and led me over to it. We sat down on the blanket next to each other. I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

I looked at the deer demon once I swallowed, “Al you are too nice to me you know that.” I took another bite of the sandwich.

“Don't go around telling other demons I'm nice, they might get the wrong impression when I go to bite their arm off.” Alastor said with a chuckle.

Looking down at my lap I said, “You always do such nice things for me, but I feel I never do anything for you in return.”

Alastor shifted over next to me on the blanket and wrapped an arm around my waist. “My darling little wolf, just your presence alone is enough. You don't have to do anything great for me.” He kissed my forehead. “You do a lot for me. Especially when I get to come home and see your smiling face every day.” He flashed a big reassuring smile to me.

I let out a small giggle. “Well when you say it like that, I guess I do just enough huh?”

“That and much more, my love.” Alastor kissed the top of my head.

We went silent again as I leaned into Alastor's side. We sat and ate the lunch he made. I was glad my stomach pains had gone away right now so I didn't have to worry about it. We didn't really say much as we just listened to the world around us and enjoyed each other's company.

When we were done eating, I just wanted to sit back and relax. So Alastor made the plates go away and we laid down on the blanket. We laid side by side and we held each other's hands. I had my one hand resting on my abdomen as Alastor’s other hand was under his head. We enjoyed the warmth that the light brought down. I looked up into the red sky as some clouds hung above us. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

Alastor then broke the silence, “Darling, can I ask you something?”

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, “What’s on your mind Al?” I wondered.

Alastor turned onto his side, letting go of my hand and he rolled till he was almost on top of me. “I found you asleep this morning with a notebook on your chest.” I froze a moment from his words. “I noticed you were starting to write in it. I was wondering if you would tell me what it's for?”

Oh no, did he look at the notebook, god that almost felt embarrassing. I wrote a lot of our love making sessions over the last few days. I wanted that to be a secret and I wanted to tell him after we got home. I didn't want him finding out like this. Now he was going to get all worried about what I have been writing.

I took a breath, “It's a personal log.” It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the honest truth either. It was a log for Dr. Talon with personal stuff about me.

“Personal log?” Alastor made sure.

I nodded.

“I’m not going to lie to you dear, but when I was trying to lay you down flat on the bed again that notebook was still on your chest. When I grabbed it off you, I noticed your writing in it and I kind of took a peek at it.” Alastor explained.

I sighed and brought my other arm to cover my face. Damn he did read it. I had no choice now, “I guess you want an explanation then?” I asked as I put my arm down to my side and looked at him in the face.

Alastor took his hand and laid it on my abdomen. “If it deals with what I think it does then perhaps, but if you want to wait till we get home I’ll understand.”

I took a breath and let it out, “It IS a personal log, that part is true, but it’s not for myself...it’s for Dr. Talon.” I placed my hand on top of Alastor's. “I decided to take part in his experiment again and that log is for him, so he knows all that's going on with me. He wants to keep track of everything that is going on with me through this. How my body is reacting and my feelings. All that stuff that would be important.” I explained.

“When did you get it done?” Alastor wondered.

“During our reception party. I went with him to his lab and had him do it then. He told me that he was able to have the serum last a week.”

“A week?” Alastor made sure.

I took a pause and nodded. “Yes. I wonder if that is the smell you have been experiencing off me, but I don't know if that is was it actually is. So, I've been noting it every time you mention it so I can bring it up to him.”

“It would make sense to me.” Alastor agreed and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. “So, with how you are feeling lately you think it worked?”

I shrugged, “I will assume so. We have been pretty crazy this last week.” I laughed at that. “I wouldn't doubt it, but I didn't want to say until we got home. I didn't tell you about it because I wanted it to be a surprise.” I said sadly.

Alastor's smile became closed lip and I saw sadness flash in his eyes. “I'm sorry for ruining your surprise dear.”

I flashed him a reassuring smile, “It's ok Al. I figured you would ask about the notebook sooner or later so it's ok.” I squeezed onto his hand that was still on me. “Well at least you know now.”

He took a pause to think a moment, “Well, if the serum lasts for a week that means we have one more day left.” He pointed out.

“Well yes.” I looked at Alastor and saw a smirk on his face. Oh no.

“Well if that's the case then maybe we should use this last day of yours to its full advantage.” Alastor said with a playful tone. He leaned down and placed a rough kiss on my lips.

“Alastor.” I whispered. “You're horrible.”

“Yes, and you know this, yet you still married me.” Alastor said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. “Very true.”

Alastor leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss again and this time rolled himself fully on top of me.

* * *

After our little adventure in the bayou we were on our way back to the cabin. Alastor drove the boat back and I was trying to get the grass out of my shirt still, picking it off. Let's say that we did our dirty deeds on that blanket on that patch of grass. When he said that he would take full advantage of my last day of the serum working he wasn’t kidding. It was nice though and I enjoyed myself, it wouldn't be the first time we did such a thing out in nature. Was nice to at least be out of the house.

Once we got back to the cabin Alastor parked the boat on the end of the dock again then stepped out and turned around to help me out of the boat.

“I had a nice time out with you today Al.” I said while we walked down the dock.

“I'm glad you did my dear.” He kissed the tip of my ear. “I enjoyed showing you around. Plus, you got to meet Wyatt.”

My ears went back a moment at the mention of the gator. “I was definitely scared of him at first, but he seems like a good boy.”

“He certainly is. He can be big and bad when he wants to be.” Alastor said.

I chuckled at that. We walked into the cabin and I sat myself down on the couch with a sigh. As much as being out was nice, it was comfortable to relax on the soft couch. Alastor sat next to me on the couch and wrapped his arms around my wasit. He kissed the side of my head and nuzzled into my hair.

“You're being awfully cuddly today.” I chuckled.

Alastor pulled his head away a moment, “I can't help it knowing what I know now.”

I leaned into his chest a little more, “What? Now that you know I am feral at the moment?”

“Possibly.” He nuzzled into me again.

After a few moment I heard Alastor chuckle, he breath against my ear.

“What's funny?” I wondered.

“Nothing.” Alastor took a pause to kiss my neck. “I just had a thought is all.”

“Care to share with the class?” I asked with a smirk.

“Well if you insist.” He went to my lips to kiss me. “I was thinking how you wouldn't be my Little Wolf anymore. Someone else would be taking your little title.”

I busted out laughing. “Well, I guess it would be rude to share, huh?”

Alastor let out a hum in content, “It won't just be me and you anymore. We’ll have the little fawn to worry about.”

A blush came onto my face from his words. “The rest of our lives together and I'm ok with that.”

“And I'll make sure nothing happens to you this time.” He held me tight. “I promise things will go ok. I won’t act the same way I did those months back. I’ll protect you even more now than I ever have.” Alastor shifted his arms so that is hands laid on my stomach. “I say this promise not only for you but for our little fawn as well.”

I felt my blush becoming warmer on my face as his caring words. I was honestly surprised with how caring he was already acting. “Everything will go smoothly.” I responded back, enjoying his arms around me. “Don’t worry.”

Alastor put his face in my hair and I felt him let out a breath, “I love you.”

I placed my hands on top of his, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train is leaving the station, but will it make it up the mountain? *evil music plays* Wait what, why did that play? *shrugs*


	47. Back To Hell Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and Alastor are returning from their honeymoon and when they return back to the hotel Heart finds out a answer to a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the honeymoon is over its time to go to a normal hell life. Or so Heart would like to think.
> 
> I fingered id be nice and uploaded two chapters today since the 4th of July is this weekend. Hopefully on my small vacation i can get one or two more chapters done. either way enjoy!

(Heart's POV)

Our week and a half away was now over and I will say that it's been a very wonderful time. Alastor seemed to just smother me with cuddles and kisses whenever he had the chance. I was ok with that. Who knew The Radio Demon could be such a softy, but I knew he just was like that for me though. With being secluded out here with Alastor in his own territory, no one was around to judge him. He could be himself around me, the side he kept hidden. The side that was only for me. I was going to miss this little cabin, but he told me that we could come out here whenever we wanted. It was mine now just as much as his. I smiled at that.

Back on that sixth day, after our little bayou trip, Alastor had made dinner for us both, he was too sweet. He told me he was going to make dinner anyway but added saying it was because of the news I had told him. Plus, the good that would be following this honeymoon when it was over. The rest of the days I managed to at least make breakfast for us without him stressing out. Most of the days we just hung around the house. Each lunch time we seemed to share a dance together and it was so relaxing and calm.

We sat in his tiny study slash trophy room and Alastor would read a book. I asked him to choose one he could read out loud to me that I would enjoy, and he found no harm in that. So, I would cuddle up next to him while he read, and it was relaxing. His voice was soothing when telling stories, no wonder he was a good radio host. He put a lot of work behind his words. Made it more exciting. At least with a story I was ok with that wouldn't put me to sleep. Well, at least not right away.

The girls have been keeping me updated on Rufio with sending me pictures and he looked to absolutely adore them. He was so cute, and he was enjoying himself at the hotel. He had a lot of room to run and have fun, Nifty seemed to be the only one to keep up with his energy. Rufio also seemed to take a liking to Angel Dust because even he was sending me selfies with the hound. I was glad Rufio was ok and having fun. He probably won't want to come back home.

I was getting all my stuff put together back into my suitcase and bag. Alastor managed to send my dress back home already and it was back in its protective plastic covering. I finally got the last article of clothing folded up and put away. The last thing I needed was my notebook that I had on the nightstand. I walked over to the bed and sat down, I grabbed the notebook and pen and wrote down how I was feeling this morning so Dr. Talon could see it. I was feeling alright, although my stomach pain had gotten a little worse, but it wasn't anything too crazy. It was something I could bear with. I don't know when I would go to see the scientist. It would probably be as soon as I got back because we had to get Rufio at the hotel. Alastor probably wouldn't want me to go a day without the hound around.

I heard Alastor come into the room then, “Darling, are you ready?” I heard him as he opened the door.

I looked up at him from my notebook, “Oh yes I have everything together.”

He walked further into the room, “So I can send it back home then?” He asked as he raised his fingers.

I nodded, “Yes. I'm holding onto my notebook. I figured we are going back to the hotel first to get Rufio?”

“Yes, we are going to pick up the hound first.” Alastor answered to say I was correct.

“Good, I figured while we are there at the hotel, I could talk with Dr. Talon. Plus, I told him I would come visit him once I got back.” I said with a smile as I set my notebook down on my lap.

“Kill two birds with one stone.” Alastor sated.

“Yep.” I nodded.

Alastor snapped his fingers and my bags disappeared and they were most likely now back at home. I looked as he stood there for a moment looking at me and I saw a lot of love behind them. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Alastor then walked up to me, standing in front as I looked up at him. I put my notebook to the side as he leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips.

As he parted from the kiss, he asked me, “How are you feeling today my wolf?”

“I'm doing ok. Just some pain but nothing to worry about.” I answered.

“I guess that's good then.” Alastor then placed his hands on my shoulders. “I don't want to seem like I'm being too overbearing already. I just want things to go smoothly.”

“I understand my buck, don't worry so much. Everything will be ok. You’ll see. Once we get back home, we’ll know everything.” I reassured him.

Alastor flashed me a bigger smile, “You know me dear, I'm impatient.”

I giggled at his words, “Boy I know that for sure.”

Alastor leaned down to kiss me again. He then started to push me back gently until my back hit the bed. He broke the kiss in that moment but once I was down, he came back. He kept himself hovering over me as we kissed for a few moments. He went away from the kiss and went to my neck and laid a small peck there.

“My wolf.” I heard him breathe against my skin.

“Alastor,” I laughed. “We are getting ready to leave. We don't have time for this.”

“I know.” He kissed my neck further down. “I’m just enjoying you at this moment.” He moved his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips. “I love you.”

I wrapped my arms around him. “I love you too.”

Alastor kissed his way back up my neck to my lips. He lifted himself up a little and just looked me in the eyes a moment. I moved my hands to find his hair and just played with the short strands on the back of his head.

Our moment was interrupted as we both heard a loud roar type sound outside. Alastor stood up and left me on the bed as he went to the window. He looked down.

I sat up in bed. “What is it?”

“It's Wyatt.” Alastor answered.

“Wyatt?” I wondered and stood up. “Why is he here?” I got to the giant window and looked down.

I saw the giant gator on the bank of the yard for the house. Half of his body was on land, half in the water. His mouth open. He gave another hissing type noise and snapped his jaws shut.

Alastor chuckled, “He knows we are leaving. He probably wants to say goodbye to us dear.”

“Aw that’s cute.” I said as I wagged my tail.

“I always say bye to him when I leave the bayou, so he knows.” Alastor said and walked away from the window. “Come on, let's say our goodbyes to him before he tries to get closer to the house. He has tried to get into the house once before.”

I followed Alastor out of the room and down the stairs. We walked out the front door and onto the porch. We went down the steps and headed to the gator that was laying on the front yard. As soon as he saw us, he splashed his tail against the water. I jumped back in surprise a moment but knew the gator wouldn't hurt me. I went closer to Wyatt, got down on one knee and reached my hand out. I heard him let out a hiss in his throat. I then laid my hand on top of the reptile's nose. I petted up his nose to his eyes then back down to his nose and repeated. The gator seemed to not be as tense and went almost flat on the ground.

“Aww you're such a good boy and so handsome.” I smiled, cooing a little at the reptile.

The gator closed its eyes and slapped its tail again.

“He definitely likes you sweetheart.” Alastor chuckled at the gators action.

The gator moved its head forward until it was very close to me. He touched his nose to my chest, and I reached out and scratched under his chin. He seemed to like it as he let out a humming noise.

“You like your chin scratched huh? What a handsome boy.” I cooed to the gator.

He tapped his front foot a few times on the ground, like a dog would when finding that right itch spot when you scratched them.

“Never seen him do that.” Alastor said surprised.

“See even he can be full of surprises.” I said looking up at Alastor.

I then heard the gator sniff me and he continued to do so. It freaked me out a moment, but I stayed still.

“What's he doing?” I asked in a whisper.

“He is remembering your scent dear. Imprinting it into his mind so he remembers you fully.” Alastor explained.

The gator continued to sniff me until he pulled away. The gator looked to Alastor a moment then back to me. He put his head forward again and nuzzled his nose just above my stomach.

I laughed at the reptile. “He is like a giant dog.”

Alastor laughed as well. “He seems to know before we even do.” Alastor pointed out.

I looked up at Alastor confused. “Knows what?” I asked.

The gator stepped away from me and I took that moment to stand up. I turned to Alastor waiting for an answer.

Alastor leaned down to be close to my face. “That's something we will have to wait to see before I say anything.” He had a giant smirk on his face.

Huffing I pushed him playfully. “I have a feeling I know what you mean but I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

We both turned to the gator. “Well it was nice to meet you Wyatt. You behave and be a good protector of the bayou for Alastor.” I said to him.

Wyatt snapped his jaws and let out a hiss. He must have understood. He slowly started to back up into the water until he completely was submerged and disappeared.

I turned to Alastor and the deer demon grabbed my hands, “Ready to go now?” He asked me.

“I need my notebook.” I told him.

Alastor snapped his fingers and my notebook appeared in his hand. He then handed it to me. “Anything else?” He asked to make sure.

I shook my head, “Nope. I’m all good.”

“Well we need to take the boat back to the main dock on shore. So, we have another little adventure in the bayou before we leave.” Alastor said as he held my hand and started to walk towards the boat.

“Makes sense. You want it to be there for the next time.” I said, holding my notebook to my chest.

Alastor got into the boat and then helped me. Alastor started up the little engine and we headed on our way back to shore. As we went away, I looked back at the cabin one more time as it disappeared.

Alastor must have noticed my mood as I saw him out of the corner of my eye. “Don’t worry dear. We can come back whenever you want.”

“I’ll make sure to take you up on that.” I said to him as I turned back around to face the front of the boat.

As I enjoyed the silence, I just took in the scenery one more time before leaving. We were going back to the city. The very loud, stuffy, and crowded city. I lived all my hell life in the city but after living in the forest with Alastor it was amazing how much I loved the quiet forest compared to the loud concrete jungle. I almost sighed but held it back. I held my notebook to my chest as we went through the murky waters.

We soon reached the land again and Alastor parked the boat. He got out and then helped me as well onto the dock. I walked with Alastor to the end of the dock and looked out into the forest that laid out in front of us. Alastor wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and I saw him looking out into the forest as well. I moved closer into his side and wrapped my arms around him, holding my notebook in my one arm.

Looking up I said, “What's going on in that dark and twisted mind of yours?” I asked.

Alastor looked down at me from the corner of his eye and then back to facing forward. “I have a lot of things always going on my dear. My main thought right now though,” He turned his head down to me. “I have to get used to sharing my land with you. My forest is now ours and so is the bayou. We command it together.”

I smiled up at him, “I won't be much help in defending unfortunately. I’m not used to that much responsibility. That's why you're the overlord, not me.” I chuckled.

Alastor chuckled too, “I guess that's true. Besides,” He leaned down to kiss my forehead, “You have the little fawn to worry about, so I'd hate to put you in any danger.” His arm around me tightened.

A blush came to my face, that was going to be new to get used to. I knew he was excited though, he was hiding it. His little nickname for the baby was so cute though. I could get used to that after a little time.

“You have a point.” I finally said. “We will have to share more then just this to ourselves you know.” I looked back out into the forest. “It won’t just be me and you anymore.”

Alastor gave out a happy hum. “Yes, I know and just that makes me so happy as well.” I felt his hand on my side reach around to the front of me. “As long as you are by my side, I know I can do anything.”

“We can do anything.” I corrected him, looking back up at him as my tail wagged.

“Absolutely.” Alastor then let out a breath, “Well I guess it’s time we head back. We still have to go pick up the hound at the hotel.”

“Yes, let’s go get Rufio. Hopefully, he will be excited to see us.” I smiled as my ears stood up fully.

Alastor nodded, “And hopefully he will want to come home.” He chuckled as he remembered the photos I showed him thanks to our friends.

“He will, I'm sure.” I kept my arms around him and double checked my hold on my notebook. “I’m ready when you are.”

Alastor wrapped his arms around me. “Now if you get sick or something like that, let me know and I’ll stop.”

“Got it.” I answered and snuggled into him.

After a few seconds I felt the world around us going fast. We were shadows moving as Alastor took us to where we needed to go. I felt fine as we went, luckily, we didn't have to stop for my sake. After a short time, we stopped and when I opened my eyes again we were both standing in front of the hotel. I flicked my ears at the sounds around me now. They were filled with the annoying blaring noises of honking cars and the screams and yells of demons.

“Never gets old.” Alastor said as he took a breath in.

“I’ll miss the quiet.” I sighed, my ears going back.

“Well once we get back home we can be back in the nice calmness that hell can provide.” Alastor reassured me and he unwrapped his one arm from my waist.

Looking at the door of the hotel it was hard to believe that only a week and a half ago we were last here for our wedding. I smiled at the thought.

“Well let's go.” I said excited as I quickly went to the door.

I opened the door to the hotel fast and ran into the lobby. I definitely shocked everyone that was in there with my sudden burst in. Angel was down there on the couch by the fireplace while Husk was behind the bar, he almost dropped the glass he was cleaning when I came barging in. Some other guests were at the bar, but they just ignored me. Nifty was in the lobby as well; she was cleaning off a statue. I didn't see Charlie or Vaggie there though and I didn't see Rufio.

“Hi everyone, we’re back!” I announced as I did a small twirl.

“It was quiet in here.” Husk grumbled.

Nifty ran up to me, “Oh my gosh Heart your back! I’ve been so excited. I have been going through your wedding photos I took, and I have been working on editing them the whole time you were gone! I am so excited to show you! They are all so cute!” She looked at me up and down a moment. “Hey, did you do something different! You seem different! Oh goodness you aren't sick, are you?”

I put my hands on the little cyclopes girl’s shoulders to calm her. “I am fine Nifty, don’t worry.” I gave a chuckle. “I’d love to see the pictures but let me handle everything with Rufio and Dr. Talon first.”

Nifty nodded. “Well I’m going to go grab my laptop anyway!” The girl then ran off.

Angel stood up from the couch and walked up to me. He wrapped all four of his arms around me, “Ah babe it's good to see ya.” Angel let me out of the hug. “How did ya enjoy your time away from this joint?”

Smiling wide I answered, “I had so much fun Angel. It was nice and relaxing. Plus, I got to be in a different area of hell, it was cool.”

Angel looked at me then looked up. I felt that Alastor was right behind me as my skin tingled from his static he gave off as he got close. Then the spider demon looked back at me. “Relaxing sure.” Angel winked.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. “Yes, relaxing. Even THAT was relaxing.”

“Hopefully, there was no one for miles around?” Angel elbowed me in the arm lightly.

“No one at all.” I smirked.

Angel just laughed. “I guess you are here for the hellhound?” Angel asked to be sure.

“We are. Have you seen him?” I asked as I looked around the lobby again.

“Yea, Charlie has him in her office with her. You can go look there first.”

Alastor then laid a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him. “Dear why don’t we go see that scientist first? We can grab Rufio on the way out.”

Impatient that man was, he just wanted news. I didn’t blame him though; I was just as excited and nervous to find out. After I thought about it for a moment, I guess it would make sense to see Dr. Talon first. Especially if the hound would be excited the whole time we were there.

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” I looked at Angel. “If you see Charlie just tell her that we are here, and we are going up to see Dr. Talon for a few minutes.”

Angel nodded. “No probs. I’ll have ya covered. The guy should be up there, never leaves.” He crossed his arms. “Eh, if ya don’t mind me askin’. Why ya going up to see him anyway?”

Smiling, I said, “That’s for you to know once we come back down.” I gave him a wink.

Angel just had a confused look on his face, but just shrugged. “Alright, keep ya secrets.”

I looked back up at Alastor, “Let’s go.”

We started the walk up to the steps and into the elevators. We pressed the button and headed on our way up. As we stood in the elevator, Alastor had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was just close to his side. As we got closer to the floor, I felt his grip on my side tighten a moment. This was just something big for us and it was going to be life changing. Not that marriage really changed anything except my status as an overlord’s wife, but other than that Alastor never really gave me any roles to fill. I didn’t mind that, and I don’t think I would even be up for that kind of thing. I’d rather him just handle everything.

My mind went to wonder. I then started thinking of my dreams, thinking of Elena. If everything added up, then I could finally get to meet her in no time. Of course, she has been older in my dreams, but I couldn't wait to experience everything that she had to offer as a baby. My tail wagged behind me with excitement. I held the notebook tight in my hand as I had it on my side.

Soon we arrived on the floor and we stepped out. I walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later it opened to show the red wolf demon. His glasses sat on his head and he had his lab coat off.

He put his glasses on his muzzle, “Heart! It’s you. Your back already?”

I smiled, “Yes I am. I came to see you first thing. Just like I said I would.”

“Wonderful! I am glad, please come in.” Dr. Talon said as he opened the door for us all the way and stepped to the side.

I walked in, but Alastor stayed in the doorway. I turned around to look at him. “Al? What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to wait out here if that’s ok darling.” Alastor said.

“But don’t you want to be in here?” I asked him.

He shook his head, “I want you to tell me directly love.”

I gave him a concerned look, “Are you sure?”

The deer demon nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Ok, if that’s what you want.” I then had an idea. “Well hey, why don’t you go back down to the lobby and look over those pictures with Nifty? I’m sure she is dying to show them to us.”

“That’s a wonderful idea my dear!” Alastor leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. “I’ll see you in a short while then.” Alastor then closed the door to Dr. Talon’s lab.

My ears went against my head as the door closed. I wanted us to be together when we found out, but I can understand if Alastor wants to hear it come from myself rather than Dr. Talon. It was him who told him the first time. I think he would be better hearing it come from myself.

I felt Dr. Talon put a hand on my shoulder. “Come on, let’s get this going.”

Nodding I walked over to the table, notebook still in my hand. I sat down and handed the wolf demon the notebook. “Do you want this?”

The scientist ears stood up more and wagged his tail. “Yes please, but I’ll take your blood sample first. That way it can do what it needs to while we talk.”

Setting the notebook beside me I watched the wolf demon go around the room to grab what he needed. He came back with the supplies, putting them on the little table and sat down on his chair.

“So, how did your honeymoon go anyway? Where did Alastor take you?” Dr. Talon asked as he started to prep a spot on my arm.

“It was wonderful. I’ve never been so far away from the city before.” I watched as the wolf demon tried to find a vein in my arm. “We went to another biome and it’s another territory Alastor is in control of. It was a bayou. I’ve never been to one. It was very pretty once I got used to it.”

Dr. Talon got a needle ready as he put the tube on the end of it to catch my blood, “A bayou huh? That’s cool. Didn’t know those were down here.”

“Me neither. It was definitely cool to experience.” I said excited, my tail wagging.

The scientist pushed the needle into my arm “Small pinch.” He didn’t take his eyes off what he was doing, “Well I am glad that you two had a good time at least.”

“Absolutely.” I breathed out, almost in a dreamy way.

The scientist laughed. Once the tube was full, he took the needle out and treated the small puncture wound. He got up and went over to his little machines.

“Hopefully, what I wrote in the notebook so far will help you out.” I told him.

Dr. Talon pushed a button on his machine and walked back over to me. “Well let’s check it out then.”

Handing the notebook to him I said, “If you need me to write in more detail or less detail, anything just let me know.”

“I understand, thank you so much for wanting to help me.” The wolf demon took the notebook from me and sat back down on the little chair. “Now let’s see what you have.”

Dr. Talon adjusted his glasses and opened the notebook, he glanced up at me from the top of his glasses. “I see you had a fun time doodling.”

I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep one night so I just was kind of drawing stuff.”

The scientist chuckled. “No worries.” He looked back down into the notebook. “Wrote the date for every entry, good. That’s what I like to see.” He took a moment to read over a few things, and I watched as his eyes got bigger. I sat there patiently as he read the first two pages of the notebook. He looked back up at me and pushed his glasses up his nose. “You two certainly left no room for a missed day. I’m surprised you can still walk considering how many times I have seen you say that you made love.”

A blush came onto my face and I looked at my lap a moment. “Well you did want me to write down every time.” I reminded him.

“Yes, I know, but was not expecting that.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, at least it seemed like you did at least something the whole time the serum would be active so that’s good. Everything you wrote is perfect, it's just enough for me. So, keep up that good work and keep doing what you are doing.” He handed me back my notebook and reached over to the little table next to him and grabbed his clipboard.

I let out a breath, “Good, I was worried I was being too wordy or something.”

The wolf demon laughed, “No worries.” He then looked down at his clipboard. “Now these stomach pains you have been having, can you rate them on a one to ten scale?”

I put my chin in my hand for a moment to think. “They aren't anything bad. I’d say lately they have been like a two or three. In the mornings though it can feel like a five.”

Dr. Talon nodded and he wrote something down. “I see, that should be normal. Your body is still adjusting to everything being changed around. Now have you had any sick feelings, nausea?”

I shook my head. “Not anything like that no.”

“Ok, at least for now.” He wrote something else. “Now have you felt any fatigue, tiredness or soreness at all?”

“My lower back has been sore.” I answered and paused to think. “Alastor had to wake me up the other day because I slept in later then I usually do.”

“I see.” The wolf wrote again on his clipboard. “Now I do have a theory about that smell you said that Alastor said was coming from you. I do believe you are correct from your hypothesis that you wrote for that entry.”

“What is it?” I wondered. “I know Alastor said that he doesn't smell it anymore on me if that helps.”

“Well from what I can understand and sorry to get into this from an animal standpoint but, I have to consider your demon forms. Since none of you were in heat, but he was attracted to you through this smell. From what I can understand is that after that first time of making love he claimed you as his and only he could smell what you were giving off and nothing else. The serum must have just accepted him as your mate at that point and put you in a state of heat anyway, but not your own.” Dr. Talon explained to me.

I tilted my head in confusion, “Not my own? What do you mean?”

“He is a deer, correct?” I nodded. “Well then even though you are part wolf and go into heat. My theory is that the serum put you in heat of a deer instead, to attract him.”

“But don’t you think he would be able to tell that?” I asked.

“Not if he has never experienced or smelled another female deer demon in heat before.” He pointed out.

That honestly made sense to me. Alastor has never really been one to engage in stuff like that. Plus, I have never really seen other deer demons before so who knows how often that would be. If so, then Alastor wouldn’t really care for it or he would have probably ignored it. I looked at my hands a moment. “I guess that makes sense. Usually that kind of stuff doesn't get to him. Sex isn’t usually his cup of tea if you know what I mean.”

“I understand. He only gets that pleasure from you and only you. You're the only one he will allow to get that close to him. That just means he loves you very much.” Dr. Talon said as he gave me a smile.

I giggled, “Yea. I know. We had a whole thing about it in the past, but I’ve told you about that.”

The wolf demon nodded. “Indeed. I am glad to see you guys happy now though.”

“We’re in hell. Something always goes wrong.” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“Don’t we know it.” Dr. Talon agreed with a huff.

The scientist ears flicked at the sound of the machine going off. “Ah, it's done. Perfect.” He stood up and went over to the machine as it started to print out a paper.

He ripped off the paper once it was done and started to look over it.

I don’t know why but I had a nervous feeling wash over me. What if everything was in my head? What if my mind was just playing a trick on me? Maybe the serum didn’t work but maybe it did. I had a constant battle in my head of ‘what ifs.’ If it worked or didn’t. I felt my heart racing a moment, even though I was nervous I was excited.

My thoughts stopped when Dr. Talon walked back over to me. I looked at his face and he didn’t show anything to give me a hint of what he was going to tell me.

“So, what you got for me doc?” I asked as I played with my hands.

“Well, the good news is that there is no more serum in your system anymore, so you don’t have to worry about that. It worked its course and did what it needed.” He looked back down at the paper in his hand. “The better news, you are in fact pregnant.”

I felt my tail wag with so much excitement as it started to hit the table. “Really?”

The scientist flashed me a smile. “Hundred percent.” He handed the paper to me. “Look for yourself. I even highlighted it for you.”

I took the paper and looked at it. Finding the yellow spot on the paper it did say positive for the pregnancy test. I put the paper down on the table next to me and threw my arms around the wolf demon. He was surprised by my action. He took a moment, but he did return the hug. I let go of him and got out of the hug, but I kept my hands on his arms.

“Thank you, Dr. Talon. Thank you so much. I promise to make your experiment a full success all the way through.”

The wolf demon smiled at my words. “Thank you, Heart. I appreciate that. You're very welcome. Well you already did better than last time. You lasted over three days and nothing bad happened.”

Smiling wide I said, “That’s true. Of course, the circumstances are different this time around.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I agree.” I let go of him. “Now, why don’t you come by next week and I’ll do another check up on you. Sound ok?”

“Sounds good.” I answered right away as my tail wagged.

“Perfect. Keep writing in your notebook like you have and it will be good for my notes.”

I turned around to grab the notebook off the table. “Can I take this to?” I asked him, holding up the results page he had printed.

He nodded. “Yes, you may. Now why don’t you go down and tell that husband of yours. Don’t keep him waiting.”

Quickly I walked over to the door. “I won’t. See you next week doc and thanks again!” I opened and closed the door behind me with so much excitement.

I made my way into the elevator and went down. As I was in the elevator, I just kept looking at the paper in my hands. Looking at the highlighted part, almost like I was burning a hole into the paper. It was just so hard for me to believe. Dr. Talon’s experiment had worked again this time and I made it longer than three days so that was a blessing right there. My body had gotten used to the slight change last time. This time though, I planned to go all the way. I would be as careful as possible. I’m sure Alastor would see to that as well. It was happening and nothing was going to stand in my way this time. This was Alastor’s kid and it made me so excited just to even think about it. I couldn’t wait to see his face when I told him.

As the elevator stopped, I walked out onto the landing of the stairs and looked out into the lobby. Angel went back to the couch and I saw him taking a few selfies. Nifty was at the bar with her laptop as Alastor stood behind her. She must have been showing him the wedding pictures. Even Husk seemed to be looking at them as well. I wanted to see them too, but I had to deal with this first.

“Alastor.” I called out down into the lobby.

That caught the deer demon’s attention. I saw his ears flick as he stood up straight to look at me with a big smile. “There you are my wolf. I was wondering how long you would be.”

I smiled down at him, “Al, can you come here a minute?”

“Of course, my dear, I’ll be right there.” He answered me and turned to say something to Nifty.

Alastor walked up the steps until he stood in front of me. I didn’t let him say anything as I took his hand and led him down the hall. He didn’t ask any questions yet as we walked, I was practically dragging him behind me. I stopped when I got to the end of the hallway.

Alastor put his hands behind his back. “Now would you like to tell me why you dragged me all the way down here?”

“Because I want to talk to you, and I wanted to make sure we had privacy.” I told him.

Alastor looked around a moment. “Well we seem to be alone now darling, so what is it you need to talk to me about?” He leaned down a little over me.

I sat the notebook down on the windowsill and held out the printed paper from Dr. Talon out to him. I was so excited to just blurt it out, but I figured he could look at the paper first.

Alastor took the paper but didn’t look at it yet, “What’s this?”

“Shut up and look at the highlighted part.” I snapped at him.

Alastor shut up at that and looked down at the paper. I watched his face a few moments as he glanced down, and his eyes searched for the highlighted part. I watched as his crimson eyes went wide. I tried to hold back laughter as I watched his jaw drop a moment. He slowly looked back up at me.

The first thing he asked was, “This correct?”

“Hundred percent.” I answered right away.

Alastor wrapped his arm around me, bringing me close to his chest. His eyes never left mine, “I want to hear you say it.” I heard him whisper.

I let out a giggle and I almost felt like crying because I was so happy, but I was holding it back. I placed my hands behind his neck. “I’m pregnant.” I finally whispered to him.

Alastor’s smile just got so wide as he started to chuckle, almost in disbelief. I felt him wrap his arms more around me and lifted me off the ground and he started to spin me a little.

I started to laugh from his action. “Alastor.”

He stopped his spinning but didn’t put me back on the ground, except he leaned in and gave me a really big kiss on the lips, and I was not expecting it. Once it clicked in my head that he was kissing me I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I couldn’t hold back anymore as I let my tears finally escape my eyes.

When we finally broke apart for air Alastor leaned his forehead against mine. “My wolf.” He whispered.

When I finally opened my eyes, I looked into Alastor’s crimson ones and to my surprise I saw tears as well. “Al.” I whispered and placed a hand on his cheek, I wrapped my wings around us as well. “What’s wrong?”

The deer demon laughed and pulled his head away. “I’m just so happy. I have never felt this happy before. Is it weird for me to say that? I’m always happy but this...it feels different. I don’t even know how to explain this happiness.” He slowly put me back on the ground.

“Maybe because we are getting something we have been wanting together?” I assumed.

“That must be it. It’s so weird that I want something that I never thought about before, but with you...I want everything I have ever missed out on.” Alastor leaned in a little. “I never thought I would fall in love, but here you are. I never thought I would get married, but here we are. Now...I never thought I would have a kid of my own. That thought never once crossed my mind...until I met you.” He unwrapped his hands from around me and placed them on my sides. “Here it is. Right in my hands.”

Tears fell down my face still as I smiled up at him from his words. “Oh Al. I am so glad that I am able to give you all these things.” My tail was wagging so fast.

“That and so much more my love.” He pecked a kiss on my forehead. “So much more.” He whispered.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. I just enjoyed his touch and we were just swimming in each other's joy. I finally told him. I was not even expecting this kind of reaction out of him. It was ok though, he was happy. That’s all I cared about.

Alastor pulled away. “We have to tell everyone.”

“You want to tell them now?” I asked curiously, putting my wings back behind me.

“Yes now!” Alastor said happily.

He let go of me and started to run down the hallway. He left me behind for a moment as I tried to wrap my brain around what happened. He was way too excited. Alastor looked like a kid running down the hallway. I couldn't blame him though; he was just as excited as I was. I grabbed my notebook again and ran down the hall after him.

“Al wait up.” I called after him.

Alastor paused a moment from his run as he held his hand out to me and I put my hand into his and we ran together. We laughed a little. We got to the stairs and stopped at the top. Alastor pulled me into his arms a moment to give me a kiss. As we pulled apart Angel noticed us.

“Gross, what's gotten into you newlyweds?” Angel asked as he hung over the couch.

I looked at Alastor, “Charlie and Vaggie aren't here. They need to be here before we tell everyone.” I whispered to him.

“Your correct my dear, I feel they should be here.” Alastor agreed.

Turning back to Angel I said, “Hey can you go get Charlie and Vaggie? We have some news and we want to tell everyone.”

Angel groaned, “Fine.” He stood up and walked down the hall to her office.

“News! You guys just got back, and you have news already?” Nifty asked.

I laughed, “Yes we do. You’ll see.”

“Well while Angel gets Charlie, you want to see some of your pictures?” Nifty asked.

“Yes, absolutely!” I answered right away.

Alastor and I walked down the steps and I walked up to Nifty at the bar and looked at her laptop. She showed me some of the pictures she took time to edit and all of them were just gorgeous. We all looked amazing. Even the ones of us in the garden were beautiful.

Us looking at the pictures were put to a pause as I heard the noise of claws against hardwood. I knew someone was coming. I walked away from the bar, leaving my notebook there, and looked down the hallway.

“Rufio!” I called out.

I heard a yip and the claws were faster. Soon the hound appeared from the hallway and I saw his tongue sticking out as he panted, his wings flapping a little behind him. His tail almost like a whip as he wagged it back and forth.

“There’s my boy!” I cooed and got on my knees. “Come here!”

Rufio barked and ran at me. The hound barreled into me and knocked me back as he started to lick my face with kisses. I laughed from the action, but he didn't hurt me. I hugged the hound around the neck as he covered me in wet sloppy kisses.

“Ok ok, get off me ya big goof. I missed you too.” I said as I pushed the hound off me and sat up.

Rufio was panting and making whining noises as he was jumping a little.

“Calm down boy. I missed you yes.” I started to pet the hounds head to calm him.

I looked back to see Alastor had froze in place and was just looking at the hound. Not again.

Rufio then started to run around the lobby. Jumping on walls and couches and up the steps then back down.

“Oh, now we have the zoomies.” I sighed. “Now he is definitely excited.” I looked up to see Charlie, Vaggie and Angel all standing by the hallway. “Hi guys.” I greeted them.

“Hi Heart. Alastor. How was your trip?” Charlie asked as they walked towards us, avoiding the hound running around.

“It was very enjoyable.” I answered with a smile.

“Angel said you guys came back and have some news?” Vaggie asked to make sure.

That seemed to snap Alastor out of his frozen state and he walked up next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. “Yes, we wanted to make sure you were here as well when we announced.”

Charlie smiled, “Well we are all here.” Rufio then stopped running around and went up next to Charlie. “Even Rufio.”

I laughed at the hound.

“So, spill it!” Angel said.

“Yes, tell us, I’m excited!” Nifty added.

At that moment I noticed that our friends made a semicircle around us. I looked up at Alastor.

“Well. I went up to see Dr. Talon as soon as we got back. And there is a reason for that.” I started.

“Yea and?” Angel questioned, wanting more.

“You want to tell or me to tell them?” I asked him in a whisper.

“Together?” Alastor suggested.

“Together.” I agreed.

A blush of embarrassment came onto my face. I felt my heart pick up again. I was nervous. I felt Alastor's hold on me tighten a moment to comfort me. I took in a breath.

“We’re pregnant!” Alastor and I both exclaimed happily.

Alastor then wrapped both of his arms around me and picked me back up against him. He was excited and was just expressing it in front of everyone. I laughed from the movement but wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We looked at each other for a moment and I leaned in to kiss him.

Charlie then started to squeal with joy. “Oh, my goodness! That's so exciting!” Alastor put me down and the demon princess went forward to pull me into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks Charlie. We both are so excited” I said as I hugged her back.

She pulled out of her hug, “This is so amazing! Dr. Talon must be glad to hear this.”

Nodding I said, “He was. Now I have to come back in a week to see him. That wont be a probably since I come to the hotel almost every day.”

“At least you lasted longer than 3 days.” Angel chuckled lightly.

I chuckled as well, “That's very true. I'm sure things will go ok this time around.”

Alastor kissed my head, “And I will make sure it does.”

Looking over to the deer demon I smiled wide. “Thanks Al, I know you will.” I hugged him again.

We ended up staying there at the hotel a little longer than we thought we would. I was ok with that but part of me was starting to get tired. We talked about the baby stuff and we went through more of the wedding pictures and I told Nifty which ones I'd like her to print out so I can have them physically and I can hang them up or display them. Just from all the events of the day it just all added up onto me. I gave a yawn.

Alastor seemed to notice as he turned to the group of friends around us. “My friends, I think it is time that we took our leave. My little wife seems to be tired from all the excitement today.”

“Do you guys want to stay at the hotel tonight?” Charlie suggested.

Shaking my head, I said to her, “No, but thank you Charlie. I'll be ok to get home.” I told her.

“Ok if you are sure. We better let you guys go then.” Charlie smiled.

We all said our goodbyes. Vaggie had gathered everything that belonged to Rufio and had it all in a bag. I put my notebook in the same bag so I wouldn’t lose it. The girls all said goodbye to the hound. After waving bye we walked out of the hotel and headed on our way home. I held onto Rufio’s leash as Alastor carried his bag of things. He had an arm wrapped around my waist and with his long arms he had his hand resting on the side of my stomach. He probably didn't have any thought to it, but I noticed, and I didn't mind at all. So I didn’t say anything.

Alastor kissed the tip of my ear. “I love you my wolf.”

“I love you too my great buck.” I replied as I leaned into him more as we walked.

We were finally going home. So much had happened in the last two weeks that it was almost hard to think it was all real. We got married, we had an amazing time on our honeymoon and made love almost every night. Now that we are home, we found out that I’m pregnant as well and it was just amazing to figure out how everything was going to play out.

Finally, our lives were looking up now, way up. I was so excited to see what would be in the future.

* * *

(Third Person Pov) [One week after Alastor returned from his honeymoon]

A small green goat demon walked into an office where the lights were dimmed, and the smell of smoke filled the air. That morning's newspaper tucked under his arm as he approached the desk.

With a nervous clearing of his throat he tried to get the attention of the person behind the chair that faced away from him, “Ma’am, I have some news for you.”

The person in the chair didn't turn around to face him. The feminine voice then asked, “News? What kind of news?

“Um, well, it might not be news you will like unfortunately.” The goat demon told her.

She groaned, “Then why bring it to me?

He held out the paper, “Because it deals with the Radio Demon.”

Without a word the chair spun around and the woman in the chair viscously ripped the newspaper out of his hands. “Give me that! You should have said so in the first place.”

The goat gulped, “You still aren’t going to like what it’s about.”

“Nonsense, I was wondering what had happened to Alastor these last few days. I haven't seen him in the paper for almost two weeks. They always write something about him and his latest killings and all that fun stuff he does.” The female looked at the front page of the paper.

Even though what the goat demon wanted to show her wasn't the main story of the front page, it still had a big section in the bottom left hand corner. The female almost seemed to have her breath caught in her throat at what it said and the picture at the top of the article. The title was, **‘The Radio Demon Actually Ties the Knot?’** The picture was a wedding picture of Alastor and this other woman standing next to him as they were linked arm in arm walking down the aisle.

“Is this a joke?” The female said with an exhaled laugh.

The goat demon shook his head. “No ma’am. It's all true. I heard the Radio Demon himself wanted that in the paper. The person who wrote the article is a friend of his and was there as the wedding. He wants everyone to know. You know how he can be. Always showing off.”

The female looked down at the paper one last time to re-read over the article title. She felt her anger spike at this. She started to grip the paper tightly in her hands. How dare he do this to her. She loved him. Then he goes off and decides to marry someone else. This...skid rogue broad. Disgusting! She was having none of it.

“No one is allowed to have him but me! I’ll get to Alastor, even if I have to chisel or knock off my way to him.” She stood up from behind her desk and started to walk towards the door.

“Ma’am where are you going?” The goat demon frantically asked.

She turned around to look back at him with fire in her eyes, “To take back what belongs to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, more drama is about to go down. This is not going to be good. Who is entering the battle now?


	48. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alastor and Heart are back from their honeymoon, things should be all nice and calm with their return...right? Now this unexpected woman decides to show up and cause a little bit of a problem for the two. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character comes in and causes more drama? Oh man, just when things were starting to look up. Remember, this is hell darlings.
> 
> Also i noticed i am over 50 kudos! Thanks you guys that means lot to me!

(Heart’s POV) [One week after coming back from honeymoon]

“ALASTOR!”

I stormed down the steps as I headed into the kitchen. The deer demon in question was standing at the stove as he made breakfast. He must have been surprised by my yelling of his name because an egg was smashed on his head, it was dripping down onto the countertop. I don’t know how it got there but I wasn’t in a mood to think. I would have laughed at his state if I weren’t currently aggravated with him.

He took a towel and tried to clean the egg from his hair, “Darling what's the matter?” He asked me worriedly. “Are you feeling ok this morning?”

I stood crossed armed in front of him and I held my phone in one hand.

Ignoring his question, I asked him, “Is there something you should let me know?”

“Like what dear? I'm not sure what you mean.” Alastor answered me as he took another pass at his hair.

“You sure?” I wondered, my tail wagging behind me fast in anger.

“Yes, I'm sure. I don't know what you want from me, love.” Alastor said agitated.

I uncrossed my arms and held out my phone to him, “Care to explain this and why you did it behind my back?”

Alastor leaned forward a little and looked at the newspaper article I had pulled up on my phone.

This morning I was just waking up when I got a text from Angel with a link to the local newspaper online. Confused by him sending me this, I opened the link and was surprised when I saw an article about Alastor and I getting married. One of our wedding pictures is being used. He did this behind my back because I don't remember him asking me to do this. I totally wouldn’t have been ok with this. The last thing I would want is to let people know who I was. Now all of hell knows. I read through it; it all being written by Rad which was also probably Alastor's doing. The article was good, it wasn’t making us out to be bad, but I was honestly surprised. I felt a wave of anger wash over me. So that's when I yelled and started to find the demon to explain.

Alastor put the towel down on the counter, “Darling please calm down. I don't want you overexerting yourself.”

“I will not calm down until you tell me why you did this.” I said growling, my tail swishing behind me annoyed.

Alastor placed his hands on my arms, “Ok I will talk if you promise to calm down.”

“I’m fine.” I said shaking his hands off me.

He was surprised by my flair of anger towards him and me acting the way I was, but I honestly didn't care.

Alastor sighed and he turned the stovetop to low, so he didn't burn anything. “Want to sit down?”

“No!” I quickly answered.

The deer demon rubbed the back of his head as he took a breath in, “I did it because I wanted to let everyone know of our special day. To let people know I found someone special. To not mess with you anymore because they know you’ll be under my protection. I just wanted to show you off to the world. You know how I like to show off sometimes.” He told me but I said nothing as I had my head off to the side, I didn't even want to look at him. Alastor gently took my hand into his, “If it's anything that matters it wasn't all that big in the paper, it was just a small section on the front.” He said softly.

I didn't say anything for a few moments as I still looked away from him, “Why didn't you ask me first?”

“Because I knew you’d say no. I wanted it.” He sighed and soothed me with his fingers going across my knuckles. “I know now that it was a very selfish thing to do. I'm sorry.”

My emotions then shifted. My anger was still there but at the same time I started to get afraid. I was worried now. People knew who I was. They knew I was Alastor's. I was his weakness. I didn't want something to happen to me or to him. To our family. I don't know why I had this wave of sadness wash over me. I had tears start to fall from my face. They fell and I started to cry hard.

Alastor’s hand on me tightened slightly and he stiffened. He didn't like to see me cry and he probably knew that he was the cause of my tears. It wasn't entirely all his fault though. I just had my mind start to go through possibilities. Memories.

He whispered under his breath, “Shit.”

I started to shake as breath started to get caught in my throat. Alastor then took me into his arms. I didn't fight him this time or push him away. I just accepted his embrace.

He started to whisper in my ear while rubbing his hand up and down my back and holding me around the waist. “Shh. It’s ok dear. I’m sorry. Please forgive me for not asking you first. Please calm down.”

I just cried into his chest for a few moments. I tried to catch my breath. I took in a deep inhale of air and let it out slow. I repeated a few more times. I eventually found my voice.

“I'm just scared.” I finally managed to breathe out.

“Scared?” Alastor wondered. “Can you explain my wolf?”

I took a moment to catch my breath again. “I don't want things to happen like it did with Vox and Val.” I said shaky. “Not again.”

Alastor's hold on me tightened, “It won't happen my darling. I promise. You will be ok.” He kissed the top of my head. “Tell you what, what if I come around with you for the next few days? That way I know you’ll be ok, and you’ll know that everything will be alright.” I sniffled and looked up at him as he looked down at me. “Does that sound fair?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

Alastor kissed the tip of my ear. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked me to make sure.

“Yea.” I sighed out. “I'm a little better.”

Alastor took his hand that was on my back and put it under my chin. He tilted my head up more and he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

Once he pulled away, he whispered, “I’m sorry. I won't go behind your back. I’ll remember to ask you first before I do anything like that again. I promise.”

“Thank you, Al.” I whispered back. I pulled away from him a moment and took another deep breath. “I'm going to go back and lay down.”

“You ok?” Alastor wondered and I could hear the worry in his voice.

Looking up I gave him a smile, “I think so. Just keep making breakfast and come get me when you're done.”

I saw his smile lessen a moment, “Alright dear. If you need anything just call for me ok?”

“I will.” I gave him another small kiss and slipped out of his arms and headed out of the kitchen.

Heading up the stairs, I saw Rufio at the top waiting for me. His tail started to wag as he watched me come up the steps. He could probably tell I was mad, so he stayed out of the way and out of the kitchen. “Come on boy. Let's go lay back down for a little bit.” Rufio yipped and stood up.

We got back to the bedroom and I sat at the edge a moment before I gently laid myself down. I let out a breath before closing my eyes and covering my eyes with my arm. I felt Rufio jump onto the bed and then laid down next to me. Using my other hand, I gently petted the hounds head

Honestly, I wasn't feeling good this morning to begin with and now I really didn't feel that well. I honestly didn't even have an appetite anymore. Everything got thrown out of whack once I saw that article. My emotions were all over the place at the moment and I wasn't sure if that was normal or not but I have been writing my, I guess I can call them ‘episodes,’ every time I notice they happen. I was supposed to see Dr. Talon today so hopefully he can help me out with this. I was honestly so confused and lost. I was hating it. At least I wasn't throwing up, yet anyway.

With my eyes closed I was just trying to relax myself and see if it helped with these pains. Eventually I did end up falling asleep again. At least I didn't have to deal with pain then.

I was woken up by a hand on my shoulder and gently being shaken.

Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted by crimson ones looking at me, “Alastor?” I said. I was still sleepy and gave a yawn. “I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” I felt the bed empty next to me so that means Rufio had gotten off the bed. Most likely when Alastor came in.

Alastor just gave me a small smile. “I let you sleep a little, I hope that’s ok. I knew you were probably tired from your emotional ‘episode.’” He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “I kept everything warm for you if you still want breakfast.”

Sighing and shifting onto my side, facing away from him, “I’m honestly not that hungry right now.”

Even with my back turned to him I knew that he was probably frowning at me. He put his hand on my hip, “Darling, you have to eat something.”

I said nothing as I played with the bed sheets. I honestly was telling the truth to say I wasn't all that hungry. With my stomach still hurting I didn't want to push anything and end up getting sick. I just let out a sigh.

Alastor leaned forward and kissed my cheek, “Will you at least eat the bagel I got ready for you? You don’t have to eat everything. I won’t force you to eat it all.”

Glancing over my shoulder, I just looked at him a moment, “I don’t know. I just don’t want to make myself sick.”

Alastor smiled and let out a small chuckle, “If you didn’t eat anything to make yourself sick, then you wouldn’t eat anything at all. It’s rough right now at the beginning but it will sooth out soon.” He then laid his head on my arm as he looked at me still.

He did have a point, I guess. If I didn’t eat anything because of how sick I was feeling, then I wouldn’t be eating at all. I knew that wouldn't be good.

Feeling the shift in Alastor’s hand, he went from my hip to lay it on my stomach, “If you won’t do it for me will you at least do it for the fawn. You should think of their wellbeing too.”

There was the card, I was waiting for him to pull that one. That was another card that he added to his deck and I went for it every time because I wanted everything to go smooth with this pregnancy. If I wasn’t able to eat, then I knew that it wouldn't be good. Plus, I was a sucker for the nickname, it sounded so cute coming from him.

“Fine, I’ll at least try.” I said with a small sigh.

Alastor nuzzled my cheek and then kissed it. “That’s better.” He stood up from the bed. “Come on then.”

Rolling back over I managed to get out of bed and walked back down to the kitchen. I managed to eat all the bagel that Alastor had ready for me but that’s all I really ate. I was feeling nauseous when I was done and didn't want to push it.

“Are you still going to the hotel today?” Alastor asked me as he took my plate away.

“Yes, I have to meet with Dr. Talon today.” I answered him as I played with the tablecloth. “I’m sure he will want me to come once a week or something to keep up with how I am doing.”

“That’s fine. It’s not like we aren't there all the time.” He chuckled. “Since I’ll be going with you, that works out well because I know Charlie said that she had some paperwork to go over with me.” Alastor walked back over to where I sat at the table and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. “So, you go to Dr. Talon and I’ll deal with Charlie.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” I answered as I snuggled into his arms a moment.

“Well I will get cleaned up here.” Alastor said as he unwrapped his arms from me, “Why don’t you go and get dressed.”

Nodding, I got up from the table and headed back up the stairs. I decided to get a quick shower before getting dressed and ready to leave. I was feeling good, my stomach pain had gotten a lot better after a little relaxing hot shower. I remembered to grab my notebook from the bedside table before walking out of the bedroom and back downstairs with Rufio behind me. I looked to see Alastor there at the bottom of the steps waiting for me.

“Hopefully, I didn’t keep you waiting.” I said to him as I walked over to get Rufio’s leash.

“Not at all dear. I’d wait forever for you if I had to.” Alastor answered me.

A small blush came to my face, but I kept it hidden as I was turned away from him. Rufio was sitting in front of me as I clipped his leash to his collar. I patted the hounds head.

Turning back to Alastor I told him, “Alright let's go.”

We walked out of the house and down the dirt road towards the city. I had my arm looped into Alastor’s while Rufio stayed by my other side. As we got out of the forest and into town, I noticed that some demons, more than normal, were staring at us. It made me so uncomfortable. I was used to the eyes on us, but this was more than normal. I tried my best to ignore them, but it was all getting to be too much after a short time of being out. I felt my breath start to quicken. I held onto Alastor’s arm tightly, maybe a little too tight because he looked down at me. He must have seen the panic that started to build in my eyes.

“Calm down, love. We are almost there.” Alastor whispered down at me.

“I can’t. Not with all these eyes on me. It’s hard.” I whispered back.

“Then don’t look, sweetheart. Hide your face in my side. I will guide you.” Alastor told me.

Doing as he said I laid my head close to his side and closed my eyes. I knew eyes were still on us though, but it wasn’t as bad since I couldn't see them. I controlled my breathing, but I had no control over the tears that decided to fall from my face. I don’t know why I was acting like this. Usually I was ok with the stares, but now it seemed to be too much. I just had to keep calm though, I didn't want to hurt myself with all this emotional stress.

Before I knew it, we were at the hotel. I pulled away from Alastor during that moment, knowing no one else was looking at me. We walked inside quickly and Alastor closed the door behind us. I took the leash off Rufio and the hound went running into the lobby. I stayed by the doors a moment because Alastor grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into a hug.

He whispered into my ear, “Again I am sorry for this my dear. I understand if you won’t forgive me.”

Holding onto the back of his coat tightly I whispered back, “It will be ok. I’ll be fine. It will pass within a few days.” I felt a kiss being laid on my head. “I’ll forgive you though. I understand how you can be excited sometimes.” I looked up at him. “Just don’t tell all of hell I'm pregnant though. That might cause some unknown or unwanted trouble.”

The deer demon gave a small chuckle. “I promise I won't darling. It will stay within our circle of friends and your sister.”

I remember that day we went to go visit my sister to tell her I was pregnant. I saw excitement flash in her eyes, but she tried to hide it. I knew she was excited to be an aunt. Even though she wasn’t found of Alastor to much, she did congratulate us.

A small sigh of relief escaped me, “Ok good. I haven't told those at work yet, I wanted to wait a little while before telling them.”

“Or they question you when they notice that you start to show more.” He chuckled again. “Then they are going to wonder what you have been eating.”

I pushed him away from me slightly. “Oh, stop it. Don’t remind me already that I’m going to get fat as a whale.” I huffed.

“Now darling you know I am only messing around with you.” Alastor leaned in close and nuzzled my cheek.

How can I stay mad at him when he could be so adorable? Plus, I know he was just trying to make me feel better. “I know. It’s just still weird, I guess. Getting used to everything.”

“I understand dear.” He kissed my cheek. “Are you going to be ok?” I nodded in response. “Alright then. Now why don’t you go see Dr. Talon and I'll go find Charlie.”

I placed a kiss on his lips quickly, “Sounds good. I’ll come find you to see if Charlie wants me to do anything today.”

“Very well.” Alastor then kissed my forehead and then let go of me.

Watching him walk away I gave a small sigh. I was mad at him still, but it was hard for me to be. Alastor will still be the same underneath. A big show off that wants to show everyone what he can do and what he has. At the same time, I think it's cute that he wanted to show me off, as much as I hated the idea. He wanted to show everyone that he can, in fact, find someone to love and that loved him back. It was sweet once you got past the danger factor of him being an overlord of hell with a handful of enemies that wanted him dead.

Pushing the thought aside, I walked through the lobby and up the stairs to the elevator. I made sure the notebook was still in hand. I noticed people were enjoying Rufio in the lobby, but I needed him with me.

“Rufio, come.” I commanded. The hound lifted its head and left the hotel guest and ran up the steps to me. “He’ll be back to play later.” I announced to the guest that was saddened by Rufio leaving.

We got into the elevator and headed up. When we got out, I walked to Dr. Talon’s lab room. Telling Rufio to stay at the other side of the hall, I then knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened to show the scientist.

“Hi Doc.” I greeted him. “How are you?”

“Heart, good to see you.” He greeted me in return. “I am doing well, thank you.” He gestured me into the room. I walked in and he closed the door behind me. “I hope you are doing alright?”

“I could be better I guess.” I answered as I went to the table and sat down. “This whole thing about our wedding picture in the paper had me all angry this morning at a certain deer demon.”

Dr. Talon chuckled, “I was going to ask if you consented to that, but I guess not.” He went and sat down in front of me. “Hopefully, you didn’t get to the point of stressing out too much.”

I shook my head. “No, I tried to stay calm about it all.” I handed the scientist the notebook and he took it into his clawed hand. “Although I know my emotions have been all over the place the last few days. I have been writing them down best I could when I notice my change in mood. Is this normal?”

The wolf demon didn’t answer me right away as he read through my last notes of the week. When he was done, he closed the notebook. “Yes, that can be normal. It’s just a flood of hormones with your body adjusting to changes. I also read that you have been experiencing a slight form of nausea.”

“I guess you can call it that. I didn’t really want to eat this morning because of my stomach pain.” I admitted to him.

“Did you at least eat something?” He asked me.

“Yes, Alastor convinced me to eat a bagel.” I answered

He set the notebook back down beside me. “Good, I want you to eat something. Even if it's something small. Crackers can help as well. It’s hard when you have the pain and the nauseous feeling, but you have to give something.”

Nodding my head, I said, “I understand.”

I stayed up there with Dr. Talon for about a half hour as he went over some questions. He also went over some guidelines for me to follow just in case because he doesn’t want anything bad happening to me again like it did in Alastor and I’s fight.

Stay calm, get out of tough situations if I can. Don’t try to get angry. Take things slow, make sure I am eating as he said before. He wanted me to come by every week or every other week if I can so that he can document everything during that time. He wanted me to keep up the good work in writing in my notebook.

“Oh and no demon forms.” The wolf demon added last.

“What? Why? I need to protect myself that way.” I wondered in surprise.

He pointed his pen to me sternly. “Transforming into demon forms causes a lot of stress on the body. A lot of energy and concentration. We don’t want any of those things. So, demon forms cannot happen.”

Sighing in frustration I just said. “Fine.”

“I know it will be hard, but it will be ok.” Dr. Talon flashed me a smile.

After going over a few more things I decided to take my leave. I said goodbye to the doctor, told him I would come next week and left the room. Rufio was still across the hall and sat up when he saw me.

“Come on boy, let's go back downstairs.” I said and the hound barked in response.

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor was done with his meeting with Charlie and he was walking back to the lobby. Heart still hadn't come down yet so he figured he would wait in the lobby for her. He didn't want to interrupt her up there with the scientist, so he didn't distract them.

As Alastor got into the lobby he soon heard a knock on the front door of the hotel. It was rapid and hard. Almost seemed angry or with haste.

Being the closest to the door he figured he might as well answer it. “I'll get it.” He announced and headed to the front door.

Hearing another frantic knock as he got up to the door, he was wondering what the said person was needing.

He opened the door and was confused at first when he didn't see anyone...at least in eyesight.

“Alastor!” A voice called out.

The deer demon then glanced down, and his blood almost wanted to run cold at who he saw standing there at the front door. The last demon he expected to see, and he didn't want to see.

It was a very short female demon. She was a chubby woman with thick thighs, wide hips, and plump breasts that looked like she had perked up with the pink 20’s style flapper dress she had on. Her eyes were pitch black and her pupils are hot pink, and they look up at him dilated. She has sharp teeth with a wide smile. Her hair is short and blonde with a typical 1920s pink headband with pink feathers to match her dress. She also had on a pink necklace.

“Mimzy?” Alastor whispered out almost confused.

“Alastor, my love! I found you!” Mimzy exclaimed as she went to hug him.

Disgusted by the action, he backed up into the hotel more and tried to keep the female’s hands away from him. Alastor was not a fan of Mimzy, he found her a nuisance because she is obsessed with him. In a bad way. Saying she loved him and that she wanted him all to herself. He was hers and no one else. Forcing herself onto him and making him uncomfortable around her. She never took anyone’s feelings into consideration, just her own.

Alastor tried to stay calm and professional, “Mimzy dear, however did you find me here?

“Well that's simple silly. I've been watching and following you. Don't know why you are in a dump like this though.” Mimzy said as she decided to walk into the hotel.

As much as Alastor wanted to push the vile woman back out he decided to let her in to explore her curiosity. Hoping it would satisfy her. He closed the door behind her as she walked more into the lobby. The guests that were in the lobby decided to head out as they saw the look on Alastor’s face. They didn’t want to be anywhere near this if anything went down.

Alastor had his fingers pinching his nose in annoyance. “Why are you here?” He asked. “Is there something you need help with?”

“Oh yes actually!” Mimzy exclaimed with a big smile as she turned to him. “I am here for you. Me and you need to have a serious talk.”

The demoness walked up closer to him but Alastor tried to stand his ground. “A talk? Well ok, I am willing to listen dear. I’m sure we can sort things out quickly. What is it that’s on your mind?”

Mimzy’s smile stayed but her eyebrows slit, and her eyes narrowed. Her mask was now off, and she showed anger in her eyes as she looked up at him. Alastor was not ready for her to do this.

“Well I was wondering why you were seeing a girl behind my back? I know you were a cake-eater, Al, but this is a little much. I read the paper this morning and see you go married to some...Dumb Dora.” Mimzy spat, her hand waving in the air to find the word she needed.

Alastor felt his anger spike but he tried to hide it as best he could. How dare this she-witch come here and call his wife such names. He would not allow it. His hands were behind his back and his hands went into fists. He would not stand for such things used against him nor the woman he loved. Let alone such names to describe them.

Alastor couldn’t say anything as Mimzy continued. “Why did you do this to me Alastor? I thought you loved me, and we are meant to be together. Rule hell together so we can torment the damned!” She huffed. “What's that bug-eyed Betty got that I don't huh!?”

Alastor’s knuckles almost started to hurt from how hard he was making a fist, “I don't understand what beef you have with my wife but I would appreciate it if you didn't call her such names. I will not stand for that.” He warned her.

“I have no beef Alastor. I was just curious that's all. I love you and then you go and stab me in the back by marrying some other doll then me.” Mimzy put a hand over her chest to act hurt.

“You loving me is just a lucid dream in your head doll.” He growled. “I never loved you. You just think I do. I didn't know how to show much affection but my wife on the other hand did show me that. She showed me things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. You never had that spark Mimzy. I don't know why you can't let go and get that through your thick skull.” His eyes then glowed in his anger; his static he was giving off was starting to rise.

“Alastor dear, I think you are just confused. You love me, you just don't see it.” Mimzy laughed, she wasn't taking his words seriously.

“From what I can see, I married my wife and not you.” He held up his hand with his wedding band on to flash it to her. “So that should tell you something.” Alastor hissed out.

“Oh, Al, I know that it is all just an act.” Mimzy laughed. “You always were always just a jokester. Just wanted to show people up.”

An act? Alastor almost didn’t want to believe what he was hearing form her. This woman was not listening to him. His words were going in one ear and out the other. Sure, Alastor liked to joke around with people but when it came to something like this, he would not do that. Mimzy was acting like his marriage was not real and it was all fake.

Mimzy walked up closer to him and touched his arm. The Radio Demon quickly grabbed onto her wrist and held it tightly. “Don’t touch me you vile woman!” He threw her arm back at her. “You need to leave. I don't want to have this discussion anymore.”

Mimzy then clenched her teeth together. “Don't call me such names! You love me! Don't deny it!”

“I can call you what I wish! But when you go and call my wife names then I draw the line!” Alastor's static started to get louder. “I do not love you! Stop stalking me or I will take matters into my own hands that I don't wish to do!”

“I don't understand why you had to become some daddy to some gold digger!” Mimzy snapped.

Alastor's antlers started to grow from his head but he didn't get another word out as he then heard his name being called from the steps. His breath almost caught in his throat. He was hoping to get Mimzy out of here before she showed up and it started something. Guess that was too late.

“Alastor? What's going on?”

* * *

(Heart's POV)

Rufio and I got into the elevators and headed back down to the lobby. As we were in the elevators, I was trying to think of what to do. Dr. Talon had basically forbidden me from using my demon forms’ for any reason. So, I had to be careful and on top of that I had to keep my anger in check. Keep myself out of stressful situations. This was going to be difficult. I sighed in frustration.

As the elevators stopped, I stepped out and was automatically exposed with the sound of yelling. Just perfect, just what I needed to deal with today. Although I noticed that the one voice was Alastor's and the other was a female that I couldn't find familiar. Alastor never really yelled or got angry unless someone knew how to push his buttons just right. What in the world was going on down here?

Keeping Rufio close to my side I walked around to the stairs and looked down into the lobby to see the commotion. I saw Alastor and in front of him was a short chubby woman, probably shorter than myself. I've never seen her before and if Alastor knew her, she was never mentioned. Alastor was angry as I heard his static start to distort the world around him and get loud, filling the lobby. I saw his antlers started to grow out of the top of his head. Whoever this woman was must have known him well.

They seemed to be arguing over something, I wasn't catching their words.

Soon I had enough of their yelling, “Alastor? What's going on?”

Their arguing came to a halt and Alastor turned his head towards me. “Darling.” He glanced at the woman then back to me. He started walking towards the steps. He must have wanted to get away from her. “This guest here was just leaving.”

I started to walk down the steps towards him.

I saw the woman get angry and she walked to us. “Leaving!? Me and you aren't finished Alastor!” She exclaimed.

I found this woman to be very rude and her tone of voice showed it. I also wanted to know what connection she had to my husband because it was obvious that she knew him.

“Alastor, who is she?” I asked him once I got to the bottom of the steps and was standing in front of him.

The woman pointed at me, her finger close to my face, “Me? Who are you!?”

I growled and put my ears flat. “Me, I'm his wife.” I pushed her hand away from my face. “I don't know who the fuck you are.” Rufio came up beside me and started to growl low at her.

The woman’s pink eyes glowed, “I was Alastor's girlfriend before you showed up! I know all of this wedding stuff has to be a fake.”

Alastor then snapped in, “You were not! I had nothing to do with you Mimzy. I don't know why you want to keep yourself around me. I never liked you.”

“Our wedding was a legit thing! Done by the queen of hell herself.” I bared my fangs at the woman, apparently called Mimzy, according to Alastor. “If you touch him, I'll rip you apart.”

Mimzy got up closer to me, “I’d like to see you try doll.”

This woman was getting on my nerves. How dare she come in here and claim to be Alastor’s girlfriend right to my face. Saying my marriage to him was all a fake. She didn't give two shits. All she cared about was herself. Very selfish. Especially as Alastor was denying everything the woman was saying.

I felt Alastor's hand on my shoulder, “Love, keep calm.” He whispered to me.

Still growling and baring my teeth at the small demon I said, “I would appreciate it if you left this hotel. Now! You are causing a disturbance here.” I grabbed Rufio by the collar as the hound started to bark at her.

Mimzy huffed, “Fine. I’ll leave.” She backed up a little. “Don't think that this will be the last you see of me though.” She pointed at both of us sternly.

The demoness turned around and headed to the door. She swayed her hips as she went. Once she got to the door, she turned back to us with a glare before heading out, slamming the door behind her.

Once she left, there were a few moments of silence. Rufio had calmed down and was sitting beside me. I then heard movement on the couch and Angel popped his head up and over it. “Well she was a bitch.” He then laughed.

I ignored the spider demon and turned towards Alastor; I was angry with him. I bet Mimzy saw the article in the paper and that caused her to want to come back into his life. To cause trouble. I pointed a finger at him and put it to his chest, “Her being here is all your fault. She probably saw you in the paper and that sparked her back up. I suggest you fix it before she becomes a problem.” I growled as I took my finger back, my tail being me swinging with annoyance.

Alastor sighed, “Mimzy is a hard individual to get rid of dear. I make no promises, but I will try my best. I’ve gone years without harming her this far. I don’t plan to hurt a woman either way unless she did something that was inexcusable. I’m sorry she got involved.”

I sighed. “You better. The last thing I need is stress from her.” I walked away from him. “I’m going to go see Charlie.” I didn't look back as I started walking down the hallway towards Charlie’s office. I commanded Rufio to follow.

As I walked away, I heard Angel laugh and he said to Alastor, “Trouble in paradise already Smiles?”

Alastor didn't reply but I did hear radio static start to rise in pitch.

I then cut everything out and continued my way to Charlie’s office. My mind lost in thought of what just happened. This Mimzy person, why did she have such a fascination with Alastor. So far as to call him her boyfriend. She obviously didn't care that I was married to him, she thought it was all a fake. She just wanted him for herself.

The witch.

I would not stand for something like this, not from the likes of her. I’ll stand my ground if I must. I know I have my breaking points and with my condition as I am now, I am forbidden from reaching that point. Nor would I want to reach that point because of my pregnancy, so I must be careful and tread lightly. I don’t want anything bad to happen. So, I must approach this differently if she is going to come into picture and cause problems. This was going to be hard. I feel that this won't be the last time I see Mimzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to introduce Mimzy into the story to cause a problem for a while and I just wasn’t sure when to put her in, so I figured why not now? This bumpy roller coaster isn't over yet


	49. Don’t Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor thought he could avoid Mimzy, but she seems to be wanting to cut a deal, but for a big price Alastor doesn't want to give. He want's nothing to do with her. When he does something rash to protect Heart, little did he know that someone was watching and now his decision might come back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy is back and she is here to cause trouble. What happens when she catches the radio demon all by himself
> 
> Thank you everyone who is enjoying the story so far ^_^ Love yinz!

(Heart's POV)

It was about a week after the incident with Mimzy and she didn't seem to peak her head back into the hotel. Luckily, I didn't see her at my work either. Alastor says he hasn't seen her around when he goes out. I was almost glad to think she gave up, but I knew it wasn't that easy. If she was as stubborn as Alastor says she was, then she had something up her sleeve. I honestly was afraid of when she would appear next and what she would do.

Alastor filled me in about Mimzy and his past with her and he was annoyed every moment he talked about it. I could tell that Alastor was not fond of the woman. From all the crazy stuff she did to him. Apparently, her obsession over him started way back when he was alive. So, it seemed that Alastor knew her a lot more than I thought, their story together went way back. Mimzy came to New Orleans for a show and never wanted to leave once she met him. Almost made me jealous but I pushed that to the side. He thought he was free of it once dead but that was further from the truth. She followed him even through death. He hated it and found her annoying. He loved having the attention from others but with her it was too much.

After hearing their story, it made sense. I felt bad for Alastor about it all. I wish I could have met him in hell early to help him through all that, but he said that back then, back when he first fell, he was a different person. So, things might have been different between us. He just said I should be glad I met him when I did because he was a lot more ‘mellowed out,’ as he put it.

I tried to go about my day normally and not stress out over it. I tried to listen as best I could to what Dr. Talon told me and not stressed myself out. I didn't want to put myself into another situation as last time. Alastor tried his best to keep me calm. I appreciated it so much for him helping me through the first few days of everything. Even tried a good form of ‘stress relief’ at night. Which greatly helped me, as well as Alastor, and was nice. Plus, Alastor always reminded me during our love making how much he loved me, so it always pushed my worried thoughts away from Mimzy.

I had a feeling that wouldn't last long though.

As far as my pregnancy goes, well, I guess I could say that this last week has been a rough one for that too. My stomach pain wasn't as much, but my nausea got worse. I tried my best to eat something every morning but sometimes it wouldn't help. I tried to do what Dr. Talon told me and just ate what I could. Alastor even tried to help me out by giving me less to eat so I could keep it down. I tried to hold back my urge to throw everything up, which I have been successful with so far.

This morning though, I could no longer hold it back.

This was the first morning of me experiencing morning sickness and I already wanted to be over with it. I hated throwing up and this was just gross. I did not want to go through this, not every morning for the next few months. Although Alastor being there to comfort me at least made it better. I probably worried him when I ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He came in not long after and just started to rub my back to comfort me. I was grateful for that.

I kneeled there after a few minutes and when another spasm didn't occur, I sat back a little. I tried to catch my breath. I honestly felt tired again and wanted to go back to bed.

“Are you ok dear?” Alastor finally asked after the first few seconds of silence.

All I did was nod.

“Think you can stand back up?” He wondered as he continued to rub my back.

“Give me a few more minutes.” I was finally able to say. I sat back on my legs and took a few more breaths.

Alastor wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he pulled himself close to me. “You’ll be alright love.” He whispered to me.

After a few more minutes I was starting to feel a little better. I eventually had Alastor help me stand back up and I leaned against the counter. He stood in front of me with his legs on either side to make sure I didn't fall. My hands rested on his chest and his hands were on my hips.

Alastor placed a kiss on my forehead, “You ok now?”

I took a breath and let it out slow, “I think so.”

He looked at me concerned. “Think you’ll be able to eat breakfast if I make it.”

I shook my head, “I don't feel like eating at all.”

Alastor placed a hand on my abdomen. “Darling, you know what Dr. Talon said to you about eating.”

Sighing, I looked away from him with my ears down, “I know.” I looked back at the deer demon, “I think I'm going to lay back down for a little bit longer and see if I feel better after.”

Alastor's ears flicked backwards a moment, “You want me to lay with you?”

All I did was nod.

Alastor just smiled and kissed my forehead again, “It's your day to go to the hotel. I'm sure Charlie will understand.”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, “Carry me.” It was muffled a little as I put my head in his neck.

Alastor chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, “Ok darling I will.”

He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and carried me out of the bathroom. He went to the bed and laid me down. Once my back hit the bed, he tried to let me go but I kept my hold on him. Alastor sighed a moment but he crawled back into bed with me. We laid on our sides as he had me pulled close to his chest. I intertwined our legs together and I buried my face into his sleep shirt and gripped onto it.

I was just enjoying the silence, besides the sound of Rufio doing soft snores on the floor at the foot of the bed. I just let Alastor hold me and I let my wave of nausea pass . I took calm breaths and tried not to let anything come back. Alastor just ran his hand up and down my back softly and was kissing the top of my head every now and then.

Eventually I broke the silence, “I'm sorry.”

Alastor looked down at me, “Sorry for what sweetheart?”

“For making you go through all this with me. I'm probably such an embarrassment.” I whispered as I played with Alastor's shirt.

All Alastor did was let out a soft chuckle, “There is no need to be worried about that love. I’d go through anything hell has to offer as long as I'm with you. Remember what we said when we were getting married?” He took a pause as I looked up at him, “We promise to do everything together. No matter what. We’ll stick by each other's side and get through anything.” He kissed my forehead. “Besides, I'd do anything for you and our little fawn, as long as you're happy.”

I giggled softly, “Thanks Al. I appreciate that.” I put my face back down into his shirt. I took calming breaths but as I did so and got more relaxed, I felt a wave of tired wash over me.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed. I was surprised Alastor managed to get out of my mighty grasp I had on him. I sat up and luckily this time my nausea had almost gone. It still lingered but it was something I could get by with. I swung my feet off the bed and slowly stood up. It still didn’t hit me like it did earlier so I made my way into the bathroom to get a shower and brush my teeth so I could get the nasty taste out of my mouth.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Rufio was awake and happy to see me. I calmed the hound and slowly got dressed. Before I could put my shirt on, the door to the bedroom opened and Alastor walked in.

He looked to see me standing there in the closet and smiled. “I see you are awake. I heard you in the shower. How are you feeling?” The deer demon asked me as he walked in.

“I’m feeling alright now. The shower seemed to help a little, nice and relaxing.” I answered him with a smile and went back to the closet to find a shirt to wear.

I heard Alastor walk up to me, until I felt the buzzing of his static. It was interesting tingling presence behind me as my hair stood up. I then felt arms wrap around from the back and hands laid on the front of me. I looked back to see that Alastor was there smiling down at me.

“Can I help you?” I giggled. “I’m trying to get dressed.”

Alastor said nothing as he just leaned down and kissed my forehead. “I love you.”

I smiled at him, he could be affectionate to me when he wanted to, and I thought it was adorable. “I love you too.”

“Are you going to be ok if I leave?” Alastor asked me.

“Yes, Al, I should be fine. I’m taking Rufio with me to the hotel.” I told him.

Alastor tightened his hold on me a moment, “I just want to make sure because I'm afraid to leave you alone right now my wolf.”

“Because of Mimzy?” I assumed.

“That's part of it.” He leaned down to kiss my neck. “That and I don't want anyone hurting you or our little fawn.” He nuzzled my neck and he ran one hand across my stomach.

I gave a small chuckle, “We will be fine Alastor. I promise. Rufio will be with us.” I said as I saw the hound was to my side laying down.

“I’ll take your word my dear.” Alastor whispered and then pulled away slightly. “I'm going to go then.”

Turning around in his arms, I faced him. “Well you be careful ok. I know you don't need it, but I never know what can happen with Mimzy around now.” I kissed his cheek.

“I promise to behave, and I'll keep an eye out.” Alastor reassured me as he kissed my cheek in return.

“If she appears let me know because if she does anything, I swear I will-” I didn't finish as I started to growl loudly.

Alastor rubbed his hand up and down my sides, “Calm, love, calm. I understand.” Alastor soothed and kissed my cheek again. “Don't worry.”

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself, “Sorry.” I whispered.

Alastor chuckled, “You can be cute sometimes when your jealous.”

Smacking his arm playfully I said, “Alright, get going now. I’ll see you at the hotel later?”

Alastor nodded in response, “See you then.” He leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. “I love you my little wolf.”

I gave him another little kiss, “I love you too my great buck.”

Alastor let go of me and headed out of the room and out of the house. I finished getting dressed and went down to feed Rufio and I tried to eat something myself as well. Once we were done, I grabbed Rufio’s leash and we headed out to the hotel for the day.

* * *

(Third Person Pov) [With Alastor]

Alastor was walking down the sidewalk and was almost to the other side of town. He never really went over that way but the business he had today had to be over there. He honestly didn't want to be over this way because he was closer to where Mimzy had her club and he despised the place. He tried to ignore the fact and would get this over with before he had to worry about anything. Then he could be heading over to the hotel.

With everything with Mimzy, the woman can be unpredictable, and he hated that she wanted to be in his life again. Wishing she would get over this fantasy of him. He can't have anything go right, but then again it is hell so not much he can do about it. He has only been married three weeks and he already has this problem with Mimzy. Sure, it was slightly his fault because of the article that got put in the paper, but he never would have guessed Mimzy would act the way she did. To find him deliberately and then try to break up his marriage. It would never happen though, he loved Heart with everything he was so he knew that she could trust him. Heart loved him in return and that was something he never wanted to let go.

He continued down the street and all was pretty quiet for once in the city. Even though he thought he would be in the clear, his name was called out and he growled in his throat in disgust.

“Alastor!” he heard a female squeal in delight behind him.

He stopped in his tracks and was honestly afraid to turn around. He sighed in disgust. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mimzy coming out of a coffee shop. She had a huge smile on her face as her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

 _“Shit.”_ Was all that was going through Alastor's head.

Turning around to face her as the woman walked up to him. “Good morning Mimzy.” He greeted her, he still had to be polite.

“Morning, Al. Fancy meeting you here.” Mimzy said as she got a little closer to him.

“I’m just over this way for business.” Alastor informed her. “Nothing more. Us meeting was just a coincidence.”

“Or fate.” Mimzy said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Alastor cleared his throat, “It can be as you want.” He then used his mic cane to push her away from his bubble. “If you excuse me, I have to be somewhere.”

Mimzy grabbed onto his mic, stopping him. “You aren’t going anywhere. I have to talk to you Mr.”

Alastor mentally groaned. He didn’t have time for such nonsense but if it were to get her off his back then he must. “What is it you need to talk to me about dear?” Alastor asked her. “Please make it quick because I do have somewhere to be later.”

A flash of anger went through Mimzy’s eyes a moment, but she crossed her arms. “I want to know why you decided to marry that broad compared to me? She isn’t even all that loyal to you.”

Alastor tilted his head in curiosity, “What do you mean? Heart has always been loyal to me. She is shy around others so she would never so something like that. She hates the idea.”

Mimzy then huffed, “Then how come she has a porno video with Overlord Valentino?”

Alastor almost felt his heart drop a moment from those words. She can’t be talking about THAT video...could she? Alastor never did see if Vox ever did anything else with that video. Even if he didn’t, then how did Mimzy know. “What in the nine circles are you going on about?”

Mimzy chuckled, “Don’t play dumb. I know the video was sent to Angel Dust and he showed you. I heard about the fight at the Porn Studio but never knew what it was about. Now I know.”

Alastor clenched his jaw a moment and growled low, “How did you get a hold of it?”

Mimzy then chuckled again and gave her innocent puppy dog eyes, “I have my ways dearest Alastor.”

“Everything in that video was fake from her. Valentino controlled her to do those things. She never consented to any of it.” Alastor defended.

“That’s not how I see it. If you tell me I’d say your pretty little wife enjoyed the pounding she got like the good bitch she is.” Mimzy said with a small purr.

Alastor’s fists gripped at his microphone tightly, damn this woman. If anything got under his skin more is when people made fun of or straight up dishonored Heart right in front of him. Let alone call her names like she just had. He would not stand for it.

“Mimzy, that was in the past. We put it behind us.” Alastor told her softly. “Everything was fake in that video and I know it. You can see the pink hint in her eyes. Heart even admitted to me that she did not enjoy what they did to her.” He looked away from her a moment as he thought back to that video. He never wanted to think of it again though. “She has the scars to prove it now on her back. Left behind from Val. Those scars caused her a lot of pain and it affected her a lot. Even then she was very uncomfortable about the whole thing. I saved her. I helped her. I had to win her back after everything happened. She wasn’t the same after that day and I never want to go through that again. It was a very rough time.”

Mimzy was covering her mouth to not burst out laughing, “Why would you want someone who is literally tainted and has marks from someone else permanently on her skin?”

Alastor glanced back down at the woman and as calmly as he could all he said was, “Because I love her.” Mimzy looked at him with wide eyes. “I’d do anything for her. Scars of the past mean nothing. Just looked at me with my scars.”

Mimzy was losing this battle, she had to think of something else to get to him. “She is part canine demon, I thought you hated dogs?”

“Heart is different. She is not a dog. I love her for who she is, not what she is. She does not scare me and never would.” He answered her.

“That’s a bunch of whitewash.” Mimzy snapped.

“Believe what you wish. Just because I am afraid of dogs does not mean I am afraid of her. I have made that clear to her many times because she worries about it a lot.” Alastor said.

Mimzy put a hand to her chin, “You’d do anything for her?” Mimzy wondered to make sure she heard correctly from before.

Alastor nodded, “Of course I would.”

“Then leave her.” Mimzy whispered. “I honestly don’t believe she is loyal to you and I think she had brainwashed you to believe she wouldn’t secretly scare you.”

Alastor shook his head. “I could never do that. That would be impossible for me to do.”

Mimzy then got angry and pointed a finger at him “Do it. Or I will post this video all over the web for others to see.”

He pushed her finger away from him. “How dare you try to blackmail!” Alastor snapped angrily at her, his eyes aglow.

“I’m not blackmailing, I'm just making a deal.” Mimzy put her hands up in defense.

Alastor’s eyes glowed with slight anger still. “I may be a deal maker but that is not a deal I am willing to do.”

Mimzy put her hands down and had a small smirk on her face. “Fine, then kiss me and I promise I won’t do a thing.”

“A kiss?” Alastor made sure he heard correctly. Just the thought of even kissing the woman was disgusting to him. He never even wanted to be by her, let alone kiss her. Although, it couldn’t be that easy could it?

Mimzy just put on a big smile, “Yes! Just one. That’s all.”

“And you promise you won't do anything?” He asked as he pointed a finger at her sternly.

The demoness nodded, “I promise.”

Alastor had to make sure. “Then promise me you will leave Heart alone. You won't do anything to her. Nothing to harm her. You won't lay a finger on her or try to blackmail her in any way. Do what you wish to me but leave my wife out of all of it.” Alastor turned his head away and whispered. “She doesn't need any stress right now.”

“Yes, yes Alastor I promise, cross my undead heart.” Mimzy said as she made an X over her chest with her finger. Unknown to him that she had crossed her fingers behind herback.

Alastor knew that it probably isn't’ this easy with Mimzy, but if it at least got her off their back for now, then so be it. He didn’t want to but if he wanted Heart to stay safe then he had to. If that video got out, she probably wouldn't want to forgive herself for letting it happen. Her memories would come back to her. People would make fun of her or get enjoyment out of it. He wouldn’t allow that. She would be thrown right back into a depression and Alastor didn’t want that. Not now while she was pregnant and still a risk.

The deer demon sighed, “Fine. I’ll kiss you. Just this time. No other time. This will be your only one you ever get from me.”

“I understand.” Mimzy said as she smiled wide.

Alastor took in a breath and let it out slowly. He bent down at the waist so that he could be at the same height as the small demoness. He was going to hate this so much. He had no time to react as Mimzy grabbed him by his face and pulled him forward to place a kiss on his lips. She made the kiss last as long as she could.

Alastor hated every second of the kiss. She had way too much lipstick on, and it was so weird to him. Her lips were rough despite her lipstick and almost dry feeling, he didn’t like it at all. Her lips didn’t form to his well at all, maybe it was because of her short stature but he honestly didn’t care to think about it. He rested his hands on the woman's shoulders a few moments before pushing her back. He had had enough of this disgusting action with her.

Alastor made a handkerchief appear and wiped his lips, “There. I hope you're satisfied.” He said grotesquely.

Mimzy just smiled at him either way, “It was wonderful Alastor, dear. Thank you. We must do it again sometime.”

“Never again.” Alastor hissed. “I only did it this one time so you can keep your end of the promise.”

“Don't worry Al. I’ll keep my promise.” Mimzy said as she blew him a kiss.

Alastor tried to hold back a shutter, “If this is all you need of me then I’ll be on my way.”

“That's all Al. It was nice chatting with you so we could clear the air. I’ll see you around.” Mimzy waved to him.

Alastor didn't say another word as he turned on his heels and walked away from the small demoness as quickly as he could. His skin almost felt ablaze and he felt disgusted. He had to do it though. For Heart so Mimzy could leave her alone. Would Mimzy actually do it, probably not but hopefully it would keep her satisfied long enough. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to worry about her for a good while. He gave her what she wanted. He wasn’t one for giving in easily but if it got the damn witch off his back then so be it.

Alastor sighed as he continued to walk on his way. He honestly didn’t want to go out to run this errand anymore. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and spend time with Heart. To have her touch him to ease away his flaming skin. To kiss away the disgust that hung from his lips. That comfort he craved for at times like these. To make love to her to remind himself that she was the only one important to him. She was the only one that mattered most. To ease his worried mind and body as his skin would touch hers, erasing all that was done.

Unknown to Alastor, there was someone in the bushes watching him and Mimzy. Capturing their every move from the lens of a camera in hand.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I was helping Charlie set up a new art and craft room for the hotel. The one was a little too small and the hotel was having more patrons now, so Charlie wanted to make the room bigger. Plus, the old one had been set on fire one to many times thanks to a dragon demon that was staying in the hotel. So far, we were just repainting the walls, which was something I could do. She wanted to repaint the room and have some of the artistic patrons draw some stuff on the walls. Good stuff. Positive stuff. Charlie being there to make sure they did. I thought it was a very cute idea and a nice activity for some.

Charlie was treating me like I would break like a porcelain doll or something. I didn’t mind but I understood her worry. Especially after the first time I was pregnant, of course this time it was different since I was almost going on a month now so that was a milestone for me already. She didn’t want me working too hard or pushing myself. I told her I would be fine and even Dr. Talon said that it would be fine for me to do some work, but Charlie was still being protective. I just kind of pushed it aside and just did the work she asked.

As we were just finishing up, we stepped back to admire the work.

“I think we did a good job.” I said as I looked around the room again.

“I agree. Thanks so much for helping me, Heart. I appreciate it.” Charlie said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“It was no worry.” I told her. “I am always happy to help.”

We cleaned up the leftover paint and left the room so that it could dry. Rufio sat outside the doorway of the room and walked with us as we went. As we walked down the hallway me and Charlie were just chatting as we went.

“You feeling a bit better? I know you said you threw up this morning.” She asked curiously

“Yea, I feel a lot better actually. I haven’t had a wave of nausea hit me again. It's weird.” I answered.

“What did Dr. Talon say when you went up to see him this morning?” Charlie wondered.

Shrugging I said, “He just said it's normal morning sickness. He said I’ll experience it for the first three months. Told me to write it down every time it happens.”

As soon as I got to the hotel that morning, I went up to see Dr. Talon before I did anything for today. He said that I was looking well for the most part and went over what I wrote for the last week in my notebook. He was pleased with my progress and I was happy to give him all the information he was needing for his research. He told me he had some equipment he needed to order but was waiting a little bit before he did so until I was further along. I could only imagine what he was looking to get. After that, he had no other restrictions for me, so I went to Charlie to look for what work needed done today.

Charlie flashed me a smile, “Well other than that have you been feeling well?”

I returned her smile with my own. “I’ve been great. Nothing bad has happened and I seem to be doing ok. Besides when Alastor hangs all over me.” I giggled.

Charlie laughed at that. “Aw, well you know he only does it for your wellbeing.”

“Yes, I know.” I laughed. “Even though he might be scary, behind closed doors he is sweet.”

“Aw, I can imagine, but I am sure Alastor would rip anyone’s heads off if they found out he was a big softie.” Charlie said with a snort from holding back a laugh.

“Oh definitely.” I agreed.

Our conversation was interrupted once we went to the lobby and saw Angel, Vaggie, Nifty and Husk around the tv that was by the bar. They just stared at it in shock. Charlie and I looked at each other confused and walked down the steps. I commanded Rufio to stay at the top of the stairs as we went down.

“What’s going on guys?” Charlie asked.

Nifty looked at Charlie then looked at me, “Take a look for yourself.” The small demon said as she pointed to the screen.

When Charlie and I went around to where everyone was standing, I looked at the screen to see that they had the news on. Nothing new there as Katie Killjoy hogged up the screen and was talking. It wasn't till the name ‘The Radio Demon’ caught my ears that I was now fully listening to what she was saying.

Oh fuck, Alastor was on the news? But why? So many things went through my head to think of what could have happened. I got worried. With my gears running in my head I had blocked out whatever was being said until a picture showed up on the screen. I felt my heart stop a moment as my blood ran cold.

It was a picture of Alastor but...he was with Mimzy. They were...kissing. His hands laid on her shoulders. The picture was taken from a diagonal view behind Alastor so you couldn't see his face but there was no doubt it was him. What the hell? How? Why the fuck was my husband kissing that vile wench!?

I didn't even feel the growl that started to form deep in my throat or that my nails had grown sharp and were digging into the bar stool beside me. Then everyone turned to face my direction as my growl got louder. My ears pinned against my head.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder, “Heart, stay calm. I'm sure there is a reason for this?”

“Yea, I’m sure this picture is a big misunderstanding.” Nifty added.

“At least let him explain himself.” Vaggie said with a shaky tone.

I shook Charlie’s hand off me, “What is there to explain! It's obvious that he is kissing her! Who is Satan’s name knows why but he is!”

“Heart you know Alastor, he wouldn't do something like this. Not to you. He isn't like that.” Charlie said to calm me.

I started to just cry and covered my face with my hand. “I don't know what to believe.” I cried and started to shake a little. “This is all her fault. She came back into his life.” My ears went to the side of my head.

Charlie wrapped her arms around me as I cried.

The news had gone onto something else, but no one was paying attention to it now. Rufio must have felt or seen me in distress because he ignored being at the top of the stairs and I felt him nudge my leg. I looked down at the hound and patted his head a moment. He just wanted to comfort me. He stood close with his head pressed against my leg.

At this moment though the doors to the hotel opened, my ears perked up, and in walked the last person I wanted to see right now, Alastor.

“Evening everyone.” Alastor announced as he walked in.

I peeked past Charlie to look at him. He looked to be in a good mood with his normal smile on his face. I then had my anger spike at him. I saw Rufio look at him and give a small growl. The hound probably knew that I was mad at him right now. I commanded Rufio to stop though.

I saw Alastor look at the small group still around the tv and the deer demon stopped. “What's going on?” He tilted his head.

I looked to see everyone glaring at him, myself included. Either he was pretending something didn't happen and playing dumb or he honestly didn't know what was going on.

I pushed off Charlie and walked up to Alastor. My ears were pinned back as my tail stood out straight behind me.

He looked at me concerned, “Love, what's the matter?” Alastor asked me as I walked up to him.

I didn't say anything as I stopped a little way in front of him. I was so angry and upset with him at the same time. My hands were in fists and my knuckles started to hurt. How dare he do this. I could have let him talk and explain, but I honestly wasn't going to have any of it. I didn't want to hear his excuse right now.

Alastor put a hand on my arm gently, “What's wrong sweetheart?” He whispered he ears fell back a little.

Without saying a word still...I slapped him.

Alastor was then surprised by my action as he held on to his now stinging cheek. He had a look of surprise on his face. He was not expecting that at all. His face was off to the side now as he looked away from me. Never have I ever done that to him. Lay a hand on him like that.

Alastor looked back up at me, “What-”

I didn't let him finish as I then snapped at him, growling. “How fucking dare you do this! Fuck you, Alastor! I honestly don't even what to see you right now!” I pushed him away from me and ran up the stairs.

I felt him reach for me, but he missed. I heard Rufio give a bark at him at that action, but he turned and ran after me instead. I heard his paw steps on the hardwood floor behind me. I ran straight to my old hotel room, Rufio followed in, and I slammed the door behind me. I put my back up against the door and cried as I slid down the wood. My hands covering my face. I honestly just needed to be alone right now and calm myself because I was so wound up. This was crazy. I didn’t even want to give him the chance to explain himself right now, I couldn't handle him.

“Fuck this right now. It's not fair.” I whispered as I cried.

Rufio walked up to me and nudged my leg. I looked up at the hound with teary eyes and then hugged him around the neck. Rufio got closer to me and sat down then put a paw on my leg. He just wanted to comfort me. I felt bad crying into his fur, but I didn't care at that moment. I pulled away and Rufio gave me a small lick on the nose.

Holding the hounds muzzle in my hands all I said was, “What am I going to do, Rufio?”

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Alastor watched Heart disappear up the steps and down the hallway. He didn't move from where he stood. He was still in shock from the bark that Rufio gave him, but watched the hound run after her. His cheek didn't sting as much but he could still feel the sensation of her slapping him. The slap didn’t hurt but took him off guard. She has never laid a hand on him like that before. He was honestly confused about what just happened and what was going on. Why was Heart so angry with him? He didn't understand. She was fine this morning after she had her moment in the bathroom. Did he do something to offend her? He was out of the loop.

Alastor looked at the small group and they all just were looking at him with slanted eyes, “Can someone please fill me in on what just happened?” the deer demon asked as he finally got out of his shock.

“Looks to me like ya just got bitch slapped by your own wife.” Angel cackled.

Alastor’s eyes glowed in anger as he glared at the spider demon, “Obviously but I don’t know why.” He looked to Charlie. “Please tell me what happened. I am being honest that I don’t know what is going on.”

“You truthfully don’t know?” Vaggie asked.

“Yes.” Alastor answered a little annoyed. “Heart was fine this morning. I know her hormones are a little out of whack right now, but I have never seen her that mad.” His ears went back slightly.

“Mad enough to hit ya?” Angel stated.

Alastor nodded. “Please tell me what happened when I was gone.” He almost sounded like he was pleading, and he had an upset look in his eyes.

“You were on the news.” Vaggie started off.

“Me? I didn’t do anything crazy in the city while I was gone. I just did my normal errands.” Alastor said.

Charlie walked up to Alastor. “Did you meet Mimzy while you were out?” She asked him.

“W-Well yes, but she found me. I was walking in that part of town where she resides. I didn’t want to be there, but my errands were out that way today.” He took a pause and tilted his head slightly, “How did you know that?”

Charlie bit her lip and then looked back to the group a moment. Charlie was starting to think that maybe what happened was an accident. They were silent. It was honestly hard to just say.

“We saw ya locking lips with Mimzy and it was all over da’ news, ya jagoff.” Angel blurted out finally.

Alastor was then surprised as his ears shot up and his eyes went wide. What? How on earth did they get something like that? Maybe he let his guard down too much when he was out otherwise he would have found the person that took the pictures. Ripped him to shreds or just destroyed the camera. How could he have been this stupid?

Alastor took a step back, “Pictures? But...But how? I feel I would have known if someone was taking my picture.”

“So...you kissed her on purpose?” Charlie wondered.

“No, but yes at the same time.” Alastor answered. “Please let me explain and don't take this the wrong way at all. Hear me out, please.” He definitely sounded upset as he had lost the radio tone in his voice.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

Husk pulled out a bar stool, “Sit and talk to us.” He was at least giving him a chance.

Everyone nodded and Alastor went and sat down on the given stool. He was still worried about Heart, but he had to get this straightened out with his friends first. Alastor had sent a shadow to keep an eye on her even though Rufio was with her. He can still look at her through the eyes of his shadows.

He gave a sigh and then started to explain to everyone the interaction he had with Mimzy. How she found him outside a shop. She was talking with him. Then threatened to blackmail Heart with the video Vox took of her when she was kidnapped. He couldn’t let her put that out. He took the chance and did what was needed. Saying there were even more extreme measures that she wanted but he did not accept them and just kissed her to satisfy her need and to hopefully shut her up. Saying how he hated every second of that kiss and pushed her away. He did what he had to to keep Heart’s sanity safe. That video getting out would have brought her down, brought back up her memories of those times. He explained that he didn’t want her going through that. Not again and definitely not while she was still pregnant.

When Alastor had finished explaining, the group just looked at each other a moment. They understood now that the kiss was all a big misunderstanding. That picture didn’t show Alastor’s face but from what he just explained it showed that he didn’t want anything to do with the kiss. His face probably was scrunched up in discomfort the whole time.

“Thank you for clearing all this up Al.” Charlie finally said as she turned back to him.

“We are sorry we doubted you.” Nifty added.

Alastor stood up from the stool, “It can be understandable, I feel your concern. Please know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Heart. I only did it for her wellbeing. I didn't know that my picture was being taken, if I had known I would have stopped it.” He sighed. “I guess I just let my guard down too much.” He put his head up. “Mimzy is behind all of it and I will not stand for it. I will have to confront her about it, but not today.” He glanced over to the stairs. “Right now, I need to focus on my wife.”

“I’m sure she will understand Al.” Charlie reassured him with a smile.

“Yea, after ya explain everythin’ she’ll be ok.” Angel added.

“I hope so.” Alastor whispered.

“Go to her Alastor, make sure she is alright. Explain everything to her. It will be ok.” Charlie said.

Alastor nodded and then walked away from the group and headed up the stairs. He turned to walk down the hall and took a breath first before making his way down. He was slowly walking down the all too familiar hallway. A hallway full of memories and many other things that took place here. To have it all thrown out the window by Mimzy, Alastor would not let it happen.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Heart's old hotel door. It was still shut, and he could hear her on the other side as she was crying still. Looking through the eyes of his shadow, he could see her sitting against the door. Tears fell from her face still and her ears were flat against her head. Rufio was next to her and half of his body was laying on her lap. She was petting the hounds head.

Alastor took a breath and knocked on the door lightly, “My love, can I please talk to you?”

He got no answer from her, but he heard the growl from the hound.

“I know you're right here dear. Please let me in?” Again, Alastor got no answer, he sighed. “If you won't talk to me then at least hear me out and listen. I’m not leaving till I have you with me.”

Alastor took a pause to see if she would say anything but she didn't. Alastor decided to make himself comfortable and sat down against the wall next to her door. He decided to close his eyes and he was looking at Heart through his shadow. She hadn't moved but he noticed her ears were up now, as if to listen. He hoped she would.

Alastor cleared his throat before he decided to go ahead and speak, “My wolf, I don't want you to be upset with me. I assure you that I have a very good explanation as to why I did what I did with Mimzy.” He took a pause. “I was in the part of town where she resides. I could not avoid this as my errands today took place in that part of town. I thought I would be in the clear, but I was not when she spotted me from outside the shop she was in.” Alastor paused as he heard a sniffle coming from Heart. “Once she started talking to me, I couldn't get away. She started to make fun of you again, called you names and a bunch of other things I don’t want to recall. I would not allow that to continue. I had to defend you. It was then that she tried to blackmail you.” He took a shaky breath. “She found the video Vox made of you with Valentino. I don't know how, and she wouldn't say how she got her hands on it. She was going to post that video if I didn't do what she said.”

Heart then let out a sob from those words. No, not that video. Anything but that. Memories flashed in her head, but she tried to shake them away. She gripped her ears. How and the hell did she get a hold of that vile thing. Damn her. She just wanted to put her hands around the chubby woman's neck. Heart wasn’t much for violence but if she had to then she could easily kill someone if she wanted to. Especially if she lost control. She pictured herself in her dragon form a moment, ripping out the demoness throat.

Alastor continued, “I would not allow her to do that to you. I know what those days caused you. The scars that it left behind. So, I was not letting you get exposed to that.” Alastor watched as Heart shifted, the hound getting off her lap. “So, I tried to persuade her. Make her satisfied so that she wouldn't do anything. There were more drastic measures she wanted me to take but I would not do it. When she offered me just to kiss her to be satisfied, I just went with that. I didn't know what else to do. I don't know if she would keep her words, but I had to take that chance. I figured it would make her happy, at least for now. I told her to leave you alone, but she could do whatever she wanted to me instead. I didn't know there was someone taking a picture if I would have known I would have ripped them to shreds. I did that disgusting kiss to keep her away from us. At least for now.” Alastor then felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. “I can't let her hurt you in any way. Not while you are carrying and still in a risk of losing our fawn. I can't let that happen. I won't….not again.”

Tears fell from Alastor’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He watched Heart stand up from the door and her hand was on the handle. She had stopped and paused; did she want to let him in. Should she believe him? She had to. She trusted him and she knew he was telling the truth. She could hear the sadness in his voice, and she knew he was probably crying. He never did that.

Heart opened the door, but only just a crack and looked down at Alastor. The deer demon lifted his head and looked up at her, his tears were slowing down but he still let them fall.

She finally spoke, “I believe you Al. I'm so sorry for the way I acted.” Heart opened the door more. “I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I was just so angry.” She got down on the floor again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Alastor wrapped his arms around her and put his face into her chest. “Don't be sorry dear. I should be sorry as well.”

Heart pulled away from the hug and held his face in her hands, “Is your cheek ok. I'm so sorry I smacked you.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Alastor chuckled, “I'm fine my love. Don't worry.” He placed his hands-on top of hers that were on his face.

He took one of her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“I understand what you did, and it was to protect me and I’m very grateful for that. I'm sorry I lost my trust in you. I should never do that. I should always trust you no matter what.” She paused. “I just...I just don't trust Mimzy.”

Alastor sighed, “Yes I know. I don't trust her either. At least for now I hope she can stay away.” Alastor then wrapped his arms around her again. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I'm fine. I'm calm now so I feel ok now.” Heart reassured him.

“Ok good. I was worried about you.” Alastor said and moved his hands to her side and under her shirt. “I want you.” He whispered.

Heart was taken aback from his sudden mood change, she blushed hard . “N-Now? Why?”

Alastor looked up at her, “Because I want to be cleansed. My lips and skin burn from her touch. I don't want to feel it anymore. I want you to ease my body with your touch. I want my senses to be filled by you and you alone.” His grip on her tightened.

Heart smiled at him, she understood his worry and how he was feeling. It was probably about the same way she felt back after the incident with the overlords.

“Let's go into my room and I'll make sure to help you Al. We can take as much time as you need.” Heart grabbed one of Alastor's hands and stood up. “Come my love. Let's take care of you.”

Alastor followed her lead and the two walked into the hotel room together and Heart locked the door behind them. Leaving Rufio by the hotel door, commanding him not to move. Heart then took care of Alastor's needs and erased his mind of Mimzy to help him until he was satisfied.

This was just one hurdle that they had faced together. Mimzy might be away for now but when they next face her...things will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was long, but I did it and it was fun. Mimzy coming out again to cause trouble. Next chapter Mimzy comes back


	50. Ferocity of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Heart go out for dinner with all their friends. It was supposed to be a nice relaxing night away from everything that's been going on. That night was going smoothly until Mimzy shows up and it all goes down hill very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think Mimzy was gone, here she comes and shit is about to come down, not in a good way.
> 
> Song:  
> Have I told you lately that I love you? By Bing Crosby
> 
> (Its really hard for me to believe that this story now has 50 chapters, i honestly didn't think i would have it go on this long, but i just love this story so much and i couldn't find a good place to stop and i still don't know when i will. I want to thank everyone that has been on this journey with me with this fic and everyone who loves it. It makes me so happy when i see people enjoy something i love and make.)

(Heart’s POV)

After three weeks went by it almost felt like it was going back to normal life. Mostly. I enjoyed the time at least. Work was the same and just as fun, especially when Alastor always came to see me during my dinner shows. I always enjoyed his presence. Besides my morning sickness when I woke up those days for work, I had a hard time getting over it when I had to get ready and made sure I ate something before I left. Alastor even started to show up after my lunch shows and would check up on me to make sure I was doing ok. I swear the man had nothing better to do.

I understood his worry though, even though I was a 7 weeks along he wanted to make sure everything went ok. Made sure nothing was stressing me out or anything happened. Especially if Mimzy ever decided to poke her head out of wherever she was hiding. Luckily, she didn’t seem to be around but kept my guard up either way. I tried not to worry too much about her because I didn't want to stress myself out over it.

Alastor decided to not waste his time with Mimzy, so he didn’t go back out to look for the woman to confront her. He saw no point since she didn’t try anything else thankfully, but the news decided to keep the story going. So now there were rumors, but I tried to ignore all that because I knew what was true and what wasn’t. We all did. That didn’t stop people from bugging Alastor while he was out though. Thankfully for me no one bugged us after one reporter came up to me on my way to the hotel but when he did get close Rufio almost bit his hand off. Best we could do was ignore them and thankfully no one followed us back home. Even if they did the forest would consume them thanks to Alastor’s power he had upon it.

I visited Dr. Talon like he asked me to, and he said that I was doing well and to keep up the job I was doing. He didn’t see anything wrong with me and as far as he could tell everything was going smoothly. I couldn’t be happier to hear those words. When I would tell Alastor it just made him more excited. My morning sickness got worse though, when I told Dr. Talon he gave me medication that would be ok for me to take. It was to help me with the sickness because it was getting to the point where I couldn't keep anything down at all. I knew it was unhealthy, so I was grateful it helped me out so far.

Last week I had an idea to make up for Charlie doing so much for us during the wedding, I decided to give both her and Vaggie a little vacation together. Telling them to leave the hotel for a weekend and go enjoy themselves. They happily accepted and spent the time at one of hells beaches. They came back saying they had a fantastic time and thanked me up and down when they got back for the time away. They really needed it. Just to have a relaxing time away from the hotel and be together. Alastor ran the hotel in their absence and I was there to help the best I could, even Angel lent a hand...or six. It ran smooth and at least we can say we didn’t burn the place down.

This week, Lizzy came to me with an idea of all of us going out for dinner on Friday. Take our minds off things that have been going on. Have a nice quad date out with the couples. I thought it was a very nice idea and I told Alastor about it. He agreed because a nice night without worry sounded very pleasant. Lizzy even told me that Kota wanted to go to a fancy restaurant. I was surprised when I heard that too. Usually the guy liked to lay low and go to bars instead, but if he was willing to try a fancy restaurant for this once then he should be fine and wouldn’t ‘melt.’

The day after we all agreed, Lizzy said she got a reservation for a nice fancy club that even Alastor would enjoy. She said it was based on the 1950’s but it would be fun either way. They had a live band with many different live acts that went on and they even had a dance floor. When I told Alastor he was ok with it and said he would love to dance with me. I was excited to go on this little multi date with everyone. A relaxing night out without a worry...at least I hoped.

It was the day of the date night and I was busy trying to figure out what to wear that night so that I had it ready. Rufio was trying to ‘help’ but I didn't want the hound to ruin my dresses, some of them I did wear for work at Giuseppe's. Trying to figure out what to wear at least was distracting me from other stuff on my mind. Mainly Mimzy because lately I was worried about the woman since she hasn’t shown up. At the same time, I was relieved she wasn’t around, but I didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. I just tried not to think about her.

Alastor was outside and he told me not to come out until he was done. I don’t know what he was doing out there, but I decided not to ask. He has been out there since late this morning, so I don’t know what he was even working on. He said it was a surprise so who knows what it could be.

“Maybe I should get Alastor's opinion.” I thought out loud as I looked through my dresses again. I looked down at Rufio. “What do you think? Should I ask Alastor to? I think I should get another opinion on this stuff.”

The hound responded to me with a bark and a wag of his tail. I chuckled at him and decided to just leave the dresses be for now. I headed out of the bedroom and downstairs to grab something small to snack on for lunch. The hound behind me ran down the steps and went to the door. He pawed at it, saying he wanted to go outside. Remembering Alastor’s word, I commanded the hound to the back door and let him out into the backyard instead. When he came back in, I went to the kitchen and I gave Rufio his half full bowl of food while I just decided to eat some grapes at the counter. Getting lost in thought again.

My thoughts were broken when the front door opened. I walked around the counter to see Alastor there in the doorway of the front door. I almost wanted to let out a laugh at his outfit. He was wearing a red coverall and it seemed to be stained with something and his hands were dirty. Never in my life would I have thought to have seen him in something like that, but it was different, and I liked it. I had no idea why he was wearing it though.

“I hope you aren't going out like that tonight.” I commented as I tossed another grape in my mouth.

The deer demon turned around to face me, but he ignored my statement and walked up to the counter. “There you are my love. I have something to show you.”

My nose wrinkled a little at the smell of him. He smelled of gasoline and oil. Was very unpleasant but I pushed it aside. “Is it whatever you have been working on all morning?”

Alastor nodded excitedly. “Come on.” He said, waving me out as he headed back towards the door.

I sighed, putting my bowl of grapes down and walked out with him. He didn’t try to grab my hand as his were still dirty. I commanded Rufio to stay in the house as I headed outside. I followed him out of the house and up the dirt road a little to a shed that was covered up by leaves and vines. It was old and almost looked like it was going to blow over. I have seen the shed before but never looked inside because who knows what Alastor kept in it. As he walked up to the doors of the shed, he stopped and turned around to face me.

I stopped and crossed my arms, “Alright Al, what you want?”

“I have a surprise. You’ll see. I’ve worked very hard all morning to get it working again.” Alastor’s smile was wide and he almost looked as excited as a kid on Christmas.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm I said, “Well let's see it then.”

Alastor pulled open the doors of the shed and when I looked inside, I was honestly surprised at what I saw. It was a very dark red 1931 LeBaron Marmon Sixteen Limousine.

“Oh wow.” I said out loud as my ears went up. I walked up closer to the car and just looked at it. It was dark red as a main color with black details. The interior was also black and then I noticed that it was also a convertible as the cover was black as well. It even had a deer skull as a hood ornament. I ran my hand over one of the headlights as my tail wagged. “This is beautiful. I can’t even remember the last time I saw one of these. It was something I didn't see on the road much.” I looked over to the deer demon. “Al, I didn't even know you had a car.”

“I’ve kept it out of commission for a very long time my dear. Plus, it never came up. It’s been years since I drove a car. I saw no need to do so after I learned to control my powers. I just put it in here and I have been keeping it in a very good condition. It just didn’t run the same after a while. I’ve been in here all morning trying to fix it so I can get it on the road again.”

“So, what changed your mind?” I wondered as I crossed my arms again.

“About what?” Alastor wondered as he tilted his head slightly

“About you bringing this car back out? Why are you spending all this time to get it working again?” I asked him.

Alastor took a pause as he looked at the car and ran a finger lightly over the cover of the front tire. “You changed my mind.” He finally answered.

I put one ear down and tilted my head in confusion, “Me? Why?”

“Well, I was thinking of the future. I figured I could get ahead of the game.” Alastor answered almost shyly. “I figured you can use it to go to work and stuff when you start having trouble walking or when you start to hurt. That way you won’t have to walk the whole way and I know you’ll be safe. I can always drive you as well.”

A soft smile came onto my face at how shy the powerful deer demon was as he explained his reasoning behind bringing the car out. “So, you are just looking out for my wellbeing?”

“Of course, that’s always one of my main goals to make sure I look out for you. Especially during this time.” Alastor told me.

Leaning up, I kissed the man on the cheek that wasn’t dirty. “Thank you Al. That’s very sweet of you.” I looked to the car again and my tail wagged as I got an idea. “Can we take it out tonight?”

“Tonight?” Alastor wondered to make sure he heard correctly. He looked to the car and then back to me. “Well I guess it won't hurt. We can pick up Lizzy and Kota in it. Then Charlie and Vaggie can meet us there with Angel and Russ. Not everyone will fit in my car unfortunately.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” I agreed as I started to flap my wings in excitement. They lifted me off the ground for a moment. I had to make sure to text everyone about the plans for tonight and tell them about Alastor’s car.

Alastor chuckled at me. “Ok ok, calm down darling.” He grabbed my upper arms. “I’m going to go get cleaned up first and then maybe we can go out and drive the car around a little to make sure it’s ok for the road.”

“I’m so excited.” I said again. “I’d hug you, but I don’t want anything on my pajamas.”

“Hugs can be for later. Now come on let's go get ready.” Alastor said as he grabbed my hand to lead us back inside.

“Oh, that reminds me. Can you help me pick out a dress for tonight?” I asked him as we walked back towards the house.

Alastor looked over his shoulder at me with a big smile, “Of course mon amour. I’d be happy to.”

* * *

Looking in the mirror I was putting on my necklace that I wore for my wedding. I thought it would look cute with the current dress that I had on that Alastor had helped me pick out from my closet. It was just a cute little light purple spaghetti strap dress with a black flower patter on the bust area. Once done, I looked at myself one last time before headed out of the room. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs into the living room, Rufio trying to follow me out the door.

Turning to the hound, I got on one knee, “Sorry boy you have to stay here. You be a good boy while we’re out ok.” I kissed his nose. “I gave you some extra food for dinner.” I stood up and patted the hounds head as he whined. “I’ll give you a nice bone when we come back too ok.” I smiled at the hound.

Rufio wagged his tail at that. I patted his head one last time and headed out the door. Alastor was already in front of the house with the car ready. We took a small drive in it already and it rode like a dream. Loud but it was cool. Alastor still had the hang of driving considering it’s been almost 70 years since he last was behind the wheel. I will say that we got some looks because of it. It was a beautiful car and it was probably the most outdated thing there was.

Walking up to the car, Alastor was already standing there waiting for me as he leaned against it, his mic cane in hand. “You look stunning, my little wolf.” He breathed out once I got up to him.

A blush came to my face, “Thanks Al.” I replied to his complement.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked me as he pushed himself off the car.

“Yes, let’s go get Lizzy and Kota.” I answered and I walked to the other side of the car.

Alastor beat me there and held the door open for me. I stepped in and Alastor closed the door behind me and he got into the driver seat. Starting up the car and driving off down the dirt road and into the city. Before we knew it, we were at Lizzy’s house. I send a text to her, letting her know that we were here.

A few minutes later Lizzy and Kota stepped out of the house and headed towards us. Lizzy was definitely in surprise from the car. I was texting her earlier to tell her about the car Alastor had right under my nose and I even sent her a picture. She must have been surprised seeing it up close.

“Wow, Alastor, your car is beautiful.” Lizzy said as she got up to the car. “Heart told me about it but seeing it in person is a different story.”

“I like the colors, pretty rad.” Kota added.

“Thank you. The old gal still runs like a tank.” Alastor pointed to the back with his thumb. “Hop into the back seat and we will be on our way.”

The two got into the back of the car and we headed back on the road.

Turning around in my seat I looked back to them, “Lizzy, this was such an awesome idea. I am so glad you thought of this.”

“No worries sis. It was mainly Kota’s idea since he wanted to try and go somewhere nice.” Lizzy said as she hugged the demon’s arm beside her.

Kota cleared his throat. “Uh yea, I figured it be a nice change. Ya know. Try something new.”

Nodding, I agreed. “I understand. It never hurts to try something new.”

It wasn't’ long till we arrived at the place that Lizzy had mentioned. ‘Uptown Lounge and Bar’ it was called, and it looked to be made out of a very old theater. Renovated and turned into this swinging place that was kind of popular I had read. We pulled up to the place and Alastor parked and came around to open the door for me. Taking his offered hand, I got out of the car and Lizzy followed behind with Kota. Alastor handed the keys to the valet and we all walked up the steps towards the doors.

I sent a text to Charlie to see if she was here yet, but she said they were going to be another 5 minutes. We just decided to wait for them at the front doors since they wouldn't be long.

After 5 minutes I saw Charlie's car pull up and Angel Dust was first to step out. He was wearing a long pink dress with a slit up the side to about his knee. Russ was behind Angel coming out of the car. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with blue pants. He had a fedora on his head. The couple saw us and walked up the steps to greet us.

I saw as Charlie and Vaggie stepped out next from the car and their dresses were almost matching. They were about knee high and looked like they were made of some kind of sparkling fabric. Only difference was Charlie's was a dark pink and Vaggie’s was grey. Their car pulled away and they walked up towards us as well.

“I’m so excited for tonight. This was such a fun idea for everyone.” I said excited as we walked in, my tail wagging behind me.

“Yea, it's been awhile since we had a good date together with all of us.” Angel said.

“I agree. Thanks for this idea Lizzy.” Charlie smiled.

Lizzy giggled in return. “No problem guys. I've been wanting to go to a place like this. I know it’s out of character for myself, but it never hurts to try something new.”

“That's right. As long as it doesn't kill ya right?” Angel chuckled.

We walked in and the lobby area had a giant Chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and some demons were around talking and drinking from a small bar on the left side of the lobby. There was a set of doors ahead and I assumed let to the main dining area. We walked up to the host stand and Lizzy said her name since it was under her name. The imp at the stand then grabbed menus and let us follow him in past the doors behind him. We walked in and music blasted right out once the door opened. It was a brightly colored place, with cream colors and yellows and light greys. The band was lively, and people were on the dance floor dancing. The stage was in front while the dance floor was in front of that. A lot of lights and stuff were going around with the music. Tables sat around the area and big booths around the outside part. The imp led us to one of the corner booths that was round and took up the whole corner and would fit us all. The imp placed the menus on the table and left.

We all sat down in the booth and got settled in the seat. They left me at the end with Alastor next to me as Charlie and Vaggie on the other end. Kota, Lizzy, Angel and Russ all sat between us. Alastor sat back slightly with his arm wrapped around my waist with his fingers laying on my side. We all were chatting as we all decided what we wanted to drink. Mainly Lizzy was asking Charlie and Vaggie about their trip. When a waiter came around to get drink orders, I was the only one that felt weird once he left because everyone got an alcoholic drink but me.

“What gives toots?” Angel blurted out.

“Dr. Talon said I shouldn't drink just in case.” I answered him.

Angel huffed, “That's lame. What's one little drink going to hurt?”

“Who knows. That's why I am not taking a chance.” I told him as I leaned into Alastor more.

“Don't you even think of doing anything funny Angel.” Alastor warned him as I felt his hold on me tighten slightly.

Russ put a hand on top of one of Angel’s that sat on the table. “Don't worry Alastor sir, Angel will behave.” Rus looked to Angel. “Won't cha Angel Baby?” I could hear the sternness in his voice.

Angel rolled his eyes and put one of his elbows on the table and put his head into his palm. “Fine.” Was all the spider demon said.

Alastor’s hold on me loosened and he kissed the top of my head. The waiter came back with the drinks and we needed a few more moments to think of what to eat. We just made small chit chat as we looked at the menus. I sighed as I looked and just was hoping nothing would make me sick. I was glad the pills Dr. Talon gave me helped but I was still concerned when going out.

Alastor seemed to sense my distress and he leaned down to my ear, “Are you going to be ok darling?” I heard him ask.

“Yea I think so. Sorry I was just worried.” I answered him as I played with the menu.

“Don't get worried dear. It will be alright. Don't think about it ok?” Alastor told me.

“It's hard because sometimes things trigger my sickness more than others and I just don't want to embarrass myself.” I said as I put my ears against my head.

Alastor reached his hand further around my waist to lay on my abdomen. “I can imagine it's hard right now but all you can do is get something that you know will be ok. If you start to feel unwell just excuse yourself. I’m sure everyone will understand.”

Nodding in response I looked up to him, “Thank you my great buck.”

Alastor smiled and kissed my head, “I’m always here for you my little wolf.”

Looking over to the others at the table and they were looking at us with soft eyes. A blush spread across my face. They had been staring at us.

“You guys are adorable.” Charlie said as she put her hands to her cheeks.

My face went into Alastor's side to hide. “Guys please.” I whined.

They all laughed.

“Sorry Heart.” Lizzy giggled as she covered her muzzle.

Eventually they all had their laugh and felt it all slide and soon took my face out of Alastor's side. The waiter came back and took our food orders. I did figure out what I wanted and crossed my fingers it wouldn't make me sick.

As we sat there, we all caught up with each other. Seeing how we all are. Hoping to stay out of trouble. Angel mainly, and Russ said that he has been keeping an eye on him better. Plus, no sign of Valentino coming to him. I found that as a good thing. Russ talked about his next new play that he will be in and he already invited me to opening night. I was grateful for that because I loved going to see his plays. Soon our food arrived, and we continued to talk while we ate. I was surprised I was ok eating, and nothing seemed to trigger anything. Even none of the food the others got triggered me. Especially Alastor with his certain taste in rare bloody food. That seemed to trigger it up a lot, but I was fine. I had to thank Dr. Talon for the pills he gave me that helped.

As we ate, Lizzy told me that her gang got a new wolf demon member and it was awesome to have her small gang getting bigger. I was happy for them. Charlie and Vaggie talked more about their trip. Kota was starting to get some work in bars by playing his guitar. Even Angel was trying to find a better place to work still. It was nice that things were going well for all my friends and my sister.

When we were close to finishing, I had to stop because I couldn't keep eating anymore. I was proud of myself because it was more than I have the last few days.

Alastor looked over to me, “You done dear?”

Nodding, I played with my fork against the plate with my ears down.

Alastor placed his arm around my shoulders, “Don't push yourself, love. We can take the rest home.” He kissed my forehead.

A sigh still escaped my lips. This was one part I hated about this pregnancy stuff so far. I hated not being able to eat. Dr. Talon said that it would get better later on but that was a difficult hill I had to get over.

Alastor must have seen the disappointment on my face because he leaned close to my ear and said, “How about we go have a nice slow dance? Will that make you feel a little better?”

My ears went up a little from his words and I looked up at him and a smile slowly spread on my face and I nodded.

Alastor returned my smile and he looked to everyone, “We are excusing ourselves. If you need us, we will be on the dance floor.” Everyone nodded and we got up and headed to the dance floor.

Alastor wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we headed our way down. I felt eyes on us, but I tried to not think about it.

It was so nice to get up and stretch my legs a little. I was trying to not let my mind go to other places. I wanted to focus on this night. Focus on my friends that we all got together. Focus on Alastor. Plus try to not think about bad things that were going on right now mainly with Mimzy. I was hoping to get away from her, thinking of future stuff. I didn't want to think too far ahead but I did want to focus on my pregnancy mostly. My mind kept thinking back to Elena, there was no doubt in my mind that I was pregnant with the young girl from my dreams and it honestly made me very excited. I kept a lot of my thoughts to myself and was too shy to share with Alastor but maybe he probably was thinking the same.

I was kicked out of my thoughts when we stepped onto the dance floor and I heard the song that was currently on coming to an end. We stood on the edge of the dance floor.

“Lost in thought again dear.” Alastor chuckled.

“Oh shh.” I said hush and smacked his arm. “Shut up and dance with me.” I then laughed.

Alastor just smiled more and shook his head. As the song was ending, we waited till we heard the other one start before getting into a dance position.

He pulled me close as it started.

_“Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Could I tell you once again, somehow?_

_Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now”_

As Alastor held me I looked up at him lovingly before I put my head against his chest. He placed his head close to my ear and he started to sing softly to me.

_“This heart would break in two if you refuse me_

_I'm no good without you anyhow_

_Dear, have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now”_

I felt Alastor place a kiss on the tip of my ear. He just wanted me to be comfortable and relaxed with everything that’s been going on.

_“Have I told you lately that I miss you?_

_When the stars are shining in the sky_

_Have I told you why the nights are long when you're not with me?_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now”_

Alastor slid his hand around my waist further up my back and slowly started to rub it. He stopped his singing and he let the song go on.

_“This heart would break in two if you refuse me_

_I'm no good without you anyhow_

_Dear, have I told you lately that I love you_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now_

_Have I told you lately when I'm sleeping?_

_Every dream I dream is you somehow_

_Have I told you who I'd like to share my love forever?_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now_

_This heart would break in two if you refuse me_

_I'm no good without you anyhow_

_Dear, have I told you lately that I love you_

_Well, darling, I'm telling you now”_

As the song ended, we pulled apart and Alastor led me off the dance floor. We didn't walk back towards the table, but he pulled me off to the side that was hidden by the stage. Without a word though he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. It was long and he put a lot of love into it. He placed a hand on my cheek as he wrapped an arm around me to bring me close.

He pulled away from the kiss but stayed close with his forehead against mine keeping our eyes closed. Smiling, I said to him, “I love you.”

Alastor opened his eyes as I opened mine. “I love you too.” He moved his hands down to lay on my sides, “Both of you.”

A blush formed on my face at his actions, damn why did he have to be so cute? Alastor must have seen my blush in dim light because he chuckled and rubbed our noses together.

“You are silly.” I said to him.

“Who me? Never.” Alastor said innocently. “Is it bad of me to already love our little fawn even though you aren't that far along?”

“Well no I guess not. I guess it's just a little weird to hear and get used to.” I told him.

“No worries dear, but you better get used to it.” Alastor gave me a wink.

I giggled and kissed his nose. “I will. Don't worry. Besides.” I placed my hands-on top of his at my sides. “I know I already love them too.”

Alastor kissed my cheek and we pulled away. “You're amazing.”

“I try.” I smiled and took his hands off me. “Now, how about you go back to the table while I go to the restroom ok?”

Alastor nodded, “I’ll be waiting for you my love. Don't take too long.”

“I won't. Don't worry.” I smiled and kissed him one more time before walking away from him.

Curse my bladder. But hey what can ya do. Another side effect of being pregnant. It happens, I guess. I walked into the restroom and I was basically there on my own. I did my business but when I was washing my hands, I heard someone come in and when I looked up in the mirror, I was surprised at who I saw standing behind me.

It was Mimzy.

“ _Oh shit.”_ I thought as my ears went back.

Slowly I turned around and faced the smaller chubby demoness. At first my breath was caught in my throat. I didn't move or say anything. I felt my heart rate quicken and I heard it in my ears. I was alone and with Mimzy. I had a very bad feeling about that.

“Well hello there, Mrs. Ledet. Fancy meeting you here.” Mimzy greeted me as she fixed her dress at her bust.

“How...How do you know Alastor's last name? He never tells anyone that.” I asked.

Mimzy giggled and covered her mouth, “You silly girl. I’ve known Alastor for years. Of course, I know his last name.” She waved her hand at me like swatting away a fly.

“Is there a reason why you just so happen to be here the same time as we are?” I asked her as I crossed my arms.

Mimzy put a hand to her chest, “Why I was asked to perform tonight. I am a singer after all doll. I move from place to place when I’m asked to. I mainly play at my club when not bouncing around.” She explained. “I just happened to see you and Alastor dancing on the floor. Then I saw you come in here.”

I cleared my throat a moment, “Right, well I wish you luck on your performance then.” I just wanted to get out.

Taking a step away from her she stepped in front of me to stop me from leaving. Oh god I can only imagine what she wanted from me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Wait wait wait my young little songbird, we aren't done talking yet.” Mimzy said innocently to me as she put her hands out to stop me.

Sighing, I asked, “You have my attention then. What is it you would like to discuss?”

Mimzy smirked, “I just wanted to talk to you in person, that’s all. I wanted to let you know that I’m surrendering.”

Tilting an ear in confusion I say, “Surrender?”

Mimzy then threw an arm on her forehead and put her head back to be dramatic. “Oh yes. I see that nothing I do will make me get my Alastor back.” She then looked at me. “I see that you have his heart in more ways than one so I know I cannot compare. So, I am giving up and I won’t bug you two anymore.”

I didn't know if I wanted to believe her, but she sounded convincing. I still wanted to tread with caution though. “Fine, I believe you Mimzy. I appreciate that a lot. I'm sorry that he never took interest in you.”

Mimzy waved me off, “Its ok doll. I probably was never his type.” she then held a hand out to me, “How about we shake on it just to seal this off? I just want to make sure your mind is at ease.”

Looking at her hand a moment I saw nothing different or funny about it. Her nails were painted pink with a blackish green tip to them. It was just an innocent handshake. Sounded fir enough. As long as it got the woman out of our hair.

“Fine. We can shake on it.” I held out my hand and took hers into mine.

We shook a few times before she did something I did not expect. Her nails seemed to get longer with a point and then she stabbed them right into my wrist. It was quick as she pulled her hand back and her nails retracted. It was almost like when a cobra tried to strike its victim. This woman, she might as well have been a snake. I watched as blood started to fall down my arm from the four puncture wounds she gave me.

Letting out a yelp in pain I brought my arm back to myself, “What the fuck. What was that for?” I asked as my anger spiked a moment.

She wasn’t even looking at me as she inspected her nails. “Oh, it was nothing. Just a little gift from me to you.”

“What did you do to me!?” I shouted; I felt my anger spike more.

She held out her hand to me, showing her nails. “Oh, I just wanted to bring out that true demon in you. Show Alastor just the kind of dog you truly are. Worthless and uncontrollable. Just a dumb bitch like any other dog. I never understood why he fell for a wolf like you when he hates dogs in general. In my opinion he just married you because he felt bad for you or he would plan to kill you later on.” Mimzy laughed evilly as she looked at me and continued. “You can hurt people and I know he likes that. So, I figured why not let out your full potential.” She then laughed again.

No! I can’t turn into my dragon form. Not now. I’ve been restricted from turning into my demon forms from Dr. Talon. Now it seemed like Mimzy put something in my blood that made it come out by force. I heard a roar building in my throat. No, I had to fight it. I can’t let it control me. My dragon form was controlled by my anger. I almost started to feel it rise without warning. If she was going to make me turn into my dragon form, then I better be ready.

Turning around to the mirror again, I took off my necklace and wedding ring and put them off to the side. The last thing I needed was for them to break or get lost and ruined. I turned back around to glare at the woman.

Walking quickly over to her I grabbed her by the shoulders. I knew my anger was rising as I knew my eyes were starting to glow as they illuminated the dim light of the restroom. My pupils must have become slits as my dragon form slowly started to sneak through. She almost looked at me terrified.

A laugh escaped me. “You don’t know anything about me, do you? I’m more than just a wolf, that’s not my true demon form. It's just a demon form I can control.” I had to fight it, but it was becoming more difficult. The wounds on my arm were burning but were slowly healing. My blood felt on fire. “You want to see the true demon I am?” I felt my black scales form on my arm and Mimzy looked at them in shock. “Then so be it!”

I felt my form change shape as I grew. I couldn’t hold it back any longer. As hard as I tried, but Mimzy had pushed me over the edge. Plus, whatever she had on the end of her nails and had put into my bloodstream only seemed to amplify everything.

Mimzy's face turned to horror as she looked at me. Her eyes never left me, and my hands never left her form as they changed into claws. A roar escaped my throat finally and it was loud and powerful. I was in control and not in control at the same time. I was looking through my eyes, but my body did what it wanted.

Taking the woman, I then threw her across the restroom. She hit the door and she flew out of it, the door coming off the hinges and breaking into splinters. The glass of the door shattered around the area. I roared again and breathed fire out from the doorway. Mimzy backed up from the fire until she couldn't anymore. My rage focused on her I crashed through the doorway and when I could finally stand up to my full height I roared again. That made the music stop and now all attention was on me and it wasn’t a good thing.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Alastor had returned to the table and was casually chatting with everyone, but then he was getting worried when Heart had not returned. He knew that she could be a while, but it just felt wrong to him. Longer than normal. Something also just felt off. His shadow even seemed uneasy as well. There was something definitely not right.

“Do you think Heart is ok?” Lizzy asked.

Alastor almost wanted to give a sigh of relief that he was not the only one thinking the same thing. “I don’t know myself. I was just thinking that as well. I’m honestly worried.”

“You have your reasons just as much as I have mine to be worried.” Lizzy said as she turned to the deer demon.

Alastor knew that she was worried because Heart was her sister. He was worried because of more than that he felt. He was protective of her, sure. She was his wife, but Heart feared losing the baby, so he wanted to be sure she was ok because of that.

“Something also doesn't feel right.” Alastor said. “Even my shadow senses something wrong. I know something isn’t right.”

Before anyone could say anything, he thought he heard a roar that seemed to come over the music. He didn’t know if he heard right but he looked around the area. He flicked his ears to try and find the sound.

“That didn’t soun’ good.” Angel pointed out. “I’m not the only one that heard that right?”

“How could you not hear it.” Vaggie snapped.

“Al, I think-” Charlie started but the sound of wood and glass breaking cut her off.

There was then fire that they could see that was coming from the far side of the room.

“Yea that’s definitely not good.” Russ said in shock.

They all seemed to be stuck in place from the shock of what happened next. They saw Heart in her full dragon form bust out from the doorway. She let out a very loud roar that then stopped the music from playing and everyone to stop in fear. Some demons started to run as she breathed fire again. They were not going to be injured today. Alastor noticed that she seemed to be trying to step on something. She was following it.

Although that wasn’t the first concern on his mind. His main concern was that Heart was in her demon form and she wasn’t allowed to be. What could have caused her to turn into her dragon form though? The only thing that came to mind was Mimzy, but why in hell would she be here of all places and then go to find Heart. Either way it all didn’t add up well.

Alastor continued to watch as Heart started to rampage through the restaurant. Setting stuff on fire, stomping as she went. Her wings flapped a great wind and her tail crashed against the stage. She roared again.

Every one of her friends watched in horror at the scene. They all knew that she wasn't supposed to be in her demon form, and it wasn't good. They had to stop her, but the question was how. Lizzy had no idea how to even stop her, because she always just let her do what she wanted. This time though it was a different story.

Charlie looked at Alastor who was still lost in shock in thought. “Al!” Charlie called out to get him out of his shock. Nothing. “Alastor!”

Alastor didn’t even hear his name being called by Charlie until he felt himself being shaken. He snapped out of it and looked to see Kota shaking him. He looked at everyone before landing on Charlie.

“Al, you are probably the only one that can stop her. Do something!” She demanded.

Alastor was hesitant at first. He didn’t want to hurt her, not like last time. Although he feared the worst already. Slowly he stood up and made his mic cane appear. He walked his way over to where Heart was and then saw what or should say who she was after. It was indeed Mimzy and she couldn’t escape the ring of fire that was around her. He had no other choice.

Waving his mic cane in front of him, tentacles started to come out of the ground around Heart. They wrapped around her legs and tail to hold her still. Heart had stopped her attack on Mimzy and now looked down at the tentacles that were slowly wrapping around her. She tried to lean down and bite them, but she could not reach. Alastor made another tentacle form and wrapped around her mouth to keep it shut.

“Heart, what’s wrong with you!? Stop this!” Alastor shouted at her.

Her glowing purple gaze turned to him and she just glared. Her clawed hands tried to get the tentacle off her face, but it was no use. The tentacles bled black blood as her claws racked the appendage, but it was to no avail, but Alastor felt it but didn’t let it bug him. Alastor then went and had tentacles wrap around her arms to stop her from doing that.

Mimzy then laughed causing Alastor to look at her, “Good luck getting her calm now Alastor!” She shouted and then he saw her run for the exit as she continued to laugh.

Alastor wanted to follow her but that wasn’t his main concern as he had a raging demon wife to take care of first. That second that Alastor didn’t pay attention to her, Heart got her tail free and swung her spear-like tail into the tentacle around her mouth. It loosened and fell away as Alastor yelled in pain from the action and grabbed his arm a moment. With her mouth free she spit fire onto the ground around him. The tentacles around her arms and legs still held onto her. She swung her tail at him, but he ducked under it. She then tried to stab with her tail, but she missed and it got stuck in the floor instead.

Alastor took that to his advantage as he brought more tentacles out and wrapped around more of her. Closing her mouth once again and wrapping her up head to tail. Heart let out a growl from the action and tried to fight but it was no use as she couldn’t break free.

“I’m sorry love.” Alastor whispered aloud. “Bring her down.”

The tentacles did as he commanded and forced Heart onto her knees and then slowly to the ground to lay on her underbelly. She was almost like a glowing black mass if her wings or head wasn’t sticking out.

At this point her friends had come down from their seat and stood behind Alastor.

The deer demon walked forward at the still raging dragon demon on the floor.

“Al, be careful.” Charlie told him.

Heart’s glowing purple eyes glared at him as she flapped her wings, trying to knock him over but he stood tall. Alastor got to her head and kneeled. A growl escaped Heart’s throat; she was so lost in rage that she didn’t recognize him. Alastor reached out a hand and slowly started to pet the side of Heart’s snout that was exposed. Then he went up to her head and ran his hand against her rough black scales and into the small tuft of fur that was on top. The growling in Heart’s throat slowly started to die away. He went to her big ears that she had and ran a hand up the one and back down. He went back to petting her head, playing with the tuft of fur. If there was one way, he knew how to calm Heart it was to pet her, he knew she enjoyed the action.

Alastor loosened the tentacle around her mouth slightly so she could breathe better. The purple glow from her eyes faded and then he noticed that her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at him.

To his surprise, she spoke. “Alastor?” It was soft but also filled with sadness as her tears fell.

“Shh, it's ok my little wolf. Calm down. Everything will be ok.” Alastor said to her softly as he continued to pet her.

“I’m sorry.” She told him softly, her tears falling more.

“Don’t talk right now. You can tell us everything later. Alright?” Alastor reassured her as he took the tentacle away from her mouth completely and he started to pet her snout. “Just relax and calm down if you can.”

She sighed as she was enjoying his touch and her eyes were half lidded. Slowly her friends started to come closer to her until they were behind Alastor.

“Is she going to be ok?” Lizzy asked first.

Alastor looked over his shoulder at them, “I don’t know, but I feel Dr. Talon should look over her just in case.” He answered her.

Heart opened her eyes more, “Alastor?”

His name being called brought his attention back to the dragon demon on the ground. “What is it darling?”

Heart let out a sigh and smoke escaped her mouth, “I don’t feel good.”

Alastor actually frowned when she said that, now he was worried. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and her head fell to the side a little.

His movements of him petting her stopped as he heard her breathing get shallow. “Heart.” Alastor whispered to get her attention but she didn’t move.

“I think she passed out.” Kota said.

Alastor’s worry was now spiked high. Heart then started to come out of her demon form and when she did Alastor called back his tentacles. Alastor took off his jacket and wrapped the girl up in it since her dress was in tatters hanging off her. He took Heart into his arms and stood up, holding her close to his chest.

The deer demon turned to face the group. “Let’s get her out of here.”

Everyone nodded without a word and left the restaurant. Luckily Vaggie went into the women’s restroom and retrieved the missing jewelry for the girl, she noticed it was missing from her so Alastor was glad that she went to retrieve it

Alastor took Heart to his car and sat her in the back seat and Lizzy got in with her. Kota sat up front with Alastor while he drove towards the hotel. His grip on the steering wheel was tight as he drove, he was afraid of bending it or ripping it off. He had to keep his anger in check as well. Mimzy had to be the cause of Heart’s outburst of anger and for it to be so high and dominant like that. It wasn’t normal. If he found out Mimzy did anything to Heart that caused more pain to them both then he would make sure that she would get what was coming to her. Never again would she harm his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil music plays* Drammmaaaaaa. Don’t hurt me. Everything continues in the next chapter. Also, I hope you liked that I gave Alastor a car. I don’t know why I thought it be cool.


	51. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mimzy's little attack on Heart. What has happened? How will Heart react to something she has learned? All she thinks is that she is a burden to Alastor and doesn't deserve him or anything she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good will probably be in this chapter so get ready with some tissues. Angst, lots, and lots of angst. Also warning for some talk of sensitive subjects.
> 
> (Thank you again everyone!)

(Heart’s POV)

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in the middle of our bedroom. I was honestly confused as to why I was here. I looked around and everything looked the same and ok. I don't remember much of what happened. I remember being in the restaurant with Alastor and everyone else. I remember dancing with Alastor. I remember going to the restroom. Then I remembered...Mimzy.

She did something to me. I don't even know what. I remember my dragon form. Then it smacked me. I had transformed...I wasn't supposed to! Dr. Talon said it could jeopardize my pregnancy. I started to think of what happened after everything. I couldn't and I was honestly starting to freak out.

I don't remember what happened after I turned. But Alastor flashed in my head a moment as he looked at me sadly and he was petting my head.

Everything went dark after that.

It didn't make sense that I was home though. Standing here in the middle of the bedroom. Why? I was trying to wrap my head around everything.

Maybe I was dreaming? I had to have been. If I was dreaming, then maybe she was here. Maybe it was a sign if she was here.

Running to the door I opened it and ran out into the hallway. “Elena?” I called out softly.

Waiting to see if I heard a response, I heard nothing. I walked into the study and didn’t find a thing. I went to the stairs and investigated the living room and I didn't see anyone at all. There was no one here?

Walking down the stairs and looking into the kitchen. “Alastor?” I looked around and didn't see him at all.

Turning around I looked around the living room again. I didn't even see Rufio. I opened the front door and I didn't see anything. No hound. I turned down and looked down the hallway and slowly walked down it. If Elena was here, then all the pictures would be too right?

“Elena?” I called out again.

Getting closer to the door, it was not the same. There were no pictures. Just a plain white door. I tried to keep my mind straight. Not freak out and keep my breath even. I continued to walk until I hit the greenhouse. I opened the door and looked around. There was nothing, the flowers were blooming and the normal stuff that Alastor grew was still sprouting.

My breath was coming out shaky now. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't find anyone. Everything seemed different. The only thing my mind could think of was...Elena didn't exist.

No. No that can't be true.

I walked out of the greenhouse and back into the house. I looked at the door again and I felt tears starting to form. I put my hand against the door and my tears then fell. I slid down till I was on my knees.

“She can't be gone.” I whispered out loud through my tears.

I put my face in my hands and cried there. My mind was working on things. Going through everything that happened. No. If Elena wasn't here, then she doesn't exist. That can't be possible. No. I don't want to think that. I don't want to think that I lost her. That she was gone. She was the only comfort I had some days in dreams after I had nightmares. No.

“She can't be gone.” I whispered again as I grabbed the front of my shirt in anger.

It was all Mimzy's fault. All her fault!

My brain then stopped when I heard a voice, but it was different, almost a little deeper but it still sounded like a kid, “Mom? What's wrong?”

My ears shot up, I felt like I stopped breathing. Did I hear that right? I didn't move. I watched as my tears hit the floor.

A hand then was placed on my shoulder, it was a small hand, “Mom, are you ok?”

I froze then turned my head to look over my shoulder. I was met with the face of a boy. He must have been about five. It was weird to say but he looked like Alastor. His hair was black with red trim, with deer ears and I noticed dragon horns on his head. He had that smile like Alastor with sharp teeth but not as yellow. I saw a pair of wings on his back. He was in a red dress shirt with a purple bowtie with a heart shape.

He snapped his purple hands in front of me, “Mom, it's AJ, snap out of it. It's like you're seeing a ghost or something.”

Saying nothing, I slowly felt myself breathing but I was having trouble. It was like I was taking gasps of breath. I saw the boy’s purple eyes look at me scared; he didn't know what to do with me.

He let go of my shoulder and ran down the hall, for that split second, I saw a deer tail behind the young boy, “Dad!” The boy yelled out then disappeared around the corner. “Dad! I think Mom's having a panic attack, I don't know what to do!”

Then before I knew it, I fell to my side and my world went black again.

* * *

I opened my eyes and shot up from my lying position. Pain shot up through me a moment that made a wince escape between my teeth, but I ignored it for the time being. I sat in a bed and I looked to be in the hotel, but the room didn’t look familiar to me at all. I was still breathing heavy still and I didn't realize that there was someone there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and looked over to see Dr. Talon standing there. I felt at ease a moment seeing him.

“Wo, wo, easy.” The wolf demon told me, trying to keep me calm. “It's ok, you're safe. Take deep calming breaths.”

Doing as the scientist said I started to take deep breaths and I felt my heart rate return to normal. What in the world happened? I looked down at myself and noticed that my torn up dress was no longer on me. I was naked and was just being covered by a blanket.

“Lay down.” Dr. Talon ordered me and lightly pushed me back down.

When I slowly went back down onto the bed, I felt that pain again. I didn’t know if it was a wound I had received or if it was from me transforming, either way it was dull but still stabbing.

Dr. Talon patted my shoulder, “You seemed to have had a bad dream, but I am glad you are awake now.”

“What happened after I passed out?” I asked, still groggy from sleep.

“From what Alastor told me, you went on a rampage and then passed out. They brought you straight back here to me at the hotel. He said that this Mimzy woman was the one that made you demon transform.” I nodded. “I see. Then I took some of your blood to see what happened and I saw the puncture wounds still on your wrists, so I assumed she used her nails. It seemed like there was some kind of chemical or toxin on the end of her nails that seems to trigger demon aggression. Make them angry and spiteful. Never seen something like it before so it was interesting to study.”

“I see. So, me getting more angry than normal wasn’t my imagination.” I sighed and put a hand to my face. “How long have I been out?”

“At least a day.” Dr. Talon answered me.

A sigh escaped me, and I rubbed my eyes, “Where is Alastor?”

He let out a small chuckle, “He is down in the lobby with the others. I wanted my space so I could examine you.”

“Ok, at least I know he is here.” As I put my hands down and looked at him, I could see that the scientist was not telling me something as I saw a sadness behind his eyes. “Doc, is there something else you need to tell me? Looks like something is troubling you.”

Dr. Talon ran his hand through his tuft of fur that sat on his head and looked away from me with his ears down. There was something and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I was scared to think about it. My dream couldn’t be real...right? It was just a dream. Sometimes when I had a dream like that though it was weird to imagine if it was or not. Plus, I didn't know who that boy even was. I sat up in bed a little, pulling the blankets with me to cover me, and put my back against the headboard, the pain was there but I pushed past it.

The scientist sighed and just looked at his clawed hands in his lap. “Yes, there is, but I know you won’t like it as much as I didn’t.” He took a pause. “With you having transformed into your demon form, the anger and stress you were in from this Mimzy, plus the chemical that was unwillingly put into your blood; it all added up and it went downhill.” The wolf demon looked up at me and it looked like he was about to cry.

“Dr. Talon...Please.” I said softly and I felt my tears building. This couldn’t be happening. Not again.

“I’m sorry Heart.” The wolf demon took one of his clawed hands and put it on top of mine. He held onto a moment then squeezed it. He sighed. “You miscarried.” Finally, a tear fell from him. “I’m sorry it turned out this way. There was nothing I could do. Believe me if I had the power to change things I would, but I can't stop what had already happened.”

At those words, my tears that were building had started to fall. No. No. Not again. Why? I pressed my free hand to cover my eyes as I cried. It wasn’t fair. I was doing so well. I did so good. I did everything I was told. Why did fate have to be so cruel to some. Of course, what more could you ask for when you are in hell? It was only natural to have shit happen to you.

Putting my hand to my cheek I looked to the wolf demon. “Does Alastor know?” I asked low.

He shook his head. “No, I haven't told him yet.”

I took in a shaky breath. “Can I be alone? Please?”

“Of course.” Dr. Talon patted my hand. “I’ll go down and see them in the lobby. Want me to send them up after a little while?”

All I did was nod as a sob escaped me and I covered my face again. I felt the wolf demon give my other hand a squeeze again as I heard him get up and leave the room. After he was gone and I sat there alone in my thoughts I started to cry more.

Hell was just how it sounded, a miserable place. No such thing as a happy day. My happiest day was my wedding, but at least that went as planned. I wanted our wedding and honeymoon to end on such a happy note. Which is why I decided to get the serum injection in the first place. To have our special day be even more special. To have that happy ending. Ha. Happy ending? What the fuck was I thinking. This was hell. There are no happy endings. Just endless torment and pain...like I was feeling now.

Here’s to me hoping everything would have gone ok for me. That I would have gone nine months without a problem. What a joke that was. I don’t deserve anything nice. There was no light at the end of my dark tunnel. My dreams will just always stay that way. It just pulls at my heart though...to see something I can never have. I’ll never have the life I want. Sure, I had Alastor, that’s all I would ever need. I had it in my hands though, the chance for us to start a family and it was all shattered. This experiment had given me this thought of a family and its what I wanted, but I guess I wasn’t allowed to. Hell was all I was going to get. My life was hell.

I don’t deserve my life. What was the point of it? I didn’t deserve Alastor. All I did was bring him misery since the beginning. All I am is an annoyance. A thorn in his side. I wasn’t worth it all. I wasn't worth fighting over. I can’t even protect myself most days. All I am is weak. Why would he even love me like this? We both didn’t deserve to bring another life into this hellscape. We probably never will. Maybe it was better off that way.

Plus, maybe Mimzy was right, I'm just a sad pathetic dog. A dog with nothing to give in return. He just married me to get close enough to kill me. He was secretly afraid. Maybe my best way out was to escape. To run away. Get away. I wasn’t important enough in others' lives. What was the point? I know Rufio would miss me, but I know he would have a home here with Charlie at the hotel. I know the girls enjoyed him so I know he would be best in their care. There would be no way that Alastor would keep the hound around if I were gone.

My tears continued to fall down my face as sobs got stuck in my throat. I looked up and over to the bedside table as something shined from the light entering the room. I saw that it was my necklace I was wearing last night and my wedding band. I grabbed the ring and looked at it a moment. Looking on the inside of it to see the deer antlers engraved on the inside.

I gripped my hand around the ring. “I’m sorry Al. You don’t deserve me, and I don’t deserve you. All I am is just a nuisance.” I cried.

I looked at the window of the bedroom. It was painful but I got up out of bed and walked over to the window. I looked out into the city. The forest just beyond that. Maybe it was my best option. I looked at my hand and saw the ring still sitting in my palm. Walking back over to the bed, I placed the ring on the end of the bed. Hopefully, he would see it.

Cleaning away my tears as best I could, I walked back over to the window. I opened it and stuck my head out, there was a gust of wind in my face. I sighed and backed away from the window. Not like I was restricted anymore, I transformed into my wolf demon form. I shook my fur a moment. I looked at the room one last time before I jumped out the window. My wings carrying me. I still didn’t like to fly, but for now, for me to get out, I had to. I flapped my wings, heading for the forest. To get away from the city. Be somewhere quiet and secluded. I wasn’t going home. I couldn’t go home. Should I even call it home anymore? Didn’t matter, I flew and tears still fell from my eyes. I tried to clear my tears away with my paw, but it was no use because they just continued to fall. I gilded through the air and before I knew it, I had hit the tree line.

I looked down at the treetops below. I saw Alastor’s house break from the trees. It was hard to see but I knew where it was so I could see it. I continued and looked down still and saw the clearing with the waterfall, the place where Alastor proposed to me. Still I continued to fly on. I don’t know where I was going, but it had to be away from here. I saw a small cliff face to my left with a small clearing and a river going through it. I flew down and decided to land in it.

As I trotted to a stop, I looked around the small clearing by the cliff. I licked at the water a moment, it tasted fine. I looked to see a giant tree by the cliff with a few bushes nearby. I walked over to it and I was protected from the harsh hell sun once I got out of the clearing. I pushed a few fallen leaves and pieces of moss around to make a softer place to lay. Then I decided to settle myself down by the tree, my head laying on one of the tree’s roots.

I’ll just live my life like this now. Roaming the forest in my wolf demon form and away from others. It would be a different kind of living but I am sure it was something I could get used to. Until I was hunted for and killed. Then I could be stuffed like the hell wolf Alastor had in his trophy room back in the bayou. That or until the extermination came.

A sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes and my tears came back again. “I love you Alastor. I always will. I’m just sorry that I had to be a burden on you.” I sniffled and tried to get comfortable as I laid on the ground.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Alastor was waiting in the lobby. He has been all day. He didn’t leave. He couldn’t leave. Not with everything that happened last night. He knew he wouldn’t worry but he was anyway. Especially after what happened to Heart. The deer demon had one thing that he was afraid of what happened, but he tried not to think of it. Heart herself was probably ok, but everything else he wasn’t sure about.

He had Husk go to his house to take care of Rufio. Alastor was sure the hound was worried for them when they didn’t come back home last night. Hopefully, the winged feline could handle the beast. Charlie had stayed by Alastor’s side through all this while she had Vaggie take care of the hotel. Just because they were sitting around waiting doesn't mean the hotel could.

Charlie was just as worried for Heart, especially her mentality after all this. She was her friend, she had to stick by her no matter what. Her mind was also in the same place as Alastor’s, even though they didn’t know it. Heart had gone into her dragon form; she wasn’t allowed to. It would cause complications with things. Charlie tried not to think of the worst, but she couldn’t help that.

Angel had gone to his room with Russ, who stayed the night. Angel wanted to wait with them but it was too much for the spider demon, so he went to his room. He just told Charlie to come to him if they heard anything. Russ was just as worried about Heart, he cared for her wellbeing just as much as everyone else. So, he went with Angel to keep him company and calm.

Alastor sat on the couch in front of the fireplace while Charlie sat on the other side, she wanted to give the radio demon some space. He just stared into the fireplace, but the fire was not lit. He just stared, not thinking of anything. He didn’t trust his mind for anything right now. Plus, he knew that his radio waves have been everywhere this whole night and he was sure it was getting annoying to some. He already thought the worst of this outcome and he wasn’t ready. Alastor smelled blood coming from Heart while they drove to the hotel and he didn’t take that as a good thing. As soon as he took her to the wolf scientist he was kicked out and had been pacing all night since then. He finally rested his feet by sitting on the couch.

The deer demon looked to his left hand and just looked at his wedding band. He had been messing with it all night. Something had to be wrong. He kept twisting it around his finger unknowingly as his mind was lost. He has been lost multiple times but this one was different. A different kind of unsettling feeling weighed down on his heart. Finally, he just sighed. He put his elbows on his legs as he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He had been trying to hold back the urge to cry all night, but it was slowly becoming a losing battle. Still he tried.

Charlie saw Alastor lean forward with his head in his hands. She frowned. She has been watching him. Watching over him and she could tell that he was holding back really hard. He was trying to be strong as he could right now. She watched him pace the hallway then pace the lobby. She watched as he messed with his ring on his finger without thought when his hands were behind his back. Even just now when he was looking at his hand. She could hear his radio frequencies fade in and out all night. Going high in volume sometimes that not even he realized. She was worried about him. Worried about what he was thinking or holding back on.

Both of them were brought back down when they heard the elevator ding. They both picked up their head and looked over the couch to look at the stairs. Dr. Talon soon appeared and was walking down the steps. He saw them and they didn’t say a word and watched as he got to the bottom. He walked over to them and then stopped in front of the couch.

“Any news Marcus?” Charlie asked him.

Dr. Talon took off his glasses and put them in his lab coat pocket. “Yes. I came down to tell you that she is finally awake.”

“Oh, that’s great to hear.” Charlie gave a sigh in relief but Alastor did nothing as he continued to sit there and look at the wolf demon. Charlie looked at the deer demon with a worried frown.

Alastor flicked his ears and finally said. “I know you have something else. I can see it in your eyes.”

Dr. Talon nodded and cleared his throat and took a breath, his ears went down as his tail stopped moving. “I’m sorry Alastor, but she had a miscarriage. There was nothing I could do.”

Charlie didn’t say anything as she held back a gasp and put a hand to her mouth and then looked to Alastor. He had his hands balled up into fists and was looking at the ground with his jaw clenched. His hair covered up his face, but Charlie could see the red glow his eyes gave off. She also heard his buzzing become louder and louder until it finally just cut itself off.

The wolf demon continued, “She is taking it very hard I'm afraid, so when you go up to see her please be aware that she is in an unstable condition. She most likely will go into a depression of some kind so I recommend keeping an eye on her when possible.” Dr. Talon informed him.

Alastor took in a deep breath to calm himself. A few tears had escaped his eyes, but he didn’t want anyone to see that. Damn Mimzy, damn her. He wanted so bad to run out those doors to find that devil woman and rip her to pieces, but he had to keep himself calm. He had to deal with Heart first before he could go out and deal with Mimzy. He took another deep breath.

Alastor picked up his head and looked to the scientist. “I want to see her.”

Dr. Talon nodded, “Come on then.” The wolf demon started to walk towards the stairs then.

Alastor stood up from the couch and walked after him, but when he passed Charlie, she grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He would have not been ok with this action, but he knew she did it because she was worried about him.

“Al, are you going to be ok?” Charlie asked him softly.

Alastor looked down to the demon princess with hurt in his eyes, “No, but for the time being I have to be.” Charlie frowned. “Afterwards though, once I get my hands on Mimzy, I'll make sure to take something of hers like how she took something from me.” Alastor growled as his eyes glowed again, his radio stations flickering a moment.

Charlie slowly let go of his sleeve, “Want me to tell the others?”

“If you wish.” Alastor answered her and continued to follow the wolf scientist.

Charlie just sighed and stood up to go to Angel’s room to tell him first.

Alastor and Dr. Talon walked into the elevator and back upstairs. The ride in the elevator was silent, except for the flicking of radio stations now and then from Alastor. The wolf demon looked at Alastor from the corner of his eye as the deer demon had his head down. That was definitely a first for him. To be honest, Dr. Talon felt bad for him. Just in this last year they both have been through so much. Just when there was a small bit of light at the end of the tunnel, it collapsed on them.

Soon they reached the floor and Dr. Talon took him to the second room on the left. “Charlie said I could keep her in here while she rested.” He knocked on the door. “Heart, we are coming in ok?”

Dr. Talon headed inside and Alastor walked in behind him. When they both walked in, they were in a state of shock.

Heart was gone.

Alastor knew that there was something else wrong. He wanted to freak out but tried to stay calm. He looked around the room and he noticed the window was open. He walked forward and looked out the window but saw nothing.

Dr. Talon on the other hand was freaking out. “Oh my god where did she go! I swear to Satan that she was here. I promise you! Oh no, oh no!”

“Doctor! Please calm down.” Alastor shouted. “This is not your fault.”

The wolf demon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took a seat in the chair that sat by the door.

Alastor looked to the bed and walked over to it. Her scent was still strong, so she didn’t leave that long ago. Now as to where she went, he was not sure. Alastor then saw the shine at the end of the bed from the corner of his eye. He looked and then he saw it sitting there, it was Heart’s wedding band. He picked it up and put it in his palm. She must never have put it back on. He looked to the bedside table and saw her necklace. Alastor was worried that she didn’t take these things with her.

The deer demon summoned his shadow. It uncurled from his feet and appeared in front of him. Its normal grin on its face, “Find her. Then tell me where she is. Go look in the forest first in case she headed back home.”

The shadow nodded and then sank back to the floor with a few other shadows following suit as he sent others with it to search.

Alastor looked back down at the ring in his hand and gently placed it in his pocket and then picked up the necklace and put it into the same pocket. He then turned to the wolf demon who was still trying to catch his breath. “I will find her. Don’t worry. I’m sure she didn’t go far.” Alastor told him.

“Thank goodness. I really do hope she is ok. I just worry about her mental state.” Dr. Talon said worriedly.

“I’ll take care of her. I’ll make sure she comes back here to see you.” Alastor said.

“Thank you. I just want to talk with her a little myself, but if you want to take her back home first then be my guest. She just needs to rest for a few days.” The scientist told him.

The deer demon nodded. “I’m going to head home and see if she went there, but if not I’ll make sure to let you know what happens.”

Dr. Talon nodded and Alastor walked out of the bedroom.

Alastor walked out of the hotel and into his car. He started it up and drove off down the road back home. She had to have gone somewhere. As soon as he got home, he would look for her in the woods as well. It's the only quiet place there was that she would want to escape to. He knew her, she likes it when its calm and quiet. Especially when in a bad state of mind. Soon he pulled up to the dirt road that led to the house and one of Alastor’s shadows came back to him. They found her. Very deep in the woods but they would show him the way.

Once Alastor got to the house he parked the car and got out. He took off his jacket and set it on the driver seat of the car. He made sure Heart’s jewelry was secure in the jacket before closing the door. If he was going to go running through the woods, then he better be suited better for it. After a few seconds Alastor had transformed into his deer form, his red fur shining in the red light the beamed down from overhead.

He took off into a gallop and the shadow led the way for him. Deep into the woods he went, elegant as he could probably be in this form. They went past the clearing with the waterfall and basically followed the river for a little while until it branched off and they followed one of the streams. Taking a leap over the river he continued his stride as he jumped over fallen trees and rocks that littered the forest floor. Keeping his nose sharp as well he could soon pick up the smell of Heart not too far away. He saw the looming of a small cliff face up ahead and there was a clearing as well. The shadow still leading the way. He jumped into the clearing and slowly stopped.

The shadow returned to him. Alastor flicked his ears as he tried to listen, but his nose was flooded with her smell. He took a few licks at the water before he walked over to the bigger tree on the outskirts of the small clearing. Using his nose to follow. As he went around the tree, he soon found Heart. She was still in her wolf demon form, which surprised him. She was laying there asleep on the ground in a pile of leaves and moss. Her one wing was draped over her while her muzzle was tucked under her paw. He could see that her muzzle was still wet from tears that fell.

“My poor little wolf.” Alastor whispered sadly.

He walked up closer to her and put his head down to put his nose in her fur around her neck. She did not stir from his action. He walked around her to her back. There was enough space between her and the tree for him to lay. Tucking his front legs under him he laid down behind Heart and was close to her since their sides touched. Again, she did not wake from his movement.

Alastor looked down at her a moment and felt his sadness wash over him as well. He was hurting just as much from the loss, but he was trying to stay strong. It was very difficult to do so. He laid his head down until it was on her neck and nuzzled into her fur and got comfy. He took in a breath then let it out, taking in her sent again. It was a weird way to be laying as they both were in their animal forms, but he was ok with that because at least he got to lay next to her. Comfort her while also comforting himself. At least he still had her.

Soon his tiredness was catching up to him from not sleeping all night as he soon fell asleep as well, in their comfy little spot under the tree.

* * *

(Heart’s POV)

I was waking up from my nap. I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep. I had cried myself to sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was still laying under the tree in the forest. I took a breath through my nose and it was then I smelled something familiar, but at the same time different. I went to try and lift my head but when I did, I felt weight upon it. I was confused. It was then I felt the body next to me as well, its breath rising and falling against me.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked back. It was then I saw him.

It was Alastor.

Sleeping peacefully with me in his deer form. His head resting against me. He had moved it further down when I lifted my head and he mumbled something.

Why was he here? Why was he lying with me? How did he find me? I was all so confused. I tried to run away to get away from him, but it looks like it didn’t work. I had to get away again. I had to leave. All I am is a burden to him. I tried to shift out from under his head slowly but that didn’t seem to work as he then was waking up. I should know better, Alastor could be a light sleeper sometimes.

He blinked open his eyes and then slowly lifted his head with a yawn. I saw his sharp yellow teeth all along his mouth as he yawned big. He shook his head a moment before looking towards me. Even in his weird deer form he was still able to smile.

“You awake now darling?” He asked as he looked down at me.

“Yea.” Was all I answered softly and looked away, putting my ears back.

I couldn’t see but Alastor had put his ears down. “It wasn’t easy trying to find you at first you know.”

“I didn’t want to be found.” I answered him quickly as I put my head back down on my paws.

He laid his head back down onto my neck. “Why?” He paused but I did not answer. “Talk to me my love. You know you can tell me anything.”

Without reason I just started to have tears form again as my thoughts from earlier returned. “I ran away. All I am is just a burden and a nobody. A nuisance. All I do is cause you trouble and then you have to come and save me. I’m just a weak pathetic demon. I'm just a scared dog. You don’t deserve me.” My tears started to fall again.

Alastor started to rub his nose against my neck and up to my ears. “Heart look at me. Please?”

Sniffling I tried my best to raise my head and looked over at him. I saw the concern in his crimson eyes as he picked his head back up to look at me. “I don’t know why you think this but I want to let you know that you are not a burden to me, because I care about you and I never care about anyone other than myself. You are the exception. You're not a nobody to me, you are my wife, my lover and I love you very much. I don’t want you to forget that. I deserve you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Alastor put his nose against the side of my head and nuzzled me.

Tears still fell and I tried to blink them away to get the blurriness to subside. “But all I do is bring trouble. That and I guess I am not allowed to have nice things for once. The one thing in hell I want, and it seems like I am not allowed to have.” I put my head back down and covered my face with my paws. “It's all my fault I lost the baby. I lost Elena.”

“How do you know it was her?” Alastor asked.

“My dream I had after I passed out. She wasn’t there. She was gone. I lost her.” Tears fell as I recalled the dream. “No one was there. Not even you. I was alone.” Then I remembered the boy, but I decided not to tell Alastor about him. Not yet.

“My darling, who knows what the dream could have meant. I assure you, that she will be here still. No matter what. Maybe she will return to your dreams. Don’t lose hope.”

“Maybe your right.” My mind went back to last night in the bathroom. “I should have had better control over myself despite what Mimzy did to me. I should have fought harder.” A sob got stuck in my throat and it rocked my body a moment. “I just wanted our wedding night to be special with conceiving the baby then. I wanted to have that be the final light at the end of our tunnel. Now I'm back in darkness. Now I feel that it was all for nothing.”

There were a few moments of silence that went by because Alastor didn’t know what to say at first. I felt Alastor get back up, already missed the feeling of his warmth beside me. I heard him walk around me then I opened my eyes to see him lay down in front of me facing towards me.

He leaned forward and put his nose against mine. “Heart, it's not your fault. The only person to blame is Mimzy. I’ll make sure she gets what’s coming to her. Not only for what happened but for hurting you as well.” I put my paws down so I could see him better. “She is the reason our fawn is gone, and I will make sure I take something from her as well. It only seems fair. No one hurts my family and gets away scot free.” I looked at him and I then saw a tear fall down into his fur as well. I knew he was hurting too. “Our wedding night was special. That whole week we were away was special, baby or not. It will still be a special time for me. So, don’t go beating yourself up over it.”

“Al.” I whispered out. “Thank you. I’m sorry for doing all this. Making you worried.”

“It’s alright my little wolf. As long as I still have you in my life that’s all that matters right now.” He rubbed our noses together. “Don’t think of yourself as weak. I’ve told you many times how strong of a demon you can be. We can get through this together. Ok?”

I took a small breath to calm myself. “Ok, we can get through it together.”

Alastor paused and then whispered. “You know we can always try again.”

A sigh escaped me, “I know, but I think I’m going to wait again. I need to get over this first. I’ve been hit harder than the first time so I don’t know when I will want to try again.”

He rubbed his nose against my muzzle. “Of course, sweetheart. I’m just letting you know that I am ok with trying again. Whenever you are ready, I'll be ready. Then the next time we will make it the whole way. I know we will.” Then Alastor let out a chuckle.

I lifted my head and tilted it. “What’s funny?”

He stopped his chuckle. “Nothing my dear. I just want to picture what you’d look like with a baby belly.”

My ears felt hot. “Al stop it.” I whispered and covered my face with my wing.

“Sorry love, I couldn’t help it.” Alastor smiled. He then stood back up. “Are you ready to go home? You need to rest still, Dr. Talon’s orders.”

Moving my wing away I looked up at him. “You still want me at home?”

“I always want you at home. You are the one that makes that place brighter.” I finally smiled at that. “Fully dressed my dear. That’s how I love to see you.”

I giggled and stood up on shaky paws. “I know, I’ll try to smile more right now. I’m ok now but who knows about later.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time. Don’t worry.” Alastor reassured me. “Now it might be hard walking back normally so we should stay like this until we get home.”

Giving myself a good shake to get my flat fur even I took a stretch. “Guess that’s a good idea. Unless you want to ride on my back, and I can fly us home?”

Alastor shook his head “No no dear. Save your energy. You are still healing after all.”

“Guess you’re right.” I agreed.

I looked up at Alastor and even though I was in my wolf demon form he was still a little taller than I was. My head came to about his neck. I walked up to him to nuzzle my muzzle against his neck. “I love you, my great buck.” I said into his fur.

Alastor chuckled. “And I love you, my little wolf.” He responded and put his head down to put on my neck as well.

Taking my head away I said, “Let's go home. I promise not to try and run away again.”

“Splendid idea.” Alastor turned and started to walk into the clearing. I walked next to him. “Doesn't matter where you are or where you go darling. I will always find you.” He said looking down to me.

My wings flapped a little as my tail wagged. “I know. I don’t expect anything less.”

We walked together side by side into the woods and back home. Where I knew I belonged no matter what.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Mimzy sat back in her office as she spun around in her chair as happy as can be. “Oh, I bet he will be here any day and I know he will take me. After what happened last night, he has to come running to me.”

It was nighttime now. Mimzy had the radio on as she stopped spinning her chair and fixing her lipstick with a tiny mirror on her desk. After she was done, she made sure it was perfect and then sat back in the chair with a happy sigh.

Then something weird started to happen. The radio shut off and she lost power in her office for a few seconds before it came back on. Then a loud screeching started to come through the radio but as she got up to turn it off it stopped. It was now doing a low buzzing noise.

“What the hell?” She thought out loud.

She turned around from the radio but then something creepy came through. It was low and was almost hard to hear through the buzzing. It sounded like her name.

Mimzy turned back around to face the radio. “Al?”

The buzzing noise became louder and her name was more audible. “Mimzy.”

She was now freaking out. “Alastor this isn't funny if it’s you.” She shouted over the buzzing.

The buzzing then stopped, and the radio turned off. Mimzy looked at it confused. She shrugged it off and then turned back around, but when she did, she was faced with someone she was and wasn't’ expecting.

A shadow stood by her door, but the blackness disappeared and there stood Alastor as he leaned against his mic cane. She watched as his shadow locked the door.

“Al, what a nice surprise. I was hoping I would see you. Not this soon though.” She said smiling.

Alastor said nothing, but the radio did turn back on and it made her jump in surprise. _‘Who’s Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf’_ by Henry Hall started to play. The area around him started to distort and his eyes started to glow as his eyes slit in anger.

Mimzy started to laugh but there were hints of terror in her voice. “A-Al, y-you seem upset. D-Do you want to t-talk about it?”

“Talk?” Alastor laughed but there was strong radio static behind it. He picked his cane up with a twirl. “There is no time for talk, witch. Only action!” He put his fist up with enthusiasm.

Mimzy then watched as his antlers started to sprout from his head and start to twist around like tree branches. His eyes turned into radio dials and his static was more pronounced and was spreading around the room. Voodoo symbols floated around him. His claws grew longer, and he held out his mic cane as it started to glow as well.

Mimzy was now on her knees in front of him. “Alastor please. What did I do? I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“You hurt me. You hurt my wife. Now you have hurt our very hearts for what you did.” He scraped his claws against her desk as he walked over to her.

“I-I’m sorry, Al. I’m s-s-sorry. Please. Please don’t hurt me.” Mimzy was now crying on the floor.

He did not want to hear no please or pitiful excuses. He grabbed the woman by her dress she was wearing, she looked at him with teary eyes as he opened his mouth as he showed off his sharp teeth. “Heart was pregnant, Mimzy.” The woman let out a small gasp but Alastor continued. “Now, because of you, she miscarried, and had our family ripped out from under us both! All because of your disgusting jealousy and selfishness.”

“A-A-Alastor I didn't know. I’m s-s-sorry. P-Please.” Mimzy whimpered.

His voice now clouded in static all he said was, “You took something from me.” Mimzy’s eyes widened in horror. “Now I get to take something from you!”

Mimzy screamed and it was heard all over the radios of hell that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy probably wont be coming back, but if she does, well lets just say...she wont have much to say. I hope you enjoyed this very heart wrenching chapter. Was nice for myself to get seme feelings out as well.


	52. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart is trying to get over her loss. Alastor is trying to help her the best he can. Sometimes there is only so much he can do, but he hopes its enough to get her out of her depressed mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little aftermath chapter. Check up on everyone. Nothing crazy happens so enjoy the cool down.
> 
> Songs:  
> Stella By Starlight by Frank Sinatra
> 
> Thank you for over 60 Kudos! This is amazing! Love you all :3

(Heart's POV)

It's been two weeks since that day where everything went downhill. When my life crashed down upon me. When I felt I shouldn't have anything good come from me in this hellish landscape. When a bitch decided to ruin what I had out of jealousy. To break apart what I had. She took something away from me, from us both. Something we wanted and could have had. It was ripped away. That was not something that was easy to forgive. Nor forget.

Also, though, it was when Alastor came back to my side and reassured me that no matter what he will be with me. We were together on this rollercoaster ride. I wasn't alone. We said we would do it all together and Alastor made sure of that. He would also try his best to help me. Mending the broken hearts back together was no easy task though. That would be a long road. He hurt just as much as I did by our loss, but he still wanted to stay strong about it.

Alastor told me he went after Mimzy that night, I knew he did. He told me what he did to her. To be honest...I wish I had been there to watch. I wasn't much for something like that but this...was personal. I had the radio on that night though. I sat in the study since I couldn’t sleep and turned it on. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to listen. I could only imagine what he was doing. It was a big weight that lifted from my shoulders when I heard her screams and pleas. When it was over, I felt so satisfied and relieved because we were free from her. No longer could she hurt us. No longer could she see, no longer could she hear, no longer could she speak.

Oh, she was alive. Don't threat but be certain that it would take her long to heal and Alastor made sure of that. I’m sure after all that he must have done to her, Mimzy won't be around again. She made us suffer, so it was only fitting that she suffered as well. At the hands of Alastor no less. The man she loved but he had no feelings to return that were mutual. It was fitting really. She deserved it.

I haven't gone to the hotel or Giuseppe’s at all for work. Charlie understood. I felt so bad leaving them hanging. I told Glenn what went on and he understood, and I could come back when I was able. I told them about being injured at the restaurant, which my big temper tantrum made it into the paper. That was embarrassing enough, and I didn't want to deal with going out.

Slowly I was healing. Sure, I healed physically but mentally I was having trouble. I haven't had a dream at all since that day. Nothing. I fell asleep and then woke up. No in between. It was honestly weird, but it was a nice change then dealing with nightmares. My only enemy was my mind. Trapped it felt. I hated that Alastor had to deal with me through this, but he was being so strong through it all with me. I was surprised he had the patients.

We haven't even made love since then. I honestly had no need or no urge to do so. Neither did he. It was fine though, we wanted to just lay off for a while. My depressed mood from everything just didn't let me feel like doing much. I wanted to heal. I'm sure soon I’ll get back into that urge I have now and then but for now it was at bay until I was ready. I knew Alastor would wait because he wanted to wait for me. For me to tell him I was ok, and he could take me. I appreciated that so much from him.

I woke up this morning as I have been lately and that was all wrapped up in Alastor's arms. He was awake but he had been waiting till I woke up to get out of bed. He ran his claws through my hair as his head laid on top of mine. His breath was calm, and my head rested close to his chest. I gave a small stretch as Alastor loosened his hold on me a moment. I went right back to snuggle close into his chest.

Alastor kiss the top of my head, “Are you awake my love?” He whispered.

Taking my one wing I wrapped it around over top of us, “I don't want to get up.” I mumbled into his sleep shirt.

Alastor chuckled. “Are you going to be lazy again?” He joked.

Nodding my head, I pulled myself closer to him. Alastor just wrapped his arms more around me.

“How are you feeling at least?” Alastor asked.

Tilting my head a little so I could see him, I looked up to him. “I'm feeling ok. Nothing to complain about.”

Alastor smiled, “Good.” He paused for a moment, “What do you say we go to the hotel for a little bit today? You know Charlie has been asking about you.”

Putting my head back in his chest I tightened my wing around us and put my hands more into the fabric of his shirt. I haven't talked to anyone in two weeks. I left my phone off and away. Who knows how many messages I had? I didn't want to deal with people. I understood that they were just looking out for my wellbeing, but I just didn't want it. I don't know why. Alastor still went to the hotel now and then so I’m sure he filled them in with some things. At the same time though I believe they wanted to hear it from me.

Finally, I answered, “I don't know.”

Alastor rubbed his arms up and down my back. “You know you can't stay at home forever.”

I sighed and played with his shirt. “I know.”

“Come with me. Just for today. If it gets to be too much, I’ll take you home. How about that?” Alastor was trying.

“I’ll think about it.” Was all I said.

Alastor stopped rubbing my back. “How about you think about it over a bath? I can join you if you want?”

Looking up at him I smiled and said, “I’d like that.”

Alastor returned my smile and kissed my forehead. “Well I’ll go get that ready then.”

I nodded.

Unwrapping my wing from him and he unwrapped his arms from around me and got up out of bed. Leaving me alone in bed he headed into the bathroom. When Alastor left Rufio jumped onto the bed with me. He laid down next to me and placed his head on my chest. I chuckled at him and started to pet him on his head.

“Such a good boy.” I cooed to him.

Rufio’s tail wagged happily as I pet him. I’m glad I had the hound around because he has been helpful to. He tried to comfort me when Alastor wasn't around and snuggled with me more than normal. He helped me out on so much. He knew when I was upset or down. He even would try to lick my tears away when I cried. I was ok with that because it was nice. I still took him for a walk but only to the end of that dirt road and back. Felt bad for not getting in his normal walk but I let him play outside more. He seemed to be ok with it either way.

I was trying to figure out if I wanted to go out. I knew I should, but I was having such a hard time with being social. I don't know why I was having such a hard time. After a little more deliberating I figured that maybe I should go out. There was no way I could avoid everyone and everything forever. As nice as that did sound.

My thoughts got broken when Alastor came back into the room and Rufio jumped off the bed. He gave the hound a stern look for a second before he just decided to leave it be and he turned his attention back to me. I noticed that he was already shirtless and just in his pajama bottoms.

The deer demon walked over to me. “Come on now dear. I have the bath ready for us.” He held out a hand to me.

Sitting up in bed I took his hand and we walked into the bathroom. Rufio behind us as we closed the door and he sat by the door like usual. The bath looked warm and had bubbles in it like Alastor liked to have it for me. I watched as Alastor took off his pajama bottoms and stepped in first. I took off my pajamas and walked over to the bathtub and he held his hand out to me. I took it then he helped me into the tub between his legs.

Alastor wrapped his arms around me and leaned against my back and he let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his face into my hair, and I smiled with a small giggle. I just was playing with the bubbles as he held me close. We just relaxed there in warm water as he held me close.

My mind was wondering as we sat there. I was just aimlessly popping at bubbles on top of the water. I wish I could be as strong as Alastor with what happened. I feel that he got a lot of frustration out when he attacked Mimzy though. He seemed to be better after that, but I just felt like something was missing from me now. Like I failed and always would be a failure. Sure, I'll always have Alastor, but I felt something was missing from myself.

What if it was best to not bring life into this hellish world? It was crazy down here. Even myself for an adult was hard but a young kid? It will probably be worse. Of course, they would have parents to help them and protect them if need be, but it was still a hard thing to think about.

As I played with the bubbles, I stopped a moment to look down at my wedding band on my finger. I brought it to me and started to twist it unconsciously. Putting the ring back on after I got home that day of me ‘running away’ was just a weight off my shoulders, but only a little. I still felt empty with something, I don't know what. Finally, I sighed out loud.

Alastor leaned back and brought me with him as I laid my back against his chest. “What's on your mind my little wolf? You know you can talk to me. I see something is troubling you.” He started to rub my head.

“It's nothing much.” I answered him as I continued to play with the bubbles, my ears down.

Now he started to play with both my ears and I just started to get instantly relaxed. “Nothing? Are you sure?”

I didn't answer him as I leaned back more and just looked at the ceiling. “I don't know how to explain it.” I took a pause as I ran my one hand up and down Alastor's thin thigh. “I guess that the best way to explain it is that something is missing. I feel lost. Empty.” I whispered the last part.

Alastor stopped his rubbing on my ears and pulled his hands away to slip his arms around my shoulders then down the front of me. “I’m hurt just as much as you, maybe not to the same extent but I still feel hurt, but we can’t let what happened in the past ruin what we could have in the future.”

“I guess you're right.” I sighed. “I want to try again but just not right now.” I paused, “Alastor, what if we are just playing with what they intended for us not to have and are punishing us?”

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Alastor wondered with a tilt of his head.

I felt the tears forming, I was trying so hard to hold them back. “We aren't meant to have kids. Maybe it’s just the universe telling us that they are mad and just want to punish us for trying to have something we aren't allowed to.” The tears finally escaped. “Bringing up a kid in the hellish place would be so awful for them.”

Alastor tightened his hold on me, “Darling please don't cry. Do you honestly truly believe that?”

“I don't know what to believe.” I said through some tears.

Alastor kissed the top of my head, “Don't think such wacky things. The universe isn't out to get us. I promise you that. Besides-” The deer demon turned my head slightly to look at him. “I would always protect what's mine. If anything ever would happen to our child then they would have me to deal with and no one wants to mess with the Radio Demon.” Alastor reassured me with a smirk.

With my tears slowing down I just smiled at that. “I'm so happy to have you Al.”

Alastor leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek. “You will always have me my darling. Don't you worry.”

I sighed again and looked away from him, “Even so I still feel so empty with what happened.”

Alastor kissed my head, “Well, maybe you should do some closure like you did with the last one? You know when you planted that flower.” Alastor reminded me.

My ears perked up, “You know, maybe that will help.” I said hopeful. I turned my head back to the side to look at Alastor, “Think we can plant some flowers here at home?” I asked him.

The deer demon gave me a big smile. “I think that will be a good idea. There is a small empty spot in the greenhouse so maybe we can plant some flowers in there. How does that sound?”

“I think that's a very wonderful idea. Thank you Alastor.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Alastor rubbed the side of his face against mine. “Don’t worry my little wolf everything will be ok. I promise.”

“I love you my great buck.” I whispered and snuggled into him.

“I love you too.” Alastor responded and kissed my cheek. “Now how about we wash up and then go get breakfast.”

“Sounds good to me.” I smiled.

Alastor took care of me and cleaned me off and the small massage he gave my back was amazing. I was very tense, and it almost made me want to go back to sleep. He was very good with his fingers I’d like to say. I started to mess with Alastor in the tub by playing with the bubbles and putting them on his head and stuff.

That apparently made Rufio want to be in the fun to. He came to the side of the tub and wanted to play with the bubbles. He had his paws on the side of the tub and I was laughing at him trying to get the bubbles. The hound loved water and of course he ended up jumping into the tub before I could stop him. So now we had a full tub with a giant wet hound included.

Alastor wasn’t a fan of having the hound in the tub but I just laughed and let Rufio have his fun. Eventually Alastor got out and left me with the hound in the tub. I decided to wash Rufio while he was in the tub with me and then I had to get out and dry myself off then dry Rufio off.

After our little bath and getting washed I felt a lot better than I did this morning. I know it makes Alastor happy because he got to see a smile on my face. I knew that he always enjoyed seeing me happy. I need to be like that more often for him, especially as of late. It was just rough for me right now. Rough for us. We were getting through it and I felt good about this day now.

We both got dressed and headed on our way downstairs to make breakfast. It’s been awhile since we made breakfast together so Alastor put some music on and we danced while we made the food. It was amazing and re-sparked that liveliness in me. It reminded me of what I had currently, and it was just what I was needing right now. That thing I needed was Alastor and he was the most important person in my life. He always will be. The rock that would pull me back down from the sky. Or pick me back up when I fell. I knew he would always be there.

A new song was starting as we continued to dance around the kitchen a moment.

_“The song a robin sings_

_Through years of endless springs_

_The murmur of a brook at eventide_

_That ripples by a nook where two lovers hide_

_A great symphonic theme_

_That's Stella by starlight_

_And not a dream_

_My heart and I agree_

_She's everything on earth to me”_

When there was a break from the lyrics, Alastor and I danced around the kitchen slowly. It was so nice to enjoy the melody. A smile on my face never left and his just seemed to get wider. Alastor made me do a spin and he brought me back so that my back was to his chest, but he held my hands as our arms were crossed over me.

He sang the last bit of the song.

_“A great symphonic theme_

_That's Stella by starlight_

_And not a dream”_

Alastor turned me back around and I was facing him, and he still had my hands. He placed them on his chest, and he sang along with the song still.

_“My heart and I agree_

_She's everything on earth to me”_

Alastor leaned down to capture my lips in a small kiss. When we pulled apart, I could feel the warmth of my cheeks as it formed a blush. Alastor just chuckled at me and kissed my cheek. We went back to finishing breakfast.

When breakfast was done, we sat down at the table and we had a good laugh as we talked. It was nice to keep my mind off things and I was enjoying it so much. I kept my mind away from the loss and the heartbreak and we talked about what was now and what good we had.

Sure, things were difficult but hey it's hell what can you do. Things would always be tough for us no matter what and I had to face that. You would think that since I have been down here for close to 80 years, I would remember this. Unfortunately for me, reality had to smack me pretty good to get me back into that mindset. Hell will always be the same crazy and damned place. I would always be here. We were stuck here. As long as Alastor was here with me then I was fine by that.

I didn’t want to think of how things would have been if I wasn’t here. If I hadn't met Alastor or if we haven't fallen for each other. Where would I have been? How would have things played out? Would I have been the first success for Charlie and the hotel? Because I feel it wouldn't have taken much to reform me. I was still a good-hearted person with one mistake, that I don't really regret, that sent me down here. I did want to think of it but at the same time I didn't. I loved my life, these last few years in hell have been the best I’ve ever had. Maybe they have been the most crazy and dramatic, but I still loved it. This was my life and always will be. I can only picture it getting better at some point, with something we both wanted. Alastor was the best thing that probably happened to me, even though so much has happened since I met him. Of course, Alastor had his own baggage and I was fine with that.

My thoughts got cut off when I heard a snapping by my ears. I blinked a few times from the sound and looked to see Alastor standing there by me.

“Sweetheart are you ok? I lost you there for a moment.” Alastor asked me as I saw a hint of concern on his face.

“Sorry honey, I am ok. I promise. I just got lost in my thoughts that’s all.” I admitted to him.

“What were you thinking about?” Alastor wondered.

I took a pause, “Just thinking of...how life would have been if we hadn't fallen for each other.” I gave a small chuckle just thinking about it.

Alastor then burst out laughing. “That is a very crazy idea my dear. You know why?”

I tilted my head slightly. “Why?”

Alastor just gave me a big smile and then took my chin into his fingers, leaning in close. “Because I would have waited eternity for you to come to me. Waited so long for you. You would have been mine either way. Weather we met at the hotel or on the street. I would have seen you and I’d see you with me no matter what.”

A big smile came to my face. “You say I am the only one for you?”

Alastor leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips. “Well darling, you’re my wife now aren't you?”

I felt a blush come onto my face. “Yea.”

“Well there's your answer then.” Alastor whispered to me and kissed me again; this time I kissed him back.

When we pulled apart, I just had a smile on my face. “Thank you, Al”

“I should be thanking you as well my beloved. Without you I would still be this dark hearted lonely sinner with no one to love.” Alastor said as he stood up straight.

I chuckled. “Ok Al, you won’t fool me with that. I know deep down you are still dark hearted.” I pointed out to him.

Alastor put his hand to his chest, “That hurts me so darling, how could you?”

I just laughed a little. “Don’t be a drama queen.”

“Ok you got me. I may be dark hearted, but I will admit that maybe it’s probably not as dark thanks to you.” Alastor told me.

“I’m not making the big bad Radio Demon all soft, am I?” I joked as I put my elbow on the table and put my head into it.

Alastor chuckled, “Maybe a little, but I won't let that affect me in any way.” Alastor wiggled his fingers to be spooky. “I’m still the big bad Radio Demon.”

Without warning I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I jumped in surprise. I looked over my shoulder quickly and saw Alastor’s shadow laughing at me. The shadow had touched me when Alastor was trying to sound scary. I glared at the shadow a moment and then back to Alastor.

“Haha very funny. You are lucky I love both of you.” I huffed.

“Now that was his idea not mine.” Alastor said as he pointed to his shadow.

The shadow came back over to be next to Alastor. It took the shape of the deer demon with his hands on his hips and the shadow didn’t look happy as it looked at its master.

Alastor looked at it and chuckled. “What? Mad I called you out old friend.”

The shadow stuck its tongue out and then disappeared. A laugh escaped me as well and I shook my head.

The deer demon shrugged. “Well let's get everything cleaned up dear.” He said as he grabbed his now empty plate.

Nodding I grabbed my plate as well and went over to the sink to help him out with cleaning. Once everything was all done, we dried the dishes and put them away we headed towards the greenhouse. As we walked by the spare bedroom that was down the hallway, I didn't even want to look at it. I just remember my dream seeing the door plane with nothing on it. At the same time, I tried to think of the other hand full of dreams I had with seeing all the pictures and the nameplate on the door. That at least made it feel better, but I feel that after planting these flowers it will hope to be better.

We walked into the greenhouse and Alastor took me over to a small corner of the area that was unoccupied by his vegetables and fruits that still needed to be planted. The greenhouse was half dirt so that Alastor could plant his vegetables and that in the ground that needed to. This corner was a small patch that Alastor didn't use and he was basically allowing me to plant flowers there.

Alastor stood there looking at the main greenhouse and put his hands on his hips, “I say we do some gardening in general.” He looked over to me. “What do you say dear? Want to help me out? I always find it relaxing in a way.”

Smiling, I nodded and said, “I’d love to Alastor.”

He returned my smile with a bigger one of his own, “Splendid. We can work together, and this should go faster.” Alastor pointed to a small cupboard on the side of the greenhouse, “In there are gloves if you wish to use them and tools if you would get those out for me.” He headed back towards the house. “Wait right here dear and I’ll go grab the seeds we need.”

With a salute I said, “You got it captain.”

Alastor shook his head with a chuckle as he walked out.

Heading to the small cupboard I took out some gloves for myself and then some small hand shovels and rakes. I didn't know what all Alastor would need but I hoped this was it. Soon Alastor walked back into the greenhouse with a small box with baggies in it. All the baggies seemed to have labels on them. Alastor placed the box on a small table that was under the cupboard.

“I try to save a good bit of seeds after I use them so I should have enough.” Alastor said as he rummaged through the box. Soon he pulled out a small baggy. “Here it is. I knew I had one somewhere.”

Alastor then held out the baggie to me. Looking at the label it said ‘roses.’ I took the small baggie in my hand and just looked at it. Probably not the flower I would pick but it was better than nothing.

“Those should be white roses if I can remember correctly.” Alastor told me.

“White?” I questioned.

Alastor nodded, “Yes, I bought them in a mixed box of stuff. Never used them.”

“Well I guess we will see.” I said with a smile.

We got to work, and I never really gardened before, except that one time at the hotel, so I needed some help. Luckily Alastor was there to guide me along the way. He managed to get me to plant the roses first and after that was done, we did his vegetables and stuff. He told me how he liked to plant them and to keep them even apart. He was a perfectionist, so it didn't surprise me that he was picky. I did my best to do as he said, and he definitely had patients with me, and I was glad for that. Of course, these last two weeks he had to be patient with me.

When we did the last one and covered them up, we stood up and brushed the dirt from our pants.

“Thanks for helping me out dear. I appreciate it so much.” Alastor thanked me as he put an arm around my shoulders.

“I was glad I could help. Sorry I messed up a little.” I said a little embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my head.

“Nonsense my love. You did amazing.” Alastor reassured me with a tightening of my shoulder he was holding, bringing me closer to him.

“Well if you think so.” I replied with an unsure chuckle.

Alastor kissed my temple. “How about we get some lunch right now?”

“Yea let’s go.” I turned to him and smiled.

“Why don't we make it more exciting? Want to go out for lunch today?” Alastor asked me.

I took a pause and looked at the ground, I wasn't expecting that from him. Was I ready to go back out? I probably should go. If I can face going out for lunch, then maybe I'll be ok to go out again.

Letting out a breath I nodded, “Sure. I'm willing to give it a try.”

“I'm proud of you darling. Now let's freshen up and we can go out.” Alastor agreed and he turned us towards the doors to go back to the house.

“Maybe we can stop by the hotel before going home. Have dinner with everyone today.” I suggested as we walked into the house.

“That sounds like a marvelous idea darling. I can cook for the hotel and we can sit and have dinner with everyone and catch up.” Alastor said ecstatic.

“Very good idea. You know everyone loves your cooking Al. They’d all be excited.” I chuckled.

My pants were dirty, so I went upstairs to change them. Once I was done and I gave Rufio his food to hold him over till we got back since we were leaving him at home. Alastor said the place he wanted to take me for lunch did not like having pets inside, so we had to leave Rufio at home. Alastor said we can grab him on the way to the hotel so he can be with us and I was happy about that.

Convincing Alastor if we could still drive around in the car, he said he didn't mind and so we jumped into the car and Alastor drove off to head to where he wanted to take me for lunch. The drive, once we left the forest, was nerve wracking. I was so nervous once we were driving around town. I was going further and further into the seat to hide. Alastor reached over when he didn't need to shift to grab my hand. Running his fingers against the back of my hand to make me feel better.

We arrived at a small little diner and it was one we have been to before so at least I knew some people in there. There was a small parking lot next to the diner, so Alastor pulled in a parked the car. As I walked out of the car no one seemed to look at me and I was glad about that. We walked in and took a seat. This diner was so nice, and it was on the smaller side. It was cool because each table had a little jukebox and it was connected to the bigger one by the entrance. Once we sat down, I started to look at the songs available.

When the waitress arrived Alastor ordered coffee and I just got water.

I went back to looking at the songs and when I found one that was interesting, I put two quarters in and chose the song. After a minute, the song ‘Minnie the Moocher’ by Cab Calloway came on and Alastor started to move his foot to the song. The waitress came back with our drinks then left.

“You always know what to play my dear.” Alastor said as he took a sip of coffee.

“I know just what you enjoy honey.” I answered with a smile and looked at the menu.

“Are you doing alright?” Alastor asked me as he sat back in the seat with his coffee.

Looking up from the menu I nodded my head to him with a smile. “I’m very well at the moment. I think a day out is exactly what I needed.”

“That’s good dear. I'm glad that you are doing alright.” Alastor smiled behind his cup as he took another sip. “If you start to feel uncomfortable please let me know and we can head back home.”

“I will. Thanks Al.”

Our little lunch at the diner went smoothly and I was enjoying myself so much. I guess a day out is what I really needed. Alastor and I enjoyed the time as no one was around us. Although before I finished eating, I heard two girls over in the corner talking, sometimes it was hard to not hear with my sharp hearing.

The two girls were talking about, to my surprise, Mimzy. It didn't surprise me if people talked about her, she was a well-known singer and her club was a popular place. They said how they haven't seen her in two weeks, saying the woman locked herself away in her house and cancelled all her singing acts for the whole year. All I thought was, good riddance. I wouldn't need to worry about her, and I didn't want to.

I saw Alastor flick his ears as well. “Try to ignore them dear.” He whispered.

“I am.” I whispered back and took my last bite of food. “Don't worry I’m not affected.”

Alastor reached a hand across the table and held it a moment as he gave me a reassuring smile. He picked up my hand and placed a kiss on it.

We paid for our meal and then left. On the drive back home to pick up Rufio I was just looking out the window at the passersby. I was enjoying this little time out and I think some time at the hotel will be nice as well. Before I knew it, we were back home, and I walked in while Alastor waited in the car. I was greeted by the hound jumping around, excited to see me. I got Rufio on his leash and he stopped his jumping and wanted to head out the door. We walked out of the house and I put the hound in the backseat with the window down a little. Alastor then drove back down the road and headed to the hotel.

Rufio had his head out the window as we drove, and he was enjoying the drive. He liked to go for car rides and Alastor made sure that his claws didn't dig into the seats and Rufio learned to walk around the car without hurting anything. Sometimes he would put his head back in and pace around. Stick his head up front with us and then go back to putting his head back out the window.

When we pulled up to the hotel Alastor opened the back door for the hound. Rufio jumped out of the car and ran to the front door of the hotel. I got out and we both headed to the door and opened it. Rufio ran in and went slipping a little into the lobby, using his wings to help keep him up from slipping.

As we walked in, I heard Charlie as she squealed, “Rufio!”

The hound barked. I walked in more and saw Rufio on the couch licking Charlie’s face. The princess laughing from the hound’s actions. Angel Dust was sitting on the other side of the couch and the hound's tail was hitting him in the face. Angel kept putting his hands up to protect his face. I gave a chuckle at that.

Charlie heard me laugh and turned to look at me, “Heart!” She called out and jumped off the couch and ran over to me.

The hound turned his attention now to Angel and started to lick him. The spider demon was not expecting it and yelped in surprise as the dog ‘attacked’ him.

The princess came and gave me a crushing hug. “Oh, Heart I missed you and you haven't been answering my messages, so I was super worried. Alastor has been coming by the last few days to tell me how things have been.”

Hugging her back I said, “I'm sorry for worrying you Charlie. I didn't mean to.” We got out of the hug and I kept my hands-on Charlie’s shoulders. “I was just...lost, I guess. I just needed time away from people. Time to myself.”

Charlie smiled, “Heart don't worry. I may not understand or know what you went through, but I will let you know that I am here to support you as well. I do want to tell you I am sorry though for your loss.”

Returning with a smile of my own I replied, “Thank you Charlie. I'm slowly getting over it but it's a small hill I’ll get over.” I took my hands off her shoulders.

Charlie looked at me sadly, “I hope you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but will you try again?”

I looked down a good moment and then over to Alastor who was talking to Husk at the bar, “I think so. Third time's the charm, right?”

Charlie nodded, “That's right. Take your time to recover first.”

“Oh, don't worry I will.” I gave a small chuckle.

Rufio then came back over to us and wanted to be petted, he must have given up on Angel. Charlie reached down and started to pet the hound.

“So, what brings you guys in today?” Charlie asked.

“Oh well Alastor was going to make dinner for the hotel tonight and we were going to stick around and eat with everyone. Figured we could all sit down and catch up on things.” I told her.

Charlie jumped with excitement, “Aw that's so nice. Plus, I am glad you are ok with wanting to stay. It will be nice to catch up from the two weeks of being away.”

I chuckled at her, “Definitely, I figured a little interaction won’t hurt me today.”

“I'm glad you are taking that step then.” Charlie smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder.

“It was big, but I felt good after doing some gardening today with Alastor.”

“Gardening? That sounds fun.”

“It was. Very enjoyable. Even though I had no idea what I was doing.” I said rubbing the back of my head slightly embarrassed.

Alastor then walked up to us and put a hand around my shoulders. “You were a marvelous help to me today my dear!”

“If you say so honey.” I shrugged.

All Alastor did was laugh.

Charlie then laughed as well. I huffed.

The rest of the day was enjoyable though. I talked with Charlie and Vaggie for a while and we talked about stuff and it was nice to enjoy the girl time to be honest. To catch up with them on stuff. Charlie told me that she would make up our quad date to us since it didn't go well. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she kept insisting. I agreed with her because I knew she wouldn't stop if I didn't agree. I’m sure Alastor wouldn't mind.

Dinner was enjoyable and it was nice to enjoy my time with everyone. Alastor made his jambalaya, it’s been a good while since I’ve had it. Tasted so good. Better than the one time I tried to make it myself. Alastor told me I over seasoned it, but it was still good.

The time with everyone took my mind off stuff and everything that's been going on. Even let Rufio get spoiled for a little and gave him some normal food for dinner instead of his hound food.

By the end of the night I was so tired. I fell asleep on Alastor on the couch. I woke up slightly when Alastor picked me up into his arms and we started to walk up the stairs.

“Alastor?” I whispered sleepily.

“We are staying here tonight, love. You're very tired so I figured we can spend the night.” Alastor told me.

“Where is Rufio?” I asked.

At the sound of his name, the hound let out a yip by my side.

“He is here, don't worry.” Alastor answered. “He will be ok. Let's get you to bed.”

All I did was nod and put my face into his chest.

Before I knew it, we were walking into Alastor's hotel room and he was placing me down on the bed. I didn't want to let him go but he eventually pried my hands off him and he tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and went to leave.

I grabbed his sleeve, “Where are you going?” I asked, still sleepy and with half lidded eyes.

Alastor sat back down on to the bed, “I have to finish some paperwork for Charlie. I’ll just be in the office if you need me.”

I pouted.

Alastor leaned down to kiss my forehead again, “Rufio will be here. He can sleep with you until I come back. I’m giving him permission to sleep on my bed. Sound ok?”

Nodding I gave a yawn. I let go of Alastor's sleeve as he stood up from the bed again. Alastor snapped his fingers at Rufio and pointed into the bed. Commanding the hound to get into bed. Rufio hung his tongue out with excitement and then jumped onto the bed. I opened my eyes a moment to see the hound lay down next to me. I laid my hand down on his back and softly started to pet him.

I felt Alastor kiss my cheek and I heard his shoes click against the floor as he headed out.

“Alastor.” I called out to him. I picked my head up a little and saw him in the doorway.

Alastor turned around to face me, “What is it darling?”

“I love you.” I smiled at him and laid my head back down.

“I love you too.” Alastor responded with a big smile in return.

Then I heard him leave the room. I had my mind engulfed into darkness and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness I had such a hard time with this chapter, and I don't know why. It took me forever to type up. I hope you all liked :)


	53. Listen to Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and Alastor have been trying to work this out after things have happened. Heart has a dream one night and it seems to be telling her something. To not give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ideas. I didn't want to do giant time skips, so I hope this small skip is ok. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks so much for the 60+ kudos and i noticed that i have over 2,000 hits as well. It makes me so excited that people enjoy the story. Love you all <3

(Heart's POV)

It's been two more months since that day I finally decided to join the real world again. It was a rough road and stuff still lingered in my mind, but it was easy to push away and move on. I tried my best and Alastor still helped me.

I went back to work, and it was nice to sing in front of others. I was just doing dinner shows for a while and Glenn was ok with that. Now I was doing my whole day and Alastor always came as he always did to my dinner shows. Made the night easier. Almost faster to. Plus, Alastor would drive me home so that we didn’t have to walk home so late.

Was nice to get back to work at the hotel as well. To see everyone. Charlie let me be in charge of the fun activities the patrons could experience and it was a nice change of pace. Was fun to try to teach people things. Having them be nicer to each other. Show them how to share. It was enjoyable. Was rough but I feel I was helping with progress.

As for me and Alastor things have been getting better. We were slowly building things back up after things happened. As far as the love making went there wasn't any. I was surprised as much as him, but my urges just weren't there. We were ok with that though; our relationship didn't circle around it, so it wasn't an important thing to get back into.

Alastor was being more affectionate for me and I didn't mind that at all. He just wanted to make sure I was taken care of and happy. He has been going with me to the hotel more instead of running off to do his errands. He was even showing me how to drive his car. I knew how to drive but it's been years since I have so I needed a refresher. Luckily, I caught on quickly and was able to drive it when I needed to.

Right now, we were driving home after a date night out with Charlie and Vaggie. They decided to treat us out for dinner away from the hotel. I was saying it wasn't necessary, but I knew Charlie could be very persistent, so I didn't want to make her upset by not going. I honestly was exhausted because Alastor and I danced a lot during the night. That and I had been drinking and may have had a little too much.

As for me, I was in my wolf form and had my head sticking out the window to get fresh air. It made me feel a little better from the drinks I had. I took my dress off so that I didn't ruin it, so it was in the backseat and I gave Alastor my wedding ring. My tail wagged as my tongue hung out. My tail though was hitting Alastor, but I didn't even realize. Sometimes it had a mind of its own. Poor Alastor, I didn't get it under control until he said something to me about it.

“Darling, I know that your tail can do its own thing, but can you please keep it under control while I’m driving?” Alastor said with slight annoyance.

I put my head back in and looked back at him. “Sorry honey.” I sat down and still was able to stick my head out.

I tried to keep my tail under control as we continued our drive. We got to the woods and I was jittering in the seat. I don't know where this burst of energy was coming from. I wanted to run. Wanted Alastor to chase me. Have fun. A run in the woods sounded exciting.

Without warning or without even thinking, I jumped out the window of the car. Luckily Alastor wasn't driving too fast and thanks to my wings I glided down safely and then took off into a run. I heard Alastor stop the car.

“Heart! What are you doing!?” He yelled after me.

All I was doing was laughing, “Chase me Al!” I yelled behind me and started running faster.

Laughing as I ran my mind was almost in a haze and my body was just doing what it wanted. I feel that the alcohol had something to do with it though. I was never like this, but I was so playful right now.

Soon I heard someone running after me then I heard Alastor's voice, “Heart! Come back here!”

“Not until you get me Al!” I said playfully to him over my shoulder.

I flapped my wings and was catching some speed. I was laughing the entire time and my blood was pumping. I was fast in my ears. I was having fun even though it was mainly due to my alcohol, but I didn't care. I was having fun.

I was jumping over logs and running through little streams. I felt free in this moment until my fun was cut short when I saw a wall of tentacles in front of me. Most likely from Alastor as he was trying to stop me. I skidded to a stop and then lost my footing on a tree root. I let out a yelp of pain as my back-left paw twisted at an angle. I laid there whining in pain now. I managed to get up and tried to put my paw down on the ground, but a pain shot through my back leg. Another whine escaped me.

Soon I saw Alastor appear out of a bush in his deer form, he was panting and out of breath. He looked at me sternly and looked like he was about to yell at me. I saw his eyes glowing with slight anger from my actions. He opened his mouth but closed it when he looked down and saw my injured paw. I let out another small whine as I put my ears down and looked away from him.

“Darling are you ok?” Alastor asked as he walked up to me. I could hear the slight concern in his voice.

“I twisted my back paw.” I answered him, still looking at the ground.

“Well if you wouldn't go running into the woods randomly then you would have been ok.” Alastor said sternly to me.

A small whine escaped my throat. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to...run. I had so much energy suddenly.” I told him.

“That’s because you had a lot to drink.” Alastor pointed out to me.

I sighed. “Yes, I know.”

Alastor shook his head at me, “Come on let's get you home.” He walked up to me and transformed back into his normal form.

“Al you don’t have to carry me.” I yelped as he bent down and picked me up into his arms. “I can transform back you know.”

“Do it when we get back home.” Alastor said to me as he started to walk. “Hold on, I’m going to get us back to the car fast.”

“I have no hands.” I whispered annoyed.

Alastor said nothing as he made us both shadows and before I knew it, we were back at the car. His shadow opened the passenger side door and he placed me down inside the car. I put my head on my front paws and curled myself up and had my left back paw sticking out. Alastor closed the door and walked back over to get into the driver seat. He started the car back up and drove down the road.

As he drove, I just looked down at the floor of the car and said nothing. My ears pinned back in sadness and I knew I had to really apologize to Alastor for my actions. I unfolded my wings and covered my face up a little with it. I jumped in surprise when I felt Alastor’s hand being placed on my back. I looked up from under my wing and saw him still looking at the road as his hand started to pet my back. I just said nothing as I laid my head back down.

Soon we got back to the house. I heard Alastor pull up to the house and stopped the car. He got out of the car and went to my side and opened the door. I took my wing away as he looked down at me. He kneeled down a little to put his hand on the side of my muzzle.

“I’m not mad at you my little wolf. Don’t seem so sad.” He whispered to me.

“I'm sorry for the way I acted Al. I don't know what came over me.” I said back as I enjoyed him petting the side of my face.

“It's ok dear. I know you had a good bit to drink tonight and I should have expected some kind of wild behavior.” Alastor reached his hand up and took my ear between his claws. “Don't worry about it too much, alright? Everything is fine and I’m not angry.”

Being calmed by him petting my ears, I looked up, “If you say so.” I breathed out.

Alastor smiled. He leaned down to kiss the top of my furred head. “Come on. Let's get you inside.”

Alastor leaned into the car and picked me up into his arms again. Having his shadow close the car door he walked towards the house and his shadow opened the front door for him.

As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by Rufio, but he didn't go to jump on us like normal as he skidded to a halt when Alastor walked in. I saw him tilt his head to the side as he saw us walk in with me in Alastor's arms.

“Al I can transform back now you know.” I said again when his shadow closed the door behind us.

“Not until I get you in bed and more comfortable darling.” Alastor told me as he walked us to the stairs.

“But I am probably really heavy for you.”

“Nonsense. I can handle you.”

Rufio got our attention and barked. Alastor turned to face the hound.

“Rufio, I'm ok. Don't worry.” I reassured the hound.

Rufio let out a whine and put a paw up to me.

I chuckled, “It's just a hurt paw, I'll be fine.”

Alastor turned back towards the stairs and began to walk up to our bedroom. His shadow opened the door for us and Alastor walked in and took me over to the bed. His shadow pulled the covers back and Alastor laid me down on the bed making sure to be careful.

“There you go dear. Now you can change back if you want.” Alastor said as he pet my head.

As I gave a yawn I managed to transform back into my humanoid form, and it was painful as my ankle was still sprained. Once I was done transforming, Alastor pulled the blankets up to cover me since I was naked.

“Is that better?” Alastor asked.

“Much better. Thank you, Al.” I snuggled into the bed. I hissed in pain from my ankle.

“I’ll get you some ice for that so it can get better.” Alastor suggested.

I shook my head. “Don't worry. I'll see what it's like in the morning.”

“Ok if you say so dear. I’ll go take care of Rufio and be back up in a little while ok?”

“I appreciate that Al.”

Alastor smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He pulled away then reached into his pocket. He pulled out my wedding band. “I believe that this belongs to you.” He stuck it back on my left ring finger.

A sigh of relief escaped me as I looked at my hand. “I thought I was missing something. I'm always afraid to lose it when I transform.”

“No worries dear. You gave it to me to hold onto, so I kept it safe.” Alastor took my hand and kissed it. “Now get some rest.”

With another yawn I nodded my head and snuggled into the covers. “I love you.”

Alastor kissed my cheek, “I love you too.” He got up from the bed.

Calling Rufio with him as he walked out of the room. He gently closed the door behind him. I settled down into the bed and closed my eyes to see if I could get some rest.

* * *

I was digging through the closet in my room. Why I was, I didn't know but I must have been looking for something. I pulled out a box that was on the floor. A bit of dust hung to the lid as I brushed it off a little. I opened the lid and was surprised by what I saw inside. They were books, almost like scrapbooks or photo albums. I looked at the first one on top that was labeled wedding, so I pulled it out and opened it.

Looking through the photos really brought me joy going back to that day. Seeing all the pictures Nifty took. Even ones before the wedding happened while we were getting ready. All brought a smile to my face. All the smiles on other people’s faces. Me and Alastor at the altar then walking down it. The pictures of us in the garden and of all the wedding party. The reception pictures. Us during our first dance and when Alastor smashed cake in my face when we cut our cake. The kiss Angel and Russ had once they put the garter on. I laughed at the photos and my memories just came back from those times. I realized I should have taken some pictures from our honeymoon, but I kept my phone away to enjoy our time together. So, I didn't really have any pictures from then.

I closed the photo album once I got to the last page and was going to put the book back when I noticed the next book in the box. It was red and had a picture slot in the front. I put the wedding photos to the side of me and pulled out the red book. I looked at the picture that was in the front of the book and saw that it was a baby picture. I tried to see if the baby looked familiar but as I looked, I saw that there were small red wolf ears sticking out on top of the baby’s head.

“Elena?” I questioned in a whisper.

I opened the book to the front page and there was just the printing of the paper that said ‘Baby Book.’ I almost wanted to chuckle out loud. Above that was Elena’s name written out, it was obviously in Alastor's handwriting because he had better penmanship then I did. Her full name was written out, Elena Abigail Ledet. I was honestly in shock. No. This couldn't be...could it? I thought I lost her. She wasn't in my dream the last time I had one.

I must be dreaming!

This is the first dream I've had in the last two months, why now was I having one? Why was it about Elena? I almost wanted to cry seeing it again. I held back though. I didn't want to nose into the baby book, so I put it down and went back into the box.

The next book was purple, and I pulled it out. It was the same as the red with the picture slot in front. I looked at the picture and saw it was like the last one. A cute baby picture but this one had black ear tufts sticking from its head.

“No way.” I whispered aloud again.

I opened the book and it was the same as before. The name written on the line, again written by Alastor, was Alastor Thomas Ledet Jr. Then next to that in quotation marks was ‘AJ.’

AJ? Why did that sound familiar? I looked at the picture again and that's when it clicked. That boy I dreamt about that night everything happened. He was mine after all. Lucifer.

I closed the book and put it back to the side. Oh my, this dream is crazy. Why was I having this dream? Maybe my mind was trying to tell me something. Get something through to me. I thought I had lost Elena when I miscarried but if my dream was showing me her then was it possible, she was or would be around.

Maybe I shouldn't give up so easily. I had to try again. This definitely was giving me a new hope on things. I had to find her though. If she were here in the actual dream then maybe, just maybe, she would be around in my future.

Putting all the books and the photo album back in the box, I put the lid back on it and pushed it back into the closet. I got up and closed the closet door and made my way out of the bedroom. I opened the door and I headed down the hallway then down the steps. I looked into the kitchen and to my surprise, I saw Alastor.

Slowly I stepped into the room and watched as Alastor was cutting up some carrots and other veggies. The deer demon had his hair pulled up with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. I was also surprised to see him wearing an apron. I've never seen him wear one before. He honestly looked cute with it on. Alastor paused to pick up a cup of coffee on the counter behind him and took a sip. He put the cup back down and when he turned around, he saw me.

Alastor's ears shot up, “Ah my love. There you are. Did you find what you were looking for in the closet?”

Why I was up there and what I was looking for I was not sure of. I shook my head. “I might have to take another look, but I don't think so.”

“Ah well that’s ok. Take a small break from it. You’ve been up there all day. Sometimes fresh eyes are helpful.” Alastor said and turned back to cutting some more carrots.

“So, when did you start to wear an apron. You're pretty handsome in it.” I wondered as I leaned against the door frame.

Alastor laughed, “Your memory must be really going today dear.” Alastor shook his head and turned to me. “Elena gave it to me one day for, I think she called it, Father's Day? It was back when she was ten. She had you help her make it.” He turned to me fully to show off the front of the apron. The apron was black, and it had red words written on the top, in what looked like, glitter glue. You could tell that it was written by a child though. The words written in it was ‘#1 Deer Dad’ I honestly thought it was the most adorable thing.

I went silent after he said that though. I just stared at him and looked at his apron for a moment. What in the world was happening? This dream was getting too crazy for me to believe. I felt air stuck in my throat for a moment. I blinked a few moments.

“Oh, yea that's right.” I laughed nervously. “Guess my memory is getting a bit bad.”

Alastor shook his head and continued to work on the vegetables.

My thoughts got broken when I heard laughter. Kids laughing. It sounded like it was coming from outside. My ears flicked at the sound and my head turned to look out the giant back window. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the window. Slowly made my way through the living room until I got to the glass.

Looking out onto the porch I couldn't see anything. I heard the laughter again and the sound of barks. I walked to the doors and walked out onto the porch. Slowly I made my way to the railing and looked down into the backyard.

When I looked down, I saw Rufio. He was flying up in the air. I was surprised to see the hound actually flying. He landed and I saw someone jump onto his back. When I looked closer, I noticed it was Elena. She was definitely older than when I've seen her before. Looked to be almost thirteen. Her hair was longer, and her antlers were a little bigger on her head.

Elena went riding Rufio as he jumped up and started to fly around. I then heard her laugh.

“Catch me now AJ!” I heard her mock.

“Oh yea, just you see.” I heard a boy say.

I looked and saw the boy I saw last time in my dreams. He looked to be the same age and was dressed the same. He flew up after Elena and Rufio.

“Elena.” I called out.

The girl stopped the hound and she looked up at me, Rufio flapping his wings to keep aloft. “Yea mom?”

“Can you come here sweetie?” I told her.

“Sure mom.” Elena patted the hound’s neck. “Rufio, down.” She commanded.

Rufio landed and so did the boy. Elena jumped off the hound and ran over to the porch. Rufio turned his attention to AJ and the two started to play together. Elena ran up to the side of the porch until she was in front of me.

For a few moments I just looked at her. She had a red long-sleeved shirt on but it hung off her shoulder and you could see the tank top she had underneath. Her shirt had a deer skull on it with flowers. She wore jeans with holes in the knees. I noticed she had a choker on, and a wolf pendant hung from it. Her left ear also had a piercing in it. I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I tried to hold them back before but seeing the girl in front of me made them come back.

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around her and started to pet her head. “I thought I lost you.” I whispered into her hair.

The girl said nothing as I hugged her. Soon she wrapped her arms around me, “Mom, what's the matter.” She asked worriedly.

I pulled away a moment and looked down at her, my tears still falling. I got down on one knee and put my hands on her shoulders.

“Mom don't cry. Please. Did you have another bad dream?” Elena asked.

I nodded, “I did.”

She put a hand on my arm. “You want to talk about it? I always tell you when I have bad dreams.”

Taking a breath to compose myself I managed to get out, “I had a dream where I thought I lost you.”

She gave a small chuckle, “You’ll never lose me mom. You know that.” The girl put a hand to my chest. “Because I'll always be right here. Remember? You told me that before.”

I chuckled and nodded, “Your right. Thank you, Elena. I just needed a little reminder I guess.”

The girl then jumped and hugged me. I gave a small laugh from the action and held onto her. Maybe I hadn't lost her after all. There was still a chance. This dream felt real and it better be. I've alrighty had my heart broken before. Never again should I doubt what I believe can be possible.

We pulled away from the hug. I stood up then I kissed the girl on her forehead. “Go ahead and go back to playing with your brother.”

Elena smiled with a nod and then ran back off the porch. I watched as she ran back up to AJ and the two started to play again. I watched them play for a little while and a smile just never left my face. I don't know how long I stood there watching them because I felt arms wrap around me from behind. That made me jump in surprise.

“Oh, sorry dear didn't mean to surprise you.” I heard that it was Alastor as he put his head on my shoulder.

“It's ok. Just was lost I guess.”

“Are you feeling ok love? You’ve been weird today.”

“Oh, I’m fine don't worry. Just an off day I guess.” I turned around in Alastor's arms. “I do know one thing that I feel.”

“What's that sweetheart?” Alastor asked curiously with a twitch of his ear.

I placed a hand on his cheek, “I love you, my great buck.”

Alastor chuckled, “I love you too, my wolf.”

I leaned up and kissed him. Alastor wrapped his arms more around me and brought me closer to him. His one hand went to the back of my head. He put love into the kiss as I did. Alastor started to get more into the kiss as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I hummed from the feeling.

It seems that someone wasn't keen on our kissing though.

“Ew mom! Dad! Can you not make out there!?” Elena yelled.

“Yea gross.” AJ fake gagged.

We both laughed and pulled away from the kiss to look down at them.

“Sorry. Can't help it.” I chuckled.

Both kids gagged and turned away.

We both gave out another laugh and Alastor leaned back in to kiss me again.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was back in our room and I was lying in bed. I let out a sigh as I realized my dream was over. I was back to real life and unfortunately back to the way I am. Should I tell Alastor about my dream? I wasn't sure. It showed me that Elena was still possible in our lives, but I still wanted it to be a surprise if so. I think I have finally decided. I want to try again to get pregnant. This time nothing will be in my way.

If I wanted a pregnancy to be a surprise, then I had to think about how I had to do so. Last time I gave off a smell that only Alastor was attracted to and it was hard to keep him off me. Not that I didn't mind. So maybe I had to use that to my advantage.

Thinking back to last year when Alastor asked me to marry him. That next day Alastor was in rut. So maybe him being in his rut was my answer. I tried to think about what today was first. Thinking it though I determined that it was probably another two months till he hit his rut. I had to keep an eye on it though and keep my nose sharp. I can smell it on him when he is, so that day I smell it on him ill see if I can go to Dr. Talon and get my injection.

It may seem so short notice but it’s been almost two and a half months since everything happened. I may be hurt but after that dream I was confident that I was ok with trying again. I was ok with that and it honestly made me excited. I knew Alastor would be ok with it as well. Now I had a goal in mind. All I had to do was wait.

I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Alastor asleep. Surprised I was awake before him. Hopefully Rufio didn't keep him up late. I gave a yawn and took the blanket off me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up. Of course...I forgot about my sprained ankle from last night.

When I went to stand up, I had a jolt of pain go up my leg and let out a yell of pain. Surprised by this, I lost my balance and fell forward. I landed on my side and hissed in pain.

Before I could blink, I had Rufio on me as well as Alastor. The deer demon must have jumped out of bed and as quick as a flash was at my side as soon as I yelled. Rufio was sniffing me and whining, he probably wanted to make sure I was ok.

“Heart, are you ok?” Alastor asked worriedly.

I sat up and let out a breath, “I'm ok. I just forgot about my sprained ankle is all. I lost my balance.”

Alastor gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were severely hurt.” Alastor put his arms under me and scooped me off the floor and up into the air. “Come on. Let's get you back up here.” Alastor laid me back down on the bed and took one of his pillows to put it under my foot to prop it up. “Now let's take care of that ankle.” Alastor snapped his fingers and an ice pack appeared in his hand.

He placed the ice pack on my ankle and hissed as the cold hit my skin. I knew it was just a sprain and would heal in no time, but I still had to feel the pain.

“Guess I can't walk for the next day or so.” I sighed.

“No worries dear. I'll make sure to take care of you.” Alastor reassured me.

I put my ears down a little, “Are you sure? I'd hate to be a burden.”

Alastor smiled and kissed my forehead. “You'll never be a burden to me dear, remember that. I'm happy to take care of you.”

I smiled in return, “Thanks Al. I appreciate that. Sorry about last night.”

“In the past my dear. No harm done.” Alastor said. “How did you sleep?”

“Slept great actually. I guess the alcohol helped.” I then giggled. “Slept like a rock.”

“That's good.” Alastor kissed my cheek. “Now stay here and I’ll go get you some breakfast. Sound good?”

“That be wonderful. Thank you honey.”

“Ok. I'll be right back.”

Alastor stood up and walked to the door. Alastor even called Rufio with him so he could give him his breakfast too. I was glad Alastor was getting to be ok with the hound. Especially being alone with him. Made me happy he was helping more.

Fixing my pillows so I could sit up more I repositioned myself and got comfortable.

I wanted to tell Alastor about my dream, but I honestly can't right now. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Or to even get an idea for that matter. If I wanted to do this, then I had to do it on my own terms. The only way I can think to sneak the surprise was to wait. I was ok with that. Would just make our return of love making even more special. Of course, the love making would be while he would be in rut but I didn't mind that at all. I wanted to wear something for him again because it seemed to drive him crazy last time. Was very fun. I'd probably have to take a week off work.

Excitement made me bubbly. I figured I should tell someone. Of course, the first person I thought of, was Lizzy. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and called her up.

After a few rings she picked up, **“Hey Heart, haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?”** Lizzy asked.

“I'm doing ok. I honestly feel great today. Well minus the sprained ankle.” I answered her.

**“Sprained ankle! Heart, what happened?”**

“Nothing happened so to say. I got a little too drunk last night and decided to take myself in my wolf form into the woods. I was excited and had energy. I wanted to play and have Alastor chase me. I got distracted and twisted my paw on a tree branch. Now I have a sprained ankle.” I managed to explain to her.

**“Heart what is wrong with you? You're never that reckless.”**

I sighed, “I know. I honestly don't know what came over me.”

 **“Well as long as you're ok that’s what matters.”** Lizzy said relieved.

“Yes, I am fine so no worries.” I paused. “Oh! There is another reason why I called you. I need to tell you before Alastor gets back to the bedroom.”

**“What's that?”**

“I’m going to try again.”

**“Heart, are you sure that’s a good idea?”**

“Why? You don’t think so?”

**“I think it's too soon.”**

“Well it’s not right now. I’m waiting in two more months.”

**“Two months?”**

“Yes, I plan to try when Alastor is in his rut. It will hide that smell I give off. So, it will be a surprise when I tell him.”

**“What made you think this up?”**

“I had a dream.”

**“A dream? I remember you telling me that you haven't really dreamed in a long while. At least since that night. What was the dream about?”**

“I know right? It has been a while. My dream was about Elena. She was still around Lizzy, unlike the last dream I had. She is still possible. I feel my dream was just a sign to tell me to keep trying. I’ll get what I want in time.”

**“Was that boy there?”**

“He was. He seemed to be real too. As to why I had a second kid I don’t know but maybe time will tell.”

 **“I’m happy for you Heart. If you're doing it when Alastor is in rut, then I know you won’t have a margin of missed opportunity.”** Lizzy laughed.

I laughed as well. “Yes, I know. That’s also part of the plan.”

**“You're so bad.”**

“And you’re now realizing this?” I then heard footsteps on the stairs. “Hey Lizzy, Alastor is coming back. I’ll talk to you later ok?”

**“Ok sis. Talk to you later.”**

We both hung up and just in time as Alastor returned with a small tray of food. Alastor had made breakfast and was being generous by bringing it up to me. He was too sweet. He laid the tray on the bed between us as he got into bed next to me. I enjoyed the time in bed with him as we ate and the whole time, even as we talked, in the back of my head I was planning stuff. Planning ahead to try and get this rolling again. I wasn’t going to give up. Not yet. The dream showed me that I shouldn't give up on what I want, what we both wanted. We can have it.

It wasn’t the end.

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest this was just a filler chapter and was shortish, but I feel it turned out nice and super cute. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tiny time skip again for the next chapter so be ready.


	54. It’s Buck Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its that time of year again for Alastor. Although this year, Heart is ready and has a little something planned. To keep the deer demons hands off her is the opposite of what she wants this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is starting to feel his time coming for that certain time of the year. Unknown to him that Heart has something up her sleeve. Don’t ready between bold for smut.  
> Warning for Explicit Content in chapter!!!!!

(Heart’s POV)

After two more months it felt like it went by so slow. I don’t know why it felt like the last two months dragged on. The days felt fast though. I have been busy working at the hotel. The position I had now was important so I had to make sure I was coming up with new things for the patrons to do. I had the whole rest of the year planned out though, so I wasn’t running short on ideas too soon. Especially if I had them doing projects for several days at a time.

Of course, the last two months I have been having some of them paint the room that me and Charlie repainted before so that they could make it a creative space for themselves. Some wanted to be immature and draw bad things on the walls but Charlie or I would oversee them when they worked and of course sometimes we had to paint over what they did. They at least had fun about it. Once the walls were decorated, we decided to move their creativity to painting on canvases. Surprisingly, a lot had artistic ability they didn’t know they had.

The patrons told me how much they actually enjoyed painting and drawing was fun. I thought it be good to give them sketchbooks, once Charlie ok’d the idea that is. They could draw what they wanted in their sketchbooks. It was theirs personally unless they wanted to share what they drew. They loved it and it was a very good outlet for some of them when they had their down moments or when they were angry. They took it out in their drawing. Charlie was impressed and thanked me for the idea.

The hotel was running smoothly at least. In the last few months, we have had four more people join and I feel that soon there would be no more room. Charlie didn’t seem too worried about it, she had confidence things would go well. Even if there hasn’t been anyone redeemed in the last three years since the hotel opened, Charlie never lost hope with it. If anything, it was showing some demons they could be a little bit nicer to each other. Taking their anger out in different ways and such.

These last few months Charlie even talked about adding a pool to the back of the hotel next to the garden. I thought it was a wonderful idea. Alastor didn’t seem too keen on it, but he did make a point that it could be another form of relaxation for some and could even do water therapy. Charlie was ecstatic about the idea. When there was a meeting with everyone about it, they all said yes to the pool. Charlie and Alastor have been going over the plans for it and hopefully would have it ready within the next few months. I knew I was excited because who didn’t love a pool?

As for my work at Giuseppe's, it's been going well. I went back to my normal schedule of working every other day. To my surprise I was starting to get fans, I knew I had some people that admired my singing, but this was new. They would come to me when I was finished with my act and would give me a flower when I walked down the stairs. There weren't many, probably about three for lunch and about four or five for dinner and it always seemed to be the same people. They never caused trouble, just told me they enjoyed my show and wanted to give me some appreciation. I would thank them every time they gave it to me.

Of course, Alastor would get jealous and would push through the small group and make his way to kiss me in front of them. I thought it was funny to see him be jealous and then show affection in front of strangers. Usually he tried to be more on the down low about it, but lately he has been a little different about the situation since it started. I think he just wanted to scare them away. Telling them ‘this is mine.’ without having to say words. I didn’t mind it, plus the small group would go away afterwards.

I was still going to go through with my plan. The one day I went to the hotel and I told Dr. Talon about it. He was excited that I was willing to try again. Also, a little surprised, because he thought I would wait. I just told him I was done waiting and I was going to make sure I succeeded this time. I even told him about my dream. Dr. Talon might not know much about Oneirology, but what he could say is that he agreed that maybe something was telling me to try. To not give up. I was surprised but I am sure he wanted me to succeed as much as I wanted myself to.

Today I feel that my plan will have to be taken into effect. A little earlier than I thought but then again sometimes you can’t plan these things. I was able to tell because when I woke up this morning Alastor was all over me more than normal. Even his tail was wagging fast and he never really wagged his tail. He was excited, in more ways than one. He woke me up with kisses all over and I could feel how hot his hands were on my skin. I could also smell the slight scent he gave off. It was affecting me so that it lured me in but I was trying to keep my mind focused.

Even so, I had no time for him this moment as I promised Charlie I would be there early this morning. I didn’t want to get distracted. That didn’t seem to make him happy at all as he got his body on top of me while he was kissing my neck. He was nicking my flesh there with his sharp teeth. This was probably the most intimate we have been in a while and it seemed to drive him crazy. He was craving me more than ever and it was starting to feel obvious as I felt something press against my leg.

“Just something quick dear. Please?” I heard Alastor almost beg as he talked into the crook of my neck. “Just enough to hold me over till later.”

“Al, I don’t know if I can.” I managed to get out as he kissed his way to my lips again.

He snuck his tongue into my mouth and started to be rough with his kissing. I know that once he started, he wouldn’t be able to get off me. I might have to tame the beast and just hoped it would be enough for now. I didn’t want to go full out right and let him take me just yet, I wasn't ready yet. I did have an idea though to at least help him for the time being.

Alastor finally pulled away to let me have air. “Fine. Just something quick. I have an idea for now.” I pushed up on his chest to get him off me slightly. “Lay back down on your back.”

**(Small amount of smut)**

The deer demon didn’t question me as he got off me and laid back down in the bed. I was just in my underwear and bra, so it made it easy to just slip them off and I threw them to the ground. Alastor’s eyes never left me, I was looking at him at the corner of my eyes. Then I pulled the cover down to the bottom of the bed to expose him to me better. I hiked up on top of his chest, backwards.

“You see where I’m going with this?” I asked him as I looked over my shoulder.

“Yes, now please can you help me with a little something.” Alastor hissed out.

Turning back around I looked down to see that Alastor was already excited. The fabric of his sleeping pants makes his bulge painfully obvious. I felt it before on my leg but said nothing. Now he was kind of making me do this. I am sure if I am a little late Charlie will understand.

Without warning I felt Alastor smack my ass. I was surprised and jumped. I slit my eyes in anger and turned back around to face him. “Hey, do you mind!? Watch it mister or I won't give you anything.” I said sternly.

Alastor put his hands up in defense. “Sorry dear.”

I lost my anger and just looked at him playfully, “Save it for later, alright.” I turned back around.

“I’ll keep you to that.” I heard Alastor purr.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the task at hand. I took the edge of Alastor sleep pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Soon I revealed his hard erection he had, and I heard him let out a breath of relief. Most likely from the feeling of freedom to his trapped member. I pushed his pants down to his knees and he kicked them the rest of the way off to the floor. I looked at his member and I could already see the precum that was leaking from the tip.

Taking my hand, I grabbed onto his member and slowly started to stroke him up and down his shaft. I took my tongue and licked his tip which made him twitch from the action. I heard him let out a small grunt from that. I took the tip of his member into my mouth and slowly started to circle my tongue around it.

Alastor had his hands on my calves and I could feel him squeeze them every time I licked his tip. Slowly he started to slide his hands up my legs till they rested on my hips.

“Would you like me to taste you as well dear? I can smell you and its driving me crazy.” Alastor huffed out to me.

Lifting my head up a moment and gave a smirk and slowly started to back up. I heard Alastor give out a small hum in approval and he helped me out by grabbing my butt and lifting it up until my womanhood was above his face. My knees on either side of his head.

“You can do what you wish.” I told him, still having the smirk on my face.

Alastor grabbed a hold of my butt cheeks and I felt him pull me down closer to him and I felt his breath. He said nothing as I felt his tongue slip past my vaginal folds, and he started to lick my clit automatically. I let out a small gasp in surprise. It's been four months since we did anything like this...god it felt great. I forgot how much I missed it, especially when he could be so good with his tongue.

Trying to get past my own pleasure, I went back to Alastor’s member and took the tip back into my mouth. I swirled it a few times and then took more of him into my mouth slowly. Bobbing my head a little and moving my tongue across his tip each time.

Alastor's tongue slipped further down until he was at my entrance and he slipped his tongue in. I let out a moan at the feeling and that made his member twitch as it was still in my mouth. I let out a hum in pleasure as I enjoyed his tongue dipping in and out of my entrance. I tried to keep my focus on moving my head up and down his member as he continued his ‘attack’ on me.

I had a feeling Alastor wasn’t going to last much longer as I tasted more precum being let out. I was trying to keep my moans low in my throat, but it seemed that Alastor liked that. I guess because of the vibration. I took him more into my mouth as much as I could. He moved his tongue from my entrance back to my clit and he started to suck on it as well. Licking it in circular motions when he wasn’t sucking. I felt my heart beating so fast in my chest. This was the most exciting thing I've had in a while and I was enjoying it.

My moans got hard to control even with his member in my mouth, but I tried. I took my hand to stroke the lower part of his member while I kept attention to his head the most. He stopped his actions on me and he let out a grunt from the feeling. His breath was hard and fast as he tried to catch it.

I heard him breathe out, “Fuck.” As I continued.

His hands he had on my butt cheeks started to grip them tighter and he must have been getting close. I wasn’t really caring about myself, as much as I wanted him to continue, but I cared more about pleasuring him. He seemed to catch his breath as he went back to me and dipped his tongue straight into my entrance to try to get it as deep as he could. I let go of his member a moment and lifted my head up as I moaned. My hand on his member continued to stroke him.

“Ah, Al! Holy fuck.” I moaned out as he continued to slip his tongue further into me.

I was now feeling that knot in my stomach and I had a feeling I was going to end soon but considering how hard he was I am sure that he would end soon as well.

Alastor let out of my one butt cheek and slipped his hand back and to the front of me. He started to play with my clit between his fingers. I hummed as a ripple of pleasure went up my spine. The knot in my stomach grew tighter from this action. I started to grip onto Alastor’s member and pump him faster, I wasn't worrying about my mouth anymore.

“Al. I’m, ah, close.” I managed to breathe out.

He continued his actions as he was and felt like he was being a little rougher on my clit. I pumped him a few more times until I soon couldn’t hold back anymore. I grunted and felt my release as it escaped me. Part of me felt a little bad because I knew I was getting it all over his face. I also knew that he didn’t care. I felt him stop his actions on me as well and let out a groan. He released into my hand, but I decided to quickly put my lips over top of his tip and started to drink his seed as it spilled out of him. There was so much I was surprised, but I swallowed it.

When he was done, I let go of his tip and decided to lift myself off him and onto the side of the bed next to him. We both were breathing heavily as we tried to come down from our highs. I felt Alastor take his hand and lay it on my arm and gently ran his clawed fingers across my skin.

**(End of small smut)**

“That was fun. “I breathed out.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it dear?” Alastor wondered.

“Just a little, but I know it's worth the wait.” I smiled. I rolled over and got up from the bed. “Now I need a shower and got to head to the hotel. I told Charlie I would be there early today. I might be a few minutes late now.”

“Do you have to?” Alastor groaned in annoyance.

“Yes, I am going over my activity schedules with her. I have it all planned out and I need to get her approval. I’ll be right back home, I promise.“ I told him as I leaned back over the bed to look at him. “Besides don’t you have stuff to do today?”

Alastor sat up onto his elbows. “No, I cleared my schedule this week. You should know why.”

I sighed and stood up straight. “I guess that makes sense. Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it. Alright? I’ll make sure to tell Charlie and I’ll let Glenn know I can’t come in this week.”

Alastor smirked. “That’s so kind of you love.”

“Yea yea whatever. I need a shower.” I said waving him off.

“May I join you?” Alastor asked.

“Only if you promise no funny business.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Well come on then.”

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower then jumped in. Alastor came in a few moments later after me. Of course, he DID try to behave himself but that didn’t seem to work for too long as after I was done getting clean, I felt his hands on me. He didn’t take me in the shower because I asked him not to. I did at least help him again with his ‘little friend’ so that it was taken care of.

Once I was clean, I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast. I was also going to ask Charlie to watch over Rufio for the week because I was afraid of the hound getting in the way or misunderstanding something that might go on this week with Al. Last thing I need is for him to bite the deer demon. Charlie had everything for Rufio over at the hotel in case she needed to watch him because she loved the hound when he was over. I got Rufio on his leash as I was by the front door.

“Al, do you mind if I take the car?” I called up the steps.

“Go ahead dear. Bring it back in one piece.” Alastor responded back as he was still in the bedroom.

“I will, don’t worry. I figured it would be faster if I took it.” I told him.

“Don’t take too long. You know how I can get.”

Rolling my eyes, I said, “Later Al, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Heading out the door with Rufio, I grabbed the key to the car and put Rufio in the passenger seat and headed off down the road to the hotel. As I got there, I parked the car and had Rufio come with me inside. I figured I could talk to Charlie first. Plus ask if she can watch over him. Then I can head my way up to see the scientist. I walked into the lobby and some guests were down there talking or at the bar. I walked past and headed to Charlie’s office.

When I got to her office, I knocked and then heard some shuffling behind the door. After a few seconds I knocked again to be sure.

Finally, I heard Charlie say, “Come in.”

I opened the door and looked in to see Charlie and Vaggie on the couch that she had in the office. The moth girl was fixing her ribbon in her hair while Charlie was fixing her bowtie she had on. I let go of Rufio’s leash and he went over to greet the girls.

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting.” I said with a smirk.

I watched as Charlie's face got red and Vaggie hid her face behind her hair as she fixed it.

Charlie started to pet Rufio. “N-No not at all. Don’t worry. You were running late so I just figured I’d-”

I held up my hand to stop her. “I get it. No worries.” A chuckle escaped me. “I apologize for my lateness; you can blame a certain deer demon for that.”

“Oh, I didn't know you guys started doing stuff again.” Charlie said with a tilt of her head.

“Yes and no. I think someone is getting in his season for the week. I haven't let him take me. Not till I get back, but I kept him at bay for now.” I explained.

“For now.” Vaggie laughed.

“Which brings me to ask, would you be ok watching Rufio for the week? I would feel bad if I neglected the poor guy if I couldn’t get out of bed or if he bit Alastor by accident.”

Charlie seemed to beam at that question. “Oh no we don’t mind at all. We have bowls and food for him in the kitchen already. Plus, I still have a small box of toys and bones in my room and behind the bar. He will be all good to go.”

“Thank you, guys, I appreciate it.”

“No worries. Now how about we go over that schedule you put together.”

“Right.”

For the next hour I talked to Charlie about everything I had planned for the year. She was excited to see how all the patrons would like it and interact with it all. I have never seen her so excited. She loved it all. She couldn't wait for me to get started on more of the projects.

“Thanks for listening guys. I'm glad you are excited as I am to try this stuff out.” I said as I gave a folder back to Charlie.

“No worries Heart. You know I am always willing to listen to anything new with the hotel.” Charlie put the folder in her desk.

“I agree that the ideas were great.” Vaggie added.

“I know. I'm glad you liked my ideas.” I smiled at her. “Now, I have to go see Dr. Talon first before I leave. I can only imagine what my husband is doing at home.” I gave a small chuckle.

“Dr. Talon?” Charlie then took a pause and then gasped after a few seconds. “Oh, my goodness Heart are you-” she couldn't even finish.

“That’s the plan. Alastor won’t suspect a thing.” I told her as I gave her a wink.

Charlie gave a small squeal of excitement as she jittered in her chair. “Oh, my goodness I am so excited for you guys. I’d say good luck, but I have a feeling that won't be a problem.”

Laughing I said, “Oh yes I know.” I then looked down to Rufio who sat next to the chair I was in. “Now Rufio you are going to spend some time with Charlie and Vaggie ok.? So, you be a good boy and I will be back for you next week.” I took his muzzle into my hands and kissed his nose.

Rufio let out a yip and then jumped up, his tail wagging. He went over to Vaggie on the couch and jumped up next to her and started to lick her face. The moth girl laughed from the amount of kisses the hound was laying on her face.

I stood up from the chair and set his leash down on her desk. “Thanks for watching him.”

“No worries.” Charlie waved me off. “Now get going.” She said shooing me off.

Nodding I headed for the door, gave them one last wave before heading down the hallway to the lobby. I said hi to a few patrons that said hi to me as well. I headed up the stairs and to the elevator. As I entered the elevator, I was just full of excitement. I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

My time at the hotel went great. Besides my talk with Charlie, Dr. Talon was also excited to hear I wanted to get an injection again and have it done today. To try again for this. His smile never left it seemed. I told him that Alastor was reaching his rut and I thought it was a good time to try it out. I also let him know that he might not see me for the next week or two, that just made him laugh.

After my injection he talked to me about some things. Re-went over some things with me, like what I could and could not do. Told me that I can keep using the notebook I had since I still had a lot more room to write. I still had it in the drawer of my bedside table so at least I knew where it was. Once we were done, we said our goodbyes and I was on my way back home.

Pulling the car up to the house, I turned the car off and got out to head to the front door. I opened the door and the house was eerily quiet. I looked around suspiciously and didn't see Alastor anywhere.

“Al?” I called out.

Flicking my ears to see if I heard something, I got nothing. I gave a hum in annoyance. I walked up the stairs to the bedroom. If he had something planned up his sleeve, I better like it. I got to the bedroom door and opened it. The blinds were shut, and the curtains were closed on the windows. It made the room a little dark and spooky from the red light outside.

“Alastor?” I called out again as I headed into the room.

Before I realized, I felt something start to wrap around both my legs from behind. I let out a yell in surprise from the feeling and tried to free my legs but whatever was wrapping around my me was holding me tightly. They went up my legs to my thighs and then I felt more wrap around my wrists. I was honestly freaking out because I didn't know what was going on.

Looking towards the bed I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. My breath got stuck in my throat a moment. Part of me had a feeling that it was Alastor and he was behind this.

A chuckle seemed to fill the room, “You know darling, sometimes you shouldn't keep a man waiting.”

It was then I realized that it was his tentacles that he had wrapped up on me. They slowly snaked their way up my arms and tried to get under my shirt. The ones on my legs were trying to caress me in more private areas over my pants.

“Al, I wasn't out that long.” I told him.

“Felt like forever to me. I understand that things come up especially when it comes to Charlie. No worries.” Alastor said and I heard him snap his fingers.

His tentacles retracted from me and I saw his eyes move as he got up from the bed. I heard him walk over to me as I stood where I was. When my eyes finally adjusted to his form in the darkness, I noticed that he was naked. Oh, good gracious this man, impatient.

“I-I see you are in a hurry.” I said a little nervous after seeing him. So much for me wanting to wear something for him today. Looks like the tables had turned.

“Why of course dear. I've been craving you ever since this morning.” Alastor growled as he got up to me. “Will you allow me to take you now?”

“You can have me Al. I feel I'm ready.” I answered with a smile.

I saw his eyes glow brighter for a moment. “Good.” Then he snapped his fingers.

**(Smut scene, continues till the end of chapter so if you don't want to read skip ahead to next chapter.)**

Once he snapped his fingers my clothes all disappeared. I jumped in surprise from the sudden coldness that hit my skin. I was not expecting him to snap my clothes away. Before I could say anything Alastor picked me up into his arms and I hooked my legs around his waist. He backed up until my back hit the coldness of the door.

Alastor smashed his lips against mine and I could tell he was hungry for the touch as he was very rough with the kiss. I was surprised but I was ok with it and kind of enjoyed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands into his hair.

Alastor started to kiss down to my neck and then I felt him bite in. I let out a gasp in shock and pain from the action. Soon the pain went away, and it felt good. As he was biting me it was then I felt his member was already hard and was laying across my crotch.

The feeling of it laying against me was almost like a tease. I was ready to feel him and I just had an urge building. Especially since that musk he gave off was a lot stronger than earlier. It pulled me in to him more. Alastor let go of my neck and then licked the wound. He then came back to my lips and his were covered in the crimson liquid still. This kiss tasted like iron from the blood and I didn't mind.

We parted from the kiss. “Alastor.” I breathed out. “Will you please just fuck me already.”

Alastor hummed, “Now who is being impatient?”

A blush came onto my face. “Oh, shut up.” I said looking away.

Alastor chuckled again, “As my wolf wishes.”

I felt him tease my entrance with the tip of his member. He put it in a little, just his tip and pulled out again. He did this a few more times. He was now teasing me. I loved the feeling of just the tip of his member entering me but I hated that it was making me crave more. I needed more. I wanted him. All of him.

“Alastor.” I moaned out annoyed

“What’s wrong love?” I saw a smirk on his face.

I let out a growl. “I want more of you dammit.”

Alastor’s smirk turned into a smile, “Let’s get more comfortable first.”

The deer demon headed towards the bed. He sat me down on the edge and motioned me to flip over with his one finger. Doing as he said, half of me was on the bed while my feet were on the floor. Alastor smacked my ass and it was harder than it was this morning. He kept his hand there and he dug his claws in a little.

I heard him take a deep sniff, “I’ll enjoy breeding you my little bitch.” He growled in his throat.

I felt a shiver go up my spine from his dirty talk, damn him. I will admit I liked it and he only did it when making love. Just made it more exciting and he was just asserting his dominance over me. I felt Alastor position his member by my entrance, but he slid it across, and it hit my clit and I let out a small moan from the feeling. He then did it a few more times to tease me.

“Damnit Al, will you just breed me already.” I growled out loud.

Alastor bent over me more until I felt his breath against my ears. “Now my wolf wants me hmm. I won't make you beg; I’ll just fuck you silly instead until your screaming my name.” He kissed the back of my neck. “This is only the beginning my dear.” He then bit slightly into my shoulder. “I feel you're missing something mon amour.”

“Like what?” I wondered looking over my shoulder at him.

“Like this.” Then he snapped his fingers.

A leash then appeared on my choker and I felt him pull on it slightly. I let out a yelp but after I got adjusted my tail started to wag. Alastor then grabbed a hold of my tail and held onto it.

“A bad dog needs to be leashed. I say that you’ve been a very bad dog indeed.” Alastor breathed into my ear

I felt a shiver go up my spine. I then felt the tip of his member press against my clit again. He let go of my tail and grabbed himself to position better. He coated himself in my wetness as he slid across me a few times. Then he slowly pushed himself inside past my folds. I held my breath as he did so and then let it out very shaky. I heard Alastor grunt as he pushed in and he let out a shaky breath of his own.

Once he was in fully, we both were already breathing hard because it's been awhile since we had been this close with each other. After everything happened I kind of cut it off for a while and of course I wouldn't be able to hold it off forever, especially with how he is now.

When Alastor finally got his breath back he started to pull out and push back in with a quick pace. I moaned in my throat as I heard him starting to breathe harder. He was losing it now that he was inside. All he wanted to do now was pleasure me with one goal in mind. He felt so good and he reminded me of the many reasons why I loved him. Making love for us was special and that came back. It was never the main thing in our relationship but when it happened it was always special. Even though Alastor was in his rut right now it didn't matter, he was still making love to me and it would only be me. I would always be his.

Right away he found a good spot and I let out a loud moan. “Al, oh, please. Right there! Ple-” I clenched my teeth a moment.

Alastor pulled on my leash to shut me up as it brought my choker closer to my throat. It didn't hurt though, just stopped me from talking. He always made sure not to hurt me.

“Please? Are you asking me for something my wolf?” Alastor whispered in my ear.

His breath against my ear and him still pounding into me I was slowly having a cloud of pleasure pass over. My eyes rolled a moment, but I managed to get them back. I let out another moan as he hit into me hard once and went back to the pace he was doing.

“Are you going to ask me?” Alastor said with a small laugh.

I hummed, not finding a chance to respond.

“No no dear I have to hear it.” Alastor breathed out.

Once again, he hit into me hard, causing me to inhale quickly and I shuttered.

I managed to look over my shoulder a moment at him and found words, “Al-Alastor, please...go harder.”

Alastor's eyes glowed a moment and I saw him bite his lower lip after I said that. “If you insist.”

He pulled my leash and it made my head go back as his other hand gripped my hip. He pulled back and then when he went back in, he went harder.

When he did, I screamed, “Alastor!”

That seemed to please him as he gave off a static noise as he continued to do this a few more times. It made me scream out in delight each time and it felt so good to feel him again. Just to be intimate with him again was probably the best thing. I know he liked it as well as he discovered things he liked and making love to me was one thing he at least enjoyed. He got screams but of a different kind that came from me. Sure, sex wasn’t his cup of tea to say but with me he at least enjoyed it and I would be the only one he would do this with. I was his only one.

Alastor let out a long breath, “I'm close. Are you ready for me?”

“I'm always ready.” I breathed out. “Fill me up.”

Alastor hummed in delight and then let go of my leash to hold both my hips. He thrust a few more times before he slammed in one more time and stayed there as he let out a deep moan of his own then I felt the warmness of his seed as it filled me. I let out a small moan of my own at the feeling.

Alastor didn't pull out though, we stayed there a few moments, but I felt my legs were going to give out from under me. He must have noticed that as he did eventually pull out and lifted me up into bed. I crawled to the middle of the bed and just laid down flat on my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief and I felt amazing, but I knew this was only the beginning of my night.

The deer demon crawled into bed with me and sat on my legs, “Are you ok darling?”

I nodded with a hum.

“Good, because I’m not finished yet.” Alastor whispered.

I felt him lean over me and saw his hands on either side of my head. Then I felt him again between my legs. I stayed laying down as he slowly put his member slowly inside and then found my entrance. He slipped in and immediately started to thrust hard and fast.

I moaned from this new position we were in and I was enjoying it. It was weird just lying there as he did this, but I knew he was giving me a moment to catch my breath. He grunted a few more times but they were more animalistic than normal. He was getting into it now. All too soon I felt him release again and he gave a bellow as a moan. Instead of pulling out he stayed there and wrapped his arms under me. He went to his side and made me as well.

He left his one hand under me and his other held up my leg. He started to thrust into me again. His hand under me eventually found my breast and he grabbed it rough and massaged it a minute before he went to my nipple and started to roll it between his fingers. I moaned from all the feelings of pleasure that started to go through me. He leaned around me and captured my lips in a kiss as he continued his thrusting. I let out a hum between our lips.

He continued to kiss me and soon slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored. He continued his thrusting and I moaned again. We pulled apart from the kiss and he put his face in my neck a moment.

“Alastor, you feel…so good.” I managed to breathe out.

“And you feel absolutely divine my love.” Alastor breathed out as well.

His face in my neck just made me want him attached to me. Feel more of him and we become closer to each other.

I was breathing quickly. “Alastor, please, bite me.”

Alastor’s breath was fast against my neck. “As you wish.”

Soon I felt him kissing my neck a few times before I felt him bite me. Not hard but gentle. He pulled his teeth out and went further down my neck to bite me again. A moan escaped me, just a mix of all the pleasure was fantastic. His thrusting got more intense and I felt his claws dig into my thigh.

Alastor pulled his teeth out from my neck. “I’m going to cum.” He grunted and threw his head back.

“Ah. Al, yes please. Cum inside me.” I moaned out.

“Don't you worry dear.” He huffed. “I’ll make sure you won’t spill a drop.”

Alastor thrust a few more times and soon he went deep into me and I heard him moan as he came again. I felt the warmth of him filling me and it was fantastic. We paused a moment to catch our breath. Alastor let go of my leg and let it fall but he still stayed inside me.

“Are you doing alright sweetheart?” Alastor asked me.

Opening my eyes, I looked at him over my shoulder. “I'm doing fine honey.” I flashed him a smile.

Alastor chuckled, “Good, I wanted to check on you before we continued.”

“Let me catch my breath first.” I told him as I sucked in another breath of air.

“Of course, but you know me. Once I start, it is hard for me to stop.”

“Yes, I know. You naughty deer.”

“Naughty?” He went to my choker and grabbed my leash. “May I remind you who is the bad dog with the leash attached?”

I gave a chuckle. “Me.” A blush was on my face.

“That’s right.” He went and kissed my cheek. “Now are you going to be a good dog and let me keep breeding you?” He growled out and went to my shoulder to place a kiss there.

“I can't say no. Nor would I want to say no.” I told him with a smirk.

Alastor chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I kissed his forehead.

“Are you ready to continue?” Alastor wondered.

“Absolutely.”

**(End of smut and chapter)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rekindled moments are always so wonderful. Hope you enjoyed. I don’t know if this was the best smut scene i have written but i did enjoy it.


	55. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week of Alastor's 'season' is over and now its time to go back to real life. Or so they think. Heart goes back to the hotel to meet Dr. Talon and finds out some news. At the same time, Alastor seems to have gotten himself stuck in some danger that has Heart all worried about him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let’s see what happened after Alastor's little fun week shall we? Might be something good.

(Heart's POV)

My week of fun with Alastor was something I can never forget. Even though he was in his rut, it was our first time back making love and I will say that it made up for the last four months it was absent from us. I still enjoyed myself and I had a feeling that there was no way that the serum would not have worked. It honestly made me excited to go see Dr. Talon again, but I was giving myself an extra week or two to heal.

I wrote in my notebook when I could, keeping track was hard and I just kept a tally system and that seemed to work. Alastor noticed the smell on me again, that just seemed to trigger him and would not want to stop. Honestly, my body just felt so sore and beat up after everything. I didn't mind though because I had fun and that's what matters. Alastor made sure to take care of me at last. Taking care of wounds and giving me a hot bath to relax me. Sometimes he pampered me too much it seems, but it was nice just for the day. It may be weird to say but I enjoyed the markings on me. I may be married to him now but that still didn't mean I didn't like to have marks show.

After another week I made sure to pay attention to myself while writing in my journal. I was pretty sure that the serum worked because I was having the stomach pain come back to me. I honestly wasn't looking forward to it when I had morning sickness again, but I still had those pills leftover so at least I could keep it under control. I wanted to keep everything a secret from Alastor, so the week I wrote in my journal was when Alastor wasn't around and I kept it inside still instead of on top.

I got Rufio back from Charlie and Vaggie and she said that he was very good for them. He didn't like the construction workers coming in that were working on the pool, but he behaved himself. When I came to pick him up Charlie was almost worried when she saw the state of me. I reassured her that I was fine and to not worry. Alastor was just more...wild them normal.

With the week I was healing I was keeping Charlie up to date and I didn't give her an answer on how I was feeling because I didn't want her telling Alastor anything while he was over at the hotel. He was going to be surprised this time. He didn't say anything to me about it after he was all done with me. That scent I gave off must have really been hidden by his feral mind. Didn’t put two and two together. It went just as I planned. Made me wonder how he would react now that it was an actual surprise to him.

This morning I woke up to Rufio, I lifted my head and looked down at the hound. He was whining on the floor while looking at me over the edge of the bed. I gave a yawn and then looked over to my clock, this was the third day in a row now. I had slept in. I was surprised, usually I didn't sleep in. That and Alastor woke me some days when he got out of bed. Rufio must want to do his business and eat breakfast. Even though it’s been two whole weeks since the week I had with Alastor, I was surprised I didn’t feel more already then I did last time.

I reached out and patted his head, “Sorry boy. Didn’t mean to sleep in on you.” I sat up in bed and stretched with another yawn.

Rufio barked and then started to spin in circles as he waited for me to get up. I pulled the covers off and stood up from the bed. Automatically I felt the pain in my abdomen but pushed passed it as I walked out of the bedroom. Rufio ran past me and down the stairs. I walked down the steps after him, and he went to the door. Yep, he had to do business. I opened the door and let him out into the front grass.

Leaving him to do his business I went and looked around to see if I could find Alastor. I was going to make coffee, but I realized I shouldn't drink stuff with caffeine. I decided to make myself some tea that didn't have caffeine in it. As I put the pot on the stove, I heard Rufio at the door. I let the hound back in, gave him his food for breakfast. I was surprised that Alastor wasn't around this morning. He must have gone out.

That was ok though because I had to go see Dr. Talon today and get my tests done. I would have to leave eventually so who knows when he’d be back. Plus, I had to continue my crafts with the patients today. I promised Charlie I would. I went and started to make myself some eggs. I made it into a small sandwich with cheese and some toast. When my water was boiling, I took the kettle off and poured it into my mug and sat down at the table.

I looked out the window into the woods and just casually sipping my tea and ate my sandwich I made. Rufio had finished his food and was laying down by my chair now. It was nice and calm today and it was weird without Alastor being here. Even so it was still nice to have some time to myself. I was mainly all healed up from stuff that happened two weeks ago. Alastor still gave me a sucker bite though when one would start to fade. I didn't mind, he just still liked to mark me.

When I was done eating, I washed off my plate and finished my tea.

I headed upstairs to get a quick shower and got dressed. Once I was all ready I walked back downstairs and I grabbed Rufio's leash then headed out. I figured we could walk today instead, so we headed down the dirt road. We were enjoying the nice day as well. We got into the city part and seemed like hell was quiet for now. That's good at least, so I didn't have much to worry about. Rufio and I didn't have a problem as we walked to the hotel. We walked up to the door of the hotel and Rufio ran in as soon as I clipped off his leash.

Guests at the hotel really liked when I brought Rufio, he liked the attention, but he still stayed by me. Luckily, Charlie was right in the lobby when I came in. Rufio was by her and getting pets.

“Hello Heart, how are you? Are you feeling ok today?” Charlie asked as she greeted me.

“Hi Charlie. I’m fine thank you.” I answered her. “Although I plan to take a visit up to Dr. Talon but that can be before I leave.”

Charlie smiled wide, “What do you think? Possible?”

“Charlie, I'm probably 100 percent positive but I still have to go see him to make sure.”

“You going to tell Alastor right away?”

“We’ll see. I am thinking of waiting this time. He doesn’t know so I can pull it off as long as I want to or until I start feeling sick again.”

Charlie laughed. “Well are you ready to continue your art projects today? I told everyone that was in it that you were coming back today.”

“I definitely am, trying to distract myself today be nice.” I told her.

“Well I will see you later. I must go check on the pool stuff. Have fun and let me know if you need anything.” Charlie said with a wave and started to walk off.

“Thanks Charlie.” I waved bye to her. Rufio watched Charlie go and then turned to me. “Let’s go boy.”

I walked up the stairs and started to ascend to the second floor. Turning left I headed down the hallway and towards the craft room. I walked in and turned the light on and started to set everything up. Rufio sat at the head of the room as I did so and watched over me.

Soon I had everything all set up and went to my book and set it up by the door. Charlie wanted everyone that came to sign in and she can keep track of it all. All part of their rehabilitation. I walked over back to Rufio and patted his head.

“You behave ok. Keep ears sharp.” I said to the hound.

Rufio yipped and wagged his tail.

Soon the first patron came in and my day was just going to be starting.

* * *

“Good job today everybody. Same time Friday everyone, ok? You are all improving so much.” I told the group as they started to clean up their workstations.

When their stations were cleaned up and everything was off to the side of the room, they said goodbye to me and headed out.

One stayed behind though; he was a dog demon that looked like a German Shepherd. He went by Vegas. I saw that he stopped at the doorway but turned around and walked up to me.

Rufio spotted him first and stood up and stood in front of me. I looked up and saw the dog demon.

“Vegas? How can I help you?” I asked him as he got up as close as he could get.

I saw him fidget with his clawed fingers a moment, “Well, I wanted to ask about you actually? If you don’t mind that is.”

I tilted my head a moment, “Me?”

“Yea, I’m sorry if this sounds weird or rude but I noticed all the bitemarks and stuff on you today and was wondering if-” He paused as if to make sure he chose the right words. “-something happened?”

Chuckling, I answered, “No, it's alright Vegas. I can understand your concern. If you mean if Alastor and I got into a fight, then no. Nothing happened. He was, how do I put this...in season. He can be a little wild sometimes.” I chuckled. “I still have some marks not fully healed yet.”

Vegas put his ears down a moment, “And you let him do this to you?”

“Well, yes I do.” I told him. “I don't mind it at all. I actually enjoy it. I know that sounds weird, but it's just his way of marking me as his own.”

The dog demon sighed a little in relief. “Alright. As long as I know you're ok.”

“Thank you, Vegas, I’m glad you are considerate of my wellbeing.” I smiled.

He then got nervous again, “I hope this also doesn't sound weird, but your scent is a little off as well.”

“Scent?”

“Yea, sorry my nose is very sharp, and I noticed you smelled a little different today.”

I paused a moment. “Oh! I'm going up to see Dr. Talon about that. No need to worry Vegas.”

“Are you ok?” He asked worried.

I waved him off, “I'm perfectly fine.”

He gave me a look that didn't say he believed me, but he seemed to let it pass. “Alrighty, well hopefully everything turns out ok.”

“Me too.” I flashed him a smile. “Now go ahead and be off. I’ll see you Friday.”

Vegas nodded and turned around to walk out of the room. I looked down to Rufio who had sat down and started to scratch behind his ear.

“Makes me wonder if you can smell something different with me too.” I talked down to the hound. Rufio rolled his head back and looked at me with his tongue hanging out to the side. I laughed at him. “You’re weird.” I picked up my notebook. “Come on boy let's go, I have to visit someone before we leave.”

Rufio gave himself a shake before we both headed out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. We got to the elevator and stepped inside. As we went up my mind got lost into thoughts on what was going to happen. I knew for sure this time that my pregnancy would go smoothly. I would honestly make sure of it. I’d trust no one at this point right now so that things would stay on track. Hell, I'll even lock myself away if I can. It almost made me paranoid, but I felt that I was just blowing it out of proportion. You can’t blame me though after the last two times I was pregnant. Things would be ok, plus I feel that Alastor will be more overprotective of me than normal. I was fine with that though. I know he would want things to go smooth with me just as much as I would. Just something normal would be nice. Of course, me becoming pregnant wasn’t normal but that’s beside the point.

The elevator stopped and I walked out and headed to the lab door. I knocked. Soon the scientist opened the door and smiled at me.

“Hello dear, Heart. It's good to see you. I’m looking over someone at the moment. Can I ask you to wait here while I finish up?” Dr. Talon asked me.

“No worries doc. Take your time.” I answered as I flashed him a small smile.

The scientist nodded and closed the door. I walked to the other side of the hall and sat down with Rufio beside me. I pet the hound as he laid down and put his head in my lap. It was probably about five minutes till the door opened again and I saw a humanoid looking arctic fox demon walk out with a bandaged arm. She said thanks to the scientist and then walked to the elevator. I stood up and the wolf demon waved me inside. I commanded Rufio to stay there and I knew he would do as told.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long.” Dr. Talon apologized.

“Not at all, your fine.” I told him as I walked over to the table and sat down.

“Now, I can probably take a guess as to why you’re here?” The scientist said with a smile.

“Probably but I know that you know you want to be positive about it.” I said as I crossed my arms and tilted my head a little.

“Very true you do know me well.” Dr. Talon said with a chuckle. “Let me grab everything.”

We were quiet as he started to grab the stuff, he needed to take my blood. He came over to me with the supplies and went and took a tube of blood from me. He put it in his machine and now we had to wait.

“Have you been feeling ok the last few days?” The wolf demon asked as he sat back down in front of me.

“I’ve been fine. I’ve been having my stomach pains come back but that's all I have noticed for now.”

“Well that’s good. It's a start. Are you feeling confident this time around?”

“Absolutely. I’ll make sure I am successful this time. Nothing will stop me.”

“Third time is usually the charm they always say.”

I nodded, “Let's hope so.”

“Hopefully, I can use that new equipment I ordered as well.” He said with a big smile.

“You ordered new stuff?” I asked.

“Sure did. It's just an ultrasound machine, nothing too crazy.”

I beamed at that. “Oh, my goodness that should be exciting! I can’t wait.”

The scientist laughed. “It will be interesting for sure, but I have to wait till you are about six to nine weeks to use it.” His ears went down a little. “I was waiting for it to arrive before I could use it last time. That’s why it took so long. After everything happened, I still kept the order and it's just been sitting in the other room for now because I knew you wouldn’t give up.”

A smile came to my face, “I’m glad you still had faith in me doc.”

We both heard the machine go off. He stood up and walked over to it to pull the paper off once it was done printing. He looked over it a moment before walking over to me again.

“What you got for me doc?” I asked him as he stopped in front of me.

The wolf demon pushed his glasses up his muzzle and then looked up at me. “Congrats, you did it again. You are in fact pregnant. This confirms it 100 percent.”

My tail wagged happily behind me on the table. Yes, we did it. I was honestly so excited because nothing was stopping me this time. I wasn’t going to lose anything along the way.

“Thank you, doc, this is still amazing. I'm honored to still be in this with you.” I told him.

Dr. Talon chuckled. “And I am glad you are still here to stick around.” He handed the paper out to me. “Would you like to take this again?”

“Yes please.” I said taking the paper from him. I looked at it and smiled as I read the paper, “I plan to tell Alastor but I’m not sure when. He won’t have an idea so I can leave it a surprise for a while if I want to.” I gave a laugh at the last part.

“Well don’t leave the man hanging too long ok?”

“Don’t worry I won’t.” I jumped off the table and gave Dr. Talon a hug. “I won’t let you down this time.”

“Now now, it wasn't your fault for things, and you know that.” Dr. Talon reminded me.

“I know but I still could have done something.” I said into his lab coat.

“Things happen for a reason mate. Some things are meant to be and sometimes that takes many tries. Don't you worry, everything will be ok.”

I tightened my hold on him. “Thanks for your words Marcus.” I whispered.

He pulled me away from our hug and held me on the shoulders. “You are my patient Heart, but you are also my friend. So, it's my job to help you in any way I can.”

My tail wagged, “Thanks doc. I appreciate it. You're my friend too so I thank you for that.”

Dr. Talon nodded. “Now, how about you be on your way? I'm sure your husband will be waiting for you.”

I shrugged, “I’ll see. He left this morning without a word, but he told me last night he had a serious meeting today so hopefully it went well.”

“Hopefully so.” The wolf demon then led me to the door.

We said our goodbyes and I grabbed Rufio’s leash so we could head out. We walked into the elevator and headed back down to the lobby. When I got down their Angel Dust was there and trying to have a conversation with Husk. The spider demon gave up on the cat and looked up and spotted me as I walked down the steps.

“Hey wolf girl. I'm surprised you're here. Shouldn't your deer daddy have you in bed?” Angel then let out a laugh.

“Haha, very funny Angel.” I fake laughed as I got to the bottom of the steps. “I'm surprised you're here and not with Russ.”

“Eh he had lessons to do today and I decided not to come along. Give him some space ya know?” He said.

“You guys didn't have a fight, did you?” I asked worried. Russ and Angel had fights like any couple and it always hurt me to see friends hurting, but they do make up and are always happy as can be. Their relationship was not toxic at all, they loved each other, and I was happy for that.

“Maybe, but we were both high, so shit happens. We make up though.” Angel told me, at least he admitted it to me.

“Have you yet?” I asked him.

“Well no, but hey, make up sex is really great.” Angel cackled.

“Well good luck with that.” I said, patting his shoulder.

“So why the fuck ya still here anyways?” Angel asked me.

“I had to go see Dr. Talon.” I told him.

“What for? Don't tell me you're knocked up again?” Angel then held his middle and started to laugh.

I just kind of stood there with my arms crossed and with a smirk. I didn't answer him. Soon his laughter stopped and looked up to me finally to see my face. His laughter slowed until it stopped completely.

He looked at me wide eyed, “Oh shit...no way?”

I giggled, “Yes way.”

“Well fuck.” He tossed his hands up in the air and sighed. “I guess I'll congratulate you then. May it do the charm this time around.”

“Thanks Angel.” I smiled. “Now I'm heading back home. If you see Charlie let her know I went home ok?”

“Sure thing babe. Be careful going home alright?”

“I will.” I looked down to Rufio. “Let’s go boy.”

Rufio yipped in response.

We headed out the doors of the hotel and made our way down the road. The city wasn't quiet anymore. Almost sounded in chaos. I stopped for a moment to look and see where it was. It was to my left but up ahead of me. I shouldn't have to worry though as it was still far away. I saw the city on fire, orange and yellow danced across the red sky. Something was happening and I needed to get home before I found out.

I looked down to Rufio, “Let’s get home fast boy. I don't want to get stuck out here.”

The hound nodded and we walked faster. I kept my eye out in the direction of the chaos going on. It was hard to not listen to the stuff that was going on. I just wanted to go home because I'd be safe there. As I was still five minutes from the house, I saw the forest just up ahead. I wanted to give a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for me, the battle that was going on had gotten close. Almost too close for my own comfort.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't going to make it home.

I heard the sound in my ears. I knew the sound; it was all too familiar. I almost wanted to freeze up when I heard it. I looked towards the chaos and fire that was engulfing the buildings. I then saw figures in the fire light. I was almost shocked at what I was seeing. There were about five figures and four of them were attacking one that was taller than the rest.

The buzzing noise was loud and almost hurt my ears. I saw tentacles appear and smack the four figures away. Then one came back, and I could hear the sounds of guns being fired off. It hit the single tall figure and I saw the blood, but he still stood. Another figure popped back up and jumped up to the taller one. It grabbed him and tossed them, unfortunately closer towards me. The figure landed bounced off a building and on the ground with a thud across the street from me.

When I saw the figure, I felt my breath in my throat get caught.

No, It couldn't be?

When the figure stood up, I was face to face with Alastor.

There was a moment of silence besides the sounds of buzzing and radio stations coming off him. I looked at him and he looked like shit. His outfit was covered in his blood, ripped, and had bullet holes in them. His blood fell to the ground and I then saw two spears sticking out of his back.

When he looked up his eyes widened as he saw me. “Heart?”

“Alastor what's going on?” I asked quickly as I was afraid.

“No time to explain. Go back to the hotel. Get out of here. Don't go home. We are fighting to close to the forest. I don't want you hurt.” Alastor told me quickly.

“But Al I-” I couldn't finish as I heard more guns being fired off and I went to my knee and covered my head.

I saw them hit Alastor and he grunted in pain. Rufio went in front of me to protect me. Oh goodness I was now in the middle of this.

Alastor caught his breath and turned to me, “Run! Go!” He turned around and saw the four figures he was fighting.

I didn't get told twice as I ordered Rufio to follow and ran down the sidewalk.

I heard the fighting going on behind me and was so worried about Alastor's safety, but I knew he could take care of himself. Four against one wasn't fair. I would help him, but I can't right now. I had to keep myself safe because of me now being pregnant. I had to put that safe above anything.

I heard an explosion not far behind me as I ran. I then heard the angry radio tone of Alastor.

“Leave my wife alone!” He yelled and then I heard the sound of flesh being ripped from bones and blood curdling screams.

I didn't look behind me, I kept running. I ran until everything was faded out behind me. Ran for my life as fast as my legs could take me. I had to. I tried to block everything out. Soon I saw the hotel and Rufio was beside me panting. I got to the door and ran in, slamming the door behind me.

Everyone in the lobby jumped in surprise. I was so busy running and worrying about getting to safety that I didn't even feel myself sink to the floor. I started to cry. I just left him. I couldn't help. I know he told me to run but I felt so bad just leaving him. I started to hyperventilate. What if something happened? What if they had angelic weapons? What if he got killed!?

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and looked up through my tears to see Angel.

“Heart, what the fuck happened? What’s wrong?” I heard the spider demon ask frantically.

I was breathing hard still and was trying to catch my breath to speak, but I came out with shaky breaths.

“Calm down babe. Calm your breathing.” Angel said as he rubbed my arms.

I took a breath and let it out shaky, “A-Alastor...H-He.”

My commotion had attracted others, but they stayed back as Rufio growled at them to keep them back.

Soon I heard Vaggie’s voice echo through the lobby. “Ok what's going on! You guys better not be fighting again, or I swear I will-” she didn't finish as she pushed her way to the front and saw me on the ground with Angel. “Heart?” She went and kneeled next to me. “What's up hun, I thought you left to go home?”

“All I got out of her was something about Alastor.” Angel told her.

Vaggie put a hand on my shoulder, “Calm down, tell us what happened.” She rubbed down my arm a little.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, “Alastor is getting attacked…I saw him while I was walking home, and he told me to run back here.” I took a breath. “I know he can take care of himself, but…he looked really hurt…I'm scared.” I finally got out as I cried a little.

“Heart it will be ok. As you said Alastor can take care of himself.” Vaggie reassured me.

“But what if he is really hurt? What if he gets killed?” I wondered as I shook.

Angel stood up, “Fine, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll go look for the deer fuck and bring him back.”

I looked up at the spider demon, “Thank you Angel, but please be careful.”

“No worries wolf girl.” He pushed up his chest fluff. “I can take care of a few fucks in my way.”

Angel then walked out of the hotel and into the streets. Vaggie managed to help me off the floor and into the main lobby to sit me down on the couch. She sat with me as she sent Nifty to go get Charlie who was currently in her office going over papers. Rufio sat by my feet and kept his head in my lap and I was petting him to keep calm. Vaggie tried to soothe me and got me some tissues for my tears. I tried to be calm because I didn't want to push myself already. Soon the cyclops demon came back with the demon princess behind her. They came running over to me on the couch and Charlie kneeled down in front of me.

“Heart, are you ok?” Charlie asked me right away.

“I was walking home and found Alastor in a fight. He told me to come back here to be safe. I'm just worried about him though because he was really hurt.” I told her as I tried to clear tears away.

“Angel went out to look for him.” Vaggie added.

Charlie frowned. “Heart, Alastor is the strongest demon there is. I’m sure he will be fine.”

“But what if they used angelic weapons? What if he loses a lot of blood? What if-” I didn't go on as Charlie put a finger to my lips.

“Heart, I’m positive Al will be ok.” Charlie took her finger away. “Don't worry. Everything will be ok.” She got up and sat next to me on the couch. “Let's talk about something else right now. Distract you for the moment.”

“Ok.” I whispered.

Charlie wrapped an arm around me, “I know, how did your visit go with Dr. Talon?”

“It went as expected I guess.” I told her as I sat back. “I am pregnant again though, so I guess that's a good thing to come out of today.”

Charlie and Vaggie smiled while Nifty seemed to beam with delight.

“Congrats Heart!” Nifty cheered.

“We will make sure things turn out ok this time around. Don't you worry.” Charlie reassured me.

“Thanks guys. I'm trying to be calm right now. I don't want to overwhelm myself already.” I let out a small chuckle.

“Good idea. Just keep yourself at ease. Don’t be stressing.” Vaggie said as she held my hand.

I let out a small sigh. My thoughts went back to Alastor and the fight I saw. “When I saw Alastor fighting I know I shouldn’t have been worried, but I was. Especially since I saw him getting outnumbered by those guys. I guess his meeting this morning didn’t go well.”

“I’d say not. Angel will find him and if Al wants his help Angel will lend a hand.” Charlie smiled.

Nodding, I just tried to keep my mind at ease. The girls tried to help keep my mind off it for now with talking about some things that have happened at the hotel since I’ve been gone. Was very funny to hear that one drunk demon fell in the hole of the pool they were building out back. The whole time in the back of my mind I was telling myself that Alastor will be ok. Everything will be fine in the end. We will go home together and it will be back to normal.

I didn’t know how wrong I would be.

After about 20 minutes the doors to the hotel opened. All of us on the couch turned to look. We all gasped in shock.

It was Angel and he had Alastor slung on his back, trying his best to hold the deer demon upright. The white and pink spider demon was covered in black blood and it still seemed to be falling as he walked in.

Charlie quickly walked up to him, “Angel what happened?”

Nifty went and started to clean up the blood that was on the floors of the hotel now.

“I can’t explain right now. This guy is losing blood and fast.” I saw Angel look at me with a sad look then back to Charlie, “The bastards he was fighting had angelic weapons and a lot of them. They got Al pretty good. We need to get him upstairs.”

After he said that they had angelic weapons I felt my heart sink fast. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at Alastor on Angel’s back. I couldn’t even tell if he was awake or not. I had a bad feeling about that fight. I only was assuming of angelic weapons and I knew they were around because people always sold them on the black market. Now that I know that they did have them and Alastor was attacked with them, multiple times. It wasn’t good. His healing process would be slowed down a lot. Nothing could really stop Alastor, but still who knows how long he could last if not treated.

Charlie spoke up, “Come on Angel let’s get him upstairs.”

The spider nodded and they two headed up to the elevator. I wanted to follow. I needed to, but part of me was stuck on the couch as I watched them walk up the stairs. Then disappear into the elevator.

I felt Vaggie put a hand on my shoulder. “Heart, everything will be ok. You know Al is a strong guy, something like this won’t knock him down.”

“I know, but there are angelic weapons. This is something new and scary. I’m just worried.”

“Do you want to follow them?” Vaggie wondered.

My hands gripped onto my pants. “Yes, but I don’t know how I can handle it. Dr. Talon probably won't let anyone see him till he is done.”

“Tell you what, why don’t you go wait in your hotel room and when he is ready to be seen I’ll let you know. That sound fair?”

I nodded, “I think I will. I might lay down for a nap. All this worked up emotion has made me tired.” I grabbed onto the moth girl's hand. “Just please let me know when I can see him as soon as possible. Ok?”

“I promise.” Vaggie gave me a reassuring smile.

Standing up I walked past her and passed Nifty who was cleaning the floor. Rufio followed close beside me. I looked at the blood that had dripped onto the floor. I walked up the stairs and I looked at the elevator a moment. I felt tears prick my eyes again. I hugged myself as I walked down the hallway and Rufio had his side close to my leg to remind me he was there.

We walked and soon I looked at Alastor’s room a moment and decided to head in there instead. My room may have been comfortable, but I needed to be here, for my own comfort. I opened the wood door and headed inside. Once Rufio was inside I closed the door and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and put my head in my hands and started to cry again.

Rufio seemed worried about me and he came over and tried to get his head under my arm so he could look up at me. He gave my arm a lick. I gave a small giggle at his gesture. I sat up and tried to wipe tears away. I patted the bed next to me and the hound jumped up and sat close to me. I started to pet his chest fluff.

“I’m so worried, Rufio. I know Alastor can make it, but I am still scared.” I said talking to the hound.

Rufio gave a whine and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

“I know, you’re probably scared for him to huh?” I asked because I know the hound saw the whole thing to. I am sure Rufio would have stayed to help Alastor if I hadn't told him to come with me. Even so, I am sure that Alastor would have sent the hound away so that he could protect me instead.

Rufio put his nose against my shoulder.

A sigh escaped me. So much for this day. I was hoping I could go home and make dinner for Alastor and I could tell him about the baby afterwards, but it looks like that won’t happen. I tried my best to wipe my tears away. Hopefully, they can patch him up and he’ll be as good as new. Even so, they might have to take him to a real hospital if it gets to be too much. That would be a scary sight to see for anyone, seeing the Radio Demon in the hospital. Plus who knows what would happen if someone saw that he was weak. I just hope it didn’t get to that point. Dr. Talon had almost everything he needed here thanks to Charlie. He was a skilled physician and I thank him for that.

I decided to lay down finally and rested my head against the pillow. Rufio moved so I could lay down and once I was settled, he curled up next to me against my front. He tucked his tail under him and put his nose close to my stomach. I started to pet him down his back.

“We’ll be ok. Everything will be ok.” I whispered.

I felt the weight of my eyelids now as they slowly got heavy. With everything that just happened it seemed to really take a toll on me. Soon I was asleep, my mind filled with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I wanted something to happen to Alastor eventually...why not now! Yay more action piled on top of pregnancy stuff!


	56. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is hurt and very injured. He wont wake up and no one knows why. Heart is trying to cope with everything that has happened and trying to get through the next few days by Alastor's bedside as he heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Al is doing. Get ready for me to pull a bunch of made up stuff out my ass XD  
> None of this is cannon, its just a head cannon so take it as it is.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the love!!

(Heart’s POV)

I was woken up by the sound of knocking on the door. Rufio had lifted his head and was growling. I lifted my head and yawned. I sat up in bed slowly and tried to fix my hair. I then heard another knock on the door.

“Heart, are you in there hun?” It was Vaggie on the other side of the door.

“Yea.” I called out still a little sleepy. “I'm in here. You can come in, its unlocked.” I told her.

Soon the door opened, and the moth girl walked into the room. She walked over to the bed as I sat up and gave a small stretch.

“Sorry if I confused you on what room I was in.” I apologized.

Vaggie smiled and waved me off, “No worries, I tried here first. I figured you would be in Al’s room.” She sat down on the side of the bed.

“So, I assume you came in here to give me news?” I asked her.

I saw a flash of worry come across her face and she held her breath a moment. She let out a sigh. “I wasn’t told of his condition, but Dr. Talon said that you can go up and see him.” Vaggie put her hand on top of my leg. “I don’t know anything about how he is. He wouldn’t tell us. All I can tell you is to be ready for anything.”

My ears went back, “I understand. Will you come with us?”

“Of course. Charlie is up there waiting for you. We were going to go in together.” Vaggie told me.

I smiled softly, “Sounds good to me.”

Vaggie stood up and then I managed to get up from the bed. Rufio stood and shook himself before jumping off the bed himself. I grabbed his leash and we headed out of the hotel room and down to the elevator. We headed up and all I did was be nervous the whole time. I held onto Rufio’s leash so tight and fidgeted with it in my hands. I was so worried now. Who knows how Alastor is or the condition he could be in? Especially if he was attacked with angelic weapons. His healing would be slow and a little painful, it made me worried of what could happen.

Vaggie seemed to notice my worry as she looped her arm around mine. I looked to her and she gave me a reassuring smile. I knew that she didn’t like Alastor and still probably hated him, but he was still mine. So, she was probably more worried about my wellbeing with how everything has been lately.

We arrived and we walked out of the elevator. Charlie was standing in the hall with Angel Dust as the two looked to be talking. The spider demon was still covered in blood. They stopped and turned to us when they heard the elevator.

“Heart, there you are. I was worried.” Charlie said as we walked up to them.

“I found her in Alastor’s hotel room sleeping. She is fine.” Vaggie told her.

Charlie sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

“Have you heard anything?” I asked right away.

Angel and Charlie both shook their heads. A sigh escaped me as my ears went down.

The door to the one room opened and Dr. Talon stuck his head out. “Oh, good you got her.” The scientist walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. “Would you like to see him first or do you want me to tell you about his condition?”

Trying to keep myself calm, I took a breath. “Tell me first, then I know what to try and expect from there.”

Dr. Talon nodded then took his glasses off and put them in his lab coat pocket. “He was injured pretty badly. Angelic spears were stabbed into his back, I saw at least two puncture wounds. Plus, they must have melted down the metal of some angelic weapons and turned them into bullets because all his bullet wounds were very serious.” He paused for a moment then let out a sigh. “He was shot at least 15 times from what I could count. I managed to get the ones that were still stuck under his skin, out. As far as his healing process, it will be slow. He is very weak though from all of the angelic energy that was given to him.” He looked at me sadly. “I am honestly surprised he is still alive but considering his reputation it doesn't surprise me. Even so, that much is very life threatening. He will be monitored for at least a week or so to make sure he is healing. I will say that his condition is critical right now.”

As the wolf demon talked, I was still holding onto Vaggie’s arm and I just felt my hold on her tighten. She looked at me and just patted my arm with her other hand. I couldn’t hold tears back at hearing what was being told to me. I let out a shaky breath. I wanted to talk but couldn't.

“Can we still go see him?” Charlie asked.

“Of course. You can go in together if you wish.” Dr. Talon answered.

Charlie looked at me. “Want us to go in with you?”

All I was able to do was nod as my ears were flat on my head still. We all looked to the wolf demon and he opened the door for us and stepped to the side. I was only picturing the worst when I walked in. I was honestly afraid of what I might see. A small part of me didn’t want to see him but my overwhelming curiosity fought that. Alastor has seen me through tough times so I had to be strong for him this time. Charlie walked in first with Angel. My arm still gripping onto Vaggie, we walked into the room together, Rufio behind me.

The room was dimly lit as we walked in. The curtains were closed and a light by a bedside table was the only thing on. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath. I opened my eyes again and tried to look at Alastor on the bed. He looked normal, besides the bandages slapped on and wrapped up on him plus an IV in his arm. A blanket was brought up to his mid chest as he rested there on the bed. He looked to be sleeping but I am sure that he was still passed out.

Letting go of Vaggie’s arm, I walked forward and around the others who stopped before getting to the bed. My ears went up slowly. I held onto Rufio’s leash tightly as I walked up to Alastor. My tears built up in my eyes. It was honestly so strange to just see him lying there like that when he wasn’t just sleeping. This was different, he was injured and close to dying almost. It honestly scared me to think of that. He couldn’t die. Not now. Not when we were close to something we wanted that was now in our grasp. My happy days in hell probably wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t with me.

He had to pull through. He had to.

I don’t know how long I stood there looking at him, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see it was Dr. Talon. He looked at me with concern.

“Will he be ok doc?” I asked as my tears fell.

“Time will have to tell. I’m sorry.” Was all he said.

My ears went flat against my head. My tears didn't stop and kept falling. I wrapped my arms around Dr. Talon since he was closest to me and started to cry into his nurse’s shirt he had on. The wolf demon was surprised by my action and froze for a second. Then I felt his arms wrap around me as I continued to cry. He just held onto me and he put one hand behind my head to pet my hair.

“Heart please don't get all worked up alright? Things will be ok. I promise.” Dr. Talon whispered to me.

“I'm just scared.” I choked out.

“Don't be scared. It's understandable to be scared. Especially with something like this.” The wolf demon said.

I said nothing as I tried to find comfort in the wolf's embrace. I felt Rufio nudge my leg and give a whine. I pulled away from Dr. Talon and looked down to the hound. He had a look in his eyes that said he was worried too. I looked up and looked at my friends around the room. They all seemed to have the same look of concern. So, I wasn't the only one. My ears went up slightly.

“He’ll be ok, Heart.” Charlie reassured me as well as she walked up to me.

“Yea, he might be an egghead, but he’s a strong egghead.” Angel said with a grin as he walked up next to Charlie.

Vaggie walked behind them, “Don't worry, he has all of us here too. He’ll make it.”

I pulled away from the wolf demon fully and looked down at Alastor in bed. I gave a small smile and looked back to the group. “Thank you. I know he’ll be ok.”

They all nodded with a small smile.

I looked down and saw Rufio looking at Alastor as well. He walked up to his one hand on the side of the bed and nudged it.

“Rufio.” I warned softly.

The hound looked up at me and whined. I went over to him and patted his head. “I know you're worried too. Try not to disturb him ok?”

Rufio whined and put his ears back.

Dr. Talon cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you some alone time. I'll be back to check on him later.”

“Thank you, Dr. Talon.” Charlie thanked him.

“It's all part of the job.” The wolf demon smiled and walked out of the room.

I heard Angel walk to the other side of the room and soon I felt his hands on my shoulders. “Sit girl.”

I looked behind me to see that he had brought the chair over. I sat down in the given chair and gave a sigh. I put my head in my hands and pulled on my ears.

“Why now? Why did this happen?” I said out loud.

“Who knows but either way we all have to be strong for Al right now. Especially you.” Vaggie said.

“I’m not strong.” I snapped and sat up. “Al has always been the strong one, not me.”

Angel rested his hands on my shoulders again, “Ya know what Al always tells ya. You're strong in your own way. Ya don't need magic. You'll find a way.”

I let out a sigh, “I guess you’re right.” I looked over at Alastor in bed. “I just wish I could have told him about the baby now before all this. I was planning after dinner tonight, but I guess that will wait.”

“You'll get to tell him eventually. Don't worry.” Charlie said with a smile.

“I hope so.” I paused. “I don't want to lose the only good thing I had here.” I whispered the last sentence.

We stayed up with Alastor for a while. All we did was talk and reassure each other. Angel was the first to leave so he could get cleaned up. Vaggie left to go start a relaxing bath for her and Charlie. Soon it was just me and her left. I had moved my chair closer to the bed and was holding Alastor's hand. It was honestly weird to be holding his hand when he had no grip back to it.

“Heart, I’m going to be heading out. Will you be ok?”

“Yes. I’ll probably be up here for a little while longer.”

“Would you like me to take Rufio and feed him.”

“You can if you wish. Thank you.” I looked at the hound on the floor. “Rufio.” He picked his head up. “Go with Charlie.” Rufio sat but put a paw on my arm. I gave the hound a smile. “I’ll be ok. I promise. Go on.”

Rufio walked over to Charlie who took his leash.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder, “If you need anything just let me know. Just remember to eat something ok?”

I gave her a reassuring nod. Charlie hugged me around the shoulders and then I heard her turn and leave the room with Rufio in tow.

Now I was alone with Alastor.

I held on to his hand tightly a moment. I had my overwhelming emotions fill me again and my tears started to fill my eyes. I put my head in my other hand.

“Al, how am I going to get through this without you.” I choked out. “You're always the strong one, not me. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost.” My tears feel like hot streams down my face. “I know you say I am strong in my own way, but I don't feel strong at all. Not now. I feel so weak.” I looked up to Alastor.

It was weird to see him lying here without a smile on his face. His mouth was just in a thin line. It was honestly unnatural feeling. His smile was contagious to me, so seeing him without one...made me sad. He was my light in this hellish world so what in the world would I do without it? If he did die, and I hoped to Lucifer he didn't, my last light was the baby and I had a new reason to live and keep going in hell.

I hope it didn't come down to any of it. I needed him by my side. Alastor was in my dreams. He was with me. Elena was with us. We had each other. There was no way the dream was dying. No way was I letting it.

I stood up from the chair and sat myself down on the side of the bed, not letting go of his hand. “Come back to me Al. You have to.” I brought his hand to my lips and placed a small kiss on his knuckles.

I looked at his face and I caressed his cheek with my other hand, moving a piece of his red and black hair out of his face. Just looking at him hurt a little. Looking at his bandages that covered his chest I sighed. I left my hand on his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you Alastor.” I whispered.

* * *

Four days had passed and Alastor was still not awake from his state. He must have been very weak if he hasn't woken up yet. Not even his shadow had come around, he must not have enough energy to manifest. I didn't leave his side though unless someone pulled me away or Dr. Talon kicked me out. I was afraid to leave him alone. They always reassured me he would be fine. Plus Dr. Talon was always scolding me to take care of myself for the baby’s sake. That always got me to move and do something because I needed this right now. I needed this baby to be my rock right now when Alastor couldn’t. To be my comfort in this situation. The only positivity I had right now.

I didn't go home; I couldn't leave him at the hotel alone. I would have felt bad if I did. I was stressing myself when I shouldn't be. I knew it wasn’t good for me, but I tried my best.

I managed to call my sister the day after it happened. I told her all that was going one. She was scared for me but would be here if I needed her. I told her about me being pregnant to, that seemed to lighten her mood and she was super happy for me. At the same time she wished me luck that everything would be smooth this time around. I hoped so to but started to cry when I thought of Alastor dying and not being around for us. She kept reassuring me that things will turn out ok in the end.

I tried to go to work at Giuseppe’s, but I could only make it through lunch before I had to leave. I couldn’t stand being up on stage without having my emotions take over me. I came off stage crying. I felt so bad leaving Glenn hanging like that, but he understood though since it had to deal with angelic weapons and a life or death situation. Plus, he knew how much Alastor meant to me.

Rufio was worried about me and Alastor as well. The hound didn't leave my side. I took him out when he needed to and fed him when it was time. I didn't want to neglect him, nor did I want to have to burden someone else to take care of him for me. That would have been too much. So, I tried my best to take care of him right now.

Dr. Talon said that there was no change in Alastor's condition, and I was honestly worried about that because we didn't know why he was not improving. He was still stuck in his same condition and he wasn't getting worse nor was he getting better. It honestly confused Dr. Talon. Maybe because he didn't have much experience with angelic weapons and did his best. All I know is that it made me more worried about it all.

It was Friday and I was trying to distract myself this morning with meeting with the patrons to do more of their project. It was honestly hard for me to keep my mind straight and focused. I knew they could tell as well. I just wasn't in it today. I was basically letting them do as they pleased. I know some didn't care but I could see that Vegas was casting sideways glances at me, looking at me concerned.

When the session was over, I watched as they all packed up and left...except Vegas.

The German Shepherd walked up to me with his ears down slightly. “Mrs. Heart?” I picked my head up to look at him. “I heard what happened to Alastor the other day. I was wondering how he was doing and how you were felling?”

A sigh escaped me, “I could be better. I feel nauseous and fatigued but there is only so much I can do about that.” I took a pause. "Alastor...hasn't gotten any better unfortunately. He is still passed out and Dr. Talon can't figure out why he isn't getting better.”

Sadness flashed in Vegas’s eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry that he hasn’t gotten any better. I hear angelic weapons can be rough on the body.”

“Yea that’s true and he went through a lot of it. I can understand his body will be slow to heal but it's taking so much longer then Doc would like. He is afraid of his wounds getting infected or that maybe he missed something.” I sat back more in my chair. “Charlie said she called up her parents to see if they knew anyone that could help. They have a specialist coming in today to look at him. Apparently, they deal with a lot of angelic weapon wounds and stuff like that.”

“I hope everything goes well with the specialist then. He’ll be ok.”

“Thank you, Vegas.”

“If you need me, I am here to talk.”

All I did was nod. “I’ll see you Monday.”

Vegas put his ears back a little. “Ok, see you then.”

He knew he shouldn’t try to pry anymore so Vegas turned and left the room. I put my head in my hand and I felt the tears I have been holding back all day come forward. I know I shouldn’t get myself worked up, but I couldn't help it. Everyone kept telling me things will be ok, it will get better, no need to worry. Well I don't see it getting better. Alastor isn’t getting better, he isn’t ok, and no one knows why. It has me worried beyond belief and it’s so hard. I was trying to stay strong, I really am, but why must it be so hard?

Rufio walked up to me and nudged my leg with his nose. I looked down at the hound who had now sat down and put his head on my thigh. Reaching down I started to pet him. I calmed myself down and tried to stop my tears. It was a while, but I managed to clean up and walked out of the room with Rufio on my tail. I headed down the hall to the elevator and went up. When it stopped, I stepped out and headed down to the third door on the left. I knocked first in case anyone was inside. I saw the door then open. It was Dr. Talon. He said nothing as he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“Heart, you can’t go in right now.” He told me right away.

“Is that specialist here?” I asked him.

The wolf demon nodded. “She just got here so we can’t disturb her right now.”

My ears went down but I nodded. “I understand. I’ll probably just wait out here then.”

“Ok, I’m going to head back in. I just want to hear more of what she has to say. When we are done, we can all talk.” He told me.

“Alright.” I said softly and sat down in the hallway across from the door.

Dr. Talon gave me a reassuring smile and headed back inside.

Sitting there I waited. Who knows how long I had to wait? Either way I didn't care, I would wait all day if I had to. Rufio sat with me and laid his head in my lap as we waited. I was petting his head. I was trying to distract myself by looking at my phone. It wasn’t doing a good job while I was looking at stuff online. I even saw an article about Alastor’s fight with the supposed gang he was meeting with but the person who made the article didn’t know anything about how hurt Alastor actually was. The gang on the other hand was dead. So that means Alastor won that fight. That was good at least. I decided to just put my phone away and put my head against the wall. I closed my eyes.

About ten minutes later the door opened and Dr. Talon walked back out. Behind him was a humanoid sheep-like demon walking out of the room behind him. She was a bit shorter than him and had small horns that stuck out of her short white hair and even had a little fluffy tail. She wore a tight pink dress.

I managed to stand up as Dr. Talon introduced her to me. “Heart, this is Dr. Shelly White. She was the specialist Charlie’s parents called in.”

She stuck her hand out for a handshake and I took it. “Thank you for coming in to look at my husband. I appreciate it so much.” I said and we let go from our handshake.

“So, you are married to him? Still surprised about that.” Dr. White said. She had a slight Asian accent, but she was easy to understand still.

“Sorry to get to the point, but that's because I'm just worried, but did you manage to figure anything out?” I asked right away.

Dr. White took a pause, “Well I have seen many cases of demons living from angelic weapons. This one is very extreme. To be honest with you he should be dead but considering how powerful he is...he still managed to live. He is alive, but he is almost like in a coma type state. Something seems to be stopping his healing. All the bullets are gone though, there are no angelic weapons left to stop this from happening. As to why, I am not sure. It honestly confuses me.”

“So, are you saying he will be stuck like that?” I asked with my ears down.

“No, eventually whatever he is fighting will stop. Whether he wins or loses is up to him.” The sheep demon told me with a small frown.

“He’s fighting?” I wondered.

“Oh yes. I am sure of that. He is fighting his mind.” She pointed to her head. “Angelic weapons can do a lot not only to the body but to the mind as well. A test of will. See if they should live or die. It's up to the victim to determine their fate though.”

“So...he has to find his will to live?”

“In plane terms yes.”

I let out a shaky breath and covered my eyes with my hand. I felt a headache coming on and I just wanted a nap. This was all coming to be too much for me to wrap my head around. What in the actual fuck was going to happen? Find his will to live? I feel I would be enough for him...right? Maybe he had to go through old memories just to find that. Go through everything he has done before finally finding what he wants in the end. This was going to be so hard for me.

What if he went through all his memories and realized that maybe he didn’t deserve to live? What then? Would I have to watch him die in front of me? I don’t think I could handle that. Not one bit. I had tears start to fall at the thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then. I looked up to see Dr. Talon looking at me with sad eyes. “Heart stay calm, please?” He sounded very upset and almost begged me. “I know the last few days have been hard for you, but you have to keep the baby’s health into consideration as well.”

He always reminded me, I never forgot, but I always just needed it to be said to me. It was just so hard for me to be going through this. I was just afraid, but I had to think positive. Plus, I can’t lose another baby, not right now. Not when Alastor was in this state. I needed it to help me through this right now. I nodded and took some calming breaths. I wasn’t feeling good this morning and now I feel it is getting worse.

“I don’t feel good right now Doc.” I told him.

“Did you take your pills this morning?” Dr. Talon asked me.

“No.” I answered.

“Hold on, I have some extra in the lab. I’ll get some for you.”

“Thank you.”

Dr. Talon walked past me and into his office.

The sheep demon watched him then turned to me when he was gone, “So he wasn’t kidding when he said you were pregnant. That’s a real breakthrough, you know that?” Dr. White said to me.

I gave a small smile. “Yea I know, but this is my third try. That’s because a lot of stuff has been happening.” I looked away with my ears down. “First it was Valentino, then Mimzy, now this with Alastor. I’m just worried about it all. I don’t want to lose this one too. I just recovered from the last time. Plus, it's a total surprise.”

“Does Alastor know?” She wondered.

I shook my head. “I never got to tell him. I found out Monday, which was the day he got attacked. So, I never got the chance.”

“Maybe you should.”

“But...he’s in a coma. He won’t hear me.”

“You never know what one can hear in their minds. Maybe give it a try. Who knows?”

Before I could say anything else, Dr. Talon returned with the pills in hand and a small cup of water. He handed them both to me and I took the pills and drank all the water.

“There you go. Hopefully, you’ll feel better in no time. You should get some rest too.” Dr. Talon told me.

“I will, but I want to see Alastor first.” I said.

The wolf demon smiled. “We understand. You can go in. I won't be bugging you for a while.”

I nodded and turned to Dr. White. “Thank you so much for coming in to look at him. I appreciate it so much. I am sure everyone does.”

“It was my pleasure. I know it can be serious when the queen calls me up. So, it was no problem at all.” She placed a hand on my shoulder. “Good luck with him.”

The two walked off and Dr. Talon invited her into his lab. He closed the door and I was soon alone in the hallway. I looked down to Rufio and patted his head. I took a breath and headed inside the room. It was still dimly lit from the light on the table as it has been the last few days. I walked up next to the bed and sat down on the chair there. Rufio took a seat next to me on the floor and gave a small whine as he looked at the deer demon in bed. I looked at Alastor and he still hadn’t moved at all. He was in the same position as he has been.

Taking a hold of his hand, I noticed it was a little colder than it normally was. That or my hands were just warmer, either way I wasn't sure. I brought the hand to my lips to kiss it.

“Hey, Al, I'm back. I’m sure you are probably tired of seeing me huh?” I gave a laugh. “Eh, I know you would never get tired of me.” I ran my fingers along his knuckles. “I know that doctor lady was weird being here with you. I can only imagine what she did to you. It was all for a good reason though. We are just trying to figure out what’s wrong.”

I know it was weird to talk with him when he couldn’t talk back but it just made me feel better by doing so. It was a little strange to not hear him talk with me. He gave off nothing, not even his radio buzzing could be heard. It was silent. It left me almost empty about everything without some kind of noise coming from him. Only his shallow breathing.

I took my other hand to go up to his ears and slowly caressed them in my fingers. It was almost weird to touch them and he did not flick them at the touch. He didn’t like when his ears were touched but he didn’t mind when I did it, sometimes I asked just in case. I moved my hand down to his antlers and slowly moved my fingers across both. Then I just pet his head for a few moments before taking my hand away.

A sigh escaped me, and I put my ears down, it just wasn't the same. It made my heart hurt.

I had an idea and hopefully this would be ok. Even if I got caught and yelled at by the scientist I didn't care. I commanded Rufio to stay there on the floor as I stood from the chair and moved Alastor’s arm out of the way then pulled back the covers. He wasn’t naked underneath, otherwise that would be weird, but he at least had underwear on. I took off my shoes then I slipped into the bed next to the unconscious deer demon. There was just enough room for me to comfortably lay there next to him.

I settled myself right into the crook of his arm and rested his arm behind me. Taking my one wing, I unfolded it and wrapped it around us as well. I pulled the covers back up to cover us. I wrapped my arm around his lower half to avoid the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. It wasn’t the same since he couldn’t hold me back but at least it was comforting in a way to me.

Staying silent I just enjoyed the quietness of the moment. I closed my eyes and felt the small rise and fall of his chest. I leaned my head more onto him and I listened to the steady and slow rhythm of his heart. At least I knew he was still alive. My tail wagged a little under the blanket as I listened. A small smile on my face. This is the best I have felt in a while and even though he was still unconscious it still was comforting. Almost like when I would wake up to him every day with his arms loosely around me when he wasn’t awake yet. Then he would tighten them back up when he felt me try to get up. It just felt right and complete…even though it truly wasn’t.

Even with him right here by me. Close to me. He still felt far away. I could hold him, but he couldn’t hold onto me. Like he was slipping through my fingers. Or if I was running to him but he never ended up getting closer to me. I didn’t want him to slip away. He couldn’t.

My tears pricked the corners of my eyes. “Alastor, please come back to me.” I tightened my hold on him a moment and let out a shaky breath. “I need you.” I moved my head so I could look up at his still face. “We both need you. I wish I could have told you that day, but I guess maybe I should tell you either way because I don’t know how things will turn out.” I sighed.

I went silent again a moment and was just looking at him and my tears escaped even though I tried to hold them back. I sat up more on my elbow so I could look at him better. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. I kept my face close to his and placed my forehead against the side of his face. I closed my eyes.

I laid my other hand on his cheek but slid it down until it was on his neck. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not Al, but if you can hear me, I hope you can hear me well.” I took a shaky breath and lifted my head a little. “I’m pregnant again. I’m not the only one that needs you anymore. Elena needs you. We both need you. How is she supposed to love her dad when he isn’t around? How is she going to be the light of your life when you won't be able to see it? I’ve seen it in my dreams how much she enjoys you. She’s your little girl and I know you spoiler her like rotten. She loves you and she will love you. So, you must come back. You have to be here with me so we can get through this together. To be able to experience this together.”

My tears were just streaming down my face as I took another breath. “Remember what you told me when we got married? That we would be doing everything together no matter what? That we will always be tested? This is another test and we both must pass it. I might not be as strong as you, but we are stronger together.” I kissed the side of his face. “So, if you need a reason to live and fight through this, whatever it is, I hope that this is enough. We have to be enough. Not just me but the baby to. We will be enough.”

A sob escaped me as I laid there with him. I know I shouldn’t be crying like this, but I couldn’t help it considering the situation. I tried to control myself and calm down. I decided that maybe I should go back to laying down with him. I slid back down to be in the crook of his arm again. Buried my face into his side as I put my arm back around his lower half. I found his hand on the other side and just held onto it. My wing was still around us and I just tightened it more around. I didn’t want to hurt him more then he already was, so I was being careful.

“I love you my great buck.” I whispered as I cried.

With me still in his side, a sob would shake my body now and then. I had to stay calm because it was just making my stomach upset and I didn't want to have to go running just to take care of it.

Soon my breathing calmed, and I felt the tiredness catch up to me and I figured that it would be best to just sleep like this. At least with myself wrapped around him. I kept my ear on his chest to listen to his heart because sometimes that would put me to sleep or at least calm me. My tears slowed and I was just sniffling to stop myself from doing anything worse. I curled myself up closer to him. My breath calmed and my eyes got heavy until they closed completely, and I was taken over by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be enough? Guess we’ll see in the next chapter.


	57. What’s Your Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al might be able to wake up, but first he must relive his memories of his hell past in order to find his purpose to live on. He just might find it in an unsuspecting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a tiny heads up when going and reading this chapter. At the beginning there is just a lot of just description of stuff, not really any dialogue. In a way i am going through Alastor's memories slightly as like a recap from the story so far. This whole thing will be in Third Person
> 
> Also thanks for the 70+ Kudos! That's so awesome! Plus i saw that there is almost 3,000 hits as well! It just makes me so happy to see <3

(Third Person POV)

Alastor seemed to be reliving a memory. A fun memory at that or at least to him it was. His slaughter that raged through Pentagram City for long days and people cowering before him. Unknowingly to him that he was slowly relieving his memories of hell. Slowly and surely. He didn't even realize that he was. For years he tormented and slaughtered souls. Had fun for game and amusement, his entertainment. His killed and had no consequences. Murdered and didn't need to hide. He was free here. He took what he could and kept what he wanted.

It may have been a dark time for the city but an absolute joy for himself. He never wanted it to end. Until he got bored with it all. Nothing seemed fun anymore. Didn't light that spark in him. He went dark for a while, but his name still struck fear into others.

The Radio Demon.

With his memories seeming to go by it wasn't until he arrived at one memory, he was relieving that seemed to change him. It was his life changing one, that was for sure.

That day Heart arrived at the hotel.

These memories seemed to go slow for him. He wanted to enjoy them. Reliving those times with her. Even those small ones from the beginning. Besides their first handshake he remembered holding her hand for those few moments when taking her to the front desk. Holding her hand when taking her to her room. Those moments, even then, he knew she would be his. Whether he had to wait forever if he had to. It would be worth it.

His memories of her first night there, when he embarrassed her because he caught her staring. He found it funny but felt bad the girl took it the way she did. For once he actually felt a tug on his heart that made him feel bad for something he did. That never happened to him, but she was different. She did things to him he never experienced, and he found that exciting and scary.

He wanted to take care of her. Watch over her. Protect her.

Watching memories go by still he saw that night when he took dinner to her as she slept on the bed in her hotel room. When he caressed her skin under his fingers. Something that he was starting to love and crave. Something he needed and wanted. The one time he didn't want to kill something.

He watched when they had that interaction that night. Then those months she avoided him. She tried so hard to stay away but Alastor wouldn't give up. He never wanted to. A new game for him to play. Someone he found intriguing but unknown to him it was interesting for all the wrong reasons.

The memory that day Heart got attacked and he came to save her. Nothing was going to touch what was his. Then that night they danced and told their feelings to one another. It was probably one of the best nights of his life. He found someone that made him feel things he didn't know. He was still trying to figure out things with his feelings. Emotions were not his forte.

One thing was for sure though.

She taught him love.

An emotion he knew nothing about. But he learned and boy did he learn fast when it came to her. He learned a lot about the things she enjoyed. His heart did things that he didn't know it could do. She was caring and always loving, even to him. She loved him for who he was. She wasn't scared of him. She accepted him and all his baggage.

That day he took care of her when he sat there with her watching movies and when she fell asleep on him. Those days she sat with him in the kitchen. That laugh and smile he came to know and love while he worked. He wouldn't replace that for anything because it made him feel things still. That place became better.

Their first date, he relived that and his smile never left. That dance they had was fun. Their first kiss was the most amazing thing he ever experienced. He would admit that fireworks went off in his head. His first kiss, she took it from him, and it would stay that way. Alastor couldn't even picture a day without kissing her now.

That day her sister came back into her life. Came to the hotel. When Heart let out their secret of their relationship. People saw them in a different light then. As a couple and learning to accept Alastor as a normal person instead of a monster.

The time Heart took them on a date for her death anniversary. The night he learned more about her. Besides wanting to hunt down the person who hurt her and rip them apart. Even so, he still accepted her about things. The things of her past. Just like she accepted him.

Then the one year she was at the hotel. That night he hurt her. When things first went downhill. Their first bump in the road. The time he regretted actually doing something. When he thought he was doing something good for them. Then realizing it was the worst thing he had ever done.

He was gone for a year. It was the worst year he ever had. He had to hide from her. He watched her from the shadows. Watched her be hurt from his absence. That made him hurt as well. But he was trying to find himself that year as well. To be better then what he was for her. He knew she loved him as he was but there was a part of him that he was hard to fix. It did manage to do the trick.

That day of the extermination. The scariest time of his life. When he thought Heart would die and it would be all his fault. The night he was glad he made it to her in time. Never again did he want to experience that.

When he came back into her life again, he wanted to fix things. Make it right. He made sure he would never lose her again. So, he kept her close while also moving closer to her.

Being more intimate with her was something he never thought he could experience. The feelings he had were something new. He loved it. He loved the feelings. It was new plus something he overcame. He loved seeing how she reacted. Hearing her gasp at his touch and he could control something in her that he didn't know he would have enjoyed.

When she moved in with him. He could see her every day. Every night. She was his all the time. He had her in his arms whenever he wanted. He could protect her, and he would never let her go.

That first night they made love was something he would never forget. It was the first time for both of them, they took each other’s virginity and that’s something he was ok with. It was special after all. That memory of that night played, and it was another night he would never forget. The feelings he had that night were all new. He loved it. Plus, he loved having her scream his name. Marking her as his. She let him and he enjoyed it. He wanted people to know she was his. Plus, he wanted them to know. He may have been biting her and scratching. He was still gentle. She never told him to stop. This was their thing and they were ok with it all. He found something he was ok with and it was only with her he would do this with. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Their date nights with Lizzy and Kota after they got them together. Everything that happened in between.

Then the day he also found as important, that night he proposed to her. When he would finally ask her to be his for all eternity. That night he was so nervous, but he made that day special for them. He made it also about her. He treated her as a queen that day and he wanted to make sure she felt that way. He played music for her. He made her dinner. Then he took her to a beautiful part of the woods to ask her that question. He didn't expect her to say no. He knew she would say yes. She loved him. Then that night in the woods was another great night they made love and they celebrated that way.

The memory he dreaded was next the one where Heart was kidnapped. When he came home that day to the mess. The second time he was afraid for her life. When she was taken from him and he felt helpless to her. He felt lost then. Even when he tried to be strong, he had trouble.

Once he found out it was Vox and Valentino, he was angry. Then when he saw what they did to her he didn't want to even think of. He didn't want to see that video again. He tried to close his eyes. It was hard to watch someone you love to be taken by someone else. He couldn't handle that. Then his rampage through the city. His fight through the porn studio. When he managed to find Heart. When he saw her, he was sad and angry. He hated how down she looked. How beat up she was. The marks left behind. He hated it all. Freeing her was the best feeling in the world and having her back in his arms. Then Valentino came in and tried to stop him.

When he took her back to the hotel and took care of her. Treated her wounds. When he was scared for her and how she would be. Her nightmare. That scream. Lucifer. He never wanted to hear his name screamed like that ever again. When he found out about what happened to her. What Valentino had planted into her, to use her for his own game. The rage he felt. That rage that built up. He tried to accept it all, but he couldn't. Never would. That rage then exploded into something.

The memory of their fight was brought back. He watched him slap her. The look in her eyes. The anger. The rage that both flared up between them. They never fought like this. Never that crazy or violent. Then that went black when he saw Heart passed out.

When he saw her again on that table in Dr. Talon’s lab. Learning he was the cause of it all. Sure, he got rid of something that wasn't his but at the same time he made her afraid of him. She was scared for her life around him. He carried her back to her room. Sat in bed with her and Charlie with them.

Waking up to see the fear in her eyes when she looked at him. The rage he felt from her once she learned what had happened. Another mistake he wishes he could fix but that would never happen. After those days of being alone in his home without her. Those days he tried to think of what to say. How to apologize even though she never would accept it. When his shadow told him that she wanted to talk with him, it was the best thing. He left the house so fast and got to the hotel.

That conversation he had with her. After everything was said...she still took him back. She accepted him. She didn't forgive him, but at least she took him back. He didn't know what he would have done without her.

That day he took her home. Took care of her. Tried to get things back to normal. She was still weary and jumpy. He wanted to watch over her. To never let her leave his site. Protect her.

Then having the idea of getting her the hellhound. Something to protect her when not around. So, he didn't feel all up in her business all the time. Then their talk settled it. He had to get her one so that he can get back to his own business.

That day he walked to the hotel and asked Charlie for help, she was so willing. So excited. Of course, them going to the pound was hard. He just gave Charlie the money and sent her by herself. She came out with the hound and she helped him figure out how to give it to Heart as a surprise.

Getting that hound home was not fun for him and to get it to stay in the box was hard. That smile on her face though. It brightened his day to see her happy again. To see her smile again and love the hound gift so much. She trained him and he did a bad job of helping her. When she finally went back to work, and he had to watch the hound by himself.

That night he went to see her at work. To see her sing again was so nice, a wonderful feeling. She looked happy on stage, but he knew she was having trouble. He noticed her mood about herself. The scars on her back made her uncertain about her body. Uncertain about herself to him. He still loved her no matter what though. She would always be his. Then she sang that song that made her cry. The flowers seemed to make her feel better, but their walk home was just her being down and he could feel it.

The talk they had that night made him upset that she felt the way she did. All he wanted to do was make her feel better. Making love though was the last thing on his list. But she wanted it and he let her do what she wanted. Let her take the reins and do what she needed. It was still an amazing night. To finally reconnect with each other in that way. To make her feel good about herself.

Then the wedding planning was taking place. He kept a lot of stuff secret to her. Where he was taking her for the honeymoon and his tux he wore. It was all a surprise. Just like how her dress was a surprise to him. He helped her plan. He helped where she would let him. It was all very exciting and Alastor could finally call her his all the way around.

That day of the wedding, he was so nervous. He didn't show it, but his hands felt so sweaty and he was surprised at how nervous he was. The guys helped him though. Made him feel all ok. He was still excited. Did he ever picture his wedding day? Absolutely not. Never in his life. To find someone who loved him enough to marry him. It was a crazy thing to think.

All he could think of that day was he wished his mom were here to see him. To have her meet Heart. He was sure his mom would have liked her but probably thought she was too nice for his tough exterior. Even so, she would have liked her either way. Heart made him happy, that's all that mattered.

When he stood up there at the altar, he felt nervous again but all that went away. Because he saw Heart. She was absolutely beautiful. The purple dress she wore was amazing on her and he loved it. She was stunning. He had to try so hard to keep himself calm so that he didn't get a boner in the middle of his wedding. Now that would have been embarrassing, but he couldn’t help that he was so attracted to her beauty. He never wanted to take his eyes off her because it kept him calm and confident the whole time. She was his and that kiss he gave her sealed the deal.

Their reception was fun. He enjoyed their first dance together. The song they chose was perfect. The cake he enjoyed. The teasing he did with her when he got her garter off. All the games he had fun with.

Then when he took them away for their honeymoon. It was just magical. To show her his land and a place he was familiar with as a kid. To be alone with her and no one else. To be as loud as they wanted when they made love those first few days. He never wanted to forget. When he found out that Heart had gotten the serum injection from Dr. Talon before they left, he was just happy about the whole thing.

When they returned from their honeymoon and it was 100 percent confirmed that she was pregnant, it was probably another happy day in his life. He never thought of kids, never really thought of having them. With Heart though, he wanted that. They would be parents, something he never saw himself becoming. He was ok with it. Maybe he was not ready but what parent really would be?

Memories of Mimzy played now. The damn witch. Causing trouble for them both. First with her coming to the hotel and causing a scene. Then with making him kiss her just for someone to take their picture and ruin his marriage with Heart, along with her trust in him. He was scared he had lost her over something he didn't mean to happen. He was glad he could fix things after he explained everything. She took him back and she helped him cleanse his body of the disgust he had.

Then the final straw with Mimzy. That night will haunt him. It still did. The memory played on. That date when it was supposed to be a night away from everything with all their friends. He was dancing with Heart and the next moment it was her raging fire being felt from across the room. He had to stop her. Tied her up and bring her down until she calmed down and passed out from it all.

Then the memory went to him in the lobby waiting for her to awaken. The thoughts that passed through his mind as he waited. As he paced. His fears. All because of Mimzy and her selfishness. When the doctor came down to tell them the news. He was already expecting the worst. When those words came forward that Heart lost the baby...he felt he was the one to blame. It was all his fault. He never expected her to go this far. His rage just boiled.

The scene played of going into the room and seeing Heart was gone. Fled. Ran away. He understood she was sad. She was depressed. He had to get her back. When he ran through those woods to find her it was as free as he had felt, but he had a goal in mind and that was her. When he saw her lying there on the ground under the tree, he just wanted to comfort her. They went through the loss and the pain together. They comforted each other that day and he never wanted to go through it again.

The months that followed was just them trying to heal. To get through everything together. Besides Heart's little drunk adventure in the woods there was nothing.

His rut, well most of that was a blur to him.

Then there was his meeting he had. It was supposed to be a smooth transaction. They threatened him though. Wanted to take what was his. Fight over his land. He would not have it. He calmly declined but when they decided to attack him is when everything broke out.

The fight went through the city. He was outnumbered sure, but they were using angelic weapons and that wasn't fair. Each hit he took made him feel weaker, but he kept fighting. When he saw Heart though, his mind was in a frenzy. He was worried for her safety and sent her away. He eventually got around to killing the gang, but it left him seriously wounded. The last thing he saw was Angel yelling and running towards him.

The world went dark.

Alastor was standing in darkness. Pure darkness. Nothing around him. His memories had ended.

“What is going on?” He thought out loud.

He then heard something echo through the void. He couldn't make it out. He tried his best to find the source. He walked forward but it went on forever it seemed. The voice was getting clearer though. He then knew it was Heart.

He got excited, he just wanted to see her again. He started to run. Her voice became clearer as he went but her words were muffled and hard to hear. He kept running and the darkness continued on. There was no end. He tried to hear her, to listen but her words he couldn't make out. Maybe he had to focus on it instead. He slowed down and came to a stop.

He was breathing hard, but he was trying to listen. Heart's voice was still muffled, but eventually as his breathing calmed, he was finally able to pick up what she was saying. He closed his eyes to focus. Her voice was soft, almost above a whisper. He listened as best he could.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not Al, but if you can hear me, I hope you can hear me well.” There was a pause. “I’m pregnant again. I’m not the only one that needs you anymore.” Alastor snapped open his eyes. What? How? “Elena needs you. We both need you. How is she supposed to love her dad when he isn’t around? How is she going to be the light of your life when you won't be able to see it? I’ve seen it in my dreams how much she enjoys you. She’s your little girl and I know you spoiler her like rotten.” Alastor gave a chuckle at her words with a small smirk. “She loves you and she will love you. So, you must come back. You have to be here with me so we can get through this together. To be able to experience this together.”

Was he dead? No...no he couldn't be dead. Alastor was soon confused by the words he heard. He couldn't put his thoughts together fully as he heard her continue.

“Remember what you told me when we got married?” He nodded, of course he remembered. “That we would be doing everything together no matter what? That we will always be tested? This is another test and we both must pass it. I might not be as strong as you, but we are stronger together.” His smile widened. “So, if you need a reason to live and fight through this, whatever it is, I hope that this is enough. We have to be enough. Not just me but the baby to. We will be enough.”

He wasn't dead! He couldn't be! There had to be more to this. He was aggravated on what was going on. Was it all real? How could he know. How was Heart pregnant again without him realizing. It didn't make sense, she never told him. If it was true, then he would be jumping for joy but didn't know what was happening right now.

How long has he been gone?

He tried to think of her words. A reason to live, what did she mean? Of course, he wanted to live! He felt tears fall from frustration. He just wanted out. To escape from this. He wanted her to be here with him. To tell him it was all a dream. A bad nightmare and he would wake up.

Heart's voice came through one last time though. “I love you, my great buck.” Then there was nothing.

Alastor's tears continued, “I love you too, my little wolf.” He whispered out. “You're my reason for living. I’d be so lonely without you. You need me just as much as I need you. We need each other.” He took a pause. “Our baby needs us to. I'd give anything to see you. I want to be there for you during this time.” He said out into the dark void but there was no response.

Before Alastor could blink, the floor below him started to crack. He lost his balance a moment but then the ground broke away. He was surprised by this and screamed. He fell.

* * *

Alastor was still screaming, his eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight. He then realized he was in his living room back home on the couch. How did he get there though? What was going on?

He jumped in surprise when he heard a door open. He looked around until he saw the secret door to his music room opening. He held his breath a moment and then saw a girl stick her head out, her wolf ears twitching. He was in shock. No. Now what in the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? This was so crazy that he didn't know what to believe.

If this was a dream, it was something different. Not once has he ever dreamt of the girl. So, what on earth triggered him to have one now? Especially about her? He was trying to wrap his head around it all as he looked at the small girl with wide eyes.

The girl looked at him and she frowned, “Dad? What's wrong?”

Alastor looked away and put one of his clawed hands through his hair. He was trying to calm himself down.

Elena seemed to be worried about it all and walked out of the room where she had been practicing and around to the other side of the couch. She reached out to touch his arm.

Alastor flinched at the touch and jumped away from it. He turned his head to look at her, she was frowning at him. He didn't like that at all.

The girl’s ears went back, and she put her hands behind her back, “Daddy did I do something wrong?” She looked away from him. “Are you mad at me?”

Nope, he hated it. That face she gave. It actually pulled at his heart What in the world was happening to him? He honestly couldn’t stand seeing her with that face.

Alastor cleared his throat, “No sweetie, I'm not mad at you. I'm just...jittery from a nightmare.”

The girl looked up at him, she looked like she was about to cry. “Nightmare? You usually don't have those, dad.”

“It's a...rare occasion.” Alastor answered her.

Without warning the small girl crawled up on top of him. He was surprised from this action and froze for a moment as she sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.

“What are-” Alastor couldn’t finish as Elena quickly answered him on what she was doing.

She pulled away from him a moment, “Mommy tells me she hugs you when she gets a nightmare and all the bad things go away, but she isn’t here so I figured you could hug me.”

A small exhaled laugh escaped Alastor as he looked down at the girl in his lap. “Well thank you, I guess a hug is needed then.”

Elena flashed him a smile and went back to hugging him, her red wolf tail wagging behind her. He wasn’t sure at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her back. Alastor let out a small sigh of relief and he held on tightly to her.

This dream was weird, but he liked it. He didn’t know what any of it meant, but he honestly didn’t care because he was just enjoying the moment. Although as he was sitting there thinking, maybe he would be able to enjoy more moments like this. In the future. With her. That was the only thing time would have to tell and he was ok with waiting. It would be worth it. Even though this was his first dream about the young girl he still was amazed by it all. She was his, it showed even though she seemed to have the personality of Heart. Then again, she was just a child so who knows what she could be later on.

Alastor then remembered, he had to wake up. He didn’t know how long he was asleep for. If he was even asleep. The attack with the gang and the angelic weapons really took a toll on him. The most he ever experienced. He was sure his body was beat up and was slow healing. Even so, if his mind weren’t fully there then he could not heal and that was dangerous. No wonder Heart’s voice sounded so worried and scared.

Her words came back to him slowly. The phrase, ‘A reason to live.’ kept coming to his mind. Maybe...Heart wasn’t the only one he had to live for. Sure, he said it back when surrounded by darkness but maybe he had to tell it to the girl as well. Then maybe he could wake up.

“Elena.” Alastor started and pulled the girl away from him a moment. She looked up at him with her red eyes without a word, waiting for him to continue. “You know what my reason for living is? Why I keep going in this world the way I do?”

“Is it because of mom?” The young girl guessed.

Alastor chuckled, “Well that’s half of it.”

“What’s the other half?” Elena asked with the tilt of an ear.

Alastor gave her a smile, “You're the other half.” He told her as he poked the end of her nose with his finger.

The small girl’s eyes seemed to light up, she definitely felt honored. Her tail started to wag again, “Me?”

“Why of course.” Alastor kept his one arm wrapped around her. “That’s because you need me, just as much as your mom needs me.”

“And you need us!” The girl pointed out with a cheer.

Alastor chuckled at her, “That’s right. So, I will always promise to be there for you no matter what.”

“I know you will daddy.” Elena flashed him a big smile. “I can always count on you.”

Before Alastor could say anything else, everything slowly started to fade from him and come out of picture. He closed his eyes for a moment as everything disappeared.

* * *

Alastor slowly opened his eyes. He thought he was going to appear back in that dark place he was before. The endless darkness that went on forever. Although, when his eyes were fully opened and adjusted, he saw a ceiling. It was definitely the hotel because he could recognize that anywhere. Then he started to feel pain all over himself. He was sore.

Was he back? Finally? How much time had passed?

His head was propped up slightly from the pillows he was laying on. He wanted to lift his hands up to stretch a little, but he found that impossible as there was weight on his right hand. He shifted his head slightly and he saw her lying there. It was Heart. She was sound asleep sitting in the chair as her upper half laid on the bed with her face away from him. Her hand was intertwined with his. He smiled at her. She probably never left his side.

Alastor took his other hand and managed to reach over and placed it on top of her head. He slowly started to run his fingers through her hair. He missed the touch and the feeling. He missed her all together. Who knows how even long he has been gone for? He hoped it wasn’t long.

While he was petting her head, she started to stir. He stopped his actions a moment by lifting his hand but then put it right back. He took her ear between his fingers. She let out a soft sigh. As she started to wake up and felt the feeling of fingers on her head, she wasn’t sure what was going on. Heart blinked her eyes open and was just enjoying the touch. Then her mind clicked at what was all going on. She quickly lifted her head and looked over to the head of the bed. She saw him, he was awake. His eyes were open, and he had a small smile on his face as he looked down at her. My god, it might have been small, but she missed his smile so much. His hand that was on her head was laying over his midriff over the covers.

She started to have tears fill her eyes. “Alastor?”

Alastor chuckled as he looked at her shocked face, “My little wolf.”

Her hand still held onto his as she brought it to her face and her tears spilled over. “I thought I lost you.” She placed a small kiss on his hand.

“I’d never leave you my dear.” Alastor reassured her.

Heart put his hand down but didn’t let go of it. “Everyone was so worried about you. We didn’t know if you would make it. I was so scared.”

“How long was I out for?” Alastor asked her.

She looked up and her tear glossed eyes looked at him with concern. “About two weeks.”

“Two weeks!?” Alastor exclaimed in shock, “Well I guess it could have been worse right?” He said with a small smile.

“I mean...I guess you’re right.” She whispered. Heart stood up and sat down on the side of the bed he was on and looked down at him. “I’m just glad to have you back Al.”

“And I am glad to be back darling. I will admit it was...very strange.”

“How so?” Heart wondered as she tilted her head.

“May I sit up first? I want to be more comfortable.”

“I can try and help you, but your wounds have not been healing so you might be in pain.”

“I can deal with it.”

Heart was unsure but she managed to help Alastor sit up in bed. He hissed in pain as it ran up his body. She managed to fix his pillows and had him sit back a little. She slowly helped him lay back so it didn’t hurt as much. Now he was propped up against the headboard of the bed.

Alastor hit the soft pillows and let out a sigh of relief. “That’s better.”

“You good?” Heart asked to make sure.

“Perfect. Plus, now I can see you better.” Alastor smiled.

Heart just gave a chuckle at him.

Alastor then continued on what he was going to say. “Anyway, it was strange because I was basically reliving my memories. It was all very crazy. I didn’t know what was going on, but it was like a picture show and I was just watching everything through my eyes again.”

“Like your life flashed before your eyes?”

“I guess so, but it was just my hell life. That was all.”

“Maybe it was trying to show you something?”

“It did show me something.” Alastor told her as his smile got bigger. He took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. “It showed me that you are the best thing to ever happen in my life my little wolf.”

A blush started to form on the woman’s cheeks, “Oh Al, come on. You already have me blushing.” She turned her head away for a moment.

“But it is true darling. You are.” Alastor brought her face back to look at him. “My time in hell may have been fun for me and it was joyous. But the fun I have had with you is the best thing I could have experienced. Even the lowest of our lows may have not been the best but it’s all part of our past. I wouldn’t take it back for anything.” Alastor paused as he chuckled low. “I got to revisit all my memories with you, and it reminded me just how much you mean to me. I got to fall in love all over again.”

The blush on Heart’s face got even more red as she felt flustered by his words. “You know just what to say Al.” She giggled.

“I heard you by the way.” Alastor informed her.

Her ears perked up at that. “You what?”

“I heard you.” He repeated. “Your voice came through to me at one point. I didn’t know how to take it because I was honestly confused about what was all going on in the first place.”

“So, you heard everything?”

“Yes, but now that I am awake, I think I would like to hear it again, but this time with an explanation.” Alastor said as he crossed his arms.

Heart looked away from him in shame a moment and put her attention to her hands in her lap. “Well, um, I was planning to tell you everything that night when you got home. I was going to tell you right after dinner, but then on the way home I saw your fight and you sent me back to the hotel. So, I was planning to tell you everything, but that didn’t go as planned.”

Alastor reached out and placed a hand on her arm, “I’m sorry things turned out like this.”

“It's ok, because you're back and that’s all I care about.” Heart told him with a smile, and he returned the smile back.

“Is what I heard true though?” Alastor wondered.

She reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a piece of paper. She kept a hold of it because she still wanted to show him when he woke up. It was the paper Dr. Talon gave to her. She handed it over to him. Alastor let go of her arm and took the piece of folded paper. He unfolded it and looked at it. It looked familiar to him but the date on the top told him that it was still new and not an old one. As he looked it over his smile just went wider on his face.

Alastor looked back up to Heart who was playing with the end of her shirt, “So you are pregnant?”

Heart nodded shyly, “Yes.”

Alastor put the paper aside and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He pulled her forward and she leaned in. Alastor placed a kiss on her lips. He would have been jumping around for joy and running around but his current condition refrained him from doing so. A kiss was just enough right now. She kissed him back and leaned more into him.

When they parted Alastor pulled her forward again, “Sit next to me sweetheart.”

Heart didn’t need to be told twice as she carefully sat herself next to him and wrapped her arms around his lower half. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She missed this. Him holding her back. It was an amazing feeling and she never wanted it to go away ever.

“I am so happy to hear this news. I know you were worried before, but I am glad you took your own pace with it.” Alastor kissed her forehead. “Now, would you like to explain to me how this happened without me knowing?”

Heart went quiet as she played with the blanket that covered his lower half. “Um, well, I, uh, may have done it when you were in your rut. You didn’t seem to suspect anything. I wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

Alastor laughed. “Well no wonder I was more attracted to you and couldn’t keep my hands away. Plus, I was a little wilder than normal. You gave off that smell again and I didn't pick it up as anything suspicious. You are a sneaky little minx.” Alastor pinched her cheek a moment.

Heart just giggled. “See even I have tricks up my sleeve.”

The deer demon chuckled and kissed her cheek. “So, if it was during my rut, how far along are you now anyway?”

“About 5 weeks, but Dr. Talon won't know until like a week or two when he plans to use the ultrasound machine on me. He will be able to tell then.”

“Then I am glad to be around for it. I would like to come with you if I can.”

“Guess we can see. If I have to, I can always wait another week. It won't hurt.” She looked up at him. “I want you to be feeling better.”

“I will, don’t you worry.” Alastor leaned his head down and put it against hers.

He rubbed his face in her hair a moment and let out a small breath. He missed her. Sure, he went through all his old memories with her, but that just wanted him to crave her touch. For him to touch her. To feel her and hear her again. He never wanted to let that go. He never would. He took his hand that was around her shoulders and put his hand on her head. He went to her ear and started to play with the short fur that was there. Heart relaxed against him and she leaned into him more.

She snuggled into his side, “I missed you, Al. Please don’t leave us again.” Her hold on him tightened.

Alastor continued to run his fingers through her hair, “I missed you too. I promise, I'll be right here.” Being careful of the IV that was in his other arm, Alastor took it around the front of her and rested his hand on her stomach. “I won't be going anywhere. You have my word.”

Heart tucked her head under his, being careful of her horns, as she kissed his neck, “Thank you.” She whispered.

Alastor rubbed his hand over her stomach lightly and whispered, “I have my reason to keep living this life. I don’t plan to go anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay he is awake, and everything is ok! I promise this will probably be the end of crazy stuff for now. Things are going to calm down once Alastor is all healed. I’m starting to focus on pregnancy stuff, and I am a sucker for fluff when characters are pregnant. So be ready for that.


	58. Here to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is awake. Now he can heal. With Heart by his side he knows things will be better. He will be ok. They will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alastor is awake. It's time for him to hopefully start healing.
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the love and support as well <3

(Heart’s POV)

Alastor was awake, finally. He was awake. After waiting two weeks for him, he is back with me. Even so, he wasn't out of the woods just yet. His wounds still needed to heal. They hadn't gotten better but at least they didn't get any worse. I was just so worried with him being in pain when he moved, especially since he had those spears in his back. I just tried to be more careful with him because I hated to have him be in pain.

I never got the chance to tell Dr. Talon that he was awake because all I did was cuddle with Alastor since he woke up. I just missed his touch, he never stopped petting my ears because he knew I liked it. I missed it so much. I missed his voice too. We talked for a good while as Alastor explained his memories he had to revisit. We kind of got caught laying that way when the scientist came in to check on him. He quickly kicked me out of the room. He didn't like that I didn't tell him right away about Alastor but let it pass because he knew how worried I was.

While I was out of the room though, I went downstairs quickly and went to find Charlie who had been in the kitchen feeding Rufio for me since I had fallen asleep. I hugged her quickly and told her that Alastor was awake. After she got over my surprised hug, she was so happy to hear he was finally awake, and we decided to tell everyone else. I told Angel and Husk since they were at the bar. Charlie told Nifty and Vaggie. Soon we all were waiting outside the door to the room where Alastor was. Waiting for Dr. Talon to come out.

When Dr. Talon walked out of the room; he was surprised to see everyone there. He told us we could all go in but not crowd around the bed. He said he had to call Dr. White because he wanted her to know how Alastor was. She was checking up on him as well every other day. He told us he would be in later to check the deer demon’s wounds again.

We headed into the room and we all walked up to him in bed and everyone was happy to see he was ok. They were worried about him, in not many words but they meant it.

Husk and Nifty talked with him first. The little cyclops girl was speaking so fast, saying how worried she was for him and for me since I was so worried. Husk wasn't much for words. All he said was that he was glad he was alive. Soon they had to get back to work and left.

Angel talked to Alastor and he told the deer demon he was glad he was safe. He was afraid he didn't get to him in time when he went out for him. He was worried he would die. Especially as he carried him back and saw the condition he was in. Alastor thanked the spider demon for getting his body and returning him. Angel told him he did it for Heart mainly but took the thanks either way. I knew the spider demon did care for Alastor; he just didn't like showing it to him. Angel blew Alastor a kiss and gave him a wink then left the room.

Vaggie and Charlie were the last ones in the room besides myself. I let them talk with him. Of course, Charlie was more worried for him then Vaggie but even so the moth girl was mainly worried about me worrying over him. That was kind of embarrassing, but it could be understandable. I did kind of wear myself out during the time he was wounded. Besides me always being tired didn't help. I would be up here taking a nap with Alastor to watch over him. The two girls were glad that Alastor was ok in the end though because it was still scary with angelic weapons involved. Eventually the girls said their goodbyes to him. Charlie told me before she left that she would look over Rufio for me. I thanked her and was grateful for that.

When they left it was just me and him now. I was ok with that. He held out his hand to me and I walked over to the bed and took it. I sat down on the bed facing him as I held his hand.

“Guess I would be missed more than I thought.” Alastor said with a small chuckle.

“Of course you would be missed. They are all your friends either way. Even though they don't want to say.” I told him with a small giggle.

“I guess you have a point.” Alastor smiled big.

“You know I’d miss you.” I whispered.

Alastor smile lessened. “I’d never forgive myself if I left you. Especially if I couldn't say goodbye first.”

“I understand, but you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here.” I held tightly onto his hand and brought it to my lips to kiss his knuckles.

“Come here my love.” Alastor whispered as he pulled me towards him as my hand held his.

I crawled forward until I was next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder. Alastor put his head on top of mine.

“I’ll be right here. You'll be right here. We won't go anywhere.” He whispered in my ear and I felt him kiss the tip of it.

“I love you Al.” I whispered as I got comfortable against him.

“And I love you.” He moved his hand that was around my waist to put it on my stomach. “Can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” I asked as I craned my neck to look up at him.

“I haven't told you this yet but after I had all my memories I seemed to be dreaming. I had a dream about her.” Alastor told me as he started to rub his hand up and down.

“Elena?”

“Yes. I've never dreamt of her before. So it was different. That and I don't really dream in general.”

“So, what was it about, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Well after my memories I was falling, and I screamed. I woke up at home on the couch. She was in my music room when she heard me scream. She wanted to make sure I was ok.” He then chuckled. “I’ve never seen her before, but I could tell she was mine.”

I gave a chuckle as well. “It's not hard to miss that red of yours.” I joked.

He continued to chuckle as he talked. “Hey now, you're not being nice. She acts a lot like you though.” He smiled.

“How can you tell?”

“Because she cares for me way too much.”

“You think you're funny huh? She’s your daughter, she is allowed to care. I'm your wife, I'm allowed to care too. That's because we love you.”

“I know, I just thought it was cute.” He kissed my temple. “She gave me a hug to make me feel better because I said I was having a nightmare.”

“Aw, that sounds adorable.” I cooed.

“Yea yea, you can use your imagination for the rest.” Alastor said as he waved his hand at me.

I laughed.

Our moment was interrupted when the door opened, and Dr. Talon walked in.

He had a clipboard in hand and was putting his glasses on, “Am I going to keep finding you two like this? Can't you keep apart for one moment?”

“No.” We both answered him at the same time.

“He was away from me long enough.” I added.

“I was trapped away in my mind, so it was rough. I need comfort.” Alastor said.

Dr. Talon sighed and pinched the top of his muzzle. He shook his head.

“Sorry Heart but I'm going to have to ask you to get off the bed. Again.” The wolf demon said to me.

Alastor gave me a kiss on the temple. “Do as he says darling.” He whispered.

I sighed and got up out of Alastor's hold. I got off the bed.

“Heart why don't you go get some dinner. Get something to eat.” Dr. Talon told me.

“But-” I started but the wolf demon put a finger up to stop me.

“I'm saying this as a friend but also as your doctor.” He said sternly.

“Fine.” I groaned and headed to the door.

“You can bring it back up here if you wish. I just want you to eat something is all.” The scientist added as I walked.

“Listen to the doctor dear.” Alastor said as he sided with the wolf demon.

I sighed and walked out of the room to head downstairs to get some food.

* * *

A week and a half went by after Alastor woke up and he was starting to get better. His wounds were almost healed. Now that he was awake, he could finally heal fully. He would have been healed days ago but since these were made by angelic weapons it slowed down his healing process. He had to be monitored and made sure he was healing right and was feeling fine. Of course, I probably didn’t make it easy when I felt I was in the way all the time for Dr. Talon.

Dr. White came by the other day to check on him as well since she dealt with angelic wounds. She went over everything that happened to him. Told him he was even lucky to be alive after such an attack. Of course, Alastor being the cheesy bastard he is, said that the baby and I were his reason to live. The female would just glance at me with a smile. My blush didn't leave my face the whole time she was there. I couldn’t even look at them. I tried to distract myself to stop my flustered state. After she left, Alastor just laughed at me but said he wouldn't apologize.

Alastor was soon able to move without much pain so he was able to finally get out of bed and walk around. Both Dr. Talon and Dr. White told Alastor to stay in his room and not to strain himself until he was healed fully. The deer demon hated the idea but listened to them anyway. Plus, I was kind of strict on him as well about it all. I think he was happier to get the IV out of his arm finally so that he didn't feel so restricted by it. Since Alastor was confined to his room I put myself in charge of getting him food and he was fine with that. Of course, with that in mind I was getting food for myself as well. So, it was a win win and Dr. Talon didn't have to keep yelling at me to eat.

My morning sickness was back, and I still hated it, but I had the pills I took every morning to keep it at bay. It was nice to be able to not have to worry about it. Every once and a while I had my nausea, but I would just eat some crackers I had stored away and that seemed to help. Although I still only ate a little bit at a time, but Dr. Talon said that was ok because sometimes just small snack sized meals worked well in the beginning dealing with the nausea.

Alastor convinced me to at least go to work one day and sing. I managed to stay the whole day. It was honestly weird to do my dinner show that night and not have Alastor there to watch me or greet me afterwards at the bottom of the stage steps. I tried not to worry as much either because I knew someone would call me if something was the matter. For the hotel, I was able to focus on helping the patrons one day this week too. So, my mind wasn't a jumbled mess as it was.

Vegas seemed to still be worried about me. I told him everything that was going on with Alastor. Told him he was fine and healing well. The dog demon was happy to hear about it all. Of course, he asked how I was doing and I told him that I have been feeling better. Although I kept me being pregnant a secret for the time being.

Rufio stayed by me as well, he didn't mind it here. He just had to behave. He was happy to see Alastor awake because he’d always lick his hand to get his attention and the deer demon hated it. He still petted the hound though and I am sure that Rufio was glad to see me happy again as well. I know Alastor still cared for the hound, he just didn't want to show it is all. I'd see him pet him once or twice when I wasn't looking.

I stayed at the hotel this whole time though. I didn't leave. I didn't want to. Alastor needed me, I tried to convince him I was part of his healing process. He didn’t believe that since I was just giving an excuse to stay. That was kind of true though. I knew he wouldn't care because he enjoyed my company. It always gave me a laugh.

Dr. Talon told me not to sleep in the same bed as Alastor so that I didn’t hurt him, but I didn’t really listen well. I did it anyway. Alastor was ok with breaking that rule because he wanted to hold me. He got past the pain the first few times.

Alastor tried to tell me to go to my own room to sleep though, I didn't want to argue and did so this night. It didn’t last long because my mind would be filled with worry. A nightmare plagued my mind that night.

That’s where I was now, sitting up in bed as I felt a light sweat cover me. Rufio was looking at me concerned as he was lying next to me.

I looked at the hound and patted his head. “Sorry boy. Didn’t mean to worry you.”

Rufio licked my face. I chuckled and went to pet his neck. I let out a sigh. I didn’t want to be alone tonight. I had Rufio but he wasn't enough some nights. I didn’t want to be away from him. My nightmare just made me worry.

Getting up out of bed, I put on my robe since it was a little cold that night. I had Rufio follow me and I walked out of my hotel room. Walking down the hall I went to the elevator and went up. As I rode in it, my mind went back to my nightmare. I didn't even want to think of it because Alastor had died. It scared me and I hated it. I feel that until I was back home, and I knew Alastor was safe, my nightmares wouldn’t try to haunt me. I know he wanted me to sleep in my room tonight, but I found that being impossible right now. Not when I was still all worried about him. I know he hated when I worried over him, but it was part of me I couldn't help.

When the elevator stopped, I slowly snuck down the hallway and to the room where Alastor was. I knocked first to be polite and then opened it. I looked to see Alastor sitting up in bed reading a book. Looks like he couldn’t get to sleep either. He looked up from his book to me.

Alastor tilted an ear when he saw me. “Darling, why are you here and still up? You should be asleep.”

Once Rufio was in the room I closed the door behind me. It was a little embarrassing to be here all because of a nightmare.

My ears went backwards, “I was asleep, but I had a nightmare.” I said as I walked up to him and I started to play with my robe.

Alastor closed his book and put it down on the nightstand. “Was it about me?”

All I did was nod as I looked away from him.

“It’s ok dear.” I looked back up at him to see a small smile on his face. “Come here. Come lay next to me.” He pulled back the covers for me.

I said nothing as I took off my robe and laid it on the chair. Rufio knew to stay on the floor but I commanded him to stay. I crawled into bed and sat down next to Alastor. He put the cover over me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to bring me close to his side. He grabbed my other hand and held onto it, caressing the back of my hand with his fingers.

“You want to talk about it?” Alastor whispered into my ear.

I shook my head in response.

Alastor then kissed my ear. “It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me. I have you now though. It will be ok.”

We sat in silence as I sat there in bed with him. I took my other hand he wasn’t holding and put it on top of his. My mind lost in thought on a few things as I traced my fingers across the auburn part of his skin.

The silence was broken, “Al, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my love. What’s on your mind?” Alastor wondered as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I took a few moments to just process what I was going to say, “Have you...ever thought about, maybe,” I took a pause, “going back into hosting?” I didn’t even want to look at him as I asked.

“You mean going back on the radio?” I nodded. “Well no, not really. I did it when I first arrived down here, but it got boring and that’s when I started to just broadcast my ‘fun’ instead.” He gave a small chuckle at that.

“I understand. I just figured I’d ask.” I honestly wasn’t satisfied with the answer but it’s not like I was going to force him into something he didn’t want to go back to doing.

Alastor seemed to pick up on my disappointment, “Why do you ask my dear? There must be a reason behind the thought?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. I was just curious.” I said quickly, trying to push it away.

“Heart.” Alastor started as he said my name sternly. “I can see there was more to this question. Please talk to me. You know I won’t be mad at you.”

There were a few moments of silence as I started to play with my sleep shirt. I only asked him because my dream was of Alastor getting injured again and dying while he was out. Doing what he does. I was worried. I remember him being a radio host. I was wondering if he would pick it up again to be safe. Plus, it would be nice to hear him over the radio with the way his voice was. I didn’t want to tell him that though. I know he didn’t want to be safe, he liked being in dangerous situations. After these last few weeks though, I have just been worried for him after this close call. What would happen if it happens again? If no one is there to save him or help him. I was just hoping he would try a little bit.

Eventually I let out a sigh. “I was asking because I wanted to see if you would pick it up again. Try it out one more time.” I took a breath. “Do something safer for a little bit.” I whispered the last part.

“Darling, you want me to pick it up again so that I can be safe?” Alastor asked me to make sure he heard right.

“I’m sorry. I realize now that it was stupid to ask.”

“No question is ever stupid. Only stupid answers.”

“I just don’t want you hurt again.” I choked out. I was trying so hard to try not and cry.

“Don’t get all worked up love.” Alastor kissed my head then. “Tell you what, I'll think about it. Ok?”

“You will?” I asked as I smiled a little.

“Absolutely. But just so you know dear, what I do is my entertainment.” He reminded me.

“Well you can still do your ‘fun stuff’ and make it like a special hour of the day.” I said.

Alastor let out a chuckle. “You have some ideas already? My my, you think of everything.”

A giggle came out, and I felt a blush come to my face. “I’m just glad that you're thinking about it.” A yawn then escaped me.

“Of course, I will. Now how about we try and get some sleep ok?” Alastor suggested.

All I did was nod as I yawned again.

Alastor and I both got off the headboard and fixed the pillows so we could lay down. I was glad that he could move now with little pain so that I didn't have to hurt him. We shifted around and we both laid on our sides. His chest pressed against my back; I had my wings folded in close. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

“Goodnight, Al. I love you.” I breathed out as I got comfortable.

“Goodnight and I love you too.” Alastor leaned over and kissed my cheek. “Now get some sleep my little wolf.”

He put his head back down and I felt him plant a kiss on my one ear before settling back down. With his arms around me I was soon able to get back to sleep. My dreams sound.

He held me close that night so that I knew he was there with me. I never let him go.

* * *

After about three more days of being watched over and monitored. Alastor was basically all healed. He wasn’t 100 percent, but his wounds had all healed except for one that was almost gone, it was the one closest to his heart. A very death threatening shot for sure. Other than that, one he was better. I was sure that he was tired of it all as well.

Dr. Talon said that Alastor could go back home, but he had to still take it easy for a few days. He could use his powers but only if he needed to and only in small amounts. Alastor didn’t care about that, he was so glad to hear that he could go home. Of course, the not making love thing for about a week or two he didn’t like the idea of, but I don’t think that will stop him. He didn’t mind staying in the hotel, but he was all stuck inside and couldn’t do anything. He was very bored. I didn’t blame him though.

I was upstairs with Alastor now as I helped him get some of his things together. Of course, he would poof them all back home, it didn’t take much for him. Once Alastor was all packed, he snapped his fingers and his small bag disappeared.

“Thanks for the help dear.” Alastor said as he put his jacket on.

“It was no trouble at all, Al. I was happy to help.” I said flashing him a smile.

The deer demon came around behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “I’m happy to just be able to go home with you.”

“I’ll be happy to have you home.” Alastor then kissed my neck. “Al, behave.” I said with a giggle because it tickled a little.

Alastor gave a small growl in response as he kissed my neck again. He turned me around in his arms. He leaned down to capture my lips in a big kiss. I let out a small hum in delight and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss by finding his way past my lips with his tongue. We hadn't found a time to kiss like this and it was very nice. I felt him rub his hands up and down my back. He went to the base of my wings and started to gently touch them. They flapped a moment as he did so. I made my hum deeper at the touch because I was enjoying it.

Unfortunately, our make out session was ended early as the door opened to the room and a clearing of a throat was heard. We pulled apart and looked to the doorway to see Dr. Talon. We slowly pulled apart and Alastor unwrapped his arms from around me.

“Hi Doc.” I greeted him with a small sheepish smile.

The wolf demon crossed his arms but shook his head. “Sorry for interrupting. I wanted to talk to you really fast.”

“What you need Marcus, we’re all ears.” I said.

“I came to see if you would like me to do something to you before you guys leave.” Dr. Talon said with a small smile.

“Like what?” I asked with a tilt of my head.

“Follow me and find out.” The wolf demon said waving his hand for us to follow.

Alastor and I looked at each other with a questionable look and just decided to follow him. I knew that the wolf demon could be trusted so I didn't question his actions. We walked out of the room hand in hand and followed the scientist to the room next door. He opened the door and we came in behind. There was an exam table there with a machine I wasn't too familiar with.

“What is it you got up your sleeves?” I wondered as I crossed my arms.

“Come sit down Heart and you’ll see.” Dr. Talon said as he sat down in a chair.

I looked at Alastor and he just gave me a smile to reassure me. I walked forward and sat down on the table. I was honestly nervous of what he was planning. I sat back since the chair made me lay back a little. Alastor just walked up next to me, pulling up a chair that was on the other side of the room.

“Since your last two pregnancies were miscarriages, even though they both were out of our hands with how they happened, I wanted to do this just to check up on everything.” Dr. Talon explained to me.

“What are you planning?” Alastor wondered.

Dr. Talon put a hand on the machine next to him, “Do you know what this is?” I shook my head. “It's that ultrasound machine I told you about. I have it now so I can actually do this with you.”

My ears went up in surprise, “So, we get to see?”

“Yep.” Dr. Talon then went to focus on the machine and was turning it on and getting stuff ready. “Well hopefully from what I can see anyway. I should be able to see how far along you actually are. Can try and calculate a due date. See if the fetus is developing correctly. Can even see if the heart is beating.”

Now I was getting excited at what was about to happen. I've never seen a process like this so doing it for the first time was an experience. I looked at Alastor and he looked like he was confused, or he just didn't know what to feel. All this technology stuff was new to him, so he didn’t know how to feel about it probably. I was excited but part of him almost looked nervous.

Dr. Talon looked to me again, “I have it all up and set. Are you ready?”

I nodded excitedly. I looked to Alastor again and I saw him nod slowly. I felt him slowly reach for my hand and he held onto it tightly a moment. I looked at the deer demon and gave him a smile to reassure him. He just looked at me with a small smile of his own.

“Ok, if you're ready then lift your shirt up.” He said to me.

Alastor let go of my hand and I did as the wolf demon said. I lifted my shirt up to my chest so that it was enough to show off my stomach.

Dr. Talon then reached for a tube of gel he had beside him, “This is going to be cold, so I warn you.”

He opened the lid of the gel and then put some on my stomach. He was right that it was cold, and I shivered from it.

“Alright, now stay still. I'll look at it first and then I’ll show you.” He told us.

“Do what you need to doc.” I said and sat back as still as I could.

I felt Alastor come back and hold my hand I had at my side. I looked at him and I squeezed his hand. He must have just been worried about everything. He just wanted to make sure things were going to go ok. After this I think he’ll be ok though.

Dr. Talon took hold of the machine handle and put it over my stomach. He started to move it around and it tickled a little bit as he applied a small amount of pressure. I laughed a little at the feeling.

“Sorry.” I whispered as an apology and tried to stay still.

After I stopped moving, he continued. After a few moments, the scientist was silent as he concentrated on the screen. Soon I saw a smile on his muzzle.

“Everything seemed to look ok to me. Nothing abnormal or anything like that. I seem to be right though; it seems like your about seven weeks give or take a few days.” Dr. Talon told us. “If that is so, then I would say the due date is by the end of February. Don’t take that to seriously though because it could end up being earlier or later then that. You never know what might happen.”

Alastor's hold on my hand tightened. He brought his other hand around now and I felt him lay it on top. I don't think he knew what to do with himself but maybe he was just excited and was just showing it in a different way or to keep himself calm.

“Do you still want to see? I can show you everything I see.” The scientist made sure.

“I want to see. Please.” I said excited.

The wolf demon turned the machine around to show the screen to us. It was hard to tell what was even on the black and white screen. The scientist moved the controller around a moment and stopped. He then started to point to the screen.

“I know it's hard to see but I’ll show you.” He then started to point to a small part of the screen. “See right there? It's small, no bigger than the end of the nail of a pinkie. I can't point out many features since they are still developing, but It's a baby though.”

“That is small. Crazy how that little thing is kicking my ass already.” I gave a laugh.

I looked at Alastor out of the corner of my eye and he just kept looking at the screen. I don't know if he was surprised or maybe just trying to wrap his head around everything still. I was just honestly surprised at how quiet he was. Usually he talked up a storm but right now he was as silent as can be.

“Very true, but the body goes through many changes and you have to adapt to them.” He reminded me. “Although from what I can see, everything is pretty much ok. Healthy as can be. I see nothing out of the ordinary.” Dr. Talon looked down at me with a smile. “I think this one is going to be ok.” He winked.

I gave a chuckle and tried not to be all emotional about his words. “That's all I can be hopeful for, right?”

“That’s right.” The wolf demon said with a nod. “I can see the heart is pumping fine, but I haven't listened to it yet. Do you want to hear?”

“Yes please.” I quickly answered.

Looking at Alastor again, I saw him give a nod. Again, he was still so silent. Maybe I’ll have to talk with him later about what's on his mind.

Looking back to the scientist I saw him write something down on a clipboard before putting it back down and then pressing a button. Once he did, it was an almost weird sound to hear as it came through the speakers of the machine. It was a little muffled from everything, but you could hear it. It was definitely a heartbeat. My ears fell to the side as a smile of content came to my face. A flood of emotions started to come over me. It was almost so crazy to think. It was possible. We were behind this and it was honestly crazy to think. Life being possible this way for us.

I felt Alastor's hold on my hand almost loosen from the grip he had on it. He must have been as amazed as I was.

I might make it the whole way with this one. I had a good feeling about this.

Before I knew it, it was over though, and Dr. Talon turned off the sound and then took the controller off me.

“Well it’s all done now. As I said everything seems to be ok and normal. Got a healthy one here, that's for sure.” He then handed me a small towel. “Here, use this to wipe the gel off and then you can sit up.”

I took the towel and Alastor let go of my hand he was holding. I cleaned myself off before sitting up and putting my shirt back down. “That was absolutely amazing. It’s so cool to see that kind of stuff. Especially for the first time.”

“I agree. Now I only did this because I wanted to check up on everything because of past stuff but I probably won't do it again to you for another few weeks.” The wolf demon told me.

“I understand, thank you so much doc.” I let him know that I deeply appreciated this.

“You are free to go now. Just remember to keep writing in your notebook ok? Come to me once a week or two, just to talk things over. Sound good?”

“Sounds great, I honestly can't wait.” I said as my tail wagged.

“Fantastic. I’ll let you guys be off then.” His ears went up as he seemed to remember something. “Oh! I almost forgot.” I saw him reach down. “These are for you. I figured you would want a picture or two, so I made you some.”

The scientist had something between his clawed fingers. I reached out and took them from him. As I looked, I saw they were pictures of the ultrasound he just did. A smile spread wide on my face.

“Thanks Dr. Talon.” I looked up at him. “This is amazing. Now we can show everyone else to.”

“Your welcome.” He handed me an envelope. “Here, put them in here so they don't get ruined.”

I took it from him. “Thanks.”

This whole time I noticed that Alastor hadn't said a word. It was so strange to me. Something must have been on his mind. Some days he wouldn't shut up.

Dr. Talon got up. “You can leave when you want. I have to go log some stuff now. I'll see you later.” He then walked out of the room.

Automatically I turned to Alastor as soon as the wolf demon left, “Al, you have been quiet this whole time. Something is on your mind. What's up?”

The deer demon looked at me with his eyes half lidded, “I do have stuff on my mind. I'm trying to figure out all these emotions I'm having. It's just making me all confused.” Alastor paused. “I do know one thing though.” He reached his hand out and gently took the ultrasound pictures from my hand and looked at them. “This is probably the happiest I felt in a long time. Besides probably our wedding of course. It’s all still new to me these other feelings mixed in though.”

A small chuckle escaped me. I leaned over and gave Alastor a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m happy to. It was pretty amazing to see that huh?” I mentioned.

“It was.” Alastor agreed. “Can I come with you when he plans to do this again?” He asked and he had his ears back a little.

A smile came across my face, “Of course you can Al.”

His smile widened.

“Can we go show everyone before we head home?” I asked him.

“Absolutely!” Alastor stood up quickly. “Let’s go now!” He quickly walked to the door.

“Now?” I jumped up and laughed as I saw him quickly leave the room and walk into the hallway. “Al!”

He quickly put his head back around the doorway and into the room, he had a big smile on his face, “Come darling we have to show everyone our cute fawn!”

I gave a small chuckle from this sudden burst of energy. He was way too excited now. I kind of figured that. He just wanted to share the news with everyone, and I couldn't blame him. I was just as happy and excited to. Especially after everything that's happened over the last few months. First with Valentino and then with Mimzy, it was crazy. This time I knew it will all be ok. Things will work out just fine for us.

I had a feeling it would be an interesting next few weeks with Alastor and the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit of everything. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also i wanted to say, because i keep forgetting, i do have a twitter. Its @HeartWolfdragon  
> Now be warned that its my personal twitter so i post a little bit of everything, but i do put on there when i update the story and other crazy things i share. So if you want to follow me go right ahead!


	59. Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for another Extermination and this time around Heart has to find a way to occupy her time instead of sleeping. That's not really a problem though as Alastor also is there for entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extermination day! Time to hide and time for Alastor to be all over Heart.
> 
> Explicit content ahead in between bold!!

(Heart's POV)

On that day, you can say that Alastor was not doing his best to hide his excitement. We headed down into the lobby and he grabbed Nifty who had been on the stairs dusting. He showed her first and that seemed to spark even more excitement throughout the hotel. Of course, I said to keep it a little bit of a secret from the hotel guests until I was ready to tell them. So Nifty did her best to keep quiet.

To my surprise Alastor even showed Husk even though the cat demon didn't really seem to give a shit. Before I could blink Alastor had gone down the hall to Charlie’s office to see her and I honestly couldn't keep up. So much for him to take it easy. He is let free from his bed rest and already wanted to run around the hotel. So much for listening to the doctor.

Once I got to Charlie’s office I was greeted with a crushing hug. The princess was super excited to see something positive happening. Especially with Alastor and I since things haven't exactly gone the way we would have liked.

A light at the end of the tunnel would be nice.

As soon as we got home that day Alastor seemed to have worn himself out after all that. I was also tired when my fatigue hit me as well. We both laid down to take a nap. Was nice to finally be home. Have Alastor home. It was almost back to normal.

After that day it felt like any other.

Alastor was fine after a week and Dr. Talon took him off his rest. His last wound on his chest had finally healed all the way. He felt his powers had come back fully since he was healed and had no angelic powers holding him back. With that his shadow came back as well. When I even asked about where his shadow was, he told me it was because he was waiting for his powers to fully come back. Everything was weak, so he couldn’t summon his shadow nor could it take a form. Alastor could control it all again and he seemed to miss it.

As soon as his powers came back fully, so did his shadow. To say that his shadow missed me was an understatement. It wouldn't leave me alone, but I didn't mind because the shadow had done so much for me. It hugged me and honestly wouldn't let me go for a good while. Alastor honestly couldn't get control of his shadow at first because it didn't want to leave me. Especially after Alastor told it what he found out, that I was pregnant again. The shadow seemed confused at first but after Alastor explained a little and showed it the pictures that seemed to make it understand. The shadow may be Alastor but had its own mind, so it needed help understanding stuff.

I managed to visit my sister as well and showed her the pictures I got, and she congratulated me again. I know my sister was excited, but she didn't want to show it. Kota was honestly surprised to see such a thing. When he gave Lizzy a look all she did was punch him saying that she didn't want that. Then said that I was just an experiment for all this stuff. That hurt a little bit to think of me that way, but it was honestly true in a sense. It didn’t really bug me.

Going back to work was normal again. It was a little hard to try and get through both my lunch and dinner shows but Alastor would stop by after my lunch show with the car. I’d take a nap in the back seat while he watched over me. Made my day at least a little better and easier to manage. I'd have my lunch with him then lay down. He always woke me up when it was close to being time for my dinner show. I hated being this tired, but I did enjoy the naps.

My projects at the hotel were going well. I even have two new patrons join in after we finished our first project. Was nice to see it grow. Of course, I would feel a little bad once I had to leave them for a little while. That was in the future in a few months, so I didn't want to worry about it now.

Now it has been two months since that day Alastor came back home. I was entering the second trimester of this pregnancy. It made me so glad to see that I was getting this far.

My pregnancy symptoms had gone ok for the most part. I still had my pains, but they weren't as bad as they were in the beginning. I was worried about my heart rate getting very fast the one day and went to go see Dr. Talon. He said it was nothing to worry about and that it was normal and had to do with my hormones. That at least made me feel a little better. I had to start sleeping without covers on me because it was just getting too hot. When asking the scientist about it he just said it was just a symptom that happens and that I had to drink a lot of water. He told me I had to start doing certain exercises in the morning or when I got the chance to help with keeping my blood pressure in control as well.

It was a little embarrassing, but my bras started to not fit, and it was so weird to say that my breasts had grown. It was bad enough with them being so tender. Now I know that this is a change I had to accept. It was bad enough that some of my stuff was already starting to not fit. My pants were harder to even put on and my shirts were starting to ride up on me. Especially my dresses I wore to work because they hugged me so much. Soon I probably wouldn’t be able to wear them. No one seemed to notice or ask yet, so I felt I was ok for now.

I will admit that my morning sickness had gone down since I entered my fourth month and I was honestly glad about that. I still took my pills though just in case. I had a hard time getting over my sensitivity to food though. Some stuff I had to avoid otherwise it would be too much for me to hold back. Heartburn was not my friend either, but the wolf demon told me that was normal as well, so I was told to keep eating small meals instead of large ones.

Although I will admit that my mood swings were crazy to deal with. Dr. Talon said it was because estrogen and progesterone levels will be high during pregnancy. I hated it because I almost felt anxious and I had down days as well. It was hard. I felt bad for Alastor when he had to go through my ever-spinning wheel of emotions. He handled me the best he could though and I would apologize up and down from that. He told me it was all ok though.

Thankfully, a lot of these things were going away.

Unfortunately, during this time, it was time for the extermination to take place. Tomorrow was the day and I wasn't looking forward to it. Sure, we would be safe in Alastor's secret room under the house but that still didn't mean I wasn't worried.

To make sure everything would be ready for everyone during the extermination. Alastor and I were over Lizzy's house to help her and Kota do the house and to make sure it was up to snuff for the day. Alastor told me not to do much so he was helping mostly. I felt a little bad not being able to help though. They got it all done in no time though.

After we were done with them, we headed to the hotel to see if Charlie needed any help. The princess said not to worry about the hotel. She honestly was worried about me and just said that I should focus on my myself for this one. I didn't want to argue and Alastor agreed.

Of course, while we were at the hotel, I took a stop to see Dr. Talon. I was going over my normal checkup with him just to get it out of the way for the week. Plus, it calmed me with the rush of extermination stuff happening right now. I was sitting on the table as Alastor was waiting outside.

Dr. Talon was writing something down, “I'm glad you are starting to feel a little better now. Everything sounds like it's going great.” He looked back up to me with a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that from you. I'm just happy to be entering my second trimester.” I said with a big smile on my face.

“I agree. You have already passed your months from before. It’s exciting.” The wolf demon put a hand to his chin. “Tell you what, want to have another ultrasound check up? Might make your time locked up a little better.”

My tail wagged, “Can we? I’d love to see how the baby is doing now.”

“Let's go then. We can do it really fast and then I can send you on your way.” Dr. Talon said as he stood up.

“Sounds good to me.” I agreed and got off the table.

We walked out the door and Alastor was standing there waiting. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him after the wolf demon.

“What are we-” Alastor started to ask but I stopped him.

“Shh, you’ll see.” I quickly said.

We walked into the room next door and walked in. Alastor seemed to freeze a moment but I let go of his hand and walked over to the exam table in the room to sit down. Dr. Talon got the ultrasound machine ready. I looked to Alastor who was slowly walking over to me now. He pulled up the chair and sat down. He was quiet again, makes me wonder what was going on in that head sometimes.

“Ok, you ready? Just like last time.” Dr. Talon said as he grabbed the gel beside him.

With a nod I just slowly pulled up my shirt I had on. It was kind of weird to notice my stomach had gotten bigger because I didn't really look at myself in a mirror yet to see the difference. I know it was because I got frustrated when I couldn't fit in my clothes.

The wolf demon put the cold gel on and started to move the controller for the machine across it. Again, it was faced away so that he could look first. He seemed concentrated on the screen a moment. I looked up at Alastor and reached over to grab his hand that was in his lap. He didn't complain about it and just kept his hand in mine.

Dr. Talon then turned to me, “All looks great to be honest with you. Amazing to say the least. I will admit I’ve done stuff like this before but this, well I guess because there's something special about it.” He gave a smile.

“I'm glad to hear that doc.” I said softly, smiling back.

The wolf demon cleared his throat, “Ok, let's show you.”

He turned the machine around to face us. Once I saw the black and white screen, he moved the controller around to get a better picture. He stopped and it was obvious to see that the shape I saw two months ago looked different than today. I felt my ears fall to the side in happiness as my smile got wider.

The scientist started to point to certain parts of the screen. “As you can see it actually looks like a baby now compared to last time. You can start to see the arms and legs now. Plus, the head is a little more prominent as well. Look you can even see the arms and legs moving.” He pointed out and I saw it happen, it was so cool to see. “Again, it may look big but it’s just about the size of your palm, maybe a little more than that. So still tiny.”

As he talked, I had this wave of emotion hit me and I had tears prick the corners of my eyes. I don't know why it was hitting me now. Maybe because of everything that's been going on in the past I have something actually going right? That or maybe it's because I’m seeing the baby again and they were doing ok? Either way, I was loving it.

He turned on the sound again so he could record the heartbeat and I will say that it was still an interesting sound to my ears. It sounded fast but also strong.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking that.

“Is it supposed to be that fast?” Alastor asked as he had finally said something.

“Normally yes so it's no need to worry.” I was relieved to hear that and Dr. Talon fixed his glasses and looked down to me again. “Now I remember you telling me about your dreams you've had. I just wanted to say that I was able to gender them, but I can do it again later to be sure. Anyway, it is a girl from what I was able to see. So you probably will be right from your little dreams.”

My tail was situated to my side and all I felt was the end of it wagging like crazy. “Really? That’s awesome to hear.” I had a big smile on my face, my tears on the verge of falling.

“Congrats then.” The wolf demon said with a big smile of his own.

Dr. Talon turned everything off then gave me a towel to clean up. I put my shirt back down once I got the gel off. Now that I'm sitting up my tail was wagging like crazy still.

The scientist reached down. “Here I made you new pictures.” He had them in his hand.

I took them from him gently and looked at them. I felt so excited that my wings flapped a little.

“Thanks for doing this doc. I do feel a little better about dealing with tonight.” I told him.

“My pleasure.” He stood. “Now I’m going to go get the rest of everything ready for tonight. You guys stay safe ok. If you want to see me after the extermination you can but if not, I’ll see you next week ok?”

“Ok, stay safe tonight Dr. Talon.”

“I will, don't worry.” He put his hand on my shoulder and a smile before leaving the room.

I looked at the pictures that I had in my hands and it was honestly amazing to see how big the baby got in that amount of time. Was honestly crazy to think. I felt Alastor wrap an arm around my shoulders and he was looking over the one.

“You know I’m used to taking life. That I’m used to seeing. Creating life on the other hand, that's new to me. Something I've never seen.” Alastor said softly to me.

A chuckle escaped me. “It's a little overwhelming for you huh?”

Alastor then let out a chuckle himself, “Maybe a little but it’s amazing though. My brain is trying to process still.” He admitted to me.

I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You still excited though?”

“Of course!” Alastor exclaimed with excitement as he sat up straight. “I’d go and show everyone like last time but it’s a busy day today so it will have to wait.”

“Are you ready to go back home?”

“Yes, we should be heading home. I have to make sure the room is ready.”

“Let’s go. I'm sure Rufio is worried too.”

Putting the pictures in the envelope we decided to head out of the hotel. We said goodbye to everyone we passed, telling them to be safe tonight, and we got back into the car to head back home. The drive was quiet, and I looked out the window. I watched as other demons roamed the streets. Another extermination in hell was upon us and I still hated them every time. I put a hand on my stomach without thought. I was even more worried about it this year, even though I knew I'd be safe. Alastor would keep us safe. I know how well his secret room works. I know we’ll be ok. My concerns lately have been more about the baby then myself. It’s all that mattered to me right now, I just didn’t want anything to happen this time.

“You feeling ok sweetheart?” Alastor asked.

That knocked me out of my thoughts, “Huh? Oh, yea, I’m fine don't worry.”

“Hmm, I don't know if I believe you.” Alastor said as he gave me a glance.

“I promise I'm fine.” I flashed him a smile to reassure him.

“If you want to talk about what's on your mind dear, I’m all ears.” Alastor told me as his ear flicked to give emphasis to what he was saying.

He pulled the car to a stop at a red light. I looked as Demons walked by. Some just without a care in the world.

“I'm just worried about the extermination this year. I know I shouldn't because I know how well your secret room is.” I tightened my grip on my shirt. “I guess I am just over thinking things.”

Alastor let out a small chuckle. “Don't you worry about a thing, love. I’ll be there with you the entire time.” Alastor moved his hand over to hold mine. “I’ll be there for both of you.”

“Thanks, Al.” I whispered.

The drive home ended when we pulled up to the front of the house and Alastor let me out of the car so that he could put it back in the shed. Alastor didn't trust leaving it out in the open in front of the house just in case. As he parked the car, I headed inside the house to see Rufio greeting me as I walked in. I placed my pictures on the table beside the door and walked into the kitchen. I wanted to get some things ready so that we would have it for the extermination.

I had to make sure I got medication for Rufio that kept him calmer. More relaxed because even though he was a very tough hound and could fight off anything, he didn't like exterminations. Angel’s scared him. It worked last year for him and he slept mostly. I didn't want the hound to be in distress the whole time, so I got something to keep him calm. It was just a pill I had to give him.

When Alastor came back in he helped me with a few things. Put some things together and then went to take it down to the secret room. After we were done with that, we made something quick for dinner. At least we could eat for now and it would hold us over.

We cleaned up and we double checked to make sure everything was alright and secure. It was ten minutes till everything went down. Once we went over everything, I got Rufio and without Alastor looking I grabbed the pictures I still had on the small table by the door. We all then headed out of the house, down and under the back porch. With his powers Alastor opened the door to the room and we walked inside. The door closed behind us and now we would be trapped inside.

His secret room was just like a one room apartment. No windows, but a few lights hung overhead to keep the room lit. There was a bed in the far-right corner. A small fridge with just some food you could heat up on the small electric stove he had. A radio of course because Alastor always needed one. And a small bookshelf on the front right corner with a chair and a light. There was also a small area blocked off for the bathroom in the front left corner. It didn't have a shower because Alastor only had this for exterminations, so it was only for one day. Then a small sink for water.

Taking Rufio to his bed that I had set up at the foot of the bed. I gave him his pill and he was a good boy by swallowing it without a problem. Now I didn't have to worry about him for a while and hope he would sleep. I commanded him to stay and went over to help Alastor organize some stuff and put it away.

There was a clock on the wall, and I saw that it was time for the extermination. Thanks to the soundproofing of the room, nothing could be heard on the outside.

“Dear, do you want to lay down and take a nap for a little while?” Alastor asked me as he grabbed my hand.

“I don't know if I can sleep. It will be weird to be awake for this. Dr. Talon said I can't take my sleeping pills because he doesn't know what it will do.” I explained as I put my ears down.

Alastor put his other hand to his chin. “Tell you what. We can just sit on the bed for a little while and get you calmed down. Hopefully, it can put you to sleep. I'll have my shadow finish everything.”

“I like that idea.” I said with a smile.

Alastor kept his hand in mine and led me over to the bed. He sat down against the headboard and let me sit between his legs. I put my wings close to myself so that they wouldn’t be in the way. He wrapped his arms around my chest and leaned forward to put his chin on top of my shoulder. He nuzzled my neck a moment. We were silent for a few moments as I rested my hands on his arms and we stayed quiet a moment. I watched as Alastor’s shadow worked at putting the rest of the stuff away.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Alastor made sure, breaking the silence.

“Yes I am.” I snuggled back into him a little. “Thanks Al. I always feel better when you hold me.”

“I am glad.” He kissed my neck. “Are you comfortable?” Alastor wondered.

“Yes, I am fine.” I grabbed a hold of his hands and brought them down.

Placing his hands on my stomach he almost seemed to freeze from the action. Alastor wasn't much for touching me there that much because he was afraid. He never said this, but I could tell by the way he acted. I feel it was because this was all still new to him and he didn't know what to do with himself.

“Alastor, you're fine. You won’t hurt me.” I reassured him as I held his hands still.

“I know you say this my wolf but that still doesn't mean I won't worry.” Alastor whispered to me.

I giggled, “We can work on it then.”

With my hands on top of his I guided his hands back to my sides and then forward again. I gave a small giggle from the feeling and I felt his stiffness lessen a bit.

“I will honestly admit, and it's a little weird, you did get bigger.” Alastor pointed out to me.

I rolled my eyes, “Thanks Sherlock for pointing that out. Not like me Not fitting in my normal clothes gave it away.” I paused, “It's a good thing though.” I smiled.

“How so?” Alastor wondered.

“Because it shows that the baby is growing. Healthy.” I informed him. “Dr. Talon said she is fine, so I am happy about that.”

“Is he sure it's a girl?” Alastor moved his hands back and across to the front of me again, my hands still on top of them.

Looking over my shoulder as best I could I said, “Alastor, we both know that it should be a girl.”

“Well, hey, you never know.” He shrugged.

“He said he would check again in a few weeks. I don't doubt it though.”

“Ok, well I won’t doubt anything. If it’s a girl then at least we have it all planned.”

“Very true.”

Alastor slipped his hands down to the bottom of my stomach and cupped his hands down at the bottom of the small belly I was forming.

“See your getting used to it right? You aren’t hurting me.” I chuckled. “It feels good actually.” I admitted to him.

“Does it?” Alastor made sure.

“Certainly does.” I sighed as I leaned back into him a little.

I could see it but Alastor had a playful smirk on his face. “So, what if I did this?”

Alastor pulled up my shirt and slipped his hands underneath to lay on my skin. To my surprise his hands felt a little cold against my warm skin. I shuttered a little from the touch.

“Your hands are cold.” I said as the shutter went away.

“And your skin feels on fire.” Alastor told me with a chuckle.

The deer demon kissed my neck. I was surprised how brave he was at the moment as he ran his hands across my stomach. He then put his claws down and very lightly pulled them across. It tickled and I squirmed with a laugh from the touch.

“Al, no, that tickles.” I laughed.

“Oh? That so?” Alastor said playfully.

He ran his claws over my skin again. I laughed. He kept doing it though and soon I was laughing so hard and trying to get out of his hold.

“Alastor. Haha. Stop it. Haha.” I laughed.

He kissed my neck and put his teeth lightly over my skin, which also tickled. Which caused my laughter to pick back up. I guess it was too much because I felt a sharp pain go up my side.

“Ow, Al, ow. Stop. Stop!” I quickly was saying. I gasped from the pain and was pushing his hands away.

Alastor quickly stopped all his actions and pulled his hands away. He lifted his head from my neck. I heard him lean back against the headboard of the bed.

“Darling are you ok?” Alastor asked worriedly.

Pulling my hand to my side I was trying to catch my breath. “I think so. I guess that was a little too much. She must not have liked that.”

“Are you sure you're alright?” He made sure.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that Alastor had his ears back. He finally was getting courage to touch me and then this pain happened. I just gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

“I promise I'm fine.” I whispered to him. “Just, don't tickle me so much ok?”

“I'm sorry.” I saw a flash of regret in his eyes.

Leaning back so that I was against him, my head laid on his chest. I moved my neck so that I could look up at him.

“Alastor, I promise, I'm ok. It's going away.” I told him as I put my hand up to place it on his cheek.

“Everything I touch breaks.” Alastor was looking down at his hand as he curled his fingers in to see his claws. “I'm afraid I might break you next.”

“Al, that's not true. You don't break anything, and you certainly won't break me. I promise.” I took my hand back.

“But you’re more fragile right now.”

“That may be so but that won't stop me and that shouldn't stop you.”

I reached over and grabbed his hand. I brought it back over to lay at my side. I said nothing as I let his hand go and just relaxed against him. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I know I need to sleep. This was just a calming thing to try.

As I laid there with him in silence, I was waiting for him to do something. Soon I felt him move his hand forward from my side as he spread his fingers out across my stomach. His hands were bigger than mine, so he was able to cover almost all my stomach with his one hand.

A sigh of relief escaped me as I laid there with him. I don't know how much time passed, nor did I care. I felt I had all the time in the world. Soon Alastor seemed to get his braveness back as he started to rub me again. His other hand had found my head and was slowly petting my ears. I was starting to get tired. My eyes stayed shut but I felt the heaviness of sleep coming.

“Alastor.” I started to get his attention.

“Yes darling?” Alastor returned softly.

Lifting my eyelids up a little I looked up at him and said, “I love you.”

His smile widened, “I love you too.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead, “Now get some sleep.”

My eyes closed shut again and I didn't say anything else. Soon I felt the power of sleep take over and I was soon out like a light.

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't know how much time had passed. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in bed on my side. I heard music playing from the radio in the room. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and picked up my head to look around. I saw Alastor reading a book in the chair in the corner. I knew he didn’t really want to sleep during this time, and I didn't blame him. Ever since my incident with going out during the extermination, he watched over me like a hawk. He didn’t need to, but I knew it made him feel better to do so.

I sat up and bed then gave a stretch. Alastor noticed me moving and looked up from his book.

“Did you nap well dear?” I heard him ask.

“I did, I guess I really needed that. What time is it anyway?” I wondered.

“A little after 11am. We still have a long way to go.” He answered.

A sigh escaped me. “This will suck. I’m not used to being awake this long during exterminations. I always sleep through about half of it or more.” I put my ears back.

“I know darling, but don’t worry we will be ok. It will be over before you know it.”

“Longest 24 hours of any demon's life.” I then got a smirk on my face as I got an idea. “Well you know, we could distract ourselves.”

“I already am. I’m reading this book.” Alastor said and then put his nose back in the book to read it.

Oh no, I wasn't having any of that. He wanted to play hard to get. I got up from the bed and walked over to the chair where Alastor sat. I crawled on top of his legs and straddled his lap. I tipped the book down and he looked up at me.

“Can I help you?” He asked casually as he fixed his monocle.

“Alastor can I tell you something?” I started.

“What’s that sweetheart?” The deer demon wondered.

“I didn’t tell you the reason why I wanted to try and get pregnant again.” I said to him as I started to play with his suspenders he had on.

“And why would that be?” Alastor decided to give up on the book and put it on top of the bookshelf to the side.

Taking a pause first I finally said, “I had a dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yea, I dreamt about Elena.”

Alastor took his hands and placed them on my thighs. “Is that so? Care to tell me more?”

Now that I was in this situation part of me regretted ending up here, but I decided to continue. “Well, I hadn’t had a dream in a long while since I lost the last baby. So, this dream was weird for me to be having anyway. I started off cleaning the closet in our room. I pulled out a box and found pictures and books in there.”

“What was special about these?” Alastor questioned.

“Well the first book I found was a photo album but under that was this red book in the box that I found suspicious. When I pulled it out there was a cute picture on the front. When I opened it; right there was Elena’s name with the picture.” I told him.

Alastor took a pause himself now and his ears went back slightly, “Her full name?”

“Her full name.” I answered with a smile. “And I thought it was pretty.”

“Do you mind me asking what it was?”

“Do you want it to be a surprise?”

“Yes and no.” Alastor laughed.

“Well I can tell you her middle name at least because we already know what her first name is.” I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

“Sounds fair.” Alastor smiled and he slipped his hands further up my thighs till they were on my hips.

I was still playing with his suspenders, but I was pulling them down his arms. “It was Abigail.”

Alastor’s ears seem to perk up at the name. I felt his hands on my hips loosen. “Abigail? Are you sure?”

“Yea.” I answered with a small chuckle. “It was in your handwriting and I can read yours pretty well.”

Alastor seemed to go silent as he looked at me. I couldn’t figure out his expression. His eyes showed nothing, but I did see a flash of sadness in them. He looked away from me and his ears went back again.

My ears went back to seeing his reaction. “Al, are you ok? If you don’t like it, I’ll understand. It was just a dream after all.” I honestly thought he didn’t like it.

Alastor shook his head. “I’m ok sweetheart. I was just surprised that’s all.”

My one ear went up as I tilted my head a little. “Surprised? Why?”

Alastor took a pause and then lifted his head back up to look at me. I honestly saw a lot of pain behind his eyes and it honestly surprised me. “Because Abigail was my mother's name.” He whispered out.

There was just dead silence between us, besides the sound of the radio in the background and Rufio’s soft snores as the drugged hound slept away. He looked away from me again. I actually saw him frown, it was a rare sight to see but when he frowned, I knew it was something that hurt him. I know how much he loved his mother. She meant a lot to him, so it probably hurt a little to hear her name again.

My hands sat on his shoulders. I took them up until they were on his cheeks and I had him look at me. “Al, if you don’t want to-” He cut me off.

“No, I do like it!” I saw his eyes lighten a moment. “I think it's perfect. I’m ok with it. Would be a nice memento to her I think.” His smile came back.

My ears went up and I wagged my tail. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Alastor told me as his ears went back up.

A smile came to my face and I leaned in to kiss him. He tightened his hold on my hips again as I kissed him. He slipped his hands under my shirt to my back and pulled me forward until I was leaning on him more. I was basically lying flat against him. He seemed to want to deepen the kiss more as he licked my lips for entrance, and I allowed him.

My dream story long forgotten; I was back to my original plan.

I took my hands from his face and slid them down his neck to his chest. I lifted myself off him a little bit. I started to undo his bowtie. When it was done, I slipped it off his neck and let it fall to the floor. I started to mess with the buttons of his shirt. When I got about halfway, I slipped my hands underneath to touch his skin. I loved the feeling of his skin under my fingers. His hands on my back went up and he stopped further up my sides.

We pulled away from the kiss out of breath.

Alastor let out a small chuckle. “You seem to be excited darling. Is there something you want from me?”

A blush came to my face. “Maybe, but only if you're ok with it.”

“Of course.” Alastor said as he kissed my cheek. “We have to pass the time somehow right? As long as I am with you, I don’t care what we do.” He looked at me with half lidded eyes.

“You're so sweet.”

“Your sweet, I’m just a bitter old man.”

I gave a small giggle. “You're not old.” I leaned forward to capture him in a kiss again. “We can be slow and gentle right now. I know we did it last time I was pregnant, but I am further along than the last times, so I want to be careful right now.”

Alastor kissed me this time, “Of course dear. We can do as you want.”

My tail wagged. “If that’s the case, is it ok if I’m on top then?”

Alastor chuckled. “You already are my love.”

“Then we are off to a good start then.” I whispered as I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss again.

We didn’t separate from the kiss this time as we went back to exploring more than just our mouths.

**(Small Smut Scene)**

Alastor slid his hands back up and around to the back of my bra and undid it. My breasts fell out of the fabric and he went to reach for them. He grabbed a hold of them gently.

Alastor pulled away from our kiss. “You're getting fuller, everywhere aren't you?” He asked as a devilish smirk came to his lips.

I felt a blush come to my face, “Shut up. Don’t remind me. I just have to remember that it's a good thing.”

“Will they stay like this after?” Alastor asked as he rolled his hands against my nipples.

“I don’t know.” I said as I took in a sharp breath.

Alastor chuckled. “If they do it's just more for me to hold onto and love.”

The deer demon went in to kiss me again before I could say anything else. He continued to lightly hold my breasts and rub his thumbs over my nipples. He knew they were still a little sore, so he was gentle with them.

I continued to unbutton more of his shirt and pulled it out from being tucked in. Once it was fully unbuttoned, I ran my hands along his chest and was just enjoying every inch. I decided to go down to his pants and undid them and pulled down his zipper. I snuck my hand inside and felt the base of his slowly hardening member. I moved my hand up his shaft to his tip and started to play with it. It made him twitch.

We pulled from our kiss finally. Trying to catch our breath. I decided to take my shirt off as well as my bra and threw it to the ground. Alastor ran his hands from my breasts and down my stomach to my hips. He played with the end of my pants and slipped his hands past to grab a hold of my butt. I didn't let go of his member as it slowly got harder in my hand.

“How about we take these off so you can be more comfortable?” I said smirking and pulling on the edge of his pants with my other hand.

“Only if you promise to take off yours.” Alastor responded to me playfully.

Nodding, I said, “Sounds fair.”

Standing up from the chair so that Alastor could pull down his pants while I did the same with mine. He took his shirt as well and slipped it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Soon he was naked in the chair and I was just looking at him. I don't know why but I soon felt a bit nervous while I stood there in front of him now. My body wasn’t the same and it was going through these changes, I just didn’t know if he would like to see me naked like this. My ears went back, and my tail wrapped around my waist. I brought my wings forward to warp around me a little.

Alastor noticed my nervousness, “Heart what's the matter?”

I rubbed my arm with my other hand. “I don't know. Part of me just feels weird just standing here like this. Makes me wonder if you would even enjoy seeing me this way.”

Alastor wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was soon back straddling his lap as he held onto me. I put my wings back behind and had them dropping off the chair.

“Don't go doubting how you look, my love. You're beautiful.” Alastor whispered to me as he held my hips.

“Are you sure?” I wondered as I was looking away from him, may hands on his shoulders.

Alastor grabbed my chin and made me look at him. “Don't ever doubt my words ok? You're radiant my wolf. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” He took his hand holding my chin and put it behind my head.

I didn't get to say anything as he pulled me back down into a kiss. He put a lot of love into the kiss and it did make me feel better. I took my hands and wrapped them around his neck.

We pulled away from the kiss and I leaned my forehead against his.

“I love you.” I whispered to him.

“I love you too.” Alastor whispered back.

“Thanks Al, I do feel better.” I said smiling.

“I'm glad. Do you still want to continue?” Alastor made sure.

I nodded my head, “Yes. I think that will make me feel even better.”

The deer demon gave a big smile, “Well let's continue then.”

I chuckled and leaned back in to kiss him. I reached my one hand down between our bodies to grab his member again and started to stroke him. I felt him move his hand from my back down to my tail and he started to pet the fur between his hands. As I continued to stroke him, he was soon hard in my hand.

We pulled apart from the kiss and he managed to breathe out, “There's that fire I enjoy.”

I let out a chuckle from that, “Be careful when you play with dragons my buck. You don't want to get burned.”

“Maybe I like playing with fire.” He said playfully.

I smirked, “Is that so?” I lifted myself up a little then took his member close to my clit and started to stroke it across it with my hand. “Tread carefully then.”

I took my hand away and I moved my hips instead, grinding myself against him. I was coating him in my wetness that started to really build up. I bit my lip and let out a small hum of pleasure as his tip kept hitting my clit just right. Alastor threw his head back a moment as he let out a staggered breath. I knew he was enjoying it to.

Soon I decided to lift myself up a little higher till I felt him at my entrance and slowly went back down. I let out a moan at the feeling of him filling me up and I didn't stop till I was all the way seated on him. Alastor let out a small groan of his own once I started to enter. He was also breathing heavy now.

“Gah, you're so tight.” He breathed out.

That made me laugh slightly, “I don't know but you honestly feel good already and I haven't moved yet.” I kissed his cheek. “Slowly now ok. At least to start.”

Alastor nodded.

Slowly I lifted myself up off him till the tip was left and slowly went back down. I hummed from the feeling and kept the slow pace as I went up and down. Alastor had put his hands on my hips and was gripping onto them tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his body, my head to the side of his. I started to go a little faster and I was enjoying the feeling so much. I'd go up to his tip and go back down fully. It was so amazing to my surprise. We never went at this pace for this long before and it was starting to just feel good.

Alastor wrapped his arms around me to lay his hands on my back. He ran his claws down lightly on my skin and I bit my lip as a moan was deep in my throat.

“Al, uh, you feel amazing.” I moaned out.

Alastor was breathing hard, “Heart, I might cum just from this.” He puffed out.

“Good.” I breathed in his ear. “I want all of you.”

He probably wasn't expecting it, but I went to his neck and bit him a little, not enough to break skin though. Alastor let out a small growl of approval. I decided to kiss his neck and them went lower to bite him again.

Alastor started to thrust up against me as I kept the pace, but he wanted to go a little faster. I was ok with that. He was hitting me just right.

I let go of his neck and moaned again, “Oh Alastor, right there!”

Soon I heard Alastor grunting and breathing hard. “I’m close.”

I was meeting him halfway now and it was making me see stars. “Please, cum in me, please!” I begged.

Moans left my throat as I couldn't hold them back anymore. My hands went to the top of the chair and I gripped it tightly. Even with this slow pace and it not being as rough it still felt as good. It was different and I really was liking it. We should do it more often.

Alastor thrust a few more times before letting out a moan of his own and he wrapped his arms around me and held me down onto him as he came. I felt the warmth of his seed and the twitching of his member as each strand escaped him. When he was done, he was breathing heavy and just held me close to him. I felt him give my shoulder a kiss.

**(End smut)**

“How was that? Was that ok?” Alastor asked between breaths.

“It was amazing, Al. Thank you.” I breathed out as well. “I kind of want to stay like this for a little bit.” I added as I snuggled into the side of his head.

Alastor chuckled, “We can stay like this. Won't hurt anything.”

“Good, I don't feel like moving.” I said and just got comfy on him.

We both laughed. To spend time waiting by looking at a clock wouldn't make it go fast. At least this was fun. We stayed like that for a little while before Alastor decided to get excited again. There was another round out the window. I would have kept going but I had to eat something, so we stopped for that.

Honestly making love made the time go faster. Kind of like how it did last year, even though we took it a little slower this time. Rufio woke up once and that was to eat a little food and drink water but that was it. He went and laid back down to fall asleep. He was such a good boy during all of this, I felt bad I had to give him pills to keep him calm, but if I didn’t, he would be barking up a storm and would be all paranoid.

I managed to lay down because I wanted to take a nap and Alastor was there to hold me. Although while we laid there, Alastor found the sonogram photos I snuck down here and was holding them. He said nothing as he looked at them. His hand up in the air as I laid there at his side with his arm around my shoulders. I made just random shapes on his skin.

“What are you thinking about honey? You haven't said anything as you have been staring at those.” I wondered; eyes half lidded as I was dozing off.

“I'm just still wrapping my brain around it all, I guess. I'm still excited and I’m as happy as can be but...just wow is all I can say.” Alastor explained.

I gave a small laugh, “I’m the same way, I don’t know what to think of it all. Pretty crazy. Just wait till she starts to move, and I’ll be able to feel it. Then it will be weird.”

“Sounds fun to me, then I won't be able to keep my hands off you.” Alastor kissed the top of my head.

Shaking my head, I said, “I don’t know what I'll do with you.”

Alastor’s hand managed to find my ears and he started to pet one between his fingers. “Just tell me that you love me, and I’ll be fine with that.”

I let out a small huff as I closed my eyes fully. “I love you, my great buck.”

“I love you too, my little wolf.” I heard Alastor whisper back.

Soon I fell asleep, letting darkness take over me while I laid there with him. Unknown to me that Alastor had just kept looking at the pictures in his hand while running his hand up and down my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I liked but I figured a nice little smut scene would be good, just something slow and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it.


	60. Notice of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart starts to notice more changes that happen to her body the farther into the pregnancy she goes. Which is always a good thing and she has to remember that. Plus others start to notice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what this chapter will be. More baby stuff so I guess be ready for that. Also fluff because i love fluff.

(Heart’s POV)

I was glad when the extermination was finally over. I was surprised I lasted through the whole thing by only taking naps and a few little distractions. Alastor didn’t really leave my side. He was almost glued to me or more like his hands were glued to me. The deer demon wouldn’t stop now that he had more courage to touch my stomach. Caught him in the act once when I woke up from a nap, but he played it all innocently. It was kind of cute to be honest. I enjoyed it.

When it was all over and we finally exited out of Alastor's safe room, Rufio went running out and did his business. The hound was so energized, and I honestly didn't think I could keep up with it. I let him run around the backyard, get out all his zoomies. He went running into the trees now and then, but he came back. The hound was crazy, and he was excited to finally be outside.

We made sure to go and check up on everyone as well. We stopped to see Lizzy first and thankfully the house was safe and they both were as well. Lizzy was glad to see I was ok too. While Alastor helped Kota take the wood down I talked to my sister and told her how cute Alastor was when under the house in his secret room. She honestly didn’t want to believe it was the same person I was talking about. Of course, her version of Alastor was different than mine. She didn’t know how he could be behind closed doors most times. She was just happy I was safe.

After we were done at my sister’s house, we headed to the hotel to check up on Charlie and everyone else. Unfortunately, when I got there the princess was in tears as she held onto Vaggie for dear life. Once she calmed down enough, she told us how one of the patrons snuck out of the hotel and got killed last night. It was so horrible to hear and it broke Charlie’s heart to see it happen. It made me sad just to see her the way she was. She truly cared for the people of the hotel and it hurt a lot for her to see someone dead.

Once we calmed down Charlie, we helped everyone else clean up and take apart stuff to get the hotel running back to normal. Thankfully when I went up to check on Dr. Talon, he was safe and sound. It gave me relief because I would be afraid to do the rest of these next few months by myself without his help. Other doctors would probably turn me away if I tried since it wasn’t normal for me to be pregnant in the first place.

Thankfully once it all was calm Alastor and I stayed, and he made dinner for the hotel that night. We talked to Charlie to get her mind off things and it was just nice to relax after the crazy day. I even decided to show her the sonogram pictures Dr. Talon took for me yesterday. That seemed to brighten up her mood a bit. Saying how glad she was that everything was going ok for me. Alastor, of course being himself, decided to show off my small bump I was forming. It embarrassed me so much, but I tried to let it slide since he was excited. He kept lifting my shirt without me realizing and I had to quickly put it back down and push his hands away. I didn’t mind it but then people wanted to touch me, and I honestly wasn’t liking it. If they asked me sure but when they go and just try and reach for me, I wasn’t enjoying it. I told them to nicely ask first before I ended up losing my cool. Thankfully, they all respected my wishes after that was said.

Once that day was gone and past, it was just back to normal and back to work. Unfortunately for me, I was getting to the point where my baby bump was getting noticed under my dresses. The first one to notice was Chicka, who was joking around at first asking if I ate a kid or something. I trusted her enough to tell her, so I took her to the back behind the building and told her that I was expecting. To say that she was excited was something of an understatement. She was happy for me and then asked me how I was able to accomplish this. I then told her about Dr. Talon’s experiment and how I agreed to take part in it. I did leave out the part of how me and the scientist met though, and she didn’t ask about it so I didn’t worry.

When she asked me if I was going to tell everyone else, I told her I wasn't ready and that I was too afraid to. I didn’t know how anyone would react. I asked her to promise me to keep quiet about it for now and she crossed her heart that she wouldn’t tell a soul. It was something I had to talk to Dr. Talon about because I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it for long. I had to ask the wolf demon if it was ok for me to tell people how I actually was pregnant. Tell them I was some kind of experiment, of course if I told them that I might get a few words thrown at me, but I was willing to accept that.

That next day, when I went to the hotel, I talked to Dr. Talon about what happened and how I told Chicka at work about me being pregnant, he didn’t seem to mind. I was honestly glad he wasn’t mad at me. When asking him what I should do and tell people, he told me that maybe I should keep it a secret that I was an experiment. Just say that I was special, and I was one of the first demons to have this happen to them. It wasn't a total lie I guess because deep down I did feel special. We were both ok with that and just hoped people believed it.

The pool at the hotel was finally finished. It was exciting for sure for the hotel. They were going to have a grand opening for it since its completed and it was exciting. Lizzy told me she bought me a new swimsuit for the occasion, and I’m worried about what she got me. I tried not to think of it though, I feel it will be ok. I was just excited to swim. Part of me still couldn't get over my excitement of the pool though. The opening day was going to be held in two days so part of me was excited about that as well.

I was now 19 weeks along and it was amazing for sure to see my belly grow still. I started to take selfies to keep track of myself. Charlie gave me the idea and I liked it, so I started doing it. I mainly kept them to myself because I was too scared to share them with others. I know I shouldn't be self-confident in myself but part of me was. I was honestly afraid to show off my stomach and it was growing harder to hide.

I had an appointment with Dr. Talon today. Alastor was going to try and stop by later because he didn't want to miss me getting the ultrasound done. He was silent through the others, but he seemed to really enjoy it. He told me he didn't want to miss them. I didn’t blame him though; he was excited to see them as much as I was.

My project class with the hotel patrons was today as well and we were finally starting a new project, and some were excited to keep doing stuff like this. When it was over, they packed up their stuff. Although two of them stayed behind. Besides Vegas there was another demon as well, she was new, but she's been around the hotel for a while. She was an arctic fox demon named Veronica. She had been talking to me since she started, and she was fun to talk to.

The two demons walked up to me and they both looked to have something on their minds.

“Mrs. Heart, can we ask you something?” Vegas started.

“Well it might be a little personal, but we’ll understand if you don't want to answer.” Veronica added.

I put my notebook down and looked up at them with a smile, “Well I am all ears. What's your concern?”

“Don't take this as mean or the wrong way, but I noticed that you’ve gotten...bigger.” Vegas said as he rubbed his arm.

“Yes, like...rounder. Sorry that’s not meant to sound mean.” Veronica stated.

My ears went down as I looked at them with a sigh, “Well, I was waiting for someone to say something. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever.” I ran a hand through my hair. “Can you close the door please? I don’t want others to hear right now.”

Vegas went over and closed the door for me. Now that it was closed, and we were alone I felt it was ok to tell them. People were bound to find out eventually. I wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden. I figured I’ll just tell people when they ask me. They can come to me instead of me saying anything to them first. Made it easier and not as stressful.

“First off, don’t worry because there is nothing wrong with me. I’m not sick or anything like that if that’s what you guys are thinking.” I told them right off the bat.

“I just thought you were getting out of shape and wanted some tips.” Vegas said honestly.

The dog demon was a fitness nut so I could understand where he was coming from.

I gave a chuckle. “No, I'm perfectly healthy.”

“Well now you have us confused.” Veronica said with an ear down in confusion.

“If you promise not to tell anyone else, I’ll tell you. Ok?” I said.

“We promise.” They both said together.

I took a breath and let it out. “I’m pregnant.”

Their eyes went wide after I said that. They looked at each other and back to me. I could see they were confused.

“How?” They both asked.

“I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you how sex works.” I answered with a giggle as they both shook their head wildly in response. “Dr. Talon isn’t sure how it happened, he just said I was a special case. Which is why I go up to him so much. He checks on me to make sure everything is going ok.”

“Well, that is weird. Especially with it not being normal for sinners.”

“Either way though, at least you put out the fires of our worries.”

“I am glad. Just please don’t let others know please. I’m trying to keep on the downlow with it.”

“We won’t tell anyone.” Veronica said.

“You can count on us.” Vegas smiled.

“Ok good. Now get going, I have somewhere to be soon and I don't want to be late.”

“Alright. See you later Mrs. Heart.” Vegas waved bye and headed to the door.

“And congratulations.” Veronica added as she walked with him.

“Thank you. Have a good day you two.” I watched as they walked out the door.

I gave a sigh and put my face in my hands. This was going to become so hard and I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy it. Rufio nudged my leg with his nose. He could see that I was a little stressed. I looked down at him and smiled then reached down to pet his head.

Wrapping my arm around my stomach I said, “Things aren't going to be easy with you, are they?” I whispered to myself, but part of me was directing it to the baby.

It was a habit I was starting to pick up and Dr. Talon said that it was ok if I did so. She can hear slightly as her ears develop and stuff and said it was ok to start talking to her. She can find it soothing.

It surprised me at first, but soon I felt a very tiny push against my arm. I chuckled from the feeling. I knew I wasn't imagining it because I could feel it. It was honestly weird to experience. That was the first time I ever felt her move or make herself known to me. It was honestly exciting because that let me know that she was ok, and she was growing fine. Made me excited to go up and see Dr. Talon so I could tell him about it.

Soon I felt a static in the air, and it made my hair rise on my arm. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked up and I saw Alastor there. So, he was able to stop by. I’m surprised he knew where I was, but I was positive he had a shadow to find me first. Rufio saw him as well and started to wag his tail in excitement from seeing him.

“Hi Al.” I greeted him with a smile.

The deer demon walked into the room and over to me. “Afternoon my love, how are you feeling? You seem stressed over something.”

A sigh went past my lips, “It’s nothing. I just had two of the hotel guests ask me why I was getting fat. “I gave a giggle at it, I thought it was funny thinking back on it now.

“Did you tell them?” Alastor asked as he stopped in front of me.

“Of course. I wouldn't want to lie to them.” I admitted.

“Well as long as the heathens keep it to themselves.” Alastor said with a stern tone.

“They promised they would. I believe they will be ok so don’t worry.” I told him.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Alastor then kneeled so that he was almost face to face with me. “How is the little fawn doing?”

“She’s fine. You came just in time; I was just about to head up to see Dr. Talon.”

“Wonderful! I am glad I could be here.” Alastor said ecstatic.

“Also, I don’t know if she’ll do it again, but I just felt her kick me.”

“You can feel it?”

“Yea, it was honestly weird but also exciting. Want to see if she’ll do it for you?”

Alastor seemed to be hesitant for a moment. Eventually he nodded. I grabbed his hand resting on his knee and brought it to my stomach where I felt the kick not long ago. He probably didn’t realize it, but I knew that his tail was wagging as I saw the back of his coat moving. I thought it was cute and gave a small chuckle. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to me though as he was just looking at his hand. He wasn’t like that long as there was another kick. That was a little harder than the one I had, and I definitely felt it more.

Slowly Alastor took his hand away, “Life is a very interesting thing to see take place.”

“Indeed, it is.” I said. “I am just glad to see that she is ok.”

Alastor said nothing as he looked up at me with half lidded eyes. He was trying to wrap his head around it all, but I knew he was happy too. I leaned in and captured his lips in a quick kiss. I pulled away but Alastor pulled me back in for another kiss and he was using a little more force this time. He laid his hand on my neck as we kissed, his hands were gentle.

Soon we pulled apart.

“Sorry about that darling. I just, really wanted to kiss you longer.” Alastor admitted to me.

A laugh escaped me. “It’s alright. I enjoy kissing you. We could keep going but we have to get upstairs. Dr. Talon is expecting us.”

Alastor nodded and we both stood up. I made sure to grab my notebook and we headed out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. Rufio was on one side of me and Alastor was on the other. We reached the elevators and stepped inside. Once the doors closed Alastor wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him a little and I felt him lean down to kiss my ear.

Once we got to where we needed, we stepped out and walked up to the first door. I knocked.

The door opened and the wolf demon stood there with just his nurse’s scrubs on. “There you are Heart, was thinking you would skip out on me or something.”

“Never doc. You know I like to keep you updated on things.” I reminded him.

“Yes, I am well aware.” He looked up to Alastor. “Good to see you too.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Alastor greeted.

The scientist turned back to me. “Come in and we can go over the usual.”

Giving Dr. Talon a nod I looked at Alastor, “You ok staying out here with Rufio for a little bit?”

“Of course, dear. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Alastor reached his hand out for the leash.

Putting the hound’s leash in his waiting hand I walked in and Dr. Talon closed the door behind me. I walked over to the table and sat down. The first thing we did was go over my notes for the week, so I handed him my notebook. He sat down and looked over everything I had written. When he was done, he closed it and put it to the side.

“Oh, doc, before I forget. I didn’t get to write it yet because it just happened, but I felt her move for the first time.” I told him with a smile on my face and my tail was wagging.

“Oh really? That’s fantastic news. That’s a good sign. Very good.” Dr. Talon also seemed to get excited once I told him that as his tail wagged. “Do you mind if I do a small exam?”

“No go ahead.” He was the doctor, so I wasn’t going to let him not do what he needed but I appreciated him asking.

“Lay down please.”

Doing as he said I laid down on the table and he did his exam quickly. I was correct at what I was feeling because he felt a small push as well. He gave a small chuckle from it. He even took some measurements to see how big I actually was. I honestly didn’t want to hear the numbers because I was already self-conscious as it was. All he did tell me is that all was well, and everything was good. When he was done, I sat back up.

“Already trying to be an active little thing. That’s good.” Dr. Talon said.

“I’m happy to hear that.” I felt my tail was going to fall off from wagging so much.

We went over everything else that was needed and soon he was ready to take me over to get my ultrasound done. He was excited to see, because of the kicking it made him happy to see everything going well. He just wanted a better look. When we walked out of the room Alastor was there with Rufio, the hound sitting nicely by the deer demon. We told him to follow into the next room. Alastor left the hound there, commanding him to stay and followed us into the next room.

We walked in and I sat on the exam table while Alastor sat in the chair. Dr. Talon taking his seat by the machine. I lifted my shirt as he put the gel on and started looking around on the screen. We were both silent as the scientist did what he needed to. I looked up at Alastor and reached my hand out to him and he was glad to take it into his own.

Dr. Talon was soon done looking on his end and he turned the machine around for us to look. It was honestly amazing how different it looked compared to those few weeks ago. Everything was easier to see and more prominent than before. The scientist pointed out her head and you could see the arms and legs more than before.

“Everything seems to be in the right place. All looks well. Also, I looked again just to be sure and I was correct that it is a girl. You can even see her move a little.” He pointed out.

Looking at the screen I saw that one hand was by her mouth and the other was out and it looked like they were practicing making a fist. It made me chuckle from the action, and I was very amazed.

“Is she sucking her thumb?” I asked.

“Yes, she is. Got to practice right?” Dr. Talon answered with a chuckle of his own.

“That's so cute.” I continued to look at the screen with my ears to the side.

“Is that the heart?” I heard Alastor ask as he stood up a moment and pointed to the screen, but he didn't touch it.

It was kind of hard to notice at first, but you could actually see the little heart beating, it was kind of weird and cool to see.

The wolf demon nodded. “Yes, it is.” Alastor stood there instead of sitting back down. “I got to record her heartbeat right now. So, we get to listen together.” The scientist said.

Nodding I watched him hit a button and heard the heartbeat fill the room. I felt a wash of relief come over me to hear it. It was still strong, and it made me relax from the thought. She was going to be ok. I looked at Alastor out of the corner of my eyes and I could see that he had his ears down a little, but he had a soft look on his face. He must have been feeling the same. Of course, at the same time he probably was confused on what he was feeling.

Soon Dr. Talon turned off the machine and gave me the towel to clean off while he wrote some stuff down on a clipboard.

When he was done writing he took his glasses off and looked to us, “Well you are free to go. Keep up the good work Heart.” He stood up and patted my shoulder. “You're doing a wonderful job.” He looked to Alastor. “And make sure she eats because I know she can be stubborn.”

Alastor chuckled. “Yes, I know all about it. You can count on me on my end too.”

He then handed new pictures to me and I happily took them from him with a thanks.

“Keep doing those exercises in the morning and before you go to bed ok. Your leg cramps will just get worse if you don't.” He reminded me.

“I will, promise.”

“And take your vitamins.”

“Yes Marcus.”

“Good. Now I’ll see you guys during the pool opening in two days.”

“See you there.”

We waved goodbye to each other as the wolf demon left the room. Alastor and I were alone in the room now. As soon as the door closed Alastor was right up in my face and he leaned in to kiss me. I was surprised by the kiss at first but eventually melted into it. Alastor put his hands on my shoulders then pushed me back a moment until my back hit the table. Never breaking the kiss. He ran his one hand down my side to lay on my stomach. I tried to hold onto the pictures so they didn't fall, but my other hand went to his cheek.

He pulled apart a moment but went back to kissing me. He snaked his hand under my shirt and started to rub his hand across my skin. I shivered from his touch. His hand was a little cold compared to my warm skin.

Eventually he pulled away again for me to breathe, “Alastor.” I got out to get his attention.

He stopped and just laid his face very close to mine. Our noses almost touched. “What is it dearest?”

“Ok one, I’d like to breathe. Two, where did this sudden kissing spree come from?” I asked him as I put my hand to his shoulder.

“To be honest with you my dear, I don't know. I was just so excited, I guess. I had to express it in some way. I hope you didn't mind.” Alastor explained.

A smile graced my lips with my eyes half lidded, “I don't mind at all. I'm just as excited as you are. I’m just surprised is all.”

“Now dear you should know you can always expect the unexpected from me. These are all new feelings to me, so I don't know how to go about them. So, I apologize if my actions don't correspond correctly.” Alastor told me.

I gave a small giggle, “It's no worries Al. It's ok. I know it's all new. This is new to me too. Although I will admit, starting to feel her move is very strange to me.” I took my hand off his shoulder and placed it down on top of his that rested on my stomach.

He let out a small radio chuckle, “You amaze me my love.”

“How so?” I flicked one of my ears.

“Because you are doing amazing things that I can't even imagine myself going through.” He kissed my nose. “Very beautiful while doing it too.”

“But I'm not doing anything.”

“Of course you are. You're doing all you can to keep our fawn safe and in return it shows by how healthy they are.”

A blush came to my face from his praise, “I guess that's true. Al come on your making me blush.”

Alastor laughed and there was radio static behind it, “Good.” He leaned down and kissed me again quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I responded back with a smile. Alastor then ran his hand up and cupped my breast in his hand. “Do you mind?”

Alastor chuckled deeply and had a smirk on his face, “Not at all.”

A sigh escaped me. He had so much excitement and energy he didn't know what to do with it. Of course, he was probably just enjoying me right now after all that. Even in my down moods when I didn't have much self-confidence, he always made me feel better. He would tell me how attractive I was and how much he loved me no matter what and that usually made me feel better.

“Are you hinting at something?” I asked him.

“Maybe, but only if you're up to it.” Alastor said with one of his Cheshire smiles.

“Not here though.” I said sternly.

“Why not here? It will be fun.” He growled.

“Because I said no.”

Alastor huffed in annoyance, “Fine. We can go to my room then.”

“I’d be ok with that.”

“Then let's get going.”

Alastor got up off me and I sat up. I managed to put the pictures in the envelope so they wouldn't get ruined. He helped me up off the table to stand up. He held onto my hand as we walked out of the room. Rufio was still outside waiting like a good boy. I grabbed his leash and we headed downstairs.

In the elevator I laid my head on Alastor's arm, “Al, can I tell you something?”

“What is it dearest?”

I looked up at him. “You're the best thing to happen to me besides this.” I flashed him an innocent smile.

Alastor gave a small hum of radio static. “So are you darling. Because we both have this.” He let go of my hand a moment to show me his wedding band on his finger. “That just means we are best for each other. Always.”

“That's very true.” I agreed. “Soon we'll have that next chapter.”

Alastor kissed the top of my head. “And it's something I'm looking forward to.” He started to get very expressive with his hands. “It will be magnificent! A chapter full of great things!” You could really hear the radio noise behind his voice. “Challenges still await but that doesn't mean we can’t overcome them! No no, it will be a chapter full of even more amazing things to come!” He glanced down at me with a big smile. “Our little light at the end at the tunnel.”

A small laugh escaped me, “Especially after everything we have been through.”

Alastor looked at me with half lidded eyes, “I agree. We may be in hell but that doesn't mean we can’t have something special.”

“Took the words out of my mouth.” I said with a small smile. A dreamy look came onto my face. “I love when you get like that though. So expressive you are with your voice.”

“It’s a habit my dear, but I am glad you enjoy it.”

The elevator stopped and we stepped out, but I continued with the conversation. “Makes me wish I could have heard you on the radio when I was alive.” My ears went down a little bit. “I used to really like listening to it as a kid. I was too far away probably for you though.”

“It's possible, sometimes it can be a hit or miss.” Alastor took a pause as we walked slowly down the hallway to his room. “I have been giving your proposition from a few months back some thought though.”

“What? About you going back on the radio?” I asked.

Alastor nodded, but his eyes were forward. “I think I might take it back up again.”

I soon got excited from his statement; my tail wagged as my ears went up. Did I actually hear him right? Was he really going to take it back up again? To be a little safer? It honestly made me happy to hear that he had considered it. Before he seemed so against it. Makes me wonder if something changed his mind. He has been probably thinking about it after I asked him. Hopefully, it won't be a bad decision. If he doesn't like it then he can always go back to doing what he always does.

Alastor continued, “I did build a tower a long while ago, and it helped me broadcast back in the day. I haven't been to it in years though. I can imagine the condition it's in. I can probably fix it if it needs it.”

We got to his room and we stopped, when we did, I hugged him. He seemed surprised by it at first. “Thank you, Al.” I whispered.

He placed his hands around me to return the hug, “For what?”

Putting my face in his jacket I said, “For considering what I said.”

“I’ll do it for you my love; if it will make you feel better. I’ll try it out and see how it goes.” He said to me as he put his head on top of mine.

I tightened my hold on him. I felt Alastor sneak his hand under my chin so I could look up at him. He leaned down close to me to whisper. “I’ll do it for our fawn to because I want to be safe with her around. The last thing I want is for me to get injured badly again when I should be around to help you.”

“That means a lot to me hearing that my buck.” I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

Alastor kissed me again quickly then opened the door behind him and started to walk in, pulling me along. When we were inside, Rufio went over to the foot of the bed and sat down. Alastor grabbed the pictures out of my hand and put them to the side on a dresser not far away. When he came back to me, he gently pushed me up against the door and leaned down to kiss me. His hands wrapped around me and laid in the middle of my back and pulled me into him as close as he could. I wrapped my arms under his and held onto the back of his jacket while I hooked my hands on his shoulders.

When he pulled away from the kiss he went to my ear, “May I still make love to you, my wolf?”

A shiver went down my spine from his breath hitting my ear and the harsh whisper of his voice. I let a small chuckle escape me. “Of course, you can, my great buck.”

I heard a small radio buzzing come off him as he leaned down to kiss my temple. “Just remember that you are beautiful.” I then heard him let out a deep laugh. He looked at me with his eyes glowing and a smirk on his face. “I’ll be your daddy today.”

I met his smirk with my own. “Well then you better take good care of me.”

“Believe me my dear, I will.” I didn’t get another word in as he leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut here but have a small make out on your way out *Winks*


	61. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the opening day for the pool at the hotel. Heart is excited to finally get to swim after so long. Although it seems that Heart has snagged a problem as her sister had given her a bathing suit she is afraid to wear out. Alastor is that one that has to come to his wife's aid to remind and reassure her that things will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for some fun in the sun by the poolside. Although it seems like Heart might be a little shy as she has to show off her baby bump.

(Heart's POV)

It was the day of the pool opening. I was very excited for today and to see it. Plus, I loved pools and swimming, so I was dying to just swim around for a bit. I can’t even remember the last time I went swimming. I wanted to just lounge around and relax. Although part of me was a little worried because I was trying to think of what swimsuit Lizzy bought for me.

I was still self-conscious and was trying to get used to my pregnancy belly I was forming. It was weird and hard for me to want to show others. Don't get me wrong, I loved it. It showed the baby was growing and it was healthy. It was me who had to get over my body changing. I knew I would eventually be ok but for now I had to get over it.

I woke up this morning first only because I was excited. Otherwise I would have been sleeping still but I honestly had a hard time sleeping because I was so excited. I may have been in Alastor's arms, but I managed to wiggle out and get ready for today. I woke him up from doing so but he sat up in bed and watched me go around the room. We also promised Lizzy we would pick her and Kota up so they could come over too.

Once I got dressed, I headed downstairs to grab something to eat. Rufio followed behind me. I was leaving Alastor in my dust. I heard him give a laugh as I quickly walked out of the room. He probably found my excitement amusing.

When I got downstairs, I got myself some cereal and I grabbed a banana to put in it. I gave Rufio his food as well then got a glass of milk before I sat down at the table to eat.

After I took my first bite, I heard Alastor walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gave a laugh as he entered, “It seems like some wolf is excited for today.” Alastor said.

Looking over my shoulder I gave him a nod and a big smile, “Absolutely. I love the pool. I love to swim.”

“I am not one when it comes to swimming or pools but I’m excited to see you so excited my love.” Alastor said as he started to make his coffee.

I giggled and went back to eating. I felt like a kid on Christmas and was almost jittering in my seat. Alastor looked to be dressed already and so was I. I was ready to just go, but I knew I had to eat something first. I was just glad I didn’t have my morning sickness to hold me back from eating. Well, I had to eat small portions throughout the day, but it was better than being sick.

Alastor got his coffee when it was ready and sat down with me at the table. “Calm down sweetheart, you're going to shake up the fawn doing that.” He gave a small radio laugh. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

“Sorry.” Trying to calm myself down, I tried to sit still as I ate.

He did have a point to. If I moved around too much, she moved around to get comfortable and it would make my stomach upset. My body wasn't used to the baby moving around just yet so half the time I tried to be careful.

After I was done eating, I went to clean my bowl and then sat back down to finish my milk. “Are you going to swim with me today?” I asked Alastor as I sat back down.

“Possibly. I’ll see how I feel when I get there. Sometimes I’m not much for water.”

“Do I still get to see you in a swimsuit?” I asked with a smirk and slit my eyes playfully.

Alastor chuckled, “Guess that's something you’ll have to find out.” He said with a playful tone.

I growled in annoyance for a moment but then huffed and let it pass. When Alastor was done with his coffee and me with my glass of milk, we made sure we had a small bag with stuff in it for the pool and being outside. Plus, a toy or two and treats for Rufio. I wasn't going to let the hound miss out either.

We made sure he had everything before heading out. I clipped Rufio's leash on before heading out the door. It was actually a nice day. Some clouds hung in the sky and it was a little hot, but the breeze felt nice. We got in the car and drove off to get Lizzy and Kota. I promised her that we would pick them up from their house to make it easier.

As we drove, I had the window down as I was enjoying the breeze. Rufio was to since he stuck his head out the back window as well and his tongue just hanging out of his mouth. My one arm rested on the window edge and the other was draped across my stomach. I just looked out the window to the passersby and today just seemed to be calm. Hopefully, it stayed that way, at least for a little bit. Soon we arrived at Lizzy’s house and she was already waiting outside with Kota.

The two got into the back of the car and had to sit next to Rufio. He greeted Lizzy with kisses to her muzzle and she tried to push the hound away as she laughed a little. Once everyone was settled Alastor drove off once again.

“So Heart, are you ready for this swimsuit I bought you?” Lizzy said as she leaned forward, leaning on the front seats. “I know your old one got trashed so I figured I would be nice and buy you another one.”

“I appreciate that Lizzy, thank you. I can only imagine what you got me though.” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“Ah man don’t be like that. You’ll like it. I promise.” Lizzy told me.

“I guess we’ll see.” I said with a small sigh.

Lizzy leaned in closer to me. “So, how’s the baby doing? I remember you called me up the other day saying you felt her move for the first time.”

Turning in the seat I looked at her. “She’s ok for the moment. I felt her a little today but nothing too crazy like it has been the last two days. I think she has been ‘testing the waters’, so to say.”

Lizzy took a pause and she fiddled with her hands a moment. “Do you mind, if I?” She seemed nervous but I knew what she was going to ask.

Laughing, I said, “You can. Go ahead. I appreciate you asking first.”

The wolf demon smiled before leaning a hand over the chair and placing it on my stomach. “Wow you have gotten bigger. It's a little hard to see at the right angle but you can easily feel it.” She rubbed her hand across. “That’s some pretty crazy stuff.” She then took her hand away.

“I know. I am still trying to adjust to her. I’m only going to get bigger and I'm afraid of that.” I told her as I put my ears down a little.

“Eh, nothing to be afraid of. All that matters is that they are safe and healthy right?” Kota added on as he sat back in the back seat.

“Well yea, but I’m still trying to stay on the downlow on all this. It’s not like me being pregnant is a normal thing.” I answered.

“Well for hell born demons yea, its normal.” Lizzy said.

“That’s beside the point, Lizzy.” I growled slightly.

She put her hands up in defense then sat back. “Ok don’t be getting your panties up in a bunch. It’ll be fine. Just you see.”

I let out a sigh then said nothing and just looked back out into the street. Alastor reached his hand over and grabbed a hold of mine that was resting on the chair. I looked up at him and he just glanced at me real fast with a smile. He just wanted to reassure me.

Soon we arrived at the hotel and we all piled out of the car after Alastor parked it. We wandered in and looked around the see the place a little busy as we were guests walking towards the back hallway. They must have all been heading to the pool. My excitement came back, and I waved for everyone to follow as we headed towards the back of the hotel.

With Rufio in front of me we all headed to the back. We had to pass through the garden. It was nice to see everything so alive right now and bright. Was so nice to see the place again. I saw our little tree and wagged my tail with joy at seeing it. We went past the rest of the small garden and followed a small tiled walkway. Soon we hit the fence and the pool was just beyond. Looking back to make sure everyone was behind me I walked past the gate and inside.

The pool was about half the size of an Olympic pool. It was just a giant square but there were diving boards and a slide by the deep end. Some guests were already in the pool and I saw Vaggie was there and to my surprise, she was the lifeguard. I guess it wasn’t all too surprising because she could be pretty strict, and I heard she was a good swimmer. She had a red one-piece swimsuit on. There was an outside bar as well and that is where I saw Husk, just as miserable as ever. Nifty was there talking with him.

I saw Charlie as she wasn't’ that far away from the entrance and greeting people. She had a pink and blue one-piece swimsuit, but it only went to her bust and just hugged her. I managed to see Angel Dust as well, he was out laying on a lounge chair. He had a pink bikini on with a white spider web like pattern on them. He also had pink sunglasses on to cover his eyes. I saw Russ there too; he was sitting beside Angel. He had dark blue swim trunks on and was looking at a magazine.

Eventually I walked up to Charlie and when she saw me, she cheered and then gave me a hug. “Heart you made it. I’ve been excited all morning. Everything has been going smooth so far and everyone seems to be having fun.”

“I’ve been excited to.” I told her as well. “I am glad to hear that everything is going ok so far.”

Charlie just jumped with excitement. “Are you going to get in today.”

Nodding I said, “Most likely, but I wanted to come and check out the pool first before I went to change. It turned out so great.”

Soon I felt Lizzy wrap an arm around me. “Speaking of getting changed. I have your swimsuit for you. Come on, I’ll come with you in case you need help. That and I want to see how good it looks on you.” She gave me a wink.

I groaned a moment, “Fine let's go then.” I looked at Charlie. “I’ll be back ok?”

“Ok, hurry back soon.” Charlie said with a giant smile.

I nodded and we turned around to face Alastor. I handed him Rufio’s leash. “Will you be ok with him while I go change?” I asked to be sure.

“Of course, darling. As long as he doesn't pull me into the pool, I’ll be alright.” He then shooed me off with his hands. “Now off you go.”

Lizzy then dragged me off, taking me away from the pool and back into the hotel. We decided to go to my old hotel room. Lizzy shoved a bag in my hands and then pushed me into the bathroom.

“If you need help let me know.” Was all she said before closing the door behind me.

With a sigh I put the bag she gave me in the sink and then pulled out the swimsuit she bought me. When I pulled it out, I mentally groaned. I liked the colors, it was a purple, blue and black galaxy design. The only problem was, it was a bikini.

I was not looking forward to putting this on.

It wouldn’t be that bad...right?

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Alastor was talking with Charlie as Kota went off and went to talk with Angel. Rufio sat down next to Alastor but really wanted to jump into the pool and have fun with everyone. He saw some demons playing with big balls in the water and he wanted to swim and have fun. The hound started to whine looking at it all but kept sitting next to the second master because he didn’t want to get in trouble.

Alastor looked down at Rufio who was shifting on his paws. The deer demon looked up at Charlie, “Can he jump in the pool? He looks like he wants to have some fun.”

“Sure! Let him loose. We’ll all keep an eye on him.” Charlie answered with a smile.

Alastor leaned down and unclipped Rufio’s leash. The hound heard the clicking sound and put his ears up. What was happening. Alastor then went and took his collar off as well. He looked up to the second master in confusion.

“Go ahead Rufio. Go play.” Alastor told him.

Play? Play! He could go play! Rufio jumped up and ran towards the pool until he jumped in. The hound started swimming and barking in delight. Water! Swim! Fun!

Alastor laughed at the hound as he started to swim around with the other guests.

“I see that you and Rufio have been getting along ok.” Charlie pointed out.

Alastor stood up straight and put the hound’s collar in the bag he had. “For the most part yes. He does his job and keeps Heart company when I'm not around. She loves him.”

“See, he was a good idea after all.” Charlie elbowed him lightly.

Alastor tried not to shrink back from the touch as to not upset her, “I have my regrets because of my fear of dogs still, but I get over it a little bit with Rufio around. I know he would protect me as well, but I don't need it. He’s just loyal like that.”

“Are you afraid of how he will react around the baby?” She wondered.

“All the time.” Alastor answered as he looked at the hound in the pool. “I think he will accept her, but I don’t know what will happen at the beginning and how he will react. We just have to teach him that’s all.”

“I’m sure they will get along fine. Before you know it, he’ll be protecting her instead.” Charlie said with a small laugh.

“That’s how I'd like it to be, yes. Especially in times when I can't be with her.” Alastor crossed his arms. “Only time will tell.”

Charlie then had an idea, “Hey Al, I was going to host a surprise baby shower for Heart in the next month or two. Do you think she would like that?”

Alastor looked at her with his brows knitted slightly, “I don't know my belle. She isn't too keen on others knowing she’s pregnant.”

“Well it would just be a small one here at the hotel. With the girls and probably Angel.” Charlie told him.

“If it's a small one with just friends then I’m sure she would be ecstatic about it.” Alastor answered with a small smile.

“Fantastic! I’ll probably start on that soon. I want to make sure you guys have everything you need.” Charlie said as she was jumping with excitement.

The Radio Demon shook his head at her excitement. “Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate that very much. We both will, especially since we haven’t really gone out to get anything. She is afraid to go out and shop for that stuff.”

Soon their conversation was interrupted when Lizzy came back but she was alone. She walked up to Alastor. “Hey, Al, can you help me?”

“What is it you need dear?” Alastor wondered.

“It’s Heart, I can't get her to come out of the bathroom. She won’t tell me why either. I think she is ok but I’m just worried.” Lizzy informed him.

Alastor had a slight hint of worry when Lizzy came out saying something was the matter with Heart. The back of his mind was almost screaming at him that something happened to the baby, but he tried to push any thoughts aside. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Especially one like that. He tried to keep himself calm.

“Where is she?” Alastor asked her sternly.

Lizzy was almost taken aback by Alastor's reaction, but she understood it was because he was just worried, “In her hotel room.” She finally answered.

Alastor handed her the bag he was holding. “Hold this for me.”

Lizzy took the bag without question and watched as Alastor disappeared into a shadow and was gone.

Charlie looked at Lizzy confused. “You said Heart won't come out?”

“Yea. She just wouldn’t tell me why. Usually she is more open with me. I hope I didn't upset her.” Lizzy shrugged. “She at least said the bathing suit looked pretty.”

Charlie put a hand on the wolf girl's shoulder. “Well hopefully Al can help her out. You know how he can be with his words.”

Lizzy just sighed in annoyance. Her sister can be a real pain sometimes, but she loved her.

Alastor manifested him in front of Heart's hotel room door. He didn't want to go in just in case. He still wanted to give her privacy. Alastor knocked once and waited for an answer. He heard some shuffling behind the door.

“Lizzy if that's you I swear to all things unholy!” Alastor heard her scream behind the door.

Alastor knocked again, “It’s me my love. May I come in please?” He asked first.

“No!” She snapped.

Alastor was surprised by the sudden tone and exclamation that came from her. She never snapped at him like that, at least not in a while. He knew her emotions can be all over the place right now, but he was honestly worried about what was going on.

Alastor placed a hand on the door, “Darling you know you can talk to me.” There was no answer. “You know I can easily come in there, right?” Alastor reminded her.

There were a few moments of silence on her end. There must have been something troubling her for sure. He knew her, sometimes she can be very open with her emotions. When she was quiet like this, he knew something was troubling her mind.

Alastor then heard the unlocking of the door and then footsteps quickly walking away from it. Alastor tested the door, it was in fact unlocked now. He opened it. He slowly stepped inside and saw the room empty, but he saw the door to the bathroom slightly ajar and the light on. Being careful as he walked, he made his way over to the bathroom door. He peaked in but couldn't see anything. She was hiding.

“Are you going to come out dear or am I going to have to come in?” Alastor asked calmly.

“If I come out, do you promise to give me your honest opinion on something?”

“My wolf, you know me, I would never try to lie to you.” Alastor paused and waited.

Soon saw a figure come to the crack of the door. “Ok, I’ll take your word for it.” He heard her whisper.

There was a hesitation by her but soon she slowly started to push open the door.

* * *

(Heart's POV)

I finally opened the door to the bathroom. I had my eyes cast down to the floor, my ears flat on my head, and my hand rubbing my arm as I stood there embarrassed and uncomfortable. Damn myself for feeling this way. I had the swimsuit on, but I hated how I looked in it. It was a tube top style the hung off my shoulders. I loved it but didn't like how it looked on me. I felt so exposed with my stomach out. I was so uncomfortable right now and I don't know why. I feel I should feel ok with showing off my stomach but part of me felt like I would get judged.

Once I was standing there for a few seconds of Alastor looking at me all I said was, “I don't look good, do I?” My hand on my arm gripped tighter. “I hate it.” I wrapped my wings around me.

Alastor moved my wings out of the way and placed his hands on my shoulders. He slipped them down to hold my arms, “Darling I don't know what you mean. I think you look beautiful.” He whispered to me.

I finally took my eyes off the floor and looked up at him and saw his eyes looking softly at me. I honestly wanted to believe his words, but I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my head.

“I'm just afraid of people laughing at me. Questioning me. I'm afraid to show myself off.” I confessed.

Alastor wrapped his arms around me and I let him do so. I needed the embrace more than I thought. I wrapped my wings around us both.

“No one will laugh at you darling. If anyone decides to make fun of you, I’ll gouge their eyes and rip out their tongues.” He told me with static behind his threats. “I’ll stay by your side the whole time.”

I put my face in his vest and gave a smile. I know he meant well but it did make me happy a little to hear that. He just wanted to keep me happy and probably a little sane as well. My ears went up a little.

Alastor leaned down to kiss my head, “Besides, you’re practically glowing and I say you should show yourself off.”

“You think I’m glowing?” I asked warmly as I felt a blush come to my face, being touched by his words. My ears went to the side.

He pulled me away from him and poked my nose. “Absolutely radiant, could hurt my eyes.” He gave a small chuckle. “Might make people jealous of what we have, and I say good.” He kissed my forehead.

I gave a small chuckle as well. I looked at him lovingly.

“You were so excited to come here and swim today. So, you should go and have fun. Try not to let what other people think ruin your fun today.” Alastor finished.

“I guess you're right Al. I've just been so self-conscious lately about myself. I can't help it sometimes.” I told him as I was playing with his bow tie.

“That’s understandable because your body is changing, and change is hard to get used to.” Alastor moved his hands till they rested on the sides of my stomach. “You just have to remember that this change is good though. That the baby is healthy and growing. It will be worth it all in the end.” He flashed me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and placed my hands-on top of his, “Thanks, Al. I do feel a little better. I just couldn't tell my sister because I didn't want to hurt her feelings about the bathing suit she got me.”

“I’m sure she would understand. She is your sister and will love you still.”

“I guess you’re right.”

We both felt a push against our hands as they still laid on my stomach. Alastor felt it more but I felt our hands move.

Alastor laughed and kissed my forehead, “See, even she is trying to tell you not to worry.”

A laugh escaped me as well, “Maybe. I guess it is reassuring though.” My tail started to wag a little.

“Are you ready to go back outside?”

I took a deep breath, “I think so. Let's give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?”

Alastor patted my head. “Now let’s not jinx ourselves dear.”

Nodding in agreement I said, “Sorry, but let’s get going before I change my mind.” I then unwrapped my wings.

I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the large towel that was in there and wrapped it around myself. It barely covered me, and my stomach stuck out a little, but I let it slide for now and not bother me.

Alastor took my hand into his and led me out of my room. We walked down the hallway and back out of the hotel and headed towards the pool again. I heard music playing, plus the sound of people jumping in and splashing in the pool. It got me excited again to want to get in the pool. Reminded me that I came here to have fun and relax.

When we got back to the pool, I looked around to see where everyone was. I saw Charlie as she was talking to Vaggie on the lifeguard seat. I then saw Rufio was also in the pool. That made me confused.

I turned around to look at Alastor, “Please tell me there is a reason Rufio is in the pool?”

Alastor laughed, “He wanted to have some fun. He kept whining and looking at everyone in the pool. I asked Charlie and she said it was ok.”

“Alright. At least I know he is ok to be in there.” I sighed in relief.

Looking around I then spotted Lizzy and Kota, he was putting some sunscreen on her back as she was already in her swimsuit. The couple was sitting next to Angel and Russ who didn't seem to move. With my hand still in Alastor's we made our way over to them. Lizzy looked up and spotted us, waving.

“Hey, you got her out. Good job.” Lizzy praised Alastor once we got closer.

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” Alastor told her.

“Lizzy, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I shouldn't have been so hard. I was just having a moment of me not liking how I looked with showing off my stomach this way. I do love this swimsuit you bought me though.” I apologized.

“Heart, you shouldn't be afraid to show off your baby belly. You should be flaunting it!” Lizzy said with a small laugh.

“I was just about to say the same thing.” Angel added as he pushed his sunglasses down to look at me. “Show off what ya got wolf girl. People would be jealous. Of course, some people are into that shit.”

I felt a blush come to my face from their words and hid behind Alastor's arm.

“Angel!” Everyone in our small group exclaimed at once.

All the spider demon did was laugh.

It didn't faze me I guess, but I will admit it was funny to hear. Maybe me coming out to swim in this wouldn't be too bad after all. Lizzy gave me the bag that I brought and Alastor took me over to the lounge chair next to Lizzy and Kota.

“Are you going to change as well, Al?” I asked him as I sat down.

“I will in a little bit. I want to make sure you're taken care of first.” Alastor told me.

“Ok sounds fair enough. You going to rub sunscreen on me?” I wondered as I lidded my eyes playfully.

Alastor reached into the bag and pulled out the sunscreen I brought, “I was planning to but if you don't want me to then-” I didn't let him finish.

“No no I do. I’d like it if you did.” I quickly said and wagged my tail.

“You have to do one thing first.” Alastor started.

“What?” I tilted my head slightly.

Alastor paused and gave me a smirk, “Take the towel off from around you.”

I looked up at him and hesitated a moment. I put my ears down and looked away. I gave a sigh and stood back up and took the towel off I had wrapped around me and laid it out on the lounge chair.

Standing now in front of Alastor with my arms crossed I said, “Happy?”

“Very.” He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. “See that wasn't bad right?”

“I guess not.” I whispered shyly.

“Good. Now sit back down and I’ll start behind you ok?”

I nodded and Alastor took his jacket off and then rolled up his sleeves. He went behind me and straddled the chair with his long legs and started to rub my back with the sunscreen. It honestly felt good because I was starting to have some small back pains and it was wonderful as he rubbed my back. When he was done there he went to my shoulders and down my arms. Then he told me to stand so he could get my legs better. I did as told and stood in front of him as he put the sunscreen on. He went almost slow as he rubbed up and down my legs.

“Almost done.” Alastor announced softly as he put more sunscreen on his hands. “Just one place left to get.”

He looked up at me and I almost wanted to blush from how close he was. I wasn't even expecting it, let alone from him, but he leaned forward a little and placed a kiss right in the middle of my stomach. Right above my belly button. Now my blush was really forming on my face, I could feel it getting all hot and I was ready to hide again. I felt so embarrassed even though I really enjoyed seeing the affectionate moment.

Alastor looked up at me and gave a small laugh, “What’s the matter dear? Did I surprise you?”

“Maybe a little.” I mumbled under my breath.

Alastor laughed again but there was radio static behind it. “I wanted to see how you would react.”

I looked away from him with a small huff. In the corner of my eye I saw a small group whispering at each other as one pointed at me. It made me paranoid a moment because of them staring and probably talking about us. I hated it. Alastor seemed to notice my paranoia or could just tell but he lifted his head to look over to the group. His eyes were aglow, and he gave off a buzzing noise as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across his teeth. The group noticed and quickly got up then ran off.

I gave a chuckle. “Thanks Al.” I whispered to him.

Alastor went back to normal and looked back up at me, “I promised, didn't I? No one’s going to make you uncomfortable today while I'm here my love.” Alastor said softly to me.

I gave him a smile then leaned down to kiss him for a moment.

Alastor then took his hands that were covered in sunscreen still and placed them on my sides and started to work his way around. It was nice to feel his hands go across my growing stomach and he seemed to be enjoying it as well. He made sure to cover the whole area of exposed skin and run it in.

“There, all done.” The deer demon said as he wiped the access left off his hand onto the towel.

“T-Thanks Al.” I stuttered, still flustered from his actions.

“Anytime. Now go have fun. I'll join you later. Promise.” Alastor told me as he sat back a little.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Lizzy. “Come on sis. Let’s go.” The wolf demon seemed to be excited as well with her tail wagging behind her.

I nodded and I walked with Lizzy over to the pool. We got to the steps that entered the pool and I just stepped in onto the first one to test out the water. It was tolerable with being warm. It was ok so I walked the rest of the way in. The water was so nice, and it was fun to just float in the water a moment. It's been awhile since I had been in a pool. Other demons around seemed to be enjoying it as well as they splashed and had fun. I saw as one demon did a cool dive off the taller diving board. I then saw Rufio as he was still swimming around and having fun. He spotted me and then came swimming over to me quickly.

“Rufio, my boy, are you having fun?” I cooed at the hound as he came up to me.

The hound gave a bark in response.

I patted his head. “I’m glad. You seem to be having fun.”

Rufio’s tongue hung out and he swam past me and stood on the steps. He walked out and shook the water from his fur. Others were in the line of fire from his shaking and the hound sat down to scratch behind his ear.

Laughing at him, I turned back to Lizzy and splashed her. Lizzy was surprised and laughed then splashed me back. She started a little splash war, but I ended up winning I think when I used my wings to make a wall of water. She moved the fur out of her face and glared at me but then laughed.

“Better watch your back pregnant girl. I might get you back later.” Lizzy warned.

I giggled, “We’ll see.”

I put my head under the water and swam away from her. It’s been awhile since I swam, and I loved going under to swim around. I was actually able to sink a little more, but I feel that was because I was heavier than normal. I swam to the deep end of the pool off to the side of the diving boards so that I could be out of the way then came to the surface. I fixed my hair and looked back and saw Lizzy dive under. I looked to the outside where I left Alastor, but I didn’t see him sitting there. Where had he gone?

“Looking for me dearest?” I heard someone say beside me.

I was surprised by the voice an jumped a little. I looked beside me and there was Alastor as he had his feet in the pool. I looked to see he had an old-time swimsuit that was red and black striped. It exposed his arms and legs and he had the first button undone to expose a little bit of his chest. He had his hair pulled up and I could see his little tail sticking out the back.

“Well don't you look handsome.” I commented as I put my head on my arms that were laying on the edge of the pool.

Alastor chuckled. “Well thank you dear. It’s been a while since I wore this old thing.”

“And talk about old.” I laughed.

“Hey now, be lucky I changed at all. I did it for you my darling wife.” Alastor said with a stern look.

“Aw that's sweet of you my love.” I cooed at him. “Are you going to come all the way in?” I asked.

“Small steps for me dear. I'm just testing it out at the moment.” Alastor told me.

Moving closer to him I put my head against his leg, “Well I'm happy to have you here either way.”

Alastor placed one of his clawed hands on my head and started to pet me. “I’ll always be here for you darling.”

I snuggled into his touch and sighed in content.

I was then spooked when I felt something touch my leg. When I looked to my left, I saw Lizzy pop out of the water.

“Did I scare you?” Lizzy laughed.

“Just a little. Definitely surprised me.” I answered with a giggle.

Lizzy looked to Alastor, “Wow Al, nice swimsuit. Get out of the old days ya old man.” Lizzy joked.

She laughed and then dived back under.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at the deer demon, “Don't listen to her Al. You know she is only playing around. I think you look great.”

“No worries love. I'm used to it. I don't mind it.” Alastor told me.

Just then Rufio ran up next to Alastor and wanted attention. He was surprised at first but once he got over it, he started to pet the hound. Rufio went and sniffed me and licked my face. I laughed from the action and the hound jumped back in the pool. I left Alastor's side and went to follow the hound. I got him around the neck, and he started to swim with me attached. He was having fun.

I was distracted playing with the hound for a little while and Lizzy was having fun with us to. Eventually Angel got into the pool as well and he was busy trying to dunk Russ underwater. The taller demon had the advantage over the snake as he picked him up and tossed him a little way away into the water. Everyone was having a good time it seemed. When I looked back to where I left Alastor on the deep side of the pool; he wasn't there. I was concerned again about where he had gone.

As I was talking to Angel, I felt something touch my leg and then go up to my sides. I shivered from the touch. Soon I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Alastor standing behind me. His hair now all wet and his ears were back now from the water. He hovered over me and just had a smirk on his face.

“Hello darling.” Alastor greeted.

I gave a giggle, “Hello Al.”

“Did I scare you?” He asked.

“Just a little, but I know your touch.” I said with a wink.

Alastor laughed, “I finally got in the water with you. Are you happy now?”

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Maybe a little.”

Alastor took my chin into his hand and laid his wet lips against mine in a small kiss.

“Can ya two get a room?” I heard Angel huff.

I looked back to the spider demon “Nope. It's too late for that anyway.” I joked as I pointed to my stomach.

Angel rolled his eyes and went back over to Russ.

“That scared him off.” Alastor whispered with a smirk.

He pulled me more into his arms and got lower in the water till he was faced to face with me. He rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. I rested against him as we just kind of floated in the water. Alastor had his hands resting on my sides.

“Are you glad you came out now?” Alastor asked me softly.

“I am. Thanks for making me feel better Al.” I kissed his neck. “I’ve had fun so far today.”

He kissed my ear. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my love.”

The rest of the day honestly went by fast and I had so much fun. Alastor stayed in the pool and swam with me basically the whole time. It was fun to talk with everyone and catch them up on a few things. I talked to Russ a lot. I asked him about how his new musical was coming along and he had asked me a lot about my pregnancy that I was happy to tell him about. Was nice to relax and chat as Alastor kind of held me the whole time.

No one seemed to look at me the rest of the day but of course I don't know if that was because of Alastor or not. I would hear his static rise now and then but paid no mind to it. He was probably scaring people away. I finally saw Dr. Talon and said hi to him. He was being the first aid person around the pool in case someone had an accident. Was nice to have a normal conversation with him as a friend instead of my doctor.

Vaggie almost got into a fight with a demon who didn't want to listen to her. Since she was the lifeguard, she wanted to make sure things were ok and when a demon didn't want to listen, they sure would feel her wrath. It was almost funny to see but I could see Charlie get worried for her girlfriend even though she was fine.

Eventually Alastor was all pooled out and decided to get out. That's when I decided to as well. I didn't want to overdo myself. I had my fun. Rufio even had fun. I saw him laying out in the sun to dry off and was sleeping. Poor guy was pooped out. Used up a lot of energy playing and swimming. I sat down in the lounge chair and just tried to dry off the best I could. Alastor sat next to me and was drying off himself.

Eventually we decided to stay at the hotel tonight to make it easy on ourselves. We wanted to head in for tonight and said goodbye to everyone before going back into the hotel and back to my room instead for the night. We decided to give Rufio a bath first to get the pool smell off him. Thankfully Alastor helped me because I couldn't bend over for a long period of time. After the hound was clean, I got a shower. Alastor decided to join me as well and there may have been a little funny business involved. I knew he just wanted to make me feel better after everything that happened today.

Once we were all cleaned off Alastor left me in the room by myself as he went downstairs to get something for us for dinner. Rufio and I laid in bed as we waited for him to come back. He even said he would get something for the hound as well. When he came back, we ate it and tried to be careful to not get anything on the bed. Was nice to just relax in bed and talk with Alastor about how I enjoyed today. Minus my little episode of when I first put on my bathing suit. After that I had a lot of fun and it was enjoyable day. Especially with Alastor keeping people off my back.

When we were done eating, Alastor took the empty plates and stuff back downstairs. When he came back up, we laid down to get ready for bed, Alastor was laying against the headboard as I was snuggled up against his side. The deer demon was reading a book and I asked him to read it out loud for me so I could fall asleep. As he continued to read, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he wrapped his one arm around me to lay his hand at my side. His other hold holding onto the book.

I was close to falling asleep. My eyes shut and just listened to him speak. I was feeling tiredness coming over me. Seemed like someone wasn't keen on falling asleep just yet because I felt the small pressure of a kick to my side. Alastor then stopped reading out loud and put the book down a moment. I looked up at him.

“I don't think someone wants to go to sleep yet.” Alastor chuckled.

“I felt that. I don't think she does.” I chuckled as well. “It's nothing uncomfortable though. I can get through it. You can keep reading after I fall asleep though if you want. Dr. Talon says she is starting to hear now so she might like you reading as much as I do.” I told him.

Alastor smiled. “If you say so.” He leaned down to kiss my head, “Now close your eyes ok. You’ve been up all day and haven't had a nap. I’m sure you are tired.”

A yawn escaped me then and I just nodded as I nuzzled into his side. Alastor picked back up his book and continued where he left off. I closed my eyes again and tried to listen to him read. As he did, I felt the taps and pushes from the baby now and then against Alastor's hand he had on me. I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or unconsciously, but he was rubbing his hand up and down my side. It was nice either way. It honestly felt like a very bonding moment for both of us.

Soon I felt sleep taking over me again until eventually, this time, I finally was able to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a fun chapter to write. I enjoyed doing this one so I hope you enjoyed it too.


	62. Married a Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart is getting into her 6th month of pregnancy. Alastor takes up his radio hosting again and wants to show her around his tower. Plus, their year wedding anniversary is today so they want to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, tiny tiny scene between bold!
> 
> Important note at bottom of chapter so please read when you are finished.

(Heart's POV)

A month after the pool opening, I tried living out my life like normal. Trying my best to hide my baby bump I was forming but every week that was becoming harder to do. More people asked me about it, mainly wondering if I was just eating too much with not enough exercise. I reassured them and just told them I was just pregnant. The reactions I got were surprisingly positive. They congratulated me, asked me how far along I really was, wondering the gender and other things. It honestly made me happy to know some people were happy for me. I felt it would be a lot smoother now that a handful of people knew but kept it to themselves. When they asked me how, I just told them I wasn’t sure and that was why I would go see the scientist every week. They seemed to be ok with that answer.

I couldn't stand for too long. It was becoming hard to do my shows, but I just kept telling myself to move around more. I’d take a small one-minute break after a few songs to get some water and sit. That seemed to work out well and Glenn was saying not to push myself on stage. I reassured him I would be fine and if I ever needed to stop, I would let him know. He told me that once I enter my third trimester that he was going to have me on leave until that baby was born. I was glad to hear that because I don't know if I would be able to even dance on stage for very much longer.

I was starting to get more back pain, but it was just something I had to sit and rest for. Nothing to crazy or over-strenuous. I just had to remember to rest and that. I knew it would get worse eventually, but I didn't want to think about that right now.

It was honestly weird to go from not eating much to wanting to eat everything in sight. I was having cravings and I was glad it was nothing weird. Milkshakes were like my main go to thing every night after dinner. Plus, I enjoyed scrambled eggs in the morning and put a little hot sauce on them but that wasn't all the time because I didn't want to overdo the hot sauce. Dr. Talon was happy to hear about my appetite coming back and reminded me that I should eat till I felt full because I was eating for two after all. She would be taking a lot of what I ate.

I was happy she was growing well, and it was starting to become physically obvious on me. I was getting stretch marks on the lower part of my stomach. They were pale but you could see them when you looked close enough. Alastor started to trace the marks when laying in bed and I didn't mind it at all and sometimes it tickled. My emotions were still all over the place though. My changes of my body were getting to me most days. Sometimes I felt bad Alastor had to deal with my changing moods but at least he was always there to help me feel better. Saying I was always beautiful and looked amazing. That my baby bump made me look cute. Those moments were nice and of course I got cuddles.

Nothing else exciting really happened. The days went by like normal. Besides the baby seeming to become more active every day. I could feel her kicks and some days it felt she was trying to run a marathon. Dr. Talon was glad to hear that she was doing so well. Alastor was just glad he could feel her moving and the deer demon was honestly just amazed by it.

After I told Alastor that the baby could hear that night. He kept wanting to read a book out loud before bed. It was honestly cute to see him wanting to connect in some way with her. I think she enjoyed it though because she was always more active when he was reading.

Dr. Talon was saying I should take childbirth classes. I was worried about going into a room full of hell born demons and being a sinner. I didn't feel comfortable. Luckily, he had a friend that taught a class and said he could call her up and see if she could give a private class for me. I thanked him so much for that and would let me know when a date was set.

Since I was entering my 23rd week of my pregnancy and I had another appointment with Dr. Talon today. Right now, though I was a little busy. I woke up to Alastor spooning me and he was, well let's say, a little excited this morning. I thought it was a nice way to wake up, it was our wedding anniversary after all.

**(Tiny tiny smut)**

“Alastor! Oh fuck! Right there!” I screamed as Alastor slammed into me from behind.

We were both lying on our sides in bed and he was close to finishing, I could tell. He had his arms wrapped around my chest. He was angled just right to hit that spot deep within me that made me scream out with pleasure. I knew he liked it when I was vocal, usually when calling out his name.

“I think…I'm close.” I heard him grunt in my ear.

His fast puffs of air moved my hair that was slightly damp from sweat, but I didn't mind because I was enjoying hearing his grunts and growls right there in my ear. His lustful words of want and need...all for me. I loved hearing his pleasured noises that erupted from him.

“Alastor...bite me, please. One more time!” I pleaded with a huff.

“As my wife wishes.” Alastor growled low.

He kissed his way down the side of my face and to my neck. He sucked on a spot close to the back of my neck and then I felt him bite down. Once he did, I moaned as I had the mixture of pleasure and pain crash on me.

Alastor couldn’t say anything as he was biting me, but I heard him let out a deep moan as he held on, his teeth just below my flesh but not all the way sunk in. He slowed down his thrusting as I felt his release. He continued to rock himself as he rode out his orgasm.

When he was done, he slowly let go of my neck and was breathing hard.

“Sorry if I didn't get you to release.” Alastor breathed out.

“I’ll be fine don't you worry.” I said over my shoulder to him. “I still had a lot of fun.”

Alastor smiled softly. “I’m glad. Sorry for my excitement this morning. There's a lot I have for you today.”

“Don't worry, it was a very nice thing to wake up to. Start the day off right.” I giggled.

Alastor soon pulled out of me and I let out a breath from the feeling.

**(End)**

Alastor pulled me close to him again and snuggled his face in my hair.

“I love you.” He breathed out.

“I love you too.” I said in return and enjoyed his touch.

We just laid in bed for a little bit and Alastor was planting kisses on my head, neck, and shoulder. I giggled from the feeling. He then took his one hand to rub up and down my growing stomach. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh in content.

Soon I felt a small kick to my side. I gave a small chuckle from it. “Looks like we woke someone up.”

Alastor chuckled as well, “She is just jealous of all the kisses I'm giving you.”

“How rude of you then.” I joked with a small laugh.

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. I saw the smirk he had on his face. He kissed me quickly on the lips. He then kissed my shoulder. He moved himself down a little till he was face to face with my side. He leaned down to place a kiss onto the side of my protruding stomach. I laughed when I felt a push on my side from where he just kissed. I already started to feel a blush come to my face, but I was enjoying the scene.

“There, now she won’t be as jealous.” Alastor said as he came back up to me.

“I think she will be ok with that.” I said as well as I smiled.

Soon our cuddling came to an end as I wanted to get up and get washed. Alastor didn't want to get up but did anyway to join me in the shower. Once we were both clean, we got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I gave Rufio his food while Alastor was figuring out what to make.

“Are you in the mood for your pancakes today dearest or you want eggs again?” Alastor asked me.

“Pancakes yes! That’s sounds so good.” I quickly answered as my tail wagged.

Alastor laughed from my enthusiasm, “Ok. Go sit down and I'll start.”

“Can I help a little bit, please?” I begged as I held his sleeve.

“Well...ok, but if your back or feet start to hurt then please sit down.” Alastor said sternly.

“I promise.” I answered with a big smile.

We started to make the pancakes together and it was nice to just enjoy the time together. Alastor started to have music play in the background and was dancing a little with me. It definitely wore me out and left me out of breath after a while. I decided to let him finish so I sat down at the kitchen table to wait.

Once he was done, he brought the pancakes over and sat them in the middle of the table. I dug into them right away and it was good to eat something different this morning since the craving wasn't hitting me. Alastor sipped on coffee as he watched me eat. It was a little nerve wracking as I’m sure I looked like a hog stuffing its face with slop. He said nothing though and just enjoyed the music he still had playing as he sipped his coffee.

When I was done and had my fill I sat back, “That was so good.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it dear.” He then took a pause. “Heart, can I tell you something incredible?”

Tilting my head to the side a moment I looked at him concerned. “Sure, Al. What's on your mind?”

He took his hand and laid it over mine. “You are so stunning and very beautiful. I’m so glad I made you my wife.” Alastor said to me with so much love in his voice it could almost have been seductive.

A blush automatically started to come to my face. I hid my face a little in my shirt. “Al, you make me blush. You’re too kind to me.”

The Radio Demon gave a small chuckle. “I’m allowed to. I only tell you the truth.” He brought my hand to his lips to place a small kiss upon it. “It’s hard to believe we have been married a year already. It feels longer than that. I feel I've known you my whole life.”

I took my face out of my shirt to smile at him. “Alastor, I feel the same. It’s kind of crazy the stuff that’s happened to us. Might as well know each other longer then we have. We’ve done it all together though. We got through it.” I gave a laugh.

“I’m just glad I get to spend my eternity with you my love.” Alastor said

“It won't just be me and you anymore in another three months.” I reminded him.

Alastor's smile seemed to widen, “I'm more than excited for when our fawn arrives. I'm ready for some good to come out of all this bad we’ve been having. I know that's weird coming from me, but I will be honest to say I’m excited.”

“It’s not weird. You’ve been going through this pregnancy with me the whole way to. I feel it’s nice to have something wonderful finally come out of the bad that's happened to us.”

“Even from a wicked and evil soul like myself?”

“You may have done bad things Al and a little cold hearted, but I know deep down you care.”

“I only care deeply about you my darling.” Alastor stood up from his side of the table and walked over to me then kneeled beside me. “Of course, I would be lying if I said it was only you I care about.” He then placed a hand on my abdomen.

I gave a small chuckle at him and put a hand on his cheek. “I know honey, I believe you and I know she will too.” I leaned down to kiss Alastor on his forehead.

“I love you.” Alastor said and I saw his tail wagging behind him.

It was always a cute sight to see. “I love you too.”

We finished up breakfast and we went to clean up. We had to go to the hotel to go see Dr. Talon and Alastor told me that there was somewhere he wanted to take me afterwards. Soon we got ready to leave and Alastor said to leave Rufio here. The deer demon helped me into the car and we headed to the hotel.

The drive was a short discussion of some stuff. We were talking about figuring out the nursery for the baby. We had to start getting it ready since we didn't start it at all. We were going to have it as the spare bedroom downstairs. We settled on repainting the plain white room a light purple and talking about where to put everything. Although I knew we wouldn’t need to use it right right away because I wanted to keep the baby upstairs with us for about a month or two until I felt comfortable leaving her downstairs.

Once we arrived at the hotel Alastor helped me out of the car.

When we walked into the hotel and there were a few guests down in the lobby that greeted us. Husk was done at the bar. Angel Dust was down on the couch and it looked like Russ was over to visit. Angel was busy taking a picture of them and trying out silly filters.

The two said hi to us as we passed and Russ, being a gentleman, actually asked to touch my stomach and I allowed him since he didn't get a chance last time. The snake demon was surprised at how amazing it was, life I mean. Believe me, I was still trying to get over it myself. I told the two I had to get up to see Dr. Talon, so we parted ways. They wished us a happy anniversary as well, I thought it was sweet of them to remember and we thanked them.

Alastor and I headed upstairs to see the scientist.

Knocking on the door first, the red wolf demon greeted me with a smile then let me in and Alastor stayed outside. We went over stuff in my notebook and the other basic questions he always asked me. Dr. Talon went to do his physical exam and to my surprise he took out a stethoscope.

“What are you going to do with that?” I asked him as he put it around his neck.

“Well I’m going to listen of course. Not just to you but the baby as well.” He answered.

“You can hear her with that?” I was a little amazed to hear that.

“Her heartbeat yes. It would be strong enough now that I can hear it like this without the machine.” He told me.

“Can I hear it?” I was excited and was wagging my tail.

Dr. Talon chuckled from my enthusiasm, “Yes you can but after I'm done.”

I nodded and understood. The scientist went and did a normal exam on me first. Then went to the baby right after. The cold metal of the stethoscope touching my warm skin gave me goosebumps, but it went away soon after. He did want he needed from me and then went to my abdomen and moved it around a little until he stopped and seemed to be listening.

“Everything sounds normal.” The wolf demon said as he took the stethoscope off his ears and handed it to me. “Here I’ll let you listen.” He kept the other end in place so he knew I could hear it.

My tail wagged as I took the device from the scientist and put the ends in my ears. Once I got them situated, I tried to relax and focus on what I was hearing. Soon enough I could hear the sound of a heartbeat in my ears. I knew it wasn't mine because of how fast it was. Of course, it might have just been my overwhelming emotions that wanted to be all over the place right now, I started crying. I had no idea why. I guess it was just overwhelming to hear it this way then I have the last few times. That or my hormones just were messing with me right now. Either way, it was fascinating, and I loved it. I loved her and that she was getting stronger every week.

I tried to wipe my tears away, “It’s supposed to be that fast right?”

Dr. Talon nodded as he smiled.

“Can Alastor come hear this too?” I asked the scientist.

“If you want him to.” He answered.

“Yes, please.” I said right away.

Dr. Talon took the stethoscope off me and put it around his neck again. “I’ll get him.”

As I sat there, I watched him go to the door and stick his head out. I didn’t hear what he was saying to Alastor but that’s because I wasn't really listening. My mind was back to thinking about that heartbeat I heard in my ears just moments ago. Lost in a daydream. Soon the wolf demon opened the door more and let the Radio Demon inside the room.

“Is everything ok? I don’t need to worry, do I?” Alastor wondered as he walked into the room, his radio filter almost gone as he was worried.

“I promise everything is fine. She asked for you to come in.” Dr. Talon reassured him as he closed the door.

Alastor looked over at me and walked up next to me. “What did you want from me dear? You know I like to keep your sessions private.”

“I know, but I think this is something you have to experience.” I told him as my tail kept wagging behind me.

“Well ok, I trust you.” Alastor said with a small smile.

“It’s nothing bad I promise.” The wolf demon reassured him.

After cleaning them off quickly, Dr. Talon gave Alastor the one end of the stethoscope.

I saw him about to ask something, so I quickly said, “You don’t have to do anything. Just put them in your ears and shut up.”

Alastor just did as told.

The scientist brought the other end of the scope back onto my stomach as I lifted my shirt back up so he could hear better. As soon as he did Alastor was silent for a moment, but I saw his eyes get wide and glance at me for a second then back down. Even though he said nothing, I could tell he was enjoying it because I saw his tail wagging under his jacket. I tried to hold back a laugh from the sight. After about a minute he took the scope off his ears.

“That's...so amazingly fascinating.” Alastor finally said.

“I thought so as well.” I said smiling wide. “I wanted you to experience it as well as myself. I didn’t want you missing out.”

“Thank you so much for considering me, my darling. I appreciate that.” He then poked me on the nose. “I always love anything dealing with the little fawn.”

I giggled from his touch.

Soon Dr. Talon headed out of the room and we followed to head next door. He wanted to make sure everything looked alright before we headed on our way. We went through the motions again with the ultrasound and he was happy to see that she was still growing fine. We were both happy to hear that come from him. He even pointed out more of the features that could be seen of the baby now. We could see her move her hands and feet on the screen. I was feeling it as well, so it was weird to see what she was doing. Especially since she was almost done fully developing, but she still did have a good way to go. It was crazy to think I still have three more months, fingers crossed.

Dr. Talon informed me about his friend that taught the childbirth classes. He said that she was going to be here next week and had an appointment all set up for me. I thanked him for that since I felt I would be more comfortable being by myself instead of being the odd one out of the group of normal hell-borns. He also advised that Alastor be there with me. The deer demon had no problem with that because he wanted to know as much as possible about what was going to happen when it did. We both wanted to be ready.

When we were done Dr. Talon made us new pictures we could take home. I was so excited to add them to the pile of them back in my drawer back home. I really should do something with them soon. We cleaned up and before the scientist left the room, he wished us a happy anniversary. It was honestly surprising that people remember, but then again it was a big day. The day the Radio Demon got married to just a normal demon with nothing special about her. That was only half true because I was special in his eyes. Almost should have been a historical moment. I mentally laughed at my thoughts.

Alastor put his hand out for me to take, “I have one more stop for us today dear. I hope you enjoy it.”

I took his hand and he helped me up, “Oh yea? Do I get a hint of where we are going?”

He just smiled, “Nope, it's going to be a total surprise.”

“Well let's go then.” I said excited as my tail wagged.

We walked out of the room and back downstairs to the lobby. Charlie was down there now and as soon as she saw us, she ran up to Alastor and I. Then threw her arms around me in a hug as she wished us a happy anniversary. Of course, I was expecting Charlie to not forget. Her memory was pretty good.

“So, are you guys going to do anything special tonight?” Charlie asked as we pulled out of the hug.

“I have it all covered my demon belle.” Alastor answered her.

“Aw Al, that’s sweet.” She squealed and looked at me. “Make sure to take pictures if you remember ok. I want to know how it goes.”

“I’ll tell you don’t worry.” I reassured her.

“Sorry to cut the conversation short dolls, but I want to get going before it gets dark.” Alastor said.

Charlie just smiled, “No worries Alastor. You guys have fun ok.”

We said goodbye to Charlie and walked back out to the car. Alastor helped me in and we headed on our way. I had no idea where he was going at first. Buildings went by us and it seemed we were headed to the edge of the city. I didn't know where we were going but for the most part, we followed the forest line. Where we were heading, I was hoping it was in Alastor's territory.

Alastor pulled off the side of the paved road and followed a dirty one a little way into the woods until he stopped his car at a large metal fence. The fence was almost covered in vines and shrubbery. Made me wonder what was even here.

“We’re here. Sorry if it’s a little messy. I'm cleaning it up little by little.” Alastor says as he stepped out of the car.

I waited till he walked over to my side and opened the door, “where are we anyway?”

Alastor held his hand out to me, “You’ll see.”

Taking the deer demon's hand, he helped me out of the car, and I looked at the fence before looking up. What I saw was a surprise. It was a big tower, if I wanted to take a guess, I'd say it was Alastor's radio tower. He pulled me forward and around the fence to an opening in the front. Getting past the fence that was thick with nature, I could finally see inside. There was a small, square, two story building. The radio tower stood behind the building and had to be a few hundred feet in the air. The higher the tower, the better the signal and Alastor wanted to make sure all of hell knew of him.

Alastor walked towards the dark building and to the front double doors. He let go of my hand a moment to open the doors and then he snapped his fingers. The lights quickly flashed on. I could see what he meant by how he was cleaning it up.

The front doors opened to a very small lobby with chairs that were knocked over and rusted. There was a hallway straight ahead. Alastor said nothing as he grabbed my hand again to walk forward. I was in silent awe at the place. It was an amazing sight to finally see Alastor's old hellish radio tower. We walked down the hallway and there were two doors. One to the left and one to the right a little way down. Both seemed to be made of metal and were heavy.

“Al, what's behind these doors?” I asked him.

“If I told you dear then you probably won’t want to go in them.” Alastor said over his shoulder. “You can use your imagination though.”

My hair on my arms stood up a moment. Honestly, I didn't want to think of it. I could only Imagine what he's done behind those doors. I wasn't interested in knowing.

We walked to the end of the hallway and there were steps to the left that lead up. We walked up the flight and Alastor opened the door at the top. We walked in and there was another hallway but right off the bat there was a big studio off to the left. A big sheet of glass separated the hallway from the room so you could peak in. We walked a little way past it and Alastor turned left at the end of the hall. We walked to a door and this is where he stopped.

Alastor turned around to face me. “Now before we go in here, I just wanted you to take everything in first before I said anything.”

“This place is amazing Al. It’s so cool in here.” I told him with a wag of my tail.

“I’m glad you like it sweetheart. I've wanted to take you here for a long while. I figured why not now.”

“Alastor, are you taking up my option I gave to you?” I asked him calmly.

The Radio Demon’s smile widened, “Indeed I am. I figured I'd give my hosting another shot. Just to make you happy my darling.”

My tails started to wag faster. I said nothing as I wrapped my arms tightly around him and even brought my wings around him too. I don't know why but I started to have tears prick the corners of my eyes. Why I wasn't sure. Maybe because he actually listened to me? I know where he was and that he was safe? That I didn't have to worry about that dreaded day nor re-live it? Either way, I was happy, and I was just spilling tears of joy.

Alastor wrapped his arms around me, “Don't cry my love. I still have another surprise for you.” He whispered softly in my ear.

Trying to clean the tears I looked up at him. “What is it?”

Alastor said nothing as he got out of my hug. I put my wings back behind me. He held my hand and opened the door we were standing in front of. Alastor held the door open for me as I walked inside. I looked around and it almost looked like a very small apartment. It had a bed in the corner and a kitchen. A small living space with a couch. In the middle of the room was a table and it was all fancied up with candles and plated food already was waiting. Looked fresh and hot as I could see the steam.

Did he do all this for us?

I felt Alastor's hands being placed on my shoulders as he walked up behind me. “Do you like it? I figured since it was our anniversary today, we could have dinner tonight. I was planning to take you here so I figured here would be a nice spot.”

My ears went to the side, “Al, it's perfect. It's so quiet here too. I wouldn't want it any other way. Especially since I’m a little nervous to go outside right now.” I looked to the floor embarrassed.

Alastor kissed the top of my head, “Don't be embarrassed dear. I know you don't like going out because of the baby. It’s not her fault though.” He slid his hands down my back and wrapped them around me. “Besides, we don't need to go somewhere fancy to celebrate. I made this just for us.” He nuzzled into the side of my head.

“Your right. We don't need anywhere fancy. Thanks so much for making this Al. Only you could pull this off.” I sighed in content as I leaned against him a little.

Alastor stood up straight, “I’m charmed. It makes me happy to see you happy my darling little wife.” He then went around me to head to the table. “Let's not waste any more time talking about it when we could be eating it.”

Alastor went to the chair and pulled it out, motioning for me to sit. I walked over and sat down while Alastor pushed me in. He went over to his side and sat down.

Alastor reached down beside him, “I know you can't drink alcohol dearest, but I still got a little something to celebrate.” He pulled out a bottle of sparkling juice. “I hope this is ok to your liking?”

My ears went to the side as I smiled, “It's perfect Al. Thank you.”

“Of course, my love. This is for you but I'm still going to have my usual.”

“Not too much ok, you have to drive home.”

“No worries sweetie. I know my limits.”

Alastor poured my sparkling juice in my wine glass, of course I still had to be fancy. While the deer demon got his whisky and filled his glass halfway with it.

“Can I make a toast before we eat?” Alastor made sure.

“Of course. Fire way.” I answered him with a smile.

Alastor cleared his throat, “My wolf, I want to make a toast to both of us. We made it through our first year of marriage. We have had an interesting year already and I want to toast to many more years in the future. After everything we have gone through hopefully our little light will shine for us. To show us the way out of this darkness that's been over our heads.”

I gave such a big smile to those words; he could find his way with words that just made everything well. It seems like he wasn’t finished though.

“I also want to add by saying I hope that our baby will be healthy and happy. A miracle even down here in this hellish landscape for two damned souls. To let her know that she will always be protected and loved no matter what.” The deer demon lifted his glass at that.

I lifted my glass as well, “No matter what.” I repeated softly.

We touched our glasses together and we took a sip of our drinks. It was a nice little toast. Not only for us and our future but for the baby's future as well. It made me wonder how excited the deer demon was or maybe it was to calm his own worries and nerves he had. Either way, it was sweet of him to think of it.

When Alastor put his glass back down he said we could dig in. I didn't have to be told twice as I started to eat the food he made. Always delicious and he made sure to make something that wouldn't make me sick. I think Alastor was enjoying my cravings sometimes because I craved his jambalaya...more than normal. It was already good but when I had a craving for it, it was even better. Alastor was always happy to make it for me though, he didn't mind one bit. Although he made it with less shrimp then normal since I Dr. Talon restricted me from seafood or eating a lot of it.

As we ate. I made small chat with him, mainly asking about what he would be doing for him taking back up the radio.

“So, when you think you’ll be starting?” I asked.

“I still have to clean up a few things, but I think next week I’ll probably start.” Alastor answered.

“Think you’ll do more morning shows?” I wondered, taking another bite of food.

“I think I’ll do a little bit of everything. I’m used to doing morning shows, but I feel like trying to make a schedule to do a little bit of it all. I might do more evening or night shows. I want to start taking the baby into consideration with scheduling but I am doing this for my enjoyment so I can work around it.” Alastor explained to me.

“That sounds good to me. I’m sure we can figure something out. I’m just excited.”

“Excited?”

“Sure! I never heard you on the radio before, except for when you did your fun little broadcast stuff like you did with Mimzy. This is different though.”

“I’m probably going to have a show like that now and then. You know that right?”

“I know! I want you to be happy with what you're doing Al. So as long as you are enjoying yourself, I don’t mind at all.”

Alastor smiled and then reached his hand across the table to grab mine. “What did I ever do to have a sweet thing like you?”

A small blush came to my face but let out a small giggle. “Where would you like me to start?”

The Radio Demon gave a static laugh. “The very beginning.” He said softly.

“Some days I feel that you’re too good for me Al. That I don’t deserve you.” I tightened my hold on his hand. “Some days I still feel like that.”

Alastor stood up from his side of the table, never letting go of my hand, and came over to kneel beside me. “Don’t think that you don’t deserve me my love. It's I that doesn't deserve you. Yet here we are. We may be opposites but sometimes they say that opposites attract.” Alastor leaned in to be in my face a little. “And I can say that I am very attracted to you. Magnetically pulled. Stuck.” He kissed my cheek. “That’s how I would like to stay. Stuck to you.”

I gave a chuckle from his kiss he gave me. “Well you’re stuck with me now. You are married to me after all. I know you’d never hurt me. Not on purpose.”

“I’d never try to hurt you, especially after that one day. I never want to do that to you again like that. Never.” He then gave a chuckle. “Plus, I’m more than married to you now sweetheart.” He placed his other hand on my stomach. “We’re forever bound, and she is the proof of that. I’ll have my responsibilities just like you will have yours. I will stick by your side through all of it. Help where I can.” I was surprised when he leaned down to place a quick kiss on my stomach and a hard blush came across my face, “And protect her no matter what. Just like how I protect you.”

We both felt a push on Alastor’s hand that was still against me. I gave a small laugh, “I think she already knows that.”

Alastor smiled and gave his own chuckle. “Well hopefully she also knows that she has the best dad there is down here.”

I placed my other hand on top of his, “I’m sure she does. Plus, she should know that no one messes with the Radio Demon.”

“That’s right! I won't blink at all to remind anyone either.” Alastor sounded proud.

A dreamy look came to my eyes as I looked at him. “I love you, my great buck.”

Alastor half lidded his eyes. “I love you too, my little wolf.”

We met halfway with each other as we leaned in for a kiss. I took my hands and wrapped them around his neck to lace them behind. He laid both his hands on my sides. I pulled him in closer and wanted to kiss him deeper, so I actually took control and forced my way between his lips. He didn’t fight me, and he let me explore. It wasn’t long till he started to fight against me, and I let him win so he could explore himself. When we pulled apart a small strand of saliva was tying us together until it broke.

I leaned my forehead against him. “Happy anniversary Al. This day has been wonderful.”

“Happy anniversary, Heart. I’m glad you had a nice day today. I certainly did.” Alastor smiled wide. He stood up from the floor and kissed my forehead. “Let's finish eating and head home.”

Nodding, I said, “Sounds like a wonderful idea.” I watched as Alastor walked over to his side of the table to sit. “Do you mind if we finish the night off like we did this morning?” I asked with a smirk.

Alastor laughed, “I think that would be a wonderful way to end the day dear. If that’s what you want.”

“I always want you Al.” I admitted to him.

All he did was laugh, “Then your wish is my command.”

We finished up the dinner and Alastor cleaned it up. We walked through the radio station again till we walked out and got back into the car. We headed home. Once we got home, I took care of Rufio by letting him out and giving him food. Then Alastor scooped me into his arms to take me upstairs to the bedroom to end or our special day just like how we started it. Together. This was such a wonderful anniversary for us today. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, anniversary dinner on top of everything else. Such a nice day indeed.
> 
> Note: By the way i am going to be taking a break from the story for a little bit. I am not sure for how long but i'll be back. That is why i decided to upload all the chapters i had done for you guys so that you had something to suck on while i am gone. In the meantime ill try to type up a chapter or two on this small break of mine and i'll get right back into it. I hate to leave it off in the middle of baby stuff because im the most excited to write it but i honestly just need a break. At least for me mentaly.  
> Thank you guys so much for being by my side on this adventure.


	63. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally gets to host the baby shower she has been planning for Heart. She is definitely in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!!

(Heart's POV)

With another month gone, it was starting to become harder and harder to believe that things were happening. I was in my third trimester...holy shit. I was honestly so happy I had gotten this far. Never would I think I'd be 28 weeks along. My mind just couldn't fathom it. At the same time...I was just so happy about the whole thing. Sure, I had my aches and stuff but that didn't stop me. Made me appreciate this pregnancy more. I was doing it; I had made it.

After that night of our anniversary Alastor was starting to help me out more, not because I was asking but because he wanted to make sure I was taken care of. Especially when it became harder for me to bend down. Even Rufio started to help when I dropped something. He was such a good boy and helped me when Alastor wasn’t around. I didn’t even have to teach him, it's like he already knew.

My childbirth class went well when that time came around. We met Dr. Talon’s friend at the hotel, and we sat alone in one of the rooms by his office that day. To say we learned a lot was definitely the case. Alastor and I learned so much from that day. We had so many questions for her and lucky she answered them all and we were a lot calmer about things. What I wasn’t looking forward to: was the pain. Sure, my demon body might lessen the pain, but I will still feel it when it becomes further along. She taught us different techniques and stuff that could help with pain as well as medications that could help.

Alastor learned a lot too, how to help me when the time came. She also told us to not freak out during that time, freaking out just makes things worse for not only me but for the baby too. It was nice to actually learn about all this instead of going in blind.

She told us that one class wasn’t enough. When I asked if she would be ok coming again to have a private lesson, she was happy to. So, for the last four weeks, every Tuesday, the teacher came to the hotel and taught me and Alastor what we needed to know. I also made the decision that I wanted to give birth at home. The teacher told me all the risks of doing that, but I had already made up my mind because I didn't want to go to a hospital just to not be taken care of. I knew Dr. Talon would be able to help me more than any normal hell doctor could. She understood that and wanted to get me ready for doing such a thing at home.

I would say my confidence in everything was way better than before. Of course, the video she showed us...kind of scared me. I think even Alastor was a little freaked out by the whole thing. She answered any questions we had and anything that was concerning us. These classes definitely helped, and I still had a few more left to take to make sure we went over everything.

Glenn had let me off on leave from work, so I didn’t have to worry about standing on the stage to sing. I would miss it, but I knew I’d be back eventually. I wanted to take some time after to be sure everything would be ok. That and I could leave Alastor alone with the baby when I had to go to work. I probably wouldn’t go as much the first few months until I knew everything would be ok. That didn’t mean I wouldn't worry. We also figured out that the days I went to work that morning Alastor would do his broadcasts at night. He was ok with that and I figured we could put it on a schedule for the time being when the time was needed.

As much as I wanted to walk, I couldn't really. My back pain would not even let me do so. Alastor basically had to drive me everywhere. I was ok with that though, was nice to go around in the car when needed. He drove me to the hotel when it was my day to go. Since I didn’t have to worry about singing, I could spend every other day at home.

Ever since Alastor went back to doing his broadcasts its honestly the best thing I could experience since I couldn't when alive. I’m sure it was different back then, but it was still nice none the less. Those days I listened to Alastor do his broadcasts, it honestly made the day go by faster and it was nice. Especially since I could finally hear him over the radio now. Make me calm just to hear his voice. It's all I would have on in the house when he wasn’t home. He’d give me little messages now and then because he knew I would be listening. Sometimes in the form of poems or sayings, plus some other ways and I loved it. It was honestly cute to hear. He never said directly who it was to or what it was for, but I knew he was aiming the words towards me. He would even play my favorite songs as his last one of the day and I thought it was so sweet of him.

Once or twice I caught his massacre broadcasts, I would listen at first but that’s when I would turn the radio off and wait for about an hour or so. I’d check to see if it was still going on. If it was, I turned it back off. If he was done, I would leave it on and just go about the rest of the day. He mainly did those in his afternoon broadcasts.

When Alastor did his night shows he would do a story before he ended. Reading something scary or something with a bad ending. Every now and then he would put in something cute or romantic in but only when I asked him to. Mostly it was a scary story since those were popular back in the days. He always put so much emphasis and emotion into his readings. It showed how passionate he could be about it all. More than once had he come home to me sleeping in the study on the couch after those nights of his storytelling. I couldn’t help it, was calming for me and I knew the baby enjoyed it as well. He would wake me up and get me to bed, sometimes I don’t think he could even get me up, but I still woke up in bed somehow.

My fatigue came back and hit me hard when I was entering this third trimester. It was annoying to have to be tired again, but I took a nap in the middle of the day and that helped. When I was doing stuff at the hotel I would nap in my room after my projects were all finished. Usually I was woken up by Rufio when he had to do his business. We mainly ate dinner at the hotel those nights. Alastor would cook for everyone when he would be done with his broadcasts for the days. I told him he shouldn’t be running himself down doing all that in a day, but he said he was fine and didn’t affect him at all.

I noticed my stretch marks appearing more and it made me a little worried and it brought on some unwanted self-confidence I didn't want to put on myself. I’d look at them and hate myself and it usually put me in a down mood. When I asked Dr. Talon what I could do about it or if there was something that could help. All he mentioned was to use something with Shea Butter if I could get my hands on it. Lucky Charlie had some and she said I could borrow it which I was very thankful for.

I’d usually put some on before I went to bed and in the middle of the day. As for saying Alastor enjoyed putting it on when he was home was an understatement. He wanted to do it every chance he got. I’d let him because it felt nice and sometimes relaxing. Although he mostly wanted to be a jerk and use his claws to tickle me across my stomach. I had to beg him to stop that sometimes, but he just had a smirk on his face afterwards.

My back pain was starting to become more prominent, but I was told to just keep my feet up when I was resting and that did seem to help. Although standing for long periods of time was almost impossible now. There was no way I could stand for a good ten minutes without having to sit down. Some days it was worse than others or it just wouldn’t be around at all. Had to have the up and down days I suppose but I got through it.

Clumsy should have become my new middle name because I felt like I was all the time. I broke dishes, dropped cups, spilled paint on Rufio and even tripped a hotel guest by accident one day. It was all crazy and emotional, so I apologized up and down for it all. Plus, I realized I was forgetting some things now and then. When I asked Dr. Talon about it, he just said it was a normal thing when pregnant. With being clumsy and forgetting somethings, he just called it ‘pregnancy brain’ and it just all had to deal with hormones. With the third trimester they were more in an overdrive state.

As for my dreams, well, let's say that lately they are becoming weirder and crazier. Not so much as nightmare inducing but just straight up weird. I had the normal dreams here and there, but the weird ones didn’t make sense. Then again, dreams didn’t have to make sense. For me I was lucky I didn’t have any nightmares filled by these weird dreams yet.

The key word was yet.

Unfortunately for me, this night was not my normal night of weird dreams. I did have a nightmare and I was not enjoying it.

When I woke up, it was with a jolt as I sat up in bed. My arms supported me a little as I felt a light sweat on me and I knew it wasn’t just from my high body temperature. It was a little difficult as Alastor had his arms wrapped around me and that caused him to wake up from my movement.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” I heard him ask as he was still half asleep.

I looked down at him as he picked his head up and took his hand away from around me, “Nothing. Nothing. Bad dream. I’m going to get some water.”

Pulling back the blanket I stood up with some difficulty but managed to get off the bed and head to the bathroom to get some water. I saw Rufio lift his head, but I commanded him to stay so he went back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom and went to the sink. I splashed my face with water first and the cold felt good on my warm skin. I rested my hands on the counter and gave a small sigh.

When I looked back up, I saw Alastor standing there. I knew he was there as I felt him giving off a small static that made my hair stand up. I knew he was worried by the look on his face. He walked up closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“You seem really shook up dearest. Are you sure you're alright?” He asked me.

I bite my lip. I was honestly afraid to even tell him what my dream was because it involved him.

“I told you, I'm fine.” I gave a small smile.

He didn’t seem to believe me, “You know you can tell me anything, love.” Alastor reminded me as he rubbed down my arms.

A sighed escaped me again. I closed my eyes a moment and turned around to face him. He had taken my hands into his once I turned around.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at him, “If I tell you, do you promise to not get upset?”

“I promise. It is just a dream after all. I have nothing to worry about.” He flashed me a reassuring smile.

“Let’s go back into bed first.” I started. “I just want to be comfy.”

I pulled him out of the bathroom slowly and we managed to get back into bed. I managed to lay down and lay on my side facing Alastor. It would be better if I were laying down because of my back right now. The deer demon went into bed and laid on his side facing me as well. He laid a hand on my arm and started to rub it gently.

“So, what all happened?” Alastor asked me softly.

A pause was all I had now as I tried to think of what to tell him. Where to start.

“It was about you.” I whispered, taking my eyes away from his.

“Me?” Alastor wondered, but he didn’t seem surprised. “Been a while since you had a nightmare about me.”

Taking a breath, I continued. “It was like you were just manipulating me this whole time. Everything was a lie, every word you ever told me. You had my heart on puppet strings. You never actually cared about me.” I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. “Then you took her from me. Right out of my arms.” I took a shaky inhale of breath to calm myself. “All I can hear is her crying…and your laughter.”

The tears did escape my eyes after that, and I laid there facing him with my eyes shut. I felt his grip on my arm tighten a moment before loosening.

“Do you believe this nightmare? That I would actually betray you like that?” Alastor wondered.

I opened my eyes and tried to clear away the tears. “No, because I know sometimes dreams can be misleading but other times, they can speak the truth.”

“Darling, I would know this better than anyone that a mother is a very important piece to a child's life. I would never want to harm something as innocent as that. Let alone something that was mine.” Alastor moved his hand from my arm down to the side of my stomach. “I would never take her away from you. Nor would I ever play with your heart. You know I love you dearly and I would never want to hurt you or Elena. You’re my world. My everything.”

“I know you wouldn't. It just felt so real and scary.” I whispered as I put my head more into the pillow.

I felt Alastor plant a kiss on my temple. “Heart, look at me.” He whispered as he kept his face close to mine. Peeking up to look at him, all I saw was him smiling. He kissed my forehead this time. “Don't believe any of that dream. It's a nightmare. Nightmares aren't real, but they are meant to feel scary sometimes. Elena needs us both though. So, I would never take her from you for my own selfish needs. I would protect her just as much as I would protect you.” He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

Tucking my head under his chin and he rubbed my back a little. I tried to be flush up against him as best I could, it was hard when you had a big round stomach in the way.

“I love you Al.” I whispered against his neck. “I know you would never do that to us. I was just scared.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll always be here.” He kissed my ear. “Now get back to sleep. We have to go to the hotel tomorrow for that meeting with Charlie.”

All I did was nod and got comfortable in Alastor’s embrace and closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep. He took his one hand and ran his claws through my hair and that seemed to calm me a bit. It was quiet now in the room. Nothing was really making a noise except for Rufio on the floor. I gave a small yawn and just enjoyed the embrace from him. Soon I was back asleep, and my dreams were clear the rest of the night.

* * *

It was about noon now as we walked out of the house and got into the car, Rufio jumping into the back. It was weird having to wear dresses most of the time now. I kind of had to because pants were getting to be too difficult to wear. Dresses just became more comfortable to wear and they were stretchy and soft. The one I wore today was purple and white swirled and it was probably one of my favorites.

Alastor wouldn’t tell me what the meeting with Charlie would be. It’s like it was a secret but it was ok. I’m sure I'll be filled in once we get there. Alastor got into the car and we headed on our way.

Unknown to me what Charlie had planned up her sleeve once I got to the hotel.

As we drove my mind went back to this last week. Alastor and I have been doing stuff for the baby’s room downstairs. We painted it just like we wanted, a light purple. It was nice to agree on a color we both knew would be good. It was fun to spend time with Alastor painting the room.

Now, he could have snapped his fingers and it would be done, but I didn’t want that. I wanted to enjoy some time together painting the room. More than once had Alastor got paint on my shirt on purpose. By the time the room was done, I felt my shirt was just as covered. Although, he had put a smiley face on the front of my shirt where my stomach was and all I did was laugh from it. Good thing the white shirt I had was old and I didn’t worry about paint on it.

After the room was painted, Alastor told me that we can get stuff a little later in the week. Said that he would take care of it all, so I didn’t have to worry about going out. Which was true still, I was afraid to go outside the way I was, so I mainly had Alastor go out and do everything. He understood though and said he didn’t mind it at all. I trusted him to go out and get what I needed. He even took up walking Rufio for me in the mornings because my back and feet would start to hurt too much if I walked down the road halfway.

When the car stopped, I got snapped out of my daydream and blinked a few times looking up at the hotel. Alastor got out and went over to my side and helped me out of the car. Then got Rufio out of the car so we all headed inside.

“So, what’s this meeting for again?” I asked as we stepped into the threshold.

“You'll see darling, don't you worry.” Alastor said to reassure me. “I think she said we are meeting her in one of the meeting rooms so let’s not keep her waiting.”

Nodding we headed down the hallway and walked a little way until we stopped at the first set of small double doors. The meeting rooms weren't that big but there were two and there was a wall that you could put down if you wanted to make it bigger. Alastor knocked on the door and I heard some shuffling around before the door opened a crack. I saw Charlie peak her head out of the room and greeted us with a smile.

“Oh, guy's you are here! Wonderful!” The princess cheered. “Come on in. We were just waiting for you.” Charlie opened the door more for us.

We walked into the room past Charlie. To my surprise, there were balloons throughout the room. Small tables set up with little centerpieces that had purple flowers in them. I saw a small table with food and another with small deserts like cookies and cupcakes. I saw another table that had presents on it. Then I saw a banner put up in the front of the room that said, ‘Welcome Baby’ on it. I looked around the room and just saw some close girl friends, like Chicka and Aldavyz, and two of the hotel guests there, one being Veronica. I saw Vaggie and Nifty at the front of the room. Angel was even there as he was busy eating a cookie. It was a small amount of people but was just enough.

Soon they all threw their hands up and yelled, “Surprise!” When I walked all the way in.

Oh, my goodness! No way! I was in total shock. I couldn’t believe they all did this for me.

They threw me a baby shower.

I honestly tried so hard not to cry, but I covered my face with my hand to hold back my emotions. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting this. A baby shower was something I didn't want to plan because I didn't want people to know. Looking around the room though, the group was small and only of people who knew I was pregnant. It honestly felt good to have them here.

Alastor put his hands on my shoulders, “Take breaths dear. Its ok. Charlie had this all planned for you.” I heard him whisper.

Tears did eventually fall down my face, “I'm just...so surprised...and happy.” I choked out.

“Are you going to be ok?” Charlie asked me.

I nodded, “Its fine. I'm just so shocked to see everyone here.” I spoke through tears.

Chika then spoke, “Well of course we wanted to all be here. I wasn't missing your baby shower for the world.”

“Same goes for me.” Aldavyz added

Then everyone nodded in agreement.

Charlie then stood in front of me, “We all wanted to come together for you to celebrate. So, I hope you don't mind.”

I then wrapped my arms around the princess, “I don't mind at all. Thank you, Charlie.”

Charlie returned my hug, “I was happy to do this for you. I know you didn't want a big party, but I figured a small one with just friends would be nice.”

We got out of the hug, “It is very nice. I appreciate this so much my friend.”

“It was my pleasure, plus Alastor said you would like it as well.” Charlie smiled.

Looking back at Alastor, “Al you were behind this to?”

“Slightly.” Alastor smiled innocently.

“You guys are the best.” I almost felt close to sobbing from all this. I had the most amazing friends.

Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the group. “Well come on now. Let's get this party started now that the guests are here.”

Like that, the small party started. It was honestly such a nice thing to enjoy with just the small number of friends that were there. Charlie was right that I didn't want a big party but that was only because I was still trying to keep my pregnancy on the downlow of everything. So just this small group of friends taking their time to be here for me was amazing. It definitely made my day.

We ate first so that we could finally have lunch. I will say that it all was delicious and was glad it was all stuff I could eat. We played a game or two afterwards which was enjoyable. Plus, there were some small baskets for prizes when people won. There was also a bingo board for people to fill out when I opened presents. That would be fun to see for people. I’m was honestly excited to see what everyone got me because we didn't have anything yet and I'm sure that whatever we didn't get, we would make sure we did.

Alastor mainly stayed in the back of the room, this party was for me after all and he didn’t want to steal my spotlight with everyone. That and not to scar anyone with his presence since he still was a pretty feared overlord. He didn't really partake but he did watch after Rufio for me while I had fun. He only came around when he knew I needed help with something. Sometimes his shadow would be with me instead. The Radio Demon seemed to be enjoying the day though. He knew I was having a good time. Every now and then he would sneak over to me to capture a kiss. I honestly would see a blush on his face from slight embarrassment when someone would catch him kissing me because they always went, ‘aww’ when they saw it.

I was having a wonderful day with this party. Talking with everyone and chatting. People asking me about the baby was very cute and I was happy to tell them. At least answer what I could. They were even nice enough to ask me to touch my stomach first before doing so. They got a little bit of action because she was very active with kicking already today. She must have known something was going on.

Soon we decided to open some presents that people brought for us.

Charlie grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the front of the room, “Heart come on. We want you to open some presents.”

I laughed from her excitement. “Ok ok Charlie. Calm down. I'm excited to see what I got.”

“Well here, we have your first gift for you already. You get to sit in it.” Charlie told me.

Alastor was standing in the front and next to him was a rocking chair. It was made of dark wood. It looked to be very comfy from the nice red pillow on it.

Charlie spoke once we got up to it, “I know you're keeping your pregnancy secret, but I told my mom that a friend of mine was having a baby. I didn't tell her who, but she was nice enough to send this gift for you guys. I hope you like it.”

“Aw Charlie thank you. It’s so pretty.” I said once I stood in front of it. “Please tell your mother thank you.”

“I will. Go ahead and sit down. Try it out.” Charlie told me.

Alastor held a handout to me and brought me over to sit me down in the chair. I sat down and it was very comfortable, and I let out a sigh of relief to finally sit down after standing for so long. I rocked a little bit in the chair to try it out.

“What do you think sweetheart?” Alastor asked.

“It's perfect.” I answered with a smile. “I absolutely love it.”

“And you look amazing with you in it dear.” Alastor said softly then leaned down to kiss my head.

I gave a small chuckle and I felt a blush come to my face. “Well let's get going with these presents.” I said excited.

Charlie nodded and went over to the table. Alastor stayed near me to help if need be, plus he wanted to see everything we got as well. He was probably just as excited but didn't want to show it.

Charlie handed me the first present, when I opened the card it was from Chicka. I opened the bag and inside was clothes. It was a mixture of onesies and footie onesies. Some had cute animals on them and somewhere just different colors and patterns. It was all so cute. I thank the bird demon for everything, and she was delighted by it.

Next one was from Aldavyz and she gave us some new blankets and towels we could use. One was a hooded towel that looked like a crocodile. One blanket even had deer all over it and looked so cute. I thanked her as well.

Angel wanted me to open his gift next, so I did. Inside there were a few baby shirts with some crude sayings on them. I kind of got a laugh out of them but Alastor didn't seem to enjoy them as much as I did. One even said, “My uncle is a hoe” and I about died of laughter. I thought they were cute. There were some serious gifts in there though, they were baby toys. I thanked the spider demon who blew me a kiss.

Charlie gave me Nifty’s gift next and of course it was a bunch of cleaning things and a diaper bag as well. It was of no surprise to me to be honest with the cleaning stuff.

Charlie then gave me her gift and she was so excited. I then saw why because she got us a crib. All still in the box of course. It was honestly fantastic to see that someone got us one and I was so happy. The crib was black and had red trim to it. I thought it looked great. She even gave us a few clothes as well. One Alastor absolutely loved it because it said, “daddy's little princess” on it. I saw his tail wagging more from it because it was to adorable. I gave Charlie a hug for what she got us, after Alastor helped me up out of the rocker. Alastor even gave her a hug.

After that was Vaggie’s gift, she said that she wanted to get us something as well by herself instead of sharing the gift with Charlie. To my surprise, she got us a changing table and had lots of storage for stuff underneath. It was so adorable and matched the crib. So, the two probably planned it all out but wanted it to be separate. It was so nice to see them plan that together either way.

Some other gifts we got were more toys, blankets, and clothes. Someone even got us a stroller which I was happy to see. Almost everything we really need, even when Elena got older with bottles and sippy cups. We basically got everything today, minus a few minor things but we would be able to take care of that. It was so great to have such amazing friends to get all the stuff we need.

I thanked everyone for the gifts and gave almost everyone hugs. We had some cake after all that, so we sat to enjoy it. It was a normal cake and was pink icing on the outside with some purple icing written on the top. It was honestly a cute simple cake and was really good.

We handed out the prizes that people won throughout the party and it was honestly so fun. I had a wonderful time today and I was happy to get all these things from my friends. To see everyone again. Before everyone left, they all wanted to take pictures with me. I was ok with it if no one showed anyone. Alastor even wanted someone to take a picture of us.

When everyone was gone, I asked Charlie if she wanted help cleaning up. She quickly told me no and that we could go home if we wanted to. I understood and was fine with that, I honestly was feeling tired from today. Luckily Alastor made everything easy by just snapping his fingers and sending everything back home. Was better than trying to fit it all into the car.

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and the gang to head on our way back home. I managed to get Rufio away from Nifty because the hound loved to play with her. We got back out to the car. Once we all got settled Alastor headed back home.

As we drove, I was in such a good mood and was just humming a tune that was on the radio.

Alastor seemed to notice my good mood, “You seem happy my dear. Did you have a good time today?”

“I had a wonderful time Alastor. Today has been amazing. I had so much fun.” I answered him with a big smile.

Alastor returned my smile, “I am glad you had a great time my darling. It was all for you and our fawn.” He laid his hand on top of mine that laid on my stomach. “I was happy to be there to experience it with you.”

“It was nice to have you there to honey. Thanks for looking over Rufio.”

“It was no trouble. He behaved so he was good the whole time.”

“Maybe he needs a special treat when we get home.”

“Definitely, but I think we should get you to bed first dear. You seem tired.”

A yawn then escaped me, “Yea I had a very long and entertaining day. A nap does sound nice. I want to start to put her room together though.”

When we stopped at a red light Alastor leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. “I’ll take care of it sweetheart. You sleep.”

“But I want to help.” I whined.

“Don't worry about it dear. I don't want you to hurt yourself helping.” Alastor told me.

With a small sigh I said, “Will you at least leave me something to do?”

“Of course, I will. Don't you worry.” Alastor reassured me.

We made our way finally to the house. Alastor helped me out of the car and let Rufio out as well. We headed into the house and I gave another yawn. Alastor helped me up the stairs and into the bedroom. He got me into bed and just kept my dress on because I was comfortable.

Alastor kissed my forehead, “Ill wake you up in a little while ok? I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks Al.” I smiled. “I love you my great buck.”

“I love you too my wolf.” Alastor kissed my cheek this time. “Now get some rest ok.” He rested a hand on my stomach.

A yawn escaped me again and I nodded. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I laid onto my side away from Alastor as I wasn’t allowed to lay on my back. As I did, I felt Alastor move his hand and rubbed it across my stomach a moment. There was a moment he paused and then I felt him plant a kiss to my stomach softly. I kept my eyes closed but smiled so wide at his action. He lifted back up, took his hand off me and then I heard him walk out of the room. Not long after I was finally consumed by sleep.

* * *

I woke up on my own about 2 hours later. Thankfully, my dreams were calm, and nothing scared me like it did last night. I sat up in bed with a yawn and stretched the best I could. I managed to roll myself out of bed and gave a small stretch before heading into the bathroom. I did my business and then headed out of the bedroom. I was surprised to be greeted by Alastor’s shadow. It crawled out from the wall and appeared in front of me.

“Hello Shadow. Were you waiting for me?” I asked it.

It nodded.

“What can I help you with?” I wondered.

The shadow grabbed my hand and pulled on me a little.

“Follow you?”

All it did was pull my hand again.

“Ok ok, I'll follow.”

With the shadow holding my hand, it led me down the stairs, past the living room and down the hallway. We stopped at the room we were planning on making the nursery. The shadow slid under the door and not long after the door opened a crack. Alastor stuck his head out.

“I see you are awake my love!” He exclaimed as he quickly walked out of the room and closed it behind him. “How did you sleep?”

“It was very refreshing.” I answered him.

“Wonderful to hear darling.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead. “I have something to show you.”

“Let me guess. You did the baby's room?” I guessed as I crossed my arms with confidence.

“My you must be able to read my mind little wolf! However, did you know?” Alastor played along.

I chuckled, “More a hunch really.”

“Well, I better show you then. Best not to keep a lady waiting.” Alastor said as he took my hand. “I think you’ll love it dear.”

The deer demon opened the door and walked inside with me in tow. It was slow but eventually I walked in and Alastor had basically done everything in the room. Everything was set up and ready it looked like. When you entered the room, the crib sat in the far-left corner, the changing table a little ways down from it, the rocking chair close to the right corner by the window. Then a dresser sat closest to the door on the left and I saw a few toys in front of the closet. I was so shocked by how wonderful everything looked.

Walking in until I stopped in the middle of the room, I just took everything in. I started to have tears come to my eyes. It was just so overwhelming and now it just felt all real. The realization that this was happening, and it would be soon. I honestly couldn’t handle it.

“What do you think darling?” I heard Alastor say happily behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to look at me over my shoulder. “Dearest what’s wrong?” He asked with concern in his voice.

“It’s nothing.” I answered as I shook my head. “It just...it’s all just kind of overwhelming and just real. This is actually happening.”

“I can promise you that this is no dream.” Alastor reassured me. “It’s a little crazy for me to fathom as well. Especially when I was putting stuff together. Even so, I am just as excited.”

“I am excited. It’s just so hard for me to wrap my head around everything.” I gave a breath and laughed. “Hard to believe I’m actually going to be a parent.”

“We both will be, and we’ll be fantastic parents through this, because we are doing it together.” Alastor kissed my ear. “I won’t leave your side.”

A smile came across my face and I glanced at Alastor over my shoulder. “Thanks Al. I know you won’t leave me.”

Walking away from Alastor, he let me go as I walked over to the crib that was all set up and put my hand upon it. Looking down into it I saw that he also had it all ready. Although it felt like it needed something. Something to tie it all together for when she comes around.

“I feel that something is missing here.” I said with a small frown.

Alastor walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. “I couldn’t agree more with you, love. I think I have just the thing.”

Looking over at the deer demon I watched as he opened his palm and green fire appeared and soon the green fire poofed away and then sitting inside Alastor’s hand was a stuffed animal. It was of a deer. Its fur was black and had red spots like a young fawn would, but it had small antlers protruding from its head.

“Aw, Alastor, it's so cute.” I cooed from seeing it.

“You think so? I hope she likes it. It can be my little gift to her.” Alastor said as he laid the stuffed animal inside the crib.

“I’m sure she will. Besides, we already have the best gift there is.” I smiled.

Alastor chucked and turned to wrap both his arms around me. “You are more than right my dear.” He leaned down to kiss my temple. “We should be considered lucky demons after all. Having this chance. So, I say it's a real gift indeed.”

Turning in his arms I was able to face him better. “And I am glad I get to experience it with you.” I whispered as I put my arms around him.

Alastor looked down at me with lots of love in his eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Leaning up I managed to capture Alastor’s lips in a kiss and he kissed me back.

Now that this was all finished, we just had one big obstacle left and that would be very very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapters! I am still writing them, but I am being slow. Taking my time. I’m not rushing like I used to. It just wore me out. Im just going to post ever now and then or at least once a week. Just know that things will just be slow. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	64. Take A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart convinces Alastor to take a small trip together before the baby comes because before they know it: they wont be alone or have quiet for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the baby chapter. Not just yet. Its soon. Very soon. For now. Let’s let the love birds enjoy their last month of alone time and silence before she comes along to ruin it.
> 
> Songs Featured:
> 
> The Nearness of You by Dinah Shore

(Heart's POV)

It was week 31 for me of this pregnancy. Was hard to think that I had one month left. My goodness things were a little rough, but I was pushing through. Everything was well for the most part. My baby bump is noticeable and almost impossible to hide now. I still had my one day a week appointment with Dr. Talon and was doing well with writing in my notebook. The wolf demon was very pleased with my progress and it made me happy that he was.

She was very active when awake but I noticed that she did seem to sleep a lot more and I was grateful for that because the kidney kicks or the ones to my bladder were not appreciated. I got through all that though and did enjoy it. Was weird to feel her moving but I got through it and it was almost hard to really fathom sometimes. I knew it was all good though because it reminded me that she was alive and healthy. I had made it this far.

When I went to see Dr. Talon for my ultrasounds almost all the time, she was sucking her thumb, moving her hands, or curling her toes. I thought it was the cutest thing. She was learning things already and it was amazing. Plus Dr. Talon could make out more features of her, like the soft cartilage of her wolf ears that were formed on her head. Once or twice we caught her moving them. Just like how I’d seen her in dreams, there were small round bumps on her head, most likely the antlers she would be forming. Was amazing to see more of her features come forward.

Shortness of breath was something new to me now and I was worried about it, but the doctor reassured me that all was fine. It would be uncomfortable for me some days but if I sat a certain way it would be fine. Another thing I had to adjust to because my insides were re-adjusting themselves. Was hard when you didn’t have much room to work with.

Surprisingly, after some much pleading from myself, I managed to convince Alastor to get maternity pictures done. Not a lot obviously but just a few cute ones. The deer demon was against getting the pictures done at first but after we started doing them, he slowly started to get more into the photo shoot. Nifty offered to be our photographer again and she had a lot of fun doing them. We invited her over the house, and she took a few pictures out in the woods for us. Alastor even got out the little stuffed deer he got Elena and took pictures with it to. He could be too sweet sometimes and I loved it, but he didn't realize.

After Nifty was done editing the pictures, she showed them all to me and it was so cute, and I loved almost all of them. It was hard to choose one I wanted to frame or at least show to others. Nifty was really good at doing photos and she made sure that no one would see them unless I said so. We even showed some of my friends and my sister, they loved them so much. Even thought that some of them were cute. Was surprised Lizzy approved of them, she even wanted one. Was glad to see her open up more.

After all that was done, I asked Alastor if maybe we could go on a small trip away. Just me and him before we no longer had peace and quiet. Before it wasn't just us alone anymore. Time to be alone and away from everyone for a little bit. He seemed to like the idea, so we decided to plan some time away, to go to the house in the bayou. I thought it would be a nice little get away since there was no one around there. I just had to be careful with the boat but Alastor said that if he had to, he could teleport us directly to the house, so we didn't have to worry about the boat. I told him that maybe that would be better because I would be afraid of falling into the water. I would easily fly across, but my body honestly wasn't used to this much weight on me when flying. So, I was rendered flightless for the time being.

This morning we decided to go to the hotel to give Rufio to Charlie so that she could watch the hound for us. We wanted to have some alone time and that meant the hound needed to not be with us. I would have been ok with him there, but I did want it to just be me and Alastor. I was happy to hear that Charlie could watch the hound for us for the time we planned to be away.

We pulled up the car to the hotel and got out, I made sure to be careful and not trip over my dress I was wearing. I opened the door for Rufio, and he ran to the door of the hotel. He must have known he was hanging out with Charlie for the next few days. We opened the front door and got inside, Rufio ran in and in the lobby was Charlie and Dr. Talon. The two were talking as the hound ran up to them.

I was surprised to see the scientist downstairs; it was definitely a rare occasion. If he was talking to Charlie though that meant he needed something for his project or just more supplies in general. He basically became a nurse for the hotel as well when taking care of the injured or when someone got sick. He was happy to help everyone. Plus, as long as he was under Charlie’s roof, he was protected.

We walked up to the two and Charlie was busy petting Rufio’s head. “Hey there guys. Glad you could stop by.”

“No worries, thank you for looking after Rufio while we are gone.” I thanked her.

Charlie stopped petting the hound and gave me a hug. “No worries. I think a small trip away will do well for you guys before the baby comes.”

“I agree, I just had to convince this stupid stag to actually do it.” I grinned as I pointed a thumb behind me to Alastor.

The deer demon cleared his throat, “No name calling dear.”

We all just laughed.

“You have everything for him?” I made sure.

Charlie nodded, “Yep, he is all stocked up to go. You guys are only going to be gone for four days, right?”

“Four, yea. I wanted to do more but I couldn’t convince my husband for a week.” I said with a small chuckle.

Dr. Talon then stepped forward. “Well I think four is well enough. Don’t want anything happening while you’re gone and I’m not there.”

“Yea I guess you have a point.” I agreed.

“Listen to the doctor. I want to stay and chat, but I have a few things to do so I’ll see you guys later.” Charlie said with a wave before turning around.

“See you Charlie.” I looked at Rufio. “Now you behave for the princess ok. You listen to her.”

The hound yipped and then started to follow Charlie to where she headed up the stairs.

I looked to Dr. Talon, “Hey Doc, while you're down here. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions before we leave.”

“I’m all ears.” The wolf demon said as he flicked his one ear.

“Well, the way we get to Al’s bayou is when he shadow teleports us. Am I going to be ok doing that?”

“Does this put a lot of stress on the body when doing so?” He asked.

“At first but I have gotten used to it.” I told him.

“It can be a little weird and hard to explain because some can become sick from the movement.” Alastor added.

The scientist put his ears down and said, “I would recommend not. I’d say to please find another way there if possible because I wouldn’t take a chance with it.”

“No worries then. I have other means of getting us there.” Alastor said.

“Second question, am I still ok...to...well...you know.” I started making gestures with my hand.

Dr. Talon laughed, “Yes you can still do intimate activities. You will be fine. Just don't’ go too rough or too deep, because you might me sensitive in some areas and it could hurt. So just use caution.”

I gave a mental sigh of relief. “Last question, say if something does happen while I am away. What do I do?” I was a little nervous.

If there was anything I was afraid of, it was the baby coming earlier than planned and when Dr. Talon wasn’t around to help. I honestly didn’t want to do this without him. Just like how I don’t know what I would do without Alastor. He had to be there with me when everything happened. I’d just be so scared the whole time and I know it would be hard to keep him away.

Dr. Talon flashed me a reassuring smile. “Just do everything your childbirth teacher told you and taught you. Stay calm, no need to rush, take everything slow. Make sure you can get back to me. Or if that’s not possible I can try and come to you.” Dr. Talon put a ear to the side. “Hopefully she doesn’t come this early. She would be premature still and would need assistance. That’s something I can’t give her here. So, she’d need to be in a hospital most likely. I know you wouldn’t want that but that would be the measure that would need to be taken.”

Alastor wrapped a arm around me. “Let’s hope it won’t come to that then.”

The scientist nodded in agreement.

“Thanks Doc. It does make me feel better hearing it from you.” I breathed out in relief.

“Because she wouldn’t listen to me when I said it.” Alastor said under his breath.

“Shh you!” I slapped his arm playfully then looked back at the scientist. “That’s all the questions I had. If I have any more while I am away, I will be sure to call you.”

“Of course. Now you guys have fun ok. Enjoy it while you can.” He started to laugh at the last part. “I’ll be off now. I have some things to look over. Catch you later and enjoy your trip.”

When the wolf demon walked away, I looked to Alastor as he spoke. “It’s just me and you dear. Are you ready to go?”

“I think so, but how are we going to get there?” I asked him.

“I have an idea, but will be fast so it shouldn’t affect you, but I recommend holding on. I only do it when needed.” Alastor told me.

Doing as told, I wrapped my arms around Alastor’s waist and gripped at his jacket. “I’m ready.”

Alastor placed a hand on my back and then lifted his other hand. He snapped his fingers. In the instant I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, we were standing somewhere different. We were in the bayou, standing right in front of the other house on the dock. Wow. I honestly had no idea that Alastor could do this.

“You never told me you can just snap anywhere.” I finally said.

“I don’t do it too often because it takes a lot of my energy when I teleport people instead of objects. So, it wears me out a lot faster.” Alastor answered me.

Unwrapping my arms from around him I looked up and said, “We’ll lets go inside and relax then. It's a good thing we’ll be here for a couple days.”

Alastor nodded in agreement and we walked towards the front of the house. My arm wrapped around his waist as his was around my shoulders.

It was honestly nice to be back here. I haven't been here since our honeymoon and it was nice to be back in the area again. I honestly missed it. My mind went back to that week and a half we were here. It seemed to fly by. It was really nice those few days. They were special. Of course, my special gift from those nights are gone but not forgotten. Even so, I won't let what happened back then ruin my mood. I still had a wonderful time and I planned to hopefully make more memories here. Especially once Elena was born.

We walked inside the house and we went right to the couch to sit down. We both let out a sigh of relief. Then it was quiet. Just the sounds of the insects outside and the occasional splash of water from what lies beneath the murky water that surrounded the house. I snuggled into Alastor’s side as he kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders. His hand running up and down my arm. I took a breath in, taking in his scent with a smile across my face.

“I’m relaxing already.” I whispered.

“Until someone decides to wake up and make you unable to sit down correctly.” Alastor joked with a smirk.

“Oh, hush up, don't’ ruin the moment.” I snapped.

Alastor laughed.

I let out a sigh. A long four days indeed.

After we sat there on the couch for a little while we decided to make lunch and sat down to eat. While we did someone decided to stop by and knew we were here. Going out into the back part of the house, the big demon gator Wyatt was there waiting for us to greet him. His jaws open and a hissing noise coming from him as his tail splashed the water.

“Aw Wyatt! Hello! Such a good boy!” I cooed to the gator when I walked up to him.

The reptile wagged his tail more across the water. He came more up onto land and crawled over to me. He rested the end of his long snout on my foot. Being careful I managed to crouch down and pet the big reptile on the nose. He let out a rumble in the back of his throat and closed his eyes to enjoy the petting.

Soon I was unable to stay in the position for any longer and felt my back start to hurt.

“Al, I need your help standing back up please.” I quickly said.

Alastor grabbed a hold of my one arm and lifted me back upright. I tried to ignore the pain in my back but hissed in pain as I stretched it a moment.

Alastor laid his hand on my lower back and rubbed it a moment, “You ok dear?”

“I’m fine. Being like that really hurt my back.” I answered.

“Are you going to be alright?” Alastor asked.

I waved him off, “Yes yes, I just have to go sit back down.”

“Well let's go finish up lunch then.” Alastor said with a smile.

Nodding I turned back to the gator, “Sorry Wyatt, hopefully we can talk again soon ok?”

He snapped his jaws and let out a growling noise and slowly started to back up into the water. I watched as he soon disappeared under the surface. Alastor helped me walk back inside and sat back down at the kitchen table to eat the rest of our lunch. I wanted to help Alastor clean up, but he told me just to rest and he would take care of it.

When that was all done, we decided to play a game of cards for a little while. We played Crazy Eights, War and Rummy. Alastor always seemed to win though, no fair. I’m sure his shadow was helping him cheat. Where was the love man? Sometimes I could be a sore loser if all I did was lose.

After we played a few games it was time for dinner but Alastor said he would take care of it. So, while he was in the kitchen I went to the small study and pulled out a book to occupy my time. Of course, it seemed that during this quiet time that someone decided to be active. When she was awake, she made sure I remember she was there because her kicks got strong. Of course, the kicks to my ribs I did not appreciate. Even so, it just reminded me that she was getting stronger every day and I was happy about that.

While trying to focus on my book it was starting to become impossible to do because I had to keep changing my positions to get comfortable. Eventually I just gave up on the book and stood up to put it back. I knew laying on my side helped sometimes so I went back to the couch and laid down.

“Already trying to make things difficult for me, I see.” I said as I pulled one of the throw pillows over to lay my head onto. “Can’t even let me read, let alone be comfortable.”

Then I saw in the corner of my eyes some movement on the other side of the room. It had to be Alastor’s shadow. He usually had it watching over me when he wasn’t around. Even when Alastor was close by he had his shadow by me.

“Shadow, I saw you.” I announced as I picked my head up towards the corner.

Blue eyes then appeared on the wall and I saw it as it slid down and across the room over to the couch. It was coming out of the floor and just looked at me. I smiled and patted its head. It slid from the floor and just up onto the couch with me then laid on top of my side. It didn’t hurt; it didn’t weigh anything. It just laid out and was almost like a sheet.

“You don’t make a good blanket you know. You're always cold.” I reminded it.

All it did was just snuggle into my side. I rolled my eyes and laid back down onto the pillow. The shadow hasn’t really been on me to feel the baby, so when she did kick right near it, the shadow got scared. It slunk down to my feet and made a hissing noise.

“Hey now, behave.” I warned, a little angered by its reaction.

The shadow put its ears back when I yelled.

“It’s just the baby, she won't hurt you. Not like she can do much right now.” I told it.

The shadow inched away from my feet and went back up to be face to face with my stomach. It just tilted its head.

“You can touch it. I won’t mind.” I told it as I propped my head up on my hand.

It was hesitant for a moment as it looked to me and then back down. It raised one of its dark hands then gently placed it on the side of my stomach. I watched with interest on how it would react this time. It wasn’t long till a kick was felt and the shadow’s hand jumped, but it made no noise that it was afraid. It just looked at its hand a moment and then laid it back down in a different spot.

The shadow did this a few more times and I think they were enjoying it now. I even heard it laugh a moment. I laughed at how cute it was. After a little time, the shadow curled itself around my middle. I shuttered a little from the cold. I think they were enjoying the baby now so it was nice to see that the shadow would be ok with her. I laid my head back down to just relax if I could.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door, and I picked up my head to see Alastor walk into the room. Even his shadow lifted its head from its current black mass that was around me.

Alastor walked up to the couch just looked at us. “Well now I am a little jealous.”

I laughed, “Al, you saying that you're sad your shadow is giving the baby attention instead of you?”

“Perhaps but I won't admit to such things.” Alastor said with pride.

Rolling my eyes, I said, “Well it was scared at first because it wasn't expecting her to kick. It’s never been around me while she is awake.”

“Well it seems to have warmed up to her now.” Alastor chuckled.

“I say so.” I chuckled as well.

Alastor kneeled in front of me, “Is she still awake?”

Nodding I said, “Yea, that’s why I'm still laying down. I get uncomfortable sitting up with her being active lately.”

Alastor just flashed me a small smile. He laid his hand down on my stomach and it went right through the shadow. It picked up its head and let out a hiss type noise but Alastor flashed an angry glance at it. The shadow put its ears back and put its head back down. It knew better than to mess with its master.

The deer demon started to rub my stomach a little and I laid my head back down, enjoying the touch. Just like myself, Alastor was talking to the baby too. It was good to talk to them when you could so they can get used to the sound of you. He still read a small part of a book before bed every night. Once I even caught him lying his head on my stomach one morning. I thought it was adorable. Of course, he got kicked in the face and that made me laugh and wake up that morning.

Alastor continued to rub my stomach softly, “Are you giving mommy a hard time already? You should be a lot nicer to her.” I didn't get to see his smirk. “Although giving her a hard time can be fun.”

I snapped my head up to look at him, “Alastor, she can hear you! Don’t give her any ideas already.”

All the deer demon did was laugh. “I make no promises, my wolf.”

I huffed and just put my head back down on the throw pillow and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I felt a kiss being planted onto my forehead. I saw Alastor looking at me with a little bit of love behind his eyes.

“You know I love you.” He whispered.

“And I love you.” I whispered back.

Alastor kissed my cheek this time. “You stay here and relax a little longer. Dinner’s almost done ok?”

“Ok, thanks Al.” I gave him a smile in return.

Alastor stood up and I watched him walk out of the room. I gave a small yawn and closed my eyes. I feel a little nap would be nice right now.

When I got woke back up it was from Alastor saying that dinner was done. With his help I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Alastor honestly made it a little romantic and I thought it was adorable. He had candles on the table as well as a few flowers in a vase in the middle of it. He didn’t go all out but it was still sweet of him.

We sat and ate dinner quietly while there was some music playing in the background. We have been eating at home a lot lately and I thought it was nice. Gave us time to ourselves. This felt different too. Maybe because we were somewhere different or because Alastor had the atmosphere a little romantic. Either way it was so enjoyable.

When we were done Alastor reached his hand across the table to take my hand. “Have I told you that you look beautiful today?”

A blush quickly came to my face. “N-no I don’t think so. Even if you did, I probably wouldn’t remember.” I said a little embarrassed.

“Well I’ll tell you now then.” Alastor said softly as he leaned over to kiss my hand. “You look absolutely beautiful my lovely little wolf.”

My blush got hotter on my face and I tried to cover it with my one hand. “Al, stop, come on, you flatter me too much.”

“Never. I like making my wife’s face red.” Alastor chuckled deeply. “You think you can dance with me?”

“I can try my best.” I answered.

Alastor stood up, not letting go of my hand. “If it's too much let me know and we can stop.”

I nodded and stood up with him. Then we walked to the middle of the kitchen and waited as the next song started to play. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me the best he could.

_“It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation_

_That brings this sensation, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you”_

Alastor leaned down a little and put his forehead against mine. So far, I was doing ok with the dance.

_“When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you”_

Alastor held onto me a little more, burying his face more into my hair.

_“When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

_To feel in the night the nearness of you”_

Alastor leaned down and kissed me softly on my ear until we pulled apart. To my surprise my back didn’t hurt afterwards but my feet were starting to. I then let out a yawn.

“Dear why don’t you take a bath and get ready for bed? I can clean up here.” Alastor told me.

“Are you sure?” I wondered.

Alastor put a hand to my cheek, “Yes it will be fine. I’ll be there soon ok?”

Nodding I gave Alastor a kiss quickly before heading out of the kitchen. The bathroom upstairs didn’t have a bathtub, but the one downstairs did. I headed down the little hallway to the end. A bath did sound good right now, so I headed into the bathroom and started the water and added some bubbles.

Once I had the bath ready, I got in and it was nice to feel the warm water on a lot of my aches. A sigh of relief escaped me as I got settled. Usually I was about to soak all of myself in the water but my bigger belly kind of stopped me from doing so as it protruded out of the water. Like a shark on a hunt. I covered it up with some bubbles, but it didn't help much. I closed my eyes and laid back more in the tub.

Soon I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I heard a knock on the door and the door opening soon after. I looked over my shoulder to see Alastor walk in. He smiled and walked over to me and got on both knees beside the tub.

“Are you feeling more relaxed my dear?” Alastor asked as he stuck his fingers in the water and played with the bubbles.

Nodding I answered, “Definitely. The warm water really helps with my back.”

“Want me to rub it for you?” Alastor asked.

“Only if you get in with me.” I smirked.

Alastor chuckled. “Of course, darling.”

The deer demon ran his hand through the bubbles until he hit my small island that was my stomach.

“Me ship has hit land.” Alastor said as he slightly imitated a pirate.

That made me laugh out loud.

Keeping up the pirate impersonation, he said, “How’m I supposed to see with all dis fog.” Alastor moved some of the bubbles away until my stomach was clear and still was stuck out of the water. “That’s better.”

He ran two claws across my stomach lightly and it tickled which made me shutter. “Don’t tickle me.” I warned with a giggle.

Alastor chuckled. “Sorry dear, I can’t help it.” Alastor placed his hand on top of my stomach. “Is it weird to say I’ll miss you being pregnant.”

“Why, so I can look like a blown-up balloon the whole time?” I said as I rolled my eyes.

Alastor smiled, “No, because I think you look beautiful with a pregnancy glow. Of course, you look beautiful all the time, my little wolf.”

My face got hot fast with a blush. “Oh Al, you fluster me.”

“And I like to make you so.” He said with a grin.

Was then felt a kick to where Alastor was laying his hand, “Now you woke her up.”

“How is it my fault?”

“Because you tickled me.”

“How rude of you to assume.”

“Will you shut up and get in the tub with me already?”

“As you wish.”

Alastor stood up and started to get undressed, folding his clothes nicely in a pile on the sink. Once he was fully undressed, I sat up and moved forward a little so that Alastor could sneak in behind me. Once he was in the water, he wrapped his arms around me and put his face into my neck. His hand laid on my stomach as his fingers were locked into each other. I was surprised he could still wrap his arms fully around me, but he did have long arms to begin with.

We stayed like this for a good while. The baby was still active so I could feel her kicking, usually where his hands were. Hopefully, she goes back to sleep soon because if not it was hard for me to go to bed when she was moving around. It was nice to just sit here and be held like this though.

Alastor lifted his head slightly from my neck, “Heart, can I tell you something?” His voice was just above a whisper.

“What is it honey?” I asked softly back.

Alastor paused and I felt him move his hands down my stomach until he was cupping the bottom of it. “I’m excited for the fawn but I am also...scared.”

My ears went down, just his tone of voice threw me off, especially with his radio filter gone. “Those are words I don't hear come from you often, Al. What’s on your mind? You know you can talk to me.”

The Radio Demon took in a breath. “I don’t know. I just feel scared about everything that’s going to happen, I guess. It’s such a big change. Not just for us together but for me to. Something I’ve never experienced. Never thought I would experience it.” He took a pause and then whispered. “What if I’m not a good enough parent to her?”

I put my hands over top of his. “Al, no one is ever going to be a good parent. There’s honestly no such thing.” I admitted to him. “We will make mistakes but sometimes we have to learn from them. Plus, we have to adjust as she gets older. She will most likely change, especially in personality. Everyone does.” I looked over my shoulder to look at him slightly. “We have to be ready but sometimes you can’t be ready for everything that's going to get thrown at us.”

His ears were back a little and I saw a small frown on his face. I knew that this was something that’s been on his mind for a while. He never really frowned so I knew this was troubling for him.

“I’m scared too. I’m worried about being a good mom. About messing up. If I’m going to do something right or wrong. I’m especially scared about going through labor. Dealing with the pain. I’m sure I’ll be loony with all the drugs I’ll need.”

Alastor gave a chuckle from that last part.

“What’s important is, we will be going through it together. We won’t be alone with all this. Plus, we’ll have our friends with us. It’s a long road but it’s one we don’t have to take alone.” I reassured him.

I saw a smile come to his face slowly. That seemed to make him feel better. “See, you can be the strong one sometimes.” He grinned a moment at that. “I may be scared but I’ll try to be as brave as I can possibly be. Especially for you during everything that will happen.”

“I don’t honestly want to think about labor right now. It hurts already thinking about it.” I shuttered.

Alastor chuckled. “That’s why Dr. Talon will have another doctor friend come in and help you with medication if you need it. Don’t worry. Don’t endure the pain because you want to or because you want to prove how strong you are. It’s rough and don’t be afraid to give into the medication if you need it.”

“Guess you’re right. I’ll see how far I can go.” I said with a small breath I let out.

It was true though. Dr. Talon didn’t know much about how to give medication when someone was pregnant or how much they needed. So, he had a friend that said that agreed would be there to help with that. Especially if I need an epidural. He wanted a professional for that. Made me glad someone else would be around to help.

“Let’s not try to get all worried about that right now ok. I am glad to get this off my mind and I am reassured. Let’s relax right now.” Alastor said as he put his face back into my neck and kissed it. “Want me to still rub your back?”

Nodding I sighed out in relief, “Yes please.”

Alastor unwrapped his arms from around me and I leaned forward a little as he started to rub my back, starting with my lower part since it hurt the most. I let out a sigh at the feeling. When he was done, I leaned back against him and we just relaxed a little in the water. Alastor wrapped his one arm under my breasts while his other hand laid on my stomach. I laid my one hand on top of his while the other rubbed his leg.

“Hey Al?” I started.

“Yes darling?” He wondered.

I was almost a little nervous to ask. “Do you think we could...do a little something while in the water still?” I looked up at him.

He had a smirk on his face, “Like what dear?” I knew he was playing around with me.

“Maybe something a little...intimate. I hear it’s good to be in the water for me because I float. Not as strenuous on my back.”

“Hmm you make some valid points.” Alastor hummed. “Maybe I’ll consider it.”

“You don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun.” I quickly said.

I turned my face back forward, but Alastor took his one hand and made me turn back up to him. He said nothing as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He repositioned himself and managed to capture my lips in a kiss. His hand laid on my cheek as he made the kiss last longer than normal and deeper. It was such a nice kiss during this little time right now. We separated when we needed air.

Alastor moved a piece of hair that went into my face. “I think it will be fun as well. I am always willing to make you happy.”

A smile got bigger on my face, “Thanks Al.” I pulled him in for another quick kiss, “I love you my great buck.”

“I love you too, my little wolf.” Alastor whispered and leaned down to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sorry. Just focusing on the fluff. Still hope you enjoyed it. Baby might be next chapter >.>


	65. Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Baby Elena is finally ready to meet the world...weather her parents want it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby stuff! Baby stuff! The chapter you (and I) have been waiting for! Ever since she was first introduced back in chapter 22, we finally get to meet her for real.  
> The story Alastor reads can be found here so credit to the original writer: https://www.inspirational-short-stories.com/mothers-love.html  
> (I honestly am not sure if the story fits per say, but I honestly liked it and thought it was cute.)
> 
> I will note, that i went as far as watching actually live birth videos on YouTube to see what happens and what goes on when in labor. I myself have never been pregnant before so i wanted to make sure it was some what correct to some extent. So i tried my best to try and put all i learned and watched into this chapter.
> 
> Also i wanted to say, thank you for almost 100 kudos!!! And over 4,000 hits! Like oh my lord! Going to make me cry

(Heart's POV)

The trip we took to the bayou was very wonderful. Those four days out there were fun and enjoyable. Besides the times we enjoyed our intimacy, just being together was nice. Would be weird to think that soon it wouldn’t be like that anymore. Either way we tried to keep our minds off things that we were worried about.

We spend time out on the porch a lot, usually in the morning. Alastor had his coffee and I just drank some tea. Was nice to relax in the cool morning air and listen to everything waking up. Wyatt even came to greet us, and the big gator would come up right to the door of the screened in porch and just relax there. The gator enjoyed our company for the mornings and then I didn't see him again throughout the day.

When our four days were up it was time to go back home and back to the real hellish world, as sad as that was. I know those few short days we stayed away would be a wonderful reminder. Plus, I am sure we won't get another vacation for a long while. At least alone.

The next month seemed to go by fast and soon I was in week 37 of my pregnancy and I will be honest, as much as I love being pregnant, I want it to be over. Not in a bad way of course. It’s just gets harder when my pelvis is in constant pain when I walk. My feet had swollen so that didn't help with my walking either. Luckily Alastor was there to keep me company and help me out.

I started to not leave the house when I entered my ninth month. Not because I wanted to but because I had to. I physically had trouble moving. Our bed became my little nest of blankets and pillows. I had trouble sleeping and took naps when I needed to, I would always get these weird bursts of energy now and then. That got me moving. Literally the only time I went out was when I had to go see Dr. Talon.

Other than that, I stayed home. Alastor stayed home more often too. Cutting his broadcasts short some days. I knew he was just worried about me. He just didn't want to say. He left his shadow there to watch over me, even though Rufio was there. I knew he left it just in case for his own wellbeing. If something happened, then Alastor would know.

Lizzy also decided to come over a little more as well. Since I couldn’t come to her, she came to me. Was nice to have those days with my sister. Mainly she was over when Alastor was away so that was another person to help if needed. The one day she was over I showed her the nursery and she thought it was so cute. Lizzy told me that she wanted to come over to help when the time came. I told her that was ok because I feel she deserved to be here during that time. She was my sister after all.

As I sat at home this evening, I sat in the study. Listening to the radio I had on while I was in the chair looking out the window. Rufio was laying on the couch asleep at the moment. I honestly wasn’t feeling well today. That made Alastor worried, but I reassured my husband that I was fine and that he can go do a short broadcast today. He was honestly unsure about leaving but didn’t want to argue so he left.

He left his shadow of course, which was currently curled up at my feet. I already ate dinner that Alastor made before he left, and I felt a wave of sleep start to come onto me. I gave a yawn. At least I was tired. Would be nice to actually sleep tonight instead of tossing around awake. Of course, sometimes someone didn’t want me to sleep some nights. Already was being kept awake by the kid.

As to why I wasn't feeling well was because of the pain I was experiencing. I remember what my childbirth teacher taught me that I might have these ‘practice contractions’ that are called Braxton Hicks contractions. When I had them, I had to practice my breathing. They aren't real ones, but I have been experiencing them more and more frequently over the last two weeks. These ones today were a little more intense and sometimes left me out of breath. I could mainly be ok with the pain, but it just made me uncomfortable.

Part of me was wondering if they were real or not. It was hard to determine but I guess time would tell. Especially when I felt another one come forward while I sat there. I clenched my teeth together a moment and let out a small hiss of pain. I was more surprised by it then anything. My noises must have alerted Alastor’s shadow because I saw lift from the floor and stand beside the chair to look at me.

“I’m ok. I’m ok.” I was reassuring it. The shadow wasn't convinced as it got up into the chair with me and then draped itself over my shoulders. “At least your coldness helps my mussels.”

I just heard it let out a hum in response. When the pain finally subsided, I tried to turn my attention back to the radio. Alastor was starting to read a story. It was how he closed out his later shows, so I sat back to listen.

**“A very short story to close out today. I apologize for the shortness of tonight, but I have things that need to be taken care of back home. Dinner for one and two there is a little wolf in my home that needs attention.”**

I gave a laugh from Alastor’s words. He knew what to say to tell me that he would be home soon. I continued to listen to the deer demon.

**“The story today is short. It’s honestly different from ones I have read before. Don’t think I am going soft now my dear listeners, oh no, not for a moment. This is just a little request for tonight from a friend and I was happy to read this little story for them. I feel this can even be fitting for my dear old mother, some days I do miss her so. Plus, I feel it's a little fitting for some things that have been going on right now. Especially for that wolf I have back home.”**

I rolled my eyes. I can only imagine what he had in mind. This should be interesting.

I heard Alastor clear his throat before he started to read.

**_‘Mother’s Love by Temple Bailey_ **

****

**_"Is this the long way?" asked the young mother as she set her foot on the path of life. And the Guide said:_ **

****

**_"Yes, and the way is hard, and you will be old before you reach the end of it. But the end will be better than the beginning."_ **

****

**_The young mother was happy, and she would not believe that anything could be better than these years. So she played with her children, she fed them and bathed them, taught them how to tie their shoes and ride a bike, and reminded them to feed the dog and do their homework and brush their teeth. The sun shone on them and the young mother cried,_ **

****

**_"Nothing will ever be lovelier than this."_ **

****

**_Then the nights came, and the storms, and the path was sometimes dark, and the children shook with fear and cold, and the mother drew them close and covered them with her arms. The children said,_ **

****

**_"Mother, we are not afraid, for you are near, and no harm can come."_ **

****

**_And the morning came, and there was a hill ahead, and the children climbed and grew weary, and the mother was weary. But at all times she said to the children,_ **

****

**_"A little patience and we are there."_ **

****

**_So the children climbed and as they climbed they learned to weather the storms. And with this, she gave them strength to face the world. Year after year she showed them compassion, understanding, hope, but most of all unconditional love. And when they reached the top they said,_ **

****

**_"Mother, we could not have done it without you."_ **

****

**_The days went on, and the weeks and the months and the years. The mother grew old and she became little and bent. But her children were tall and strong, and walked with courage. And the mother, when she lay down at night, looked up at the stars and said:_ **

****

**_"This is a better day than the last, for my children have learned so much and are now passing these traits on to their children."_ **

****

**_And when the way became rough for her, they lifted her, and gave her strength, just as she had given them hers. One day they came to a hill, and beyond the hill they could see a shining road and golden gates flung wide. And Mother said,_ **

****

**_"I have reached the end of my journey. And now I know the end is better than the beginning, for my children can walk with dignity and pride, with their heads held high, and so can their children after them." And the children said,_ **

****

**_"You will always walk with us, Mother, even when you have gone through the gates."_ **

****

**_And they stood and watched her as she went on alone, and the gates closed after her. And they said,_ **

****

**_"We cannot see her, but she is with us still." A mother is more than a memory. She is a living presence. Your Mother is always with you. She's the whisper of the leaves as you walk down the street, she's the smell of certain foods you remember, flowers you pick and perfume that she wore, she's the cool hand on your brow when you're not feeling well, she's your breath in the air on a cold winters day._ **

****

**_She is the sound of the rain that lulls you to sleep, the colors of a rainbow, she is your birthday morning. Your Mother lives inside your laughter. And she's crystallized in every tear drop._ **

****

**_A mother shows through in every emotion - happiness, sadness, fear, jealousy, love, hate, anger, helplessness, excitement, joy, sorrow - and all the while hoping and praying you will only know the good feelings in life._ **

****

**_She's the place you came from, your first home, and she's the map you follow with every step you take. She's your first love, your first friend, even your first enemy, but nothing on earth can separate you._ **

****

**_Not time, not space - not even death!’_ **

I would be lying if I said I didn’t cry from that, “Oh Al.” I whispered.

It was so sweet, and he knew that I have been having my worries about stuff lately just as much as he has. I’ve noticed him drinking a glass of whisky once and a while for these last few weeks. It was just one and it was probably just to calm his nerves.

 **“Definitely a beautiful story, indeed! Again it was just a short one today. A little different but do not worry. Things will be back to normal next time!”** Alastor gave a big and evil sounding laugh. **“Until next time darlings, The Radio Demon is signing off. Au revoir!”**

I heard music start up and it was a song Alastor always liked to play for me when he ended off. I knew he would be leaving the station and be on his way back home now. The music went until he came back on.

I sat there and let the song play on and as I did, I felt sleep wanting to take over. I tried to stay awake so that I could greet Alastor when he got home, but that was becoming difficult. Alastor’s shadow noticed my having trouble staying awake. It put one of its hands on my face. I looked over to it and gave a smile. At least it would help a little bit with the coldness.

While I sat there and waited, I then felt the baby waking up again. I only knew because of the strong kick to my side. Oh man. Not now. Now I won't be able to get to sleep. I let out a sigh and just placed a hand on my stomach.

I started to just rub it unconsciously. “You really don’t want me sleeping do you?” I felt a kick to my hand and just let out a chuckle. “This will be all worth it in the end. I wouldn’t change the time I had like this for anything. Was truly an experience. I know I’m excited to finally meet you in person and not in a dream.” I then laughed a little. “Who says dreams don’t come true right?”

The only response I was given was from her when she gave a soft kick against my hand. I smiled so wide from that.

Soon I saw Alastor walking down the road to the house, I knew he wouldn’t be too long. The station was only down the street. His shadow even perked up and looked out the window as well. When Alastor got closer to the house he looked up and saw me in the window. I gave him a small wave. It made him smile in return.

He entered the house and I heard him on the steps. That got Rufio’s attention as he put his head up from the couch. He let out a small growl. I told him to stop and that it was only Alastor. The hound did as told but kept an eye on the door to the study. Soon the door opened, and I saw the deer demon poke his head in. His shadow got off my shoulders and returned to the feet of its master. I was already missing the coldness on my back.

He walked over to me, “How are you feeling dearest? Any better?” Alastor asked.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. “About the same really. Now someone is up, and I know I won’t be able to sleep.”

“I was about to say, I’m surprised to see you awake.” Alastor pointed out. He got to me and leaned down to place a small kiss on my head.

“Sleep was in my horizon, but that got thrown out the window.” I told him.

His smile lessened a moment, “Do you want to get up? I’m sure you are starting to get uncomfortable in the chair?” Alastor asked me.

“Yes please.” I quickly answered, putting my arms out.

Alastor went and grabbed my hands and managed to help pull me out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around me to hold onto me a moment until I found balance. Once I did, he left his hands on my sides.

“Man that feels better. My pelvis is really hurting.” I breathed out.

“Are you going to be ok?” Alastor made sure.

Nodding, I said, “I’ll be fine. I’m going to lay down in bed for now. See if I can get to sleep.”

“If you’re sure then I’ll help you if you need it.”

“Thanks Al.”

Walking out of the study I headed down the hall to the bedroom and walked inside. Alastor was behind me just in case and Rufio was behind him. When we got through the doorway, the hound ran over to his bed and laid down. He watched us as we crossed the room and I eventually sat myself down on the bed.

“You want to get out of your dress?” Alastor wondered.

“Yea, probably would be best if I did.” I answered.

“Need help getting that one off?” Alastor asked.

“I can do it. I just have to slip it off.” I pointed to the end of the bed. “Can you grab that big shirt I was wearing last night.”

Alastor reached and grabbed the shirt I had sitting on the end of the bed. I managed to stand up and slip off my dress I had on. It was stretchy so I was able to get it around myself and let it fall to the floor. I, unfortunately, had to keep my bra on since I didn't want to ruin the bed with my breasts starting to get ready for the baby as well. That was weird when that started to happen. Anyway, I went to reach for the shirt Alastor held out to me and he pulled it away from my reach a moment.

“Al, come on.” I groaned.

He just had a smirk on his face, “Can’t I admire you for a few more moments?”

A blush came onto my face and I covered it with my one hand while I wrapped the other around myself. Alastor chuckled. He reached over to take my hand away from my face and then placed a kiss upon it. He let go of my hand and then handed my shirt back out to me.

Taking the shirt I shook my head then put it on. “Hope you enjoyed the peep show?”

Alastor let out a small radio chuckle. “Was very wonderful. Don’t know when I’ll get more like it though.”

“Ah, so you get them while you can huh?” I joked.

“Perhaps.” Alastor took my ear between his fingers. “Now lay down love. Try to sleep.”

Relaxing against the touch I let out a small sigh of relief. “Hopefully. Think you can do me a favor?”

“Anything my wolf.” Alastor said softly.

“Can you play the violin for me?” I asked as I looked up at him with pleading eyes. “It’s been awhile since you’ve played for me. It always was good at putting me to sleep.”

“Aw now when you give me a look like that, how can I say no?” Alastor smiled and kissed my head.

Alastor stepped away from me and I managed to get into bed and lay on my side, facing him so that I could see. The deer demon snapped his fingers and his violin appeared in his hands.

“I’ll play one song. Who knows, maybe the fawn will like it too and put her to sleep for you.”

“That would be fantastic.” I wagged my tail.

Alastor tested his strings a moment to make sure they were in tune before he put the bow to them and slowly started to play a song.

_(You can imagine him play a cover of I Will Always Love You, but just the violin nothing else)_

As soon as he started playing, I was relaxed and closed my eyes to see if it helped ease me into my sleep. I felt the baby moving but they were less sporadic and seemed to be calming. Maybe it did do well for her as well.

Either way, it was nice to just feel her kicks lessen and slow down. Eventually they stopped and I was also soon at that stage where I was going to sleep. With everything relaxed I was just listening to the song and my tail wagged a little. It’s been so long since I heard him play so it was a relief to me as well.

When he was finished, I was almost asleep but still conscious enough to hear. I was just on the edge of sleep. I heard Alastor walk up to me and place a kiss on my temple. He whispered goodnight to me, and I then felt him placing his hand on my stomach. He rubbed it for a moment until he removed his hand. I heard his heels cross the room and leave, the door closing softly.

Eventually with the quiet now, it was just enough to push me into the darkness of sleep. Finally. I hoped I could get a good night's sleep tonight.

I didn’t know how wrong I could be.

* * *

When I opened my eyes next it was because I felt a slight bit of pain across my abdomen. I blinked open my eyes and looked at the clock at the bedside. It was almost 4:30 am, not the time I would like to be up at all. I looked over my shoulder to see Alastor still asleep, he was laying on his stomach with his head away from me.

Sitting up in bed I felt the pain again but at the same time, I felt a wetness between my legs.

Oh shit.

Pulling back the cover a little, I noticed a small wet spot on the bed. I tried to not be alarmed about anything or wake Alastor, so I headed into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet just in case, but I had a feeling I already knew what was happening.

My water had broken.

I was honestly scared. I wasn’t expecting this to happen. Not yet anyway. It was early. Only by a few weeks but still, I wasn't planning for this. Then it made sense about the pain I was feeling yesterday evening. It was my body getting ready for this. Signs of early labor. I groaned as I put my face in my hands as I sat there still.

Keep calm and don’t rush, I had to remember. It honestly made me glad I decided to give birth at home, I didn't have to go anywhere. With my water breaking that just means things were going to speed up now. Things were going to come very fast. I had to call Dr. Talon. I had to let him know what was going on. I don’t know if he wanted me to, but I’ll write in my journal for him as well.

As I sat there, I felt another wave of pain hit me. It was a little stronger than the one I felt in bed. I made sure I took a deep breath in, reminding myself that I was ready and that I was well prepared. Even with my water breaking I still felt fine. I must still have been in early labor because the contractions were still far apart, and I was still able to function without much pain.

I felt her give me a good kick to the side. “You aren't helping me with the pain kid.” I whispered. Even so I knew that her moving around was still a good sign.

Finally I stood up and went back into the bedroom to grab my phone. Rufio noticed me and got up, giving a stretch, and followed me. Trying to be quiet, I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I went to the back door and Rufio went out while I sat on the porch swing to call Dr. Talon.

Once I got a hold of him, I apologized for waking him up early first before telling him about my water breaking not that long ago. He just informed me to relax for the time being and call back when my contractions got closer together and the pain was getting stronger to the point where I couldn’t talk and had to focus on breathing. After that he can get everything together and head over to the house.

When I was done with the scientist, I sent a text message to Lizzy. I would call her, but I knew she would be asleep, and she was not happy when she woke up. I figured she’ll wake up and see the message. I wanted her to come over and be here, but for the time being I had to do what I had to. I sat there and just felt the baby moving around a lot, it was probably getting uncomfortable in there. It just didn’t help when she did it when I was in pain. I had to remember to make sure I could feel her though. As long as she was moving it was ok.

All done on the phone and Rufio back up onto the porch, I headed back inside. I wanted to see if I could get any more sleep. I knew I would need my rest today so I’m hoping I could get another hour or two in. When I got back into the bedroom, Alastor was still asleep. I grabbed a small towel from the bathroom and put it on the wet spot in bed and got back in. When I did that seemed to stir Alastor a moment as he shifted his head to the other side.

I saw him open his one eye a little, “You ok dear?” I heard him ask sleepily.

As I settled back into bed I said, “I’m fine, don’t worry. Just had to let Rufio out. Go back to sleep.”

Alastor yawned and closed his eye and I heard his breathing go even again. I laid on my side and closed my eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep. Of course while I laid there, I felt another contraction hit so I tried to stay calm. Once it passed, I tried to relax and sleep. I managed to slip off into the darkness of sleep.

Sleeping wasn’t going to be my friend today, I kept waking up. I maybe got in another hour, but I knew it wouldn’t be much. I gave up and just sat up in bed. I looked over at the clock, 6:20 am. I mentally groaned. This was going to be a long day. As I sat there another contraction hit me, so I sat there and tried to breathe it out until if passed.

I got up and decided that I should try and have something to eat before I wouldn't be able to. I grabbed my notebook and headed downstairs, Rufio in tow. I grabbed some cereal then sat down at the table. Rufio sat next to me and put his head on my thigh.

Looking down at him and went to pet his head. “Be a good boy Rufio. A lot of stuff is going to happen today.”

Rufio looked at me with a tilt of his head.

Chuckling, I said, “I know it’s confusing, but you’ll have to protect more than me after today.”

The hound just looked at me still, but he was enjoying the pets.

As I sat there, I wrote in my notebook stuff that was happening and at what time. At least this way I could keep track of my contractions. I also did a pain scale for myself, one to ten. Today was going to be long and very strenuous.

Writing in my notebook I noticed that they were about 8 minutes apart and only lasted a minute. It would be no time that it would start to get closer together. They were starting to get stronger, but I was only rating my pain at three or four. I remember my childbirth teacher telling me that since it was my first time that things will last a little longer. As for how long we didn’t know. Could last a whole day, which is what I didn’t want.

I wanted to be finally done being pregnant. As much as I loved it, I was over it in this last month. Although I knew it would be worth it in the end. I can finally meet my daughter after all this time, and I couldn't be happier because of it. This was such another life changing event, for both of us. I couldn't wait for it all to come together.

Soon my phone started to ring, and I noticed it was Lizzy, so I quickly answered it. “Hello?”

Lizzy started to sound frantic over the phone. **“Heart! Oh my god, are you ok!?”** I took my phone away from my ear for a moment. **“I just looked at your text! What’s going on!? Please tell me things are ok! How are you feeling!?”**

“Lizzy calm down! I’m fine.” I quickly reassured her. “I’m just having early labor contractions. It's nothing to worry about right now.” I explained.

 **“Are you sure? I can come over now. I can be there in like no time flat. I want to be there for you sis.”** Lizzy said, but she did sound a little calmer.

“Well, can you not freak out while you’re here?”

**“I promise! I promise I won’t. I can even bring Kota with me.”**

“You don’t have to come over right now Lizzy.”

**“I have to! Otherwise I’ll just be a mess all day being worried.”**

“Alright, well just send me a text when you're almost here ok?”

**“Sounds good. See you soon!”**

Lizzy hung up the phone and I gave a sigh. I felt another contraction hit and this was way bigger than the last. I put my head in my hands as my elbows rested on the table. I tried to take deep calming breaths until it would pass.

I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand on my back. Looking over my shoulder I saw Alastor. I saw that look of concern on his face.

“Darling, why didn’t you wake me up if you were having contractions?” Alastor asked softly.

“I wanted you to get your sleep.” I said as I let out a breath.

“Dear you know that I can live without sleep for a while.” He reminded me.

“I know, but I felt bad waking you up.” I told him. “Lizzy is going to be coming over soon.”

“Did you tell Dr. Talon what was going on?”

Nodding I answered, “Yes I told him when I woke up the first time. My water broke but I haven't had anything crazy yet. The contractions have just been mild so I’m not in active labor just yet.”

“Yet.”

I sighed. Then wrote the last contraction down in my notebook. Six minutes apart now. This was all becoming scarier. Alastor took his hand and rubbed up and down my back.

“You want to go back up into bed sweetheart?”

“Not yet, I think I’m going to go and sit on the couch for a little bit.”

“Well come on then.”

Alastor helped me up and sat me down on the couch. He sat next to me and held my hand the whole time. He was just waking up and I think the realization of me going into labor were starting to hit him. I knew that he was starting to become worried, but he tried his best to stay calm. There was just silence between us at first.

Alastor finally decided to break it, “So...this is it huh? We might be getting to meet our fawn today?”

Letting out a breath, I nodded, “I guess so. We’ve been waiting for this day and now that it’s here it’s kind of scary.”

“A little bit, yea. We can get through it.” Alastor squeezed my hand.

Putting my ears down for a moment, I said, “I’m just afraid of what might happen.”

“Nothing will happen dear. Don’t worry. Keep your mind off that stuff. Just think of the result.”

“I’m honestly excited to meet her. In person I mean.”

“And not in a dream.” Alastor chuckled.

That made me chuckle to, “Hehe, yea very true.” I looked up at him, “Weird to think of a dream coming true right?”

Alastor smiled, “Some dreams can come true if you try hard enough.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“I love you Al.”

“I love you too. We can do this. You can do this.”

I gave a nod of confidence. I gripped onto his hand as another contraction hit me. They were getting stronger now. I honestly didn't know how much I could take from it. I would try though.

Another hour went by and I soon was feeling more of the pain. It was starting to be bad. I stopped really focusing on things. My mind just on the pain and trying to control my breathing. This was going a little faster now.

Lizzy finally showed up and when she saw me in pain during a contraction, she held my other hand for me. Reassuring me that it’s all going to be ok. Kota even had a worried look on his face. She was here now, that’s what mattered.

Soon everything was starting to be three minutes apart and it was getting stronger with pain. When one hit, I lost all of what I was doing and let out a groan from the pain. I felt it was time to call Dr. Talon. I think he needed to be here. Calling him was hard as I tried to stay on the phone with him as I was hit with another contraction.

All he said was to keep control of my breathing and he would be there soon. He had to inform the other doctor what was going on. Once they had everything they would be over soon. He told me to stay relaxed. Massages would help me as well as making sure I was changing positions every so often. I was most likely going into active labor now.

When I got off the phone it was hitting me that this was happening and that I felt ready to do this but I’m not. I started having doubts and stuff. I was getting scared and worried. Thankfully Alastor and Lizzy both were there to keep me calm. Eventually I moved from the couch and wanted to get back into bed. Alastor fixed up all the pillows so I could sit up if I needed to. Mainly I kept my shirt on that I had but I might lose it at some point later on.

Once I was all comfortable in bed. The contractions were really hitting me hard now. They got very painful and I was starting to lose concentration on my breathing. I wanted to breathe fast and I couldn’t do that. It was just ridiculous the amount of pain I was having now. Plus they were still three minutes apart so I tried to sit back and relax after each one if I could.

Alastor sat by me on the bed while Lizzy had a chair pulled up beside the bed. I felt like I was going to really hurt Alastor by squeezing his hand, but he assured me that he was fine. The pain was starting to become intense as I started to groan from the pain. I clenched my teeth together, gripped the sheets under me and I even let out a scream for one. That kind of made everyone worry.

Finally Dr. Talon had arrived at the house and of course, brought some company along with him. Besides the other doctor, Charlie and Vaggie were with him and they wanted to come be here for this. I was honestly happy to see them. Dr. Talon introduced his friend he brought, Dr. Hill who was a small male Imp. Once we all said our hellos to each other and got questions out of the way. The doctors kicked everyone out. All except Alastor who I begged to stay with me. They just wanted to check me over, everyone would be back in when they were done.

Luckily, they took Rufio because the hound was starting to become wild with every time I had a contraction. He was just confused on what was going on. He saw I was in pain but didn’t know by what or who.

Alastor actually growled in annoyance when the doctors had to go down below to check on me, but I slapped him on the arm and told him to behave. How else was I going to have this baby? He had to get over himself for just today. Just because they were poking at me down there didn’t mean anything. When they were done, they told me I was only halfway there and I mentally groaned. That kind of tipped me over the edge hearing that. The doctors left to give us some alone time for the moment and get the others who went downstairs.

I don’t know how much more pain I could take. I could try and bear with it as much as I could. I was getting so emotional now when another contraction hit, and I honestly couldn’t hold myself back. My whole sense of what was going on out the window as I took deep breaths of air and wasn’t doing them correctly. I almost felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

Alastor got worried and tried to help. “Heart calm down. You’re not doing your breathing right.”

Tears fell down my face now and I gripped on to his shirt, “I can’t do it Al. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” Alastor grabbed my other hand and held onto it. “You can get past this. Try not to worry about the pain. You need to focus.”

“It’s too much. I don’t know. I can’t.” I breathed out.

“You want the epidural?” Alastor asked.

I nodded as I cried.

“Are you sure?” He made sure.

“I just want to sleep. I want to rest. I feel so stressed. I can’t do it anymore.” I continued to cry and just wrapped my arms around him.

Alastor held onto me a moment and I felt him kiss my ear. “Calm down, my love. Everything will be ok.” He whispered to me. He was just trying to keep me calm but he was having such a hard time because I was giving him a hard time.

Alastor put a hand to the back of my head and softly started to pet me. He ran his hand down my back and would rub it as he went. I wasn’t lying though. All this pain was getting to me. I was getting exhausted already. I knew I needed all my strength, but I wanted to rest. Was bad enough that I couldn't get a good night's sleep before this all started. I honestly think I was just being cranky.

“Well the doctors are downstairs. I need to go get them for you.”

“No! No! No. Please. Al, please! Please just stay here. Stay with me. Don’t leave.” My grip on him tightened and I felt that maybe I would crush the skinny deer demon. I felt another contraction hit and I screamed softly into his shirt. My tears fell again as the wave of pain hit me for the next minute.

Once it passed, I managed to finally catch my breath and I felt the wave of exhaustion hit me. I knew it wouldn’t last though. I looked up at Alastor with a sniff. “I’m sorry Al. I don’t mean to cause you a problem.”

“It’s ok darling. I know your emotions are all over the place right now.” He put his one hand on my cheek and wiped away some tears, “I’ll send my shadow to go get them. Don't worry. I won't leave you.”

Leaning into his touch I gave out a small sigh of relief.

“Usually I like to see demons in pain, but not you my dear. Not like this or when it does this to you.”

“I know Al. I’ll be ok. At least I hope so. It will pass.”

As he said, he sent his shadow to go get Dr. Hill and he was happy to do my epidural for me. Besides the pain in my back at first when he put it in. It felt like a relief off my shoulders. When the medicine finally started to kick in it was weird to not feel my legs anymore, but it was to help me, so I was glad. When I didn’t feel the pain anymore, I was finally able to sleep. Alastor helped me lay down on my side in bed and relax. Even if it were for a little bit, I could finally shut my eyes without much worry.

While I was out asleep, Alastor managed to slip out of the room and see everyone that came. I was honestly glad to see everyone. He didn’t stay away to long because he didn’t know when I’d wake up from my nap. Luckily, I was able to shut my eyes for an hour and I did feel a little better after that.

When I woke up the doctors checked me again and they said that I hopefully had another hour or two to go and I was relieved of that. At least me not feeling the pain helped. Everyone came up to see me and make sure how I was doing. It was nice to see Charlie and Vaggie again. It had been a short time since I locked myself up in my house. Just hated they had to see me as a sweaty and crazy mess. They didn’t mind though.

Lizzy stayed with me while Alastor took a break. I’m sure I was driving him up a wall. Since the pain wasn’t really blinding me, I was ok for him to go. Even so, I knew it wouldn’t be long before I wanted him to come back. Lizzy distracted me from things and made the time go a little faster.

What I was hating was the shakes I started to experience. That was something I didn’t know would happen. When Lizzy was around, she asked Dr. Talon about it and he told us that it was just my body reacting to the labor. Something that usually gets left out and it sucks. It was hard to get through them but luckily, they only lasted for about an hour. If anything they were just now and then instead of constant.

It was a little after 4pm when they said that I was finally dilated enough. To hear those words made me scared for this next part. I was hoping it won't last long but before I would know it...she’ll be here. I just had to get past this last hurtle.

They set everything up that they needed in our room. They made one of the dressers a place where they can do what they need to afterwards. Plus Lizzy surprised me by getting me a bassinet that would be right next to the bed. She had some time and ran out to the store since she noticed I didn't have one yet. I was grateful for that. So I had a place to put the baby to rest and she could be close by.

They kicked everyone out. Only one left was Alastor, they said it was ok for him to be there. Plus I wanted him. They told me it was time, I was ready. I was so nervous, and my shakes came back. Alastor sat in bed with me and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My arms wrapped around him tightly. They gave us a few minutes together before anything happened.

My head was tucked into the crook of his neck, “Al, I’m scared.” I whispered.

“Why little wolf? Everything will be ok.” Alastor whispered back.

I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly. “I know, but I still have a nagging in the back of my head.”

He ran his other hand through my hair, “Don’t let it take over your thoughts. Think of something else. Think of the goal at the end of this.” Alastor moved his hand to take my chin in his hands so that I could look up at him, “You can picture her in your arms instead. It will all be alright.”

“And you won’t leave me?”

“I’ll be here the whole way. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” Alastor kissed my head

I tried to clear my mind. There was one thing I had to do. Sooner than I could think we’ll have Elena here with us. It was almost crazy to think really.

Soon there was a knock on the door, and it opened to show Dr. Talon and Dr. Hill. They walked up to us as they stood beside the bed.

“Are you ready?” Dr. Talon asked.

“No, but I have to be so...I guess I am.” I breathed out.

They both nodded.

“We hope you don’t mind that we invited a helper?” Dr. Talon said as he gestured to the door.

I looked past him and saw Lizzy standing in the doorway. I basically smiled. If there was anyone, I would have wanted besides Alastor with me, it would be my sister. She had changed her shirt for a nurse’s shirt like the one Dr. Talon was wearing. Probably to protect her clothes just in case. She walked over to us and stood on my other side.

“Thanks for being here sis.” I thanked her in a whisper.

Lizzy grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I’m here for you.”

I gave her such a big smile.

“Let's get started then.” Dr. Talon announced.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, I was at it for this long and I honestly was ready to give up. I wanted no more of it. Even with myself being numb from my mid back down, I still felt something. I felt the pressure and I wasn't enjoying it. It was weird. My body going through the motions, even without me doing much. It was weird.

Tears were falling down my face. Not so much as in pain but out of frustration. I’ve read of emotions going all over the place at this time and it honestly was true. Alastor was on one side of me and holding my hand while also holding my leg up for me since I couldn't do it myself. Lizzy was on the other side holding my other leg. Pillows piled up against my back so that it made it easier to bare down. I had removed my shirt and was just in my bra, I was already starting to get hot.

I had already yelled at Alastor and accidentally slapped him in the face. Lizzy was almost busting a gut laughing from that. Luckily for her I hadn't snapped at her just yet during this time. Of course two minutes later, I was back to him wanting to hold my hand and I was apologizing to him left and right about what I did. He told me not to worry about him and to worry about the baby instead.

He was true about that. I needed to stay focused. I needed to concentrate on what I was doing. I tried to listen to Dr. Hill as he counted down from ten to one for me each time I tried to push. I was giving myself some seconds of rest, but I now wanted to get it over with now as quickly as possible.

Alastor was just being there to help and I’m sure he wanted to see how this all took place. More than once I had caught him looking and I was ok with that. It was a curious thing, even I was curious, but I wasn't too worried about that. Was interesting to see how life was born, even in this crazy place. Although Alastor was mainly quiet through the whole thing. He was probably trying to figure it all out. Or just left in shock about what was happening. Every once and a while I had felt him kiss my ear to reassure me and it did help for a little.

After the last push I just felt this wave of just wanting to give up, I didn’t want to be here anymore. I didn’t want to be doing this. The flood of ‘I can't’ that escaped my lips was mixing with my overwhelming tears of frustrations. Alastor tried to help and calm me but his words were not getting through.

Lizzy was the one that snapped me out of it. “Heart! Shut the fuck up! Look at me.” The wolf demon yelled.

Doing as told I looked at my sister through tear blurred vision.

“You can fucking do this! You’ve gone through harder shit then this to give up now. You NEVER give up! Never! Even when you’re down as fuck. Everything you’ve worked for has gotten you up to this point. Do you want to see your daughter or not?”

“I-I-I do.” I stuttered out.

“Ok good! Now fucking push this baby out or I’ll rip it out to shut you up!”

Lizzy wouldn’t actually do that. She just said that to motivate me. Although that doesn't mean I felt the rise of Alastor’s static for that split moment.

Taking a few breaths I managed to try and get myself back on task.

Three more times I managed to push and made progress. I was close. Just a little more. I felt the pressure and was honestly uncomfortable, but I knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Come on Heart, one more.” Lizzy said to me.

Alastor had gone quiet again and I saw him just staring now. He honestly seemed frozen in place. His ears were even back a little. I tried not to focus on him for that moment though. I was almost free.

With everything I tried to give, despite my tiredness, Dr. Hill counted for me again and I bared down to push. As I did, I felt that pressure I was feeling go away and that when I knew...it was over.

I got my breath back and then fell back against all the pillows I had. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. My breathing was a little fast but I tried to calm myself after all that.

“4:33pm on February 12th. Congrats guys.” Dr. Hill said as he wrote down the time in a book so they wouldn’t forget.

“You did it, Heart.” Lizzy whispered to me.

It wasn’t until I heard a cry fill the room that I opened my eyes and looked down to see Dr. Talon taking care of this red covered mass. Dr. Hill was helping him as they cleaned out some fluids from the nose and mouth. They were both trying to clean her off good.

“Well it’s definitely a girl.” Dr. Talon said as he rubbed her back. “She seems to be ok, but we can check her over momentarily. I'm sure you’d like to hold her for a few minutes before we do that.”

Before I knew it, they lifted her up, wrapped loosely in the towel she was in and placed on my chest. She was still crying like crazy from what just happened, and it made me glad to hear her crying. It let me know that she was ok. I tried to fix the towel a little more so that it held her in better. Kept her warm. To let her know she was still safe with me.

It was over. I did it! Our daughter was finally here and all I could do was cry as I looked down at her. Although this time my tears were of joy instead of frustration.

As I had seen her in my dreams, she had red hair as well as red wolf ears with the black tips. I even saw a little bit of tail hanging out of the towel. Her eyes were still shut as she continued to cry but I’m sure she had Alastor’s red eyes. She was here. She was in my arms. It wasn’t a dream. There was no way it was. She was real.

Lizzy was touching Elena’s head lightly and playing with her ears.

Dr. Hill asked Alastor if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord, the deer demon agreed and did so. He honestly seemed so stiff as he sat back next to me on the bed.

When I looked over at Alastor he was still staring. Most likely in shock still of what all just happened. He looked at Elena in my arms but said nothing. He did nothing. Although I noticed that his grey skin did look a little paler than normal. I honestly thought he was going to faint.

“Alastor, are you ok?” I asked him worriedly and put a hand on his forearm.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. “Sorry. I’m ok. I promise. I’m just...amazed at what I just saw.”

I chuckled. “Well are you going to say hi to your daughter or not?”

Alastor’s smile grew after I said that. He leaned back over until he was touching my shoulder. He looked down at the small baby still in my arms.

He went to reach his hand to her but stopped and pulled it back. “She’s so small.”

“Baby’s usually are.” I informed him as she started to softly cry still.

“I’m afraid to hurt her. For once I'm actually afraid to hurt something.” He admitted.

My smile got a little bigger. “You won't, Al. It will be ok. Trust me.”

Alastor was hesitant but then moved his hand again. Slowly he moved it down until it rested on the newborn's back. His nervousness seemed to melt away once he did so. He had a calm look now upon his face. Even his ears went back slightly from the moment.

“See that’s not so bad.” I whispered to him.

“No...no I suppose not.” Alastor laid his head on top of mine. “She is a little fawn.”

“She looks more like a pup honey.” I corrected him.

“Doesn't matter. She is still my fawn.” Alastor’s gaze didn’t leave the newborn as he ran his hand along her back.

Lizzy then added in. “Well she’ll most lightly have antlers because she has these small bumps on her head. So there’s one trait, besides the red of course.” She said as she touched Elena’s small head again.

We both gave out a chuckle.

I looked up and saw that Dr. Talon was crying now as well. My ears went back in worry for him. “Marcus, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” He quickly said, wiping his tears. “I’m just so happy to see everything work out ok. You may have been part of an experiment Heart and so was your daughter. In the end. I’m just happy to see you so happy.”

My ears went back up, “I was happy to let you experience this Dr. Talon. I was happy to have gotten a chance to be a part of this. The whole way through. What I did I would never want to take back.”

“Thank you, Heart. That means so much to me. You and she are a breakthrough for those down here in hell. It helps me out to help others.” Dr. Talon told me as his tears lessened.

Alastor leaned his head over to kiss my still somewhat sweaty head, “You did a very wonderful job my wolf. This wait was worth it.”

“What we went through was worth it.” I smiled up at him. “Everything we ever faced all led to this. We did it. Together.” I kissed his cheek. “Through all these dark times we finally have something to look up to.”

Alastor smiled as he looked down to Elena and reached up to touch one of her ears. It flicked a moment from the touch, but she let him touch it. He let out a small chuckle, “She’s our little light at the end of this very dark tunnel.”

“I couldn’t agree more with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn’t the end. I still want to explore some things with Elena now in the picture. Focus on her growing up a little. The story isn’t over. It’s just a newer beginning. Hope you enjoy.


	66. Meeting the Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Elena has arrived its time for her to meet a few people that have been waiting to meet her themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Elena is here it makes me so excited to start writing about her. Anyways, now that she's here she gets to meet a lot of people

(Heart's POV)

When I woke up from a well-deserved nap, I was still in bed and I felt there was someone next to me. Looking over, I saw Alastor, but the man wasn't asleep. Instead he was busy with Elena in his arms. It was honestly a cute sight and he didn't realize I was awake yet. The newborn was asleep, and he was distracted playing with her ears. She was all swaddled up in a blanket now and looked as comfy as could be.

If I had my phone, I would have taken a picture because it was honestly so cute. Of course I was still naked under the covers of the bed. Except for my bra I still had on. Even so it was a nice mental image.

I'm surprised that he wasn't resting, but I think he was still excited. He was a new dad after all. Something he never thought he would accomplish or experience. Just from the look he had on his face, I already knew he loved her. Plus, it’s not like he was the one that went through the huge stress and all the other things my body went through.

Dr. Talon says that I had to take a few days to recover. I'd mostly be sore for a short time, but my healing should make it a little faster for me. Even so I was told to rest for a while. Just to give myself a few days to rest.

Thank goodness that my epidural went away now. I could feel my legs and my toes again. I was starting to get annoyed from the feeling. I was glad I got it though because I have never been one that deals with pain. That pain though was something different and was crazy to think about. Would I do it again? Probably yes. Especially when I think back to that boy in my dream I’ve had before. I didn’t want to think of that right now though. That will appear again when the time came.

Eventually I decided to let Alastor know I was awake. “Enjoying your bonding time I see.”

Alastor jumped slightly in surprise and turned to look at me, “You're awake, darling. You’ve been asleep for a good bit. I wanted to let you rest. It's almost 7:30pm” He chuckled and looked back down at Elena. “She was getting a little fussy when you were asleep, but I didn’t want her to wake you yet. I tried to calm her. She likes her ears rubbed like you do.”

I chuckled at that, “Oh really? Wouldn't surprise me any. She probably won't let you later on you know.”

“Then I should get them in while I can then.” Alastor said with a grin.

I let out a small laugh, “Guess so. Was she ok while I was asleep?”

“For the most part. Dr. Talon said you should try and feed her soon. See how she does feeding.” Alastor told me.

“That’s true, I have to see how she does when I breastfeed.” I held out my arms to him. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course dear.” Alastor smiled and shifted to give me the newborn.

Taking Elena from his arms I shifted and got comfy with her in my arms. She seemed to start waking up from the movement as I saw her face scrunch up for a moment. She then blinked open her eyes and she looked up at me. It was the first time I got to see her blazing red eyes. They were very pretty and reminded me of Alastor right away.

“Hey baby girl, you sleep well?” I cooed to her.

Elena just looked up at me and smiled. She was too cute already.

“You have bonding time with daddy? That's good. I carried you long enough so he can have you.” I then laughed. That caused Alastor to laugh as well. Then she gave out a small giggle. “You’re adorable.” I brought my face down to rub my nose against hers.

Elena decided to try and bite my nose, but she had no teeth to do so. It made me laugh.

“How about we give this feeding thing a try huh? I’m sure you need it by now.”

Lifting her up a little, I took the blanket down from me and adjusted my bra. Situating ourselves a little, I tried to see if I could get her to find the nipple. She rubbed her face against me a moment. Missed twice until she finally got it with a little help. She let out a small breath, almost of relief as she closed her eyes and started to suck away.

“She’s a natural.” Alastor said proudly.

“I will admit she caught on quickly. Feels a little weird but I’ll get used to it.” I told him.

I saw the smirk come onto his face, “Can I latch onto the other one?”

Glancing over at him I glared and smacked his arm, “NO!” I then turned back to the baby who was now happily sucking away. “The first few feeds are supposed to be good for them. I don’t want you taking that away. Especially since she is a little early by a few weeks. She needs a little help still.”

“Ok I understand, I was only joking by the way.” Alastor said.

My ears went down slightly, “I know, but I’m just worried I guess.”

Alastor tilted his one ear to the side, “Worried?”

“I just don’t want anything happening to her.” I whispered and then just looked up at him. “I now have to think about her. I’d rather do anything for her first before I think about myself.”

Alastor just smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. “I know my wolf. I’m honestly the same.” He reached his hand over to lay it on the baby’s back. “She’ll be ok. She has us to protect her. I’m sure Rufio will protect her too.”

“Speaking of the hound. Where is he? I want him to meet her. Get to know her.”

“He is downstairs with everyone else. You want them all to come up?”

“Yes, I think they should meet her. Not right now though. After she’s done eating.”

Alastor nodded and he leaned against me, his head against mine. He ran his fingers down Elena’s back and we said nothing as we watched her. It’s not like she was doing anything interesting, but we were just enjoying the moment. Plus I think we both were still trying to get over everything that’s happened. How different our lives are and how different they're going to be. Now that she was here.

Alastor broke the silence as he lifted his head a little from mine, “Heart.”

I looked over to the deer demon as he looked at me. “Yes Alastor.”

He took his one hand and cupped my cheek. “I love you. Don’t you forget that. I love you so much.”

I leaned into his touch, “I love you too. I would never forget.” Looking down, Alastor took his hand away. Then looked at Elena, she was still awake and was happily sucking away. “And I love her.”

Alastor ran the back of one of his claws against the small girl's cheek. “Understanding the concept of love more now than I ever have. This is a different form of it. I know I love her as well.”

A smile came to my face. I looked to Alastor and I leaned over to kiss the deer demon on the cheek.

Soon Elena was done feeding, the girl still awake but now satisfied. It was just in time to, because there was a knock on the door and Dr. Talon came into the room.

“Heart, I see that you’re awake. How are you feeling?” The red wolf demon asked.

“I’m feeling a little better. My back is still sore as well as everywhere else. My numbness wore off finally so I can feel my feet again.” I told him.

“Ah, that’s good. Yes that soreness will probably be for a day or two.” I then saw he look down at Elena in my arms. “How is the little one doing? Is she acting ok?”

“She seems fine to us. We just had our first feeding, so I know we're happy about that.” I looked down at the newborn and rubbed my nose against hers. She giggled in response.

“That’s good. The first few feedings are always important.” Dr. Talon reminded me. “Mind if I take her to look her over really fast?”

“Do what you have to do Doc.” I said with a small smile.

Dr. Talon walked up to me beside the bed and I held her out to him as he gently took her from my arms. I heard Alastor give off a small buzzing noise as I did. I looked at him and saw his eyes were slit slightly. I flashed him a warning look. I understood that sometimes it's just parental instincts when your child is away from you, but it was Dr. Talon. It's not like he was going to do anything to her. I could understand Alastor’s reaction, but it wasn't necessary.

As Dr. Talon looked over the baby. I saw he had her unwrapped from the blanket now and she was starting to cry. I only knew it was because she wasn’t comfortable, but he had to do what he needed. Soon he came back with her all swaddled up again and she was calming down from her crying.

“She is perfect.” Dr. Talon said as he poked her nose lightly. “If you want, I can have everyone come up so they can meet her?”

“I’d like that, yes. I would like everyone to meet her.” I answered.

“Perfect. I’ll tell everyone. I’d be careful of the hound though. We don’t know how he’ll react.”

“Maybe bring him in last, that way we have more people here just in case.” I looked down at Elena as she was comfortable in my arms again. “I’m sure Rufio will be fine.”

The scientist nodded and headed to the door. “Be back in a jiffy.”

When the red wolf demon left, Alastor seemed to calm. I looked over to him. “If this is how you’re going to be when someone takes her I will ask you to leave.” I told him sternly.

Alastor sighed, “I’m sorry darling. It’s just a reaction. I promise I’ll be fine.”

I gave him a stern look, “If you say so. If you make a move though I will ask you to leave.”

“It won’t come to that.” Alastor reassured me.

Nodding, I believed him. I looked down at Elena again and saw the girl was awake and just looking around and making weird faces. I laughed at her. She looked at me and then started to laugh. She was only laughing because I was. She was already too cute.

Not long after there was a knock on the door again and when it opened there were our friends waiting out in the hall. I’m not sure Alastor was enjoying everyone over the house, but I’m sure he will be over that. They all were here for an important day. I would want them here.

Charlie walked in first with Vaggie behind her. The two walked up to me in the bed, “Aw look how adorable! She's so cute!” Charlie’s eyes lit up with so much joy it made me happy to see.

Everyone else kind of filled in behind them but stood on the other end of the bedroom so it wouldn’t be crowded. I then noticed that Angel and Russ were standing with the group. Someone must have let them know what was going on and came to the house. Made me glad that they were able to come as well.

“She looks so much like you, Heart.” Charlie awed as she looked down at the newborn who was looking up at the princess with a look.

“Although it seems that she has Alastor’s color scheme.” Vaggie pointed out with a small chuckle.

“I know, it’s so adorable!” Charlie jumped a little with excitement. “Is it ok if I hold her?” Charlie asked as she held her hands out.

“Sure, just be careful.” I told her as I started to hand Elena over to her.

“Don’t worry. I got this.” Charlie reassured me as she took the girl into her arms. Charlie never lost the smile on her face. “She's so tiny.” She whispered and she just started to make funny noises at the baby.

Alastor reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and saw that he was content but probably just needed something to hold onto so he could be relaxed. I know that he was probably just being worried for no reason. I had to show him that Elena would be ok.

Elena laughed as something Charlie did, and I looked back over to see them all laughing.

Charlie calmed her laughter, “Truly a miracle baby that’s for sure. Plus I have something in common with someone now.”

I tilted my head a moment, “What’s that?”

“Being hellborn.” Charlie cheered a little and held the baby close.

A smile came onto my face at that, but something in my mind came to me. Almost made me worry. It was true, Elena was hellborn. Would she be followed by the same principles as such? Especially since she had parents that are sinners. I guess that’s something we will have to see in time. Plus something Dr. Talon will most likely be keeping track of. Of course I was worried about her aging. When would she stop? I shook my head a moment. I shouldn’t be thinking of that. I needed to focus on the now.

Looking back at the princess she was handing the baby over to Vaggie who was a little worried at first but calmed once the newborn was settled into her arms. Unfortunately for the moth girl, Elena didn’t seem to like her. The baby started to whine and fidget a bit. Vaggie got that hint before things got loud and quickly handed her back to me.

“Kids never did like me.” Vaggie said with a small laugh.

Charlie put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. “Don’t worry Vaggie, she’s just a baby. Surrounded by a lot of faces right now. It's hard to take in.”

Vaggie nodded and just leaned against Charlie a moment.

The two stepped back and that’s when Angel stepped forward with Russ.

The spider demon walked up closer, “So this is the little squirt that everyone’s been hyped over huh?” Angel crossed his lower set of arms. “I’d hold her but I’m afraid I might drop her.”

I chuckled. “Angel, you have many arms. I’m sure you can handle it.”

Angel just looked at me with concern. “I know, but I’ve never held a baby before.”

Russ then butted in, “May I hold her first? Maybe if Angel sees how ok it is then he’ll be ok with holding her.”

I gave a smile. “Sure Russ.”

The snake demon took the baby out of my arms as I handed her to him. Angel was watching with interest as his boyfriend held the newborn. Russ just looked down at her in his arms and even his snake tongue snuck out a few times. She seemed to laugh at that. Probably found it weird yet fascinating. Russ laughed as well from her reaction.

“You’re a silly little creature aren’t cha?” Russ said as he stuck his tongue out again.

Elena laughed at that and it was honestly so cute.

The snake demon then turned to Angel. “You want to try now?”

“I suppose.” The spider demon said, he was a little uneasy still.

“Maybe sit-down Angel? Might be better for you.” I suggested.

Angel looked at me then back to Russ and did as told. He sat down at the edge of the bed then let out a small breath. “Ok let’s see how this goes.” He held out his top set of arms.

Russ smiled and then handed the baby over to Angel. He stiffened a moment while his boyfriend put the baby in his arms but then relaxed when he had his arms around her.

“Ok...so maybe it isn’t as bad as I thought.” Angel admitted.

He just looked down at her. The sneaky thing managed to get her arm out of her blanket she was swaddled in, but she put it right in Angel’s chest fluff. She must have thought it was weird under her fingers and kept grabbing at it. She kept pulling it too.

“Hey hey kid, watch the merchandise will ya.” Angel warned as he took her hand away from his fluff.

Elena thought it was funny and tried to do it again.

“Oh ya think that’s funny do ya?” Angel said as he took her hand away again.

“Angel let her go. She won’t do anything. We don’t want her upset.” Alastor is the one that spoke up. Basically telling the spider to suck it up and let the kid do as she wants.

Angel sighed and just did as told as the newborn kept grabbing at his chest fluff.

I saw Charlie look at her phone and she whispered something to Vaggie who nodded.

Charlie then walked back up to us, “Heart, we want to stay longer, but we have to get back to the hotel. I hope you don’t mind if we take off?” Charlie said.

“Not at all Charlie, thank you so much for coming. For being here. It's’ more than we could ask for.” I smiled at her.

“Yes, thank you. It was an important day. So we are glad for your presence.” Alastor added.

“Of course.” Charlie then lost her smile a moment. “I don’t want to ruin the mood, but I have to tell you because it’s of royal duty.” She took a pause. “My dad has to know about her. He must know about every child born in hell so that he can work out paperwork for them. I hope you understand.”

My smile threatened to leave a moment as she said that. Of course that was the case. It was only a matter of time before someone had to find out. That person had to be the king of all people. It was only fair. Elena had to technically be a ‘citizen’ now. The king had to know about all his subjects if possible. It's not like I would be able to hide her forever. Plus I knew she needed something like this done if she was going to go to school in the future.

Charlie must have seen my worry, “If it makes you feel better. My dad can’t do anything to her. He doesn't want to take the life of a child.” She placed her hand on my shoulder. “She will be safe. So even though she was born from two sinners, it won’t matter. What’s done is done. I’ll also make sure Dr. Talon is safe as well because his experiment is going to have to be explained for him to know how she came to be.”

Alastor was giving off a loud static noise. “You better be right about that Charlie. Because even if he is the king, I will do whatever it takes for my daughter. If that means fighting him then so be it.” I looked over to him and saw his eyes were a glow a moment from his anger.

“It shouldn't come to that Al.” Charlie reassured him. “I’ll even try to be there for you guys, just in case when he does. Because I’ll protect you as well.”

“Thank you, Charlie. It was best you told us now then us to find out later.” I said.

The princess nodded. “Nothing will happen. I promise.” She tightened her hold on my shoulder a moment before taking it back. “I know what you guys had to go through to get to this point. I won’t let it all go to waste.”

All I did was nod. Alastor took my hand into his again. I looked over to him and he just gave me a reassuring smile with a nod. Everything will be ok. I know it will.

Charlie and Vaggie said their goodbyes and headed out. Angel handed me Elena back and told me that I had a cute kid. We just talked a little while until Lizzy popped in. Rufio on a leash in tow with her. The hound looked frantic still and wanted to come over to the bed, pulling on his leash.

“Rufio. Heel boy. Calm down.” Lizzy said as the hound pulled on her.

This was the last obstacle I had to face. That was Rufio and how he would react to Elena. I felt the hound would be ok, but you never know. Always expect the unexpected.

“Slowly bring him over here Lizzy.” I told her.

The wolf girl had a little trouble, but soon Rufio was by the bed. I looked down at the hound and he wagged his tail. Excited to see me. I handed Elena to Alastor a moment so that I could reach down to pet the hound.

“Were you a good boy? Hmm?” Rufio gave a bark. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ve been a little busy.” I gave a chuckle at the last part. I patted the edge of the bed. “Rufio, paws up.”

The hound did as said and jumped a little to put his front paws on the edge of the bed. I saw him look over to Alastor and I heard him sniff then turn his head to the side.

Grabbing the hound by his muzzle, I made him look at me. “Rufio, I need you to behave yourself ok. If you’re a good boy I’ll give you something nice, but you have to behave.” I let go of Rufio and turned to Alastor. “Bring her closer.”

The deer demon was hesitant for the moment, but he did as told and shifted so that the hound could see the newborn, but I was still between him and her. Plus Lizzy still had a hold onto his leash. Rufio just looked at the baby and then leaned in more to sniff her. He probably didn’t know what to think.

“Rufio. Look at me.” The hound looked at me for a split second before going back to the baby. “Rufio.” I said again and the hound looked at me a little bit longer but turned back. I grabbed the hound by his muzzle again and had him look at me. “Rufio, this is Elena. She is part of the family now. Ok?”

Rufio looked over to the baby again and I let him get a little closer to her. He sniffed her again. Since Elena’s one hand was still out of the blanket, she reached out for him. Rufio continued to sniff her then sniffed her hand. I watched as the hound then licked her small hand. The baby laughed from the action. I watched as Rufio’s ears went up fully and then wagged his tail.

The hound licked her hand again and she laughed louder. His tail wagged more, and his tongue hung out as he panted. Rufio tried to get up into the bed but I told him no and to stay down. I took Elena into my arms so that the hound could see her better. He started to sniff around her head. The baby grabbed his fur on his neck, and he didn’t react at all. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Rufio, you have to protect her just as much as you protect me. You understand?” I whispered to him.

The hound looked over to me and then back to Elena. He just took his nose and put it against her for a moment. She continued to pull on his fur a little, but he didn’t react at all. He was behaving himself and it looked like he understood me. Just from his actions he seemed to already be ok with the baby. At least I didn't have to worry right now.

Angel walked up next to Lizzy, “Hey babe, we are going to have to get going. Russ has to be up early for practice for his new musical.”

“Ok, thanks for coming out you guys. It was so nice to have you around.” I said to him.

“We wouldn’t want to miss it.” Angel smiled.

Russ wrapped an arm around Angel, “If you need help just call us ok? We’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks guys.” Angel gave me a small hug. “I’ll be seeing you.”

The two said their goodbyes and headed out of the bedroom. Lizzy was left with Rufio and Alastor still sat next to me in bed.

“Lizzy, you don’t have to, but can you maybe stay the night tonight? Watch over Rufio for me?” I asked her as I petted the hounds head.

“I don’t mind staying. I’ll give you guys an extra hand if you need it.” She answered with a smile.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. Kota can stay if he wants to as well.” I told her.

“I’ll see, but if he doesn’t, he knows the way home.” She said.

Soon I felt someone getting fussy in my arms and now had both her arms free from the blanket. We couldn’t have that now could we. I’ll have to fix her swaddle since she was passed around so much. I’m sure she was tired too.

I rubbed my nose against the newborns. “I think it’s time for someone to take a nap, but we have to fix this blanket first.” I looked to Alastor. “Al, why don’t you go help Lizzy get settled for the night? Maybe Dr. Talon to if you see him. I’m sure he’ll want to stay.”

Alastor seemed to not want to, but eventually nodded. “Ok, I’ll be back soon.”

He kissed my cheek and then got out of bed. Lizzy said good night to me, and I said goodnight to Rufio and the three walked out of the bedroom.

Leaving me alone with Elena.

I laid her down on the bed in front of me and I started to undo the blanket. “Let's get you all fixed here pup. You are just a wiggle worm.”

Once I had the blanket all undone, someone started to not be very happy to be let down then unwrapped from the warm closeness of her blanket. She started to whine a little. I just looked at her a moment and saw her ears pinned back. Then her little red tail just flicked in annoyance under her. It made me chuckle.

I would have put something on her, but I didn’t worry about it right now as I’d have to go downstairs, but I think she would be ok for today without something on. Just her little diaper she had on will have to do.

Someone was not getting happy as she bawled her hands together and started to cry a little. “Now now, hold still so mommy can fix you.” I said to her as I started to fold up the blanket to swaddle her again. “I got to put my practice to the test. Let’s see what I can do.”

It took me a minute to remember fully and I wasn't used to practicing on something that moved but eventually I got her all swaddled back up in the blanket. As I finished, she wasn’t as fussy but was whining a bit as her ears were still pinned back. I picked her back up. I figured that maybe she was hungry again, so I pulled the blanket down I had pulled up on me and pulled out my other breast from my bra that she didn’t drink from earlier.

Bringing her back up closer to my chest she had a little trouble with this side but with a little bit of my help we managed to find the nipple. Once she was latched on, I sighed in relief and sat back in bed. I looked down at her and caressed her one ear with my hand. She looked up at me with her red eyes as I did so, not letting go of my nipple still. I just smiled down at her.

Getting lost in my thoughts. Thinking back to how things were. Trying to picture how things would be. It was hard to imagine. Thought back to the time with Valentino, what would have happened? Even though that was a dark time, I was glad it happened still because it showed me that this was possible. That she was possible. I wasn’t going to let her go, not so easily.

That stuff with Mimzy, I don’t want to blame Alastor for that. The woman was just nuts. Even so, what would have happened if I didn’t miscarry then? Would Elena still be here? I don’t know. All I knew is that even though the bad things happened up until this point, I was glad I experienced them. That they happened because I wouldn’t be where I was now. They say things happen for a reason. Maybe that’s true.

Happy and content. Just like I have been these last few years.

Elena was in my arms finally and it was just a journey I couldn't wait to experience with her. That Alastor and I could experience together.

Looking down at the newborn still I said, “You know kid, there were a lot of crazy things that happened before you came around. I know they are only going to get crazier and I feel you are going to make it so.” I let out a chuckle. “Even so, I know we can do it. With your dad by my side I know I can accomplish anything. You’ll see that soon enough I'm sure. He’ll be able to help you through almost everything. Even on those days you might hate us, we’ll be there for you. Because we love you and just want to protect you.”

Of course I know she couldn’t respond, and I knew she had no idea what I was saying, but she let out a small breath of air through her nose. I think she was just enjoying me talking. I also saw her eyes getting heavy.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Our little light. You always will be. No matter what.” I whispered to her.

Soon Alastor returned and I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He said nothing as he walked over to the side of the bed.

“Someone tired?” Alastor asked in a whisper.

“Oh yes, we had an exciting day after all. Meeting a bunch of new people.” I whispered back.

“And we are only a few hours old.” Alastor chuckled.

“Indeed. It's just the beginning.” I smiled.

Looking back down I saw that Elena was finally asleep and had stopped sucking. I reached into the bassinet beside me and pulled out a pacifier. I put it to her mouth instead so that she could suck on that. She gladly accepted it and I watched as she started to suck on the pacifier.

Alastor reached a hand out and went to pet the top of her head. “She’s already so beautiful.” He whispered.

I gave a small laugh, “Are you saying you make cute babies?”

That made Alastor laugh as well, “Maybe I do.”

Soon I gave a yawn. I must have still been tired from today and the pain meds that Dr. Talon was giving me also was making me drowsy. Hopefully by tomorrow I wouldn’t need the pain meds and I would be better. Time will tell.

“Darling, why don’t you try and get more rest? I’m sure you need some yourself.” Alastor suggested.

“Maybe, but I want to cuddle.” I said as I put my face to Elena’s head.

Alastor smiled. “Want me to come sit with you?” I looked back up at him and just nodded. Alastor walked around the bed and sat on the other side of me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “There, now we can all be together.”

Laying my head on Alastor, I closed my eyes and let out a breath of content. “This is nice.”

I felt Alastor kiss my ear. “It is.”

I knew I was tired because soon I felt the tiredness of sleep start to come upon me. Before I finally blacked out though, I managed to mumble out. “I love you, my buck.”

Alastor rubbed his head against mine. “I love you too, my wolf.”

Before I managed to finally go into darkness. I opened my eyes slightly to see Alastor take his other hand and caress Elena’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

Then I heard him whisper, “I love you as well, my little light.”

That put a smile to my face before I finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, so fun to write in baby Elena now. She got to meet a lot of people today. Not like she’ll remember them just yet. Also, family bonding *tires not to cry*


	67. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day that Heart has been worried about for the last few days. The day that they have to have a week old Elena meet the king. How will things go and play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the king of hell himself, Lucifer *starts to sweat nervously*

(Heart's POV)

It was a week after Elena was born. I can already say now...things were going to be interesting. They already where.

I was starting to pick up on when Elena needed something. Had to do with body language and stuff. Mainly when her ears started to go back. Of course when she cried, she needed something, but I knew before she even did so.

I tried to have a schedule for myself and her when it came to feeding. She was fed almost every three hours at most. So I managed to time it out well and figure it out little by little. She was getting stronger each day and it made me glad. Especially since she was a little early.

Alastor was so helpful for me this first week. Especially since I couldn't do much the first few days. Mainly because I was sore and didn't get around much. I stayed in the room most of the time because I wanted to make sure I was healed more. That was ok, we had our family bonding moments and it was honestly special. More than once had I seen Alastor with Elena asleep on his chest while he read a book quietly to himself. Was the cutest thing.

Lizzy has stayed with me to help, mainly with watching Rufio. Kota eventually went home but Lizzy stayed. Elena seemed to enjoy her as well. I remember how Lizzy was so against the whole baby thing, but she was a good aunt. She watched over Elena when I took a nap. Although half the time when I wasn't with her...she wanted Alastor.

It was understandable though. She was used to hearing our voices. We are her comfort. So it’s only understandable if she wanted one of us. Lizzy sometimes seemed unhappy about it but understood that Elena just wasn't used to the world yet. So her only way to feel safe was with one of us.

Dr. Talon was also staying under our roof, but it was mainly to keep an eye on both Elena's health and my recovery. I was glad he was here. I don't know what I’d do without him. The newborn took a liking to him as well. She wasn't as fussy with him like the first day. He would talk to her and I think that was why. She was probably use to his voice to. I went to see him every week so I would say that the scientist was another comfort for her.

Elena also had her first bath. We gave her one the day after she was born. She seemed to like it or at least cooperated enough for us. I tried to keep her calm while talking with her. Plus making funny faces. That seemed to help. It was to adorable. We gave her a bath the other day as well and she behaved. Trying to give the newborn a bath had to be part of the schedule. Dr. Talon recommended giving her a bath at least two or three times a week. It helps a lot with their skin.

I sent pictures of her to a few of my friends, the ones that knew anyway. They replied so excited and said how adorable Elena was. It made me happy to see my friends and co-workers enjoy her already.

Rufio seemed to be ok with her. We slowly kept introducing the two every day for a short time. It seemed to be working and I tried to make him understand. The hound already seemed to enjoy the newborn and understood what he needed to do. I always reminded him as well that he had to protect her too. She was family. He still seemed uncertain about her, but I know he’ll grow to love the baby eventually.

My breasts were not cooperating with me the last few days. They were not producing enough milk for her, so it was becoming hard. I wasn't sure why. Bad enough they were starting to get a little sore, but I feel that was because they weren't used to the feeding. I didn't want to formula feed her. Not yet. Especially when I enjoyed our bonding times we had when I breastfed her.

Dr. Talon said I should try and see if she is latching on correctly to me. Because if she wasn’t that meant that my milk supply didn’t think it was needed and was drying up. When I paid attention better, she was a little off center and had to help her. That seemed to work, and things started to be ok for the moment.

Charlie stopped by the other day. She came with news I was afraid for. She told her dad about a new baby that was born. She only left out who the parents were. Only saying it was a friend of hers. I was glad of that, but I wasn't ready for what he would do once he saw us. Well, just Alastor but still. I was worried. I knew the king wasn't very fond of the Radio Demon.

Charlie reassured us that she would be there. She’d defend and protect us if we need it. It still made me somewhat worried though. Elena wouldn't leave my arms for any reason.

The princess told us to meet at the hotel on Saturday. She said it would be better than having him come to Alastor's home. She knew her father would not be welcomed here. At least at the hotel it would be neutral ground for the most part. We agreed, even though it scared me.

Now I was laying in bed as Elena was asleep on top of me. I had the girl laying on my chest as she had just finished feeding not long ago and fell asleep. I had the blanket covering us and made sure it was a little snug for her, so she was comfortable. I didn't have anything on her except her diaper because I just wanted some skin on skin contact with her since I didn't put my shirt back on after feeding her.

I just wanted to calm my nerves. Tomorrow we will head for the hotel at noon. I don't know what would happen. I didn't trust it, even though I knew Charlie wouldn't lie to me. Even so, I didn't want to trust her father on what he was going to do. I was afraid he’d take her away. Especially since she was the daughter of the Radio Demon. If so, I wouldn't allow that one bit. I knew Alastor wouldn't either. The last thing I want is to not see her again.

Feeling it go through my mind and body. Fear. I was afraid. Afraid of what might happen tomorrow. I wrapped my arms around the small girl over top of the blanket and put my face to her sleeping head. My emotions were still all over the place as my body was trying to go back to normal from the pregnancy.

I felt tears fall from my eyes as my ears were pressed flat against my skull. “Nothing’s going to harm you. I promise.” I whispered into the girl's hair.

My thoughts were interrupted as a knock was on the door and Alastor walked in. “Darling, I brought you more water.” He said as he closed the door behind him, my water bottle in his hand.

Trying to clear my tears away quickly, I looked up at him with my ears pointing straight up and gave him a small smile. “Thank you honey. I was running low.”

Alastor seemed to question my mood as he tilted his head a moment, “My wolf, are you alright?”

“I'm fine, my buck.” I tried to make my smile bigger. “Just lost in some thoughts is all.” I told him.

He raised an eyebrow; he wasn't buying it. He walked over to my side of the bed. He put my water bottle down on the bedside table and then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I can see something troubling you, my love.” He placed a hand on my leg that was under the blanket. “You can talk to me.”

Taking a sigh I looked at him and then just looked down to Elena who was still asleep on my chest. I put my face back to her head with my ears going back against my head. My tears quickly returned. I honestly didn't say anything. I think Alastor understood.

Alastor leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of my head then whispered, “You're worried about tomorrow aren’t you.”

Again I said nothing and just nodded my head.

“Heart, look at me.” He continued to whisper.

I looked up at him through my tears and tried to blink them away. The deer demon took his hand to place it on my cheek and started to wipe the tears away as best he could.

“Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. Everything will be fine. Just stay positive.” He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “Just trust me ok. I know it's scary, especially since we'll be in the presence of Lucifer, just don't you worry. There's no way I'll let anything happen. Not to you and certainly not to Elena.”

I took in a breath. “I know. I’m just worried. I don't want her to be taken away.”

“Sweetheart, she won't be going anywhere. I promise you. I won't let that happen.” Alastor told me.

“I just don't want to lose her.” I whispered as my tears threatened to escape again.

“Darling, I believe you're overthinking again. Lucifer will have to get past my dead body before I let anything happen to Elena.” He placed his forehead against mine. “Charlie will be there to help us. We'll have our friends. All will be ok.”

I let out a sniffle and just nodded my head. “All will be ok.” I repeated to make myself feel better as my ears went up slightly.

Alastor smiled to reassure me. “That’s right.” He placed a hand on my head and started to caress my ear between his fingers. “Now try and get some sleep. You know she will wake you up in the middle of the night to eat.”

Leaning into his touch it did start to calm me a little. I let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Al.” I whispered to him as he continued to rub my ears.

Everything will be ok.

Alastor stood up from the bed, “I’m going to go get a shower right now. That way you can get one in the morning.” I gave him a nod in response. He kissed the top of my head and I watched him go into the bathroom.

Settling into bed, I took Elena off my chest and gently laid her down in her bassinet by the bed. As much as I would have liked her to be in bed with me, it would not be safe for her. Instead I just stayed closer to the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. I reached in to grab her pacifier and put it close to me so I could reach in case she needed it. Then I took my hand so that she could wrap her hand around my finger. She grabbed on right away.

A smile came onto my face as the newborn just kept sleeping. Soon I started to feel the tiredness hit me. I heard the water still going in the bathroom. Alastor was still getting washed but I couldn't fight the sleep anymore and soon closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

When we woke up this morning, I wasn't too excited to leave the house. Especially for Elena’s first time out. I wanted to take her to the hotel so she can meet the others, but not like this. Not under these circumstances. We were leaving a little early so that others could meet her. I wanted to still have them see her.

Lizzy said that she wanted to come with us as well. She wanted to be there for us. So I agreed and decided to take Rufio too. The more the merrier. It also gave me a little sense of relief with my sister coming too.

Dr. Talon had already left the house to go back to the hotel. He had to get some stuff ready, especially if he was going to explain everything to Lucifer. I’m sure he has been waiting for this day, to explain his research and experiments to him. I’m sure he was excited about it now that Elena was living proof it was possible.

Making sure to dress the pup I put her in a onesie that had a wolf on it and wrapped her up in a blanket that was one I got at the baby shower which had the deer on it. I wanted her to be comfortable and I wanted her to stay calm. I even went into the nursery with her to rock in the chair a little before we left.

We made sure we had stuff in the diaper bag before we got into the car. I sat in the backseat with her as she was in her car seat. Luckily Alastor was able to convert the back of the car so that it had seat belts so that she could be strapped in.

Lizzy sat in the front seat while Rufio sat in the backseat with me on the other side of Elena.

As Alastor got into the car I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He looked back at me with a smile. He reached a hand back to grab mine that rested on the chair, “Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry.” He reminded me.

I just gave him a stern nod with a small smile. He squeezed my hand a moment before turning back around and turning the car on. He drove down the dirt road and eventually made it to the paved street and drove towards the hotel.

While we drove, I was just looking at Elena who was awake and trying to look out the windows of the car. Already so curious on our first time out. She seemed to like the neon lights on the buildings and streetlights. I laughed at how cute she looked at each thing we passed.

Rufio turned to her when she laughed and leaned down to sniff her. That seemed to make her start to make babble noises and went to reach for the hound’s horns. She then gave him a hug around his muzzle, and he let her do so. Was an adorable sight. When she let him go, he licked her face for a small kiss.

The drive was soon over as we arrived at the hotel. Alastor parked the car and I got Elena out of her car seat while Lizzy went to get Rufio. I used the back seat to wrap the baby up again in her blanket so that she was secure. I grabbed what I needed before we headed inside.

As I looked up at the building, I felt a wave of panic. I don’t want this to be the last time I come here. If anything happens today, I know I will be truly broken. I looked down at Elena in my arms and just took in a deep breath to calm myself. I let it out slowly then walked in as Alastor held the door open for me and Lizzy.

When we got in it seemed like a normal day as some residents went around the hotel. Husk at the bark while Nifty was cleaning some of the statues that lined the lobby. Charlie and Vaggie were there in the middle of the lobby and they seemed to be having a conversation about something.

The first one to notice us was Nifty. The cyclops girl turned in our direction and I watched as she smiled more, and her eye got bigger. “Heart! Alastor! You're here!” The girl cheered as she stopped what she was doing and ran up to us.

Her small announcement got the attention of people in the lobby and they all looked. Charlie smiled as she spotted us and walked over with Vaggie in tow. Husk even stopped mid cleaning of a glass to look over but just huffed and went back to cleaning.

As Nifty got to us, she tried to jump up next to me. “Is that the baby? Can I see? Can I see?” She asked with excitement as she tried to glance at my arms.

“Of course you can. How about I go sit down first then you can see her better.” I told her.

Nifty nodded and then quickly ran over to the couch by the fireplace. We laughed at her excitement and I walked over to where she sat. I took a seat next to her and held up Elena who was now asleep.

Everyone else had followed behind and circled around us. Even some patrons wondered what was going on as they stood a little way off. Alastor took a seat next to me as well and sat with his leg on top of the other and his hands resting on his knees.

The cyclops girl looked at the baby with so much excitement, “Aw look how cute she is! I already adore her!”

I gave a chuckle, “Want to hold her?” I asked.

“Can I? I’d love to!” Nifty clapped and sat down on the couch and sat back.

Nifty was cute and was super excited. I don’t blame her though; I know she was excited for the baby to get here as well.

Fixing Elena I gently laid the baby in the girl's arms. Nifty stayed still and just looked wide eyed down at the baby she now had in her arms. Elena stayed asleep and just yawned a moment before settling back down.

“She is so tiny and cute. Like me!” Nifty said with a smile. We all laughed at that statement. “She looks a lot like you, Heart. Its adorable.”

“She does, but she got a lot of him in there too,” I pointed a thumb over to Alastor, “But I feel it’s mainly with her hair and eyes then anything.”

“She’ll probably act more like you too.” Alastor added.

Looking over to the deer demon I said. “We don’t know that yet.”

Alastor just grinned, “I'm pretty sure she will.”

Rolling my eyes I just turned back to Nifty.

For the hour we were there, a handful of people got to meet Elena. Husk even left his spot behind the bar to come and see. When asked if he wanted to hold her, to my surprise, he said yes. To be honest I feared the cat holding her with his giant clawed fingers but to my surprise he was gentle. He didn’t hold her long so eventually he just gave her back to me.

Vegas and Veronica even stopped by to see. Since they were the first patrons I told and found out. The fox girl was excited to see the baby finally and see that I was ok. Vegas was glad to see me and missed my classes. They both said that they have been drawing a lot more to keep themselves occupied and that made me happy to hear so.

Other patrons that knew about my pregnancy also stopped by and wanted to see the baby. None really wanted to hold her, but I feel that was because Alastor was scaring them off with his glare.

Angel even came down eventually and Russ was with him, he must have been over the hotel to spend time with Angel. When they saw us, he came running down to say hi. We all started to talk then and told them how we were doing.

Soon Elena woke up and started to cry while Charlie was holding her. The princess quickly gave me back the crying baby and tried to calm her. I figured out what she wanted when she rubbed her face against my chest with her ears pinned back. I gave a chuckle from that. She just wanted fed and when I looked at the time, I did notice it was around the time she did eat.

While also looking at the time my worry picked back up again. It was close to noon. That meant one thing...Lucifer would be here soon. I am sure he would be here early too. I tried to take a breath to calm myself and tried to push it down.

I looked to my husband, “Al can you give me the small blanket in the bag?”

“Of course dear.” Alastor reached into the bag and pulled out the small red blanket I had in there. I wanted to use it when I covered myself up. I didn’t mind wanting to feed her in public but having the blanket on was more for my privacy then hers. I still didn’t want to show off anything to anyone. I was just paranoid and self-conscious.

After we got all situated with the blanket, I undid the buttons of my shirt and then blindly helped the baby latch on. Once she was good, I was able to settle down and she stopped her crying.

We went back to talking a little bit while I sat on the couch and fed the baby. It was just asking how I was doing and how Elena was since she was born a little early. I told them that everything was totally fine, and she was healthy as can be.

Soon Dr. Talon came down into the lobby and the poor guy was trying to handle a bunch of paperwork and organize it. I’m sure he had a lot to go through. Plus he wanted to help and convince Lucifer not to harm Elena in any way. I’m sure we would all be taking the precaution.

Elena was done eating soon and I burped her. I made sure she was wrapped up better in her blanket and she stayed awake. I took the small blanket and put it back in the bag.

As we sat there, soon there was a knock on the door.

We all froze and went silent. We all looked at each other. No one said a thing.

Charlie gave me a nod before she walked over to the door. She was hesitant for a moment as her hand was on the handle. I watched as she slowly opened the door. When the door was fully opened, I was honestly frozen. Lucifer and Lilith both stood in the doorway. This was the first time I was ever meeting Lucifer in person. I’ve met Lilith because she did our wedding, but Lucifer was probably another story.

Lucifer was shorter than both his wife and daughter, but he only had Charlie by a few inches. He wore his normal attire of his white suit with black bowtie and red undershirt. His white hat with the purple snake wrapped around it and an apple sat atop his head. His apple topped cane was in his hand as he was slightly leaning on it. His yellow eyes seemed to brighten a bit when he saw his daughter open the door.

“Charlotte!” He cheered as he opened his arms up and hugged his daughter in his embrace. “My little Apple Pie!”

Charlie seemed to be uncomfortable as her father hugged her but hugged him back either way.

Once Charlie was out of the hug, she finally greeted them, “Mom, Dad, nice of you to come here today. We appreciate it.”

“It was no trouble dear.” Lilith said as she hugged her daughter as well. “I know your father usually goes to these meetings on his own, but I wanted to come as well. You know how your dad can be.” The queen placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

“Now Lilly, you know I can handle these things.” Lucifer said.

Lilith gave him a stern look. “I know Lucy but this one I felt I needed to be here for.” I saw her give a small wink to Charlie.

Made me wonder if Lilith knew and just wanted to be the one to keep her husband in line in case something happened.

“Why don’t you guys come in.” Charlie gestured inside.

The royals nodded and walked in while Charlie closed the door behind them. They seemed to look around a moment as they took in the old building. Who knows how long it’s been since they have been in here when Charlie turned it into a hotel?

Everyone that was around the couch had gathered in front of us to block us from their view. I'd rather have a wall of friends then anything for what was going to happen next.

“Well Charlie, where is this friend of yours? Let's meet them and this little heathen of a child.” Lucifer laughed.

I felt Alastor give off a loud streak of static from that. He was already not happy by this. Not starting off on a good foot already. I reached over and grabbed his hand a moment. He looked at me and his static stopped. He took a deep breath. We both stood and made sure our friends kept us hidden. I had Elena in my one arm while my hand found its way back into Alastor’s. I just wanted that extra reassurance.

Lilith slapped her husband's arm lightly, “Lucy, stop that and behave. We don’t want to upset anyone.”

Already making sure he is in line. Thanks Lilith. Hopefully with her being here things will go a little smoother.

Charlie then walked over to stand in front of all the friends that stood by the couch. “Now do you promise not to lose your cool?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I promise.”

Charlie looked back and looked between everyone to us. She gave a reassuring nod. Dr. Talon, Russ and Angel moved to the side until we were in the view of the royal couple. I froze from finally being fully out in front of them now. I felt Alastor give my hand a squeeze. Then Dr. Talon stood close beside me on the other side.

Just from the look on Lucifer's face as he looked at the Radio Demon was enough to tell me that the king was not happy to see him. I knew Alastor and Lucifer weren't on good terms with one another but hopefully today they could push those hated feelings aside. I just wanted things to go smooth. Please.

When the king looked at me and then looked at Elena that was in my one arm, his eyes went wide. He seemed surprised and speechless. I almost wanted to wrap my wings around myself and her. Hide her from his gaze.

After a few seconds of silence Lucifer then bust out laughing. What?

I was confused now. Why in the nine circles was he laughing? My ears went back at hearing his laughter as my tail wrapped around Alastor’s leg slightly. Did he just think this was one big joke?

“Lucifer! Stop that! What on earth is so funny?” Lilith asked him, a little agitated by her husband's response.

Lucifer wiped a stray tear away, “You are kidding me, right? This has to be a set up. You're trying to tell me; The Radio Demon and this lonesome sinner had an abomination of a kid?” He huffed. “Give me a break. That’s not possible.”

Alastor gave off a small growl of radio static at the king's words. That probably agitated him. Not only to say this was some kind of trick but to call us names as well. I was kind of hurt by it to as I looked away from the royals and down to Elena in my arms who was still awake. Lizzy came up next to me and warped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at her as she was also looking at Lucifer with a glare.

Dr. Talon then stepped forward and bowed his head slightly before speaking, “I can assure you my king that this is no trick or joke. This is real.” He gestured back to us. “This is possible, and I am the one that made it so.” He informed them.

“And who might you be?” Lucifer wondered with slight venom.

The red wolf demon bowed again at the waist. “Dr. Marcus Talon, at your service.”

“Well, Dr. Talon, enlighten me on this predicament.” Lucifer put his arms behind his back. “I’m rather curious to hear what you have to say.”

Dr. Talon cleared his throat. “I will try make it short and to the point then.”

As we stood there, the scientist went on explaining his experiment. He talked about why he started to do it, starting back from when he was alive and to his wife's death. He talked about continuing his research. How he used to work under Valentino’s wing because he was paying for his project. He went into details of how his serum worked, it was a bunch of stuff I honestly didn’t even understand. Made me wonder if Lucifer understood what the wolf demon was saying.

Dr. Talon then went on to talk about me and how I was his breakthrough in his experiment. Unfortunately having to bring up that time with Valentino and I hid my face in Alastor’s arm the whole time he talked about it all. Alastor wrapped his arm around my waist and put his head on top of mine to reassure me. Whispered nothings into my ear to keep me calm.

He then talked about how I lost the child that would have been Val’s. He went on to talk about how he went back to the serum to try and alter things for it. He had to wait till I was ready to try again since I was still wanting to help his cause. The changes he made by the time I came back to him that night of our wedding. He talked about my time I was pregnant then but said how I lost that child as well thanks to things beyond my control that happened with Mimzy.

When he got to talking about my current pregnancy. I finally looked up to see Lucifer. He seemed interested in what Dr. Talon was saying. He had nothing shown on his face to tell me how he was feeling. All I knew is that thoughts were probably running through his head. I don’t know if they were good or bad. All I hoped for was that he wouldn’t do anything drastic.

Eventually Dr. Talon finished. “If you need to go over or review anything I did. I can show you all my paperwork I have.” The wolf scientist looked to me with a small smile and then back to the royals. “All I ask from you, my lord and lady, is that you don’t do anything to this child or the family in question before you. They have already been through enough heartbreak through this journey I have put them through. Plus I have grown closer with them then I have with anyone else. They treat me right and like a good friend and I treat them the same way in return. Especially since Princess Charlie welcomed me into her hotel.”

Lilith then spoke up, “That is a lot of information to take in Dr. Talon. We thank you for your information on the matter and how this came to be.”

“Of course your majesty.” Dr. Talon bowed his head.

Lucifer was still silent. He looked from the wolf demon to Alastor. Again he said nothing but just glared at the deer demon. Then his eyes rested on me. I felt my heart would stop then as the king looked at us.

“Let me see this child then. Close up.” Lucifer finally said.

I got stiff from those words. I looked up at Alastor who just still had his gaze on Lucifer. I glanced over to Dr. Talon who just looked back at me and just nodded. I then looked over to Charlie. I was hoping she would give me an answer, but she just looked at me with a frown. I had to take her word. I had to believe her. Take her word for it. I had to believe that things would be ok. Lucifer wouldn't hurt a child.

“That’s not a request girl. Bring it here. Just you.” Lucifer ordered.

Alastor tightened his hold on my hip a moment before he loosened it and then let go of me. I took a breath and started to walk up to the two royals. It felt like I was on a walk forever, I didn’t want to reach its end. I was still so scared. Closer I got, the faster my heart started to beat. I tried to keep my breathing calm.

Soon I stopped in front of the king, who was just a few inches shorter than myself. I looked to Lilith who just smiled at me. Maybe that meant things would be ok. I could trust the queen...right? She did do Alastor and I’s wedding ceremony after all.

“Give her to me.” Lucifer tucked his cane under his arm and held his hands out.

Now I was hesitant. I didn’t want Elena to leave my arms. Now that I was face to face with the king and I knew that this was an order I couldn't disobey. “Y-You’ll give her back, right?”

Lucifer smiled. “Trust me and find out.”

I held my breath as I slowly took the newborn out from my arm and gently handed her into the fallen angels. I backed up a few steps. He took her and held her close to his chest. Lilith got closer to her husband and down at the baby now in his arms. The girl was still awake and just looked at Lucifer confused. She wasn’t familiar with this strange man or woman that looked down at her.

Lilith honestly just awed. “Lulu, she is adorable. Reminds me of Charlotte when she was a baby.” The queen whispered.

Lucifer said nothing as he held Elena. He put her in both hands and then held her out in front of him so that he was face to face with her. I didn’t know what he was doing or what he would do. All I knew is that I started to get paranoid with the girl not being with me.

Looking back at Alastor a moment I saw his eyes slanted in anger as they gave off a slight red glow, his hands balled into fists and there was a slight static coming off him. He was ready to strike if he had to. He wasn’t happy.

Before I knew it, Lucifer was handing the baby back to me. My eyes went wide a moment before I took her back into my arms. I held her close to my chest and put a hand through her hair.

“My I ask what her name is?” Lucifer asked as he straightened his coat.

“Elena.” I answered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. “Her full name please.”

I looked back to Alastor and all he did was nod. I wanted to make sure it was ok with him to tell Lucifer. I turned back to the king, “Elena Abigail Ledet.”

“Greek name, how fitting.” Lucifer chuckled as I saw him look over my shoulder at Alastor. The king turned back to me. “I can tell you are nervous. Don’t be. I know I can be scary, especially with my title but I assure you, I will not harm you. Nor will I harm her.”

My shoulders didn’t seem as stiff now and my ears went up a little. I actually believed his words. I was surprised. I looked at him wide eyed.

“As much as I dislike the fact that she is the spawn of the Radio Demon, what’s done is done after all. I can’t control these things, and this is a new predicament I never expected to happen. Sinners having children.” He sighed. “I’ll get paperwork done for her as soon as I get back to the palace.”

I then smiled. “Thank you, your majesty. It makes me feel so much better to hear that from you.”

Lucifer nodded. “Of course. Now you can go back to the crazy lunatic over there that you somehow call your husband.” He laughed.

That kind of made me chuckle and I bowed my head before going back to Alastor. As soon as I walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, being careful of the baby in my arms still.

“Can I hold her?” Alastor asked in a hush whisper in my ear.

All I did was nod and handed Elena over to Alastor. I’m sure he was just as worried when Lucifer was holding her. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. The deer demon held the girl close to his chest and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Looking back over to the royal couple I saw that the king was not done.

Then Lucifer looked over to Dr. Talon. “Scientist, as much as I don't appreciate what you have been doing under my nose, I will let this pass.” The wolf demon's ears went up. “I will let you continue to do what you need for your research and whatever else you do. As far as this project of yours, I would like to discuss this with you further.” The scientist’s tail started to wag. “If you continue with this, I don't want just anyone running around hell with a kid. If you understand what I mean.”

“I understand your majesty. I would be honored to have you help me and organize my project to better suit others.” Dr. Talon said happily.

“I’m glad you agree. This will have to be another day though.” Lucifer said as he fixed his hat. “I have other places I need to be today. As much as I would like to spend more time here with you all I have other things to attend to.”

Charlie walked up to her parents. “Thanks for stopping by either way mom and dad. I appreciate it.”

“We were happy to be here, my little apple dumpling.” Lilith said as she pinched Charlie’s pink cheek.

Charlie rubbed her now sore cheek once her mother let it go. “Let me see you guys out.” She said as she gestured to the door.

“Thank you.” Lilith looked back to all of us. “Was nice to see you all. Plus it was nice to meet the little one as well.” She smiled at us then elbowed Lucifer lightly.

“Huh, oh.” He cleared his throat. “Yes. Was nice.” He messed with his bowtie. “Come my love.” Lucifer said as he grabbed Lilith’s hand.

Charlie walked her parents to the door and said their goodbyes before her parents were finally gone. She closed the door as they got into their limo.

A heaviness then just lifted from us all it seemed as soon as the door shut. Everyone sighed in relief.

Alastor wrapped his one arm around my wasit and pulled me to his side. “See, told you you were overreacting.”

“Hey, you were just as worried.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

Alastor chuckled, “Maybe I was, but what I care about right now is that she is safe, and we can all be together.” He kissed my nose.

I smiled at that. “We can and it makes me so happy.” I then turned to look at all my friends that were gathered around us. “I want to thank all you guys for being here with us today. For supporting us. Your presence means a great deal.”

Angel walked over and put his arm around me. “It was no sweat wolf girl. I’d stand by ya no matter what. Plus, the kids kinda cute. Who would want to get rid of that?”

I chuckled. “Thanks Angel.”

“I am sure we all agree with Angel.” Russ added. “Plus you're our friend. We would stand by you no matter what. I know I would help protect the little one.”

“Same goes for me to.” Lizzy said.

A smile just wouldn’t leave my face. I had the greatest friends. They would stick with me no matter what and I was grateful for that. Nothing was going to happen.

Elena was safe. Lucifer had granted her to be a citizen, even though Lucifer didn’t like she was Alastor’s, but we would see past that. We all were safe. No blood had to be spilled today, no one had to die, my nerves were all fine and no one was taking my daughter away.

Now we had to go off on this next adventure in our lives. Something Alastor and I had to face together, and I couldn't wait to see what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous writing Lucifer because I didn’t know how he would act. I know he can be a goofball, but it was hard to write him being so in such a serous scene. So I hope I did a good job. Hope you enjoyed.


	68. After Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Elena was born things have been going well for everyone. Heart takes a visit over to Lizzy's house and while she is there Kota asks Heart a very important quesiton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some time skipping now with Elena. Nothing much is going to be happening, like crazy action wise. Just going to focus on the baby.

(Heart’s POV)

After our small visit with the king that day, things seemed to go slow, but at the same time fast.

It was crazy how much our lives changed at home. Alastor helped me as best he could around the house. Helping with Elena. He was a great dad and I could see that.

I'm glad I had my phone for those good moments for sure. Otherwise people wouldn't believe me. It was nice for him to take over for me when I was tired. He didn't need to sleep as much as myself so it was nice to catch up on my sleep some nights when Alastor would take over.

It was crazy to see how much Elena grew in the first few months. It made me happy to see since she was early. I didn’t know how that would affect her. Dr. Talon checks up on her about 2 times a month and says she is as healthy as can be. Those words make me oh so grateful to hear each time. Of course he takes notes of her for his study with his experiment and I don't mind because the more he knows the better things can be.

When she turned three months, we decided to move her from the bassinet to her actual crib in the nursery. I was a nervous wreck that first week. I got so used to her being close so her being away from me at night made me worried. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but I still had that nagging feeling. Alastor started to keep a shadow in there to watch over her just in case. That made it better, plus told us when she was awake, so it worked out.

I was glad to see that her motor skills were ok as well. I lay her down in the living room or her nursery and she loved to play with her little toys she has. Always wants to reach for them. She even throws some of the small ones around. It’s cute so see her fun little laugh while she plays.

The first time I watched her flip over on her own I knew it was something so little, but I means that she is growing well, and she is learning things. She really wanted a toy on the other side of her room. I was just in the room to fix her clothes and rotate them around since she was getting bigger. I watched her flip from her back onto her stomach.

I got so excited. Unfortunately Alastor wasn't home since he started to go back to the station to do the radio. I think he was excited to get back to doing it again. I knew he wasn't bored at home though because he had Elena around to keep him entertained. I feel that he wanted to be home more than anything some days.

So I told him as soon as he got home, and I tried to have her do it again. Which she happily did, and I got excited again that she did it. Alastor probably didn't understand but was glad of it. I didn’t want to go into detail of everything at that moment but at least I was glad to see he was proud of her.

Soon enough she would start to scoot around on the floor on her stomach.

Alastor would make fun and say she was a little army lady crawling along the ground. I honestly thought it was cute. She still hadn't crawled yet, but she was starting. Getting on her hands and knees and trying her best. She would get there eventually.

She was sitting up on her own now as well. Was so cute to take pictures of her when she did something new. I'd prop her up on the couch and take cute photos. Especially when I would take her monthly photo to show how big she got each month. With her being able to sit up on her own it was easy to have her sit and not lean against the back and having her fall over. Poor girl.

Some nights I had trouble getting her to sleep. Luckily, some of those nights what helped the most was Alastor. Especially when he is on the radio. She must just really enjoy his voice. Plus when he did the night shows he still did his stories. Although, he toned them down a lot. Maybe because he probably knew I’d be listening when I was trying to get the baby to sleep.

I was trying to get her on a schedule now more. She was sleeping for longer which helped. Still, some nights were a little harder than others. Sometimes I'd end up just falling asleep in the study with her before I even had a chance to make it downstairs.

Taking work back up at Giuseppe’s was very hard. When she turned four months old Glenn said I could return whenever I wanted. I honestly didn't want to because I'm afraid of not being by Elena's side. Glenn said I could work the lunch or dinner shift instead of the whole day. Just as a start anyway until Elena got a little older.

The first day back I had Alastor stay home with her. He told me he would stay home anyway the days I wanted to work. I decided to just work the lunch shift that day. I know I shouldn't have been worried, but at the same time I was. I couldn’t help it. Especially since it was my first time being away from her. I even let him keep the car just in case and I walked to work.

Thankfully, she was distracted when I left so hopefully, she would be ok without me. That and hopefully Alastor can handle her on his own. I was leaving Alastor alone with the baby!

When I got to work, I was welcomed back with open arms and so many of my co-workers asked me how the baby was. Some begging for pictures which I happily provided. Of course I didn’t want to show them any really with Alastor showing his nurturing side. I knew he would want his image to still be intact. When we were all done catching up it was time to start the day. I was so nervous the whole time. I tried to keep it together the best I could. I’m sure that if Alastor had a problem he would call me. I reminded him to use the phone that existed in his house if he needed me. I had no calls, so my nerves were calm throughout the day.

When I was done with my lunch show I went home. I used my wings to fly back, I usually never fly but for this case I was ok with it because I needed to get home. I was almost expecting the place to be a mess, but to my surprise...it was as quiet as could be. I looked around the house for the two until I came to our bedroom. I slowly opened the door and I almost wanted to aw at the sight.

Alastor and Elena were asleep in bed. It was honestly the cutest thing I had seen. I knew the deer demon didn’t really sleep or needed it, but I was sure the kid had him on his toes all morning and wore him out. I could only imagine. I did take a picture of that. Then I left the two alone to sleep a little longer.

Now that Elena is entering into her sixth month, Dr. Talon recommends that I start to wean her off the breast milk and start to have her eat more solid food. It was a little hard at first because someone was stubborn. We just had a baby cereal mixed with formula. She was still getting all she needed without me.

The first few times were a little hard because she didn't want to even try it but slowly, we tried every other day until she did eventually take a bite and then seemed to enjoy it. So at least it was a start.

Elena was also starting to babble a lot more. Boy was she a talker. Wonder who she took after hmm? I knew the things she says aren't actual words but it’s just a start. I don't know when she would actually say her first word, but I’d try and be ready for that.

Lizzy came around a lot more and I came to see her as well. Elena really loved it when Lizzy came around. She played with her a lot. The girl liked to pull on my sister’s tail for some reason. It was a bad habit she was getting into because she was starting to pull my tail to. Surprised she didn't discover Alastor's tail just yet, but he was lucky with his small nub tail that he kept hidden half the time.

Rufio had gotten so use to the baby now. He always stayed close to her. Instead of being with me in the kitchen he was laying on the floor close to the baby. He watched over her when I couldn't and would alarm me when needed.

It was good to see him start to want to watch out for her. He still slept upstairs with me and I’m sure soon he might want to start sleeping with her soon. Hopefully won't be for a while. Either way was nice to see him take care of her.

Dr. Talon has now been working with the king ever since that day they met. Of course Lucifer wanted to lay down some rules and Dr. Talon was happy to follow them if that meant he could keep working on his experiment and working on improving it. He wanted to have people go through a questionnaire and stuff like that. Giving reasons why they would want a kid. At the same time, their sin would also determine things.

It was a lot of work they still needed to figure out.

Dr. Talon now wanted to expand his work and see if he could do even more of the impossible. Having partners of the same sex able to have children. I thought it was a fantastic idea and I really hoped it could be possible. It’s something that would be possible here than in the living world and it would be an enormous feat.

This morning I was on my way over to Lizzy’s house. I figured I'd switch it up and I could take Elena over there today. It was good to get her out more. Alastor was at the station doing his ‘special’ broadcast with some unlikely sinner that crossed his path on the way there. He left me the car, so I was able to get where I needed safely. Rufio was in the back seat with Elena as the hound watched over her.

As I drove to Lizzy’s house, I was thinking about how weird Kota had been lately. He seemed more nervous about something. That and something was on his mind. Made me wonder if he had something up his sleeve. I think time would tell.

Soon I got to Lizzy's house and pulled up to the front of the house. I got out of the car and went and grabbed Elena from her car seat and Rufio got out as well. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

Soon it opened and Lizzy was standing there, “Heart it’s good to see you, thanks for stopping in.”

“It was no problem Lizzy. I was happy to come and I’m sure Elena didn't mind either.” I said as I looked down at the infant in my arms.

“Well come in. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Kota is in the shower right now so don't mind him.” Lizzy opened the door for us fully and stood to the side.

We walked in and Rufio went to the couch to sit down.

Lizzy and I sat on the couch. Right away she opened her arms and wanted the baby.

I smiled with a slight eye roll and handed the baby over to her. Elena was still happy to see her Aunt and reached her arms out to her as well.

I took the blanket off her, so she was left in her horse looking foot onesie. He little red wolf tail sticking out of the hole I had to make for her. Lizzy held her up, so her feet were on her thighs. It was to help her legs, so I let her do it. Elena’s tail wagged as she looked at Lizzy.

“So have we started to crawl yet?” Lizzy asked as she rubbed her nose against Elena's.

“Not yet, we are getting there though. She does this little army crawl on the ground. It's kind of cute.” I told her. “Alastor makes fun of her.” I gave a small chuckle.

“She’ll get there soon, don't you worry.” Lizzy said as Elena tried to eat her nose.

I chuckled, “Oh I know. She does babble a lot too.”

“Takes after dad then huh?” Lizzy laughed.

“Definitely, when it comes to that part. I feel she’ll be talking in no time.”

“Crazy to think it's been six months huh?”

“Yea, it honestly is. I still can't wrap my head around it.”

“Before you know it, she’ll be a year old.”

“Then before I know it, she’ll be going to school.” I groaned. “Man that will be interesting for sure. Time sure does fly. Then I feel she’ll be a rebellious teenager.”

Lizzy patted my shoulder, “That won't be for a while so don't worry about it. Enjoy the baby years because soon she will get to be a lot crazier to handle.” She then laughed.

“That's true. That's a step that will be crazy to take but I feel it will be ok. Especially with Alastor around.” I said with a smile.

“It's a good thing you have him to help. Is he a good dad?” Lizzy was curious.

“To my surprise he is fantastic. He does try his best of course. He does a good job. I tell him to call me if he needs help. I don’t have to be all worried when I leave him alone with her like I did my first day back to work. He took care of her so well.” I smiled so wide to remember that day when I arrived back. “When I came home, he put her down for her nap and she was sleeping with him in bed. It was the most adorable thing. I know that she ran him down since he was sleeping as well.”

“Aw that’s so sweet. He does have a soft side.”

“He does, but don’t let everyone know that.”

“Lips are sealed.”

Soon we both heard the bathroom door open and Kota walked out into the hall with just his pants on. He was drying his hair when he looked over and saw us.

“Oh hey Heart, I almost forgot you were coming over today.” Kota greeted as he tossed the towel back into the bathroom. “I’ll go get a shirt on since we have company over.” Kota said and walked into his bedroom. Once he came back out, he sat on the chair by the hallway entrance. “So how's the baby doing?”

Elena grabbed Lizzy’s nose, “She is crawling. Well trying to learn.” She chuckled.

“Really now. That's interesting. Glad she's doing well.” Kota said.

“I'm glad to.” I said as I pet Elena on the head. “We just saw Dr. Talon the other day and he said she was perfect. We are even getting our first teeth plus her little bumps on her head are actually antlers, so they are starting to grow as well.”

“That’s great.” Kota smiled as he watched Elena play with Lizzy's muzzle.

I gave a laugh at that.

“So has she shown anything that she has powers yet?” Kota asked.

“Not yet. Thankfully.” I gave a slight sigh of relief. “I don’t know how I could handle her with having powers. Although when she gets mad stuff happens so she will have something I feel, but it won't be for a while until her powers start to show through. At least I hope.” I took in a breath. “Or at least Alastor can show her how to deal with them when she is old enough to understand.”

“That’s understandable. Hopefully, she won't be too crazy.” Lizzy chuckled as she sat Elena down on her lap.

“Lucifer, I hope so. Then I’ll have to see if she can transform like any of us.” I said.

“Like have an animal form?” Kota wondered.

“Yes, that won't be till she is older as well so that we can show her that and see if she can do it.” I looked at Elena in Lizzy’s lap. “I want to think of that, and I don’t at the same time. I don’t know if I’ll be ready.”

“You can never be ready and planned for stuff when you have kids.” Lizzy reminded me. “Try not to think about it right now. Wait till she is older or when she starts to wonder about that stuff. You never know.” She put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

“Your right.” I let out a breath. “I shouldn’t worry. All will be ok in the end.” I looked to Elena in Lizzy’s lap and then put a smile on my face. “Plus Alastor can help me.”

“There you go. Nothing to worry about.” Lizzy said and patted my head as well.

I looked at Kota and he seemed to be lost in thought. He had gone quiet. That's how he seemed lately. He played with his fingers and he kept glancing at me. Made me wonder what he was thinking.

Kota gave a breath in as he finally spoke again, “Heart, do you mind if I talk to you?”

“Sure, you want to talk privately?” I asked him just in case.

He nodded, “If we may?”

Nodding as well, I turned to Lizzy, “Will you be ok looking after her a moment?”

She readjusted the baby in her lap and gave a salute, “No problem.”

Kota and I stood up and he led the way outside, which would probably be better than his room. He closed the door behind us. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took an inhale and I watched him exhale the smoke into the air.

“I’ve been seeing something on your mind Kota. What's up? What did you need to talk about?” I started off.

He took a pause from lifting his cigarette again and took a sigh before looking at me, “Heart I want to ask you something important. I know Lizzy and you don't have your parents in your lives because of what they did to you in the past. So with you being her older sister and I know you love her and will protect her at all costs. I only find it fair that I at least ask you.”

“Ask me what?” I wondered as I tilted my head.

He took a drag of his cigarette and it was a big one, he was just nervous. He exhaled and closed his eyes and looked away a second, “Heart...I want...I want to...ask for-” He took a pause to look at me. “-your sister's hand in marriage.”

I just stared at him. Stared with wide eyes as he said those last few words. I was speechless. I never imagined Kota to be a guy like that. To have someone tie him down so to say. If he wanted to marry my sister that was a big deal. That showed me that he honestly did love her. It made my heart almost flutter and stop. I also tried to stop myself from trying to jump with joy. It was honestly so hard to believe. Kota actually wanted to settle down...with my sister, nonetheless. Wow.

Kota snapped me out of my thoughts when he spoke again, “So my question to you is, since you are her older sister and relative...may I have your blessing?”

My mouth was open and was trying to find words. I probably looked like a fish, “M-My blessing?”

Kota looked up at me and I saw that determination and fire in his eyes, he was dead serious. “Yes. Your sister is the best thing to happen to me and I know I am the same with her after that Victor fellow. So I want to make sure she is never alone again. I won’t do her wrong. I promise you that I won’t hurt her like he did.”

Once I got over the surprise question, I slowly had my smile come to my face as he talked. I felt my tail wagging. It surprised him, but I jumped and gave him a hug. He almost dropped his cigarette, but he kept a hold of it as I wrapped my arms around his chest. I squeezed him tightly.

I let go of him and just looked up in his face. “Of course you have my blessing Kota. One hundred percent. I’d be happy to keep you around.”

Kota gave a small chuckle and wrapped one arm around me. “Thank you, Heart. Lizzy is lucky to have a sister like you.”

“I’m a one of a kind.” I giggled as I wagged my tail behind me happily. “You are right about one thing. You are the best thing that happened to Lizzy. You make her so happy. You guys work so well. I’m happy to have you around.”

We unwrapped ourselves from our hug.

“You think we can plan a date out again? All of us? Back to that clearing in the woods. I want to ask her there. I feel it to be romantic to ask her there under that tree.”

“Aw Kota, I didn't take you for the romantic type like that. That would be so perfect.” I jumped a little with excitement. “I’ll talk to Alastor tonight and see what he says. I can text you and go over details. Sound good?”

Kota nodded, “Perfect. Thanks so much Heart.”

“I’ll try to keep myself calm; I promise. I won’t tell her at all. You have my word.” I told him.

“No worries, I trust you.” Kota smiled back to me.

He finished his cigarette and then we headed back inside. Kota went into his bedroom for a moment as I went to Lizzy. She was still doing ok with Elena, but the baby seemed to start to get a little fussy as she was trying to wiggle out of my sister's arms.

“Hey Heart, come take your kid will ya. She is a wiggle worm.” Lizzy said as she tried to keep the kid still.

I sat down next to her and took Elena from her arms. I held the baby up in the air as I sat back on the couch. “What’s wrong baby? Are you giving Aunt Elizabeth a hard time?”

Lizzy growled beside me. She heated when I used her real name, but I ignored her.

Elena enjoyed being in the air and started to laugh. I gave a chuckle. Seems like she was just missing me is all. I reached into the bag I had and pulled out her little mat she like to play on. Being careful with the baby in one arm I managed to set it up on the floor by the couch and in front of Rufio. That way he could watch her. I laid her down on her back as she started to play with the thinks that dangled above her.

“She loves this thing.” I said when I sat back. “Keeps her distracted.” I petted the hound next to me on the head. “Plus it's good for when Rufio watches her. He plays with her too.”

“That’s adorable.” Lizzy said as she watched the baby on the floor as well.

Kota appeared out of his room again, “Heart, do you want to stay for lunch?” Kota asked as he headed to the kitchen. “I was going to be making it here soon.”

“Oh I’d love to, thank you.” I answered as I looked up at him.

He nodded and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

It was still hard for me to believe that Kota was going to ask my sister to marry him. I will be honest; I don’t know if Lizzy will say yes. She has never talked about it before. I have a slight feeling she will tell him no. At the same time she might say yes. Time will have to tell. I’ll have to talk with Alastor tonight so we can get it all situated.

* * *

The day over at Lizzy’s was enjoyable and fun. I missed hanging out with my sister. Plus she got some time with Elena. She hasn’t seen her in a little while. On the drive back home Elena had fallen asleep in the back seat. It was way past her nap time but at least she would be getting something in. Would probably be hard getting her to sleep tonight.

As I pulled up to the house, I saw the lights were on so Alastor was home. He was probably starting dinner. I parked the car and got the baby and hound out of the car and walked to the front door.

When I got inside, I looked around for Alastor and saw him in the kitchen. He spotted me and stopped what he was doing then looked to see the baby still asleep in my arms.

He stayed quiet as he walked up to me to lean down and give me a kiss. “Welcome back, my love.” He greeted me quietly.

“Glad to be home. Let me put the baby down first and I’ll be back.” I whispered to him.

He nodded and headed back to the kitchen as I took Elena down the hall to the nursery. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and laid her down inside the crib. I covered her up with the blanket and headed out of the room. I noticed that Rufio stayed next to the crib.

“Rufio?” I whispered as I walked back up to him. I kneeled and pet his head. “You going to stay here and watch over Elena?”

The hound just gave a small growl in his throat. I took that as a yes.

“Ok, well behave. If anything goes wrong just bark or come get me.” I told him softly as I stood back up and walked out of the room.

I closed the door and left it open a small amount so that Rufio could come out if he wanted to. I walked back into the kitchen as Alastor was back to making dinner. He heard me walk in, so he stopped what he was doing to come up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him. He captured my lips in a small kiss.

“How was your day out with your sister my dear?” Alastor asked as he unwrapped me from his arms slightly.

Flashing him a big smile I said, “It was very nice. Good to see her again and she was excited to see Elena of course.” I chuckled a little.

“That’s good.” Alastor unwrapped his arms fully and went back over to the food he had on the stove. “So anything new with your sister?” He wondered.

“Not really, but Kota told me some news today.” I said with a little excitement.

“Oh, what might that be?”

I took a pause, “Kota wants to ask Lizzy to marry him.”

Alastor froze and then turned back to look at me, “Really?”

I nodded, “Yep. I was so surprised.”

Alastor walked back up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Well that is wonderful news indeed. When does the old sport plan to pop the question?”

“Well we are still figuring that out.” I told him. “He wants to ask her under the tree in the clearing of the forest. Where we took them on that date. Think we can work something out for him?”

Alastor put his other hand to his chin. “I think I can arrange something of course dearest. What do we say in about two weeks from now? That way if he wants others there, we can get them all in.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea Al. I’ll ask Kota if two weeks works for him. Then I can see who all can come if he agrees.”

“Fantastic! That day will be wonderful. We can make it so.”

“Don’t go overboard honey. They like things simple.”

“I guess that’s true. We can organize it all in time.” Alastor turned and went back to the food. “Do you want to have the little fawn with us?”

“I’d like her to be there. I feel she would be ok. She is around people she knows.”

Alastor looked over his shoulder at me. “Are you just worried about leaving her alone with someone?”

“No.” I quickly answered and looked away.

In truth, I was. I wanted Elena to be with us but at the same time just a day away from her would be nice. Just a day to spend with everyone. Be alone with Alastor. I can’t even remember the last time we had a day together. Let alone a night in bed together without interruption.

I understood that it was just the part of being a parent you had to deal with. I was fine with that, but just the thought of just a day without it sounded a little nice. Just a small break. Even if it was just for half the day. It honestly would be hard in my opinion to just give her to someone for a day and not just worry about her every second.

Only the worst could happen when I think about it. I feel I’d never put my phone down. I’d be texting them every second asking for an update. It’s probably something I’m over thinking but you couldn’t blame me. The last thing I’d want if for something bad to happen to her when not in my care. It’s not like I don’t trust my friends, I trust them with my life. Its honestly would be weird without her around now.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alastor walked back up to me and grabbed my chin lightly in his hand. “I can see your mind fighting behind those eyes of yours. You are worried. You say no, but you are. What parents wouldn’t?” He let go of my chin to lay the same hand on my cheek. “I would be worried as well for the little fawn. I always will.” I finally had the courage to look at him. “A day or even half a day would not hurt you nor me. We don’t have to do it for this special day with Kota and Lizzy. Maybe someday soon we could because I’m sure we both could use a small break. Don’t you agree?”

All I did was nod. Alastor smiled at me softly.

“We can make it a date night for me and you.” He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Plus I am sure you would like a nice romantic night without interruption, hmm?”

I felt a blush come to my face. That made him chuckle.

He leaned forward to my ear and I felt his breath hot against it. “I know you would like to be as loud as you like as I pound you into the bed as it rocks so hard it hits the wall roughly.”

My blush got redder on my face. “Alastor stop it. You’ll get me worked up.” I hissed lowly as I pushed him back from me a little. “I guess...one night...won't hurt. Who would we have watch her though?”

“We can figure that out later.” He leaned forward again and kissed my ear. He took it into his mouth to scrape his teeth lightly against it. A shiver went down my spine.

“Alastor you are making dinner. Stop it.” I warned.

“It's done actually, and I have it on low, so it stays warm.” He growled seductively. “Let me at least have a piece of you right now while the little one is asleep.”

“We can do a make out but that’s all.” I answered him.

He smirked. “Are you sure that’s all you want?”

“It's where we can start.” I corrected myself.

Without warning Alastor lifted me up and set me down on top of the island countertop. I let out a small squeak in surprise. Then before I knew it Alastor had crashed his lips into mine. I just gave in and melted into his kiss. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and pulled him close. His kiss was rough but that was ok because I felt it was needed. It’s been a while since we shared a deep kiss like this.

When I felt his tongue graze against my bottom lip, I gladly parted them as he slipped his tongue inside. I hummed against his lips as he explored my mouth, I was enjoying his touch. He took his hands that were laying on my hips and slipped them under my shirt to touch my skin underneath. He glided his fingers across my sides and to my back.

Soon we parted for air and he leaned his forehead against mine.

I placed a small kiss onto his lips, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He breathed out as he went back to kiss me deep again.

Alastor leaned in more and pulled me closer to his chest and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grazed his teeth against my lip, and I let out a small hum in delight. He went from kissing my lips to going over and kissing my cheek and then down my neck. He latched onto the side of my neck for a quick moment and then grazed his teeth lightly over the spot. I held back a moan in my throat from the feeling.

Unfortunately, as always, our kiss was interrupted. I felt a tug on my pant leg. I tried to ignore it at first, but it got tugged again but rougher. We pulled apart and looked down to see Alastor shadow as it held onto my pant leg.

As I looked down at it, all it did was point out of the kitchen. Also then Rufio walked into the kitchen and sat down. He looked up at us and gave a tiny bark. He raised a paw up to me.

Alastor groaned and put his head into my chest.

I gave a laugh and just went and pet his head. “Sorry honey, looks like this will have to continue another time.”

The deer demon sighed and lifted his head. “Another time then.”

I gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek. “Maybe tonight we can just go straight to it. I know you don’t like doing quickies since that’s all we’ve been doing but it's up to you if you want to continue.”

Alastor's smile widened, “I’ll do it for you my dear because I know you still love the close intimacy.”

I gave a chuckle, “Well you aren’t wrong. Especially when it's with you Al.” My ears perked up when I started to hear Elena crying. “I’ll be back, let me see how she is.”

Alastor helped me down from the counter and gave me one last kiss. I walked away from the kitchen and down the hall to the nursery. She was crying, not hard but she was starting to cry. I walked up to the side of the crib and laid my hand on her head to pet her ears.

“Now now, why is my baby crying?” I said softly.

Once I had talked, she opened her eyes now filled with tears. Her crying slowed as I continued to pet her head. I went to her ear and gently started to rub it between my fingers.

“There you go. We just missed me huh?” She soon stopped crying out, but her tears still fell. “Good girl. Mommy’s here, don’t worry.”

She calmed down now, and she reached her hand up and grabbed my pinkie. She gave it a small squeeze. I gave a chuckle. I found her pacifier and put it in her mouth. She started to suck on it as soon as I gave it to her.

“My sweet girl. You just missed me. I’m here with you now, calm down.” She let out a long sigh through her nose. “You're butting in with me and daddy time you know. That’s ok, he can get over it.” I whispered down to her as I continued to rub her ear. I leaned into her crib and kissed her forehead. “Love you little pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this stuff happening oh my!


	69. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart gets a date together for Kota so he can ask Lizzy an important question. What happens next they didn't think they would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kota has something important to ask Lizzy but what will she say.
> 
> Songs in chapter:
> 
> Always by Frank Sinatra  
> I Cross My Heart by George Strait

(Heart's POV)

Everything was going to plan. I was so excited to get up this morning, besides Elena waking up that morning which woke me up. I was ready. We had it planned for today. I was excited.

For two weeks we had this day ready for Kota. Once I told him we could do the date two weeks from that day he agreed. So after that I went around calling people up, he would be ok to have there

Russ and Angel agreed right away, they were there for the couple’s day they announced their feelings and they’d love to be there for this next chapter of their lives. Charlie and Vaggie said they wanted to come but they had an important meeting with Charlie’s parents that day and couldn’t miss it. So unfortunately, they wouldn’t be there.

I feel it was ok if only the small group was there. We didn’t want to overcrowd the two. Plus I knew Kota was probably nervous, so I didn’t want to make the guy even more so.

We all agreed to meet at noon at the end of the dirt road, just like we did the first time. Alastor and I made some lunch snacks for everyone the night before so we would be ready. Of course when I woke up this morning, I could have gotten it all done, but I had to take care of Elena all morning anyway.

When we left the house it was a bit before noon. I made sure to dress Elena into something that would be light on her since it was a little hot that day. Rufio was so ready to go and run around. I am sure he would have fun in that clearing. I wore just a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. Alastor was dressed down slightly and just wasn’t wearing his coat with his sleeves rolled up, his mic cane in hand.

We didn’t want to take Elena in the stroller, it was too hard when going through the woods, so we used the carrier that Charlie had bought us a few months ago. Getting the kid in it was a little hard but once we were all snug into it and strapped to my back, we were fine. Getting adjusted to having about 20 pounds on your back wasn’t easy but I could deal with it.

It was easy to just slip my wings through the straps and I would fold them against me to give her a little bit of comfort. She found my wings to be very interesting. She liked to touch them, but that was probably because the leathery feel of them were new and weird to her.

I held Rufio by his leash as he walked beside me. He always enjoyed a nice walk, but this was going to be a new spot for him, so I hope he behaved. Alastor walked next to me and held my hand as we went down the dirt road. Luckily, the day was nice, and it was only a bit cloudy. Was just a perfect day.

We walked and Elena babbled in the carrier as she was looking around. It was new to see the forest like this instead of in the car. She played with my wings, I didn't mind, but sometimes her sharp nails would dig into them. I really needed to clip those, bad enough that she had a small scratch on her face already from them.

Elena was soon starting to take interest in the stuffed deer that’s been in her crib. Made me happy to see that she took to it. Lately she has been babbling to it, almost like she is having a conversation with a best buddy, but only he can understand. That’s ok, I knew it would help her out. Good thing I remembered to bring the stuffed deer with us, otherwise we’d have a problem. She loved the thing. She honestly didn’t want to be without it now.

With her teeth growing in she could be a little cranky when they were bugging her. I try to help her out, but of course Alastor does the old ways and will rub a little bit of whiskey along her gums. Honestly, it works the best of the other ways I’ve tried so I just let him do it.

We reached the end of the dirt road and stood to wait for the others to arrive. I commanded Rufio to sit and he did so. I adjusted the weight from the baby on my back. As we stood there I looked up at Alastor and I just leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Alastor placed a hand on his cheek and looked down at me surprised, “What was that for?”

“What, am I not allowed to kiss my own husband?” I asked jokingly as I chuckled.

Alastor just grinned, “You can kiss me all you want dear.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“You're just amazing Al.” I smiled as I wagged my tail.

“I admire your flattery darling.” He said as he leaned back up and put a hand to his chest. “Why ever so am I amazing?” He twirled his mic cane and tucked it under his arm.

“You know why?” I said and I crossed my arms to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Alastor laughed. When Alastor laughed that caused Elena to laugh too, she didn’t know why but she liked to laugh when someone else did. We both gave a chuckle at her for her outburst of laughter. It was nice to hear to be honest.

The deer demon cleared his throat, “Of course I know why, but it's nicer coming from you my love.” He took his hand to caress my cheek.

A blush came onto my face then at his words and I glanced at the ground a moment. “That list would be too long honey.” I finally managed to say.

“Give me a few things then, entertain me.” Alastor said as he put his arms up into the air.

“I don’t think I’m a good form of entertainment for you.” A shy smile came onto my face.

It’s not like I was lying. Alastor’s form of entertainment can be a little on the bloody side. Makes me wonder how I can be entertaining for him. That’s something I've always wondered and never asked about. I just never found it important.

“Of course you are my dear.” Alastor grabbed my chin to make me look up at him. “You're a special kind of entertainment for me.” He let go of my chin and poked my nose lightly. “One of the many reasons why I love you.”

My tail wagged behind me as I put my ears to the side in content. “Such a talker you are.” I told him.

“I know my ways with words and I certainly know the right ones to use for you sweetheart.” The radio demon winked as he gave off a small static chuckle.

He leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss, and I wanted to melt into him. Of course I had to keep on steady legs and make sure my knees didn’t buckle. Mainly to make sure the baby didn’t fall out of her carrier on my back. The last thing I need is a baby on the ground and for her to get hurt.

Alastor wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my hands found his short hair on the back of his head.

Such a needy man and I honestly didn't mind. He was a lot more handsy the last few days and he wanted to be a lot more affectionate and I was ok with that. I feel it was because of the little one on my back that was the cause of his distress. I'm sure we'll have to take a day off and have a day together. I’ll have to plan that soon as well.

Our kissing was interrupted when I heard the baby on my back start to cheer and wiggle around more on her carrier. Her babbling starting up and I looked over my shoulder to see her pointing.

We pulled apart and looked down the sidewalk to see all four of the demons we were waiting for. We pulled apart once they got closer and Lizzy was the first one to stop and cross her arms.

“Even with a baby on your back you two can’t keep apart.” Lizzy said as she rolled her eyes.

“She just makes it hard is all. Get it in while you can.” I told her with a laugh.

Lizzy made a fake gag noise, “Please.” She huffed.

We both just laughed and went to greet everyone else.

As I looked at Kota you could see the nervousness in his eyes. He was playing with his hands and I saw a small sweat on his brow already. The poor guy was so nervous. I can understand since I was on that boat already. Even though I wasn’t the one that asked I could still tell how nervous Alastor was.

I was nervous for him to. I knew my sister but at the same time she could be surprising. She could say yes. She could say no. Only when that happened would we have to know. It was a no brainer for me but for Lizzy it was a different story.

She never talked about being married, not even when she dated Victor. Never crossed her mind. To be honest it would be hard to see my sister in a wedding dress instead of leather. She probably would be out of the ordinary and wouldn't wear a wedding dress at all. Was hard enough to get her a dress for my wedding.

Then again, Lizzy was full of surprises. So who knows what she’ll say or do? I just had to cross my fingers that things didn’t crash.

“I hope everyone is doing well this fine afternoon.” Alastor greeted the rest as he put his hands out, his mic cane in hand up in the air as well.

After we all greeted one another we decided to head off. Alastor led the way again but I was beside him as he went to hold my hand again. Angel and Russ were behind us while Kota and Lizzy brought up the rear. When we got off the dirt road and walked through the trees we eventually arrived at the clearing where, once again, Kota was going to be put on the spot.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

When Lizzy woke up this morning, she could already tell something was up with Kota. Besides him sleeping in bed with her last night, that was normal, but the love making they had before bed felt more...meaningful. She wasn’t sure if that was the word to use, but it was a little special in a way. She didn’t understand why.

She was honestly fine with it. It was different. He was touchier and more talkative. Told her almost every minute that he loved her. Hell he even let her take control at one point for a period and she wasn’t used to that. Sure she was the leader for her gang, but she was a bottom for the most part. Being in control in the bedroom like that was honestly the most fun she had. She hopes they do it again sometime.

As they got ready that morning for this little triple date, she almost felt like it was Deja vu. Kota brought his guitar. She even forgot her cigarette lighter again. Ironic. Was weird to be living their first date over again, but she thought it was a nice change of pace. Plus it's been a while since they all got to hang out together.

Meeting Angel and Russ on the way there wasn’t expected, but it was nice to walk with the two and chat for a little while. Ask how they all were all doing. Lizzy noticed that Kota was silent almost the whole time. Something must have been on the boy's mind. Usually when he was lost in thought you were better off talking to a wall. Usually he doesn't think that deep but when he was serious, so she let him be.

Kota was a nervous wreck. He was trying to think of what to say to Lizzy. He was expecting the best but also the worse. Would she say yes? Would she say no? If she wasn’t ready, then he would understand. Maybe it was fast on his part, but it was worth a shot. If she wanted to wait, so be it. He would wait for her. The thing would be, would he be ok hearing that from her? How would he react. Time would have to tell.

When they arrived at the meeting spot, of course Lizzy would see her sister locking lips with Alastor. When did that not happen? At least the baby on her back alerted them that they were coming.

Lizzy loved her niece. She thought she was the sweetest thing ever. Was weird to see how such a sweet kid could come from a psycho killer radio host. Then again, Heart was as sweet as they came. So it seemed Elena took after her. Good. The last thing she needed was another Alastor walking around.

What did she see in him again? Eh whatever, it didn’t matter. They were all happy together and that’s what she should care most about. Elena was the best thing to happen to them after everything they were through before her. She was needed for them. She could tell though; the parents wanted a small break from their bundle of light that’s for sure.

When they came into the clearing again it was just as pretty as she remembered the last time. The flowers were still in bloom around and the tree still stood tall in the middle. She was needing a relaxing day away and she hoped she would get it.

The group walked towards the tree and they sat down in the same spot they did before. Alastor used his powers to materialize a blanket and the food they had prepared the day before. One good perk about Alastor that Lizzy enjoyed. The man knew how to cook and did it well. She couldn’t wait.

As they all sat down, Alastor helped Heart out by taking Elena off her back from the carrier and putting her down on the blanket. She was sitting up at first, but she soon fell back and was now laying on her back. The girl started to laugh and wag her tail as she laid there on the blanket. Rufio laid on the outside of the blanket but he kept a watchful eye on the baby.

Heart hovered over her, “What are you doing silly girl?”

Elena just laughed again in response and that just made Heart chuckle. Elena rolled over from her back and onto her stomach still laughing. She saw Rufio not far off and was reaching for the hound. What sounded like ‘Ro’ came from the girl as she babbled to the hound.

Everyone watched how cute the girl was.

“So has she said any real words yet?” Angel asked as he was laying back on his lower set of arms.

Heart shook her head. “Not yet. We are getting there though.” She then pulled out some toys for the girl to play with to keep her distracted. “I’ve figured out what she is saying though. The farthest we got was Ma and Da. Rufio is Ro.” She then pulled out the stuffed deer for the girl and put it next to her. “We call our stuff animal O, so she must have a name for it.”

Elena saw the stuffed deer and cheered as she went to hug it and kept saying ‘O’ repeatedly. She wrapped her arms around it and brought it closer to her until she was snuggled into its neck. They all laughed at the cuteness.

Angel then looked to Alastor. “Hey Smiles, I'll never understand how you made such a cute kid.”

Heart laughed. “She is cute, but then so is Al.”

“More like, creepy.” Lizzy mumbled.

Alastor glared at the group across from him and let off static for a moment before letting it die. “I may have helped but I don’t think I had any control over anything else. Also just because I am who I am shouldn’t mean a thing.”

Heart reached over and laid a hand over Alastor’s that laid in his lap. “It doesn't honey, don’t worry.” She looked over to Angel with slanted eyes, “Can we not have an argument today please. Nor be one to judge people for who they are or what they’ve done. Just a nice relaxing day, alright?”

Angel nodded, “Sorry babe, I promise to behave.”

“You better.” Russ muttered as he wrapped an arm around Angel’s waist.

Angel just smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

The air was lifted when Elena laughed again. This time the baby had abandoned her stuffed animal as she threw it. She was trying to get onto her knees.

“How has her crawling been going?” Lizzy asked.

“Better, we are almost there. Slowly getting it. She goes to that position and has a hard time just staying on our knees.” Heart told her.

“She just needs that little push. She’ll get there in no time.” Lizzy reassured her.

As the group started to talk with each other Kota stayed silent. Lost in his thoughts. He was trying to put together his words. He held his guitar next to him, thinking if there was a song he could sing to her before he popped the question. Why was this so hard? He had two weeks to figure this out. He thought he would be fine, but he found it to be the complete opposite. Thinking it up on the fly but it wasn’t as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Heart noticed the man having trouble but didn’t want to say anything. There had to be some way to calm his nerves. How though? At least he was eating but he was quiet as could be. She noticed his guitar behind him and was wondering if music would help him out like it did the first time.

Heart turned to Alastor, “Al, Kota is so nervous look at him.” She whispered in his ear.

Alastor looked quickly at the man before turning back to his wife. “What do you have in mind dear?”

“Will you play something? Sing something? Might calm him down.” Heart suggested.

“I’ll think of it dearest. Give me a few moments.” Alastor replied and kissed her nose before turning back to everyone.

“You know my friends; I feel a nice song is in order what do you say?” Alastor asked them.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Russ answered.

“I wouldn’t mind one.” Angel added.

Lizzy just shrugged as Kota just nodded. Heart looked to Kota and smiled. She was right that maybe a little song would help Kota.

“Wonderful!” Alastor cheered to stood up from the blanket.

He snapped his fingers and his shadow friends appeared under the tree to help him out. Heart was curious as to what Alastor was going to sing.

Elena was curious as her dad stood up and watched him walk away. She started to feel sad with her dad getting up and leaving her. Heart saw Elena's ears going back so she decided to grab the girl before she freaked out. She set Elena down in her lap, so she was facing Alastor. She held her hands out to him.

“No no sweetie, daddy's going to sing. You’ll see. He isn't going anywhere. It's ok.” Heart cooed to the girl to calm her.

Elena put her arms down but still wasn't satisfied. She didn't try to cry at least.

Alastor saw the little scene take place and gave a small chuckle to himself. The girl was just curious and didn't like the idea of him leaving. He wasn't going far at least.

Soon the music was starting, and it was a slow song.

Alastor started to sing.

_“I'll be lovin' you, always_

_With a love that's true, always”_

As Alastor sang Elena finally settled down but wanted out of Heart's lap. So she picked up the girl and put her down in front of her instead. Her trance now on her father.

_“When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand_

_I will understand always, always”_

Alastor saw Elena as she looked up at him with aw. He made sure to smile big for her. He started to walk forward.

_“Days may not be fair, always_

_That's when I'll be there, always”_

Alastor hit the edge of the blanket and started to walk around. Elena never left his form.

_“Not for just an hour, not for just a day”_

Alastor got to the side where Heart sat with Elena.

_“Not for just a year, but always”_

As there was a small break from the lyrics Alastor held his hand out to Heart and she gladly took it. She made sure the baby was fine sitting on her own before standing and he started to pull her forward. Elena only watching with interest as her parents walked away from her a moment. The shadows in the background still playing the music

The two slowly started a small dance but Heart kept her gaze in Alastor's. As they walked back to the front of the blanket Heart looked to see Elena didn't look happy with them leaving her. She had managed to fall forward onto her hands. She finally was in the crawling position she had been having trouble with.

The lyrics started and Alastor sang softly as he watched as well.

_“Days may not be fair, always”_

Elena moved forward, then moved again. Until she was slowly but surely making her way towards them. Rufio lifted his head and watched closely as she moved.

_“That's when I'll be there, always”_

Heart was so excited to see the girl was in fact crawling over to them, was a small space but she was doing it.

_“Not for just an hour, not just a day”_

As she got to the edge of the blanket Alastor decided to pick her up and sang the last line of the song. Almost as if singing it to her.

_“Not for just one year but always”_

Alastor stopped singing and Elena started to do a small cheer. Others were kind of in shock at what they saw. The girl probably didn't even realize what she accomplished. She was probably cheering because of Alastor.

“Oh my goodness I can't believe she just did that.” Lizzy said in awe.

Heart looked at her sister with a smile, “I'm honestly shocked. That was amazing.” She glanced over to her husband who still held onto their daughter. “Did you plan that Al?”

Alastor chuckled, “Perhaps, but I’ll never share with you.” Alastor told them as Elena grabbed the base of his ear. He looked at the girl. “You did a wonderful job my little light.” He rubbed his nose with hers.

All she did was babble ‘Da’ and rubbed her nose against his.

Heart mentally awed at them and just looked with happy content.

“Yay the girl can crawl!” Angel cheered.

“Congrats guys.” Russ said and he clapped slightly.

Heart chuckled while Alastor started getting his hair pulled a little.

“Thanks, but I feel that’s enough spotlight for us right now.” Heart said.

“I agree.” Alastor added and he looked to Kota. “I see you brought your guitar, old sport. What do you say you play a tune yourself?”

Kota was now put on the spotlight. Alastor was giving him this open chance. This moment of opportunity. This was his moment to do what he needed to do. He took in a breath and let it out slow.

“Sure. Sounds like a fun plan.” Kota grabbed his guitar out of its case and stood up.

Alastor held onto Elena still as the three of them went to sit back down on the blanket. Alastor held the baby in his arms as she started to play with Alastor's hair. Heart sat back down next to them and went to reach beside her to pet Rufio on the head.

Kota tuned his guitar quickly before walking forward and stood in front of everyone. He took a breath again, looked to Lizzy and gave her a smile.

“Please let this give me the courage I need to ask.” Kota silently pleaded in his head over and over.

Soon he started to play.

_“Our love is unconditional_

_We knew it from the start_

_I see it in your eyes_

_You can feel it from my heart”_

Kota had his eyes closed as he sang the first part but opened them and glanced up at Lizzy with a small smile.

_“From here on after_

_Let's stay the way we are right now_

_And share all the love and laughter_

_That a lifetime will allow”_

Kota started to move slowly as he sang and was heading back to the blanket.

_“I cross my heart_

_And promise to_

_Give all I've got to give_

_To make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world_

_You'll never find_

_A love as true as mine”_

Kota winked at Lizzy and the wolf girl felt her ears get hot with a blush. Damn did this man know how to get to her. It was a surprise.

_“You will always be the miracle_

_That makes my life complete_

_And as long as there's a breath in me_

_I'll make yours just as sweet_

_As we look into the future_

_It's as far as we can see_

_So let's make each tomorrow_

_Be the best that it can be”_

The man started to walk around the blanket slowly. Even passing by Angel and Russ as he played but his eyes never left Lizzy's

_“I cross my heart_

_And promise to_

_Give all I've got to give_

_To make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world_

_You'll never find_

_A love as true as mine_

_And if along the way we find a day_

_It starts to storm_

_You've got the promise of my love_

_To keep you warm”_

Kota reached his hand out to Lizzy as he got up to her. She gladly took his hand and stood up from the blanket in front of him. He played the last part of the song to her.

_“In all the world_

_You'll never find_

_A love as true as mine_

_A love as true as mine”_

Lizzy gave a small chuckle as she smiled wide and leaned in to give Kota a kiss on his cheek.

“That was very pretty Kota. I loved it.” She whispered to him.

“Ok Kota, it's now or never.” He said to himself to get him calm to do this.

Kota took off his guitar and laid it down softly on the blanket. He gently took both of Lizzy's clawed hands into his own. Rubbing his thumbs against the back of her hands.

“Lizzy, there’s something I want to ask you. I hope it's ok if I say this in front of your sister and friends?” He started off by asking softly.

The wolf girl nodded, unsure what the man had planned.

“Lizzy, I love you so much. More than I ever have loved another before while down here. I know you feel the same love for me. At least I hope you do. So with this in mind, I want you by my side always. Even with everything we have been through already. I am willing to stay by your side during this hell lifetime.” Kota took a pause.

Soon Kota reached into his back pocket and then went down onto one knee in front of his girlfriend. He was doing this. He had it in the bag.

Everyone had gone quiet as Kota spoke and were all holding their breaths almost at what was playing before them. They all were secretly cheering Kota on. Heart especially. She was probably more nervous about what her sister was going to say more than anything. Alastor wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her calm as the baby was distracted playing with his ears.

His nerves were shaky, but he tried to keep them in check. Especially once he pulled the box to the front and eventually opened it. Inside was a silver band with a red gem on the end of it.

“Elizabeth Wolfe, l love you so much. I want to know if you will give me the honor of marrying me? Spending our hell lives together? Staying side by side forever?” Kota finally asked.

Lizzy was shocked. Her ears were up and so many things were going through her mind. This was all so...crazy. It was the last thing she expected from Kota. Marriage? She honestly never thought of it. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted it. Although looking at how happy her sister was with Alastor made her think about it. Maybe even during their wedding she thought about it.

So many things going through her mind. The what if’s and the maybes. Was she even wife material? She wasn’t sure. She loved Kota, she loved him so much. He treated her even better than Victor ever did. She appreciated him so much. He did so much for her. She loved everything about him. So of course she always wanted him by her side.

Even so, after all that. She came to a conclusion.

She....wasn’t ready. She couldn’t do this. As much as she loved Kota, she couldn’t say yes. Not yet. She needed time to think of it. It was just too sudden for her.

Lizzy’s ears went down. “Kota, I love you. I love you so much. I appreciate everything you do for me and I want to be by your side.” Kota’s tail wagged as he smiled. “But-” The man’s ears went back down. Lizzy reached a hand down and put it on top of Kota’s and made him close the ring box, “I’m...I’m not ready. I need time to think this through. This was all so sudden.” Lizzy had a tear fall that she had been trying to hold back. “I’m sorry Kota, but my answer is no.”

Now everyone was more silent. They felt so bad for Kota right now. Heart’s ears were down as she heard her sister talk. It was just as she expected, but she really wanted this to not happen. Poor Kota.

Alastor was also saddened slightly about what he just witnessed. He honestly never seen anyone say no before, then again, Heart’s sister was a complicated creature. Hopefully, Kota would be ok.

Russ held onto Angel tightly. The snake demon himself wanted to picture himself there one day, but he was afraid of what Angel would say. That was a day he was looking forward to but just the answer no would be heartbreaking enough.

Kota’s actions stopped completely after Lizzy explained herself. He agreed with her, maybe this was too sudden. Something they never talked about with one another. It would have to be something they would have to sit down and discuss. Even though Kota was accepting her answer, that didn’t mean that it still didn’t hurt. It hurt a lot actually. He was ok, but would he be later? He tried to keep calm.

Kota stood up slowly and put the box back in his pocket. “I understand and I’ll wait for you Lizzy. Forever if I have to.” He patted his pocket, “If you ever change your mind, I’ll have the ring. Sound fair?”

Lizzy was still crying but nodded, not trusting her voice. Kota smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. Lizzy accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around him.

This day definitely didn’t go as any would have thought.

* * *

After the date, the walk home for Kota and Lizzy was a quiet one. They didn’t know what to say. The rest of the time they were there they tried to make it as normal as possible but deep-down Kota was starting to feel hurt. His hands in his front pockets as they walked. Lizzy wanted to reach out and loop her arm with his but decided not to. So they just continued their walk.

Lizzy started to go through everything in her head. Her main question being, did she truly want to be married? No not really, but Kota made that idea special. He alone made her want it. Her sister almost made her want it as well. Maybe its something they both had to talk about. She loved Kota so much, she didn’t want to loss him over this.

Soon Kota just stopped, Lizzy noticed and stopped back to look at him.

“Kota?” She started. “What’s up?”

Kota was silent as his gaze was to the ground and not at Lizzy. “I’m going out with the guys tonight. So you can head home and I’m going to head out.”

Lizzy’s ears went down, she had a feeling this was her fault. The guys probably were planning to drink with him to celebrate. Now they weren't really going to celebrate anything. Lizzy felt so bad doing this to him, but he said he accepted her decision. Hopefully, he still did and there would be no hard feelings.

“Ok, Kota. You go have fun with the guys. I’ll see you at home later.” Lizzy finally said.

Kota didn’t say anything or even look up at her. Didn’t even try to give her a kiss goodbye as he turned around and started walking the other way. Lizzy was honestly downhearted about today and she felt horrible. She sighed as she continued her walk back home. Hopefully having Kota in bed with her by tonight.

Unknown to her, that Kota wouldn't be returning home the same after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That truly hurt, but I feel it was fitting. Poor Kota. I didn’t mean to break your heart man. Plus his owner gave me permission to do this. So it was all in agreement, lol.


	70. Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart is worried about her sister since she hasn't heard from her. After two days she finally hears from Lizzy and its news that she wasn't expecting to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kota went out but Lizzy seems to be regretting some things. Poor thing. Did Kota come back?

(Heart’s POV)

This morning started off like any other. It was normal for Elena to wake me up in the morning, almost at the same time. I didn’t have work at Giuseppe’s today, so I was planning on going to the hotel instead. Plus take Elena with me so that she wouldn't be home alone. Alastor was planning to go to the station today and do one of his special broadcasts so I didn’t want to be near.

It was two days after the big question was asked by Kota to Lizzy, I hadn't heard from my sister at all. I was worried about her. I knew she needed her space though, so I didn’t want to bug her. Usually Lizzy could be cranky when something made her upset and I didn't want to be on the end of that. I’ve been on the end of it too many times and I didn't want to deal with it when I had Elena to worry about right now.

As I sat down at the kitchen table, I was busy feeding the baby. I was trying to feed her some oatmeal. She happily was eating it and wasn’t giving me problems. Some days she was stubborn and didn’t want to eat any of this stuff, but today she was being cooperative and eating it.

When I would give her some, I’d put her bowl down and try to eat myself. Alastor was upstairs getting ready so I was on my own right now. When I had her bowl down though I would place it in front of her, to see if she would grab the spoon. I wanted her to attempt to feed herself if possible. She already was drinking water from a small sippy cup I had sitting on her highchair.

Rufio was busy still eating his food for the morning as well. The hound always would sit beside Elena’s highchair when he was done. Sometimes I liked to think it was to watch over her, but part of me was thinking he was waiting to get food that would fall as well.

Soon I heard Alastor walking down the steps and looked over to see him enter the kitchen. He was dressed in his normal red attire today. He had his coat off and it was slung over his arm at the moment.

“Morning my little darlings.” Alastor greeted as he walked over to the coffee pot first to get a cup.

“Morning Al.” I greeted back with a smile and put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

At the sound of Alastor’s voice, Elena put her cup down and let out a big ‘Da’ as she watched him get his coffee.

At that it makes Alastor and I chuckle from her. Alastor walked over and put his coat on the back of the chair. Then he sat down at the other side of the table with his coffee. Elena was just focused on him and held her arms out to him.

“Hey now, daddy can’t hold you yet. You have to finish.” I told her sternly.

Elena looked at me but then back to Alastor. She just kept whining and reaching for him.

I sighed. “Al, can you see if she’ll eat for you since she wants you so bad?” I asked him.

“I most certainly can try my dear.” Alastor agreed and I let him take over feeding her.

I watched as Alastor brought the girls highchair closer to him. She still was reaching for him, but the deer demon kept trying to feed her the spoonful he had.

Gently he pushed her arms down with one hand and said to her, “You have to finish this first and then daddy can hold you. I promise.”

Elena still tried to fight against Alastor’s hand but did take the spoonful in her mouth. When he tried to get her another spoonful, she had calmed down a little but that’s because Alastor started to hum something to her. It almost sounded like Mary Had A Little Lamb, but it did seem to calm her as he kept feeding her. When he stopped humming, she wasn’t reaching for him anymore and was happily eating for him.

With a smile on my face I started to finish up the cereal I had. Once I was done Alastor had managed to get Elena to almost eat all her oatmeal. She didn’t want anymore and had started to reach for him again.

Alastor put the bowl aside and reached to pick the girl up and set her down in his lap. She started to play with the suspenders that Alastor had on. He gave a chuckle as the girl sat in his lap and all he did was hold her and play with her hair a little. Plus he would take a sip of his coffee now and then.

“So have you heard from your sister yet?” Alastor asked as he looked back up to me.

Giving a small sigh I shook my head, “Nothing. She is ignoring my texts. I called her but she wouldn’t answer.”

“You think she is ok?” Alastor asked with slight worry.

I just shrugged. “At this point I am not sure. Maybe I’ll stop by and see her after I'm done at the hotel today.”

Alastor nodded. “Probably might be a good idea. See how she is doing.” Alastor looked down at Elena as she tried to undo a button of his shirt. “So what are the lonesome sinners in the hotel working on now?” He asked as he took the girls hands away from his shirt.

“Well I didn't want to do anything messy since I have Elena with me and want to hold her if I need to. So I’m having them try to make origami.” I told him as I tried not to laugh at the baby trying to unbutton his shirt.

“Sounds interesting. I’m sure you know that I am doing one of my special broadcasts today.”

“Yes I remember. So I might tune in later.”

“Good. I always need my number one fan listening.”

“I’m your number one fan huh?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“I feel if I was, I’d listen all the time, even your special broadcasts.”

Alastor grinned at me. “Don't matter to me. You're still my number one all the way around.”

A blush came onto my face, “Al stop.” I whispered as I sat back.

The Radio Demon laughed at my reaction. “You know I like getting a reaction out of you.”

All I did was stick my tongue out at him.

Elena laughed at me as I did that. Alastor looked back down at the girl in his lap who was still playing with his buttons. I giggled at her as I stood up and put my bowl in the sink. Then I put the rest of Elena’s oatmeal away for later.

Soon it was ready for me to leave so I had to get Elena off Alastor so she could come with me. That was no easy feat because the girl liked to be glued to her daddy.

The girl was busy still playing with his buttons when I walked up to them. “Time to go. We don't want to keep those at the hotel waiting.”

Alastor tried to get the girl off him but she was latched onto his one suspender and didn't want to let go. “Elena you have to let go of daddy.” He told her.

I went to grab her, but she started to whine as I tried to take her off Alastor's lap. Alastor managed to pry the girl’s hand open and get his suspender back. That didn't make things go any easier as Elena started to cry now from being away from her daddy.

“Hey hey now, don't cry my little light. It's ok.” Alastor gave his one finger to her to her and she gripped it with force. “You have to go with mommy while I go to work.” The girl calmed slightly as he talked to her.

Alastor poked her on the cheek and that made her laugh. Alastor laughed as well and stood up from the chair.

“Al, why don't I drive you to the station today? You can ride in the car with us to calm her down a little.” I told him as a suggestion as the baby wiggled in my arms.

The deer demon put his other hand to his chin in thought. “Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. You can drop me off beforehand. I still need to fine a ‘special guest’ for today's show.”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. That works.”

We got ready to leave. Alastor was nice enough to grab Rufio for me and we all got into the car.

Alastor sat in the back with Elena and Rufio on the other side. The hound always sat in the back with her now, watching over her.

As we started to drive and Alastor was keeping the baby distracted. The drive to Alastor’s station wasn't far, so the car ride was short. As requested, I stopped about a block away from the road that led to the station so Alastor could find his ‘guest.’

I pulled over and parked so he could get out. Alastor leaned over the seat to give me a kiss on the cheek. He then looked down to Elena who was happily holding his finger.

Alastor leaned down to kiss her forehead, “Now you be good for mommy ok. Daddy has to go.” He managed to get his finger back as he said that and put her pacifier in her mouth.

Alastor slowly slipped away from the girl and out of the car. Elena didn’t like that he left her side because she started to whine.

As Alastor got out, he went up to my window and leaned in to kiss me again. “I’ll see you later mon amour. I love you.”

“Later my buck. Have fun. I love you too.” I responded back and kissed his cheek.

Alastor petted my head once and left the car and walked to the other side of the street. I watched him walk down the street and my eyes just didn't want to leave him as he tucked his mic cane under his arm and whistled as he went.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Elena started to cry more. I gave a small sigh and just started the car. I drove to the hotel. Elena seemed a little calmer when I drove, but she would still let out a cry now and then.

Soon I arrived at the hotel and parked the car. I got out and got the still crying Elena out of her seat. “Baby, please don’t cry. I know you miss daddy, but he’ll be with us soon ok. You have to wait. You get to spend the day with mommy. You should be a little excited.” I told her.

Elena just looked at me with a sniffle. I looked at her and gave a smile then kissed her forehead. I grabbed her bag and grabbed Rufio’s leash. We headed inside and when we walked into the lobby it was just a few patrons down in there. Even Husk wasn’t at the bar. I did see Nifty as she was cleaning down the steps.

“Hey Nifty.” I greeted the small cyclops girl as I walked to the bottom of the steps.

Nifty turned around. “Hey Heart!” She came to the last few steps. “Oh and baby Elena!” She cheered and looked down at the girl.

Elena had luckily stopped her crying and looked up at the cyclops.

“Yea. We had a hard time letting go of daddy this morning, but we are here.” I said.

“Aw the poor thing. She seems ok now.” She smiled.

“For now.” I said with a small giggle.

“Well I’ll let you go; I know you have your craft thing to do. So I’ll see you later.” Nifty said quickly and went back to cleaning.

“Thanks Nifty. I’ll see you.” I waved to her and walked up the stairs.

With Rufio beside me, we all headed to the room I used for the crafts and walked inside. No one was in there yet, so I had time to set up. I set her bag down beside the main chair I sat at. Rufio sat down as well. I had a playpen already in the corner of the room by my chair set for Elena. I sat her down in there, unwrapping her from the blanket I had around her. She sat there and let out a whine.

“Sorry baby. You stay here while mommy does some work.” I told her as I handed her a toy from her bag.

She took the toy and started to jingle them. She gave a small chuckle and was distracted for the time being. I got everything out for everyone. As soon as I got done putting everything around the first patron came in. It was Veronica. Was glad that the arctic fox girl decided to stay in the craft season with me. She gave a good atmosphere to the room.

“Hello Mrs. Heart.” The girl greeted as she walked in.

“Hello Veronica. Nice to see you.” I greeted her in return with a smile.

“Good to see you as well.” She walked up to Elena. “Hello little Elena. Hope you are ok today as well.”

Elena babbled to the fox and shook her toy as well.

Veronica giggled and looked up to me. “She is so cute.”

“We were cranky this morning but that’s because daddy was leaving.” I told her.

“Aw the poor thing. She seems ok now.” The fox girl said.

“Yea she eventually gets over it. Just be aware I’m going to be looking after her so I might have to stop in the middle if I have to.” I explained.

“No worries. I understand. The baby always needs to be looked after.” She smiled.

Soon others started to come into the room. They all took their seats and we started.

* * *

As we worked on the craft, Elena was very behaved the entire time. I didn’t have to stop at all. Besides during the end she wanted my attention. So I put her in my lap as we finished off.

Thankfully, everyone cleaned up after themselves and I didn't have to worry. They all said goodbye to me, as well as Elena, and headed off to their next session.

As I cleaned up my station, my phone started to ring. I put Elena back down into the playpen a moment then picked up my phone. I looked to see who it was. Lizzy.

Quickly I answered the phone, “Lizzy? Hello? How are you? I haven’t heard from you the last two days.”

The other end was silent for a moment, **“Heart, please, I need your help.”** Lizzy finally said.

Her voice was soft, and I heard the panic in it. Something happened. It probably wasn't anything good either. Thoughts went racing through my head. I got worried more.

“Lizzy? What’s up? What's the matter?” I asked her.

Again Lizzy paused, but then I heard her let out a sob. Was she...crying? Lizzy never cried. This was something different. Something had happened and it was most likely dealing with Kota. Anytime Lizzy cried it was over someone or something she cared deeply about.

 **“It's Kota.”** I heard her finally cry out. **“He hasn’t come home.”** A sob escaped her. **“He hasn’t been home since we left our date the other day. He won't answer his phone. He hasn’t called me. I’m scared something happened to him.”**

I took a pause. This wasn’t good. “Lizzy please take deep breaths. Did he say where he was going?”

Lizzy took a small sniffle. **“No. He just said he was going out drinking with the boys. He left me to go with them halfway home. That’s the last I saw him.”**

“Did he say where?” I wondered.

 **“No, but I want to assume it's his normal spot.”** She sniffled again. **“It's a bar not far from the house. I went there looking for him and he wasn't there.”** She sighed. **“I asked some regulars if they had seen him and they said no.”**

“Did you look around the area?”

 **“Of course I did!”** Lizzy snapped. **“I looked everywhere around the house. I didn’t want to go far in case he came home.”**

My ears went back when she snapped but I understood it was because she was just upset, and Kota was nowhere. Where could he be? This wasn’t like Kota. To just up and leave without telling my sister anything. Something must have happened to him. It just didn’t add up.

“Lizzy, I’ll be over to come help you look. I just need someone to look after Elena for me. I can’t be dragging her around with me while we look.”

**“What about Alastor?”**

“Alastor is at work at the station and he is doing his special broadcast today. There is no way he would be able to watch her. Nor would I want him to while he is like that.” I looked down at Elena who in the playpen looking over at me. “I have to have someone at the hotel watch her. I just got to see who.”

**“Heart, you don’t have to do that. I can do-”**

“No Lizzy!” I interrupted her. “I want to help you. I can find someone. Don’t worry. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. Alastor gave me the car today so it might make finding Kota easier.”

Lizzy paused on the other side for a moment. **“Ok, I’ll be waiting at the house for you to arrive. Thank you, Heart.”**

I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. “Anything for you sis. See you later.” I hung up the phone and then looked down at Elena. I gave a small sigh.

Walking up to the playpen, the baby held her arms up to me saying, “Ma” then cheered when I picked her up. I gave her a chuckle from that.

Poking her nose playfully which made her laugh. “What am I going to do with you?” I sighed. “I’ve never had someone watch you before. This is going to be hard.” I picked up her bag and commanded Rufio to follow. “Let’s see who we can find.”

I walked around the hotel. Asking who I knew I could trust to watch Elena for me so I could go help Lizzy. It ended up being harder than I thought.

Charlie was first on my list. She said she was happy to, which I thought would put my search to an end, but that was not the case. Charlie couldn’t unfortunately because she had a meeting with some new patrons to go over applications. She would be too busy.

Vaggie was on lifeguard duty that day at the pool so there was no way she would be able to watch her either.

I even went to Husk, but he just said no and that he doesn't deal with babies. I didn’t blame the guy because he was a stubborn drunk, but it made me sigh.

Angel wasn’t at the hotel that day; he was with Russ. I even sent him a text message but said that tonight was his and Russ’s night to take part in their usual powder, so he didn’t want her to be around when they did that. Plus he would feel bad if she got hurt when they got high like that. They lessened that activity to at least once a month and of course today had to be that day of the month for them to do their night of that powder.

Nifty offered to help, but I honestly didn’t know if she could do it on her own. She would need assistance.

That is when she gave me a idea and mentioned someone I didn't even think of. “Why not Dr. Talon?”

My ears snapped up and I looked at the cyclops girl. “Marcus? I guess I didn’t think of him.” I stood up from where I sat on the couch. “Let’s go ask him.”

With Nifty now in tow, we walked to the elevator and up to the floor the scientist resided on. As we rode in the elevator my worry got the better of me. Not only to Lizzy who was still at home freaking out about Kota but to Elena as well. What if I couldn’t find anyone to watch her. If Dr. Talon said no? I’d have to take her, as much as I didn't want to. Not for this situation.

When the elevator stopped, we stepped out and I knocked on the first door.

Soon the door opened to show the red wolf demon on the other side. He was surprised to see me as his ears went up, “Heart? How can I help you?”

“Doc, I have an emergency and I can't take Elena with me. Alastor is at work so he can’t watch her. Can you please watch her until I get back?” I then motioned down to the cyclops girl next to me. “Nifty has agreed to help as well.”

Dr. Talon’s eyes went wide when I was done talking. He was speechless. “Me? Are you sure?” He finally asked.

Nodding I said, “Please, Marcus, you're the last one I can ask.” I begged him. “I promise she won't be a hassle. She knows you more than anyone else here at the hotel.”

I watched as the wolf demon sighed and cast his eyes down to the baby I was still holding in my arms. She was looking at him as she sucked on her pacifier to keep her calm.

Soon he gave in and held his arms out. “Ok, I’ll watch her for you. Only for a little while though.”

A big smile came to my face, “Oh thank you Marcus, thank you. It means a lot to me right now.”

Then I stopped as I looked down at the girl. I was having a hard time handing her over. Why was it so hard? This was honestly the first time I was handing her to someone else and I wouldn’t be getting her back right away. I was leaving her behind. It was...hard. I wouldn’t be keeping an eye on her. She was going to be the responsibility of someone else. I trusted Dr. Talon though. He knew what he was doing. At least I hoped.

I took a shaky breath and put my forehead down to hers for a moment. “You be good for Dr. Talon ok? Mommy will be back. She has to go help Aunt Lizzy.” I placed a kiss on her forehead.

I looked to Dr. Talon and back down to the baby in my arms then back to the scientist. Slowly I held her out to him, and he gladly took her into his furry arms. I placed her bag down in front of Nifty. The girl was happy to see the scientist. I thought it was cute because she called him “Pa.” He just chuckled at that.

Quickly I went over some things that were important for her. Even told her about the stuffed deer that is in her bag that kept her calm, mostly. Some other tips and tricks that I feel are important.

“Ok we have it. Now go on.” Nifty said as she shooed me away.

“Don’t worry about a thing. She’ll be fine.” Dr. Talon reassured me with a smile.

With a smile of my own, I nodded. I turned to leave and thankful the two gave the baby something to distract her as I made my way into the elevator with Rufio at my heels. I turned to him and ordered him back to the demons with Elena. I could see the hound was having trouble deciding if he was to go with me or stay with the baby. I’d rather him be with her then me. I knew Alastor wouldn’t like me being out without the hound, but I'd prefer him to be with her. She was more important to protect when I wasn't there. Plus she loved the hound so he could probably help with keeping her calm.

As the doors to the elevator closed, I heard her laugh. “She’ll be in good hands.” I whispered to myself out loud.

As the elevator went down it honestly was getting harder and harder for me to be away. I honestly wanted to turn around and go back. I couldn’t though. I had to trust Dr. Talon and Nifty that Elena would be ok with them. It was just hard because I’ve never been away from the baby before. So me having to do this hurt a little. I just hope she wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. Makes me wish Alastor had a better way to communicate with him.

The elevator stopped, I got out and made my way out of the hotel and to the car out front. I sent Lizzy a text to say that I was on my way over. I got in and made my way to Lizzy’s house. As I got there, I parked the car and knocked on the door. The door opened quickly, and I was surprised when Lizzy jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. After I got over my shock, I wrapped my arms around my sister as she cried.

This was a rare thing for me to experience with her. Since she didn’t cry often. So I didn’t know how to comfort her that well. I pushed her back slightly as she hugged me, and we got back inside, and I closed the door behind us. I let her cry as I held her there behind the door.

Soon I heard her slow down and I decided to speak up, “He is out there Lizzy. We’ll find him. Don’t worry. I’m here now and I’ll do all I can to help you.”

“Thank you, Heart.” She cried into my shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

I gave her one last tight hug before I pushed her away from me so that I could look at her. “Now, tell me all the places you looked. We can go and look again at those places just in case. Then we can look just a little bit outside where we looked.” I told her.

“Ok, that sounds like a good idea. Let’s sit down and I'll tell you all the places I looked.” Lizzy said as she let go of me.

We sat down on the couch for a few minutes as Lizzy calmed down and told me all the places she has looked the last two days for Kota. Once we figured out a little way to go and maybe look at other places Lizzy wouldn’t think to look. We headed out and started our search.

We got in the car to make it faster and just drove the streets. Pulling over when Lizzy wanted to when she saw a familiar face. She asked them if they had seen Kota. They all shook their heads and said no. Lizzy looked all over. She would stick her head out and sniff around. Again we were just empty handed in the area Lizzy had searched. So we decided to look a little further. Driving along the streets of Pentagram City. Even looking in the bad places that I didn’t enjoy going to. We slowed down at every alleyway. At every bar front. Even store fronts. Nothing.

We were empty handed. We decided to look one last place. It was a few parks that were nearby. Lizzy was saying that Kota would never go to one, but I told her he could have walked through. So we parked the car and walked into the first small park. No scent and no sign of him.

We went to another park, again we had nothing. There was one last one. It was basically half wooded but we decided to look. I parked a car and we walked along the small dirt trail.

As we walked, I would keep my nose strong to see if I could smell anything. I kept my eyes sharp in case I saw something out of the ordinary. A breeze rustled through the trees. Lizzy stopped.

I looked back to see her with her nose in the air. She was taking in short sniffs. “Did you find something?” Lizzy said nothing as I saw her eyes dilate and she darted from the path and into the cluster of trees. “Lizzy!” I called after her and followed.

She ran. I kept up with her as best I could. Soon I saw her skid to a stop. I tried to catch my breath and walked up next to her as she stood there looking at the ground. As I sniffed the air in this area, I did in fact smell Kota’s scent. It was faint but it was there. As I looked to the ground as well, I saw why Lizzy had stopped and was just staring.

It was clothing. It was all ripped up and torn to pieces. It was the same shirt Kota wore during the date proposal. It was one of his nicer polo shirts and I also saw his shoes there as well as his socks, they were torn up. Scraps of his pants laid around too. His phone and house key also lay there in the dirt. As I looked closer, I saw his shoe prints and then as I looked, I saw these giant wolf-like prints walking away further into the woods. There was some dried blood as well on the grass around, but there was nothing else.

My ears went back, I was afraid of what would have happened to the man. I looked at Lizzy and I saw her as she just stared at the ground. She said nothing, but I could see her taking deep breaths to keep herself calm. The wolf girl kneeled and picked up the ripped shirt. She brought it close to her muzzle and held it there for a little while.

“Lizzy, we don’t know what happened to him. He could still be out there.” I placed my hand on her shoulder. “Let's go home. I’ll even make you dinner if you want. We can go into these woods tomorrow to look for him. It’s getting dark. I’ll even see if Alastor can help with his shadows. Kota might just be lost out here.”

Lizzy said nothing but I felt her start to shake and that’s when I knew, she was crying again. I heard as a sob escaped her. She was whispering his name. My ears were now tighter against my head as my wings just dropped behind me.

She put her head back and let out a low and sad howl. She was calling out to him, but she also could have been mourning him. Either way she was letting him know that she was here. She stopped her howl and held the scrap to her chest.

I picked up the other scraps of clothing carefully and gave them to her in a small pile. She slowly took them from me as she cried. I picked up his phone and key to put them in my pocket.

“Come on Lizzy. We can look tomorrow. I promise.” I whispered to her as I grabbed her shoulders.

Slowly she stood and we made our way back out of the woods and to the car.

I didn’t want to have my sister go through this. Not again. Kota had to be alive. He just had to be.

* * *

The drive back to Lizzy’s house was silent. The whole time I made dinner was silent. Even though I made dinner for her, she didn’t want to eat. She was too lost in thought. Mourning. I only made her beef vegetable soup, it was her favorite, but it still didn’t seem to work for her.

She sat on the couch; the scraps of clothes lay on her. She held the shirt close to her though. She didn’t say a word. This was Victor all over again. Why was it always my sister that had to go through these things? It wasn't fair! It was hard enough for her to let Kota into her heart after what happened to Victor.

He had to be out there. He had to be somewhere. There was nobody. Sure there was blood but that’s all. Nothing else. Kota had to be alive. I just knew he had to be.

As Lizzy eventually got up and sat at the kitchen table, she took a spoon full of the soup and ate it. At least I could stop yelling at her to eat. She still had the shirt, it sat in her lap as she ate the soup. I let out a sigh as I leaned against the countertop.

Both our ears perked up when we heard something outside the house. Out by the front door. There was the sound of a loud truck. It stopped and it sounded right in front of the house. Lizzy and I looked at each other before I got off the counter.

I pointed to the front door and she only shrugged. That meant that she didn’t know who it could have been. I didn’t take it as anything good. I took my rings off to put them on the counter then I took my coat off and put it on the back of one of the chairs.

I walked forward towards the front door. As I did, I saw a dark silhouette of something very big in the window of the door on the other side. I couldn't make out the shape, but I didn't trust it at all. Then there was a knock. I stopped.

Looking back at Lizzy all she did was shake her head. I slanted my eyes in anger as I was ready to transform into my dragon form if I needed to. I growled low in my throat and walked again. Another knock, this time a little louder and with more force.

My hand on the knob I was ready for whatever was on the other side. Slowly I turned the knob and opened the door. As I did, I was greeted by a very muscular chest and lots of black fur. I looked up and saw the big muzzle of a wolf and it had deer antlers on top of its head. He was so tall. Almost as tall as Angel, maybe even taller. He wouldn’t even be able to fit through the doorway. As I looked, I noticed it had a flannel shirt that was all ripped up and torn, but it hung loosely around the beast. It also had torn shorts on at the bottom. I sniffed, it smelled like...Kota’s.

No...could this have been...his killer? No, that can’t be. Kota had to be alive! He had to!

I growled loud and bared my fangs at the stranger.

The beast went to talk but I didn’t let it get a word out as I jumped at him and transformed into my dragon form. I was glad I was getting better at controlling my dragon form then I have in the past. It was still out of anger but at least I could control myself a little better than I have.

I pinned down the giant wolf under me as I roared in his face. He was still bigger than me, but I still had to try.

“What did you do to Kota!? Where is he!? I smell his scent on your flannel shirt.” I growled at him as I snapped my jaw in front of his face.

“Heart! It is me!” The beast under me said.

“Lier!” I screamed and stopped my foot down on top of him. He let out a breath of air as I did that. “Tell me what you did to him!”

I opened my mouth and was about to let out fire when I heard Lizzy behind me.

“Heart stop!” She screamed.

I held back and let my fire die in my throat as I looked back at her. Smoke now escaped my nostrils from my extinguished flame. “What!? Why!? It's obvious that he is the one who killed Kota or knows where he might be. He is wearing his flannel.” I growled as I looked back down at him.

Lizzy ran up next to me and tried to push me off. “It is Kota! It’s his demon form!”

My eyes went wide as I eventually moved my feet off the beast's chest and stood beside him. “What? How? I’ve never seen his demon form before.” I told her.

I leaned down and sniffed him again. I could only smell his flannel, but this smell was new. Slowly I transformed back into my normal form and just stood there staring at him.

Lizzy was staring as well. The beast sat up and looked at me and then looked at Lizzy with a shy smile. He stood up fully and looked at her.

“Kota? Is it actually you?” Lizzy whispered.

“Of course it is.” He reached into the still attached pocket to the front of his flannel and pulled out a black box to show the same ring inside. “I still have the ring on me. I didn’t want to leave it behind.” He closed it and put it back in his pocket. He then sighed. “I...I have a lot of explaining to do. Why I’ve been gone.”

Lizzy was crying but she threw herself at him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She dangled a little from there because of how tall he was. Kota was surprised a moment but then wrapped his big, furred arms around her and put his muzzle into her neck.

“I thought I lost you.” Lizzy cried out.

“I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kota whispered to her.

Lizzy continued to cry into his fur and hold him tightly. “Why didn’t you come home? You didn’t answer my calls or my texts. I’ve been so worried.” She sobbed. “It’s all my fault you ran off.”

Kota hushed his girlfriend. “Shh, Lizzy it’s ok. It’s not your fault. Nothing was your fault. I just needed to clear my head, but stuff happened, and I transformed into my demon form. I couldn’t come home. I had to straighten some things out.” He explained to her.

I honestly couldn’t believe my eyes on what I was seeing. So this was Kota. Man did I feel like an idiot.

“I’m sorry I attacked you. I’ve never seen your demon form before.” I apologized as I walked up to him.

Kota chuckled. “It’s ok. I only used it back when I helped Alastor come rescue you from Valentino. I haven't transformed into it since.” He then sighed. “Although, you will probably have to get used to it now.”

Lizzy pulled away from him with a confused look. “Why? Can’t you transform back?”

Kota looked down at her and frowned as he shook his head. “I’m forever stuck in this form now. I can’t go back.” He told her sadly.

“I...I don’t understand.” Lizzy said as she put her ears back.

“I will explain. It's another reason I was afraid to come back. I was worried that you-” He took a pause as he put his ears down against his head and looked away from us. “You wouldn’t love me anymore if I was like this.”

Lizzy smiled sadly at him. She took his muzzle into her clawed hands and made him look at her. “Kota, I will always love you. It doesn't matter what you look like, you will always be mine.” She rubbed her nose against his.

That made Kota smile. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I've been gone. I can explain everything but I’m afraid I won’t fit in the house anymore.” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“No worries, we can sit out here.” I told him with a smile.

“Yea, go ahead Kota. Explain what happened.” Lizzy said as she sat down on the small front porch.

Kota let out a breath as he sat down on the walkway to the house. He started to explain what happened after he went separate ways with Lizzy two nights ago. He didn’t go out drinking with the guys. He abandoned them too. He was frustrated and confused. He got angry.

He started lashing out at demons that walked by him. He got into a fight with a gang. He went through those woods in the park once the gang was getting the better of him. He was still enraged, confused.

Wondering what he did wrong to make Lizzy reject his proposal. Wondering if it was something he did or something he said. That it all was just a stupid idea from the start. As he went through those woods, he just lost it. He lost control of his rage and anger. He transformed into his demon form. After he did so, he realized how much he fucked up.

The last two days he went around trying to fix what he did but with no luck. He was stuck now. So he continued his rage around town. Even won the truck that he had behind him, parked behind my car, from a few unlucky demons in a fight. Luckily, it was big enough for him.

He got a car and he said he even had a surprise for Lizzy. Saying that he had a lot of money saved up and hid away he needed in case of an emergency. Thankfully, this was an emergency and he needed that money.

Kota realized that he couldn’t stay away forever. He heard Lizzy’s sad howl when he walked by the park. It touched his heart. He needed to come home. He had to come clean.

“I still don’t understand how you are stuck like this though.” I said confused gesturing to him.

He looked down at his clawed hands in his lap. “It’s a curse. I’ve had it ever since I’ve been here. Best way for me to explain it is that it’s kind of like three strikes and you're out, kind of deal.” He shrugged. “I struck out.”

“So, you only could transform into your demon form so many times before you are permanently stuck?” Lizzy asked.

Kota nodded. “Yea. My last strike was when I helped Alastor. This time when I transformed, I got out. So now, I’m stuck like this.” He put his ears down. “I was scared you wouldn’t have accepted me being stuck like this. That’s why I had a hard time coming home.”

Lizzy smiled at him. “I don’t care what you look like Kota, you could even be a fish and I wouldn’t care, you’re still you. That’s all I care about. I still love you no matter what.” She wagged her tail.

Kota smiled, showing his sharp teeth. “I love you too Lizzy.” He looked up at the house. “It’s obvious I can’t stay here with you anymore though. I would wreck the place.”

“Well...we can find somewhere new. Just me and you so it's big enough.” Lizzy suggested.

“Actually...I already did that. That’s my surprise.” He looked back down to us and smiled. “I bought us a house.”

Lizzy gasped, “You what?”

“Yep. Its right outside of town. In the woods. It's in the south part of the pentagram.” He looked over to me. “Just outside Alastor’s territory.”

Lizzy was speechless. She jumped at him to hug him and he fell back with her on his chest. They both laughed and it made me so happy to see that Kota was ok. That he was safe. My sister was happy again. She knew he wasn't’ dead. He was different but he was still the same.

“Well if you guys need help moving just let us know.” I stood up and looked at the house. “It will be hard letting go of this place. I’ve been here my whole hell life. Guess it’s time to move on.” I said.

“Don’t worry Heart. We can keep the house still if you want. We just can’t live in it with me this way now. Maybe you and Alastor can use it?” Kota said.

“Actually, I heard Angel wanted to move out of the hotel with Russ, but he has no room in his apartment. Maybe you can sell it to them?” I remembered.

“That’s a great idea!” Lizzy said. “I’ll text Angel tomorrow and ask him to come over with Russ so we can talk to them about it.”

I nodded. “I’m happy you're ok Kota. It’s good to see you. I knew you were alive out here somewhere. I was happy to be here and help my sister, be here for her. Unfortunately, I must get going. I left my baby in the hands of Dr. Talon and I am really starting to get worried about her. I have to go get her.”

Lizzy got off Kota and ran up to me to give me a hug. “Thank you, Heart. I don’t know what I would have done without you. Thanks for taking care of me as well.”

“You're my little sister, Lizzy. I’m supposed to help and look out for you.” I told her with a smile as we separated from the hug. “You call me if you need anything ok?”

She nodded. “I’ll keep you updated on stuff ok. You go to Elena. She probably needs you.”

Saying our goodbyes, I got back into the car, leaving the two love birds to kiss on the front lawn. It made me so happy to see that things worked out after all and things were going to be ok. I drove back to the hotel and went straight up to Dr. Talon. When I got up there, I saw no chaos. I heard no crying. All was calm and quiet.

When I gently knocked on the door, Nifty answered. She told me to be quiet as she walked out of the room. She then told me how they had no problem at all with Elena. She was fine as could be. Rufio was also a big help for them. She was asleep now and Dr. Talon was rocking her. I was so glad to hear that nothing major happened and that she behaved for them.

With the baby now asleep I managed to leave the hotel, with Rufio in tow. I put her into the car and drove home. When I got there, I put her right into her crib, and she stayed sound asleep.

As I sat in the living room, Alastor finally came home. He apologizes about how late he was and explained he spent too much time doing his special broadcast. His ‘guest’ was extra fun to play with. Then he asked me how my day went.

Oh boy, was he in for a story today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn it Kota! Why you go running off like that!? At least he is ok, but now he is in his demon form forever. Sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Onto the next!


	71. Baby Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and Alastor decided that they want to have a day to themselves. Just a small break from Elena for the day so they can have some alone time. Just the perks of having a baby around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the parents need a little break from their little one. So maybe a nice little date will help them loosen up and maybe some other things as well. *wink*
> 
> Smut is in this chapter so enjoy XD Warning for the part in between the bold. EXPLICIT CONTENT!!

(Heart’s Pov)

Two months after the whole ordeal with Kota and Lizzy. I was so glad that they got everything figured out once Kota returned. The house he has in the small part of the woods was very beautiful and as he said was big enough for him to fit. Was perfect and big enough for both of them. It was two levels and had a very nice sized living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and there was a basement. I was happy they finally were going in a good direction.

We all helped them move out of the old house and into the new one. It was quick and easy thanks to Alastor. Luckily, the house wouldn't be abandoned because Russ had agreed to take the house off their hands.

So it was another busy time to help both Russ and Angel move. Angel said he would still be at the hotel from time to time, but he thought it would be a good step for him and the snake demon to try living together. They both were so excited.

I was happy for them that’s for sure. Plus I feel Angel was bettering himself as well. They were both lessening on the drugs. After that one day I asked them to watch Elena the two have tried to quit their addiction. That way they can watch her for me when they needed to. I found it very responsible of them and I was happy the two were willing to watch her if I ever needed it. I needed them to be complete free of it thought before I trusted them with her.

As for Lizzy, she still hasn't accepted Kota’s engagement but I’m sure she will eventually. Especially after all that happened with them. I think she was just trying to get accommodated to the new Kota. I’m sure she will say yes but it will take a little time is all.

Elena was now a little over 8 months and she was crawling around like a pro now, but now it became harder with a baby that can move. Rufio always wanted to have fun with her and it was cute to see when he would run around her. She loved it and laughed.

She was already on the verge of wanting to walk as well. She was able to pull herself upright when using furniture. She would stand there and when I discovered her, she would just look up at me with a laugh and smile. She tried to climb up, but she was usually not able to yet. She was close though.

Her words were getting better, but we didn't say anything fully yet. They were still just the beginning of words. She was learning more though. She will point to what she wants and say it best she could. I had a feeling she would be saying her first word very soon.

My baby was growing up to fast.

To say we needed a break though was an understatement.

It was getting stressful, at least for me. Alastor and I just wanted one moment of not being interrupted. We knew this would happen, but we didn't know the extent of how stressful it was getting.

When was the last time we made love? Ha, that’s a funny question. I honestly was sexually frustrated over everything else. I wanted one night of just some crazy, loud, and amazing love making. Of course I didn't mind the quick ones we would get in but still, I wanted a real long night. Just to let out this tension I have. I know Alastor was fine, at least it seemed like it. He never was a sexual person, but he was my sex addiction and I was going through withdrawal.

We planned to have a day out with each other.

It took some convincing on my part with Alastor, but he soon eventually agreed. I know he wanted a day together just as much as I did.

Thankfully, Dr. Talon and Nifty both agreed to watch over the girl for us for the day. As well as have Rufio there as well. Angel and Russ wanted to, but I still didn't trust them to have her a whole day yet. Plus they had a show to do anyway. The scientist and the small cyclops as least had her a few hours already. Had some experience under their belts. Hopefully, she would be ok with them for a day. Plus everyone at the hotel would help if they needed to, at least that is what Charlie promised. I was happy about that.

Alastor and I agreed to go out for lunch together. Then go and see Russ’s new play. Plus Angel was going to be in it to. Russ convinced him to try out for a role and he nailed it on the head. Plus Angel was a pretty good singer. It was the Broadway adaptation of Chicago, so I was excited to see it.

Then after we were going to go out to eat somewhere that Alastor had planned. Then we planned to go home and just have some romantic time together until going back to pick up Elena.

I was so excited for it and couldn't wait. We planned for this weekend. Alastor wasn't going to the station today and I didn't have to work. Was perfect.

When I woke up this morning it was on my own and not by Elena. I stretched. That made Alastor wake up and he managed to wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. My back to his chest. I let out a squeak in surprise and then settled down once the deer demon brought me close to his chest.

“Well good morning to you too.” I laughed.

Alastor kissed my ear. “Bonjour ma douce” Alastor spoke.

“Oh Al, French first thing in the morning? You really do want to fluster me.” I chuckled and snuggled into his hold.

“Of course my dear. I always do.” Alastor admitted and put his nose into my hair.

He kissed the side of my head and then kissed down until he got to my neck and that's when he decided to latch on and wanted to leave me a nice sucker bite.

“Alastor, we can do this later.” I whispered as I bite my lower lip, trying to not let out a moan.

He let go of my neck, “Mmm, I’d like to do some now.” He purred.

I felt goosebumps on my arm from that, “Al, the baby will be getting up soon.”

He just ignored me and continued to kiss my neck. Then he even started to kiss my wings as I had them folded up. He ran his hand up my leg.

Soon he flipped me over till I was on my back and he pinned me down. Both of my wrists were held down above my head by his one hand. His other hand had snaked its way under my shirt, and he rested it on my stomach. He straddled my waist with one leg on each side of me.

The deer demon leaned down and kissed me roughly. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and he explored a little. He hummed in delight as I let out a small moan. I was starting to get into the kissing as well.

Alastor pulled away for air and was panting lightly. “Let me have a small piece at least? Hold me over till later.”

I gave a sigh as I finally gave in, “Fine, just a little bit. Nothing crazy.”

Alastor grinned as he gave a small growl of approval. “Good answer my dear.”

He came back down to capture another kiss. His body was on top of mine, but not his full weight. I kissed him back hungerly and I wanted so badly to just touch him, but my hands were still restrained above me by his own. His hand on my stomach slowly inched its way up, sending goosebumps across my skin.

But then we both heard Rufio entering the room along with Alastor's shadow. Rufio sat down beside the bed and started to bark. The shadow grabbing Alastor’s sleep shirt he had on and pulling it a little.

Our little moment was interrupted.

The Radio Demon was frozen a moment from the bark but once he calmed down he let out a loud growl of static in annoyance. He let go of my hands and sat up a little.

With my hands now free I held Alastor’s face to make him look at me, “Al, you know it was going to happen.”

He gave a disappointed sigh. “I know. I wanted to see how far I’d get.”

“Tell you what, what if we change the plans up a little bit?” I suggested.

“Change them? How so?” Alastor asked.

“What if we come back here instead after we drop her off?” I stated. “We can have lunch here and do whatever we want until the play tonight. Then we can have our dinner and then got get Elena after.” I told him as a smile slowly came across my face.

Alastor looked down at me softly and leaned in to kiss my nose. “I don’t mind this change of plans. Sounds wonderful.”

I nuzzled my nose against his for a moment. Soon he got off me and I got up. Rufio stopped his barking and the Shadow returned to Alastor’s side. I stretched a moment and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to head towards the nursery. Rufio was back behind me to follow. As I got closer, I heard her crying. I walked in and saw her standing up in her crib as she cried. Of course with help from the sides of the crib was she able to stand on her own. I was kind of proud of her to get up to that.

When she saw me, she was crying less, and she reached her arms out to me. She kept saying “Ma” as I got closer to her.

I walked over to the crib and looked at the baby, “Well good morning starshine. I can now see we are awake.” I reached in and pulled her out of the crib and put her in my arms. “Interrupting me and daddy time again I see. I feel you just know and are jealous.” I joked as I poked her nose.

That made her laugh and her tears had stopped. I wiped her face clean of her tears and kissed her cheek. She giggled again. She could be cranky once she woke up but once she was out of the crib and with one of us, she was as happy as can be. I think she just doesn't like being alone, even though Rufio sleeps in her room some nights.

She needed changed so I managed to do that and put a different outfit on her. Then we walked out of the room and I headed to the kitchen. I saw that Alastor was already there, but I could tell he was being lazy today since he was still in his pajamas. That was a rare sight to see most days.

He looked at us as we walked in. “Hello my lovelies. How is the little fawn this morning hm?” Alastor greeted as he was busy making some eggs.

“I think we are a happy baby this morning.” I answered as I nuzzled my nose into her cheek and that made her giggle.

Alastor chuckled. It seemed he got over his slightly bad mood of being interrupted this morning, but I knew seeing Elena always brightened him up. He could never be mad at her for something so silly.

Walking over to Alastor I leaned up to kiss his cheek. Alastor smiled and turned his head to me to kiss my lips in return. Elena whined in my arms and that made us chuckle.

“You are a jealous baby.” I said as I giggled.

“I already knew this. Even before she was born, she was jealous.” Alastor laughed.

Just hearing him laugh made Elena laugh as well. The deer demon looked down to her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She started to reach her hands out to him, repeating in saying “Da” now.

“Daddy has to finish cooking.” Alastor told her as he poked her nose. “I can’t hold you just yet.”

The girl was upset about that but didn’t do anything. I took her away from Alastor and sat her down in her highchair. I decided to get her some baby food this morning that I had gotten the other day. See if she liked it.

The rest of the morning went by fine and quiet. We spend time with Elena since we would be taking her to the hotel at noon. We ate breakfast and spent some time in the nursery with her. Trying to see if we could get her to start walking yet. She still was wobbly but I'm sure she would get there soon enough.

We even tried to get her to talk more, which she was getting onto fast. We tried the basics first of mom and dad because she was already close enough.

Elena sat on the floor with me sitting in front of her and Alastor sitting in the rocking chair.

“Come on Elena, you can do it. You’re so close. Mommy.” I said down to her again.

“You’re trying too hard, dear.” Alastor said softly.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a glare. “No one asked you daddy.” I said with a slight joking tone.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “All I'm saying is give her a break. Try again tomorrow.”

I sighed. “Guess you’re right. I’ll work on it more later.”

Leaning back on my hands I closed my eyes for a moment to just enjoy the time. I opened my eyes a little when I heard the baby start to move. Elena crawled over to Alastor and sat down in front of him.

Alastor looked down at her and leaned forward a little bit in the chair. “What can I do for you little fawn?”

Elena just smiled up at him with her arms out. “Dad.” She managed to say, it was a little slurred, but it was noticed by my ears and Alastor’s. Both of ours going up fully in surprise.

Sitting up more I looked at the girl wide eyed. “Al, she did it!”

Alastor responded with a chuckle. “Indeed she did.” He held his hands out to the baby on the floor. “Who do you want, baby?”

Elena reached for his hands and whined a moment. She stopped her whining when Alastor finally gave her his hands to grab onto. She giggled and tried to pull herself up, with help from the deer demon this was possible. He helped her walk to his leg and she then grabbed onto that.

She looked at him and cheered, “Daddy!” She had a big smile on her face.

Alastor gave a very prideful laugh. “I see who the favorite is.” He said as he glanced at me a moment. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

The Radio Demon leaned down more to pick up his daughter and put her in his lap. “You want daddy?”

“Daddy!” She cheered again as she clapped being in his lap.

“Ok you know who I am but what about her?” Alastor asked as he pointed down to me since I was still on the floor.

“Mum.” She managed to say with a smile.

I laughed and got up onto my knees and went over to the two on the chair. “You're such a good girl. You're learning so fast. You're also growing up too fast. I don’t know if mommy’s heart can take it.”

Elena reached out for me now and said, “Mum” again.

“Well Mum is close enough, I guess. Still counts.” I said with a small chuckle.

I grabbed Elena and held her up in the air. The girl cheered as I did so, and I laughed. I brought her back down to kiss her cheek. She giggled and then grabbed my nose.

She has finally said her first words and it was honestly so hard to wrap my head around and my heart was just fluttering with excitement. Today was going to be great. My girl was growing up. Was amazing to see. I couldn't have been happier.

Before we knew it, it was time to take Elena to the hotel. Luckily for Dr. Talon, the baby was asleep from the car ride here. When we dropped her off, we went over everything he would need, gave him what was important and told him to call me if he had questions.

He reassured us that she would be ok and to come pick her up whenever we wanted. Rufio would be a good boy as well for him. The other hotel workers would come by just to check in or help him when it was needed. He appreciated it very much. Plus he told us Nifty will most likely be the one to help most.

It was honestly hard to let her go again. I feel Alastor was having the same thoughts. We spent a good time holding her before we handed her to the wolf demon. Even when we headed to the elevator to leave, we looked over our shoulders one last time to reassure ourselves.

This was the first time in eight months we could finally be alone without having the baby to worry about. That honestly was scary to think about. We were trusting her with someone else so that we could finally have some alone time and it was nice but also, I feel it would be weird. We would be getting her back of course but that didn’t mean we still didn’t worry. I knew Alastor was probably worried as well, he just didn’t show it.

The drive back home was quiet and very weird. We were so used to the baby being in the car. Sitting in the back seat as she made her weird babble noises. Although it was nice to sit up front with Alastor again. He held my hand the whole way back. It was such a good idea to go back home for lunch instead, that way we could just do what we wanted and had time before we had to get ready for the play later.

As Alastor pulled up to the house he let go of my hand and we both got out of the car to head inside. I walked ahead of him, but I felt Alastor then grab my wrist and turn me around to face him. Before I could say anything though he had placed his lips upon mine. I had a feeling that the deer demon wanted to finish what was started this morning. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to his chest.

When we finally pulled apart, I was catching my breath, “What was that for?”

“It was for you my beautiful wife. I just really wanted to kiss you.” Alastor said with a smirk.

I honestly didn’t believe him but let it pass to see what he would do. “Aw you’re so sweet Al.”

I managed to open the door and we both walked back into the house. It was so quiet. With Rufio not even here it just felt off and weird.

Before I took a step, I was pushed up against the front door and then I felt lips press against mine again. My eyes were wide in shock but slowly closed as I noticed it was Alastor. He had me pinned against the door with his body pressed against my own. His arms were wrapped around my hips and gripping the back of the shirt I had on.

He finally let me breathe and he wanted to kiss my neck.

“Eagar aren't’ you?” I breathed out.

Alastor pulled his head away and his eyes were aglow, “For you my dear. Always.” He growled.

He captured a kiss again but made it deeper as he asked for entrance to my mouth which I gladly allowed. It was such a wonderful feeling to kiss like this. It’s been a while it felt, even though it hasn’t. Maybe because the atmosphere was different.

Alastor slipped his hands under my shirt and I felt his warm hands go across my skin. He dug his claws in lightly. Not to draw blood but it did give me goosebumps.

“Al.” I breathed against his lips from the action.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” He hummed. “I want you here and now.”

“Don’t you want to be comfortable.” I asked as he kept kissing me.

“Don't matter to me.” He breathed out.

I pushed him away a moment and grabbed his one hand. He let me do so as I led us over to the couch.

**(Smut!)**

As for fun I fell onto the couch and pulled the deer demon down with me. I gave a chuckle and so did he. Where his head landed was also funny as he rested into the valley of my breasts. He was laying right between my legs. He just kept his face there and didn’t even make an effort to move, but I was ok with that. He looked up at me and I smiled down at him as I started to play with his hair.

“Comfortable?” I asked him.

“Very much so.” Alastor answered muffled. “I could just stay here the whole time.”

I blushed but gave a chuckle. “You know you can’t.”

He sighed. “I know.” He turned his head back down. “A man can certainly dream can he not?”

Alastor slid his hands under my shirt again and went up my sides. My goosebumps came back again as he did this. I still loved the feeling of his hands across my skin. He snaked his hands up further until they were then on top of my breast and he gave them a nice squeeze.

He lifted his head back up and pulled himself up more to kiss me. He wasn’t laying on me as much as he was hovering above me. He was now closer to my crotch and I could feel the warmth that radiated between us. My legs wrapped around him a little.

“Mmm, Al.” I said against his lips and I pulled away a little. “I want more.”

“More you say?” He lifted his head slightly to look at me with a grin and playful eyes. “My wolf wants more, then I shall give it to her.”

He kissed my lips and then went to lay butterfly ones to my cheek and down my neck. He latched onto a part of my neck and sucked on it a little. With his sharp teeth he bit down slightly and made me bleed from the small puncture wounds. He licked the small wounds and I heard him hum in delight from it.

“You always tasted good, my love.” The Radio Demon whispered.

I felt a shutter run down my spine from his words. He licked the wound again and he sat up more onto me. I opened my eyes to see a small streak of blood on his chin as he looked down at me with hungry eyes.

“May I taste more of you?” Alastor asked as he licked the blood off his chin.

“Absolutely.” I breathed out.

He took his hands under my shirt and pulled the fabric up. “Well we should take care of this first. So much in the way.”

“You know you can make it go away faster.” I pointed out.

“I could, but what would the fun be in that when I can't tease you in the process.” He growled.

I felt myself gulp as he said that.

He continued to slide my shirt up. With his help he sat back and had me sit up. He took my shirt off over my head and leaned down to kiss me again. His hands snaked around to my back and I felt him undoing the hooks to my bra. Soon it was done, and I slipped my arms through and tossed the bra somewhere on the floor.

Alastor broke the kiss off and put hands on my shoulders to push me back down onto the couch. He stayed up but I watched him as he looked down at me playfully. He took his suspenders off and undid his bowtie plus the first few buttons of his shirt. Alastor took his bowtie and ran it down my chest and stomach playfully. I giggled from it tickling a little.

Soon he just tossed it to the floor and then undid the rest of his buttons. He untucked his shirt and then gently let the fabric slide off his slim form. My eyes just wouldn’t leave him as he did so. I knew I had a smirk on my face, and I looked like I probably would want to eat him. Which is only the half-truth.

Alastor threw his shirt to the floor and then leaned back over me. He kissed the valley of my chest and then licked up the left breast and took the nipple into his mouth.

He sucked on it lightly and I felt his hand slide up to my other breast and he squeezed it softly. He took the nipple between his fingers and gently rolled it. I held a moan in my throat at the feeling and I was loving it.

We haven't had moments like this in a while. It was great.

Alastor let go of the nipple and started to kiss down my stomach until he got to the end of my pants. He stopped and came back up to my face. He placed a kiss on my lips and looked down at me smiling.

“I'm going to keep going.” He whispered against my lips.

“Keep going.” I whispered back, eager for him to continue.

The deer demon smirked before he decided to sit up. He took his hands to my pants and undid them. He pulled the zipper down. He hooked his fingers over the brim of my pants and underwear then started to slowly pull them down.

Like the tease that he is, he slowly was pulling the fabric down and when it rested on my upper thighs, he leaned down to kiss my stomach again. He then kissed down to my hips. He bit there lightly and then kissed across to my other hip to nip at it as well.

I let out a small whine and tried to hold back a moan from the action. I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to do more. I just wanted more.

“Please.” I breathed out.

I heard Alastor let out a chuckle as he had his head against my stomach. He lifted his head up to look at me. “Is someone getting impatient.”

I felt my face get warm with a blush. “N-No.” I stuttered out.

“Sure doesn't sound that way.” Alastor growled lightly as he leaned up, so he was over me again.

I looked away from him embarrassed. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him again. He kissed my nose.

“I won’t let my darling wife suffer.” He said softly. “I will ask you this, would you like me to taste you or fill you?” He asked with a grin, his hand running up my still clothed thigh.

“Both.” I whined again.

Alastor laughed. “Such a bad dog you are. Do you deserve your treatment?” He took the one hand on my thigh and went up my side to grab my breast, twisting my nipple between his fingers.

“Yes.” I grunted as I bit my lower lip from his action.

Alastor leaned down and I felt his breath ghost over my skin, “Do you?” He took his other hand and slid it past the hem of my underwear to go past my folds and start to play with my clit. “I don't know if I can believe you, my wolf.”

The action made me moan out and buck against his hand. “Al please.” I begged.

He continued his slow teasing motion with his hand as he looked down at me. “Please what? What would you like my dear?”

I took in a breath, “I want.” Then moaned when he started to move his fingers a little faster. “I want...you...all of you.” I breathed out.

Alastor let out a deep chuckle. “All of me? Well then I guess I better deliver.” He removed his hands from my breast and my clit. He took that hand and licked the wetness that covered his fingers. “So excited. I can’t wait to have it for myself.”

Continuing his actions from before he got off me and pulled the rest of my pants and underwear off. Tossing them to the floor. While he stood up, he undid his own pants. I watched hungrily and I knew he noticed because he was slowly zipping down the zipper then taking the pants off in general. The tease. He was enjoying himself. I could tell from the now free and throbbing member that was soon in my face.

Without thinking I took the member into my mouth. Taking the tip and half his shaft. Licking it lightly, swirling my tongue around his tip. Alastor was surprised by the sudden heat and feeling. He bent over the couch; his hands gripped the top of the furniture as he let out a groan.

I continued my actions and slowly started to bob my head as I continued to suck on him. Licking the base of his head and the tip. Making him twitch from the action alone. I then heard him dig his claws into the fabric of the couch as he started to breathe heavy.

Alastor took his other hand and blindly tried to find my vaginal folds and he was successful. He slipped right past them and started to rub his two fingers against my clit. I let out a hum in approval as I continued to suck on him. I took more of him into my mouth and he put his other hand on top of my head. His claws ran lightly along my scalp until he gripped onto one of my horns.

His hand on my clit slid down lower until he inserted one of his fingers into my entrance. I moaned around his member as he slowly pumped the finger in and out. He seemed to be doing this on purpose.

“You want all of me, don’t you?” Alastor made sure as he grunted from me sucking him.

All I did was let out a muffled yes.

“Want me to fill you up?” Alastor asked and I could tell he already had a grin on his face.

I moaned deep in my throat. Damn him using sexy dirty words.

He continued to pump his single finger in and out. “Well then you better be a good girl and let me go so I can pound you into this couch.”

I quickly let go of his member and tried to catch my breath. He withdrew his finger and joined me back on the couch quickly between my legs. I hung my one leg slightly over the back of the couch while he held onto the other. He got close to me and laid his member across my clit as he leaned forward again to capture my lips in another kiss.

He soon started to grind on me slowly, the head of his member hitting my clit. As he kissed me, I moaned low in my throat. Enjoying the feeling and the friction. I can’t remember the last time we had intimacy like this. Most of the time was just fast and to the point. That was only because of the baby and we didn’t know when she would wake up.

This time we didn’t have to worry. At least we could just feel each other more. Do more touching and be loud. Talking to each other in the way we knew how to get each other turned on. Taking it slow, even though it was starting to get annoying with the pace. Just building it up.

Even though we couldn’t have many times like this anymore because of Elena around. I honestly didn’t mind that. I don’t regret anything about her, and I loved her so much. But what we were doing now reminded me how much I missed it. Just made it special. At least with today we could make it count. Catch up on those past times these last few months. It honestly was making me less stressed about it all. I think we both just needed a break.

I got pulled back when I felt Alastor’s member slip because of my wetness, and he ended up pushing through my entrance. At this I let out a loud moan from the feeling of being filled up. I broke the kiss in the process as I threw my head back.

“Oh fuck.” I breathed out once he was pushed all the way inside. “Al, my god.”

“Oh so I’m your god now?” Alastor asked with a smirk. “I guess there has to be one somewhere right. It’s a good thing that I’m right here then.”

I gave a small chuckle at that. “You’re horrible.”

“Tell me something I haven't heard from a victim of mine.” Alastor purred by my ear.

I tried to move my hip to make him move but his one hand grabbed my hip and I felt his claws dig in. It was painful but the lust that filled my mind was stronger.

“Now now my little wolf. No rushing things.” He hushed. “I just want to enjoy the feel of you around me. It feels absolutely amazing to have your warmth incase me.” He wrapped both his arms around my abdomen and then laid down on top of me.

Just the skin on skin contact sent my brain rushing. I love the feel of him against me. I wrapped my arms around his frame, my fingers tracing some of his scars that resided on his back. I looked over his shoulder and I saw his tail wagging like crazy. Our breathing was a little out of sync, but I knew that he was trying hard not to move. He wanted to enjoy this moment. At least for a little bit.

I smirked and started to kiss him on his neck since it was close to my face. I kissed what I could reach before I decided to latch on myself. I bit him lightly and he in return let out a deep moan reside in the back of his throat. I retreated and just licked the small bite mark.

“You are a minx.” Alastor whispered breathlessly.

I chuckled, “Last I checked I was a canine not a cat.” I kissed his neck again. “Would you rather me be a cat?”

Alastor lifted himself off me slightly and looked down at me with loving eyes, “Never my wolf, you are perfect the way you are.”

That made me smile wide. I took my arms to wrap around his neck now.

“I love you.” I whispered to him.

He kissed me on the forehead. “I love you too.”

Alastor moved his hips, testing himself out. I watched him take in a breath and so did I at the feeling.

“God you better start moving.” I moaned in the back of my throat.

“Last I checked a God is the one the gives the orders.” He smirked and pulled out a little. “But just this once I shall grant this.”

Once he said that he thrusted back in and did it hard. I screamed from the suddenness, but it soon died into a moan as he started to pull himself in and out. He went at a slow pace, but he was slamming into me hard. I honestly don't know how much I could take of it because I just wanted him to rock my world. Rock until the damn couch broke.

I was enjoying this so much though. Even so I just wanted him to go faster.

“Mmm. Alastor.” I moaned. “Go...Go faster. Please.”

The Radio Demon said nothing as he soon sat up more. Then took his hands and gripped onto my hips, his claws digging into me a little. He then slammed into me and started to pick up his pace a little bit.

Alastor threw his head back a moment to let out his own moan. I noticed he was holding it back for a good while, “Heart. Ah, so tight.” He clenched his teeth together. “You feel, ugh, so wonderful...my darling wolf.”

“As do you...my buck.” I huffed out. “Absolutely...amazing.”

Alastor gripped onto me tighter. My hands found my way to his chest as I slowly rubbed it. A light sweat was already forming on him. Was wonderful to have my hands glide across his body.

He kept up this fast-rough pace for a little bit before he slowed down and then paused a moment to fix his position. He let go of my now bleeding hips and put his hands on the arm rest behind me. He was now more hovered over me. He was breathing hard now, sweat ran down his brow and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

Alastor finally opened his eyes to look down at me as I looked up at him with a smile. I lifted a hand up to lay it against his cheek.

“Are you doing ok honey?” I asked to make sure.

“I’m fine dear.” He answered as he took another deep breath. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone this long huh?”

I let out a giggle. “Just a little. Are you sure you don’t want me to ride you to finish?”

“No, I’ll be ok. It’s fine.” He said with a shake of his head.

“Ok, well that offer still stands on the table.” I told him.

I put my other hand on his other cheek, and he let out a sigh of content. I brought his face down to lay a kiss on his lips and while I did that, he started to thrust into me again. He started off slow until he picked up pace slightly. He pulled away from the kiss so he could breathe, and he started to get faster. A moan escaped me as he did so, and I only got louder as Alastor started to pick up pace.

After a few thrusts I heard him grunt above me. I opened my eyes a moment to see his eyes closed, his lip was curled on one side, his ears were pinned back against his head and I looked around him to see his tail was wagging like crazy. He was close.

I heard him grunt again and let out a moan, “I’m….almost there.” He breathed. He opened his eyes and I saw the light glow of them now.

“Ah! Please Alastor, please! Give it to me.” I shouted.

I heard him give off a static chuckle. “Mmm, what is it you want me to give you my love?”

“Hmm.” I paused to take a few breaths. “Give me...your cum...cum inside me. Please.” I begged.

“As you wish sweetheart.” He growled deeply.

He thrust a few more times and made sure they were fast and hard. I saw him close his eyes again and his face scrunched up. Then he thrusted in and stayed there. He grunted loud a few times as he soon hit his end and he filled me up with his release.

I opened my eyes a little to see the deer demon hunched over me. His breath was fast, and he tried to calm down and come back from his high, his arms shook a moment from it all. He opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile. He took his shaking arms and wrapped them around me again as he laid on top of me. Our skin flush against each other again. I took my hand to pet through his hair that was wet slightly from him sweating.

“I enjoyed that very much.” I told him softly as I petted him still.

He let out a long exhale. “I enjoyed that as well.”

I looked over him to see his tail still wagging happily. It was honestly so cute.

We stayed like this for a little bit. Just lying on the couch, naked and Alastor still buried inside me. It was honestly relaxing, as weird as the position was. I didn’t mind it. It was nice to just lay like this. Enjoy the moment.

**(End smut)**

“Al, I think it’s time we got up and got washed off.” I said down to him.

His face was buried in my neck and his breath had finally evened out. “Do we have to?” I heard him ask, muffled.

“Yes we do. We still have to eat lunch, remember? Plus the play starts at 5:30, we need to be there before then.” I reminded him.

I felt Alastor sigh, his hot breath against my neck. “Fine, I guess we can get washed off.”

The Radio Demon lifted his head up from my neck to look at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. He lifted himself off me but pulled himself out slowly. I bit my lip so that I didn't moan or complain from the feeling and loss. I heard him chuckle either way.

He stood up from the couch and stretched a moment before he started to gather up his discarded clothes. It took me a few minutes, but I sat up and had pain go up my back a moment. Probably was just laying weird on the couch.

We managed to finally get into the shower to get cleaned off from our activities. Of course the make out session that I started in the shower was very nice. We didn’t get further than that, but it was still enjoyable. Once we got washed, we put something comfy on for the time being and made some lunch for ourselves.

As we sat at the table though, we were starting to feel that we were indeed missing something. We got so used to Elena being with us now and it was weird to be at the table without her.

“I’m honestly missing her now.” Alastor said as he looked at the empty highchair that we pushed off to the side for today.

“Me to, but I’m sure she is having a good time with them at the hotel.” I told him.

“Did they send you an electronic message at all?” Alastor asked.

I shook my head, “No, so I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I have loved today so far with just you my dear but its honestly weird seeing how much our lives have changed with the little fawn around.” Alastor then chuckled. “Our day isn’t even over yet.”

“I know. I will agree that it has changed.” I reached across the table to grab the deer demon’s hand. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything though.”

Alastor looked at me and smiled then put his other hand on top of mine. “Neither would I.”

We finished our lunch and since we still had some time before we had to get ready, Alastor and I just relaxed outside on the back porch. Taking in the nature around us and listening to the sounds. I leaned against him and almost fell asleep. I had a cup of tea while Alastor drank his coffee. Just having silence was weird.

Soon we had to get ready to head to the play. So we both went back inside and got dressed. Alastor insisted that I wear my new dress I bought. I was going to wear it to work the next time I went but he just really wanted to see me in it. It was light blue and sleeveless with a deep V-neck. It flowed down to about my ankles and there was a small slit that went up the one side to about my thigh. Alastor was loving it.

I tried to keep the Radio Demon’s mind on track as we got into the car and headed towards the theater that was performing the play. When we got there, the valet took the car and we headed inside. Russ had our tickets already reserved for us. This time he was lucky enough to get us box seats. I was honestly excited because I’ve never seen a play in a box before. When we got to our seats, we were in the second box back on the right-hand side of the stage.

We found out that Angel was the role of Velma Kelly while Russ was the role of Billy Flynn. They both played their roles so well. They sang amazing as well. Plus I feel Angel killed it on stage. He was always good at acting but this was another level. Of course Angel still did his other stuff on the side because he loved it, but I could tell that he was having fun out there.

It was honestly amazing to watch the play happen and all the songs were so cool. I want to say that Alastor enjoyed it. A show about women killing their men. I’m sure it caught his interest at least. I know he had a few laughs, so I want to say he at least enjoyed something or just laughed at how humiliating it all was. Either way I loved it.

After the play I texted Russ to see if we could see him and Angel afterwards and he said we could. We met them at that backstage store that led out into the small alleyway. I managed to give Angel a flower I bought and congratulated them both on the show. Saying they were both amazing. They invited us to the after party, but we had to decline. We still had dinner to do and we had to pick up Elena afterwards. The two understood and we headed on our way.

Alastor didn’t tell me where we were going for dinner, but it was to my honest surprise that we ended up in a very familiar restaurant. It was Hell’s Personal Place. The place where we had our first date and our first kiss. That was so hard to believe where we are now compared to back then.

When we walked up to the place I was surprised to be greeted by that same Imp, Darek. Was interesting to see him again after this time. He remembered me and was surprised I was still alive. That gave me and Alastor a chuckle. Darek must have known about our marriage from that paper last year so he congratulated us on that.

We thanked him and he showed us to a table. It was the table Alastor usually sat at when he came. It was in the back of the place and there was a small rose wall that separated the space from the rest of the room. So we still had our privacy.

Dinner went by slowly it felt, and I was ok with that. The table we sat at had a round booth so Alastor and I were able to sit together. Of course when the waiter came by to take our orders, we usually separated but when they walked away, we were back together. Did we happen to make out once or twice? Perhaps but I might not tell you that.

“It almost makes me feel like we're teenagers.” I said with a giggle after we broke another kiss.

“Making an old man feel young again is never a bad thing.” The deer demon told me.

“Oh Al, you're not old.” I smacked his arm playfully.

“For being over 100 I think I still look pretty good.” He said smiling as he fixed his bowtie.

I laughed and shook my head. “Alastor.” I leaned up and kissed him again gently. I placed my hand on his cheek and when we pulled away, I kept it there and looked at him in the eyes. “You’ll always be a striking young man no matter how old you get.”

“The same goes for you my beautiful wolf.” Alastor whispered back to me.

“Even though I'm younger than you?” I said sticking my tongue out playfully.

That made him laugh, “It's only by a few years my dear. You are a beautiful young woman and always will be. Plus you will always be mine no matter what.”

A blush formed on my face, I felt it get hot. “I’d never want to be anyone else’s. My heart is yours Alastor and always will be.” I then chuckled.

“What is funny?” Alastor asked as he got a playful smile.

“If I ever die, and let's hope that never happens, can you promise me something Al?” I asked him softly as I kept eye contact with him.

I watched as his ears went back slightly. “Let's hope it will never happen, but I will do anything you ask of me, my love.” Alastor whispered back.

My ears went back a little as well. “Well I'd obviously want you to take care of Elena. Always protect her.”

“I’d give my life to protect her if I had to.” Alastor said softly.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest. “And...I want you to take my heart. Do what you want with it. I don’t want it to end up in the hands of some other demon. I just want you to have it. So I can always be with you.”

I don’t know where this emotional stuff came from and nor did I care, but I wrapped my arms around Alastor and held him tightly. A few tears escaped my eyes. I didn’t want to think of this stuff, but I still wanted to. With Elena now, I was afraid more now than ever to die in some way. I never want that to happen, but you never know what fate hell has for you. Alastor then took his arms and wrapped them slowly around me. His hands going to my wings and caressing them.

He went to my ear and whispered, “I promise, Heart. I just hope I never have to do this.”

“Neither do I.” I whispered back and pulled away slightly. “Seal it with a kiss?”

Alastor’s smile sadly. “If that makes you feel better then I will.”

He leaned forward and placed his lips on top of mine. It’s not like I was making a deal with him, it was just a promise. It almost felt electrical as we kissed but it wasn’t long when he pulled away.

“Thank you, Al.” I said with a smile.

Alastor put a hand to my cheek and wiped a tear away that I didn’t even realize I had or had fallen. “Anything for you my love. Such an emotional thing you are.” All he did was chuckle and smile.

That made me chuckle as well. “Oh shut it.”

The rest of the dinner went uneventful. We mainly stayed quiet most of the time with some little chit chat now and then. When dinner was done, we decided to head on our way out. We said goodbye to Darek on the way out and went back to the car.

We drove off and headed to the hotel.

Our time alone was over. It was time to get the little one back. Although, I honestly was missing her. I think Alastor was too. We went eight months with her straight and it was nice to have this little day off together. Even so we still deeply missed her and wanted her back. I was glad I got no emergency texts from anyone. So Alastor and I could enjoy ourselves without worry. I would send an occasional text asking how she was, and it was always a positive answer at least.

We pulled up to the hotel and then headed inside. When we did the place was quiet. No one was in the lobby. We headed upstairs. In the elevator my tail wagged with excitement. I think it was because we were getting the baby back. It was honestly so hard without her around.

When we stopped and got out of the elevator, we look to see half the hallway blocked off. It was separated by a baby gate. As we got closer, I noticed Nifty was there and was trying to clean up some stuff. The key word being try. That was because Elena was awake and crawling around all over the area. She would pick up a toy and play with it before putting it back down and moving on. Nifty didn’t seem to be liking this but just kept going. Rufio was still there as well. He was laying down not far away watching. I was smiling at the sight because it was so adorable.

She hadn’t even noticed us yet. Then Nifty did and walked over to greet us.

“Hey guys how was your day?” The cyclops girl asked us.

“Went well I think.” I answered her with a smile.

“It did go splendid. How was your time with the fawn?” Alastor asked.

Rufio’s head went up at my voice and that got him to bark and run over to me. He greeted me by jumping over the baby gate and crashing into me. Then started to lick my face.

“Down Rufio down!” I laughed as he ‘attacked’ me.

At that it got Elena’s attention. She quickly put down the toy she was playing with and crawled over to us. We both let out a chuckle from her.

“Daddy!” The girl cheered as she got to the gate and held her arms out to him.

Alastor leaned down to pick up the girl and put her in his arms. “Well hello there my little light. Did you have fun?”

Elena just laughed and went to hug Alastor around the neck.

As he was busy with her, I asked Nifty how the baby did. She said that she was perfect. Saying Elena had a lot of energy after she woke up. She’s been going ever since. The baby ate for them and she did well with that. She didn’t want to take a nap so she would probably be crashing soon.

It made me glad to hear that Elena had been so well behaved for them. It was so good to see that I knew I could trust them to watch her when I needed to. Nifty seemed to enjoy having the baby around. When I asked her where Dr. Talon was, she said he was laying down taking a nap. The kid really wore him out. I told her just to thank him for me as well.

She made sure we had everything in her bag again before we finally headed out. I put Rufio back on his leash, so I held onto him. Elena didn’t want to let go of Alastor, so he let me drive home while he sat in the backseat with her. Rufio in the front seat with me. Made me a little upset that the girl wanted him more than me but that’s ok, I knew me and her would get our time together tomorrow.

As I drove, I kept my eyes on the road but spoke to Alastor. “Sorry for being emotional over dinner today Al.” I apologized.

I felt Alastor put his hand on my shoulder, “It's ok darling. I know you have a lot on your mind sometimes. It was no trouble at all.”

I put my one hand on top of his while my other was on the steering wheel. “I still had an amazing time with you.”

“As did I, my love. We should do it again sometime.” Alastor suggested.

“I agree. Now that I know Nifty and Dr. Talon are ok with Elena. We should be able to go out more by ourselves if we want to.” I told him.

“I’d like that.” Alastor took his hand back and started to play with Elena again, “But of course I’ll always miss the little fawn. I missed her today.”

“As did I. Was weird not having her around.”

“I agree, but we will always have her.”

“Very true. She might not be little after a while, but she’ll always be ours.”

I gave a chuckle. As I came to a red light, I looked in the rearview mirror at him. “I love you Al.”

“I love you too.” Alastor replied back and he leaned over the chair and kissed my cheek.

The light turned green and we headed on home. After a day like today I hopped Elena would go right to bed and we could go to bed ourselves.

Today was one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the little emotional part, I don’t know why but I just wanted to put that in. I guess i was really feeling it when i was writing it out. I thought it was still sweet though.


	72. One Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's first birthday is around the corner and Heart is busy trying to make sure her baby girl has an amazing birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time fir Elena to turn one! Sorry for the time skip but I did have her birthday planned next. Nothing really actiony going on.
> 
> Also, i am posting this chapter early because it the anniversary of Hazbin! It makes me happy to be part of this fandom and for it to get me back into my creative writing again after a long while. Plus writing the longest story i have ever written in my life. Lol.  
> So i hope you enjoy this chapter :3
> 
> Happy one year anniversary to Hazbin Hotel!

(Heart's POV)

After four months it was coming up soon to Elena's first birthday.

During the time before, we went through the extermination. It was the baby's first and she honestly didn't seem to enjoy it. I tried to keep her as distracted as possible if I could through the time. She slept a little bit at least but it wasn't easy. Made me glad the room was soundproof because she cried a lot. I had to keep her calm, Alastor did the best as well by reading to her and that seemed to help. Even so, we all didn’t get much sleep except for Rufio.

After the extermination was over, I felt that the girl slept a lot more the day after. It was probably hard on her. It was a very different day and very stressful. So I didn't blame her for wanting to sleep a little more. I know I certainly slept in a little the next day myself from being up a lot with her.

After that day, at least things went back to normal. I was glad I didn't have to explain anything to the young girl just yet about the day we always feared. The only day we could ever die, and I think that shocked us all. She didn't have to worry yet about the extermination. Either way we would make sure she would be protected. There was no way the girl would be out of my site during that day.

Our two-year wedding anniversary also came up. We didn't do anything like we did last year. Although we did stay home and Alastor made a very nice dinner for us. It was a nice day where we both stayed home and just spent time together and spent time with Elena. Just some needed family time and it was a nice change of pace.

Plus we got to practice with her trying to say more words. She finally started to say mommy now which I was happy about. She even got a little further saying Rufio, it was now Rufo. Close enough. That and she was learning things with her hands and trying to communicate better with us. I was trying to teach her some things so that she could tell us what she needed. She could do it most of the time, but she just liked to point.

As for her walking, she had attempted to try, but she didn’t get far. She was able to stand on her own, but she couldn’t find her balance when she started to walk. So most of the time the girl fell back onto her behind. She was slowly getting there though. I feel it wouldn’t be long though.

She was learning to hold a spoon and tried to feed herself. Some days that was very messy and most of the time she needed to be washed after. I was glad to see that she was learning things like that. She was getting better with playing games and enjoys when one of Alastor’s little shadow’s plays with her. Of course she always wanted her stuffed deer and she played with him. The poor guy already had to get washed from being dirty and she drags him on the floor with her.

Since Elena was getting closer to being a year old, she was learning things and her personality was coming out a little more. She was also starting to show her likes and dislikes of things. Especially food and some Alastor was not too pleased with and most of the time tried to make her eat it, but that never ended well. Most of the time it ended up on him and it would make me laugh.

Plus she could understand simple commands from things we said. She would come when we asked her to. She knew her name by now at least. She still had to learn the meaning of the word ‘No’ though. She would always get our attention by saying babbled words or words close to something. Elena just wanted our attention. One day she even threw a toy at my head. That really hurt.

The baby would even copy some things we did. Like one day I found her sitting on the kitchen floor, looking up at Alastor as he stirred stuff in a pot. She was imitating him stirring everything around and it was honestly so cute to see.

When we went out, she seemed a little shy. She also didn’t like to sleep alone most nights. Even with Rufio there in the room with her, she still wanted us either way. In the end, most of those nights ended up with Elena sleeping in between us in bed. That didn’t sit well with Alastor, but I told him a few times won’t hurt her. She was still young, and she was starting to get afraid of things.

I wanted to believe she was afraid of the dark. I got her a night light for her room and she seemed to be ok with it once I put it in. That seemed to be a normal kid thing, being afraid of the dark. I don’t blame her, I used to be afraid to.

She still didn’t get out of her tail grabbing faze and unfortunately for Alastor, she had finally found his. He couldn’t get away and most days he just sat on the floor and gave up, letting the baby play with his fluffy tail that she could easily grip onto.

Elena had a toy that played music and she always liked it; she would get so excited playing with it. She claps and even try to do a dance of some kind when she sat down. It was honestly the cutest thing. She was also learning to push things around, like a little horse with wheels that she had. She would put it and watch it go speeding down the hallway. She liked to play with bouncy balls, that got a laugh out of her a lot.

We started to drink formula now. Mainly because my milk isn't enough for her anymore and she needed a lot more. I eventually stopped giving it to her all together, but unfortunately that didn’t stop Alastor from making my body think it still needed to make it. He was devilish with that. Either way, she was starting to hold bottles on her own as well as trying to teach her to drink from sippy cups.

Elena even helped me when I dressed her now and then. She would put her arms up for me when I put something on her. Sometimes she didn’t want what I was going to put on. She was already telling us what to put on her. So picky I tell you. The one thing she liked to wear was a pair of overalls and she grew out of those fast.

My baby was growing up to fast and it was so exciting and sad to see.

Kota and Lizzy were happily settled into their new home and they honestly loved it so much. Lizzy says that she still loves Kota and that his appearance didn’t make a difference. She still hadn’t accepted his proposal yet, but I felt that in time she will. It was a big step for her. Something she never thought about having. It was a big decision and she just needed to think. I just hope she doesn't leave the poor man hanging forever.

Russ and Angel were all settled as well. I was glad that the two had been ok in the house so far. It was just big enough for them. I am sure they also enjoyed the new freedom they had as well. It’s not like there were any neighbors close by. Angel still came to the hotel, mainly to help, but he honestly didn’t seem like he wanted to be redeemed anymore because he wanted to stay with Russ. Even so, he still went to go help Charlie and that just showed enough that he did still care for everyone in some way.

As for the moment, I was planning on hosting Elena’s first birthday. Alastor didn’t want the party at the house, which was understandable. He didn’t like a lot of people over the house, so I decided to plan for it to be at the hotel.

It was three days away and I was going over stuff with Charlie. We didn’t want her first birthday to be big, but I at least wanted it to be special. Just having close friends invited and a handful of hotel guests I trusted. I was honestly excited to have my baby turn one. Not only was I excited but Dr. Talon was happy about it as well. I knew why Elena was something great and a miracle down here in general. It makes me happy that she made it as long as she did.

Speaking of the scientist, he was doing great as well. No one else was part of his experiment yet only because the King asked him not to. He wanted to just monitor Elena for the time being before he gave a green light before having others added to the project. There was a process that the king would have people go through beforehand and Dr. Talon was ok with these rules. To me it at least seemed fair. At least for the time being the scientist was focusing on another part of the serum as for who his test subject was; he just focused on some animals for the time being. Rats or mice that liked to hang around the hotel. I was hoping that he would be successful soon in this new step.

Going back to the task at hand, Charlie and I went over the last few things. Just to keep the stuff organized, the princess put the papers in a folder and put them inside a drawer of her desk.

“Thank you so much for going over the last-minute stuff Charlie. I appreciate it.” I thanked her.

“No problem. I was happy to help. Have you got anyone that has RSVP'd yet?” Charlie wondered.

We had made invitations and I went around handing them out to the respective recipients.

“Oh yes I got a few. Was happy to see that some of my coworkers wanted to come and a few friends.” I informed her.

“Oh that’s wonderful.” The princess said as she clapped her hands together. “I’m glad to hear. I’m sure Elena’s first birthday will be successful.”

“Let’s just keep our fingers crossed.” I said with a chuckle.

Charlie nodded, “This will be good. Plus we made sure not many would be there like you asked. So it will be ok.”

I gave her a thumbs up. “Sounds good.” I stood up from the chair. “I’m going to be heading home now ok. Everything is done for today. Plus I need to get my child from Nifty and Dr. Talon. I’m sure she is driving them crazy.” I said that last part with a laugh.

The demon princess also laughed. “Oh I’m sure they are fine. Go ahead though. I’ll see you later.”

I nodded and stood up from the chair in front of the desk. “Later Charlie and thanks again.”

I headed out of the girl’s office and down the hall back to the lobby. When I got there, I headed up the stairs and into the elevator. I stepped inside and headed upstairs. While I was with Charlie, I had the two watch over the girl so that she wouldn’t be a distraction. That way we could focus and get it all situated.

When the elevator stopped, I stepped out to see the blocked off hallway as Dr. Talon was busy writing stuff on a clipboard and sitting down in a chair as Elena played with her stuffed deer on the floor. When the elevator sounded, he looked up to me and smiled.

“Hello Heart, good to see you.” The wolf scientist said as he stood up.

“Hey Doc, how was the pup for you?” I asked him as I watched her play on the floor, lost in her own world.

“She was fine. Quiet as we played with her stuffed animal.” Dr. Talon told me.

“Get any more words out of her?” I wondered as I looked back up to him.

The wolf demon shook his head, “Not really. I see her talking to herself though, but it's all babbling.”

I chuckled, “Right, but at least she can get some words though. Has she tried to walk at all?”

“Oh yes she did but She kept falling. She is so close I think.”

“That’s wonderful.” I said with a big smile and a wag of my tail. “I’ll probably try more with her later.”

Soon the girl stopped playing and looked over to see us. She smiled and cheered as she spotted me.

“Mommy!” The girl said as she clapped and held arms out to me.

That made me chuckle and I crossed the baby gate and walked over to the girl and picked her up. “There’s my girl.” I nuzzled my nose into her cheek, and she laughed. “Were you good for Dr. Talon.”

Elena pointed to the wolf demon.

“Yes, Dr. Talon. Can you say his name? Can you say Talon?” I encouraged her.

“Pa.” The girl said.

Dr. Talon turned to us and walked back over to stand beside me. He had his ears back in confusion. The girl seemed to be trying to say something different. As to what I wasn't sure.

“No Elena. Try again.” I said to her.

“Pap pap.” Elena cheered as she reached her arms out to Dr. Talon.

My ears went up fully in surprise. I was not expecting that to come out of the girl. I looked to Dr. Talon and I saw a look of pure shock on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting that either.

“Elena sweetie, Dr. Talon isn’t-” I started.

“No Heart. Its’ ok.” The wolf interrupted.

I looked over at the scientist as he just had this wide smile on his muzzle. His tail was wagging, and I saw the look in his eye. They just seemed to light up. Something must have sparked in him and it must have been a good thing.

“You sure Doc? She is still a baby so we can teach her not to call you that.” I told him to be sure.

“Yes I know, but I promise you, I don’t mind.” He then gave a chuckle. “I might as well be a figure as such. Even though I am your friend, Heart, I feel that I could have been a father figure. I did walk you down the aisle after all.”

I looked at him and just had a small smile on my face with a blush. “Well, I guess that’s a point. I will agree. You’ve probably been more supportive of me then my father ever would have been.”

“All in all, I don’t mind her finding me as a grandfather figure. She does see me a lot either way so I can understand. As to where she learned it, I will not know, but she is a smart kid after all.” He told me.

Dr. Talon reached his arms out and took the girl from me a moment. She happily hugged him around his fluffy neck as he hugged her back. I was surprised the wolf demon was ok with this, then again, he always wanted kids of his own when he was with his wife. This was probably as close as he was going to get. So I wasn’t going to go and rip that chance away from him.

“Ok doc, if you say it is ok then I won't change a thing.” I announced.

The wolf demon looked up at me, “Thank you.” He whispered, looking like he was about to cry.

Elena took the wolf demon’s muzzle in her hands and then planted a kiss on his nose. Dr. Talon’s ears went to the side in content as his face softened. He nuzzled into the girl's face which made her laugh.

Eventually we got the baby to let go of the wolf scientist and we were able to say our goodbyes to leave. She wasn’t happy to be leaving but once we got back into the car, she was perfectly fine. Alastor was still at the station for a little bit longer today. So I turned the radio on in the car and it was already on his channel, so I left it on as a song was busy playing. Alastor always enjoyed jazz so he played it a lot.

As I drove back home, I heard the girl in the back cheer slightly when she heard Alastor start to talk on the radio. Her car seat was still facing the back of the car for her safety so I couldn't see her expressions. The girl just says ‘Daddy’ repeatedly and I watched her clap her hands together.

I gave a chuckle from her. “Yes that’s daddy. You're so energetic today. You should stop hanging out around Nifty.”

Eventually we got back home, and I got the girl out of the car seat and we headed inside. I left Rufio home today and he was excited to see us return. I greeted the hound and managed to get the girl situated in the living room, setting the girl down in her little safe area. I turned on the radio that was in there and listened to Alastor as he did the last bit of his show today.

Leaving Elena with Rufio I decided to start dinner, it was my turn today since Alastor was doing an afternoon show. The baby was usually satisfied with listening to Alastor on the radio so I knew she would be ok and Rufio would bark to alarm me.

After I put some water in a pot and onto the stove, I looked to check on Elena and she was standing up and holding onto the edge of the play gate that was set up around her. She just looked at the radio in the room and smiled as she heard Alastor’s voice coming through it. I smiled at her and went back to cut up something.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed and Alastor’s show was over, I knew because Elena would start crying afterwards. I let her cry it out though, as hard as that was. Plus Alastor would be home soon so she wouldn’t be crying long.

Dinner was almost done when I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Alastor plus I heard Elena cheer as she saw her dad walk into the house.

“Ah there is my little light! Always so happy to see me!” I heard him exclaim with excitement.

I left the stove on low a moment as I walked over to greet Alastor. He was already by Elena who held her arms out to him. He picked her up and held her as she wrapped her arms around him.

My eyes softened at the sight. “I think we missed you.” I said to make my presence known.

“Always my dear. Don’t tell me that you don’t miss me as well.” Alastor said jokingly.

I chuckled. “No, Al, I missed you. I always miss you.” I walked up to the deer demon and wrapped my arms around him from the side, so I didn't disturb the baby hugging him around his neck.

“So how did the things go at the hotel today?” He asked me as he let go of me slightly.

Looking up I told him, “All went well. Charlie and I even got the rest of her birthday stuff planned out.”

“Oh that’s splendid darling! I’m glad to hear. The fawn is going to have such fun and I know it.” Alastor smiled as he rubbed my back slightly.

The girl around his neck laughed as Alastor had to fix her in his arm.

I laughed as well. “Oh I hope so, but I’m sure it will be fun.”

Alastor leaned down to kiss the tip of my ear. “If you and Charlie planned it. I have no doubt that it will be wonderful.”

That evening we went on with dinner, I told Alastor how Elena started calling Dr. Talon ‘Pappap.’ The deer demon was surprised but when I told him that the wolf demon was ok with it then Alastor seemed to be alright with that. We’d let the girl keep calling the scientist that as long as he was ok with that.

We finished eating, cleaned up and tied to get the girl ready for bed. When she was soon asleep me and Alastor spent some time together before we ourselves headed off to bed.

* * *

[Three Days Later]

The morning of Elena’s party had me excited. It wasn’t my birthday, but it was hers and that made me so happy. It was a major milestone in my eyes. Plus she was just growing up to fast and it make me sad and happy at the same time. Was amazing how fast a year could go. I was just glad that nothing had happened during that year.

Besides her getting sick now and then, that always made me worried. She always got better though. Other than that, no big fighting happened. No big overlord to cause trouble. That or old flames that would want to cause a ruckus either. Calm. Just how I liked it. Plus with Alastor at the Radio Station now I didn’t have to worry.

I got up when Elena got up for that day. Her party wasn’t until a little later, so I just enjoyed the morning with her.

I walked into her bedroom to see her standing up in her crib. She saw me and sounded excited as she jumped a little. “Mommy!” She smiled, showing off some of her new teeth that had recently grown in.

“Morning little pup.” I greeted her as I walked over and picked her up. “Whose birthday is today huh?” I said as I kissed her cheek.

All Elena did was laugh. Such a happy girl she was this morning. We must have slept well then. I decided to get her changed and into something comfortable for now. I would change her into something else before heading to her party.

I took her out of her room and into the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast. I knew the girl would be ok with pancakes, so I made those. Plus some little ones her tiny hands could handle. I made sure they were cooled off a little before handing them to her. As I was in the middle of making some for myself, I heard Alastor come downstairs.

That got Elena’s attention as well, “Dad!” She said as he walked into the room.

Alastor smiled and went over to her first. “Looks like the little fawn is having some fun already.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and that made her chuckle.

“We are.” I said as I turned back to my pan. “I figured we could have something different for breakfast today.”

I then felt Alastor was behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. “She’s just like you. Even for the love of pancakes.”

I giggled from that. “Can’t help that they taste so good.”

Alastor chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

We spent the rest of the morning eating our pancakes and then playing in our room for a little while. When it was close to having to leave to set up for the party, I got the girl ready. I told Charlie I would come a little early to help her set stuff up. I dressed Elena in a little red dress with some black polka dots on the top half of the dress. Then put a cute little bow in her hair. I made sure we had everything we needed in her bag. Then got Rufio ready and we headed out to the car to drive to the hotel.

When we got there, I had Alastor watch over the girl in the lobby while I went to help Charlie. He was ok with this and even was ok with Rufio there. So I went to the one meeting room and walked into see Charlie putting up some streamers with Vaggie blowing up some balloons.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. It’s hard to get everyone out of the house on time.” I apologized.

“No worries, Heart. We have it all covered.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Well, what do you still need help with?” I asked.

Charlie then pointed to the table on the far side of the room. “The table still needs set up for the gifts and stuff.”

“Ok. Did you guys get the cake?” I wondered.

“Yes, it’s in the fridge at the moment so it stays ok. Didn’t want the icing melting or anything.” Vaggie answered me.

“Awesome. You guys are great.” I smiled as I headed to the one table to get it all set up.

After about another hour of work we finally got the room all set up and people were hopefully arriving soon. I went to go check on Alastor who had now went to the fireplace of the lobby and was busy showing her a book to keep her occupied. It was a cute book that she liked about a Fox and a Chipmunk being friends. She liked to look at the pictures.

I walked up besides the couch. “Well we are already in there”

“Ah wonderful. I’m sure it looks amazing dear.” Alastor said as he looked over to me.

Smiling with a nod, I asked. “Anyone shown up yet?”

“No one yet unfortunately.” He told me.

“That’s ok, people will know where to go. How about we take her in and see what she thinks?”

Alastor chuckled, “I don't think she will think anything dear, but we'll see.”

All I did was roll my eyes and Alastor stood up with the kid in his arms. We walked down the hall and went down to the room. We entered the room and Elena just looked around the room in awe. She must have liked it a bit.

Elena wanted out of Alastor’s arms, so he put her down but held onto her hands. With him holding her hands she was able to walk around the area a little. She cheered and was then excited when she saw Charlie.

Charlie kneeled in front of the girl and held her arms out.

“Hey there birthday girl.” Charlie greeted. “Come over here.”

Elena tried to walk faster over to Charlie, but she felt onto her knees a moment but Alastor helped her back up. I was off to the side watching and it was so cute to see. Plus to see the girl so excited to see the princess. Soon the baby’s hands slip out of Alastor's hands. He tried to grab them back, but she managed to keep her balance and walk the last few steps on her own over to Charlie.

The princess was surprised but still managed to grab the girl in her arms. “Oh my goodness. Did she just walk on her own!?” Charlie wondered as she stood up with the girl in her arms.

“I...I think so.” I answered out of shock still.

“I believe she did darling. Although I will apologize for her slipping through my fingers.” Alastor said.

“Don’t worry about its Al. She just took her first steps by herself!” I said with excitement as I walked up to Charlie. “I’m so excited. This day just got better.”

Elena just smiled and clapped her hands while Charlie held her, probably unsure of the accomplishment she just did.

“My girl is getting too big.” I cooed as I pinched Elena’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

After a few more minutes guests started to arrive at the party area, and it was nice to see everyone arrive and come for Elena’s sake. Although some are people, she hasn’t seen at all, so she was very shy with them. Sometimes it was a hit or miss when it came to meeting new people with her. She instantly loved Chicka but was a little afraid of my friends that showed up. She was used to Victoria since she was always talking to her before and after our project lessons started. She warmed up to Vegas eventually.

Soon everyone had arrived, and the party was in swing. People were around and talking to each other. There was a pile of presents on the table. I had Rufio at the front of the room to watch over everyone and he stayed like a good boy. Alastor was by me as we talked to everyone. I had Elena and I was trying to get her to walk again but I guess we didn’t have the motivation again to do it.

Charlie and Vaggie were getting the food ready with help from Nifty. Soon that was out and on the one table, so everyone started to eat. Angel also showed up with Russ eventually and gave an extra hand. When I talked to Angel, I asked how it was living with Russ and he said that it was enjoyable. Saying it was nice to live in a house for once and not an apartment. Although he did miss the hotel a lot, but he came by at least every day for Charlie’s sake. I was happy to hear the spider demon was doing better.

Lizzy and Kota showed up as well. Although Kota had a hard time getting into the room, he managed to fit, and I was glad to see them. Elena was happy to see them as well. At the sight of Lizzy I tried to get the girl to walk again and to my surprise she took a few steps towards her before she fell onto her butt. Lizzy was happy to see that she was starting to walk. I know I was just as excited to see her do it again.

We tried to not have this party be big and I'm glad of that, it was only the important people that mattered. I could tell Elena was enjoying herself, she was shy with the new people, but she warmed up to them.

Soon Charlie brought out the cake and it was so cute with the pink and red flowers on it. The words were written in pink, ‘Happy 1st Birthday’ and it was adorable. As I remembered the birthday kid got a smash cake for their first birthday. It was just a small round cake like the bigger one and it just had the number one on it.

I didn’t want Elena to ruin her dress, so I took her off to the side and changed her into something else I had in her bag that I didn’t mind her getting dirty. Once she was changed, I took her to the highchair that was at the front of the room. Once I sat her down, she didn’t want to sit in there, but we managed to get her to sit once Rufio sat by her chair.

We decided to sing happy birthday to her and as she looked around the room at us all she just smiled and clapped her hands as well. Once we were done singing, I sat the smash cake in front of the girl. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she stuck her finger in it. I think she liked the feeling of it because she started to get both her hands into the cake. She realized that she could eat it too and started to put some in her mouth as well. Eventually the girl’s face was covered in icing and cake as well as the shirt I put on her. It’s a good thing I decided to change her clothes.

Nifty went and cut the main cake, and everyone had a piece that wanted one. I know I certainly loved the cake. It tasted so good and it was nice and moist. Everyone went back to talking and some just wanted to watch Elena as she tore apart the cake and ate some of it. Of course with Rufio right there he was able to get a few pieces that would fall.

Elena soon was done with the cake and I took her out of the highchair and tried to clean her of the icing. She didn’t want me to, but I tried my best to clean her off. Once I thought she was good enough I took of the onesie I put on her and put her back in her dress.

The girl found the table with her presents on it and managed to stand by the table and tried to pull a present down.

I caught her just in time. “No no, sweetie. Don’t pull everything down. We can open your presents now if you want.”

Elena just whined and looked to me while pointing up at the table.

She wanted to open her presents, so I decided to take a chair and sit down with her on my lap. “There we go. Now we can open the presents. Mommy will help you.”

The birthday girl just clapped and tried to reach for the table again.

With help from Alastor, he handed me the presents and Elena wanted to get into them.

The first one she opened was from Charlie, it was a cute little electric kid drawing pad. I was interested to see what was going to be on this. Elena already wanted to play with it, but I managed to pull it away from her and give her another present.

Next was one from Vaggie and it was a cute little musical toy that looked like drums and you hit the top of them to make music. As well as little other buttons that were on the toy.

We opened a toy from Chicka next, and it was a cute little pull along animal, it was in the shape of a crocodile. When you pulled it, it makes a cute clicking noise and it wiggled as it went. The girl that was still trying to walk wanted to try it out, but we wouldn’t get very far.

The gifts from both Dr. Talon and Nifty were a handful of books and big puzzles that had animals on it. There were also a few stacking toys as well. It was all part of learning.

After getting through all her toys there was the last one that was from me and Alastor. We got her a few things. One was a table that had many activities on it, and she could do lots of learning puzzles and other things. Alastor also got her a little toy piano which she automatically wanted to start playing with. We also got her a little red wagon that she could play with. I’m sure she would find something to put in it and drag around the house. She was liking all her gifts and I didn't want to put them down.

Soon the party was starting to die down and everyone that came to the hotel had to leave. The ones that stayed behind started to help break down and clean up the space. Charlie and the rest of us were happy the others wanted to help.

“I have a feeling she is going to crash as we go home.” Alastor told me as he stood next to me, watching Elena play with her toys.

“Oh I have no doubt. She didn’t take a nap today either. She’ll be out like a light tonight.” I said with a small chuckle. “I’m glad that it seemed she had fun at least.”

“Of course she did. I wouldn't expect her not to. Everyone that came seemed to enjoy themselves too.” Alastor pointed out.

“That makes me happy as well. I’m glad today went well.” I smiled.

Elena was busy looking at the pictures in her one book and I saw her give a yawn. That was our hint that we should probably leave soon. I watched her rub her eyes a moment and tried to look down at the book again.

Looking around the room I spotted Charlie as she was wiping off a table. “Charlie, I think we will have to take our leave. Someone is very tired.”

Charlie looked up at me and Alastor. “Don’t worry about it. If you guys have to go, go ahead. We don’t want to keep you here, especially with her. We can finish up.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Positive.” She answered with a flash of her smile. “You guys go home and get her to bed.”

“Thanks Charlie.” I gave her a smile in return.

I looked back down to Elena to see her ears had gone down to the side now and she yawned yet again. I walked forward and kneeled by the girl. She looked at me and then reached her hands out to me.

“Mum.” She said softly as I could see how tired she was.

I reached down to pick her up, “You’re ok birthday girl. You partied too hard. “I chuckled as I gave her a kiss on her head.

She leaned against me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Yep she was tired. Turning to Alastor I nodded towards her new presents. He nodded and snapped his fingers. They all disappeared from the floor and he most likely put them back at home in her room.

We said our last goodbyes to everyone, and we headed out of the hotel and to the car. I put the still tired girl into her car seat and sat in the backseat with her. Rufio sat on the other side. Alastor started up the car and we drove home.

Once we got home Elena was now fully asleep and I managed to get her out of the car and took her to her room. I took the girls dress off and while I was redressing her, she woke back up a moment but once I sat her down in her crib she went right back to sleep. Rufio decided to stay in the room with her and I closed the door slightly, making sure to turn her nightlight on before walking out into the hallway and sitting on the couch.

“What a day.” I breathed out.

“It was a very wonderful day if I do say so myself.” Alastor said as he sat down next to me with a glass half filled with bourbon.

I sighed. “Al, our daughter is a year old now. That’s just so crazy in my eyes. Before I know it, she’ll be like five.”

“And we’ll be by her side the whole way.” Alastor took a sip of his drink. “To think she is a true gift in our lives.”

I gave a small chuckle as I looked over at him. “I will agree with you on that. After everything that happened. I think we needed her.”

Alastor leaned over to place a kiss on my lips quickly. “That’s why she is our little light, my wolf.”

“I wouldn't want her to be anything else, my buck.” I said in return and leaned over to kiss him again. I could now taste his drink slightly on his lips.

Alastor put his glass on the coffee table and he pushed me down to the couch. He laid on top of me slightly as he kissed me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and my hands tangled in his hair. His hands laid at my sides.

Alastor pulled away a moment, “Ready to have another?”

My face felt hot really fast, “Alastor no! It’s to early!”

The deer demon chuckled. “I’m only joking, my love. She is enough.”

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Shut up and kiss me stupid.”

Alastor’s smile widened. “As you wish. L'amour de ma vie” (Love of my life)

The Radio demon leaned down and kissed me deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first birthday Elena. Such a good girl she is.


	73. Princess Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie invites Heart and Alastor to come out on a double take with her and Vaggie. The reason: Charlie has a plan up her sleeve and just wants friends there to support her. What does the princess have in store for her girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally is getting the courage to ask Vaggie something very crazy. The princess just doesn't expect what her girlfriend does as well.

(Heart’s POV)

It was about a month after Elena’s first birthday. It was crazy how time can fly.

After her birthday she was learning to walk more and more. She was getting good at it now. Of course, she couldn’t go far and when she did fall, she would just start crawling. Either way, it was harder to keep an eye on her when she always wanted to move. Happily Rufio was keeping an eye on her most of the time and would alert me if something were happening.

Of course with Alastor, he had a better eye on her. I always said he cheated because he would just have his shadow watch over her when he had to turn away for a moment. Of course Elena seemed to like Alastor’s shadow. She was more aware of it now then before and she just thought of it as something else to play with. Much to the shadow’s dismay. Its master always made it play with the girl. Plus she was able to touch the shadow when it thought it was safe. Just to show that the girl did have some power in there somewhere.

She loved her new toys. She always wanted to play with them. They also didn’t want to stay in her room. She managed to get them out into the living room or kitchen somehow. I had to watch my step now, otherwise I'd be stepping on something.

Her talking was getting better as well. She was learning some words and new things and I was glad to see the girl was growing up fine. That she was developing and learning quickly. Made me happy to see her achieving so much.

I was at the hotel now as I was going over a few things with Charlie for new art projects and stuff I had planned for the patrons. She basically agreed to all of them and I was happy she liked what I had in store. Elena was busy playing with a toy on the floor and Rufio was lying beside her and watched her with a keen eye.

“I’m happy that everyone likes the stuff I have planned. I can’t wait.” I said to Charlie excited.

Charlie nodded, “I'm excited to see what everyone comes up with as well.” Soon the princesses face got a little serious. “Hey Heart, can I talk to you about something else for a moment?”

“Sure Charlie what’s on your mind?” I wondered as I shifted in the seat.

I watched as Charlie reached into her desk, then pulled out something. She put it on top of the desk for me to see. Just looking at the box I already knew where this conversation was going. I got excited as I wagged my tail.

“Oh my goodness! Charlie! Are you?” I asked with so much excitement.

Charlie had a small blush across her face as she rubbed the back of her head, “Yes. I’m finally asking Vaggie to marry me.” She opened the box and inside was a very pretty diamond in the shape of a heart on a gold band.

I started to bounce in my seat with such news. “Ah! This is so exciting!” I sat forward and put my arms on her desk. “So when are you popping the question?”

“I’m taking Vaggie out to dinner next week. I was hoping you and Alastor could be there? Make it a double date.” Charlie wondered and I could hear the slight nervousness in her voice.

“You want us there to?” I asked her to be sure.

Charlie took a pause as she played with the sleeve of her shirt. “I’m nervous.” She finally said softly.

I gave her a reassuring smile. “If you want me and Al there so you won’t be as nervous, then I am sure we can work it out. It won't be a problem. With Dr. Talon agreeing to watch Elena when we need it, we should be able to come.” I reached over and put my hand on top of hers. “It will be ok Charlie. You can do it.”

Charlie took in a breath and let it out slow. “Yes! I can do it!” She said as she looked up with a lot of motivation in her voice.

My attention was taken away from the princess when I felt a hand on my leg. I looked over to see Elena had walked over to us by the desk. “Mommy.” The girl said sternly.

“What is it sweetie?” I asked the baby.

The girl had a slight angry face as she looked at me. “Talk. You.” She said as she pointed at me.

“You want to talk with me?” I made sure I understood.

“Yea.” Elena answered with a nod. “Go. Home?”

“You want to go home?” I wondered.

Elena nodded as I saw her tail wag, “Yea.”

“We will leave in a moment, baby. Mommy has to finish.” I told her.

Elena started to pout. She then had a crying face. “Noooo.” The girl cried as her ears went back. “Go. Home.” She sat on the ground and started crying more.

I sighed as my ears went to the side and looked to Charlie with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Charlie, she didn’t sleep well last night so we are cranky and need a nap.”

Charlie just gave a smile. “It’s ok Heart, I understand.” She put everything back away inside her desk. “Why don’t you head home today with her. See if you can get her to sleep.”

“Thanks. Just let me know when and where for this date.” I said as I stood up.

“Will do. I plan to call the place I have in mind today.” Charlie told me.

I went to the crying girl on the floor and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face there. When I did so she was still crying but not as hard. I looked back to Charlie and gave her a smile. “Good luck.”

“Thank you. As to you.” Charlie replied back.

“Oh I’ll need it with this girl.” I chuckled as I grabbed Rufio’s leash. “Bye Charlie.”

I walked out of her office and down the hallway towards the lobby. Elena was still crying but she was just in sniffles now. She lifted her head up a moment to look at me. “Home?” She asked softly.

“Yes we’re going home now.” I answered her with a smile.

All Elena did was smile back and then put her head back down. I gave a small sigh as we walked into the lobby and started to head towards the door. I said bye to everyone that was in there and headed to the car. Alastor was at the station today so I had to worry about Elena myself. I was hoping the car ride back will put her to sleep.

Once I put the girl in her car seat, I gave her the stuffed deer from her bag and she happily hugged it. Rufio got in the back seat as well and sat down beside the girl. I got into the car and headed out. Luckily as I drove Elena had calmed down. I knew she was still awake because I saw her making her stuffed deer dance. Her car seat was still turned to face the back of the car. We had to turn that around soon. At least she was distracted.

Once I got home, I managed to get the girl out of the car and took her inside. I was hoping she would sleep if I gave her a bottle and rocked her. It was a shot but it’s what I had at the moment. I got her bottle warmed up and then headed to her room to sit in the rocking chair with her. I knew that the girl liked songs and I wanted to try singing her to sleep. Hoping it would help.

As I sat there in the rocking chair the girl happily took the warm bottle. I was thinking of what song I could sing to her.

Eventually I did think of one.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

Elena looked up at me and just smiled around her bottle as I sang.

_“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head, and I cried.”_

I brought the girl up closer and rubbed my nose against hers.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

Soon I saw the girl’s eyelids get heavy. Hopefully, she would give in.

_“I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all one day.”_

Sleep had won as the baby's eyes soon shut fully. A sigh of content escaped her nose.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

With the baby now asleep I just rocked away in the chair. I then hummed the song one more time to make sure she would stay asleep. I know she was tired so I’m hoping she would stay asleep a little bit. When she seemed to be fully asleep, I just held her close to me as I rocked. I honestly didn’t want to let her go.

I placed a kiss on her head. “I love you.” I took my hand to caress her ear. “Our little light.”

I honestly lost track of time. I sat there, holding Elena in my arms. Whispering things to her. I wanted to put her down in her crib so I could go do some things around the house, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

My phone vibrated, I managed to pull it out and look to see that Charlie had texted me.

 ** _‘Heart meet us at the hotel next week at 7pm. I figured we can all ride together. I have a reservation for The Love Pot.’_** The princess had sent me.

 _‘OK, I will let Alastor know. Thanks Charlie. I’m so happy for you.’_ I replied.

I put my phone back and sighed. ‘It’s going to start getting interesting.”

I then went back to the girl in my arms and just held her close. I was just glad she was asleep, and she could rest. She needed it. I was thinking of how next week would go. I hope it would end well for the two girls.

* * *

[Next week. Before Date]

We drove to the hotel. We were dropping off Elena with Dr. Talon while we went on the date with Charlie and Vaggie. I was glad the scientist agreed to watch her, otherwise she’d have to come with us, and we wanted to make sure the night went smooth for the girls. Rufio was to stay home but he was persistent. So we let the hound come so that he could watch over the baby with the scientist. An extra hand, well paw, never hurt.

The princess told us that we didn’t have to dress up, but still try to look nice. Alastor was dressed down slightly. He didn’t wear his jacket but had on his red vest with a black undershirt. He had black pants to go with it. I wore just a nice purple dress shirt with a black skirt that went to about my calves.

The whole week Charlie has been nervous as anything. She would talk to me, text me, anyway, to get a hold of me to make sure what she was going to say would be right. She wanted it to be perfect. I just kept telling her a proposal isn't going to be perfect. Even if you do practice.

She wanted to go over words. What to say. What to do. I told her she was overthinking it. Everything would come from the heart. The body will move on its own. She had nothing to worry about.

We pulled up to the hotel and we headed inside. We were greeted by Charlie in the lobby and to my surprise, Dr. Talon was already down there as well. I guess the princess must have been in a hurry.

When I saw Charlie she was dressed up in a white and pink women’s business suit. I didn’t see Vaggie so she must be getting ready.

Elena managed to finally see Dr. Talon and she held her hands out to him. “Pap pap!” She cheered.

The wolf demon chuckled and walked forward to take the girl from my arms. “Well hey there pup. We're going to have some fun tonight.”

The baby cheered and hugged him. Dr. Talon smiled and hugged her back. I saw his tail wagging happily. It was honestly so cute to see and I was happy with how much the scientist enjoyed having the girl around.

I patted the girls back and just went over some things to the wolf demon. Hoping the girl would sleep well for him. I am hoping she’ll be asleep tonight when we get back.

Dr. Talon decided to take the girl upstairs. I gave him Rufio as well. Elena was cute and blew us a kiss while she was being carried away. I chuckled as I catch the kiss and blew one back. Sometimes giving her away was hard but I knew in the end I would be getting her back.

Charlie walked up to us after the scientist left, “Vaggie is just finishing up. She shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“No worries. We were just glad to get hear a little early.” I told her. “You look very nice as well.”

“Thank you. Also, thanks so much for being here tonight. I appreciate it.” Charlie thanked us. “I would have invited more friends, but I didn’t want to overwhelm Vaggie tonight with a lot of people.”

“We understand. I think it's nice that you wanted us. No one was around for mine, but at the same time I think it was a good thing there wasn’t.” I chuckled and nudged Alastor on the arm.

“Well being in the middle of the woods with no one around was perfect.” The deer demon smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Soon we heard Vaggie running down the steps. “Sorry! My hair isn't cooperating with me today.”

We all looked to her to see that the moth girl had taken her long hair and braided it. She had a little amount of makeup on. She also wore a grey dress that went to about her knees and was sleeveless with a V-neck. She was honestly very pretty, and I saw Charlie looking at her a long time. I could tell that she was loving what her girlfriend was wearing.

When she got down to the bottom step and walked over to us, Charlie finally snapped out of it.

“You look beautiful, Vaggie.” Charlie complemented.

“Thanks Hun, dug this one out of the back of the closet.” Vaggie said with a smile.

“Well, now that we are all here. Let's head off!” Alastor said and headed towards the door.

We all agreed and started to walk out of the hotel, and we got into the car. Alastor took the car seat away from the back seat so that the girls had more room. We sat in the front and Alastor drove. He knew where to go. The man knew the city like the back of his hand almost.

The car ride to the restaurant was a little quiet but I had a feeling it was because Charlie was nervous about tonight. But now, looking at Vaggie as well, I could tell she also seemed nervous. I questioned why in my head; I didn’t want to draw to conclusions though.

Soon we got to The Love Pot and Alastor parked the car. We got out and headed inside.

Charlie walked up to the host. “Hello there, I have a reservation.” She said softly.

The demon at the host stand, who was a small sheep demon, gave a nod. “Princess Charlie, right?”

“That’s me.” Charlie answered with a smile.

The sheep demon nodded again, he reached down and grabbed the menus. “Follow me please.”

We walked through the calming restaurant, it was cool because the main thing the place was known for was that it had fondue fountains and stuff you could get. Was very cool. I had a feeling Alastor wouldn’t like the place since he didn’t like sweet things, but he still decided to come. Plus I am sure they had something that would be in the deer demon's taste.

The sheep took our group outside to a little covered awning. It seemed the ones out here were a little more private as each table had small curtains around them. At least that was a nice touch. No one could creep on you as you ate or do other things. Would be perfect for the nervous Charlie.

We all took a seat at the booth. The sheep leaving the menus and walking off.

“This place is really nice Charlie.” I said as I sat down.

“Yes, it’s actually a normal spot for me and Vaggie.” Charlie said as she reached for her girlfriend's hand.

“We actually had our first date here.” Vaggie added.

“Aw so cute. Well we are excited to be here with you guys this time around.” I smiled.

Now it all made sense as to why we were here. It was a special spot for them. Their normal spot. It was cute that Charlie wanted to propose to her here.

We looked at the menu. Alastor was actually lucky that they did in fact have something for him here. But I decided to share with the girls by having a chocolate and caramel fountain. It was so amazing since I’ve never done a fountain before. It was honestly so fun. There were so many things they brought us. It was so enjoyable. Even though Alastor didn't want anything we ate I still managed to get him to eat one of these and that was a pretzel rod where we ate both ends and met in the middle. Was fun.

As we finished the food we had, we sat to talk. I saw Charlie was nervous again. She wanted to do this. Now would have been the best opportunity. I took my phone and sent Charlie a text quickly.

‘You can do it Charlie.’ I sent.

Charlie quickly looked at her phone. She looked up at me with a smile. I watched her take a deep breath.

Then it was Vaggie that spoke. “Charlie, is it ok if I ask you something?”

Charlie looked at her confused a moment but soon smiled. “Yea. To be honest Vaggie I have something to ask you as well.”

Vaggie then looked surprised, “Oh, well ok. You go first then.”

Charlie smiled and then cleared her throat. She grabbed Vaggie’s hand. “Mind standing up for a moment?”

Vaggie said nothing and nodded. She let Charlie guide her out of the seat. I was nervous and excited about what was going to happen. I reached over and grabbed Alastor's hand to calm myself. He looked at me and just smiled.

We turned back to Charlie as she held Vaggie’s hands. The princess looked at her with so much love. They stood in front of the table, still under the cover and out of eye view from others. This was it. It was happening. I believed Charlie could do this.

Charlie finally spoke. “Vagatha. I have something that is very important that I'd like to ask you. I love you so much. More than I have loved anyone in my hell life. I’ve never had anyone like you, and I am so happy that you came into my life. You believe in me more than anyone else had. You helped me through so much. Especially with the hotel. You believed in me more than anyone. You helped me start it and I hope to keep you by my side through more of it.”

“Charlie, before you continue. May I speak?” Charlie nodded. “I love you as well. You’re the greatest thing that happened to me ever since I fell here. I am happy I found you and you found me. Happy to call you mine. I will always be by your side no matter what. I believe in you. I’m always happy to be your rock. My partner in crime.”

“The jelly to your peanut butter.” Charlie added smiling.

“The light to your dark.” Vaggie said with a small chuckled.

“They hay to your horse.” Charlie smiled as she was getting excited.

“Please get to the point dear ladies.” Alastor interrupted, wanting them to get to the point.

The two blushed as they stopped for a moment to be quiet. They realized that they were straying off from the point. They were getting off topic.

Charlie cleared her throat. “Sorry Al.” She looked back to Vaggie. “Vaggie I have something important to ask you.”

Vaggie smiled, “Charlie, I honestly have something important to ask you as well.”

Oh boy, I honestly had a feeling of what was about to happen. I think Alastor did as well because I looked at him and he had such a large smirk on his face and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Why don't you ask together. Same time.” I suggested.

The two girls looked to us and then back to each other. They nodded.

I saw as Charlie reached into her pocket that was in her suit jacket. Ironically, Vaggie reached into her dress and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was.

They both took a breath.

What I watch happen next, shocked not only me and Alastor but the two girls.

They both pulled a box out and opened them at the same time, saying, “Will you marry me?”

The two girls then laughed and so did we. Well that was totally unexpected. I knew about Charlie wanting to ask Vaggie but not the other way around. So weird. At the same time I thought it was cute. They both had the same idea, and they wanted the same thing.

Once we all stopped our laughing. Charlie and Vaggie just smiled at each other. “Yes.” They both said.

Both chuckled and they hugged each other a moment before they shared a kiss.

I started to clap lightly. Alastor just smiled and leaned back to clap as well. The two pulled apart and they put their rings on each other.

“Congrats guys.” I said as I tried not to cry.

They looked at us and both smiled.

“This wasn't planned.” Vaggie giggled.

“It wasn't. I was so worried as well.” Charlie added. “I was literally shaking.”

The two girls hugged each other one more time and shared another kiss before sitting back down.

“This night is definitely the best.” Vaggie said as she leaned onto Charlie.

The princess was holding the girl’s hand and leaned her head against hers. “It was definitely surprising and I’m honestly excited.”

I bounced a little in my seat, “This is so amazing guys. I’m so happy for you.” I leaned forward a little. “So I know this is right off the bat but...when do you think you’ll get married?”

Vaggie blushed but Charlie chuckled. “Well, I’ll be honest, I don’t want to scare anyone but, since I’m royalty...it’s probably going to be as soon as possible.”

“It’s understandable. It’s a big thing.” Alastor said then chuckled. “You are the princess after all.”

“Royal weddings are usually important I believe so I can understand that it will be a soon as possible thing.” I said.

Charlie Nodded, “I’m sure once I tell my parents they probably want to have it at least within a month or two.” She looked to Vaggie. “I hope you don't mind this?”

Vaggie shook her head. “I know. I figured I would expect that when proposing to the princess.”

“I'm just excited to have you by my side always, my little moth.” Charlie said as she rubbed her nose with Vaggie's.

The girl laughed and smiled as she had a small blush on her face. “I love you Hun.”

Charlie smiled as she too had a small blush, “I love you too.”

The rest of the night was super fun and romantic for the two that just got engaged. The drive home was kind of quiet for the most part, except for the laughter and kissing I heard in the back seat. I just sat in the front holding Alastor's hand.

We got back to the hotel and the girls thanked us for being with them for their special night. They said their goodbyes and headed up to their room.

Alastor and I headed up to where Dr. Talon was, and we retrieved our daughter and hound from him. Elena, thankfully, was asleep and had fallen asleep for the scientist without a problem. Before we collected her though we told the wolf demon about the engagement of Charlie and Vaggie. As well as the little twist where they both proposed to each other. He thought it was an adorable thing. We agreed, was funny to experience.

After we talked for a little, we collected our kid as well as Rufio and said our goodbyes to the scientist. Alastor got the car seat back into the back seat. We put the sleeping girl in the car and headed back home.

On the way home I reached over to grab Alastor's hand, “Tonight was fun and enjoyable.” I whispered.

“It was. I had fun tonight. Plus it was good to see the dolls get together.” Alastor said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Lots of new things are happening. Its honestly exciting.” I said as I squeezed his hand.

“I agree it's exciting. I think a lot of good things happening right now is a good thing.” Alastor stopped at a red light and I saw him look back at the sleeping baby. “She was the start of it all I feel.”

A big smile came to my face and I looked back to her as well. “I agree. The best light hell could ask for.”

Alastor gave a small chuckle. With the light still red he leaned over to give me a kiss quickly. “It’s all thanks to you my darling wolf.”

A blush came to my face. “Oh, Al, stop it.”

Alastor gave a light laugh. “It's true. I only get half the credit dear.”

I chuckled. “You just had help making the pup. That’s still an important role.” I told him as I poked his arm with my other hand.

“Well I guess that’s true. After that though it's all you my dear.” Alastor said.

“Well you helped me stay sane through the whole thing.” I pointed out. “Plus you helped me in more ways than you know.”

Alastor’s smile went wider. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way mon amour.” He gave me another short kiss.

When the light turned green, we headed on our way back home after such a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some chaggie fluff in there. Wanted to focus on them too. Next chapter will be helping Charlie and Vaggie with the wedding plans.


	74. Plan a Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to plan out the wedding for Charlie and Vaggie. Heart goes dress shopping with Vaggie, but it seems that going to the dress shop this time has some surprises in store for Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time to help Charlie and Vaggie with their wedding. She helped Heart so much with hers, now it’s time to return the favor

(Heart Pov)

I remember the next day after the proposal, Charlie told me she went to her parents, in person. Vaggie tagging along as well and told them both the news about their engagement. I was surprised to hear that her mother was the one happy for her. Lucifer seemed to be nice about it but not as enthusiastic. Either way, her parents were happy for her and they were going to start planning stuff right away.

The princess was finally tying the knot. Was awfully sweet to hear and to be a part of. I know Vaggie and her have been dating for some time. I know how much they loved each other as well. It was only a matter of time.

Charlie told me that they were giving her two months to try and get some of the things together. Her parents would handle a lot of the bigger things. It was so exciting, and I was so happy for her as well.

At the same time, I was and wasn't surprised when she asked me to be in the wedding. She was in mine, so she wanted me in hers as well. Vaggie also agreed with me. The girls decided that they were going to have groomsmen and bridesmaids both. Charlie would have the men on her side and Vaggie the women. They were just deciding on people together. So, with me being in the wedding, they asked Alastor too. I’m sure he didn't mind; he did say yes. I feel he only did because I’m in it as well.

I was going over the hotel every other day to help as I always did, but I would stay after to help Charlie and Vaggie little by little. Just to plan out a few things her parents wanted her to do. It wasn't much but it was still big.

Today I was with them as they were trying to think of who else could be in their standing up there with them. Other parts of their bridal party. Once we figured everyone out then we can plan a dress shopping trip and get that taken care of.

Elena was with me as well as Rufio, the two played on the floor as we talked. Elena has been getting better at her walking and still falls but she is way better. I'm not looking forward to when she starts to run around. I didn't want to think of that though.

“So, I think you should have Angel as well. He has been with you guys since the beginning. I know you both think of him as a good friend.” I pointed out.

“That's a good point.” Charlie agreed. “After all that happened Angel still comes around us. He does care and even though he doesn't stay here anymore he seems to have improved.”

Vaggie was silent a moment, in thought about the decision. She then sighed, “Fine I’ll be ok with Angel Dust being in the wedding.”

Charlie then happily clapped. I smiled and nodded.

“Ok so who else then?” I wondered.

“Well we don't have many to choose from.” Vaggie says.

“Why not another patron? Someone you know well. Trust?” I suggested.

The two girls then sat there and thought about who else they could add. I also was thinking as well. I mean, even if we couldn't find another, I’m sure they’d be ok with just four. Even so, having six total was nice. I know for my wedding it was.

“How about Veronica? She’s been well behaved for me in the crafting stuff. Ever since she joined. She likes to help as well.” I gave a small chuckle. “She’s almost like a mother figure in a way.” I looked back behind me a moment to look at the baby as she was petting Rufio. “I know she loves Elena too.”

“You know I will agree. She has had so much improvement. She helps out a lot to.” Charlie pointed out.

“It’s almost like she’s part of the crew. She helps Nifty clean. I know sometimes she’ll cook when Alastor isn't here.” Vaggie added.

“Well I think that should be a good enough answer. I know you think of Veronica as a friend.” I smiled.

Charlie bounced in her seat a moment from excitement, “We’ll ask her first but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Well there we go. Now what about the other side with Alastor?” I wondered, moving on.

Charlie answered quickly. “Dr. Talon.”

I looked to her almost shocked by her quick answer, “Marcus? You positive?” I wondered for sure.

“Absolutely, I trust him. He’s been a nice addition to the hotel. He treats everyone well and looks after us when hurt. It should definitely be him.” Charlie answered with a smile.

“I agree. Marcus has fit in well here. Without the influence of a bad overlord he has been very good. Plus, he has taken care of you as well as Elena. Not only is he just a doctor here, but he is also a great friend to all of us.” Vaggie added as well.

I smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will agree. He might as well be family. Elena thinks of him as a grandfather figure. He doesn't mind that at all though.” I then felt a pull on my shirt. I looked down and saw that Elena had walked over to the side of the chair and grabbed my sleeve of my shirt. I looked down at her with a smile. “What can I do for you little pup?”

“Pappap?” The girl said.

“What about him?” I asked her.

“See?” It seemed to be a question.

“You want to see pappap?” I made sure.

“Yea!” The girl cheered.

I gave a chuckle and pat the girl on the head. “We’ll see him after mommy is done ok?”

Charlie then said, “Well I was going to call everyone to come here. That way we can ask them.”

I looked up at the princess. “Alright, that’s an idea. What to call them all now and we can figure out the last person?”

“Sure! Give me a second.” Charlie smiled and grabbed her phone she had on the desk. Once she got done calling them all, she hung up the phone and sat back. “Marcus will be down, Angel is just at the bar so he’ll be over, Veronica was in her room and will be down shortly.”

“Fantastic. So, any ideas while we wait?” I stated.

Both girls unfortunately shook their heads. “We will figure it out in no time. We still have a little bit of time.” I looked down to Elena who had still stayed by me. I took the girl and placed her in my lap. “Pappap is coming down. You’ll get to see him.”

The girl’s eyes went wide as she clapped her hands together.

“You know. I have one idea right now.” Vaggie started.

“Oh, what’s that?” I wondered as I looked at the moth girl.

She looked to Elena in my lap as she held her stuffed deer close to her. “What if Elena is our flower girl?” Vaggie asked.

My ears went up in surprise. “Her, well, she has gotten better in her walking. Are you sure? I don’t know how comfortable I am showing her off to a lot of people.”

“Heart, you know that Elena will be going to school in the future. People will find out about her eventually.” Charlie reminded me.

“But in front of the other overlords?” I put my ears down in worry. This was a royal wedding. All overlords were supposed to attend the ceremony so they could witness it. Sure, it's never been done in many years, but they all were supposed to be there. They were required to be there. “I’m just scared.” I finally whispered.

Charlie stood up from the desk and went next to me to place her hand around my shoulders. “You’ll be fine Heart. You all will. We’ll be there for you. Plus, I know my dad will not want anything happening that day. Trust us.”

Thoughts raced through my head, I know I should take Charlie’s word for it all, but I still have a nagging in the back of my head. What if Valentino was there? What if Vox was there? What would they do? What would they say? I just don’t know if I could face them after what happened. After what they did to me. At the same time, they didn’t know Elena existed. For all they could know, I could have been pregnant with Valentino’s kid this whole time when it wasn’t the case at all. It could almost be a rub in his face to have Elena be there. She was mine and Alastor’s and that was enough reason to want to show her off.

Finally, I sighed and gave a smile. “Alright Charlie. I trust you. It will be ok. Plus, I'm sure she would love to be in your wedding.”

“Well why don't we ask her?” Charlie wondered with a smile. She went around to the other side of the chair and looked to the pup in my lap. “So, Elena, would you like to be in my wedding? You get to throw flowers around.”

Elena just kind of looked at Charlie a moment but soon nodded her head and let out a, “Yea!”

We all laughed at that.

“Guess that settles it then.” Vaggie said behind her giggles.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Charlie stood up and went to the door to open it. Behind the door was everyone Charlie had called.

“Come on in guys. We have something important to ask you.” Charlie said as she let the group inside.

“Alright toots, what’s dis ‘bout anyways?” Angel asked as he walked in.

“I have a feeling I know why but I’ll wait and see.” Dr. Talon said.

Elena gasped and then looked around me to see the wolf demon in the room now. She quickly wiggled off my lap and went to the floor. She quickly walked over to the scientist.

“Pappap!” The girl cheered as she walked up to him.

I turned in my chair to watch as the wolf demon smiled and then reached down to pick up the girl once she got to him. “Well aren't’ we getting to be an expert at walking.”

“She is way better.” I told him.

With the girl in Dr. Talons arms Charlie decided to clear her throat. “Ok, now, with you all down here it is because we made a very important decision. Although, we have to ask you still just in case before its official.”

“Oh I’m so excited. What is it?” Veronica asked.

Vaggie stood up and walked over to Charlie and put an arm around her waist. “Would you like to be in our bridal party?” The moth girl asked them.

“Me!?” They all exclaimed at once. They all were in shock from the question.

Both girls nodded. “Yes. We picked you guys. It was hard to decide. We didn’t want to make anything official until we asked you.”

Veronica was the first to step forward. “I am honored that you would choose me, of all demons, to be there for your special day. I’d be very happy to be a part of it.”

“Shit I get to be in another weddin. Sign me up. Anythin’ to look sexy.” Angel answered with a smirk as he puffed up his chest.

Charlie just chuckled while Vaggie glared at him.

Dr. Talon then spoke. “It makes me happy that you have grown enough trust in me to be there. I’d be happy to be in it as well.”

Charlie clapped her hands. “Yay this is so exciting! Thank you, guys, you're so awesome.”

“It was our pleasure.” Veronica said as she gave a big smile.

“Hey, wait, I have a question now. There’s only five of us, who is the sixth guy?” Angel asked.

“We haven't figured that out yet.” Charlie said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Why not Russ? I’m sure he would be a good choice.” Angel suggested.

“We’ll think about it Angel. He can definitely be a choice.” Vaggie said.

“What, ya think my boyfriend ain’t good enough?” Angel wondered in an angered tone.

“No Angel it's not that. It's just a hard decision for us. We are all still thinking but if you want to give Russ as a suggestion then we will take it.” Charlie told him.

“Good. Now if ya would excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” Angel said and walked out of the office.

Charlie and Vaggie both just sighed.

“It will be ok girls. I know you’ll make the right decision on who to choose.” Veronica told them as she headed out as well.

Dr. Talon put Elena on the floor, but she didn’t want to be put down yet. She started to cry and was holding onto the wolf demons pant leg. “Up. Up.” She kept saying.

“I can’t hold you right now little pup.” Dr. Talon said as he kneeled. “I have some work to do. I’ll see you another day alright?” He held the girl by the arms.

Elena didn’t like hearing that and started to cry more. I just smiled sadly at them.

“Don’t worry doc, you can leave. She’ll be ok, we are going to cry it out.” I told him. “I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

Dr. Talon sighed. “It’s ok, I can stay a little while longer.” He said as he picked the girl back up. “I’ll watch her for a little while you guys keep planning.”

“Sounds great.” I said with a smile.

“Yes thank you Markus.” Charlie said.

The scientist nodded as he walked to the couch with the girl and sat down with her in his lap. With her being watched by him, we got more plans straightened out.

* * *

[Two Weeks Later]

To say that the last month of planning was a nightmare was an understatement. Mainly because Angel was making a big deal over nothing in my opinion. He kept telling Charlie to have Russ in the wedding since they couldn’t think of anyone else. Eventually Charlie gave into to Angel’s request. She did it just to make him stop bugging her but also, she couldn’t think of who else to have in the wedding.

Charlie also decided that Razzle and Dazzle would be the ring bearer for the wedding as well. Each one holding a ring and I thought it was cute for the little goat demons.

Since that was all situated, we all had plans to go out with Vaggie to help her find a dress. Charlie would get help from the guys to figure out what to wear. The princess decided she would be wearing a tux for the wedding. It was just something more fitting to her then a dress. So, she let Vaggie have the chance, and I think she just wanted to see the moth girl in a pretty dress.

So, we were having a day for all that. Vaggie would do her own thing and Charlie hers. I would have to have Elena with me because we had to find a dress for her to. She was going to be the flower girl after all.

Vaggie decided, much to my dismay, that she wanted to go to Alice’s Daredevil Dresses again to find her dress. It made me afraid to go back there. What if my mother was still there? I didn’t know what to think. I just calmed myself though, I knew I would be surrounded by friends and it all would be ok.

That morning we were all meeting at the hotel. Charlie would take the guys while Vaggie would take the girls. Alastor drove us there and we went inside to see the whole group there. We all greeted each other and then headed out our separate ways to get everything done.

We all got into a limo with Vaggie and headed on our way to Alice’s. I kept Elena on my lap as we went. As much as she wanted to go running around the area to check everything out. She was a little stubborn about it, but she eventually listened to me to stay still.

Soon we got to the dress shop and headed inside. I took a deep breath and headed inside. Once we got in there, we were greeted by Gruda again. “Welcome to Alice’s!” She said. The bird demon paused and looked over us a moment. “Ah my goodness. It's the same little group!” She said excitedly then looked at me. “Heart how have you been?” She then looked to Elena in my arms. “Who might this little one be?”

I will agree that it was nice to see Gruda again. She always had a nice energy about her and was very swell to talk to. “I’m doing fine Gruda, thank you for asking.” I looked to Elena on my hip. “As for this little pup here, this is Elena.”

The bird demon was in awe of the girl. “Well she looks to be such a sweet thing.” She chuckled and then turned back to the rest of us. “Sorry about that. What can I do for you girls today?”

We all pointed to Vaggie, “She’s getting married.” We said simultaneously.

I swore I saw Gruda’s eyes light up with excitement. “Oh, another wedding!? Fantastika!” She went and gave Vaggie a hug. “Congrats little darling. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Vaggie breathed out from getting crushed in the hug.

Gruda then held her by the shoulders. “Let's head on back and we can start.”

Gruda led us back to the back part of the shop. As we did, I looked around the shop and was trying to spot if my mother was still working here. I didn’t see her at first but once we got to the back room, she was standing there with another customer. I just looked at her a moment and felt fear run through me. I got snapped out of it by Elena who put a hand on my face. I looked down to the young girl and just smiled. I gave a small chuckle and planted a kiss on her cheek.

We soon all sat down at the chairs provided. Felt like deja vu.

“So, since this lovely lady is the bride, I will assume the rest of you are the bridesmaids?” Gruda made sure.

We all nodded. Then I added, “Elena is going to be the flower girl.”

Gruda clapped her feathered hands together. “Ah wonderful! Why don’t we do the little one first to get her out of the way?”

I nodded in agreement. “Sounds fair.”

I went with Gruda while the girls looked for a dress to try on. We looked at ones that would fit the girl. We didn’t want to be picky but the first one we tried Vaggie went with. It was a faded pink. The top half had a flower pattern and the bottom half as a frill. There was a bow that went on the back as well. I thought it was perfect.

I knew Elena loved the dress because she honestly didn’t want to take it off. She would jump around the room while having it one. She loved it. Plus, it looked adorable on her. She was hard to get out of it, we just didn’t want her ruining the dress. She was being bad and throwing a fit but after a while I distracted her with her stuffed deer, and she was fine sitting there playing with it.

After Elena was done and over with, everyone had picked out a dress. Angel even picked one out for me since I was busy helping Elena. Vaggie decided to stay and watch Elena so that we could put our dresses on. All our dresses where a pink in some way and all looked really pretty.

Veronica’s dress was simple. It was more of a darker pink that was a spaghetti strap and had a slit up the one side that went to about the ankles. Angel’s dress was a pretty light pink, the shoulder was exposed and hugged his bust well, there were sleeves on the arms and the dress went down to his mid-thigh. My dress was a darker pink with lace on the top, a flower pattern that went across the chest and just flowed down to my calves.

As we headed inside the dressing room, I realized I needed help with my dress. I stuck my head out of my dressing room. “Gruda, I might need a little help.” I called out.

“I’m busy darling.” Gruda called out to me. “Dorothy can you help the lovely lady in dressing room four!!” She yelled.

I felt my heart stop a moment. No no, anyone but her! Before I could voice my protest, the woman was already walking towards me. She got to the door and I gulped.

“You needed help?” Dorothy asked me.

Nodding I stuttered, “Y-y-yes please. Thank you.” I went back into the dressing room with the dragon demon behind me.

“What do you need help with dearie?” Dorothy wondered.

“Oh, um, yea, I can't seem to get my wings through the back. I was having a hard time and didn't want to rip anything.” I told her.

“No problem honey. I know all about that.” She chuckled as she flapped her wings. “Turn around and I’ll give you a hand.”

“Thanks.” I whispered as I turned around.

I was honestly nervous. I was in the same room as my mother. She probably didn't even realize who I was, but I knew it was her. She was the reason I was down here.

As Dorothy helped with my wings, she asked me, “So how did your wedding go? I remember you from before. Saw you in the paper to.”

I was snapped out of my thoughts. “Oh, um, it was nice. It went great. I had a wonderful time. I’ve always dreamt of my wedding since I was a kid.”

I didn't want to give her to much info about me. I didn't want to give a hint towards who I was. That I was her daughter.

“I'm glad you finally had your dream wedding. I'm sure it was beautiful.” Dorothy said as she got my other wing past the dress. “Did your parents see it?”

I tried to keep my cool even though I was sweating nervously. “Oh no. I unfortunately don't know if my parents are down here. Even if they are, I’m not sure what they look like.” I gave a chuckle.

“Aw a shame. I'm sure they’re proud of you though.” Dorothy frowned as she fixed my tail as well.

Shrugging I answered, “Who knows. I was always a disappointment to them.”

“I'm sure that's not true. Your parents probably still love you.” Dorothy told me as she zipped up the back of the dress.

“I’d love to believe that. They never really showed it to me when I was alive.” I huffed. “That's why I’m trying to be a better mother to my daughter. I learned from them what not to do.” I sent her a nasty glance when her back was turned.

“Do you love your daughter?” Dorothy questioned me as she fixed the bottom of the dress.

My ears went to the side in content as my face went soft, “With all my heart. She’s my whole world. My light in the dark.”

Dorothy gave a small chuckle, “That's wonderful. She seems to be a sweetheart.”

After a few touches in finally had the dress fully on. I looked in the single mirror in the dressing room and looked at myself. I really liked this dress, but it was hard for me to get into.

“Thanks for your help. This was a lot harder to get on then I thought.” I said as I turned around.

When I looked at Dorothy, she had a smirk on her face. She was blocking the door with her body. I didn't like that look at all. My fear came back. She walked up closer to me until it was almost uncomfortable.

Eventually she said, “I know it's you Ashlyn. You can't fool me.”

My heart stopped. No. How!? I didn't give a hint as far as I knew. I couldn't figure it out. My brain was fogging over, and I was washed with confusion. It didn't make sense. Was it just a mother instinct? I didn't know.

Eventually I just slanted my eyes and glared at the woman. “I don't go by that name anymore. I haven't used that name in 80 years.” I said sternly as I crossed my arms.

“Ah so you did know it was me.” She laughed. “I will say, you avoided me this long. I'm surprised. I didn’t know it was you the first time you came in here. After that though I did dig a little and just now I ended up putting the pieces together.”

“Because I didn't want to be around you. After all you did. You're the reason I’m down here.” I reminded her.

“Whose fault is that?” She huffed in anger.

“Yours because you pushed me to my breaking point.” I growled at her. “At the same time though...I’ll thank you.” I said softly.

Dorothy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “Thank me? Why?” She honestly looked confused.

I slowly got a smile on my face, “Well, if I weren’t here, I wouldn't be where I am. I wouldn't have met the man that I love more than anything. I wouldn't have experienced what I have.” My smile widened. “I wouldn't have gotten married. Sure, it was in hell, but it still happened. I got the life I always wanted. I had a second chance...and I wouldn't change that for anything.” I put my hands to my chest. “I wouldn't have had the experience I did with my daughter. She is the greatest thing to happen to us. I'm happy about that.” I gave a small chuckle. “So yes. I will thank you for all this. I'm here because you put me here. Elena is here. It all comes together.”

Dorothy just looked at me with shock on her face. Confusion. Her wings dropped behind her.

A knock on the door cut us off from further communication. “Are you guys ok in there?” It was Gruda.

“We’re ok. Just had some complications. I’m fine now.” I answered.

Dorothy finally snapped out of it and opened the door. I watched as she quickly walked out. I walked out as well but as soon as I got out of the dressing room the dragon demon was gone.

Gruda grabbed me by the shoulders and led me back out. “We were worried about you, but I’ll let you know now that if this dress is selected, we will modify if for your needs.”

“Thanks, I’ll admit it was a little hard for my anatomy.” I told her as I flapped my wings.

“No worries! We’ll take care of you.” Gruda said as I soon joined the other two.

Elena saw me and stood up from where she was playing. “Mommy!” She cheered.

I laughed as the girl walked up to me. When she did, I bent down and picked her up. I put her on my hip as she still held her stuffed deer.

Soon we all looked at Vaggie as she went over the dresses each of us had.

“Which one ya thinkin Vags?” Angel asked her.

The girl stood up and went up to each of us. After having a good look through she finally said. “I think I’ll go with the one Veronica has on.”

“Fantastic! I honestly really like it myself.” Veronica said. “It's nice and simple to.”

“shouldn't have to make any alterations to it either.” I added when looking at the dress. My wings could easily fit out the back of the dress. They wouldn't have to be compacted.

Soon we all headed back to take the dresses off. I wanted Elena to go back with Vaggie, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay with me. So, I had someone unzip me before I went to take the dress off, girl in tow. I set her down and she just looked up at me.

“Pretty.” She said as she pointed to me.

Smiling, I asked, “You think I'm pretty in this dress?” Elena nodded. “You're a kind pup. Mommy’s not going to wear this dress though.” I told her and the girl frowned. “Aw don't worry. I’ll still be in a pretty dress and so will you.” I said as I poked her nose lightly.

Elena giggled and I proceeded to get the dress off and put my normal clothes back on. I picked the girl back up and headed back out. Vaggie was busy looking through dresses. I put the girl down and she went back to playing with her stuffed deer. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Dorothy there, looking at Elena and me.

Part of me wanted to have my mother back but after all that she ever did to me, I honestly don't know if I could want her back. It was something I’d have to think about. I honestly didn't want her near me or Elena. I didn't want her hurting my daughter, like the way she hurt me. I couldn't allow that.

Unless she proved herself to me. I highly doubt she would though.

I turned my attention fully to Elena and waited for Vaggie to choose her dresses. It seemed she was going for a theme. All of them were pink.

Soon she got her three and went back to the dressing room. Angel and Veronica were sitting with me. Although the artic fox demon was busy playing with the girl.

Vaggie came out with her first wedding dress. It was white on top and it faded into a pink on the bottom. There was a very pretty swirl design in the chest part.

After that one it was an all pink dress with the shoulders exposed with gems going down the middle and on the bust part of the dress.

The last one was of a lighter pink with a low V-neck and had a big flower on the one side of it. It flowed down to her feet and was very as the sides draped over the middle.

“I’m actually having a hard time deciding.” Vaggie said as she looked over herself.

“Which ones are you thinking?” Veronica asked.

“I’m stuck between this one or the first one.” Vaggie answered.

“Hmm, that is hard, they both are very pretty.” I added.

“I like them both as well.” Angel said. “If I had to choose one though, I'd go with the first.”

“The first one?” Vaggie questioned.

“Yea, I heard Charlie might get some white in da suit she gets so maybe da white from dis dress can match for ya.” Angel stated.

“He does make a point. I think the first one would be a good option.” I said as well.

Vaggie looked at Veronica for her answer. “I agree then, the first one.” The fox said, smiling.

Vaggie smiled at us and nodded. She turned to Gruda. “I think it settled then. The first one it is.”

The bird demon clapped her feathered hands together, “Wonderful! This is so exciting. Now let's go get you out of this dear and we can get you all set.”

As Vaggie and Gruda left to go get her dress off. I turned to Elena who then yawned and rubbed her eyes. I reached down and petted the girls head. It was about that time for her to lay down for a nap, but with all the excitement from today I'm sure she was even more tired.

“You can sleep on the way home baby. You have to stay awake a little bit longer.” I said down to her.

All I got in response was a hum. She’ll probably fall asleep right here, then I have to worry about carrying her.

Soon Vaggie came back and they got everything all situated. I got Elena's stuff and picked up the girl. Vaggie went to go check out. Dorothy was now at the register. There was no way I was facing my mother again. I let them go up while I stayed by the doors. I didn't even want to go near her. I just wanted out of here at this point.

Soon they had it all situated and we headed outside.

“Heart, are you ok?” Vaggie asked as we walked out.

“Yea ya seem agitated.” Angel added.

“I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel.” I told them, not wanting to be having this conversation outside the dress shop.

Soon the car came back, and we all got in it. Elena was nodding off, but I figured I'd let the girl sleep.

“So, what's the tea kid? Spill it?” Angel asked as he sat back.

My ears went back as I thought back to the conversation I had with my mother. I took a breath. “My mother recognized me.”

Everyone went silent.

“How?” Vaggie wondered.

Looking away I answered. “She was helping me put the dress on. She asked me questions. I guess she put it all together. I'm not sure how fully though. It was...awkward. That's for sure. Told her how I hated her.” I looked back up at them. “But I thanked her as well.”

“Thanked her? Why?” Veronica asked.

I looked down at Elena who now was asleep against me. “Because without her, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have experienced what I did. To meet Alastor.” I ran my fingers through the girl’s hair. “Plus, Elena wouldn't be here if I wasn’t here.”

When I looked back up, I saw everyone smiling at me softly.

Vaggie put her hand on my arm. “That’s true. Even after all she did to you, you still ended up with a happy life. In hell but it’s still the best you had.”

I nodded, “Exactly. Am I happy to be down here? No. Am I still happy with my life? Yes, I am. It’s my afterlife. It’s my second life. I get to control how I live it.” Looking back down at Elena and putting my hand through her hair again. “I honestly couldn't ask for anything better.”

“So cute.” Veronica said softly.

“I’m here. I’m here to stay. As long as I have my family and friends that matter to me...that's all I need.” I looked up to them and flashed them a smile.

We got back to the hotel in no time and we all stayed for dinner.

With the wedding dress and others out of the way, it was only a month till the wedding, and I was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to finish there. Next is Vaggie and Charlie’s wedding!


	75. Another Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Charlie and Vaggie are getting married! Enjoy the ceremony as well as the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally here, and boy is this going to be a hard party. Also putting the reception in as well. Enjoy.
> 
> Songs featured:  
> “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri
> 
> "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also thanks for the Kudos and the Hits! It makes me happy to see people enjoy what i make :)

(Heart’s Pov)

It was the day before the wedding and we were all making our way to the palace. I’ve never been to the palace before. I’ve gone by it a few times but I’ve never been inside. This was going to be a first and it was all interesting to experience.

Alastor said he was in the palace once, but that was many years ago. Back when he first became an overlord. Since then though, he hasn’t taken a step inside. That and Lucifer wasn’t in the best speaking terms with him. As to why the two hated one another I didn’t want to pry and ask, but I’m sure it was a big deal.

The wedding was happening at the palaces garden in the back. As much as Charlie wanted to have her wedding at the hotel, her parents did not allow it. Saying it was more appropriate for her to be married at the palace. Which was understandable, but Charlie agreed either way. Saying that the palace gardens were always beautiful.

So, we all planned to meet at the palace the day before the wedding. The king and queen would be having rooms reserved for all of us to stay in, which I thought was awfully nice of them to do. That way we would all be there at once. No one would be late. Everyone would be on time.

Soon the building came into view. Honestly, the palace looked more like a giant mansion then anything. I was sure Lucifer was always changing the building but for now it almost reminded me of Buckingham Palace in a way. There was a long driveway up to the front.

Alastor was driving the car and got past the gate. The two guards in front must have known we were coming as they didn’t stop us to ask questions. We weren't the only ones arriving at that same time because I noticed Russ’s car was at the front of the palace. He was getting a bag out of the trunk with Angel beside him. I knew the snake demon liked to be on time if at all possible.

Charlie did tell us to arrive around 4:30 or 5pm if possible. She wanted us all to have dinner together with her parents before the big day tomorrow and I thought it was a great idea. Alastor wasn't for it at all though. He would get over it. Plus, it would give us time to have some more time with the king and queen. As scary as that did sound.

I was not sure who all was here yet or who wasn't, but I am sure Charlie was already here along with Vaggie, Veronica and Dr. Talon. They probably all rode together from the hotel. I believe the two girls said that they are going to go a traditional route as well. Stay in separate rooms and such. It would definitely be interesting.

Soon we got to where Angel and Russ were, Alastor stopped the car and turned it off. I opened the door quickly and greeted the two. “Hey guys, fancy meeting you here.” I said with a small chuckle.

Angel and Russ turned to greet us with a smile. “Nice ta see ya here to babe.” Angel said as he walked up to us.

“Do you know if anyone else is here yet?” I asked as I closed my door and opened the back one to get Elena out of her car seat.

“Yea, Charlie and the others from the hotel are all here.” Russ answered as he walked up beside Angel.

“Are they waiting inside for us, I hope?” Alastor asked as he stepped out of the car.

“Yea, she texted me ta say she was goin to wait ta take us to our rooms. Should be simple.” Angel told me.

“Fantastic!” I said with a clap, but my thoughts got cut when I heard Elena start crying. “Oops, excuse me a moment.” I said to the two.

I went into the car and started to unbuckle Elena from her car seat. Alastor got Rufio out from the other side. We made sure it was ok to bring the hound with us. Charlie ran it by her parents and said it was ok as long as he didn’t get in the way of anything or pick fights with the other hounds at the palace. I knew Rufio would behave himself. Plus, I wanted the extra protection while here. I couldn't trust anyone, especially here.

Alastor gave me the leash for Rufio as he went to grab the small bags we had for ourselves. We knew it would just be one day so we didn't pack much. Once we got it all out of the car, we walked up the small set of stairs to the front door. As we got halfway the doors opened and there stood Charlie and Vaggie.

“Yay you guys made it!” Charlie cheered and jumped a little with excitement.

We all gave a chuckle at her.

“Sorry if we are a little late.” I told her as we finally got up to the top.

“Oh, its no worries. I’m sure it’s hard to try and get everything ready with the little one around.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Oh man that’s an understatement.” I said sarcastically.

Charlie went and gave me a hug, being careful of the kid in my arms. “Thanks for coming and being here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” I told her softly.

Charlie released me from the hug and turned to everyone. “Now that you are all here, we can take you to your rooms. You are all in the same hallway so follow me.” She then turned around and walked down the hallway.

We all looked at each other but just shrugged and followed behind the princess. Vaggie was next to her. We walked down the halls and I was honestly surprised at how pretty it was inside. It was mainly white with some black accents. Pillars lined the main hallway and it branched off onto many more hallways. I’d probably be lost. Soon it opened up into a giant foyer and there were stairs on either side and a hallway that kept going straight. As well as left and right. Charlie walked up the left set of stairs and then down another hallway. How big was this place?

Charlie grew up here so I’m sure she knew the palace like the back of her hand. I'm sure Vaggie has been to the palace a few times but was probably still as lost as we were.

Soon we turned left down another hall and she stopped in front of the second door. “Angel and Russ can sleep in here.” She said as she opened the door.

“Thank you, Charlie. We’ll make sure to behave ourselves.” Russ said.

“No worries. Just get comfortable and we’ll see you at dinner.” Charlie told them as they both walked inside.

“No problem babe. We’ll make sure to clean up a little too.” Angel said as he closed the door.

Charlie only nodded and then turned to us. “Come on you guys. You are a little further down the hall here. It’s a bigger room.” Charlie started to walk again.

She went about five doors down and stopped. She opened the door for us, and it was indeed a bigger room from what I saw in Angel and Russ’s. Would definitely be big enough to hold all of us for sure.

“If you need anything just text me and I’ll accommodate. Also, to take Rufio out, there is a set of stairs at the end of the hall and it leads to a door that goes right out to the side yard.” The princess informed us.

“Thank you, Charlie. This should be perfect.” I told her as I turned back around.

She smiled at us. “I’m glad. I’ll be seeing you later then. Enjoy.” Charlie and Vaggie then walked off down the hall.

We walked into the room and there was a king-sized bed on the left side of the room. A fireplace on the far wall with a couch in front of it. Then a desk and a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Once I closed the door, I let go of Rufio’s leash and he automatically started to sniff around the room. Alastor put all the stuff down in front of the bed. Then the wiggle worm of a daughter in my arms wanted down. So I set the girl down and she walked a few steps and just started to look around.

I helped Alastor set up the little makeshift crib we had for Elena. It was just her playpen crib since it could easily fold up. Once that was done, I had Elena and I’s dresses for tomorrow hung up as well as Alastor’s tux he would be wearing.

To say that going back to the dress shop was fun was an understatement. I had to get my dress on my own. My mother was there again. She did talk to me a little more, but I didn’t want to talk to her. Elena was with me too. She even offered to hold her for me, and I harshly declined. The last thing I wanted was for that woman to touch my daughter. I quickly grabbed my dress and left before anything else might have happened.

Once we were all settled in it was time to head down for dinner. I changed Elena into a small cute red dress with polka dots on it. I put on a simple red dress that went to my calves for the occasion. Alastor actually dressed down a little by just wearing a red long-sleeved dress shirt with a maroon vest and burgundy pants. Along with his bowtie of course. When we were ready there was a knock on our door. I opened it to see Angel and Russ there. Angel was wearing a teal colored dress while Russ was wearing a nice light blue dress shirt and pants.

We were going to be dining with the king and queen after all. We had to look somewhat presentable.

“You look very lovely Mrs. Heart.” Russ said once I opened the door.

“Thank you, Russ.” I smiled at him from his complement.

“We figured we could all walk down together. If that’s ok with you.” Russ told us.

“I don’t mind.” I looked back behind me to Alastor who was holding Elena. “Come on, we are all walking down together.”

“At least we won't get lost that way.” Alastor said and he went up next to me.

“Well let's all get goin den.” Angel said as he turned and walked down the hall.

We all left the room, Rufio was with me in tow as I called the hound to me. I wasn't going anywhere without him. We walked down the halls. Trying to remember the way we came. We hoped we might pass someone on the way. Happily we did.

Dr. Talon and Veronica were walking down from the other hallway that was on the other side. They greeted us with a smile. They were also dressed nicely for the dinner. Veronica was wearing a grey dress that was a low v neckline and had short sleeves. It was slanted diagonally so one end was at her knee and the other at her mid-calf. Dr. Talon was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a lighter green tie and black dress pants.

As we reached the middle together is when we all said hi to one another. We all walked down the stairs and as we got to the bottom Charlie appeared out of the one set of doors.

“Guys you made it! I figured you would at least make it this far.” The princess said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

Charlie was wearing her normal outfit, but the colors were all white. Most likely to match her dad.

“I’ll assume you can lead us the rest of the way?” Alastor wondered.

“Sure can, come along.” Charlie answered and waved for us to follow.

The princess led us down a hall and at the end was the dining area with a large table for all of us to sit. At the head of the table was Lucifer, Lilith to his right. To his left the chair was empty, most likely was for Charlie as Vaggie was sitting beside it.

Charlie went around the table to her dad. “They all were at the bottom of the steps, so I just had to lead them the rest of the way.” She told him.

“Thank you tart. You can sit back down.” Lucifer said to her. As Charlie sat the king turned to us as we stood in the doorway. “You may sit wherever you like. It was nice of you all to join us.”

“Thank you for having us.” We all said as we bowed our heads.

We all took a seat around the table. Alastor and I sat on the other end of the table. I didn’t blame Alastor for wanting to be far away, he still didn’t trust Lucifer around Elena. Dr. Talon sat next to Lilith with Veronica next to him. I sat next to Vaggie and Alastor sat on the end, Elena between us on the corner.

Dinner actually went along smoothly. We all were on our best behavior. Even Elena was behaving herself. We all ate with some small chit chat and it all went well. We also had a desert that was very good. When it was all done, everyone had their fill and we just sat down there to chat. The king and queen were scary at first but after sitting there and talking with them for a while the nervousness went away. It was more relaxing, and they were nice to talk to.

Soon we all decided to head to bed. There was a big day tomorrow after all. We all said our goodbyes and headed to our separate rooms.

Rufio behaved himself at least for dinner. Alastor went to take the hound out while I got Elena ready for bed. She had a big day tomorrow just like the rest of us, so I wanted to make sure she got the sleep she needed.

Once Alastor got back, she was asleep, and I put her down into the makeshift crib. Then we both got ready for bed and were soon passed out asleep.

* * *

[Next Day]

The morning was a crazy one. We got up early, thanks to Elena and we decided to get freshened up. Today was going to be a long one and I knew that by tonight we would be all tired. Elena wouldn't even last the whole day.

We got up and we all had to meet in two separate rooms. Vaggie was getting ready in one while Charlie was in another. We would meet them there and get ready.

Lilith said that a lot of the stuff was going to be handled with helping us out, so I was happy about that. This was technically a royal wedding after all. Vaggie was going to be made a princess and I knew the girl would be nervous about it. She knew this would all be part of the package when wanting to marry Charlie. She was ready.

With Elena in my one arm, I carried my dress and hers in my other. The girl wasn’t happy to be separated from Alastor, but he had to go to his own room with the other guys. With help from Angel, who was busy holding Rufio’s leash, we were able to get to the room. It was really busy with other servants around helping. Had to make sure it all went to plan.

Vaggie was in the middle of the room and they were helping her with her crazy long hair. They had it up in a braided bun. It honestly looked nice on her. They were doing her makeup as well. As soon as Angel and I walked in we were greeted by Veronica. The arctic fox demon was in her dress already and she promised to help me with Elena. I was happy about that.

We got all situated finally and I wanted to put my dress on first, but it seems like the pup had other ideas. She wanted to get into her dress. She wouldn’t stop saying it. So, I gave in and just put her dress on to satisfy the girl for now. Elena was happy to be in her dress as she was dancing a little. Made everyone laugh from it, plus it was adorable.

Once Elena was all done, Veronica watched over the girl so I could get ready myself. I got help putting the dress on and someone put some makeup on me. My hair was still short so they couldn’t do much for it but they straightened it a little for me at least. Once I was done, I looked around to see that everyone else was almost done getting ready. Veronica was ok with Elena as she distracted the girl. Rufio was even with them as he sat watch.

To bad Nifty couldn't be here or Husk. The two were in charge of the hotel while we all were gone. Hopefully, the place wouldn't be burnt down while we were away. I'm sure Nifty wouldn’t allow that anyway. Probably keeps Husk on his toes.

We lost track of time for sure. Before we knew it, it was noon. The wedding would be happening in 30 minutes. I could tell Vaggie was nervous. The weight of everything kicking in now. At the same time, she was excited and was trying not to ruin her makeup.

“How do you feel, Vaggie?” I asked as I helped put her veil on.

“Nervous? Excited? About to throw up?” She admitted to me.

I chuckled. “I understand completely. No need to worry though. Everything will be ok.”

“But there are a lot more people here then your wedding. Plus, overlords are here. What if it all gets messed up?” Vaggie said worried.

“I'm sure Lucifer has it all under control. Don’t worry about a thing ok. Today will be fine.” I reassured her and finished her veil. “Take deep breaths. Once you get in there everything will just disappear.”

The moth girl took a deep breath in and let it out slow. “You're right. I got this. Everything will be ok.” She smiled.

“There you go.” I patted her shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. Angel was the one who answered it. “Wow Al, never took ya for someone ta wear pink.” I heard him say.

“This is only for the special occasion. That and I wouldn't want to upset the king so I do what I must.” Alastor said on the other side of the door.

“Yea yea, sure. So, what ya need smiles?” Angel asked.

“They sent me over to check and see if you and the ladies were ready.” The radio demon answered.

“Oh yea, we’re all good in here.” Angel told him.

Angel only had the door opened a small amount so I was unable to see Alastor, but I could at least hear him. Unfortunately, someone else heard Alastor. Elena’s ears went up from where she was with Veronica on a chair.

“Daddy?” The girl wondered.

I watched her wiggle out of the fox demon’s hold and to the floor. She managed to walk over towards the door. Rufio watched the girl as well as she went, he followed her a little and stood close by. She grabbed onto Angel’s leg to look around the door.

“Daddy?” The girl called again.

I heard Alastor laugh. Angel opened the door a tiny bit more for the girl and she walked forward.

“There’s my little light. Look how pretty you are.” Alastor said as he picked up the girl.

With the door opened a little more I was able to see what Alastor was wearing. The suit jacket and pants he wore was a dark pink, probably like a magenta color. He had a pink vest on as well that was a little lighter than the suit jacket. The tie he wore was matching the vest. Then his shoes were red. It honestly looked good on him to my surprise.

“Daddy pretty.” Elena said to him once Alastor got her settled in his arms.

Alastor chuckled. “You think I’m pretty?”

Elena nodded with a smile. That made all of us laugh.

“Well you are very beautiful Elena, just like mommy.” Alastor said to her as he kissed her cheek.

Elena laughed.

I giggled a little from that as a smile was on my face. I walked over and stood behind Angel who held the door open still. “We don’t want you delaying the message.” I said. “I was hoping she wouldn’t hear you, but her hearing is very good.”

“Indeed.” Alastor agreed and then looked to Elena. “You have to go back with mommy for now, I’ll see you in a little bit ok.”

Elena looked to me and then back to Alastor. Her ears went down as she looked at him with a pout.

“Now now, don’t pout, little fawn. It will be ok.” He rubbed his nose against hers. “Remember to always smile because you’re never fully dressed without one.”

I heard Elena sigh as he said that. Alastor handed me back the baby and he gave me a quick kiss before heading off down the hallway. Angel closed the door, and I went to sit down with Elena in my lap a moment. Rufio came back over to sit with us.

A few more minutes went by and I managed to calm her down. Soon there was another knock on the door. Angel went to open it again and there stood Dr. Talon. He wore the same tux as Alastor did, colors and all.

“Everyone is ready.” The wolf demon told us. “It's show time.”

I saw Vaggie get her nervousness back as soon as he said that. We got everyone together and headed out of the room. It was time.

We walked down the hall till we got to the stairs. It was happening out in the gardens behind the palace. As soon as you got down the stairs there was that hallway that went between them and it led right out to the garden where everyone waited. We got to the bottom where all the other guys were waiting for us. Even Razzle and Dazzle were there. The two little goat demons also dressed in pink tuxedos. The two looked adorable.

Elena was interested in the little goat demons and thought they would be fun to play with. We put her down and she laughed as she reached for them. The one little demon holding a pillow the other holding a small basket for Elena with some flower petals in it. I was hoping that the goats could help the girl since she would be away from us for the time being when walking down the aisle.

We all got to a spot and stopped before the doors. We got into a line. Dr. Talon and Veronica where first, then Russ and Angel, last was Alastor and I. Elena was behind us but thankfully Razzle and Dazzle were distracting her from what was going on. Charlie said it was ok for Rufio to be in the wedding so I was holding onto the hound’s leash and he would be walking behind us.

I looked back at Vaggie and saw her taking a deep breath. I gave her a smile. “We got this Vaggie. It will be ok.” I reassured her.

“Thank you.” The moth girl said softly as she smiled as well.

Soon some music started and the doors were open to us. I looked out into the garden, from what I could see, was a bunch of demons lined up in the seating arrangements. None looked familiar to me, at least, not yet. I looked forward as I saw Lucifer and Lilith at the front, most likely Lucifer was the one doing the ceremony and Lilith was there to help.

I managed to get a glance at Charlie and boy did she look just as amazing. She had a white woman's suit on with a pink vest and bowtie. Her under shirt was gold, the pants were also white, the shoes were grey. She had a pink flower in her pocket. I noticed that she was also wearing her crown on her head. That was something I've never seen her have. It almost looked like the one Lilith had but was smaller and more of a circlet.

Then they started to walk. The wolf demon and arctic fox walked out first and after they were a few steps ahead the spider and snake walked out after them. When it was our turn, I took a quick look around the area now that I could see everyone seated better. I tried not to make eye contact as I saw Valentino and Vox in the back corner of the room with other overlords. He didn’t look happy as I saw him looking up front, most likely at Dr. Talon since the scientist wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

I tried to keep my breath calm and not be paranoid about the giant moth demon being here. I tucked my wings in closer to myself as I had my tail going closer to my legs. My ears went back slightly. Alastor must have noticed I got stiff as he took his other hand and placed it on my arm to rub it in a soothing way. He wanted to calm me because he probably knew I would act this way if Valentino was here. I had to keep myself strong right now, not during my friend's wedding day.

 _“Just don’t look at them and I’ll be fine. Alastor is here. It will be ok.”_ I thought to myself.

Once we got to the altar and we separated to go to the respective side. Rufio sat at my feed. I looked down to check on Elena. The girl was doing fine, she wasn't looking up, so her shyness didn't kick in yet. She didn't drop her flowers though, thankfully Razzle and Dazzle helped her out. After she watched them, she started to do it as well. She laughed and enjoyed the flowers as she started to throw them around.

I gave a small chuckle from her doing this. Everyone else either seemed annoyed or smiled at her little dance with flowers. It was honestly so cute. Soon she got to the step up to the altar and finally looked up. She looked up to see Charlie and she waved down at the girl as Elena waved back, but when she looked at Lucifer and Lilith her ears went back against her head as her eyes went wide. Oh no. I didn't need her crying.

Before I could react Alastor walked forward and scooped the girl up into his arms and held onto her. He took the basket from her and put it at his feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hid her face in his neck as well, good thing she didn't look back to see everyone else looking at her. Luckily, she didn’t cry but was happy her daddy picked her up. He calmed her a little by rubbing her one ear and whispering down to her.

After all that was settled down the music changed, and everyone stood. We looked down the way and it was Vaggie as she walked in. I looked to Charlie a moment and the girl was already crying as she watched her significant other walk towards her. I looked back to Vaggie as she looked at the princess with a lot of emotion in her one eye and I could already see the tears that started to form. It was a happy time for them. For them both.

When Vaggie got to the top Charlie took her hand and once they both were facing each other the music stopped. Vaggie gave me her flowers to hold and I gladly took them to watch the ceremony before them.

With my hearing I managed to hear Charlie whisper to Vaggie, “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look so breathtaking as well.” Vaggie whispered back.

With that the wedding started when Lucifer finally spoke.

If anything, the wedding was almost the same as mine, but of course the king said his own things. Especially saying that he was proud of his daughter for finding someone to love finally. To have someone by her side. It was a big step.

I looked away for just a moment to look into the crowd at all the demons that filled the room. This day was a historical one. A royal wedding was something to experience. I was glad to be a part of it.

Although my eyes glanced over to Valentino again. He was looking up front with so much hatred in his eyes. It seemed like he was looking at Alastor. Which I expected the blue demon to be doing. Especially if he was looking at Elena, knowing full well that the child was the Radio Demon’s. That probably wasn’t sitting well with the pimp knowing that him impregnating me did not succeed.

The struggles to get up to this point were worth it. Despite getting past those dark moments and trying to get over Valentino’s abuse and torcher he put me through. Even so, being in the same room as he made me nervous and uneasy. I felt scared. The scars on my back seemed almost on fire at the thought. Flashes of what happened those few days went on in my head and I felt on the verge of tears. With the ceremony going on people probably wouldn’t know that my tears of joy were actually tears of fear and hurt from something in the past.

Soon I felt a chill on my arm and looked down for a moment. It was Alastor’s shadow. I looked up and over to Alastor who was looking at me with concern. Since we couldn’t be together at the moment, plus the man still had a kid in his arms, he sent his shadow over to comfort me. I smiled at him and worded ‘thank you’ to him. He just gave me a wink. I looked back down to the shadow as it smiled up at me and stayed on my back, rubbing its cold hands on my wings and through my tail to comfort me. I relaxed eventually as the ceremony was soon coming to an end.

Vaggie and Charlie were exchanging vows with each other and the two were crying already and I'm sure the moth girl’s makeup was running.

Lucifer actually had a smile on his face as the two finished. Lilith even had a few tears that fell.

“Charlotte, do you accept Vagatha's vows?” He asked as he looked at his daughter.

“I do.” Charlie answered.

Then the king looked to Vaggie, “And Vagatha do you accept Charlotte's vows.”

“I do.” She answered with a big smile.

“Now we can exchange the rings.” Lucifer announced.

That’s when Razzle and Dazzle both flew over from their spot at the end and went to the girls. Each little demon was holding a ring. Both their rings were gold, but Vaggie’s had some small pink stones in it while Charlie’s had red.

Lucifer then said, “Princess Charlotte and Vagatha: as you exchange your rings today, you are also reinforcing your faithful commitment to trust, love, and romance. Each ring serves as a constant reminder that you are loved. Your beloved is giving you a rare gift in hell, through love.”

Vaggie took Charlie’s left hand and put the ring on her finger. “With this ring I thee wed.”

Charlie took Vaggie’s left hand and put the wedding ring above her engagement ring still on her finger. “With this ring I thee wed.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “With the rings now exchanged there is one last thing that needs to be done before I end the ceremony.” He turned to Vaggie then. “Vagatha, with you marrying my daughter that means you will also become a princess and take over for me and Lilith when that time comes. With this in mind do you promise to take care of hell and look over its people? To rule with the one you love and help them when it is needed? Promise to never lose hope?”

Vaggie bowed her head. “Yes, my king. This is my promise.”

Lilith smiled and walked forward, in her hands was a crown that matched Charlie’s, except hers was like a grey color compared to Charlie’s black one.

Lucifer turned and took the crown off his wife and placed it onto Vaggie’s head. “With this crown I place upon your head you will now be known as Princess Vagatha, until the end of time and hell itself.”

Vaggie lifted her head back up and smiled wide. She then turned back to Charlie who was also smiling.

Lucifer put his arms up in excitement “By the power vested in me and the royal family of hell before your subjects that sit before you. I now pronounce you lawfully and spiritually united as one. Please seal your marriage with your first wedded kiss. You may kiss.”

Charlie didn’t have to be told as she wrapped Vaggie in her arms and leaned in to kiss her. There were claps from the crowd and small cheers. It was a wonderful day indeed. A historical one that wouldn’t be forgotten. The two separated and looked to the crowd and then over to each side where we all stood. They both just gave us a big smile. It was a way of saying thank you and I was happy to be here.

* * *

The reception party was in the hall of the palace. Once everyone left we all stayed behind to take pictures in the garden. It was very beautiful with all the different flowers and stuff. Elena was actually being cooperative and smiled for the pictures. She was also enjoying Vaggie’s dress and thought it was adorable. Rufio even behaved himself to.

Once all the pictures were done we headed back in and to the hall. They announced us walking in. Elena seemed to be getting tired now so I held her as Alastor and I walked in. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had a separate table that was to the side. As Charlie and Vaggie sat at the front of the room.

I looked around the room again and I did in fact see Valentino and Vox did stay. I’m sure the two overlords won't be done spying on us just yet. It honestly made me afraid and I moved my hand to place it on top of Alastor’s that was on the table. I squeezed it.

The deer demon looked to me and leaned to my ear. “What’s the matter dear?” He asked me.

I looked at him with fear. “They’re still here.” I told him.

Alastor looked up and soon spotted the overlords on the other side of the room. He looked back at me. “It will all be ok sweetheart. You're with me. Your friends are here with you. They won't do anything here.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean I’m still not afraid.” I closed my eyes and looked away.

“I understand darling. Just look at me.” I opened my eyes and looked back up to my husband. “Nothing will harm you while I’m here. No one will touch Elena either. Neither will the king allow anything to happen. Not on this special day.” Alastor reminded me.

I nodded and leaned up to give him a kiss and he placed one hand on my cheek to wipe away my tear that fell.

Elena whined next to me in the little highchair they gave us for the girl. We both laughed at her as she looked at us angry. I guess she didn’t want us kissing. Alastor took his hand away and we separated for a moment.

Soon the announcer came over the speakers. “How about we get everything started off with the first dance. Girls get back down here and show everyone how you do it.”

Vaggie and Charlie smiled and stood up from their table to go to the dance floor.

_“Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer”_

I watched as the two danced and it was a wonderful display of love between the two. Charlie leaned her forehead onto Vaggie’s for a bit.

_“I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more”_

I felt as Alastor reached over to grab my hand that was now laying on my lap. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me, his face still forward. I just looked back to the two on the dance floor.

_“Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer”_

Charlie made Vaggie do a small spin until she held her back close to her. Elena was surprisingly behaving herself and she watched the two dancing.

_“I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer”_

I didn’t even pay attention as Alastor leaned over and placed a small kiss on my ear and I looked to him with a smile as he smiled down at me as well. We both turned to look back at the girls.

_“I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more”_

The song ended and Charlie leaned down to kiss Vaggie again as everyone clapped.

After the dance everyone was having fun and enjoying themself. The night went on and I could tell everyone was having a good time. Elena seemed tired not long into the party. I saw her rub her eyes and give a yawn. She would probably be passing out soon.

We ate some food, danced a little or at least I did while Alastor watched Elena. We had some cake and I watched as they actually behaved themselves and didn't smash cake in their faces. Although I noticed Elena falling asleep in her chair before they did anything else. As much as I wanted to stay till the party ended, I knew I couldn't because I'd rather the girl be safe and out of the noise for her to sleep. She has been up all day after all with no nap.

I looked to Alastor who had just came back to sit down. “I think I’m going to retire for the night with the pup.” I told him.

“So soon? Are you sure darling?” He asked me to make sure.

Nodding, I said. “Elena is falling asleep. I’d rather take her up to the room so she can rest. I don't want her to be alone so I’m going up to.”

“I understand dear. I’ll be up shortly then.” Alastor told me.

I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Love you my great buck.”

“And I love you my wolf.” Alastor replied back with a smile.

I went over to the girl in the chair and picked her up. “Come on little one. It's time for bed.”

Elena gave a yawn as she hugged me around the shoulders. I made sure to grab Rufio’s leash before walking away from the table and up to Charlie and Vaggie.

“Hey Heart, are you enjoying yourself?” Charlie asked as I got to them.

“I'm having a wonderful time guys.” I answered them smiling. “Unfortunately someone is tapping out tonight, so I was taking her up to the room for the night.” I looked down to the girl who was still in my arms.

“Aw, I figured she would tire out at some point.” Vaggie said. “She was a ball of energy today.”

I chuckled. “Oh yes don’t I know it. I’m going to be heading in for tonight guys. I appreciate so much that has happened today. I thank you for letting me be a part of it.”

“We understand Heart, you go and take care of Elena. You did a lot for us for this day. We are thankful for that.” Charlie told me.

Smiling, I said. “Thanks guys. Congrats again by the way. I hope the rest of the night is fun.”

“Thanks Heart.” Vaggie thanked me.

“Have a good night.” Charlie added.

I gave them a wave goodbye before heading out of the hall and walking through the halls of the palace. The further I got away the quieter it was. At least the palace was good on sound proofing. Rufio looked up to me for a moment and I just leaned down to pet his head. Soon we got back to the familiar hallway and walked up the stairs and down to the room.

Once I got inside, I let Rufio go and Elena was already asleep in my arms. I'm sure the girl was very exhausted. I placed her on the bed and got her something to change out of. I managed to get her dress off and put her in a comfortable foot onesie that had little moons on it. Once she was changed, I left her on the bed a moment with some pillows around her so she did not roll off. I got out of my dress and into something comfortable and went to lay down as well.

I moved the girl and the pillows to the head of the bed next to me. She was still sound asleep as I got into bed as well. Rufio jumped onto the bed and laid at the foot of it, at least until Alastor came in. I wasn’t really tired, but I laid there and just watched her sleep. My hand moved through her hair and it didn’t stir the girl. Her tail would flick every now and then when I went to her ears. Her antlers were growing out too. They were still bumps on her head but they stuck out of her hair a little more.

As I looked at her I was so happy to still have her here with me. After all the dark stuff that happened before she arrived to us. She was still our little light. Although I wouldn’t want to change it because what would have happened if it all didn’t. Stuff happens for a reason I say. Then a song came into my head as I laid there with her. I closed my eyes and started to sing softly.

_“A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep”_

I moved my hand to her back and brushed my fingers through her tail a moment.

_“Have faith in your dreams, and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true”_

I opened my eyes to look at the sleeping babe. I felt tears prick my eyes from the song. It honestly means a lot, at least to me. I remember wanting to give up. To not try anymore, but I dreamt of Elena and I knew it's what my heart wanted. It wanted it before I even had the thought. Before she was even possible. Finally, a tear fell but I quickly wiped it away.

Through my singing and lost in thought, I didn't even hear Alastor walk into the bedroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me jump a moment before I looked up and saw his crimson eyes glowing as they looked down at me.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” He asked me in a whisper.

I wiped my eyes again and nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He wondered.

“Yea, just...lost in thought.” I answered.

He just smiled at me and leaned down to give me a kiss. “I will agree with your song though. She is a dream come true. Not only from you but from me as well. She is right where she belongs, and she isn't going anywhere.”

“And neither are we.” I added.

Alastor chuckled and then leaned down again to put his head against mine. “Neither are we.” He repeated.

“Will you come lay with us?”

“Absolutely my love.”

Alastor went away from me and I heard him shuffling around in the dark taking his suit off. Soon I felt the bed move and Alastor was getting into bed on the other side of Elena. He moved the pillows since he was going to be on the other side of her now. We settled into the bed and I looked at Alastor and he looked at me. No words. Nothing was said for a long time. Nothing needed to be.

Alastor held his hand out to me and I placed mine into his own. He rubs his fingers against my knuckles. I closed my eyes as I let out a small sigh of relief.

This is all I needed.

This is all I wanted.

To be here with him. To be here with her. It’s just what I could have wished for. Even in this crazy place. This place we call home. Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t sure how to end this chapter so I hope you enjoyed. This is not the last chapter. It was going to be but I decided to add one more as a bonus, so I hope you enjoyed!


	76. Eternally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small day Heart has with Elena. She makes it a good one and tries to not let anything or anyone get in the way. When Alastor comes back home they decided to spend the day together as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. I was going to end it at 75 but decided not to and wanted to make one more chapter. A bonus one if you will. So, enjoy. Happy Holidays

(Heart POV)

It was a month after Charlie and Vaggie’s wedding. The two went on a cruise thanks to Charlie’s parents and they had a wonderful time. With them away we had to watch the hotel. It all was fine and the place didn’t burn down. When they came back it was like things were as they usually were.

Everything was as it should. Nothing major was happening. We were all happy. Today though, I took the day off from both jobs. I just needed a small break, and I wanted a day with Elena. Alastor was going to do a morning broadcast at least and then would be back to spend the day with us. He even said he’d make dinner tonight.

When I woke up Alastor was already gone for that morning. He must have left before even Elena got up. She was starting to be on a good schedule for sleep. Although some days were a little more of a hassle than others, where she would miss a nap or just didn’t want to take one. Would mess her up slightly, but by the end of the week it would be ok.

I had slept in a little but Rufio didn’t come to me to let me know that Elena was awake. I woke up and stretched and noticed the time. I almost got a little worried because of it so I managed to get out of bed and walk downstairs. When I got close to Elena’s room, I heard her talking, what she could anyway. I opened the door and I noticed that the 15-month-old was out of her crib and on the floor playing with Rufio.

Surprised by this I stood in the doorway a moment and just watched her. She had managed to climb out of the crib. Oh no. Looks like we had to take some precautions now if someone wanted to be an escape artist. She was playing with her stuffed deer and Rufio as the hound was on the floor. The girl had climbed onto the hounds back and was hugging him. Rufio didn’t seem to mind as he laid there with the girl on his back.

“Elena, what are you doing sweetie?” I finally asked as I got myself back to where I was.

The girl looked up at me and smiled. “Ruf. Play.” She said as she patted the hound on the head.

I gave a chuckle. “You playing with Rufio?” She nodded. “Now why in the nine circles are you out of your bed? Did you climb?” Again, the girl nodded. “Elena, you shouldn’t do that. You could get hurt honey.” I said sternly.

The girl didn’t seem fazed by the words as she just looked at me with a tilt of her head. In her mind I’m sure she saw nothing wrong. In mine I saw so many things happening. I didn't even want to think of them. The last thing I want is to wake up to a crying kid on the floor and she broke her arm or something. I tried to push those thoughts aside though and went up to her. I saw down on the ground next to Rufio and patted his head as well. The hounds tail wagged.

“Such a good boy you are playing with the baby.” I cooed to the hound.

Rufio lifted his head up and looked to me with his tongue hanging out. I gave a chuckle. I saw the stuffed deer on the ground next to the hound and picked it up. I pretended it was walking and that it was climbing up Rufio to his head. Eventually I sat the plush on top of the hound’s head.

Elena thought it was funny and laughed and went to reach for the plush. She grabbed it and started to make it go down Rufio’s back. She then hugged it close.

I gave a small chuckle and went to pick the girl up from the hounds back.

“Come on silly girl. Let’s go have breakfast.” I told her as we walked out of her room and to the kitchen.

I sat her down in her highchair and got her some fruit I had for her and some oatmeal. I even made some for myself.

Elena was experimenting trying to feed herself, so I was letting her do what she wanted. She was putting the fruit in her mouth and try to use the spoon. It was a little bit of a mess, but it all was well.

When I was done, I watched her trying to finish.

She looked at me and tried to get my attention. “Mommy.” She started.

“Yes, my pup, what do you need?” I wondered as I cleaned up the table.

“Walk?” She asked.

“Walk? You want to take a walk?” I made sure.

Elena nodded excitingly.

I gave a small chuckle. “Well alright then. Let’s get cleaned up and we will take a walk.”

The girl clapped with excitement as I cleaned up her highchair. I took the girl out and went back to her room to change her into something else. I put her into a red short sleeved shirt and put overalls on her. I made sure to put socks and shoes on her in case she wanted to get up and walk.

Got some things together for her and made sure to get the one stroller out that I could use. I figured we could walk around this side of the city. Be close to Alastor, maybe go by the studio. He usually said that it would be ok if we stopped by, but I knew that he wouldn’t be there long today.

I made sure to get Rufio on his leash and I put the loop handle on the stroller so that it would be easier. The hound didn’t pull so I knew it would be ok.

Then I got Elena and put her inside the stroller and then we were on our way. We left the house and made our way down the road out of the trees. Elena was bouncing a little in her seat with excitement as we walked. It has been a while since we took a walk so it was a nice change of pace.

We got out of the woods and we made our way down the sidewalk. Was a nice day for a walk I think and I'm glad Elena had the idea. Not many demons out and about right now. The girl mainly behaved herself as we went. She didn't make a noise either. I checked on her to see her just looking around and enjoying the day out. I gave a smile and just kept on going.

We did eventually pass the station. We didn’t stop really, but I did slow down a little to just look.

Elena just looked to the woods and looked up at the tower. She pointed to the top. “Daddy?”

Chuckling slightly, I said, “Yes daddy is over there. He’ll be home soon so we don’t need to bug him today.”

“Aww.” The girl said after I said that.

“No worries. We’ll have all day with him once he’s home.” I told her.

Elena clapped excited after I said that. As we walked past the radio station and went a few more blocks we decided to turn and make our way around and back home.

Unfortunately for me, my walk was going to become eventful.

As soon as I was halfway home, I saw someone I wasn't expecting at all on this side of town. My mother. She walked across the street from the other side and as she was halfway across, she seemed to notice me. I tried not to make eye contact as I got closer. There was no point in avoiding her or going another way. She would follow me.

As she got across, she walked over to me. “Well, it’s a nice coincidence to see you over here.”

“I live over here.” I told her with no emotion.

Rufio started to growl next to me as the dragon demon got closer. I silenced him and said to stand down. As soon as she got closer, I heard Elena whine from inside her stroller. She still wasn't used to many strangers.

“I'm surprised to see you. That and your alone.” I told her.

“It has been just me for the last 15 years honey.” Dorothy said, but she didn't have much sadness in her voice when she said it.

I tilted my ear a moment. “I thought you and dad were together?”

“We were.” She took a long pause and looked off to the side. “Until he died in an extermination. He was an idiot.”

My eyes went wide as my ears went up. “Extermination? I'm honestly surprised.”

My mother nodded, “It's honestly the best thing that happened to me. I was less stressed, and my drinking basically went down. I guess your father was a lot of the reason I was drinking. Never realized.”

“So, you went clean?” I asked.

“Not entirely no. Here and there. Plus, I have to keep my job.” She gave a small chuckle at the end. “I'm sorry I never realized it was you sooner, Ashlyn. Otherwise I would have tried to go to your wedding. Or just be there for you in general.”

“For one, my name isn't that anymore.” I said with a growl. “And two, since when did you care about me?”

“I always have dear.” Dorothy obviously ignored my first statement; my mother was always hard in the head. “I just never realized how special you were until...I didn't have it anymore.” I saw her wings drop a moment.

“I realized how better off I was without you.” I said coldly. “Even though I regret that night. I wouldn't change it for the life I have.” I added.

At that Elena whined louder, “Mommy.”

My ears flicked up and I went to the front of the stroller and kneeled down in front of the girl. “What's wrong my pup?”

“Home.” The girl whined slightly as she looked like she was about to cry.

“You want to go home?” I made sure I understood.

Elena nodded

I gave her a sad smile, “Give me a minute baby. We’ll be heading home soon.” I went and petted her head to calm her. I reached into the small bag under the stroller and pulled out her stuffed deer. “Here, hold O for a little bit. I know he’ll make you feel comfortable.” I went and gave it to the girl who was happy to take it from me and hug it tight.

I stood up and looked back to Dorothy.

“You're a good mother by the way. I can tell.” She said to me once I stood up fully.

“Well, I learned what not to do so it became simple.” I said as I gave her a glare.

I saw my mother’s wings twitch with annoyance at my words. Good. She didn't need me to tell her how shitty of a parent she was to me so I could be the best for my daughter.

Dorothy cleared her throat. “So, is it true you married the Radio Demon?”

“I did. I was lucky to have found Alastor in my circumstances. I originally wanted to try and be redeemed.” I gave a chuckle. “All these years of wanting to leave when all I needed was the right person.”

“I’m glad you’re in good hands. In with an overlord nonetheless.” She then had a look of worry. “He does take care of you right? He didn't force anything on you.”

Shaking my head, I answered. “Alastor never forced anything on me. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. That's why I have Rufio.” I patted the hounds head a moment. “Even when not around I always have protection. He loves me and he loves Elena.” I smiled.

Dorothy swung her tail back and forth. “Can I believe he doesn't do anything to you or her? He could have you brainwashed.”

“I know my husband. He wouldn't do that to us.” I said as I slanted my eyes in anger.

Dorothy looked like she was about to argue but before I knew it, I saw her eyes go wide. I was confused for a moment. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Alastor's hand. I glanced over my shoulder and looked to see my husband standing there next to me. How he managed to find us I am not sure, but he did have his ways.

“Darling, is this woman bothering you?” Alastor asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head, “No Al, its ok. We were just done with our conversation and about to head home.” I said as I glanced back over to my mother and slanted my eyes again.

“Well come along then darling, I’ll walk home with you.” Alastor told me.

Looking back over my shoulder I said, “Thanks Al.” I turned back to Dorothy who was still in a frozen state of fear. “Have a good day.”

I turned before she even got to say another word. Alastor moved his hand from my shoulder to my waist. Rufio gave the woman one last growl before I ordered him to follow. So, I left my mother standing there in a shocked state as we headed back home.

Once we were far enough away Alastor asked, “Who was that you were talking to my love?”

I took a pause as I was looking down at my hands on the stroller. “My mother.”

Alastor looked down at me and then looked back behind us. I don't know if my mother was still there, but I felt the buzzing radiating off the deer demon next to me. He soon made me stop.

“Did she hurt you? Lay a hand on you? Is Elena ok?” Alastor asked in a slight worry. I watched him as he went to the side of the stroller and kneeled down to look at the girl.

Elena cheered as she saw Alastor, “Daddy!”

Alastor chuckled as he gave the girl his hand to hold as he put his giant hand against her head. “Hey there my little light. Have you been a good girl for your mother?”

Elena chuckled and babbled a few things to Alastor.

The Radio Demon laughed and stood back up. “As long as you both are ok.” He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

“We’re ok.” I whispered. “Let’s head home.”

Alastor nodded and we headed on down the sidewalk.

The walk back was silent. Alastor playing a little tune from his mic cane as we went. His one arm still wrapped around me. We had no other problems on our walk as we headed back into the forest.

We got back into the house and I took Elena out of the stroller and set her down in the living room. I gave a sigh as the girl walked away to play and Rufio behind her.

I felt arms wrap around me and I gave a small chuckle as I looked over my shoulder to see Alastor. He placed his head on my shoulder. “If your mother annoys you again let me know. I can take care of her.”

I then sighed. “I know Al, but I don’t want you doing anything to her. She just...wants to be back in my life. I don't want her to be. I know she just wants to because of Elena.” I turned to look at the girl playing with the hound on the floor. “I don't know what the right thing is to do.”

“I don't know what to say to help you darling. If you want your mother to be back because of the fawn all I can say is to tread lightly and use caution.” Alastor told me.

“Thanks Al. I know it’s a big decision. It’s something I have to think about. I’m not sure I’m ready to have her back. I’ll just take small steps at a time.” I thought out loud.

“No more worrying darling.” He turned me around and made me face him. “Today is supposed to be a fun day for us. Hoe about we go have a small picnic. Just us. We can go to the waterfall in the back and enjoy the day out.” Alastor suggested.

I smiled and my tail wagged. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. That would be a very nice way to spend the evening.”

Alastor's smile widened. “Wonderful darling! I’ll go ahead and start preparing.”

I gave a chuckle. “Why don't you wait a few moments? We can hang out here for now with Elena.”

The deer demon gave a small chuckle of his own that sounded slightly embarrassed. “Sorry sweetheart. Got a little excited.”

“It’s ok Al.” I reached and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” Without letting go I took Alastor over to the couch and we sat down.

Elena was still on the floor as she played with Rufio. When we sat down the girl looked up at us and smiled. She stood up and walked over to the couch. Her stuffed deer in hand.

“Daddy, up, please?” Elena said, holding her arms up.

“Well since you asked nicely.” Alastor laughed and picked the girl up to put her on his lap. “What is up with you my little fawn?”

Elena held up her deer. “O.” The girl said. The name of the plush still being O.

Alastor smiled at her. “Do you know what O is?”

The girl looked at the stuffed animal and then back to Alastor. She smiled big and pointed to Alastor’s head. “Daddy.”

“What is daddy?” I tried to help her along.

Elena took a pause as she looked at Alastor a moment, then back to the stuffed animal. After a few more seconds she looked to Alastor and said, “Deer.” It was a little slurred but was understandable.

“Very good my little darling.” Alastor cheered for her and then rubbed his nose against hers.

Elena laughed and clapped her hands together. She reached her one hand out to touch Alastor’s head. He bent his head down a little so the girl could reach him. She sifted through his hair until he found his one antler. She put her tiny hand around it.

When she tried to pull on it, Alastor snapped his head away and said ow. The girl pouted.

Now I know that his antlers didn't hurt him but pulling on them he didn't enjoy. Unless it was in the middle of love making but that’s a different story.

I think he was trying to teach her to not do that. “Elena, we don't pull on daddy’s antlers.” I warned her.

Elena whined.

“That hurt little one. You have to learn not to do that.” Alastor added.

Elena gave a huff as she crossed her arms and looked away from us. She could be stubborn but at the same time she was still a child, so it was understandable. We shook our heads with a small breath of a chuckle. She’ll learn, it just takes time.

Alastor lifted the girl up and set her back down to the floor. “I’m going to start the food for our picnic. You stay here and play with mommy.” He said to her as he stood up from the couch.

The girl grabbed his pant leg. “Dad, stay.” She spoke.

Alastor patted the girl on the head. “You want to help daddy?”

The girl nodded excitedly. I gave a chuckle. “We can all help you.”

“Very well.” Alastor said and picked up the girl. “The more the merrier then.” He smiled and headed off to the kitchen.

I shook my head and stood up to follow the two. Rufio decided to take a nap right where he was left on the floor. Poor kid ran him down.

I walked into the kitchen and help Alastor where I could. It was honestly cute to watch how Alastor was trying to have the girl help him in some way. Even if that meant giving her an empty pot and a spoon while she sat on the floor. It honestly worked and the girl thought she was helping.

After we were done in the kitchen, we put everything in a basket to take out. I gathered up anything else we needed. Then got Rufio up and ready to go. I put him on the leash just in case, but I’d let him go as soon as we got to the waterfall. Alastor got Elena ready to head out again, making sure to change her and all that before we finally headed out to the backyard and through the trees.

Alastor was holding onto Elena as I had Rufio. The walk through the woods is calming and peaceful. I forgot how lovely it can be back here. I honestly should come out here more often. It was an amazing place. It was special.

With a little help we got the blanket set up on the ground and put the basket down. We decided to sit and relax a little before taking any of the food out. I took Rufio off his leash and he went running around the little open field. Alastor placed Elena on the blanket and the girl sat there and played with some of the toys that we brought with us. The girl was calm and quiet as she played, just making silly noises with the toys she had.

Alastor and I sat down beside each other. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just let out a sigh of relief. The deer demon took my hand and brought it into his lap, gently holding it and using his other hand to run his fingers over the top of mine. We were looking out at the waterfall. The girl next to us just making noise but it didn’t affect the scenery that was before us.

Soon I heard Alastor start to hum. I looked up at him, but he was looking straight ahead at the waterfall.

Soon he started singing a very familiar song.

_“How many times do I have to tell you_

_That you’re the person that I adore?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_And not repeat what I have said before?”_

I smiled as he sang. It was the song we danced to at our wedding. I thought it was sweet for him to sing it.

_“How many ways can I say I miss you_

_And skip the ever familiar rhymes?_

_How many times do I have to kiss you?_

_Don’t make it less than a million times”_

I continued to look up at him as he sang softly. My gaze was soft, and I felt myself relax. My tail wagging gently behind me.

_“I’ve said over and over and over and over again_

_That you are my one obsession_

_But I’d be willing to say it again and again_

_If I thought it would make an impression”_

I closed my eyes as I put my wing around the deer demon. I flicked my ear and also noticed the girl beside us had gone quiet. Making me wonder if she was listening to her father sing.

_“How many dreams do I have to sell you_

_To make the one in my heart come true?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Before you know I’m in love with you?”_

I looked up and over to see the girl crawling over to us. She then sat down in front of her father. Alastor paused and looked down at the girl and smiled. She tilted her head a moment but still smiled. Soon he sang the last part of the song.

_“How many dreams do I have to sell you_

_To make the one in my heart come true?_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Before you know I’m in love?”_

When he was done the girl clapped and we both gave a small chuckle. The deer demon looked over and down to me with his smile as I looked up to him.

He leaned down to kiss my lips softly for a few moments and pulled away. “I love you. My little wolf.”

“I love you too my great buck.” I wrapped my wing around him more.

I heard Elena then whine. She was sad she wasn't getting any attention. We both laughed a moment before looking at her. Alastor reached over and picked her up then set her down in his lap.

“Is my little fawn jealous that she isn’t getting attention?” Alastor said as he fixed her hair a little.

The girl sat nicely in his lap, just leaned against him as she nodded her head.

We both chuckled again.

Rufio then came over after he had run around a bit. He came to sit by my side, and he set his head in my lap. I petted the hound on the head and smiled down at him.

“I never thought I would be here.” I heard Alastor whisper.

My ears flicked and I looked at the deer demon. “What do you mean by that Al?” I asked him.

I saw a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Elena and then looked up at me.

Alastor paused as I saw a look in his eyes that made it seem more emotional, “I never pictured myself here. Never pictured I’d have a life like this. I have someone I fell in love for, that’s one thing I never thought would happen. I married that beautiful woman I fell for.” I felt my face flush with heat at his words. “I have a little one of my own. After the rocky road with everything in between it all. I’m glad. I’m glad I got to experience it. I’m glad it was with you my wolf. Makes me wonder what my darling mother would think of me after all I did. With all this. It feels so...make-believe.”

Giving him a reassuring smile I leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I will assure you Alastor, I'm real.” I then went to pet Elena a moment later. “And so is she. We are here and not planning to go anywhere.” He leaned down to place his forehead against mine. “I feel the same though. I never thought any of this would happen to me. I’m honestly glad it did.”

Alastor gave out a breath of a chuckle. “Even all the heartbreak and many other things I caused you to go through?”

I shook my head in response. “It's in the past. All it did was make us stronger. All is forgotten. All is forgiven.”

“Sometimes you have to put your past behind you in order to move forward.” Alastor added.

Nodding, I said, “That’s right.”

“And you’re not going anywhere?” He asked to be sure, I heard him trying to hold back his emotion and possible tears. He wanted to still be strong, even to me still.

“Never. I would never leave. Neither will Elena. Unless you did something that hurt me or hurt her...we don’t plan on going anywhere.” I told him, giving him a smile.

Looking down, I saw the girl had nodded off in the deer demon's hold and he hugged her close as her head still laid on his chest. I saw him glance down and look at her, still petting her head and caressing her ear. No wonder she fell asleep.

“And I can reassure you that I would never leave you behind. My family is important to me now. I’d never let anything happen to you.” Alastor told me in return.

“I know. I’m forever grateful to have you, my buck.” I leaned my head against the radio demon and just wrapped my wings around us. “I’m eternally yours.”

“As I am eternally bound to you my love.” I heard Alastor whisper as he placed a small kiss to my ear.

A smile spread so far across my face as I snuggled into his side and reached down to pet Rufio again.

Nothing was better than this. It was perfect. I wouldn’t want things to be different.

To think this all came to be all because I decided to take a step into that hotel all those years ago.

The Happy Hotel.

It might not have been its purpose, but I still found happiness there...as well as my happy ending. At least...for this chapter of my life. I was ready to face the roads ahead. I couldn’t wait to see what lies in store next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! This is the end! I want to thank everyone who helped me through this journey of my fanfiction. It was a roller coaster and a longer one then I ever would have thought would be this long. I enjoyed it so very much though. This was the longest and biggest story I have ever written. I love this story so much and to think...I have more in store. Yes, that is right! I have a sequel planned already for the story! I could have done that a long time ago, but I wanted to just keep going. I finally reached an end I like and I am excited to be starting the next part of the story with my Hazbin Oc and her little family.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you thought of everything. What was your favorite part? What would you have liked to see more of? What did you want to see less of?
> 
> It will help me grow and improve even more on my writing.
> 
> Thank you all. Have a very wonderful day.


End file.
